Un mariage ordinaire à Mystic Falls version 2
by Amandine6938
Summary: Seconde version de ma fic Un Mariage Ordinaire à Mystic Falls , le thème de l'histoire est toujours le même, les personnages sont les mêmes, j'avais juste envie d'écrire une autre version pour m'amuser un peu.
1. Prologue

_**Un mariage ordinaire à Mystic Falls **__(version 2)._

_Disclamer:__ Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW._

_ Seconde version de ma fic «Un Mariage Ordinaire à Mystic Falls», le thème de l'histoire est toujours le même, les personnages sont les mêmes, j'avais juste envie d'écrire une autre version pour m'amuser un peu. Et non ce n'est pas par manque d'inspiration!  
><em>

_Nous somme en 2014 et Elena et Stefan sont à quelques jours de se marier. Seulement Elena doute de ses sentiments et deux personnes du passé des Salvatore font leurs réapparitions suivies de près par Katherine._

_Rappel: 4 ans apès la saison **2**.  
><em>

_Certains chapitres sont identiques à la première version (dans ce cas le mot IDENTIQUE apparaitra en gras en début de chapitre), d'autres auront certains passages inédits (dans ce cas la mention PASSAGES INÉDITS apparaitra en gras en début de chapitre et ils seront soulignés dans le texte), ou alors le chapitre sera entièrement inédit (dans ce cas le mot INÉDIT apparaitra en gras en début de chapitre). Voilà. À noter que les premiers chapitres seront les plus concernées par la mention IDENTIQUE. J'espère que cette version vous plaira tout autant que la version originale. Bises et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

_Amandine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: IDENTIQUE.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Mercredi 11 juin 2014, 9h30 _

_Cher Journal,_

_ Plus que trois jours. Trois jours avant mon mariage! Comme tout les mariages, les quelques jours qui le précédent sont un peu la pagaille. Stefan et moi jonglons entre les derniers préparatifs et les vérifications (comme le repas du traiteur, la commande de fleurs...) afin que cette journée soit __Parfaite__. Evidemment notre mariage n'a rien de normal! Stefan est un vampire et il a un frère avec lequel j'ai vécu une relation compliquée et passionnée durant un ans et demi, avec qui je voulais avoir un avenir et qui passe aujourd'hui ses journées à me demander d'annuler, je cite Damon: «La plus grande mascarade du monde!». Voilà comment il qualifie mon mariage. Une mascarade! Et j'ai peur. Peur que Damon ne fasse quelque chose de stupide comme il a l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il est en colère ou blessé. Et je culpabilise. Je culpabilise car je le fais souffrir. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça! Le faire souffrir était la dernière chose que je souhaitais! Parce que malgré tout, malgré notre rupture, malgré ma réconciliation avec Stefan, malgré mon mariage, je tiens toujours à lui! Il est... C'est Damon! Même en se montrant sous sa pire facette il trouve le moyen d'être attachant. J'ignore comment il fait, mais même en commettant un acte stupide et désespéré, il trouve le moyen de faire en sorte que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir autant que je ne le devrais. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il y a un an et demi j'ai rompu avec lui, je ne sais pas. Il m'arrive de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas rompu avec lui. Où en serions nous aujourd'hui? Serions nous toujours ensemble? Je ne sais pas. Et quand ces interrogations me prennent, je me rappelle la fin de notre histoire: Catastrophique! Si au début de notre relation nous nous voyions clandestinement tel un Roméo et une Juliette (car j'étais officiellement avec Stefan et que celui-ci était parti avec Klaus), lorsque son frère est revenu dans nos vies, Damon a changé et une distance entre lui et moi s'est installée. Un matin, j'ai fini par prendre une décision et je l'ai quitté. Le quitté a été l'une des pires décisions de ma vie car je l'aimais réellement, bien plus que tout le monde peut le croire! Bref après notre rupture, je me suis de nouveau rapprochée de Stefan, et sans même le réaliser j'étais de nouveau avec lui. Je l'aime et je sais que j'ai prise la bonne décision. Stefan est celui qu'il me faut. Il se soucie de moi et de ce que je peux ressentir, il se confie à moi. Contrairement à Damon à la fin de notre relation. A cette époque j'avais l'impression d'être un mur, le regardant... je ne sais pas, sombrer peut-être. Sombrer je ne sais dans quoi, je ne sais pourquoi! Damon était distant envers moi, froid à certains moments tandis qu'à d'autres moments (certes ces moments étaient rares) il était tendre, drôle, adorable; il redevenait __mon__ Damon. Celui que j'aime. Je sais qu'épouser Stefan est la meilleure chose pour moi, mais voir Damon chaque jour me rappeler qu'il m'aime et redevenir celui que j'aime sème de plus en plus le doute dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir Damon ou de lui faire haïr son frère pour de bon. Et puis il y a cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me hurle __«Et si tu faisait une erreur en te mariant si vite »__ C'est vrai que Stefan et moi nous nous sommes fiancés il y a seulement un mois et aujourd'hui nous nous apprêtons déjà à nous passer la bague au doigt. Un peu rapide. Je crois qu'au fond c'est ça qui me fait si peur. La vitesse à laquelle cette histoire a évolué. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, la seule et unique chose dont je suis sûre c'est que j'aime Stefan._

_Elena Gilbert._


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Mention: IDENTIQUE.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Prise par une insomnie, Elena décida de ranger les cartons qui avaient annexé son salon afin d'organiser son mariage. En effet, étant donné que la tradition voulait que la mariée porte un objet ancien, Caroline - très attachée à son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur et aux traditions qui entouraient le mariage - avait descendu tout le grenier des Gilbert dans le salon de son amie. Et évidemment la vampire ne s'était pas arrêtée là puisqu'elle avait défait chacun d'entre eux laissant derrière elle un océan de plus d'un demi siècle de vieilleries appartenant aux Gilbert. Cela faisait une heure qu'Elena rangeait les souvenirs familiaux lorsqu'elle s'octroya une pause en décidant de lire un des journaux de Jonathan Gilbert. Certes c'était surement l'un des ancêtres les plus barjots de la famille, mais Elena - qui n'avait pas lut ce journal - souhaitait tout savoir de la vie de cette personne si peu ordinaire. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la relique de son ancêtre, Elena découvrit que les écrits dataient de début 1865. Jonathan était alors rongé par les remords concernant Pearl et il se demandait s'il avait prit la bonne décision. Il y notait qu'avant de mourir, Emily lui avait donné un carton qui _«l'aiderait concernant les doutes qu'il pourrait un jours éprouver»_. En tournant la page, Elena découvrit le carton en question. _Un poème,_ songea Elena qui se sentant concernée par le contenu du texte, le lut à voix haute.

_Perdue sur le chemin du doute,_

_Je cherche désespérément ma route._

_J'ignore si ma décision était la bonne,_

_Si j'aurais pu changer la donne._

_Si le passé devrait être changé,_

_Ou s'il doit rester inchangé._

_Que par le passé et ses instigateurs_

_La vérité se révèle et m'ôtes mes peurs,_

_Qu'avec leur aide les masques cessent d'exister,_

_Et que les vrais visages soient révélés._

_Que mes doutes disparaissent,_

_Et qu'en eux la confiance et l'amour renaissent,_

_M'aidant sur le chemin de mon cœur,_

_A faire le choix du bonheur._


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Mention: PASSAGES INÉDITS (soulignés).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Le lendemain matin, Elena se réveilla sur son canapé constatant qu'elle s'était endormie en lisant le journal de Jonathan. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour émerger totalement et constater qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le salon. Damon était adossé au mur d'en face, les bras croisés, l'observant simplement en ne trahissant aucune émotion.

«Tu sais que tu es toujours aussi belle quand tu dors princesse, lui fit-t-il remarquer avec un petit sourire remplit de sournoiserie.

- Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Elena sans prêter attention à la remarque de son ex.

- Je venais juste te voir, répondit ce dernier. Comme tous les jours! Et toujours pour la même chose. Et tu veux savoir: c'est tellement répétitive que ça en devient ennuyeux!

- Alors arrête! Lui suggéra la jeune femme.

- Ça jamais princesse! Contesta le vampire. Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je t'aime Elena. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi et que si tu continues sur ce chemin, samedi tu ferras la plus grosse erreur de toute ta vie mon ange. Au fond de toi, au fond de ton cœur tu sais que Stefan n'est pas celui qu'il te faut. Il est trop gentil, trop tendre pour toi! Ce qui te plaît, ce qui te fais frémir, c'est le danger! C'est le petit frisson que tu ressens lorsque tu es avec moi, celui qui te fait te demander de quoi demain sera fait. Ce qui te fait te sentir vivante, c'est cette passion folle qui te dévore lorsque je t'embrasse, lorsque je te touche, lorsque je suis près de toi. Ton cœur s'accélère car tu ignores ce qui va se passer, ce qui je peux faire! Il y a seulement trois choses dont tu es sûre dans mes bras: premièrement tu sais que je t'aime, deuxièmement tu sais que je te protègerais de tout et troisièmement tu sais que jamais au grand jamais je ne te ferrais du mal! Tu m'aimes Elena mais tu luttes contre tes sentiments parce que Stefan est la simplicité. Mais princesse, la simplicité ne te conviendra qu'un certain temps mais un matin tu te réveilleras et tu réaliseras que tu es coincée dans un mariage qui t'ennuie et là tu sauras que j'avais raison et que tu as commise la pire erreur que tu pouvais commettre. Et tu auras perdu du temps, du temps que l'on pourrait passer ensemble! Dés aujourd'hui! Dés maintenant!

- Damon vas t'en! Ordonna Elena qui ne sentait pas de taille à lutter face à Damon.»

Surprenant Elena, le vampire obtempéra laissant son ex petite amie seule dans son salon. Seule face à ses craintes et ses doutes. Chaque jour Damon trouvait les mots pour faire douter de plus en plus Elena et celle-ci était de plus en plus perdue. Elle aimait Stefan, c'était celui qu'elle avait choisi d'épouser mais il y avait Damon et toutes ses déclarations d'amour. Et ses cadeaux. Car en plus de venir tous les jours lui dire qu'il l'aime, qu'il est celui qui lui faut et qu'elle fait le mauvais choix, il lui offre des cadeaux. Ça peut-être un magnifique bouquet de fleurs comme elle vient de découvrir dans la cuisine – des roses rouges foncées, presque noires que l'on appelle des Black Magic, roses que Damon aime énormément – comme ça peut-être un bijou – Elena a eu en trois jours des boucle d'oreilles, un bracelet et un collier assorti tout droit venu d'une grande bijouterie française – ou bien des vêtements, sacs et chaussures de grandes marque ou encore des maisons. Quand il s'agissait de lui offrir des cadeaux Damon était très doué pour dépenser sans compter et offrir des présents complètement dingues. La jeune femme savait que c'était mal de se laisser offrir des cadeaux par son ancien petit ami qui allait devenir son beau-frère mais elle les gardait tout de même. Les fleurs allaient dans des vases; d'ailleurs en voyant trois somptueux bouquets dans le salon la semaine dernière, Jeremy avait fini par demander à sa sœur pourquoi il y avait autant de fleurs dans leur maison et Elena lui avait menti en lui disant qu'elle avait envie de voir un peu de couleur dans leur demeure. Les fleurs allaient donc dans des vases qu'elle répartissait dans plusieurs pièce de la maison, les bijoux dans une boite à bijou, les vêtements, sacs et chaussures dans son armoire et les papiers concernant ses propriétés dans le monde dans un boite ranger au fond de sa commode. D'ailleurs comme elle ne savait pas quoi dire à Stefan au sujet de ses maisons – qui étaient de véritable palace, elle avait réussi à lui faire accepter de séparer tous leur bien de manière à ce qu'il ne sache pas quels bien immobiliers elle possédait. Ce qui était stupide puisque jamais elle n'irait dans ses maisons alors à quoi bon les garder? Quand elle se posait la question, elle pensait que si elle refusait les cadeaux de Damon elle le vexerait et le ferrait encore souffrir tout comme si elle les vendait. Alors elle les gardait. 

Dans le square de Mystic Falls, une scène étrange se déroulait attirant l'attention de tous les passants. Un homme et une femme habillés comme au XIXème siècle se disputaient sans se soucier des personnes qui assistaient à leur spectacle. La femme, une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq/trente ans, avec des yeux d'un bleu perçant et les cheveux couleur corbeau pleurait à chaudes larmes et semblait insulter l'homme en français tandis que celui-ci lui hurlait dessus en la menaçant de la battre à en juger par son bras levé. L'homme était bien plus âgé qu'elle, il devait avoir une cinquantaine voir soixantaine d'années pas plus et il était fou de rage contre la femme qui en le voyant lever la main pour la frapper, eu le réflexe de reculer d'un pas. Face au grabuge occasionné par les deux étrangers, Liz Forbes, la sheriff de la ville venue remettre de l'ordre dans le centre de Mystic Falls.

«Mesdames et Messieurs, il n'y a rien à voir ici! Circulez! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Qui êtes vous? Demanda autoritairement l'homme intrigué par Liz.

- Liz Forbes. Sheriff de Mystic Falls, répondit-t-elle. D'ailleurs j'aimerai bien...

- Très drôle, la coupa l'homme. Dites au vrai sheriff Forbes – William Forbes – de venir! J'exige qu'il vienne de suite!

- Je suis le vrai sheriff Forbes! Et je vous interdis de me donner des ordres! S'indigna-t-elle face au ton sexiste et autoritaire de l'inconnu. Et pour votre information, William Forbes est mort en 1887! Maintenant je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici!

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires! C'est une histoire entre ma femme et moi!

- Oh que si, ce sont mes affaires! Contredit le sheriff. Vous êtes dans _ma_ ville! Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous menaciez de frapper votre femme, alors oui ce sont mes affaires.

- Je vous le répète: ce ne sont en aucun cas vos affaires madame! Déclara d'un ton ferme l'homme.

- C'est sheriff Forbes! Répliqua Liz plus qu'agacée par l'étranger qui lui parlait comme si elle n'était qu'une moins que rien. Et je vous le répète à mon tour: ce qui se passe dans _ma_ ville me concerne!»

Puis le sheriff jeta un coup d'œil à la femme qui semblait toujours aussi perdue et abattue et elle se radoucie pour afin d'avoir sa version des faits:

- Madame, comment allez vous? Que s'est-il passé? Votre mari vous a-t-il fait du mal? Vous pouvez tout me dire.

- Tais toi Marie! Ordonna l'homme encore une fois d'une manière autoritaire et sexiste qui énervait de plus en plus Liz qui haussa encore plus le ton.

- Vous taisez vous! Rétorqua d'un ton acerbe la représentante de l'autorité. Marie dites moi tout, je vous écoute.

- Je veux seulement rentrer chez moi, pleura la femme perdue. _Seule!_

- Marie réfléchis deux secondes, gronda l'homme. Cette ville n'est pas Mystic Falls! Enfin pas _notre_ Mystic Falls! Qui plus est tu es morte! Tout comme moi. Et comme ces deux traitres qui nous ont servi de fils sont morts eux aussi, il n'y a donc plus personne à Véritas.

- Si mes bébés sont morts c'est de ta faute! Rétorqua la femme. Tu les as tué! Tu mérites de croupir toute ta nouvelle vie en prison!

- Ce spòrco parassíta* de Damon était une véritable honte, le coureur de jupons de la ville, et son frère... Stefan était sous l'emprise de cette créature, cette Katherine qui a fait de lui un meurtrier!

- Damon et Stefan Salvatore? Interrogea Liz qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Vous êtes les parents des frères Salvatore? Mais vous êtes morts et... Ne bougez pas!»

Puis le sheriff Forbes appela sa fille afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait et de lui demander de préparer les frères Salvatore au retour de leurs parents. Bien sûr Liz Forbes aurait pu appeler Damon mais elle avait du mal à lui faire confiance depuis qu'elle connaissait le secret de famille des Salvatore, et qui plus est elle craignait la réaction du vampire réputé pour être parfois instable. Elle voulait éviter que celui-ci ne s'en prenne à son père en plein centre ville car si elle avait bien comprit l'histoire, c'était lui qui était responsable de la mort de ses deux fils.

* * *

><p><em>*spòrco parassíta: sale parasite.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Oui mention passages inédits mais pas grand chose non plus. C'était juste histoire de broder un peu. **

**Amandine.**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Mention: PASSAGES INÉDITS (soulignés).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Lorsqu'elle reçut le coup de fil de sa mère, Caroline Forbes se baladait dans les rues de Mystic Falls avec Elena Gilbert pour faire du shopping prénuptiale. La vampire était entrain de mettre un bazar monumental dans le magasin – et agacée par la vendeuse qui essayait de limiter les dégâts, elle avait fini par l'hypnotisé afin qu'elle arrête de lui casser les pieds. En effet selon Caroline, Elena ne devait pas porter n'importe quoi durant la nuit de noce, les sous-vêtements devaient vraiment être mémorables. Alors à chaque fois qu'elle en voyait qui pourraient convenir, elle poussait Elena à les essayer – Elena qui commençait par perdre patience – et à chaque fois il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. C'était soit la tenue ne lui allait pas au teint, soit elle ne faisait pas assez nuit de noces, soit elle ne mettait pas Elena en valeur. Finalement, un correspondit parfaitement aux critères de sélection de Caroline et elles allaient passer à la caisse lorsque le téléphone de Caroline sonna. Ça n'arrangeait pas Caroline qui n'avait pas fini la séance shopping prénuptiale d'Elena – elle avait encore prévu d'aller à la boutique de vêtements pour refaire la garde robe de son amie – mais en voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, la jeune femme répondit.  En voyant la tête de son amie, Elena comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose et l'interrogea du regard. Caroline lui expliqua la situation et elles partirent immédiatement pour le bureau du sheriff pendant qu'Elena tentait vainement de joindre les frères Salvatore.

«Trois fois! Trois fois chacun et aucun ne répond! Ralla Elena.

- Stefan est surement à la chasse et Damon... C'est Damon! Tenta de justifier Caroline. A mener sa petite vie d'égoïste égocentrique à tendance narcissique quelque part à Mystic Falls. Trop occupé pour te répondre au téléphone!

- Caro évite de parler de Damon de cette manière, la réprimanda Elena. Il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'on l'a rencontré. C'est un nouveau Damon. Il est devenu une nouvelle personne. Une meilleure personne!

- Elena, Damon restera toujours Damon! Déclara calmement mais sûre d'elle son amie. Souviens toi des raisons qui t'ont poussé à rompre.

- Damon était... Je ne sais pas. Il sombrait. Pourquoi je ne sais pas! Il sombrait et il devenait distant avec tout le monde moi y comprit. Mais il avait des moments tendres, joyeux, protecteurs, amoureux... Il redevenait _mon_ Damon. Celui que j'aime. Enfin celui que j'aimait! S'empressa de rectifier la brune.

- Elena tu es sûre que... commença son amie qui fut coupée par Giuseppe Salvatore qui se mit à hurler de tuer Elena croyant qu'il s'agissait de Katherine.

- Je ne suis pas Katherine, dit Elena sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Katherine est seulement une de mes ancêtres. C'est une histoire compliquée et trop longue à expliquer. Et le sheriff peut vous certifier que je ne suis pas Katherine! Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert, je suis, comment dire...

- Vous devez savoir que beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis 1864 et que la position de la ville à changer au sujet de certains membres de la communauté surnaturelle, expliqua le sheriff en coupant Elena qu'elle sentait tout d'un coup hésitante.

- Comment ça la position de Mystic Falls a changé? S'indigna Giuseppe. Les vampires sont des créatures maléfiques, incapables d'amour ou de compassion. Ils sont...

- C'est faux! Protesta Elena. Damon m'a protégé de tout! D'absolument tout! C'est lui qui, à une certaine époque, a prit toutes les décisions difficiles pour me garder en vie et me protéger d'un psychopathe quasi invincible! Et c'est lui qui souffrait des conséquences de ses décisions! Quand à Stefan il avait tout sacrifié pour sauver la vie de son frère! Alors ne dîtes plus que les vampires sont maléfiques, incapables d'amour ou de compassion parce que ceux que je connais sont l'exacte opposer de ce que vous pensez savoir d'eux! Alors taisez-vous un peu au lieu de dire des conneries monumentales!

- Damon et Stefan, parlons en de ses deux là! S'écria furieux le père de deux vampires. Damon n'était qu'un sale petit égoïste fainéant qui n'apportait que de la honte à sa famille de son vivant. Et j'apprends que mi figlio stupido* est lui aussi devenu un monstre, quand à Stefan, c'était une véritable fierté jusqu'à ce que cette Katherine n'arrive à Mystic Falls et ne fasse de lui une créature capable de tuer son père. Car vous savez certainement que ce ritardato* de Damon à déshonoré son père en quittant l'armée préférant courir après les jeunes femmes de la régions et couchant avec des créatures telles que votre chère ancêtre. Quant à Stefan, il a non seulement trahi son père et son nom, mais il a aussi trahi toute la ville qui avait confiance en lui. Aujourd'hui ce ne sont plus mes fils; ils n'existent plus! Ce sont deux traitres morts en 1864. Et sachez mademoiselle Gilbert que si jamais je croise ses deux montres, je n'hésiterai pas à les tuer!

- Ce sont tes fils! S'écria Marie indignée face aux paroles de son mari. Et qu'importe ce qu'ils ont fait ou même ce qu'ils sont, ils restent _nos_ enfants!

- Ce ne sont plus nos enfants Marie! Contredit Giuseppe d'un ton ferme et catégorique.

- Si ce sont toujours nos enfants! Contesta sa femme avec haine. Et toi tu restes toujours l'être détestable que tu étais! Les garçons seront toujours _mes _fils, ceux que j'ai porté et que j'ai aimé dés la première seconde. Qu'importe l'histoire, ils restent tous les deux mes fils! Stefan _et_ Damon. Et je les aime tous les deux! Contrairement à toi qui a toujours détesté Damon et qui essayait de faire de Stefan l'enfant modèle; celui que tu voulais qu'il soit! Je suis sûre et certaine que tu as fait ça! Tu as essayé avec Damon mais tu n'as jamais réussi; Damon a toujours été malin et observateur et il savait ce qu'il se passait réellement entre nous! Mais après mon décès il a surement veillé à protéger son frère et c'est pour ça que tu as pu faire ce que tu voulais de Stefan: parce qu'il ignorait le mal que tu as pu me faire. J'espère juste une chose Guiseppe, j'espère juste que ce que tu m'as fait subir tu ne l'as pas fait subir à nos fils. J'espère juste ça Giuseppe.

- Arrête un peu ton cirque cinq secondes Marie! Hurla son époux. Je faisais juste mon devoir de mari et de père. Tu n'étais pas la femme parfaite: tu es têtue, arrogante et rebelle et cet abruti qui nous a servi de fils ainé était comme toi! Quand vous receviez une correction c'était parce que vous l'aviez bien mériter!

- Alors c'est ça! Hurla Elena hystérique, qui quelques secondes auparavant écoutait silencieusement la dispute des parents Salvatore. Il n'y avait pas que Katherine. Damon est comme il est à cause d'elle _et de vous_! Tout les problèmes émotionnels de Damon, son incapacité à s'engager durablement, tout ça c'est de votre faute. La votre autant que celle de Katherine! Au fond vous n'êtes pas si différent d'elle. Laissez moi mettre les choses au clair: j'ignore comment, ni pourquoi vos êtes ici, mais si jamais vous vous approchez de Damon ou de Stefan vous aurez affaire à moi, et croyez moi je ferrait ce qu'il faut pour les protéger.

- Elena ça va aller, dit Caroline en la prenant dans ses bras afin de la consoler car la jeune femme pleurait. Ça va aller."

Après quelques minutes, Marie Salvatore brisa le silence en demandant à Elena où étaient ses fils et si elle pouvait les voir.

«Venez, je vais vous emmener, lui répondit gentiment Elena avec un sourire.»

Chez eux, les frères Salvatore se disputaient encore et toujours à cause - ou plutôt au sujet d'Elena. Stefan reprochait à son ainé de vouloir empêcher Elena de l'épouser et Damon reprochait à son cadet de n'épouser Elena que de peur qu'elle ne le quitte ainsi que le fait de ne pas rendre la jeune femme complètement heureuse. Alors que chacun des deux frères luttaient pour ne pas littéralement tuer l'autre, Elena arriva:

«On a un problème.

- Quel problème? Demandèrent les deux frères à l'unissons mettant immédiatement de côtés leurs différents.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose en ville. Personne ne sait comment un truc pareil est possible mais ça l'est. Bonnie est déjà au courant et elle fait des recherches sur le sujet, mais c'est quelque chose qui vous concerne, expliqua Elena hésitante concernant la manière d'annoncer la nouvelle aux frères Salvatore.

- Quoi? Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Damon anxieux.

- Vos parents ont ressuscité et votre mère attend dans la voiture que je vous... se coupa Elena qui regardait Damon partir sous le perron à vitesse vampirique.

- Ça va aller Damon? Lui demanda Elena inquiète après l'avoir rejoint sur le seuil de la pension où il restait figé.»

Il murmura seulement un vague _«hum»_ en guise de réponse se contentent simplement d'observer sa mère qui semblait toute aussi hésitante que lui. Le regard d'Elena passait de Damon à Marie. La jeune femme remarqua que non seulement la mère et le fils se ressemblaient physiquement mais aussi dans leur manière d'être et d'agir. Tous les deux avaient les yeux bleus azurs et les cheveux couleur corbeau et se tenaient figés se contentant de s'observer. Puis Elena observa Stefan qui se tenait derrière eux. Si l'aîné des Salvatore semblait heureux, inquiet et surprit de la présence de leur mère, le cadet lui semblait froid et distant comme si la femme qui s'approchait d'eux était une inconnue qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois ou qu'il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer.

" Damon. Stefan, murmura la femme trop émue pour pouvoir dire autre chose que le prénom de ses fils les reconnaissant très bien l'un et l'autre. Je...

- Chut Maman ne dis rien, dit Damon en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Elena où est mon père? demanda Stefan. Tu nous as parlé de nos parents, alors où est mon père?

- Stefan il..., je, balbutia Elena ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet de leur père et de l'être ignoble qu'il est.

- Hors de question qu'il foute les pieds ici! Déclara d'un ton ferme et sans appel Damon dont le regard s'était assombrit lorsque son cadet avait parlé de leur père.

- Et où doit-t-il aller? Demanda son frère. Il vient du XIXème et il se retrouve du jour au lendemain à Mystic Falls en 2014; un peu déroutant tu ne trouves pas?

- Stefan... commença sa mère hésitante ne sachant pas trop comment lui parler. Il est à Mystic Falls mais il ne viendra pas ici.

- Le sheriff Forbes l'a emmener à l'hôtel, annonça froidement Elena.

- Pourquoi? Demanda son fiancé. Je sais qu'il déteste ce que nous sommes Damon et moi mais nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir l'aider.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, comprit Damon qui connaissait trop bien l'homme qui lui avait plus où moins servit de père. Elena l'aurait amené ici s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose qu'elle et Maman essayent de nous cacher. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

- Il... hésita sa mère. Rien n'a changé. Giuseppe reste toujours le même.

- Je vais le tuer! Hurla Damon qui avait compris le sens cacher des paroles de sa mère.

- Non Damon! Protesta Elena en le rattrapant avant qu'il ne monte dans sa voiture. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as changé. Tu es différent. Ce n'est plus toi. Je sais qu'il a fait du mal à ta mère et je sais à quel point il t'en a fait, mais ne part pas faire quelque chose que tu vas regretter. Reste ici avec les personnes qui t'aiment, s'il te plaît Damon promet moi que tu ne vas rien faire de stupide, pour une fois ne vais rien du tout et reste éloigné de ton père. S'il te plaît. Il déteste vraiment les vampires et j'ai peur qu'il ne te fasse du mal, alors pour moi Damon, s'il te plaît reste éloigné de lui.

- Tu ne changeras jamais Elena Gilbert, soupira le vampire résigné. Tu réussiras toujours à faire ce que tu veux de moi.»

* * *

><p><em>* mi figlio stupido: mon fils stupide. <em>_*_ _ritardato: débile._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Comme le chapitre précédent, le rajout de celui-ci n'est pas vraiment très important, juste un passage sur Caroline en mode chiante et superficielle dans le magasin de sous-vêtements. **

**Amandine.**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Mention: PASSAGES INÉDITS (soulignés).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Suite au départ d'Elena et Stefan, Damon et Marie se retrouvèrent seuls et s'installèrent dans le salon. Madame Salvatore demanda alors à son fils de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son décès, et Damon aborda les sujets de son enfance et celle de Stefan, des conflits perpétuels qu'il avait avec son père, de la violence de celui-ci, de Katherine et de tout le mal qu'elle avait pu leur faire.

«Et Elena? Demanda sa mère en souriant. Elle et toi sembliez très proches tout à l'heure et puis il y a la manière dont elle a prit ta défense face à ton père. Elle t'aime.

- Elle... Elena est un sujet compliquée, expliqua Damon qui ne semblait pas vouloir parler de la jeune femme.

- Et toi aussi tu l'aimes, continua sa mère ne prêtant pas attention aux réticences de Damon. Mais il y a un mais. Je te connais Damon. Tu n'es peut-être plus le petit garçon de six ans que j'ai quitté mais tu es toujours mon fils et je sais lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. Tu essayes toujours de cacher tes problèmes et tes souffrances derrière un masque mais je te connais trop bien et je sais que tu me caches quelque chose à propos d'Elena.»

Sachant que sa mère refuserait de lâcher le sujet Elena, Damon céda et lui raconta sa rencontre avec la jeune femme, les erreurs qu'il avait commises avec elle, le chapitre Klaus et la relation qu'ils ont eu ainsi que leur rupture.

«Je ne comprends pas. Tu l'aimes et elle t'aime. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, ça se voit. Et pourtant tu t'es éloignée d'elle et aujourd'hui elle s'apprête à épouser Stefan.

- Le problème c'est que je suis trop impulsif, trop insouciant, trop instable, trop passionné et passionnel et Elena veut la stabilité, la simplicité, et Stefan est la simplicité, confia Damon. Elena est très têtue et elle s'entête à vouloir Stefan mais je crois, non je sais qu'au fond d'elle Elena doute de ses sentiments et de son choix. Elle essaye de le cacher mais je sais qu'elle a peur d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. Alors j'essaye, tous les jours j'essaye de la convaincre de renoncer à ça, je lui offre même un tas de cadeaux pour lui montrer que je suis attentionné mais elle ne le fait pas, elle continue d'organiser cette stupide mascarade. Je suis sensé faire quoi? L'enlever? L'emmener loin de Mystic Falls pour être sûr qu'elle ne se mariera pas? Elle a des craintes et des doutes mais son sale caractère l'emporte dessus. Jusqu'à présent. J'espère que j'arriverais à la convaincre qu'elle fait la pire erreur de sa vie. Mais si je l'enlève, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. Et ce sera pareil si je la contrais à faire face à ses sentiments. Et puis même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas utilisé l'hypnose sur elle, pas cette fois. Pas pour ça. Je veux qu'elle se rende compte elle même qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle me choisisse sans aucune contrainte ou suggestion. Sans hypnose. 

- Tu devrais simplement lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle poussin, lui conseilla sa mère. Dis lui pourquoi tu t'es éloigné d'elle. Dis lui que tu es désolé du mal que tu as pu lui faire. Dis lui que tu l'aimes et que tu l'aimeras toujours. Dis lui aussi à quel point elle est importante pour toi. Bats toi pour elle! Quoi qu'il arrive Damon, bats toi pour Elena! Je sais que la situation est délicate étant donné que Stefan est ton frère et que tu ne veux en aucun cas lui faire de mal, mais tu aimes Elena et elle t'aime; elle et toi vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ça crève les yeux! Evitez d'être tous les trois trop têtus assumez vos sentiments sinon vous allez être tous les trois malheureux.

- J'aime Elena et je veux vivre avec elle mais je ne veux pas faire de mal à Stefan, avoua Damon. Alors j'utilise la méthode pacifiste – une première pour moi! – et la seule chose que je fais c'est harceler Elena tous les jours pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle fait une erreur en épousant Stefan et que je suis celui qu'il lui faut.

- Au fait quels genres de cadeaux tu lui offres? Lui demanda simplement sa mère pour alléger la conversation.

- Aujourd'hui c'était des fleurs. Des roses, des…

- Black Magic, compléta sa mère qui elle aussi affectionnait ces fleurs. Attends tu as dit aujourd'hui, ça veut dire que tu lui offres tous les jours des cadeaux?

- Oui, répondit Damon comme si c'était une évidence.

- Toujours des fleurs ou…

- Non. Il y a aussi des bijoux, des vêtements, des sacs à main, des chaussures et même des maisons.

- Des maisons! S'exclama Marie en rigolant. Ah que tu peux être fou mon fils!

- Je l'aime.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes Damon.»

Dans le salon des Gilbert, Elena et Stefan se disputaient à propos du retour des parents Salvatore et des réactions d'Elena concernant ces résurrections étranges et inattendues. La jeune femme soutenait sa future belle-mère et à juste titre puisqu'elle savait ce que Giuseppe avait fait à sa femme et à Damon mais Stefan lui voulait se faire pardonner auprès de son père et ne jurait que par lui ne comprenant pas qu'Elena ne le soutienne pas. À l'inverse sa fiancée ne comprenait pourquoi il se montrait froid et distant envers sa mère qui était une femme adorable. 

«Stefan je ne pouvais pas ramener un homme qui veut vous tuer ton frère et toi, expliqua Elena qui ne se cramponnait qu'à cet argument taisant le reste de ses découvertes.

- Je sais que mon père n'est pas un homme facile mais il se retrouve du jour au lendemain au XXIème siècle, s'adouci Stefan. Il doit probablement être perdu, il a besoin d'aide et le seul qui peut l'aider c'est moi. Damon se contrefout royalement de lui, le seul de nos parents qui a de l'intérêt pour lui c'est Mère. Je comprends qu'elle lui ait manqué, elle m'a manqué aussi mais Père est celui qui nous a élevé. Je sais qu'il n'a pas été parfait comme parent mais il aurait très bien pu nous confier à une nourrice et ne pas se soucier de nous. Je n'en veux pas à ma mère, ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est morte, c'est juste que je n'aie aucun souvenir d'elle. Je sais que la femme que tu as ramenée à la maison est ma mère mais pour moi c'est une inconnue.

- Mais c'est ta mère et elle t'aime, répondit plus calmement sa fiancée. Tu devrais retourner à la pension et apprendre à la connaitre. Tu as la chance que ta Maman soit de retour alors fonce.

- J'ai aussi la chance que mon père soit de retour! Répliqua le vampire. Et j'ai énormément de choses à me faire pardonner. C'est mon père, il n'était pas parfait, mais c'est mon père!

- Et ta mère est là elle aussi! Insista Elena en élevant de nouveau le ton. Et contrairement à ton cher père, elle t'aime tel que tu es! Elle se fiche complètement que tu sois un humain ou un vampire, et elle se fiche complètement du passé! Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est le présent. Le présent _avec ses deux fils_.

- Le problème c'est que je ne la connais pas! Cria Stefan. J'avais deux ans quand elle est morte, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle. Je sais qu'elle est ma mère mais contrairement à Damon je n'ai aucune relation ni aucune complicité avec elle! Et ça ne changera jamais! En revanche j'ai la chance de me racheter auprès de mon père.

- Ton père, tu ne jures que par lui! Hurla Elena folle de rage face au comportement de Stefan. Ta mère existe aussi et tu devrais plutôt d'occuper d'elle plutôt que de ton cher père!

- Ce qui veut dire? S'enquit bruyamment son fiancé.

- Rien. Oublie. Part, dit Elena en montant à l'étage cherchant à mettre fin à la dispute.»

Après la scène qui venait de se dérouler, Elena n'avait envie que d'une seule chose: écrire dans son journal tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre durant cette folle journée. Seulement voilà, Damon se tenait assis bien sagement sur son lit attendant qu'elle n'arrive. Le vampire avait entendu la dispute alors qu'il mettait une robe Dior dans l'armoire bien remplie de la jeune femme. Pourtant au lieu de faire des remarques sarcastique et cynique à la jeune femme il ne dit rien sur ce sujet:

«Drapeau blanc, dit-t-il simplement. Je voulais seulement savoir comment tu allais. Ma mère m'a tout raconté. Je sais comment mon père t'a traité, je sais que tu lui as tenu tête et je sais aussi que tu connais certains «secrets de famille».

- J'ai connu pire, répondit Elena. Et toi?

- Moi quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Demanda sarcastiquement Damon.

- Damon je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus importante pour moi, et je crois que face aux événements qui se sont produits aujourd'hui j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Oh mais tu as tous les droits me concernant, répondit-t-il sournoisement.

- Damon je suis sérieuse! Le gronda Elena.

- Je sais, moi aussi princesse.

- Le problème avec toi Damon, c'est que même quand tu es sérieux, tu fais du sarcasme, de l'humour ou un autre truc de Damon alors à un moment donné plus personne ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser de ce comportement, dit-t-elle.

- Les autres mais pas toi mon cœur, rectifia le vampire. Toi mon ange tu me connais par cœur. Tu sais toujours exactement à quel petit jeu je joue.

- Tu as raison, et je peux donc dire que tu es entrain d'essayer de me faire croire que tout va bien pour toi alors que c'est faux, répondit la jeune femme. Le retour de ton père te perturbe. Parle moi. S'il te plaît pour une fois Damon parle moi. Ne t'enfermes pas derrière ce mur de froideur, ne te replis pas sur toi même et parle moi, sois _mon_ Damon. Hum je veux dire, sois le Damon que je connais.

- Mais je suis _ton_ Damon, déclara le jeune homme en souriant face au lapsus d'Elena. Je serais toujours à toi Elena.

- Dis moi ce que tu ressens Damon, demanda-t-elle ne voulant pas retrouver le Damon qu'elle avait quitté mais celui qu'elle avait aimé; qu'elle aimait très probablement encore. S'il te plaît parle moi.

- Je dois dire quoi Elena? S'enquit-t-il. Tu sais tout! Tu sais que mon père était le pire des salopards et qu'il battait ma mère. Après sa mort, je passais mon temps à éviter que Stefan ne devienne sa nouvelle victime. Alors je le provoquais pour qu'il se défoule sur moi. Il m'a toujours détesté et je ne l'aimais pas non plus. L'idée qu'il soit ici, qu'il soit capable de faire de nouveau du mal à ma mère ou de t'en faire à toi me rend dingue. Rien que de penser au mal qu'il a fait et à celui qu'il pourrait faire me donne des envies de meurtre.

- Mais tu ne le ferras pas, rajouta Elena disant simplement à voix haute ce que le vampire taisait. Tu vois c'est ce genre de chose que j'aurais voulu savoir il y a un an et demi. Tes états d'âmes. Que tu me prouves que tu as confiance en moi. J'avais besoin de savoir que j'étais celle à qui tu pouvais tout dire, celle qui était la plus importante pour toi, celle que tu aimais.

- Mais je t'aime Elena, rappela le vampire. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. Tu es la personne la plus important pour moi princesse. Et si je dois te le répéter tous les jours, te le prouver tous les jours alors je le ferrai. Ti amo principessa*.

- Alors dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé il y dix-huit mois, demanda Elena déterminée à connaître la vérité.

- Tu as rompu avec moi, répondit simplement Damon qui n'avait pas envie de revenir sur son comportement passé. Tu devrais dormir. Après la journée que tu as passé te reposer ne peut te faire que du bien.

- Ouais et toi tu devrais partir, répliqua froidement Elena voulant mettre fin à une conversation qui allait tourner en dispute.»

A peine eut elle finie sa phrase que Damon avait déjà disparut. Epuisée, Elena suivie le conseil du vampire et se coucha renonçant à raconter sa journée à son journal et à y pester contre Damon. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se coucher, une chose la fit se relever: elle n'avait pas trouver de cadeau. À chaque passage de Damon elle avait prit l'habitude de retrouver une cadeau, or là rien. Elle fit d'abord toutes les pièces de la maison, fouilla sa boite à documents immobilier ainsi que sa boite à bijou et fini par ouvrir son armoire où elle découvrit une magnifique robe moulante et courte couleur noire. Elle était vraiment simple mais Elena devait l'admettre elle l'adorait. Comme tous les cadeaux de Damon. _«Cet homme a vraiment un don pour trouver les cadeaux parfaits et les vêtements qui savent mettre une femme en valeur»_, songea Elena en souriant.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Damon croisa sa mère qui allait se coucher visiblement triste et en colère à la fois, et découvrit son frère assit sur le canapé abordant une allure froide qui ne lui allait que lorsqu'il était Stefan l'éventreur. Comprenant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre son frère et sa mère, le ténébreux vampire, qui n'était pas d'humeur à tourner autour du pot, exigea de savoir ce qui venait de se passer.

«On s'est disputé, annonça froidement Stefan comme si ça ne le touchait pas.

- Ça je l'avais compris, répliqua l'ainé avec colère. Maman avait le visage triste et l'allure en colère. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

- Rien, répondit-t-il calmement ne voulant pas plus énerver son frère qu'il ne semblait l'être. Je sais que c'est notre mère puisque tu l'appelles Maman, mais moi je ne la connais pas et j'ai passé l'âge d'être le petit garçon à sa Maman comme toi. Et puis ce n'est pas juste qu'elle soit ici et que Père soit seul à l'hôtel. Il ne mérite pas la manière dont on le traite et dont on l'a traité. Quand tu étais humain tu n'arrêtais pas de le provoquer et moi la première chose que j'ai faite en tant que vampire ça a été de le tuer. On doit se faire pardonner.

- Cretino*! Hurla Damon fou de colère. Laisse le vieux où il est, je ne le veux pas chez moi! Et si Maman veut jouer les mère poule, laisse là faire. Elle en a le droit et crois moi on a de la chance de l'avoir! Quand au vieux, je te le répète je ne le veux pas chez moi!

- Damon c'est notre père!

- Non, écoute moi bien fratellino*, le menaça son ainé hors de lui. Oublie Giuseppe et sois plus gentil avec Maman. Laisse là te chouchouter si c'est ce qu'elle veut. Imbécile tu ne vois même pas qu'on lui a manqué?»

Puis toujours en colère Damon sortit faire un tour et sans s'en rendre compte il était chez les Gilbert, dans la chambre d'Elena observant la jeune femme qui dormait. La voir si paisible avait le don de le calmer, de l'apaiser. Il se contenta de simplement l'observer sans se soucier de l'heure qui tournait. Parce que le temps avec Elena s'arrêtait tellement il était heureux auprès de la femme qu'il aime.

* * *

><p><em>* Ti amo principessa: Je t'aime princesse.<em> 

_*Cretino: Crétin. _

_*Fratellino: Petit frère._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Comme les précédents chapitres pas de changements majeurs mais si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez me donner votre avis.**

**Amandine.**


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Mention: IDENTIQUE (sauf une phrase).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Vendredi matin, alors que tous le monde tentait de se faire au retour des parents Salvatore et que tous cherchaient le pourquoi du comment, Marie se trouvait dans la cuisine de la résidence Salvatore essayant d'engager la conversation avec Stefan qui semblait tendu et peu enclin à avoir une discussion avec elle.

«Un problème? S'enquit-t-elle. Je sais que je n'étais pas là durant ton enfance et que tu as peu, voir aucun souvenir de moi, mais Steffy tu peux me parler, tu peux te confier à moi.

- C'est Damon qui m'appelle Steffy quand il est en mode _«agacer son cadet»._ Et je déteste ce surnom! Clarifia le vampire.

- Je suis désolée. Tu l'ignores probablement mais Steffy était le surnom que Damon et moi te donnions quand tu étais bébé et t'appeler comme ça m'est venue spontanément. Mais vous êtes deux adultes et des vampires de surcroit, je devrais arrêter de vous appeler Steffy et poussin, ça fait un peu bébé même si pour moi ton frère et toi resterez éternellement mes petits garçons adorés. Quand je suis morte ton frère avait six ans et toi tu en avais deux, et aujourd'hui je vous retrouve adultes au XXIème siècle, de plus vous êtes tous les deux des vampires; comprends moi Stefan ce n'est pas très facile pour moi, expliqua sa mère qui essayait de s'excuser et de se justifier en même temps.

- Dis toi que c'est pire pour Père! Répliqua froidement son fils.

- Stefan, commença Marie qui fut interrompu par une personne qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois.

- Alors mon doux Stefan, dis moi tout, t'ai-je manqué? Minauda Katherine. Et un peu n'est pas suffisant, tu sais à quel point je suis gourmande! Alors je t'ai manqué?

- Pas du tout Katherine! Répliqua froidement Stefan. Dis moi plutôt qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

- Sois plus poli mon cher et présente moi plutôt à ton... amie, ordonna la vampire en dévisageant Marie cachant la jalousie qu'elle éprouvait envers toutes les femmes qui pouvaient être proches de Stefan.

- Je ne suis pas une amie comme vous dites, je suis la mère de Stefan et Damon, Mademoiselle Pierce. Ou Petrova, j'ignore comment vous appeler et d'ailleurs je m'en fiche complètement. Pour moi vous n'êtes qu'une sale petite garce manipulatrice qui a brisé le cœur de mes fils et qui a menacé la vie d' Elena qui est une personne que j'apprécie énormément. Maintenant je vous prie de sortir de cette maison et de ne plus jamais y revenir, riposta Marie sans perdre une seule minute son sang-froid.

- Maintenant je sais de qui vient le sale caractère de Damon, plaisanta Katherine qui ne prêtait pas attention aux paroles de la femme qui se tenait face à elle.

- Katherine dégage, exigea Stefan excédé par la présence de la vampire et inquiet à propos des raisons de son retour.

- Et si je n'avais pas envie? demanda Katherine d'humeur provocatrice. Je veux dire, tu m'as manqué mon tendre Stefan, et puis je m'ennuyais, alors je me suis dis que je pourrais revenir à Mystic Falls voir mes Salvatore. Notre triangle amoureux me manquait. Même si je devrais plutôt l'appeler quadrilatère, étant donné qu'Elena fait toujours partie du tableau. D'ailleurs j'ai un nouveau jeu Stefan; comme d'habitude il n'y a pas de règles mais l'objectif est simple: empêcher ton mariage avec ta chère petite Elena! En fait je ne veux plus d'Elena dans vos vies! J'ai toléré vos amourettes avec elle mais maintenant c'est fini. Je veux reprendre ma place! En attendant j'ai pleins de choses à faire mais passe tout de même une bonne journée Stefan! Ciao.

- Stefan elle va faire quoi? S'enquit sa mère anxieuse. Je veux dire, elle est cinglée! Et elle t'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle voulait vous récupérer Damon et toi!

- Damon, où est-t-il passé? Demanda Stefan sans prendre le temps de répondre à sa mère.

- Je ne sais pas. Ton frère est indépendant il fait ce qu'il veut.

- Bon il faut que j'y aille, déclara froidement Stefan. Je suppose que Damon t'a montré comment utilisé la télévision, la chaine Hi-fi, qu'il t'a monté où se trouvait l'alcool et la bibliothèque elle ne passe pas inaperçue.

- Vraiment sympathique à toi de t'occuper de ta mère, répliqua Marie avec sarcasme. Je sais que t'ai autant paumé que moi mais ce n'est pas une raison pour réagir de cette manière Steffy! J'aurais pu venir avec toi et t'aider tu sais. Au fait bonne journée fiston. Et là t'es sensé répondre: _«Bonne journée Maman!»._ Et me voilà seule dialoguant avec moi même. Pitoyable!»

Chez les Gilbert, Damon observait une nouvelle fois Elena dormir. La jeune femme lui semblait tellement calme et apaisée qu'il avait l'impression que le temps ne s'était arrêté que pour elle. Face à la profondeur du sommeil de sa belle, il s'assit à ses côtés et en profita pour lui caresser tendrement la joue veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Il resta dans cette position durant plus d'une heure avant qu'Elena n'ouvre les yeux.

«Bonjour princesse, murmura tendrement Damon. Tu es vraiment magnifique, comme tous les jours.

- Damon arrête de faire ça! Ralla la jeune femme.

- Oh mademoiselle Gilbert est de mauvais poil ce matin! Se moqua sarcastiquement le beau ténébreux. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal cette fois?

- Damon tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répondit sérieusement la jeune femme. Demain je serais ta belle-sœur; ne me dis pas qu'une fois mariée avec Stefan tu comptes venir me réveiller chaque matin. Ton frère n'appréciera pas.

- Je me fiche de Saint Stefan! Ce que je veux c'est être avec toi mon ange. Etre celui qui t'embrasse au réveil, qui t'enlace à tout moment de la journée et de la nuit, celui que tu aimes et avec lequel tu veux passé toute ta vie. Ou toute l'éternité! Je t'aime Elena et ça me tue de te voir avec mon frère. Si tu souhaites que je meure d'amour pour toi, dis le! Que j'enlève ma bague et qu'on en finisse pour de bon parce que je commence à en avoir vraiment marre Elena! S'énerva Damon.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises Damon! S'écria Elena furieuse en giflant de toutes ses forces le vampire. Il est hors de question que tu te tues!

- Alors arrête de te mentir, de me mentir, de nous mentir, lui répondit-t-il calmement. Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes mais tu t'accroches à la moindre excuse, au moindre prétexte pour me fuir. Je sais que j'ai fait des conneries, des conneries monumentales princesse, mais toi tu passes tout ton temps à me fuir.

- Je ne te fuis pas Damon, c'est toi qui fuis! Contesta la jeune femme. Tu fuis tout le temps!

- Dans ce cas nous sommes deux à faire la même chose! Déclara le vampire.

- Je ne fuis pas Damon, je sais ce que je veux! Riposta Elena qui essayait de se montrer sûre d'elle.

- Et que veux tu? S'enquit le ténébreux Salvatore.

- Je... C'est Stefan, déclara fermement la jeune femme. C'est Stefan que je veux.

- Arrête de mentir Elena! S'écria Damon alors qu'Elena coupait court à leur conversation en se rendant dans la salle de bain. Tu vois tu fuis encore princesse! Mais mon ange, que tu me fuis ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer comme un fou tu sais! Bon tu as gagné je m'en vais, mais de un je reviendrais et de deux je te laisse un petit souvenir de ma visite sur ton lit. Je t'aime Elena.»

Bonnie cherchait encore et toujours comment, pourquoi et qui avait pu ramener à la vie les parents Salvatore, lorsque Stefan fit irruption chez elle. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de dire un _«Bonjour» _ou un _«Comment ça va?»_ tellement il était speed. Il semblait en colère et inquiet à la fois. Alors que la sorcière s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il n'y avait pas, le vampire lâcha de but en blanc un nom: Katherine. Puis d'une manière un peu plus calme il lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer.

«Donc Elena est de nouveau en danger, en conclue Bonnie.

- Oui, et je peux te demander un service: ne lui parle pas du retour de Katherine. On a assez de problèmes avec mes parents et leur retour très surnaturel comme ça. Qui plus est Elena et moi nous marions demain et je veux que notre union soit sa seule préoccupation, expliqua Stefan.

- Oui je comprends. Je me tairai.»

Puis la sorcière l'invita à l'aider dans ses recherches bien que cela faisait deux jours et qu'elles étaient toujours aussi infructueuses ce qui commençait à l'agaçait sérieusement.


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Mention: INDENTIQUE.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Assise au bar du Mystic Grill, Marie Salvatore y consommant la boisson préférée de son fils ainé, un Whisky. En effet, comme elle s'ennuyait à la pension, elle avait décidé d'aller se promener en ville. Avant de quitter l'immense demeure familiale, elle avait laissé un mot à ses fils et s'était servie dans la réserve d'argent que Damon lui avait montré, puis elle était partie à l'aveuglette dans les rues de la ville qui avaient bien changé depuis le XIXème siècle. Pourtant elle avait tout de même réussi à se repérer dans la ville qu'elle avait cofondée il y plus d'un demi-siècle. Damon lui avait absolument tout raconté et quelques souvenirs du temps où elle était un esprit errant lui revenaient et la guidaient. Elle avait lu sur internet que peu de personnes devenaient un esprit errant. En effet, pour en devenir un, il fallait avoir subit une morte brutale et subite. Ainsi elle avait passé son temps à errer entre deux mondes, celui des morts et celui des vivant, veillant dés qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion sur ses fils adorés. Elle n'avait pas tout vu de leurs vies, elle était revenue errer sur terre le soir où son mari a tué ses enfants. Elle avait vu Stefan tué Giuseppe et « forcer » Damon à devenir un vampire. Ensuite elle avait errer ailleurs, elle ne savait où entre la terre et le ciel, et ce n'est que dans les années dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt qu'elle était revenue du côté de Mystic Falls et y était rester durant quelques années avant de repasser de l'autre côté. En revenant parmi les vivant Marie constata qu'il y avait beaucoup de chose qu'elle semblait ignorer alors Damon avait comblé les vides. Perdue dans ses pensées, Marie ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un inconnu l'observait et s'apprêtait à venir lui parler :

«Femme inconnue, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus azurs, buvant un Whisky, énuméra-t-il. Aucun doute vous devez être la mère de Damon et de Stefan Salvatore! Je me présente, je suis Alaric Saltzman, professeur d'Histoire le jour et chasseur de vous savez quoi le soir. Je suis aussi un ami de vos fils, le presque oncle des Gilbert et le quasi beau-père d'Elena à cause de sa mère biologique qui...

- Etait votre femme, compléta Marie. Je sais Damon m'a tout raconté.

- Damon? En général il n'est pas très loquace, fit remarquer Alaric. Si j'avais du parier sur un des deux frères, j'aurais opter pour Stefan.

- Non Stefan est loquace avec tout le monde sauf avec moi, déclara la femme légèrement agacée par son fils.

- Il lui faut un peu plus de temps c'est tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, chercha à l'apaiser l'ami de ses fils.

- Non, Stefan est encore fidèle à Giuseppe. Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir Stefan aime encore son père, dit Marie avec sarcasme car elle était à la fois en colère contre son cadet et inquiète pour lui.

- Mais vous êtes sa mère, souligna Ric.

- Oui mais ça ne suffit pas, rajouta madame Salvatore. Bon assez parler de mes fils et de moi. Laissez moi vous offrir un verre!»

Puis elle interpela Matt en lui demanda un autre verre de Whisky pour Alaric et se commanda un jus de fruit avant de se lancer dans un karaoké improvisé au comptoir du Grill.

«Comment vous connaissez Anberlin? S'enquit Alaric impressionné face à cette femme du XIXème siècle qui connaissait par cœur les paroles d'_Enjoy_ _The Silence_.

- Damon a une collection impressionnante de CD, répondit Marie amusée par la question de Ric.

- Damon, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé? La musique c'est son truc et qui plus est ce style lui correspond bien, fit observer le professeur.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, approuva madame Salvatore. J'ai du mal à imaginer mon fils écoutant de la musique classique.

- Ça serait plutôt comique, rigola le professeur. Ou choquant. A vrai dire j'ai du mal à imaginer ce genre de chose.

- Je serais vous je ne dirais pas cette phrase, lui conseilla Marie. Si Damon vous entendait il mettrait du Mozart, du Beethoven ou un autre célèbre compositeur et nous offrirait une chorégraphie rien que pour vous faire regretter vos paroles.

- C'est exactement Damon! Vous pensez ça de moi, je vais vous prouver le contraire!

- Il n'est pas si imprévisible lorsqu'on le connais bien, répondit-t-elle simplement. Mais redevenons un peu sérieux cinq minutes. Savez vous que ce matin alors que j'essayais de discuter avec Stefan, Katherine est arrivée. Cette femme est complètement cinglée!

- Katherine est de retour à Mystic Falls? S'indigna Ric. Il ne manquait plus que ça! Et que voulait cette sale petite peste?

- Mes fils. Et qu'Elena sorte du tableau, expliqua la mère des vampires. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les vampires doivent être invités chez les gens pour pouvoir y rentrer, et quand j'ai appelé Damon pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait il m'a expliquer que Katherine ne pouvait plus rentrer chez les Gilbert étant donné que la maison est devenue la propriété d'Elena et de son frère et qu'ils ne l'ont jamais invité. Je dois avouer que je suis rassurée: Elena est en sécurité chez elle et qui plus est mon fils veille sur elle.

- Vous semblez beaucoup apprécier Elena, comprit Alaric.

- Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois mais elle m'a semblé très gentille. Et puis mes fils l'aiment. Damon m'a énormément parlé d'elle; je crois que je dois connaître toute sa vie. Je sais que ma question pourrait vous paraître bizarre ou déplacée, mais je vous la pose tout de même. Que pensez vous de ce mariage?

- Oh, si je m'attendais à une question de ce genre, murmura Ric. Que voulez-vous savoir exactement?

- Je viens de vous demander ce que vous pensiez du mariage de Stefan et d'Elena. J'aimerais savoir si vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ou non. Si vous pensez qu'Elena fait le bon choix. Ce genre de choses, développa Marie.

- C'est donc ça le sens caché! Chuchota le chasseur de vampire. Elena a toujours été indépendante et sûre d'elle, et elle veut épouser Stefan. Mais elle tient encore beaucoup à Damon. J'ai peur qu'elle ne se précipite dans ce mariage pour fuir la réalité ou son passé trop douloureux. Je sais qu'elle aime Stefan mais elle aime aussi Damon. Cependant je vais me permettre de vous donner un conseil: ne faites rien! Ces trois là on toujours eu une relation compliquée, mais Elena est franche et si elle à le moindre doute, elle annulera tout.

- Donc vous pensez que ce mariage n'est pas une bonne idée, devina Marie. Il est évident que ce n'est pas à vous ni à moi d'agir, mais avez-vous parlé de vos doutes à Elena? D'après ce que je sais, vous êtes un peu une figure paternelle pour elle, donc vous pouvez vous le permettre. Moi je ne peux que parler avec Damon étant donner que Stefan ne veut pas de moi. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne cherche pas à faire souffrir mon cadet, j'aime mes fils autant l'un que l'autre mais j'ai vu Elena, la manière dont elle a prit la défense de Damon face à Giuseppe et la manière dont elle le regarde ou celle dont elle le protège: elle l'aime. Tandis qu'avec Stefan c'est différent. J'ai bien vu qu'elle tenait à lui, mais elle ne l'aime pas. Où plutôt devrais-je dire qu'elle ne l'aime plus sachant leur passif amoureux.

- A ce que je vois Damon vous a tout raconté de leur petit trio, constata Alaric.

- Oui absolument tout. Y comprit la manière dont son histoire avec Elena s'est terminée, rajouta madame Salvatore. Il regrette beaucoup ses erreurs. Damon est conscient que tout est de sa faute mais pour sa défense la situation n'était pas facile pour lui.

- Pour Elena non plus, renchérit Ric. Elle a passé un an à s'inquiéter pour Stefan, et les seuls moments où je la voyais heureuse étaient ceux qu'elle passait avec Damon. Ils ne nous disaient rien, mais nous avions tous plus ou moins compris qu'ils étaient ensemble. Puis Bonnie nous a débarrassé de Klaus et Damon s'est occupé de son frère. Et je voyais Elena plus calme, plus apaisée. Elle semblait soulagée du retour de Stefan mais surtout elle savait que bientôt elle n'aurait plus à se cacher. Je me souviens un soir je l'ai surprise qui rentrait plus tard que prévu et elle s'est mise à rougir ne sachant pas quoi inventer pour se justifier. Evidemment j'ai compris qu'elle avait passé la soirée avec Damon et pour la mettre à l'aise je lui ai fait part de mes soupçons qu'elle a fini par confirmer avant de se laisser aller à quelques confidences. Elle aimait vraiment Damon. Elle voulait un avenir avec lui. Elle avait des tas de projets, des tas de désirs. Elle voulait seulement être avec Damon et partir à l'aventure avec lui. Vous vouliez savoir pourquoi je pense que ce mariage est une erreur, à cause de se soir là. Elena était rayonnante, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant. Seulement voilà, les semaines ont passé et un matin elle est rentrée en larmes, dévastée, en nous disant simplement que s'était fini avec Damon. Et contre toute attente Stefan est revenu dans sa vie et le mois dernier il l'a demandé en mariage et Elena a accepté.

- Ils ne sont fiancés que depuis un mois? s'exclama Marie choquée par cette révélation. Ne me dites pas qu'Elena est enceinte et que c'est pour cela qu'ils se marient.

- Non. Bien sur que non, rigola Alaric. D'ailleurs les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu être grand-mère, déclara Marie un peu déçue. J'ai toujours adoré les enfants.

- Elena aussi les adore. Tout le monde sait à Mystic Falls qu'elle veut fonder une famille. D'ailleurs même John, son père biologique le savait, et avant de mourir il lui a offert sa bague qui le protégeait du surnaturel afin qu'elle le donne à son enfant si un jour elle en a un, expliqua Alaric. C'est un dilemme de plus pour Elena. En plus d'être déchirée entre vos fils elle doit renoncer à son désir de devenir mère.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle. Je n'imagine pas ce qu'elle peut endurer. Etant mère, je sais le bonheur qu'apportent les enfants. Sans mes fils je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue. Le peu d'années que j'ai vécu avec eux correspondent aux plus belles années de ma vie, confia Marie avant de raconter l'enfance de ses fils à leur ami.»


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Mention: INDENTIQUE.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Chez les Gilbert, Elena tentait d'ignorer Damon en lisant _Les Hauts de Hurlevant_. Le vampire l'observait silencieusement se contentant d'aborder un sourire moqueur, amusé par le choix de lecture de la jeune femme, sachant pertinemment que le livre ne lui servait que de couverture pour éviter d'avoir une conversation avec lui.

«Je hais ce bouquin! Déclara-t-il. L'héroïne renonce à son véritable amour. Elle choisit la simplicité. Qui plus est elle porte un prénom de salope.

- L'orthographe est différent, lui fit remarquer Elena.

- La prononciation est la même, répliqua-t-il avec son arrogance habituelle. Je sais ce que tu penses Elena.

- A propos de ta théorie sur _Les Hauts de Hurlevant_?

- Non à propos de ma présence ici. Tu te demandes pourquoi je refuse de partir et ça t'inquiète princesse. Alors je vais jouer franc jeu et te dire la vérité: je ne reste pas seulement parce que je t'aime, je reste parce que je suis inquiet pour toi. Je dois te dire que Katherine est de retour à Mystic Falls, et il semblerait qu'elle joue à un de ses jeux de folle dingue. Alors je reste ici! Considère moi comme ton serviteur, ton garde du corps, ton vampire, ton homme, bref considère moi comme tu veux, je suis à ton service mon ange.

- Katherine est de retour? Murmura Elena prise de panique. Elle veut quoi ce coup-ci?

- D'après ce que ma mère m'a dit, Katherine veut récupérer ses joujoux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'en faut pas la peine. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, menacer qui elle veut, je la tuerai avant qu'elle ne fasse quoique ce soit.

- Katherine est très puissante et très maligne, elle ne va pas se laisser tuer comme ça Damon.

- Je suis aussi puissant qu'elle princesse, la rassura Damon. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Après tout je ne suis qu'un crétin qui a agit comme un con avec toi et je t'ai perdu.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour affronter Katherine, répondit Elena inquiète.

- Je refuse qu'elle te fasse du mal Elena.

- Je sais Damon mais on parle de Katherine là et ...

- Tu le lui as dit? S'écria Stefan en rentrant en trombe chez les Gilbert. D'ailleurs comment... C'est Mère évidemment! Elle s'est surement empressée de te téléphoner pour tout te raconter.

- Oui et elle a eu raison! Répliqua Damon. Katherine ne peut peut-être pas rentrer dans cette maison mais dés qu'Elena mettra un pied dehors elle sera en danger. Alors oui, Maman m'a téléphoné et oui j'ai tout raconté à Elena, elle avait le droit de savoir. D'ailleurs Elena veut toujours savoir quand elle est en danger.

- Je sais tout ça Damon, mais Elena et moi nous marions demain, souligna le cadet des Salvatore. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a d'autres choses à penser que le retour de Katherine et ses fameux plans.

- J'avais le droit de savoir! Protesta Elena en colère. Damon a eu raison de tout me raconter.

- Tu vois. J'ai juste joué franc jeu avec elle. Et puisque tu t'apprêtes à l'épouser, tu devrais arrêter de faire des magouilles et de cachoteries dans le dos d'Elena, conseilla Damon. Elle déteste ça. Crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle!

- Damon! Gronda Elena.

- J'ai rien fait de mal princesse, protesta le vampire. Je dis seulement la vérité. Au fait Steffy, étant donné que nous sommes tous les deux ici, qui est à la maison avec Maman?

- Personne.

- Tu l'as laissée toute seule alors que Katherine peut rentrer chez nous comme elle le veut! Ragea l'ainé des Salvatore. Elena tu m'excuseras mais étant donné que mon crétin de frangin n'est pas foutu de veiller sur notre mère il faut que j'y aille.»

Alors que Damon quittait à vitesse vampirique la demeure des Gilbert, Elena et Stefan étaient tous les deux silencieux. La jeune femme foudroyait son fiancé du regard qui exprimait tout ce qu'elle pensait du comportement du jeune homme envers sa mère.

«Elena, je... tenta maladroitement Stefan qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- Non tais toi! Le coupa-t-elle visiblement très remontée contre lui. Je vais sortir pour aller voir ta Maman et si jamais tu t'avises de me suivre ça ira mal pour toi.

- Mais Elena...

- Garde ta salive pour quelqu'un qui veut bien t'écouter, répliqua la jeune femme en sortant de chez elle.»

Assis dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Giuseppe Salvatore était en colère. Sa femme l'avait humilié en le traitant d'assassin devant des inconnus et elle avait préféré partir rejoindre deux monstres plutôt que de rester avec son époux qui avait interdiction de mettre les pieds à Veritas. Où du moins ce qu'il en restait car tout ce qu'il avait mit une vie à construire les deux monstres qu'étaient devenu ses fils l'avait détruit. Déjà quand il était humain, Damon ne lui avait apporté que de la honte en se révoltant depuis sa plus tendre enfance, en quittant l'armée et en courant après toutes les filles de Virginie. Quand à Stefan, lorsqu'il était humain il était tout le contraire de son ainé et il faisait la fierté de son père. Guiseppe repensait à tous les grands projets qu'il avait eut pour son cadet. Mais aucun ne s'était concrétisé. A cause de cette abominable créature, cette Katherine qui avait séduit son fils et lui avait ôté la vie. Si elle s'était contentée de Damon, il s'en serait remis. Damon était un incapable, un bon à rien qui lui parasitait son argent et apportait la honte au nom des Salvatore. Le tuer n'avait pas été si dur pour Giuseppe. Mais Stefan… Sa fierté, son fils adoré, celui qui l'honorait et qu'il voyait comme son successeur à la tête de Veritas. Son Stefan, le tuer avait été la chose la plus dure de toute sa vie. Se ressaisissant l'homme songea que tout cela était du passé, ses fils étaient morts en 1864, aujourd'hui il ne s'agissait que deux monstres dans le corps de Stefan et de Damon. Deux monstres qu'il devait tuer. Car s'il était revenu d'entre les morts c'était pour faire son devoir de Fondateurs puisque leurs descendants lui semblaient en être incapable. Pire, ils protégeaient les monstres que leurs ancêtres avaient combattus. Alors Giuseppe taillait des pieux en bois afin de combattre le mal qui rongeait Mystic Falls et l'éliminer. Il savait que pour mener sa mission à bien, il se pourrait qu'il y ait des dommages collatéraux mais il était prêt à les assumer. Il était prêt à les assumer même si parmi eux y figurait Marie. Car il savait que sa femme était capable de s'interposer entre lui et ces monstres qu'elle considérait encore comme ses enfants, mais Marie était devenue le cadet de ses soucis, d'ailleurs il la considérait comme morte puisqu'elle l'avait trahi et humilié en publique plus d'une fois. Pire que ça, elle avait osé le traiter d'assassin lui qui avait tout sacrifié pour sa famille et sa ville. Alors l'homme décida de ne plus se soucier d'autre chose que de sa mission se promettant de tuer quiconque oserait défendre les monstres.

Assise au comptoir d'un bar de Richmond, Katherine Pierce consommait une tequila en attendant la personne avec laquelle elle avait rendez-vous. En effet la vampire avait pas mal de projets à Mystic Falls et elle avait demandé de l'aide à un vieil ami sorcier afin de mettre son plan à exécution.

«Enfin on ne t'as pas appris la ponctualité Alex, bougonna la vampire.

- Arrête de râler Kat, j'ai ta potion magique, répondit le sorcier.

- Et ça va fonctionner? S'enquit Kat.

- Ça fonctionne, confirma-t-il. Je serais juste curieux de savoir pourquoi tu as voulu cette potion? Toi Katherine Pierce voulant redevenir humaine? J'ai un peu de mal à le croire!

- Je t'ai demandé deux flacons, précisa Katherine. Il y a en un pour moi et l'autre est pour Stefan. Lui et moi allons avoir notre seconde chance. Exit cette sale petite Elena, exit Damon, exit les crétins d'amis qu'il s'est fait et exit Mystic Falls. Nous allons reprendre nos vies en tant qu'humain loin de cette ville de barbares et des ses habitants.

- Tu oublies une chose Katerina. Selon la rumeur Stefan Salvatore s'apprête à épouser ta descendante, souligna le jeune homme.

- Stefan ne le ferra pas, déclara la vampire sûre d'elle. Je vais lui offrir sa seconde chance, il verra que j'ai changé et il me pardonnera mes erreurs du passé.

- Puisque t'en es sûre, murmura le sorcier. Tiens tes fioles. J'avais de la potion en rab, alors je te donne le tout comme ça tu pourras t'amuser à en distribuer à tout tes amis de Mystic Falls ou à en faire je ne sais quoi! Bon sur ce je te laisse, j'ai un boulot en dehors de rendre des services à Katerina Petrova.»

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Le chapitre est identique à celui de la version originale, le thème est aussi le même donc les explications concernant **_**Les**__** Hauts de Hurlevant**_** sont les mêmes. Il s'agit d'un classique de la littérature anglo-saxonne datant du XIXème siècle. L'héroïne s'appelle Catherine d'où le commentaire de Damon sur son prénom de salope. Mais là où j'ai trouvé encore plus intéressant de parler de ce livre c'est que l'héroïne ne choisie pas celui qu'elle aime (à cause essentiellement de leurs caractères opposés et de leur différence sociale si je me souviens bien); en fait elle choisi de ne pas écouter son cœur. Et le fait que j'introduise ce livre peut-être assez révélateur sur ce qu'est entrain de faire Elena et puis les premières phrases que dit Damon sont selon moi à interpréter à double sens: c'est à la fois un résumé (à la Damon) du livre mais ses paroles s'adressent aussi à Elena: elle aussi fait le mauvais choix selon Damon. Dernière chose concernant ce livre: au début de la série Stefan offre une édition originale (donc rare) des **_**Hauts de Hurlevant**_** à Elena. **


	9. Chapitre 8

**_Mention: IDENTIQUE._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

En arrivant chez lui, Damon Salvatore découvrit sa maison vide. Il l'avait fouillée de fond en comble et n'y découvrit aucune trace de sa mère. Passé la panique, le vampire utilisa ses pouvoirs afin de localiser sa mère... au Mystic Grill. Bien que surprit de savoir sa mère au centre ville, le jeune homme y fonça et y découvrit cette dernière qui rigolait avec Alaric Saltzman. S'approchant d'eux, le vampire, que la panique avait rendu furieux fit une véritable crise d'hystérie à sa mère.

«Je suis une grande fille Damon! fit remarquer Marie amusée par la réaction surprotectrice de son fils ainé.

- Je sais Maman mais Katherine est de retour en ville et crois moi elle est capable du pire, expliqua le ténébreux vampire toujours aussi agité.

- Du calme Damon! J'étais avec Marie, elle ne risquait rien, tenta de l'apaiser son ami en se levant pour aller saluer une connaissance.

- Tout ça c'est de la faute de Stefan, accusa le vampire. Il aurait du s'occuper de toi au lieu de prendre la poudre d'escampette après le départ de la Reine des salopes.

- Damon ne blâme pas ton frère, le gronda gentiment sa mère. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il avait deux ans quand ton père... quand je suis morte et il a juste un peu plus de mal que toi à se faire à mon retour.

- Je me fiche de ses excuses, s'emporta Damon. Il devrait prendre soin de toi, tu es notre mère!

- En théorie oui, mais en pratique c'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, tenta de lui expliquer Marie. Stefan n'a, je dirais qu'il n'a aucun souvenir de moi; pour lui il n'a jamais eu de mère et là, du jour au lendemain, je suis de retour! Cent-soixante-cinq ans plus tard! C'est très probablement déroutant pour lui. Et j'avoue énervant pour moi. Ce matin j'avais envie de lui foutre une baffe. Un comble lorsqu'on sait que ton frère est un vampire face auquel je ne fais pas le poids!

- Ouais mais moi je peux toujours lui botter le cul! répliqua durement le vampire. Comme il carbure au régime Bambi, Steffy est faible, donc je peux facilement lui donner une petite leçon.

- Damon il vaut mieux que Stefan se nourrisse de sang animal, rappela Alaric en revenant à sa place et en repensant au road trip du vampire avec Klaus.

- Pas besoin de parler en langage codé Ric, déclara madame Salvatore. Damon m'a parlé des chapitres _«sang humain»_ de Stefan. Je sais ce qu'il a fait et de quoi il a été capable. De quoi il est capable. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me ménager ou d'essayer de me cacher des choses. Je ne suis en aucun cas une poupée de porcelaine. Je peux supporter la réalité des choses. Je peux supporter _le vrai _monde. _Votre_ monde.

- En tout cas vous avez un sacré caractère, reconnut Alaric. Je sais enfin de qui Damon tient.

- Deux têtes brûlées! Confirma Marie en rigolant. D'où vient cette musique? Je veux dire ce n'est pas celle du Mystic Grill donc d'où vient-t-elle?

- C'est celle de mon téléphone, répondit calmement Damon. Les SMS je t'en ai parlé. C'est Elena. Elle nous cherche. Je lui réponds. Voilà c'est fait.

- Elle va venir? Demanda Marie heureuse à l'idée de revoir Elena.

- Elle m'a demandé où nous sommes afin de venir nous rejoindre, répondit son fils en souriant. Et comme elle est en voiture elle sera là dans quelques minutes.

- Je suis contente, annonça Marie. J'aime bien Elena.

- Tout le monde aime bien Elena, fit remarquer Alaric.

- Si quelqu'un dit un jour qu'il déteste Elena, je le tue! Déclara sérieusement le vampire.

- Damon! Le réprimanda sa mère.

- C'est simplement la vérité Maman. Je tuerai pour Elena!»

Puis tous les trois discutèrent encore de la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'arrive. En rentrant au Grill, Elena croisa Alaric qui se rendait au lycée pour une réunion pédagogique et s'arrêta le saluer avant de rejoindre les Salvatore.

«Comment allez vous Marie? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais bien, répondit gentiment la mère des deux vampires. Damon prend bien soin de moi. Mais tutoie moi s'il te plaît, nous sommes un peu de la même famille.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, déclara Elena avec un sourire sincère. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le comportement de Stefan, en général il n'est pas comme ça. Vraiment je suis sincèrement désolée pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute princesse, répliqua automatiquement Damon.

- Damon a raison, acquiesça Marie. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien dans le comportement de Stefan. J'ignore comment ni même pourquoi je suis ici, encore moins si mon séjour est définitif ou à durée déterminé, mais j'espère vraiment que mon fils va changer de comportement et que lui et moi allons pouvoir apprendre à nous connaître et... Oh non! Giuseppe est là! Damon sors de là!

- Et que je vous laisse toutes les deux ici? Hors de question! Protesta le jeune homme alors que son père venait de hurler des _"vampiro"_ à travers tout le Grill en apercevant son fils, agitant un pieu qui effrayait les clients du Mystic Grill qui s'enfuyaient à toute vitesse.»

L'homme _«fou»_ comme le qualifiaient les clients à l'extérieur du Grill s'approcha de sa femme afin d'éloigner celle-ci de leur fils qu'il qualifiait de monstre le menaçant avec un pieu mal taillé. D'instinct, Elena s'interposa entre les deux Salvatore, protégeant Damon et menaçant à son tour Giuseppe.

«J'ai été plutôt claire hier. Je vous ai dit de vous tenir éloigné de Damon, lui rappela la jeune femme.

- Et moi je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une femme! Contredit Guiseppe. Qui plus est ce zuccone* est un monstre, je dois faire mon devoir de fondateur et l'éliminer!

- Elena on s'en va! Ordonna Damon alors que la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas, trop remonté contre Giuseppe.

- Non Damon, ce n'est pas à nous de partir, le contredit sa mère. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal! C'est à ton père de partir! Dégage Giuseppe! Et ne t'approche plus de mes fils, de moi ou bien d'Elena! Sort de nos vies définitivement!

- Tais-toi! Hurla Guiseppe hors de lui. Et ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je suis ton mari tu me dois donc le respect!

- Oh Giuseppe, je n'ai plus aucun respect pour toi depuis le jour où tu as levé la main sur moi pour la première fois, lui apprit sa femme.

- Tu l'auras voulu! S'écria l'homme hors de lui en voulant frapper sa femme alors que Damon s'interposa entre ses parents en grognant d'un grognement surnaturel et remplit de haine qui ne semblait pas effrayer son père. Et toi espèce de sale monstre, regarde bien ce pieu que je tiens dans ma main car c'est lui qui va te transpercer le cœur.

- J'ai peur, se moqua sarcastiquement le vampire. Maintenant au lieu de lancer des menaces, dégagez père!

- Tu vas voir, menaça Giuseppe fou de rage. Dans deux minutes tu ne seras plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Hors de question que tu le touches! Hurla Marie.

- La ferme Marie! Gronda son mari. Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ce que je dois faire. Personne n'a le droit de le faire! Je suis Giuseppe Salvatore, j'ai fondé cette ville, je suis chez moi!

- Arrêtez un peu votre cirque, vous n'êtes plus rien à Mystic Falls, lui annonça Elena en colère. _Je_ fais partie du Conseil des Fondateurs, _je _décide des décisions à prendre concernant les vampires! Au même titre que les Forbes, les Lockwood _et vos fils_. Vous vous n'avez plus aucun devoir envers cette ville. Vous n'avez d'ailleurs plus rien à y faire. Au passage, votre devoir auquel vous semblez si attaché, vous l'avez mal fait en 1864. Les vampires que vous avez emprisonnés à Fell Church ne sont pas morts, ils ont été enfermés par un sortilège dans une crypte qui se trouve dessous l'Eglise, et ils ont semés le chaos en ville il y a quelques années. Et devinez quoi? Ce sont vos fils que vous détestez tant qui ont réparé vos erreurs. Et sachez aussi qu'il avait des traitres parmi vos fidèles: l'un d'eux a aidé Katherine à fuir avant qu'elle ne soit enfermée à Fell Church. D'ailleurs elle se balade en ville, et tout ceux qui la connaissent savent très bien que Katherine Pierce est rancunière, alors si j'étais vous je partirais vite me planquer quelque part parce que si jamais elle apprend votre présence ici, elle vous tuera sans la moindre hésitation et dans les pires douleurs.

- Et bien je la tuerai elle aussi! Déclara fermement Giuseppe. Mais avant je dois tuer ce traitre et si vous ne vous écartez pas mademoiselle Gilbert, je serais obligé de vous tuer aussi.

- Jamais vous auriez du dire ça père, hurla le vampire fou de rage. Que vous menaciez Katherine autant que vous le voulez; vous pouvez même la tuer je m'en fiche complètement. Si ça vous amuse, vous pouvez nous menacer Stefan et moi ça m'est égal: vous ne faites pas le poids contre nous. Mais que vous menaciez Elena ça jamais! (Puis il attrape Guiseppe par le col avant de le coller en l'air contre un mur). D'ailleurs j'aurais déjà du te tuer pour ce que tu as fait à Maman salopard. (Il le relâcha et lorsque l'homme se releva il lui assena un coup de point d'une telle force qu'il en retomba de suite parterre).

- Damon. Damon. Arrête! Cria Elena paniquée car elle savait que Damon allait le tuer. On en a déjà parlé, tu ne peux pas faire ça; tu ne dois pas faire ça! S'il te plaît, souviens toi de la promesse que tu m'as faite. Damon je t'en prie, laisse le. Il n'en faut pas la peine. Tu vaux mieux que lui alors oublie le. Il ne nous verra pas de mal, tu es là pour nous protéger alors s'il te plaît Damon lâche le!

- Vous avez de la chance père, déclara Damon sur un ton rempli de haine. Vous avez de la chance que cette femme soit tellement généreuse, tellement formidable, qu'elle soit mon humanité et qu'elle ait décidé que je devais vous épargner. Mais que les choses soient claires, si jamais vous relevez la main sur Maman ou que vous la menaciez elle ou encore Elena, ou bien que vous vous approchez même de l'une d'entre elle, je n'hésiterais pas et je vous tuerai dans les pires souffrances inimaginables. Et la menace est aussi valable si tu touches à mon frère. C'est compris?»

Giuseppe effrayé par son fils se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, tandis que Damon constata que s'était la première fois de toute son existence qu'il voyait son père avoir peur et se sentait malgré tout fier de lui. Pendant ce temps alertée par les clients du Mystic Grill qui avaient été effrayé par le comportement de Giuseppe Salvatore, le sheriff Forbes s'y rendit et Damon lui lança seulement deux phrases remplit de l'arrogance légendaire dont il a toujours fait preuve:

«Cadeau Liz. Met le au trou pour quelques jours ça lui ferra les pieds! Si ces mesdames veulent bien rentrer chez elles, dit-t-il à l'adresse des deux femmes de sa vie en leur faisant une révérence qui les fit rigoler.

- Je suis fier de toi, lui murmura Elena à l'oreille.

- Tu vois que je t'écoute princesse, répliqua-t-il.

- C'est bien la seule que tu écoutes! Souligna sa mère en rigolant.»

Chez les Bennett, la sorcière avait embauché de la main d'œuvre afin de l'aider dans ses recherches qui n'avançaient toujours pas. Alors que Bonnie était en conversation via facetime avec des sorcières qu'elle avait rencontré lors de "la chasse à Klaus", Caroline et Tyler étaient tous les deux plongés dans les grimoires tandis que Matt - qui avait fini son service au Mystic Grill - cherchait des réponses plausibles sur l'immense toile qu'est internet. Au bout de deux heures tous décidèrent de faire une pause étant donné que leurs recherches étaient toujours et encore infructueuses.

«Donc s'il l'on résume la situation en un mot: Nada, déclara le loup-garou énerver d'avoir perdu son temps pour rien.

- Ouais nada, confirma Bonnie épuisée car cela faisait vingt-quatre heure qu'elle cherchait des réponses non stop. Les seuls sortilèges capables de ramener des morts sont des sorts lancés lorsqu'une personne à des doutes, or personne de notre entourage n'a besoin de ce genre de sortilège, qui plus est peu de personne on accès au monde du surnaturel, on peut facilement restreindre le nombre de suspects, mais pour le moment nous n'avons rien!

- Bonnie, l'appela Jeremy qui venait d'entrer. J'ai regardé toutes les archives du Conseil des Fondateurs depuis 1864 et aucun cas de ce genre ne s'est produit par le passé. A part ça dites moi que vous vous avez quelque chose.

- Non, déclarèrent ses amis à l'unisson repartant à leur poste car la pause semblait finie.»

* * *

><p><em>*zuccone: cancre<em>


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Mention: INDENTIQUE.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Face au Mystic Grill, Katherine Pierce se délectait encore de la scène qu'elle venait d'entendre. Certes maintenant l'agitation dans le square s'était calmée, mais Katherine était aux anges puisqu'elle avait pu constater qu'Elena était encore toujours proche de Damon. Elle espérait que son ancien amant fasse quelque chose de dingue ruinant ainsi le mariage qui doit avoir lieu le lendemain, lui permettant de récupérer encore plus facilement Stefan.

«C'est toi qui es responsable de toute cette cohue? Lui cria justement Stefan qui venait d'arriver.

- Pour une fois je n'ai pas effrayé les pauvres petits habitants de Mystic Falls, répondit-t-elle avec sarcasme. J'espionnais deux ou trois personnes puis j'ai vu les clients du Mystic Grill sortir en courant effrayés par ton cher Papa qui nous haïs tant. Et puis j'ai entendu ta fiancée prendre passionnément la défense de ton frère. Adorable! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que Giuseppe était de retour! Je serais allée lui rendre un petite visite de courtoisie histoire que lui et moi nous rappelions du bon vieux temps et que nous réglions nos petits différents.

- Laisse le tranquille! Lui ordonna le vampire avec rage. Tu ne crois pas que tu lui en as pas suffisamment fait subir? Tu lui as prit ses fils et si tu n'avais pas fais de moi ce monstre il aurait encore vécu. Considère que tu as eu ta vengeance en 1864 et oublie le Kat.

- Oh mon doux Stefan, tu ne m'as pas appelé Kat depuis très longtemps, minauda la vampire fière que son ex petit ami l'ait appelé par son diminutif. Tu te radoucis avec moi! Ça me fait plaisir! Au fait Papa Giuseppe ne mérite pas vraiment que son fils adoré prenne sa défense si tu veux mon avis.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça? demanda le jeune homme inquiet et confus à la fois.

- Oh mon amour il y a tellement de chose que tu ignores sur ta famille, déclara Katherine en s'approchant de lui pour lui caresser tendrement la joue. Des choses que moi même j'ignorais il y a quelques dizaines de minutes. Des choses que tes parents, ton frère et même cette chère petite Elena te cachent. Vois tu moi je t'aime et je veux que nous ayons une seconde chance, j'ai tout prévu pour. C'est pour avoir cette seconde chance que je te dis la vérité: ton père ne mérite pas que tu le défendes, tu ignores ce qu'il a fait à ta famille. Quand à la réponse à ta prochaine question, demande à Damon ou à ta mère ou même à Elena de tout te dire; si je le faisais moi tu ne me croirais certainement pas. Sur ce Stefan, ne fais pas la pire erreur de ta vie demain. Elena n'est pas faite pour toi; elle aime Damon plus qu'elle ne t'aime.

- Elena _m'_aime! Objecta-t-il. Plus que Damon! Elle et lui c'est _fini_. Elena ne tient plus qu'à lui en tant _qu'ami_.

- Ce que tu crois. Ce que tu crois, mon crédule Stefan, lui chuchota la vampire. Tu aurais dû entendre la manière dont elle a prit la défense de ton frère. Il faut en être amoureuse pour défendre un homme de la manière dont elle l'a fait. Mais si tu ne me crois pas demande à Elena ce qu'elle ressent pour ton frère, je suppose que sa réaction et sa réponse seront intéressantes! Au fait demande à Damon pourquoi il s'est battus avec ton père. Ça aussi risque d'être intéressant!

- Kat, ça veut dire quoi tout ça? Lui demanda Stefan alors qu'elle lui déposait un chaste baiser avant de commencer à s'éloigner de son ancien amant. Répond!

- Tu verras mon tendre Stefan, murmura-t-elle. Tu verras. Moi j'ai des choses à faire mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler je serai surement dans la maison abandonnée au nord de la ville alors tu si tu en as envie viens, sinon a demain Stefan.

- Katherine reviens! Kat! Criait désespérément le vampire alors que sa créatrice continuait son chemin sans se retourner.»

Face aux paroles de Katherine, Stefan était suspicieux et inquiet. Suspicieux car la vampire lui avait menti et l'avait manipulé un nombre incalculable de fois et inquiet car si elle lui avait dit la vérité, il ignorait à quoi s'attendre mais une chose lui était sûre: cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le seul moyen pour lui de savoir si les dires de Katherine étaient vrais, était de rentrer chez lui demander des explications à Marie et Damon.

«Il faut qu'on parle tous les trois, ordonna-t-il fermement. Maintenant et sérieusement. Sans sarcasme ou humour un peu louche.

- Oh ça va être d'un ennui, commença Damon qui fut réprimandé d'un regard par sa mère. Et en plus à cause du petit Steffy j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau six ans.

- Tu as toujours eu six ans. Six ans d'âge mental, répliqua son frère cadet sur un ton acerbe.

- Stefan ! Le gronda sa mère.

- Et frangin je te signal que le régime Bambi fait de toi une petite chose en sucre; fragile. Tellement fragile que tu es incapable de te défendre face à moi, lui rappela le ténébreux vampire. Maintenant bébé Stefan accouche, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre!

- Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose tous les deux, annonça Stefan. Je sais qu'Elena est au parfum et je sais que ça concerne Père. Ce que j'ignore c'est ce que vous me cachez.

- Arrête ta parano! Lâcha Damon sur la défensive. Maman et moi ne te cachons rien!

- Arrête de mentir, cria Stefan en colère contre son frère. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez?

- Je répète ma phrase: Maman et moi ne te cachons rien!

- Ton frère à raison Stefan, nous ne cachons rien! Déclara Marie en essayant d'être le plus convaincante possible.

- Bon puisque je n'aurais pas de réponse sur ce sujet là de votre part, Damon pourquoi t'es tu battus avec Père? S'enquit son petit frère déterminé à avoir une réponse. Et ne me mens pas, je sais que vous vous êtes battus au Mystic Grill.

- Là mio fratellino* je peux te répondre, déclara Damon. Ton cher père adoré à oser menacer Elena.

- Il a quoi? S'écria Stefan furieux.

- Il a menacé Elena, répondit son frère. Mais comme tu le sais j'ai réglé le problème.

- En te battant avec lui?

- Tu aurais préféré qu'il tue Elena? S'énerva son ainé.

- Il n'aurait pas fait de mal à Elena, c'est un humain et il est vieux qu'aurait-t-il pu lui faire alors que toi un vampire tu étais avec elle? Raisonna le cadet des Salvatore.

- Tu crois vraiment le vieux n'aurait rien oser faire à Elena, petit-frère? S'indigna le ténébreux vampire. Détrompe toi Steffy, ce salopard est capable de tout! Et crois moi la prochaine fois que je le vois, je ne garantie pas que je serais capable de me contrôler.

- Damon c'est un être humain! Protesta son frère. Tu n'avais pas à te battre avec lui.

- Je te rappelle que l'on parle d'un humain qui a tiré sur ses fils! S'emporta Damon fou de rage contre son père et contre Stefan. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse du mal à Elena.

- Justement Damon, parlons un peu d'Elena, déclara le cadet des Salvatore qui face à la colère de son frère décida de changer de sujet.

- Quoi Elena? Se renferma immédiatement Damon alors que Marie, se sentant de trop, alla s'installer dans la pièce d'à côté. Pourquoi tu veux que l'on parle d'Elena?

-Elle et toi vous avez été ensemble durant plus d'un an, et demain je l'épouse; tu ne crois pas qu'il faut que l'on parle d'elle avant?

- Un an et demi, précisa le ténébreux vampire. Et non.

- Moi je pense que si, le contredit Stefan.

- Et moi je te dis que non! répliqua Damon toujours en colère. Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'Elena avec toi, si je l'ai perdu c'est à cause de toi.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore? demanda Stefan à son ainé ne prêtant pas attention aux accusations et à la volonté de Damon et sachant pertinemment la réponse de son frère mais souhaitant tout de même l'entendre.

- Sérieux tu vas me refaire ta crise de jalousie? Se moqua cyniquement Damon.

- Damon répond! Lui ordonna son cadet.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ce que je ressens pour Elena? demanda le ténébreux vampire.

- Oui.

- Attention ça ne va te faire plaisir. Je l'aime. Encore plus depuis qu'elle et moi avons été intimes. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, le journal d'Elena est un vrai trésor. Elle y raconte que jamais elle n'a ressenti autant de plaisir qu'avec moi, se vanta Damon avec arrogance. Si tu ne me crois pas, vérifie: elle l'a écrit le 10 décembre 2011.

- Espèce de... commença à rager Stefan.

- Attention fratellino*, le menaça dangereusement son ainé. Aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment envie de t'étriper alors ne me donne pas une raison supplémentaire de le faire. Elle serait la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

- Laisse la tranquille! Lui ordonna son cadet en colère.

- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres ! répliqua Damon en rage contre Stefan. Au passage sache que j'ai des projets pour demain. Je compte bien empêcher ma princesse de faire la pire erreur de sa vie.

- Evidemment. Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de ta part, siffla Stefan en quittant la maison.

- Tu ne trouves pas que t'y a été un peu fort avec ton frère? demanda Marie qui venait de rejoindre Damon dans le salon alors que celui-ci leur servait un verre de Whisky.

- Quoi? Ah ça! Ça ce n'est rien! s'exclama Damon avec légèreté. Steffy et moi on a fait pire que ça! Et puis c'était soit l'embêter un peu avec Elena soit lui planter un pieu dans le cœur alors.

- Mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait, devina sa mère. Peut-être que vous vous seriez un peu battus mais la dispute se serait arrêtée là.

- Bien sûr, je finirai par m'ennuyer à passer l'éternité sans pouvoir embêter mon petit frère, confia le vampire. Mais j'avoue que ce soir il m'a vraiment énervé. Comment peut-t-il savoir qu'on lui cache la violence de Giuseppe? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il enchaine sur Elena?

- Il l'aime.

- Ouais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire une crise de parano, ralla Damon furieux à la fois contre son frère et contre lui-même de ne pouvoir protéger son frère face à son père et de faire du mal à Stefan.

- Calme toi Damon, tenta de l'apaiser sa mère.

- Il m'a vraiment énervé! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille faire un tour, déclara le vampire qui se sentait prêt à exploser en déclenchant un gros orage. Je te dépose au Mystic Grill, Ric y est.»

Marie n'eu pas le temps de protester que Damon l'entrainait déjà dans sa voiture. Elle connaissait suffisamment son fils ainé pour savoir que Damon avait toujours eu ce côté colérique et que lorsqu'il était dans cet état personne, pas même elle, n'arrivait à le calmer. Alors silencieusement elle était montée dans la Ferrari du vampire s'attachant bien sagement et elle ne le regretta pas car son fils roulait à plus de deux-cents kilomètres heure.

* * *

><p><em>*(mio) fratellino: (mon) petit frère.<em>


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Mention: PASSAGE INÉDIT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Après son altercation avec Damon, Giuseppe Salvatore fulminait. Il fulminait contre tout et tout le monde. Il fulminait contre le sheriff qui l'avait arrêté et enfermé dans une cellule durant plusieurs heures au lieu de faire son devoir d'héritière d'une famille fondatrice en éliminant les monstres qui parasitaient leur Mystic Falls menaçant de détruire la ville qui lui était si chère. Il fulminait à l'encontre des autres familles fondatrices qui avaient accepté deux monstres au sein du Conseil, leur accordant même leur confiance. Il fulminait à l'encontre d'Elena, qui en plus d'être une descendante Pierce s'était amourachée de ce monstre qui lui avait autrefois servi de bon à rien de fils, le défendant envers et contre tout et s'était aussi amourachée de Stefan à en croire les faire parts de mariage qui trainaient un peu partout en ville. Il fulminait à l'encontre de Katherine qui avait détruit toute sa famille, et avait fait de son Stefan, le fils dont il était autrefois si fier, un monstre. Il fulminait aussi à l'encontre de sa femme qui une fois de plus se rebellait et jouait les idiotes en mettant sa vie en danger en restant avec les deux monstres. Et il fulminait surtout envers ceux qui étaient il y a longtemps ses fils; s'il pouvait qualifier Damon d'avoir un jour été son fils! Perdu dans ses souvenirs, l'homme n'avait pas vu Stefan venir. Celui-ci s'approchait doucement de son père, alors que Giuseppe tâtonnait discrètement la main sur le secrétaire de sa chambre à la recherche d'un pieu.

«Espèce de monstre! Cria le vieil homme. Tu viens finir le travail de ton cher frère?

- Je... Ma venue n'a rien à voir avec Damon, affirma le vampire alors que Giuseppe s'agitait. Père calmez vous un peu. Je ne vous ferrais aucun mal. Je voulais juste m'excuser de ce que je vous ai fait. Je voulais aussi savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous, Mère et Damon?

-Monstre! Ignoble créature! Tueur! Meurtrier! Incapable! Honte à toi! Sanguisuga*! Honte de la famille! Hurla son père en brandissant le pieu qu'il venait de trouver.

- Père calmez vous. C'est toujours moi, Stefan. Je sais que vous haïssez ce que je suis devenu mais vous devez savoir que je ne suis pas dangereux. Je ne me nourris pas de sang humain. Plus maintenant. Je me contente de sang d'animaux. Je suis peut-être un vampire, mais je ne représente pas un danger pour les habitants de cette ville.

- Menteur! Manipulateur! Continua Giuseppe en essayant de tuer Stefan. Tu crois que tu peux me faire avaler ça? Je ne suis pas un des stupides descendants de mes amis, je sais de quoi ton frère, ta Katherine et toi êtes capables.

- Katherine est capable de tout mais pour sa défense elle se protégeait de vampires plus puissants et énormément dangereux, la défendit Stefan se surprenant lui même de sa plaidoirie. En tout cas elle ne vous ferra aucun mal, ça je vous le garantie. Si elle avait voulu se venger de vous elle l'aurait déjà fait. Père dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, Mère et Damon ? S'il vous plaît?

- Ignoble monstre! Continua l'homme en essayant de nouveau de planter le pieu dans le cœur de son fils qui esquivait encore et encore les coups de son père. Letale!* Assassino!*»

C'est à ce moment là que Stefan réalisa qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son père et qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul. Alors le vampire partit errer dans les rues de Mystic Falls. Il avait pensé à aller chez Elena mais la jeune femme était avec Caroline et Bonnie et la vampire et la sorcière lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'il devait respecter les traditions et ne pas voir la mariée à partir du soir qui précède le mariage. Alors il errait, seul et perdu dans les rues de sa ville natale. Durant une seconde, il avait pensé aller voir Katherine mais celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire, et puis que pourrait-elle faire à part mettre en place un plan qui lui déplairait à coup sûr.

Après avoir déposé sa mère au Mystic Grill, Damon s'était engagé sur l'autoroute et roulait maintenant aux environs de trois-cents kilomètres heure sous l'orage qu'il avait fait apparaitre. En effet si presque tout les vampires pouvait faire apparaitre du brouillard, peu d'entre eux étaient assez puissants pour crée un orage. Mais même s'il avait cette capacité, Damon Salvatore n'en usait que lorsqu'il était en colère et qu'il avait besoin de se défouler au volant de sa voiture de sport qu'il n'utilisait que dans ces moments. En effet le vampire était déchiré. Déchiré entre protéger son frère en lui mentant au risque de mettre de nouveau leur relation à rude épreuve. Déchiré entre Elena qu'il aimait comme un fou et Stefan qu'il allait de nouveau faire souffrir. Il savait qu'Elena était faite pour lui et qu'il ferait tout pour la récupérer - qu'il l'aurait - mais Damon savait aussi que cela voulait dire que son petit frère allait le détester pour l'éternité. Alors Damon roulait à toute allure sous une météo qui s'accommodait très bien avec son humeur. Il roulait pour oublier que demain son cadet le haïrait probablement pour toujours. Il roulait pour oublier que pour protéger Stefan il devait lui mentir. Car même si les frères Salvatore avaient une relation volcanique et que Damon passait la plupart de ses journées à taquiner son cadet et à lui lancer des piques Damonesques, il l'aimait malgré tout et il avait besoin de lui. L'éternité lui paraîtrait trop longue et trop insupportable s'il n'y avait pas Stefan à ses cotés. Alors il roulait espérant oublier durant un moment tout ses problèmes.

Aux environs de Mystic Falls, dans une luxueuse maison abandonnée, Katherine Pierce rangeait ses jolies petites potions dans un coffre et préparait son plan. Elle en boirait une fois qu'elle saurait ce que Stefan ferra. Si il ne se mariait pas alors elle boirait d'une traitre sa potion avant d'aller le retrouver et lui donner la sienne. Si au contraire il se mariait, elle en donnerait d'abord à Damon pour qu'Elena lui retombe dans les bras. Katherine savait pertinemment que Damon humain était irrésistible et qu'Elena ne pourrait que lui retomber dans les bras, craquant pour les opportunités qu'offraient la vie avec un humain. L'humanité était une chose importante aux yeux de son sosie, elle le savait et si jamais Elena épousait Stefan alors elle avait décidé de compliquer les choses avec Damon. Juste un petit jeu comme elle les aimait tant.

Après avoir erré deux heures dans les rues de Mystic Falls, Stefan était rentré chez lui retrouvant sa mère - qui buvait un cocktail avec Alaric dans le salon et qui est une femme très observatrice - comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

«Tu peux me raconter si tu veux, déclara-t-elle calmement alors que Stefan montait à l'étage. Je pourrais peut-être d'aider qui sait.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, la congédia son fils. Où est parti Damon?

- Aucune idée. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

- De quoi avez vous parlé après mon départ? De vos petits secrets? Supposa Stefan avec mépris.

- Stefan tu deviens paranoïaque.

- Je suis tout sauf paranoïaque Mère, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Je sais que Damon et toi mentez et je sais très bien que Damon va tout faire pour empêcher Elena de m'épouser, il l'a dit lui même.

- Et pourquoi sembles tu avoir peur? L'interrogea sa mère. Je sens que tu as peur, mais as tu peur de ton frère parce que tu le perçois comme une menace, ou bien as tu peur qu'Elena ne te quittes Stefan?

- Je n'ai pas peur, déclara son fils avec peu de conviction. Elena m'aime, elle et Damon c'est _fini_! Elle ne l'aime plus.

- Elle te l'a dit?

- Elena m'aime, elle et Damon c'est fini! Esquiva le vampire peu sur de lui souhaitant par la même occasion s'auto-convaincre de ce qu'il disait.

- Tu en es sûr? demanda Marie inquiète pour Stefan.

- Oui. Maintenant à moins que tu ne sois disposée à me dire ce que je veux savoir concernant les fameux secrets de la famille Salvatore, je vais me coucher, annonça froidement le vampire.

- Alors bonne nuit Stefan, lui dit sa mère avec tendresse en rejoignant son invité au salon.»

* * *

><p><em>*Sanguisuga: Buveur de sang.<em>

_*Letale: Meurtrier._

_*Assassino: Assassin._


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Mention: PASSAGES INÉDITS.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Il était presque quatorze heures quand Elena partit à l'Eglise accompagnée de Caroline laissant Jeremy et Bonnie ranger le salon des Gilbert avant qu'ils ne les rejoignent pour le mariage qui avait lieu à quinze heures. Alors que Jeremy était heureux comme tout en retrouvant ses jouets d'enfant qu'il croyait avoir perdu, sa petite amie s'activait pour tout ranger avant la cérémonie. Commençant à la voir s'énervée, le jeune homme se ressaisit et l'aida avec les vieux journaux de ses ancêtres. Alors qu'il donnait un cour à Bonnie sur ses ancêtres, Jeremy fit tomber un morceau de carton qui se trouvait dans un des journaux de Jonathan Gilbert. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le ranger, la sorcière l'attrapa et d'un air inquiète demanda:

«Qui l'a lu?

- J'en sais rien, répondit simplement Jeremy. N'importe qui peut lire un journal ou un morceau de carton.

- Qui aurait pu le lire? L'interrogea Bonnie.

- Bah tout ceux qui sont venus à la maison. Et Elena.

- A part Elena comme suspect dis moi qui est venu ici? S'impatienta sa petite amie.

- Toi, Caro, Ty, Ric, Stefan et Damon, énuméra le cadet des Gilbert un peu déconcerté par les questions de la sorcière.

- Eliminons Caroline, Tyler et Alaric, avec eux le résulta n'aurait pas été le même. C'est soit Elena, soit l'un des Salvatore, déclara Bonnie.»

Jeremy ne comprenait rien aux paroles de sa petite amie alors celle ci rajouta:

«Qui a fait réapparaître les parents Salvatore. Viens on file à l'Eglise voir Elena, Stefan et essayer d'y trouver Damon, déclara-t-elle en prenant déjà la direction de la porte.»

A l'Eglise, dans la pièce destinée aux mariées, Caroline coiffait Elena avant d'être interrompu par Marie qui souhaitait parler à sa future belle-fille seule à seule.

«Un problème? S'enquit Elena.

- Non, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, la rassura madame Salvatore.

- Ça va, murmura la jeune femme qui au fond d'elle semblait peu sûre d'elle. Je vais bien.

- Tu doutes de toi. De tes sentiments, comprit Marie. Elena je sais ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai pu constater, et pardonne moi d'avance mon franc parler mais celui que tu aimes réellement c'est Damon. Tu tiens beaucoup à Stefan mais tu n'es plus amoureuse de lui. Dis moi si je me trompe mais c'est ça ton problème, tu aimes Damon mais mon fils t'a tellement fait souffrir que tu te protège en t'interdisant de l'aimer mais la seule chose que tu vas obtenir c'est de vous rendre tous les trois malheureux. Ne crois pas que j'essaye de te pousser dans les bras de Damon ou de faire souffrir Stefan, j'aime mes deux fils autant l'un que l'autre et je ne souhaite que leur bonheur. Et puis je t'aime bien toi aussi et je veux que tu sois heureuse, or ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je… commença à pleurer Elena. J'aimerais tellement comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Damon et moi étions si heureux ensemble, et du jour au lendemain il s'est renfermé sur lui même. Il devenait distant envers moi, parfois méchant, il n'était plus mon Damon.

- Tout ça a commencé après qu'il ait enfermé Stefan dans la cave pour le sevré de sang humain, c'est ça? demanda Marie qui connaissait déjà la réponse mais qui ne souhaitait pas brusquer la jeune femme.

- Oui mais comment…

- Je le sais? Compléta la mère des deux vampires. Je sais comment Damon fonctionne, je suis comme lui. J'aime mes deux fils autant l'un que l'autre et tout ce que je veux c'est leur bonheur Elena.

- Et tu penses que je vais leur faire du mal? Je n'ai jamais voulu agir comme Katherine l'a fait, j'ai toujours voulu être différente d'elle mais aujourd'hui je suis comme elle. Je les aime tous les deux. 

- Je veux juste que tu fasses le bon choix, parce que je t'apprécie et je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et il est évident que je veux que mes garçons soient heureux, lui confia simplement Marie, sans aucune animosité à son encontre. Je ne veux pas que tu choisisses Stefan parce qu'il est moins compliqué que son frère si c'est Damon que tu aimes réellement.

- Je… Stefan est parfait pour moi, répondit Elena en larmes. Il m'aime et il veut construire quelque chose avec moi. Il est celui qui m'a demandé en mariage, il est celui qui un soir est venu me voir avec de la documentation pour l'adoption. Parce qu'il sait que je veux une famille. Il est celui qui a les mêmes rêves que moi.

- Et tu crois que Damon…

- Honnêtement? Oui. Damon en est incapable. Il pourrait mais émotionnellement il en est incapable.

- Moi je n'en serais pas si sûre. S'il s'agissait d'avoir tout ça avec une quelconque femme je serais d'accord avec toi mais là Elena il s'agit de toi et Damon est prêt à tout pour toi, lui confia madame Salvatore. Tout ce que je te demande Elena c'est de faire le bon choix pour limiter les dégâts sur mes fils et pour t'éviter de souffrir plus que tu n'as déjà souffert dans ta vie. Juste Elena fais le bon choix. Un conseil pour ça: écoute ton cœur.» 

Puis Marie sortit de la pièce pour laisser Elena finir de se préparer et réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. La mère des Salvatore savait très bien quel était le bon choix pour Elena. Elle et Alaric le savaient mais ne disaient rien, ce n'était pas leur rôle de dire clairement ce qu'ils pensaient, ce qui était une évidence. Leur rôle était de conseiller du mieux qu'il pouvait la jeune femme et de la guider vers ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Parce qu'ils étaient des adultes responsables et qu'ils n'étaient pas les parents d'Elena pour se permettre de lui dire qu'elle faisait la pire des erreurs. Marie venait de voir Elena et hier ça avait été Alaric qui maladroitement lui avait demandé si elle était sûre d'elle. Il avaient beau avoir parler avec Elena aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'Elena allait faire. Les jeux étaient fait, rien allait plus comme on dit au poker. Traduction: tout est possible.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Voilà les gros changements de l'histoire commencent à partir de ce chapitre. La suite je la publierais prochainement chapitre par chapitre. Quand au **_**Miracle de Noël**_** et bien je publierais le nouveau chapitre peut-être pas demain puisque je m'offre un moment de détente en institut de beauté mais mardi probablement. En tout cas quel dites moi ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer par la suite? Mariage, pas mariage? Qui redeviendra humain? Ah ah cogitez bien.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre - court je sais - cette fois inédit puisque les choses tournent différemment par rapport à la version originale. ****En tout laissez moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et donnez moi vos théories. ****La suite sera prochainement en ligne tout comme celle de **_**Back To Fell Church**_** & celle du **_**Miracle de Noël**_** (dont le nouveau chapitre est en ligne).**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Elena continuait de se préparer tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de Marie. Elle aimerait avoir confiance en Damon, elle aimait l'aventure qu'était d'être avec lui. Chaque jour était un défi, rien n'était écrit, la page était blanche tout restait à écrire. Damon était surprenant et dans toutes les situations, même les pires il réussissait à la faire rire. Il était drôle, aimant, protecteur. Oh bien sur il était fou, impulsif, têtu, arrogant, narcissique, cynique, égoïste, égocentrique, bref il avait énormément de défauts mais Elena l'aimait tel qu'il est. La seule chose qu'elle changerait chez lui serait son incapacité à s'engager. Mais de l'autre côté il y avait Stefan. Lui était celui qui voulait s'engager avec elle, celui qui s'était engagé avec elle. Il était le fiancé et serait le mari idéal. Et puis c'était quelqu'un de stable, d'équilibrer. C'était vraiment une personne parfaite pour elle. Voilà pourquoi elle allait l'épouser. Parce que Stefan était le bon choix, celui qui ne lui briserait pas le cœur avec une incapacité à s'engager avec elle. Donc Elena continuait de se préparer en terminant ses vœux – qu'elle avait énormément de mal à écrire – tout en écoutant Caroline – surexcitée – parler de mariage et de tout ce qui s'y associait. Après une heure de discutions et de réflexions sur ses vœux qu'elle avait fini par terminer, Elena vit Damon faire irruption dans la pièce et virer Caroline. Celui-ci essayait une nouvelle fois de la convaincre de faire le contraire.

«Je serais bref, lui dit-t-il. J'ai vraiment tout foiré il y a un an et demi. Jamais je n'aurais du m'éloigné de toi. Tu étais la personne la plus importante pour moi. Tu l'es toujours et tu le seras éternellement. Je t'aime princesse. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. J'ai vraiment été stupide d'avoir agis comme je l'ai fait. Je suis vraiment désolé du mal que je t'ai fais. Je te jure Elena jamais je n'ai voulus te faire de mal, l'idée même de t'en avoir fait me donne envie de me tuer. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, tu le sais mon cœur? Et ton bonheur n'est pas avec mon frère, déclara Damon. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Stefan mais à vouloir tout le temps le protéger je t'ai perdu et je t'ai fait souffrir toi la personne la plus importante de toute mon éternité.»

Il est vrai que face aux paroles de Damon Elena était déstabilisée et elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Cependant ça ne changeait rien au fait que sa décision était prise et qu'elle allait épouser Stefan. Une très grande partie d'elle voulait tout laisser tomber, sa partie impulsive qui ressortait lorsqu'elle était avec Damon, et de lui sauter au cou et tout recommencer avec lui mais à quoi bon. Leur relation tiendrait un certain temps mais Damon trouverait un prétexte pour s'éloigner d'elle et la faire souffrir de nouveau. Alors elle restait silencieuse ne sachant quoi répondre laissant Damon comprendre tout seul qu'Elena ne l'avait pas choisi et lui dire _«Si jamais tu e choisi lui, le jour où tu réaliseras que tu as fait une connerie monumentale je ne serais pas là. Si tu choisies Stefan, tu choisies de m'oublier. Si tu le choisies tu tires un trait sur moi Elena. Tu en es consciente?»_ Et puis il sorti de la pièce laissant seule Elena qui recommençait à pleurer. Ce fut Caroline qui la consola et qui la remaquilla avant qu'elle n'aille devant l'autel. La seule chose qui tournait dans la tête de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se trouvait face à Stefan était _«Est-ce que je fais le bon choix?»_. La jeune femme était complètement paniquée au moment de dire oui et d'échanger ses vœux mais elle l'avait fait et elle ne savait pas comment gérer ça simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle devrait être heureuse, comme l'étais Stefan mais au lieu de ça elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix et si elle ne s'était pas lancée dans ce mariage pour fuir Damon. Maintenant alors que tout le monde faisait la fête et que tous leurs amis défilaient sur la scène pour féliciter les jeunes mariés, Elena se sentait mal. Elle ne l'expliquait pas vraiment, c'était probablement sa peur de s'être trompée qui prenait le dessus mais elle faisait bonne mine rigolant à chaque blague faîtes. Et elle donnait bien le change puisqu'aucune des personnes présentes ne lui avait remarqué quoi que ce soit.

À l'instant où il avait comprit qu'Elena ne l'avait pas choisi, que c'était son frère qu'elle avait choisi, que c'était lui qu'elle allait épouser, le cœur de Damon s'était brisé en mille morceau et il avait décidé d'aller noyer son chagrin au Mystic Grill. En sortant de l'Église sa mère l'avait aperçu et en voyant son visage Marie avait comprit le choix d'Elena et avait essayé de consoler son fils qu'elle détestait voir aussi anéanti mais celui-ci l'avait repousser. Pas par méchanceté, il aimait sa mère mais il avait besoin d'être seule. Alors il avait fuit au Grill et bu des verres et des verres de Whisky. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé et restait inerte finissant par réagir lorsque Katherine apparu face à lui et lui fit un petit discours sur l'amour, les erreurs et un tas d'autres choses toutes aussi incohérentes qui agaçait le vampire qui ne l'écoutait pas trop occupé à vider verre sur verre sans y voir Katherine y glisser sa petite potion. Une fois le verre englouti Damon s'effondra en plein Mystic Grill et le barman dut appeler Alaric – qui venu avec Marie – pour venir chercher Damon. Tous deux ramenèrent le vampire chez les Salvatore où la fête de mariage battait son plein. Évidemment Marie refusait de retourner faire la fête et préférait rester avec son fils ainé ce que Stefan lui reprocha plus tard dans la soirée. Selon lui sa mère favorisait Damon à un tel point qu'elle préférait le veiller alors qu'il était plus que bourré au lieu d'être au mariage de son cadet. Alors exaspérée par l'égoïsme de Stefan, Marie craqua et lui avoua pourquoi elle était si protectrice envers son fils ainé. Elle lui avoua leurs honteux secrets de familles qui laissait son fils pétrifier d'horreur. Stefan était sur le point de partir régler ses comptes avec son père mais Jeremy venait de rentrer avec sa sœur complètement saoule qu'il essayait vainement de faire aller au lit mais Elena refusait obstinément hurlant qu'elle voulait profiter de son mariage parce que si elle ne le faisait pas ça voudrait dire que tous le monde avait raison. Et ça Elena refusait de l'envisager. Finalement Stefan réussit à mettre sa femme au lit et comme elle était trop saoule pour faire quoique ce soit il lui laissa un mot pour lui dire qu'il allait chasser, le manque de sang étant vraiment présent puisqu'il ne s'était pas nourrit durant plusieurs jours trop absorbé par les préparatifs du mariage.

Le lendemain Elena se réveilla avec un mal de crâne monumental. Elle ne se souvenait guère de sa réception de mariage, la seule chose qui la hantait était cette fameuse phrase _«Et si je m'étais trompée?»_. Après quelques minutes pour s'adapter à la lumière du jour, la jeune femme se leva pour aller chercher de l'aspirine dans la cuisine. Seulement sur le chemin, elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Damon en le voyant la tête entre les mains, en larmes. Elle s'approcha doucement de son beau frère et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas. Évidemment il refusait de lui répondre et la Elena commença à fondre en larmes pensant qu'il était dans cette état à cause d'elle alors Damon fini par rompre le silence et lui avouer qu'il semblait que ce matin son esprit ait décidé de faire le point sur sa vie et sur les meurtres qu'il avait commis. Ils restèrent tous deux plusieurs heures à discuter et sans s'en rendre compte ils avaient fini par s'embrasser et une chose en entrainant une autre ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le lit de Damon.

«Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément alors qu'Elena essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte du ténébreux Salvatore.

- Damon… Je… je suis mariée, balbutia-t-elle troublée par le jeune homme. Ce… ce qu'on a fait, c'est mal. Que tu m'embrasses, c'est mal. Tout ça c'est mal.

- On s'en fiche. Je t'aime Elena, déclara-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau. Toi et moi c'est inévitable princesse. Ce que je ressens pour toi je ne l'ai jamais ressenti et ce qui vient de se passer c'était magique.

- C'était mal, pleurnichait Elena.

- Parce que tu t'es mariée! Tu t'es mariée et tu as fait une erreur que tu refuses d'admettre mon ange. Tu…

- Stop Damon, le coupa Elena. Je sais que je vais te faire du mal en te disant ça mais oublie ce qu'on vient de faire Damon. Toi et moi c'est impossible. Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur mais nous devons avoir un relation amicale comme beau-frère et belle-sœur. Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes Damon. Je suis ta belle-sœur et tu es mon beau-frère, il faut que l'on s'y fasse. Profitons de mon voyage de noce pour nous faire à l'idée que nous deux c'est impossible. Au revoir Damon, dit-t-elle en sortant de la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre et y pleurer.»

Elena pleurait encore à chaudes larmes lorsque Stefan rentra de la chasse. Elle l'avait entendu en bas parler avec Marie et s'était d'un bon levé, avait séché ses larmes et lorsqu'il arriva dans leur chambre celle-ci était entrain de se maquiller et lui souriait comme si de rien était en lui demandant s'il était prêt pour leur lune de miel. Une demi heure plus tard, Stefan mettait les bagages dans sa voiture tandis qu'Elena se baladait dans le jardin avec Marie. Celle-ci lui parlait de Damon en lui disant qu'elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux le matin même. La jeune femme commença à rougir, bredouiller des mensonges et nier tout en bloc mais sa belle mère la coupa en lui disant qu'elle les avait entendu alors qu'Elena commençait à bredouiller des excuses en étant rouge de honte et de culpabilité. Non seulement elle s'excusait d'avoir été si bruyante mais elle s'excusait aussi parce qu'elle était mariée au fils cadet de Marie et qu'elle avait couché avec l'ainé. Contrairement à ce que toute mère aurait fait sa belle mère ne dit rien à son fils et ne détestait pas Elena, tout ce qu'elle lui rappela était qu'elle devait être heureuse et ne pas avoir peur de ses sentiments. Sans s'en rendre compte Marie fini par aller sur un terrain sensible et parler de Damon, du pourquoi il était tel qu'il est. Elle lui raconta qu'en plus de Katherine comme elle le savait déjà il y avait eu Giuseppe qui avait contribué à briser son fils.

«Tu sais qu'il était violent avec moi et qu'il l'a été avec Damon. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que Damon a su qu'il m'avait… m'avait tué, lui confia sa belle mère d'une petite voix en larmes. Damon savait que son père me battait mais comme j'avais trop peur qu'il ne lui fasse de mal, j'ai fait promettre à mon fils de ne jamais descendre quand il m'entendait crier. Il l'a toujours fait. Seulement le soir où il a entendu son père hurler mon nom pour que je revienne à moi, Damon et descendu et il m'a vu. Elena j'étais morte. Mon fils de six ans m'a vu morte! Et il savait que j'avais été tué. Aucun enfant n'a à vivre ce que Damon a vécu.

- Je… je suis dé… désolée. Je… Damon… Prends soins de lui Marie, la supplia Elena. Il a déjà tellement souffert, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Je suis vraiment désolée. Pour tout. Je… Ça doit être difficile pour toi de savoir que l'homme qui t'a tué se balade en liberté si près de chez toi et qu'il menace tes fils.

- Je… J'ai apprit à être forte mais je suis comme toi, Damon me donne du souci, avoua Marie. J'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de dingue, j'ai peur qu'il ne trouve Giuseppe et qu'il le provoque, j'ai peur pour mon fils parce que sans toi il n'est rien. Je ne devrais pas te dire ça, tu es la femme de mon cadet mais Stefan est celui qui sait faire face aux choses alors que Damon est celui qui se laisse sombrer, celui qui ne sait pas gérer ses émotions. Je ne devrais pas te dire ça parce que c'est Stefan que tu as épousé mais Damon est celui qu'il te fallait. Ne croit pas que je n'aime pas Stefan, c'est faux, je l'aime tout autant que je n'aime son frère, mes fils je les adore autant l'un que l'autre mais j'observe les gens, je suis très douée pour ça et je ne sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire mais celui qu'il te faut c'est Damon!

- Marie je… je suis mariée. Avec Stefan. Je… C'est… trop tard, souffla faiblement Elena. Damon et moi c'est fini, j'ai beaucoup trop souffert. Celui avec qui mon cœur sera en sécurité c'est Stefan. Je ne veux plus revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec Damon. J'ai beaucoup trop pleuré, j'ai cru que jamais je ne m'en remettrais. J'ai cru mourir. Et puis Stefan m'a sauvé. Il m'attend. Je dois tourner la page et Damon aussi. Prend bien soin de lui, il est fragile.

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Damon, la rassura sa belle mère. On se revoit dans six semaines Elena.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Qu'en avez vous pensé? Et oui Elena s'est mariée avec Stefan mais ce n'est pas le bon choix. Un scoop sur les prochains chapitres: beaucoup de surprises.**

**La suite - comme je l'ai dit plus haut - prochainement.**

**Bises.**

**Amandine.**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Voilà je poste le nouveau chapitre de cette fic aujourd'hui. Demain je ne pense pas pouvoir publier et je n'en suis pas sure ce weekend. Merci à Helene pour sa review à laquelle je réponds: oui je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que quand on aime quelqu'un on est sur de soit pour se marier mais le problème d'Elena c'est qu'elle s'est mariée pour se protéger de Damon qui lui a briser le cœur. Seulement elle retombe dans ses bras dés le lendemain de son mariage. Elle sait qu'elle a fait le mauvais choix mais elle cherche à protéger son cœur. Maintenant elle doit gérer ses choix et ses actes mais le problème c'est qu'elle est perdue (elle l'est de plus en plus) et elle ne veut pas devenir comme Katherine. Elena tient à Stefan mais elle ne l'aime plus. Ce qu'elle aime chez lui c'est le fait qu'il ne lui ferra pas de mal comme Damon l'a fait. Mais son choix la rend malheureuse, comment peut-t-on être heureux avec une personne que l'on aime pas (plus) d'amour? Pourtant Stefan fait tout pour la rendre heureuse mais ça ne suffit pas. Concernant tes théories, et bien oui un autre triangle amoureux se formera avec Elena, Damon et sa nouvelle distraction (que tu rencontreras dans ce chapitre). En ce moment il est dans une période où il essaye d'aller de l'avant et sa copine est une fille sympa qui tient à Damon, elle s'intéresse à lui bien qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis peu. Quand à un bébé je ne dis rien, tu verras dans le chapitre et les suivants, ce que je peux dire c'est que les histoires de bébés (tu comprendras pourquoi je mets bébés au pluriel – mais non pas de jumeaux dans tous les cas – par la suite) rendront Elena de plus en plus mal. Katherine pour l'instant est absente mais elle va revenir ne t'inquiète pas. En tout cas ta théorie fait bien penser aux frères Scott oui, mais là je pense que se sera différent parce que c'est Damon et Elena et que même si la copine de Damon se fait accepter par les amis d'Elena (enfin certains) d'autre la repousseront et dans ce chapitre tu verras qu'une personne importante ne veux pas que Damon la fréquente. Bon je suis très bavarde sur le sujet donc je me tais et je te laisse lire. E tout cas ne t'excuse pas pour les fautes d'orthographes ni pour «ton roman» j'aime bien répondre au reviews, c'est aussi agréable que d'écrire une histoire. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Les flash-backs sont en italiques. Les paroles de Stefan lorsqu'il est au téléphone avec sa mère le sont aussi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Elena était partie avec Stefan, qu'elle l'avait épousé et beaucoup de choses avaient changés chez les Salvatore. Marie en avait vu de toutes les couleurs avec Damon et après ce qu'elle appelle _«un incident»_, elle a embarqué son fils de force en vacances avec Alaric comme garde du corps. Elena et Stefan avaient décidé de prolonger leur voyage et Damon lui déprimait depuis le départ de la jeune femme. Voilà pourquoi sa mère l'avait emmené en vacances. Depuis cet _«incident»_ avec lui – _«incident»_ dont elle n'avait pas parler à Stefan et Elena – Marie avait veillé sur son fils et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant près de tout le moi, l'éloignant de Mystic Falls de peur qu'il ne souffre trop à chaque fois qu'un souvenir avec Elena refaisait surface. Ce soir là, et pour la troisième fois seulement depuis le fameux _«incident»_, elle laissait son fils sortir seul en soirée. Ça lui était difficile de le laisser partir mais elle sentait un peu mieux et ne voulait pas l'infantiliser, alors elle l'avait laissé partir et restait sur la terrasse de sa chambre d'hôtel en attendant de voir son fils revenir. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à rester calme et se décidait donc d'aller voir Alaric au lieu de tourner en rond, s'énerver et même faire le ménage de fond en comble alors qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Alors qu'elle avait rejoint son ami et que celui-ci lui avait montré comment se battre contre un vampire – indispensable quand on vit à Mystic Falls! – Marie se rappelait ce qui s'était passé après le départ de Stefan et d'Elena tout en cherchant un restaurant dans lequel diner.

_En voyant Elena partir avec son frère, Damon a retiré sa bague en lapis-lazuli et s'est exposé au soleil alors que sa mère leur disait au revoir. Il savait qu'il en aurait fini avant que sa mère ne soit à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, sa mère avait déjà tellement souffert mais lui ne supportait pas de vivre sans Elena. Elle avait épousé Stefan et le lendemain de son mariage, elle avait été dans son lit laissant libre court à tout ses désir et se donnant à lui comme jamais elle ne se donnerait à Stefan. Et puis au lieu de reprendre les choses en main et de mettre fin à son pseudo mariage sans avenir, elle était partie en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait tourner la page mais comment pouvait-t-il tourner la page alors qu'Elena était la femme de ses rêves? Sans Elena, il n'était rien alors à quoi bon continuer à vivre? Voilà pourquoi il s'était exposé au soleil mais contre tout attente rien ne se produisit. Alors il réalisait qu'il ne voyait plus aussi bien que la veille, qu'il n'entendait plus aussi bien que la veille, qu'il réagissait plus aussi rapidement que la veille: bref il lui semblait qu'il était comme humain. Au lieu de se poser des questions sur tout cela, Damon attrapa un coupe papier qu'il se planta dans le ventre s'effondrant de suite sur le sol alors que sa mère hurlait en le rentrant et en le voyant dans une marre de sang. Marie avait accouru vers son fils et Damon lui murmura un je suis humain alors que sa mère essayait de contenir tout le sang d'une main en appelant les secours qui emmenèrent Damon à l'hôpital. Là bas – après des heures de bloc opératoire – l'idiot d'ancien vampire qui servait de fils ainé à Marie était hors de danger mais les médecins voulait interner Damon soixante douze heures en psychiatrie suivant la procédure standard pour les imbéciles comme Damon qui se plantaient une arme blanche dans le corps. Évidemment Marie avait protesté et avait préféré que son fils sorte de l'hôpital et l'avait ramené chez eux. Au bout de plusieurs jours de déprime, Damon cassa tout dans la maison lorsqu'il reçu un message de Katherine lui demandant si l'humanité lui plaisait. Et c'est là qu'il avait réalisé que c'était cette sale garce qui avait probablement glissé une potion ou une autre chose dans le même genre dans son Whisky lorsqu'elle était venue le trouver au Mystic Grill. Et puis une fois sa colère et ses envies de meurtres passé Damon s'était de nouveau muré dans son silence qui était devenu si familier à sa mère qui décida qu'il était temps de changer d'air et décréta un séjour à durée indéterminé sous le soleil d'Hawaï et interdit les protestations. Marie n'avait en aucun cas lésiné sur le luxe, elle avait réservé une immense suite familiale avec terrasse pour elle et Damon et une autre suite plus modeste mais non moins luxueuse pour Alaric. Si il n'y avait pas eu Damon, elle aurait invité Ric à partager en tout bien tout honneur sa suite, mais son fils était avec elle et elle ne savait pas comment celui-ci aurait réagit si elle avait dit à leur ami de venir séjourner dans leur location. Mais malgré le soleil et le luxe rien n'avait réussi à calmer la morosité de Damon. Alors Marie prit une nouvelle fois les choses en main et l'inscrivit lui et Alaric à un tas d'activité qu'offrait l'hôtel et avec les semaines qui défilaient elle sentait que son fils allait enfin un peu mieux. À moins qu'il ne lui jouait de la comédie. _

Damon avait eu le droit de sortir il y a près de trois semaines en journée – et parce qu'Alaric avait poussé Marie à lâcher du lest – avant d'obtenir il y a trois jours de sortir en soirée même si sa mère restait tendue quand il était loin d'elle – il sortait tout les jours depuis trois semaines et en était à son troisième sortie en soirée en trois jours. La raison de toutes ses sorties: une femme évidemment. Non il n'a pas oublié Elena, Elena est la femme de sa vie mais la fille qu'il a rencontré était divertissante et en ce moment il avait bien de besoin d'une femme divertissante qui lui fasse oublier que celle qu'il aime plus que tout au monde est mariée avec son frère. Alors il attendait celle qui lui faisait oublier son amour fou et irrationnel pour une femme qu'il n'aura jamais. La jeune femme en question venait d'entrer dans le restaurant en lui adressant un sourire ravageur. Elle était plutôt jolie, brune au yeux marrons mais différente d'Elena. Ses cheveux – habituellement emprisonner dans un chignon négligé qui lui allait bien descendaient ce soir en cascade le long de son corps – étaient d'un brun bien plus foncé et ses yeux d'un marron bien plus clair – ils étaient exactement couleur noisettes – qu'Elena. Elle portait une robe noire qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et très vite malgré ses hauts talons se trouvait face à Damon. La soirée se déroula plutôt tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme –qui s'appelait Heather – lui demande de parler de lui. En effet depuis trois semaines qu'il la connaissait Damon ne lui avait pas parlé de lui – si il avait seulement dit qu'il venait «d'un petit patelin paumé de Virginie» mais rien de plus même s'il savait que tôt ou tard elle poserait des questions sur lui et qu'il devra y répondre ne serrait-ce que vaguement. Et voilà ce fameux moment était arrivé et Damon ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait lui dire «Je suis né en 1843, devenu vampire en 1864 et aujourd'hui je suis de nouveau humain à cause d'un caprice de ma salope de créatrice. Oh et viens il faut que je te présente ma mère, une revenante!» Non il de pouvait décemment pas lui dire ça, alors il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait savoir exactement.

«Et bien parle moi de toi, de ce que tu fais dans la vie par exemple, lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Rien. Avant je rendais des services à ma ville mais maintenant je suis à Hawaï avec une magnifique jeune femme un peu trop curieuse, plaisanta-t-il en lui lança un regard perçant et séducteur.

- Oh Damon tu sais tout sur moi, il est normal que je sache deux ou trois choses sur toi! Voyons que pourrais-je te demander d'autre? Ta famille! Oui parle moi de ta famille et j'espère qu'elle est moins mystérieuse que ton «travail».

- Ma famille? J'ai une mère comme tout le monde, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir?

- Et bien ravie de savoir que tu as une mère, c'est un véritable scoop ça! Ironisa Heather. Parle moi d'elle, de ton père. Dis moi si tu as des frères et sœurs. Soit plus explicite bordel de merde!

- Bordel de merde? Répéta Damon en fronçant les sourcils. C'est la première fois que je t'entends jurer _«petite étudiante en droit»_.

- _«Petite étudiante en droit» _en année sabbatique, corrigea la jeune femme.

- Ouais, bref tu veux vraiment que je te parle de ma famille?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Mon père peut crever la bouche ouverte que je m'en ficherais complètement. Au contraire je danserais sur sa tombe! J'ai un frère cadet et je suis ici en vacances avec ma mère et un ami qu'elle a embarqué de force.

- En vacances avec ta mère? À ton âge!

- Ouais, elle voulait partir en vacances et elle m'a embarqué de force. Elle est… un peu mère poule mais je la laisse faire parce qu'elle est heureuse de s'occuper de moi.

- Waouh, en fait tu es le fifils à sa maman? Surprenant mais mignon!

- Je ne suis pas… Je laisse faire ma mère parce qu'elle est ma mère et qu'elle en a bavé dans sa vie alors si elle a envie de partir en vacances avec moi et bien je dis oui, répondit Damon en ne voulant pas et ne pouvant pas en dire d'avantage, sur un ton qui signifiait que le sujet était clos.

- J'espère que tu m'en diras plus dans quelque temps, souffla la jeune femme sans être vexée. Parle moi… de tes ex! Sexy comme tu es il doit y en avoir un paquet!»

_«Super!»_, songea-t-il avec sarcasme. _«Mes ex alors Katherine folle, manipulatrice, psychopathe, égoïste et j'en passe. La première qui m'a brisé le cœur. Rose à qui j'ai du planté un pieu dans le cœur pour abréger ses souffrances, Andy que mon frère a contrait à se tuer et Elena qui m'a brisé, brisé et re-brisé. Décidément ce soir Heather n'a que des questions emmerdantes et auxquelles je suis incapable de répondre!»_

«Mes ex? Répéta le jeune homme en ne sachant que dire.

- Oui parle moi de tes ex! Lui ordonna son amie. Celles dont tu étais amoureux.

- Ok. La première dont je suis tombé amoureux jouait avec moi et était complètement obsédée par mon frère et celle dont je suis tombé fou amoureux l'a épousé. Entre elles, il y en eu une qui était plus une sex-friend et qui mourante à vu ses souffrances abrégées et l'autre qui me distrayait s'est tuée. Alors tu vois mes ex ce n'est pas glorieux!

- Je suis désolée.»

Et puis Heather cessa ses questions et lui raconta un peu la vie qu'elle avait à l'université. Elle allait enchainé sur son voyage en Afrique trois mois plus tôt mais elle fut interrompue par Marie qui avait vu son fils sur la terrasse interne du restaurant dans lequel – œuvre d'une coïncidence ou d'un coup du destin – elle et Alaric dinaient. Bien que Ric ait tenté de la retenir en lui disant que Damon n'avait pas besoin de sa mère pour le chaperonner, madame Salvatore n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et était allée retrouver son fils alors que l'inconnue qui l'accompagnait demanda lui qui elle était.

«Marie Salvatore, la mère de Damon, répondit-t-elle automatiquement en tendant la main à la jeune femme. Et oui je sais, je fais plus jeune que mon âge! À qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Maman c'est Heather. Heather toi qui voulait en savoir plus sur ma famille, ma mère est là, dit Damon alors qu'Alaric lui murmurait un désolé qui l'amusa sachant comment était sa mère. Oh et ça c'est Ric!

- Et bien enchantée, leur dit poliment et timidement la jeune femme. Je… Si ça ne gène pas Damon vous pouvez rester manger avec nous. Bon on a commencé le repas mais…

- Nous allons rester, déclara Marie toute heureuse d'avoir été invitée. N'est-ce pas Alaric?

- Évidemment tu n'es pas le genre de femme à qui l'on peut dire non, souligna Ric avant de s'adresser à Heather. Elle et Damon sont pareils.»

À cette remarque Marie et Damon protestèrent disant qu'ils n'étaient pas si invivable que ça et allant même jusqu'à argumenter – Marie faisait des grands gestes assez bizarres amusant tout le monde à table – et tout ce chahut se stoppa lorsque le téléphone de madame Salvatore sonna. C'était Stefan et Marie allait se lever pour prendre le coup de fil de son fils dans le hall du restaurant mais Damon lui fit signe de rester assisse en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas à se cacher pour parler à Stefan, juste lui ne voulait pas lui parler. Celle-ci décrocha en commençant à disputer son cadet de ne l'appeler que maintenant: depuis qu'il était parti il n'avait appelé, enfin laisser un message, pour dire que lui et Elena prolongeaient leur séjour en Australie sinon rien.

«_Hey, j'ai essayé de te téléphoner_, se défendit Stefan. _D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne réponds pas quand je téléphone à la maison._

- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas à la maison! Répliqua sa mère avec sarcasme. Ton frère, Ric et moi on est en vacances. À Hawaï.

- _Ok_, souffla Stefan intrigué qu'Alaric soit en vacances avec eux. _Je ne vais pas poser de questions, toi et Damon avez souvent des idées bizarres. _

- Bon sinon dis moi, quel temps il fait en Australie? Demanda Marie plus calmement en changeant de sujet.

- _Maman, Elena et moi on n'est plus en Australie depuis dix jours,_ lui répondit son fils à l'autre bout du fils. _On est à Haïti._

- Et qu'est ce que vous fichez à Haïti? S'écria sa mère surprise.

- _On est à Haïti parce qu'on visite un orphelinat maman. Tu sais pour adopter un bébé!_

- Oh l'adoption, murmura-t-elle un peu déçut alors que Damon faisait une drôle de tête en entendant qu'Elena allait adopté un enfant.

- _Maman tu sais très bien que…_

- Je sais Stefan! S'écria sa mère. Juste… Non je ne dirais rien. Comment va Elena?

- _Elle est… et bien je crois que l'adoption la stresse, elle est assez tendue et elle s'en rend malade._

- Elle avait tous ses vaccins quand elle est partie? Non parce que tu l'ignores peut-être mais pour partir dans certains pays il faut des vaccins Stefan.

- _Je sais Maman!_

- Alors si tu le sais, pas de problèmes. Je peux lui parler?

- _Elle n'est pas là. Elle est… je ne sais pas trop mais elle n'est pas là_, répondit son fils.

- Tu ne sais pas où est ta femme! Hurla Marie malgré elle. Non mais… je me tais. Dis lui de m'appeler quand elle aura le temps. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle prendra le temps de me passer un coup de fil contrairement à toi. Bon je suis en plein restaurant et je me suis déjà fais remarquée alors…

- _Ouais, souffla Stefan en étouffant sa colère. Passe le bonjour à Damon et Ric. Au fait comment va mon frère?_

- Il… gère. Merci de t'en inquiéter Stefan! En revanche à ton retour il faudra que l'on parle toi et moi. C'est… rien de grave mais il faudra que l'on aille une conversation, c'est tout. Bonsoir Steffy. Et dis à Elena que je pense bien à elle.

- _Pas de soucis. Mais tu es sûre que tout va bien?_ S'inquiéta son fils. _Damon n'a pas…_

- Non. Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, on a la dolce Vita ici! Sérieusement déstresse, c'est cool, le rassura sa mère. Quand est-ce que vous comptez rentrer?

- _Je ne sais pas. Tu sais je ne veux pas qu'Elena attende des années qu'on nous donne les autorisations pour l'adoption, j'espère qu'en contraignant une ou deux personnes on puisse les avoir et qui sait repartir avec notre bébé_, lui confia Stefan._ Ma femme a toujours voulu des enfants, je veux qu'elle ait son bébé le plus vite possible._ _Alors moi je serais toi, je me tiendrais prête, grand-mère._

- _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!_ Le disputa sa mère. _Rentre vite, ton ex se balade à Mystic Falls et elle affole Carol et Liz. Je t'expliquerai mais cette cinglée c'est toi la gère, c'est pour toi qu'elle est revenue et elle en a déjà bien assez fait! Pense à dire à Elena de me téléphoner. Prend soin de toi Steffy. Je t'aime._»

Et Marie raccrocha un peu énervée après Stefan. Non seulement son fils ne l'avait pas appelé durant deux mois – elle ne comptait pas le message sur sa boite vocale – mais celui-ci allait adopté un bébé! Elle aimait Stefan et ne voulait que son bonheur mais l'adoption la gênait. Non seulement cet enfant ne serait pas son petit-enfant biologique mais en plus et surtout, Stefan et Elena n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre et ils allaient finir par faire souffrir ce bébé plus qu'autre chose. Ils allaient se détruire, un jour ils se détruiraient et au milieu de tout ça, de tout ce carnage allait se trouver un pauvre enfant. Et puis Marie était peut-être chiante mais depuis que Damon était humain – prouvant que la re-transformation est possible – elle imaginait avoir des petits enfants biologiques. Non Marie Salvatore n'avait rien contre l'adoption, juste elle ne voulait pas que Stefan le fasse. Elle voulait des petits-enfants biologiques. La voyant contrariée Heather se permit de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et Marie la congédia en disant qu'elle n'était pas faite pour son fils. Ensuite elle se leva d'un bon et quitta le restaurant précipitamment suivit d'Alaric qui bredouilla quelques excuses avant d'essayer de la calmer. Marie pensait vraiment que Stefan et Elena avaient fait une erreur et ça la révoltait qu'ils s'y enfoncent. Quand à Heather et bien elle ne le trouvait pas méchante, juste pas faites pour son fils. Alaric avait eu beau lui répéter que Damon avait besoin de quelqu'un pour passer le cap mais Marie ne voulait rien entendre, pour elle la femme faite pour son ainé est Elena. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler mais toute cette situation l'énervait au plus haut point. De son côté Damon essayait de justifier le comportement de sa mère à Heather.

«Stefan l'a juste énervé. Il l'énerve toujours. Ne t'inquiète pas, demain elle va voir qu'elle a exagéré et elle va s'excuser d'elle-même, la rassura Damon en défendant sa mère. Ma mère est passionnée. Ce n'est pas facile au début mais on s'y habitue assez vite. Elle n'est pas méchante juste compliqué. Mais rassure toi elle n'a rien contre toi.

- Je veux bien te croire. En tout cas elle et toi vous ressemblez énormément!

- Ouais, rigola Damon. Je suis le fifils à sa maman!»

Laisser derrière elle Damon avait été la pire des épreuves pour Elena. Elle avait fait bonne figure pour Stefan, pour qu'il ne se doute de rien mais elle avait honte d'elle parce qu'elle trichait et tricher était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Mais le bon choix était d'épouser Stefan et de protéger son cœur même si être éloignée de Damon la rendait complètement folle. Elle en était malade d'avoir laissé derrière elle l'amour de sa vie mais Damon l'avait tellement fait souffrir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire de nouveau confiance. Elle avait passé des semaines à trouver des prétextes pour fuir Stefan qui lui se pliait en quatre pour essayer de la rendre heureuse mais rien n'y arrivait. Elle avait passé quinze jours à jouer les malades et à essayer de faire son deuil d'une relation qui n'avait aucun avenir sans y parvenir. Ensuite la jeune femme avait fini par profiter de l'Australie avant de suivre son mari jusqu'à Haïti. Celui-ci voulait qu'ils construisent une famille et comme les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, il se lance corps et âme dans les démarches pour l'adoption. Pour elle, pour la rendre heureuse. Pourtant et malgré le mari doux et attentionné qu'elle avait, Elena n'était pas heureuse. Elle avait la vie parfaite, un mari parfait avec et qui souhaitait construire une famille avec elle mais la vie que Stefan voulait lui offrir n'était pas celle qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait de Damon et quand elle imaginait devenir mère elle avait envie de porter son bébé dans son ventre. C'était fou puisque les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant mais elle avait envie de porter son propre enfant. Elle n'avait rien contre l'adoption, au contraire elle était pour ayant elle même été adopté mais ce qu'elle voulait allait à l'encontre de ce qu'elle avait. Elle s'était beaucoup attachée aux petits orphelins mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à être une bonne mère pour l'un d'entre eux simplement parce qu'elle n'aimait plus suffisamment Stefan pour ça. Seulement elle n'abordait pas le sujet, ayant peur de le perdre et de se retrouver seule. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir comme Katherine l'avait fait, elle ne voulait pas être comme elle. Et toute cette histoire, tout ses propres mensonges la rendait malade. Physiquement malade. Elle vomissait tous les jours depuis des semaines, ne supportait pas certains aliments ou certaines odeurs et avait très souvent des sauts d'humeur devenant difficile à vivre. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait seulement mit ça sur le dos de tout ses mensonges et de son mal être dans son mariage, mais là elle n'en pouvait plus d'être aussi mal et elle avait décidé d'aller chez consulter un médecin. Et là, après plusieurs heures t'attente le docteur lui annonça une chose à laquelle elle ne s'entendait pas et qu'elle croyait impossible: elle était enceinte. En entendant le médecin la félicité, Elena – qui n'y croyait toujours pas – lui demanda de vérifier une nouvelle fois ses résultats qu'il reconfirma. Alors une question se posa à Elena. Contre toute attente elle est enceinte mais la question est qui est le père de son bébé? Elle savait qu'elle devait savoir, elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans le doute mais la vérité la paralysait. Si c'était Stefan alors jamais elle n'aurait le cran de le quitter, si maintenant elle n'en était pas capable alors comment en serait-t-elle si elle avait un enfant avec lui. Et si c'était Damon ce serait pire: ce serait avouer sa trahison, faire souffrir Stefan et devenir pire que Katherine. Et puis si c'était Damon elle savait qu'il deviendrait cinglé à l'idée d'être père et qu'il partirait probablement le plus loin possible d'elle et du bébé. Pourtant si ce bébé était de Damon elle l'aimerait encore plus que s'il était de Stefan. Simplement parce qu'elle aimait Damon plus que tout au monde. Et là voilà encore plus perdue qu'il y a quelques heures. Elle était perdue et la seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait partir le plus loin d'ici, qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Alors elle avait fuit Haïti en laissant pour seule explication à Stefan qu'elle devait aider Bonnie pour un problème en précisant un _«rien de grave, reste ici»_ qui se voulait rassurant avant de prendre un vol pour les États-Unis.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre qu'en avez vous pensé? Et oui Damon a une copine et Elena est enceinte et Stefan lui fait tout pour adopter un bébé au plus vite, quels sont vos théories sur le sujet? Oh et Marie, comment la trouvez vous? En tout cas ne lésinez pas sur les reviews, j'adore y répondre et votre avis m'intéresse (surtout maintenant où je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'avance et que je peux tout à fait retravailler, les reviews m'aident à être plus performante dans l'écriture et très souvent vos théories me donnent des idées). Voilà tout. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. À très vite.**

**Amandine.**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Voilà le chapitre 14 je voulais le poster hier mais il semblerait que le site refusait les connexions aux comptes donc je ne le fais qu'aujourd'hui simplement parce que je suis coincée chez moi malade. Juste avant de vous faire découvrir ce chapitre, un GRAND MERCI pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et auxquels je m'empresse de répondre.**

**Lokita-91: Oui Elena est bien enceinte de Damon, il est redevenu humain le jour du mariage donc oui il était humain quand ils ont couché ensemble (le lendemain du mariage). En tout cas merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Manon: Contente que la version 1 t'ait plu et que cette version te plaise et merci pour ton commentaire. À vers qui Elena va-t-elle se tourner? Marie? Pas sûre. Pourquoi? Simplement parce qu'elle est la mère de Stefan et de Damon et qu'il serait difficile pour Elena de lui dire qu'elle attend un bébé de Damon alors qu'elle est mariée à Stefan. Trop facile le **_**«tu attends mon bébé, je t'aime, tout est bien qui fini bien!»**_**. Il y a Heather au milieu de tout ça et Damon a fait comprendre à Elena que si elle se mariait avec Stefan alors elle renonçait à lui et même s'ils ont couché ensemble le lendemain du mariage, Elena lui a encore brisé le cœur. Sans parler que Damon lui aussi a fait beaucoup de mal à Elena. Il y a beaucoup de souffrance entre eux, leur relation est compliquée et Elena ne va pas lui dire qu'elle est enceinte. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Voilà tout, en tout cas attend toi à des difficultés entre eux. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Lucie96: Merci pour ta review & ravie que les changements te plaisent. J'avoue que plus je creuse cette histoire, moins j'ai l'impression que c'est une nouvelle version d'**_**Un Mariage Ordinaire à Mystic Falls**_**. Attend toi donc à une évolution différente de l'autre, peut-être avec plus de complexité. Bises & à bientôt.**

**lily972: Merci pour ta review, en tout cas je vois que ma fic t'enthousiasme et j'en suis plus que ravie. Voilà donc je publie la suite aujourd'hui le prochain chapitre en revanche sera en ligne en début de semaine prochaine. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. OUI Elena est enceinte de Damon et oui elle est dans une situation délicate. Marie oui c'est une mère poule mais c'était vraiment une coïncidence pour le restaurant parce que Damon était dans la cour interne de l'établissement et que pour y pénétrer il faut passer par le restaurant, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir que son fils était là. En revanche, elle comptait bien se faire inviter à la table de Damon elle dit**_**: «**__**Nous allons rester, déclara Marie toute heureuse d'avoir été invitée. N'est-ce pas Ric?»**_** Stefan, il fait ça parce qu'au fond il sait qu'Elena tient à lui mais ne l'aime plus (tu verras dans ce chapitre). Elena/Heather: EXPLOSIF. Pour la photo d'Heather et bien je décris des personnages dont la description sort de mon imagination mais j'ai tapé sur google la description du personnage et parmi les résultats j'ai choisi une image d'Anne Hathaway que j'ai mis sur mon profil. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture & bon weekend à tous & toutes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

À Mystic Falls beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis le mariage d'Elena et de Stefan. Le premier changement capital était – excepté le mariage – la transformation de Damon en humain. Peu de personne était au courant en ville, Marie n'en avait parlé à Alaric – qui l'avait dit à Jeremy parce qu'il vivait avec lui et le jeune Gilbert en avait parlé à sa petite amie parce qu'elle était une sorcière – et Marie l'avait aussi à Liz – qui en avait parler à Caroline pour savoir si sa fille savait qu'elle pouvait redevenir humaine (non pas qu'elle n'avait pas accepté ce que Caroline était ou qu'elle ne l'aimait pas) en lui faisant promettre de n'en parler à personne (chose difficile pour Caroline qui jusqu'à là avait réussi à tenir sa langue n'en ayant parler qu'à Tyler). Le second autre changement en ville suite à la métamorphose de Damon, était que Marie avait emmené son fils en vacances et avait presque forcé Alaric à venir avec eux de peur que Damon ne commette un acte inconsidéré. Le troisième changement venait de Bonnie, elle avait retrouvé sa mère qui avait besoin d'aide chez elle parce qu'elle avait quelques soucis ayant la jambe dans le plâtre et la jeune femme y avait vu une occasion de faire connaissance avec elle donc était allée en Caroline du Nord l'aider pour les trois mois minimum où elle serait plâtrée. Pour se couvrir auprès de son père qui n'aurait jamais accepté que sa fille aille voir sa mère qui les avait abandonné, elle lui avait dit qu'elle et Jeremy partaient passer quelque temps à la maison du lac des Gilbert, ainsi Jeremy avait quitté la ville pour ne pas que le supercherie soit découverte. C'est ainsi qu'en arrivant à Mystic Falls et en allant chez les Bennett pour avoir des réponses sur sa grossesse miraculeuse, elle ne trouva que le père de son amie qui lui avait dit que Bonnie était en vacances avec Jeremy. Ainsi elle se dirigea chez la seule personne qui pouvait la soutenir: Caroline. Celle-ci, évidemment surprise, l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts et avait écouté son histoire avant de se surexcitée à l'idée qu'Elena allait avoir un bébé. Bien qu'heureuse d'être enceinte, Elena n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que son amie simplement parce qu'elle avait beaucoup d'interrogation sur sa grossesse. En voyant l'expression d'Elena – qui ressemblait à un petit chien perdu et désespéré – Caroline lui raconta ce que Katherine avait fait à Damon et la jeune femme eut alors les réponses à ses questions qui ne calmèrent en aucun cas ses angoisses. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le dire à Stefan sachant qu'elle allait lui briser le cœur et elle redoutait aussi la réaction de Damon quand elle le lui dirait. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix et que tôt ou tard elle devrait assumer ses actes et sa grossesse et faire face aux Salvatore. Ils allaient la détester parce qu'elle était devenue pire que Katherine et actuellement elle était incapable de leur faire face ce que Caroline avait comprit en lui proposant une petite journée au spa et au centre commercial de Richmond pour qu'elle se détente.

Le lendemain de la rencontre entre Marie et Heather, la mère de Damon suivit les conseils d'Alaric – il avait fallu trois heures au professeur d'Histoire pour la convaincre de s'excuser auprès de la jeune femme ce qu'elle fit pour ne pas être en froid avec son fils ainé. Pourtant elle n'avait pas changé d'avis et pensait toujours qu'Heather n'était pas faite pour son fils et qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble à part perdre du temps. Elle pensait vraiment que la femme faite pour Damon était Elena et elle avait fait comprendre à Alaric qu'une fois tout le monde de retour à Mystic Falls elle comptait bien remettre de l'ordre dans la vie de ses fils que ça plaise ou non ce qui inquiétait son ami qui avait une peur bleu des dégâts qu'elle était capable de faire. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'y arrêter alors il ne dit rien et l'aidait à faire ses bagages – et elle en avait! – parce que Marie avait décrété qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Pendant ce temps, Damon était au bar de l'hôtel avec Heather à qui il proposa de venir avec lui à Mystic Falls. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul quand Elena rentrerait avec son mari et son bébé en lui exposant sa petite vie parfaite. Et puis il n'avait pas envie de rester seul toute sa vie, d'être le stupide ancien vampire désespéré que tout le monde voyait, il avait envie d'avancer et Heather le lui aidait. Il ne l'aimait pas, pas d'amour en tout cas, il tenait juste à elle et ce suffisamment pour l'inviter à venir chez lui. Il savait qu'il n'aimerait aucune femme comme il aime Elena, elle était sa drogue, sa raison de vivre mais elle lui avait comprendre qu'il devait tourner la page et aujourd'hui, à cause des manipulations de Katherine il se retrouvait humain et devait faire une chose qui n'était pas son fort: faire face à ses émotions et ses sentiments. Il était blessé, brisé, déprimé, anéanti mais il avait rencontré Heather et elle le faisait sourire, elle le divertissait et en ce moment c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Voilà pourquoi il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à Mystic Falls et ce que ça plaise ou non à sa mère. Il savait très bien ce que Marie pensait d'Heather, il savait très bien qu'elle n'approuvait pas qu'il soit avec elle tout comme elle n'approuvait pas le mariage de Stefan et Elena et leur idée d'adoption. Il savait que sa mère était une femme très observatrice et elle avait très bien vu qu'Elena n'était pas heureuse avec Stefan, elle avait très bien vu que lui n'était pas heureux sans Elena mais aujourd'hui il essayait d'aller de l'avant peut-être parce qu'il avait comprit que même si elle était malheureuse avec son frère jamais Elena ne quitterait Stefan. Et lui ne pouvait pas vivre un amour impossible, un amour à sens unique, il ne pouvait pas se raccrocher à elle, voilà pourquoi il se distrayait avec Heather à qui il tenait. Pour ne pas être totalement malheureux à cause d'Elena.

Lorsqu'il rentra à son hôtel, Stefan trouva sa chambre vide et les affaires d'Elena avaient disparu. Seul un mot à son intention se trouvait sur bureau:

_Stefan,_

_ Bonnie à des problèmes. Rien de grave, reste ici, juste je dois rentrer à la maison pour l'aider. Toi profite d'Haïti ou fais ce que tu veux. _

_Elena._

Le mot était froid, impersonnel. Pas un petit je t'aime, pas une petite phrase tendre, juste des faits exposés, juste une décision prise. _«Faire ce que je veux.»_, songea amèrement Stefan. _«Comme si je pouvais faire autre chose que prendre un avion pour rentrer à la maison!»_. Le vampire comprenait que sa femme soit partie aider Bonnie, ce qui lui reprochait c'était de ne pas être là quand l'assistante sociale leur amènerait leur bébé. En effet après avoir eu sa mère au téléphone, Stefan était allé hypnotiser une ou deux personnes pour que l'adoption leur soit accordée et qu'ils rentrent à Mystic Falls avec leur petite fille. Elena n'avait pas dit quel bébé elle voulait adopter mais il avait remarqué que sa femme avait eu un petit faible pour une petite orpheline de dix huit mois, voilà pourquoi il avait choisit cet enfant. Elle était plutôt mignonne, une petite tête blonde aux yeux bleus et au visage porcelaine qui adorait Elena et dont les parents – des français expatriés à Haïti – ont eu un accident de voiture duquel seule la petite avait survécu. À l'époque du drame l'enfant était âgée de seulement trois mois et comme elle n'avait pas d'autre famille elle s'était retrouvé à l'adoption. Pour Stefan, si Elena avait eu un coup de cœur pour ce bébé, c'était parce qu'elle se retrouvait un peu dans l'histoire de la fillette. Léa – tel était le nom du bébé – et Elena étaient toutes les deux ressorties vivantes d'un accident de voiture qui avait couté la vie de leur parents. Il songeait à tout ça lorsqu'il réalisa qu'en plus d'avoir à accueillir l'assistante sociale et Léa seul, il devrait acheter plein de chose à la petite et il faut l'avouer que même s'il aimait les enfants, il n'y connaissait pas grand chose sur les bébés. Alors il regarda sur internet ce qui lui fallait et alla faire du shopping avant de revenir juste à temps pour rencontrer l'assistante sociale. Celle-ci fut surprise de ne pas y voir Elena mais Stefan lui menti en disant que sa femme était rentrée plus tôt aux États-Unis pour préparer leur maison pour l'arriver de leur fille. Et puis pour la rassurer il lui montra tout les achats fait pour le bébé (poussette, vêtements, couches, produits hygiénique, nourriture…) et l'assistante sociale lui remit le bébé – qui semblait chercher Elena – en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

De retour à Mystic Falls, Marie déballait ses bagages tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire et pour être franche elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir ses fils, ni Elena, tout ce qu'elle voulait était que tous le monde soit heureux seulement elle ne savait pas comment faire sans blesser qui que ce soit. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à un plan d'action, Damon faisait faire le tour des lieux à Heather qui était admirait la beauté de l'immense demeure des Salvatore. Ensuite un fois la maison visité et tous deux installés, ils allèrent faire un tour en ville avant d'aller boire un verre au Mystic Grill où ils rencontrèrent Matt et Tyler qui discutèrent ensemble. Intrigué par le fait que Damon soit en charmante compagnie, les deux amis allèrent à leur rencontre et entamèrent la conversation avant qu'Alaric ne les rejoigne. Ils firent donc connaissance avec Heather qu'il trouvèrent charmante, et au bout d'une heure de papotage et l'arrivée de Marie, Ric, Matt, Tyler (et par extension Caroline) furent tous invités à venir diner le soir même chez les Salvatore.

À Richmond Caroline faisait tout pour divertir Elena qui était tendue et maussade. Elle l'avait d'abord emmené au spa, se faire faire des soins et des massages avant de l'emmener diner dans un restaurant et d'aller faire du shoping au centre commerciale. Elle l'avait emmené dans des magasins de vêtements pour femme et de magasins de bébé qu'elle dévalisait à chaque fois. Elle essayait de faire sourire Elena, de lui montrer à quel point sa grossesse était une bonne nouvelle avant de lui demander spontanément si elle pouvait en être la marraine. À cette demande, Elena répondit en rigolant qu'elle était d'accord alors que son amie enchaînait plus sérieusement en lui parlant des Salvatore, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas envie d'en parler et coupa donc court à la conversation. Et puis une fois tout les magasins du centre commercial fait, toutes les deux passèrent à la pension prendre les clés d'Elena prévoyant d'aller mettre tout les achats de Caroline – et ceux d'Elena qui n'avait pas résisté à faire du shopping pour son bébé – chez les Gilbert. Toutes les deux rigolaient en entrant dans la maison sans se soucier du fait que Damon et Marie étaient rentrés. La vampire faisait remarquer à son amie qu'elle avait grossi et Elena lui répliqua de se taire au lieu de dire des âneries. Elles étaient vraiment bruyantes et avaient attirés l'attention sur elle et Marie sortit de la cuisine pour aller accueillir sa belle fille.

«Elena! S'exclama-t-elle ravie de la revoir. Tu es magnifique, l'Australie et Haïti te sont allés à merveille.

- Merci. Et toi comment vas-tu? Caroline m'a parlé de tout ce qui s'est passé avec Damon.

- Ça va. Je vais bien et il va bien. Il est… en ville, répondit Marie sans savoir comment dire à Elena que Damon avait ramené quelqu'un à Mystic Falls. Quand je t'ai entendu avec Caroline je me suis douté qu'elle t'avait tout raconté, Caroline à du mal à tenir sa langue!

- Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit la principale intéressée.

- Si. Mais Caroline sait garder sa langue sur les sujets graves et sérieux, dit Elena en lui faisant les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre de ne parler de sa grossesse à personne. Bon je vais chercher mes clés en haut.

- Caroline, Tyler t'a dit que je vous ai invité à manger ce soir? Demanda Marie en cachant ses suspicions face au comportement d'Elena.

- Il m'a probablement envoyé un message ou téléphoné…

- Je t'ai envoyé cinq sms et je t'ai appelé quatre fois Caro, lui dit son petit ami en sortant du salon. Ton excuse pour ne pas avoir répondu?

- De un je faisais du shopping avec Elena, et de deux j'ai oublié mon téléphone chez moi.

- Tu es incroyable!

- Au fait où est Stefan? Demanda Marie curieuse.

- Elena est rentrée toute seule. C'est moi qui le lui ait demandé, menti Caroline.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna son petit-ami.

- Ça je t'expliquerais ce soir si tu es sage, dit Caroline en s'esclaffant avant de cesser de rire en voyant Damon rentrer avec une femme. C'est qui elle? (Elle avait dit ça méchamment et Marie avait haussé les épaules en signe de fatigue avant de retourner dans la cuisine alors que Tyler était tout honteux du comportement de sa petite-amie et balbutiait des excuses.).

- C'est une de tes ex? Demanda Heather à Damon.

- Oui mais elle et moi ce n'était pas sérieux, répondit-t-il simplement. Blondie est juste Blondie, ce genre de comportement n'est en rien étonnant de sa part, c'est irrationnel et ça n'a aucun sens, mais c'est Blondie. _«Elle» _comme tu dis Caroline, c'est Heather, c'est ma petite-amie.

- Caroline soit sympathique avec elle, Heather ne t'a rien fait et elle est très gentille.

- Ouais dis plutôt que tu baves sur sa poitrine refaite! Balança la jeune femme sur un ton amère. Je ne l'aime pas et ce n'est surement pas toi qui vas me faire changer d'avis Tyler. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas l'aimer toi non plus!

- Caroline? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Elena en descendant les escaliers et en dévisageant toutes les personnes dans le hall d'entrée. C'est qui elle?

- Non Elena, c'est sans importance, viens on va ranger notre shopping, lui répondit Caroline en la tirant vers la sortie voulant la protéger.

- Caroline! Cria son amie. Lâche moi!

- Oh pardon je t'ai peut-être fait mal? Je suis désolée, s'excusa la vampire.

- Je vais bien mais j'ai posé une question et j'attends la réponse.

- Je suis Heather, la nouvelle petite amie de Damon. Et toi tu est sa belle sœur, la garce qui lui a brisé le cœur?

- La garce! Hurla Elena hystérique. Damon tu lui as dit que j'étais une garce? (Et puis elle attrapa les verres de Tyler et Matt – qui venait de les rejoindre – et les balança en pleine figure de Damon et d'Heather). Voilà ce qu'elle fait la garce! (Puis elle balança un «pauvre mec à Damon avant de dire à Caroline qu'elles pouvaient partir).»

Et ce ne fut que dans voiture qu'Elena céda aux larmes en ne cessant de répéter _«Je l'aime, c'est le père de mon bébé et il m'a remplacé comme si je n'avais aucune importance, comme si je n'étais rien pour lui.»_. Caroline essayait de la consoler mais Elena sorti de la voiture en furie en voyant Stefan sortir d'un taxi avec un bébé dans les bras. Si Stefan avait un bébé dans les bras, c'était que les autorités haïtiennes leur avaient donné le feu vert pour l'adoption et que ce bébé était le leur. Et elle détestait Stefan parce que maintenant elle se sentait encore plus piégée qu'avant. Quel genre de personne serait-t-elle si elle se séparait de son mari sachant que la pauvre Léa – car elle avait reconnu le bébé en s'approchant – qui avait déjà tellement perdue dans sa toute petite vie, allaient être remise dans le système? Mais d'un autre côté quel genre de mère serait-t-elle si elle restait avec Stefan en le laissant auprès de son enfant comme si de rien était? Comment pourrait-t-elle vivre en se rendant malheureuse et surtout en rendant son bébé malheureux? Quel genre de personne serait-t-elle si elle mentait à tout le monde toute sa vie? En contraignant les autorités haïtiennes à leur laisser adopter Léa, Stefan avait encore plus compliqué la vie d'Elena qui était furieuse contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas adopter d'enfant avec Stefan, enfin avant elle l'aurait voulu avant mais plus maintenant, elle ne voulait pas adopter avec lui, mais le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas adopter ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne tenait pas à Léa. Elle aimait beaucoup cet enfant en qui elle se reconnaissait. En l'adoptant Stefan allait la faire souffrir et c'était la dernière chose qu'Elena voulait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait lui dire non, qu'elle ne voulait pas adopter mais elle n'était mal vis-à-vis de Damon et elle pensait que Stefan ferrait les choses dans les règles au lieu d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour obtenir un bébé. Voilà pourquoi elle était furieuse: parce que Stefan lui rendait la vie encore plus difficile et qu'il avait triché.

«Ce n'est pas, tu n'as pas fait ça! Dis moi que tu n'as pas utilisé l'hypnose pour adopter Léa? Hurla Elena alors que la fillette qui l'avait reconnu lui tendait les bras. Stefan?

- Si, je ne voulais pas que tu attendes des années pour être mère, lui répondit calmement son mari.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça! Et puis donne la moi, tu ne sais même pas la tenir correctement!»

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la maison tout le monde essayait de se remettre des comportements surprenants et irrationnels de Caroline et d'Elena. Marie et Alaric en discutaient à la cuisine tout en préparant le repas pendant qu'au salon, Tyler soupçonnait les filles de leur cacher quelque chose. Pour lui la dernière fois qu'elles avaient agit de cette manière ils avaient dix ans et elles essayaient de cacher la raison du divorce des Forbes. Pour Matt en revanche, Elena était seulement fatiguée par son voyage et Caroline voulait protéger Elena. Damon et Heather eux ne disaient rien; le jeune homme était tendu et en colère contre, tout d'abord Caroline qui avait fait insulté sa petite-amie et puis Heather qui avait insulté Elena, sans oublier Elena pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Quand il avait prit la parole c'était pour dire à Heather qu'Elena n'était pas une garce et que dans jeu _«je te brise le cœur» _il avait commencé le premier avant de dire à ses amis qu'il se fichait bien de ce qui se passait avec Caroline et Elena. À la cuisine, la conversation était plus adulte, Alaric confiait à Marie qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, qu'il ne comprenait surtout pas la réaction irrationnelle d'Elena alors que la mère des Salvatore se moquait de lui.

«Oh les hommes! Rigolait-t-elle. La réaction d'Elena n'était pas irrationnelle, elle était passionnée, elle aime Damon et elle est jalouse de cette Heather bien qu'elle n'ait aucune raison de l'être. Cette fille n'a rien de particulier et elle n'a rien à offrir à mon fils contrairement à Elena. Et pour ta gouverne, au cas où tu ne l'aies pas remarqué, le ventre d'Elena s'est arrondi, elle est enceinte! Je vais être grand-mère!

- N'importe quoi! Et puis comment Elena serait enceinte?

- Damon. Quand j'ai comprit qu'il était humain, je savais qu'un truc comme ça arriverait, tous les deux ils sont comme des aimants, ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre, en revanche ce que je ne pensais pas c'est qu'ils avaient déjà conçu ce petit bébé! Enfin je savais ce qui s'est passé entre eux mais je n'ai pas pensé qu'Elena pouvait être enceinte jusqu'à ce que je la vois, lui raconta-t-elle toute joyeuse.

- Je crois que tu t'emballes un peu vite Marie, essaya de la calmer Alaric.

- Je crois que tu as des œillères devant les yeux Ric, répliqua-t-elle. Bon assez parler de ça, si on se fait chopper on va avoir des problèmes!

- On dirait une adolescente qui a la trouille de se faire chopper par ses parents avec son copain, se moqua son ami.

- Je n'ai pas peur de me faire chopper avec un homme, juste je ne veux pas que Damon apprenne ça de ma bouche, répliqua-t-elle sans aucun complexe. Aller Ric au boulot, file mettre la table.

- À vos ordres ma maitresse, dit-t-il en lui faisant la révérence.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot, rigola Marie.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Et oui Damon a ramené Heather, Elena est blessée et jalouse et Stefan lui ramène un bébé. Et Marie elle a tout découvert au sujet de la grossesse d'Elena. Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? ****Vos avis, vos théories m'intéressent alors n'hésitez pas sur les reviews.**

**La suite la semaine prochaine (début de semaine prochaine) tout comme **_**Le Miracle de Noël**_** (en ligne entre lundi et jeudi) et probablement **_**Back to Fell Church**_** (si c'est le cas dans la semaine, je ne sais pas trop quand précisément). **

**Bises & à bientôt. Passez un bon weekend.**

**Amandine.**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Voilà ce chapitre 15 qui est aussi en ligne plus tôt que prévu. J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu. Celui-ci est très chargé. Elena se libère d'un poids mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout va s'arranger pour Damon et Elena (désolée ****Manon.**** Dans ta dernière review – review sur le chapitre 13 – tu voulais vraiment que tout se passe bien pour Delena, que Damon apprenne pour le bébé et qu'il retourne vers Elena, bref que tout aille bien pour eux). **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (et que vous êtes heureuses que je poste plus tôt que prévu). Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous. Passez un bon dimanche.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

Après avoir récupéré la petite Léa – en ne sachant comment gérer cette situation qui empirait de jour en jour – Elena était montée à l'étage alors que ses amis se posaient des questions sur le bébé qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Elle avait entendu Matt demandé à qui était cet enfant et Marie soupirer un _«Stefan l'a adopté comme s'il s'agissait d'un chiot!»_ complètement exaspérée de cette situation qui ne lui facilitait en aucun cas la tache pour remettre de l'ordre dans la vie de ses fils. Elle n'avait qu'aperçu la fillette mais elle lui semblait totalement adorable, en revanche ce qu'elle avait remarqué c'est qu'Elena était contrariée, alors après avoir expliqué la situation à un Stefan choqué – et il faut le dire un peu jaloux d'apprendre que son frère était de nouveau humain et après avoir ordonné à son fils d'aller se nourrir en voyant qu'il était en manque de sang, elle monta à l'étage pour voir sa belle-fille qui faisait prendre un bain au bébé qui était fatiguée du voyage.

«Elle est très jolie, souffla Marie sur le pas de la porte. Vraiment adorable. Elle s'appelle comment?

- Léa. Elle a dix huit moi, ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand elle en avait trois. Elle était avec eux et elle s'en est sortie indemne. Une petite miraculée, lui dit Elena en pleurant. Elle mérite vraiment d'être heureuse.

- Mais?

- Mais rien, menti la jeune femme.

- Mais tu attends un bébé et c'est ce bébé ta priorité, avait comprit sa belle mère. Tu tiens à Léa mais tu ne veux pas la faire souffrir avec un divorce et en la renvoyant dans le système. Toute cette situation est vraiment compliquée et tu ne sais plus quoi faire, je me trompe?

- Comment tu sais que…

- Tu es enceinte? Elena regarde toi un peu, si on observe un peu ton ventre on se rend compte qu'il s'est arrondi. Tu attends un petit bébé! Tu comptais me le dire quand?

- Je… Tu ne me détestes pas? Pleurait-t-elle à cause de ses hormones.

- Bien sur que non. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Je veux que Stefan réalise qu'il s'accroche à toi par peur d'admettre que vous deux c'est fini depuis longtemps et je veux que Damon vire cette pétasse refaite de cette maison et qu'il soit avec celle avec qui il doit être: toi. Toi et votre petit bébé. Je sais que cette situation doit t'être difficile mais tu es celle qu'il aime et tu attends son enfant, quand il va le savoir…

- Il va me détester. Il me déteste déjà alors quand il saura que je suis enceinte, il va me haïr.

- Mais non, il va être fou de joie à l'idée d'être papa, essayait de la rassurer Marie vraiment heureuse de savoir qu'elle va être grand-mère. Seulement Elena il faut que tu gères les choses une par une et calmement. Déjà tu dois tout dire à Stefan, ce sera difficile, ça lui ferra du mal mais tu auras un poids en moins sur la conscience. Ensuite il faut que vous parliez de la petite Léa, je comprends que tu ne veux pas l'abandonner et que tu sois très attachée à elle mais tu sais tu peux très bien l'adopter toute seule, je suppose que Stefan n'a pas signé de papier définitif la concernant. Et puis il faut que tu parles à Damon.

- Je n'arriverais jamais à faire tout ça, pleurait-t-elle à chaudes larmes alors que la petite Léa lui tendait les bras pour la consoler. Tu es trop mignonne Léa. (Puis elle attrapa la fillette et la serra contre elle avant de l'envelopper dans une couverture n'ayant pas les vêtements de l'enfant à porter de mains).

- Prend ton temps Elena. Ne te stresse pas ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Prend ton temps et fais les choses quand tu es prête.

- Du temps je n'en ai pas. Tu l'as dit toi même on voit mon ventre s'arrondir.

- Et c'est normal Elena. Mais il n'y a que moi qui l'ait vu, Ric n'avait rien capté et mes fils ne se rendront compte de rien, ils sont… ce sont des garçons, je suis sure qu'on peut descendre en bas, faire des allusions à ta grossesse, qu'aucun des hommes à table ne comprendra que tu es enceinte.

- Damon poserait des questions, il pose toujours des questions, il déteste ne pas savoir les choses.

- Je sais. Je suis pareille. La seule différence c'est que moi je devine les choses.»

Elena avait suivi le conseil de Marie qui consistait à prendre son temps et d'attendre d'être prête. Et cette conversation remontait à deux semaines. Depuis l'arrivée de Léa, elle et Stefan se disputaient tous les jours au sujet de la fillette; la pauvre petite était un peu désorientée les premiers jours. Elle avait une nouvelle chambre et durant les premières heures dans sa nouvelle maison, elle n'avait aucun jouet et tout le monde se disputait autour d'elle. Stefan et Damon qui sautaient sur tous les prétextes pour se disputer sans parler du véritable sujet de leur rancœur (Elena bien sur), Marie qui leur criait après en ayant marre de faire l'arbitre sans parler d'Elena qui pleurait très souvent entre deux dispute soit avec Stefan, soit avec Heather qu'elle ne supportait pas. La nouvelle copine de Damon exaspérait la jeune femme. Elle se mêlait de toutes les disputes, donnait son avis sur tout et essayait de jouer à la maman avec Léa. Non seulement elle était constamment au cou de Damon et l'embrassait tout le temps, rendant Elena jalouse mais en plus elle s'accaparait Léa. Sa Léa. Bien qu'elle avait du mal à voir la fillette comme sa fille, Elena tenait à elle, elle l'aimait beaucoup et ne supportait pas de voir sa rivale tourner autour du bébé. La jeune femme était fatiguée et à fleur de peau, sans parler de ses nausées récurrentes, et Léa n'arrivait pas à dormir seule. Si elle laissait la petite seule dans sa chambre Léa pleurait à chaudes larmes en criant _«Ewena! Ewena!»_ et Elena – ou «Ewena» comme disait la fillette – était obligée d'aller la récupérer et ce même si elle était plus qu'épuisée à cause de sa grossesse sachant que Stefan ne se levait pas pour le bébé. En fait Stefan ne faisait rien pour le bébé, il devenait de plus en plus distant envers elle et Elena ne savait pas pourquoi. Au début elle avait cru qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur elle et Damon mais quand elle regardait son mari droit dans les yeux elle y voyait de la culpabilité. Seulement quand elle lui avait posé la question, lui demandant de quoi il se sentait coupable, Stefan répondait un petit _«de rien»_. Elle voulait lui parler de sa grossesse et de son aventure avec Damon mais elle ne savait comment le lui dire. Alors elle pensait parler à Damon mais celui-ci ne lui adressait pas un seul mot préférant roucouler avec Heather. Quinze jours qu'elle était rentrée et quinze jours que tout empirait. Et là Elena ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Alors Caroline avait décidé de lui changer les idées en organisant une journée entre fille (elle et Elena puisque Bonnie était toujours chez sa mère) demandant à Marie de garder la petite Léa, ce que madame Salvatore ne refusa pas, étant très attachée au bébé. Bien sur, elle n'était pas sa petite fille biologique mais comment ne pas s'attacher à un pauvre petit ange qui était orpheline? Elle n'était pas sans cœur et elle aimait les enfants, Léa y comprit. Bien sur elle savait qu'elle aimerait – qu'elle aimait déjà mille fois plus le bébé qu'attendait Elena. Bien qu'elle gardait le petite Léa, Marie trouvait sa maison calme: Elena était sortie avec Caroline, Stefan était parti chasser et Damon était allé à une réunion du Conseil des Fondateurs. Seule Heather était au salon et jouait avec Léa tandis que Marie lisait le journal s'inquiétant des nouvelles en voyant qu'il y avait des _«attaques d'animaux» _à Mystic Falls. Elle savait très bien ce que signifiait l'excuse d'une mort part _«attaque d'animal»_: ça signifiait vampire. Il y avait un ou plusieurs vampires en ville et Damon était à une réunion du conseil et les membres du conseil étaient surement déjà entrain de pister le vampire. Elle avait passé deux heures dans la pire des angoisses, la peur de perdre son fils et elle fut soulagée lorsque celui-ci rentra sain et sauf. Bien sur ce fut de courte durée puisqu'il annonça qu'il devait aider de nouveau la ville le lendemain. Heather, qui elle ignorait les secrets de Salvatore, pensait que tout cela était sans danger ce qui énerva Marie qui sortit promener Léa laissant Damon et Heather seuls.

«Ta nièce est vraiment adorable! S'extasiait la jeune femme.

- Elle est… c'est un bébé, répondit Damon ne voulant faire face à la nouvelle vie d'Elena – vie dans laquelle il n'avait pas sa place.

- Un bébé trop mignon. Tu n'as pas l'air très emballé par les enfants?

- Je ne suis pas très doué avec eux, confia le jeune homme.

- Tu n'as même pas essayé, se moqua sa copine. Tu n'as jamais pensé en avoir? Avec Elena par exemple? (Elle avait demandé ça prudemment mais avec jalousie).

- Tu es jalouse?

- Je… C'est juste que je crois qu'elle tient encore à toi. Non je suis certaine qu'elle t'aime encore malgré son mariage avec ton frère. Donc oui je suis jalouse parce que je sais qu'elle et toi s'était une relation intense. Tout le monde le dit. Caroline dit…

- Barbie dit pleins de choses idiotes, la coupa Damon. Non je n'ai jamais pensé à avoir une famille. Avec personne et Elena incluse. _Même si j'aurais aimé avoir une vie de famille avec Elena_, rajouta-t-il dans sa tête. Rassurée?

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore? Demanda-t-elle jalouse.

- Non, menti Damon avant de réaliser que s'il n'avait pas Elena il devait se contenter de se qu'il avait: Heather. Épouse-moi?

- Quoi? S'écria la jeune femme.

- Épouse-moi? Répéta-t-il voulant tourner la page Elena.

- Tu es fou! Rigola Heather en pleurant de joie. Tu es fou mais oui. Oui je veux t'épouser Damon Salvatore. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je tiens à toi Heather.

- Damon? Je… ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai dit oui et je n'ai pas essayé de te piéger, c'est un accident – à mes yeux c'est un heureux accident – juste…

- Quoi Heather? S'énerva Damon en ne supportant pas qu'Heather tourne autour d'un pot dont il ignorait la contenance n'aimant pas les surprises. Quoi que t'ait à dire, dis le sans te lancer dans un monologue!

- Je suis enceinte. D'une semaine, dit-t-elle d'une traite guettant la réaction de Damon.»

Heather n'avait en rien prévu de tomber enceinte, elle prenait même la pilule. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un moyen sur à cent pourcent mais c'était le plus sur qu'elle connaissait. À peine un pourcent d'erreur. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne serait pas ce un pourcent, mais elle l'est et une chose est sûre elle voulait ce bébé. Elle avait toujours voulu une famille, ses parents étaient morts depuis deux ans et elle n'avait plus que ses grands-parents desquels elle avait toujours été proche. En fait elle avait été éduquée de manière à ce que la famille soit une priorité et dans le pur respect de la vie humaine. Et cet enfant était une vie humaine. Une vie humaine qui était entrain de grandir à l'intérieur d'elle et qu'elle aimait déjà. Finalement ce bébé imprévu, elle était heureuse de l'attendre. De un elle aimait Damon et elle savait qu'elle et lui pouvait vraiment être heureux ensemble. Elle, lui et leur bébé. La jeune femme espérait juste que Damon le prendrait bien. Seulement le jeune homme se décomposa sur place et bredouilla un _«il me faut un verre»_ avant de sortir pour aller au Mystic Grill, la laissant seule, confuse et en larmes dans le salon. Lorsqu'il revint – au beau milieu de la nuit, elle essaya de lui parler mais celui-ci se coucha plus qu'ivre sans lui dire un mot. _«Il a besoin de temps»_ songea la jeune femme en voulant se rassurer. _«Une fois qu'il aura digéré ma grossesse tout ira mieux.»_. Elle se fichait bien de ce que la famille de son petit ami allait dire de sa grossesse plutôt rapide, elle se fichait que Marie la déteste, tout ce qui lui importait était Damon. Elle avait besoin qu'il accepte ce bébé parce qu'elle les aimait tous les deux en qu'en aucun cas elle n'allait être une seconde Katherine ou une seconde Elena. En aucun cas elle n'allait lui faire de mal.

Alors qu'il chassait dans la forêt Stefan fut rejoint par Katherine – une Katherine qui avait l'air humaine et qui abordait un sourire manipulateur. Celle-ci toute joyeuse, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une petite fiole. Il savait ce qu'il y avait dedans, il savait qu'il s'agissait de la potion pour redevenir humain et la but sous les yeux d'une Katherine Pierce euphorique. Quand elle avait demandé les potions, elle voulait récupérer son Stefan, elle voulait repartir à zéro avec lui mais aujourd'hui sa conscience l'avait rattrapé et ne voulait plus le faire souffrir. Elle lui avait laissé le choix et elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il ait prit la décision de redevenir humain. Elle lui avait laissé le choix; pour Damon elle était encore vampire, elle s'était arrangée avec sa conscience mais pour Stefan elle était humaine et son humanité l'empêchait d'agir comme elle l'aurait fait avant. Elle était heureuse que Stefan ait choisi l'humanité et elle veillait sur lui voulant le soutenir quand il revivrait ses méfaits. Elle voulait aussi lui dire au revoir, Stefan était l'amour de sa vie et elle ne voulait pas partir sans lui donner un au revoir comme il se doit. La jeune femme avait passé plusieurs heures à veiller sur Stefan et lorsque celui-ci se réveilla avec ses souvenirs de Ripper, elle le prit dans ses bras. Tous deux restèrent comme ça tout le temps où le jeune homme souffrait de ses méfaits du passé et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent se fut parce que Katherine l'embrassait. Stefan tenta de la repousser, mais humain il n'arrivait pas à mettre ses sentiments – qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais – pour elle de côté. Humain il n'avait jamais été capable de repousser Katherine, humain il la voyait comme un ange et humain il était fou d'elle même si elle était un parasite qui s'immisçait dans sa vie. Elle avait beau être manipulatrice, elle était sa drogue et humain il était incapable de s'en passer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se lancer dans une aventure avec Katherine, qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il était marié et qu'il avait Léa, mais au fond il se fichait d'Elena et du bébé, tout ce qui comptait était Katherine. La jeune femme le savait et en profitait, et ce, durant près de vingt-quatre heures encore et encore sans s'en lasser. La séparation fut douloureuse, Stefan ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte mais Katherine savait qu'elle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et elle voulait le préserver; c'est ainsi que luttant contre les larmes elle le quittant en lui murmurant un tendre _«je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours mon doux et tendre Stefan»_. Et elle fuit la forêt à grandes enjambées laissant Stefan seul et malheureux n'ayant plus qu'à rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il vit sa femme bercer Léa, il fut prit de culpabilité et fini par tout lui avouer. Au fond Elena était soulagée et pouvait enfin lui confier son aventure avec Damon. Le jeune homme restait calme, au fond il n'était pas surprit, il savait qu'il y avait un lien entre son frère et Elena, en revanche ce qui le gênait était qu'ils avaient Léa. Non il ne détestait pas le bébé, juste il ne l'aimait pas suffisamment pour la considérer comme sa fille. Pour se sentir père. Maintenant il avait comprit que s'il s'était lancé dans l'adoption si vite n'était pas pour combler les désirs de maternité d'Elena mais pour la retenir. Il savait qu'Elena était à Damon quoi qu'il fasse et il avait voulu par tout les moyens la retenir en se raccrochant à ce qu'ils avaient eu par le passé. Leur mariage n'était qu'une erreur et Stefan lui proposa l'annulation et concernant Léa, il lui confia que lui ne voulait pas l'adopter et Elena lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser la fillette retourner à l'adoption et qu'elle le ferrait toute seule. Pour Elena maintenant elle avait la responsabilité de cette enfant à qui elle tenait énormément et elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Leur conversation était vraiment sérieuse et oppressante, trop éprouvante pour Elena qui dut s'assoir pour éviter de faire un malaise. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, des cris se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussée et Elena et Stefan s'y précipitèrent pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Ce qu'ils virent les horrifièrent sur place et Elena hurlait en se précipitant dans le salon. Alaric venait de rentrer avec Damon qui avait été blessé lors de leur journée _«chasse au vampire»_ et très vite Elena et Heather en vénèrent à se disputer. Heather ne supportait pas de voir l'ex de son fiancé lui tourner autour, et Elena ne supportait pas Heather tout court. Toutes les deux étaient comme chien et chat et ce depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Heather se rappelait du lendemain de leur rencontre. _Damon et Elena étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine et la jeune femme essayait de discuter avec lui mais l'ancien vampire ne voulait rien entendre. Marie s'en était mêlée en demandant à son fils d'être plus gentil avec Elena mais Damon ne lui adressait pas un mot et refusait de l'écouter. Pourtant elle avait insisté et Heather en avait eu marre d'entendre du salon l'ex de Damon hurler en lui demandant de lui parler seulement quelques minutes, alors elle était rentrée dans la cuisine pour lui faire comprendre que le jeune homme était passé à autre chose et qu'il était à elle. Elle avait été brutale et Elena choquée que Damon ne dise rien, juste un simple «allons-y mon choux» à Heather qui avait sonné comme un coup de poignard pour Elena qui s'était écroulée en larmes dans les bras de Marie. _Quand à Elena elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle se souvenait qu'en rentrant de sa journée shopping avec Caroline, elle avait été plus qu'anéantie lorsqu'avec un sourire sadique, Heather s'était pavanée en annonçant qu'elle et Damon allaient se marier. Le regard avait automatiquement cherché Damon pour qu'il réfute toute cette histoire mais celui-ci n'était pas à la maison. Elle avait alors observé Marie qui était contrariée et qui jetait un regard noir à Heather avant de proposer à Elena d'aller coucher Léa dans sa chambre où celle-ci fondit en larmes. Si Damon avait envie de la faire souffrir, de la tuer à petit feu et bien qu'il se marie avec une autre, qu'il ait des enfants avec une autre, c'était le meilleur moyen pour l'anéantir. La jeune femme se souvient que la veille elle avait haï Damon, allant même jusqu'à le maudire pour tout le mal qu'il lui faisait et aujourd'hui il était gravement blessé. Elena s'était précipitée à son chevet – en même temps il l'appelait - sans se soucier d'Heather et suppliait le jeune homme de ne pas la quitter. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, Ric avait dit que Damon ne voulait pas allé à l'hôpital de peur que son métabolisme soit différent d'un humain ordinaire, et ce même si la dernière fois il n'avait eu aucun problème (le chasseur de vampire ne l'avait pas formulé comme ça mais c'était le message). Elle ne savait pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que Bonnie avait ensorcelé une pommade réparatrice aux plantes et qu'elle en avait mise dans les maisons de ses amis, celle des Salvatore comprise. Elle se précipita donc à la cuisine avant de retourner au salon s'occuper de Damon et ce malgré les protestations d'Heather.

«Je suis sa fiancée! Protesta Heather. C'est moi qui dois m'occuper de lui, tu n'as rien à faire ici!

- Si. Je suis celle qui connaît le mieux Damon. Lui et moi on s'est peut-être fait souffrir mais on s'aime. On s'aime que tu le veuilles ou non, Damon se sert juste de toi pour m'oublier. Il l'a fait avec Rose. Il l'a fait avec Andie. Il l'a fait avec Rebekah. Il le fait toujours. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une énième distraction! Tu n'es rien et moi je suis celle qui l'aime et qu'il aime. Alors dégage et laisse moi prendre soin de lui. Ric, appelle Bonnie. Dis lui qu'elle ramène Abby avec elle s'il le faut mais dis lui de revenir. Ou alors demande lui ce qu'on doit faire, il perd trop de sang.

- Et Caroline? Demanda Marie sachant que la jeune femme pourrait sauver son fils.

- Non. Ty a envoyé un texto, Katherine lui a laissé un flacon devant sa porte et elle l'a pris. Elle ne peut plus nous aider.

- Oh Stefan tu aurais pu attendre quelques heures! Criait sa mère en larmes complètement folle de panique.

- Damon accroche toi, pleurait Elena en continuant de lui passer la pommade. Fais le pour les personnes qui tiennent à toi. Pour moi. Je t'aime tellement.

- Elena, souffla-t-il en l'appelant. El…

- Chut. Ça va aller, je suis là Damon, lui dit-t-elle tendrement. Accroche toi.

- Katherine? Demanda-t-il en plein délire ne sachant plus qui était la femme qui s'occupait de lui.

- Non c'est moi, c'est Elena. Ta princesse.

- Elena… Oh Elena… Désolé.

- Chut ce n'est pas grave, tu perds beaucoup de sang, ce n'est pas grave si tu délires, le rassura-t-elle tendrement alors qu'Heather était folle de rage d'être tenue écartée de son fiancé et que celui-ci appelle ses ex. Ça va aller Damon.

- Elena… non… j'ai… j'ai… fais une co… nnerie… et jamais… jamais tu me… le pardonne…ras, soufflait-t-il faible. Je suis… vrai…ment désolé.

- Chut. Arrête de t'excuser Damon. Je peux tout te pardonner. Je t'aime Damon Salvatore. Tu m'as brisé le cœur à maintes et maintes reprises mais je t'aime toujours autant. Tu es l'homme de ma vie et après tout ce qu'on a traversé, on peut se sortir de tout. On s'en sortira encore Damon. Accroche toi. Ça va aller.

- Pourquoi? Murmura le jeune homme qui souffrait de ses blessures.

- Parce que je t'aime Damon. Parce que tu es ma vie Damon Salvatore. Parce que tu as des amis et une famille qui t'aime et qui on besoin de toi. Parce que tu m'as moi. Tu m'as toujours voulu et là je te le dis: je suis à toi pour l'éternité.

- Elena… El…ena… je….

- Chut. Tu cicatrises, la pommade fait effet mais il faut que tu te reposes.

- Elena, l'interpela Alaric. J'ai Bonnie, elle a dit qu'il était préférable qu'il aille à l'hôpital. Selon elle, il est clean. Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir mais qu'elle envoyait Lucy pour aider mais qu'il était préférable qu'il aille à l'hôpital.

- Damon, murmura-t-elle au jeune homme. Ne t'inquiète pas, juste tu dois aller à l'hôpital pour qu'on s'occupe mieux de toi. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, tu as besoin d'une transfusion et ça on ne peux pas te le faire ici. Tout ira bien pour toi je te le promet. Je t'aime Damon. (Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais elle l'interrompit). Ne dis rien, repose toi.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre. Damon et vraiment dans la M**** avec Heather enceinte (ne sortez pas les torches, s'il vous plait. Je suis cachée derrière mon mac par peur des représailles, lol.). Il a essayé d'en parler à Elena mais n'a pas pu, comment pensez vous qu'elle réagira lorsqu'elle le saura (enfin **_**si elle sait**_** plutôt)? Quelle est votre théorie sur le sujet. Elena lui dira-t-elle qu'elle est enceinte? Si oui comment réagira Damon? Lui dira-t-il pour Heather? Préféra-t-il la préserver? Ou alors est-ce lui qui lui parlera de la grossesse de sa copine? Si oui, pensez vous qu'Elena lui parlera de leur bébé? Peut-être sera-ce Heather qui balancera la bombe? Beaucoup de questions autour des grossesses mais la question principale et surtout essentielle: Damon survivra-t-il? Et Katherine pensez vous qu'elle soit partie définitivement? Que va faire Stefan vis-à-vis d'elle? Sans oublier Marie, elle déteste Heather, alors comment pensez vous qu'elle réagira en apprenant – si elle l'apprend – qu'Heather est enceinte? Beaucoup, beaucoup de questions, donc j'espère beaucoup de reviews pour avoir vos avis et vos théories (mêmes les plus folles, c'est très souvent les plus folles qui m'amusent le plus et qui me donnent d'autres idées pour la suite ou pour des changements.). Je fonctionne beaucoup avec vos reviews, en faite vos reviews sont ce qu'est un éditeur pour un auteur professionnelle. Elles m'aident à savoir où j'ai été mauvaise et elles m'orientent pour la suite de l'histoire, donc n'hésitez pas. Positives ou négatives, elles sont les bienvenues. **

**Concernant la suite de l'histoire, juste quelques petites petites infos sur la suite: deux autres personnes tomberont enceintes (une l'apprendra très tôt et l'autre le sera un peu plus tard) et une des quatre femmes enceintes subira une fausse couche alors qu'une autre sera à deux doigt de perdre son bébé. Une autre aura une grossesse difficile et accouchera peut-être prématurément. Cette même femme sera aussi «agressée» par Giuseppe. ****Alors qui sont les deux femmes qui tomberont enceintes?**** Bonnie? Caroline? Marie? Katherine? Quelqu'un d'autre? Qui perdra son bébé? Elena? Heather? La future femme enceinte 1? La future femme enceinte 2? ****Et qui manquera de perdre son bébé?**** Elena? Heather? La future femme enceinte 1? La future femme enceinte 2? ****Qui aura une grossesse difficile et accouchera peut-être prématurément et sera «agressée» par Giuseppe?**** Elena? Heather? La future femme enceinte 1? La future femme enceinte 2? Autre information, Elena aura – suite à l'annulation de son mariage – des problèmes avec les services sociaux vis-à-vis de Léa. Avec tout ce qui vient de se passer dans ce chapitre et toutes les infos que je vous donne, vous pouvez y aller sur les commentaires. Enfin je crois?**

**Concernant l'histoire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle tourne en drama, à chaque fois qu'une chose s'arrange, une autre vient tout troubler et aggrave la situation (ce chapitre et les infos que je viens de livrer le prouvent, non?). Enfin ce n'est que mon point de vue, c'est juste que je viens de réaliser que c'est la première fois que je suis dans un schéma où ça n'en fini pas et où tout est vraiment dramatique. Cette histoire devient aussi difficile émotionnellement à écrire que les chapitres du **_**Miracle de Noël**_** où Elena était morte (quoique ceux qui concernent Mia et ce que Viktor lui a fait l'on aussi été, et le prochain de **_**Back To Fell Church **_**aussi). **

**La suite cette fois vraiment la semaine prochaine (je dirais vers mardi/mercredi, je me prends minimum lundi pour faire un break, en ce moment côté fanfic, je carbure.). Comme je l'ai dit la semaine prochaine sera aussi celle de la publication de la suite du **_**Miracle de Noël**_** et probablement de **_**Back To Fell Church**_**. **

**Bises à toutes & à tous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu & j'attends vos avis avec impatience (c'est mon salaire en quelque sorte). **

**Amandine. **


	17. Chapitre 16

**Voilà la suite. Comme toujours merci pour vos adorables reviews auxquelles je réponds de suite.**

**Manon: Oui le chapitre était assez chargé. Pour Damon, il croit vraiment avoir perdu Elena voilà pourquoi il a demandé Heather en mariage. Quand à savoir s'il la vraiment perdu et bien la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Pour les deux futures autres grossesse et bien je ne peux rien dire, donc tu verras. Juste pour rester mystérieuse je vais dire (et je le dirais à toutes mes revieweuses) tu n'as ni juste, ni faux. Je développerais au moment voulu. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira & merci pour ta review. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Helene: Merci pour tes reviews et heureuse que les chapitres t'aient plu. Oui Heather est bien aimé des amis d'Elena sauf de Caroline. Normale Caroline est au courant de la grossesse d'Elena, et elle s'aperçoit que Damon à déjà une nouvelle copine alors qu'Elena a besoin de lui. Normal qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Et puis Caroline est Caroline, elle a un truc à dire, elle le fait. Point barre! Mais oui la scène de la rencontre est assez drôle. En plus Caro veut obliger Tyler à ne pas apprécier Heather! Entre Elena et Heather j'avais prévenu: rencontre explosive! Elena est jalouse et en plus enceinte, elle a ses hormones qui lui jouent des tours, elle prend donc les choses très (trop) à cœur et du coup elle se défoule sur Stefan. En même temps elle ne veut pas que Léa soit malheureuse. Marie est heureuse à l'idée d'être grand-mère mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne sait pas que la situation est compliquée. Mais elle est heureuse tout de même. Elle le dit dès le chapitre 6 alors que ses fils étaient encore vampire qu'elle aurait aimé être grand-mère alors maintenant qu'ils sont humains elle est heureuse d'être grand-mère. Enfin tu verras, pas quand il s'agit de la grossesse d'Heather. Elle est heureuse d'être grand-mère mais du bébé d'Elena. Et d'être celle de Léa (bien que Léa n'est que la fille d'Elena au final). Passons au chapitre suivant: Oui je pense que j'ai été méchante sur le coup du mariage et surtout du bébé mais c'est comme ça. Elena l'apprendra dans ce chapitre. Marie et Stefan aussi. Pour les femmes qui tomberont enceintes je te dis la même chose que j'ai dit à Manon: tu n'as ni juste, ni faux. C'est vague mais je développerais plus tard dans une note d'auteure probablement. Oh et je confirme tu regardes beaucoup trop les frères Scott. Je me fais toute petite moi, je regarde aussi cette série je verrais mieux de me taire. Pour la série, j'avais comprit que tu parlais de l'épisode 14, dans l'ensemble c'est l'intrigue des Originels qui maintient l'épisode à flot. Le triangle amoureux Damon/Elena/Stefan, j'ai envie de dire aux scénariste mais faîtes enfin un vrai pas en avant, basculer la balance dans un sens. Qu'Elena prenne une décision! L'intrigue de l'épisode réussi c'est pour moi les originels. Esther qui trahit ses enfants (avec l'aide de Finn et qui semble avoir des remords pour Elijah. Elle dit **_**«j'aurais aimé que les autres soient plus comme toi»**_** si je me souvient bien à quelques mots près). Quand au personnage de Kol, moi je l'aime bien. Bon il n'est pas gentil mais j'aime bien son côté bad-boy et puis il faut l'avouer il n'est pas mal! Lol, je ne perds pas le nord moi! Ah oui Klaus, et bien ses scènes avec Caroline on le voit un peu différemment, pas mal. Comme quoi peut-être qu'il n'est pas une cause totalement perdu. En tout cas pour ma fic j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Lily972: Alors toi tu es vraiment emballée par l'histoire ça fait plaisir. Bon je te laisse avec la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous convie aux habitants de Mystic Falls en vous souhaitant à toutes & à tous une bonne lecture, en espérant que le chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

Damon était au bloc opératoire depuis plus de deux heures. A son arrivée les médecins avaient été suspicieux car non seulement il avait des antécédents mais en plus sa plaie ouverte au ventre commençait à cicatriser (le vampire avait retourné le pieu contre lui) mais il l'avait prit en charge sans poser plus de questions voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient aucune réponse des proche du jeune homme. Pendant ce temps sa famille et ses amis étaient obligés de patienter dans la salle d'attente. Elena tournait en rond folle d'inquiétude tandis que Marie harcelait les infirmières pour avoir des nouvelles de son fils et savoir si tout se passait bien, pendant que Stefan – inquiet pour son frère – essayait vainement de calmer sa mère. Quand à Alaric, il veillait sur Elena tout en surveillant la petite Léa alors qu'Heather était un peu à l'écart morte d'angoisse et rejetée par les proches de Damon. Marie ne l'aimait pas et ne se souciait pas d'elle, Stefan la considérerait comme insignifiante, Elena ne souhaitait qu'une chose qu'elle dégage et Alaric bien qu'inquiet il était trop occuper à veiller sur Elena et essayait de la calmer pour se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre. Finalement et après une trop longue attente selon Marie qui ne se priva pas de le leur faire remarquer, les médecins de Damon vinrent à leur rencontre pour leur dire qu'il était hors de danger. Entre temps la cousine de Bonnie était arrivée et lorsqu'ils furent autorisés à aller voir le patient, Lucy lança un sort pour calmer les douleurs que ressentirait Damon à son réveil avant qu'Elena ne lui demande de ré-ensorceler la bague en lapis-lazuli du jeune homme pour le protéger du surnaturel. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Pas parce qu'il était le père de l'enfant qu'elle attendait – évidemment ça jouait – mais elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre parce qu'il était l'amour de sa vie. Elle restait donc auprès de lui et ce malgré les regards meurtriers d'Heather, et ce fut elle et Marie – qui avait fait un scandale quand les médecins leur avait fait comprendre que les heures de visites étaient terminées et qu'ils devaient tous rentrer chez eux (ce que personne n'avait fait) – qui furent présente à son réveil. Pour Elena, sa belle-mère était un roc sur qui elle avait pu se reposer et sans qui elle n'aurait jamais tenu le coup. Lorsque Damon se réveilla, il souria en voyant les deux femmes de sa vie dans sa chambre avant de se souvenir qu'Heather existait et qu'il l'avait mise enceinte. Il s'en voulait vraiment et ignorait comment le dire à Elena – qu'il allait briser une énième fois – et à sa mère qui allait lui faire un scandale. Il les observait toutes les deux: elles semblaient fatiguées et Elena était d'une pâleur à faire froid dans le dos. Lorsqu'il lui demanda si tout allait bien, Marie réalisa que sa belle fille n'avait pas mangé depuis près de vingt quatre heures et alla lui chercher des gâteaux dans une pâtisserie ainsi que des glaces, des fraises, du chocolat et de la chantilly au supermarché, tous ces aliments étant les seuls qu'Elena arrivait à manger ses derniers temps. Ainsi Marie était partie et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient seuls en tête à tête. Damon savait qu'il devait parler à Elena, mais il ignorait comment aborder le sujet Heather avec elle.

«Tu es un ange, commença-t-il sans savoir où son discours allait l'amener.

- Je n'ai fait que ce que j'avais à faire Damon. Je t'aime.

- Non, tu n'étais pas obligée, je t'ai brisé le cœur plus d'un fois…

- Et j'ai brisé le tien plus d'une fois aussi. On devrait arrêter d'être aussi têtus et de se faire souffrir. Toi et moi on sait s'aimer, on l'a déjà prouvé, souligna la jeune femme en voulant tout doucement lui parler de sa grossesse.

- Elena, souffla Damon en abordant une attitude désolée. Quand je t'ai dit que j'avais fait une connerie je…

- Tu l'as demandé en mariage parce que tu voulais m'oublier. Mais Damon on n'a pas à tourner la page, on s'aime et moi je suis prête à me jeter à l'eau et à tout recommencer à zéro avec toi. Je suis prête à te donner mon cœur et je sais que tu ne me ferras plus de mal. Et moi je te promets que je ne t'en ferrais plus. Je veux juste t'aimer Damon.

- Je t'aime Elena. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es mon univers, la femme de ma vie mais… Mais quand je t'ai dit que j'avais fait une connerie, je ne pensais pas à cette connerie, je ne pensais pas au fait que je l'ai demandé en mariage. Oh bien sur c'est une connerie monumentale mais tu me connais j'ai fait pire, lui confia-t-il désolé. La demander en mariage est surement la seconde des pires conneries que j'ai faite de toute mon existence.

- La première? Demanda Elena en s'asseyant s'attendant au pire avec Damon.

- Je… je l'ai mise enceinte, lui confia le jeune homme anéanti. Je suis désolé princesse, tu es la femme de ma vie mais je ne peux pas la quitter. Plus maintenant.

- Je… Tu n'es qu'un crétin, hurla Elena folle de rage avant de fondre en larmes en sortant en lui lançant un _«je te déteste»_.

- Je t'aime Elena, murmura-t-il en larmes alors que celle-ci était déjà partie.»

Encore une fois. Encore une fois Damon Salvatore avait réussi à lui briser le cœur et à chaque fois la douleur était de pire en pire. Elle se sentait non seulement trahie, brisée mais humiliée et ça elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti venant de Damon. Il l'avait toujours traité avec un certain respect et ce même quand il lui brisait le cœur, il ne l'avait jamais blessé de cette manière là. Il lui avait brisé le cœur à maintes et maintes reprises mais jamais dans son amour propre. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être, Damon et elle n'était pas ensemble mais elle l'était parce qu'elle était la femme que Damon aimait, celle qui portait son enfant. Elle comprenait qu'il n'abandonne pas Heather puisqu'elle s'était fait mettre enceinte et qu'elle savait que Damon voulait être l'opposé de son père donc qu'il allait assumer et aimer cet enfant. Malgré sa douleur, elle était fière de lui parce qu'il assumait ses actes. En revanche, elle aurait souhaité que l'enfant qu'il assume soit le leur. Mais elle ne lui avait rien dit, il ignorait qu'elle était enceinte, à quoi bon le lui dire maintenant? Pour le rendre dingue? Pour le forcer à choisir entre ses deux enfants? Pour qu'il soit malheureux d'abandonner l'enfant qu'il allait avoir avec Heather? Parce que si Elena faisait demi tour, si elle lui disait qu'elle est enceinte, il quitterait Heather, elle le savait et chaque jour qui passerait il culpabiliserait et Elena ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Alors elle se sacrifiait et sacrifiait son bébé. Parce qu'elle voulait épargné Damon. Voilà à quel point Elena Gilbert aimait Damon Salvatore, au point de tout faire pour lui épargner la déchirure d'une situation qu'elle savait qu'il ne saurait pas gérer. Elle savait que dans quelque temps elle devrait partir, quitter Mystic Falls avec ses enfants pour préserver Damon, pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'elle aussi attendait un bébé. D'ailleurs ce moment serait probablement bientôt car elle avait pas mal prit de poids ses dernières semaines sans parler de ses nausées récurrentes, de ses envies qui ne cessaient d'augmenter et de ses sauts d'humeurs qui étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Elle allait le quitter et probablement ne jamais le revoir. Elle allait devoir tout quitter par amour pour l'homme de sa vie et elle était complètement abattue, anéantie, toute sa vie partait en lambeaux et elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle devait juste faire ce qui lui semblait le mieux pour éviter à Damon de devenir fou et pour protéger son bébé. Quelle genre de vie ce petit être aurait si il voyait son père culpabiliser de l'avoir choisi au détriment de son autre enfant? Elle voulait protéger ceux qui lui sont le plus cher et les décisions qu'elle prenait la brisait autant que la stupidité de Damon qui avait mise enceinte sa distraction. Elena Gilbert était forte mais elle savait qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais de la trahison de Damon. Elle était là, dans sa voiture et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce que Marie – intriguée de voir Elena la tête cachée dans les mains assise dans sa voiture – ne vienne la rejoindre. Bien qu'observatrice, sa belle mère ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Marie connaissait son fils, elle savait qu'il serait fou de joie à l'idée qu'Elena porte son enfant alors pourquoi la jeune femme pleurait-t-elle toutes les larmes de son corps complètement brisée? La mère des Salvatore était restée plus d'une heure assise silencieusement avec la jeune femme dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'Elena finisse par lui dire ce qui l'avait mise dans un état pareille. À cette révélation, Marie était folle de rage contre son _«idiot de fils»_ qu'elle avait selon ses propres mots _«envie de castrer»_. Elle mourrait d'envie de monter dans la chambre de Damon lui donner toutes les cartes mais Elena la retenue lui demandant de se taire, ne voulant pas piéger Damon dans un vie où il serait partagé entre ses deux enfants. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle préférait qu'il l'ignore plutôt que de vivre dans le remord d'avoir abandonné son enfant. Marie lui avait promis de tenir sa langue même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec le choix de sa belle-fille et même si elle allait tout faire pour que Damon réalise que sa vie n'était pas avec Heather et que cette dernière réalise qu'elle piège Damon et qu'il faut mieux qu'elle renonce à cet enfant.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital de Damon, celui-ci était anéanti d'avoir perdu Elena, cette fois ci, il le savait de manière définitive. Il ne supportait pas que sa vie ne soit pas liée à celle d'Elena, il ne supportait pas d'avoir une autre femme dans sa vie. Heather n'était qu'une distraction, il tenait à elle mais ne l'aimait pas. La femme qu'il voulait épouser était Elena, celle qu'il voulait voir porter ses enfants était Elena. La vie qu'il allait avoir, il la voulait avec Elena. Seulement parce qu'il avait été stupide, cette vie dont il rêvait, il allait l'avoir avec un femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Une femme qu'il n'aimerait jamais. D'ailleurs dés qu'Elena était partie, Heather était venue le rejoindre ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre du départ de la femme de sa vie. Il savait qu'Elena allait tourné la page, qu'elle allait protéger son cœur et s'éloigner de lui, et au fond il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer: Elena méritait d'être heureuse. Il s'en voulait terriblement, mais il devait ne rien laisser transparaître à cause d'Heather. Elle était dans sa chambre, assisse sur une chaise et pleurait des larmes de joies. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes qu'elle se calma en voyant Stefan rentrer dans la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci voulait parler à Damon en priver et la jeune femme fut obligée de sortir au grand soulagement de Damon qui avait vraiment besoin de se remettre du départ d'Elena. Justement Stefan venait lui parler d'elle.

«Tu as fait quoi à Elena? Demanda-t-il suspicieux. Je l'ai vu repartir il y a dix minutes en larmes.

- Je… Tu te soucies d'elle?

- Bien sur, c'est Elena elle sera toujours une personne importante pour moi. C'est… je crois que je peux dire qu'elle est ma meilleure amie, alors oui je me soucie d'elle. Mais tu changes de sujet, souligna son cadet. Tu lui as fait quoi?

- Elle est enceinte, souffla le jeune homme fou de rage contre lui même.

- Elena? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as repoussé parce qu'elle est enceinte. Idiot c'est de ton bébé qu'Elena est enceinte! Le gronda son frère.

- Non pas Elena, dit-t-il avec tristesse. J'aurais aimé qu'Elena soit enceinte. C'est Heather qui l'est. Et je l'ai dit à Elena. Voilà pourquoi… Je suis vraiment un crétin.

- Maman va te tuer.

- Sans blague! Répliqua son ainé avec sarcasme. J'ai perdu Elena pour de bon et… Attend c'est quoi le truc?

- Quel truc? Demanda Stefan qui ne comprenait pas de quoi son frère lui parlait.

- Elena et toi.

- On s'est séparé. Maman et toi aviez raison, on ne s'aimait plus comme avant. Je me raccrochais à elle par peur de la perdre, et elle se raccrochait à moi par peur de souffrir avec toi. Tu mérites mon poing dans la figure. Non seulement tu lui as encore fait du mal mais tu es vraiment un crétin. On ne t'a jamais parlé de capotes?

- Elle pend la pilule. Je ne pensais pas…

- C'est ça ton problème Damon tu ne penses pas! Elena t'aime et toi tu n'as pas pensé à elle.

- Elle était avec toi. Mariée avec toi et elle voulait que je l'oublie.

- Tu n'est qu'un crétin, soupira Stefan qui n'avait pas envie de continuer cette conversation sachant qu'il allait finir par se disputer avec son frère. Quand elle va le savoir Maman va te tuer!

- Je sais.

- Je peux te dire un truc? Demanda prudemment Stefan.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? S'écria Damon sachant que si son frère prenait des gants c'est qu'il avait fait quelque de répréhensible. Je t'écoute.

- Je… J'ai remis le couvert avec Kat, confia-t-il à son ainé en guettant sa réaction.

- QUOI? Hurla son frère. Tu es débile ou tu le fais exprès? Katherine? C'est toi que maman va tuer!

- J'ai remis le couvert avec elle mais elle est partie. En fait, elle est venue me trouver dans la forêt et elle m'a donné la potion pour redevenir humain. Ensuite elle s'est occupée de moi le temps que ma transformation s'achève et une chose en entrainant un autre… Je l'aime. Mais elle, elle a été rattrapé par son humanité et elle ne veut plus me faire de mal. Alors elle est partie…

- Et t'es amoureux d'elle, blablabla. Tu m'aurais dit ça il y a quelques jours je t'aurais massacré mais aujourd'hui. Tu l'aimes vraiment?

- C'est Katherine, comment tu peux poser une question pareille? Je l'aime évidemment!

- Alors même si je pense que t'es con de replonger avec Katherine, file. Retrouve la et soit heureux. Ne reste pas là à essayer d'oublier la femme que tu aimes et à faire comme moi des conneries, lui conseilla son ainé. En revanche si Katherine te fait du mal elle aura affaire à moi. Et à maman.

- Elle va nous tuer.

- Ouais. Mais une heure après on sera de nouveau ses petits bébés.

- Mais on va passer un sale quart d'heure, souligna Stefan anxieux.

- Parce qu'elle se soucie de nous. Pas comme Giuseppe. D'ailleurs ça fait un bail qu'on n'en entend plus parler…

- Il prépare un truc, compléta le cadet des Salvatore.

- Ouais, j'en ai bien peur.

- Katherine est probablement en Europe ou à Atlanta ou je-ne-sais où et…

- Vas y. Moi je prendrais soin de Maman.

- Prend aussi soin de toi Damon, lui dit son frère inquiet.

- Pff. Ouais.

- De quoi vous discutiez tous les deux? La dernière connerie de Damon? Supposa sarcastiquement Marie qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Maman, je…

- Tais toi Damon! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un crétin! Le disputait sa mère. Elena est une fille en or, elle t'aime, elle te supporte tel que tu es. Tu as la chance d'avoir rencontré la perle rare, la femme de ta vie et toi tu engrosses la première pétasse venue! Tu n'es qu'un crétin. C'est quoi ton problème? Tu es maso ou quoi? Tu aimes vraiment souffrir c'est ça? Tu n'as pas envie d'être un peu heureux dans ta vie? Tu ne penses pas que tu le mérites? Elena est…, elle se coupa en réalisant qu'elle allait dire _«Elena est enceinte et a besoin de toi»_ avant de reprendre: Elle est parfaite pour toi et toi tu passes ton temps à lui faire du mal. Aujourd'hui tu l'as perdu pour de bon Damon. Elle a tout accepté de ta part mais là! Enfin tu es débile ou quoi? Les humains ont une capacité de reproduction et c'est pour éviter ce genre de chose que les préservatifs existent. Même moi je le sais et je viens du dix neuvième siècle! Tu n'es qu'un crétin Damon Salvatore.

- Maman calme toi, intervenu Stefan.

- NON, hurla Marie. Maintenant tu comptes faire quoi Damon? Rester à assumer un bâtard non désiré? Être malheureux toute ta vie? Aimer le souvenir d'Elena et être piégé dans une vie dont tu ne veux pas?

- Je… Maman tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas la quitter. Elle est enceinte. C'est mon enfant.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin Damon! Et Elena dans toute cette histoire tu as pensé à elle?

- Je… je n'arrête pas de penser à Elena, répondit son fils en faisant profil bas anéanti. Je ne suis qu'un crétin. Je n'arrête pas de lui faire du mal et là je l'ai perdu, elle ne reviendra pas. C'est ma punition pour avoir été un imbécile. Je suis incapable de vivre sans elle et…

- On va régler le problème, lui promit Marie détestant voir son fils si anéanti. Je te promets qu'Elena va revenir Damon.

- Maman Heather est enceinte.

- Je sais. Stefan allons prendre un petit déjeuner, proposa Marie qui voulait parler à son cadet en priver.»

Pendant que Marie faisait passer un sale quart d'heure à Damon, Alaric était dans la salle d'attente avec Heather. Celle-ci était assisse dans un coin et lisait un magasine lorsque le professeur d'Histoire lui proposa un café qu'elle refusa poliment préférant un thé. Et puis Ric s'asseyait à ses côtés et lui demanda comment elle allait. En effet elle semblait soucieuse et comme personne ne s'était occupé d'elle, Alaric l'avait prit en pitié et décida de lui accorder un peu de temps.

«Je sais que je ne suis pas la bienvenue dans cette famille, lui confia la jeune femme. Marie me déteste, la seule qu'elle apprécie et qu'elle veut dans la vie de Damon, c'est Elena. Pourtant, et ne le prenez pas mal, elle lui a brisé le cœur. Comment une mère peut vouloir d'une femme comme Elena dans la vie de son fils?

- Damon et Elena c'est… c'est Damon et Elena, répliqua Ric agacé par la remarque d'Heather. Quand ils sont ensemble, ils sont un couple unis. Mais Damon est complexe, Elena est la seule qui sait comment le gérer, qui le connaît par cœur. Oui ils se sont fait du mal, mais ce qui les tue c'est d'être éloigné l'un de l'autre.

- Ça c'était avant, répondit Heather. Aujourd'hui Damon m'a, il m'a demandé en mariage…

- Pour oublier Elena, souligna le professeur d'Histoire. Tous les deux c'est compliqué, mais Heather vous devez savoir que tôt ou tard ils retomberont dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils sont…

- Vous m'énervez tous avec Damon et Elena. Il n'y a pas de Damon et Elena; c'est fini entre eux, aujourd'hui Damon est avec moi, on va se marier et on va avoir un bébé. Je comprends que vous tenez à Elena, mais arrêtez de l'imaginer avec Damon, eux c'est du passé. Aujourd'hui Damon a une nouvelle vie dont Elena ne fait plus parti, criait-t-elle alors que Marie – qui était sortie de la chambre de Damon – était venue se poster devant la jeune femme et sans s'en rendre compte lui avait donner un gifle avant de tourner des talons embarquant Alaric avec elle.»

Le professeur d'Histoire était fou de rage contre Damon. Lui qui considérait Elena comme sa fille, il avait du mal avec le fait que celle-ci était enceinte et seule à cause des conneries de Damon. Le jeune homme était peut-être un de ses amis les plus proches mais il ne supportait pas les écarts de conduite de son ami. Surtout quand c'est Elena qui en payait le prix. Il savait très bien que Damon n'aurait pas voulu d'enfant avec sa distraction du moment, qui s'il devait avoir un enfant ce serait avec Elena mais il n'empêche qu'Heather était enceinte et ça Ric avait du mal à digérer. Il n'avait rien contre cette jeune femme, juste de un elle n'était pas faite pour Damon et de deux à cause d'elle Elena devait être anéantie. Enfin si elle était au courant. Alaric espérait vraiment que la jeune femme n'était pas au courant parce que si c'était le cas, elle allait en être malade. Et en plus, comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez difficiles, elle était enceinte. Il savait qu'Elena était forte mais pas assez pour encaisser tout ce qu'elle avait encaissé depuis quelques semaines. Elle devait avoir un environnement calme, ne pas subir de stress, hors c'était un véritable défilé de drames et ce depuis son mariage. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle l'ignorait, pour sa santé et celle de son bébé, mais Marie lui apprit que Damon le lui avait et qu'elle était vraiment mal. La mère des Salvatore lui confia l'avoir emmené au Mystic Grill pour la confier à Caroline – qui y déjeunait tous les matins avec Tyler – mais que le couple était parti en vacances et qu'Elena était donc au bon soin de Matt. Son amie lui conseilla d'y aller et de la sortir un peu de Mystic Falls, en lui disant de l'emmener vers son frère, que s'éloignée ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. À elle, à Léa et au bébé. Et puis, alors qu'Alaric suivit les bons conseils de Marie, elle se retourna vers Stefan et lui demanda de s'asseoir avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

«Je sais que par le passé tu as fais des choses comment dire… assez peu morale. Attention je ne veux pas commettre de meurtre ni torturer qui que ce soit ou faire des trucs de Ripper, restons dans la légalité, je veux juste ramener la famille de ton frère. La vraie. Celle qu'il doit avoir auprès de lui, lui expliqua sa mère. Damon a besoin d'Elena et Elena a besoin de Damon. Eux deux c'est… C'est Damon et Elena. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de les réunir et de sortir cette pétasse de la vie de ton frère. Mon problème, c'est que je suis trop gentille. Je sais manipuler mais seulement Damon et toi. Et pour votre bien.

- Evidemment! Rétorqua son fils avec ironie.

- Stefan! Gronda Marie face à la raillerie de son fils. Le sarcasme te va mal, laisse le à ton frère il est plus doué dans ce domaine! Je disais donc que j'ai besoin d'un esprit comme le tien. Enfin comme quand tu étais Ripper.

- Maman je n'ai aucune idée pour sortir Damon du bordel dans lequel il est, lui dit-t-il avant de marquer une pause. Je ne suis pas… Quand j'étais Ripper je faisais des trucs dingues, je me laissais guider par mes pires instincts, je n'avais plus d'humanité et quand je redevenais «normal» je ne me souvenais même plus de ce que j'avais fait. Ou alors c'était rare. En revanche je pense à quelqu'un pour t'aider mais…

- Mais?

- Mais ce quelqu'un ne va pas te plaire et c'est surement à mon tour de passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Je t'écoute et je me prépare à tout. Qui sait tu as peut-être fait pire que ton frère? Ironisa sa mère fatiguée des bêtises de ses fils.

- Katherine. Elle est… c'est Katherine, même humaine je suis sûr qu'elle prendra un malin plaisir à emmerder Heather et à remettre de l'ordre dans la vie de Damon. En ce moment elle est en mode _«expier ses fautes»_. Tu dois savoir qu'elle et moi…

- Ah non Stefan! Tu n'as pas… NON. Pas cette femme! Toi et Damon avez un sérieux problème! Criait sa mère folle de rage. Bravo, dans le genre conneries avec un grand C, tu es aussi doué que ton frère. Ne me dis pas que tu es retombé amoureux de cette femme? Non ne répond pas, ton visage parle de lui même. Oh Stefan qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi?»

Et puis elle se leva et quitta la cafétéria pour aller prendre l'air un petit moment et réfléchir à un plan toute seule. Quand à Stefan, lui aussi voulait aider son frère ce qui lui donnait une raison de plus de retrouver Katherine en espérant qu'elle l'aiderait. Il aimait vraiment les plans –même fou, même manipulateur, même sans aucun scrupule ni aucune morale – de la femme qu'il aime.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait déposé au Mystic Grill, Marie Salvatore s'était excusée de ne pouvoir rester et lui tenir compagnie étant obligée d'aller voir son «crétin de fils» à l'hôpital. La femme était vraiment inquiète pour sa belle fille et ordonna à Matt de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne prendre le relais. Pour que le jeune homme n'ait pas de problème avec son supérieur elle était allé trouver le patron du Mystic Grill et l'avait dédommagé de l'absence du jeune homme avant d'aller dédommager Matt sachant qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or. Évidemment il le refusa, il ne voulait pas être payé pour soutenir Elena, lui remonter le moral ou quoique ce soit. La jeune femme était son amie d'enfance et en aucun cas il ne voulait être pour passer du temps avec elle. Il déchira donc le chèque de Marie qui partie en lui lançant un _«On en reparlera Matthew Donovan»_ qui signifiait _«je n'abandonne pas»_. Et puis il servit un café à une Elena abattue – café qu'elle ne but pas à cause de sa grossesse –avant de se confier à son ami:

«Il doit assumer! S'énerva-t-il. Je te jure Elena, ce mec je vais lui casser la gueule!

- Matt! Le gonda la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas comme si il m'avait abandonné, il ne sait pas que je suis enceinte et il ne doit pas le savoir. Il… Il n'arriverait pas à gérer. Il ne pourrait pas vivre en abandonnant son enfant.

- Et toi dans cette histoire?

- Moi et bien j'ai mes enfants. Je dois m'occuper de Léa et j'ai mon bébé à assumer. Je vais m'éloigner de Mystic Falls et faire de mon mieux, lui expliqua-t-elle en larmes.

- Arrête de jouer les martyrs! Arrête de toujours te sacrifier pour les autres!

- Je l'aime et je veux le protéger, se défendit Elena anéantie. Je veux lui épargner une situation qu'il est incapable de gérer.

- Elena c'est son enfant, il doit l'assumer. Il doit assumer le fait qu'il t'ait mise enceinte tout comme le fait qu'il ait aussi mis Heather enceinte.

- Il ne peut pas faire face à une telle situation! C'est de Damon que l'on parle!

- Elena ce mec est un con comme il est rare d'en rencontrer mais sans lui tu es malheureuse, souligna le jeune homme en colère contre Damon. Tu n'as jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec lui. Même pas avec Stefan. Tu as besoin de lui.

- Mais je ne peux pas l'avoir. Plus maintenant, pleurait désespérément son amie. Mais j'ai son bébé et c'est pour cet enfant que je dois être forte et c'est pour lui que je dois me reconstruire. Il ou elle mérite d'avoir une mère solide. Damon ne mérite pas que je l'éloigne de notre enfant mais il ne mérite pas de passer toute sa vie à moitié heureux parce qu'il a abandonné le bébé qu'il va avoir avec Heather. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne peux pas l'éloigner de son enfant pour l'avoir auprès de moi et de notre bébé. Damon ne supporterait pas de faire ça. S'il te plaît Matt, ne fait rien. Ne lui dit pas que je suis enceinte, ne te bat pas avec lui. Ne fait rien.

- Pff, soupira le jeune homme vaincu. En revanche, il y en a une qui va péter les plombs quand elle va rentrer. Heureusement que Tyler l'a emmené en vacances.

- Oui Caroline ça va être une autre histoire, reconnut Elena un peu inquiète de ce qu'était capable de dire et de faire sa meilleure amie.

- D'ailleurs je me demande comment Ty l'a convaincu de partir?

- Elle est venue me voir, on a parlé de sa nouvelle vie d'humaine et elle m'a parlé du voyage que Tyler voulait qu'il fasse. Je lui ai dit que je pourrais me débrouiller toute seule et qu'elle pouvait partir. J'ai du lui faire toute une argumentation mais elle est partie. Elle n'a pas à mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pour moi.

- Quand elle va le savoir, elle va mettre la ville à feu et à cendre.

- Alors il va falloir la retenir, soupira Elena qui ne voulait pas penser à d'autres problèmes.

- Ils reviennent quand? S'enquit le jeune homme.

- Dans quatre mois. Normalement le voyage durait un an mais Caroline voulait être là pour mes derniers mois de grossesse. Elle prend très à cœur son rôle de marraine très à cœur. J'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous tous.

- On sera toujours là pour toi, la rassura le jeune homme. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit tu peux compter sur moi. Que ce soit pour toi, pour Léa ou pour le bébé. N'importe quand et pour n'importe quoi. Même si tu as une envie complètement dingue en plein milieu de la nuit tu peux m'appeler et si il faut faire le tour de toute la ville pour te trouver ce que tu veux et bien il n'y a pas de problème.

- C'est gentil Matt mais…

- Pas de mais. Toi et moi on se connaît depuis toujours et tu as toujours été là pour moi. Laisse moi faire la même chose pour toi.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Et oui pas drôle, Elena s'en va. En même temps comment l'en blâmer elle veut protéger Damon, se protéger et protéger son bébé et Léa. Quand à Stefan, il part chercher Katherine: un indice elle ne sera pas vraiment ravie de le revoir. Pourquoi? J'attends vos théories avec impatience. Juste une question, pensez vous que finalement Damon apprendra pour la grossesse d'Elena? J'attends vraiment vos avis avec une très grande impatience donc à vos reviews!**

**La suite dans quelques jours mais avant j'aimerais publier un chapitre de mes autres fic. Je ne précise pas quand parce que j'ai réalisé que c'était les vacances et vacances signifie chez moi _«courir à droite et à gauche»_ (en plus je suis encore un peu malade donc je fonctionne au ralenti.). Et je n'ai pas d'enfants alors imaginez le jour où j'en aurais, je n'aurais plus le temps de publier! Bon assez jacassé, passez de bonne vacances (pour ceux et celle qui sont concernés) sinon passez malgré tout une bonne semaine.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	18. Chapitre 17

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre d'**_**Un mariage Ordinaire À Mystic Falls**_**. Pour mes deux autres fics, elles auront un peu de retard: j'ai accidentellement effacé les chapitres de ma clé USB _(je fais cet aveu en me faisant toute petite et en me cachant derrière mon ordinateur. J'ai vraiment honte de moi)_. Mais je vous rassure j'ai les copies sur mon disque dur externe… que j'ai prêté à une amie. Je posterai donc les suite quand je l'aurais récupéré dans quelques jours. Je suis vraiment & sincèrement DÉSOLÉE. **

**Manon: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Damon & Stefan s'en prenne plein la tête par leur mère à juste titre: Damon annonce à sa mère qu'il a mis sa distraction enceinte et Stefan lui dit qu'il est amoureux de Katherine. Marie à de quoi leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Même si Heather n'a pas un fond méchant, je comprends quand tu dis ne pas l'aimer, je ne l'aime pas non plus, elle est l'obstacle entre Damon & Elena. Elena oui elle est partie par amour pour Damon. Heather a besoin de dire qu'entre Delena c'est fini, elle se rassure. Katherine et bien à son sujet je ne dis rien, je te laisse découvrir. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Oui malheureusement Elena s'en va. Pas trop loin, juste à la maison du lac. Oui Damon quand il s'agit de faire des conneries il est le roi comme tu dis. Marie est directe et ses fils la désespèrent. La pauvre, l'un fait connerie sur connerie et l'autre est amoureux de la femme qui les a manipulé, trahi, brisé son frère et lui. Et elle est là, elle essaye de réparer les erreurs de Damon mais ce n'est pas facile bien au contraire. La situation ne lui plaît pas, elle veut voir son fils heureux et ce n'est pas le cas. Elle veut que tout rentre dans l'ordre, elle sait que Damon et Elena sont fait l'un pour l'autre et elle veut les voir ensemble parce qu'elle sait que c'est ensemble qu'ils sont heureux mais rien ne va comme elle veut. Tu verras aussi qu'elle est très présente pour Elena et heureusement parce que tu constateras qu'Elena va mal sans Damon. Quand à la relation fraternelle, les Salvatore se sont rapprochés, ils sont de nouveau humains et leur relation est un peu comme celle qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient humains. Il y a moins de querelles entre eux, chacun aime une femme (même si dans les deux cas s'est compliquée) et pour une fois ce n'est pas la même femme. Pour une fois ils ne se disputent pas à cause d'une des Petrova, c'est un grand pas en avant. Au sujet de Katherine, je ne dis rien pour ne pas gâcher l'intrigue mais la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Quand au fait que je sois en vacances oui et non. Officiellement oui, non dans le sens où je bosse par correspondance donc si je veux je peux travailler pendant les vacances de ma zone. Mais bon tout les gens que je connais sont en vacances donc je travaille vraiment moins que d'habitude. Et bien je crois que j'ai répondu à tout. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Angel: Merci pour ta review et ravie que tu sois fane de l'histoire. Ton commentaire m'a vraiment amusé, très direct. Heather n'est pas un personne méchante mais on l'a déteste (même moi je la déteste et pourtant c'est moi qui l'ai «crée».) parce qu'elle est l'obstacle entre Damon et Elena. Matt est présent pour Elena mais ils ont une relation amicale. Néanmoins Damon en sera jaloux (tu verras dans ce chapitre). Attention je ne dis pas qu'il verra Elena ou qu'il se rendra compte qu'elle est enceinte, juste qu'il sera jaloux de Matt. Heather tout va bien pour elle. Malheureusement. Mais bon tu sais ce qu'on dit, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, donc qui sait? Juste je te le dis, elle ne partira pas, elle aime vraiment Damon. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Dans ce chapitre, Stefan a enfin retrouver Katherine qui est vraiment très en colère contre lui comme vous pourrez le constater. Voilà tout j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

Stefan avait passé un mois et demi à faire le tour du monde à la recherche de Katherine. Il avait d'abord commencé ses recherches par les États-Unis sachant que si la jeune femme était encore en Amérique, il n'y avait que quatre villes possibles (en excluant Mystic Falls). Si elle était encore en Amérique, elle était soit à Atlanta où il semblait qu'elle ait «des amis», soit à New York et Los Angeles qui sont deux villes qui attirent Katherine pour le glamour et la mode ou bien Las Vegas qui l'attirait simplement parce qu'elle était la ville de toutes les folies. Le jeune homme avait donc fait le tour de tous les coins chics de ces villes sans y trouver Katherine. Alors il avait prit un vol pour l'Europe où il avait fait le tour de Londres, Paris, Rome, Florence, Berlin, Genève, Madrid, Barcelone et Lisbonne sans trouver la jeune femme. Alors il était allé en Bulgarie, pensant que peut-être elle s'était réfugiée dans son pays natale. Il avait tout le tour de Sofia sans y trouver Katherine et il avait pensé que peut-être elle était dans son ancienne maison mais où vivaient les Petrova au XIVème siècle? Après deux semaines de recherches et plusieurs coups de fil à Alaric il avait trouvé la demeure de la jeune femme et en le voyant celle-ci lui sauta à la gorge et si elle avait été encore vampire Stefan aurait craint pour sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Katherine et quand il demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal celle-ci explosa en lui disant qu'elle était enceinte. Dans ses paroles – plutôt dures – elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant et Stefan avait comprit que cette décision avait un rapport avec sa fille. Lorsqu'il en parla à la jeune femme, celle-ci lui expliqua tout aussi violemment que ce ne serrait pas juste envers sa fille qu'elle aime et élève un autre enfant. Et puis Katherine montra sa facette égoïste et égocentrique pour cacher sa peur qu'on lui enlève aussi cet enfant en disant à Stefan qu'elle ne voulait pas grossir ou passer des nuits blanches à cause d'un enfant. Sa décision était prise et ce sans consulter Stefan qui avait du mal a digérer que Katherine agisse comme s'il n'existait pas. Pourtant – et bien que la jeune femme essayait de le virer de chez elle – il restait et encaissait la méchanceté, les insultes et la froideur de la femme impossible dont il est fou amoureux. Ils se disputaient depuis des heures et Stefan encaissait tout ce que Katherine – très douée pour faire du mal aux autres – lui faisait subir sans arriver à la faire changer d'avis, lui désirant cet enfant. Le jeune homme était arrivé chez elle vers dix sept heures et ce n'était qu'à minuit que Katherine épuisée alla se coucher en balançant à Stefan un méchant et froid _«demain tu dégages Salvatore»_ avant de tourner des talons. L'ancien vampire pensait que la nuit lui porterait conseil et que le lendemain matin la jeune femme serait plus calme, hors il n'en était rien. Celle-ci était toujours aussi folle de rage contre lui, peut-être même plus que la veille puisque qu'elle avait des nausées et qu'elle n'était pas du genre «malade modèle». Et Stefan lui continuait d'encaisser toutes les insultes que lui lançait la jeune femme, en essayant de lui faire réaliser que cet enfant était un magnifique cadeau de la vie mais Katherine ne voulait rien entendre et continuait sa méchanceté gratuite. Elle ne se calma que lorsqu'elle fut prise de crampes abdominales et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle perdait du sang. La panique l'avait très vite envahie et elle appela Stefan à l'aide, un Stefan qui devait ne pas lui montrer son inquiétude et qui l'avait emmené à l'hôpital. Katherine s'attendait à ce qu'il la blâme mais il n'en avait rien fait, se contentant de la confier aux médecins et de faire les cents pas dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital bulgare. Il espérait vraiment que Katherine et le bébé allaient bien et que la jeune femme avait changé d'avis au sujet de sa grossesse. Lui était fou de joie à l'idée d'être père et il espérait que Katherine s'attache à ce bébé et qu'elle le veuille tout autant que lui. Si ce n'était pas trop tard.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Alaric était venu la chercher au Mystic Grill pour l'emmener à la maison et deux mois qu'Elena Gilbert était plus que déprimée. Elle avait peut-être décidé de laisser Damon vivre sa vie, de le laisser à une autre pour le protéger et lui épargner une situation qu'il ne saurait gérer. Pourtant sans lui elle était perdue et malheureuse. Elle avait Léa qui arrivait à la faire sourire et qui lui faisait des câlins à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait pleurer ou triste et elle avait son frère qui prenait soin d'elle mais celui dont elle avait besoin était Damon. Jeremy se démenait pour consoler sa sœur mais rien n'y arrivait et il savait que la seule personne dont Elena avait besoin était la seule personne qu'elle ne pouvait avoir: Damon. Il avait tout fait pour remonter le moral de sa grande sœur – même Bonnie était venue les rejoindre avec sa mère dont la convalescence était plus longue que prévue – mais rien ne la sortait de sa déprime. Et pourtant elle avait eu des visites: Matt venait une fois ou deux fois par semaine et Alaric venait presque tous les jours emmenant pratiquement tous le temps Marie avec lui. La mère des Salvatore prenait vraiment soin d'Elena, elle la distrayait mais à chaque fois – et ce même si elle savait qu'elle ne le devait pas – la jeune femme demandait des nouvelles de Damon. Qu'est-ce que Marie pouvait lui répondre à part qu'il était malheureux sans elle, qu'il n'avait gout à rien même pas à sa rééducation. Car en plus d'avoir eu une blessure abdominale, Damon avait eu une jambe cassée et si aujourd'hui il n'avait plus la jambe dans le plâtre, il avait des séances quotidiennes de rééducation au service de kinésithérapie de l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. À chaque fois qu'elle voyait Elena ou même Damon, Marie Salvatore était malade de voir les deux jeunes gens malheureux. Elle avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de parler à Heather, de lui faire entendre raison mais celle-ci était butée et madame Salvatore ne supportait pas l'état dans lequel était Elena. La jeune femme pleurait beaucoup – et ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait dit mais la petite Léa qui adorait tout raconter à Marie – et elle était très pâle. Pourtant – et tout le monde était rassuré – Elena mangeait. À chaque envie, la jeune femme fouillait les placards, le frigo, le congélateur et se nourrissait. Tous ses proches s'inquiétaient parce qu'il la pensait déprimée mais pour Elena le mot «déprimée» était exagéré. Elle ne se renfermait pas sur elle même, elle sortait, elle jouait avec sa fille qui l'amusait, bref elle se divertissait même si elle n'y avait pas le cœur. Elle aimait Léa de tout son cœur, aujourd'hui elle considérait l'enfant comme sa fille – d'ailleurs officiellement elle l'était devenue – mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son bébé et au manque de Damon qui chaque jour se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Elena devait chaque jour se lever avec le cœur en miette et des hormones en furie qui ne l'aidait pas à avoir le sourire. Elle avait besoin de lui mais elle savait que si elle l'appelait elle le mettrait dans une situation qu'il ne saurait gérer. Alors elle essayait d'être forte, de rassurer ses proches mais aucun d'eux n'étaient dupes et ce même si Elena se raccrochait à la seule chose qu'elle avait de Damon, la seule chose qu'Heather ne pourrait lui prendre: son bébé. Aujourd'hui, et ce pour la première fois en deux mois, la jeune femme était de retour dans sa ville natale pour y passer une échographie. Jeremy avait voulu accompagner sa sœur, mais Bonnie était malade et il devait s'occuper d'elle. Quand à Alaric, il avait cours au lycée et il n'avait pas réussi à se libérer. Alors c'était Matt – en congé forcé puisque le Mystic Grill était fermé pour travaux entreprit par le nouveau et mystérieux propriétaire des lieux – qui avait accompagné la jeune femme à l'hôpital et qui s'occupait de la petite Léa durant l'examen de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sortit avec un sourire sincère qui illuminait son visage et il était inutile à Matt de lui demander si tout allait bien, son sourire parlait de lui même. Durant l'examen d'Elena, Léa n'avait cessé de remuer dans les bras de Matt et lorsqu'elle vit sa maman sortir, elle lui tendit de suite les bras et la jeune femme la prit dans ses bras de suite. Matt avait essayé de protester en lui rappelant qu'elle était enceinte mais Elena lui dit que la petite était _«légère comme une plume»_ et la portait donc comme si de rien était. Ils étaient tous les trois dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital lorsqu'ils croisèrent Damon et Heather qui arrivaient face à eux. La jeune femme était soulagée de porter une robe large et d'avoir sa fille dans les bras, empêchant à Damon et Heather de voir son ventre désormais bien arrondi. En voyant le jeune homme face à elle, Elena s'était stoppée et Damon l'avait dévisagé l'admirant de haut en bas. Bien qu'Heather soit à côté de lui, Elena pouvait voir son regard remplit de tendresse et de luxure envers elle. Elle observait que comme elle Damon ne savait pas trop quoi dire et lorsqu'il prit la parole ce fut pour lui demander comment elle allait. Que pouvait-t-elle répondre? Non. Non, évidemment qu'elle allait mal, comment pouvait-t-il lui poser une question pareille? Pourtant Elena savait que c'était juste pour les formes, parce que sa copine enceinte se trouvait avec lui alors elle répondit le mensonge qu'elle avait l'habitude de dire lorsqu'elle allait mal: _«Je vais bien. Merci.»_ avant qu'il ne lui demande ce qu'elle faisait à l'hôpital. Elle détestait mentir, encore plus à Damon qui savait quand elle ne lui disait pas la vérité, pourtant il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elle lui mente sinon elle le mettrait dans une situation, elle le savait, qu'il est incapable de gérer.

«Léa avait une visite chez le pédiatre. Rien de grave, juste les bébés doivent y aller tous les mois, mentit-t-elle gênée d'utiliser sa fille comme couverture.

- Tu restes longtemps en ville? Demanda Damon dont les yeux trahissait tout son espoir.

- Non. Je repars demain matin. Bonnie et Abby sont venues passer un petit séjour chez nous et Jeremy s'avère pire que moi quand il s'agit de faire la cuisine! Plaisanta-t-elle. Et puis il doit aider Abby et s'occuper de Bonnie qui a la grippe.

- Si elle a la grippe tu ne devrais pas laisser Léa près d'elle.

- Je sais mais je ne peux pas laisser mon frère gérer tout ça seul. Au fait qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

- Je… je, bredouilla Damon gêné.

- On va à mon échographie. Enfin j'en ai passé une ce matin et tout va bien mais monsieur Salvatore a préféré aller en rééducation. Mais heureusement j'ai réussi a avoir un autre rendez vous pour que mon fiancé puisse voir notre enfant et entendre son petit cœur, expliqua Heather en assistant sur le _«mon fiancé» _et _«notre enfant»_ comme pour narguer Elena. D'ailleurs on va être en retard.

- Je… Au revoir Elena, dit Damon désolé de l'attitude d'Heather.»

Le jeune homme avait été tiré par Heather et avait juste eu le temps de dire au revoir à Elena. Il y avait tellement de chose qu'il aurait voulu lui dire mais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Qu'il ne pouvait plus lui dire. Il l'aimait, il mourait d'envie de dire qu'il la trouvait magnifique; même pâle, même fatiguée, il la trouvait magnifique. Il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, que c'était avec elle qu'il voulait partager sa vie, se marier et avoir des enfants. Seulement il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça parce qu'il allait encore lui faire du mal. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Elena tout ça pour la simple et bonne raison que ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'Heather était enceinte et qu'il devait assumer cet enfant qu'il ne désirait pas. Sa mère avait raison quand elle lui avait dit qu'il serait malheureux sans Elena et tous les jours, dans ses moments de folies, il pensait à tout laisser tomber et retrouver la femme de sa vie, mais quel genre d'homme serait-t-il s'il abandonnait une femme enceinte? S'il abandonnait son propre enfant? Il deviendrait pire que Giuseppe et s'il avait un exemple qu'il ne voulait pas suivre c'était le sien. Son père lui avait montré une chose d'essentiel de la vie: ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. L'exemple du «père» qu'il avait eu est le contre exemple du père qu'il voulait être. Il voulait être un bon père, un père protecteur et aimant même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à aimer l'enfant qu'il allait avoir avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Il s'était même rendu compte qu'il aimait Léa simplement parce que la fillette avait un lien fort avec Elena et qu'en voyant la jeune femme s'occuper de cette adorable petite tête blonde, il la trouvait magnifique. Comme si être mère était la vocation d'Elena. Avec elle tout semblait si simple, et s'occuper d'un enfant semblait justement enfantin. Depuis que sa vie avait basculé, il était encore plus obsédé par Elena qu'avant. Il avait envie d'une vie qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Elena, de s'imaginer passer le reste de son existence avec elle. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer avoir des enfants avec elle, voyager avec elle ou tout simplement se réveiller tous les matins avec la jeune femme dans ses bras. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et en deux mois il avait l'impression d'avoir sombré dans la folie et lorsqu'il l'avait revue, oh lorsqu'il l'avait revue c'était comme si le temps ne s'était pas écoulé. Il avait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, il avait eu envie de lui dire des mots d'amours, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la trouvait magnifique, qu'il voulait être auprès d'elle et de Léa, qu'il voulait qu'eux trois soit une famille qui de trois passerait à quatre, puis a cinq et ainsi de suite. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Elena et elle était tout ce que suite à une énorme bêtise il ne pouvait avoir. Pourquoi fallait-t-il qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'avait ou qu'il était sur le point de l'avoir, il fasse tout capoter entre eux? Sa mère avait peut-être raison quand elle le traitait de masochiste, après tout qu'il soit humain ou vampire il avait toujours souffert en amour? La seule différence était que vampire il pouvait se libérer de ses émotions et ne rien ressentir. Hors là, en voyant sur un écran cet enfant dont il ne voulait, il ne pouvait que ressentir le manque d'Elena, la culpabilité de lui avoir une nouvelle fois briser le cœur, la douleur de l'avoir perdu et l'envie d'avoir une vie et un avenir avec elle. Et puis il était aussi jaloux. Jaloux de Matt parce qu'il était celui qu'il avait croisé avec Elena. Il semblait qu'il s'occupe d'elle et de Léa, qu'il fasse parti de sa vie et qui sait peut-être qu'il était avec elle. Il ne pouvait blâmer la jeune femme de refaire sa vie, après ce qu'il lui avait fait il n'avait aucun droit d'en blâmer Elena. Juste il était jaloux. Jaloux et fou de rage contre lui même. Tout ça s'était de sa faute, c'était lui qui avait mit une autre femme enceinte. C'était lui qui avait tout détruit avec Elena et c'était à lui d'en payer les conséquences. Pas à Elena. Pourtant ça ne changeait rien au fait que Damon Salvatore était jaloux de Matt Donovan parce qu'il était proche d'Elena, qu'il pouvait la voir à sa guise, la serrer dans ses bras à sa guise. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir Elena qu'il voulait qu'elle passe à autre chose et encore moins avec Matt. Il était vraiment jaloux de Matt et en le voyant si proche d'Elena il n'avait eu envie que d'une seule chose: lui coller son poing en pleine figure. Damon savait qu'il devait laisser Elena faire sa vie mais il ne voulait pas la voir avec un autre. Il voulait qu'elle reste son Elena à lui seul.

Marie Salvatore était au supermarché et faisait des courses pour le soir même. Elle était heureuse comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Elena. Lors d'une de ses visites à la jeune femme, celle-ci lui avait confié qu'elle était une catastrophe en cuisine et Marie lui avait dit que lorsqu'elle viendrait passer son échographie, elle lui apprendrait à cuisiner. Elle avait prévu d'apprendre à Elena à faire un plat de lasagnes et un gâteau au chocolat. Elle savait que sa belle-fille (enfin officiellement ex belle-fille puisque l'annulation de son mariage avec Stefan avait été prononcé il y a deux mois et qu'Elena n'était – au grand désespoir de Marie – pas mariée avec Damon. Même pas avec Damon tout court!) mangeait énormément d'aliments à base de sucre alors elle acheta des glaces, toutes sortes de glaces diverses et variées. En faite elle acheta toutes les pots de glaces disponibles dans le supermarché avant de se diriger au rayon fruits & légumes du magasin et d'y prendre des fraises – le pêché mignon de sa belle-fille – avant de mettre dans son chariot du chocolat à fondre et de la chantilly. Elle avait tout pensé pour faire plaisir à Elena. Elle lui avait acheté tout ce qu'elle aimait mangé depuis le début de sa grossesse, elle avait aussi acheté des peluches pour le bébé ainsi que des jouets et des vêtements pour Léa. Marie Salvatore savait qu'Alaric allait se moquer d'elle parce qu'encore une fois elle s'impliquait énormément dans la grossesse d'Elena mais elle était tellement heureuse d'être enfin grand-mère. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait du temps avec la petite Léa, elle avait apprit à considérer la fillette comme sa petite fille et ce bien qu'elle ne soit que la fille d'Elena. Quand au bébé, l'idée que dans cinq mois Elena allait mettre au monde son premier petit enfant biologique la rendait surexcitée. Malgré l'affreuse situation, elle folle de joie quand elle pensait à ce petit bébé. La seule chose qui pourrait la rendre encore plus heureuse serait qu'Heather se rende compte que sa grossesse et ses fiançailles avec son fils ne riment à rien et que Damon retourne là où il doit être: auprès d'Elena. Quand elle pensait à l'enfant de son fils, elle pensait automatiquement à celui qu'Elena portait. Durant deux mois, elle avait vraiment prit sur elle pour ne pas balancer la grossesse d'Elena à Damon et Heather et à chaque fois que la distraction de son fils essayait de lui faire jouer les futures grands-mères en l'emmenant faire du shopping pour le bébé où en lui demandant son avis sur quoique ce soit concernant cet enfant, Marie ne se sentait en aucun la grand-mère de ce bébé. Elle se sentait la grand-mère de celui d'Elena parce que la jeune femme était celle que son fils aimait, celle qui le rendait heureux et qui l'aimait tel qu'il est et qu'elle savait que même si cet enfant n'avait pas été prévu, il était le fruit d'un amour vrai et que sa mère le désirait tout autant que son père s'il savait qu'il existait. Marie surprenait souvent Damon entrain de regarder des photos d'Elena et même des photos de Léa et elle avait comprit à quoi son fils songeait: il songeait à la vie qu'il devrait avoir avec Elena. En le voyant, madame Salvatore n'avait qu'une envie, dire à son fils où était Elena et surtout qu'elle portait son enfant. Mais elle était une femme de parole et elle avait promit à Elena de ne rien dire et elle tiendrait parole. En pensant à Elena, à quel point la jeune femme était malheureuse sans Damon, Marie Salvatore avait vraiment la haine contre Heather. Elle avait vraiment tout essayé pour ramener la distraction de son fils à la raison mais rien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était que son fils soit heureux et elle savait qu'il ne l'était pas sans Elena. Elle songeait à toute cette sordide histoire tout en rangeant ses courses dans la cuisine des Gilbert en attendant que la jeune femme rentre chez elle. Lorsqu'elle entendit Elena rentrer, elle se précipita dans le hall et prit sa belle-fille dans ses bras avant de prendre sa petite-fille tout heureuse de voir sa _«Mamy Ma-ie»_ comme elle l'appelle. Et puis tout en gardant la petite dans ses bras, elle tourna son attention sur Elena en lui demandant si enfin elle savait si le bébé était une fille ou un garçon. La jeune femme lui répondit que c'était trop tôt avant qu'elles n'aillent dans la cuisine préparer le repas en invitant Matt à s'installer au salon et à regarder un match de football.

«J'ai vu Damon, lui confia spontanément Elena en commençant à pleurer. Il… Ils allaient à _son_ échographie (elle avait dit ça avec envie et jalousie et Marie la prit dans ses bras tout en lui rappelant qu'elle est celle que Damon aime et celle avec qui il voudrait être). Je sais mais il est avec elle. C'est avec elle qu'il va aux échographies, c'est avec elle qu'il prépare l'arrivée d'un bébé.

- Je sais. Ce n'est pas juste. Et j'essaye de régler le problème mais je ne peux pas forcer Heather à avorter! Dit-t-elle avant de changer de sujet. Damon ne s'est pas rendu compte que tu es enceinte?

- Non. Tu as vu la robe que je porte? Et puis j'avais aussi Léa dans les bras, il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte que je suis enceinte.

- Elena qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de porter Léa? La réprimanda sa belle-mère.

- Et toi ne me dis pas que tu ne portais pas Damon quand tu étais enceinte de Stefan?

- Touché, reconnut Marie. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit: fait ce que je dis pas ce que je fais. Allez changeons de sujet et passons aux choses sérieuses: la cuisine.

- Bonjour les catastrophes! Rigola Elena.

- N'importe quoi!»

Après plusieurs heures d'attente sans aucune nouvelle de Katherine, Stefan vit enfin les médecins de la jeune femme venir vers lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Stefan était heureux d'avoir été un vampire car cela lui avait permis de voyager et d'apprendre plusieurs langues dont le bulgare. Ainsi il comprit quand le médecin lui dit que Katherine était hors de danger et qu'elle devait se reposer si elle ne voulait pas faire une fausse couche. Le docteur lui expliqua que ça avait faillit être le cas avant de lui demander si elle ne subissait pas de stress ses derniers temps. En repensant à l'état dans lequel était Katherine à son arrivée, la réponse venait d'elle même: oui. Ainsi le médecin expliqua qu'il comptait garder Katherine quelques jours en observation parce qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais qu'ensuite il lui fallait à tout prit du repos et ne pas subir de stress. Il confia aussi qu'en général les pertes de sang pouvaient se produire au court du premier trimestre mais jamais de manière très abondante en lui conseillant de ne surtout pas paniquer si cela se produisait. Bien que le médecin avait annoncé que Katherine et le bébé était hors de danger, Stefan n'était pas rassuré en pensant à toutes les recommandations du docteur. Comment Katherine allait-t-elle réussir à rester calme? Ils parlaient de Katherine Pierce là et Katherine Pierce est tout sauf calme! Bref après plusieurs heures d'angoisse dans la salle d'attente, le jeune homme était enfin autorisé à aller auprès de sa belle endormie et veilla sur elle toute la nuit avant de s'endormir à ses côtés. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fit une Katherine paniquée qui restait silencieuse en essayant d'analyser les émotions du jeune homme et de savoir si elle avait perdu leur bébé. Katherine s'en voulait terriblement, elle s'était attachée à son enfant même si elle n'avait pas voulu l'admettre. Elle avait peur. Peur d'être une mauvaise mère, trop égoïste, trop égocentrique, pas assez attentionnée envers son bébé. Elle avait peur d'oublier sa fille, de culpabiliser de donner de l'amour à un autre enfant. Elle avait peur parce qu'elle avait été vampire pendant plus de cinq cent ans et que Stefan l'avait été pendant plus de cent cinquante ans et qu'ils n'avaient pas été du genre à ne se faire que des amis, et elle avait peur qu'une des nombreuses personnes qui les détestaient s'en prenne à leur enfant. Elle savait que si elle devait perdre un autre enfant, aussi égoïste soit-t-elle, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle savait que si elle avait perdu ce bébé, elle ne s'en remettrait pas et qu'elle ne pourrait plus regarder Stefan en face. Comme s'il avait comprit ses inquiétudes le jeune homme la rassura et lui dit que leur bébé allait bien avant de lui expliquer les recommandations des médecins. Et évidemment comme il s'en doutait Katherine protesta quand elle entendit qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

«Les médecins te demandent de te reposer mais ils ne te disent pas de ne pas manipuler et emmerder un peu le monde, la rassura Stefan. D'ailleurs j'ai un terrain de jeu pour toi.»

Et c'est ainsi que Stefan lui expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé à Mystic Falls depuis son départ et lui demanda solennellement son aide pour remettre de l'ordre dans la vie de Damon. Katherine savait qu'elle devait expier ses actes qu'elle avait commis en tant que vampire et ainsi accepta d'aider Stefan non seulement pour expier ses fautes mais aussi par amour pour Stefan qui semblait, qui était inquiet pour son frère et même pour Elena. Et puis Elena était sa descendante, aujourd'hui elle ne la considérait plus comme son ennemie mais comme une Petrova et personne n'avait le droit d'humilier une Petrova. Les Originels leur en avait déjà bien assez fait et il était hors de question que quelqu'un n'humilie une Petrova plus que Klaus ne l'avait déjà fait. Et puis elle devait bien ça à Damon, elle lui devait de lui rendre Elena après avoir joué avec lui et ses sentiments, après lui avoir briser le cœur, après l'avoir transformer en vampire et après l'avoir retransformer en humain à chaque fois contre son gré.

«On va s'amuser, rigola Katherine en imaginant la tête d'Heather en voyant que l'une des ex de Damon était le parfait sosie de l'amour de Damon.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? En tout cas Marie qui fait les courses, elle n'y va pas de main morte! Toutes les glaces du magasin! En tout cas j'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre et vos théories sur la suite avec une très grande impatience. Comme toujours quoi!**

**La suite entre demain et dimanche. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	19. Chapitre 18

**La suite de l'histoire et je vous donne un conseil, ne pas se fier aux apparences. En tout MERCI BEAUCOUP pour vos reviews.**

**Angel: Heather est jalouse d'Elena et ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bête, elle sait que Damon aime encore Elena juste elle préfère se mentir à elle même comme tu le constateras dans quelques lignes. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Manon: Bien vu pour Kat, bravo! Heather est garce sur le sujet Elena, par jalousie simplement parce qu'au fond d'elle elle sait que Damon aime encore Elena (je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras dans ce chapitre). Katherine va se montrer très vipère envers Heather et elle va se servir d'une phrase non terminée de Marie pour foutre le bordel. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Bises & bon weekend.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Oui Katherine garde le bébé, elle est seulement un peu paniquée par rapport au fait qu'elle est Katherine Pierce et que durant sa vie de vampire elle ne s'est pas fait que des amis tout comme Stefan et elle a peur qu'un jour quelqu'un s'en prenne à son bébé. Et puis elle culpabilise vis-à-vis de sa fille qu'elle a été forcée d'abandonner. Pour Elena oui attristée se dit, le mot st dans le dictionnaire. Heather a vraiment été garce à l'hôpital mais c'est par jalousie. Et Damon lui est jaloux de Matt! La scène de Marie au supermarché est ma préféré, on peut dire qu'elle adore Elena et le bébé! Katherine et Heather, le face à face est dans ce chapitre et tu verras que c'est assez… et bien pour te donner une idée je crois que c'est pire qu'avec Elena parce que Katherine a se côté garce qu'Elena n'a pas et elle va vraiment montré à quel point elle peut-être sans cœur. Heather, elle ne va en aucun cas la prendre en pitié, non elle va lui dire ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Passe de bonnes vacances. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Lucie96: Merci pour ta review et ravie que cette version te plaise. Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose sur la suite de l'histoire, juste pour la fin du chapitre ne pas se fier aux apparences. Marie est dure avec Heather parce qu'elle rend son fils adoré malheureux. On en apprend plus sur Marie dans ce chapitre. Bon weekend, bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà tout pour les réponses. Encore merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

Marie Salvatore était à la fois heureuse et énervée. Heureuse car au bout de deux mois et une semaine, son cadet allait enfin être de retour à la maison. Et en colère car il revenait avec Katherine. Madame Salvatore ignorait si c'était Katherine ou Heather qui l'énervait le plus: d'un côté il y avait la femme qui avait brisé le cœur de ses fils, qui les avait manipulé et transformé en vampire, qui avait fait d'eux des frères ennemis, et de l'autre il y avait la femme qui avait éloignée Elena de Damon et qui rendait son ainé malheureux. Alors que Stefan allait être là d'une minute à l'autre, Marie réfléchissait à cette question alors qu'Alaric l'observait amusé de la voir si concentrée. La professeur d'Histoire ne savait pas à quoi elle pensait mais elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu lui déposer son café et Alaric avait remarqué que pour Marie le café c'était sacré. Il l'observait mais celle-ci ne bougeait pas se contentant de fixer un point invisible dans son jardin. Au bout de quelques minutes – et sachant que Marie allait râler si son café était froid – il s'approcha d'elle et la sortie de ses pensées. Il lui aurait bien demandé à quoi elle pensait mais depuis qu'elle savait avec qui Stefan rentrait, elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Il se retenu donc de poser des questions et attendit que la jeune femme lui dise ce qui la contrariait. Tous les deux étaient proches, très proches. À vrai dire cela faisait longtemps qu'Alaric n'avait pas ressenti ce qu'il ressentait pour Marie. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça c'était envers Jenna. Il se l'avouait volontiers il était tombée amoureux de la jeune femme, seulement plusieurs choses l'empêchait d'explorer ses sentiments et d'en faire part à Marie. De un, elle était mariée. Bon d'accord son mari est la pire des ordures et ils sont séparés sans parler qu'elle s'est mariée au XIXème siècle et Alaric ne sait pas si ce mariage a encore une quelconque valeur aujourd'hui. De deux, justement c'est une femme du XIXème siècle. Certes bien ancrée dans le XXIème siècle mais née en 1823. Il avait peur de mal s'y prendre avec elle, de la froisser ou pire la choquer. Troisième point, et non pas des moindres, elle était la mère de Damon et de Stefan. Deux anciens vampires dont l'ainé avait tendance à agir impulsivement sur le coup de la colère. Car bien qu'ils étaient amis, il savait que Damon le prendrait mal s'il invitait sa mère à sortir. Et puis Marie était tellement énigmatique. Elle ne parlait très peu de sa vie amoureuse, d'ailleurs il ignorait si un jour elle était tombée amoureuse et il ignorait quels étaient ses sentiments pour lui. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le voyait comme un ami mais parfois elle avait des gestes, des paroles, des regards qui lui laissait penser que peut-être elle ressentait plus. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir cette femme. Autant elle parlait de tout, des ses fils, de sa famille, des sa colère contre Damon pour avoir mise Heather enceinte et de sa colère contre Stefan pour ramener Katherine, autant elle ne parlait pas de sa vie amoureuse. Même si parler de vie amoureuse lui semblait exagéré quand il s'agissait de Marie. Elle passait ses journées à se dévouer aux autres mais personne ne semblait s'occuper d'elle. Pas sur le plan amoureux.

«Je me demandais laquelle je détestais le plus, lui confia-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silences. La salope qui a brisé mes fils ou celle qui s'est faite mettre enceinte par Damon.

- Et bien Katherine serrait la plus détestable, mais nous ne connaissons que la Katherine vampire pas la Katherine humaine. Tu sais on dit que devenir vampire renforce les traits de caractère d'une personne mais les vampires peuvent tricher sur qui ils sont et sur ce qu'ils ressentent, lui répondit Alaric. Par exemple Isobel était totalement adorable humaine mais en tant que vampire elle était l'exacte opposé. Tu vois quand je repense à elle, je me demande si un jour je l'ai vraiment connu. Quelle était sa vraie facette? La facette de la femme que j'ai épousé et que j'aimais ou celle de la vampire qu'elle était devenue?

- Je crois que tu devrais te souvenir de ses bons côtés. Tu ne sauras jamais quel était sa véritable personnalité mais souviens toi que de ses bons côtés. Souviens toi de l'humaine qu'elle était, lui conseilla Marie. Je… Je suis très douée pour me mêler de la vie privée des autres et je pense – et c'est sans me vanter (Alaric rigola à cette parole sachant que Marie était aussi arrogante que son fils ainé) – que je donne de bons conseils. Même si mes idiots de fils ne m'écoutent jamais.

- Stefan suit son cœur et Damon… Et bien tu sais très bien que Damon n'écoute personne.

- Si. Il écoute Elena. Tu le verrais avec elle! Il lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Il l'aime tellement. Je ne supporte pas de le voir si malheureux. Et je ne supporte pas de la voir malheureuse. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre seulement mon fils est un débile profond qui ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences de ses actes! Tu crois qu'on va réussir à les réunir? S'inquiéta Marie en parlant de Damon et Elena tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils sont tellement… parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Je n'en ai jamais parlé parce que c'est… c'est personnel et j'ai beau m'être parfaitement adapté aux XXIème siècle, je ne le suis pas à ce point.

- Je t'écoute, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, la rassura Ric en lui caressant timidement le dos.

- Tu es professeur d'Histoire, inutile de t'expliquer qu'à mon époque les mariages arrangés étaient monnaie courante…

- Et toi ton mariage l'était, avait-t-il comprit. Tu… Giuseppe tu ne l'aimais pas? Je… Désolé si cette question te paraît trop personnelle, je…

- Non. Tu l'as dit toi même, je peux tout te dire. Non, je ne l'aimais pas.

- Et lui? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

- A sa manière. Tordu et psychopathe mais oui, je crois que oui, répondit Marie d'une voix lointaine. Je ne l'aimais pas mais j'étais obligée de l'épouser et dés notre premier jour de mariage, il me battait. Je… Si je n'avais pas eu Damon, puis Stefan, jamais je n'aurais tenu aussi longtemps. Je ne veux pas que Damon s'enferme dans un mariage sans amour, c'est… je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme moi j'ai souffert. Et puis je crois qu'il a vraiment du mal avec tout ça. Je veux dire qu'il a du mal avec cet enfant. Je… J'entends Heather lui parler de ce bébé et j'observe le visage de mon fils et rien. Aucune émotion. Il reste froid. Tout ça ça le détruit à petit feu. Je sais qu'il sera un bon père, même pour cet enfant mais il ne l'aimera pas comme il se doit.

- C'est une question qui peut te paraître bizarre mais, tu parles par expérience ou…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle. La similitude entre mon histoire et celle de Damon s'arrête au fait qu'il n'y a pas d'amour. Moi j'étais une femme battue, à une époque où je ne pouvais qu'encaisser et me taire. Mon fils je l'ai aimé à la seconde où je l'ai porté. Mes fils étaient peut-être les enfants d'une homme que je déteste et qui me battait mais je les ai aimé à la première seconde où j'ai su que je les attendais. Je… Ces deux là ils peuvent tout me faire, je n'arrêterais jamais de les aimer! Tu vois à l'instant où j'ai su que j'attendais Damon je me suis sentis comme sauvé. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, que Giuseppe continuerait de me battre – quoiqu'il travaillait beaucoup quand j'attendais Damon et qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps à Atlanta donc je n'ai pas eu énormément de coups – mais même si je savais qu'il me battrait de nouveau tôt ou tard, je me sentais sauvée. Parce que Damon était mon rayon de soleil et j'en avais vraiment de besoin. J'aime mes deux fils autant l'un que l'autre mais Damon c'est particulier… C'est Damon. C'est… Sans lui j'aurais sombré dans la déprime. Il était mon petit bébé et quand j'allais mal, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. C'était un enfant tellement adorable, il a toujours prit soin de moi. Parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il prenait plus soin de moi que je ne le faisais de lui.

- C'est faux Marie, protesta Ric. Tu ferrais n'importe quoi pour lui, tout le monde le sait.

- Je sais mais… C'était un petit garçon tellement fort, tellement solide, pleurait son amie. Il a grandit tellement vite, trop vite, tout ça à cause de cet ordure de Giuseppe. Il était l'enfant que toutes les mamans rêvent d'avoir. Stefan lui s'était différent. C'était Steffy, le petit bébé dont Damon et moi on protégeait l'innocence. Il fallait qu'il voit le monde parfait, qu'il garde une utopie de la vie le plus longtemps possible. C'était… Damon me faisait rire et me consolait et Stefan me faisait rêver. Il me faisait croire à un monde meilleur. Tous les deux se complètent parfaitement.

- À part ça toi tu n'es pas une mère poule! Rigola Alaric ému par Marie.

- Ne te moque pas, le gronda la jeune femme.

- Je ne me moque pas… je… je t'admire. Tu es une mère formidable. Et ton histoire est… Si jamais je croise ton ex je…

- Je sais. Merci, sourit-t-elle avant de déposer un timide baiser sur la joue de son ami et de rougir.

- Tu rougis.

- NON! Se défendit énergiquement Marie.

- Menteuse!

- Non je ne mens pas!

- Oh alors c'est un hasard? Ironisa son ami.

- Oui c'est ça.

- Menteuse!

- Non, rigolait Marie.

- Si.

- Alors prouve le, le provoqua-t-elle.

- D'accord.»

Et puis il s'était approché encore plus d'elle et très délicatement, en veillant à ne pas faire un geste qui froncerait ou qui effrayerait Marie il l'embrassa. Il y était allé doucement sachant son passé et il ne voulait pas faire un geste brusque qu'elle pourrait interpréter comme un geste de violence de sa part. Cette femme était forte mais seulement en apparence, au fond Marie était une femme qui avait souffert et qu'Alaric avait envie de protéger. Il avait envie de lui montrer que certains hommes pouvaient être différent de ce qu'elle avait connu, il voulait lui montrer qu'il existait des hommes qui étaient capables d'amour et de respect. Il voulait la faire rêver en espérant ne pas la braquer. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait embrassé délicatement avant de le faire plus passionnément en sentait qu'elle était à l'aise avec lui. Le baiser était passionné mais avec une certaine retenu, Alaric ne voulait en aucun cas brusquer Marie, la choquer ou quoique ce soit dans le genre. Et puis ils durent rompre le baiser en entendant la porte d'entrée de la maison des Salvatore claquer et d'entendre Stefan appeler sa mère. Celle-ci se leva d'un bon en lançant un regard désolé à Alaric avant d'aller serrer son fils dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point il lui a manqué. Et puis elle aperçu Katherine, un peu en retrait et décida que pour son fils elle pouvait faire un effort et essayer de donner une chance à Katherine. Après tout comme Alaric l'avait souligné, elle ne connaissait que la Katherine vampire. Alors elle lui adressa un discret sourire avant de l'inviter à venir prendre un verre au salon.

«Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai, Damon a tendance à me vider le Whisky et quand il n'y en a plus il enchaine avec les autres alcool de la maison. Tout ça à cause de cette sale petite garce! Fulmina Marie. J'ai du Rhum et de la Vodka. Mais vraiment des fonds.

- Maman, pas d'alcool pour Katherine, lui dit Stefan. Propose lui plutôt un jus de fruit, un sirop ou un truc dans le genre. Pour moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Oh je pensais que vous vouliez un apéritif. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas plus mal que l'on ne boive pas d'alcool pour une fois, ton frère me donne la boisson en horreur!

- À ce point? Demanda Stefan inquiet.

- Oui. Il noie son chagrin dans l'alcool, et ce, dés qu'il est debout. Tiens d'ailleurs lui et le parasite sont de retour!

- Maman! La gronda son fils cadet en l'entendant traité Heather de parasite.

- Quoi? Elle sait que je ne l'aime pas!

- Ta mère à raison, pas la peine de jouer les faux-culs avec ceux que l'on n'aime pas, renchérit Katherine. Au fait dites moi elle ignore que je suis le sosie d'Elena? Enfin qu'Elena est mon sosie, mais bon vous avez comprit!

- Non, répondit Alaric.

- Voir sa tête risque d'être drôle, murmura Marie assez fort pour qu'on l'entende. Il me faudrait mon appareil photo.

- Maman! C'est méchant.

- Elle ne se rend même pas compte que ton frère est malheureux à cause d'elle! Tu sais ce que c'est pour une mère de voir un de ses enfants malheureux comme l'est Damon? J'ai le droit d'être méchante avec cette femme. Je vois ton frère malheureux et je vois Elena malheureuse. Cette situation ne lui arrange pas les choses, la pauvre dans son état, le stress ne lui est pas bon. À cause de la situation elle est tout sauf calme et ce n'est pas bon pour sa grosse…

- Maman! L'appela Damon – qui comme Heather n'avait pas entendu sa mère parler d'Elena – en coupant court à la conversation qui avait lieu dans le salon. C'est quoi cette voiture dans la cour. Stefan est déjà revenu?

- Oui et accompagné, lui dit sa mère tout de même inquiète du retour de Katherine dans la vie de son fils.

- Salut Damon, content de me revoir? Le provoquait – déjà – Katherine.

- C'est… Elle fout quoi ici? Hurla Heather qui la prenait pour Elena. Damon?

- Toi tu es être la stupide étudiante que s'est laissé engrosser par Damon? Ou alors celle qui l'a manipulé pour qu'il l'épouse et pour pouvoir ainsi avoir accès à sa petite fortune? L'un ou l'autre, s'amusa Katherine. Au fait je suis Katherine, le premier grand amour de Damon! (Stefan grogna malgré lui alors que Damon lui lança un regard noir) Désolé Stefan mais c'est la vérité.

- C'est… Elle est…, bredouilla Heather.

- Oh Damon avait oublié de parler de ma ressemblance avec Elena? Oh je suis désolée, j'aurais du faire paraitre un article dans la gazette de la ville, répliqua Katherine avec sarcasme.

- Très drôle. Si Damon ne m'a pas parlé de toi c'est parce que tu es une garce finie! Lui fit face Heather, sans savoir de quoi Katherine Pierce était vraiment capable. Tu me traites de femme intéressée alors que tu ne me connais mais toute personne extérieur et neutre qui saurait un tant soit peu ce que tu as fait dirait que la femme intéressée c'est toi!

- Je me fiche du fric de Stefan, je suis blindée! Lui dit Katherine avant de prendre un ton sournois. J'ai une info pour toi Heather, tu n'es que le joujou de Damon. Ce qu'il voulait c'était oublié Elena mais il en est incapable.

- Je crois maintenant que je te vois, qu'il n'est sorti avec Elena que parce que vous vous ressemblez toute les deux. Donc merci, grâce à toi Katherine je suis rassurée, essayait de se convaincre la jeune femme avec énergie.

- Tu es idiote, se moqua Katherine. Moi je suis une garce, tout ce que Damon haï. J'ai joué avec lui, je l'ai utilisé pour me distraire, je l'ai manipulé. Je n'ai pas cherché à trouver le vrai Damon, je me suis fiée aux apparences. Elena est allée au delà, elle a vu le vrai Damon, et crois moi tous les deux ils s'aiment pour de vrai. Toi tu n'es que le joujou de Damon pour oublier Elena. Seulement aujourd'hui tu l'as piégé mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'aime plus. Il y a des histoires d'amour qui ne peuvent s'oublier, des sentiments qui ne peuvent s'effacer et Damon et Elena… et bien ils s'aimeront toujours! Quoique tu dises, quoique tu fasses. Tu n'y changeras rien. Et ton polichinelle non plus. D'ailleurs pour l'info je crois avoir comprit qu'Elena était aussi enceinte, cool non? Félicitation Damon! Tu vas être papa! Heureux?

- Katherine! La réprimandèrent Marie et Alaric alors que Stefan, Heather et Damon s'écrièrent _«Quoi ?» _sur des tons différents.

- Oh ça va j'ai juste fait ce que tout le monde voulait qu'il se produise. J'ai réuni Damon et Elena, répliqua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. J'ai juste utilisé mes méthodes. Froides, directes mais efficaces. Fallait pas me traiter de femmes intéressée!»

Tout c'était déroulé vite. A l'instant ou Marie avait parlé de l'état d'Elena, Katherine avait comprit que son double était enceinte et elle avait su qu'elle l'utiliserait tôt ou tard à son avantage. Elle se doutait qu'Elena était trop Elena pour l'avoir dit à Damon – qui si il l'avait su serait avec elle et non avec la pétasse que Katherine avait déjà dans le collimateur – et que par extension la distraction l'ignorait. Elle avait un terrain de jeu et le droit de jouer alors elle avait décidé d'y aller franchement histoire qu'après Stefan arrête de s'inquiéter pour son frère et qu'il s'occupe exclusivement d'elle. Et puis en plus de ça, Heather l'avait traité d'opportuniste! De son côté son compagnon ne semblait pas être au courant de ce _«détail»_ et il scrutait les visages gênés et en colère de Marie et Alaric pour y trouver des réponses. Et en les voyant et en comprenant que sa petite-amie avait mit les doigt dans le mille, il devint lui aussi tout gêné. Face à cette situation, Marie et Alaric ne savaient pas quoi dire. Eux qui avaient promit à Elena de ne pas mettre Damon dans cette situation, en une conversation Katherine avait réussi. Heather hurlait hystérique et cherchait des révocations de la part de tous mais tout le monde restait silencieux. Elle n'arrivait pas croire qu'Elena était enceinte. Si c'était vrai son univers s'écroulait car Elena était le grand amour de Damon, et malgré tout les mensonges que se disait Heather pour se rassurer, elle savait que Damon aimait encore son ex. Si Elena était bien enceinte, alors elle savait que Damon allait retourné vers elle et ce malgré la vie qu'il avait avec elle. Heather savait que s'il devait choisir ce n'est pas elle qu'il choisirait. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su que Damon aimait encore Elena, elle l'entendait l'appeler désespérément dans son sommeil. Elle avait voulu se rassurer en se disant que le jeune homme était heureux avec elle, qu'il était heureux à l'idée qu'elle soit enceinte mais en voyant le visage de Damon elle avait comprit que tout était faux. Son visage reflétait bien évidemment de la colère, il se sentait trahis par ses proches mais dans son regard on pouvait y voir de l'espoir et du bonheur. Damon n'arrivait pas à croire se qu'il venait d'entendre. Il espérait, aussi fou soit-ce, que ce soit vrai, qu'Elena soit bien enceinte de lui. Bien sur il se sentait blessé et trahi mais il avait besoin d'une confirmation. Un simple geste, un simple mot pour lui dire qu'il avait le droit d'avoir Elena dans sa vie et il pourrait aller la rejoindre. Il saurait qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu. En ce moment tout ce qui comptait était Elena. Heather, le bébé d'Heather, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance et il pouvait voir que sa mère le savait car elle hocha la tête en signe de confirmation et le jeune homme sortit comme un fou de la maison en entendant Marie lui dire _«Elle est à la maison du lac». _Madame Salvatore savait très bien que son fils lui en voudrait pendant un moment mais si il était heureux, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Et elle savait qu'il était heureux. En revanche Heather était vraiment folle de rage! Elle avait insulté Marie de tous les noms en lui disant qu'elle devait être heureuse, que Damon était allé tout droit dans les bras de la parfaite belle-fille. La jeune femme était tellement hystérique que Stefan se mit entre elle et sa mère. En voyant le jeune homme faire barrage Heather retourna sa colère contre Katherine et en la voyant gifler sa compagne et sachant que Katherine ne se laisserait pas faire et était capable de se battre il intervenu et attrapa sa compagne – qui se débattait pour aller _«régler son compte à cette sale garce»_ – avant de la porter à l'étage tandis qu'Alaric éloignait Marie qui allait elle aussi réagir violement si elle se prenait une gifle. Il attira donc son amie dans la cuisine qu'il n'oublia pas de verrouiller derrière lui.

Pendant ce temps dans sa chambre, Stefan essayait de comprendre ce qui avait prit Katherine. Bien sur, il savait que le fait qu'Heather l'avait traité d'opportuniste ne lui avait pas plu mais il savait qu'en général Katherine n'était pas impulsive et empoter mais qu'elle calculait tout et ne balançait pas une bombe n'importe comment. Celle-ci était silencieuse et le jeune homme aurait presque juré qu'elle allait pleuré. En temps normal il lui aurait hurlé dessus pour avoir fait une chose aussi froide à Damon qui ne méritait pas d'apprendre la grossesse d'Elena comme ça, mais Katherine était enceinte et quelque jours plus tôt elle avait failli perdre leur enfant alors le jeune homme décida d'y aller en douceur en lui demanda d'abord – car pour lui c'était la priorité – comment elle se sentait. La jeune femme pleurait maintenant, et Stefan inquiet, reposa sa question à laquelle elle fini par répondre. Elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle allait bien avant de pleurer de plus belle et de lui dire la principale raison de son acte.

«Tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour ton frère et que tu t'occupe de moi à part entière. Tu m'en veux?

- Non, lui assura tendrement Stefan. Non je t'aime Kat. Toi Katherine Pierce et toi petit bébé Pierce-Salvatore, tous les deux vous êtes ma priorité. Mais Kat, ma mère et Damon seront eux aussi toujours ma famille mais tu n'as pas à être jalouse d'eux. Il y a eux et il y a toi et le bébé. Tous les deux vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime mais je ne fais pas oublier que j'ai un frère et une mère. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à me partager avec eux. Et avec mes amis. Mais sache que toi et le bébé avez une place particulière dans mon cœur. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Même quand je te mène la vie dure, je t'aime Stefan Salvatore. Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je n'aime pas te partager avec les autres.

- Je sais. Je sais tout ça Kat, dit-t-il tendrement en s'allongeant à côté de sa compagne en posant sa main sur son ventre. Mais il faut que tu apprennes.

- Là ce qui faut que je fasse c'est réglé son compte à la sale petite garce qui sert de joujou à ton crétin de frère.

NON Kat! Gronda le jeune homme avant de reprendre calmement. Aller repose toi mon ange. Et oui je reste à côté de toi!

- J'avais comprit, rigola Katherine. Et je n'ai rien d'un ange.

- Tu es le mien. Je t'aime tellement Kat, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Je lui réglerais son compte plus tard.

- Oublie la. Pense à notre bébé. Tu dois te ménager pour lui ou elle. Aller repose toi ma Katherine.»

À la maison du lac des Gilbert, Elena, Bonnie, Abby et Léa regardait un film Disney tandis que Jeremy s'occupait en dessinant un portrait de sa nièce ayant très peu envie de regarder _La Belle au Bois Dormant_ avec les filles. Il allait terminer son dessin, lorsque que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il s'agissait d'une femme, la cinquantaine, aux traits striques qui abordait un tailleur gris qui effraya un peu le jeune homme tellement cette couleur semblait la rendre méchante. Et pourtant Jeremy Gilbert ne s'effrayait pas facilement. Alors qu'il allait reprendre ses esprits et demander à la femme ce qu'elle voulait, celle-ci le coupa en lui disant qu'elle travaillait pour les services sociaux et qu'elle venait voir Elena. Le cadet n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser la femme rentrer et de la laisser seule avec sa sœur puisque c'est ce qu'elle demandait. En entendant cette inconnue lui dire qu'elle était assistante sociale, le cœur d'Elena avait fait un bon. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait mais quand un agent des services sociaux se déplaçait ça ne présageait rien de bon. La femme voulait lui parler en priver en seulement la présence de Léa et Jeremy Bonnie et Abby allèrent donc faire un tour dehors. L'assistance sociale commença un interrogatoire qui donnait l'impression à Elena d'être une criminelle.

«Donc résumons la situation. Les papiers de pré-adoption qui vous ont permit de repartir avec Léa ont été remplis par votre ex mari avec lequel vous avez annulé votre mariage. Les papiers d'adoption ont été signés par vous exclusivement. Vous qui n'avez pas de travail, pas de revenus fixe et qui êtes enceinte. Et vous m'avez dit que vous serrez seule à assumer cet enfant, résuma l'assistante sociale. Et en plus vous voulez Léa?

- Léa est ma fille, répondit Elena qui avait comprit où la femme voulait en venir. Je n'ai peut-être pas de travail en ce moment mais j'ai un projet dont le contrat se signera une fois mon bébé né.

-Votre contrat est signé? Est-ce du concret? Non je ne pense pas. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il va se passer, vous ne savez pas si ce contrat va vous attendre.

- Je sais comment gérer des situations difficiles, se défendit la jeune femme. J'ai perdu mes parents quand j'avais a peine dix-sept ans et quand mon oncle et ma tante sont morts je suis devenue la tutrice de mon frère qui croyez moi c'était un ado à problèmes! Je sais comment m'occuper de Léa, elle est ma fille au même titre que cet enfant que je porte.

- Quand je suis venue ici c'était seulement pour savoir qui exactement qui avait adopté la petite Léa mais je vois qu'avec votre situation vous êtes incapable d'offrir à cette petite ce dont elle a besoin, lui dit froidement la femme. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous reprendre Léa. Vous n'êtes pas apte à vous occuper correctement d'elle.

- Ah bon? Au contraire, j'aime Léa, je trouve qu'elle est plus heureuse avec moi que dans ce sordide orphelinat dans lequel je l'ai rencontré, hurlait Elena folle de rage. C'était un bébé délaissée, qui faisait des cauchemar la nuit, elle avait besoin d'amour, de protection et de stabilité et tout ça je le lui ai apporté. Alors ne me dites pas que je ne sais pas m'occuper de mon bébé! Je l'aime, c'est ma fille. Il y a quelques jours elle a eut une gastro, elle est montée à trente neuf cinq de température, et c'est moi qui faisait les cents pas dans le cabinet du pédiatre en étant morte d'angoisse. C'est moi la seule constante de sa vie, c'est moi qui l'aime quoiqu'il arrive, c'est moi qui m'occupe d'elle quand elle va mal. C'est moi qui ferrais tout et n'importe quoi pour Léa. Et vous vous débarquez et vous me dites que je suis une mauvaise mère et vous voulez repartir avec ma fille!

- Écoutez mademoiselle Gilbert vous avez deux solutions: soit vous coopérez et ce sera noté dans le dossier pour votre appel – car je suppose que vous allez prendre un avocat et contester ma décision – soit vous m'empêchez de faire mon travail et j'appelle les forces de l'ordre ce qui vous portera préjudice, lui expliqua l'assistante sociale. Alors maintenant je vous demanderais d'emballer quelques affaires de Léa et de me la confier, dit-t-elle en prenant la fillette agitée dans ses bras.»

Et voilà à chaque fois qu'Elena croyait avoir touché le fond, un événement se produisait et l'enterrait de plus en plus profondément. Maintenant c'était Léa que l'on venait lui retirer sans se soucier de ce dont la fillette avait besoin. Elena avait besoin de sa fille mais sa fille avait besoin d'elle encore plus. Léa était tout sauf bête et elle avait vu la _«méhante –ame» _comme elle dit faire pleurer Elena et elle hurlait, l'appelant alors qu'Elena était montée faire un sac pour sa fille. Avoir entendu sa fille hurler, l'avoir vu se débattre dans les bras de la femme la rendait complètement malade. Savoir qu'elle faisait le sac de sa fille pour qu'une horrible assistante sociale la lui prenne lui donnait vraiment envie de vomir mais que pouvait-t-elle faire? La femme des services sociaux lui avait fait comprendre que si elle faisait quoique ce soit pour l'empêcher de faire son travail cela lui ferrait défaut. L'assistante sociale ne lui avait laissé que deux minutes pour dire au revoir au bébé qui refusait de quitter sa _«Mama»_. Mais avoir vu sa fille l'appeler, l'avoir entendu hurler dans les bras de la femme qui l'éloignait d'elle était vraiment insupportable. C'était trop pour Elena qui se sentait défaillir et qui fut prise de contractions. Elle n'en était qu'à quatre mois et demi de grossesse, c'était bien trop tôt pour avoir des contractions. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle avait hurlé pour appeler Jeremy, Bonnie et Abby à l'aide complètement paniquée à l'idée de perdre aussi cet enfant. Le bébé de Damon. Elle sentait ses entrailles se déchirer et la peur l'avait envahit à l'instant où elle avait ressenti cette douleur dans son ventre. Aujourd'hui on lui avait enlevé un enfant et elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas une autre perte. Qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre le bébé de Damon.

Chez les Salvatore, tout était de nouveau calme. Katherine et Stefan étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier et Marie et Alaric étaient enfermés dans la cuisine. La mère des Salvatore restait silencieuse et réfléchissait à la situation. Damon était maintenant au courant de la grossesse d'Elena tout comme Heather qui leur avait fait un scandale. Madame Salvatore savait qu'elle devait prévenir Elena mais à chaque fois elle tombait sur la boite vocale de la jeune femme et Ric fini par la convaincre de se détendre et de lâcher prise. S'il avait bien une chose que le professeur d'Histoire savait c'était qu'Elena et Damon étaient capables de faire face à la situation. Il fallait les lâcher et les laisser géré seul la situation, arrêter de les protéger comme Marie le faisait. C'était vraiment difficile pour la jeune femme de lâcher prise comme le lui conseillait son ami mais elle décida de se concentrer sur autre chose et réalisa que sa maison était silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. Elle et Alaric étaient dans la cuisine depuis une demi heure et Stefan et Katherine était à l'étage depuis tout ce temps. Quand à Heather quand ils étaient partis elle était folle de rage et personne ne peut se calmer aussi facilement. Pourtant Marie n'avait entendu aucun bruit de moteur, de porte ou quoi que ce soit. Pas d'insultes, pas de hurlements ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Alors elle sortit de sa cuisine et fit le tour de sa maison pour savoir où exactement se trouvait sa résidente indésirable. Elle fit le tour de sa salle à manger et de son salon avant de découvrir Heather inconsciente au bas des escaliers.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? En aucun cas il ne faut vous fier aux apparences! En tout cas ce chapitre est riche en émotion. Qu'avez vous pensé de la rencontre Katherine/Heather? Et Elena, à chaque fois, elle a un problème de plus qui lui tombe dessus, que pensez vous qu'il va se passer pour elle? Vos avis sur le chapitre? Vos théories sur la suite? J'attends vos reviews avec IMPATIENCE. **

**La suite la semaine prochaine. Passez un bon weekend et de bonnes vacances pour les concernées(és).**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Voilà le chapitre 19, désolée je suis un peu moins rapide, je suis encore malade (cette fois c'est la gorge et comme je suis du genre bavarde c'est très fatiguant de forcer sur sa voix surtout quand on en a pas ou presque pas). Je vous remercie pour vos reviews mais contrairement à d'habitude je ne ferrais pas de très grandes réponses, j'ai la flemme. La prochaine fois je vous promets un roman de réponses. **

**Lucie96: Merci pour ta review & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Kat est directe parce qu'elle veut Stefan rien que pour elle. Pour Léa, non l'assistante l'a bien emmené avec elle. Et Heather, elle est peu présente dans ce chapitre. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Manon: Merci pour ta review & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Tu sauras ce qu'est arrivé à Elena dans ce chapitre et tu sauras pour le bébé. Tu n'as pas totalement faux dans ta théorie, Bonnie essayera bien d'aider Elena avec la magie. Pour Léa elle est évoquée mais pas présente même si très vite je compte en reparler. Katherine n'a pas poussé Heather, elle était dans la chambre de Stefan avec lui. Voilà tout. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Marie est très mère poule envers Damon peut-être plus envers lui qu'envers Stefan simplement parce qu'il a grandi trop vite. Pour Elena tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre. Heather est tombée dans les escaliers, rien de criminel dans l'histoire. Damon est à la maison du lac, Stefan et Kat dans à l'étage dans la chambre de Stefan et Marie et Ric dans la cuisine. Juste je change de sujet et passe sur mon autre fic (Le Miracle de Noël) je crois que tu n'as pas compris l'histoire de Mia. Le jour de ses quinze ans, Klaus est venu voir Viktor parce qu'il trouvait qu'il était temps qu'un descendant Petrova voit le jour, donc qu'il était temps que Mia se marie. Mais elle n'était pas sa femme, les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants (sauf exceptions). Si Kol avait peur de son frère c'est parce qu'il savait que s'il découvrait pour lui et Mia il le daguerait simplement parce qu'avec lui Mia ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants donc qu'avec elle la lignée Petrova mourrait (bon il y a eu Esther qui s'en est mêlée) chose que Klaus n'aurait pas supporté obsédé par le double Petrova. Je te conseille de relire le chapitre pour tout comprendre et de me poser des questions si besoin je ne t'ai expliqué que très sommairement, je suis vraiment HS aujourd'hui. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Angel: Merci pour ta review & ravie que le chapitre te plaise. Tu risques d'être un peu déçue dans ce chapitre mais je ne dis pas pourquoi. Katherine est franche et directe mais brutale et elle balance La bombe juste pour que Stefan arrête de s'inquiéter pour Damon et l'avoir pour elle toute seule. C'est Katherine. Personnellement je trouvais très Kat de faire ça. Voilà. Une dernière chose, oui je suis tes fics sur skyblog (je ne laisse pas de commentaires car je vais sur sky en vitesse et je lis les blog de mon téléphone mais je les aime toutes les deux). Juste pour te dire que ton commentaire ne m'a pas dérangée. **Bises et à bientôt. ** **

**Bon voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

Jeremy, Bonnie et Abby étaient tous les trois au bord de l'eau lorsqu'ils virent l'assistante sociale repartir avec la petite Léa hystérique qui pleurait et qui hurlait demandant Elena. En voyant cette horrible scène, ils comprirent ce qui se passait et retournèrent vers la maison pour remonter le moral d'Elena. Cependant très vite, ils l'entendirent hurler et accoururent vers la maison pour y découvrir Elena pliée en deux, ayant des contractions. En voyant sa sœur dans cet état, Jeremy paniqua alors que Bonnie utilisa la magie pour essayer de calmer la douleur de son amie et qu'Abby appelait les secours avant d'aller prêter main forte à sa fille. Les Bennett faisait de la magie depuis une dizaine de minutes mais les contractions d'Elena ne se stoppaient pas probablement parce que la jeune femme paniquait. Ces derniers mois, Elena avait tout subi, elle s'était mariée sans être amoureuse seulement dans le but d'oublier Damon qui lui a brisé le cœur plus d'une fois, elle a apprit qu'elle était enceinte de l'amour de sa vie, elle a annulé son mariage deux mois et demi plus tard et a ensuite adopté Léa. Sans oublier qu'elle a rencontré la distraction de Damon qui est tombée enceinte et aujourd'hui on lui enlève sans aucune raison sa fille et maintenant elle ressent des contractions qu'elle ne devrait pas ressentir n'en étant qu'au début de son second trimestre. Elle avait vraiment peur de perdre son bébé, il était la seule et unique chose qui lui restait de Damon. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre cet enfant qui était la seule chose qui lui rappelait que Damon l'aime. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre cet enfant qu'elle avait tant désiré et qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir. Elle avait vraiment peur et cette peur empirait ses contractions qui étaient de plus en plus fortes. Son cœur fit pourtant un bon lorsqu'elle vit Damon rentrer chez elle. En quittant sa maison, le jeune homme avait eu un mal fou à se dire que tout ceci était réel, qu'Elena était enceinte, qu'il avait donc le droit d'être avec elle. Il savait qu'il était dans une situation délicate, ingérable mais il s'en fichait complètement, tout ce qui comptait était Elena. Même s'il avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle portait son enfant, il savait que c'était réel. Sa mère l'avait confirmé et il savait que jamais Marie ne lui mentirait sur une chose pareille. Enfin elle l'avait fait, mais il n'avait pas posé de questions s'il l'avait fait il savait que sa mère lui aurait dit la vérité comme elle l'avait fait. Elena était enceinte, il le savait même s'il avait du mal à la réaliser. Pour lui c'était comme un rêve devenu réalité: son Elena attend leur enfant. Un enfant que jamais il n'aurait cru avoir. C'est pour rejoindre la femme qu'il aime et qui porte son bébé qu'il avait roulé comme un dingue et lorsqu'enfin il fut chez les Gilbert il découvrit Elena en larmes, assise parterre souffrant de contractions. Quand elle le vit, elle se contenta de le fixer durant quelques minutes avant que la douleur ne refasse surface. En l'entendant hurler, Damon accourut à ses côtés et posant un tas de questions pour savoir pourquoi Elena était dans cet état et si les secours étaient prévenu.

«Elena princesse, calme toi, paniquait Damon. Je suis là, je ne partirais plus mais calme toi pour notre bébé. S'il te plait mon cœur. Et puis pourquoi la magie ne fonctionne pas?

- Elena est trop paniquée. On ne peut rien faire, se défendit Bonnie face au ton agressif qu'avait prit le jeune homme.

- Léa, souffla Elena entre deux contractions.

- Quoi Léa? Où elle est?

- Une assistante sociale est venue, commença Bonnie en calmant Jeremy qui était fou d'inquiétude pour sa sœur. Et elle…

- Elle m'a prit ma fille, pleurait Elena.

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Pas de revenus fixe, la stabilité, ce gen… Aaaaaah! Hurla-t-elle sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

- Elena regarde moi. Je te promets que je te ramènerais Léa mais s'il te plait calme toi, lui promit-t-il.»

Il continuait de lui parler pour la rassurer et la calmer jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours qui décidèrent de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Aux urgences, pendant que Damon faisait les cents pas fou d'inquiétude dans la salle d'attente, Bonnie conseilla à Jeremy de prévenir Alaric qui faisait parti de leur famille alors que le médecin de la jeune femme venait leur annoncer qu'Elena était hors de danger. Il rassura tout le monde en disant qu'Elena avait eu de fausses contractions appelées contractions de Braxton et que c'était courant chez les femmes enceintes. En revanches celle d'Elena avaient été plutôt fortes et le docteur conseillait à la jeune femme de rester le plus possible au calme et de se reposer au maximum.

Chez les Salvatore tout c'était une nouvelle fois vite enchainé, Marie et Ric avaient découvert Heather inconsciente en bas des escaliers et maintenant ils étaient avec Stefan et Katherine à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. Marie feuilletait calmement des magasines, Katherine faisait du shopping sur son téléphone, Stefan essayait vainement d'appeler son frère qui ne répondait pas et Alaric était entrain de corriger les copies de ses élèves lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était Jeremy qui lui apprit qu'Elena avait eu des contractions et qu'elle était désormais à l'hôpital. En apprenant cela le professeur d'Histoire fut prit d'inquiétude et en le voyant paniqué, Marie l'interrogea du regard et il fut obligé de tout lui raconter. Evidemment la jeune femme têtue voulu partir avec lui et ordonna à son fils rester ici pour avoir des nouvelles d'Heather. Après tout ils en étaient responsables d'elle, c'était chez eux qu'elle était tombée et même si elle ne l'appréciait pas Marie ne pouvait pas la laisser seule à l'hôpital. Et Stefan non plus alors – et ce même si Katherine ne semblait pas très heureuse de restée à l'hôpital pour attendre des nouvelles d'une femme qu'elle n'aimait pas – le jeune homme accepta de rester en demandant à sa mère de lui donner des nouvelles d'Elena. Le voilà donc avec Katherine dans la salle d'attente aidant sa compagne à trouver la maison parfaite pour eux. En effet Katherine pensait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent chez le jeune homme simplement parce que beaucoup trop de monde y vivait et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un endroit à eux qu'ils devaient trouver avant la naissance de leur enfant. Selon Katherine, ils avaient _«passé l'âge de vivre en colocation»_. Seulement la jeune femme était extrêmement difficile quand il s'agissait de trouver une maison. Un coup la demeure était trop petite, un coup elle était trop isolée, un autre coup elle était trop près de la nationale, le coup elle n'avait pas de jardin, celui d'après le jardin était trop petit, bref il y avait toujours quelque chose à redire. Et puis Stefan vit une maison vraiment immense avec une piscine et un immense jardin de plusieurs hectares. _«La maison parfaite»_ comme Katherine l'avait qualifié en voyant l'annonce. Et comme c'était la maison de ses rêves, Katherine Pierce laissa un message sur le répondeur de l'agence immobilière – il était vingt deux heures – pour dire qu'elle achetait la maison et qu'elle était prête à y mettre le prix. Katherine était vraiment agitée, elle avait envie d'aller visiter la maison tout de suite, elle avait envie d'être dans les bras de Stefan mais au lieu de ça elle était dans un hôpital à attendre des nouvelles d'une personne qu'elle n'aimait pas. Finalement le médecin d'Heather venu à leur rencontre pour leur dire que la jeune femme et le bébé allaient bien mais qu'il fallait à Heather un repos complet jusqu'à la naissance du bébé.

«J'aurais cru qu'elle aurait fait une fausse couche, confia froidement Katherine. Ça aurait sorti ton frère de la merde dans laquelle il s'est foutu.

- C'est vraiment horrible ce que tu dis mais… ça aurait été mieux pour Damon. Maintenant il va culpabiliser d'abandonner cet enfant. Enfin tu m'as compris.

- Tu parles du fait qu'il choisisse Elena. J'avais compris, répondit Katherine alors que le téléphone de Stefan sonnait. Alors? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il eut raccroché et sachant qu'il s'agissait de Marie.

- Elena a eu des contractions de Braxton, c'est…

- Des fausses contractions sans danger, compléta la jeune femme. Je sais, j'en ai eu. Enfin pendant ma première grossesse. Tu sais ça ne t'aide pas t'entendre ton père te traiter de trainée. Ce n'est peut-être sans aucun danger mais ce n'est pas drôle. Ça fait horriblement mal et c'est fatiguant.

- Mais là tu n'en as pas eu? S'enquit Stefan inquiet.

- Non. En revanche j'ai des nausées, je suis irritable, je suis fatiguée et j'ai des envies folles. Comme par exemple maintenant j'ai envie de chocolat!

- Du chocolat?

- Oui du chocolat. Alors si maintenant on partait d'ici, que tu me trouvais mon chocolat et qu'on allait se coucher, suggéra Katherine avec autorité.

- Allons-y. Du chocolat! Et ça commence!

- Ne te moque pas! Gronda sa compagne. Je suis enceinte Stefan, j'ai le droit d'être autoritaire et d'avoir des envies, mêmes folles!

- Oh tu as toujours eu tous les droits Katherine.

- J'aime mieux ça!

- Kat?

- Quoi?

- Tu es très belle. Je veux dire tu as toujours été belle mais là, ton ventre qui commence timidement à s'arrondir… tu es vraiment magnifique!

- Tu es vraiment trop mignon! S'exclama la jeune femme en l'embrassant.»

Quand ils étaient arrivés, Marie et Alaric étaient allés rejoindre Bonnie et Abby – Jeremy étant rentré à Mystic Falls pour trouver dés le lendemain un avocat pour sa sœur – dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital tandis que Damon était avec Elena. Madame Salvatore avait convaincu son ami de ne pas parler à son fils de ce qui c'était passé avec Heather ne voulant pas empirer la situation dans laquelle il était. Elle avait attendu une demi heure avant que son fils ne sorte de la chambre pour aller chercher un gâteau à Elena. En voyant sa mère Damon fut soulagé sachant qu'il pouvait se reposer sur elle. Qu'importe qu'elle lui ait menti sur Elena, c'était sa mère et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait besoin d'elle, elle était le seul de ses parents qui l'aimait et qui se souciait de lui et il était prêt à tout pardonner à Marie. C'est avec elle qu'il était allé à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et c'était avec elle qu'il parlait d'Elena et de Léa.

«Adopte la, lui conseilla sa mère. Cette stupide assistante sociale parle de stabilité et de revenus fixe et même si Elena est stable elle n'a pas les revenus fixes auxquels cette garce tient temps. Alors que toi tu as de l'argent à revendre. Et puis je sais que tu tiens à Léa, tu te levais pour veiller sur elle quand elle et Elena étaient encore à la maison.

- Comment tu sais ça toi? Demanda son fils intrigué.

- J'ai le sommeil léger. Un soir je t'ai vu. Elena était épuisée et même si elle dormait dans la chambre de la petite, elle était dans un sommeil trop profond alors c'est toi qui berçais Léa pour qu'elle se rendorme. Et puis tu as voulu la reposé mais elle a recommencé à pleurer alors tu t'es assieds à côté d'Elena et tu as gardé Léa dans tes bras jusqu'au petit matin. La puce n'a pas pleuré une seule fois et elle a dormi comme un ours! Lui raconta sa mère. Tu n'es peut-être pas le père de Léa sur les papiers mais c'est toi qui à agit comme tel envers elle. Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais. À chaque fois que je la voyais elle demandait de après toi.

- Tu sais je l'ai vu à l'hôpital avec Elena l'autre jour, lui confia son fils. Elle m'a regardé et j'ai cru qu'elle allait tendre les bras vers moi mais elle a vu Heather et elle a eu peur et s'est cachée dans les bras de sa mère.

- Oui même si Heather se montrait gentille avec elle, Léa n'a jamais accroché avec, souligna sa mère. Tu sais les enfants sont très intelligents, Léa ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait qu'elle faisait du mal à Elena et comme tous les enfants elle a prit le parti de sa mère.

- Cette gamine est géniale! Et Elena… C'est Elena. Elle est sublime, c'est une super maman, c'est merveilleux de la voir avec Léa. On dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie.

- C'est une maman.

- Elle est parfaite, dit Damon. Comme toi. J'ai de la chance, les deux femmes qui comptent le plus pour moi sont merveilleuses.

- Tu es trop gentil mon fils! Lui dit Marie en le prenant dans ses bras avant d'ôter son collier et d'y retirer une bague. C'était celle de ma mère, je veux que tu l'offres à Elena. Elle est la femme parfaite pour toi, épouse là! Il est vraiment temps que tu le fasses Damon. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, vous avez une famille et vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux.

- Maman je ne sais même pas si Elena veut de moi.

- IDIOT! Cria sa mère. Elle t'aime et bien sur qu'elle veut de toi crétin!

- Mais tu ne sais pas si elle veut m'épouser. Je suis dans une situation de merde et je vais la mettre dedans. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

- Elle a besoin de toi. Et quand tu la demanderas en mariage, elle te dira oui, le rassura Marie. Parce qu'elle t'aime. Elle te dira oui alors arrête ta parano mon fils. Et s'il te plait évite de me dire que tu ne veux pas l'épouser, ce serait le plus gros mensonge que tu formuleras de toute ton existence.

- Jamais je ne dirais une chose pareille! Elena c'est Elena. C'est la femme de ma vie.

- Alors épouse la.

- Maman ces derniers temps j'ai un peu oublié de te le dire mais je t'adore.

- Je t'adore aussi mon poussin, rigola Marie. Et c'est parce que tu es mon fils que j'aime plus que tout au monde que je veux que tu sois heureux. Et ton bonheur il est dans cette chambre d'hôpital avec Elena, votre enfant et Léa. Mon petit garçon est grand maintenant et il va devenir papa, je prends un sérieux coup de vieux là, dit-t-elle en larmes.

- Maman ne pleure pas, lui dit son fils en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu seras toujours ma maman adorée, le seul de mes parents pour qui je ferrais n'importe quoi et moi je serais toujours ton petit garçon, ton poussin adoré. Et bientôt il aura le bébé que tu pourras gâtée à souhait. Et entre temps, je vais tout faire pour ramener Léa à la maison. Jeremy est rentré à Mystic Falls et demain il va chercher un avocat. Je lui ai dit de prendre le meilleur, qu'importe les honoraires, je les réglerais. Maman ne pleura pas. Je sais que la journée à été intense mais Elena va bien et je te promets que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Oh mon petit Damon adoré. Alors toi tu es vraiment le fils dont toutes les mères rêvent. Même si tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde, lui confia tendrement sa mère. Tu seras vraiment un papa et un mari génial. Et quoique Giuseppe en dise, tu es le fils parfait. Je suis fière de toi.

- Je sais. Mère poule comme tu es, tu ne peux qu'être fière de tes fils! En attendant si tu veux que je sois un mari parfait je dois apporter son gâteau à ma femme enceinte sinon j'aurais des problèmes.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? File!»

Jeremy Gilbert n'avait pas pu resté à l'hôpital, y savoir sa sœur était trop douloureux. C'était pourquoi il avait préféré rentrer à Mystic Falls en disant que dès le lendemain il se chargerait de trouver un avocat pour que Léa puisse rentrer à la maison. Mais il voulait – il se devait de faire plus pour sa sœur. Le voilà donc fouillant en plein milieu de la nuit dans les cartons qui contenaient les vieux journaux des Gilbert à la recherche de celui de Jonathan qui contenait la formule offerte par Emily Bennett. Il savait que Bonni l'en dissuaderait mais il se devait d'essayer ce qu'il avait en tête. Il comptait transposer la formule au féminin, à la troisième personne du féminin pour aider sa sœur. Bien sur Elena n'avait plus de doutes mais elle était dans une situation délicate et bien qu'elle soit forte, il savait que sa grande-sœur était un peu perdue. Il espérait que la formule fonctionne et leur ramène leurs parents pour qu'ils puissent soutenir leur seule et unique fille, qu'ils aimaient plus que tout. Et bien sur il agissait par égoïsme voulant de nouveau ses parents dans sa vie, ses parents adorés qui lui manquaient terriblement. Il espérait vraiment qu'une fois le sort lancé, ses parents reviennent. Il espérait voir son père qui s'occuperait de la santé d'Elena et du bébé sachant quoi faire si Elena avait de nouveau ce genre de contractions et il espérait voir sa mère les chouchouterait comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Ils lui manquaient terriblement et Jeremy ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider sa sœur contrairement à ses parents qui savaient prendre soin de leurs enfants. Bien sur Elena avait Damon, et malgré la situation Jeremy savait que l'ancien vampire prendrait soin de sa grande sœur mais il n'était pas médecin. Et puis il savait que sa mère avait toujours voulu être présente lorsqu'Elena aurait un enfant. Souvent il les avait surprit toutes les deux parlant du jour où Elena se marierait et du jour où elle aurait des enfants. Le jour que Miranda avait toujours attendu et selon Jeremy, probablement à l'instant où elle a tenu Elena dans ses bras. Alors il fouillait son grenier pour y trouver cette fameuse formule et une fois qu'il l'eu entre les mains il parti s'installer dans le salon pour la réciter sans oublier de la transposer à la troisième personne:

_Perdue sur le chemin du doute,_

_Elle cherche désespérément sa route._

_Elle ignore si sa décision était la bonne,_

_Si elle aurait pu changer la donne._

_Si le passé devrait être changé,_

_Ou s'il doit rester inchangé._

_Que par le passé et ses instigateurs_

_La vérité se révèle et lui ôtes ses peurs,_

_Qu'avec leur aide les masques cessent d'exister,_

_Et que les vrais visages soient révélés._

_Que ses doutes disparaissent,_

_Et qu'en eux la confiance et l'amour renaissent,_

_L'aidant sur le chemin de son cœur,_

_A faire le choix du bonheur._

À l'hôpital, Damon avait dévalisé la cafétéria. Il ne savait pas exactement quel gâteau Elena voulait alors il avait prit une part de tous les gâteaux disponibles. Et puis sachant qu'Elena mangeait beaucoup d'aliments sucrés depuis le début de sa grossesse – Marie le lui avait dit – il avait prit de la glace avec de la chantilly et une tablette de chocolat sachant que la jeune femme avait toujours dévoré le chocolat noir. Et puis il lui avait emmené le tout en guettant sa réaction. Il semblait que durant son absence, elle ait pleuré. Elle avait le droit de le faire, elle avait eu très peur pour leur enfant et juste avant ses maudites contractions, on lui avait prit Léa sans aucune raison valable. Alors oui elle avait vraiment le droit de pleurer et d'être malheureuse. Pourtant – et ce malgré sa tristesse d'avoir perdu Léa – elle sourit, d'un sourire sincère en voyant le tas de nourriture rapportée par Damon. Le jeune homme le lui avait donné sans prononcé un mot, partageant avec elle un simple et intense regard complice et amoureux avant de la voir engloutir tout ce tas de nourriture comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. En la voyant Damon la trouvait vraiment belle avec son ventre arrondi duquel il ne pouvait détacher son regard. Elena avait toujours été fine et de ce fait, elle n'avait pas grossi des masses mais suffisamment pour que ça se voie et que Damon l'admire. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas détaché son regard de son ventre, ne réalisant toujours pas qu'Elena attendait leur bébé. En l'observant il la trouvait vraiment magnifique et il savait qu'elle serait une mère parfaite. Elle l'était déjà pour Léa et elle le serait pour cet enfant simplement parce qu'Elena était faite pour être mère. Elle avait vraiment toutes les qualités d'une mère formidable et bien que jamais Damon n'aurait pensé avoir d'enfants à cause du fait qu'il était vampire il y a encore quelques mois, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme mère de ses enfants. Cette femme assise sur ce lit d'hôpital, dévorant tout ces gâteaux après avoir englouti une immense glace et une barre de chocolat était vraiment la femme de sa vie. Elle était belle, gentille, généreuse, intelligente, pleine d'esprit, compatissante, patiente, douce et tendre, elle était la femme parfaite pour la lui et la mère rêvée pour leurs enfants. En voyant le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme, Damon était vraiment aux anges et avait l'impression de rêver éveillé. Il l'observait d'une manière inédite. Il l'observait avec une infinie tendresse, beaucoup plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. C'était le regard qu'un homme amoureux posait sur sa femme enceinte. C'était un regard que Damon ne pouvait poser que sur une seule et unique femme sur terre: Elena. Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il ne réalisa même pas que les larmes coulaient sur son visage et il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'Elena le prit dans ses bras en lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas.

«Tu es… parfaite, souffla-t-il amoureusement. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. J'ai de la chance que tu sois enceinte de moi. Je suis vraiment un idiot et toi… tu aurais pu ne plus vouloir de moi, ne plus _rien_ vouloir de moi. Je t'ai tellement fait de mal que tu aurais pu ne pas vouloir de notre bébé. Peu de femmes auraient gardé l'enfant d'un homme qui les a brisé plus d'une fois.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime et j'aime notre bébé plus que tout au monde. Ce bébé est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Je n'aurais pas fait un bébé avec n'importe qui. Enfin je veux dire je n'aurais pas gardé le bébé de n'importe qui, tu es le seul avec qui je veux une famille. Tu es ma famille Damon. Qu'importe la situation dans laquelle tu es, j'ai beau t'en vouloir pour Heather, je t'aime toujours autant et notre bébé est toujours l'enfant que je rêve d'avoir, lui assura la jeune femme en l'embrassant timidement. Je t'aime Damon Salvatore.

- Je t'aime aussi mon Elena. Ma magnifique Elena, je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter et pour mériter notre enfant?

- Notre enfant rien, moi tu m'as mise enceinte! Plaisanta la jeune femme. Pas drôle je sais, c'est juste que je n'ai pas pu résister à la perche tendue. Tu es mon Damon. Je t'aime avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Tu peux me faire souffrir, commettre un acte horrible et tout foiré entre nous mais quand j'ai besoin de toi, quand j'ai besoin d'être sauvée, tu es la. Je connais le vrai Damon, le Damon tendre et romantique, j'ai vu en toi, j'ai vu ta souffrance, je te connais tel que tu es, sous toutes tes facettes et je ne t'en aime pas moins. Au contraire.

- Toi tu es la femme parfaite. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme mère pour mes enfants, lui confia amoureusement Damon. En fait tu es la seule avec qui je veux des enfants. Tu es vraiment tout ce dont j'ai rêvé et tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

- Damon on va faire quoi? S'inquiéta la jeune femme en larmes.

- Je vais nous ramener Léa à la maison, c'est promit princesse.

- Non je… Bien sur que je veux que ma petite Léa me revienne, c'est ma fille et elle me manque vraiment. Tu sais en ce moment elle devrait être dans mes bras à dormir calmement. Elle n'aime pas me laisser seule parce que tu me manques tellement que je pleure constamment et elle veut me consoler. Le soir quand je l'emmène dans sa chambre, elle refuse de dormir dans son lit parce qu'elle ne veut pas me laisser seule pour pouvoir me faire des câlins quand je pleure, expliqua-t-elle. Elle est tellement adorable. C'est ma fille, je veux qu'elle revienne mais je ne te parlais pas de Léa, je sais que tu vas me la ramener, tu me l'as promit. Je parlais…

- D'Heather, c'est ça? Comprit Damon agacé par la situation dans laquelle il est. Elena avec elle je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, ce que je sais c'est que c'est avec toi que je veux être, c'est de ce bébé que je veux, c'est de ce bébé et de Léa dont je veux être le père. Ma famille c'est toi, Léa et le bébé.

- Léa? Tu veux de Léa? Continuait de pleurer Elena.

- Bien sur. Je l'adore cette gamine!

- Elle t'adore aussi tu sais. À chaque fois qu'elle voit ta mère – soit dit en passant elle l'appelle _«Mamy Ma-ie»_ - à chaque fois qu'elle la voit elle lui demande après toi, lui raconta la jeune femme. Pourtant tu n'as pas énormément passé du temps avec elle.

- Si. La nuit tu dors d'un sommeil profond et c'est moi qui m'occupais d'elle. Elle est vraiment adorable Elena.

- Je dors d'un sommeil profond à cause de ma grossesse Damon, se justifia Elena.

- Je sais, ce n'était pas un reproche, j'adore m'occuper de Léa.

- Merci.

- Pas la peine. J'adore Léa et je t'adore et si il faut que je me lève toutes les nuits pour elle ou dans quelques mois pour notre bébé alors je le ferrais avec un grand sourire, la rassura Damon.

- Tu es l'homme parfait!

- J'essaye d'être digne de toi princesse. Et c'est difficile. Impossible même.

- Tu l'es déjà. Tu es parfait. Tu seras un père formidable Damon.

- Je sais. Tu es la deuxième à me le dire, rigola le jeune homme.

- Ta mère a raison, assura-t-elle en comprenant que l'autre personne qui le lui avait dit était Marie.

- Ma mère est très… comment dire?

- Active? Pleine de vie? Protectrice? Adorable? Observatrice?

- Un peu tout ça, reconnu Damon. Sa nouvelle idée c'est de nous mariés. Et que j'adopte Léa.

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda Elena redoutant la réponse de Damon.

- Toi. Toi, Léa, le bébé. C'est tout ce que je veux, lui confia-t-il simplement. Je voudrais t'épouser, je voudrais adopter Léa mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous mettre dans une situation infernale.

- Et si moi je veux tout ça?

- Alors je te donnerais ça, dit-t-il en sortant la bague que lui avait donné sa mère.

- Damon elle est magnifique, souffla la jeune femme en larmes.

- Elena je ne veux te forcer à rien, je veux juste être avec toi qu'importe comment. Quand à Léa et bien c'est toi qui décides. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je te sors cette bague parce que tu es enceinte ou je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas te mettre dans une situation dans laquelle je te mettrais forcement en te posant LA question. Je…

- Stop Damon, le coupa brutalement Elena. C'est toi que je veux et je veux t'épouser si c'est ce que tu veux. Je veux que tu adoptes Léa si tu le veux. Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoique ce soit, je veux que tu fasses les choses comme tu le sens Damon.»

À ces mots, le jeune homme sourit en s'agenouillant un pied à terre avant d'exposer la bague en argent serti de diamants sous le nez d'Elena et de lui faire sa demande.

«Tu sais que je pourrais te faire un long et ennuyeux discours mais ce n'est pas mon style. Elena, je t'aime plus que tout et je compte vraiment faire attention à toi et à ton cœur. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal ou te laisser partir loin de moi. Je veux t'épouser et devenir le père de Léa. Je veux qu'on soit une vraie famille, toi, moi, notre bébé et Léa. Alors je te le demande, Elena Gilbert veux-tu m'épouser?

- Oui, dit-t-elle en se laissant passer la bague au doigt.

- Et veux-tu faire de moi le père de Léa? S'enquit-t-il d'un ton léger.

- Évidemment idiot! Rigola la jeune femme avant d'ajouter sérieusement. Si on nous la rend.

- Évidemment qu'ils nous la rendront. J'ai de l'argent et on aime la petite, ils n'ont aucune raison de ne pas nous rendre notre fille princesse. Aller madame Damon Salvatore, repose toi maintenant.

- Madame Damon Salvatore. Ça sonne bien. J'adore.

- Je n'ai pas pu résister à t'appeler comme ça princesse, lui confia-t-il a s'allongeant à côté d'elle. Je t'aime. Dors mon ange.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura Elena. J'ai confiance en toi, ramène moi Léa.

- Promis mon cœur.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre. Oui Elena n'a pas perdue son bébé mais malheureusement Heather non plu. Voilà pourquoi je disais à Angel qu'elle allait être déçue. Sinon qu'avez vous pensé du moment Delena? De la nouvelle connerie de Jeremy (parce que faire mumuse avec la magie en est une)? Pensez-vous que ça va marché? Les conséquences si c'est le cas? Qui reviendrait? Les parents Gilbert? Jenna? John? Isobel? Les originels? D'autres personnes? Votre avis et vos théories m'intéressent, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. **

**La suite bientôt. **

**Bises.**

**Amandine. **


	21. Chapitre 20

**Voilà le chapitre 20 (que j'ai cru avoir perdu de ma clé USB mais en fait j'étais tellement fatiguée que je l'avais déplacé). Bon je réponds à vos reviews de suite.**

**Manon: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Jeremy et la magie, juste il a fait une grosse connerie tu verras pourquoi à la fin du chapitre. Oh et Damon va vraiment se faire tout petit. Je donne des indices comme ça mais bon lis le chapitre pour comprendre. Ah oui et pour Katherine disons que pour l'instant vu tous les problèmes qu'il y a, elle est le cadet des soucis. Voilà tout. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Helene: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Pour moi Heather et Damon ça a fini à l'instant où Katherine a dit qu'Elena était enceinte et que Damon est parti la rejoindre. Il a fait son choix. Bon il n'empêche qu'Heather est toujours enceinte et qu'elle veut toujours le bébé comme tu le comprendras dans ce chapitre. Kat est franche et elle n'aime pas Heather d'ou cette fameuse phrase «j'aurais aimé qu'elle fasse une fausse couche». Jeremy a fait une connerie et alors? Il y aura juste des problèmes en plus, c'est tout! Ils ont l'habitude à MF. Qui va revenir? Une partie des réponses dans ce chapitre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Angel: Ma pauvre je te plains tu te retrouves encore sans ordi. En tout cas merci d'avoir quand même laissé un review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Je pense que tu devrais être contente de ce chapitre. Je reste mystérieuse je sais mais c'est plus sympa comme ça, tu découvres la suite de l'histoire toute seule. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Oceane: Vraiment heureuse que mes fics te plaisent et merci pour ta review. En fait je suis une grosse flemmarde et je n'arrive pas à trouver des prénoms pour les enfants et j'aime aussi que ces prénoms aient un sens par rapport à l'histoire. Voilà tout. Bises & j'espère à bientôt.**

**Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

Après avoir joué avec la magie, Jeremy Gilbert était allé se coucher espérant vraiment qu'il avait réussit son sortilège. Il avait eu une nuit plutôt agité, il avait remué toutes la nuit se demandant si ses parents reviendraient et paniquant en se demandant qui pourrait revenir si ce n'était pas Miranda et Grayson. Et puis il pensa à Léa et voyant qu'il était six heures du matin, il se leva d'un bon, alla chercher l'annuaire, alluma son ordinateur et chercha un avocat. Il tapa le nom de tous les avocats qu'il trouvait sur l'annuaire pour voir leurs réputations et finit par en trouver un qu'il pouvait aisément qualifier _«d'as du barreaux»_. Il l'engagea donc en citant Damon disant que «les honoraires n'ont aucune importance» et reprit sa petite vie tranquille en se faisant un café et en allant se mettre devant la télévision pour jouer à un jeu vidéo. Il était tellement captivé par la course virtuelle d'automobile auquel il participait qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée de sa maison claquée et son père et son oncle l'observé amusée de constater que rien n'avait changé. Les frères Gilbert se souvenaient du noir dans lequel il avait été pendant ils ne savaient combien de temps. Pour Grayson, la dernière chose qu'il se souvenait était cet inconnu qui leur avait porté secours et qu'il avait supplié de sauver Elena et de la sortir de la voiture avant que ce noir ne s'installe. Pour John, son dernier souvenir était Damon ramenant Elena, les quelques pas qu'il avait fait après avoir vu sa fille inconsciente et puis le noir qui pour lui était synonyme de la mort. Il savait qu'il était mort, ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, à part comment et pourquoi il était de nouveau en vie, était si Elena allait bien et était en sécurité. Le crépuscule faisait son apparition dans le ciel lorsque les deux frères s'étaient réveillé dans la parc de la ville, inconscient de se qui leur était arrivé. John n'avait pas parlé à Grayson des aventures et des fréquentations d'Elena, ni d'Elena tout court car il ignorait si le sort que Bonnie avait lancé avait oui ou non fonctionné. Quand à Grayson, il n'avait pas dit grand chose, se remémorant son accident de voiture et espérant qu'Elena et Miranda allaient bien sans le demander à son cadet redoutant la réponse qu'il pourrait lui donner. Passé l'émotion des retrouvailles fraternelles, les deux hommes ne se dirent rien, convenant juste d'aller dans leur maison – enfin celle de Grayson mais il s'agissait de leur maison d'enfance – en évitant de se faire remarquer en ville puisque John avait souligné qu'aux yeux de tous ils étaient morts. En toute discrétion donc, ils avaient marché jusqu'à Maple Street pour y découvrir Jeremy affalé sur le canapé jouant à un jeu vidéo devant une tasse de café. _«Comme au bon vieux temps!»_ Songea son père amusé de constater que son fils n'avait pas changé. Et puis lui et John virent le garçon tourner la tête avant d'aborder le visage fou de joie d'un petit enfant découvrant ses cadeaux au pied du sapin le jour de Noël. Jeremy avait été fou de joie en voyant son père et son oncle sur le pas de la porte mais il avait déchanté en constatant que sa mère n'était pas là. Lui qui avait tellement espéré que ses deux parents rentreraient à la maison et bien ça malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas et il devait faire face au chagrin de son père et donner des comptes à John qui insistait pour savoir comment lui et son frère avaient ressuscité. Alors le jeune homme dut expliquer qu'il avait «joué» avec la magie en réalisant au regard furieux de son père qu'il allait avoir des problèmes non seulement avec lui mais aussi et surtout avec Bonnie quand elle le découvrirait. Car inutile de dire qu'elle allait savoir ce qu'il avait fait, son père et John n'allaient pas se planquer au contraire, ils allaient vouloir voir Elena. Et à juste titre, il s'agit de leur fille. En revanche Jeremy paniqua un peu en pensant à la situation d'Elena et aux réactions de Grayson et John. Car après tout, Elena était enceinte de Damon, un ex vampire qui dans l'esprit des John et Grayson l'était encore (les frères Gilbert avaient lu les journaux de leur ancêtres Jonathan Gilbert contemporain des Salvatore dans leur première vie et il y parlait d'eux, les ayant catégorisé comme vampires) et Damon avait aussi – et malheureusement pour Elena – Heather enceinte. En pensant à tout ça, Jeremy se tut ne sachant comment tout expliquer à son père et à son oncle et comprenant que son père n'était pas en état d'en supporter d'avantage, ayant du mal à digérer la mort de Miranda. Alors que Grayson réalisait peu à peu que sa femme était morte, John posa une question délicate en demandant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jenna. Il savait qu'elle était morte, il avait entendu Damon le sous entendre mais il ne connaissait pas les détails.

«Tu sais… Le sacrifice il fallait un vampire et… enfin Klaus a obligé Katherine à appeler tante Jenna en se faisant passer pour Elena et à la transformer, raconta le jeune homme en mesurant ses mots.

- Jenna est un vampire! Hurla Grayson alors que son fils et son frère précisèrent _«était»_. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Isobel était une descendant Petrova, expliqua John. Les Petrova ont un lien avec les premiers vampires et l'un d'eux Klaus est…

- Était, rectifia Jeremy. On a réglé son compte à cette ordure!

- Heureusement! Klaus donc était un hybride. Mi vampire, mi loup-garou. Son coté lycanthrope avait été endormi et pour le réveiller il devait sacrifier un loup-garou, un vampire et le double Petrova. Et malheureusement le double Petrova c'est Elena.

- Elena est morte? Paniqua Grayson.

- Non, elle va… bien, répondit Jeremy en repensant à sa sœur à l'hôpital.

- C'était quoi ce petit _«bien»_ hésitant? S'inquiéta son oncle suspicieux.

- Juste elle sort d'un mariage annulé, répondit le jeune homme en racontant la chose la moins grave de la vie de sa sœur.

- Je ne poserais pas de question sur ça, j'ai peur de la réponse, souffla sarcastiquement John.

- Elena n'a donc pas été … enfin ce Klaus ne lui a donc pas fait de mal? S'inquiéta Grayson sans se soucier de la remarque de John pensant seulement que son frère n'aimait pas le petit ami d'Elena, ne pensant pas qu'elle avait été dans un triangle amoureux avec deux frères, deux vampires.

- Non, tu te souviens du sort qu'avait jeté Emily Bennett sur la mère qui voulait sauver la vie de son bébé?

- Oh John! Souffla son ainé en comprenant ce que son frère avait fait pour Elena.

- Ouais, Bonnie l'a jeté. Je devais ça à Elena.»

Elena avait été autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital à la condition de se reposer un maximum et de ne pas subir de stress. Damon avait promit de prendre soin d'elle mais quand ils étaient arrivés chez les Salvatore, celui-ci avait apprit qu'Heather était à l'hôpital et s'était senti obligé d'y aller parce qu'il l'avait mise enceinte. Alors il avait laissé Elena avec Marie et Ric – qui semblait avoir passé la nuit à la pension – et était parti voir Heather laissant derrière lui une Elena qui retenait ses larmes, se faisant chouchouter par Marie et Alaric qui essayait de lui remonter le moral. Damon était maintenant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital de Mystic Falls, et il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la chambre d'Heather mais ignorait quoi lui dire. Pourtant il devait se soucier un minimum d'elle parce que – et ce qu'il le veuille ou non – elle était enceinte de lui. Il poussa donc la porte pour faire face à la jeune femme folle de rage contre lui. Elle lui hurlait dessus, lui disant qu'il était la pire des ordures et qu'il ferrait mieux de se soucier de son autre famille qu'il préférait, qu'elle allait se débrouiller toute seule, enfin elle était vraiment hystérique et le jeune homme ne savait pas comment la calmer.

«Oui j'aime Elena, oui je veux vivre avec elle et Léa, oui je veux de l'enfant qu'elle porte mais je t'ai mise enceinte et comme je sais que tu ne renonceras pas à cet enfant à cause de tes convictions, je dois l'assumer que ça me plaise ou non, hurla Damon.

- Espèce de salop! Tu viens ici, me dire à moi à quel point tu l'aimes alors que je suis celle que tu avais demandé en mariage et qui porte ton enfant. Je ne t'ai pas brisé le cœur, je n'ai pas épousé ton frère, je ne t'ai pas détruit comme elle et pourtant tu n'as encore d'yeux que pour elle! Dit la jeune femme choquée. Je pourrais te demander de sortir de ma vie mais tu l'as dit toi même, je suis enceinte de toi et pour une fois tu fais une chose juste en voulant assumer notre enfant. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé grandisse sans son père même si tu es la pire des ordures. Maintenant ne perds pas ton temps avec moi, récupéré ta bague (elle lui la jeta) et dégage. Va jouer le papa avec Léa et les roucouler avec ta si précieuse Elena. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas partir, pour l'instant je suis coincée ici et après je compte récupérer mes affaires chez toi et m'installer dans la petite pension en dehors de la ville en attendant de trouver un appartement dans le coin. Tout ça parce que mon bébé ne mérite pas de ne pas connaître son père. Maintenant que tu es rassuré, dégage! Je veux plus te voir. Toi et moi on ne verra que pour le bébé parce que lui n'y est pour rien si tu es une ordure et il a besoin d'un père.»

Et Damon obéit, préférant ne pas le mettre en colère après tout ce qu'elle avait vécut à cause de lui. Sans lui elle n'aurait pas eu cet accident dans les escaliers et sans lui elle n'aurait pas le cœur brisé. Damon était un salop, il le savait mais il était le salop qui appartenait à une femme à qui il ne voulait pas faire de mal, une femme qui l'avait changé et pour qui il ferrait tout. Il était l'homme d'Elena. Il savait qu'il était dans une situation compliquée, dans une situation dans laquelle il ne voulait être et surtout une situation dans laquelle il n'avait pas voulu mettre Elena. Il aurait tellement voulu faire les choses différemment, ne pas mettre Heather enceinte, mieux ne pas l'avoir ramener à Mystic Falls ce qui avait fait souffrir Elena et qui les avaient éloigné l'un de l'autre. La grossesse d'Elena aurait dû les rapprocher, elle aurait dû lui annoncer la peur au ventre qu'elle était tomber involontaire enceinte et lui aurait sauté de choix à l'idée que son Elena attente leur bébé. Il se serait investi comme un fou dans les quatre mois de grossesse qu'il avait loupé, il serait allé avec elle aux échographies, voir leur bébé et entendre son petit cœur battre, il aurait simplement été à sa place avec la femme de sa vie, préparant la naissance de leur famille. Mais il avait joué au con en ramenant Heather dans leur vie, il avait fait du mal à Elena et il avait brisé le cœur d'une innocente jeune femme qui n'avait pas demandé à se retrouver au milieu de sa relation compliquée avec Elena.

Heather se remettait de la visite de Damon. Elle le détestait vraiment et ne souhaitait qu'une chose ne plus avoir affaire à lui mais il était le père de son bébé et elle devait faire avec. Elle savait qu'elle avait le droit de partir, de le laisser derrière elle et de refaire sa vie, seulement elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à son bébé qui méritait un père même si ce père avait sa préférence et désirait un autre enfant. L'enfant parfait, celui de la femme parfaite par qui Damon ne cessait de jurer ce qui donnait une véritable envie de vomir à Heather. Elle était vraiment amer quand elle pensait à Damon et Elena et au fond d'elle pestait tellement à leur encontre qu'elle ne fit pas une femme rentrer dans sa chambre. Quand elle l'aperçu, elle se sentit aussitôt en danger mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou de dire quoique ce soit. La femme, d'une trentaine d'année, était entièrement vêtue de noir, ayant les cheveux tout aussi noirs la regardait d'un regard sombre et menaçant. Elle était belle mais dangereuse. Elle ressemblait à un ange des ténèbres, et son regard ne trahissait aucune émotion. Elle était clairement là pour lui faire du mal et sortit un couteau de son sac avant de poignarder Heather à plusieurs reprises, à chaque fois dans le ventre et de s'asseoir pour lui expliquer son geste:

«Je ne fais pas ça par méchanceté, juste j'ai fais beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de personne. La plupart délibérément. Et la pire chose que j'ai faite, je l'ai faite parce qu'on m'y a contrainte, se justifia l'inconnue alors qu'Heather souffrait le martyr. Et je l'ai faite aux personnes qui avaient le plus d'importance pour moi. Aujourd'hui j'imagine que mon mari doit me haïr encore plus qu'avant, que ma meilleure amie – si elle est encore vivante – me tuera dans les pires souffrances et que ma fille – qui heureusement n'est pas morte – doit me haïr tout autant. Techniquement je n'avais rien contre vous, je ne vous connais pas. En faite j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Damon et je veux que ma fille soit heureuse. Je lui dois ça vous comprenez? Je lui ai fait tellement de mal, aujourd'hui je ne veux que son bonheur. Et elle ne sera pas heureuse avec vous enceinte. Je ne veux pas vous tuer, d'ailleurs à l'instant où je sortirais vous oublierez notre conversation et ce qui c'est passé. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que cet enfant n'existe plus. Je veux que ma fille ait une vie normale. Elle mérite une vie normale après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Je veux la savoir heureuse avant de devoir partir me mettre à l'abri. Mes motivations sont claires, je veux qu'Elena soit heureuse alors sur ce videz vous bien de votre sang.»

Suite au départ de son fiancé Elena avait fini par fondre en larmes, jalouse malgré elle du fait qu'il y ait Heather entre elle et Damon. Elle était celle qu'il aimait, elle le savait mais pourtant il y avait une autre femme dans la vie de Damon, une autre femme qui attendait aussi son enfant et qui suscitait de son attention alors qu'Elena en avait besoin. Elle avait envie d'être égoïste et que l'homme qu'elle aime soit à cent pour cent disponible pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. À cause d'Heather. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse pourtant elle l'était. Alors elle avait irrationnellement fondue en larmes et Marie et Ric s'occupaient d'elle et faisaient de leurs mieux pour lui remonter le moral, en vain. Non seulement Damon n'était pas avec elle mais au chevet d'une autre avec qui il allait avoir un enfant, mais en plus au fond d'elle elle lui en voulait au point d'avoir des pulsions meurtrières à son encontre. Elle savait qu'il faisait ce qu'il devait faire et qu'il détestait la situation dans laquelle il était mais elle le haïssait vraiment pour tout le mal qu'il lui faisait. Elena aurait tellement voulu qu'Heather ne soit pas entre eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle pleurait, sa jalousie et sa peine s'étaient transformées en colère et malheureusement ses hormones n'arrangeaient pas la situation si bien que quand Damon rentra – secoué de son face à face avec Heather – il se prit une claque en pleine figure. Évidemment il chercha à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal mais Elena ne répondit pas se contentant de s'installer dans la voiture pour que Damon la ramène chez elle. Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin entre les deux maisons que la jeune femme éclata en sanglots obligeant Damon à s'arrêter sur la bas côté de la route pour la consoler. Elle culpabilisait d'avoir été dure avec son fiancé et le jeune homme du mettre tout en œuvre pour la consoler et la faire sourire mais Elena recommença à pleurer en voyant l'heure et en se rendant compte que c'était le moment où elle et Léa regardait _Hannah Montana_ sur Disney Chanel. Sa fille adorait cette série et très vite la fillette avait comprit que tous les jours quand la pendule de la maison du lac sonnait _Au Clair de la Lune_, c'était le moment d'allumer la télévision pour regarder l'émission jeunesse avec sa maman. La petite Léa était devenue très vite une part importante de sa vie et même si cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures que sa fille était loin d'elle, elle lui manquait terriblement. Pour Elena, Léa était aujourd'hui aussi importante que Damon ou l'enfant qu'elle portait et le fait qu'elle soit loin d'elle la rendait complètement malade. Après avoir pleuré à cause de Damon, elle pleurait du manque de sa fille si bien que son fiancé lui proposa de se reposer quelques heures puis de voir l'avocat qui devait venir en milieu d'après-midi avant d'aller voir la petite sachant qu'elle devait être dans les locaux des services sociaux de Richmond ce qui consola un peu Elena qui fit signe à Damon de reprendre la route. Dix minutes plus tard, il entrèrent chez les Gilbert en rigolant inconscients de ce qui s'était passé.

«Tu es un idiot Damon Salvatore, rigola la jeune femme.

- Mais un idiot que tu aimes! Répliqua-t-il arrogamment.

- Ouais. Un idiot de cent soixante et onze ans qui me fait très souvent pleurer mais qui est ma drogue!

- Je ne sais pas que te faire pleurer princesse, souligna Damon avec arrogance et luxure sur le ton du sous-entendu. Si tu veux on va dans ta chambre et je te le prouve.

- Il faut vraiment que tu te soignes! Plaisanta Elena alors que Damon l'attrapait par la taille pour l'attirer vers lui. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi Damon Salvatore?»

Jeremy était dans la cuisine avec son père et son oncle lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et sa sœur rigoler avec Damon. Lorsque son père avait entendu le nom de la personne avec qui était Elena, il s'était décomposé sur place et avait cassé une chaise pour faire un pieu avant d'aller dans le hall de sa maison et d'y découvrir sa seule et unique fille dans les bras de l'ancien vampire qu'il croyait encore être vampire.

«Monstre éloigne toi de ma fille! Hurla Grayson alors que John observait la scène amusé tandis que Jeremy essayait de retenir son père.»

Elena elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'elle voyait. Son père et John étaient face à elle et son père menaçait Damon avec un pieu. Son père et John étaient vivants face à elle. Elle ignorait comment une chose pareille était possible et en voyant ses deux hommes qui étaient ses pères vivants, chez elle, face à elle, elle en était complètement déstabilisée et pleurait sans pouvoir contrôler ses émotions.

«Elena éloigne toi de lui, il est dangereux, lui ordonna son père.

- Papa calme toi, Elena n'est pas en danger, essaya de le calmer son fils.

- Pas en danger? Avec un vampire?

- Papa? John? Murmura Elena en s'interposant entre son père et Damon et en laissant voir son ventre arrondi.

- Elena, chuchotèrent les frères Gilbert en voyant le jeune femme enceinte.

- Papa lâche ce pieu et écoute moi, lui dit Elena en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Damon m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, sans lui je serais déjà morte depuis longtemps. Oui c'est bien le Damon Salvatore dont parle Jonathan Gilbert dans ses journaux seulement aujourd'hui il n'est plus un vampire, si tu lui plantes ce pieu dans le cœur tu le tues et par la même occasion tu me tues aussi parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Si me croire ne te suffit pas, donne lui de la verveine tu verras. Ou alors demande moi qui est le père de mon bébé.

- C'est bon, je te crois Elena, lui dit son père en la prenant dans ses bras. Ma petite fille.

- Pour l'accident, je…

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Elena, la rassura Grayson. Je suis heureux que tu t'en sois sorti et ta mère le serait aussi. Tu n'y es pour rien dans cet accident, tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir et ce n'est pas toi qui conduisais. Tu n'y es pour rien Elena, tu as juste eu besoin que ton père et ta mère viennent te chercher et on l'a fait parce c'est notre devoir de parents de nous occuper de nos enfants et d'être là pour eux. Tu verras quand tu seras Maman, ton enfant, sa vie, sa sécurité, son bien-être passeront en priorité.

- Je sais, pleurait Elena. Elle s'appelle Léa. Elle a presque deux ans et elle est tellement belle si tu la voyais!

- Tu as déjà un enfant? Fut surprit son père. Ne pleure pas Elena.

- Oui, continuait de pleurer la jeune femme.

- Princesse, assied toi, les médecins t'ont dit que tu devais rester la plus calme possible et te reposer autant que tu le peux, intervenu Damon et en l'asseyant sur les escaliers.

- Elle me manque tellement!

- Elena qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Grayson alors que John interrogeait Jeremy du regard.

- Dites leur, soupira Elena. Moi je suis épuisée.»

Et puis elle monta à l'étage laissant seuls Jeremy, Grayson, John et Damon au salon. L'ancien vampire trouva le moyen de s'éclipser en disant que Marie avait besoin de lui à la maison pour réparer «un truc» ayant un peu peur de ce que Grayson et John serait capable de lui faire s'il restait et expliquait la situation avec Heather. Alors il partit en montant dire à Elena qu'il reviendrait pour l'entrevue avec l'avocat. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il raconta ce qui venait de se passer à sa mère et Alaric qui comprirent tout de suite que Jeremy était derrière tout ça. En effet quand le cadet des Gilbert et Bonnie avaient comprit pourquoi les parents Salvatore étaient de retour, Jeremy s'était confié à Alaric et lui avait dit qu'Elena avait récité la formule sans savoir que s'en était une. Comme l'ainée des Gilbert n'avait pas remit les pieds chez elle avant ce matin, le professeur d'Histoire avait comprit que l'auteur de ces retours était Jeremy et à ce constat Ric n'était pas très content pour la simple et bonne raison que Jeremy avait joué avec la magie et avait ramener des personnes. Il avait peut-être ramené son père et son oncle mais peut-être qu'il avait ramené d'autres personnes moins inoffensives. Et s'il avait par exemple ramener une des originels? Klaus par exemple? Jeremy n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes et Alaric était vraiment inquiet tout comme Marie qui était sa confidente et qui en savait tout autant que lui. C'est elle qui prit les choses en main en disant à son fils d'appeler Stefan pour qu'il soit au courant et qu'il se protège si jamais il se retrouvait face à un revenant indésirable avant d'ordonner d'aller prévenir Liz enfin qu'elle soit en mesure de protéger la ville.

Stefan et Katherine avait décidé de passer la nuit dans un charmant et romantique petit hôtel près de Richmond. La nuit – ou du moins la partie qui avait suivit leur départ de l'hôpital – avait vraiment été parfaite et bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de le quitter, il était temps de rentrer à Mystic Falls. Il avait roulé pendant une heure et la jeune femme commençait à ronchonner ayant une envie subite de spéculos. C'est en arrivant dans leur ville que Stefan s'arrêta devant la pâtisserie mais son téléphone sonna et alors qu'il décrochait son téléphone il fit signe à sa compagne d'entrer s'acheter ses fameux biscuits. Katherine entra tout en songeant à sa relation avec Stefan. Elle était consciente qu'elle avait commis beaucoup d'erreur avec lui. Elle l'aimait, et ce depuis leur première rencontre mais elle s'était aussi laissé séduire par Damon, ensuite elle avait mit en scène sa mort et quand elle avait enfin revue Stefan, il sortait avec son double et ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec elle. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait du mal, elle savait qu'il lui en avait voulu mais elle savait aussi – et même s'il l'avait longtemps nié – qu'il l'avait toujours aimé malgré tout. Depuis bien longtemps, Katherine Pierce ne s'était pas sentie aussi heureuse. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage: elle avait retrouvé sa liberté, elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher des originels, elle avait une seconde chance en tant qu'humaine et surtout avec Stefan avec qui elle allait avoir un bébé. Au début la jeune femme avait vraiment eu du mal avec sa grossesse parce qu'elle avait peur de le mettre en danger sachant qu'elle et Stefan ne s'étaient pas fait que des amis durant leur vie de vampires, et puis avoir un autre enfant lui était difficile à concevoir parce qu'elle culpabilisait vis-à-vis de sa fille. Et puis elle avait failli perdre son bébé, et là elle s'était rendue compte à quel point elle aimait cet enfant auquel elle avait refusé de s'attacher et dés lors elle était prête à tout pour lui. Et ce même si l'idée de se ménager ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Pourtant elle sourit en pensant que si elle en arrivait au point de devoir rester au lit toute la journée, Stefan resterait avec elle et cette idée lui plaisait au plus haut point. Elle l'aimait plus que tout et l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec lui la rendait vraiment folle de joie. En faite elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux comme nouvelle vie. Avoir auprès d'elle l'homme qu'elle aime et attendre un bébé. En sortant de la pâtisserie, elle observait Stefan dans le square de la ville avec un sourire aux lèvres sans s'apercevoir qu'une personne que jamais elle n'aurait cru revoir était à côté d'elle.

«Alors comme ça tu as fini par récupérer ton cher Stefan. Comment tu t'y es prise?

- Isobel, souffla Katherine en ayant malgré elle son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère. Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Je m'attendais plus à un «comment tu as fait pour ressusciter?» mais bon! Répliqua sa descendante. Contente de me revoir?

- Tu te fiches de moi là? Répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme. Et pour ta gouverne, tu n'es pas la première résurrection.

- Oh, et qui est ou sont les autres miraculés?

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons!

- Oh aller ne soit pas en colère, je ne voulais pas te livrer à Klaus, il m'y a obligé, se défendit Isobel avant d'enchainer. Au fait je sais que Damon est de nouveau humain et je sais qu'Elena est enceinte. Je sais aussi qu'il y a cette fille, cet Heather mais j'ai réglé le problème, juste ne le répète pas. Une question sur la vie de ma fille: j'ai entendu parler d'une certaine Léa et j'ai cru comprendre que c'était la fille adoptive d'Elena et qu'une assistante sociale – que je vais tuer – la lui a enlevé. Tu sais où je peux la trouver?

- Isobel je ne me rendrais pas complice de tes meurtres alors démerde toi! Répliqua Katherine qui essayait petit à petit de s'éloigner de la vampire.

- Oh toi aussi tu es humaine, comprit Isobel en se rendant compte du rythme cardiaque élevé de son ancêtre. Calme toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu es mon amie. Juste pourquoi? (Mais Katherine restait silencieuse la peur au ventre). Répond. Tu voulais jouer les petites humaines et avoir une vie… Oh non! C'est pour Stefan Salvatore c'est ça? Katherine Pierce a renoncé à la jeunesse éternelle, à la puissance pour un homme.

- Par amour c'est différent Isobel, rectifia son ancêtre. Et tu veux que je dise un secret: je ne le regrette pas.

- Tu es stupide. Un matin tu remarqueras que tu vieillies et tu le regretteras. Je devrais te retransformer pour t'épargner cette vie pour laquelle tu n'es pas faite, dit Isobel en se rapprochant d'elle et en sortant ses crocs.

- NON! Hurla Katherine qui d'instinct posa sa main sur son ventre. Vas t'en! J'aime ma vie d'humaine, ne viens pas me dire que celle de vampire est celle qu'il me faut. Tu ne sais plus ce que c'est d'être humain, tu ne sais pas apprécier ses petites choses simples qui rendent heureux. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu es un vampire. Tu n'approuves peut-être pas mon choix mais ça ne te regarde pas. J'aime être humaine, j'aime savoir que j'ai un avenir et non une lugubre éternité!

- J'ai comprit Katherine, rigola sa descendante. J'ai comprit pourquoi tu tenais à cette vie à l'instant où tu as posé ta main sur ton ventre. Réflexe naturel je suppose. Katherine Pierce est enceinte! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça. Et ça explique pourquoi tu ne me fais pas face et que tu recules. Pourquoi, même si le combat est perdue d'avance, tu n'as pas essayé de me planter un pieu dans le cœur ou un truc dans le genre. Parce que tu ne peux pas. Tu veux protéger ton bébé.

- Dégage Isobel! Cria Stefan en courant vers Katherine.

- De toute façon j'ai des choses à faire, répondit la vampire qui avant de partir ajouta: Si jamais tu changes d'avis, appel moi Katherine.

- Kat ça va? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Je… Oh Stefan! Pleura-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Ça va mon ange, je suis là.

- Elle veut que je redevienne un vampire. Elle veut que je renonce à cette vie comme si le bébé et toi n'aviez aucune importance. Comme si ma vie ne me plaisait pas.

- Mais c'est faux. Tu adores cette vie. Tu es folle de joie à l'idée d'être maman, ce matin je t'ai vu faire du shopping pour le bébé et je t'ai entendu lui raconter des histoires.

- Tu étais censé dormir! Le gronda Katherine.

- J'aime faire semblant de dormir et t'observer.

- Je t'aime, pleurait la jeune femme.

- Je t'aime aussi ma Katherine. Et je te promets que je ne la laisserais pas te faire de mal, lui promit sincèrement Stefan. Aller on rentre, tu es toute pâle, je veux que tu te repose. Pour le bien du bébé.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas trop trouvé méchante avec Heather? Quel est votre avis sur les retours? (Il y en aura un autre dans le prochain chapitre et vous aurez des nouvelles de Giuseppe). Vos théories et vos avis sont attendus avec impatience.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Voilà le chapitre 21 un peu tranquille. Bon comme d'habitude je réponds avec le sourire à vos reviews en vous remerciant.**

**Angel: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Heather sera totalement absente de ce chapitre, en revanche tous sauront ce qui lui est arrivée dans le prochain. Katherine elle est vraiment flippée à cause d'Isobel. Voilà tout. Et soit patiente pour ton ordinateur (je sais ce que c'est j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ancien ordi l'été dernier). Ah oui et pour le bébé de Delena, au début je ne voulais pas changer l'intrigue des enfants et puis les reviews m'ont donné une petite idée. Je n'en dis pas plus. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Manon: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Isobel est «sympa» comme tu dis pour Elena mais elle veut déjà retransformer Katherine et qui sait comment elle va prendre la relation clandestine de son ex-mari avec Marie? Alors il y aura exactement trois retours à venir, l'un dans un chapitre et ça peut surprendre! Bref je n'en dis pas plus. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Le prochain retour je ne peux pas dire qui c'est mais je dis juste qu'il sera peut-être surprenant. Oui cette personne à un rapport avec le passé des Salvatore et des Gilbert. C'est vague mais tu as supposé que ça pouvait avoir un lien avec Damon et je te réponds donc que c'est une personne du passé des Gilbert et des Salvatore mais pas en lien direct avec Damon non plus. Deux autres retours suivront dans l'histoire. Isobel c'est aussi amusée en poignardant Heather. Pour elle l'hypnose aurait été trop facile, elle voulait un jeu. Au sujet de Marie, c'est toi toute seule qui dis qu'elle est enceinte pas moi. Elle a juste embrassé Alaric, eux deux c'est tout nouveau! Et puis j'ai dit que Guiseppe était dans ce chapitre pas qu'il côtoierait son ex femme, ses fils ou je-ne-sais qui. Juste il est dans ce chapitre. Après où il est, à qui il parle, qui il voit… c'est une autres histoire. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira et qu'il vous surprendra. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

Depuis que Damon était rentré en trombe dans la maison en annonçant la résurrection de John et Grayson Gilbert, c'était l'effervescence chez les Salvatore. Alaric était inquiet de ne pas savoir s'il y avait d'autres retours et si c'était le cas quelles étaient ces personnes et surtout si elles étaient dangereuses. Quand à Marie elle avait dit à Damon de prévenir Stefan et celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il était au centre ville et qu'il arrivait. Seulement dix minutes plus tard, elle avait rappelé son cadet en lui disant d'aller au Mystic Grill. Stefan avait été interloqué car l'établissement était fermé pour cause de travaux mais sa mère le rassura en lui disant qu'elle était le fameux nouveau et mystérieux propriétaire et qu'elle devait y aller pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle venait de recevoir un coup de fils disant que les nouveaux meubles allaient être livrés dans une quinzaine de minutes. Elle devait donc y aller pour les réceptionner et pour elle c'était plus simple que son fils la retrouve – elle, Alaric et Damon (qui devait les rejoindre un fois qu'il aurait vu le sheriff) – au Mystic Grill plutôt que de rentrer à la maison et d'y ressortir pour aller au centre ville au risque de ne pas être là pour signer l'accusé de réception. Une fois que tout fut convenu, elle et Ric partirent pour le centre ville rejoindre Stefan et Katherine qui était déjà dans l'établissement, le peintre les avait laissé rentrer. Depuis qu'elle avait vu Isobel, Katherine était hystérique et Stefan avait tout essayé mais n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Ses émotions étaient entièrement gérées par ses hormones qui la fragilisaient énormément. La jeune femme était inquiète et avait peur pour son bébé. Sa descendante lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle voulait la retransformer en vampire chose que Katherine refusait. Pourtant elle savait qu'Isobel – comme toutes les Petrova – était têtue et que jamais elle ne renoncerait à faire redevenir Katherine ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulut être. En effet si Katerina était devenue vampire c'était pour survivre, en aucun cas parce qu'elle le désirait vraiment. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu aurait été de retourner en Bulgarie pour retrouver sa fille et de refaire sa vie dans son pays d'adoption, l'Angleterre. Avant de rencontrer les Originels, elle avait prévu de prendre un bateau pour la France et de trouver quelqu'un pour la conduire en Bulgarie où elle aurait tout fait pour retrouver son bébé et repartir avec elle, et ce quitte en l'enlever. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'aurait voulu et elle avait dû faire d'autre choix pour survivre. Aujourd'hui tout était différent et elle adorait vraiment sa nouvelle vie d'humaine qu'Isobel voulait lui reprendre. Elle savait que celle qui avait été son amie se fichait complètement qu'elle soit enceinte, simplement parce qu'Isobel avait des convictions particulières et qu'elle pensait qu'elles étaient toutes les deux des femmes vaniteuses pour qui l'apparence était la seule chose qui les intéressaient. Katherine ne le niait pas mais aujourd'hui la chose la plus importante pour elle était sa famille. Cette famille qui – après sa lugubre existence de vampire – était un véritable miracle. Quand Katherine pensait à quel point elle tenait à sa nouvelle vie, elle avait peur et se sentait vulnérable comme jamais simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'en moins d'une seconde, Isobel était capable de tout lui reprendre. D'où cet état dans lequel elle était et malgré tout les efforts de Stefan rien ne la calmait. Elle était maintenant assise au Mystic Grill et son compagnon essayait encore de la calmer et lui donner quelque chose à boire mais rien n'apaisait ses larmes et son anxiété. Alors en voyant sa mère arriver Stefan l'entraina dans les cuisines où il la supplia de parler avec Katherine et de trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. Marie n'était en aucun cas ravie car même si Alaric avait souligné qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissaient la Katherine humaine c'était plus fort qu'elle, Marie n'arrivait pas à faire confiance en cette femme. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle devait lui parler. Pour son fils. Stefan et Damon savaient très bien qu'elle ferrait n'importe quoi pour eux et parfois ils en profitaient.

«Maman, s'il te plaît, la supplia son cadet. Moi je n'arrive pas à la rassurer mais toit tu sais parler aux gens, tu les comprends. Maman, fais le pour moi. S'il te plaît.

- Ok, céda Marie. Mais avant dis moi ce qui la met dans cet état, je ne peux pas lui parler si je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a.

- Promet-moi juste de ne pas paniquer?

- Qu'est-ce que cette garce a fait? Hurla sa mère inquiète pour Stefan.

- Maman! Gronda son fils mécontent que sa mère traite sa compagne de «garce». Kat n'a rien fait, elle a juste peur. Elle a vu Isobel et…

- Isobel, comme l'ex de Ric? S'écria sa mère à la fois inquiète et jalouse.

- Oui cette Isobel. On n'en connaît pas trente six mille!

- Super! Répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme. Dis moi quand est-ce que les problèmes s'arrêtent?

- À Mystic Falls jamais, répondit son fils.

- Et donc Katherine a peur d'Isobel? Pourquoi? Et puis ça n'a pas l'air dans son caractère d'être trouillarde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Analysa madame Salvatore.

- Isobel lui a fait comprendre qu'elle voulait la retransformer en vampire et Katherine est totalement flippée parce qu'elle est persuadée qu'Isobel va le faire, expliqua Stefan avant d'hésiter et de finir par parler de la grossesse de sa compagne.

- Ton frère et toi il faut vraiment vous castrer! Cria Marie furieuse contre son cadet. Stefan tu te rends compte de tout le mal que cette femme a fait? Et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de la faire revenir dans ta vie et de lui faire un gosse! Tu es vraiment un crétin! Et si elle te brise de nouveau le cœur? Si un jour elle décide de partir avec l'enfant? Ou si elle part en te laissant avec ce gosse? Tu ferras quoi Stefan à part être brisé? Je n'ai pas confiance en elle, elle est égoïste et égocentrique.

- Peut-être mais elle est différente avec moi. Je l'aime et je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça. Je l'aime et elle m'aime, elle est folle de joie à l'idée d'attendre un bébé, la défendit Stefan. Elle ne ferra jamais rien qui pourrait nous faire du mal au bébé ou à moi. Je sais que tu es inquiète et je te comprends mais fais un effort pour moi. Maman? S'il te plaît?

- Et après tu nous traites de manipulateurs ton frère et moi! S'exclama Marie en cédant à son fils en essayant de maitriser sa colère pour éviter de se disputer avec son fils. Je te préviens si un jour elle te fait du mal, elle aura affaire à moi et crois moi quand on touches à un de mes fils je ne plaisante pas.

- Je sais Maman, rigola le jeune homme. Je t'adore. Merci.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas dire non à mes enfants, dit-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Katherine. J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec toi. Ce serait mentir de dire que je t'adore ou je-ne-sais quoi dans ce sens. Je ne t'aime pas et je préférais que tu sois loin d''ici, mais mon fils t'aime et pour lui je suis prête à faire des efforts. Stefan s'inquiète pour toi, tu n'es pas du genre à paniquer facilement. Je sais qu'Isobel est de retour et qu'elle a été… comment dire, heu… menaçante envers toi mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'elle. Pour plusieurs raisons: la principale le stress et l'anxiété ne sont pas bon pour ton bébé et tu le sais. Mon fils dit que tu tiens beaucoup à cet enfant alors je pense que fais assez attention à toi et que tu verras tout pour le protéger. La seconde raison c'est Stefan: il ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état. La troisième raison, mon fils t'aime et que ça me plaise où non tu es sa famille, et pour moi la famille est très importante, s'il le faut on règlera le problème Isobel. Je dis s'il le faut parce que j'évite de mettre qui que ce soit en danger. Je ne suis jamais vraiment rassurée sachant que mes fils n'ont pas vraiment peur des vampires. La dernière fois Damon a fini à l'hôpital!

- Vous ne connaissez pas Isobel, elle est intelligente et capable de tout, dit Katherine en séchant un peu ses larmes sans pour autant avoir cessé de pleurer. D'ailleurs elle est va voir rouge quand elle se rendra compte pour vous et Alaric. Elle l'a peut-être abandonné pour une vie d'immortelle mais elle l'aime.

- Quoi moi et Alaric? Fit mine de ne pas comprendre Marie.

- J'ai des yeux, j'ai bien vu que vous étiez gênée quand Stefan et moi on est rentré de Bulgarie. Vous étiez rouge écarlate! Et puis il y a aussi la manière dont il vous regarde et celle dont vous le regardez. Sans parler de petits gestes et mots qui peuvent sembler anodins mais qui ne le sont pas. Et puis il semble qu'il ait passé la nuit chez vous et…

- Stop! La coupa Marie. De un ça c'est privé, de deux hors de question que tu ne le dises à qui que ce soit. Ric et moi c'est… je ne sais comment mes fils réagiront, il se pourrait que ce soit mal et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant pour l'instant.

- Je sais aussi me taire, je ne suis pas Barbie! Se défendit Katherine vexée.

- Barbie?

- Caroline.

- Non mais combien elle a de surnoms? S'exclama Marie. Damon l'appelle Blondie, toi Barbie!

- Blondie à cause de la chanteuse Blondie et Barbie à cause…

- La poupée je sais mais c'est un peu… péjoratif. Caroline n'est pas une idiote refaite!

- Touché, acquiesça Katherine. Mais elle ne prend pas mal ses surnoms. Et pour info, les deux surnoms viennent de Damon.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas! Rigola Marie.

- La plus idiote et refaite que je connaisse c'est Heather! Fit remarquer l'ancienne vampire en rigolant aussi.

- Oui, reconnu Madame Salvatore en souriant. Barbie Heather ça sonne plutôt bien?

- Parfaitement même.

- On est d'accord.

- Merci, dit sincèrement Katherine. Pour tout.

- Je l'ai fait pour Stefan, répondit simplement Marie alors que Stefan et Ric restèrent bouche bée. Quoi?

- Rien, répondirent-t-ils en cœur.

- Dans ce cas c'est parfait! Enfin bon rien n'est parfait en ce moment mais il n'y a pas de problèmes en plus et j'espère que ça ne va pas changer.»

Giuseppe Salvatore vivait maintenant dans une maison en dehors de la ville qu'il avait pu s'acheter grâce à de l'argent (qu'il blanchissait au XIXème siècle), des bijoux et des armes qu'il avait caché sur la propriété de Véritas tout au long de sa première vie. Comme lui seul était au courant de ses cachettes, personne n'avait pu se servir et aujourd'hui il pouvait en profiter. Il s'était donc acheter une maison et s'était lancé dans des affaires plus que douteuses. Il y a deux mois il avait rencontré un jeune homme, Spiner qui dirigeait une maison close et un trafic de drogue à Richmond et qui cherchait un repreneur. Ça avait vraiment été difficile de se faire accepter dans ce milieu mais Giuseppe avait réussit et même si tout était illégal il s'en fichait complètement, mieux il en était fier. Il gagnait pas mal d'argent, tout le monde le traitait avec respect et il pouvait se défouler sur ses employées comme il le voulait, quand il le voulait et aucune d'elles ne protestaient ou ne se rebellait comme Marie avait l'habitude de faire. Il avait l'argent, le pouvoir et le respect des autres, tout ce qu'il avait toujours aimé dans la vie. Pourtant parfois son époque lui manquait et il se laissait aller à se promener dans la forêt et finissait dans les ruines de son ancienne maison, maudissant ses monstres de fils d'avoir apporter la honte sur son nom et d'avoir détruit sa propriété. Ces derniers mois, il avait été concentré sur ses affaires et de temps à autres il essayait de rallier des personnes à sa haine contre les vampires et de les faire combattre à ses côtés mais tout le monde le prenait pour un vieux fou, un alcoolique ou les deux. Alors il avait décidé de s'entraîner physiquement pour pouvoir _«sauver sa ville des monstres qui l'on envahi»_. Il comptait tuer tous les êtres surnaturels de cette ville et pour se faire il avait eu accès au compte rendu des réunions du Conseil des Fondateurs – plus précisément il était rentré par effraction à la mairie de Mystic Falls. Grâce à son acte de vandalisme, il savait que la fille du sheriff était un vampire comme ses fils et que le fils de la mairesse était un loup-garou. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait encore une sorcière dans la ville et il avait décidé de tous les éliminer. Stefan, Damon, Katherine, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie sans oublier Jeremy Gilbert qui semblait voir les fantômes – donc qui aux yeux de Giuseppe Salvatore n'était plus humain – ainsi que la chère et tendre Elena que Damon affectionnait tant qui était le fameux double Petrova donc un être surnaturel selon les recherches de Giuseppe. Il se promenait dans les ruines de Véritas, réfléchissant à son plan – qu'il comptait bientôt mettre en œuvre. Il était resté une heure et pensait que le mieux était de jouer la carte de l'opportunité car puisqu'il était seul, il ne pouvait compter que sur l'effet de surprise. Il allait rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il fit Jonathan Gilbert face à lui. Là deux hypothèses s'imposèrent à lui: soit il était un vampire et Giuseppe devait le tuer, soit il était comme lui un miraculé et il savait qu'ensemble ils pourraient remettre de l'ordre dans la ville qu'il avaient jadis fondée. Pour vérifier laquelle des hypothèses étaient la bonne, il donna à son ami de la verveine et constata que celui-ci était humain. Alors il lui expliqua la situation seulement – et ce malgré le fait que tout le monde le prenait pour un excentrique un peu fou – Jonathan ne voulait pas se lancer dans une chasse au surnaturel à l'aveuglette. Il voulait retrouver ses inventions et ses journaux et modifier sa boussole à vampire pour qu'elle devienne une boussole à surnaturel. Seulement il ignorait où étaient ces objets.

Isobel avait fini par retrouver l'assistante sociale en charge du dossier d'adoption d'Elena et l'avait contrainte de détruire tous les documents disant que sa fille était inapte à s'occuper de Léa. Ensuite elle avait demandé à la femme sous hypnose de faire un autre rapport approuvant de manière définitive l'adoption, de lui emmener la fillette et de la déposer dans la salle d'attente avant de froidement la tuer en lui disant _«qu'il ne fallait pas la mettre en colère»_. Isobel voulait seulement qu'Elena sache qu'elle n'était pas monstrueuse au point de la livrer à Klaus, elle voulait qu'elle sache que malgré le fait qu'elle soit inhumaine elle avait encore envie de la protéger. Alors après avoir définitivement régler les problèmes concernant l'adoption de Léa en détruisant toutes traces du passage de Léa dans les locaux des services sociaux, sans oublier après avoir tuer la quinquagénaire, elle prit la fillette – qui pleurait et hurlait – et la ramena à Mystic Falls. L'enfant avait pleuré sur tout le trajet ce qui avait exaspéré Isobel qui était ravie d'être devant la porte des Gilbert. Après une petite minute d'attente, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec John qui ne cacha pas son inquiétude face à son retour. Ils commençaient tous les deux à se disputer sans faire attention à Léa qui pleurait de plus belle, John bloquait sur la trahison d'Isobel et sa colère était telle qu'il n'avait pas vu la fillette. Léa avait reconnu la maison de sa mère et elle hurlait en l'appelant et l'homme finit par constater la présence de l'enfant et l'avait aussitôt retirée des bras de son amour de jeunesse.

«Tu pourrais dire merci, ralla Isobel. Je l'ai ramené et j'ai réglé les problèmes d'Elena.

- Waouh pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose pour elle! Je veux dire quelque chose de bien.

- J'ai été contrainte John. Je suis capable de beaucoup de chose mais pas de faire du mal à Elena où de la livrer à quelqu'un qui veut sa mort. Et tu n'es pas très bien placé pour me faire la morale John.

- Je… commença John avant d'être coupé par une Elena qui semblait avoir été réveillée.

- C'est quoi ce bordel? Demanda-t-elle en descendant les escaliers avant de voir sa fille et de la câliner en pleurant des larmes de joie sans voir Isobel. Léa! Léa mon bébé, oh tu m'as manqué ma petite chérie! Ça va on s'est bien occuper de toi? Les gens on été gentils là où tu étais?

- Bonjour Elena, lui dit sa mère biologique alors que la jeune femme reculait d'un pas et renfermait ses bras autour de sa fille. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, c'est moi qui te l'ai ramené. De toute façon je ne comptais pas rester, j'ai pleins de choses à rattraper. Elena j'ai été ravie de te revoir, je suis contente de constater que tu vas bien. Prends soin de toi et de ta famille.

- Elena ça va? S'inquiéta John en la voyant s'asseoir en état de choc.

- Elle est revenue, paniqua Elena. Elle a fait du mal à tout le monde, elle aurait pu en faire à Léa!

- Je ne pense pas qu'en faire à Léa était son but, elle voulait te la ramener. Elle a souligné avoir été contrainte quand elle t'a livré à Klaus, lui expliqua son père biologique. Je ne la défends pas, je la déteste autant que toi c'est juste que… l'Isobel humaine était différente. J'aurais tellement aimé que tu la connaisses sous cette facette. Parce que tu mérites de voir celle qu'elle était avant. Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute si elle est devenue vampire, c'est moi qui l'ai orienté vers Damon.

- Non, toi tu n'y es pour rien. Damon non plus d'ailleurs. Elle voulait devenir vampire, elle aurait tout fait pour le devenir.

- Alors toi tu es vraiment extraordinaire! Quelqu'un de normal m'aurait haï mais toit tu me pardonnes.

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner au sujet d'Isobel, lui avoua la jeune femme alors que sa fille jouait une des ses mèches de cheveux toute contente d'avoir retrouver sa maman. Tu étais amoureux d'elle, elle était la femme avec qui tu as un enfant, tu voulais tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse même si tu n'approuvais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'elle deviendrait. Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas commis d'erreur, par exemple je t'en ai beaucoup voulu d'avoir voulu tuer Damon mais ensuite tu as donné ta vie pour moi. Sans toi je serais morte, merci pour ce que tu as fait.

- J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire Elena, dit-t-il avant de changer de sujet. En tout cas ta petite Léa est très jolie.

- Ouais, c'est un vrai petit ange! Répondit la jeune femme alors que la fillette jusque là la tête blottie contre Elena leva la tête regardant John avant de regarder sa mère. Et oui Léa tu es un petit ange, la plus adorable des petites filles! Regarde ce monsieur c'est John, c'est… Elle est un peu petite pour comprendre que j'ai deux pères, que toi tu es mon père biologique mais qu'officiellement tu es mon oncle.

- Non c'est bon ne t'excuse pas, je comprends. Son grand-père c'est Grayson. C'est normal. Et puis je ne veux pas la perturber, dit-t-il de manière simple et compréhensible avant de s'adresser à la fillette et de lui dire qu'il était l'oncle de sa mère dont son grand-oncle.

- Merci, dit-t-elle en souriant avant de lui proposer de prendre le bébé dans les bras.

- Je suis fier de toi, déclara John alors que Léa – dans ses bras – l'observait silencieusement. Tu es devenue encore plus extraordinaire que tu ne l'étais en 2011. Tu es maman aussi. Tu es une super maman, ça se voit quand on regarde Léa.

- Maman, Mamy Ma-ie y où? Demanda l'enfant en tirant le bras d'Elena. Et Damon?

- Oh! On va les appeler, ils font venir princesse! Ils font tellement être content de te voir.

- Et tonton mimi? (C'est comme ça qu'elle appelait Jeremy parce qu'elle ne savait pas prononcer son nom). Et Bonnie? Et Abby?

- Et bien Bonnie et Abby sont allées dans la maison de la grand-mère de Bonnie, la maman d'Abby, expliqua Elena. Et tonton Jeremy et bien… John tu sais où sont Jeremy et Papa?

- Damon a prévenu Liz et Carol du retour de ton père et du mien justement parce qu'il s'inquiétait de retour néfaste. Ils ont improvisé un Conseil et comme il faut l'avouer ton frère a fait une gosse connerie, ton père est parti avec lui histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas bruler vif sur un bûcher.

- Jeremy? Il a fait quoi?

- Dans le journal de Jonathan Gilbert il y avait une formule qu'Emily lui avait donnée. Toi tu l'as accidentellement récité mais ton frère l'a sciemment formulée.

- Quelle formule? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? S'inquiéta Elena. Le poème était une formule?

- Oui. Et c'est cette formule qui a fait revenir les parents de Damon et Stefan. Seulement – et là où on ne sait pas jusqu'où ça peut aller, c'est que ton frère l'a modifiée.

- Tu penses que d'autres vampires pourraient revenir? Paniqua la jeune femme en pensant évidemment à Klaus.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit John d'un air désolé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde est en alerte et Bonnie va jeter un sort pour savoir si les Originels ont ressuscité. Ça va aller Elena.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Qu'avez vous pensé de la scène Marie/Katherine? Même si elle ne l'aime pas et qu'elle n'est pas très contente que Kat soit enceinte Marie fait des efforts, vous ne trouvez pas? Juste un passage que je souligne (sur Giuseppe on pourrait souligner tout le paragraphe!): **_**«Giuseppe Salvatore vivait maintenant dans une maison en dehors de la ville qu'il avait pu s'acheter grâce à de l'argent (qu'il blanchissait au XIXème siècle), des bijoux et des armes qu'il avait caché sur la propriété de Véritas tout au long de sa première vie. Comme lui seul était au courant de ses cachettes, personne n'avait pu se servir et aujourd'hui il pouvait en profiter.»**_** Moi ce passage me fait un peu pensé à l'Avare de Molière. Dans un style plus à la Giuseppe. Planquer de l'argent, le dire à personne et mourir. À quoi ça sert? Peu de gens ressuscitent. Oh et le bordel, on dirait qu'il a trouvé un nouveau terrain de jeu. Et oui il veux tuer tous le monde, hop! Quand à Elena et oui sa petite Léa est de retour même si le fait qu'Isobel ait ressuscité ne la rassure pas. Bon et bien je pense qu'avec ce chapitre il y a pas mal de chose à dire donc je vous laisse avec vos reviews et j'attends vos avis et théories sur la suite avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	23. Chapitre 22

**Voilà le chapitre 22, très long comme chapitre. En tout cas merci pour vos reviews auxquelles je réponds de suite.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre te plaise. Marie fait tout pour ses fils même parler à Katherine pour Stefan. Léa est revenue et pour de bon. Giuseppe veut tuer tout le monde mais Jonathan peut-être pas tous le monde, peut-être pas comme ça, pas avec ces méthodes. Peut-être pas tout de suite. En tout cas le fait que Jonathan veut ses affaires (inventions et journaux) retardent les plans de Giuseppe. Voilà tout, merci pour ta review et à bientôt. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises.**

**Manon: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Marie dit qu'il faudrait castrer ses fils et c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle le dit pour Damon. Elena va aussi le dire dans ce chapitre bon comme Marie sans vraiment le penser). Marie parle à Kat parce que Stefan le demande et qu'il n'y a rien qu'elle ne ferrait pas pour ses fils. Ce que Jonathan va faire, tu ne le sauras pas dans ce chapitre. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Angel: Merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas laissé de review «expressive». En tout cas passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà pour les réponses de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

Le Conseil des Fondateurs avaient duré quatre heures et les membres avaient décidés de faire des patrouilles régulièrement après avoir tous demandé des comptes à Jeremy et accueillit Grayson comme il se devait. Ensuite la séance fut levée, ce qui soulagea Damon qui n'en pouvait plus de devoir gérer un débat plus qu'animé qui était passé des sujets _«résurrection d'Isobel» _et _«possible autres résurrections dangereuses»_ à _«doit-t-on, oui ou non avoir des sorcières en ville?»_ lancé bêtement par Carol de manière anodine. Et ça, ça avait été un sacré débat qui avait partagé le Conseil. Les Fell avaient prit le parti de Carol, tandis que les Salvatore (Damon et Marie), les Forbes (enfin juste Liz puisque sa fille était en vacances), les Gilbert et Alaric était d'accord sur le fait qu'il devait y avoir des sorcières en ville et qu'au contraire elles ne faisaient aucun mal, protégeant Mystic Falls. Le sujet avait été clôturé par Marie qui était excédée par le manque d'humanité des Fell principalement et avait dit le fond de sa pensée. Bref tout les pro-sorcières étaient soulagés que la séance soit terminée et Damon fut surprit de trouver Elena et surtout Léa à la sortie. En voyant Damon et Marie la fillette s'agita dans les bras de sa mère et c'est Damon qui la prit dans ses bras en interdisant à Elena de la faire à cause de sa grossesse. L'enfant était toute heureuse, tous le monde la câlinait: il y avait eu Damon et puis Marie – qui avait invité tous le monde au Grill. Ensuite elle avait passé la fillette à Alaric qui l'avait donné à Jeremy qui était avec Elena qui elle présentait à Léa son grand-père. Le bébé était passée dans tout les bras et avait joué avec tout le monde, elle n'était en rien sauvage puisqu'elle avait très bien accepté Grayson avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Elena et Damon observaient la fillette rigoler et jouer avec son grand-père comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours ce qui les fit sourire.

«Léa semble adorer Grayson, leur fit remarquer Marie en arrivant derrière eux.

- Oui, elle n'est pas du genre sauvage, souligna Elena. Quand à mon père, selon John il a pas mal été chamboulé quand il a constater que ma mère était et restait morte et je crois que Léa lui fait du bien.

- Évidemment. Les enfants sont le remède à tout, répondit sa belle-mère. Il va falloir du temps à ton papa pour se remettre de sa résurrection et de la mort de ta maman. Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, à part lui montrer que tu es là et l'aider à reconstruire sa vie. Ton frère et toi devriez le pousser à reprendre son travail, ça éviterait qu'il déprime.

- Je sais mais son cabinet à brûler.

- Tu veux dire que John l'a fait flamber, répliqua Damon.

- On s'en fiche du comment ou du pourquoi, mon père doit reprendre son travail mais il n'a plus d'endroit où exercer et il n'aime pas travailler en hôpital. Il faudrait refaire tout le bâtiment et ça prendrait pas mal de temps.

- Oui mais il a toujours ses appareils médicaux dans ton grenier, ça lui ferra un truc de moins à racheter, souligna Damon. Et puis le temps des travaux, on peut toujours lui improviser un cabinet dans ton garage en un weekend si on s'y met tous.

- Si il veut.

- Convainc le! Dirent Marie et Damon en cœur.

- Fais lui tes yeux de biches, personne ne résiste à tes yeux de biches, lui conseilla son fiancé.

- Non toi tu n'y résistes pas. C'est toi qui ne me dis jamais non. Mon père sait me dire non.

- Alors dis lui que tu es inquiète pour lui et que tu veux qu'il reprenne le boulot pour qu'il ait l'esprit occupé, lui conseilla Marie. Parle lui des contractions de Braxton que tu as eu et il acceptera. Tu es sa fille, les parents dignes de ce nom ne disent jamais non à leur enfant. Il dira oui pour ne te savoir tranquille.

- Tu veux que je manipule mon père?

- Non pas manipuler, juste… l'aider, répondit sa belle-mère.

- Tu es comme ton fils, ou plutôt Damon es comme toi, rigola Elena. Vous arrangez la vérité à votre sauce.

- Je suis fier d'être comme ma mère. Et je suis fier de ma mère tout court.

- Toi tu es vraiment trop mignon, lui dit Marie. Et c'est moi qui suis fière de toi mon poussin. Oh Elena, j'ai quelque chose pour toi! En fait je voulais venir te voir hier pour t'y donner mais bon hier a été… disons mouvementé donc je te le donne aujourd'hui. (Et elle lui tendit une boite à bijoux en bois d'une très bonne qualité en lui disant de l'ouvrir). Ce n'est pas grand chose, juste quelques bijoux.

- Quelques bijoux? S'étranglait Elena en voyant une bonne quinzaine de bijoux. C'est trop Marie!

- Écoute, ces bijoux je le tiens de ma mère, ils se transmettent de mère en fille et moi je n'ai que des fils. Je n'ai que des fils mais toi je te considère comme ma fille. Et quand tes enfants seront assez grands et bien tu les donneras à tes filles. Parce que je pense que Damon et toi allez avoir plus d'un enfant. Vous en avez déjà un et un second en route!

- Mais Marie c'est vraiment trop! S'exclama Elena alors que Damon embrassait sa mère pour la remercier. Vraiment merci.

- C'est moi qui te remercie, tu rends Damon heureux et celui là pour qu'il soit heureux! Non vraiment je ne pouvais les donner qu'à toi, lui expliqua Marie. Sinon alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez du nouveau Mystic Grill?

- Maman pour la énième fois cet endroit et super! Tu as fait du super boulot.

- Non vraiment Damon a raison, j'adore encore plus cet endroit qu'avant! C'est vraiment magnifique! C'est à ton image! Simple, moderne et joyeux.

- Et en plus j'ai pensé à vous deux avec un espace jeu pour les enfants!

- On a vu, Léa s'y amuse comme une petite folle! Fit remarquer Elena en voyant sa fille et son père à l'espace jeu où Léa courait de partout. C'est un endroit parfait et ce pour tout le monde. Les amis peuvent s'y retrouver autour d'un verre, d'un billard ou d'un flipper, les parents peuvent s'y détendre tandis que les enfants jouent et puis j'ai vu ta carte et je pense qu'avec le nouveau Mystic Grill on n'est plus obligé de faire la cuisine!

- Ça t'arrange! Tu ne sais pas faire cuire un œuf! Lui fit remarquer Damon d'un air taquin.

- C'est faux, j'ai apprit à Elena à faire une ou deux choses!

- Quoi Elena Gilbert sait faire cuire un œuf! S'interloqua Damon surprit.

- Non pas faire cuire un œuf, faire des lasagnes, un gâteau au chocolat et on a même pu faire une salade César! Se félicita sa fiancée. Et oui c'était comestible!

- Waouh!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je cuisinerai pour toi mon cœur, lui dit Elena en l'embrassant. Mais il faut bien faire marcher le Mystic Grill, il appartient à ta mère!

- Bon amusez vous bien les amoureux! Dit Marie en allant rejoindre Alaric qui lui faisait signe de venir danser.»

Après avoir quitté le Mystic Grill le matin, Stefan et Katherine étaient allés visiter leur nouvelle maison qu'ils avaient trouvé parfaite et qu'ils avaient acheté de suite. Et puis la jeune femme avait décidé qu'ils devaient aller faire du shopping pour meubler leur demeure. Katherine avait commandé tous ses meubles et son canapé avant d'acheter une chambre complète pour le bébé et de jouets pour celui-ci. Et puis, suite à ça elle a entrainé Stefan dans un magasin de literie où elle a acheté le plus grand lit disponible et son compagnon la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir pourquoi elle avait choisit celui-ci. Et puis, après un journée de shopping, ils étaient rentrés chez Stefan où ils écoutèrent la messagerie et découvrir comment Isobel avait réglé le problème Heather. Katherine pensait que sa descendante avait utilisé l'hypnose mais non, elle avait utilisé la violence et en y réfléchissant bien cela ne la surprenait pas. Elle avait été vampire, elle avait été comme Isobel, si elle avait été vampire elle l'aurait comprit. Elle savait qu'Isobel en avait profité. Pour s'amuser. Juste pour s'amuser. Son regard avait dévié du répondeur à Stefan, et celui-ci abordait une mine inquiète.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, souffla-t-elle. Tu es inquiet pour ton frère.

- Forcément! C'était son bébé.

- Mais pas celui qu'il voulait. Celui qu'il voulait va bien. Au fond il sera soulagé, il n'a plus besoin de culpabiliser, souligna simplement Katherine. Aller oublie ton frère et allons dans ta chambre faire un câlin.

- Tu ne changeras jamais toi! Rigola Stefan en comprenant le sous-entendu de sa compagne.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme! Dit-t-elle en venant l'embrasser. Et puis il faut tester mes nouveaux sous-vêtements, voir s'ils te plaisent.»

Elena et Damon avaient été les premiers à quitter la soirée qui avait terminé tard. Il était vingt et une heures quand ils étaient partis et ce parce que Léa avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Grayson. Ils avaient donc filé chez les Gilbert récupérer des vêtements pour le bébé et pour Elena avant d'aller chez Damon. La fillette s'était réveillée en arrivant et écoutait Damon lui raconter des blagues en rigolant – tout comme sa mère – à chaque pitrerie qu'il faisait. Seulement tout fut cour puisqu'en entrant Stefan lui annonça qu'Isobel a poignardé Heather et que celle-ci a fait une fausse couche. La cadet des Salvatore et Elena s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme qui n'avait rien laissé transparaitre, comme si cela ne lui faisait rien. Il avait seulement monté à l'étage avant de réaliser que la fillette n'avait plus de lit dans sa chambre. Alors il l'emmena dans la sienne et improvisa un lit avec un tiroir de commode qu'il avait déposé parterre en mettant des coussins pour remplacer le matelas et avant de blottir la fillette – qui s'endormait – dans des couvertures et de la border jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elena elle observait la scène avec un sourire sur le pas de la porte. Elle le trouvait vraiment formidable avec Léa et elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il serait – non qu'il est un père merveilleux. Pourtant elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle avait besoin qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche mais Damon la surprit en se confiant spontanément à elle.

«Je suis soulagé, avoua-t-il. Je sais que c'est mal mais je ne ressens rien d'autre que du soulagement.

- Non ce n'est pas mal mon cœur. Moi aussi je suis soulagée, lui confia-t-elle. Tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant. C'est humain ce que tu ressens. Tu te sens libre. Je sais que c'est triste, je compatie mais comme j'étais jalouse, je suis soulagée de savoir que tu n'auras pas d'enfant avec une autre, que tu ne seras pas dans une situation dans laquelle tu n'as jamais voulu être. Je compatis à son malheur, et ce même si je ne l'aime pas. C'est triste mais ça ne change rien au fait que je nous sens libre. C'est vraiment un poids en moins sur nos épaules. Je n'approuve pas ce qu'Isobel à fait, je ne la défends même pas au contraire, juste je suis soulagée parce qu'on a un problème de moins. Enfin même si on en a un de plus avec Isobel. Et tu sais même si tu es soulagé, moi je suis désolée et triste pour toi. Tu as le droit d'avoir ce sentiment mais moi en plus d'être comme toi soulagée, je m'inquiète pour toi et je compatie si jamais tu te sens triste. Et tu sais même si je ne l'aimais pas, même si je ne voulais pas que tu aies un enfant avec une autre que moi, je suis là pour toi. Tu peux et tu dois tout me dire.

- Je t'aime toi! Dit-t-il simplement en l'embrassant. Tu es mon ange gardien, ma raison de vivre Elena. Tu es la femme la plus formidable que je connaisse.»

Une semaine plus tard, Damon et Elena faisait face à Heather qui était venue chercher ses affaires chez les Salvatore. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée elle n'avait adressé aucun mot à qui que ce soit, jetant des regards haineux en particulier à Damon et Elena. Les seuls mots qu'elle avait dit en quittant la demeure furent des insultes à l'adresse de tout le monde – enfin Damon, Elena, Stefan et Katherine puisque Marie était au Mystic Grill avant de partir loin de Mystic Falls ce qui soulageait Elena qui si elle n'avait pas été enceinte et si elle n'avait pas eu Léa dans les bras se serait battue avec Heather tellement elle avait été désagréable et méchante envers eux. La jeune femme était sortie de ses gongs en entendant Heather rendre Damon – et elle mais elle s'en fichait – responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Alors en voyant sa rivale quitter définitive la vie de Damon. Non seulement elle avait «séparé» Damon et Elena mais en plus le fait qu'elle ait manqué d'avoir un enfant avec le jeune homme avait crée des tensions chez les Gilbert. John et Grayson – qui officiellement avaient été placé sous protection des témoins ce qui expliquait leur morts – avaient fini par découvrir ce qu'Elena et Jeremy cachaient en discutant avec les commères de la ville et ils s'étaient disputés avec la jeune femme qui ne leur parlait plus depuis une semaine. Elle savait que c'était stupide de se fâcher avec ses pères mais elle ne supportait pas qu'ils lui aient dit qu'elle serait mieux sans Damon et pire que Grayson puis John se soient battus avec lui alors que pour une fois il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. Enfin si, à cause d'Heather mais pour Elena tout ça était du passé et il était capable de la rendre autant heureuse qu'il ne l'avait fait souffrir par le passé. Damon et Elena ont toujours eu une relation tumultueuse mais aujourd'hui aux yeux d'Elena ils avaient tout traversé et ne pouvaient être qu'heureux. Oh bien sur ils se disputaient, pas plus tard qu'hier Elena avait fait un scandale à Damon simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la glace vanille-cookie qu'elle voulait et ce en plein milieu de la nuit. Et puis elle avait continué de plus belle quand elle avait vu que leur fille – et oui Damon avait signé les papiers d'adoption de Léa – avait été réveillée. Tout ça à cause des hormones!

Marie Salvatore avait restructuré tout l'organisation du Mystic Grill. Déjà elle offrait une meilleure couverture sociale à ses employés et avait prit Matt comme bras droit en lui doublant son salaire. Ensuite elle avait augmenté de dix pour cent toutes les personnes qui avaient été employé par la précédente direction et qui étaient restés avant d'engager huit personnes à temps complet – quatre pour le service, quatre pour la cuisine - et quatre lycéens pour les weekend et les soirées. Ça avait été un sacré boulot de tout changer, d'agrandir et de multiplier les services mais elle adorait son job. Ça lui permettait de s'émanciper, de ne pas rester inactive et de s'affirmer en tant que femme. Car elle venait peut-être du XIXème siècle mais le XXIème ne l'effrayait pas au contraire elle l'adorait. Ce soir était un soir important puisqu'il s'agissait du premier concert depuis qu'elle avait racheté l'établissement et elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Elle s'était activée à tout revérifier après ses employés et finit par prendre une pause devant un café derrière son comptoir. Elle observait la pièce dans les moindres petits détails et se rassura en voyant que tout était vraiment parfait. Alors elle mit son travail de côté et pensait à l'anniversaire de Léa qui avait lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois et à la fête d'anniversaire qui aurait lieu ici.

«Alors comme ça tu te prélasses pendant que tes employés font le service? Rigola Alaric en entrant venant s'installer à côté d'elle.

- De un ils sont payés pour ça, de deux pour ta gouverne j'ai vérifié tout l'inventaire qu'ils ont fait, les réservations pour le concert et pour les repas, bref j'ai tout revérifié pour que tout soit parfait pour ce soir. Le Mystic Grill est complet! Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

- Bravo! La félicita Ric en l'embrassant. Tu m'as manqué. Toute une journée sans toi c'est intenable.

- Ravie de voir que tu n'arrives plus à te détacher de moi! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, répondit-t-elle avec un autre baiser avant de lui demandé s'il voulait qu'elle lui serve quelque chose.

- J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Tu es une véritable perle!

- Ça tombe bien parce que je suis tout sauf prêteuse! Rigola Marie. Sinon le boulot?

- Rien de nouveau. J'ai toujours un élève de seconde qui croit de la première guerre mondiale a commencé en 1814, un de terminal qui inverse la localisation des Confédérés et de l'Union sans parler d'une première qui pense que la ségrégation existe encore et que Martin Luther King est encore en vie! J'ai des élèves brillants mais certains…

- Sont désespérants! Dis moi que c'est une blague?

- À moins qu'ils aient décidé d'amuser la galerie, non, dit-t-il désespérément.

- Oh ça va aller, tu es un excellent professeur, tu vas arriver à leur faire comprendre, le rassura la jeune femme. Tu as bien réussit à m'apprendre tout ce que j'ai loupé entre ma mort et ma résurrection!

- Oui mais toi tu es une élève exceptionnelle!

- Flatteur!

- C'est vrai. Je ne dis pas ça parce qu'on est ensemble, c'est la vérité.

- Justement à notre sujet, j'ai deux choses à te dire, dit-t-elle en changeant de sujet. Enfin une à te demander et une autre à t'annoncer. Les travaux de ma maison ont commencé et elle devrait-être prête dans trois mois et je pensais que comme la maison des Gilbert c'est peuplé, tu pourrais venir chez moi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit?

- Et tes fils? S'inquiéta Ric.

- Justement j'y arrive. Je vais leur parler de nous. Ce soir.

- Et ensuite Damon va me tuer! Stefan ça passera plus facilement mais Damon!

- De un on ne va pas se planquer toute notre vie, on a passé l'âge! Et de deux, ils font surement être surprit mais Damon ne va pas te tuer. Il va jouer le fils protecteur parce que je suis sa maman adorée mais je ne pense pas qu'il le prendra mal. Tu es son meilleur ami et tu n'es pas monstrueux comme l'était son père, tu ne me ferras pas de mal. Damon n'est pas bête, il saura voir que je suis heureuse avec toi. Et puis comme il te connaît, ce sera plus facile à accepter pour lui.

- Damon être compréhensible?

- Mon fils peut l'être. Avec certaines personnes. Trois. Elena, Stefan et moi.

- Si tu dis qu'il va bien le prendre!

- Bien sur! Rigola Marie face aux doutes d'Alaric. En revanche ton ex femme…

- On se fiche d'Isobel! La coupa Ric. Elle est sortie de ma vie le jour où elle a choisit de devenir vampire. La seule qui compte à présent c'est toi!»

Elena était plus qu'anxieuse. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était maman, elle allait passé une soirée sans sa fille. Marie avait insisté pour qu'elle et Damon viennent et se détendent engageant une baby-sitter – une élève sérieuse d'Alaric – pour s'occuper de Léa. Damon aussi n'était pas très rassuré et avait donné de la verveine pour premièrement vérifier que la jeune fille engagée pour s'occuper de sa fille n'était pas un vampire et deuxièmement éviter qu'un vampire ne l'hypnotise et ne puisse rentrer dans la maison. Même si il s'agissait d'une jeune fille sérieuse qu'Alaric et même Marie connaissait bien et en qui ils avaient confiance, Damon s'était cru bon de vérifier qu'elle n'était d'aucun danger pour sa petite Léa. L'adolescente, une jeune fille grande, mince aux longs cheveux châtains ondulés et aux yeux marron clair s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec Léa et qui était vraiment très polie, calme et sérieuse ce qui surprit vraiment Damon qui avait rarement vu des adolescentes comme ça. Pendant ce temps, Elena revérifiait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et laissa une liste à la baby-sitter pour qu'elle sache ce que Léa regardait à la télévision, jusqu'à quelle heure elle le faisait, où trouver les couches, le pyjama, ce genre de chose et écrivit les numéros de téléphone de tous le monde. Ça allait du sien à celui de Bonnie en passant par celui de son frère ou du Mystic Grill. Elle était totalement paniquée à l'idée de laisser Léa toute seule et Damon essayait au mieux de la rassurer même si lui même était aussi anxieux. Finalement, après maintes et maintes recommandations, ils arrivèrent enfin au Mystic Grill mais avec une heure de retard. En les voyant rentré, Marie fit tout de suite qu'ils étaient anxieux et les installa à une table privée (avec tous leurs amis et malheureusement pour Elena ses pères) avant de leur servir un verre. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue et la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de fixer son téléphone et de faire et refaire le numéro de la pension sans jamais appeler. Elle voulait savoir si sa fille allait bien mais elle avait l'impression d'être ultra-protectrice, trop même et une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de couper le cordon et profiter de la soirée. Pourtant elle n'y arrivait pas tout comme Damon qui n'arrêtait pas de remuer – déjà peu à l'aise face à Grayson et John – et anxieux de savoir sa fille seule – certes avec une baby-sitter – mais sans Elena ou lui. Finalement d'un regard, tous deux se mirent d'accord et Elena alla dans le couloir privé passer le coup de fil. Pourtant elle s'arrêta en entendant une dispute dans le bureau de Marie. Par instinct elle s'y précipita et y découvrit sa belle-mère en compagnie d'Isobel. Même si elle avait en face d'elle un vampire, Marie n'en avait pas peur et l'affrontait comme qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle ne se battait pas, Isobel n'avait pas sorti les crocs mais elles se disputaient simplement à cause d'Alaric. Car même si Isobel l'avait sorti de sa vie, elle aimait toujours son ex mari et ne supportait donc pas Marie parce qu'elle était la nouvelle petite amie de Ric.

«Et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire? Me tuer? Balança Marie.

- C'est une idée, déclara Isobel en sortant les crocs menaçant clairement Marie.

- NON! Cria Elena. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Sort de nos vies à tous, tu n'arrêtes pas de faire le mal autour de toi, tu menaces tous ceux que j'aime! Dégage Isobel!

- Oh Elena je m'amusais avec la nouvelle copine de Ric! Car tu sais surement que ta belle-mère est la nouvelle conquête d'Alaric. Ta pauvre tante…

- Ne parle pas de Jenna, c'est de ta faute si elle est morte, c'est toi qui a envoyé Klaus à Mystic Falls, tu n'as pas le droit de parler de ma tante, la coupa Elena furieuse et haineuse.

- De toutes façon les femmes dans la vie de Ric ne restent jamais bien longtemps, souligna la vampire de manière anodine.

- C'est une menace? Demanda Marie sans crainte. Non parce que si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas peur de vous.

- Un constat, juste un constat. À vrai dire je me fiche d'avec qui mon mari couche, je voulais juste faire la connaissance de sa nouvelle conquête. Comme je l'avais fait avec feu chère tante Jenna. (Elle avait dit ça en se tournant vers Elena permettant à Marie d'attraper discrètement un pieu et une seringue de verveine qu'elle mit dans son dos. Et puis la vampire se retourna pour de nouveau faire face à Madame Salvatore.) Je me fiche de vous, en revanche préparez votre fils parce que dés que j'en aurais l'opportunité je retransformerais Katherine.

- Surement pas, décréta Madame Salvatore en lui plantant par surprise la seringue dans le corps. Je ne l'aime peut-être pas mais Stefan oui et je ferrais toujours tout pour que mes fils soient heureux. Et vous n'avez aucun droit de venir ici me menacer. Quand à votre fille, vous lui faites plus de mal qu'autre chose! Sortez de nos vies et pourrissez en enfer. (Et puis elle lui planta le pieu dans le cœur). Je suis désolée Elena.

- Non, c'est moi… je… Va chercher mon père.

- Elena qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta sa belle-mère en décrochant le téléphone pour appeler le téléphone du bar. Oui c'est Marie, trouvez Grayson et dites lui de venir dans mon bureau tout de suite c'est urgent.

- Contractions, souffla-t-elle. Encore.

- Mais Elena c'est fini, elle est morte, elle ne va plus te faire de mal, essayait de la calmer Marie. Ni à moi, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre

- Je sais mais… Aaaaaah! J'ai eu peur pour toi. Tu sais… (Elle souffle) tu es un peu comme une nouvelle mère et… (Elle souffle encore) et j'ai déjà perdue ma mère et… Aaaah…

- Je comprends. Je vais bien Elena. En revanche j'irais parfaitement bien quand toi tu iras mieux. Détends toi.

- J'ai rien à voir avec Isobel, souffla Elena entre deux contractions. J'ai honte d'avoir un lien de sang avec elle.

- Elena je sais que tu n'as rien à voir avec elle. Tu sais avoir un lien de sang ne veux pas dire grand chose, l'important, la seule chose qui compte c'est l'amour, lui dit Marie en essayant de la calmer. Ta maman est celle qui t'a élevée et aimée, pas Isobel. Tu le sais. Tu sais que les liens de sang n'ont aucune importance quand on aime un enfant. Regarde ce le lien que tu as avec Léa et je sais que tu étais très proche de Miranda. Ta maman. Ta maman qui n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état. Elena essaye de respirer calmement.

- Je…

- Elena? S'inquiéta son père en entrant dans le bureau et en voyant le cadavre d'Isobel. Elle t'a fait du mal? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

- Aaaaaah! Hurla Elena en ayant une autre contraction.

- Ok calmant, comprit son père. Marie allez à la pharmacie, demandez leur de vous donner des calmants (il écrivit le nom sur un papier et un dosage qu'il lui tendit). Dites leur que c'est moi qui les demandent. Trouvez aussi Jeremy et dites lui d'aller tout de suite à la maison sortir l'échographe, je l'ai vu au grenier. Elena détend toi, ça va aller.

- Non. La dernière fois… (Elle hurle et souffle) ils ont du m'endormir.

- Oui et bien cette fois on va éviter, ce n'est pas l'idéal. Respire calmement. Inspire par la bouche et expire par le nez.»

Marie était sortie en courant de son bureau et croisa Damon à l'entrée du couloir. Évidemment son fils lui demanda ce qui c'était passé et elle lui résuma la situation en quatre mots: _«Elena. Contractions. Isobel. Morte.»_ avant de courir à toutes jambes vers la pharmacie. Son fils lui s'était précipité dans le bureau où il découvrit Elena qui hurlait en souffrant le martyr. Il détestait la voir comme ça, si mal, souffrant de ces contractions qu'ils haïssaient tous les deux tant. Même si elles sont censées ne pas être dangereuse, celles d'Elena l'étaient puisqu'elles étaient plus fortes que la norme. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle en avait et à chaque fois Damon était fou d'inquiétude pour elle et pour le bébé. En la voyant le jeune homme s'était précipité à ses côtés et essayait de la calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait dit quelques blagues, lui avait rappeler de bon souvenir mais rien.

«Ça ne marche pas Damon! Criait Elena qui souffrait vraiment de ses fausses contractions.

- Attend, dit-t-il en prenant son téléphone et en appelant chez lui demandant à parler à Léa même si elle dormait. Léa ma puce c'est papa. Maman est un peu… mal (Elena lui jeta un regard noir de dire ça à leur bébé mais il continua) alors peut-être tu pourrais lui raconter ce que tu as vu à la télé et comment c'est passé ta soirée avec Gracie.»

Et puis il mit son téléphone sur haut-parleurs et laissa sa fille raconter toute sa soirée. Ça allait de sa soirée Disney Chanel à l'histoire que l'adolescente (prénommée Grace mais que tous le monde appelait Gracie) qui la gardait lui avait racontée. Damon sourit fière de lui en constatant qu'entendre la fillette parler calmait les contractions d'Elena. Pourtant Grayson lui donna le calment qu'avait apporté Marie avant d'emmener sa fille chez lui où Jeremy avait déjà tout installé dans la chambre d'Elena. Cette fois-ci Elena n'avait pas été sous sédatif, elle était plus calme et elle avait une entière confiance en son père et il semblait que leur différent concernant Damon était mis de côté. Elena détestait être fâchée avec lui et Grayson voulait juste que sa fille aille bien et soit heureuse. De plus il avait pu constater que Damon s'investissait avec Elena et Léa et rendait sa fille heureuse. Léa avait réussi à calmer sa mère et maintenant la seule chose qui inquiétait Elena était de savoir si son bébé allait bien mais elle n'avait plus aucune contraction. La jeune femme était assisse sur son ancien lit et attendait que son père ait fini de lire son dossier médical – faxé d'urgence par l'hôpital – avant de venir lui faire son échographie. Sa fille l'observait essayant de décrypter son expression, mais même s'il s'agissait d'elle, son père restait sérieux et son expression reflétait son professionnalisme. Et puis il prit la parole pour lui demander qui lui avait fait son échographie.

«Pourquoi il y a un problème? Paniquèrent Elena et Damon.

- Non, juste j'espère que ce n'est pas ton gynéco parce que sinon tu en changes tout de suite, rigola Grayson. Alors c'est qui l'idiot qui t'a fait ton écho?

- C'était un interne. Papa qu'est-ce qui a de si drôle?

- Regarde. Regardez, dit Grayson de manière à ce que tout le monde voit l'écran. Il n'y a pas un bébé mais deux. Le premier est ici (il pointe l'écran du doigt) et l'autre ici (il re-pointe l'écran du doigt). Il y a des jumeaux dans ta famille Damon?

- Ma… mère. Enfin ses frères étaient jumeaux, et des jumeaux?

- D…Deux? Paniqua Elena en pensant qu'avec Léa ça ferrait trois bébés à la maison. Des jumeaux? Sérieux?

- Oui.

- Des jumeaux c'est super! S'enthousiasma Damon fou de joie après avoir réalisé les faits.

- Non Damon! Cria la jeune femme. On n'y arrivera jamais! Oh mais comment on a pu avoir des jumeaux?

- Tu sais c'est quand…

- Oui Damon je sais comment on fait les bébés et comment on fait des jumeaux! Juste pourquoi nous? C'est… Oh Damon tu es trop…, agg! Ta mère a raison il faut te castrer!

- Ça c'est méchant! Fit mine de se vexer le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, juste avec Léa ça ne sera pas facile, souligna-t-elle un peu déroutée.

- Hey oh, vous n'êtes pas tous seuls, souligna Grayson amusé par la réaction de sa fille. Elena je serais là pour vous aider et je suppose que je ne serais pas le seul. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais est-ce que vous voulez savoir comment peindre les chambres?

- Déjà? Demanda Elena surprise.

- Et bien pour un je suis sûr, pour l'autre je le suis à 75%, répondit son père. Alors?

- Oui, dirent Elena et Damon en cœur.

- Il y a vraiment deux bébés, réalisait Elena en regardant l'écran et en pleurant. Il y a vraiment deux bébés qui bougent dans mon ventre! On va avoir des jumeaux.

- Oui Elena, tu attends des jumeaux. Regarde celui qu'on voit à l'écran, c'est un garçon. Sur à cent pour cent, certifia Grayson en souriant.

- Oh mon dieu, réalisa Elena en pleurant de plus belle tandis que Damon restait bouche bée. Damon, on va avoir un fils!

- Ouais… C'est…Waouh!

- Ouais! Un petit gars. Et l'autre bébé?

- Le voilà, répondit son père en le zoomant dessus. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi à cent pour cent mais je pense que c'est une fille, expliqua Grayson en guettant la réaction de sa fille.

- Une fille, souffla Elena en larmes. J'espère que c'est une fille et que ce n'est pas une blague. Je veux l'appeler comme maman. Miranda. Miranda Marie Salvatore, qu'est-ce que t'en pense Damon?

- Super princesse. Miranda est un super prénom et c'est une belle façon de rendre hommage à ta maman. Quand à Marie…

- J'imagine déjà la tête de ta mère quand on va lui dire que notre fille porte son prénom. Certes en deuxième mais tout de même!

- Oh là je n'y pense même pas! Rigola Damon en sachant que sa mère allait être heureuse comme pas possible.

- Papa qu'est-ce que tu penses du prénom de ta petite fille? Demanda Elena alors que son père sortait les images et la vidéo de l'échographie.

- Je pense que ta maman doit-être très fière de toi. Et je pense – mais je ne suis pas objectif – que c'est une excellente idée que cette petite puce porte le nom de ta maman. Et celui de celle de Damon, leur confia Grayson. Sinon comment vous allez appeler mon petit-fils?

- Damon? Demanda Elena qui n'en avait aucune idée.

- J'en sais rien, répondit-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre ça Elena.

- Bon moi je vous laisse, je me sens un peu de trop. Elena n'espère pas rentrer chez toi ce soir, je te garde en observation à la maison, lui dit son père.

- Papa! Protesta sa fille. J'ai une enfant à la maison qui m'attend et une baby-sitter que je dois payer en fin de soirée.

- Elena tu portes aussi deux bébés qui ont besoin que tu te reposes et si ton père te dit de rester ici, tu restes ici sans protester, la gronda Damon. Je vais chercher Léa à la maison, elle sera toute contente de dormir ici.

- Notre fils on pourrait l'appeler Ian, proposa Elena.

- Comme mon deuxième prénom? S'interloqua le jeune homme.

- Oui comme ton deuxième prénom! À moins que tu préfères qu'on lui donne ton prénom?

- Non. Tu imagines, à chaque fois que je te mettrais en boule tu hurlerais «DAMON !» et notre pauvre fils deviendrait cinglé en se demandant ce qu'il a fait de mal alors que c'est son idiot de père qui aura déconné.

- Donc tu es d'accord pour Ian?

- Oui.

- En revanche je n'ai aucune idée pour son deuxième prénom, lui avoua la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi pas comme ton père?

- Oui mais si on lui donne le prénom de mon père, ce n'est pas juste pour John. Et pareil si on choisit le nom de ton frère ou du mien. Et si on lui donne un nom de plus qu'à sa sœur ce n'est pas juste par rapport à elle, expliqua Elena.

- Alors appelons notre fille Miranda Marie quelque chose Salvatore et notre fils Ian Grayson John Salvatore? Proposa simplement le jeune homme.

- Quelque chose Salvatore?

- Choisi.

- Miranda Marie… je ne sais pas moi!

- Léana? Un mix du prénom de sa grande sœur et du tien.

- Miranda Marie Léana! Parfait! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme. Oh je t'aime toi.

- Je t'aime aussi princesse! Répondit-t-il en l'embrassant Oh Elena, tu m'as tellement fait peur!

- Je sais mais je vais mieux, les bébés font bien, ça va Damon, le rassura la jeune femme. Aller tu peux aller chercher Léa à la maison.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Et OUI des jumeaux! Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce long chapitre? De la mort d'Isobel? Vos avis et vos théories m'intéressent alors ****à vos reviews!**

**Une petite info, la baby-sitter de Léa et sa famille auront une intrigue mais je n'en dis pas plus j'attends vos théories, même & surtout les plus folles! Les infos sur ce personnage sont vagues, on sait juste qu'elle s'appelle Grace «Gracie», que c'est une «élève sérieuse d'Alaric» que Marie connaît. Elle est polie, calme et s'entend très bien avec Léa. C'est vraiment vague mais bon ça vous laisse imaginer les théories les plus folles. **

**Autre chose, je m'attendais à des commentaires sur les activités illégales de Giuseppe mais rien, vous n'avez rien à dire sur le fait qu'il trempe dans un trafic de drogue et dans le proxénétisme? **

**Aller bon dimanche à toutes et à tous.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine**.


	24. Chapitre 23

**Voilà le chapitre 23 très qui alterne Delena et Steferine (même si on en apprend plus sur la baby-sitter au tout début). Mais avant séance réponses aux reviews. **

**Manon: Merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Des jumeaux ça n'effraye pas Damon quand à Elena et bien tu verras qu'elle est plutôt heureuse. Elena a les hormones en furies, Katherine c'est probablement pires (tu verras pourquoi je dis ça dans ce chapitre). Oh et pour le qualificatif d'Isobel tu es pardonnée, c'est la vérité. Oui Alaric a quelques élèves particuliers c'est vrai mais le coup de la première guerre mondiale qui débute en 1814 est vraiment un coup fait par des élèves. La moitié de ma classe de troisième avait écrit ça et je me souviens de la tête de la prof quand elle a dit ça à la classe, vraiment mémorable! Et tu vois c'est un truc qui m'a marqué puisque des années plus tard j'en reparle. Voilà tout. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci de ta review. Heather c'est fini, au revoir et à jamais. Plus d'Heather. Fini, fini, fini. Isobel fini aussi. Problèmes. Tu verras que Gracie et sa famille sont la nouvelle cause des Salvatore. Autre soucis Giuseppe. Un retour (résurrection) des le prochain chapitre. Caroline revient avec des problèmes. Donc oui encore beaucoup de problèmes en vue. Là ce chapitre regorge de Delena et Steferine. Les jumeaux, Damon et Elena en sont heureux. Damon flippe pas et Elena est folle de joie comme elle le dira dans ce chapitre (peut-être que c'est juste les hormones!). Damon n'allait pas laissé sa maman sans argent et tous le monde sait que Damon fait dans l'excès. Pas de concurrent prévu, MF est une trop petite ville pour ça et l'habitude des habitants de la ville est le MG. La baby-sitter n'est pas démonique, elle est gentille. Bon aller, bises et à bientôt.**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

À la pension des Salvatore, Gracie avait réussit à rendormir la petite Léa qui était anxieuse pour sa maman. Même si ses parents lui avaient dit que tout allait bien, la fillette doutait simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'ils la réveillent d'où son inquiétude et son incapacité à se rendormir. Alors l'adolescente lui avait raconté pleins d'histoires et finalement au bout de la troisième, la fillette s'endormie et la jeune fille retourna au salon faire ses devoirs. C'était un vendredi soir et tous ses amis étaient au concert du Mystic Grill et elle gardait un bébé pour gagner un peu d'argent. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas le baby-sitting, elle l'adorait et elle aimait beaucoup Léa qui était une fillette attachante seulement à chaque fois que ses amis faisait quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner occupée à faire autre chose. Soit elle devait gagner de l'argent, soit garder son petit-frère et sa petite sœur de sept et trois ans, soit s'occuper de sa mère qui était malade, soit rattraper son retard scolaire. Cela faisait deux ans que sa mère était malade, qu'on lui avait diagnostiqué un cancer qui un jour lui serait fatal. Tout reposait sur elle puisque son père était mort avant la naissance de sa petite sœur et que sa mère était de plus en plus malade. Il y a quelques mois, en voyant son état empirer, sa mère avait décidé de quitter Atlanta pour revenir dans sa ville natale mais Grace ramait toujours autant pour tout gérer parce que sa mère passait énormément de temps à l'hôpital – elle y séjournait régulièrement et avec le temps de plus en plus fréquemment – et sa fille ainée manquait souvent le lycée pour s'occuper de la famille et gagner de l'argent. Très vite son professeur d'Histoire lui avait posé des questions sur ses absences répétées, ses notes en baise et elle avait craqué en lui confiant tous ses problèmes. Alors Alaric avait décidé de l'aider et sur le plan scolaire et en lui trouvant du travail. Il en avait parlé à Marie qui lui avait proposé de venir faire le service au Mystic Grill quand elle le voulait et d'amener son frère et sa sœur si elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et puis l'autre jour, elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait garder sa petite fille ce soir parce qu'elle voulait que son fils et sa belle-fille sortent un peu. Alors Gracie avait accepter, pas pour l'argent, parce que monsieur Saltzman et elle l'aidaient dés qu'ils le pouvaient. Monsieur Saltzman lui donnait des cours particuliers, Marie l'avait aidé sur un exposé de littérature, sans oublier qu'elle lui avait même gardé son frère et sa sœur à plusieurs reprises parce qu'elle devait aller voir sa mère à l'hôpital et que celle-ci refusait que les petits viennent la voir quand elle était si mal dans un lit d'hôpital. Gracie avait accepté de garder la petite Léa parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle devait bien ça à Marie. Et puis la petite Léa était vraiment adorable, calme et gentille. Alors après avoir couché la fillette, elle avait étalé ses devoirs sur la table du salon et essayait de tous ranger très vite en entendant la voiture de Damon. Celui-ci fut amuser de la découvrir si paniquée encore plus quand elle bredouillait des excuses.

«Stop ne t'excuse pas de travailler, il n'y a rien de mal. Et puis tu peux travailler et garder ma fille, ce n'est pas incompatible! Rigola Damon. Alors tu bossais sur quoi?

- Histoire, littérature, sciences… pas mal de matières, résuma Gracie un peu fatiguée.

- Tu peux toujours t'arranger avec Ric pour l'histoire, lui répondit le jeune homme. Et puis tu sais Elena et moi on peut aussi t'aider.

- Vous savez donc, comprit l'adolescente en parlant de sa situation familiale.

- Ma mère m'a tout raconté, confia-t-il. Je… Si Elena et moi on peut t'aider n'hésite pas.

- C'est gentil mais…

- Tu bosses sur quoi? S'enquit Damon en fouillant dans ses devoirs. Passe demain ou après demain on t'aidera.

- C'est gentil mais…

- Pas de mais. Elena adore la littérature et moi j'ai du lire et relire la plupart des bouquins de cette immense bibliothèque, et les sciences même si ce n'est pas trop notre sauce on peut aussi t'aider. Quand à l'histoire, tu as Ric et je peux aussi t'être utile.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça nous fait plaisir te d'aider, la coupa Damon. Alors Léa a été sage?

- Oui mais un peu anxieuse pour sa maman après votre coup de fil, lui confia l'adolescente. Au fait comment va votre femme?

- Ça va elle est juste un peu fatiguée mais ça va.

- Tant mieux.

- Aller il faut que j'aille prendre Léa en haut mais je te dépose au Grill, tu pourras profiter du reste de la soirée.

- Non c'est gentil mais…

- Mais il est trop tard pour travailler et ma mère t'a engagé jusqu'à une heure du matin et il n'en est que vingt-deux trente donc profite du reste de la soirée.»

Et puis Damon coupa court à toutes les protestations de l'adolescente en montant à l'étage prendre sa fille et des affaires pour celle-ci avant de redescendre en bas et d'emmener la jeune fille – qui continuait de protester – au Mystic Grill. Avant qu'elle ne descende de la voiture, il lui rappela de venir chez lui le lendemain ou le surlendemain pour l'aider dans ses devoirs avant de partir retrouver Elena. Celle-ci était assisse dans son lit et essayait de lire un livre lorsque Damon rentra dans la chambre avec Léa endormie. Il avait déposé la fillette dans le lit avant de prendre Elena dans ses bras restant silencieux réfléchissant à une chose qui le troublait. En effet à chaque fois qu'il voyait Ric c'était avec sa mère et à chaque fois que sa mère faisait quelque chose c'était avec Alaric. Il en était donc venu à la conclusion que tous les deux sortaient ensemble. Ce fut Elena en le voyant soucieux qui le ramena à terre en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

«Je réfléchissais, répondit-t-il simplement.

- À quoi? S'inquiéta Elena. Tu sais si c'est à cause des jumeaux, on y arrivera! C'est vrai que j'ai prit la nouvelle un peu en paniquant mais des jumeaux c'est mignon. J'imagine bien notre fils être comme toi. Même si tu es impossible, un mini toi ce serait trop chou! Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais le plus adorable des petits garçons, très malin, très protecteur envers elle. Un véritable petit ange. Je ne sais pas si c'est les hormones mais je suis vraiment aux anges à l'idée d'avoir des jumeaux.

- Moi aussi princesse, un bébé c'était déjà formidable mais là deux c'est magnifique. Je pourrais passer ma vie à te faire des bébés, tu es encore plus belle quand tu es enceinte. J'ignorais qu'il était possible que tu sois plus belle que tu ne l'étais mais la maternité te rend vraiment sublime, lui confia-t-il amoureusement. Et je suis toujours adorable! (Il avait dit ça de manière arrogance et Elena avait éclaté de rire). C'est juste la vérité et tu le sais.

- Tu n'es pas adorable, tu es démoniaque Damon Salvatore! Mais je t'aime. Tu es imparfait, bourré de défaut mais l'amour de ma vie. Pas la peine de te vanter pour que je t'aime.

- Toi tu es parfaite, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'aime ma princesse.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, dit Elena en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Chérie on es chez ton père et malheureusement Léa est avec nous, dit Damon alors qu'Elena continuait de l'embrasser.

- Mon cœur je suis enceinte et j'ai une libido en folie alors dis moi que tu as prit le baby-phone et trouvons nous un endroit! Exigea la jeune femme sur un ton autoritaire.

- Ok, s'empressa de répondre Damon en branchant le baby-phone. Tu veux aller où?

- Et bien comme on est chez mon père je dirais notre voiture puisqu'on risque de se faire choper dans les autres pièces de la maison et toi tu auras des problèmes.

- Je ne suis pas ton petit ami que se glisse dans ta maison de manière sournoise Elena. Je suis ton fiancé, le père de tes bébés et je ne vais pas te faire l'amour comme un vulgaire prostituée dans ma voiture. Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour dans ma voiture alors que tu es enceinte!

- Damon! Gronda-t-elle mécontente.

- Calme princesse! Rigola Damon. Je vais juste mettre Léa en bas dans sa poussette et j'irais la récupérer après.

- Alors magne!»

Chez eux, Katherine en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à Stefan. En revenant du concert au Mystic Grill, la jeune femme avait eu une envie folle de chipolatas et de chocolat fondu (elle avait fait le mélange qui dégoutait son compagnon) et lui avait donc casser les pieds pour qu'il en trouve. Ensuite elle avait eu encore faim et cette fois Stefan du lui faire des frites qu'elle trempa dans de la sauce mayonnaise avant de dévorer un pot entier de glace au chocolat. En la voyant manger comme un gorille, le jeune homme éclata de rire et se moqua d'elle seulement Katherine était d'humeur susceptible et le prit mal.

« Stefan Salvatore! Hurla-t-elle. Je suis enceinte, j'ai le droit de manger et de manger encore et encore. J'ai des envies et … Et tu m'énerves! Et tes petites moqueries m'énervent! Je suis enceinte bordel de merde!

- Ok, ok, désolé, s'empressa de répondre Stefan. Je suis vraiment désolé Kat!

- Non tu m'énerves, je suis la mère de ton bébé, traite moi mieux que ça! Cria-t-elle en pleurant. Je ne te veux pas dans la chambre cette nuit. Et ne dors pas dans les autres chambres, tu ne mérites pas de lit. Le canapé est parfait pour toi!

- Kat! Gronda le jeune homme.

- Fous moi la paix Salvatore! Et dors sur le canapé!

- Tu m'emmerdes Katherine Pierce!

- Ne redis JAMAIS ça! Hurla-t-elle en le giflant avant de monter à l'étage.

- Kat revient, supplia le jeune homme. Je t'aime Katherine. Foutus hormones va!»

Chez les Gilbert cela faisait dix minutes que Damon admirait Elena. Il la trouvait vraiment belle et se demandait comment il avait fait pour qu'une femme pareille l'aime et veuille des enfants avec lui. Elle était tout simplement la femme parfaite pour lui. Il l'observait essayer de dormir. Essayer seulement car le fait qu'il l'observe de ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui étaient un océan d'amour empêchait Elena de dormir. La jeune femme préférait le regarder droit des les yeux pour y voir tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et pour se sentir unique. Pour elle être aimé par Damon Salvatore voulait tout dire car quand le jeune homme aimait, il aimait d'une manière unique, tellement forte qu'il la faisait se sentir la femme la plus précieuse de l'univers. Elle aimait ces moments là, ces moments où Damon l'observait et où ses yeux azurs trahissaient tous l'amour qu'il lui portait. Ce moment était le moment magique qu'Elena adorait et dont elle profitait au maximum. Alors que la jeune femme était perdue dans le regard de son fiancé, ils entendirent Léa pleurer au rez-de-chaussée.

«Oh quels genres de parents sommes nous? Rigola Elena. On a oublié notre bébé au salon!

- _J'ai _oublié notre bébé au salon. Toi tu es une mère parfaite princesse, dit-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Damon?

- Quoi mon ange?

- Tu serais gentil si tu me ramenais de la glace mon cœur, demanda Elena en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- Quel parfum?

- Vanille-Chocolat. Et trouves moi de la chantilly!

- C'est comme si c'était fait!»

Et puis il revient deux minutes plus tard avec tout ce qu'Elena avait demandé et la petite Léa dans ses bras qui regardait jalousement sa mère manger de la glace. En voyant sa fille, Elena sourit et lui tendit sa cuillère lui permettant de manger de la glace. La petite était toute contente d'avoir se privilège et une fois les pots de glace terminés, elle posa sa tête sur le ventre d'Elena – elle adorait le faire, sentir les bébés bouger la berçait – où elle s'endormit.

«Elle dort, murmura Elena en caressant le dos de sa fille.

- Elle est vraiment adorable, on a de la chance de l'avoir, sourit tendrement Damon. Chérie tout à l'heure je ne pensais pas au jumeaux, avoir deux bébés ne m'inquiète absolument pas.

- Alors à quoi tu pensais? Lui demanda-t-elle simplement.

- À ma mère.

- À Marie? Pourquoi? Qu'est qui t'inquiète au sujet de ta maman?

- Je crois qu'elle et Ric sont plus qu'amis, répondit-t-il un peu inquiet. Ils ne font rien l'un sans l'autre.

- Et ce serait mal si c'était le cas? S'inquiéta Elena en repensant à ce qu'Isobel avait dit.

- Non. Ric est quelqu'un de bien, il la traitera bien, il est capable de la rendre heureuse. C'est juste que c'est ma mère et même si il y a peu de chance que Ric lui fasse du mal, je suis inquiet pour elle. Elle vient du XIXème siècle et…

- Elle s'est très bien adaptée au XXIème! Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle Damon, essayait de le désangoissé sa fiancée. Et puis Marie et Alaric méritent d'être heureux. Je sais que ta maman a beaucoup souffert mais tout ce qu'elle mérite aujourd'hui c'est que quelqu'un le rende heureuse et Ric peut le faire. Elle a besoin que quelqu'un l'aime correctement, pour celle qu'elle est. Elle a besoin qu'une personne l'aime et la respecte.

- Oui mais tu sais elle n'est pas si forte que tu le crois. Si elle se retrouvait le cœur brisé…

- Marie est une grande fille et si jamais elle sort avec Ric et que malheureusement ça ne marche pas entre eux et bien elle s'en remettra. Elle s'en remettra parce qu'elle a sa famille, lui expliquait Elena. Mais tu sais, elle et Ric s'entendent bien et s'ils sortent ensemble je pense qu'ils pourraient avoir une relation sérieuse et durable.

- Il n'empêche que je m'inquiète pour elle.

- C'est normal. Et vraiment mignon. J'adorais que nos enfants s'inquiètent pour moi comme tu le fais pour ta maman.

- Ils le feront. Ils le feront parce que tu es une maman formidable. Parfaite même. J'ai une chance folle que tu sois ma femme.

- Fiancée. Je ne suis _que_ ta fiancée mon cœur, rectifia Elena en insistant sur le «que».

- Je m'en fiche pour moi tu es déjà ma femme. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est pas encore marié que je ne te considère pas comme ma femme. Tu l'es déjà Elena.

- Comme tu es déjà mon mari mais j'ai vraiment hâte que ce soit officiel.

- Moi aussi. Mais bon tu as raison quand tu dis qu'enceinte tu ne profiteras pas de ton mariage. Tu mérites de pouvoir tournoyer sur la piste de danse et même d'être pompette!

- À non pas être pompette, j'aurais les jumeaux à allaiter. Et puis pompette je ne pourrais pas profiter de notre nuit de noces, protesta la jeune femme d'un ton séducteur. Et monsieur Salvatore veut sa nuit de noce je suppose?

- Tout comme toi madame Salvatore! Flirtait Damon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'y être!

- Et après on se demande pourquoi j'ai des jumeaux! Rigola Elena.

- Parce qu'il y a les facteur familiale qui a joué, répondit simplement son fiancé ignorant le message d'Elena.

- Avec toi je vais passer ma vie à être enceinte!

- Et alors, il n'y a pas de mal à avoir une famille nombreuse. Et puis tu es vraiment magnifique quand tu es enceinte!

- Parce qu'en temps normal je ne le suis pas? Fit mine de se vexer la jeune femme.

- Non tu es toujours parfaite mais encore plus enceinte. Enceinte tu as une petite lueur dans le regard qui te fait rayonner ma magnifique Elena.

- Toi je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant. Tu es l'amour de ma vie Damon Salvatore.»

Le lendemain matin, Stefan se réveilla sur le canapé avec un affreux mal de dos et une Katherine tout aussi en colère contre lui que la veille. Pour se venger, la jeune femme s'exhibait comme si de rien n'était dans une légère et très sexy nuisette noire qui rendait son compagnon complètement dingue. Pourtant Katherine fit mine de rien avoir remarquer et continuait de se balader entre la table de la cuisine et le plan de travail en se préparant son petit déjeuner qu'elle décida d'aller prendre dans le salon, sur le canapé où elle s'allongea dans une position provocatrice. À cette vue, Stefan se sentait complètement défaillir mais Katherine s'en fichait complètement, au contraire elle en rajouta en disant qu'elle avait le soutien gorge et le string assorti et qu'il faisait tellement chaud dans la maison que peut-être elle serait mieux dans cette tenue. Décidément ce matin Katherine Pierce avait décidé de rendre Stefan Salvatore complètement fou. Le jeune homme était prêt à lui sauter dessus mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Katherine ne semblait en aucun cas gênée d'aller l'ouvrir en petite tenue se qui rendait Stefan complètement fou encore plus quand il fit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme qui fixait la généreuse poitrine de sa compagne avec luxure.

«Katherine monte t'habiller! Ordonna Stefan jaloux du regard que lui portait le livreur.

- Non. Tu vois bien que le monsieur me livre mon shopping, répliqua-t-elle amusée de constater que son compagnon était jaloux.

- Je… je… Je mets tout ça ou? Bredouilla le livreur en fixant Katherine de la tête aux pieds avec luxure.

- Dans le salon, Stefan montra le tout à l'étage, répondit Katherine alors que son compagnon l'enroulait dans un manteau dont elle se sorti.

- Alors comment va votre femme? Demanda sournoisement Stefan qui se souvenait que la dernière fois le livreur avait parlé de sa femme.

- Bien, répondit le livreur gêné. Je… Signature.

- Bien sur, répondit Stefan alors que Katherine allait déballer ses cadeaux. Il faut excuser _ma femme_ (il insistait sur ma femme) pour sa tenue, elle a les hormones en furies et elle fait tout pour me rendre dingue.

- Elle à l'air…

- _Ma femme_ (il ré-insiste sur ma femme) est _ma femme_ (encore une fois il insiste sur le mot. Elle est parfaite mais elle n'est qu'à moi, répondit Stefan de manière possessive.»

Dans la pièce d'à côté Katherine avait entendu le discours de Stefan et était plutôt fière d'elle. En effet non seulement elle l'avait rendu complètement dingue avec son petit jeu de séduction mais en plus jaloux en se montrant en petite tenue devant le livreur. Elle était peut-être enceinte mais que de deux mois et demi et son ventre légèrement arrondi n'enlevait rien à son sex-appeal. En entendant Stefan insister sur les _«ma femme» _et parler d'elle de manière possessive, la jeune femme ne résista pas et alla se jeter au cou de son compagnon.

«Je t'aime toi, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant et en fermant la porte au nez du livreur sans un _«merci» _ou un _«au revoir»_.

- Je t'aime Kat mais…

- Je te promets, je serais gentille, minauda-t-elle en laissant la bride de sa nuisette tomber sur son épaule.

- Tu n'es pas gentille Kat, tu es une méchante fille, flirtait Stefan.

- Hier tu as été un méchant garçon, on peut dire balle au centre, un partout.

- Oh mais moi j'ai été puni, ton petit numéro m'a rendu fou, lui avoua-t-il alors qu'elle rigolait fière d'elle. En revanche toi…

- Moi je suis enceinte, tu n'as pas le droit de me punir, se défendit la jeune femme.

- Tu es peut-être enceinte mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te punir, répondit-t-il en l'allongeant sur le canapé et en l'embrassant. La preuve je vais le faire.

- Méchant Stefan, ralla Katherine en glissant dans les méandres du plaisir.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre (un peu plus court que les autres)? Donnez moi votre avis, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Voilà le chapitre 24 avec un retour d'une personne du passé des frères Salvatore, quelqu'un que les frères ne sont pas ravis de revoir.**

**Manon: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Damon est sympas avec Grace parce qu'il sait ce que c'est de perdre sa mère. Mais oui ça peut paraitre bizarre mais il ne devient pas gentil. Aller je te laisse découvrir le chapitre, bise et passe un bon weekend. À bientôt.**

**Helene: Ravie que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Le chapitre était léger simplement parce que celui-ci est plus… surnaturel et qu'un retour va perturber les Salvatore. Damon est gentil avec Gracie simplement parce qu'il se retrouve en elle, il a perdu sa mère et elle va la perdre, voilà pourquoi Damon est gentil. Oui kat a de très drôles d'envies mais Stefan devrait mieux ne pas faire de commentaire. Voilà tout. Bises et bon weekend. À bientôt.**

**Celiia: Contente que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt. Bon weekend.**

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

Chez les Gilbert, Damon était descendu à la cuisine faire le petit déjeuner des femmes de sa vie. Il leur avait fait des pancakes et avait sorti toutes les confitures et pâtes à tartiner qu'il avait trouvé et les monta à ses belles au bois dormant. Léa dormait paisiblement sur le ventre d'Elena qui elle remuait signe qu'elle allait se réveiller ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard suivit de leur petite tête blonde adorée. En voyant le petit déjeuner et la pâte à tartiner, Léa se jeta dessus et avec sa mère dévora tout le pot de chocolat. Ensuite Damon alla donner son bain à Léa qui adorait barboter dans l'eau tandis que Grayson venait voir si sa fille allait bien avant que celle-ci ne lui suggère de faire rénover le cabinet au centre ville et de temporairement s'installer dans le garage. La médecine avait toujours été la passion de Grayson alors Elena n'eu pas besoin d'insister trop longtemps pour que celui-ci n'accepte. Ensuite, Léa venu chercher sa mère pour aller au Mystic Grill où Elena et Damon devaient donner des cours particuliers à Gracie. L'adolescente avait appelé Damon pour lui dire qu'elle préférait les retrouver au Grill parce que sa mère était à l'hôpital et qu'elle devait garder son frère et sa sœur. L'ainé des Salvatore n'avait en rien la fibre solidaire mais il se reconnaissait en ces trois enfants et avait envie de les aider. Lui avait perdu sa mère quand il n'était qu'un petit garçon de six ans, et Gracie, son petit frère Tom et sa petite sœur Laura allaient bientôt perdre leur mère. En effet la maman des trois enfants était de nouveau à l'hôpital et selon Grace son état était plus qu'inquiétant, elle avait sous entendu qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Elena aussi se reconnaissait en ces enfants, elle même avait perdu sa mère et chaque jour elle lui manquait énormément, toujours autant après toutes ces années. Souvent quand elle racontait des histoires à sa fille, Elena lui confiait quelques anecdotes sur sa propre maman. Voilà pourquoi elle était compréhensive avec Gracie quand celle-ci ne se montrait pas très concentrée sur la physique qui n'était ni son point fort, ni celui de Damon, ni celui de l'adolescente.

«Non sérieux, ce truc c'est… À quoi ça sert? S'énerva Damon.

- Il y a trop de chiffres pour moi, ralla Elena. Je suis désolée Gracie, on ne t'aide pas beaucoup.

- Pas grave, je n'ai jamais rien comprit à tout ça, confia la jeune fille. Et puis je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

- Je sais, la consolait Elena en la voyant pleurer.

- Elle va… Et ensuite ils font nous séparer et…

- Non, déclara fermement Damon. Personne ne te séparera de ton frère et de ta sœur!

- Damon a raison, l'avantage d'une petite ville c'est qu'on est tous solidaire et puis nous on ne t'abandonnera pas. Ric ne laisse jamais personne tomber, il m'a aidé et soutenu à la mort de ma tante et de mon oncle. Quand à Marie, c'est Marie, elle soulèverait des montagnes pour une cause qu'elle trouve juste.

- C'est une battante, rajouta Damon fière de sa maman.

- Tu sais quoi, Damon et moi on va garder Laura et Tom et toi tu vas aller voir ta maman à l'hôpital, lui dit Elena alors que Damon allait voir le sheriff. Tu vas passer le plus de temps possible avec elle et s'il le faut tu passeras la nuit à l'hôpital et nous on s'occupera des petits.

- Non vous… je ne…

- Ce n'est pas un problème, la rassura la jeune femme. Ne t'inquiète pas, profite juste de ta maman.

- J'ai peur. J'ai peur de la perdre, pleura-t-elle à chaudes larmes.

- Je sais, je sais.»

Pendant ce temps Damon était en grande discussion avec le sheriff Forbes en lui demandant si elle avait des nouvelles de son père. Non pas qu'il se souciait de lui, il voulait juste savoir où il était et si par hasard elle le soupçonnait de mijoter quelque chose car le jeune homme savait que son géniteur n'abandonnerait pas ses idées extrêmes et qu'il ferrait tôt ou tard quelque chose. Il voulait protéger sa famille et il savait que Giuseppe était une menace à prendre au sérieux. Malheureusement pour lui Liz n'avait aucune information à lui donner mais elle lui promit de se renseigner. Et puis le sheriff Forbes fut appelé pour une urgence et Damon alla rejoindre sa fiancée qui pleurait. Celle-ci avait parlé avec Gracie et après avoir consolé l'adolescente qui était partie auprès de sa mère, Elena avait éclaté en sanglots. Elle trouvait vraiment injuste ce qui arrivait à ces enfants et elle-même savait à quel point c'était difficile de vivre sans sa mère. Ses hormones ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche et elle prenait vraiment tout à cœur. Trop à cœur.

«Ça va aller princesse, la consolait Damon en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas juste, pleurait sa fiancée.

- Je sais princesse, je sais.

- Tu sais je pense souvent à ma mère. Elle me manque tellement.

- Je sais.

- Où est Léa?

- Avec ma mère, je sais tu veux un câlin de ta petite princesse c'est ça? Avait comprit le jeune homme.

- Ma petite princesse a le don de me remonter le moral. Comme toi, répondit la jeune femme en venant se blottir dans ses bras. Ces trois enfants nous remuent beaucoup toi et moi. Toi tu repenses à ton horrible enfance après la mort de Marie et moi je repense à ma mère. C'est pour ça qu'on a envie de les aider, parce qu'on sait ce qui les attend.

- C'est rare que je me montre gentil et compatissant mais là c'est différent! Lui confia sincèrement Damon.

- Je sais, acquiesça sa fiancée. Au fait pourquoi tu es allé parler au sheriff? Un problème en ville?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas princesse, essaya-t-il de la rassurer avant qu'elle ne tente de protester. Elena il n'y a aucun problème.

- Ah tu tombes bien toi! Cria Marie – avec Léa dans les bras qui rigolait de voir sa grand-mère faire de grands gestes pour interpeler son oncle Stefan depuis l'autre bout du Grill. Damon toi aussi tu es concerné! Dans mon bureau illico presto!

- Illico pesto, s'amusa la fillette.

- Non chérie, le pesto est une sauce ça n'a rien à voir! Rigola Marie. Damon ta fille est obsédée par la bouffe!

- C'est ma fille! Répondit simplement Damon en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit petite chipie?

- Pesto! Rigola sa fille fière d'elle.

- Gourmande!

- Pourquoi tu nous as fait venir? Un problème? S'inquiéta Stefan.

- C'est Giuseppe? Il s'est approché de toi? S'enquit Damon paranoïaque. Il t'a fait du mal?

- Non, non, rien à voir! Ne vous inquiétez pas mes petits anges. J'ai seulement quelque chose à vous dire, dit-t-elle prudemment. Je… J'ai quelqu'un. Et… et vous le connaissez.

- C'est Ric, comprit son ainé.

- Oui et je ne veux pas que vous le prenez mal ou quoi que ce soit, je…

- Tu sembles vraiment heureuse! Souligna simplement Damon. C'est le plus important.

- Et puis Ric n'est pas Giuseppe, rajouta Stefan. Il est très bien pour toi.

- Et si jamais il te fait du mal on sait où le trouver, plaisanta le ténébreux Salvatore.

- Très drôle! Répliqua Marie avec sarcasme. Sérieusement ça ne vous pose aucun problème?

- C'est bizarre.

- Ouais mais côté bizarre on à l'habitude! Renchérit Damon. Le plus important c'est que notre maman soit heureuse.

- Tu as fumé un truc? S'inquiéta son cadet. Tu es… tolérant, compréhensif ou je rêve?

- Non tu ne rêves pas.

- Toi Damon Salvatore tu me caches un truc, comprit sa mère. Oh bien sur tu es un ange quand il s'agit de moi mais il y a truc, tu me caches quelque chose!

- Moi ze sais! Nargua Léa.

- Alors dis moi au lieu de rigoler! Lui répondit gentiment sa grand-mère. Dis le moi sinon je vais être obligée de te dévorer toute crue!

- Non! Répliqua l'enfant avec sa petite voix espiègle.

- Damon?

- Je te le dis mais tu ne manges pas ma fille!

- Très drôle! Aller!

- Hier Elena a eu une écho, commença son fils avant que Marie ne le coupe.

- Je sais ça Damon, Grayson a dit qu'il lui en ferrait une! S'écria sa mère impatiente.

- Il y a une problème? Demanda Stefan.

- Mais non Steffy, si il avait un problème, de un Elena ne serrait pas au Mystic Grill mais au lit et de deux ton imbécile de frère n'aurait pas ce sourire arrogant sur le visage! Analysa leur mère. Oh tu connais le sexe du bébé! C'est ça?

- Peut-être mais tu m'as traité d'imbécile alors je ne te le dirais pas! Nargua Damon comme le ferrait sa fille.

- Puéril! Balança sa mère alors que Léa était amusée par l'échange verbal auquel elle assistait.

- Autant que toi qui te surexcites quand il s'agit de tes petits-enfants!

- Et c'est normal, regarde ta petite Léa comme elle est adorable, comment ne pas être excitée en voyant son beau minois. Et Léa est magnifique, c'est une vraie poupée mais le bébé qu'attend Elena... Oh je n'ose même pas y penser, il sera parfait ce petit bambin!

- Comme ses parents! Se vanta Damon. Et pour ta gouverne je ne dirais pas que ce bébé sera parfait!

- Ah oui tu as un meilleurs qualificatif pour dire que ton enfant sera parfait?

- Je dirais que les bébés que j'ai fait à Elena seront parfaits!

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai? Souffla Stefan alors que Marie se surexcitait sur place.

- Alors, alors? Le pressa sa mère. Filles? Garçons? Les deux? Aller parle!

- Léa je te laisse l'honneur de répondre à ta grand-mère.

- Ze vais avoir une p'tite sœur et un p'tit f'ére, lui annonça sa petite fille toute contente.

- Oui enfin Grayson n'est pas sur à cent pour cent pour la petite fille mais bon Elena à dit qu'elle me tuerait si elle n'avait pas sa fille alors j'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvais plaisanterie du bébé!

- Mais tout va bien? S'inquiéta Marie. Elena, les bébés, tout va bien?

- Ils font bien.

- Bon et bien moi je vais voir ma belle-fille et la féliciter! S'écria Marie qui ne tenait plus en place.

- Et bien félicitation Damon! Lui dit son petit-frère. Et bonne chance surtout!»

Et puis les deux frères retournèrent dans le restaurant de leur mère où celle-ci offrait le champagne à tout le monde tellement elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait avoir deux petits enfants pour le prix d'un. Elle était vraiment folle de joie – folle tout court d'offrir du champagne à tous les clients du Grill – et félicitait encore et encore Elena tandis que ses fils partaient en fou rire en la voyant s'agiter dans tous les sens. Et puis l'attention de Stefan dévia en voyant Katherine arriver avec des sacs pleins les bras. Elle avait encore fait du shopping et vu son sourire elle avait passé un bon moment. La jeune femme était venue le rejoindre tandis que Damon était allé retrouver Elena qui rigolait avec Marie. Katherine passait en revue tout ce qu'elle avait acheté en provoquant Stefan en lui disant qu'elle avait fait du shopping chez _Victoria Secret_ avant d'être prise d'une envie de chocolat et de tarte au citron. Alors son compagnon se plia à ses désirs et alla lui chercher tout ce qu'elle voulait tandis qu'elle se branchait sur son portable pour continuer son shopping. Stefan était dans la cuisine du Mystic Grill où le cuisiner – qui avait été briffé par Marie qui lui avait dit de servir ses fils comme des rois – préparer une grande coupe de mousse au chocolat avant de mettre une énorme portion de tarte dans une assiette et de garnir minutieusement le tout avec de la chantilly, des fraises et pour la tarte du coulis de chocolat. Pendant que le cuisinier préparait le tout, Stefan observait Katherine de devant les portes des cuisines en souriant en constatant qu'elle continuait compulsivement son shopping. Il l'observait sans se soucier des alentours et ne réalisa pas qu'une personne de son passé avait débarqué face à lui et était sur le point de l'embrasser.

«Callie non! Dit-t-il en la repoussant.

- Stefan? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Tu sais où tu es? En quelle année tu es? Tu sais ce qui t'est arrivé?

- On est à Mystic Falls et mon dernier souvenir c'est ton frère me plantant un poignard dans le dos, répondit-t-elle amèrement. Je… Les gens ici parlent et sont habillés bizarrement. Et il n'y a pas de soldats. Stefan dis moi ce qui m'est arrivé.

- Tu es morte, lui apprit-t-il prudemment.

- J'avais comprit.

- On est en 2014. Octobre 2014.

- Je… Waouh! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Pourquoi?

- Un sort a ressuscité pas mal de personne, tu es de retour depuis quand?

- Depuis juin, je t'ai cherché de partout. On est peut-être en 2014 mais en tout cas une chose n'a pas changé, je t'aime toujours, déclara Callie en l'embrassant par surprise.»

Seulement, et malheureusement pour Stefan, Katherine – qui voulait lui montrer un achat pour le bébé – les avait vu et avait très mal prit ce baiser et ne voulait rien savoir. Elle refusait d'entendre les explications de Stefan et était partie telle une furie sous les yeux médusés de tous les clients et de la famille du jeune homme – qui courait après sa compagne. Katherine se sentait blessée, elle avait vu l'homme qu'elle aime, le père de son bébé embrasser une autre femme. Elle l'aimait tellement que ce baiser avait été synonyme d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Alors elle s'était enfuit du Grill le plus vite possible pour pouvoir pleurer sans que personne ne se rende compte à quel point elle était blessé et à quel point elle était effrayée. Elle en voulait à Stefan, elle le haïssait pour ce qui venait de se passer et elle avait peur qu'il ne la quitte, peur d'élever seule son bébé et de le rendre malheureux. Au risque de surprendre tous ceux qui la connaissent – enfin qui la connaissaient quand elle était vampire – elle aimait son bébé et voulait tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Quitte à l'éloigner de son volage de père! Elle aimait Stefan, elle l'aimait plus que tout mais comme toutes les mères si elle devait choisir, elle choisissait son enfant. Son bébé était la personne la plus importante pour elle et envers lui elle ne pouvait agir égoïstement. Son instinct maternel surpassait son instinct de conservation, son égoïsme légendaire; elle protégerait son bébé de tout y comprit du mal que pouvait leur faire Stefan. Elle détestait Stefan, il l'avait trahie, blessée, humiliée et avait réveillé sa peur qu'il ne la quitte, consciente qu'elle n'était en rien la femme parfaite.

En voyant Callie, Damon changea de couleur et murmura à Elena qu'il était temps de partir alors que Marie l'interrogeait du regard inquiète pour ses fils. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait, s'il avait tué Callie c'était pour se venger de Stefan, pour se venger du père de la jeune femme, c'était parce que ce qu'il avait cru être de l'amour pour Katherine l'avait rendu dingue et l'avait transformé en un monstre sanguinaire. S'il n'avait pas rencontré Elena, jamais il n'aurait été sauvé. Sa femme était le femme qui lui avait rendu ce que jadis Katherine lui avait prit: son humanité. En voyant le regard inquiet et insistant de sa mère, il dut tout expliquer et au moment de partir avec Elena, Léa et le frère et la sœur de Gracie, Callie déboula face à lui en tenant un morceau de bois dans la main. Elena allait s'interposer – elle s'interposait toujours surtout quand il s'agissait de Damon – lorsque Marie retenue Callie en excusant le geste que son ainé avait eu en 1864 mais en lui demandant de laisser ses deux enfants tranquilles.

«Pourquoi le ferrais- je? Demanda furieusement Callie. Damon m'a tué pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de me venger? Quand à Stefan je l'aime!

- Oh vous semblez être une gentille jeune femme mais vous devez savoir que Damon a fait énormément de conneries seulement aujourd'hui il a changé. Il aime et il est redevenu humain. Quand à Stefan et bien il est heureux. Lui aussi est humain et dans quelques mois il aura une famille, lui expliqua Marie désolée de lui faire du mal. Ils sont tous les deux différents de l'époque où vous les avez connu. Quand vous les avez rencontré ils n'étaient que deux bébés vampires bouffés par les rancœurs au sujet de Katherine. Aujourd'hui ils sont l'opposer de ceux qu'ils étaient. Il faut oublier ce que Damon vous a fait et oublier Stefan.

- Cette femme qui est-ce? Demanda jalousement Callie. L'aime-t-il? Le rend-t-elle heureux? Ce bébé le voulait-t-il? Est-t-il heureux d'être bientôt père?

- Il est heureux. Le bébé a été une surprise mais une bonne. Quand il me parle de cet enfant Stefan est vraiment heureux. Il veut cet enfant plus que tout, lui expliqua calmement Marie. Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous mais Stefan à une nouvelle vie et il est heureux. Laissez le. Je n'aime pas Katherine mais elle rend mon fils heureux et ce bébé compte beaucoup pour eux. Il compte plus que tout. Ne créez pas de problème entre eux. Katherine est jalouse et possessive, elle vous a vu l'embrasser et elle va lui mener la vie dure suite à ça. Ne restez pas ici à tourner autour de Stefan, Katherine aurait du mal à le supporter et ça pourrait se ressentir sur sa grossesse. S'il arrivait quelque chose à elle ou au bébé, Stefan ne s'en remettrait pas. Je ne veux pas que mon fils souffre.

- Katherine, la Katherine? S'étranglait presque la jeune femme. Cette garce?

- Elle est… Stefan l'aime, justifia Madame Salvatore.

- Et Damon? Vous tolérez qu'il ait tué des gens?

- Damon est mon fils, je sais qu'il a fait du mal, qu'il a commit des meurtres mais il reste mon fils et je ne l'en aime pas moins. Qu'importe qu'il soit un vampire, un humain ou je ne sais quoi, je l'aime. Mais il n'est plus un vampire, aujourd'hui c'est une nouvelle personne. Et puis celui qu'il a été a peut-être fait des choses horribles mais il n'en était pas entièrement responsable. Je vous le dis ne menacez pas mon fils, oubliez ce qu'il vous a fait, si jamais vous lui faites du mal à lui ou à sa famille je vous tue. C'est aussi simple que ça, ma famille je la protège et je tuerais pour elle. Je tuerais pour mes enfants et mes petits-enfants. Si quelqu'un touche à un seul cheveu de Damon je tue cette personne, menaça sérieusement Marie. C'est clair?

- Oui, répondit Callie effrayée par les menaces de Madame Salvatore.»

Et puis Callie s'était enfuie à toute allure tandis que Marie rentrait au Mystic Grill. La jeune fille avait été plus qu'effrayée par la mère des Salvatore même si Marie était en rien une personne méchante ou violente. Elle détestait tout ce qui se rapportait à la violence mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait en être capable pour sa famille. Pour protéger ses fils ou face à Giuseppe. Elle savait qu'elle serait capable de tuer quiconque s'en prendrait à un de ses fils. Elle savait que si jamais elle se retrouvait face à son ex-mari elle serait capable de tout. S'il menaçait Damon ou Stefan ou la menaçait ou bien s'il devenait violent envers elle, elle savait qu'elle serait capable de le tuer. Marie ne comptait plus se laisser faire, subir ses coups sans rien dire; si elle se retrouvait face à son ancien bourreau qui l'avait tué elle et ses fils, elle savait qu'elle serait capable du pire. La jeune femme ignorait comment tout cela lui était venu, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que quand il s'agissait de protéger ses enfants ou de se protéger de Giuseppe elle se savait capable de tout, y comprit du pire. Elle aimait ses fils plus que tout au monde et elle était inquiète à la fois pour Stefan qui allait avoir des problèmes avec Katherine à cause de Callie et pour Damon à qui Callie en voulait. Elle savait qu'elle avait effrayé la jeune fille et qu'elle ne ferrait pas de mal à ses fils mais elle était tout de même inquiète pour eux. Alors elle passait ses nerfs sur le comptoir et le nettoyait encore et encore voulant qu'il soit brillant. Elle frottait donc le bar avec acharnement lorsque quelqu'un lui adressa la parole. Une personne de son passé. Jonathan Gilbert. Tous le monde le prenait pour un fou et ce n'était pas fou mais c'était une personne en qui Marie avait confiance et avec qui jadis parfois elle parlait.

«Madame Salvatore j'ignorais que vous étiez de retour vous aussi?

- Je pourrais dire la même chose à votre sujet Jonathan.

- Votre mari est-t-il au courant? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Vous savez que Giuseppe est de retour? Paniqua Marie. Pitié ne me dites pas qu'il prévoit je-ne-sais quoi?

- Je… je crois qu'il devient fou. Il… Oubliez vous n'avez pas à savoir tout ça. Je voulais juste dire qu'il est différent de celui qu'il était.

- Vous parlez du surnaturel? Comprit madame Salvatore. Dites-moi! Dites-moi ce qu'il prévoit? S'il vous plaît Jonathan?

- Il veut tuer tout le monde!

- Tous le monde? Qui? Mes fils?

- Marie vos fils sont morts en 1864, aujourd'hui ce ne sont…

- Mes fils sont vivants. Vampires ou humains, je m'en fiche, ils restent mes bébés! Protesta-t-elle énergiquement. Mais je vais vous dire quelque chose à leur sujet, ils sont de nouveau humain alors évitez que votre cher ami Giuseppe ne s'approche d'eux. Vous me connaissez, vous savez que j'aime mes fils plus que tout et que je ferrais tout, absolument tout pour les protéger et empêcher Giuseppe de leur faire du mal. À eux comme à leur famille.

- Stop là! Pouvez-vous développer tout ça? Lui demanda son ami.»

Et voilà donc Marie qui racontait tout du début. Comment ses deux fils étaient redevenus humain et le fait qu'elle allait être grand-mère, sans oublier de parler – et de montrer des photos – de Léa. La jeune femme avait confiance en Jonathan, bien sur jamais elle ne lui avait parler des mauvais traitements qu'elle subissait, l'époque dans laquelle elle vivait l'en empêchait et elle avait bien trop peur de ce que Giuseppe aurait été capable de lui faire s'il apprenait qu'elle en avait parlé à qui que ce soit. Pire, elle savait qu'il aurait pu s'en prendre aux garçons simplement pour se venger d'elle et la faire souffrir et il était hors de question qu'elle mette ses fils en danger.

«Écoutez, je dois vous le dire parce que j'essaye du mieux que je peux de freiner votre mari mais tôt ou tard il ne supportera plus d'attendre et mettra son plan à exécution. Il veut tuer vos fils mais aussi la fille du sheriff, le fils du maire, la descendante d'Emily Bennett, sans oublier vos belles-filles et Jeremy. Je… j'ai étudié les Originels, les doubles Petrova et je sais qu'elle sont humaines. Juste les exactes copies de leur ancêtre contemporaine des premiers vampires. Quand aux sorcières elles ne sont pas mauvaises, Emily m'a offert les bagues que logiquement mes descendants portent et qui les protègent du surnaturel, lui confia l'ancêtre des Gilbert. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, Emily n'aurait pas été brûlée vive. Récemment je me suis documenté sur les médiums et les loups garous.

- Jeremy n'est pas dangereux. Oui il a vu des fantômes mais c'est du passé. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, d'après ce que je sais, une brèche était ouverte et les fantômes s'y sont glissés mais Bonnie à régler le problème, lui apprit Marie. Quand à Tyler, Tyler Lockwood c'est un brave garçon qui à chaque pleine lune s'enferme quelque part pour éviter de faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Le fait que Jeremy ait un jour vu des fantômes et que Tyler soit un loup garou n'enlève rien au fait qu'ils sont des êtres humains. Ils sont tous des êtres humains. Et mes fils sont humains!

- Je sais. J'aimerais savoir quelque chose, dit prudemment Jonathan. Mais j'ai peur que ça vous choque ou que ça ne vous effraye.

- Essayez toujours.

- Je vous ai dit que votre mari me semblait devenir fou et je vous ai dit ça car en plus d'avoir pour projet de tuer tout le monde ici, une fille est venue à la maison et il… il a été plutôt…

- Il l'a battu, comprit Marie. Un conseil éloignez cette fille de lui...

- Elle travail pour lui. Votre mari m'a dit qu'il avait une affaire à Richmond je ne sais pas trop, il ne parle pas beaucoup de son travail.

- Écoutez je ne veux plus entendre parler de Giuseppe en revanche e ne peux que vous avertir et vous dire la vérité. Je ne sais pas ce que tout le monde a cru à ma mort mais c'est faux, lui dit-t-elle simplement. Giuseppe m'a tué. Il me battait et un soir il m'a battu à mort. Je sais de quoi il est capable alors prévenez cette fille, éloignez la de lui. Et prenez soin de vous.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Vos théories sur la suite? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**Je vais vous faire cogiter en vous parlant d'un nouveau personnage: il s'agit s'une vampire qui a un rapport avec les Salvatore et Katherine. Katherine a découvert en 1864 le secret de cette fille et l'a transformé en vampire. Ce secret à un rapport avec les Salvatore et Kat aura peur que Stefan ne découvre la vérité. C'est vague mais j'attends vos théories.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	26. Chapitre 25

**Voilà le chapitre 25 auquel j'ai rajouté quelques passages par ci et par là si bien que l'arriver de la vampire aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre. Et non il ne s'agit pas de Sage!**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Marie est protectrice envers sa famille, c'est Marie elle est l'opposée de Giuseppe. Jonathan lui n'a pas envie de devoir tuer sa descendance, il est peu être une peu excentrique mais pas bête, il a étudie – et continue de le faire – le surnaturel et il sait très bien qu'il n'y a pas de danger à Mystic Falls à part les vampires. Mais bon comme ils sont humains il n'y a plus de danger du tout. Bon ça ne veut pas dire que Giuseppe ne va rien faire, c'est juste que Jonathan fait de son mieux pour le retarder mais tôt ou tard il ferra quelque chose qui aura des conséquences. Lesquels à toi de le découvrir, j'attends tes théories sur ce qu'il va faire et ce qu'il va se passer. Juste un indice évidemment ça ferra du mal à Damon. Katherine à vraiment du mal avec ce qui c'est passé avec Callie, tu vas voir ce chapitre commence (enfin dés le deuxième paragraphe) un mois après et Katherine est toujours en colère et ses hormones la rendent vulnérable et parfois gentille si je puis dire. C'est bizarre mais ne t'inquiète pas elle n'a pas changé à ce point! Et non la vampire n'est pas Sage en plus j'ai dit qu'elle avait été humaine en 1864, transformée par Kat qui avait découvert un secret la concernant. Voilà tout. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Angel: Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas, tu fais comme tu peux. En tout cas merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Katherine est rancunière sur le sujet Callie. Dés le deuxième paragraphe, nous sommes un mois plus tard et tu verras ce qui ce passe, en tout cas Stefan en a vu de toutes les couleurs. Grace n'est pas une méchante, c'est une gentille qui découvre un secret sur sa famille. Voilà, voilà. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Manon: Callie est de retour et Katherine en veut vraiment à Stefan. Un mois plus tard rien n'a changé. Concernant Jonathan je l'ai dit plus haut à Helene, il est peut-être un peu fou mais en aucun cas bête et il n'a pas envie de tuer des personnes qui ne représentent aucun danger. Pour en revenir à Kat, elle agit comme toutes les mamans qu'importe son caractère et ses défauts. Au fait tu sauras si c'est une fille ou un garçon dans ce chapitre. Marie connaît son fils ainé par cœur et tous les deux sont vraiment très proche l'un de l'autre, plus que Marie et Stefan mais c'est un peu normal. En tout cas Marie est folle de joie à l'annonce des jumeaux. Et comme Marie est du genre à ne pas tenir en place, elle s'agite en apprenant qu'elle va être deux fois grand-mère pour le prix d'une et ça rend la scène drôle. En tout cas contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

Chez elle Gracie, inquiète pour sa mère avait décidé de ranger le grenier. Sa mère avait entassé un tas de bricoles qui ne leur servait à rien et l'adolescente triait parmi tous les objets conservés par sa mère. Elle pensait les trier pour organisé un vide-grenier et avait déjà replis sept cartons avant de trouver une livre ancien qui attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un livre de magie et même si Gracie n'y croyait pas elle avait envie d'y croire pour sauver sa mère. Le recueil était en latin mais la jeune fille arrivait à le lire et à comprendre le contenu parce qu'elle étudiait cette langue dite _«morte»_ depuis des années. Elle avait trouvé une formule qualifiée de _«dangereuse»_ à la limite d'être qualifiée _«d'interdite» _qui permettait de ramener les morts à la vie. Alors l'adolescente était allée chercher ce dont elle aurait de besoin et avait attendu le coup de fil de l'hôpital. Et puis elle avait mit tout son cœur dans le sortilège ayant perdu toute raison et au bout d'une intense séance de magie, la jeune fille s'effondra à terre alors que sa mère reprenait connaissance. Le lendemain, lorsque Gracie reprit connaissance, sa mère lui expliqua le secret de famille de son père en lui apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière.

Cela faisait un mois que Callie avait embrassé Stefan et cela faisait un mois que Katherine refusait de le voir. Quand il était rentré chez lui, le jeune homme avait découvert la maison vide et avait appelé et appelé sa compagne sur son portable mais celle-ci ne répondait pas. Alors il avait convaincu son frère de l'appeler pour savoir si tout allait bien et Katherine lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle était en vacances pour une durée indéterminée. Depuis Stefan n'avait plus aucune nouvelle et il avait vraiment peur de ne jamais revoir sa famille. Tout ça à cause d'une ex ressuscitée à laquelle il avait tenue, qu'il avait apprécié sans aimer ne se serrait-ce qu'avec un tout petit «a». Le jeune homme pensait tous les jours à partir la chercher mais il savait que la jeune femme était très douée pour se cacher et que même si par miracle il la retrouvait il n'arriverait à rien d'autre qu'à la braquer plus contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, chaque jour il lui envoyait des sms, des mails pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point elle lui manquait, à quel point il avait besoin d'elle et à quel point il voulait qu'elle rentre chez eux. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle et le bébé allaient bien, il avait besoin que tous les deux aillent bien. Si jamais ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, le jeune homme savait que ce serait de sa faute et jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Même s'il n'avait pas embrassé Callie, ce baiser que la jeune femme lui avait donné avait blessé Katherine qui sous ses allures froides cachait sa peur de perdre ceux auxquels elle tenait le plus. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit, Stefan savait que Katherine avait peur que son mauvais caractère ne le fasse fuir et qu'il la quitte. _«Comme si j'en étais capable!»_ Songea-t-il ironiquement. Le jeune homme avait essayé de vivre sans Katherine, mais cette femme était peut-être la femme la plus manipulatrice, la plus égoïste, égocentrique et narcissique qu'il connaisse mais elle était celle qu'il aimait et ce même quand il l'avait haït de tout son être. Il aimait cette femme depuis qu'elle avait posé pied à terre à Véritas en 1864. Il l'aimait avec tous ses défauts; pour lui ses défauts n'avaient aucune importance. Il les aimait, ils font partis de la personnalité de la jeune femme. Sans elle la maison paraissait sans vie; Katherine et son shopping compulsif, ses éclats de rire, ses petits jeux séducteurs, ses envies folles de femmes enceintes à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit, tout ça lui manquait et rendait leur maison sinistre. Stefan avait essayé d'y mettre un peu de vie, il avait peint la chambre du bébé et la nurserie avec les peintures que Katherine avait commandé – la chambre du bébé en couleur lilas et la nurserie en jaune – avant d'y monté les meubles. Il avait acheté pleins de peluches et de jouets et plein de cadeaux pour Katherine, ça allait d'un simple parfum à des vêtements de grands couturiers, en passant par des bijoux. Il voulait vraiment que quand la jeune femme reviendrait – si un jour elle revenait– il voulait qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était la seule et unique femme qui comptait pour lui. La maison avait un immense dressing mais à l'allure où Katherine faisait du shopping le dressing rétrécissait à vu d'œil et il voulait vraiment qu'elle se sente heureuse. Alors si pour faire le bonheur de la femme qu'il aime il devait lui agrandir son dressing, il le ferrait. Il l'avait fait en une semaine à peine. Et puis il s'était dit que si Katherine attendait une fille, cette fille pourrait hérité de la fièvre acheteuse de sa mère et que dans ce cas elle aussi aurait besoin d'un dressing. Au fond il espérait avoir une fille – non pas qu'un fils lui déplairait! - seulement il voulait une mini Katherine dans sa vie. Oui sa compagne n'était pas facile à vivre mais il l'aimait et il rêvait d'avoir une mini elle pour lui casser les pieds comme Katherine le faisait. Bien sur il serait tout autant heureux si le bébé est un garçon, il voulait avoir un jour un fils tout comme il voulait avoir une fille de la femme qu'il aime. En fait il voulait autant avoir une fille qu'un garçon mais bien sur pas en même temps. Il savait que ni lui ni Katherine n'aurait la patience d'élever des jumeaux. Il plaignait vraiment Elena et Damon, car avec Léa ça leur ferrait trois enfants en bas âges et s'il savait qu'Elena avait toutes les qualités pour gérer trois bébés, il savait que son frère risquait d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. Soudain il fut tiré de ses pensées par la porte d'entrée qui claqua et vit Katherine face à lui dans le hall d'entrée. Quand il la vit son cœur fit un bond et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement et de bonheur. Sa compagne semblait être en pleine forme, elle avait des couleurs et son ventre était arrondi au point qu'il se voyait et que toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait pouvaient dire qu'elle était enceinte. En la voyant Stefan en perdit la parole, la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire était de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras malgré son regard incendiaire.

«NE ME TOUCHE PAS! Hurla-t-elle en le repoussant violement.

- Kat je…

- Si je suis venue c'est pour prendre mes affaires.

- KATHERINE NON! Cria Stefan. Tu restes ici!

- Aussi non quoi? Tu vas me battre comme ton père le faisait avec ta mère? Le provoqua-t-elle sans état d'âme. Je ne pense pas Stefan.

- Arrête ton sale petit jeu, je ne l'ai pas embrassé, c'est elle! Se défendit-t-il en l'empêchant de dire quoique ce soit. Elle a essayé une fois mais je l'avais vu venir et je l'avais repoussé. Et puis elle a recommencé et cette fois je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Kat tu es la seule et unique femme que j'aime, tu es la seule avec qui je veux être. Je t'aime Katherine.

- Alors dis moi qui est cette fille? Depuis quand tu la connais?

- C'est Callie c'est… Quand Damon et moi on a quitté Mystic Falls, on est allé à la Nouvelle Orléans et là bas Damon s'est fait enlevé par le père de Callie qui dirigeait un cirque de monstres, expliqua simplement Stefan. Tu me connais, j'ai voulu sauver mon frère et je me suis rapproché de Callie. Ensuite…

- Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle! Tu es tombé amoureux de cette salope quelques semaines seulement après m'avoir perdu! Agg, je te déteste! Hurla-t-elle en lui balançant au visage tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Tu étais censé être en deuil, j'étais censée te manquer plus que tout au monde puisque tu disais m'aimer! Au fond tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne m'as jamais aimé sinon jamais il n'y aurait eu cette garce.

- Arrête de dire des conneries Kat! Gronda le jeune homme. Je n'aimais pas Callie. Pas d'amour. Je l'aimais bien, comme une amie. Je croyais l'aimer, j'avais besoin de l'aimer parce que toi tu m'avais brisé le cœur mais j'étais incapable d'aimer une autre que toi. Je le suis toujours. Katherine quand j'étais vampire j'étais fou quand je buvais du sang humain, c'était une addiction mais toi tu es encore pire que ça. Je t'ai dans la peau, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Katherine Pierce. J'ai tellement besoin de toi. Sans toi je suis rien. Je ne suis même pas capable de penser à prendre un petit déjeuner où à manger un repas digne de ce nom.

- Alors tu manges quoi? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Le matin c'est reste que je trouve dans le frigo, le midi rien et le soir je commande un truc ou je vais des surgelés. Je… je ne suis qu'une loque sans toi Kat. Comment tu peux croire que j'en aime une autre que toi? Comment tu peux croire que je veuille une autre femme que toi? Je t'aime Katherine. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu en 1864 je suis fou de toi!

- Je…, hésita la jeune femme. Je ne supporte pas qu'une autre s'approche de toi, encore moins qu'elle t'embrasse. Je veux être la seule et unique femme de ta vie. Je t'aime et…

- Ne repars plus. Jamais, ordonna Stefan.

- Promis. En plus il faut que je m'occupe de toi puisque tu es incapable de te nourrir correctement! Se moqua Katherine. Je ne partirais plus. Mais toi tu pourrais un jour partir. Je pourrais te pousser à bout sans même m'en rendre compte ou faire je ne sais quoi qui t'éloignerait de moi. Je ne veux pas que le bébé souffre à cause de nous. Je veux juste protéger mon bébé. C'est mon bébé avant tout. Avant toi. Je suis égoïste, je t'aime comme jamais n'ai jamais aimé, tu as été mon obsession depuis le jour que je t'ai rencontré en 1864. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai plus important que toi et même que moi: notre bébé. Je n'ai pas envie d'être une mauvaise mère, il y a déjà un enfant qui a souffert de mes erreurs, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Et toi si tu nous quittais…

- Jamais ça n'arrivera. Je suis incapable de vivre sans toi ou le bébé. Tout ce que j'ai fait ces dernières semaines c'est pour toi et pour le bébé! Lui confia le jeune homme en l'emmenant à l'étage. Regarde, bienvenue dans la chambre de notre enfant!

- C'est… Waouh! Parfait Stefan! Je t'aime, dit-t-elle en l'embrassant. Je… j'ai fait un amniocentèse.

- Pourquoi? Il y a un problème? Paniqua Stefan dans tous ses états. Le bébé et toi allez bien? Kat?

- C'est moi qui l'ai demandé aux médecins. J'allais bien mais j'avais peur pour le bébé à cause de la situation et comme je cassais les pieds des toubibs ils ont fini par céder. Le bébé va bien et moi aussi, le rassura-t-elle. C'est une petite fille Stefan. On va avoir une fille!

- C'est… si tu savais à quel point je rêvais d'avoir une mini toi! Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant fou de joie.

- Une mini moi? Comme si tu étais capable de supporter un autre caractère comme le mien! Se moqua Katherine.

- J'en suis capable. Toi tu sais que tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi et notre fille saura aussi en profiter. Surtout si elle est comme toi!

- Tu deviendras dingue! Si elle me ressemble…

- Tu sauras ce que c'est de vivre avec quelqu'un d'aussi impossible que toi!

- Tu veux rire, si ma fille est comme moi je serais aux anges! Rigola la jeune femme. En revanche toi tu seras sur la paille!

- Ne me ruine pas chérie, plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Je blaguais mais j'adorerais que ma fille soit comme moi. En revanche je veux un fils comme toi. Tu sais je vais faire de toi mon esclave sexuel, lui confia sa compagne de manière séductrice. Je suis aux anges à l'idée d'avoir bientôt une fille, une fille c'est parfait mais je veux aussi un garçon.

- Et c'est toi qui ne voulais pas d'enfant! La charia son compagnon.

- Je veux un mini toi comme tu dirais. Tes enfants c'est différent. Et puis je ne veux pas d'un second enfant tout de suite, c'est pour dans quelques années. Je veux un mini toi dans quelques années.

- Et une fois que tu l'auras?

- Je jouerai toujours avec toi, rassure toi! Rigola Katherine. Mais plus de bébé. Juste deux. Notre fille et notre fils.

- Et si notre second futur enfant est une autre fille? S'amusa son compagnon.

- Alors je l'adorerais autant que j'adore ce bébé que j'attends et quelques années plus tard on pourra réessayer. Tu sais que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux!

- Je t'aime toi, déclara Stefan en l'embrassant de nouveau.»

Chez les Salvatore, Damon et Elena veillaient sur Léa qui était malade. La fillette avait été malade toute la nuit ses parents complètement paniqués de la voir monter à trente neuf cinq de température l'avait emmené en pleine nuit chez les Gilbert pour que le père d'Elena l'ausculte. Elle avait donc eu le droit à une visite chez _«Papy Grayson le docteur»_ - qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il était médecin avec elle – qui lui avait diagnostiqué une gastro et une angine. Elena et Damon étaient à la fois rassurés de savoir ce que leur fille avait mais tout de même inquiets car ils n'aimaient pas la voir malade. Comme Grayson avait dit que la fillette devait rester au chaud durant une semaine, Elena et Damon avaient ramené leur fille chez eux et la jeune femme lui racontait des histoires pendant que Damon préparait une soupe à Léa heureux que sa fille ne soit pas difficile et mange de tout. Une fois le repas de la petite princesse prêt, le jeune homme le lui porta tandis qu'Elena était au téléphone avec Caroline. Une fois qu'elle eu raccroché, Damon lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec _«Blondie»_ et Elena lui expliqua la situation, enfin ce qu'elle en avait comprit. Elle avait saisit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Tyler sans savoir quoi et que suite à ce mystérieux événement Caroline était rentrée à Mystic Falls.

«Et là elle vient à la maison? Demanda Damon qui n'avait pas envie que les problèmes de Caroline embêtent le repos de Léa.

- Non, je lui ai dit que la puce est malade et elle a dit qu'elle allait au Mystic Grill rejoindre Bonnie. Je…, hésita Elena qui ne savait pas si Damon était capable de gérer Léa malade. J'aimerais aller la voir, elle était vraiment mal au téléphone mais toi est-ce que tu te sens capable de gérer Léa malade?

- File, Léa est un vrai petit ange, ne t'inquiète pas je gère!

- Damon tu sais que notre petit ange doit prendre ses médicaments, lui rappela la jeune femme inquiète. L'antibiotique pendant le repas et qu'elle doit mettre son spray dans la gorge en début d'après midi. Le sirop vers 15h00 mais j'espère que je serais rentrée.

- C'est bon tu as fini super maman? La charia Damon amusé de la voir _«mère poule»_. Écoute je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi avec les enfants mais avec Léa ça roule, je sais m'occuper d'elle. C'est aussi ma fille!

- Je sais et tu es un super papa Damon, le rassura la jeune femme en l'embrassant. Juste je suis inquiète pour mon bébé, je n'aime pas la voir et la savoir malade mais je suis vraiment inquiète pour Caro.

- File voir Blondie moi je m'occupe de Léa! Hein ma puce dit à maman que papa s'occupera bien de toi?

- Oui, dit la fillette d'une voix endormie. Ze reste avec mon papa moi.

- Maman revient bientôt Léa, papa va bien s'occuper de toi ma puce, lui dit Elena en l'embrassant. Mais toi ma chérie, tu prends bien tes médicaments. Pas de caprices parce qu'ils ne sont pas bons, comprit?

- Oui maman. Ze t'aime ma maman.

- Je t'aime aussi mon bébé, dit Elena en lui déposant un dernier baiser. Et toi aussi mon gros bébé! Rigola-t-elle en s'adressant à Damon.

- Elena! Gronda le jeune homme mécontent que sa fiancée le traite de bébé.

- Je sais mon cœur, tu n'es pas un bébé, c'était manière de parler! Expliqua Elena en l'embrassant. Je t'aime mon Damon. Prends soin de mon bébé. Oh et prend soin de toi aussi!

- C'est gentil de penser enfin à moi princesse! Ironisa le jeune homme. Et toi prend soin de toi et de mes bébés.

- C'est aussi mes bébés! Protesta Elena possessive avec les enfants qu'elle attendait. Et je prends toujours soin de mes jumeaux.

- Je sais ma chérie, tu es une maman parfaite, dit-t-il en allant l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Damon il faut que je parte!

- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir, je déteste être loin de toi, ralla le jeune homme.

- Alors embrasse moi une dernière fois et dis moi que tu m'aimes avant de me laisser partir, lui ordonna-t-elle.»

Ainsi Damon ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa passionnément avant de devoir se séparer d'elle par nécessité, pour qu'ils puissent respirer. Et puis la jeune femme lui murmura un autre _«je t'aime»_ avant de partir en faisant un dernier signe à Léa qui s'était levée pour aller dans les bras de son papa. La fillette n'avait pas très faim, tout ce qu'elle voulait était un câlin avant de retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Chez elle, Katherine avait décidé de prouver à Stefan qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui en lui cuisinant une paëlla. Elle n'avait jamais cuisiné dans sa vie de vampires et elle avait du apprendre à la faire en redevenant humaine. Certes au début cela avait été difficile mais elle avait fini par saisir certaines recettes et par les maitriser. Bien sur il y avait des choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire, qui l'horripilaient comme les lasagnes ou les gâteaux qu'elle faisait à chaque fois brûler. Mais la paëlla était un des plats que Katherine adorait cuisiner parce qu'elle le réussissait toujours. Hors là ses envies avaient prit le dessus et sa paëlla était trop épicée pour Stefan qui faisait une drôle de tête en la mangeant.

«Un problème? S'inquiéta Katherine en le voyant grimacer.

- Non, menti le jeune homme qui ne voulait pas la mettre en colère.

- Si je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu n'aimes pas.

- Kat ne le prend pas mal mais c'est un peu…

- J'ai mit trop d'épices. Désolée c'est mes hormones, j'ai des envies folles et j'avais envie d'un plat épicé, pleurait Katherine. Oh mon dieu j'aurais pu t'empoisonner avec tous mes épices! Je ne pensais pas que c'était trop, pour moi ça va mais je suis enceinte et…

- Chut, ce n'est pas grave ma chérie. C'est rien Kat.

- Si! Si parce que je suis incapable de te faire un plat que tu aimes.

- C'est faux, protesta Stefan. Tes spaghettis à la bolognaise sont parfaits! Et ce n'est qu'un exemple.

- Mais oui! S'écria-t-elle folle de joie. Voilà je vais t'en faire. Et promis pas d'épices!

- Katherine ce n'est pas la peine, essaya de la calmer le jeune homme mais elle était déjà à la cuisine entrain de sortir ce dont elle avait besoin pour cuisiner. Je t'aime toi.»

Au Mystic Grill, Marie discutait avec Bonnie de Gracie. La dernière fois que la sorcière avait vu l'adolescente elle avait senti qu'elle était une sorcière et avait comprit le pourquoi du comment de la guérison miraculeuse de la mère de la jeune fille. La sorcière avait essayé de lui parler mais celle-ci s'était enfuie avant que Bonnie puisse le faire et depuis plus de nouvelle d'elle. Marie avait donc dit qu'en allant voir Alaric au lycée elle parlerait à l'adolescente et lui dirait que Bonnie est prête à l'aider à se familiariser avec la magie. En effet la descendante Bennett avait ressenti que Grace était novice et qu'elle avait hérité son pouvoir du côté paternel, donc qu'elle était seul pour faire face aux conséquences de la magie. Car le fait qu'elle ait ramené sa mère avait été avec des conséquences, des conséquences que l'adolescente semblait ignorer et que Bonnie avait réparées. Comme quand elle avait ramené Jeremy et avait accidentellement permit aux fantômes de revenir, Gracie en avait fait de même – seulement cette fois-ci Esther n'avait rien à voir avec ces réapparitions – et comme Jeremy c'était retrouvé face aux fantômes des originels, la sorcière Bennett avait du trouver un sort pour réparer les bêtises de l'adolescente. La jeune femme était en pleine discussion avec Marie lorsque la mère des Salvatore s'interrompit en voyant Caroline – qui était sensée être en vacances – débouler de manière cavalière et totalement paniquée au Grill. La jeune femme était dans tous ses états, son mascara avait coulé signe qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle était venue au comptoir où étaient Marie et Bonnie et se contentant d'aller pleurer dans les bras de son amie.

«Caroline qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lui demanda Marie soucieuse tandis que Bonnie la consolait.

- C'est, c'est, bredouilla la jeune femme en pleurant de plus belle.

- Caroline ça va? Lui demanda Elena qui venait d'arriver. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Bah Elena tu… Et Léa? Balbutia la blonde qui ne cessait de pleurer.

- Léa à son super papa qui prend soin d'elle. Caroline qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Tyler?

- Il… Je… Et il…, bafouilla Caroline avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de tout raconté rapidement. 'ilestloupgarouetveutpasdu bébé.

- Quoi? L'interrogea Elena qui n'avait pas tout saisi.

- Attend là je n'ai pas tout comprit, avoua Bonnie.

- J'ai dit que j'attends un bébé et que Tyler… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut! Il a dit: _«Je suis un loup-garou et cet enfant risquera de l'être un jour et je ne veux pas qu'il ait le poids d'un meurtre sur la conscience et qu'il se transforme tous les mois»_. Moi je m'en fiche de ça, je suis contente d'attendre un bébé parce qu'il y a quelques mois ça m'était impossible, expliqua Caroline en larmes.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Tyler t'aime trop et il va s'attacher au bébé, essaya de la rassurer Elena.

- Elena a raison, acquiesça Bonnie.

- Oui et puis vous saurez protéger votre enfant, rajouta Marie en lui donnant un verre d'eau. Tiens boit ça, ça te verra du bien.

- Si il revient, pleurait de plus belle Caroline. Vous ne savez pas comment je l'ai traité, j'ai été méchante et je ne lui ai même pas dit que je partais. Je suis une véritable névrosée. J'ai un sérieux problème. Ty va me chercher de partout et il va paniquer. À moins qu'il se fiche de moi maintenant parce que j'ai été garce avec lui.

- Tu as fait du grand Caroline, supposa Elena. Mais Tyler ne se fichera jamais de toi, il t'aime et il a l'habitude de tes crises, il sait passer outres. On se connaît tous depuis toujours, on se connaît par cœur, Tyler à l'habitude de ton manque de confiance.

- Tu crois?

- On en est sures, répondit Bonnie. Aller Caroline arrête de pleurer, ça va aller.

- Caroline! Non mais tu es devenue folle ou quoi? Hurla Tyler en entrant dans le Mystic Grill. Tu m'as planté sans un seul mot. Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?

- Tyler ne lui crie pas dessus, le disputa Elena en voyant son amie secouée. Caro ça va?

- Oui. Je… Tu es ici pourquoi Ty? Cria Caroline folle de rage alors que ses amies et Marie s'éloignaient.

- Parce que je t'aime Caroline! Je t'aime et toi tu prends la tangente parce que j'ai dit que je ne veux pas d'enfant à cause des gênes qu'il héritera de moi.

- Et moi je veux ce bébé alors on fait quoi? Hurla Caroline alors que tout le monde se retournait et que Liz et Carol rentrait au Grill. Et merde il ne manquait plus qu'elles deux!

- Oublie nos mères Caro, on s'en fiche! On a un sérieux problème plus important que nos mères!

- Je veux ce bébé Tyler. Je ne changerais pas d'avis à cause du fait que mon enfant risque de devenir un loup-garou. Je ferrais tout pour le protéger mais si jamais il ou elle devient un loup et bien je serais là comme je le suis pour toi! Et je ne l'en aimerais pas moins. Maintenant tu es content, nos mères se disputent! Criait Caroline hystérique avant d'aller vers la table des deux femmes. Vous ne parlez pas comme ça à ma mère! Le problème c'est votre fils. Si j'avais de l'aconit sur moi je te jure…

- Caroline!

- Non je ne veux plus te voir, s'énerva la jeune femme. Maman les clés de la maison!»

Pendant ce temps un peu plus loin, Elena, Bonnie et Marie observait la dispute des deux jeunes gens. Bien sur il y avait les clients mais ils ne semblaient pas gênés de voir Caroline faire une scène, à Mystic Falls les habitants avaient l'habitude de voir Caroline Forbes se comporter de manière hystérique. Et Madame Salvatore se permettait quelques petits commentaires qui faisait rire sa belle-fille et Bonnie. En effet quand Caroline avait parlé de loup-garou, Marie avait sarcastiquement dit _«Et maintenant ils parlent de surnaturel dans mon restaurant!»_ avant d'ajouter _«Moi je serais Liz je foutrais Tyler sous les verrous histoire que ça lui donne une leçon!»_. Elena rigolait mais se stoppa quand elle constata que ses amis n'avaient pas réglé leurs problèmes, qu'au contraire Caroline s'en allait. Alors avec Bonnie elles étaient parties rejoindre leur amie.

Chez les Lockwood, Carol faisait une leçon de morale à Tyler. Elle comprenait qu'il soit effrayé sachant que les Lockwood ont le gêne loup-garou mais elle n'arrivait pas à admettre que son fils allait se rendre malheureux à cause de sa peur d'avoir un enfant qui un jour pourrait devenir un loup-garou. Et surtout elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que si son fils rompait avec Caroline, elle serait une étrangère pour son petit-enfant à naitre. Car il était évident pour Carol que la jeune femme ne la laisserait pas avoir une place dans la vie de ce bébé après l'erreur qu'elle avait commise en essayant de la tuer quand elle avait su qu'elle était un vampire. Alors aussi bien dans l'intérêt de son fils que dans le sien Carol Lockwood faisait tout pour que Tyler retourne vers Caroline et qu'il accepte le fait qu'il allait être père.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? J'évoque ce que Gracie à fait sans plus entré dans les détails car le chapitre suivant sera très 1864 avec l'arrivée de cette mystérieuse vampire. Je rappelle les indices: humaines elle était une contemporaine des Salvatore (d'ailleurs vous découvrirez qu'elle les connaissait bien mais qu'elle n'était en rien la petite amie de l'un ou de l'autre). Damon ne la connaissait pas trop et quand il a su ce qu'elle cachait il l'a détesté tandis que Stefan la tolérait sans vraiment l'aimer. Katherine avec ses oreilles de vampire a découvert son secret et a décidé de la transformé en vampire vous découvrirez pourquoi quand elle expliquera son geste. Cette mystérieuse vampire à donc un lien et avec les Salvatore et avec Katherine qui devra faire face aux conséquences des ses actes passés et de à la colère de Stefan. Alors balancez toutes vos théories même (et surtout!) les plus folles. Concernant Caroline, je pense que c'est une surprise pour vous parce que vous pensiez que c'était Marie qui serait enceinte alors pourquoi ce n'est pas elle? De un avec Caroline il y a l'intrigue **_**«loup-garou»**_** (qui se résoudra vite quand même pour que je me recentre dès le prochain chapitre sur la famille Salvatore). De deux, Marie et Ric c'est tout nouveau et de trois, j'ai du mal à la voir avec un autre enfant, elle est trop bloquée sur ses fils et ses petits enfants. Maintenant j'attends votre avis sur le chapitre et vos théories sur la fameuse mystérieuse vampire du passé de la famille Salvatore et de Katherine.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Voilà le chapitre 26, long riche en révélation, suspense et probablement chez les plus sensibles d'entre vous en larmes.**

**Manon: merci pour ta review et ta remarque (c'est une erreur du au fait que j'ai écris le chapitre 25 en pleine nuit après avoir fait un devoir et j'étais donc fatiguée). Bon l'erreur a été corrigée mais merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Sinon contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Katherine fait la cuisine, c'est ce qu'elle veut et quand elle veut! Caroline est un peu la bonne surprise. Léa est malade mais va mieux dans ce chapitre, les enfants sont souvent malades. Alors oui la vampire à bien un lien avec Giuseppe mais c'est pire que ce que tu crois. Pourtant, et j'en rajoute pour que tu cogites jusqu'à ce que tu en arrives au paragraphe qui en traitre, elle ne veut pas du mal à Stefan et Damon. Guiseppe elle s'en fiche et Katherine et bien pour l'instant on ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle ressent à l'égard de sa créatrice (peut-être qu'elle lui en veut ou peut-être pas). Voilà tout. Passe une bonne fin de journée. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Helene: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour tes reviews. Steferine mignon dans ce chapitre Kat reprend ses bonnes vieilles habitudes de manipulations (Qui manipulera-t-elle? Pourquoi?). Dans ce chapitre un peu de drame (beaucoup même) autour de Delena (à la fin ne me hait pas). Pour ta théorie et bien je te laisse vérifier. Quand à la seconde sur le fait que la vampire soit une Petrova et bien non désolée. Voilà, voilà. Passe une bonne fin de journée. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Angel: Contente que le chapitre t'ait bluffé et merci pour ta review. En tout cas je suis contente de savoir que les suites de tes histoires seront bientôt en ligne (je les lis sur mon téléphone et comme c'est un mobile de M****, je ne peux pas laissé de commentaires MAIS JE LES ADORE – toute même la Nian que tu as effacé. BREF CONTINUE SUR TA LANCÉE!). Pour en revenir à mon dernier chapitre, Ty/Caro je l'ai dit ou sous entendu, il y aura un dénouement plutôt rapide parce que ce chapitre est dans l'ensemble très Salvatore et Gilbert. Katherine est Katherine et même si elle aime son bébé, elle est incapable de s'en occupé toute seule, elle n'est pas du genre à se lever la nuit pour s'en occuper (et ce n'est qu'un exemple!) Mais bon elle est rancunière, elle ne pouvait pas pardonné à Stefan comme ça même si techniquement il n'a rien fait! Voilà. Passe une bonne fin de journée. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'à la fin vous ne me détesterez pas. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

Quinze jours qu'elle était rentrée d'Asie et quinze jours que Caroline n'avait pas revu Tyler. Même si elle lui en voulait, il lui manquait terriblement et tous les jours elle avait ces moments de nostalgie, de tristesse qui la faisait pleurer sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter. La jeune femme était totalement paniquée à l'idée de probablement élever son bébé seule. Elle se connaissait et elle savait qu'elle était trop névrosée pour être une bonne mère. Depuis qu'elle était de nouveau humaine, son manque de confiance en elle avait fait sa réapparition et elle doutait d'absolument tout. Caroline voulait vraiment que son bébé soit heureux et elle aimait tellement Tyler qu'elle n'arrivait pas à envisager sa vie sans lui. Alors elle essayait de se distraire mais les larmes n'étaient jamais très loin et elle finissait dans son canapé entourée de mouchoirs, son maquillage à refaire. Elle pleurait de nouveau, une énième fois, un énième jour, elle ne comptait plus. Elle pleurait donc lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. C'était Tyler. Que lui voulait-t-il? Quinze jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et quinze jours qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La jeune femme ignorait ce qu'il lui voulait mais une chose était sûre: en aucun cas Tyler ne devrait se rendre compte qu'elle allait mal. Caroline Forbes était bien trop fière pour ça! Alors elle se coiffa vite et se remit un peu de blush avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Elle aurait pu agir de manière immature, ne pas aller lui ouvrir mais à quoi cela lui servirait? Et puis elle constata que Tyler ne semblait pas vouloir se disputer avec elle en le voyant avec un magnifique bouquet de Lys. Alors Caroline le fit rentrer chez elle et attendit qu'il ne rompe le silence. Il lui expliqua qu'il aurait aimé venir plus tôt mais qu'il n'en avait pas eu le courage de peur qu'elle ne lui ouvre pas la porte. Il lui confia avoir juste peur que leur enfant ait à vivre son calvaire, il voulait le protéger.

«Alors tu l'aimes? Comprit Caroline en pleurant des larmes de joies.

- Évidemment Caro! Je ne veux pas que notre enfant se retrouve avec cette malédiction sur les épaules. Je… Je sais qu'on y arrivera c'est juste que j'ai peur que ça arrive.

- Je sais mais quoi qu'il arrive on sera là pour lui ou elle, le rassura la jeune femme. Je vous veillerais tous les deux et je l'aiderais durant ses transformations.

- Je t'aime Caro, dit-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Je t'aime aussi.»

À des milliers de kilomètres de Mystic Falls, quelques heures plus tôt, à l'ambassade Américaine de Paris une femme faisait un scandale. En effet, elle venait tous les jours depuis deux mois demandant toujours la même chose: si son identité était confirmée par les autorités de sa ville. Lorsqu'elle était venue pour la première fois tout ce qu'elle avait demandé c'était qu'on lui refasse ses papiers d'identité pour qu'elle puisse prendre l'avion et rentrer chez elle. Seulement dans les fichiers de l''ambassade elle était considérée comme morte et ils fallait que soit le sheriff soit le maire de sa ville de résidence confirme son identité pour que ses papiers ne soit refait. Hors les secrétaires et autres fonctionnaires qu'elle avait vu les avaient appelé sans avoir qui que ce soit. Quand à l'inconnue, elle avait essayé les numéros qu'elle avait mais ils n'étaient plus valables. Alors la femme était jusqu'à aller dans un cybercafé pour chercher les numéros de ses proches mais ils étaient tous sur liste rouge. Alors au bout de deux mois elle en avait marre de s'entendre dire qu'il fallait attendre et s'était énervée. Sa ville, ses amis, sa famille lui manquait et elle avait forcé l'agent à appeler le sheriff encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par pouvoir lui parler. Enfin son identité était confirmée et enfin elle avait des papiers temporaires qui lui permettaient de prendre l'avion pour retrouver sa famille qui lui manquait terriblement.

Chez les Salvatore, Marie jouait avec Léa – qui allait beaucoup mieux au grand soulagement de ses parents – tandis qu'Elena travaillait sur son ordinateur et que Damon lisait le journal en commentant les gros titre. Il n'y avait que de mauvaises nouvelles qui le déprimait alors il alla à la page événements de Mystic Falls et découvrit que la vente annuelle de chiots avait lieu dans le square de la ville l'après midi même. Il se souvenait qu'Elena avait dit adorer les chiots et que Léa voulait _«un gros toutou tout zentil et tout beau» _pour son anniversaire – qui aurait lieu dans deux jours – ou pour Noël – qui avait lieu dans deux semaines. Alors il proposa une balade en ville aux filles pour leur passer tous leurs caprices. Ainsi il avait offert un caniche nain couleur abricot à Elena et un labrador sablé à la petite Léa qui avait complètement flashé dessus. Quand elle avait vu le stand des labradors, la fillette y avait couru et en avait pointé un du doigt en demanda à son papa si elle pouvait l'avoir. Evidemment Damon avait accepté – il ne refusait rien à sa fille – et pendant qu'ils achetaient le labrador, Elena était au stand des caniches et le petit chien qui courait dans tous les sens se précipita vers elle en voyant qu'elle se penchait vers lui et les autres chiots pour les caresser. Ce petit chien – _«assez joueur»_ selon son éleveur – l'avait choisit et Elena ne pouvait pas ne pas l'acheter. Alors le couple était repartit avec deux chiots et un troisième pour Marie. En effet Léa avait dit qu'il fallait faire un cadeau à _«Mamy Marie»_. Alors elle avait choisit un petit chien – ou plutôt une petite chienne qui était une caniche toy d'un abricot plus foncé que celui de sa mère – pour sa grand-mère. Le chiot d'Elena était d'un poil couleur abricot/or tandis que celui de sa grand-mère était d'une robe pure abricot. Et puis la fillette prit la toute petite chienne dans ses bras et alla la porter à sa grand-mère toute heureuse de lui dire que c'était elle qui l'avait choisit. Et puis quelques minutes plus tard, Stefan rentra lui aussi avec un chien qu'il offrit à sa mère. Il s'agissait d'une autre chienne de la race Cocker Américain que Léa avait tout de suite appelé Lady car elle était l'exacte sosie de la chienne de _La belle et le clochard_. Marie elle remercia ses fils des ces cadeaux attentionnés et un peu bruyants – la petite toy aboyait sur les clients du Mystic Grill autant qu'elle le pouvait. La chienne bien que toute petite avait une sacré gueule comme l'avait fait remarqué sa propriétaire en rigolant et en la cajolant, elle et son autre chienne. Et puis, et à la plus grande angoisse de Marie, d'Elena et de Katherine, Stefan et Damon partirent après avoir reçut un coup de fils de Liz leur disant qu'un vampire était en ville. Damon était obligé d'y aller parce qu'il dirigeait le Conseil et Stefan y allait car il faisait parti du Conseil et qu'il était inquiet pour son frère. Et puis les Salvatore avaient été vampire depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de tremper dans des affaires surnaturelles. Les voilà donc dans la forêt à la recherche du vampire qui venait de tuer une femme dans les bois. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils le cherchaient et toujours aucune trace du vampire quand soudain une jeune femme brune aux yeux vert émeraude se posta devant eux et les salua d'une manière insolente et familière. Les frères Salvatore la connaissaient, ils avaient grandi avec elle et si Stefan et elle avaient été amis durant leur enfance – la jeune femme prénommée Christina n'était que d'un an la cadette du jeune homme – Damon ne l'a jamais apprécié et l'a détesté quand il a su sa véritable identité. L'ainé des Salvatore avait toujours été malin et curieux et petit garçon il était suspicieux de l'intérêt que son père portait à Christina et sa mère. Alors – et ce même s'il savait que si Giuseppe l'apprenait il aurait des problèmes – Damon avait fouillé les affaires de son père et y découvrit la terrible vérité. Cette fillette qui était tout le temps à Véritas, qui vivait même à Véritas et qui jouait avec Stefan était probablement la personne à laquelle Guiseppe Salvatore tenait le plus. Bien plus que Stefan. Alors Damon avait été suspicieux durant toute son enfance et ne c'était jamais lié d'amitié à elle contrairement à son cadet. Au fil des années il devenu de plus en plus en plus méfiant à l'égard de Christina et de sa mère et en décidant de faire des recherches sur cette famille dans les affaires de son père il ne s'attendait à rien à ce qu'il avait apprit. À l'époque il n'avait que douze ans et perturbé par sa choquante découverte, il avait par mégarde prit un papier dans les dossier de son père et l'avait posé sur son bureau en pensant à la remettre en place dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Malheureusement Stefan l'avait vu et lui aussi avait découvert la vérité sur son amie et dés lors il ne lui adressa plus la parole si ce n'était que pour lui dire bonjour. Depuis ce jour Christina était passée du statut d'amie à celui de connaissance et intrigué par le comportement distant de son cadet envers la fillette et de l'insolence de ses fils à son égard, Giuseppe n'avait pas tardé à comprendre que ses fils connaissaient la vérité. Évidemment Damon avait tout prit sur lui en s'accusant de tout pour protéger son frère permettant à Giuseppe de ne déverser sa rage que sur lui et de préserver l'innocence de Stefan. Et une fois Damon _«corrigé»_ (c'était le terme employé par Giuseppe pour expliquer à Damon qu'il méritait d'être battu), les deux frères se promirent de ne jamais parler de Christina à qui que ce soit. Et ils avaient tenu leur promesse. Jamais ils n'en avaient parlé, même pas à Katherine. À personne. Et puis en 1864, ils avaient été soulagés en apprenant que Christina était morte. Parce que pour Damon l'existence de la fille illégitime de celui qui était en théorie son père lui rappelait tout le mal qu'il avait fait à sa mère et pour Stefan c'était un affront à sa pauvre mère. Et maintenant voilà la jeune femme face à eux avec des crocs!

«Alors les frangins je vous ai manqué? Demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

- Pas du tout, cracha Damon alors que Stefan restait bouche bée. Dégage de Mystic Falls!

- Tu te crois en position de me dire ce que je dois faire Damon? Sérieusement tu es humain, je le sais tout le monde en ville en parle. Les célèbres frères Salvatore sont de nouveau humains! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux. Toi Damon tu joues au Papa poule avec ta famille, d'ailleurs tes gouts en matière de femmes n'ont pas beaucoup changé depuis 1864. Le sosie de Katherine, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas comme elle! Mais ta fille est très jolie.

- Ne t'approche pas d'Elena ou de Léa. Ne les menace même pas, gronda dangereusement Damon. Je ne suis peut-être plus un vampire mais si tu formules ne serait-ce qu'une autre menace, même l'air de rien, à leur encontre je saurais te le faire payer.

- Je ne les menaçais pas, je constatais. Jamais je ne menacerais ta famille Damon. Quelle genre de sœur serais-je si je menaçais un de mes grands-frères? Non je…

- On n'est pas tes frères! Cracha Damon avec haine. Stefan est mon frère, toi tu es la batarde de notre salop de père! Il y a une grande différence.

- Je sais ce que tu penses de moi Damon, tu me l'as toujours fait comprendre, lui répondit simplement Christina habituée au discours de son ainé. Tous ce que je voulais quand j'ai su qui était mon père c'était que mes frères m'aiment, mais vous deux vous m'avez repoussé alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était avoir un peu de considération à vos yeux.

- Damon te l'as dit on n'est pas tes frères! Je n'ai pas de sœur, je n'ai qu'un frère et c'est Damon!

- Stefan, souffla la jeune femme qui avait été blessé par les paroles de son frère. Je…

- Pour ton info le vieux a ressuscité, balança Damon. Et il déteste toujours autant les vampires alors je serais toi j'éviterais d'aller voir mon papa adorer.

- Ce n'est pas mon papa adoré Damon! Je n'étais pas Stefan, je savais ce qui se passait à Véritas, lui apprit Christina. Giuseppe n'est qu'un minable et je me fiche de lui si je suis ici c'est pour Stefan et toi.

- On n'a pas besoin de toi, répondit froidement Damon.

- Dégage, rajouta Stefan sur le même ton que son frère.»

Alors Christina obéit à ses frères. En effet malgré tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, malgré le fait qu'elle était un vampire et qu'elle pouvait mettre ses émotions de côté elle tenait à ses frères et si elle était revenue à Mystic Falls c'était simplement pour essayé de construire une relation avec eux. Elle n'avait jamais osé les approché depuis qu'elle était devenue vampire simplement parce qu'elle avait peur que ses grands-frères ne la rejettent comme ils avaient toujours fait après avoir su qu'elle était leur sœur quand ils étaient humains. Et puis elle avait entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que les frères Salvatore étaient de nouveau humains et elle s'était dit que si c'était vrai c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'elle devait aller le voir. Elle avait pensé que Stefan serait le plus facile parce qu'il était moins dure que Damon mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. La jeune femme avait l'habitude de ce genre de méchanceté de la part de Damon mais pas de la part de Stefan et quand elle l'avait entendu lui parlé de cette manière elle avait été un peu désorienté et blessé. Autant elle savait y faire face avec Damon, elle avait l'habitude mais avec Stefan ça l'avait vraiment déstabilisé et blessé. Alors elle avait décidé de partir et de laisser à ses frères le temps de se remettre de son retour. La jeune femme se souvenait qu'en 1864 elle avait essayé d'utiliser son influence sur son père pour lui faire accepter le choix de son frère de ne plus faire la guerre mais en vain. Giuseppe était trois personnes différente avec chacun de ses enfants: un monstre avec Damon, un père à peu prêt digne et un mentor avec Stefan (puisqu'il le formait à la succession) et un père poule avec elle. Petite Christina idéalisait Giuseppe qui s'occupait bien d'elle, et puis un jour elle l'avait vu frapper Damon avant de quelque jour plus tard découvrir qu'il était son père. Effrayée elle n'avait jamais parlé de ce qu'elle avait vu à qui que ce soit mais elle avait décidé d'utiliser le fait que Giuseppe lui passait tout ses caprices pour défendre son frère ainé et essayer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, à sa petite échelle, de lui éviter d'être maltraité. En vain, Giuseppe avait une véritable haine à l'encontre de Damon.

Au Mystic Grill, Marie, Elena et Katherine furent soulagées de voir les deux frères revenir en un seul morceau. Cependant toutes trois remarquèrent qu'ils étaient préoccupés mais aucun des deux Salvatore ne dirent ce qui n'allait pas. Stefan alla serrer sa mère dans ses bras avant de rentrer chez lui et Damon resta un petit moment avant d'accompagner Elena au cimetière puisque comme toutes les semaines elle allait fleurir la tombe de sa tante et de sa mère. Alors le jeune homme lui avait proposé de l'accompagner de peur que Christina ne lui fasse du mal en cherchant à se venger de lui en s'attaquant à Elena. Pourtant sa compagne lui posait un milliard de questions pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais Damon restait silencieux seulement Elena insistait tellement qu'il finit par lui parler de Christina. La jeune femme allait poser des questions lorsque Giuseppe arriva face à eux avec un pieu dans les mains qu'il brandissait à l'encontre de son fils et avec dans l'autre main un couteau duquel il menaçait Elena. D'instinct, Damon se posta entre lui et Elena. Tout s'était déroulé vite, Guiseppe et Damon s'étaient battus ensemble avec une férocité qui en effraya une Elena plutôt inquiète et secouée, peu rassurée face au dangereux père de son compagnon. La jeune femme avait peur Damon et peur pour elle en entendant le vieil homme dire qu'il voulait tuer tout le monde et en le voyant la menacer avec un couteau. Elena se sentait vraiment mal, elle avait de nouveau de contractions et l'impression qu'elles étaient plus fortes que d'habitude et cette impression se renforça en constatant qu'elle perdait les eaux. Alors elle paniqua encore plus en se disant que ses jumeaux ne pouvaient pas naître maintenant parce qu'elle en était à six mois de grossesse et que ses enfants ne sont pas viables. Et puis une femme, brune aux yeux vert intervenue et Giuseppe se calma de suite, surprit – et il semblerait heureux puisqu'il souria à cette inconnue ce qui permit à Damon de courir vers Elena et de s'occuper d'elle.

«Elena, Elena ça va? Paniqua le jeune homme en voyant qu'elle avait des contractions.

- Je… C'est trop tôt Damon, ils ne peuvent pas naître maintenant, pleurait la jeune femme totalement paniquée.

- Mais Elena ils ne vont pas naitre maintenant, tu as juste des contractions de Braxton, essaya de la calmer son fiancé.

- Damon ne restez pas ici! Cria Christina qui n'avait pas envie de montrer à son père qu'elle était un vampire, ni de lui faire du mal. Père calmez vous. Damon ne vous a rien fait et sa femme non plus, laissez les tranquille.

- C'est un monstre, c'est…

- C'est un être humain, le corrigea sa fille avant de constater qu'Elena n'était pas en état de bouger. Bon aux grands maux, les grands moyens comme on dit! Désolée, dit-t-elle en utilisant sa force surnaturelle pour assommer Giuseppe avant de l'emmener à vitesse dans la forêt et de retourner au cimetière. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

- Rien, gronda Damon cherchant son portable.

- Damon c'est Léa qui l'a, lui rappela Elena en criant et en soufflant entre deux contractions. Oh mon dieu, ils ne peuvent pas naitre maintenant, ils ne survivront pas!

- Elena ça va aller, calme toi, paniquait Damon. Donne moi ton portable!

- Léa me l'a déchargé en jouant avec c'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu le tien, hurla Elena hystérique.

- Tiens Damon, dit Christina en lui tendant gentiment son portable.

- Mon père, appelle moi père, lui ordonnait sa fiancée haletante à cause de ses contractions. Et Bonnie. Il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen de sauver les bébés, je ne supporterais pas de les perdre.»

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Katherine observait Stefan tourner en rond dans leur maison. Celui-ci ne disait pas un mot et semblait plus que préoccupé. Elle avait essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas en lui posant des questions mais Stefan n'avait rien répondu. Pourtant – et c'était l'une des plus grandes forces de Katherine Pierce – la jeune femme était têtue et ne cessa pas de le harceler de questions. Malgré cela Stefan ne décrocha pas un seul mot et sa compagne dut utiliser son charme pour lui arracher ce qu'il n'allait pas. Quand elle l'avait entendu parler de Christina, elle avait paniquée sachant que s'il découvrait qu'elle était la créatrice de la jeune femme, Stefan ne lui pardonnerait pas. En effet en 1864, elle avait surprise une conversation entre Giuseppe Salvatore et Christina où celle-ci l'avait appelé _«Père»_. Et puis Stefan et Damon avaient été tués par leur père et la vampire avait voulu se venger en lui prenant la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui: sa fille. Évidemment Katherine avait toujours eu comme projet de faire de ses amants des vampires mais elle aurait voulu tirer les ficelles, le tuer elle-même, d'une manière douce et séduisante et non pas d'une balle en pleine poitrine. Au bout de quelques années Katherine avait même réussit à oublier qu'elle avait transformé Christina et elle n'avait pas pensé qu'un jour l'indésirable sœur des Stefan et Damon lui poserait des problèmes. De plus une autre chose la frappa: Christina lui en voulait de l'avoir transformé et comme elle ne l'avait jamais aimé – évidemment puisqu'elle savait à quel jeu Katherine jouait avec ses frères – la jeune femme avait peur que la benjamine des Salvatore ne se venge d'elle. Elle espérait vraiment que Christina quitte vite Mystic Falls où que Giuseppe ne découvre que sa chère et tendre fille adorée est devenue un vampire et ne la tue pour que Stefan ne découvre jamais qui avait transformé Christina. Ça avait été une erreur que Katherine voulait oublier parce qu'aujourd'hui elle essayait d'être une nouvelle personne, une meilleure personne, quelqu'un de digne de Stefan. Elle savait que si son compagnon découvrait qu'elle avait transformé Christina, il ne lui pardonnerait pas et elle le perdrait, et ça elle le refusait. Alors pour garder Stefan une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit et elle songea qu'en utilisant ses charmes elle arriverait à faire faire à Stefan ce qu'elle voulait. Alors Katherine commença à se déhancher de manière provocatrice contre Stefan et à se déshabiller sensuellement. Et puis une fois que le jeune homme était à sa merci elle commença un petit discours:

«Tu sais je viens d'avoir une idée, lui murmura-t-elle sensuellement à l'oreille.

- Kat hors de question que tu n'utilises les menottes! Grogna Stefan en position vulnérable.

- Ce n'était pas à ça que je pensais mais tu sais très bien que je te ferrais plier sur le sujet, rigola-t-elle avant de reprendre son jeu de séduction. Je pensais à Vegas. Las Vegas baby!

- Ok. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux foutre à Vegas? S'inquiéta Stefan qui s'attendait à ce que Katherine lui parle de fête ou de beuverie. Je te signale que l'alcool t'est interdit Kat.

- Je sais Stefan, je ne pensais pas à ça! Je pensais à quel point je t'aime et à quel point j'ai envie de passer ma vie avec toi Stefan, minauda-t-elle sensuellement. Je pensais à nous et j'ai pensé que peut-être on pourrait se marier? Je t'aime et je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi. Et puis pense à notre fille, ce serait tellement mieux pour elle si ses parents étaient mariés! Plus sécurisant. Et puis elle vivrait dans un foyer équilibré. Toi et moi on serait rangé et notre fille se sentirait en sécurité avec des parents mariés et heureux.

- Pas la peine de me parler de notre fille pour me faire t'épouser! Rigola Stefan en lui caressant le ventre. Et pas la peine de me parler de Las Vegas non plus!

- Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser. Maintenant, clarifia Katherine d'un ton séducteur et autoritaire.

- Katherine un mariage se prépare, et Vegas…

- Je t'aime Stefan, dit-t-elle en l'embrassant sensuellement. Je veux être ta femme et je ne veux pas attendre. Je t'ai attendu trop longtemps. Est-ce que tu m'aimes? demanda-t-elle en minaudant et en lui montrant de manière naturelle sa poitrine volumineuse de femme enceinte.

- Tu me rends fou, grogna le jeune homme d'une voix rauque empreinte à la luxure. Évidemment que je t'aime Kat! Mais tu n'es pas le genre de femme que l'on épouse à la sauvette à Las Vegas chérie. Tu es le genre de femme à qui l'on offre un beau mariage. Tu mérites un beau mariage.

- Tout ce que je veux c'est être ta femme, bouda-t-elle en lui faisant ses yeux de biche auxquels Stefan ne résistait pas.

- Je vais t'épouser Katherine mais je ne veux pas t'épouser à Las Vegas, clarifia le Stefan en l'embrassant. Ecoute je connais une petite chapelle à Richmond, le pasteur est un sorcier que je connais, il nous mariera dés que je lui demanderais.

- Alors téléphone lui et dis lui qu'on arrive! Je veux être ta femme mon Stefan!

- Et je veux que tu sois ma femme Kat! Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Oh si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.»

À l'hôpital Damon faisait les cent pas. Ce qu'Elena et lui redoutaient était arrivé, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu des contractions de Braxton mais de vraies contractions et actuellement elle était en salle de travail. Damon avait voulu l'accompagner mais étant donné que l'accouchement était un accouchement difficile puisqu'il était prématuré, les médecins lui avait refusé l'entrée de la pièce le condamnant à tourner en rond dans la salle d'attente et à devenir fou. Même si sa mère et ses amis étaient avec lui pour le soutenir, Damon devenait dingue de ne pas savoir comment sa femme et ses enfants allaient. Même si Grayson était avec Elena et même si Bonnie – avec l'aide de sa mère – lançait des sort pour aider les organes des bébés à se développer et donc à faire en sorte qu'ils survivent et qu'ils aillent bien, Damon n'était en rien rassuré. En plus le sort des Bennett avait des bémols: c'était un enfant à la fois et il ne fonctionnait que quand les enfants sont dans le ventre de leur mère. Ainsi dés que les bébés seront nés, les Bennett ne pourront plus utilisé leur formule. Au bout de trois interminables longues heures d'attente, Grayson sortie avec son petit fils dans les bras. Il abordait une mine inquiète qui alerta tout le monde et Damon demanda ou étaient sa fille et Elena et comment elles allaient.

«Elena est fatiguée mais elle va bien. Et elle te demande toi et les enfants. Cependant…, hésita Grayson qui ne savait pas comment en parler à Damon qui avait tendance à s'emporter.

- Quoi? S'énerva Damon en réveillant Léa qui dormait dans les bras de Ric et Ian qui pleurait à pleins poumons signe qu'il était en pleine forme malgré sa petite taille de prématuré.»

En entendant le bébé pleurer, pour la première fois le jeune homme réalisa qu'il était père et son regard s'attendrit sur le petit garçon qui était son fils et qui lui ressemblait terriblement – il avait les mêmes yeux bleus que son père et sa grand-mère – et pendant un court moment Damon en oubliant le monde autour de lui et serra son fils dans ses bras, soulagé qu'il aille bien. Quand à sa mère, quand elle avait vu Grayson sortir avec le bébé dans les bras, elle s'était précipitée à ses côtés pour voir son petit-fils adoré sur lequel elle craqua tout de suite. Et elle fondit en larmes avant de dire à son fils qu'elle était fière de lui. Et puis quelques minutes plus tard elle réitérait sur terre et demanda où était Miranda et si elle allait bien.

- Elle… Elle… Les médecins lui font encore des examens, confia Grayson inquiet. Elle ne respirait pas et elle semble plus fragile que son frère.

- Elle est où? Je veux la voir! Exigea Damon paniquée à l'idée de perdre sa fille.

- En examens, les médecins ne te laisseront pas la voir.

- Damon va voir Elena, pleurait sa mère. Emmène lui son bébé.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était dans la chambre de sa fiancée qui pleurait visiblement au courant de l'état de sa fille. Damon lui, restait silencieux et pensait au pire, refusant d'admettre qu'il pouvait perdre sa fille qu'il aimait déjà plus que tout même s'il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré. Elena elle, avait leur fils dans les bras et le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle devenait folle de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de sa fille, de ne pas savoir si elle allait bien ni même si elle était encore vivante. Elle avait vraiment peur et quand les pédiatres des enfants entrèrent dans la chambre c'était pour leur dire que leur fille devait subir une opération qui avait 95% de la tuer et qui si ils n'intervenaient pas, la fillette avait toutes les chances de mourir. En attendant ça Elena devenue hystérique et décida que si la médecine ne pouvait pas sauver sa fille elle elle le pouvait. Tout ce qui lui fallait était de trouver Bonnie et de la convaincre de jeter le sort qui quelques années plus tôt l'avait sauvé. Seulement elle expliqua son plan à Damon qui refusa qu'elle ne se sacrifie. Pour le jeune homme, si l'un d'eux devait se sacrifier c'était lui ce qu'évidemment Elena refusait. Alors ils en étaient arrivés à se disputer avec la violence dont ils avaient l'habitude lors de leurs affronts. Pire la jeune femme en venait à frapper Damon et pour la calmer il dut la plaquer contre le mur, seulement alertés par les hurlements d'Elena, John et Grayson arrivèrent et libérèrent leur fille qui courut chercher son amie dans l'hôpital.

«Bravo, vous venez de signer son arrêt de mort! Hurla Damon furieux et en colère.

- Quoi? Demandèrent les frères Gilbert qui ne comprenait pas ce que le jeune homme voulait dire.

- Elena veut échanger sa vie contre celle de Miranda!

- Quoi? Répétèrent Grayson et John hébétés et inquiets pour leur fille.

- Elle ne va pas le faire, déclara fermement Damon en prenant son téléphone. T'es où la sorcière? Grogna-t-il sur Bonnie.

- _Dans le placard à balais du troisième_, répondit la sorcière inquiète. _On se remet du sort. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

- Tu restes où tu es et tu m'attends. Et surtout si tu vois Elena, tu n'as pas le temps, l'énergie ou je ne sais pas! Mieux tu la fuies! Comprit?

- _Heu… oui_, bredouilla Bonnie perdue et inquiète face au ton employé par Damon.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, Damon expliquait à la sorcière la situation et avait trouvé les mots pour la convaincre de lancer un sort qu'elle s'était promit de ne jamais plus utiliser. Mais là elle n'avait pas pu dire non parce qu'elle savait que c'était le seule moyen de sauver Miranda et d'éviter qu'Elena ne se laisse mourir sans sa fille. Et puis c'était égoïste mais elle préférait tuer Damon que tuer Elena. Alors elle avait jeté le sort et dix minutes plus tard, Damon était mort après lui avoir dit de dire à Elena que c'était la meilleure solution pour elle et les enfants et qu'il espérait qu'elle lui pardonne. Après la mort de Damon, ce qui avait suivit fut un véritable enfer pour les Bennett. Certes Bonnie avait été la seule à faire le sort – Abby n'avait pas voulu commettre de meurtre qu'importe les circonstances – et la mère et la fille sortirent du placard à balais et trouvèrent Jeremy à qui elles expliquèrent la situation avant de retourner à la maternité où à l'annonce de la mort de Damon, Marie devenue hystérique et hurlait en essayant vraiment de tuer la jeune sorcière. Ce fut Alaric aidé de Stefan – qui venait d'arriver et qui avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait – qui la calmèrent et son cadet l'emmena voir Miranda qui allait bien. Le cadet des Salvatore n'avait pas toujours pas réalisé que son frère était mort ou bien il refusait de l'admettre – difficile d'admettre que la seule et unique constante de votre vie vous a disparue – et puis sa priorité était de protéger sa mère qui aurait pu commettre un meurtre et de la calmer un tant soir peu. Alors pour calmer sa mère et lui faire réaliser qu'un part de Damon était toujours avec eu il l'emmena voir la petite Miranda qui était en pleine forme. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il réalisa que ce que Bonnie avait dit, qu'il réalisa que son grand frère était bel et bien mort et qu'il fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa mère qui restait inerte et regardait le bébé en pleurant silencieusement.

«Elle ressemble à ton frère, murmura-t-elle des dizaines de minutes plus tard. Elle est belle. Tu te rends compte qu'il n'a même pas vu sa fille!

- Ça va aller maman, ça va aller, lui dit son fils sans aucune conviction.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans Damon. Oh bien sur je t'ai toi mais ton frère… Oh mon dieu!

- Je sais maman. Je ne suis pas Damon. Damon c'est celui dont tu es la plus proche, qui t'as toujours protégé et qui partage tout tes petit secrets. Je sais tout ça. C'est mon frère maman! Cria-t-il de douleur et de chagrin avant de dire à sa mère de s'asseoir en la sentant défaillir.

- Non. Non, non, non, non, souffla Marie nerveusement à bout. Je… Miranda je dois l'emmener à Elena… Elena a besoin de sa fille.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? J'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. Beaucoup de choses se sont passés dans ce chapitre: tout d'abord la mystérieuse femme en France, qui est-t-elle selon vous? (à noter que c'est une américaine censée être morte!). Et puis les Salvatore ont une demi-sœur, alors que pensez vous d'elle? Croyez vous que Marie savait? Si non pensez vous qu'elle le découvrira? Même si c'est un peu le cadet de ses soucis avec Damon mort! Justement dans le prochain chapitre, Elena apprendra ce que Damon a fait. Alors comment pensez vous qu'elle réagira? Beaucoup de choses à dire de ce long chapitre, donc À VOS REVIEWS que j'attends avec impatience.**

**La suite bientôt (enfin peut-être pas cette semaine parce que vendredi je fais opérer ma chienne et pendant dix jours je serais plus à m'occuper d'elle qu'à publier et qu'elle aura le contre coup de l'opération à faire face. Mais bon je posterais la suite lundi pour ne pas vous faire attendre sur cette fic aussi). **

**Bises et à bientôt. Et s'il vous plait ne m'en voulez pas pour Damon, il reviendra mais pas comme vous le croyez, il ne ressuscitera pas. **

**Amandine.**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Comme vous le savez je n'avais pas l'intention de venir sur le site aujourd'hui mais j'y ai été obligée. Tout d'abord je souhaite répondre à ****Johanne. J'avais laissé un message à ****WhiteBlackGrey**** pour toi pour te dire que ce n'était pas moi et que je ne t'en voulais pas, je trouve ton comportement loyal. En tout cas je ne t'en veux absolument pas ne t'inquiète pas. À ta place je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit. Bises et passe un bon weekend. Amandine.**

**Une dernière chose avant de répondre aux reviews de mes lectrices, MERCI BEAUCOUP À TOUT CEUX QUI ONT PRIT MA DÉFENSE ET AUSSI À CEUX QUI M'ONT PRÉVENUS. Je pense à Anger-lola Rose d'Epine qui se sont posées des questions et ont cherché à comprendre ce qui se passait, à CrazyFeathers qui ont lu mon profils et comprit la supercherie, à ****Loubna qui m'a laissé une review pour m'avertir, aux anonymes qui ont fait passé le message et à Helene qui m'a défendu. À TOUS & TOUTES UN TRÈS GRAND MERCI.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenant enfin je réponds à vos reviews. (Et oui je publie un chapitre en guise de remerciement et spécialement je le dédie à Helene dont j'ai lu la plaidoirie sur une fic et ça m'a touché parce qu'on ne se connaît qu'à travers les échanges que l'on a ici et qu'hier j'étais vraiment mal pour les auteurs qui ont été victime de cette usurpateur ou usurpatrice sans pouvoir leur envoyer un message pour leur dire que je n'y étais pour rien). Enfin passons à autre chose et comme aux réponses des reviews. <strong>

**Manon: Et bien merci pour tes reviews. La seconde je ne la commente pas tout de suite, je le ferrais au chapitre suivant qui sera un Delena. Oui j'ai été méchante mais c'est parce que j'avais un idée en tête. Christina n'est pas méchante tu as tout à fait raison de dire que tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que ses frères l'aiment. La mystérieuse femme en France n'est pas sa mère, elle n'a pas de rapport avec les Salvatore. Tu verras qui elle est et pourquoi elle est arrivée en France dans ce chapitre. Bonnie à chaque fois qu'on l'évoque dans ce chapitre c'est associé au mot dispute. Et oui ta théories sur les anges m'a fait pensé à **_**Charmed**_**, comme toi j'étais très grande fane. Je me souviens que mon père n'en pouvais plus de voir les sœur Halliwell partout dans ma chambre (j'avais environ dix ans à l'époque). Mais non Damon ne sera pas un ange, je ne sais pas comment qualifié comment sera Damon dans le prochain chapitre (cette phrase est bizarre mais tu comprendras mieux dans quelques jours). Il ne devient pas quelque chose. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Bises & passe un bon weekend. **

**Helene: Encore merci pour ce que tu as fait, ça m'a énormément touchée. J'ai vu ça tout à l'heure et comme je suis préoccupée aujourd'hui par ma chienne (qui est chez le véto depuis ce matin pour une stérilisation – ça évite que les chiens développent des cancers plus tard et comme petite j'ai perdue ma chienne d'un cancer j'ai voulu éviter que ça ne recommence. Mais je suis inquiète pour elle parce qu'elle est toute petite, on dirais un petit truc tout fragile (c'est une caniche toy et elle fait moins de 2 kilos!). Et donc je disais que je serais moins disponible pendant dix jour parce qu'il faudra que je la surveille parce que de un elle aura la collerette (et comme elle à mauvais caractère, elle risque de ne pas aimer la porter!) et il faut que je surveille mon chien qui très joueur est parfois un peu brute (D'ailleurs j'ai oublié de dire que POUR LA DESCRIPTION DES CANICHES DANS LE CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT – CELUI D'ELENA ET CELUI DE MARIE – J'AI DÉCRIT LES MIENS. LES PHOTOS SONT SUR LE PROFIL DE MON BLOG-SÉRIE) Je sais c'est bête mais je m'attache beaucoup aux animaux et les chiens sont vraiment des petites bêtes surprenantes. Je suis un peu une super émotive fofolle qui s'attache à tout et qui veut aider tous le monde! Bref en tout cas merci pour tout. Revenons donc à mon histoire, j'étais pratiquement sûre à cent pour cent que tout le monde serait très surprit d'apprendre que Christina était la demi-sœur de Damon et Stefan, donc je suis ravie de l'effet que ça eu. Tu as mis que «L'inconnue peut-être la mère biologique d'Elena», tu veux dire la mère adoptive d'Elena puisque Marie à tuer Isobel? Le fait que cette personne soit revenue en France à un sens, tu verras. Damon est mort mais le prochain chapitre est Delena (mais Damon ne ressuscite pas ou pas encore qui sait?). Passe un bon weekend. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Océane: Je ne saurais que trop de conseiller de lire la suite, le prochain chapitre est Delena et l'histoire est loin d'être finie, il y a pleins de surprise en perspective. Et je dis ça en toute modestie, je le dis parce que je connais la suite et je pense que ça va te plaire. En tout cas si tu vois ma réponse fait moi signe. Bises et à bientôt j'espère.**

**Voilà maintenant je vous laisse avec votre cadeau et j'espère que même si le chapitre est triste il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. Oh et j'allais oublier, un flashback est dans ce chapitre en italique. Cette fois je vous dis Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

Après s'être disputé avec Damon, Elena était partie à la recherche de Bonnie dans l'hôpital. Elle avait fait tous les étages avant de tomber sur John et Grayson qui la cherchait avec un Léa toute heureuse de retrouver sa maman. La fillette lui avait sauté dans les bras et malgré sa fatigue la jeune femme voulait profiter de sa fillette avant de trouver Bonnie et de donner sa vie pour sauver celle de son bébé. Alors se permit cinq minutes avec Léa pour lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle allait lui manquer, seulement quand son amie s'approcha d'elle, au regard désolée, triste et empreint de culpabilité de la sorcière elle comprit ce qui c'était passé et regretta immédiatement ces quelques minutes d'adieu avec Léa. Durant les deux minutes où Bonnie fut silencieuse, Elena resta interdite et puis la sorcière finie par lui dire tout haut ce qui c'était passé et quand ce fut le cas la douleur fut telle pour Elena qu'elle devenue encore plus hystérique que sa belle-mère à un point tel qu'il fallut que son père ordonne de la faire mettre sous calmants. Quand Elena avait entendu que Damon était mort ce fut comme si son cœur lui avait été arraché après avoir été piétiné et découpé en un milliard de petit morceau, ce fut comme si elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. À côté de ça ses enfants n'avaient aucune importance alors qu'ils étaient la chose la plus importante qu'Elena Gilbert avait fait de toute sa vie. La jeune femme avait tout vécu, un accident de voiture qui lui avait prit ses deux parents, un frère toxicomane, des petits-amis vampire crée par son sosie qui avait voulu sa mort, la découverte de son adoption et la rencontre avec sa cinglée de mère biologique devenue vampire, un hybride fou allié qui l'avait sacrifié et qui avait tué sous ses yeux sa tante et était indirectement responsable de celle de John, jusqu'à il y a peu de temps des résurrections – certaines bonnes d'autres mauvaises, le chapitre Heather, un mariage annulé, la séparation – certes de vingt-quatre heures mais tout de même – d'avec sa fille adoptive, des angoisses à l'idée de perdre ses jumeaux à cause de maudites contractions de Braxton, bref énormément de choses que la jeune femme avait surmontée. Mais la perte de Damon ça en était trop et la jeune femme savait que vivre sans lui était comme être morte. Alors elle était littéralement devenue folle au point qu'il avait fallut que ses pères, son frère, Alaric et même Tyler pour la retenir et la tenir pendant que Grayson l'assommait de sédatifs et de calmants qui la plongèrent dans le sommeil.

_Quelques dizaines d'heures plus tôt, le sheriff Forbes était dans son bureau et elle pouvait enfin communiquer puisque l'internet de la ville était enfin réparé lui donnant accès et au web, mail et tout ce qui s'y rapportait mais aussi lui ré-ouvrant sa ligne téléphonique lui permettant de recevoir de coups de fils et des fax. En effet quelques mois plus tôt la mairie de Mystic Falls avait eu une énorme pane technique qui avait grillé les modems publique, et comme la ville était une petite localité, les services techniques de l'état de Virginie s'étaient fait désirés pour entamer les réparations. Enfin donc tout était réparé et Liz Forbes pouvait de nouveau faire son travail correctement et recevoir ses email professionnels et ses coups de fils. Elle ouvrait donc sa boite mail et y découvrit plein de courriers de l'ambassades américaine de France et avant qu'elle ne puisse en découvrir le contenu, son téléphone sonna et une voix familière qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis pas mal d'année se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fils. Un fois les quelques détails réglés, la revenante prit un avion pour Richmond et le sheriff lui promit de venir la chercher. Liz avait pensé en informer la famille de son amie mais une urgence s'était présentée et elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. _La voilà maintenant, une dizaine d'heures plus tard discutant avec cette femme en lui expliquant tout ce qu'elle avait raté à Mystic. Car cette femme n'était en rien n'importe qui, il s'agissait de Miranda Gilbert! L'une des premières questions – si ce n'était la première! – qu'avait posé la femme fut à propos de sa famille et particulièrement de ses enfants; elle voulait savoir comment ils allaient. Alors Liz lui raconta se que Caroline lui avait dit par sms et évidemment Miranda voulut aller à l'hôpital voir sa fille. Dans les couloir des l'établissement médical, une question gênait Miranda qui fini par la poser à son amie. La question était pourquoi elle avait ressuscité en France? Et puis le Sheriff lui expliqua se que sa pipelette de fille lui avait expliqué, c'est à dire que les retours pouvaient se faire dans des endroits qui avait de l'importance pour les gens. Miranda allait lui dire que la France était l'endroit où Grayson et elle avait passé leur première vacances avec leur fille quand justement les hurlements d'Elena se firent entendre et quand sa mère fut enfin près d'elle se fut pour voir sa fille s'écroulée à terre à cause des médicaments que son père lui avait injecté. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des personnes ferraient, Miranda Gilbert n'alla pas tout de suite serrer son mari et son fils dans les bras mais cria en voyant ce que son époux avait fait à leur fille et surtout demanda pourquoi. Tout le monde fut sans voix en la voyant mais Miranda s'en fichait complètement tout ce qui l'intéressait était de savoir pourquoi sa fille à hurler et pourquoi Grayson lui a injecté un sédatif. Alors au bout de quelques minutes de silence –minutes qui lui ont servi à réaliser que Miranda était bien vivante face à eux – Grayson lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé et sa femme était restée silencieuse avant de lui dire de mettre Elena dans un lit avant d'aller enfin serrer les hommes de sa vie dans ses bras. Et puis Léa cherchait sa mère et était venue dans sa chambre perturbée par tout ces gens qui discutaient et par le fait qu'Elena dormait. La fillette pleurait parce que Caroline avait hurlé su Bonnie et elle n'avait trop comprit ce qui se passait, juste que Bonnie avait fait quelque chose de mal. Alors Miranda s'approcha de la fillette doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et fini par la rassurer.

Dans la salle d'attente – après avoir accompagné sa mère dans la chambre d'Elena et que Marie lui ait dit qu'il pouvait aller faire ce qu'il voulait comme si elle s'en fichait, comme si plus rien n'avait de sens pour elle, dévastée par le chagrin – Stefan restait assied, inexpressif se contentant de pleurer son grand-frère. Lui et Damon avaient eu une relation compliquée basée sur l'amour fraternelle mais aussi sur la haine qu'avait engendré leurs rivalités causées par Katherine mais même quand ils s'étaient hais au plus haut point jamais l'un d'eux n'avait été capable d'envisager de vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient plus que frères, ils étaient le seul point stable de la vie de l'autre. Ils avaient eu l'éternité, chacun d'eux avaient fait des choix, perdu des personnes, eut une vie et même s'il s'était parfois écoulé plusieurs décennies sans qu'ils ne se soient vus, chacun d'eux savait qu'il avait l'autre. Stefan ne pouvait pas vivre sans son frère tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Il avait tellement l'habitude de leur disputes fraternelles, de leurs rares moments de complicité, que Damon fasse quelque chose qu'il s'empressait de réparer… bref d'avoir son grand-frère! Évidemment qu'il comprenait le choix de Damon, s'il avait été à la place de son frère il aurait fait la même chose, le problème était qu'il n'acceptait pas ce choix. Il ignorait comment il en était venu à se souvenir de son enfance avec son frère mais il se souvenait d'une des choses que leur père leur disait quand ils pleuraient, qu'ils avaient peur; quand ils se comportaient en enfants: _«Les Salvatore sont nobles, comportez vous dignement!»_. Stefan n'avait jamais comprit ce qui avait de noble dans les actes de son père; ce qu'il y avait de noble de délaisser sa famille, de tromper sa femme et d'avoir un enfant illégitime avec sa maitresse, de tuer ses fils de sang-froid parce qu'ils étaient amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Pour lui les Salvatore n'étaient pas en rien nobles, au contraire il voyait son père comme un être faible et pitoyable. En revanche – et ce malgré tout ce que Damon avait fait par le passé – il voyait son frère comme le seul Salvatore noble. Comme sa mère. En pensant à tout ce que Marie et Damon avaient subi à cause de Guiseppe, le sang de Stefan ne fit qu'un tour et il se leva d'un bon bien décidé à faire payer à Guiseppe tout le mal qu'il avait fait à leur famille. Pendant qu'il tournait en rond dans le couloir de la maternité tout en réfléchissant à son plan pour se venger de Guiseppe comme il l'aurait fait quand il était le célèbre _Ripper_, Katherine elle l'observait inquiète. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire et quoi lui dire simplement parce que jamais elle n'avait été confrontée à ça ou alors elle était partie à des milliers de kilomètres pour ne pas avoir à vivre se genre de situation. Mais cette fois c'était différent, c'était différent parce que c'était Stefan qui souffrait et parce que la personne perdue était Damon. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne la touchait pas, c'était Damon et même s'il avait moins compter que Stefan, il avait compté tout de même. Elle l'avait un jour aimé et aussi bizarre et tendue soit leur relation, il était le seul ami qu'elle avait ou en tout cas la seule personne qu'elle considérait comme un ami. Alors oui Katherine était touchée encore plus quand elle voyait à quel point Stefan était anéanti. Elle essayait vainement et ce de tout son être de consoler un Stefan inconsolable, un Stefan dans un état dans lequel elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Ses gestes étaient vraiment malhabiles pour la première fois de toute sa vie elle était perdue et ne savait pas quoi faire, pourtant maladroitement et silencieusement elle serra Stefan dans ses bras alors que quelques pas plus loin Bonnie subissait une autre leçon de morale. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importait à Katherine ou à Stefan, rien n'importait pour le jeune homme qui restait silencieux, inerte, le regard perdu dans le vide, trahissant aucune émotion comme quand il était _Ripper_ et ça, ça inquiétait sa femme qui le savait capable du pire et qui égoïstement ne voulait pas aller voir son mari en prison parce qu'il avait commit un meurtre et élever seule leur fille. Après tout Stefan avait été capable du pire et elle savait que si chez les vampires le pire se commettait aussi facilement que ne l'est de respirer pour les humains, elle savait que justement chez les humains le pire se commettait quand ils étaient désespérés, vulnérables, qu'ils avaient tout perdus et qu'ils n'avaient plus d'espoir. Son anxiété augmenta lorsqu'elle le vit se lever et faire les cent pas avant de s'aggraver lorsqu'elle vit Christina face à eux. Une lueur de peur traversa son regard, lueur que la benjamine des Salvatore remarqua sans pour autant l'utiliser à son avantage ou même y prêter attention. Christina Salvatore détestait Katherine parce qu'elle avait brisé ses frères et brisé leur vie à eux trois en les nourrissant de son sang mais elle mettait sa vengeance de côté, trop inquiète et paniquée à cause de la rumeur qui circulait en ville. En effet la benjamine des Salvatore avait entendu des bruits en ville et elle était venue à l'hôpital pour savoir si les rumeurs étaient vraies et malheureusement en voyant Stefan anéanti et inerte elle avait comprit que tout était fondé et que Damon était bel et bien mort. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son grand-frère étaient mort, Damon avait beau la détester, lui avoir toujours mener la vie dure il restait son grand-frère qu'elle aimait malgré tout. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait un temps mettre sa douleur de côté mais elle n'en avait pas envie et elle savait aussi que si elle le faisait, des innocents payeraient le pots cassés. Certains vampires ont eu la chance de connaître les trois Salvatore: Damon l'ainé fou et impulsif, Stefan la cadet à la double personnalité, gentils et torturé ou méchant et sanguinaire, _«Ripper» _comme tous le monde l'appelle. Et puis la benjamine, Christina, celle qui est le parfait mélange des deux selon eux. En effet autant la jeune femme savait se comporter avec humanité et dans ce cas elle se retrouvait aussi torturé que Stefan, autant elle était capable de tout mettre de côté sur un coup de tête, par peur de trop souffrir comme l'avait Damon quand il était vampire. Et aujourd'hui si une grande partie d'elle lui hurlait de couper court à ses émotions trop douloureuses à supporter, une petite partie d'elle, la voix de la raison lui disait de ressentir pour ne pas commettre quelque chose qui lui ferrait perdre toute ses chances de réconciliation avec Stefan. Et puis elle espérait aussi que peut-être Elena la laisserait voir les bébés, qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir une famille aussi particulière soit-t-elle. Seulement Katherine fit une remarque désagréable pour lui dire de partir, et à fleur de peau Christina finit par éclater et lui reprocher de les avoir transformer ce qui choqua Stefan qui eu enfin une réaction et une réaction plutôt violente:

«Tu l'as transformé! Cria-t-il furieux. Elle?

- Je…, bredouilla Katherine paniquée à l'idée qu'il n'apprenne qu'elle savait que Christina était sa demi-sœur. Stefan tu sais que…

- Pourquoi? Hurla le jeune homme. Pourquoi Kat?

- Ne me hurle pas dessus! S'écria Katherine prise par une crise de larmes. Je… Tout ça c'était il y a longtemps.

- Oh mais ça a de l'importance Katherine! Mes frères me haïssent et toi tu m'as transformé sachant qu'eux aussi seraient des vampires et qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas de m'avoir dans les pattes, alors explique nous pourquoi?

- Tu savais? Tu savais qui elle était et tu l'as transformé! Ragea Stefan plus qu'en colère avant qu'il ne comprenne son insistance pour se marier. Attend, ton numéro de charme pour que je t'épouse tu me la fais juste après que je t'ai parlé de Christina, oh non Kat tu n'as pas fait ça?

- Je t'aime Stefan, ça c'est la vérité.

- Non tu avais peur de ce qui arriverais quand je saurais que tu l'as transformé alors tu m'as piégé! Dégage.

- Non, protesta Katherine. Je t'aime, tu es ma famille Stefan.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, dit-t-il syllabe par syllabe. JAMAIS Katherine.

- Non tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. De nous abandonner, clarifia sa femme en posant sa main sur son ventre. Parce que si tu me quittes, ta fille jamais tu ne la connaitras.

- Non ne vas pas sur ce terrain Kat! Hurla Stefan en l'attrapant par les bras. Ma fille je ne la laisse pas, je ne laisserais jamais en revanche toi… Je ne veux pas de toi dans sa vie, tu es incapable de lui apporter quoi que ce soit de bien.

- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA, TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER ME QUITTER À CAUSE D'UNE STUPIDE CHOSE QUE J'AI FAIT EN 1864? TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER ME SÉPARER DE MON BÉBÉ? Cria Katherine complètement hystérique. Tu n'as pas le droit, toi et moi c'est toi et moi, on s'aime trop pour laisser ce que l'un de nous a fait nous séparer.

- Alors dis moi pourquoi tu l'as transformé? Reprit Stefan plus calmement sans pour autant décolérer. Trouve moi une bonne raison Kat?

- Je voulais me venger et vous venger toi et Damon! Giuseppe vous avait tué et je ne voulais pas que vous deveniez vampire comme ça alors je lui ai prit la seule personne qui comptait véritablement: Christina. Ça te va comme réponse?

- Alors c'était…

- Par vengeance? Tu t'es servi de moi pour te venger de Giuseppe? S'offusqua Christina. Alors que tu disais tenir à mes frères?

- Aujourd'hui je suis différente, se justifia la jeune femme.

- Non tu n'as pas changé Kat. Et tu ne changeras jamais. Va t'en.

- Stefan je…

- Non, j'ai dit va t'en! DÉGAGE!»

Face à la violence des paroles de Stefan, Katherine s'était enfuie par peur qu'il ne s'en prenne physiquement à elle. Elle connaissait Stefan, elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque et elle savait que dans l'état dans lequel il était – humain ou vampire – il était capable de tout, y comprit du pire. Alors elle avait fuit avant de fondre en larmes chez elle dans son canapé. Non elle n'allait pas partir, non elle n'allait pas laisser Stefan la quitter ni la séparer de leur enfant mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il soit fou de rage contre elle.

Dans la chambre d'Elena, cela faisait deux heures que Marie restait complètement inerte et serrait sa petite fille dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se raccrochait au bébé miraculé comme à une bouée de secours, comme si Miranda était la seule personne qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau. Ce bébé c'était celui pour lequel son fils avait donné sa vie et bien qu'elle comprenait la décision de Damon, elle ne l'acceptait pas. Son fils, son bébé adoré est mort pour sauver sa petite-fille prématurée à cause de l'intervention folle de Giuseppe. Dans la vie Marie Salvatore n'était pas pour la violence parce qu'elle en avait les préjudices mais à l'instant où son bébé était mort sa vie a changé, plus rien n'avait eu de sens, ses fils étaient l'unique centre d'intérêt de sa vie et sans Damon sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens et elle savait qu'elle serait capable de tout – d'absolument tout – si par malheur elle revoyait son ex-mari. Il était responsable de tout, de tous les malheurs de ses bébés depuis toujours, de celui d'Elena, de celui de Léa, de Ian et de Miranda, il était celui qui les détruisait à petit feu et elle ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'il s'en sorte impunément parce qu'elle elle venait de perdre son fils qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Le temps passait, rien ne changeait et elle savait que rien ne changerait, cela faisait deux heures qu'elle ressassait tous ses souvenirs avec son fils et cela faisait deux heures que la mère d'Elena gardait un œil sur elle probablement par peur qu'elle n'agisse impulsivement. Miranda Gilbert restait silencieuse, elle observait sa fille inquiète et s'occupait des enfants – ils étaient tous dans la chambre, Léa endormie à côté d'Elena, Ian dans un berceau et Miranda dans les bras de sa grand-mère paternelle – et veillait sur Marie en lui demandant de temps à autre si elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

«Non ça ira, répondit Marie d'un voix monotone en ne quittant pas sa petite fille des yeux. A moins que vous ne sachiez comment me ramener mon fils.

- Je… Non désolée, bredouilla Miranda qui ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Vous savez quand on a eu notre accident, la seule à qui j'ai pensé c'est à ma fille, je voulais qu'elle s'en sorte. Je sais ce que vous ressentez. J'aime Jeremy mais Elena est ma petite fille, le bébé qui m'a sauvé. Mon mari et moi n'arrivions pas à avoir d'enfant et Elena est arrivée. Elle n'était peut-être pas l'enfant que j'ai porté mais s'est ma fille. Je l'aime plus que tout et j'avoue que j'ai peur de son réveil. Ma fille est forte mais ça c'est trop pour elle.

- Je sais. Je sais. C'est trop pour tous le monde.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Votre avis, vos théories sur la suite. Damon sera présents dans le prochain chapitre une théories avec les maigres indices que j'ai semé. **

**Bon la suite je ne sais pas quand, bientôt c'est sur.**

**Bises et bon weekend. **

**Amandine. **


	29. Chapitre 28

**Voilà le chapitre 28, le chapitre Delena. Même si i n'y a pas que du Delena je l'appelle comme ça parce que ce sont eux qui dominent le chapitre. Dans ce chapitre Marie et Miranda discutent ensemble et font connaissance. Le sujet principale de leur conversation: Delena. Et il y a aussi un peu de Steferine. Et ce chapitre est très long mais je n'ai pas voulu le changer ou le diviser. J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais avant je réponds à vos reviews. **

**Manon: Oui je sais que le chapitre était triste, j'avoue qu'en écrivant ce genre de chapitre même en sachant la suite, je pleure. Je suis une véritable guimauve et par exemple sur Back To Mystic Falls (je ne sais pas si tu l'as lu) j'ai pleuré quand j'ai tué Elena même si je savais que j'allais la ressusciter. Bref sur cette fic, j'ai pleuré au chapitre précédent et à celui-ci aussi. C'est super éprouvant émotionnellement d'écrire ce genre de passage. Concernant Stefan et Katherine pas d'avancé vers la réconciliation dans ce chapitre. Désolée. Et oui enfin la série est de retour et l'épisode 16 était surprenant. J'ai rigolé (ET LÀ CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS VU L'ÉPIOSDE NE LISENT PAS LA SUITE) quand Damon dit que son père avait un fils illégitime parce que ça ne m'a pas surprise et puis j'ai pensé à cette histoire. En tout cas merci pour ta review et ravie que le chapitre – même s'il est triste – t'ait plu. Au fait la réponse à ta seconde review de l'autre jour est en fin de chapitre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Je ne t'en veux pas de t'être tromper entre adoptive et biologique, je sais ce que c'est d'écrire d'un portable en plus le mien déconne donc sa n'arrange pas les choses. J'avais comprit que tu parlais probablement de Miranda et que c'était une erreur mais je voulais en être sure à 100%. Rassure toi moi aussi j'ai pleuré en écrivant le chapitre (et aussi celui-ci) mais je peux te confier que celui-ci est long et réserve pas mal de surprises. C'est vague mais je ne peux dire que ça. Et tu n'as pas à me remercier de t'avoir dédier le chapitre, c'est ma manière de te dire merci. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Angel: Je sais, tout le monde est triste depuis quelques chapitres. Je ne vais pas te dire si ce n'est qu'une étape, juste te dire que des étapes seront franchie dans une direction. C'est très mystérieux et tu n'y comprends rien je sais! Oui Stefan a exagéré mais ce n'était pas le bon moment d'apprendre une énième connerie que Kat avait faite. Il vient de perdre son frère, il n'agit pas comme d'habitude et c'est tout à fait normal. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille détester Christina, mais je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Elena elle va vivre une expérience hors du commun dans ce chapitre. Encore vague comme indication je sais mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. Pour Bonnie elle préférait que Damon ne meurt plutôt qu'Elena même si la mort de Damon fait souffrir beaucoup de personne. Miranda Gilbert sort tout droit de mon imagination (comme Marie) mais j'espère que ce personnage te plaira. Je change du sujet et passe de ma fic à la série puisque tu m'as parlé de Miranda, tu savais que les parents Gilbert allaient faire les apparition d'ici la fin de la saison (surement pour le final)? Bon en flashback mais enfin on va les voir, perso je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Voilà en tout cas contente que tu aies ton nouvel ordinateur, j'ai vu sur sky (via mon capricieux de téléphone) que tu n'as pas chaumé depuis. En tout cas merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

La dernière chose dont Elena se souvenait s'était s'être débattue pour éviter que son père ne lui administre un sédatif. Seulement tous s'étaient ligués contre elle et elle s'était sentie submergée par la fatigue après que Grayson l'ait piqué avec une énorme seringue. Et puis le noir. Ce noir n'était pas resté bien longtemps, très vite Damon s'était matérialisé dans son esprit et si d'abord elle avait cru à un rêve son fiancé était bel et bien dans son esprit. C'était une chose que les vampires pouvaient faire, se projeter dans l'esprit d'un être humain. Seulement Damon n'était plus un vampire et même si elle s'interrogeait sur la fait qu'il avait réussi à se projeter dans son esprit, Elena mit très vite ses interrogations de côté profitant de chaque instant avec lui. C'était lui qui contrôlait son esprit, donc lui qui décidait où ils allaient et l'endroit dans lequel elle l'avait retrouvé était un grand jardin, leur jardin mais différent de tel qu'il était réellement. Il était fleurit de roses, Elena pourrait en jurer qu'il y avait toutes les roses qui existaient sur la terre. La jeune femme adorait ces fleurs et elle se sentait comme chez elle dans ce magnifique jardin qui sortait tout droit de l'imagination de Damon. En plus des fleurs, il y avait un magnifique petit lac au loin, très loin, dont l'eau était d'un bleu, d'un bleu aussi bleu que les yeux du jeune homme, sur lequel des cygnes et des canards nageaient majestueusement. C'était son jardin, celui de leur maison mais ce n'était pas celui qu'elle connaissait, il n'était pas comme celui qu'elle connaissait. Cet endroit était vraiment magnifique et il ne manquait plus que les enfants pour qu'il soit parfait. Elena observait Damon. Il ressemblait vraiment à un ange, un ange vêtu comme à son habitude de noir. Il ressemblait à un prince dans son costume noir, seule sa chemise apportait un peu de couleur puisqu'elle était bleue. Elle le voyait qu'il la regardait comme il l'avait toujours fait, la faisant se sentir une véritable princesse. Sa princesse. Il était silencieux et se contentait de sourire depuis un moment, depuis qu'il l'avait vu regarder de manière admirative le magnifique lieu dans lequel ils étaient. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Fier de lui avoir offert le jardin de ses rêves malheureusement en rêve. Damon la trouvait vraiment belle. En effet, ses cheveux descendaient à cascades le long de son corps et elle portait une magnifique et simple petite robe blanche qui lui donnait des allures d'ange. Son ange à lui! Quand il était mort, sa toute dernière pensée avait été Elena et puis une chose très bizarre s'était produite et il s'était retrouvé à se sentir capable de pénétrer son esprit et de lui offrir le jardin dont la femme de sa vie avait toujours rêver et qu'il avait toujours voulu lui offrir. Oh bien sur Elena n'était pas douée avec les plantes vertes mais elle adorait les roses et un jour il lui avait promit de réunir toutes les roses qu'il existait sur terre dans son jardin ou elle pourrait profiter de ses fleurs préférées à sa guise. Bien sur elle avait éclater de rire ne l'en croyant pas capable mais la preuve du contraire était sous leurs yeux. En rêve mais sous leurs yeux tout de même. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'il était mort et qu'il devrait laisser sa fiancée partir tôt ou tard mais il avait envie de garder Elena pour lui un petit moment. Il voudrait la garder pour lui éternellement mais il savait que leurs enfants méritaient d'avoir leur maman avec eux et il ne pouvait pas être égoïste avec sa famille. Leur magnifique petite poupée qu'est Léa, incapable de s'endormir si elle n'est pas dans les bras de sa maman, le petit Ian qui si il lui ressemble autant au niveau du caractère que physiquement causerait bien du soucis à Elena et la fragile petite Miranda pour qui il avait donné sa vie. Leurs trois sublimes enfants! Damon aurait tellement aimé faire parti de leur vie mais il ne regrettait en rien son choix parce qu'il avait sauvé Miranda et éviter qu'Elena ne meurt pour sauver leur fille. Perdre Elena aurait été trop insupportable pour lui et il savait qu'il aurait été incapable de s'occuper seul de leurs enfants. Perdre Elena aurait été trop douloureux pour lui mais perdre leur fille l'aurait été tout aussi. Elena n'aurait jamais supporté de vivre sans leur fille, c'était une mère et aucune mère n'arrivait à vivre sans l'un de ses enfants. En pensant aux mères, Damon pensa immédiatement à la sienne et fut prit de remords de la faire encore souffrir. Marie en avait déjà tellement bavée, elle ne méritait pas ça. Il connaissait sa mère par cœur, il savait que jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Il savait qu'elle devait être anéanti et capable de tout. Le jeune homme aurait continué, enchainé le fil de ses pensées sur Stefan, sur la vie des enfants sans lui mais Elena le tira de ses pensées en venant se blottir dans ses bras avant de prendre un air grave:

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Damon? Pleurait-t-elle. Vivre sans toi c'est trop dur. Et les enfants, je dis quoi moi aux enfants? Et je me débrouille comment avec trois bébés sans toi? Je t'aime, je ne supporte pas d'envisager ma vie sans toi. Je ne peux pas Damon.

- Elena tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça! Princesse tu devras partir pour retrouver les enfants, tu dois vivre pour eux. Léa, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Léa, son premier anniversaire dans une vraie famille. Sa famille. Notre famille. Demain il faut que tu sois là pour elle, que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes, que je l'aimais et que je l'aimerai toujours. Il faut que tu lui donnes ses cadeaux, qu'elle ait un vrai anniversaire. C'est très important. Et nos petits jumeaux, tu les as eux. Tu y arriveras, tu sauras quoi faire et comment le faire, tu sauras leur donner tout ce dont ils auront de besoin. Plus tard, quand ils seront grands, tu pourras leur dire ce que j'ai fait pour Miranda en lui disant que je les aime plus que tout au monde elle et son frère et que je n'ai aucun regret. Ils sont la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais faites. En faite ils sont la seule chose de bien que j'ai faite de toute mon existence. (Quand il avait dit ça, Elena avait murmuré un «C'est faux» qui l'avait fait sourire voyant à quel point la jeune femme avait confiance en lui.). Ils sont ma plus grande fierté. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir sauvé Miranda, je n'aurais pas supporté de la perdre, de voir ta douleur, de…

- Je l'aurais sauvé! Cria Elena furieuse contre Damon. Je devais la sauver! Je ne sais pas vivre sans toi. Je ne peux pas!

- Tu dois princesse. Tu as vu notre fils, tu l'as tenu dans tes bras. Tu as vu à quel point il est beau!

- Tu es fier hein? Ton fils te ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau et tu en es fier! Rigola la jeune femme face à l'arrogance de Damon. Et si Ian a ton sale caractère, tu y as pensé?

- Je crois que tu t'amuseras bien mon cœur! Plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Damon!

- Si. Sérieusement Elena n'oublie jamais que je t'aime.

- Je t'interdis! Je t'interdis de me parler de cette manière, comme si tu allais me laisser. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, je ne veux pas que tu partes, je veux qu'on soit ensemble Damon! Je veux rester avec toi ici pour toujours!»

Damon voulait dire quelque chose mais Elena n'était pas prête à le laisser partir, à l'entendre lui dire adieu. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas la braquer et il fallait l'avouer il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir. Il savait qu'à l'instant où il se séparerait d'Elena, il ne la reverrait plus et il n'avait aucune envie de ne plus revoir sa femme. Enfin Elena n'était pas vraiment sa femme mais il la considérait comme tel, son seul regret était qu'elle ne le soit pas officiellement. Il voulait qu'elle soit sa femme mais maintenant s'unir à elle était impossible. Pourtant Damon se ressaisit et observait Elena s'éloigner de lui en colère. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller bien loin, il contrôlait ce rêve alors il la laissa aller près du lac. Ce lac n'existait plus, enfin techniquement si mais il était désormais enseveli. C'était un magnifique où Marie emmenait toujours Damon quand il était et à la mort de sa mère, comme pour effacer tout souvenir d'elle, pour que Damon et Stefan l'oublient, Giuseppe l'a fait ensevelir. Ce lac correspondait aux meilleurs moments, les seuls bons moments de son enfance si bien que le jeune homme voulait le faire connaître à Elena. Il voulait tout faire connaître à Elena, tout partager avec elle. Il savait que désormais c'était impossible, qu'il devrait la laisser partir pour qu'elle rejoigne leurs enfants mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte. Le jeune homme comprenait bien ce qu'elle lui reprochait, lui non plus n'envisageait pas d'être loin d'Elena. Cette femme l'avait plus d'une fois sauvé de lui-même, de sa partie sombre, elle l'avait rendu meilleur!

Katherine tournait en rond dans sa maison avant de s'asseoir et de se défouler sur du shopping en achetant tout et n'importe quoi. Elle avait pleuré plusieurs heures avant de s'endormir et de se réveiller en constatant que Stefan n'était pas rentré à la maison. Leur dispute datait d'il y a quatorze heures et le jeune n'était toujours pas rentré chez lui. Remonté comme il était, Katherine s'attendait à tout et surtout au pire. Elle imaginait que peut-être il était parti, que peut-être il était aller dormir chez quelqu'un d'autre, que peut-être il ne voulait vraiment plus d'elle et qu'il allait vraiment la quitter. Katherine n'avait jamais vraiment su aimer, en tout aimer comme le font les personnes ordinaires. Dans sa première vie d'humaine, elle n'avait jamais aimé un homme, ce qui lui plaisait était d'être courtisée, de se montrer aux bras de riches hommes qui l'emmenaient dans de grands bals où les autres filles bavaient de jalousie. Et puis elle était devenue vampire et ce côté séducteur et manipulateur de sa personnalité c'est intensifié et elle a profité de son nouveau statut pour avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis en 1864 elle avait atterrit à Mystic Falls et rencontré les frères Salvatore. Stefan de qui elle était immédiatement tombée amoureuse et Damon le mauvais garçon. Deux hommes complètement opposés entre qui Katherine avait refusé de choisir même si elle avait toujours préféré le cadet. En fait les deux Salvatore se complétaient parfaitement bien. Damon était celui avec lequel elle pouvait être ce qu'elle voulait, il l'acceptait telle qu'elle était et elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi sans aucun scrupule. Stefan lui était celui avec qui elle se sentait être une meilleure personne. Un ange comme il l'appelait à l'époque! Pour lui elle avait envie de changer de réellement devenir cet ange. Avec lui elle pouvait parler de ses plus profondes blessures, se montrer vulnérable. Voilà pourquoi et ce malgré son amour fou pour Stefan en 1864 elle avait été incapable de choisir. Elle n'avait pas voulu choisir. Et le résultat de son petit triangle amoureux était qu'ils avaient tous les deux soufferts à cause d'elle et qu'ils avaient été des frères ennemis alors qu'ils étaient les frères les plus proches du monde avant qu'ils ne la rencontrent. Après tout ce que Katherine avait fait à Stefan elle comprenait qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle mais elle ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas. Elle était prête à tout pour le faire rentrer chez eux, pour se faire pardonner d'avoir transformé Christina qu'une fois de plus elle mit un plan à exécution et vida les comptes bancaires du jeune homme. Elle n'avait rien fait dans le but de le ruiner, elle avait juste transféré l'argent de son compagnon sur ses comptes bancaire histoire que la banque appelle Stefan et qu'il rentre à la maison lui faire une crise. Après sa nouvelle magouille, la jeune femme annula certains de ses achats – comme par exemple l'appareil à crêpes puisqu'elle en avait déjà acheter un la semaine dernière – avant d'aller prendre un bain duquel elle fut tiré par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Alors la jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Giuseppe Salvatore qui récapitulait tout ce qu'elle avait fait en 1864. Il semblait vraiment remonté et prêt à tout, l'homme face à elle était dangereux et d'instinct Katherine courut à l'étage pour aller chercher son arme dans son coffre. Depuis qu'elle était humaine et sachant que Giuseppe Salvatore chercherait à se venger d'elle, la jeune femme avait acheter un pistolet pour se défendre en cas de besoin. Elle courait donc pour le récupérer mais le père de Stefan l'avait rattrapé dans le couloir. Le fait qu'elle était humaine ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Tout ce qu'il voulait était se venger. Alors il avait ligoté Katherine dans le dressing avant de repartir. En effet Giuseppe comptait utiliser Katherine pour pouvoir s'approcher de Stefan et le tuer avant de revenir tuer sa belle-fille. Enfin il tenait là sa vengeance.

Dans la chambre d'Elena cela faisait prés de quatorze heures que la jeune femme dormait et que Miranda et Marie. En effet au vu de la quantité de somnifères que lui avait injecter son père il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle dorme durant vingt-quatre heures minimum et sa mère s'occupait d'une Léa qui s'impatientait et qui voulait jouer avec sa maman, de Ian quand il avait faim et essayait de faire avaler quelque chose à Marie qui refusait de s'alimenter préférant s'occuper de Miranda «bébé». Alors Miranda «adulte» s'était assisse à côté d'elle en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle pouvait comprendre que la femme à côté d'elle était anéantie, n'avait plus goût à rien, elle même aurait été pareil si elle avait survécut à l'accident de voiture et pas Elena. Quand la voiture avait plongé dans l'eau, la seule et unique chose à laquelle Miranda Gilbert avait songé était _«Pas Elena. Juste il faut que mon bébé s'en sorte.»_. Ça avait été sa dernière pensée, son dernier souhait que l'enfant qu'elle avait tant désiré ne meurt pas. Elle avait toujours eu de grands rêves pour Elena. Sa fille avait toujours eu un talent dans l'écriture alors elle avait tout fait pour la pousser dans cette voie en lui offrant un journal. Elle avait toujours cru en Elena, plus que quiconque. Elle avait toujours su que sa fille ferrait de grandes choses. Et elle avait peur qu'aujourd'hui Elena ait perdu cette «petite chose» qui la rendait unique. Pas pour elle – pour elle sa fille serait toujours unique – Miranda pensait seulement qu'avec la mort de Damon Elena se perde elle-même. Qu'elle en perde son envie de vivre. Elle connaissait sa fille mieux que personne et même si elle ne l'avait vu avec Damon, elle savait que sa fille devait l'aimer plus que tout au monde simplement en voyant les jumeaux. Sa fille n'aurait jamais fait des enfants avec n'importe qui. Miranda Gilbert observait la belle-mère de sa fille en comprenant tout à fait la détresse de cette femme. Elle savait ce que mère signifiait, elle savait ce que c'était d'aimer un enfant plus que tout au monde et elle comprenait très bien ce que pouvait ressentir Marie. Alors elle décida de lui raconter toutes ses inquiétudes pour sa fille sans savoir où la conversation allait les mener. Au début Marie l'avait écouté sans rien dire et puis plus son récit avançait plus Marie relevait la tête avant de prendre la parole:

«Je comprends. Je comprends que vous ayez peur pour elle, je… Vous auriez du les voir tous les deux, c'est… indescriptible. Ils ont un mode de fonctionnement unique, rien qu'a eu. Ils ont une petite bulle et personne ne peut la pénétrer. Les voir ensemble… Je crois que même une personne qui ne croit pas en l'amour y croirait en les voyant. Je sais qu'au début entre eux c'était plutôt la haine parce qu'il faut l'avouer mon fils sait être un vrai con quand il s'y met mais il sait aussi être adorable et je crois qu'Elena ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'elle tombait amoureuse de lui. Elle le rendait meilleur et heureux. Et Damon avait une sorte de don sur elle. C'est assez difficile à décrire mais il la rend plus détendue, plus fun! Ensemble ils s'enferment dans leur bulle, c'est assez extraordinaire. Ils sont complémentaires. Je crois qu'ils sont capables de tout traverser ensemble, de tout se faire subir en restant toujours aussi soudé. Sauf ça. Sauf la mort de Damon!

- Et vous? Vous avez besoin de dire à quelqu'un ce que vous ressentez, souligna simplement Miranda dont Elena avait hérité de la compatissance. Vous ne pouvez pas tout garder pour vous Marie.

- Je… C'est mon bébé! Pleurait Madame Salvatore. Je comprends ce qu'il a fait, il aime sa fille et il savait que le seul moyen de la sauver c'était que lui ou Elena fasse ça et je comprends qu'il ait voulu qu'Elena et Miranda vivent. Je comprends tout ça, je suis fière de ce qu'il a fait mais je ne l'accepte pas. C'est mon fils et je ne peux pas accepter sa mort. Damon c'est celui dont j'ai toujours été la plus proche et c'est celui qui connaît tout mes petits secrets. Il me connaît par cœur! Ne croyez pas que je n'aime pas Stefan, non je l'adore mais Damon c'est spécial. C'est juste qu'avant que je n'apprenne que je l'attendais j'étais complètement déprimée, anéantie à cause de Giuseppe et je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue, de quoi j'aurais été capable si je n'avais pas apprit ma grossesse. C'est Damon le rayon de soleil de ma vie! Si je m'accroche à sa fille c'est parce qu'elle est sa vie, il a donné sa vie pour elle et moi je ne suis pas prête à le laisser partir. Je ne le serais jamais. Et là je suppose que vous me prenez pour une folle!

- Non. Non pas du tout. Je sais ce que vous ressentez, lui confia la mère d'Elena qui elle aussi pleurait. Je vous l'ai dit à votre arrivée. Tout ce que je voulais dans la vie c'était un bébé. Un bébé qui n'arrivait pas. Grayson et moi on avait tout essayé, mais rien. Je devenais complètement folle, je perdais tout espoir et un jour John nous a ramené sa copine enceinte. Elle ne voulait pas du bébé, elle l'a clairement dit dés qu'elle nous a rencontré Grayson et moi. Alors j'ai convaincu mon mari de garder le bébé. Lui était plus réticent que moi mais à l'instant où j'ai comprit que ce bébé n'aurait pas de famille, je l'ai considéré comme le mien. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas portée mais je l'ai aimé tout de suite. C'est ma petite fille! C'est fou, c'est moi la folle de nous deux! (Elle marque une pause avant de reprendre son récit.) Quand j'ai tenu ma fille dans mes bras, ça n'avait aucune importance que je ne l'ai pas portée pendant neuf mois. C'était mon bébé. Elle m'a redonné le gout de vivre! C'est vrai qu'après Jeremy est arrivé et je l'adore. J'adore mon fils mais je crois que je peux vous le dire à vous, je l'adore moins qu'Elena. Elena c'est Elena, elle est plus qu'exceptionnelle! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Je ne supporterais pas de la voir malheureuse.

- Je sais. Vous savez Elena vous admire, lui confia Marie en continuant de pleurer malgré elle. Et je trouve qu'elle vous ressemble beaucoup. C'est vrai qu'elle est exceptionnelle mais elle ne le serait pas sans vous. C'est vous qui l'avez rendu exceptionnelle Miranda.

- Et ma fille à trois enfants à rendre exceptionnels. Et elle aura besoin d'aide. De la votre autant que de la mienne. Marie je comprends ce que vous ressentez, j'ai toujours eu cette peur de perdre Elena, confia Miranda. Vous savez le fait que quelqu'un découvre qu'elle n'était ma fille biologique et la fraude de Grayson, et puis aussi quand j'ai découvert ce qu'elle était: le double Petrova. Elle n'avait que deux ans et demi quand un vampire, un originel est venu en ville. Mikael. Heureusement qu'Abby était là sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait à mon bébé!»

Et puis elle marqua une pause pour sécher ses larmes qui coulait à flot en repensant à l'angoisse qu'elle avait eu quand Mikael était venu à Mystic Falls avant de reprendre et de changer de sujet:

«Vous devez manger Marie. Pour les enfants, ils ont de la chance de vous avoir, ils ont besoin de vous. Léa, Ian et Miranda. Et puis ce n'est pas ce que votre fils voudrait. Il ne voudrait pas que vous vous laissiez mourir de faim. S'il vous plaît Marie mangez! Mangez moi je m'occupe de Miranda.»

Il semblait que Miranda Gilbert ait trouvé les bons arguments puisque Marie Salvatore – une femme aussi têtue que son fils ainé – céda et lui donna le bébé pour manger un sandwich à la cafétéria avec Alaric et Léa. Le professeur d'Histoire était heureux de la voir enfin sortir de la chambre d'Elena, il n'espérait qu'une chose qu'elle ne croise pas Christina. En effet après la dispute animée entre Katherine et Stefan, Ric était allé voir le jeune homme et il lui avait parlé de sa demi-sœur. Ric savait que Marie n'avait jamais eu d'illusion sur son mariage et son mari mais il n'avait pas envie qu'elle apprenne ça. Elle ne méritait en rien tout ce qu'elle avait subit et aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas à devoir replonger dans le passé. Elle devait tourner la page. Ric voulait la protéger et il était inquiet pour elle. La mort de Damon avait chamboulé tout le monde et il avait peur que se soit trop pour sa compagne. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, leur moment ensemble était sinistre et silencieux. Ils étaient en deuil. Même Léa ne disait rien, se contentait d'essayer de consoler sa grand-mère sans savoir pourquoi Marie pleurait.

Même en rêve, Damon et Elena trouvaient le moyen de se disputer. Après leur accrochage la jeune femme était partie bouder prés du lac et en voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas vers lui, son fiancé décida de l'emmener dans un endroit moins faste et plus intime: leur chambre. Seulement comme il s'agissait d'un rêve, il y avait rajouté un table sur laquelle il y avait prévu de faire apparaître un luxueux repas. Un apéritif avec de toasts de fois gras et de caviar accompagné de champagne pour commencer. Bien sur en rêve pas besoin de manger mais Damon voulait offrir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur à Elena. Même en rêve! La jeune femme avait été surprise de ce brutal changement de décor et de vêtements. En effet si Damon était toujours habillé pareil, Elena portait une longue robe noire à fines bretelles dont le décolleté était tellement plongeant qu'Elena savait qu'elle ne pouvait la porter qu'en rêve. Qu'en rêve avec Damon. Quand à sa coiffure, Elena n'avait plus les cheveux détachés mais un chignon sur le côté et les mèches qui en dépassaient étaient ondulées. L'ambiance était vraiment intime et la jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard de Damon. C'est simple celui-ci la regardait comme si il avait envie de la déshabiller et Elena savait pertinemment qu'il en avait envie. Elle connaissait par cœur Damon et savait qu'il adorait les réconciliations sur l'oreiller et ce même si c'était en rêve.

«Tu crois que je peux être pompette en rêve? Rigola-t-elle en voyant le champagne. Non parce que si je ne suis pas un brin saoule, ne rêve pas je ne finirais pas dans ton lit!

- Saoule ou pas saoule, tu ne me résisteras pas princesse, lui assura Damon avec arrogance. Tu en es incapable!

- Ne me sous-estime pas!

- Dans ce cas ne te surestime pas!

- Tu crois que tu m'auras avec ça? S'enquit-t-elle en désignant la nourriture et le champagne.

- Je crois que tu as besoin de te détendre mon cœur. Et puis qu'elle femme venant d'accoucher peut se permettre de boire son alcool favori sans que sa ne porte préjudice à l'allaitement?

- Bon argument mais je peux me passer de champagne, je ne suis pas alcoolique! Répliqua simplement Elena. Sérieusement Damon comment tu as fait ça? Tu n'es plus un vampire et…

- Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Bonnie, je suis sur qu'elle a les réponses dans ses bouquins.

- Tu veux que je parle à Bonnie? Alors qu'elle t'a tué? S'offusqua sa fiancée. Je ne veux plus parler à Bonnie, je ne veux plus la voir!

- On dirais une gamine qui boude, se moqua Damon en éclatant de rire.

- Ahah! Très drôle, c'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu es le roi de l'immaturité!

- Aie, ça c'est blessant princesse! Fit mine de se vexer le jeune homme.

- Oh mon pauvre et susceptible petit Damon! Tu sais que tu es un vrai gosse quand tu t'y mets?

- Méchante!

- Gamin!

- Elena si tu continues je parts, bluffa Damon.

- Je t'interdits! Hurla-t-elle en le giflant avant d'éclater en sanglots. Tu… Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse de toi parce que je savais qu'au final j'en souffrirais. Mais tu t'es faufilé en moi sans que je m'en rende compte et quand j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais c'était trop tard. J'étais déjà trop amoureuse de toi et je savais que quand tu me briserais le cœur je ne m'en relèverais pas. Je t'ai toujours aimé Damon sans le savoir. Je… je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans toi. Reste avec moi. S'il te plait ne me quitte pas. Je ne veux pas être loin de toi.

- Elena je suis là, je ne compte pas partir. Je serais toujours avec toi. S'il te plait ne pleure pas princesse, la supplia-t-il alors qu'elle l'embrassait.

- Alors ne me quitte jamais, répondit-t-elle en l'attirant vers le lit. Tu avais raison, je ne te résiste jamais. Je n'arrive plus à te résister depuis bien longtemps Damon Salvatore. Je t'aime.»

À l'hôpital Stefan avait vu sa mère sortir de la chambre d'Elena mais ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Elle semblait fatiguée et nerveusement à bout et il ne voulait pas la refaire pleurer en lui rappelant accidentellement que Damon est mort. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec sa mère, il ne comprenait pas toujours comment elle fonctionnait contrairement à Damon. Et puis Christina était avec lui et il n'avait pas envie que les deux femmes se rencontrent. Sa demi-sœur s'était assise et depuis elle restait silencieuse. Stefan se contre fichait totalement de Christina, en revanche il ne voulait pas que sa mère soit au courant de l'existence de l'enfant illégitime de Giuseppe. Il voulait la protéger même s'il savait que si elle découvrait la vérité, Marie se mettrait en colère et lui en voudrait. Il avait envie de préserver sa mère pour qu'elle soit heureuse même si il savait qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal sans Damon. Le cadet des Salvatore était perdu dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider sa mère sans trouver d'idée et fut tirée de ses pensées par son téléphone qui sonnait. C'était son banquier qui lui demandait de venir à l'agence confirmer le transfert de son argent. Évidemment très vite Stefan avait comprit que Katherine était derrière tout ça et suivit de sa sœur il quitta l'hôpital pour rentrer chez lui. Le jeune homme se fichait de Christina, trop en colère contre Katherine de faire toujours n'importe quoi dans les pires moments, mais sa demi-sœur avait entendu la conversation avec le banquier, avait vu sa colère et ne voulait pas le laisser conduire dans cet état. Sur le chemin qui menait chez lui Christina fini par briser le silence en parlant de Katherine. Oui elle ne l'aimait pas, elle la détestait mais Stefan l'aimait et elle ne voulait pas être responsable de leur rupture alors se surprenant elle même elle prit la défense de leur créatrice:

«Au font le responsable c'est Giuseppe. C'est lui qui vous a… enfin tu sais. Katherine tu savais comment elle était, ce qu'elle m'a fait ne devrait pas te surprendre, expliqua-t-elle. Moi ça ne m'a pas surprise, juste j'étais choquée.

- Je rêve ou tu la défends? S'étranglait presque Stefan.

- Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes, c'est ta femme et elle est enceinte. Et puis tout ça c'était en 1864, il y a prescription!

- Tu n'es pas ma sœur, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, s'énerva le jeune homme. Tu n'as pas à me parler de Kat!

- Qu'est-ce que Damon te dirais? Demanda Christina sans se laisser atteindre par les paroles de Stefan.

- Damon va… il m'aurait dit que je suis un p'tit con, un crétin d'avoir laisser Kat revenir dans ma vie, m'aurait mit une bonne raclée et serait partit prendre un Whisky.

- Du grand Damon.

- Ensuite je serais allé le rejoindre et j'aurais parlé à mon grand-frère. Ça te va comme réponse?

- Tu sais tu peux parler à ta petite-sœur Stefan, souligna simplement Christina avec gentillesse.

- TU N'ES PAS MA SŒUR! S'écria le cadet des Salvatore en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Comme tu veux mais permet moi de souligner que quoi que Katherine fait, tu l'aimeras toujours, tu l'aimes depuis 1864. C'est peut-être une garce finie mais tu l'aimes, tu l'as dans la peau et ça ne changera jamais, lui dit Christina perspicace. Laisse moi te donner un conseil, reste calme, ne la braque pas contre toi parce que tu ne supporteras pas de la perdre.»

Elena profitait des bras de Damon. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient comme ça mais elle s'en fichait, en rêve le temps n'avait aucune importance. La jeune femme aimait ces moments où après l'amour, ils étaient tous les deux profitant simplement d'être avec l'autre. Dans ces moments là, tout ce qui comptait était l'autre. Ils s'enfermaient tous les deux dans une petite bulle et n'en ressortait que quand ils y étaient obligés. Lui profitait de ce moment pour la regarder et se dire à quel point il avait de la chance qu'une femme comme Elena l'aime et veuille bien de lui. Au fond de lui il savait que c'était le moment de la laisser partir, de la laisser retourner avec les vivants, de la rendre à leurs enfants mais il savait qu'Elena n'accepterais jamais de le laisser. Alors il décida de faire appelle à ses instincts maternelles en créant des pleurs de bébé. En entendant ce bruit Elena se redressa immédiatement en demandant à Damon pourquoi elle entendait un bébé pleurer et il lui répondit simplement que Ian avait besoin que sa maman s'occupe de lui. La jeune femme refusait de croire que son fils était dans son rêve mais elle se dirigea tout de même vers la chambre du bébé et le découvrit les yeux grands ouverts en criant puisqu'il avait faim. Elena n'arrivait pas à croire que son petit-garçon était là et le prit tout de suite dans ses bras pour s'occuper de lui. Damon lui observait la scène sur le pas de la porte et sourit en voyant à quel point tout cela était naturel chez sa fiancée. Elle savait comment s'occuper d'un enfant et ce dont il avait de besoin. Elle était vraiment parfaite et Damon ne l'en aimait qu'encore plus. Il la laissa s'occuper de Ian avant de l'emmener dans la chambre d'à côté – celle de Miranda – qui était vide. Voyant le regard interrogateur et paniqué d'Elena, le jeune homme lui expliqua que Miranda ne pouvait pas être là parce que ni elle, ni lui ne l'avait vu pour pouvoir la matérialisé. Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, une belle illusion mais que contrairement à eux deux, Ian n'était pas réel et que la seule chose qui était réelle était son besoin de sa maman.

«Et moi j'ai besoin de toi, les enfants aussi, tu dois revenir avec moi! Pleurait Elena. Je ne veux pas te laisser. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi!

- Je ne veux pas non plus être loin de toi, je ne suis rien sans toi mais tu dois rentrer, je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste avec toi. Je n'ai jamais pu.

- Tu as le droit! S'écria Elena.

- Non je n'ai pas le droit, lui dit-t-il en faisant disparaître le bébé des bras de la jeune femme qui lui jeta un regard noir en lui disant de lui rendre son bébé en larmes. Je ne peux pas, il n'existe pas ici Elena. Lui Miranda et Léa n'existent pas, voilà pourquoi tu dois te réveiller. Elena je sais à quel point c'est difficile, si il n'y avait que toi et moi je te garderais mais il y a les enfants, dit-t-il alors que la jeune femme essuyait une des larmes qui avaient envahit ses magnifiques yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

- Je sais Elena. Je t'aimerais toujours Elena Gilbert et tu le sauras à chaque fois que tu poseras ton regard sur les jumeaux, dit-t-il en jouant avec l'une des mèches de la jeune femme. Et si jamais ils sont comme moi ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras gérer. Et puis ils sauront prendre soin de toi, tu es une super maman princesse, ils sauront te le rendre et toi tu sauras gérer leurs excès comme tu as géré les miens. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu y arriveras.

- Pas sans toi!

- Si Elena, tu y arriveras. Réveille toi, dit-t-il en disparaissant.»

Le décor autour d'elle disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser place à la lumière de sa chambre. Elle sentait déjà les larmes couler sur son visage et une présence auprès d'elle. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit sa mère auprès d'elle. Miranda ne disait rien, se contentant de serrer sa fille dans ses bras après lui avoir mit Miranda dans les bras. Elena pleurait d'un mélange de tristesse lié à la perte de Damon et de joie lié au retour de sa mère et au fait que sa fille allait bien. Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter lorsqu'un bracelet qui était au poignet de sa fille attira son attention. C'était un bracelet en lapis-lazuli et sa mère lui expliqua que c'était un cadeau de Bonnie pour protéger la petite du surnaturel mais l'esprit d'Elena était déjà ailleurs. En voyant le lapis-lazuli elle avait forcément pensé à la chevalière de Damon et à ce qu'elle avait fait pour éviter que Damon ne soit tué par un être surnaturel. Et il portait toujours sa chevalière! Alors Elena réalisa que Bonnie était un être surnaturel et qu'elle avait tué Damon. En comprenant que l'homme de sa vie allait lui revenir Elena se leva d'un bon et alla à la morgue de l'hôpital avec son nouveau né dans les bras. C'était la pause déjeuner, il n'y avait donc personne et elle s'était assise à côté du corps de Damon en attendant que celui-ci ne revienne à la vie. Un quart d'heure plus tard c'était le cas. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il semblait un peu perdu et Elena – qui pleurait de joie – lui expliqua donc ce qu'elle avait demandé à Bonnie de faire par peur de le perdre.

«Plus jamais, jamais tu ne me fait ça, pleurait Elena.

- Elena je l'ai fait pour elle, dit-t-il en désignant le bébé. Je l'ai fais pour Miranda!

- Qu'importe ne me refait plus vivre ça. Jamais. Sans toi je ne suis rien, pleurait à chaudes larmes la jeune femme avant de marquer une pause et de reprendre en regardant leur bébé. Elle est vraiment jolie, sourit-t-elle en plaçant la fillette dans les bras du jeune homme. Parfaite! Nos enfants sont parfaits! Miranda et Ian te ressemblent, c'est incroyable comme ils te ressemblent!

- Non regarde notre fille à ton sourire! Souligna Damon en serrant enfin sa fille dans ses bras ému autant qu'Elena. Elle est vraiment toute petite, plus petite que Ian, j'ai peur de lui faire mal, avoua-t-il bêtement en voyant le petit corps tout fragile de Miranda.

- Mais non tu n'es pas une brute mon cœur et elle n'est pas si fragile que tu ne le croit! Elle le paraît juste mais ma mère m'a dit que son bilan de santé était parfait, les médecins ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé, ils parlent de miracle!

- Ta mère?

- Ma mère oui, sourit Elena heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa mère. Oh en parlant de mère, il faut qu'on trouve la tienne, la pauvre elle doit être dans un état! Et Stefan! Enfin tout le monde mais ton frère et ta mère en priorité. Aller, aller on se bouge! En plus la morgue c'est trop… beurk.

- Merci, très sympa tu sais j'y étais, répliqua le jeune homme avec sarcasme.

- Damon! Gronda la jeune femme.

- Rrr, tu sais que t'es sexy quand tu me donnes des ordres? Souligna-t-il sur le ton du flirt.

- Damon! S'écria Elena cette fois de manière flattée et en rougissant. Damon Salvatore tu es irrécupérable, l'appel à la luxure en personne!

- Je sais. Et même en rêve! Dit-t-il sournoisement et avec sous-entendu.

- Tu es fier de toi hein? Tu sais que je suis incapable de te résister et tu en es fier?

- Heu réfléchissons, OUI, rigola-t-il en l'embrassant. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a ma mère à trouver et même si on ne devait pas trouver, on a Miranda et on ne peut donc pas faire ce que j'ai en tête.

- Toi tu es… un nympho! Oui tu es nympho Damon Salvatore! Et un fou! La morgue, sérieusement tu penses à ce genre de choses dans une morgue?

- Je pense à ce genre de choses à chaque fois que je te voix, répondit-t-il de manière séductrice. Tu ma tentation permanente Elena Gilbert.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu m'épouses Damon? Non parce qu'on en a pas mal bavé ces derniers temps et tu m'as demandé en mariage alors la prochaine étape c'est le grand jour!

- Et la nuit de noces!

- Débogue Damon! Le gronda la jeune femme. On est dans une morgue! Et on n'a pas le temps pour ça! Et arrête ton petit jeu de séduction, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour obtenir ce que tu veux de moi. Attend j'espère que tu n'attends pas que ça de ma part!

- Non, non bien sur que non, se défendit automatiquement Damon. Et je vais te le prouver. Quand on sera de retour à la maison, je te promets que je m'occuperais de tout et que toi tu n'auras qu'à te reposer.

- J'aimerais bien te voir gérer toute la maison tient! Rigola Elena qui ne le prenait pas au sérieux.

- Et oh tu sembles oublier qui je suis là! Se vanta Damon qui sous estimait ce dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer. La maison c'est du fastoche pour moi! Et puis ça te montrera que je ne suis pas qu'un obsédé sexuel! Même si j'ai un mal fou en te voyant aussi sexy!

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable! Rigola la jeune femme. Mais pendant que tu fais tes petites allusions ta mère elle te croit mort mon cœur alors file la voir! Illico presto!

- Illico pesto, dit Damon en repensant à ce que Léa avait dit à Marie quelques mois plus tôt et qu'à chaque fois elle le redisait.

- Quoi du pesto? Tu as faim?

- Non princesse, enfin oui mais pas de ce que tu crois, j'ai faim de toi mais rien a voir avec le pesto mon ange. _«Illico pesto»_ c'est ce que ta fille dit. Tu n'as jamais entendu Léa dire _«Illico pesto!»_ quand elle veut quelque chose?

- Non. _«Illico pesto» _sérieux? Rigola sa fiancée. À part ça notre fille n'est pas obsédée par la bouffe!

- Et c'est ça quand un enfant mange constamment de bons petits plats! Plaida Damon en faveur de leur fille ainée. Allez filons voir ma mère illico pesto!

- Toi aussi tu es obsédé par la bouffe! Souligna Elena amusée. Allez sortons de là illico pesto!

- Toi aussi tu l'as dit! Lui fit-t-il remarquer en rigolant.

- Et bien oui, puisque tout le monde emplois ce terme, se justifia la jeune femme. Illico pesto par ci, illico pesto par là. Et puis j'aime bien cette expression. Illico pesto!»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce long chapitre, qu'en avez vous pensé? Commençons par le ****Steferine: alors comment pensez vous que Stefan réagira en arrivant chez lui et en découvrant ce que Guiseppe a fait à Katherine? Certes ils se sont disputés, il lui en veut mais c'est sa femme et la mère de sa fille donc il faut s'attendre à une réaction de sa part. Laquelle? Essayez de le découvrir. Passons à Christina, elle n'aime pas Katherine, la déteste même mais elle fait des efforts pour Stefan et va jusqu'à en quelque sorte la défendre, qu'en avez vous pensé? Bon et donnez moi votre avis sur le Delena mais bon comme ils dominent le chapitre je ne fais pas trop de soucis. **

**Je réponds donc maintenant à la seconde review de Manon, celle que j'avais mise de côté: ta théorie était tu l'as comprise la bonne mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire avant ça aurait un peu (à mon humble avis) gâché le plaisir de lire la suite. En tout cas BRAVO à toi d'avoir mis le doigt dans le mil! Bises et à bientôt. **

**Voilà j'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. **_**«Illico pesto»**_** comme disent Delena et leur petite Léa. Bon je sais c'est bas mais je n'ai pas résisté. Bises et à bientôt, maintenant je files promener mon chien et celui de mon frère puis je retourne m'occuper de ma petite chienne qui doit pleurer chez ma grand-mère parce que même si j'ai une super mamie qui s'occupe bien de ma chienne pendant que je travaille chez ma mère, la petite toy pleure parce que sa maitresse lui manque. Ciao.**

**Amandine.**


	30. Chapitre 29

**Voilà le chapitre 29 (plus court que le précédent mais pas court, court) dans lequel il y a du Delena, du Steferine, les retrouvailles Marie/Damon et Giuseppe qui fait encore des siennes mais avant je réponds à vos reviews. **

**Manon: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Stefan et kat tu sauras ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre puisque Stefan rentre chez lui en colère contre elle et va la découvrir dans le dressing. Marie elle et bien je ne peut pas te dire si elle sauras qui est Christina (si c'est le cas ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre), juste – et enfin – elle retrouve son poussin adoré. Damon lui reste fidèle à lui à la fin du chapitre précédent avec ses allusions et je pensais qu'il fallait un moment un peu plus léger à ce moment là d'où ce passage. Un peu de légèreté après tout ce qui s'est passé dans leur vie, c'était bien mérité. Même si ce n'est que temporaire. Voilà, voilà. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Helene: Ravie que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Katherine fait des mauvais coups mais c'est Kat et Stefan à malheureusement l'habitude! Pour l'instant elle est coincée dans son dressing mais Stefan arrive. Giuseppe lui est un fou, un fou qui n'a pas fini sa vendetta. Il est allé chercher Stefan, donc à l'hôpital, mais Stefan lui rentre chez lui alors que va-t-il se passer? L'histoire du jardin oui ça fait penser aux frères Scott, à Clay et Quinn mais aussi à Karen et Keith après la naissance de Lily quand Karen était dans le coma. Un jardin c'est un endroit censé être beau, magnifique si on s'en occupe bien, c'est l'endroit parfait pour des retrouvailles. Enfin à mon avis, d'où mon choix. Et puis tu verras plus tard que le fait que ce soit chez eux, qu'avec un peu de travaux et d'investissements ce jardin pourrait être réel à de l'importance pour la suite de l'histoire. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**J'espère comme toujours que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>

Dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, Jeremy avait croisé Bonnie. Après s'être disputée avec tous le monde, la sorcière était rentrée chez elle mais elle était retournée à la maternité pour avoir des nouvelles d'Elena et savoir si celle-ci était réveillée et si elle voulait discuter avec elle. En rentrant dans l'établissement elle était tombée nez-à-nez avec Jeremy qui rentrait chez lui et qui ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole. En effet le cadet des Gilbert avait vu sa sœur dans un tel état qu'il en voulait à Bonnie d'avoir lancé le sort responsable de la mort de Damon. Même s'il savait que ce que sa petite amie avait voulu faire était sauver Miranda, Jeremy lui en voulait pour avoir détruit la vie d'Elena. Il savait que sa sœur avait beau avoir encaisser énormément, la mort de Damon était trop pour elle. Le jeune homme était plus qu'effrayé par ce qui allait se passer quand sa grande sœur allait se réveiller. Il savait qu'Elena devrait faire face à une réalité qu'elle ne pouvait concevoir, qu'elle était incapable de concevoir. Alors malgré lui, il s'était retourné et avait fait une énième scène à sa petite amie. Bonnie avait subit des leçons de morale de la part de tout le monde, fait face au regard plus que noir de Stefan et aux menaces de Marie et elle était vraiment fatiguée. Pourtant elle les comprenait tous et elle s'était préparée à faire face à Elena et dans quelques années aux jumeaux. Elle savait que les fruits ne tombaient jamais loin des arbres et que les jumeaux auraient soit le caractère de leur mère, soit celui de leur père et dans les deux cas ils la détesteraient et ne se priveraient pas de le lui faire savoir. En attendant Jeremy lui disait à quel point il lui en voulait d'avoir contribuer au malheur de sa sœur. La sorcière n'essayait plus de se défendre, elle savait qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qui ferrait souffrir mais elle était partie du principe qu'Elena souffrirait plus si ça avait été sa fille qu'elle perdait et du constat personnel et un brin égoïste qu'elle préférait _«tué»_ Damon plutôt que sa meilleure amie. Pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le jeune homme, ces dernières années elle avait apprit à l'apprécier parce que durant un temps il avait été la seule personne à protéger Elena et qu'au contact de celle-ci il s'était un peu amélioré, non parce qu'elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas tuer Elena. Et elle avait accepté de faire ce sort parce qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à voir un innocent bébé mourir sans rien faire. Mais ses arguments n'avaient aucune importance puisqu'à l'instant où elle avoué à Elena ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle avait vu sa réaction, elle avait comprit que son amie ne pourrait vivre sans Damon. Alors elle encaissait tout ce que tout le monde pouvait lui dire. En voyant Miranda Gilbert venir vers eux, elle s'attendait à une autre leçon de moral – quand elle était arrivée et qu'elle avait vu sa fille dans un tel état, Miranda avait crié pour savoir ce qui se passait et un peu plus tard était allée disputer Bonnie mais moins violement que les autres – mais la mère d'Elena leur demanda simplement s'ils l'avaient vu.

«Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta aussitôt Jeremy.

- Je… Ta sœur s'est réveillée et presqu'aussitôt elle est partie comme une furie avec Miranda dans les bras, répondit sa mère confuse et perdue face au comportement de sa fille. Je… j'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

- Elle est surement à la morgue, souligna doucement et discrètement Bonnie. Elena est parfois glauque.

- Oui c'est tout à fait elle, après ta mort maman elle passait des journées au cimetière à écrire son journal. Je l'adore mais elle a le gène cinglé des Gilbert! Plaisanta Jeremy alors que sa mère le fusillait du regard.

- C'est toi qui ça, Jer? Si tu trouves que ta sœur à _«le gène cinglé des Gilbert»_ alors qu'est qu'on doit dire de toi!

- Vraiment sympa m'man! Se vexa son fils.

- C'est la vérité! Je t'adore mon fils mais parfois tu es impossible. Un Gilbert quoi!

- Quoi les Gilbert? Demanda son mari en arrivant.

- Ton fils trouve que ta fille à _«le gène cinglé des Gilbert»_, lui expliqua Miranda en rigolant. Je lui ai dit que s'il trouvait que sa sœur avait hérité des excentricités de vos ancêtres alors que dire de lui?

- Oh là Jeremy, mon fils ta mère et moi on t'adore mais tu es un cas à part, s'esclaffa son père amusé. Elena est de loin moins chiante que toi! Et ravi de voir que tu trouves ta famille cinglée!

- Pas ma famille, nos ancêtres comme Jonathan Gilbert par exemple, se défendit leur fils. Et puis peut-être que je vous en fait plus voir qu'Elena mais elle est tombée amoureuse de vampires!

- Anna, toussota Bonnie pour lui rappeler que lui aussi était tombé amoureux de vampire.

- Ouais bon je ne plus rien moi.

- C'est qui Anna? Demanda Miranda curieuse.

- Demande à oncle John, répondit simplement son fils avec cynisme.

- Ouais bon passons, souffla Grayson en signe de changement de sujet. J'ai deux questions pour toi Miranda, la première comment as-tu fais pour faire sortir Marie de la chambre d'Elena?

- J'ai su comment lui parler c'était assez facile, lui confia simplement sa femme. Et ta deuxième question?

- La deuxième question est où sont passé notre fille et notre petite fille?

- À la morgue selon notre fils.

- Miranda ce n'est pas une bonne idée, soupira son mari inquiet. Elena n'aurait jamais du y aller. Oh dans quel état on va la récupérer!

- Gray' on ne peut pas dire non à Elena, c'est une mule! Et puis tu l'aurais vu partir, je n'aurais jamais pu l'en empêcher.

- Miranda tu l'as vu elle est incapable d'affronter tout ça, s'inquiéta Grayson. Et en plus elle a le bébé avec elle!

- Si Elena est à la morgue c'est qu'elle avait besoin d'y aller. Et puis c'est peut-être plus facile pour elle d'avoir le bébé avec elle, calme toi on va y aller comme ça si elle a besoin de nous et bien on sera là pour elle, dit simplement Miranda. Au fait où est Ian?

- Toujours avec les pédiatres, ils lui font passer sa visite quotidienne.

- Mais ça va? S'inquiéta sa femme.

- Oui, ils pensent qu'il pourra sortir d'ici deux jours et je pense que ce sera aussi le cas pour Miranda.

- Ensuite c'est toi qui t'occuperas de leurs visites?

- Évidemment!»

Et puis avant de descendre à la morgue, ils montèrent à l'étage de pédiatrie voir si la visite de Ian était terminée – ce qui n'était pas le cas – et une fois en bas, ils ne trouvèrent pas d'Elena ni de Miranda. Alors ils décidèrent de remonter en haut et de les chercher dans tout l'hôpital. Grayson s'agitait et rameutait tout le personnel tandis que sa femme paniquait et courait dans tout l'hôpital à la recherche de sa fille tandis que Jeremy supplia Bonnie de faire un sort de localisation pour retrouver sa sœur et sa nièce.

En rentrant chez lui Stefan fut surprit de trouver la porte d'entrée ouverte. En effet Katherine fermait toujours la porte à clé, c'était une de ses habitudes. La première fois qu'elle avait ça, il avait été intrigué parce qu'il allait repartir dans les minutes qui suivaient mais sa compagne lui avait répondu qu'à Mystic Falls on n'était jamais assez prudent et que pas mal de gens ne l'aimait pas. Il se souvient avoir rigolé face à la parano de sa femme, ce comportement l'amusait. Surtout qu'après elle lui avait fait toute une leçon de morale en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à ne pas verrouiller la porte une fois le bébé né. Il songeait à ça en se disant que sa femme avait beau être impossible, il l'aimait comme elle est. Qu'importe ce dont elle a été capable, qu'importe ce dont elle est capable, qu'importe ce qu'elle a fait ou ce qu'elle ferra, il l'aime et il l'aimera toujours. Mais il devait reconnaître que même s'il aimait Katherine, il lui en voulait et était plus qu'en colère contre elle. Parce que même si il y avait prescription, elle avait transformé Christina en vampire et parce qu'alors qu'il vient de perdre son frère elle s'amuse à vider ses comptes. Tout en songeant à ce dont Katherine était capable dans la vie, Christina lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait un vase de casser et la table basse renverser dans la salle d'à côté ce qui inquiéta encore plus Stefan. Il en était sur quelqu'un était venu chez lui. Inquiet il appela Katherine en faisant toutes les pièces de la maison avant de la trouver dans enfermée et ligotée dans le dressing. Evidemment il lui avait accourut à ses côtés et l'avait libéré en constatant que sa femme pleurait et tremblait comme une feuille. À cet instant elle lui semblait tellement vulnérable que tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire n'avait plus d'importance. Le jeune homme la serra fort dans ses bras pour la consoler avant de rompre le silence et de lui demander prudemment ce qui c'était passé et surtout si elle allait bien, elle et le bébé.

«J'ai… je l'ai laissé rentré, pleurait-t-elle en état de choc.

- Qui Kat? Qui? De qui tu parles? S'inquiéta Stefan.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention, j'attendais que tu viennes, j'avais peur que tu ne rentres plus à la maison et quand il a sonné j'ai ouvert la porte. Ensuite j'ai essayé de la refermer mais j'ai pas pu alors j'ai voulu venir chercher le flingue et…

- Le flingue? Quel flingue? Tu as un flingue?

- J'ai… oui mais parce que je savais qu'il voulait me tuer et qu'il voulait de tuer et… oh mon dieu il est parti à l'hôpital! Réalisa Katherine paniquée. Il veut te tuer toi et Damon. Je… je ne lui ai pas dit que Damon est mort, j'ai pensé que vu à quel point il le déteste il perdrait du temps à le chercher. Mais il a aussi parlé d'Elena et il veut aussi la tuer et il a dit qu'il allait revenir pour moi, qu'il me rapporterait vos… vos cœurs p…pour qu'en mourant je souffre encore plus, je…

- Mon père, tu parles de mon père, comprit Stefan paniqué. Tu vas bien? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal? Kat tu te sens comment?

- Je… ça va, c'est juste… tu sais… mes hormones. Je vais bien et notre fille aussi.

- Ok, souffla le jeune homme soulagé en la serrant contre lui. Heureusement! Kat je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été trop dure avec toi, je… je suis désolé. Je t'aime tellement! Je… Kat il faut que tu sortes de Mystic Falls tant que Giuseppe te menace, je…

- Il te menace aussi! S'écria Katherine. C'est toi et moi ensemble, je ne veux pas partir sans toi.

- Pense au bébé. Juste part pour notre fille, tu dois la protéger. S'il te plaît Katherine.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser notre fille pour me manipuler! Le disputa la jeune femme.

- Chérie ne parle pas trop de manipulations, lui rappela son mari qui la serrait encore dans ses bras. Aller prend quelques affaires et je dis bien quelques affaires et file te mettre au vert.

- Stef…

- Ne proteste pas. Je t'aime, dit-t-il en l'embrassant. Prends soin de toi et de notre bébé, je te téléphonerais quand tout ça sera fini.

- Je t'aime aussi. Fais attention à toi, le supplia-t-elle en larmes en prenant quelques affaires dans son dressing et son flingue dans son coffre. Stefan?

- Je sais, je t'aime aussi, répondit-t-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois en lui caressant le ventre. Je vous aime toutes les deux.»

Après avoir laissé Katherine ligotée dans le dressing, Giuseppe Salvatore était arrivé à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls dans le but de finir ce qu'il avait commencé en 1864. Il avait pour but de tuer tous les être surnaturels de cette ville y comprit et surtout ses fils. Bien sur il avait comprit que Katherine était redevenue humaine mais il s'en fichait elle restait le double Petrova, elle restait un être surnaturel donc une menace pour Mystic Falls. Il l'avait donc ligotée dans son dressing dans le but de rendre Stefan vulnérable avant d'attirer Damon et Christina en menaçant son cadet pour pouvoir les tuer tous les trois. Tuer Damon et Stefan n'était en rien un problème, il l'avait déjà fait, ses fils étaient des traitres mais tuer sa fille était une autre histoire. Christina était sa petite fille, tellement parfaite que Giuseppe devait se rappeler qu'elle était devenue un monstre pour ne pas culpabiliser de ce qu'il comptait lui faire. Sa fille n'avait jamais été une déception contrairement à ses idiots de fils, elle n'avait jamais été une déception jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit un vampire. Aujourd'hui le soleil reviendrait à Mystic Falls, tous les monstres qui l'habitent allaient mourir. Vampires, loup garou, sorcière, médium et doubles Petrova allaient mourir. Giuseppe aurait aimé que son ami Jonathan Gilbert se joigne à lui mais le vieux fou était sorti il ne savait ou, faire il ne savait quoi et le vieux Salvatore lui avait laissé un mot pour l'avertir en espérant qu'il sera de retour assez tôt pour se joindre aux festivités. L'homme espérait que son ami vienne le rejoindre dans son «sauvetage» de Mystic Falls mais en attendant il était seul et déambulait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital avant d'atterrir à l'étage de la maternité où il ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter à la porte des infirmières et de les entendre parler des deux bébés miraculés. Les bébés Salvatore. Bien qu'il détestait Damon il n'avait rien contre ses petits enfants, au contraire il voulait les sauver de _«leurs monstres de parents»_. Ainsi très vite Giuseppe pénétra la nurserie et demanda où étaient les jumeaux. Une infirmière lui répondit que la petite Miranda était avec sa mère dans l'hôpital et lui désigna le berceau dans lequel Ian était. Bien que Giuseppe Salvatore ne se laissait très rarement attendrir il l'était par ce petit bébé qui était tellement petit qu'il paraissait fragile. Le vieil homme savait que d'ici quelques heures ce petit garçon tout comme sa sœur allaient être orphelin et comme il avait échoué avec ses enfants il avait l'intention de ce rattraper avec ses petits-enfants. En effet il comptait tuer tout les êtres surnaturels et prendre les bébés pour les emmener le plus loin de cette ville.

Elena et Damon marchaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche de Marie. Lui tenait leur fille dans les bras et Elena elle restait silencieuse en observant son fiancé tenir de manière tendre et protectrice leur bébé. Il tenait Miranda comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Elena l'avait rarement vu comme ça sauf avec elle. En le voyant comme ça la jeune femme ne pouvait que l'en aimer encore plus, elle aimait vraiment voir Damon s'occuper des enfants. Déjà elle était aux anges quand elle le voyait s'occuper de Léa mais là avec les jumeaux elle atterrissait carrément au septième ciel tellement elle trouvait qu'il s'occupait bien de Miranda. Leur fille était toute calme, elle dormait paisiblement mais Damon veillait à ne pas bouger trop brutalement ou à ne pas parler trop fort pour ne pas la réveiller et Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il était mignon se qui le rendit fier et le fit repartir dans un jeu de séduction duquel il s'interrompu en voyant sa mère – seule avec Léa puisque Ric avait du aller au lycée donner un cour – qui lui tournait le dos. Celle-ci semblait vraiment fatiguée, comme à bout de nerfs et Damon comptait y aller doucement mais Léa avait vu ses parents et courut vers eux. En entendant sa petite-fille dire _«Papa»_ le cœur de Marie avait fait un bon et quand elle s'était retrouvée face à son fils tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé depuis plusieurs heures éclata et elle pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleurer dans les bras de son fils – qui avait confier Miranda à Elena. Pendant que Marie évacuait tout ce qu'elle avait encaissé et que son fils la consolait Léa elle était sur les genoux d'Elena et observait sa petite sœur qui continuait de dormir.

«Alors tu trouves ta sœur comment? Murmura Elena.

- Elle est zolie mais p'tite, répondit un peu bruyamment Léa réveillant Miranda qui ouvrit les yeux sans pour autant pleurer et refermer les yeux quelques secondes plus tard.

- Léa parle moins fort, lui ordonna gentiment sa mère. Si tu parles trop fort tu vas vraiment réveiller ta petite sœur et elle va pleurer.

- Dézolée, s'excusa la fillette en baisant les yeux.

- Je sais ma puce, la rassura Elena en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Damon donne un verre d'eau à ta mère, ça la calmera un peu, moi je ne peux pas bouger avec les filles mais Marie vient à côté de moi. (Ce que sa belle-mère fit avec l'aide de Damon). Marie il va bien, Damon va bien, tout ça c'est fini.

- Je sais… mais c'est… c'est mon bébé et… et enfin tu sais… tu l'as ressenti avec Miranda quand tu as cru qu'elle allait… tu sais et avec Léa quand ils te l'ont enlevé, pleurait Marie. C'est… je ne suis rien sans mes enfants!

- Je sais, je sais.

- Maman c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as dormi? L'interrogea Damon inquiet en la voyant si fatiguée.

- Je ne sais plus Damon. Avant tout ça, lui répondit sa mère épuisée. Je… Tu m'as tellement fait peur, plus jamais tu me fais ça! Dit-t-elle en ré-éclatant en sanglots. Je… Je ne suis… rien sans toi Damon. Tu es mon petit garçon, tu as toujours été celui vers lequel je peux me tourner, auquel je peux tout dire, je suis complètement paumé sans toi mon poussin.

- Maman je vais bien, calme toi, lui dit Damon en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. Ça va aller.

- Marie il faut que tu dormes tu es à bout, souligna sa belle-fille inquiète pour elle. Damon sera toujours là à ton réveil et les jumeaux aussi. Tout va bien maintenant.

- Elena a raison, tout ça c'est du passé, renchérit son fils. Aller tu sais quoi on va demander aux infirmières d'installer un lit dans la chambre d'Elena comme ça tu seras ici pour profiter de tes petits enfants à ton réveil.

- Damon c'est pour toi que les infirmières devraient mettre un lit dans la chambre d'Elena, pas pour moi, souligna Marie en essayant de se calmer un peu.

- De un moi je ne suis pas fatiguée, de deux quand je le serais je dormirais dans le lit de ma femme!

- Un lit d'hôpital? Se surprit Marie.

- Il est sérieux, rigola Elena. Et un peu en manque!

- ELENA! Gronda Damon. C'est à ma mère que tu dis ça!

- Je sais et elle te connais par cœur alors ça ne devrait pas la surprendre.

- Du tout, se moqua Marie. Damon est-ce que tu as apprit que dans un hôpital il y a de la circulation et…

- Je ne suis pas si indécent que ça! Se défendit son fils.

- Non, juste le jour de mes dix huit ans tu t'es pointé à poil devant moi alors qu'on n'était même pas ensemble, lui rappela Elena.

- Mais tu en pinçais déjà pour moi et tu m'avais déjà embrassé, nargua Damon. Et pour votre gouverne tout ce que je veux c'est ma femme dans mes bras. Je suis en manque oui mais d'Elena.

- Tu es trop mignon, s'exclama Elena en lui faisant signe de s'approcher pour l'embrasser. Alors satisfait?

- Non, ralla le jeune homme. Trop court.

- Mais c'est tout ce que tu auras tant que tu ne te seras pas occupé de ta maman, la nargua Elena.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Donnez moi votre avis. Je pense qu'il y a pas mal de choses à dire surtout concernant le plan fou de Giuseppe (d'un côté le fait qu'il soit attendri par le bébé montre qu'il n'est pas si inhumain que ça mais son plan traduit le contraire, drôle de paradoxe!).**

**Je serais absente pendant une semaine (et à cause de ma chienne et parce que je dois préparer des exams) peut-être si j'ai le temps un chapitre entre vendredi et dimanche sinon je serais de retour en force mercredi avec mes trois fics en cour.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	31. Chapitre 30

**Voilà j'ai quelques minutes pour vous mettre la suite en ligne. Ce chapitre tourne un chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt une intrigue Delena (en rapport avec leur connexion psychique que Damon avait établit quand il était mort) débarque bientô réponds vite à vos reviews car je n'ai vraiment que cinq minutes devant moi.  
><strong>

**Manon: Oui il faut le faire interner Giuseppe. LA question est plutôt SI Giuseppe va mourir? En tout cas Stefan et Damon ne sont pas prêt à accepter Christina même si elle fait tous les efforts possibles inimaginables. Et oui mes deux autres fics seront de retour la semaine prochaine, et ton enthousiasme me ravit. Merci pour ta review, passe un bon weekend. Bises.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Jeremy se fout de la gueule du monde comme on dit avec **_**«le gène fou des Gilbert»**_**. Et oui Giuseppe n'a d'yeux que pour la vengeance et le tout est de maintenant l'arrêter. Katherine part mais part-t-elle vraiment? Je veux dire elle est têtue, va savoir ce qu'elle va faire. Voilà tout, passe un bon weekend. Bises.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30<strong>

Après avoir laisser Katherine partir à contre cœur, Stefan avait décidé de retourner à l'hôpital – avec Christina qui refusait de le laisser seul – pour éviter que son père ne commette l'irréparable ou ne s'en prenne aux jumeaux. Ian et Miranda étaient la seule chose qui lui restait de son frère et il comptait bien les protéger. Christina était du même avis que lui puisqu'en arrivant à l'hôpital elle avait volé des poches de sang histoire de faire le plein d'énergie pour pouvoir affronter Giuseppe. Elle en avait toujours voulu à son père d'avoir tué ses frères, elle lui en avait toujours voulu d'avoir été un bourreau, une ordure avec Damon et elle ne comptait pas le laisser continuer à faire du mal à ce qu'il restait de leur famille. La vampire ne voulait pas que Giuseppe ne s'en prenne à Stefan, à Elena, à Léa, à Ian ou à Miranda ou à un de leur proche, elle ne voulait pas voir de nouveau son frère souffrir et elle voulait protéger la famille de Damon. Elle espérait vraiment qu'en montrant qu'elle était du bon côté, qu'elle ne comptait pas faire de mal et qu'elle voulait seulement protéger la famille Salvatore, Stefan arrive à l'apprécier et à la considérer autrement que la batarde de leur ignoble géniteur et qu'Elena la laisse faire partie de la vie des enfants de son frères. Humaine elle avait toujours adoré les enfants et elle était vraiment heureuse d'être tata et elle avait envie d'être une _«tatie gâteau»_ et pour les trois enfants de Damon et pour celui de Stefan même si elle détestait Katherine. La jeune femme avait vraiment envie de faire tout les efforts qui lui étaient possible de faire pour montrer que même si elle était vampire, même si elle détestait Katherine, même si elle n'était que la sœur indésirable, elle pouvait se montrer humaine et elle essayait de son mieux pour avoir des relations ne serrait-ce qu'amicale. Et elle commençait maintenant en restant avec Stefan – même si elle savait que son frère ne voulait pas d'elle – pour l'aider à affronter leur père et à protéger tout le monde.

Jonathan Gilbert passait ses journées à sortir et se balader afin d'éviter que Giuseppe Salvatore ne l'entraine dans une folle tuerie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. L'homme espérait que le fait que le patriarche des Salvatore soit seul le dissuade de faire quoi que ce soit à l'encontre de quiconque mais quand il rentra chez Guiseppe – là où il logeait – il découvrit sur le téléphone un message de son hôte plus qu'inquiétant. En effet celui-ci lui disait qu'il avait décidé d'agir et qu'il était à l'hôpital où il comptait tuer tout le monde avant de rajouter qu'il avait vu son petit fils et qu'il ne pouvait pas «ne pas le sauver lui et sa sœur, leur offrir une vie convenable et les éduquer comme il se devait». En entendant cela le vieux Gilbert prit immédiatement un taxi pour le centre ville en espérant trouver le sheriff – qui était absente – avant d'aller au Mystic Grill en espérant y trouver Marie qui était absence. Alors il avait demandé au serveur comment il pouvait la joindre et c'est à ce moment là qu'il rencontra Alaric – qui était venu prendre des papiers pour Marie – qui lui demanda ce qu'il voulait à sa compagne et qui il était.

«Oh désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Jonathan Gilbert, un ami de Madame Salvatore. Je…

- Je sais qui vous êtes j'ai même lu vos journaux! Le coupa Alaric. Et Marie m'a parlé de vous, il semblerait qu'elle ait confiance en vous. Je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est malheureusement à cause de Giuseppe alors qu'est-ce qui se passe encore. Et soyez à l'aise, je connais tout des petits secrets de Mystic Falls et des familles fondatrices, je suis un ami proche de Salvatore et les Gilbert me considèrent comme un membre de leur famille.

- Alors vous allez pouvoir m'aider. J'ai besoin de joindre madame Salvatore au plus vite et si possible le sheriff, monsieur Salvatore devient de plus en plus fou et il a décider de tuer tous le monde, expliqua le vieil homme paniqué. Il est à l'hôpital et en plus de vouloir la mort de tout le monde, il veut enlever les enfants de son fils. J'ai peur que ça finisse mal, je connais Giuseppe et son fils et ils sont capable de s'entre tuer.

- Écoutez nous allons appeler le sheriff, j'ai son numéro personnel et aller à l'hôpital mais Marie ne doit pas vous voir, répondit Ric en lui expliquant la situation tout en essayait de garder son calme.»

Alors que les deux hommes sortaient du Mystic Grill ils croisèrent Katherine qui y rentrait. En effet, la jeune femme était une véritable tête de mule et en roulant en direction de Richmond, elle avait décidé de ne pas quitter Mystic Falls et d'aller se mettre au vert au Mystic Grill. En effet après le premier concert depuis la réouverture et en constatant que Damon et Elena n'étaient pas à l'aise de savoir Léa loin d'eux, Marie avait utilisé l'espace disponible à l'étage pour en faire des petits appartements pour ses fils où ses petits-enfants pourront dormir pendant que les adultes profitent des spectacles et autres événements du Mystic Grill. Pour Katherine rester à Mystic Falls était la meilleure solution parce qu'au moins elle saurait plus facilement ce qui s'y passe et retrouverait plus vite Stefan. En général elle fuyait quand elle était menacée, elle se protégeait mais là il s'agissait de Stefan, de sa famille et elle ne pouvait pas partir sans état d'âme. Alors elle avait pensé se planquer au Mystic Grill mais en croisant Alaric avec – au surprise! – Jonathan Gilbert, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser des questions et même si une partie d'elle lui hurlait d'aller dans un endroit où elle serait en sécurité comme prévu, une autre lui disait d'aller rejoindre son mari et c'est cette partie qu'elle écouta, décidant de partir avec Alaric et Jonathan. Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois à l'hôpital et tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Stefan et Christina qui cherchaient Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler et Bonnie. En voyant Katherine, son mari ne fut pas surprit, il connaissait tellement bien sa femme qu'il savait qu'elle en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête mais fut tout de même un peu en colère contre elle. Il était en colère parce qu'elle le rendait inquiet, il avait peur que Giuseppe ne le fasse du mal et il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de la perdre elle aussi. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec sa femme, surtout après ce qu'Alaric venait de dire. Tous firent ensemble le tour de l'hôpital et rencontrèrent le reste des Gilbert – Miranda, Grayson, Jeremy et John – avec Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler et Matt, avant de trouver Marie, Elena, Léa, Miranda et Damon qui sortaient de cafétéria. Evidemment tout le monde fut sans voix en voyant que Damon était vivant – et plaisantant sur le fait qu'il avait neuf vie – avant de leur expliquer la situation. Il n'avait parlé que du fait que Giuseppe était dans l'hôpital mais à l'instant où Stefan avait mit «Giuseppe» et «hôpital» dans la même phrase, Damon – qui portait Léa – et Elena – qui avait Miranda dans les bras – coururent à la pédiatrie avant d'aller à la nurserie trouver leur fils dans les bras de l'ignoble Giuseppe. En voyant son bébé dans les bras de son dangereux grand-père Elena hurla tandis que Damon posa Léa à côté d'Elena – qui tenait Miranda d'un bras serrer contre elle et attrapa Léa par la main qu'elle serra fort pour ne pas être séparer de ses filles – avant qu'il ne fasse barrage entre les filles et Giuseppe. Au fond de lui Damon avait envie de sauter sur le vieil homme et de le tuer de suite mais il avait son fils dans les bras et il refusait de mettre Ian en danger. Alors il devait être patient et essayer d'obliger son père à poser le bébé. En voyant que son discours ne menait à rien et que son père pointait une arme en direction d'Elena, Damon voulu réagir et prendre son fils de force mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir Christina – qui avait suivit Elena et Damon au pas – intervenu et à vitesse vampirique et désarma son père d'un main et lui prit le bébé de l'autre – bébé qu'elle alla toujours à vitesse vampirique donner à son frère – avant d'aller se poster face à son père et de lui dire à quel point ses trois enfants le détestaient et de briser de sang froid le cou de son père. Et puis un long silence s'imposa, seule Léa criait et pleurait car elle ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé et avait peur tandis que ses parents cajolaient particulièrement Ian rassurés qu'il n'ait rien. Et puis Elena inspira un grand coup avant de demander à Christina – qui s'était débarrassée du corps de Giuseppe en le mettant dans les crématorium – de bien vouloir effacer de la mémoire innocente de sa fille ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'était pas ravie de devoir faire ça mais elle ne voulait pas que sa petite fille de deux ans ne se souvienne d'un acte pareil, elle ne voulait pas que Léa ait l'image d'un vampire tuant quelqu'un même si ce quelqu'un était Giuseppe Salvatore. Bien qu'Elena le lui ait demandé et bien qu'elle savait que c'était le mieux pour la fillette, Christina regarda Damon et chercha son approbation qu'il donna, lui aussi voulant préserver et protéger sa fille. Qu'importe ce qu'elle pensait, si Damon lui avait dit non, Christina n'aurait pas hypnotisé Léa, elle ne voulait rien faire qui pourrait braquer un de ses frères contre elle. Pendant la séance d'hypnose, tous le monde arriva paniquer et demanda se qui venait de se passer et Elena – en larmes – laissa à Damon l'honneur de tout expliquer. En entendant que Giuseppe était mort Marie et Stefan en particulier furent soulagé mais la mère des Salvatore nerveusement plus qu'à bout fondit en larmes en pensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver à son petit fils.

Une heure plus tard, Bonnie essayait de se faire pardonner auprès d'Elena qui refusait de l'écouter, trop en colère de ce qu'elle avait fait à Damon. Finalement au bout d'une heure à écouter son amie se justifier, s'excuser et à la voir pleurer, Elena rompit le silence dans lequel elle était et lui raconta l'expérience qu'elle avait eu avec Damon en lui demanda si elle avait une explication. La sorcière ne parut pas surprise, depuis que les Salvatore, Caroline et Katherine étaient humains elle avait fait des recherches sur la potion et elle avait apprit que si les pouvoirs physiques des vampires disparaissaient complètement lors de la transformation, les pouvoirs psychiques étaient enfermés dans le code génétique et qu'ils pouvaient se réveiller en cas d'extrême situation et avec des personnes avec lesquelles l'ancien vampire avait un lien très fort. En mourant, Damon avait du se raccrocher à Elena et la force de son lien avec Elena avait libéré les pouvoirs psychique qu'il avait eu, lui permettant de pénétrer l'esprit de la jeune femme. Et puis Elena, rassurée, discuta de tout et de rien avec Bonnie incapable de rester fâcher avec une de ses deux meilleures amies. Pendant que les filles se réconciliaient, Stefan et Damon tenaient compagnie à leur mère qui refusait de dormir préférant leur poser des questions. Très vite elle en était venue à parler de Christina, et à demander d'où il la connaissait et qui elle était. Voyant que ni Stefan, ni Damon – pourtant franc avec elle – ne répondaient pas, la vérité s'imposa à elle. En effet, elle avait toujours su pour les relations extra-conjugales de son mari, même s'il ne lui disait rien, et elle avait su pour sa fille illégitime bien qu'elle ignorait son prénom.

«C'est votre demi-sœur, c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Maman, c'est… hésita Stefan.

- Ce n'est pas notre sœur, Stefan et moi on n'a que l'autre pas de sœur, clarifia Damon.

- Poussin tu ne réponds pas à ma question, tu changes de sujet. Stefan et toi n'avez pas besoin de me protéger, j'ai toujours su à quoi m'en tenir avec Giuseppe tu sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé? Lui demanda son ainé.

- Damon tu étais un tout petit garçon, tu me voyais te dire, «tu sais quoi ton père à une autre famille!»? Sérieusement mon poussin tu en savais déjà beaucoup trop pour ton âge, je devais te protéger.

- Il n'avait pas à t'humilier comme il le faisait, lui répondit Damon.

- Maman Christina est peut-être la fille de Giuseppe mais ça ne fait pas d'elle notre sœur, rajouta simplement Stefan. Elle n'est pas de notre famille.

- En attendant elle vous a aidé, souligna Marie. Moi j'ai le droit de ne rien vouloir avoir à faire avec elle, j'ai envie de tirer un trait sur mon passé mais vous deux elle vous a aidé, vous devriez peut-être essayer de lui parler. Elle n'a pas de famille, personne – à part Giuseppe – ne mérite de vivre dans la solitude.

- Maman non! Protestèrent ses fils en même temps. Parler à Christina c'est approuvé ce que Giuseppe t'a fait! Rajouta Stefan.

- Il t'a trompé, humilié, frappé, humilié, tué. Il nous a prit notre mère et toi tu veux qu'on accepte sa batarde? Renchérit Damon.

- Non, dit Stefan. On ne veut pas de Christina.

- Les garçons, vous resterez mes bébés et jamais je ne vous détesterais pour adresser la parole à votre demi-sœur. Elle n'a pas à payer pour les abominations de Giuseppe. Vous non plus vous n'aviez pas à payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait mais…

- Toi non plus, lui dirent ses fils en la coupant.

- Je sais mais on ne peut pas refaire le passé en revanche vous pouvez vous essayer de faire des efforts avec cette fille parce que que vous vouliez où non, elle est votre demi-sœur et qu'elle vous a aidé. Sans elle va savoir ce que Giuseppe aurait fait, il aurait peut-être tiré, il aurait peut-être fait du mal aux enfants, je… Christina mérite au moins un merci les garçons.

- Alors on le lui dira si ça peut te faire plaisir, lui dit Damon en l'emmenant vers un lit d'hôpital. Mais il faut que tu dormes maintenant.

- Damon ne me borde pas, j'ai passé l'âge.

- On veut juste que tu dormes parce que tu es un véritable zombie, rajouta Stefan.

- Ouais tu es bonne pour un remake de _Thriller_! Plaisanta son ainé.

- Je dors mais vous deux vous essayez d'être polis et bien élevés, négocia leur mère en rajoutant une phrase pour bien les manipuler: je veux être fière de mes petits-garçons.

- Manipulatrice, cracha gentiment Damon.

- Dit mon obsédé de fils, ironisa Marie.

- Méchante, lui dit puérilement son ainé.

- Et Damon ne fait pas de conneries, lança sa mère tandis que ses fils sortaient de la chambre qu'ils avaient obtenu pour leur mère.

- T'inquiète maman je surveille ce crétin, la rassura son cadet.

- Ouais c'est ça! Se moqua Damon.

- Oh fait pourquoi Maman te traite d'obséder? S'enquit Stefan curieux.

- Oh c'est Elena! Elle lui a dit que… je te jure elles sont trop proche l'une de l'autre toutes les deux. Ma femme est allée lui dire que j'étais en manque de sexe! Tu te rends compte ma femme a dit ça à ma mère!

- Et?

- Et quoi? Bougonna Damon.

- Tu l'es? Lui demanda simplement son frère. En manque?

- Oui. Toujours avec Elena mais c'est bizarre de te dire ça, Elena est ton ex et…

- C'est bon, Elena et moi c'est fini depuis longtemps. Et puis ça me rappelle avant l'arrivée de Kat, tu me racontais tout et moi aussi je te disais tout aussi, ça m'a manqué, lui confia Stefan.

- Steffy devient fleur bleue, se moqua son ainé.

- La ferme nympho!

- P'tit con!

- En parlant de p'tit con, tu vas me le redire dans cinq minutes une fois que je t'aurais tout raconté, lui dit Stefan en lui expliquant que Katherine avait transformé Christina. S'il te plaît ne va pas vers elle et ne lui hurle pas dessus, Kat est… fragile. D'accord elle a fait un truc vraiment mais c'est Kat, on devrait y être habitué.

- Waouh je suis super étonné, rigola Damon avec sarcasme dans la voix. Mais tu es un vrai p'tit con! Sérieusement quand tu as vu que cette chère Christina était un vampire, tu ne t'es pas demandé qui avait pu la transformer?

- Je n'aurais pas cru que Kat…

- Stefan, tu dois t'attendre à tout avec ta copine, depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir!

- C'est ma… femme. Katherine, c'est ma femme, lui avoua son cadet.

- Tu es vraiment un p'tit con, rigola son frère alors que Léa courrait vers lui.

- P'tit con, répéta la fillette amusée.

- Léa! S'offusqua son oncle. Damon tu as entendu ta fille? Tu ne dis rien?

- C'est bien Léa, tonton Steffy faut bien l'embêter et lui rappeler qu'il est un p'tit con, rigola Damon en félicitant sa fille. Mais en revanche tu ne le fais pas devant ta mère, et tu ne dis pas p'tit con devant elle sinon ta mère me zigouille!

- Non Maman va pas te zigouiller Papa, répondit Léa en rigolant. Maman elle t'aime trop Papa.

- Damon tu es ignoble d'apprendre à ta fille à être comme toi, lui fit remarquer son frère choqué.

- Et attends les jumeaux!

- Je vais tout dire à Elena et tu va avoir des problèmes, lui dit puérilement son cadet. De sérieux problèmes parce qu'elle ne va jamais accepter que ses bébés deviennent des mini Damon.

- De un je sais être adorable et ma femme le sais (il avait dit ça avec arrogance et sous-entendu), de deux tu es un vrai gosse, bébé Steffy, et de trois tu me fais trop peur! Se moqua sarcastiquement son grand-frère. Tu es un vrai gamin! Léa dis à ton oncle qu'il est un vrai gamin et un p'tit con.

- Gamin. P'tit con, répéta la fillette toute contente.

- Nympho, balança Stefan pour se défendre alors que Léa répétait le mot.

- Crétin tu étais obligé de lui apprendre ça? Cria Damon. Maintenant elle va répéter ça à sa mère et Elena va croire que c'est moi qui lui est apprit ou que je suis encore en manque et que je n'ai de considération pour elle que pour le S.E.X.E (il avait épelé le mot pour ne pas que sa fille le dise). Bravo Cretino!

- Cretino, répéta la petite amusée.

- Imbécile. Idiot. Débile, enchaina l'ainé des Salvatore amusé que sa fille répète tout ce qu'il disait.

- Imbécile. Idiot. Débile, répéta encore Léa en applaudissant.

- C'est toi le gamin Damon, lui son frère en voyant Damon s'amuser à apprendre des insultes à Léa. Bon sinon vous avez fini tous les deux?

- Léa on a fini? Demanda Damon.

- Oui paceque veut voir Maman et les bébés moi, répondit la fillette en câlinant son père. Et tonton t'es un p'tit con.

- Alors sur ce on a fini p'tit con de Steffy, conclue Damon en rentrant dans la chambre d'Elena.

- Alors tous les deux ça va? Leur demanda Elena qui berçait Ian. Léa alors la glace que t'a offerte tata Caro elle était bonne?

- Ouais, dit la fillette en venant près de sa mère qui posait le bébé endormi dans le berceau.

- Et ta mère? Demanda la jeune femme à Damon.

- Elle sait pour Christina.

- Oh mon dieu comment elle l'a prit? S'inquiéta Elena.

- Et bien elle le savait déjà, c'est une femme intelligente elle savait tout depuis le début, lui confia Damon. C'est… elle a pas mal été chamboulé mais rien à voir avec Christina.

- Maman, maman! Dit Léa en tirant Elena par le bras. Et bah tu sais tonton Steffy est on p'tit con et papa un nympho, lui dit fièrement sa fille alors que Damon se cachait pour ne pas subir les foudres d'Elena.

- Damon! Gronda la jeune femme.

- Tu sais… entre frères on se chamailles et Léa et bien… elle est en phase folle de perroquet et dés qu'il y a un mot qu'elle ne doit pas dire elle le dit, se défendit son fiancé en ayant peur d'elle.

- Donc tu ne lui as pas dit comment emmerder ton frère? S'étonna-t-elle alors que Léa répétait le mot _«emmerder»_. Léa Salvatore! La grondèrent simultanément ses deux parents.»

En effet Damon avait haussé le ton quand sa fille avait répété _«emmerder»_ simplement parce qu'il y avait Elena. Oui quand sa femme avait le dos tourné, il s'en fichait que la petite parle comme lui, au contraire il aimait ça quand elle traitait Stefan de _«p'tit con»_ ou d'autres mots doux dans le même genre, mais quand Elena était là il grondait toujours Léa qui évidemment ne le prenait pas au sérieux et rigolait.

«Toi tu n'as pas intérêt à continuer à lui apprendre ce genre de chose sinon le nympho que tu es sera puni, lui dit sérieusement Elena. Et c'est aussi et surtout valable pour les jumeaux. Déjà que s'ils ont ton caractère ça ne va pas être facile alors…

- Alors tu devrais te taire parce que toi aussi tu as un sale caractère et de deux de un tu es incapable de me résister, la preuve est que tes cuisses ne restent jamais fermé bien longtemps et…

- Damon Salvatore! Gronda la jeune femme. Tu as gagné, pas de câlin pendant pas mal de temps.

- Evidemment je te crois!

- Tu devrais, lui répondit-t-elle sérieusement. Ceinture.

- Ceinture, répéta Léa amusée alors que son père rallait.

- Léa arrête de répéter tout ce qu'on dit. Ou alors répète l'alphabet, lui suggéra sa mère.

- NON!

- Elena voyons l'alphabet ce n'est pas drôle pour elle! Rigola Damon.

- J'arriverais à le lui faire apprendre.

- Tu as tout essayé, toutes les vidéos pédagogiques existantes, tous les jeux interactifs de la planète, les chansons débiles et Léa refuse d'aller plus loin que B. Au moins tu lui demandes le label bio elle peut de le donner. AB par ci, AB par là! Se moqua le jeune homme alors que sa fiancée lui jetait un nouveau regard noir.

- Alors vas-y trouve un moyen qu'elle apprenne son alphabet et par la même occasion qu'elle apprenne à compter.

- Non merci, elle va me rendre dingue! Se défila Damon.

- Dégonflé!

- Dégonflé! Répéta Léa en désignant son père.

- Pas vrai, bouda Damon.

- Je trouverais un moyen qu'elle apprenne l'alphabet et à compter Damon, croit moi.

- Je sais Elena.»

Après s'être chamaillé avec Damon, Stefan était allé rejoindre Katherine qui l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée et qui se disputait avec Christina. En effet même si elles avaient fait bonne figure devant Stefan, dés que lui et Damon étaient partis s'occuper de leur mère, les deux ennemies s'étaient disputées faisant partir tout le monde autour d'elle. Pourtant Stefan n'avait pas envie d'intervenir, tout ce qu'il voulait profiter de sa femme et lui dire à quel point il regrettait le comportement qu'il avait eu envers elle. Le jeune homme savait que même s'il était anéanti par la perte de son frère, il reconnaissait qu'il était allé trop loin avec Katherine. Il avait osé lui dire qu'elle n'apporterait rien de bon à leur fille et qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle dans leur vie. Il avait osé dire ça à Katherine après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans sa première vie d'humaine, en sachant qu'elle avait été séparé de sa première fille et lui l'avait froidement menacé de la faire encore souffrir et ce sciemment en sachant ce qu'elle avait vécu. Alors dans un geste tendre, il prit sa femme dans les bras et lui murmura un doux _«Excuse moi pour ce que je t'ai dit, je suis incapable de vivre sans toi.»_ auquel elle répondit par _«Je t'aime mais il va valoir que tu trouves mieux pour te faire pardonner.»_

«Kat je suis censé faire quoi pour te dire à quel point je suis désolée, se désespéra Stefan.

- Trouve un idée, surprend moi, lui rétorqua sadiquement sa femme.

- Évidemment! Évidemment! Ralla son mari comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Logique Kat.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Enfin Giuseppe c'est du passé. Qu'avez vous pensé de Marie qui était au courant pour Christina? **

**Dans le prochain chapitre: Damon s'est engagé à s'occuper de la maison et Elena l'a bien prit au mot, alors à votre avis comment ça va se passer? Stefan va devoir se faire pardonner alors que va-t-il faire? Oh et bien sur il y aura l'anniversaire de Léa même si c'est un peu en retard.**

**Bon je vous laisse en vous souhaitant un bon weekend. Bises.**

**Amandine.**


	32. Chapitre 31

**Voilà le chapitre 31, plutôt Delena je dois avouer. **

**Manon: Je crois que tous le monde est heureux que Guiseppe soit mort. Marie manipule ses fils gentiment, mais c'est assez marrant. Ou là Damon et sa semaine d'entretien de la maison à voir dans ce chapitre mais c'est du «made in Damon» je te préviens. L'alphabet c'est Elena qui va trouver un moyen que Léa l'apprenne mais Damon a «le truc» pour lui apprendre à compter. Encore là c'est «made in Damon». Voilà en tout cas merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Oh une dernière chose, merci pour ta review sur _Question de choix_, contente que l'OS t'ait plu, je le retravaillerais en temps voulu (peut-être cet été) pour en faire une mini-fic.  
><strong>

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. ENFIN Giuseppe est mort! Stefan et Katherine sont évoqués par Marie mais ne sont pas présents dans le chapitre. Marie est comme Damon curieuse et quand elle se rend compte que quelque chose cloche elle fouille jusqu'à avoir des réponses. Elle savait. Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Bises et bon mercredi. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31<strong>

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Elena étaient de retour à la maison avec les jumeaux et cela faisait trois jours qu'elle faisait tout faire à Damon. Elle l'avait prit au mot quand il avait dit vouloir s'occuper de la maison pendant une semaine se vantant même d'en être capable sans savoir ce qui l'attendait vraiment. Bien sur son fiancé avait déchanté quand la jeune femme lui avait fait faire le ménage qu'il négligeait (sauf dans les chambres des enfants parce qu'il devenait paranoïaque quand il s'agissait de leurs bébés pour qui tout devait être parfait au risque qu'ils ne deviennent malade à cause d'un grain de poussière oublié), la vaisselle (pour éviter de la faire il avait investit dans un lave-vaisselle) et la lessive pour laquelle il avait trouvé une combine pour passer le linge sale à sa mère qui le nettoyait et qui le ramenait discrètement à son fils qui disait fièrement à une Elena pas dupe qu'il n'avait pas fait de dégâts. Pourtant sa compagne le laissait faire, parce qu'elle adorait le voir sourire se démener comme un fou, croire aux petits mensonges qu'il disait, faisait la cuisine divinement bien et avec un grand sourire et surtout, par dessus tout, Damon était un véritable ange et se levait les nuits sans râler pour s'occuper des jumeaux. En effet le premier soir, il avait vu Elena se lever et il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait dormir mais la jeune femme lui avait répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas car elle allaitait les bébés. Alors Damon était arrivée le lendemain avec un tas de tire lait (il ne savait pas quelle marque choisir) en lui disant qu'avec ça elle pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles pendant que lui s'occupait des jumeaux (et de Léa si les bébés la réveillait). Bien qu'elle était heureuse que Damon s'occupe si bien de leurs enfants, Elena se sentait gênée de dormir pendant que lui se réveille toutes les deux-trois heures et ce toutes les nuits. Comme Damon faisait donc absolument tout – même s'il trichait un peu – Elena avait eu le temps de se mettre à Twitter – son premier tweet avait été: _«J'ai un mari parfait qui s'occupe de la maison et des enfants pendant que moi j'ai la dolce vita»_ qu'elle avait écrit surtout pour que sa peste de cousine de Floride en fasse une crise cardiaque – et ensuite elle s'était concentrée sur la petite tête de mule qu'était Léa en faisant tout, absolument tout pour qu'elle apprenne son alphabet. La fillette avait passé son temps à hurler, à courir de partout dans la maison, à se cacher pour rendre sa mère dingue et pour éviter sa leçon. Et puis hier matin, Elena était sortie faire du shopping avec une Caroline surexcitée et Damon qui profitait de l'absence de sa compagne pour glander en se mettant devant une vidéo d'un des tournois de pom-pom-girl d'Elena et quand elle rentra, la jeune femme se rendit compte que Léa aimait la danse et les pompons, c'est alors qu'elle eut l'idée de sortir ses vieux pompons – et sa vielle tenue à cause de Damon qui insistait – et d'apprendre l'alphabet à Léa avec des mini-chorégraphies et évidemment des pompons. Toutes contente, Léa avait tout apprit en une demi-heure et courut jusque chez Marie et Ric – dont la maison était maintenant construite juste à côté de celle de ses parents – pour leur montrer toute fière ce qu'elle avait apprit et ce que sa mère avait mit des semaines a essayé de lui inculquer. Elena observait fièrement sa fille ainée et la voyait assisse dans la cuisine avec Damon qui lui filait des bonbons et des chocolats pour lui apprendre à compter. Léa était toutes contente, elle pouvait manger les friandises si elle comptait et le chantage de son père fonctionnait puisqu'elle en était à vingt quand Damon lui dit que c'était bon pour aujourd'hui et qu'elle pouvait tout dévorer.

«Damon Salvatore tu es… incroyable! Sourit Elena sur la pas de la porte.

- Hey je sais! Se vanta-t-il avec un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Tu sais que tu es belle aujourd'hui?

- Je pourrais te croire si je n'avais pas du lait sur mon T-shirt et des cernes sous les yeux, rigola la jeune femme en venant l'embrasser. Mais tu es trop mignon d'avoir dit ça!

- Je me fiche de ton T-shirt, du lait qu'il y a dessus ou de tes cernes, je t'aime Elena et tu es vraiment très belle! Tu es sublime même!

- Damon Salvatore, je sais que tu veux me mettre dans ton lit mais n'oublie pas ce que les médecins ont dit: pas de tu-sais-quoi (nom de code pour sexe puisque maintenant Léa répétait même ce qu'il épelait) pendant un mois!

- Trop long, grogna-t-il.

- Pas le choix. Tu es content d'avoir les jumeaux, maintenant faut en payer le prix mon choux! Dit-t-elle en lui tapotant sur la joue.

- ELENA!

- Je sais Damon, tu es déjà en manque mais je ne suis pas ta poupée, ni ton objet Damon Salvatore.

- Je sais princesse et je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ça, tu es _mon_ Elena (il avait dit un _«mon»_ sur un ton possessif), j'ai besoin de toi de toutes les façons possibles. Elena donne moi juste quelque chose, supplia la jeune homme en lui faisant les yeux doux. Les gosses je les adore mais si c'est comme ça je n'en veut plus!

- DAMON! Tu es vraiment… Non mais tu me prends pour qui? Ta pute qui écarte les jambes dés que monsieur le désire? S'énerva Elena qui menaça Léa si elle répétait ce qu'elle venait de dire avant de se ré-adresser à Damon. Tu crois que je ne suis bonne qu'à ça?

- Non, non, se défendit Damon. J'adore les enfants mais avoue que là trois bébés ça fait beaucoup, je veux dire…

- Tais-toi! Je crois que tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux dire. Un coup tu dis que tu veut des enfants à n'en plus compter puis quand tu vois que mettre au monde des enfants me demande du temps à me remettre physiquement, t'interdisant de me culbuter, ça ne te plait plus et tu n'en veux plus! Tout ce que tu veux Damon c'est me baiser comme si j'étais une des petites salopes que tu avais l'habitude de sauter! Je ne suis pas comme tes conquêtes, je suis la mère de tes gosses et quand tu me les as fait ou qu'à cause de ma grossesse j'avais une libido de dingue, tu étais bien content hein?

- Elena ne me dit pas que tu veux un autre bébé maintenant? Je ne comprends pas ta crise d'hystérie, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde princesse? Elena?

- Je ne veux pas d'autre bébé que ce soit maintenant ou je ne sais quand, je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi, dit Elena folle de rage en emballant ses affaires et en prenant les enfants.

- Mais enfin Elena tu fais quoi là?

- Je m'en vais Damon. Je parts. Tu me prends pour une pute, ta poupée avec laquelle tu peux jouer sans te soucier d'autre chose que ton petit plaisir et j'en ai marre. J'ai besoin de tendresse et pas que de sexe Damon! S'écria la jeune femme folle de rage qui après avoir mit quelques affaires dans la voiture attacha Léa dans la voiture avant d'aller chercher les jumeaux. J'ai besoin que tu t'intéresses à autre chose, à moi et non pas à moi pour te donner du plaisir.

- Hey tu te fous de ma gueule là? Question plaisir tu prends ton pied toi aussi! C'est toi qui hurles et qui en redemandes encore et encore en écrivant que je suis ton meilleur coup! Hurla Damon énervé par la jeune femme.

- Parce qu'en plus tu lis mon journal? Connard! Dit-t-elle en finissant d'attacher les nourrissons et en démarrant la voiture.»

Elena avait roulé comme une folle jusqu'à chez ses parents où elle rentra effondrée en larmes avec les jumeaux dans leur poussette et Léa dans les bras qui hurlait qu'elle voulait son papa. En la voyant dans un tel état et en père très protecteur envers sa seule et unique fille, Grayson – énervé sachant que Damon avait fait quelque chose – l'interrogea mais sa fille lui répondit simplement qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir avant de lui mettre Léa dans les bras et d'aller pleurer de plus belle dans les bras de sa mère. Miranda détestait voir sa fille dans un tel état et ordonna aux hommes – Grayson, John et Jeremy – de s'occuper des enfants et de calmer Léa – qui hurlait toujours qu'elle voulait son papa en répétant toutes les obscénités que ses parents avaient échangé – pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'Elena en lui faisant un chocolat chaud. À chaque fois qu'Elena en avait gros sur le cœur, un chocolat chaud et une discussion mère-fille la calmait toujours et la consolait un tant soit peu. Elena savait que sa mère ne la jugeait jamais, qu'elle lui était toujours de bons conseils et qu'elle savait toujours trouver les mots juste pour la consoler alors elle lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé attendant que Miranda dise quelque chose.

«Ma petite chérie c'est seulement un homme, rigola sa maman.

- Mais moi je ne suis pas son jouet! Protesta Elena.

- Je sais, acquiesça Miranda. Toi tu as besoin de bien plus, tu as besoin de te sentir aimé, considéré, de partager bien plus avec lui que du sexe.

- Oui c'est ça! S'exclama la jeune maman en voyant que sa mère avait tout juste. Comment tu le sais? Je veux dire papa il n'est pas comme ça avec toi, il est toujours à te murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, à avoir des petits gestes tendres à ton encontre, ce genre de chose.

- Je le sais parce que j'ai eu un milliard de fois ce genre de conversation avec Jenna. Sauf qu'elle c'était avec des tocards qu'elle sortait! Souligna Miranda en souriant d'un sourire triste et nostalgique en repensant à sa défunte petite sœur. Regarde Logan Fell, celui là je l'aurais tué! Et le jour où elle s'est ramenée avec John! Parce qu'elle est sortie avec John! Deux mois mais elle est tous de même sortie avec! Oh la sœurette elle me les aura toutes faites! Bref passons, Damon lui n'est pas comme les mecs de Jenna. Je veux dire que quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois te regarder, il n'avait que de la tendresse et de l'amour dans ses yeux et j'ai été rassurée parce qu'il est tout ce qu'une maman veut pour sa fille. Il t'aime Elena, c'est juste qu'il est dépendant de toi et qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer cette dépendance parce qu'il a probablement peur de te perdre s'il ne t'a pas dans le domaine dans lequel il est à l'aise. Je suis même sûre qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait de mal, les hommes ne savent jamais ce qu'ils font de mal!

- Et moi je fais quoi, je le laisse me traiter comme sa pute? Pleurait Elena.

- Non bien sur que non, de toute façon je te rappelle que tu dois te remettre de ton accouchement et ne pas faire de galipettes! Non Elena tu restes patiente avec lui et même s'il sait qu'il y a beaucoup plus que du sexe entre vous, il a besoin de savoir que tu l'aimes et ce au delà de tout ça. Qu'il peut se montrer faible dans certains domaines mais que tu ne l'en aimes pas moins.

- Damon est nul quand il s'agit de faire la vaisselle, la lessive et le repassage, rigola la jeune femme. Pour éviter la vaisselle, il a acheté un lave-vaisselle et pour la lessive et le repassage il a monté un plan avec sa mère pour qu'elle s'en occupe discrètement comme si je ne me rendais pas compte de leur petit manège.

- Tu as tiré un sacré numéro!

- Ouais mais je l'aime maman. Il est bourré de défauts mais je m'en fiche. Je l'aime mais j'ai peur que s'il ne me voit que comme un objet sexuelle il se lasse de moi et…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Elena! Cet homme a donné sa vie à ta place pour sauver votre bébé et quand il est face à toi il est en adoration. Il t'idolâtre!

- Merci maman, dit la jeune femme en serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

- Mais de rien ma petite chérie, lui dit Miranda en lui caressant tendrement le dos. Et Elena, la prochaine fois que tu te disputes avec Damon ne vient pas à la maison! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'aime pas, je t'adore ma fille, plus que tu ne peux le croire mais de un, ton père, John et ton frère doivent avoir des envies de meurtres envers ton mari (Elena la corrigea en disant _«mon futur mari»_) et puis tu es une grande fille, maman même, et tes enfants ne doivent pas être trimballés d'une maison à une autre après des disputes où semble-t-il vous échangez des obscénités.

- Je sais, je suis nulle comme mère! Pleurait Elena en s'auto-flagellant. Damon me mets tout le temps hors de moi, c'est ce qui est assez excitant mais maintenant on a des enfants et on se dispute comme s'ils n'existaient pas! Et regarde je suis incapable d'empêcher ma fille de répéter les grossièretés qu'elle entend!

- Moi hier après-midi j'ai vu une petite Léa qui était tout fière de me montrer que sa maman lui avait apprit et à danser et l'alphabet, souligna simplement Miranda en souriant à sa fille.

- Ouais mais ça faisait des semaines que j'essayais!

- Ta fille est juste dans la phase _«J'emmerde le monde et je répète tout surtout ce qu'il ne faut pas!»_. C'est normal, c'est l'âge qui veut ça mais ça lui passera. Tu n'es en aucun cas une mauvaise mère ma puce. Tu sais moi j'ai foiré avec Jenna. Je veux dire tes grands-parents sont morts quand elle n'était qu'une petite fille et moi j'étais trop jeune et seule pour savoir comment l'élever correctement. J'ai fait de ma sœur une tête brulée. Mais toi, toi ma chérie j'ai réussi à t'élever correctement. Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai réussi Elena. Bien sur il y a Jeremy, mais ton frère est le digne descendant des Gilbert! Plaisant sa mère. Elena je t'ai élevé avec des valeurs modestes mais essentielles, comme la générosité, la compassion et le respect pour ne citer que ça. Je t'ai élevé pour être forte et indépendante, pour être capable de faire face à tout et à toutes les situations. Et je t'ai apprit à prendre soin des autres au cas où – et malheureusement c'est arrivé – tu nous perdes ton père et moi. Et tu as réussi. Je connais ma sœur et je connais, je sais que tu as du être un soutien pour elle et que sans toi elle n'aurait jamais réussi à gérer Jeremy. Elena je t'ai tout apprit, je t'ai apprit à être une maman sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Tout ce que je t'ai toujours apprit, ça te sert aujourd'hui pour être une femme et une mère accomplit! Je sais que trois bébés c'est beaucoup mais tu y arriveras. Et puis tu n'es pas toute seule, tu as Damon, sa maman, Alaric et tu nous as nous! Jamais je ne te laisserais tomber et tu le sais mon petit cœur. Tu peux être fière de ce que tu as construite et accomplit Elena, tu es devenue encore plus extraordinaire que ton père et moi l'espérions.

- Maman tu m'as tellement manqué, pleurait sa fille.

- Je sais à moi aussi tu as manqué mon bébé.

- Maman je suis un bébé qui a des bébés!

- Je sais mais tu seras toujours mon bébé comme tes bébés seront toujours tes bébés qu'importe l'âge qu'ils auront. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

- Je t'aime maman.

- Je t'aime aussi ma petite puce, lui dit tendrement Miranda. Aller tu sais quoi, tu vas rentrer chez toi rejoindre ton mari ou futur mari si tu préfères, et moi je vais jouer les supers grands-mères en m'occupant des mes adorables petits-enfants.

- Maman c'est trois bébés et j'allaite les jumeaux…, commença Elena.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais envoyer ton père chercher des biberons tout de suite (elle crie à Grayson d'y aller _«immédiatement»_) et j'ai un tire lait au grenier, je vais aller le chercher et dès que tu as une montée, tu l'utilises, comme ça on a du lait pour toute la nuit et toi tu n'as plus a t'en inquiéter, rassura-t-elle sa fille qui était sur le point de protester. Et pas de protestation Elena Gilbert! Bon je reviens.»

Et puis Miranda Gilbert monta au grenier – qui était un véritable foutoir qui l'énerva – chercher le tire-lait qui était encore dans son carton resté intacte et le nettoya de fond en comble – et oui la maman d'Elena était un peu manique – avant de l'apporter à sa fille et de remonter au grenier faire le ménage. Elle n'avait jamais pu comprendre comment les Gilbert avaient fait pour accumuler autant de futilité et elle profitait que son mari – conservateur – soit sorti pour faire le tri. Il y avait des tas d'objet comme de vieux appareils photos – et vieux comme premiers appareils photos – des magnétoscopes qui ne fonctionnait plus, tout comme une horloge brisée depuis toujours, une télévision qui n'était pas numérique et que Jeremy – au lieu de la jeter ou de la vendre en pièces détachées – avait entreposé ici, bref le grenier des Gilbert était un véritable dépotoir que Miranda ne supportait plus. Et puis elle fut interpelée par un morceau de carton qui était parterre et le lut innocemment à voix haute sans savoir qu'elle lançait le fameux sort qui avait déjà semé le trouble à Mystic Falls. Ce fut son fils – qui venait d'entrer – qui lui expliqua ce qu'elle venait de faire et évidemment Miranda paniqua en ordonnant à Jeremy d'appeler tout de suite Bonnie avant de détruire le carton. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la sorcière était chez les Gilbert – Miranda était dans tout ses états et avait peur d'avoir ramener des personnes qui pourraient faire du mal à sa fille (elle pensait au Originels) et Elena paniquait à l'idée que quelqu'un ne s'en prenne à sa famille – et Bonnie leur annonça qu'une seule personne était de retour sans savoir qui c'était, certifiant juste que ce n'était pas un Originel, ni un être humain non plus, rassurant donc à moitié tout le monde.

Damon se sentait vraiment mal. Bien sur il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Elena lui en voulait mais il détestait quand elle était en colère contre lui. Alors il était parti pour le Grill, de un pour organiser l'anniversaire de Léa – Elena et lui étaient vraiment mal de ne pas avoir fait l'anniversaire de la petite le jour même – et de deux pour oublier ses problèmes à l'aide de son meilleur ami, le Whisky. Bien sur le Mystic Grill était à sa mère mais ça avait toujours été l'endroit où le jeune homme allait oublier les choses qui le dérangeaient. Là bas il y avait retrouvé Alaric qui buvait une bière alors que Marie faisait le service puisqu'elle était en sous effectif pour cause d'épidémie d'angine. Les deux hommes étaient donc seuls au bar et Ric essayait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec Damon qui râlait lui disant que les femmes étaient impossibles.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Elena? S'inquiéta son ami un peu furieux.

- Rien, elle est… oh je te jure ne met jamais une nana enceinte mec après elles deviennent dingues! Ralla Damon en vidant un autre verre de Whisky.

- De un tu ne traites pas Elena de dingue, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais je suis sur que tu as déconné et de deux ma nana comme tu dis c'est ta mère Damon!

- Ouais bah touches pas à ma mère!

- Touche pas à ma mère pourquoi? Demanda Marie qui arrivait derrière son fils.

- Ton fils n'a envie d'être grand-frère une nouvelle fois, rigola Alaric alors que Marie passait derrière le bar.

- Oh et bien ça tombe mal parce que je suis enceinte! Annonça Marie alors que Damon tombait de son tabouret et que Ric était bouche bée en état de choc. Détendez vous tous les deux, je rigolais. Je ne suis pas enceinte, je voulais juste voir la tête de Damon et désolée Ric pour la fausse alertes! Rigola-t-elle.

- Non c'était mémorable, Damon Salvatore tombant à la renverse, je n'avais jamais vu ça! S'esclaffa le professeur d'Histoire.

- Tout ça pour faire comprendre à mon idiot de fils qu'il n'a pas à se mêler de mon droit de reproduction! Clarifia Marie d'un ton ferme.

- Maman tu es grand-mère! S'offusqua Damon.

- Je suis grand-mère et alors? Si j'ai envie d'un bébé ce n'est pas toi et Stefan qui allez m'en empêcher! Mais bon de toute façon on n'en est pas là et ça ne te regarde pas mon fifils adoré, le taquina sa mère. Sinon quelle connerie tu as faite pour avoir un air de chien battu? Et ne me ment pas Damon Salvatore, je te connais par coeur!

- Je n'ai rien fait! C'est Elena elle s'est tirée!

- Comment ça elle s'est tirée? S'écria Marie furieuse contre Damon. Tu lui as fait quoi?

- RIEN!

- Damon tu lui as fait quelque chose! Dirent simultanément Marie et Ric.

- Rien. Je ne lui ai rien fait! Oh et puis vous me faites…

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à dire «chier» Damon! Je suis ta mère! Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé avec Elena.

- Je… On était dans la cuisine avec Léa. En fait elle m'avait surprit entrain d'apprendre à la petite à compter et…

- Attend comment tu as réussi à apprendre à compter à Elena, quand on lui dit _«Léa vient ici qu'on t'apprenne un truc»_ elle crie _«NON»_ et je ne te vois pas te déguiser en pom-pom-boy pour lui apprendre à compter? Demanda Alaric surprit.

- Il l'a manipulé Ric! Acheté! Je te donne un truc si tu fais ça, elle est deux ans c'est un jeu d'enfant! S'exclama sa compagne agacée qu'il n'interrompe Damon dans son récit.

- Pourquoi je pose la question moi? Ah la famille Salvatore!

- Continue Damon! Lui ordonna sa mère sans prêter attention à la remarque de Ric.

- Elle était belle et je lui ai dit. Ensuite j'ai voulu flirter avec elle et elle m'a fait une crise d'hystérie!

- Damon! Le disputa sa mère le tapant avec un torchon. Tu es idiot où tu le fais exprès? Elena est une femme pas ton objet sexuel! Respecte là! Tu peux flirter avec elle mais pas devenir lourd.

- Je la respecte, je l'aime mais elle croit que je ne veux que… C'est trop bizarre t'es ma mère, je ne peux pas te parler de ça!

- Damon je suis peut-être ta mère mais je te connais idiot! Et Elena croit que tu ne la veux que dans ton lit parce que tu as toujours fait ça avec toutes les femmes Damon! Le gronda Marie.

- Elle a raison, approuva Ric.

- Elena a besoin de tendresse. Rassure ta femme, montre lui qu'elle est la seule qui compte et que tu ne la veux pas que pour le sexe! Le plus important pour Elena c'est que tu l'aimes, pas que tu aimes être dans un lit avec elle! Tu comprends ça crétin? Alors maintenant tu vas aller chercher ta femme, t'excuser, te montrer gentleman comme tu sais l'être et ne pas faire de petit sous-entendus ou de références sexuelles! Comporte comme le petit garçon que j'ai bien élevé pas comme le crétin que tu es devenu en devenant vampire! Maintenant va lui acheter des fleurs et cuisine lui un repas qui lui donnera le sourire et surtout oublie le sexe Damon. Aller maintenant débile de Salvatore file, ordonna-t-elle en le jetant presque dehors. Je te jure Ric lui et son frère ils font me tuer. L'autre avec Katherine qui est en boule contre lui et cet idiot qui prend sa femme pour une fille de joie!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore avec Stefan et Katherine? Soupira Alaric.

- Simplement Katherine a transformé Christina en vampire et quand mon imbécile de fils l'a su il a eu des paroles qui ont dépassé sa pensée et croit moi je ne suis pas fane de Katherine mais elle a raison de lui en vouloir. Mes fils sont des crétins! Alors j'en ai un nympho et un autre qui parle sans réfléchir. Mais bon au moins Stefan est assez grand pour réparer ses conneries, il a emmené Katherine dans les Baléares!

- Avoue que tes fils t'en font voir de toutes les couleurs mais tu les adores et ne les échangerais pour rien au monde.

- Bien sur que non! S'exclama Marie possessive avec ses garçons. Ce sont mes bébés, et je les adore!

- Je sais, sourit Ric amusé par sa réaction. Dis Marie… tu étais sérieuse sur _«ton droit de reproduction»_? Demanda le professeur d'Histoire prudemment.

- Sur le fait que ça ne regarde pas Damon? Oui, répondit-t-elle en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Non je parlais… Tu serais partante pour un jour un bébé?

- Je ne sais pas Ric. Tu sais les couches, tout ça c'est lointain pour moi. Et puis je suis une mamie, une mamie qui m'implique beaucoup auprès de mes petits enfants et j'en ai quatre. Enfin bientôt quatre mais tu sais vu comment est Damon je peux te certifier que dans quelques temps lui et Elena font nous dire qu'il y en a un autre en route, plaisantait à moitié Marie. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre mais je te réponds franchement: je ne sais pas si je veux recommencer. Aujourd'hui j'ai mes fils, mes petits enfants et je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'énergie d'avoir un autre enfant. Désolée si c'est brutal je…

- Non ce n'est pas grave, on a le temps d'en reparler et tu as le temps de savoir ce que tu veux, la rassura Ric. Qu'importe ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien au fait que je t'aime.

- Toi tu es vraiment adorable, dit-t-elle en passant par dessus le comptoir pour venir l'embrasser. Je t'aime.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> ****Alors ce chapitre il vous a plu? Alors qu'avez vous pensé des scènes Damon/Elena (qui se disputent), Elena/Miranda, Damon/Ric/Marie? Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre?**

**La suite ce weekend. Entre demain et dimanche les suites de **_**Back To Fell Church**_** et **_**Un Miracle de Noël**_** (hier j'avais des exams et aujourd'hui j'étais au salon de beauté pour un soin du visage que ma maman m'avait offert à Noël et je n'ai pas eu le temps de peaufiner certains passage en peaufiner). **

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	33. Chapitre 32

**Voilà le chapitre 32 très orienté sur la petite Léa qui en toute honnête en est la star.**

**Manon: Je vais aussi profiter de répondre à ta review sur cette fic pour répondre à celle que tu as laissé sur **_**Back to Fell Church**_** mais tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews. Donc je commence sur cette fic: Le truc je te donne des bonbons ou des chocolats pour que tu comptes c'est très Salvatore, tu comprendras pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Pour Marie ce n'est pas trop un autre comme Damon qui la dérange – Damon est super avec elle – c'est qu'avoir des enfants en bas âge à elle, elle connaît, elle a déjà eu et elle ne se sent pas trop de recommencer, elle préfère être une grand-mère. Mais Damon avait vraiment prit sa mère au sérieux et ça l'a choqué d'où le fait qu'il en tombe du tabouret. Sa maman il veut bien la partager mais pas trop, la partager avec Stefan ça lui suffit! Concernant **_**Back To Fell Church**_**, contente que l'histoire te plaise. Possible que la femme qui vienne à la pension soit Caroline simplement parce que même si elle n'aime pas Elena elle sait que les seuls capable de l'aider vivent ici et comme elle est maman, elle veut protéger ses enfants de ce qui se passe en ville. Dans les livres, Elena devient vampire à la fin du tome 1, quand elle revient à la fin du tome 2 elle revient avec des ailes et des pouvoirs jusqu'à la fin du tome 5 où elle redevient humaine et reprend sa vie d'avant. Voilà pour l'explication sur Elena. Concernant Miranda, elle est Mirandesque donc il y a des jours où elle est un peu comme son père mais Elena ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Et puis elle le dit elle même «Miranda n'est pas ingérable, elle est pleine de vie». Elle sait quand même gérer sa fille même si elle aimerait que le second soit plus calme parce que deux comme elle (plus Damon) ça devient beaucoup pour elle. Je ne publie pas trop régulièrement dans cette partie mais je préviendrais des publications sur mon profil et sur mes publications de fic et d'OS. En tout cas merci pour tes reviews et contente que les fics te plaisent. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Helene: Merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre te plaise. Damon est Damon il ne changera pas. Elena ne peut pas avoir ses règles elle vient d'accoucher mais elle est épuisée parce que même si c'est Damon qui s'occupe des jumeaux la nuit, forcément elle est réveiller quand ils pleurent. Non plus personne n'utilisera la formule, trois personnes ça fait un peu beaucoup, après ça risque de devenir laçant. Pour le retour, tu n'auras pas de réponses dans ce chapitre. Désolée. Ce chapitre c'est celui de Léa. En tout cas ça ne peut pas être Rose, elle n'a aucun rapport avec Miranda, ni ne pourrait avoir un impacte sur elle. J'en profite pour répondre à ta review sur **_**La faiblesse de Klaus**_**. C'est la dernière pause de la saison et heureusement, personnellement j'en ai un peu marre des hiatus. Comme je le disais pour l'OS j'ai choisi Elijah comme ancêtre de la ligné simplement parce qu'il est celui que l'on a le moins envie de tuer mais j'avoue avoir aucune idée sur qui peut être l'ancêtre. Après Klaus mourra un jour mais à savoir comment et quand, point d'interrogation. Tuer par le chêne blanc, sa mère, par quelqu'un d'autre et/ou autrement? Je ne suis pas trop d'accord quand tu dis que c'est comme tuer Damon ou Stefan, sans un des Salvatore il n'y a plus de série, sans Klaus et bien la série peut toujours exister même si Klaus a prit énormément d'importance et sera probablement présent la saison prochaine (au moins). Il a tellement gagné en popularité dans la série, qu'il est de retour dans les livres (dans **_**Moonsong**_** puisque j'ai feuilleté et semblerait-t-il qu'un nouveau personnage soit lié à lui mais je ne l'ai pas encore lu, juste feuilleter, donc je ne sais pas si il est présent physiquement, si ce personnage veut le ramener à la vie, si Klaus est planquer et tire les ficelles…). Mais je m'égare un peu là. Caroline donc, on en était à Caroline. Pour moi c'était normal qu'à un moment elle se retrouve à se dire si je dis la vérité, je tue Tyler et qu'elle essaye de la protéger. Malheureusement Damon se rend compte qu'elle ment parce que question mensonge il s'y connaît celui-là. L'épisode 18 avec le cliffhanger, Ric n'a pas intérêt à ce que certain vampire sache qu'il y a un pieu qui se balade dans la nature. On sait que c'est probablement son alter-égo qui l'a mais qui compte-t-il tuer avec? Car c'est évident qu'il veut tuer un originel. Réussira-t-il? Encore un mystère. Encore un super cliffhanger que nous offre les scénaristes. Waouh j'ai l'impression de t'avoir écrit un roman là, je te laisse lire le chapitre avant que j'en rajoute et passe au tome 2 de mes babillages (heureusement que tu ne m'as pas en face de toi, tu me prendrais pour une folle!). Bref désolée pour ce long texte. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous laisse – enfin – avec le chapitre 32 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32<strong>

Damon était d'abord passé chez les Gilbert où il avait été surprit de voir ses enfants sans Elena, avant de rentrer chez lui rejoindre sa compagne qui l'attendait calmement. Il s'était confondu en excuse ne sachant trop de quoi s'excuser et où il avait le plus blessé Elena. Il lui avait dit qu'il était vraiment désolé, qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé mais qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aimer, comment lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. En l'entendant dire tout ça, Elena rigola gentiment en lui disant qu'il le faisait inconsciemment, en se levant la nuit pour s'occuper des enfants, en la prenant dans ses bras, en lui emmenant le petit déjeuner au lit, elle le rassura en lui disant qu'il le faisait à travers les petits gestes du quotidien et qu'il se comportait envers elle comme aucun homme ne l'avait fait. Elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle aimait être avec lui et juste avec lui, qu'elle aimait quand il se comportait en gentleman même si de temps à autre il glissait des petits sous-entendus, elle aimait ces sous-entendus mais qu'elle en avait marre quand il devenait trop chiant et trop insistant. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sexe pour l'aimer donc qu'il n'avait pas à vouloir à tout prix la mettre dans son lit. Bien sur Elena comprenant que Damon en ait de besoin, elle le connaissait par cœur et savait où était ses faiblesses mais elle soulignait juste qu'elle l'aimait pour bien plus qu'il ne le croyait et qu'elle l'aimait depuis bien avant qu'ils ne deviennent intime. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour décrire à quel point elle l'aimait – un comble pour elle qui était auteure – et Damon continuait de lui dire qu'il ne savait pas l'aimer comme il le devait, comme elle le méritait.

«Damon tu sais m'aimer, je suis heureuse avec toi. Je suis heureuse comme jamais je ne l'ai été, clarifia Elena en l'embrassant.

- Elena si je savais t'aimer tu ne serais pas partie! Répliqua le jeune homme en s'auto-flagellant. Un jour je ferrais la connerie de trop et tu partiras pour de bon.

- Non. Bien sur que non! S'offusqua la jeune femme. Mon cœur ce n'est pas la première fois ni la dernière fois que l'on se dispute et tu sais que je reviens toujours dans tes bras. Je n'aime pas quand on est fâché l'un avec l'autre et je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi mon ange. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- De quoi?

- De tout.

- Non je n'arrive pas à résister à tes beaux yeux, rigola la jeune femme.

- J'ai lu ton journal, souligna simplement Damon.

- Waouh c'est la pire chose que tu aies faite! Ironisa Elena en l'embrassant. Comme si ce comportement pouvait me surprendre! Damon je sais que tu fouilles de partout, que tu lises mon journal ne m'étonne pas mon amour.

- Toi je t'adore, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avoir de faire la moue et de lui avouer quelque chose: princesse il y un truc que j'ai lu hier soir. Tu dormais et je m'occupais des jumeaux, je m'ennuyais et j'ai lu ton manuscrit. Il était à côté de ton MacBook, j'en ai profité, je… Tu m'en veux?

- Non, je voulais que tu le lises avant que je l'envois à mon éditrice, lui confia Elena en souriant. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé?

- Que ça parle de moi! Plaisanta Damon. Sérieusement tu es mon auteure préféré princesse. Ton livre je l'adore et je dis ça en toute objectivité!

- Bien sur!

- C'est vrai! Je n'ai qu'une question à quand la suite?

- Je l'écris.

- Je peux lire?

- Heu, je ne sais pas? Le taquina la jeune femme. Évidemment. Hey Damon, tu vois que tu t'intéresses à autre chose qu'au sexe!

- C'est toi mon obsession, pas le sexe, clarifia le jeune homme. Et je n'arrive pas à ne pas m'intéresser à toi chérie.

- Tu es trop mignon!

- Au fait tu en as parlé à ta mère. Que tu deviennes écrivain, c'était votre rêve à toutes les deux alors est-ce qu'elle est au courant?

- Non, je lui offrirais le livre avant la publication histoire qu'elle l'ait en avant première et que ça lui fasse la surprise, expliqua Elena. Mais toi le fait que je travaille ça ne te gène pas?

- Je suis ravi, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse et je sais que c'est ton rêve. Et puis moi je vais m'amuser à t'ouvrir un site internet et un blog pour te rendre plus que célèbre!

- Tu es fou!

- Tu seras best-seller Elena!

- Tu es fou!

- Je t'aime!

- Je t'aime aussi mon Damon! Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime mon cœur! Murmura-t-elle en se jetant à son cou pour l'embrasser.»

Après avoir viré son fils du Mystic Grill, Marie s'était octroyée cinq minutes avec Ric avant de reprendre son travail et d'attraper le téléphone pour appeler Miranda. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées quelques jours plus tôt et après avoir surmonté le chapitre _«sacrifice de Damon»,_ les deux femmes passaient leur temps à discuter et rigoler ensemble. Marie n'avait pas vraiment d'amie à qui parler – le seul ami qu'elle avait était Jonathan Gilbert qui soit dit en passant vivait au Mystic Grill en entendant que les Gilbert lui aménagent le garage pour y vivre – et la mère des Salvatore était heureuse d'avoir une autre maman à qui parler, un maman qui avait des enfants de l'âge des siens. Quand à Miranda, sa résurrection était une chose qu'elle arrivait à parler avec Marie parce qu'il est facile de parler avec Marie Salvatore. Et puis toutes les deux s'appréciaient réellement, voilà tout. Quand Miranda décrocha son téléphone elle était heureuse que ce soit Marie à l'autre bout du fil et elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle venait de faire par accident avant de venir rejoindre son amie avec les trois bébés. Marie était contente de voir ses petits enfants, Léa avait courut fièrement vers elle en lui montrant qu'elle savait compter jusqu'à vingt – à l'aide de chocolat qu'elle avait réclamé se faisant disputer par Miranda.

«Laisse, celui qu'il faut engueuler pour les mauvaises manières de Léa c'est mon fils, c'est lui qui lui a apprit à réclamer, rigola Marie en lui donnant de nouveau des chocolat avant d'aller prendre son autre petite fille dans les bras.

- Tu sais que Léa nous a répété toutes les obscénités que ses parents se sont dit quand ils se sont engueuler?

- C'est chaud quand ils s'engueulent ces deux là?

- C'est le moins que tu puisses dire, quand la petite a dit certains mots, j'ai cru que Grayson allait faire une attaque! Rigola Miranda.

- Léa Salvatore quand ton papa et ta maman se disputent et se disent des mots doux tu ne répètes pas! La gronda son autre grand-mère avant de demander à Miranda: Et Elena elle va comment?

- Je l'ai convaincu de rentrer chez elle, mais elle était en larmes quand elle est arrivée, lui expliqua son amie. Tu sais ce que ton fils a fait?

- Ouais, c'est un vrai p'tit con quand il s'y met!

- Le p'tit con c'est tonton Stefan, dit fièrement Léa. C'est mon papa qui l'dit! Tonton Stefan c'est un p'tit con.

- Ouais lui aussi, rigola Marie. Tu vois Miranda ça c'est le _«made in Damon»_!

- Et bien je crois que nos petits enfants font avoir un de ces vocabulaires!

- Vocabulaire Salvatore, le seul qui parle correctement c'est Stefan, mais Damon lui il a tout hérité de moi! Je fais bien élevée mais ça ne veut pas dire que je le suis.

- Papa y dit qui é fier d'être comme toi mamy Marie! Expliqua innocemment la fillette. Qui é fier de sa maman.

- Il est trop mignon. Mais toi ne soit pas trop comme lui, écoute plus ta mère, elle t'apprendra mieux les bonnes manières que ton père, lui conseilla Marie. Ton père ne peut t'apprendre que des conneries!

- Moi z'aime bien faire des con'ries, rigola Léa. Papa y é tout content quand je fait tout comme lui et maman elle crie puis après elle rigole avec Papa.

- Ton fils a un peu déteint sur ma fille si on en croit Léa, renchérit Miranda en remettant une mèche de Léa en place. Enfin ce qu'elle a dit que sa maman avait dit. C'est une véritable petite source d'information cette petite!

- Ouais, au plus grand plaisir de mon fils qui adore les ragots! Léa je la surnomme _«ma petite_ _Gossip girl»_, elle sait tout et nous rapporte tout, rigola Madame Salvatore en posant Miranda _«bébé» _pour prendre Ian. Sérieusement Miranda, Elena a une bonne influence sur Damon, je crois que s'il n'avait pas Elena son cas serait désespéré.

- Maman elle dit à papa qui s'occupe bien de moi et des bébés, ragotait la petite fille en jouant avec une paille.

- Finalement il n'est pas si mal élever celui-là, répondit simplement Marie alors que Miranda rigolait et que Léa ne tenait pas en place sur son tabouret.

- Et toi Léa tu trouves que ton papa s'occupe bien de toi? Lui demanda sa grand-mère maternelle.

- Oui papa s'occupe to bien de moi! Y é to zentil avec moi, c'est le plus zentil des papas!

- Et il te dispute quand tu fais une très grosse bêtise? Lui demanda Marie qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Na! Rigola la fillette en remuant la tête.

- Petite menteuse! La gronda gentiment la mère de Damon. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Pinocchio et bien tu vas finir comme lui!

- Suis pas en bois moi! Répliqua Léa amusée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pareil!

- Qu'est-ce que ma petite chipie préférée a fait pour se faire disputer par son papa? Demanda Miranda sur un ton léger.

- Z'ai rien fait! Se défendit l'enfant. Z'ai soif moi mamy Marie!

- Elle s'est prise pour Picasso en faisant une œuvre d'art sur la porte de sa chambre! Dit Marie en servant de l'eau à Léa.

- Merci mamy, dit la fillette en penchant la tête pour lui faire un bisou.

- Ça c'est nouveau! Reconnu Marie qui n'avait pas l'habitude à ce que Léa dise _«merci»_.

- Oh et z'avait oublié de dire si te plait Mamy. Désolée, s'excusa Léa en faisant des yeux de biches à sa grand-mère. Maman et papa disent que ze doit être polie et zentille avec les autres!

- Je suis rassurée, elle est moins sotte que mon fils! Rigola Marie.

- Ouais mais attend les jumeaux! Souligna simplement Miranda. Eux sont Salvatore et Gilbert, à mon avis ça promet!

- Ouais, rigola Marie en servant un verre à Miranda et en s'en servant un. À nos petits-enfants, qu'importe comment ils seront, on les aimera!

- À eux!

- À moi! Dit innocemment Léa en faisant rigoler ses grands-mères.»

Plus tard dans la soirée, de retour chez elle, Miranda Gilbert s'occupait des jumeaux et leurs donnait leurs biberons pendant que Grayson faisait la cuisine – des frites à la demande de Léa. Évidemment étant médecin son grand-père aurait préféré cuisiner des légumes pour la fillette mais celle-ci était dans une phase _«frites sinon rien!»_ et à chaque fois il fallait lui faire des pommes de terre frits pour qu'elle accepte de manger. A la limite elle arrivait à manger des pates mais il fallait qu'elles soient cuisinées en sauce, type pesto ou bolognaise et par son papa! Ensuite en dessert, Grayson voulu qu'elle mange des fruits mais la petite préférait manger une mousse au chocolat. Sa grand-mère ne disait rien, elle se contentait de rigoler se rappelant d'Elena au même âge. Tout ce que Grayson cuisinait, leur fille refusait de manger et tout les deux entraient dans de grands débats comme étaient entrain de le faire en ce moment son mari et leur petite-fille. Un fois le débat clos – après que Grayson ait cédé comme il le faisait il y a quelques années avec Elena – et que Léa toute contente ait fait un gros bisou à son grand-père pour dire merci, Miranda emmena la fillette dans la salle de bain pour lui faire prendre un bain. Certains enfants n'aimaient pas l'heure fatidique de la douche, mais la petite Léa adorait barboter dans l'eau et il fallut presque la sortir de force pour la rhabiller et la mettre au lit. Justement quand l'heure de dormir arriva, Léa – qui avait jusque là été un véritable petit ange – commença à pleurer en demandant sa maman. Miranda avait beau la rassurer, la fillette voulait être dans les bras de sa maman et que celle-ci lui raconte une histoire.

«Léa ma petite chérie, ta maman elle est chez toi avec ton papa, lui dit sa grand-mère en la prenant sur ses genoux. Tout les deux ils ont besoin de se reposer et d'être un peu tranquille ensemble. Ma petite puce, ce soir tu dors ici, regarde tu es dans la chambre de ta maman.

- Mais moi ve ma maman! Pleurait Léa. Ze dors pas si z'ai pas ma maman. Zé elle qui me fé câlin pour faire dodo et cé elle ou mon papa qui m'raconte des zistoires.

- Écoute ma petite chérie, on va essayer quelque chose. Moi je suis la maman de ta maman, quand elle était petite comme toi ou ton frère et ta sœur, c'est dans mes bras qu'elle dormait. Tu peux essayer de dormir dans les miens et pour ton histoire on va appeler ton papa et ta maman et ils t'en raconteront une. Tu veux bien essayer? Lui demanda gentiment Miranda.

- Oui.

- Alors on appelle Maman et Papa!»

Et puis, avec la fillette dans les bras, Miranda composa le numéro de la demeure des Salvatore et la petite pu enfin parler à son papa et sa maman. Elle commença par leur raconter tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec ses grands-parents et puis pleura de nouveau en demandant sa maman quand le moment de l'histoire arriva. La fillette voulait vraiment s'endormir dans les bras d'Elena et en l'entendant pleurer ses parents voulaient venir la récupérer. Sa mère ne supportait pas de l'entendre pleurer et son père l'entendre répéter qu'elle la voulait. Alors Elena lui raconta une histoire pendant que Damon partait pour la maison des Gilbert. Une fois chez eux, le jeune homme récupéra Léa mais Miranda et Grayson insistaient sur le fait que ça ne le gênait pas d'avoir les jumeaux, alors voyant qu'ils étaient heureux de garder les bébés, il coupa difficilement et à contre cœur le cordon et laissa ses deux nouveaux nés chez leur grands-parents. Une fois de retour chez eux, Elena l'interrogea du regard en voyant qu'il n'y avait que Léa et Damon lui expliqua que les jumeaux se faisaient chouchouter par leurs grands-parents.

«Hey Léa, les bébés sont plus petits que toi et eux ils ne font pas de caprices pour rentrer à la maison, la taquina sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Mais moi ze sé pas dormir sans toi, pleurnichait l'enfant. Z'aime bien quand suis dans tes bras maman, ze dors bien. Mamy Miranda voulait que je dorme dans ses bras mais moi ze sais dormir que dans tes bras maman.

- Elena tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, on est bien dans tes bras, lui dit Damon avec sous-entendu.

- Tu veux dire que _toi _tu es bien entre mes mains! Il y a une légère différence mon cœur! Rigola la jeune femme avant de monter Léa dans sa chambre. Alors petite princesse contente?

- Oui mais ze ve…

- Une histoire, je sais. Tu te rends compte que c'est la deuxième ce soir?

- Oui mais ze…

- Je sais Léa, tu ne ne peux pas dormir si tu n'es pas dans mes bras et que ton père ou moi te racontons une histoire, compléta Elena en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Que dirais tu de _Cendrillon_?

- Oui, dit la fillette en faisant un bisou à sa maman. Ze t'aime ma maman.

- Je t'aime aussi mon petit bébé! Lui répondit Elena en ouvrant le livre alors que Damon les prenait en photo.

- Vous êtes adorables! Dit-t-il en venant les rejoindre. _Cendrillon_ donc?

- Oui Zendrillon! répondit Léa enthousiaste en venant câliner son père.

- Tu sais que c'est une princesse? Souligna son père avant de rajouter: Comme ta mère, ta sœur et toi.

- Ze sais.

- Super Damon, elle devient aussi arrogante que toi! Ironisa Elena.

- Et il n'y a rien de mal là dedans, se défendit l'ancien vampire.

- Bon et mon histoire? Ralla la fillette en regardant sa mère les bras croisés.

- Oui Léa, soupira Elena en souriant à Damon avant de commencer l'histoire.»

Le lendemain matin, après que Léa ait prit son petit déjeuner, Damon et Elena partirent – pressés – pour chez les parents de la jeune femme récupéré les petits jumeaux qui selon leur grand-mère avaient été adorables. Miranda était vraiment heureuse d'avoir garder ses petits enfants - même si elle savait que Elena et Damon sentaient comme un vide quand leurs enfants n'étaient pas tous chez eux! Le seul regret de la maman d'Elena était que Léa soit rentrée plus tôt que prévus. Miranda Gilbert était vraiment fière de sa fille et heureuse d'avoir des petits enfants. Elle les adorait littéralement et elle et Grayson avaient passé une superbe soirée avec les enfants. La femme avait été amusée de voir son mari polémiquer avec Léa – qui était dure en affaires – et de se réveiller toutes les deux-trois heures pour s'occuper des jumeaux – qui étaient calmes comme des images. En effet à part pour manger et quand ils avaient besoin d'un changement de couche, les bébés n'avaient pas pleurer et les garder était vraiment formidable. Les deus nouveaux nés avaient été mitraillés de photos et avant de partir pour son cabinet, Grayson imprima quelques photos qu'il prit avec lui pour mettre sur son bureau et les copia toutes sur clé USB pour les mettre en fond d'écran sur son Mac. À part ça Grayson Gilbert n'était pas fier de ses petits-enfants!

Deux jours plus tard, tout le monde était au Mystic Grill pour fêter l'anniversaire de Léa. Il y avait toutes sa famille et les amis de ses parents ainsi que Gracie et sa famille dont la petite sœur n'avait qu'un an de plus que Léa et avec qui la petite s'entendait bien. Alors que les enfants jouaient, Caroline courut se cacher dans les couloirs privés et quand Marie lui demanda pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, elle lui expliqua qu'elle évitait Carol Lockwood. En effet depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle allait être grand-mère, la mère de Tyler était constamment sur le dos de la jeune femme qui ne la supportait plus. Pire Tyler ne voulait pas acheter une maison ou un appartement parce qu'il avait une maison immense, une maison dans laquelle Carol vivait et Caroline refusait de vivre avec elle.

«Le problème Caroline, c'est que Carol est invitée l'anniversaire de Léa, lui confia Marie.

- Oui mais mon problème c'est que je ne la supporte plus! Elle est constamment sur mon dos, à me dire de ne pas faire ci parce que c'est dangereux, de faire ça parce que c'est bien pour le bébé, de manger tel truc parce que c'est bon pour le développement de mon bébé mais pas un autre truc parce que c'est mauvais. Elle veut que je prenne des vitamines alors que je n'en ai pas de besoin et quand je suis fatiguée, elle me dit qu'au lieu de dormir je devrais boire une tisane infecte qui me donneraient la pêche! Elle me donne l'impression d'être nulle comme mère alors que mon bébé n'est même pas né! Pleurait Caroline.

- Mais c'est faux Caroline. Tu sais très bien comment prendre soin de toi et ton bébé, la rassura Marie.

- Oui c'est ce que ma mère dit mais avec Carol…

- Ne te soucis pas d'elle, elle est un peu… particulière. Et je dis ça parce que je suis gentille! Rigola Madame Salvatore. Écoute plutôt ta maman, elle a raison.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas une belle mère comme vous, ralla la jeune femme.

- Oh Caroline, tu n'as pas besoin d'être ma belle-fille pour que je t'apprécie! Pouffa Marie amusée par les railleries de Caroline. Et puis tu as aussi ta maman elle n'est pas comme Carol, je me trompe?

- Non. Ma mère est géniale! Elle m'écoute et me donne de bons conseils et seulement quand je les lui demande. Et puis elle me console quand je pleure, et je pleure beaucoup à cause de mes hormones. Sérieusement elle est super! Elle est aux anges à l'idée d'être grand-mère mais elle ne me traite pas comme Carol. Elle a confiance en moi.

- Et bien tu vois! Tu t'en fiche complètement de la mère de Tyler, de ce qu'elle pense et de son avis sur comment tu dois mener ta grossesse. Et puis si tu as des questions, des conseils à prendre, tu es entourée de mamans et n'oublie pas qu'il y a Elena qui est passé par là il y a quelques temps!

- Oh on a oublié la baby-shower d'Elena! S'exclama Caroline qui ne réalisait que maintenant.

- Oh! Et bien on la ferra la semaine prochaine, moi je ne suis pas là pendant une semaine, Ric et moi on a prévu un voyage en France avant Noël. Mais organise ça avec Matt, je te donne carte blanche, lui dit simplement Marie.

- Oh je vous promets que vous n'allez pas le regretter! S'enthousiasma Caroline qui sautillait sur place avant de courir vers Matt faire de grands projets en veillant à ce qu'Elena ne s'aperçoive de rien.»

Pendant que Caroline organisait _«la baby shower du siècle!»_,Tyler se disputait avec sa mère au moment où une Léa toute contente et surexcitée recevait un colis en provenance des Baléares qu'elle déballa avant de s'attaquer à tout les autres. Son oncle et sa tante lui avaient offert une robe typiquement Espagnol et une carte cadeau Guess utilisable dans tous les magasins et sur internet. La famille des Gracie lui avait offert des DVD, Caroline et Tyler lui avaient respectivement acheté une poupée et la poussette et les accessoires qui allait avec, Bonnie des livres pour ses histoires du soir, son oncle Jeremy lui avait investi dans une console de jeu et les jeux qui allait avec – Elena l'avait fusillée du regard pensant que sa fille était trop jeune pour jouer avec une Wii – tandis que Matt lui avait offert une Barbie qu'elle appela Caroline à cause du surnom de la jeune femme. Son tonton John lui avait offert une poupée de collection. Même Christina lui avait envoyer un cadeau – un jeu de société interactif – et Jonathan Gilbert aussi avait investi dans un cadeau, en lui offrant un petit bracelet en argent avec des pierres turquoise. Ric et Marie eux lui avaient offert un séjour dans un parc d'attraction – le parc Harry Potter en Floride – alors que Grayson et Miranda eux lui avaient acheté un ordinateur interactif – Léa avoua qu'elle aurait préféré un ordinateur comme sa maman, c'est à dire un MacBook. Quand à ses parents, ils lui avaient offert un vélo – Léa voulait un vélo! – et le petit lapin blanc qu'elle leur avait confié vouloir en voyant _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. La fête s'était bien passée mais Léa bouda quand elle apprit qu'elle ne verrait pas sa Mamy Marie pendant une semaine – Marie et Ric partaient juste après la fête. En effet la fillette avait l'habitude de voir sa grand-mère paternelle tous les jours, sans exception. Les matins, une fois propres, habillée et nourrit – vers huit heures puisque Léa était matinale! – la fillette courait chez sa grand-mère avec qui elle jouait tout le reste de la matinée avant que celle-ci ne la fasse manger. Ensuite elle rentrait chez elle raconter sa matinée à ses parents mais comme sa grand-mère ne serait pas là pendant une semaine, elle se demandait avec qui elle pourrait jouer toute la matinée et chez qui elle allait manger.

«Chez ta Mamy Miranda, lui dit Marie en la consolant. Elle sera très contente d'avoir sa petite fille chez elle!

- Non Mamy Miranda doit être en colère pace que z'ai pas voulu dormir chez elle!

- Mais non, je t'assure qu'elle ne t'en veut pas pour ça, la rassura sa grand-mère paternelle. Tu sais c'est normal à ton âge de vouloir dormir chez toi et de vouloir son papa et sa maman pour s'endormir. Mamy Miranda le sais, tu sais ta maman et ton tonton Jeremy devaient être pareils quand ils étaient petits.

- Tu crois?

- Évidemment! Lui assura Marie alors que la fillette allait vers son autre grand-mère qui discutait avec ses parents.

- Dis Mamy Miranda, ze pe v'nir chez toi demain matin? Pace que les matin ze vais chez Mamy Marie mais elle est pas là. Si te plait Mamy? Lui demanda la fillette en lui faisant des yeux de biche.

- Évidemment ma petite chérie, lui assura sa grand-mère maternelle. Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue Léa.

- Et tu pourras me faire des frites à manger? Si te plait Mamy, la supplia la fillette.

- Grayson, demain le repas de midi c'est frites! Cria Miranda à l'intention de son mari.

- Quoi tu es prise par le syndrome Léa? Des frites tout les jours ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, je serais un mauvais médecin si je te cuisinais des frites! Lui répondit Grayson.

- Non idiot, demain on a Léa à manger! Le disputa gentiment sa femme.

- Oh alors je suppose que le dessert ne sera pas des fruits? Demanda-t-il en regardant sa petite fille.

- Non, pas bon les fruits, ve un gâteau mais pas un gâteau aux fruits! Répliqua la fillette.

- Un gâteau au chocolat, conclue Miranda alors que Grayson ronchonnait que sa petite fille ne mangeait pas sainement.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance que Damon soit parti faire une leçon de moral à Ric sinon en t'entendant dire ça, il aurait fait une crise, rigola Elena.

- Pourquoi il…, commença Miranda.

- Parce que mon fils et le fifils à sa maman et qu'il veut s'assurer que Ric s'occupera bien de moi quand on sera en France, répondit Marie en rigolant.

- Et mamy, papy, je pourrais revenir chez vous tout les matin où mamy Marie est pas là? Demanda Léa en rajoutant _«s'il te plait»_.

- Léa je ne vais pas faire des frites et des gâteaux toute la semaine! Ralla son grand-père.

- Et ben je mangerai pas! Décréta Léa qui se faisait disputer par Elena pour son insolence et que Miranda disputait son mari.

- Et après je croyais que les gosses les plus têtus étaient Jeremy et Elena! Souffla Grayson en cédant. Des frites pendant une semaine!

- Tu vois Gray' ça c'est une bonne attitude, souligna Miranda en rigolant. Hein ma Léa, félicite ton grand-père pour son bon comportement!

- C'est bien papy, tu es zentil. Bravo! Lui dit sa petite-fille en lui faisant un câlin.

- Ouais, ouais, je serais aussi gentil quand tu seras malade!

- Papa soit de bonne foi! Le réprimanda Elena.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? La petite Léa est super mimi, vous ne trouvez pas. Bon du caractère mais bon quel enfant de son âge n'en a pas? Là les chapitres sont plutôt tranquilles mais bientôt (dés le prochain chapitre) une intrigue humaine en rapport avec Isobel (donc Ric et Elena seront concernés) suivit d'une intrigue Delena surnaturelle. L'impasse est faites sur les fêtes de fin d'année parce qu'on est en avril donc c'est un peu dépassé et un peu en avance pour cette année. Et puis comme ça on passe sur l'intrigue Delena plus vite! J'attends vos théories.**

**La suite dans quelques jours, je posterais d'abord la suite et fin du **_**Miracle de Noël**_** mais j'avoue être un peu fatiguée – c'est toujours comme ça avec les exams, je ne dors plus la nuit et après je suis épuisée. Et puis rajouter les allergies et ça fait un bon cocktails – bref motivez moi avec des reviews. Bises.**

**Amandine.**


	34. Chapitre 33

**Voilà le chapitre 33, plus centré sur Elena qui se retrouve dans un IMPROBABLE situation qu'elle devra géré du mieux qu'elle peut (elle est dans cette situation à cause d'Isobel, même morte elle reste une garce emmerdante!). Une autre petite information sur ce chapitre, j'y introduis un personnage des livres (en changeant son histoire pour l'intégrer à celle de la série), j'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça ne vous déstabilisera pas trop.**

**Manon: Léa mène son petit monde par le bout du nez et fait faire des frites à son grand-père (sa phase frites lui passera, ce n'est qu'une enfant et parfois la seule chose que les enfants aiment ce sont les frites). Le cadeau des Baléares est bien celui de Stefan et Kat. C'était normal que je te réponde sur Back To Fell Church et que je t'éclaircisse au cas où il y ait des zones d'ombres qui te rende la compréhension de ma fic difficile. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas, j'y répondrai sans problème. En tout cas contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Contente que la relation Marie/Miranda t'ait plu, je trouvais ça bien que Marie ait une amie, la pauvre elle n'a pas beaucoup d'ami, en gros elle n'a que sa famille (et Ric) et les amis de ses enfants. Je trouvais ça bien qu'elle soit proche de Miranda, elles sont un peu pareilles toutes les deux. Leurs enfants avant tout. Oui Léa est capricieuse mais elle n'a que deux ans, c'est une phase, ça lui passera. À deux ans c'est normal d'être un peu capricieux et terrible mais Léa est calme (enfin comparé à ce qu'on peu supposé que seront les jumeaux. Ma phrase est compliquée je sais, j'espère que tu as comprit ce que je voulais dire.) Oui j'avais comprit ce que ce que tu voulais dire sur Klaus, personnellement j'adore le détester et ça ferrait bizarre de ne plus le voir dans la série. On a fini à s'y attacher à ce méchant officielle! Non le hiatus et HEUREUSEMENT le dernier de la saison, après les quatre derniers épisodes seront diffusés d'affiler (avec Jenna de retour dans le season final. Bon en flashback mais quand même!) J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ces 4 épisodes. Je vais passer sur la réponse à ta review laissé sur le miracle de Noël. D'abord je suis contente que la fic t'ait plu (même si j'ai été longue à la publier!). Giulia et son premier mot et bien surprise c'était une phrase! J'avais prévenu que ce serait surprenant. Et oui Jeremy en vampire (et marié à Katerina) c'était une autre surprise, contente que ça t'ait plu. Je l'imaginais bien avec Katerina. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça. Au fait tu n'as pas commenté les robes d'Elena et de Giulia, les liens sont sur mon profil, je ne t'oblige à rien mais j'aimerais bien savoir si j'ai fait le bon choix, c'est rare que je fasse ça. je veux dire prendre des modèles existant, en général les descriptions telles qu'elles soient je les invente. Sauf pour le miracle de Noël et cette fic où j'ai trouvé la photo de la robe d'Elena et de celle de Léa. Oui il y aura le mariage Delena. Quand? **_**«That is the question!» **_**pour citer Shakespeare. Bon je sais c'est classique comme citation mais j'adore certaines phrases de cet auteur comme par exemple la scène du balcon de **_**Roméo & Juliette**_** et cette fameuse réplique «**_**To be or not to be, that is the question»**_** d'**_**Hamelet**_**. Je suis trop bavarde parfois moi! Bon je te laisse lire mon chapitre au lieu de babiller encore et encore. Bise & à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bises & à bientôt.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33<strong>

Elena faisait les courses pour le repas de Noël. En effet avec les jumeaux qui venaient de naitre elle avait préféré que tout le monde vienne à la pension plutôt que d'aller un jour chez les uns, le lendemain chez les autres. Avoir deux bébés étaient du travail et même si Damon l'aidait beaucoup, Elena était fatiguée. En plus de ça, il se passait toujours quelque chose à Mystic Falls. Christina se planquait à l'extérieur de la ville et ses frères ne voulaient pas lui parler – Elena travaillait à y remédier – et aujourd'hui les Lockwood avaient eu la dispute de trop et le Conseil avait du se réunir d'urgence parce que Carol avait démissionné. Ce matin donc, Damon était parti d'urgence – avec Léa qui voulait voir sa Mamy Miranda – essayer de trouver une solution car à cause du surnaturel, le maire de Mystic Falls ne pouvait être qu'un membre d'une famille fondatrice à cause du Conseil. Quand Damon lui avait expliqué la situation, Elena avait ironisé en disant _«Vive la démocratie!»_ et celui-ci lui avait promit de rentrer vite pour l'aider avec les jumeaux – il avait remarqué qu'elle était fatiguée – même s'il savait que ça durerait longtemps car Tyler avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas reprendre le flambeau. Bref Elena en avait profité pour aller faire les courses de Noël et acheter deux ou trois choses pour Damon et les enfants – elle leur achetait tout le temps pleins de choses! – sachant que sortir lui éviterait de piquer un somme qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre avec ses bébés dont elle devait s'occuper. Elle adorait sa vie, elle adorait être mère et avoir eu les jumeaux mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, depuis quelques jours elle était fatiguée. Elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre de ne pas dormir la nuit, elle se reposait – les bébés la réveillaient mais elle ne se levait pas puisque Damon s'en occupait lui permettant de se reposer. Mais bon elle s'en fichait complètement puisqu'elle était heureuse. Depuis bien longtemps elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse et elle n'avait jamais gouté au bonheur à ce point. Une fois ses courses faites et rangées, la jeune femme était toute disponible pour ses bébés qui commençaient à avoir faim. Autant sa fille mangeait correctement mais savait s'arrêter, autant son fils était un Gargantua qui n'arrivait pas à quitter son sein. Le fils à son père quoi! Damon en était fier, son fils comme lui, il ne pouvait rêver mieux! Le fait qu'il soit fier de Ian ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas fier de Miranda et de Léa. Miranda était sa fifille, celle pour qui il avait donné sa vie. Miranda était son petit ange et Elena savait très bien qu'au fond elle était la petite préférée. Que ce soit celle de Damon ou la sienne. Le bébé était leur petite poupée toute fragile qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour protéger. Léa elle était la petite chipie, celle qui les faisait rigoler et à qui Damon apprenait des bêtises – en faisant comme si Elena ne le savait pas. Quand elle pensait à sa famille, la jeune femme en était fière et se sentait heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Toute seule avec ses bébés elle en profitait pour leur raconter à ses jumeaux pas mal d'anecdotes sur leur père. Elle les enchainait sans les compter – il y avait tellement de choses à dire sur Damon Salvatore! – lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son iphone. Un numéro inconnu. Elle ne savait donc pas qui c'était mais elle décrocha tout de même. Un numéro inconnu ne signifiait pas que c'était un inconnu qui l'appelait. Hors cette fois-ci c'était le cas. Un inconnu qui l'appelait au sujet d'Isobel. C'était un notaire qu'elle avait contacté après sa résurrection. L'homme n'avait pas livré beaucoup de détails, il lui avait juste donné rendez vous à Richmond en lui disant que sa _«mère biologique avait voulu faire les choses correctement avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour de bon.»_. Il lui avait aussi demandé comment il pouvait joindre Alaric et elle lui avait répondu qu'il était en vacances et injoignable. Mais elle se souvenait avoir eu une procuration. En effet quand Ric avait emménager chez les Gilbert après la mort de Jenna, à cause du surnaturel il avait préféré faire une procuration pour tout au nom d'Elena juste au cas où. Suite à sa conversation téléphonique la jeune femme avait essayé de joindre Damon – qui était sur messagerie – pour qu'il s'occupe des enfants – puis sa mère, son père, son frère, ses amis, tous sur messagerie à cause de leur réunion au Conseil. Alors elle envoya un sms à son compagnon pour lui dire qu'elle devait partir pour Richmond – elle avait rendez-vous chez le notaire à 16h00 et avec deux bébés avec elle mieux valait partir tôt! – en lui expliquant la situation.

Damon Salvatore s'ennuyait royalement. Le Conseil durait encore et encore tout ça pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans l'impasse dans laquelle ils étaient en arrivant. Personne ne voulait reprendre la place de Carol. Tyler – qui comme le voulait la tradition de la ville devait succéder à sa mère – disait que «ça ne le branche pas», Liz soulignait qu'elle était déjà le sheriff et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être aussi maire de Mystic Falls, Caroline s'en fichait complètement et aucun Fell ou cousins de Tyler ne voulait reprendre le flambeau. Quand au Gilbert, et bien eux non plus ne voulait du job tout comme Damon qui disait que s'il était maire il s'emmerderait royalement et mènerait Mystic Falls à sa perte.

«Donc personne ne veut du fardeau! En conclue Liz. Et Marie ou Ric? Elena? Stefan?

- Mais oui c'est ça on refile le gâteau tout pourri à mon frère! S'exclama Damon qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Damon! Gronda sa belle-mère.

- Quoi? Ma mère est aussi bordélique que moi et être maire n'est pas son trip, Ric est prof, c'est son job et il ne va pas le lâcher pour Mystic Falls. Quand à ma femme de un elle a autre chose à foutre, de deux je ne veux pas qu'Elena soit maire et je vous interdis d'aller lui demander, elle est capable de dire oui juste pour vous faire plaisir et vous dépanner, gronda le jeune homme. Il vous reste qui? Stefan. Ou pire Katherine! Je ne crois pas que vous voulez de Katherine en tant que maire, je me trompe? De toute façon elle est trop égoïste pour ça. Stefan lui adore sauver l'humanité, filez lui le job, qu'on s'amuse un peu dans cette ville.

- C'est pas un jeu là Damon! S'énerva Caroline. Et puis Ty tu étais vraiment obligé de te disputer avec ta mère?

- Hey Caro je me suis disputé avec ma mère parce que tu n'arrêtais pas te plaindre d'elle! Hurla Tyler alors que Damon lui faisait signe de se taire sachant par expérience qu'il ne fallait pas discuter avec une femme enceinte. C'est toi qui te plaint que ma mère te saoule, qu'elle te prend pour une incapable et…

- Ta mère est une sorcière dans le genre méchante sorcière du Far Ouest! Et puis ne me critique pas, tout ça c'est de ta faute et de celle de ta mère. Moi je suis enceinte, enceinte de _TON_ bébé (elle insiste sur le ton) et j'ai pleins d'émotions c'est pire que quand…

- Caroline! Gronda Damon sachant qu'elle allait dire _«vampire»_.

- C'est pire que tout. Ingérable! Dit-t-elle en pleurant. Et toi Tyler tu n'est qu'un pauvre crétin!

- Sérieusement ça fait trois heures qu'on est là, on a tous une migraine affreuse, la seule qui s'amuse c'est la petite, et là on en est au point où tout le monde s'est disputé sans parler que Caroline est en larmes, souligna Miranda alors que Léa – qui n'avait pas bronchée et qui jouait calmement avec ses poupées - voulait consoler sa _«tata Caro» _en lui tendant les bras pour lui faire un câlin. Beau travail! On arrive à rien, tout ça n'a aucune issu, personne ne veut du job! On peu attendre quelques jours, on n'est pas à ça prêt! Et non, hors de question d'utiliser l'option Elena, c'est clair? Ma fille n'est pas faite pour ça! Je ne veux pas que ma fille fasse ça! C'est une artiste pas une bureaucrate! Bon aller maintenant tout le monde dehors!

- Hey, c'est à moi de lever la séance! Grogna Damon. Aller dégagez!»

Elena était déjà arrivée à Richmond. La ville n'était qu'à une heure de route de Mystic Falls mais elle était partie tôt car elle aurait pensé que ses jumeaux auraient été plus grognons pour leur premier long voyage en voiture. Hors ils avaient été deux véritables petits anges, dignes de Damon dans ses bons jours. Du coup elle était à Richmond avait deux heures d'avance et en profita donc pour faire les magasins et gâter sa petite famille. Elle avait acheté une poupée à sa petite Léa – Léa adorait les poupées et en quelque sorte les collectionnait – une peluche pour chacun des jumeaux – un tigre pour Ian et une princesse Disney pour Miranda. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un cadeau pour Damon – il allait être jaloux si elle ne lui ramenait rien – et c'est en cherchant quelque chose pour son fiancé qu'elle tomba face à un magasin de robe de mariée. Elle savait qu'aucune date n'était arrêtée pour son mariage mais elle n'avait pas résisté à aller faire un tour dans le magasin pour en ressortir une demi heure plus tard avec la robe de mariée parfaite. Au début elle n'était rentrée dans le magasin que pour regarder, se faire une idée sur la robe qu'elle voulait mais elle était tombée sur cette longue et magnifique robe blanche, sur la robe de ses rêves et n'avait pu résister finissant par l'acheter. Et puis elle espérait que comme ça, Damon et elle prendrait le temps pour organiser leur mariage. Certes avec les enfants ce n'était pas tout les jours faciles mais Elena avait hâte d'être la femme de Damon et elle comptait bien trouver le temps d'organiser son mariage! Ce mariage était celui dont elle avait toujours rêvé et elle le voyant parfait. Non seulement aujourd'hui elle venait de trouver la robe de mariée parfaite mais aussi une adorable petite robe pour Léa. Elle pensait essayer d'appeler sa fille pour le lui dire mais quand elle fit l'heure, elle comprit qu'elle avait juste le temps de pauser ses achats dans sa voiture et de filer chez le notaire. Elle ignorait ce que l'homme de lois lui voulait, elle ignorait ce qu'Isobel avait fait avant sa mort mais une chose lui était sure: avec Isobel il fallait s'attendre à tout. C'est donc anxieuse qu'elle se présenta avec sa procuration à la main chez le notaire qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. La secrétaire ne lui avait rien dit de plus, rien qui ne pouvait l'aider à savoir pourquoi elle était là; le femme avait juste fait une copie du document puis fit signe à Elena d'aller s'installer dans la salle d'attente en lui disant que le notaire allait la recevoir dans quelques minutes, qu'il était au téléphone.

«Mademoiselle Gilbert?

- Oui. Je suis désolée, après votre coup de fils je n'ai pu trouvé personne pour mes enfants, j'ai été obligé de les emmener, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas?

- Non. Et puis je vous ai prévenu au dernier moment de toute façon, sourit l'homme compréhensif. En réalité, quand Madame Flemming-Saltzman est venue me voir elle m'a dit de ne vous contacter que le 21 décembre. Pas avant. Pas après. C'est une femme très convaincante votre maman!

- Ce n'est pas ma mère. Je veux dire que m'avoir donné la vie ne signifie pas qu'elle est ma mère, expliqua Elena. Ma mère c'est celle qui m'a élevé et aimé!

- Désolé je ne voulais pas vous froisser, bredouilla le notaire désolé. Et bien étant donné que monsieur Saltzman n'est pas là, nous pouvons commencer, dit-t-il en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.»

Quand elle était arrivée devant la porte du bureau de notaire, Elena remarqua deux personnes à l'intérieur. Un homme et une femme. Tout deux avaient à vu d'œil la soixantaine et semblaient tout autant étonnés qu'elle d'être ici. Et surprit de la voir! Enfin, surpris de voir quelqu'un d'autre présent.

«Je…,heu…, je peux attendre que vous ayez fini vous savez, bredouilla Elena.

- Non ces personnes ont là pour la même raison que vous mademoiselle Gilbert, lui répondit le notaire.

- Mais enfin je croyais qu'il n'y aurait qu'Alaric! Qui est cette jeune femme? S'écria la femme confuse.

- Votre petite-fille, répondit le notaire de but en blanc, sans aucun tac laissant sous le choc les Flemming et Elena.

- NOTRE QUOI? S'exclamèrent le père et la mère d'Isobel en cœur sous le choc en dévisageant Elena.

- Isobel est tombée enceinte de moi quand elle avait seize ans. Elle ne voulait pas de moi et John m'a laissé à son frère et sa belle sœur. Je suis désolée du choc, j'avoue que jamais je n'aurais pensé être dans cette situation.

- Gilbert comme John Gilbert! Souffla Madame Flemming en faisant le rapprochement.

- Isobel a toujours eu le don de mettre les gens dans de ces situations! Une petite fille donc! Réalisa Monsieur Flemming.

- Où est ma fille? Demanda soudainement la mère d'Isobel complètement perturbée par toutes ces révélations.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le notaire. Elle est venue, m'a dit ce que je devais faire et est repartie.

- Elena?

- Je… je… je ne sais pas, menti Elena qui ne pouvait pas leur répondre _«morte»_. Je sens que je vais être malade! Dit-t-elle en courant dans les toilettes pour en revenir cinq minutes plus tard et voir ses enfants dans les bras des Flemming.

- Oh désolés, ils ont commencé à pleurer et…

- Je sais, ils pleurent tout le temps quand ils sont tous seuls. Ils en sont au stade où ils ont leur chambre respective mais passent plus de temps dans celle de leur père et moi, sourit la jeune femme pour rassurer les Flemming.

- En tout cas ils sont adorables! Murmura le père d'Isobel en reposant Miranda dans la poussette.

- Et vraiment mignons. Félicitations! Rajouta sa femme. Comment ils s'appellent?

- Miranda et Ian, répondit Elena.

- C'est mignon.

- Merci. Au fait pourquoi on est ici? Demanda la jeune femme au notaire.

- Et bien comme je vous l'ai dit, Madame Flemming-Saltzman voulait faire les choses bien. Elle estimait avoir fait beaucoup d'erreurs avec sa famille et elle a avoué que même si elle aimait la vie qu'elle a mais qu'elle vous avait tous éloigné les uns des autres. Elle a dit que c'est grâce à une certaine Léa qu'elle a comprit l'importance de la famille. Je n'ai pas tout comprit.

- C'est qui Léa? Demanda monsieur Flemming perdu.

- Mon autre fille, répondit Elena. Mon ainée. Qu'est-ce que Léa à voir là dedans? Ce n'est qu'un bébé de deux ans!

- Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas tout comprit mais Madame Flemming-Saltzman a dit qu'elle avait été frappée par le lien que vous aviez avec ce bébé alors qu'elle n'est pas votre fille biologique, expliqua le notaire avant de changer de sujet. J'ai deux documents: un concernant les biens – enfin le bien – de Madame Flemming-Saltzman, et un autre concernant une volonté qu'elle a formulé. Par lequel voulez vous que je commence?

- Le bien? Une volonté? Venez en au fait! S'énerva Elena. Qu'est-ce qu'Isobel voulait.

- Elle voulait vous donner une maison qu'elle avait acheté pour vous en 2010.

- Je ne veux pas de cette maison. J'en ai déjà des maisons.

- Et bien vous n'avez pas le choix, elle est à votre nom mais pas seulement, lui apprit le notaire. J'en viens donc à la volonté qu'elle a formulé. En fait elle a écrit une lettre. Je vais vous la lire mais accrochez vous vous risquez d'avoir un choc.

_Maman, Papa, Ric et Elena,_

_Vous m'en voulez, je le sais et vous m'en voudrez encore plus une fois cette lettre lue. Maman, Papa, je sais que vous êtes sous le choc d'apprendre l'existence d'Elena. Je ne voulais pas être mère, je ne l'ai jamais voulu. J'ai eu Elena quand j'avais seize ans, je n'étais pas prête. Je n'ai jamais été prête à être mère parce que – et même si c'est blessant pour vous tous – je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfant, elle n'était qu'un accident. _

_Aujourd'hui j'ai un aveu à faire: Elena n'est pas ma seule fille. Il y dix ans Ric, quand je suis partie faire des recherches en Europe je n'étais pas vraiment en Europe. En fait j'étais partie me réfugier chez Trudie car j'avais découvert que j'étais enceinte. Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant mais je savais que si tu apprenais ma grossesse toi tu en voudrais, d'où mon choix de partir chez Trudie passer ma grossesse avant d'abandonner le bébé. Je me fichais de ce que tu pourrais ressentir, de ce que mes parents pourraient ressentir, du mal que je pouvais vous faire. Seulement aujourd'hui je pense que cette petite fille a besoin de sa famille. De ses grands-parents, de sa sœur et de son père. Je l'ai comprit en voyant à quel point Léa avait besoin d'Elena et des personnes qui l'entourent. _

_J'ai retrouvé cette petite fille. Elle s'appelle Margaret, j'ai récupéré mes droits parentaux pour qu'elle puise être où elle aurait toujours du être. Avec toi Ric. La maison que j'avais acheté et mise au nom d'Elena, je l'ai aussi mise à son nom. Je sais que tu n'en veux pas Elena, vends là, je veux juste que cette petite fille ait de l'argent, c'est la seule chose que je puisse lui donner. Vous quatre vous pouvez lui donner l'amour qu'elle mérite. Ric je sais que tu seras un bon père pour elle et toi Elena je sais que tu seras une super grande-sœur pour elle, les gosses c'est ton truc! Vous papa et maman, je sais que vous allez apprendre à connaître vos petites-filles et les aimer. Je suppose que tout les parents, en voyant leurs enfants grandir attendent le jour où ils auront leurs petits enfants. Et bien les voilà vos petites-filles! _

_Vous devez tous être sous le choc mais je serais hypocrite si je disais que je regrettait de l'avoir abandonner ou que je m'excusais. Ou pire si je disais l'avoir aimé au point d'avoir voulu la garder. Je ne sais pas aimer mes filles mais je ne m'en excuserais pas, c'est comme ça. J'aurais du faire les choses différemment mais je les ai faites ainsi, ne revenons pas sur le passé. Papa et maman je vous demande d'avancer et de m'oublier. Aujourd'hui vous avez Elena et Margaret, vivez pour elles deux. _

_Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner n d'accepter ce que j'ai fait mais d'avancer en sachant que la vie solitaire que j'ai choisi._

_Isobel._

_PS:__ Il est préférable pour Margaret qu'elle croit que je suis morte, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que je suis une garce sans cœur. Et je veux que cette enfant soit avec son père ou sa sœur dans le cas où Ric n'en voudrait pas._

- Maintenant il y a des papiers à signer pour que monsieur Saltzman puisse…

- Attendez moi je ne peux pas prendre cette décision pour Ric, j'ai une procuration parce qu'à la mort de ma tante, il ne voulait pas qu'on se retrouve livré à nous même mon frère et moi au cas où il lui arriverait à lui aussi quelque chose. Pas signer des papiers pour la fille qu'Isobel lui a fait dans le dos!

- Dans ce cas vous pouvez la récupérer vous puisque c'est la volonté de Madame Flemming-Saltzman, proposa le notaire. Et monsieur Saltzman n'aura qu'à passer les signer à son retour.

- Je…

- Elena s'il vous…, s'il te…, s'il vous plait, pleurait Madame Flemming. J'ai honte de ce que ma fille a fait. À cette fillette, à Alaric, à vous. Mais Margaret a besoin de sa famille et c'est vous et Ric qu'Isobel veut pour cette fillette. Nous nous commençons à être âgé et pour une fois notre fille a eu le bon sens de vouloir épargner d'autres épreuves à cet enfant.

- J'annonce ça comment à Ric? Tiens au fait j'ai été convoqué par un notaire et il m'a apprit que j'avais une sœur. Ta fille que tu as eut avec Isobel! Et la France c'était comment? Ironisa Elena surpassée par la situation et à bout de nerfs. Evidemment que je ne vais pas la laisser dans son orphelinat, c'est juste que c'est tellement surréaliste comme situation!»

Et puis une fois qu'elle fut calmée, Elena signa des papiers pour faire sortir Margaret de son orphelinat et rentrer à Mystic Falls. Elle et les Flemming étaient allés la chercher. En ayant été appelé la fillette était venue méfiante, sur ses gardes –_«Normal quand on vit dans un orphelinat»_ Songea Elena en observant la fillette se cacher derrière une employée. La jeune femme ne savait pas trop comment agir envers la fillette, elle avait peur de l'effrayer ou d'être trop brutale avec elle tout comme les Flemming qui ne bougeaient pas. Margaret était une jolie petite fille, brune aux yeux marron clair et au teint porcelaine. L'une des premières choses qui avait interpelé Elena était une expression que sa sœur avait eu, ça lui avait rappelé son premier cour d'Histoire avec Ric. En la voyant, on ne pouvait pas dire si elle ressemblait plus à Ric ou à Isobel. Elle était un mélange des deux, Elena espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas le caractère de leur génitrice. La jeune femme avait remarqué que la fillette avait peur et elle s'approcha d'elle pour entamer la conversation et ce même si elle était complètement dépassée par la situation.

«Coucou Margaret. Je… je sais que tout ça doit t'effrayer un peu, c'est normal tu ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, on te dit que tu dois repartir avec de parfaits étrangers qui sont ta famille. Moi aussi j'ai peur tu sais. Je… je ne sais pas du tout comment gérer la situation et d'habitude quand je suis dans des situations impossibles, je trouve toujours le moyen de les gérer.

- Tu t'appelles comment? Demanda timidement la fillette.

- Elena. Je suis ta grande sœur à ce qui paraît.

- Et le monsieur et la madame?

- Ce sont les… tes grands-parents, lui répondit Elena.

- Et c'est pas les tiens?

- Si mais c'est compliqué, comme toi je ne les connais que depuis aujourd'hui.

- Toi aussi tu as grandi ici?

- Non. Moi je n'ai pas le même papa que toi et mon papa biologique m'a confié à son frère et sa belle-sœur. Ce sont eux mes parents, j'ai grandi avec eux.

- Donc ma vraie Maman c'est ta vrai maman à toi aussi mais pas mon vrai papa, comprit Margaret.

- Les vrais parents ce sont ceux qui t'aiment, qui sont là pour toi quand tu as besoin d'eux, essayait de lui faire comprendre Elena. Moi mon vrai papa et ma vraie maman ce sont les personnes qui m'ont élevé, je ne considère pas Isobel comme ma mère. C'est peut-être difficile à comprendre pour toi, je ne sais pas, ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est qu'on est mieux sans Isobel, croit moi. C'est surement difficile pour toi de comprendre mais… oublie. Je… Tu dois repartir avec moi mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise ou effrayée alors pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux avant.

- Les bébés, c'est les tiens? Demanda la fillette en voyant la poussette à côté d'Elena.

- Oui. C'est des jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon. Miranda et Ian.

- Ils ont quel âge?

- 20 jours.

- Ils sont tout petits! S'exclama la fillette. Et tu as d'autres enfants?

- Une autre fille qui s'appelle Léa, elle a deux ans et c'est une véritable pipelette, sourit Elena en pensant à sa fille ainée. Tu verras quand tu la rencontreras.

- Et mon vrai… enfin mon papa biologique tu le connais? Demanda Margaret qui espérait qu'il serait différent de sa mère biologique.

- Oui. Il s'appelle Alaric mais tout le monde l'appelle Ric. Il est gentil et je suis sûre qu'il va t'adorer.

- Tu crois que lui il veut de moi? S'inquiéta sa petite sœur.

- Mais oui, Alaric adore les enfants! Tu sais il ne savait et ne sais toujours pas qu'il t'a. Mais si il avait su qu'il t'avait, il t'aurait gardé avec lui, lui confia sincèrement Elena.

- Et il est marié?

- Non mais il vit avec quelqu'un.

- Elle est gentille sa copine? Et c'est chez lui ou chez toi que je vais vivre? S'inquiéta Margaret en pleurant.

- Ne pleure pas, Marie est très gentille. Et elle aussi adore les enfants. En fait c'est ma belle-mère donc tu peux me croire quand je dis qu'elle est super, sourit Elena en la prenant dans ses bras. Quand à où tu vas vivre, et bien tu vas passer deux nuits chez moi parce que ton papa est en vacances mais après tu iras chez lui. Mais il n'habite pas bien loin de ma maison, il habite juste à côté.

- Cool. Je t'aime bien, t'es gentille, lui dit sincèrement la fillette.

- Moi aussi je t'aime bien Margaret, sourit Elena en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Dis tu crois que ton mari va vouloir que je reste chez toi? S'inquiéta sa petite sœur.

- Oui. Et puis tu sais chez moi c'est moi qui commande, Damon lui obéit, il a trop peur de me mettre en colère, plaisanta Elena en lui demandant de na pas répéter cette phrase. Maintenant tu es prête à venir avec moi?

- Oui. Merci Elena.

- De quoi?

- D'être gentille avec moi, lui répondit sa sœur en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Pas trop déstabilisé par l'arrivée de Margaret. Dites moi si vous n'aimez pas, je progresse en ayant votre avis. Donc au sujet de Margaret, comment pensez vous que Ric réagira? Et Marie? Si j'ai choisi t'introduire ce personnage, c'est parce que Ric à envie d'avoir des enfants et que Marie n'est pas trop décidée (pour le moment par la suite on verra). Et de deux j'adore cette petite! Voilà tout pour l'explication concernant l'arrivé de Margaret. J'ATTENDS VOS AVIS AVEC IMPATIENCE, SURTOUT POUR CE CHAPITRE qui peu plaire comme ne pas plaire à cause de l'arrivée de Margaret. Donnez moi votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

**_PS:_ Les liens des photos de la robe de mariée d'Elena et de la robe pour Léa sont sur mon profil: COMMENTEZ LES!  
><strong>


	35. Chapitre 34

**Voilà le chapitre 34 où Elena ramène sa sœur chez elle et où sa mère fait un rencontre (je n'en dis pas plus vous verrez). EN TOUT CAS RAVIE DE VOTRE ENTHOUSIASME CONCERNANT L'ARRIVÉE DE MARGARET.**

**Helene: Encore une fois contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. La réaction de Ric et Marie concernant Margaret sera dans le prochain chapitre. Elena tient vraiment à se marier pas comme la dernière fois. Elle a parlé mariage à Damon plusieurs fois et là elle a acheté un robe. Y aura-t-il un mariage dans les prochains chapitres? Mystère. Damon ne se démonte pas, ça ne plait à personne d'être maire de MF, c'est simple refiler le cadeau empoissonné à mon frère. C'est tout Damon ça, mais bon au fond il l'aime son petit frère même si il adore l'emmerder. Maintenant je fais trois parenthèses: parenthèse une: contente que les robes portées par Elena et Giulia dans Le Miracle de Noël t'ait plu (ça me ravie dans mon choix). Parenthèse deux, je crois que Jenna revient dans le dernier épisode de la saison donc tu as hâte de voir le season final (comme moi et je pense comme tous les fans de TVD). Parenthèse trois: J'habite en zone A mais je suis en vacances un peu comme je veux puisque je suis en cours par correspondance. Voilà avec mes parenthèses j'ai l'impression de t'avoir fait ma liste de courses! Bon maintenant je te laisse, bon weekend de pâques à toi aussi et bon courage pour ta semaine d'école (je trouve ça complètement débile – pour ne pas dire un autre mot – d'avoir école la semaine de pâques. Enfin c'est mon avis personnel. Bises & à la semaine prochaine. **

**Manon: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Elena a rencontré ses grands-parents et maintenant qu'ils savent qu'ils ont des petites filles, ils devraient revenir. La réaction de Ric et Marie et leur manière d'être avec Margaret dans le prochain chapitre donc patiente un tout petit peu. Carol a démissionné parce qu'elle a eu la dispute de trop avec Tyler et qu'elle est partie, elle a quitté Mystic Falls. Tu en sauras plus bientôt. Damon a proposé de refiler le poste à Stefan, ce n'est pas fait. Pour l'instant la ville est sans maire. Contente que les robes te plaisent. Passe un bon weekend de pâques, de bonnes vacances si tu es concernée sinon passe tout de même une bonne semaine. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Delena1996: Contente que la version 1 te plaise tout comme cette version. En tout cas tu as du vraiment l'aimer pour rester devant ton ordinateur à lire et la version 1 et enchainé sur celle-ci (ça fait beaucoup de lecture d'un coup!) Ravie que tu apprécies l'arrivée de Margaret, n'hésite pas à me redonner ton avis par la suite si tu le souhaites, j'y répondrai avec plaisir. Passe un bon weekend de pâques & de bonnes vacances si tu es en zone A. Bises & j'espère à bientôt. **

**Voilà comme d'habitude je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34<strong>

Au Mystic Grill, Miranda Gilbert se détendait après la catastrophique réunion du Conseil des Fondateurs. Son mari était parti au travail et Léa avait voulu rentrer avec son père pour aller retrouver sa maman, son frère et sa sœur qui lui manquaient. Il était maintenant dix sept heures et Miranda était toujours au Mystic Grill à faire des mots croisés puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Sa maison était nickelle, son mari au travail, ses enfants étaient grands et n'avaient plus besoin d'elle, sa petite fille était rentrée chez elle et elle se retrouvait donc seule à faire des jeux sur des magazines. Alors au bout d'un moment elle s'octroya une pause afin de pouvoir tranquillement siroter un verre en attendant dix-huit heures pour rentrer chez elle retrouver Grayson. Même si elle s'ennuyait elle était heureuse et fière que Jeremy et Elena aient prit leur envol. Ses deux enfants avaient tellement changé depuis qu'elle était morte. Elena était devenue une mère de famille et s'épanouissait dans sa vie d'adulte et Jeremy avait muri et vaincu son addiction à la drogue. Aujourd'hui il était responsable et avait la tête sur les épaules, ce qui la rassurait en tant que mère.

«Miranda! Miranda! L'interpela une voix familière qui la tira de ses pensées.

- Jenna! Murmura Miranda sous le choc. C'est toi. Oh mon dieu Jenna.

- Miranda j'ai fais une connerie, Elena…

- Va très bien Jenna, la rassura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Oh tu m'as manquée! Ma petite-sœur.

- Miranda il faut que tu m'aides, ma gorge brule et j'ai faim. J'ai tellement faim, pleurait Jenna désorientée. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

- Jenna tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivé? Lui demanda son ainée inquiète pour elle sans en avoir peur.

- J'ai été tué. J'étais… Oh mon dieu Miranda je suis un vampire! Paniqua Jenna.

- Jenna ça va aller, je vais d'aider, tout ira bien. Aller viens on va à la maison, lui dit-t-elle en l'entrainant vers la sortie.»

Miranda avait tout fait pour essayer de calmer sa cadette mais Jenna n'arrêtait pas de pleurer perdue et perturbée par son nouveau statut de vampire. Bien sur Miranda savait qu'elle devrait lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait loupé quand elle était morte mais elle savait que sa sœur n'était pas prête pour ça. Alors elle la conduit chez elle, seulement Grayson rentrait en même temps qu'elles et en voyant Jenna, il s'était énervé – évidemment Jenna était un vampire – et buté contre sa belle-sœur.

«C'est ma petite-sœur! Cria Miranda.

- C'est un vampire, je ne veux pas de vampire chez moi. Ni dans la vie de ma famille! La contredit son époux.

- On doit l'aider, c'est ma sœur! Et si tu refuses, si tu la menaces, si tu t'en prends à elle, je pars. Je pars et tu ne me revois plus Gray', le prévient-t-elle en vain.»

Les Gilbert s'étaient disputé durant près d'une heure avant de Miranda ne fasse demi-tour en direction de sa voiture en ordonnant à sa sœur de venir avec elle.

« Miranda non! Criait son mari inquiet de la voir partir avec un vampire.

- C'est ma petite sœur, je me fiche qu'elle soit un vampire, elle reste ma sœur et je l'aime! Protesta Miranda. Tu as bien accepté qu'Elena soit avec un ancien vampire, ac…

- Elena c'est différent, comme tu l'as dit il s'agit d'un ancien vampire pas d'un vampire.

- Elle est sortie avec lui quand il était vampire et il n'a jamais fait du mal à notre fille! Au contraire, il l'a maintenu en vie et protéger de vampires bien plus puissants que lui.

- Je dois te rappeler le chapitre Heather, souligna Grayson en grognant.

- Rien a voir avec le surnaturel! Accepte ma petite-sœur ou je pars, le prévient une dernière fois sa femme déterminée.

- Miranda, Jenna est dangereuse, elle…

- Au revoir Gray'! Et si Jeremy te demande pourquoi je suis partie, répond lui que tu n'es qu'un pauvre con!

- Miranda tu n'avais pas à te disputer avec Grayson à cause de moi, pleurait sa sœur dans la voiture. Tu sais je peux partir, ce serait comme si je n'étais jamais revenue.

- NE DIS PAS DE BETISES JENNA! La gronda sa sœur. Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, tu m'as manqué sœurette.

- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi Miranda. Mais je suis mal à l'aise parce que je suis le sujet de ton conflit avec Grayson, je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, Grayson est juste inquiet mais ça lui passera. Tu le connais il bougonne toujours quand il y a des changements mais après il s'y fait. La preuve il s'est bien fait au fait que les enfants sont indépendants. Et ça a été dure d'après Elena. Un peu plus facile de s'y faire pour Jeremy mais pour Elena… Tu sais c'est sa fifille, il l'a considère encore comme la petite fille qui venait pleurer dans nos bras quand elle avait un chagrin, pas comme une adulte mère de famille! Mais bon il s'y est fait maintenant. Plus ou moins. Difficile de la voir grandir.

- Elena a un enfant? S'estomaqua Jenna.

- Trois. Léa qui a deux ans et les petits jumeaux: Ian et Miranda. Ils sont trop mignons tous les trois. Léa est une vraie petite pipelette, avec elle tu sais tout. Et les jumeaux, de vrais petits anges ceux là. C'est simple c'est les petits rois eux deux! Lui raconta fièrement Miranda avant de changer de sujet. Tu sais quoi Jenna, on va aller chez Elena mais avant on va se faire une séance beauté au spa, il est ouvert jusqu'à vingt heures. Comme ça, Elena a le temps de s'occuper des enfants, là c'est l'heure du repas des enfants, les jumeaux – et surtout Ian – sont deux gargantuas – et Léa doit savourer ses frites. Elle ne mange que des frites. Ou des pates mais ça c'est si son père cuisine. Tu sais que Léa a réussi à faire faire un repas à Grayson sans fruits et légumes? Il en était malade que la petite mange n'importe quoi mais bon, moi tout ce que je veux c'est que quand ma petite fille vient à la maison, je puisse dire à sa mère qu'elle a mangé. Et puis elle est petite, elle a le temps de manger sainement! Tu vas voir le spa c'est ce qu'il te faut, ça va te détendre Jenna.»

Chez les Salvatore, Damon et Léa avaient cuisiné avant de jouer au piano – Léa voulait jouer au piano! Le jeune homme avait réussi à convaincre sa fille de manger autre chose que des frites ou des pâtes et ensemble ils avaient cuisiné un risotto aux trois fromages et des escalopes à la milanaises. La fillette avait été toute contente de faire la cuisine avec son père adorant quand Damon lui apprenait un tas de choses qu'importe si ces choses étaient bonnes ou mauvaises! Tous les deux avaient bien rigolé dans la cuisine et maintenant Léa se prenait pour Mozart sur le piano de son père qui faisait une drôle de tête en la voyant y aller sans ménagement avec l'instrument. Et puis il devait l'avouer, sa fille commençait à lui casser la tête à appuyer sur toutes les touches provoquant un bouquant infernal. Alors il alla dans la bibliothèque sortir de vieilles partitions pour apprendre à jouer à sa fille lorsqu'Elena rentra en grondant Léa pour le raffut qu'elle faisait.

«Princesse tu m'as manqué, lui dit Damon en venant la prendre dans ses bras avant de s'occuper des jumeaux qui grâce au talent de pianiste de leur sœur pleuraient. Léa fini le piano, on jouera une prochaine fois! Et correctement! Elle est loin d'être Mozart!

- Chéri elle n'a que deux ans! Souligna Elena en se blottissant dans ses bras, épuisée.

- Oui mais Mozart était déjà un génie à son âge! Déclara-t-il sérieusement. Dure journée?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir!

- Heu Elena pourquoi il y a une petite fille devant la porte d'entrée? To notaire faisait une promo sur les fillettes et tu t'es dis pourquoi pas en ramener une? Plaisanta Damon alors qu'Elena fondait en larmes.

- C'est… Isobel… elle… Margaret est ma petite-sœur Damon, bafouilla Elena en pleurant.

- Oh! Et le père c'est?

- Ric.

- Et merde. Là on est dans la merde! Souligna Damon en se crispant.

- Margaret tu sais tu peux rentrer, lui dit gentiment Elena en séchant ses larmes.

- Maman! Maman! Criait Léa en courant vers Elena.

- Moins fort ma Léa! Les jumeaux sont déjà grognons ne peur donne pas une raison pour l'être encore plus. Oh toi ma petite puce tu m'as manquée! Lui dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras. Au fait Léa je te présente Margaret. Margaret je te présente ma fille, Léa.

- Coucou, dit Léa en faisant signe de la main à Margaret avant d'aller la prendre par la main. Vin, ze fé te montrer mes ziens. Enfin ya le zien de ma maman, le p'tit et l'gros cé l'mien. Cadeau de mon papa!

- Léa pas de bêtises, l'averti son père. C'est vraiment une salope! Dit-t-il une fois les fillettes parties en voulant parler d'Isobel.

- Elle m'a mise dans une situation impossible! Sans parler de ses parents que j'ai rencontré! Et maintenant je dois parler de Margaret à Ric! Super! Ironisa Elena.

- Ouais. Ric risque d'être, je ne sais pas trop comment il va le prendre mais bon c'est sur qu'il va avoir un choc. Heureusement qu'il a ma mère, elle adore les situation impossible! En revanche Léa risque de ne pas apprécier de voir une autre enfant chez sa grand-mère, ses grands-mères c'est sacré!

- Dis aussi que toi ça ne va pas te plaire que ta maman s'occupe d'un autre enfant. Les seuls que tu acceptes dans la vie de Marie ce sont les nôtres.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que c'est ma mère et…

- Je sais, tu l'adores.

- Ouais.

- Je suis contente d'être de retour à la maison, je suis épuisée. Cette journée était catastrophique. Oh bien sur je suis contente d'avoir rencontré Margaret mais tu sais la situation et tout, pleurait la jeune femme.

- Hey princesse, calme toi! Dit Damon en la prenant dans ses bras. Viens là mon petit cœur, installe toi dans la salle à manger, moi je t'apporte ton repas.

- Tu es trop adorable! Dit Elena en l'embrassant. Mon cœur tu m'en veux si je te dis que je me suis fais un cadeau à 4500$?

- Chérie tu peux te faire des cadeaux aussi chers que tu veux, ça n'a aucune importance du moment que tu es heureuse.

- C'est gentil mais tu sais c'est une somme et j'ai payé avec la carte du compte commun et le compte commun est peut être à mon nom et au tien mais c'est toi qui l'alimente et…

- Elena ne pleure pas à cause de ça! La rassura Damon. Tu t'es fait un beau cadeau et alors? Tu sais que l'argent n'est pas un problème et si il y a une personne qui a le droit de se faire un cadeau c'est toi princesse. Ne pleure pas princesse. Au fait c'est quoi ce cadeau?

- Ma robe. Ma robe de mariée. Je sais que le mariage c'est qu'un projet mais je l'ai vu et je n'ai pas résisté. Elle était magnifique. Parfaite même alors je l'ai acheté.

- Elena Gilbert je t'ai demandé en mariage, je VEUX t'épouser! Clarifia le jeune homme sincère. Et cette robe, elle est comment?

- Damon interdiction de la voir comprit? Lui ordonna Elena.

- Ce n'est pas juste! Bouda le jeune homme. Je déteste cette tradition!

- Mais tu vas la respecter monsieur Salvatore!

- Évidemment, je ne bafoue pas tout Elena, se défendit l'ancien vampire. Je respecte les traditions du mariage!

- C'est bien, je n'ai pas la force de me battre avec toi.

- Mon p'tit cœur est fatiguée, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant. Repose toi mon Elena je m'occupe de tout.

- Tu es trop mignon. Ah qu'est-ce que je ferrais sans toi!»

Et puis Damon l'installa dans la salle à manger avant de faire réchauffer les plats qu'il avait cuisiné avec Léa et d'appeler les fillettes et de porter le repas à table. Léa s'était vantée d'avoir fait la cuisine avec son père et Elena l'avait félicité en lui faisant un gros câlin. Doublement quand elle avait vu qu'il n'y avait pas de frites ni de pâtes à table et que sa fille n'avait pas fait de caprices et qu'elle avait mangé toute son assiette, mieux qu'elle en avait redemandé. Le repas s'était déroulé tranquillement mais malgré le fait que le risotto était délicieux, Elena n'avait pas la force de manger et s'était contentée de grignoter se faisant disputer par sa fille. En effet comme quand elle ne mangeait pas, Léa se faisait réprimander, elle avait disputé sa maman en voyant qu'elle n'avait à peine mangé la moitié de son assiette. La fillette ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait tout le temps manger toute sont assiette et que sa maman n'y était pas obligée. Et puis elle avait été un peu blessée, pensant qu'Elena n'aimait pas ce qu'elle avait cuisiné avec son papa. Alors sa mère avait du lui expliquer que les grandes personnes n'avaient plus besoin de grandir et que parfois elle pouvait se permettre de ne pas manger si elles n'avaient pas faim tout en la rassurant sur la qualité du risotto et des escalopes. Et puis après le repas, elle avait mit aux filles un DVD Disney – Léa ne regardait que du Disney ou la saga Twilight mais comme Damon rallait quand elle regardait _«les vampires les plus pathétiques de l'histoire du vampirisme»_ elle leur avait dont mit _La Belle et la bête_ pour que tout le monde soit d'accord. Au bout de dix minutes de films, ils furent interrompus par la sonnette. Katherine et Stefan étaient rentrés et voulait voir Léa pour savoir si ses cadeaux lui avaient plu.

«Oui z'aime bien la robe mais Maman et Papa y veulent pas que je la mette paceque y disent que ze vais prendre froid mais moi ze ve mettre ma robe! Se plaignit la fillette en boudant.

- Léa au lieu de te plaindre dis merci à ton oncle et ta tante, la gronda Elena en sortant de quoi offrir l'apéritif. Et puis si je te laisse porter ta robe, tu vas être malade et je n'ose pas imaginer à quel point malade tu pourrais être chiante!

- Et bien! Soupira Stefan en voyant sa belle-sœur à cran. Tu lui as fait quoi encore? Demanda-t-il à son frère.

- Rien. Son problème c'est Isobel.

- Quoi? Isobel est morte, pourquoi Elena aurait un problème avec Isobel! S'exclama Katherine.

- Parce qu'Isobel est aussi emmerdante que toi! Grogna Damon. Vous voulez voir le _«cadeau»_ qu'elle a laissé à Ric et Elena. Dans le salon s'il vous plait. Voilà Margaret, la petite sœur d'Elena et fille de Ric.

- Damon tu étais obligé de lui présenter Katherine comme ça? Gronda Elena en voyant sa sœur déstabilisée par son sosie. Ce n'est rien Margaret, Katherine est une cousine éloignée de Bulgarie, et la génétique est tellement bizarre qu'on se ressemble, expliqua-t-elle à l'enfant en lui servant le même mensonge qu'elle avait dit à sa fille. Ça va aller Margaret?

- Oui.»

Et puis tout les quatre avaient discuté un petit moment pendant que les fillettes continuaient de regarder leur DVD avant d'être rejointes par Elena une fois Katherine et Stefan partis. Pendant ce temps Damon lui s'occupait des jumeaux et leur faisait prendre leur bain avant de les mettre au lit et de s'occuper de Léa en montrant au passage une salle de bain à Margaret où il avait installé tout ce dont elle aurait de besoin pour se laver, Elena s'étant endormie comme une masse sur le canapé. Damon avait décidé de la laisser dormir en disant aux enfants de ne pas faire de bruit avant de mettre sa fille au bain. Comme d'habitude, Léa s'amusait comme une petite folle et l'avait éclaboussé d'eau – en fait tous les deux avaient fait une bataille d'eau qui si elle aurait été réveillée aurait value un commentaire du genre _«Très mature Damon!»_ de la part de sa compagne. – et Léa avait rechigné à quitter la baignoire – hurlant qu'elle voulait y rester – une fois propre et le jeu terminé.

«Putain si ta mère voit l'état de la salle de bain elle me zigouille! S'exclama Damon en voyant l'état des lieux.

- Zigouille! Rigola Léa amusée par le mot. Papa, tu sais Magaet (elle n'arrivait pas à dire Margaret) elle peut dormir dans ma zambre. Z'ai un grand lit et comme ça elle sera pas toute seule, proposa gentiment la fillette alors que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.

- Ouais demande lui moi je vais voir qui c'est. Putain c'est le défiler aujourd'hui! Léa ne répète pas ce mot!

- Laisse je m'en occupe, toi nettoies ton champ de bataille et arrête de dire putain! Cria Elena du salon ayant été réveillée par les protestations devenue quotidiennes de Léa. Maman? Oh mon dieu Jenna!

- Ton père ne veut pas de ta tante chez lui alors j'ai pensé que peut-être toi…

- Oui bien sur! Rentrez! S'exclama Elena en invitant sa tante.

- Tu es sure que tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes… commença sa mère avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

- Il va raller mais Damon ne serait pas Damon s'il ne rallait pas! Plaisanta la jeune femme alors que sa tante restait bouche bée.

- Damon? Je t'ai bien entendu dire Damon là? Gronda Jenna. Elena c'est une blague? Quand tes parents on parlés d'un ancien vampire, j'ai pensé à Stefan pas à Damon! Sérieusement Elena tu es avec Damon Salvatore? C'est qu'un pauvre type et…

- Jenna! Gronda sa nièce. C'est mon mari! Enfin futur mari et je l'aime alors arrête ça tout de suite. Je suis épuisée j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à me disputer avec toi!

- Putain non Elena! Hurla Damon en voyant Jenna. Pas un vampire à la maison! Sérieux tu as pensé aux gosses!

- Damon c'est ma tante! Protesta la jeune femme.

- C'est un vampire! Cria-t-il.

- Dit l'ancien vampire! Ironisa Elena.

- Hey moi j'ai peut-être tué pas de gens, fait des truc pas trop orthodoxe mais toi je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal! Se défendit Damon.

- Non tu as brisé la nuque de mon frère je te rappelle! Cria sa femme.

- C'était à cause de Katherine, elle m'avait rendu fou!

- Tu as toujours une excuse. Jenna reste ici point barre! Déclara la jeune femme d'un ton ferme et sans appel. Je croyais que toi tu pourrais comprendre ma position et que serais plus tolérant!

- Non! Je ne veux pas de Jenna ici. C'est une jeune vampire, les jeunes vampires ne se contrôlent pas!

- On va lui apprendre!

- Léa fait toujours la fofolle, imagine qu'elle se blesse à en saigner ne serait-ce qu'un peu? Jenna ne résistera à l'odeur du sang, croit en mon expérience.

- J'ai confiance en Jenna, je sais qu'elle ne ferra pas de mal à mes enfants! Plaida Elena alors que sa mère faisait signe à Jenna de se taire en l'entrainant dans la cuisine.

- Ce sont aussi _MES_ enfants, gronda Damon. J'ai aussi mon mot à dire!

- Damon Jenna est ma tante, je dois l'aider! Tu dois l'accepter!

- Non, je suis aussi chez moi j'ai mon mot à dire sur qui y vit!

- Damon c'est sans appel! Décida Elena d'un ton autoritaire. Maintenant tu acceptes ma décision ou du va former le club des emmerdeurs avec mon père!

- Tu es chiante! Et une véritable castratrice quand tu t'y mets! S'énerva Damon. Sérieusement si tu me fiches dehors, je pars mais avec mes enfants!

- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME PRENDRE MES BÉBÉS! Hurla Elena en larmes. C'est mes enfants, je suis leur mère et les jumeaux je les allaite chose que tu ne peux pas faire Damon. Et Léa…

- Ce sont aussi mes enfants, j'ai autant de droits que toi et je ne les laisserai pas ici alors que ta tante pourrait sortir les crocs!

- Maman? Papa? Grogna Léa en descendant les escaliers. Qué qui se passe? Moi ve dormir et z'attends maman et mon histoire!

- Léa on s'en va! Lui dit son père. Va prendre quelques unes de tes affaires et on y va. Et je prends aussi les jumeaux.

- NON! Tu laisses mes TROIS enfants ici! Gronda Elena en continuant de pleurer.

- Tu crois que tout ça ça me plait? Tu crois que j'aime me disputer avec toi? Le problème c'est que tu veux tout diriger, c'est toi qui commande ici, c'est toi qui décide de tout et moi je dois t'obéir sans rien dire, comme un bon toutou!

- C'est faux Damon! Là tu deviens injuste! Dit-t-elle en pleurant alors qu'il prenait les affaires des jumeaux. Et tu vas les nourrir comment? Et puis leur donner du lait en poudre alors qu'ils sont nourris au sein n'est pas bon pour eux. Et puis tu sais que Léa ne voudra pas dormir sans moi!

- Je me débrouillerai!

- Damon arrête. Tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu pars? Je vais te détester si tu prends les enfants avec toi et on va se faire la gueule pendant des jours et c'est bientôt Noël, pleurait la jeune femme dont les paroles avaient déstabilisées Damon.

- Arrête Elena! Ne pleure pas! Se radoucit son compagnon. Tout ce que je veux c'est protéger les enfants princesse.

- Je sais et tu crois que ce n'est pas ce que je veux? Pleurait encore et toujours autant Elena.

- Je sais, je… Je suis très con Elena, je te fais du mal alors que je ne veux que te rendre heureuse, lui avoua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Aide Jenna, je t'en supplie Damon! Je ne peux pas le faire toute seule. J'ai tellement de chose à gérer et je suis tellement fatiguée Damon.

- Je sais mon cœur, je sais. Aller calme toi Elena, essayait de l'apaiser Damon.

- Tu vas aider Jenna? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Je vais l'aider. Pour toi. Est-ce que j'ai déjà refusé de faire quelque chose pour toi?

- Je suis ta castratrice préférée avoue! Le taquina Elena.

- Tu n'es pas une castratrice Elena, je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça! S'excusa le jeune homme en l'embrassant. En fait tu es tout le contraire d'une castratrice! Dit-t-il avec sous-entendus.

- Mon Damon revient! Rigola Elena en l'embrassant. Je t'aime toi.

- Je t'aime aussi Elena. Mon Elena à moi et rien qu'à moi! Dit-t-il en la serrant fort contre lui.»

Et puis tous les deux s'étaient occupés de leur fille – qui avait invité Margaret à dormir dans sa chambre – en lui racontant son histoire du soir avant d'attendre que l'enfant s'endorme dans les bras d'Elena. La jeune femme avait été surprise de voir la gentillesse et la générosité de sa fille. Bien sur elle l'élevait avec cette valeur mais Damon passait son temps à lui apprendre le contraire, précisément comment être possessive envers sa maman. Bien qu'ils se soient disputés, le couple avait oublié la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir et c'est uni qu'ils étaient descendus en bas rejoindre les sœurs Sommers. Jenna jetait des regards incendiaires à Damon et Miranda – qui avait tout expliqué à sa sœur concernant les résurrections et la nouvelle vie d'Elena – essayait de calmer sa cadette tandis qu'Elena raisonnait les deux partis.

«Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ma nièce ait cédé à tes avances! Dit Jenna avec dégouts. C'est vrai je suis une experte dans les mecs comme toi, et je te jure que si tu fais du mal à ma nièce je te tue!

- Jenna! Gronda Elena. Damon ne dis rien! Ordonna-t-elle à son compagnon qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre et se disputer avec sa tante. Jenna, Damon est plus complexe que les tocards avec qui tu es sortie et il m'aime réellement. Ne le menace pas de mort!

- Jenna soit gentille, lui conseilla Miranda.

- S'il te plait tante Jenna donne sa chance à Damon, lui demanda sa nièce. En plus il a décidé de t'aider avec l'addiction au sang.

- J'ai des règles Jenna! De un tu ne t'en prends à personne, sinon je te vire de cette maison. Il n'y aurait qu'Elena et moi ce serait différent mais on a les enfants et ce sont eux que je veux protéger, avoua le jeune homme. Et si tu t'en prends à une personne de cette famille, c'est un pieu dans le cœur, comprit?

- D'accord. Jusque là ça me semble juste, reconnu la vampire.

- De deux, tu ne touches pas à un seul cheveu de ma mère et ce même si tu es contrariée qu'elle soit avec Ric! Expliqua Damon sans avoir vu sa belle-mère lui faire de grands gestes pour lui dire que Jenna n'était pas au courant de cette partie de l'histoire.

- Oh! Soupira Jenna sous le choc. En même temps c'est normal, je suis morte. C'est bien qu'il soit allé de l'avant.

- Si tu veux savoir il a eu du mal, essayait de la consoler sa nièce. Mais aujourd'hui il est heureux avec Marie. Je peux comprendre à quel point c'est difficile pour toi mais…

- Je ne veux pas faire de mal Elena, pleurait sa tante. J'ai peur de faire du mal!

- N'oublie pas cette peur, elle te raccroche à l'humanité, dit Damon avant d'enchainer: Au fait si tu as des envies de vendetta et bien qu'en tant normal j'aurais été le premier à t'y encourager, Katherine est avec Stefan donc si tu lui fais du mal, c'est à mon frère que tu en fait. En conclusion, oublie cette garce.

- J'ai loupé un chapitre où Damon veut protéger Stefan? S'estomaqua Jenna.

- C'est son frère Jenna, lui dit simplement Elena.

- Oui mais…

- N'essaye pas de comprendre. Mon frère et moi on est un peu spéciaux.

- J'avais remarqué, ironisa Jenna.

- Très drôle! Ronchonna Damon. J'ai une deux dernières règles, la première tu te nourris de poche de sang que t'iras voler à l'hôpital mais si tu ne te contrôle pas et que tu deviens aussi folle que Stefan ne l'était avec le sang humain tu files chez lui pour qu'il t'apprenne le régime Bambi. De deux, tu dégages si tu ne respectes pas les règles que je viens d'énumérer. C'est valable aussi si tu n'es pas d'accord avec. Alors Jenna qu'est-ce que tu choisis?

- C'est raisonnable, reconnut la principale intéressée. J'accepte. Finalement je crois que tu n'es pas si con que ça!

- Ça c'est gentil tante Jenna, lui dit Elena en se levant. Bon nous on file au lit Damon, je suis vraiment crevée là. Et puis demain, il faut parlé à Ric et j'avoue que j'appréhende sa réaction.

- À propos de moi? S'inquiéta Jenna.

- Pas que. En fait je pensais surtout… Aujourd'hui j'ai été convoquée par un notaire de Richmond. Pour faire court, j'ai une demi-sœur. Isobel l'a abandonné et je n'ai apprit son existence qu'aujourd'hui, expliqua Elena en larmes. J'entrerai dans les détails demain mais Margaret est la fille de Ric.

- Oh. Elena ça va? S'inquiéta sa mère en la voyant pleurer.

- Oui c'est juste que… tu sais moi je t'ai eu toi et papa mais Margaret a passé dix ans de sa vie dans un orphelinat et ça me rend malade Maman.

- Je sais ma chérie. Mais aujourd'hui ta petite-sœur t'a et Ric va s'occuper d'elle, tout s'arrange Elena, la consola Miranda alors que Damon lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était aussi VRAIMENT épuisée. Aller ma puce, file dormir, lui dit Miranda.

- Oui mais il faut que je vous installe dans les chambres d'amis et…

- On peut très bien s'installer toutes seules, la rassura sa maman. Toi mon bébé tu vas au lit. Et n'essaye pas de négocier ça ne marche pas avec moi. Damon prend soin de ma petite-fille et veille à ce qu'elle dorme bien.

- Promit.

- Maman, Damon s'occupe toujours bien de moi, souligna Elena en lui disant bonne nuit à elle et Jenna.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Et oui Jenna est de retour. Contentes? N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, comme toujours il m'intéresse. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Ric & Marie seront de retour et découvriront et pour Jenna et pour Margaret. Alors à votre avis comment va-t-il prendre le fait qu'Isobel lui ait fait un enfant dans le dos? À VOS THÉORIES!**

**Bises et Joyeuses Pâques! **

**Bonnes vacances pour les concernées (és) et bonne semaine pour les autres.**

**Amandine.**


	36. Chapitre 35

**Voilà le chapitre 35, le 36 dans quelques jours (probablement mercredi). J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Pâques (et que vous ne vous êtes pas trop gavés de chocolat – bon moi je devrais rien dire parce que le chocolat j'avoue c'est mon point faible!) Bref je réponds à vos review au lieu de babiller dés le début.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Jenna n'est pas surprise avec un grand S parce qu'elle se souvient elle aussi être morte et qu'elle sait que pleins de choses bizarres se passent à MF. Et puis elle est perdue et à faim. Sa faim prédomine tout et elle ne se pose pas trop de questions. En tout cas bon courage pour ta dernière semaine d'école (ça ira vite comme tu l'as dit, il y a déjà un jour en moins). Bises & à bientôt. Bon lundi de pâques. **

**Manon: Et oui c'est violent les disputes Delena (Elena la castratrice, il y va fort là Damon!) mais bon ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se disputent ces deux là. Jenna. Pour moi quand j'ai décidé de faire lire la formule à Miranda, le retour ne pouvait être que Jenna. En tout cas ravie que tu en sois contente. La réaction de Ric, patience dans quelques lignes tu sauras, juste un truc, il ne l'apprendra pas de la bouche d'Elena, alors qui le lui dira? Damon? Léa? Quelqu'un d'autre? Léa elle s'entend avec tout le monde, elle n'est pas sauvage, elle ne pouvait que s'entendre avec Margaret. Léa et le piano, c'est son nouveau passe temps, et oui imagine une gamine de deux ans faire mumuse avec un piano, les oreilles trinquent! C'est automatique. Passe un bon lundi de pâques et une bonne semaine. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà, je trouve que pour une fois j'ai fait des réponses courtes (non pas que ça me gène de faire des réponses longues mais je ne vous embête pas avec mes bavardage. Bref je vous laisse découvrir mon chapitre 35 (au passage j'ignore combien il y aura de chapitres en tout, j'écris encore la fic). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35<strong>

Le lendemain matin, Miranda et Jenna avait préparé le petit déjeuner de tout le monde: des toasts, des céréales, des pancakes et _«la spéciale Léa»_ c'est à dire des toasts et des pancakes mais avec une tonne de pâte à tartiner dessus. Le matin, la petite n'avalait que des aliments avec du Nutella dessus sinon elle refusait de manger disant que ce n'était pas bon sans pâte à tartiner. Finalement les gouts de Léa étaient simples: du chocolat en tête, des gâteaux (sauf ceux aux fruits) des frites, tout aliments panés, steaks hachés, glace (vanille et chocolat uniquement) et des pâtes en sauce si et seulement si c'est Damon qui les fait. Mais bon les gouts culinaires de la petite ne sont peut-être pas compliqués cependant _«Ils ne sont pas sains!»_ comme dirait son grand-père en pestant. En pensant au numéro qu'était sa petite-fille et à ses disputes avec Grayson, Miranda rigola. Jenna se contentait de dire que c'était le prix à payer en étant élevée par Damon Salvatore, se faisant une énième fois disputer par son ainée. Jenna avait dirigé le fait que sa nièce était avec Damon mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiète pour Elena. Et puis elle se disait que si Elena était tombée dans les bras du Bad-boy de la ville, c'était de sa faute, que si elle avait été vivante cela ne se serait pas produit. En effet, contrairement à sa sœur elle était persuadée qu'un jour elle retrouverait Elena anéantie à cause de Damon. En ayant marre de la paranoïa de sa cadette, Miranda lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé après le sacrifice, elle lui dit que Stefan avait cédé de nouveau à son addiction au sang humain et qu'il était parti avec Klaus. Elle lui rapporta que durant cette période, il avait fait beaucoup de mal à Elena et que seul Damon avait été là pour elle. Certes Miranda reconnaissait que son gendre avait beaucoup de défauts, mais il rendait sa fille heureuse et à ses yeux tous les deux étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle s'en était rendue compte à l'hôpital et encore après quand Elena lui avait parlé de son aventure psychique avec Damon. Et puis les deux sœurs avaient été interrompus par Léa et l'enfant qu'elles supposèrent être celle de Ric: Margaret. En voyant sa grand-mère la petite courut dans ses bras toute contente de voir sa Mamy Miranda chez elle de si bon matin (huit heures du matin précisément). La première chose qu'elle lui avait demandée avait été qui était _«la dame»_ (au mot _«dame»_ Jenna avait fait une drôle de tête!) avec elle et une fois que sa grand-mère lui ait présenté _«tante Jenna», _Léa lui présenta fièrement sa _«tata Maggie» _(elle disait _«Maggie»_ parce qu'elle ne savait pas dire _«Margaret» _et quand la fillette avait présenté sa _«tata Maggie»_ les sœurs Sommers avaient éclaté de rire parce qu'il fallait l'avoué Margaret était aussi et avant tout une enfant et le ton de Léa avait prit pour la leur présenté leur avait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une personne de trente ans. Même _«tata Maggie»_ avait rigolé!). Et puis Léa invita sa chère _«tata Maggie»_ à table où elle s'était goinfrée de pancakes et toasts au Nutella tout en parlant de Mamy Marie qui allait revenir et lui rapporté plein de cadeaux (elle le lui avait promit au téléphone!). Ah sa Mamy Marie lui avait manqué! Bien sur la fillette adorait sa Mamy Miranda, mais elle aimait avoir ses deux Mamies avec elle. Mamy Marie avec qui elle faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait et jouait avec comme un petite folle et Mamy Miranda qui elle aussi lui passait tout ses caprices et la défendait face à Papy Grayson qui voulait lui _«faire manger des choses pas bonnes!» _pour citer l'enfant. Depuis qu'elle était debout Léa ne tenait pas en place, elle avait vraiment hâte de voir sa Mamy Marie et courait dans toute la maison en attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de sa grand-mère. La fillette était montée à l'étage rappeler à ses parents que Mamy Marie allait bientôt arriver – rendant sa mère de nouveau malade pendant que Damon s'occupait des jumeaux.

«Merci beaucoup Léa, comme si on ne le savait pas! Répliqua Damon avec sarcasme en voyant Elena courir vers les toilettes.

- Pouwoi Maman elle est malade? S'inquiéta l'enfant.

- Parce que Maman est inquiète. Elle doit parler de Margaret à Ric et ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile, lui expliqua calmement son père.

- Bah pourquoi? Maggie elle est trop zentille, Papy Ric (elle appelle Alaric soit Ric soit Papy Ric puisque _«c'est l'amoureux de Mamy Marie»_) doit être content!

- Léa c'est compliqué.

- Moi ve comprendre! Insista Léa en tapant du pied.

- Écoute ma puce, avant d'être avec mamy Marie, Ric a été marié à la _«méchante dame»_ (c'est comme ça que Léa parlait d'Isobel), tu sais celle qui t'a ramené à maman quand tu as dormi à Richmond.

- Oui. Mais Papy Ric y é zentil, powoi y s'est marié à la mézente dame?

- Pourquoi on fait des trucs débiles, ça c'est une question! Soupira Damon philosophe.

- Pouwoi? Insista Léa.

- C'était de la rhétorique ma petite puce, rigola son père.

- C'est quoi la éothique?

- C'est quoi ce mot là? Demanda Elena en revenant vers eux et en prenant Ian dans ses bras. Lui il a faim.

- Ian a toujours faim Elena! Si on le laissait il serait toujours planté à tes seins! Rajouta Damon en rigolant. C'est mon fils!

- Ça pour être ton fils, je confirme Damon, Ian est bien ton fils! Rigola la jeune femme. Ah mon petit Gargantua! Dit-t-elle en voyant son fils pressé de manger. Alors l'histoire du mot de Léa là éo… bidule truc? Et pourquoi il y a des camions dans le jardin Damon?

- Les camions sont là pour les travaux que j'ai prévu dans le jardin. Souviens toi du jardin de tes rêves princesse? Je te l'offre, lui dit amoureusement Damon. Et Léa voulait dire rhétorique mon cœur.

- Damon c'est… Je t'aime, déclara Elena qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre avant de reprendre quelques minutes plus tars intriguée: Au fait pourquoi vous parlez de rhétorique avec Léa? Tu sais mon ange notre fille est un peu petite pour un cour de grammaire.

- Sans blague! Ironisa le jeune homme. Non elle me demandait pourquoi Ric s'était marié avec cette cinglée d'Isobel, je lui ai répondu par une rhétorique.

- Du genre? Demanda la jeune femme curieuse.

- J'ai dit: _«Pourquoi on fait des trucs débiles?»_ et Léa a cru que je pouvais répondre à cette question, expliqua Damon en habillant Miranda.

- Si quelqu'un sur terre peu y répondre c'est bien toi chéri, dit Elena en l'embrassant. Bon ma Léa à la douche avant que Mamy Marie et Papy Ric n'arrivent, ordonna-t-elle à sa fille alors que Damon posait Miranda pour s'occuper de Léa.

- Ve pas aller au bain! Protesta énergiquement Léa.

- Léa! Gronda son père.

- Bon de toute façon Léa est une vraie pile ce matin et elle ne se calmera que quand ta mère et Ric seront là alors laisse là trainer en pyjama, lui dit simplement Elena. Mais attention Léa, une fois que Mamy Marie et Ric sont là tu files à la douche, comprit?

- Oui. Ze demanderai à Mamy Marie si elle ve me faire prendre mon bain, dit la fillette en tirant le bras de son père.

- Quoi Léa?

- Ve prendre Miranda moi! Dit la petite en tendant les bras pour prendre sa sœur.

- Léa sur mes genoux et je te donne ta sœur, lui dit son père en faisant attention à son bébé.

- Au fait Margaret est passé à la douche? S'inquiéta Elena nourrissant encore et toujours Ian.

- Oui. Et elle a manzé, rapporta Léa en murmurant pour ne pas déranger sa petite sœur qui s'endormait. Papa Miranda elle est grosse, moi ze pe plus la tenir!

- Alors je la reprends, dit Damon en joignant le geste à la parole avant de parler au bébé. Ce n'est pas vrai ma petite princesse, tu es toute légère ma Miranda. N'écoute pas ta sœur, parfois elle parle trop et pour rien dire.

- Comme son père! Plaisanta Elena alors qu'ils entendaient Léa crier en bas en voyant Ric et Marie arriver. Je vais encore être malade. Damon, prend le bébé! MAINTENANT!

- Oui, oui, oui, dit-t-il en posant Miranda pour prendre Ian qui pleurait d'être séparé de sa maman et surtout du sein de sa mère. Elena si tu veux je parle à Ric?

- Tu ferrais ça? Demanda Elena enfermée dans les toilettes.

- Évidemment! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferrais pas pour toi ma princesse?

- File en bas, je te rejoins une fois que… tu sais, lui dit-t-elle simplement en recommençant à vomir.

- Elena si tu as un problème, tu m'appelles, s'inquiéta Damon.»

Ah qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferrait pas pour Elena? D'habitude il n'aime pas être avec une bombe dans les mains; en général il la refile à son frère, mais là la bombe est dans les mains de sa femme et comme cette situation rend Elena malade et s'il peut faire quelque chose pour la soulager il le fait, que ça lui plaise ou non. Parce que c'est Elena et il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferrait pour elle. Par amour pour elle.

Depuis qu'ils étaient pied au sol, Alaric n'arrivait plus à clamer Marie. Celle-ci avait passé un super séjour en France mais ses enfants et ses petits-enfants lui avaient manqué et depuis qu'ils avaient atterris à Richmond la jeune femme était agitée et impatiente de retrouver le reste de sa famille. Ric adorait la facette speed de sa compagne, il aimait qu'elle le surprenne! Il aimait la voir s'agiter dans tous les sens et la voir protéger corps et âme sa famille et les gens qu'elle aime. Bien sur Marie avait des défauts, elle était entre autre caractérielle, jalouse, possessive et il en avait fait les frais en Europe. Sa compagne n'était pas du genre matinale et il en avait profité pour aller faire les courses pour remplir le frigo, seulement Marie s'était réveillée tôt ce matin là et avait décidé de le rejoindre au supermarché où elle avait surprit une vendeuse flirter avec Ric. Bien sur sa jalousie l'avait emporté sur tout le reste et elle avait une crise en plein magasin. Et puis la jeune femme avait refusé d'adresser la parole à son compagnon de toute la journée n'arrivant pas à décolérer. Mais bon aujourd'hui en y repensant, Alaric était amusé et flatté de voir à quel point Marie tenait à lui. Avec elle il ne savait jamais sur quel pied dansé mais il aimait ça, il aimait que Marie le surprenne et soit si caractérielle. Et puis ses défauts étaient compensés par ses immenses qualités: cette femme était drôle, intelligente, spirituelle, pleine de vie, à l'écoute des autres, dévouée à sa famille et ses proches comme peu de personne et Ric avait envie de la protéger en voyant à quel point elle était fragile même si elle faisait tout pour le masquer. Dans leur taxi, il souriant en voyant que sa compagne monopolisait la parole en parlant de récapitulant tout les cadeaux qu'ils avaient à donner et en faisant des plan sur la comète tout au long du trajet. Il fallait ABSOLUMENT retourné en France mais avec ses enfants et ses petits-enfants. Elle lui expliquait que bien sur elle adorait être avec lui mais qu'elle voulait que leur prochaine vacances soient en famille. Elle projetait tout un été dans son pays d'origine et Alaric n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot tellement la jeune femme était emballée par tout les projets qu'elle faisait. Et puis elle allait enchainé sur un voyage au ski – car les prochaines vacances n'étaient pas celle d'été mais celle d'hiver et il fallait qu'ils aillent au ski parce que Léa devait apprendre à skier – quand le taxi se gara dans la cour des Salvatore. Ric avait été surprit de voir qu'il y avait des travaux mais Marie était au courant et lui expliqua que c'était Damon qui voulait offrir un jardin à Elena.

«Marie il y a déjà un jardin! Souligna Ric en voyant un engin tout détruire. Enfin avait.

- Tu verras, le jardin dont je te parle sera magnifique! Lui dit sa compagne en l'embrassant. Même si maintenant c'est un véritable bordel. Arrête de te faire du soucis mon cœur et fait moi confiance. Bon on rentre, les enfants m'ont manqué!

-Quand tu dis les enfants, tu parles de tes petits enfants ou des tes enfants? Rigola Ric.

- Je parle de toute ma famille. Sauf Katherine, elle moins je la vois mieux je me porte!

- C'est méchant Marie, souligna simplement son compagnon.

- C'est de Katherine dont on parle!

- Bon d'accord, tu marques un point là.

- Je gagne toujours! Le nargua Marie.

- Tu triches toujours! La contredit Ric.

- Salop! Cria la jeune femme.

- Marie! Fit mine de s'offusquer le professeur d'Histoire. Tu deviens garce là!

- Un garce que tu aimes mon chou! Et puis je ne suis pas une garce! Dit-t-elle subitement en réalisant que son compagnon l'avait traité de garce. Non mais je vais t'en fournir de me traiter de garce!

- Tu es tout sauf une garce Marie Salvatore. Je t'aime, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'elle poussait la porte pour voir Léa courir vers elle. La petite chipie! Alors comment ça va Léa?

- Bien, répondit la fillette en tendant les bras à sa grand-mère.

- Ma petite chérie, tu m'as manquée toi! Lui dit Marie en lui faisant plein de bisous. Je m'ennuis sans toi, ma petite chérie.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Mamy. Et toi aussi Papy. Ze plein de zose à raconter moi mais avant ze ve mes cadeaux.

- Et tu en as plein ma puce. Toi et les bébés êtes les enfants les plus gâtés, lui dit sa grand-mère en la câlinant alors que Damon arrivait avec un jumeau dans chaque bras et un Ian qui hurlait. Oh là lui n'a pas eu sa ration matinale! Comprit Marie en voyant son petit-fils pleurer et en le prenant dans ses bras après avoir donné Léa à Ric. Oh mon petit cœur a encore faim! Au fait où est Elena?

- Elle est…

- Maman elle est malade, rapporta Léa.

- Léa va donc jouer avec Mamy Miranda! Lui dit son père avant de faire signe à sa mère et son meilleur ami de venir dans le salon.

- Ok qu'est-ce qui se passe Damon? S'inquiéta sa mère.

- J'ai une nouvelle agaçante et une nouvelle énervante, par laquelle je commence? Demanda Damon mal à l'aise et gêné.

- Poussin arrête de tourner au tour du pot et viens en au fait! S'énerva sa mère plus qu'inquiète. C'est au sujet d'Elena? Putain qu'est-ce qui se passe? Et ne nous ménage pas, ça m'énerve encore plus quand ton frère ou toi tournez autour du pot!

- Elena va bien, les rassura-t-il avant d'inspirer un grand coup et d'y aller de but en blanc: Ok alors dans ma cuisine j'ai Jenna et hier un notaire a dit à Elena qu'elle avait une demi-sœur. Ta fille Ric. Elle s'appelle Margaret et elle est dans la cuisine.»

Au début Alaric avait cru à une blague mais Marie connaissait suffisamment son fils pour savoir qu'il était sérieux et couru dans la cuisine pour y voir Léa jouer avec une petite tête brune et Miranda discuter avec sa sœur. Si Ric était bouche bée et avait fuit la maison en grandes enjambées, Marie était jalouse. Pas de Margaret non, de Jenna. Une partie d'elle savait que ce n'était pas rationnel mais elle savait que son compagnon avait eu une relation sérieuse avec elle et c'est la seule chose qui primait dans son esprit: le fait que l'ex qu'Alaric avait aimé et perdu de manière plus que brutal était de retour. Marie avait l'impression que la seule chose qui allait se passer était que Ric allait la quitter pour retourner avec Jenna. C'est vrai, elle elle n'était pas grand-chose, juste une femme du XIXème qui essayait de s'intégrer dans le XXIème siècle. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Jenna qui à ses yeux était mille fois mieux qu'elle et elle se demandait vraiment ce que Ric lui trouvait et pourquoi il était encore avec elle. Et puis Léa l'avait tiré de ses pensées en lui demandant de venir lui faire prendre son bain seulement Marie ne pu s'empêcher d'observer la fille de Ric qui la regardait et qui semblait avoir un peu peur. C'est vrai, Léa avait du rapporté que «Mamy Marie et Papy Ric sont rentrés» et Margaret devait attendre que son père ne vienne la chercher ou discuter avec elle, bref un geste d'Alaric qui complètement paniqué et sous le choc avait préféré partir – probablement au Grill. Alors comme à son habitude, Marie prit les choses en main. Elle donna ses cadeaux à Léa – comme ça la petite était occupée à les ouvrir et à jouer avec – ordonna à Damon d'aller voir Alaric et s'installa à côté de Margaret – que Léa avait entrainé au salon – pour discuter avec. La fillette ne pipait pas mot, elle semblait inquiète, un peu effrayé et préoccupé par tout ce qui se passait.

«Hey Margaret tu as déjà gouté des chocolats français? Lui demanda-t-elle pour entamer la conversation.

- Non, répondit timidement la fillette en voyant Marie lui tendre un boite.

- Alors vas-y profite en, lui sourit «sa belle-mère».

- Je peux?

- Bien sur si je te le dis, lui dit gentiment Marie. Et puis j'en ai plein, j'avoue que j'en ai acheté un peu beaucoup, je t'en donnerai quelques boites. Tu sais pour mon excuse je peux dire qu'ici le chocolat c'est le péché mignon de tout le monde.

- Tu sais si tu me donnes quelques boites comme celle-là je vais être malade, souligna la fillette en voyant la taille et surtout le contenu d'un boite. Oh je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fais attention et je vous ai tutoyé. Désolée.

- C'est si tu me vouvoies que tu vas avoir des problèmes! La prévenue Marie d'un ton léger. Et tu sais tu peux manger trois chocolats noirs par jour ou deux de lait ou un de blanc, ça ira vite, la rassura-t-elle gentiment. Au fait tu préfères lesquels?

- Les noirs, c'est clair! S'exclama la fillette en confiance avec Marie.

- Moi aussi. En fait la seule qui n'aime pas les chocolats noirs c'est Léa! C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a que du lait. Dit-t-elle avant de se lever d'un bon en voyant sa petite fille ouvrir le piano et commencer à appuyer sur les touches. Putain Léa, tu te calmes! Ton frère et ta sœur tu y penses? Margaret tu peux aller voir Miranda, lui dit-t-elle en entendant le bébé pleurer à l'étage.

- Ze suis désolée, dit la fillette en baissant la tête. Ze ve zuste zouer moi! Z'aime bien le piano!

- Oui mais ma puce tu ne peux pas jouer alors qu'il y a les bébés à la maison. Et puis le piano il n'est pas à toi mais à ton père et si tu le lui casses tu risques d'avoir de très gros problèmes. Comme quand tu as dessiné sur ta porte! Lui expliqua plus calmement sa grand-mère. Tu comprends.

- Oui. Ze suis désolée. Maintenant ze fais pleurer Miranda et Ian (qui était dans la cuisine avec Miranda _«adulte»_ et Jenna) et ze ve pas les faire pleurer moi! Pleurait Léa. En plus cé pas zentil pace que Maman elle est malade.

- Et bien file t'excuser, lui ordonna sa grand-mère.

- Mamy tu sais Margaret elle a pas cadeaux, c'est pas zuste! Lui fit remarquer innocemment Léa.

- Je sais. Allez file t'excuser vers auprès de ta maman, moi je discute encore un peu avec Margaret et ensuite je te fais prendre ta douche. Après on ira faire du shopping, ça te va?

- Oui. Merci Mamy, lui dit Léa en lui faisant un bisou. Ze t'aime ma mamy à moi!

- Je t'aime aussi ma Léa! P'tite terreur va! Dit-t-elle avant de se diriger vers l'étage où Margaret essayait de consoler Miranda mais ne l'avait pas prise dans les bras de peur de la faire tomber.

- Le secret avec les jumeaux comme avec la plupart des bébés c'est qu'il faut les prendre dans tes bras pour les calmer. Sauf Ian quand il a faim, lui comme tu l'auras comprit c'est le gargantua de la maison! Plaisanta Marie en plaçant le bébé délicatement dans les bras de Margaret. Tu vois tu peux l'avoir dans tes bras mais le mieux c'est quand un adulte est avec toi, par sécurité.

- Elle est vraiment toute petite! Murmura Margaret en faisant très attention à sa nièce.

- Oui. En fait elle et Ian sont prématurés. Ils sont vraiment miraculés, Elena les as eu alors qu'elle n'en était même pas à six mois! Lui expliqua Marie en faisant l'impasse sur la partie sorcellerie. On a vraiment de la chance qu'ils aillent parfaitement bien. Margaret qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète? Lui demanda-t-elle en ayant bien remarqué que la fillette était préoccupée.

- Mon papa. Je sais qu'il sait qui je suis, j'ai entendu Damon lui parler de moi et après il est venu, il m'a vu et il est parti, pleurait Margaret.

- Mais il va revenir, lui assura Marie sûre d'elle. C'est juste qu'il rentre de vacances et il apprend qu'il a une enfant de dix ans déboulée de nul part. Ça lui a fait un choc mais il va se faire à l'idée qu'il est père et il va revenir. Tu sais il voulait vraiment des enfants alors toi tu es un super cadeau pour lui.

- Oui mais tu sais personne n'aime ma maman biologique et peut-être qu'il va pas m'aimer à cause d'elle, continuait Margaret.

- Tu n'as rien à voir avec Isobel. Écoute si personne n'aime Isobel c'est parce qu'elle a fait beaucoup de mal à tout le monde, lui expliqua la jeune femme. Elle a disparu du jour au lendemain et ça a fait beaucoup de mal à ton papa qui la croyait morte. Ensuite, quelques années plus tard elle est venue à Mystic Falls pour voir ta sœur juste pour lui demander un objet de valeur qui appartient à sa famille depuis des générations. Pas pour elle, pas pour rencontrer sa fille ainée, elle s'en fichait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était cet objet. Elle ne s'est pas souciée d'Elena ni de ton père, elle est venue et a de nouveau disparu. Voilà pourquoi personne ne l'aime parce qu'elle ne se soucie pas des autres. Mais je t'assure que ton papa va t'adorer. Comment ne pas t'aimer, tu t'es vue, tu es trop mignonne, vraiment adorable. Comme je le disais à Léa après son bain on ira faire du shopping, ça te dit?

- Oui en plus je n'en ai jamais fait, lui apprit la fillette.

- Raison de plus pour te rattraper!

- Oui mais tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de m'acheter des choses, c'est…

- Règle numéro un: je vais ce que je veux et rien ni personne ne m'oblige à faire quoi que ce soit! La coupa Marie. De un j'ai envie de te t'acheter des choses et de deux, j'ai honte parce que ton père et moi on ne t'a rien ramener de France.

- Tu es trop gentille, lui dit Margaret en lui faisant un câlin.

- C'est toi qui es adorable ma puce.»

Au Mystic Grill, Ric digérait les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre et spécialement le fait qu'il avait une fille. Quand il pensait au fait qu'il avait une fille de dix ans, il avait des envies meurtres à l'encontre de sa cinglée d'ex femme manipulatrice et sans cœur. Comment Isobel avait pu lui faire un enfant dans le dos? Comment avait-t-elle pu abandonner leur fille? Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants mais pourquoi avoir fait ça? Le professeur d'Histoire devenait totalement cinglé à penser à ce que sa fille – ça lui faisait bizarre de penser qu'il avait une fille – avait vécu pendant dix ans. Il en devenait malade de savoir que sa fille avait passé dix ans dans un orphelinat à cause de l'égoïsme et de la folie d'Isobel. Bien sur si il avait su, il l'aurait récupéré, les choses se serraient passées différemment et il culpabilisait se disant qu'il aurait du le découvrir, qu'il aurait du savoir que Margaret existait et lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait. Le chasseur de vampires était dont préoccupé à se torturer l'esprit au sujet de sa fille et aussi au sujet de Marie. Il savait qu'elle avait mal prit le retour de Jenna, il l'avait vu sur son visage quand Damon le leur avait dit. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre à son retour mais il connaissait suffisamment sa compagne pour savoir qu'elle était jalouse. Pourtant aux yeux de Ric elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être: oui il avait aimé Jenna, oui la perdre avait été plus que difficile, horrible même, mais quand il l'avait vu il avait réalisé que les sentiments qu'il avait eu autrefois pour elle avait disparu. Il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait vraiment plus aucun sentiment amoureux pour Jenna. C'était vraiment horrible à dire mais c'était le cas.

«Deux Whisky, commanda une voix qui le ramena à la réalité.

- Damon qu'est-ce que tu…

- Tu crois que ma mère t'aurait laissé partir sans escorte? Répliqua-t-il. C'est mal la connaître. En fait je crois qu'elle serait partie elle même te rejoindre mais elle a préféré parler avec ta fille.

- Et tu crois que tu es la meilleure personne pour m'écouter et ce sans faire de sarcasmes?

- Je crois que je sais un peu ce qui se passe dans ta tête, je te rappelle que j'ai été con avec Elena. Elle a passé les premiers mois de sa grossesse toute seule, lui rappela Damon qui culpabilisait encore. Ces quelques mois je ne pourrais jamais les rattraper comme toi tu ne pourras jamais rattrapé les dix ans que tu n'as pas passé avec ta fille. Maintenant bois ton Whisky et vit l'instant présent.

- C'est ce que tu fais toi? Et comment tu gères?

- Je m'occupe de ma femme et des mes enfants. Ça ne m'empêche pas de m'en vouloir pour mes conneries avec Heather et tout mais ça c'est mon problème pas le leur et quand je suis avec Elena et les enfants et bien je mets le tout de côté.

- Tu as changé, souligna simplement Ric.

- J'ai des gosses, répliqua Damon. C'est… avec les gosses on change un peu. Avec eux je ne peux plus faire le con autant qu'avant. Tu sais Elena elle me zigouillerait si je continuais à être un p'tit con.

- Waouh, tu deviens mature, dans quel monde j'ai atterri moi? S'inquiéta Alaric.

- Tu sais que tu es très drôle? Répliqua Damon avec sarcasme. Maintenant je vais jouer l'emmerdeur de service en étant le fifils protecteur de sa maman.

- Je n'aime plus Jenna, Damon, clarifia son ami.

- C'est bien parce que si ma maman a le cœur brisé, je te tue Ric, ami ou pas! Le menaça sérieusement le jeune homme. Comprit?

- Damon j'aime ta mère, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal et Jenna et moi c'est fini.

- C'est bien. Mais attention je t'ai à l'œil Ric! Le prévenu l'ainé des Salvatore alors que le professeur d'Histoire demandait l'addition. Mais t'es dingue, pas la peine de payer le Grill est à ma mère!

- Damon ce n'est pas une excuse!

- Si ma mère le sait tu es mort mec, se moqua Damon.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec ta mère que je dois en profiter et consommé gratuitement ici, répondit Alaric en payant.

- Ma mère refuse que sa famille paye et toi et bien elle te considère comme un membre de sa famille. Tu es vraiment débile de payer!

- Surveille ton langage! Le gronda Ric alors que Damon était parti discuter avec le sheriff pour revenir deux minutes plus tard.

- Au fait tu n'es pas intéressé par le poste…

- NON! Le coupa Alaric. Ta mère a lu ton mail et non, ni elle ni moi ne voulons être maire.

- J'essayais juste, de toute façon je vais harceler Stefan pour qu'il accepte, répondit Damon comme si de rien n'était. Ce sera marrant de faire tourner le frangin en bourrique!

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es un vrai gosse! Se moqua Ric. Je plains sincèrement ton frère.»

Elena était restée un bon moment dans la salle de bain à vomir puis à pleurer. Depuis quelques jours elle était épuisée et la situation avec Margaret la rendait malade. Elle ne supportait pas le fait d'avoir une sœur qu'elle ne rencontrait que maintenant et qui avait vécut durant dix ans dans un orphelinat. Elle savait à quoi ce genre d'endroit ressemblait, le peu d'amour qu'il y avait, elle en avait été témoin en Haïti dans celui dans lequel elle a rencontré Léa. Elle avait déjà du mal à se dire que sa fille y avait passé dix huit mois de sa vie alors savoir que sa petite-sœur y avait passé dix ans! Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Aujourd'hui tout ce qu'elle voulait était que sa petite-sœur soit heureuse. Elle savait que Ric s'occuperait bien de Margaret, elle avait confiance en lui mais il n'empêche qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre du fait que sa cadette ait passé dix ans dans un orphelinat. Elle prenait peut-être un peu trop les choses à cœur mais c'était ainsi et elle devait s'en accommoder. En entendant, Elena évacuait tout en pleurant sans se soucier de Léa qui frappait à la porte pour s'excuser où de Miranda qui pleurait. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas sortir dans cet état, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille ou sa sœur ne la voient comme ça. Alors après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, elle se maquilla un peu pour faire bonne mine et sortie de la salle de bain. Elle s'était dirigée là où elle avait entendu du bruit, c'est à dire la salle de bain dans laquelle Léa barbotait. La fillette rigolait avec sa grand-mère et toutes les deux faisaient une bataille d'eau – c'était une manie chez les Salvatore! En voyant sa mère la fillette lui tendit les bras et l'éclaboussa. Alors Elena rigola et l'éclaboussa à son tour. Toutes les trois s'amusèrent un bon moment avant de forcer Léa à sortir de son bain – pour faciliter les choses, Marie lui avait rappelé la journée shopping.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Pas plu? J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Damon, toujours Damon, au Mystic Grill il ne paye pas, c'est chez sa mère (ah la logique Damon!).** **Léa elle va voir ses parents pour leur dire que Mamy Marie va bientôt rentrée et vlan, Elena malade. Merci qui? Et après avec le piano, elle n'y va de main morte la petite et ce dés le réveille. Elle a la pêche comme sa grand-mère à la sortie de l'avion qui fait déjà des projets pour les prochaines vacances. Damon y va plutôt brutalement avec les annonces, qu'en avez vous pensé? Concernant le poste de maire, Damon semble boguer sur son frère, qu'en pensez vous? Voyez vous Stefan en maire? Je demande votre avis parce que je suis comme les habitants de MF je leur cherche un nouveau maire.**

**Voilà comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis et vos théories sur l'histoire. Avant de vous laissé, je vous donne un lien (comme d'habitude retirez les espaces, on ne peux pas publier de lien direct sur une fic): http: / / amandine6938 . / 3082284713-Photo-Season-final. html qui est un lien d'une photo du dernier épisode de la saison 3 que j'ai publié aujourd'hui aussi sur mon blog. **

**Bon maintenant je vous laisse. Bon lundi de pâques & bonne semaine. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	37. Chapitre 36

**Chapitre 36, chapitre shopping! Mais avant l'habituelle réponses aux reviews.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. En fait quand j'ai lui ta review, je me suis dit, c'est pas possible elle a piraté mon ordi pour connaître certains éléments de la suite. Mais bon je ne dirais pas où tu as juste. Et oui pour Damon et le **_**«Stefan n'a qu'à être maire»**_**, c'est bien pour emmerder, ne t'excuse pas du terme. Marie jalouse mais Marie sera rassurée par Damon. Si Damon a confiance en Ric alors Marie sait qu'elle n'a pas à faire de crises de jalousie. Voilà, bon courage pour ta semaine et demi de cours qu'il te reste. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Manon: Marie et Léa oui déjà de bon matin elles ont la forme. La petite bon c'est une enfant et les enfants ont souvent la forme mais Marie et bien c'est juste dans sa nature. Margaret en tout cas va être gâtée dans ce chapitre. Damon suit la politique de sa mère et la politique de Marie c'est: «la famille ne paye pas au Grill». En tout cas contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36<strong>

Lorsque Damon et Alaric étaient revenus, ils avaient trouvé la maison dans un état catastrophique. En effet après la douche de Léa, les filles avaient décidés de se mettre à la cuisine en entendant le retour des garçons pour aller faire du shopping et Léa et Margaret en avaient mit de partout. Il y avait de la farine jusque dans l'entrée – il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une bataille – et maintenant les deux enfants couraient dans la maisons les mains pleines pâtes alors qu'Elena et Marie continuaient de chahuter comme deux gamines en continuant de cuisiner les tartes. Elles étaient les deux seules adultes puisque Miranda et Jenna étaient allées chez les Gilbert cherché quelques affaires mais elles se compotaient comme deux gamines. Bref, quand Damon et Ric étaient arrivés, ils avaient découvert un foutoir monumental et ce dés le hall d'entrée. En les voyant les deux enfants se calmèrent de suite et Margaret observait simplement son père en attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas, paniquée à l'idée qu'il ne l'aime pas ou ne veuille pas d'elle. Léa elle suivit silencieusement dans la cuisine où celui-ci rigola en voyant la tête de sa femme et celle de sa mère. Et puis il était allé embrasser Elena et avait murmuré à sa mère _«Ric t'aime vraiment»_ pour la rassurer. Pendant ce temps dans le hall Alaric ne bougeait pas; certes il avait vu sa fille tout à l'heure mais il ne l'avait vu que quelques secondes. Là il pouvait bien l'observer et réaliser qu'il avait un enfant. Le professeur d'Histoire ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, l'émotion l'empêchait de réfléchir et c'est suivant son instinct qu'il alla prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Alaric ne s'était même rendu que des larmes coulaient, c'était Margaret – méfiante et inquiète – qui le lui avait fait réaliser en lui demandant pourquoi il pleurait.

«Ce sont des larmes de joie Margaret, lui expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Alors t'es pas en colère contre moi?

- En colère? Pourquoi je serais en colère contre toi? S'intrigua Ric.

- Parce que je suis là et que tu veux pas de moi ou je sais pas moi mais tu sais je connais des enfants que les parents veulent pas, expliqua simplement la fillette.

- Mais je veux de toi Margaret et si il y a une personne à qui j'en veux c'est à Isobel parce qu'elle m'a éloigné de toi, elle m'a caché ton existence. C'est elle qui t'a abandonné, c'est à elle que j'en veux, la rassura son père. Pas à toi. Toi tu n'y es pour rien et évidemment que je veux de toi et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis forcé de le dire. Je suis vraiment très content de t'avoir. (Et puis il prit sa fille – qui ne pipait pas mot – dans ses bras.) Ah fait c'est quoi toute cette farine?

- Marie a promit à Léa une séance shopping et Léa rallait parce qu'on trainait à partir alors pour l'occuper Marie et Elena ont décidé de faire des tartes et elles se sont lancés dans un bataille de farine. Comme ça nous amusait, Léa et moi on s'en est envoyé et maintenant on est toutes pleines de farine.

- Je vois, souffla simplement Alaric amusé. Et laisse moi deviner, c'est Marie qui a commencé?

- Comment tu le sais?

- Parce que ça c'est signé Salvatore. Tu comprendras à force de les fréquenter, le seul qui ne fait ce genre de truc immature c'est Stefan! C'est le plus mature de cette famille! Dit-t-il assez fort pour qu'on l'entende de la cuisine. Bon maintenant tu ne m'en veux pas si je te dis d'aller te brosser les cheveux, ils sont pleins de farine.

- Non, rigola Margaret amusée par le fait que son père n'osait pas lui donner des ordres.»

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa sœur la suivait avec Léa dans les bras. Damon lui, préparait les affaires des jumeaux et Marie se recoiffait en bas (elle avait une brosse dans son sac à main) alors qu'Alaric l'observait. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, à vrai dire elle attendait que lui dise quelque chose. La phrase que Damon lui avait dit l'avait rassuré, si son fils ainé lui assurait que Ric l'aimait c'est que c'était vrai, Damon était très protecteur envers elle et s'il avait suspecté Ric d'aimer encore Jenna et bien Ric ne serait surement pas entrain de l'observer. Bien sur elle était jalouse mais et c'était irrationnel compte tenu du fait qu'Alaric l'aimait vraiment mais la jalousie était un sentiment irrationnel. Et puis les Salvatore n'étaient pas très rationnels! D'autre part, Marie ne pensait pas que c'était à elle de parler de Margaret, elle avait peur de soulever des choses auxquelles son compagnon n'avait pas encore pensé. Alors elle restait silencieuse et attendait que celui-ci ne rompe le silence.

«Tu fais la gueule à cause de Jenna? De Margaret? De deux? Lui demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Non. Pour Jenna je trouve que pour Miranda, Elena et Jeremy c'est bien qu'elle soit de retour et Damon a confiance en toi, il dit que tu m'aimes vraiment donc je ne m'inquiète pas. Et puis si mon fils t'avait soupçonné d'en pincer encore pour ton ex, tu ne serais pas là à discuter avec moi mais à l'hôpital! Mais oui je suis jalouse, mais c'est parce que je suis possessive et que je t'aime. Là je suppose que ton égo d'homme est flatté! Plaisanta Marie. Et pour Margaret, j'ai juste envie de tuer ton ex pour ce qu'elle vous a fait à tous! Sérieusement, je l'aime bien ta fille! Elle est vraiment adorable et trop mignonne. Elle te ressemble. Bon elle ressemble aussi à cette salope mais elle te ressemble à toi aussi! J'espère juste que Margaret m'aimera aussi parce que si elle ne m'aime pas… tu sais que si ta fille ne m'aime pas, ça ne marchera entre nous?

- Quoi?

- Si elle ne m'aime pas, tu seras au milieu de nous deux, constamment obligé de choisir et ça s'en ressentira sur notre relation Ric. Et puis Margaret a besoin de sentir qu'elle est ta priorité et non moi.

- Tu es entrain de rompre? S'inquiéta son compagnon.

- Non! Non! Bien sur que non! Se défendit Marie. Je dis juste que dans les familles recomposées, pour le bonheur des enfants, il faut que tout se passe bien et qu'ils apprécient la personne qui partage la vie de leur parent. Je veux juste que ta fille soit bien, avec ou sans moi. Bien sur j'aimerais que ce soit avec moi parce que je t'aime et que je l'aime bien mais…

- Tu es entrain de dire que c'est Margaret qui a notre avenir entre les mains? Non! Ce n'est qu'une enfant de dix ans Marie! Et puis notre relation ne la concerne pas! Protesta Alaric.

- Si. Tu es son père Ric, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est pour elle, pour son bien, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je veux qu'elle m'apprécie et croit moi je vais tout faire pour que ce soit le cas, je vais lui donner toute l'attention dont elle a de besoin et qu'elle n'a pas eu mais il y a toujours le risque qu'elle ne m'aime pas et…

- Je ne sais pas comment elle ferrait pour ne pas t'aimer Marie! Tu es vraiment adorable! Tu la connais à peine et tu es prête à tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Je t'aime, lui dit-t-il en venant l'embrasser. Encore plus depuis que me montre à quel point tu te soucies du bien-être de Margaret! Tu es une femme épatante Marie Salvatore! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'aimes?

- Question stupide Ric! Le gronda-t-elle. Au fait tu sais cette journée shopping elle est essentiellement pour ta fille.

- Pourquoi?

- Dis moi à quoi tu as pensé depuis que tu sais qu'elle existe? Non parce que ta fille est une enfant, elle a besoin de certaines choses comme d'une chambre à son gout, de vêtements, de chaussures, d'affaires personnelles, ce genre de choses. Ensuite tu devras l'inscrire à l'école et à des activités extras-scolaire si elle en a envie, énuméra Marie. Ne fais pas cette tête on vit ensemble je vais t'aider financièrement et je t'interdit de dire non!

- Marie…

- Pas de protestations! Gronda-t-elle sérieusement. Et puis tu sais il y a bientôt Noël il va falloir lui commander des cadeaux et heureusement qu'on est le vingt-deux parce qu'avec la livraison express on a jusqu'à minuit pour faire nos achats, donc je serais toi je serais sur mon portable dés qu'elle a le dos tourné.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferrais sans toi? Soupira Ric qui n'avait pensé à rien de tout ça. Tu penses vraiment à tout!

- C'est normal que tu sois un peu à côté de la plaque, je te rappelle que tu viens t'apprendre que tu as une fille Ric. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, tu seras un super papa! Tu sais moi je vois les choses avec un peu plus de recul que toi mais tu n'es en aucun cas largué, tu as juste besoin de temps pour assimilé tout ce qui vient de se passer, le rassura sa compagne avant de voir les fillettes arriver. Alors les filles prêtes pour le shopping?

- Touzours Mamy Marie. Dis ze pe venir dans ta voiture si te plait? Demanda gentiment Léa. Ze promets que ze serait zentille.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me promettre d'être gentille pour avoir ta place dans ma voiture ma chérie, la rassura sa grand-mère. Au fait ta tresse est très belle Margaret.

- Merci. C'est Elena qui me l'a faite, souligna Margaret fière de sa grande-sœur. Papa? Dit-t-elle prudemment.

- Quoi Margaret?

- Je voudrais te dire quelque chose mais rien qu'à toi, lui dit sa fille.

- Je t'écoute, dit-t-il un fois qu'ils étaient dehors.

- Tu sais c'est Noël et je voulais faire des cadeaux à Elena, Damon, Léa et aux jumeaux mais j'ai pas d'argent, lui dit sa fille timidement et gênée de venir mendier.

- Combien tu veux? Lui demanda simplement son père.

- Je sais pas moi, bredouilla Margaret qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père le lui demande.

- Deux cents dollars, ça ira?

- Je… C'est beaucoup Papa!

- Et bien si il reste de l'argent achète toi quelque chose, lui répondit Ric qui voulait lui faire plaisir.

- Merci papa.»

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, à l'étage Margaret se coiffait lorsque sa sœur rentra dans la salle de bain avec Léa dans les bras, Léa qu'elle posa sur une chaise. Ce n'était pas sa salle de bain – elles étaient dans l'une des salle de bain qui se trouvait dans le couloir, celle dans laquelle elle et Damon lavaient les enfants – mais Elena y était allée parce qu'elle voulait discuter avec Margaret. Elle profitait donc de la séance coiffure pour s'occuper de sa petite-sœur – elle lui avait prit la brosse des mains pour lui faire une tresse (Margaret avait les cheveux longs comme elle) – et commença à discuter avec elle alors que Léa jouait avec du gloss transparent, heureusement d'ailleurs!_

_«Alors tu as vu ça c'est bien passé avec Ric, lui dit-t-elle tendrement._

_- Oui tu avais raison. Je suis contente, j'ai enfin un papa, c'est mon vrai papa, il est gentil et il veut de moi, répondit sa sœur. Et puis je t'ai toi!_

_- Moi aussi je suis contente de t'avoir, lui dit son ainée en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Maintenant je peux dire que j'ai un frère et une sœur!_

_- Tu as un frère? Demanda Margaret un peu jalouse._

_- Oui mais il est grand! Et puis Jeremy est mon frère, toi tu es ma sœur, c'est différent Margaret. Je l'aime mais je t'aime toi aussi ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Elena. Au fait c'est bientôt Noël et on le fête ici, j'aimerais bien savoir si tu as des allergies ou s'il y a des choses que tu n'aimes pas._

_- Je n'ai pas d'allergie à la nourriture mais je n'aime pas tout les légumes, lui dit sa sœur._

_- Question légumes est servi avec Léa tu sais, plaisanta sa sœur en finissant la tresse. Damon a prévu un risotto aux champignons._

_- C'est quoi?_

_- C'est du riz en sauce avec des champignons. Tu en as mangé hier mais c'était au fromage._

_- C'était bon._

_- Papa cuisine touzours bien, dit Léa en mêlant son grain de sel à la conversation. _

_- Voilà tu vois même Léa la difficile le dit! Renchérit Elena._

_- Elena au sujet de Noël, tu sais moi je suis grande et je sais la vraie histoire, dit-t-elle pour ne pas dire qu'elle ne croyait plus au père Noël devant Léa. _

_- C'est woi la vraie histoire? Demanda automatiquement Léa curieuse._

_- Que le père Noël ne passe pas si les enfants ne dorment pas, répondit sa mère en lui disant la première chose qui lui passait par la tête pensant qu'en plus ça forcerait Léa a aller plus facilement au lit le vingt-quatre. _

_- Bah moi aussi ze connais la vraie histoire! Se venta la petite tête blonde en faisant rigoler sa mère. _

_- Tu sais Elena, je voulais commander un cadeau pour papa et Marie mais…_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu viendras me voir et on leur achètera quelque chose, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de sa sœur avant de reprendre à voix haute. Tu l'aimes bien Marie, je me trompe? _

_- Elle est gentille, répondit Margaret. Tu sais j'avais peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas comme la belle-mère de Cendrillon mais elle a l'air de bien m'aimer._

_- Elle t'aime bien. Tu sais Marie adore les enfants et elle se soucie beaucoup des autres et de sa famille. Et sa famille va au delà de ses fils et de ses petits-enfants. Elle me considère comme sa famille et moi je dis qu'elle est ma deuxième Maman. Et elle considère aussi Ric comme sa famille. Toi aussi je suppose, lui expliqua sa sœur. À mon avis elle va tout faire pour te mettre à l'aise et te rendre heureuse. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir, c'est une personne vraiment formidable.» _

La première chose qu'avaient fait Elena et Margaret en arrivant au centre commerciale de Richmond avait été de partir toutes les deux faire quelques magasins «entre sœurs» pendant que Damon en profitait pour faire mettre de côté les cadeaux de dernière minutes c'est à dire les cadeaux de Margaret. Lui et Elena avaient décidé de lui offrir une télévision et une lecteur DVD/Blu-ray avec quelques DVD et quelques Blu-ray, sans oublier qu'Elena avait insisté pour que sa sœur ait des vêtements – d'où les cartes cadeaux qu'elle avait commandé sur internet et que Damon était allé récupérer – et des livres – qui lui serait livré comme la télévision, le lecteur DVD/Blu-ray et les DVD et Blu-ray le lendemain. Pendant que Damon peaufinait les cadeaux de Noël, Marie et Ric faisaient du shopping pour Margaret. Alaric ne savait pas trop acheter à sa fille et sa compagne le trainait dans plusieurs magasins où ils avaient acheté une console de jeu avec plusieurs jeux qui selon la vendeuse plairaient à une fillette de son âge, des jeux de société et des poupée – ça s'était Ric – et Marie elle avait insisté pour lui offrir un ordinateur portable, un Apple évidemment alors qu'Alaric protestait en voyant les prix des ordinateurs. Mais Marie était une femme têtue et était déjà en caisse sans que son compagnon ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, l'argument de la jeune femme étant que Margaret en aurait de besoin pour l'école et cet argument était imparable. Ensuite Marie l'embarqua dans un magasin de chocolat où elle en acheta pour toute la famille.

«Tu as un sérieux problème avec le chocolat, Marie Salvatore! Lui fit remarquer Ric.

- Du tout, je gâte ma famille, il y a une différence, le contredit-t-elle. Mais toi tu as un sérieux problème avec l'appellation «consommation gratuite» Ric!

- Damon t'a tout raconté!

- Non. Mais mes employés oui! Ils sont payés pour ça Ric. Combien de fois je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu payes, j'ai l'impression de te voler ton argent!

- N'importe quoi. Damon et moi on bu chacun un verre, ton fils m'a écouté – bien sur il a fait du sarcasme comme d'habitude – et j'ai réglé les consommations, ce qui est normal.

- Non. Ma famille ne paye pas, je ne veux pas! Protesta Marie. D'ailleurs je vais te rendre ton argent!

- Marie!

- Ne discute pas! Le disputa-t-elle avant de prendre un air sérieux. Tu sais je crois que Margaret ne m'aime pas.

- Marie non, lui dit-t-il confus ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui parle de Margaret et qu'elle lui dise ça.

- Si. Tout à l'heure, avant que l'on parte, elle n'a pas voulu parler devant moi et dans la voiture elle n'a pas décroché un mot, pleurait sa compagne. Elle ne m'aime pas.

- N'importe quoi! Tu sais pourquoi elle a voulu ne parler qu'à moi? Parce qu'elle veut faire des cadeaux pour Noël! La consolait Ric en la prenant dans ses bras. Et dans la voiture, Léa accaparait la conversation!

- C'est vrai que Léa est une vraie pipelette! Rigola Marie. Tu sais j'ai envie que ta fille m'apprécie mais pas par égoïsme, pas parce qu'on est ensemble, je veux qu'elle m'apprécie parce que même si je la connais à peine, je l'aime déjà beaucoup. C'est vraiment une enfant adorable mais à cause d'Isobel elle ne connaît que le malheur et j'ai envie que ta petite puce soit heureuse. Je suis vraiment touchée par son histoire parce que je suis une maman et que j n'arrive pas à comprendre l'acte de ton ex. Je n'arrive pas comment une maman peut ne pas vouloir de ses enfants et les abandonner.

- Isobel n'a jamais eu la fibre maternelle mais un jour Elena m'a dit que John lui avait raconté que ça lui avait été difficile de se séparer d'elle. Je pense qu'à sa manière elle a voulu protéger Margaret sans me perdre parce que si j'avais su pour ma fille c'est elle que j'aurais choisit et ça Isobel le savait. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Isobel était complètement cinglée! Dit-t-il avant de marquer un pause et de reprendre: Je suis contente que Margaret t'ait, tu te soucies d'elle. Tu te soucies des autres et c'est une chose que j'aime le plus chez toi!

- Comment je peux ne pas me soucier d'elle? Je serais un monstre, si je ne ressentais rien en sachant l'histoire de Margaret.

- Je t'aime toi, lui murmura Ric en l'embrassant. Bon le programme?

- Retrouver le reste de la famille, manger et gâter les enfants, lui expliqua Marie toute joyeuse. Et pour Margaret et bien il faut aller dans un magasin de déco, choisir les peintures de sa chambre, son mobilier… Et puis il lui fait des vêtements, pleins de vêtements, et des chaussures. Et ça c'est le minimum! Ne t'inquiète pas, Elena et Damon ont dit qu'ils lui achèteraient des vêtements et des chaussures et puis ils ont prévu la télé pour sa chambre donc ça fait une chose en moins et…

- Marie, Margaret n'a pas besoin d'une télé dans sa chambre!

- C'est bien si elle en a une. Tu sais c'est important qu'elle se sente à l'aise à la maison et si une télévision rien qu'à elle peut l'y aider alors autant qu'elle en ait une, le contredit sa compagne. Tu sais elle m'a dit que c'était la première fois qu'elle ferrait du shopping et ça m'a fait mal au cœur. J'imagine que personne n'a jamais pensé à lui souhaiter son anniversaire ou à lui offrir un cadeau. Pire que personne ne s'est soucié d'elle. Tu sais lui demander tout simplement _«Comment vas-tu Margaret?»_ en voulant vraiment le savoir, confia Marie en se souciant réellement de la fillette. Bon pour le financement de tout ce qu'il faut à ta fille, je compte payer la moitié. Je sais que le lycée ne te paye pas des masses, bon il te paye correctement mais pas suffisamment pour que tu puisses payer tout ce qu'il faut à ta fille. Désolée de te le dire comme ça mais c'est la vérité!

- Marie tu n'as pas…

- Et puis ça ne me gène pas, au contraire, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne fais pas ça parce que je m'en sens obligée, tu sais très bien que rien n'y personne ne peut me contraindre à quoi que ce soit, je veux faire tout ça parce que je t'aime et que je veux te rendre heureux ainsi que Margaret.»

Elena et Margaret parcouraient le centre commercial à la recherche de cadeaux pour Marie et Ric. En réalisant qu'elle ne connaissait rien aux gouts de son père et de «sa belle-mère» la fillette commença à pleurer et sa sœur du la consoler avant de l'emmener dans une bijouterie où elle lui proposa de choisir quelque chose pour Marie. La fillette était vraiment perdue: premièrement c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans un bijouterie et elle était impressionnée, deuxièmement il y avait tellement de bijoux qu'elle ne savait pas quoi choisir. Finalement – et avec l'aide d'Elena elle choisit un bracelet en diamant – dont le prix l'avait effrayé mais Elena lui avait dit que Damon avait beaucoup d'argent et qu'elle pouvait le payer – mais avant de passer à la caisse, sa sœur lui acheta des bijoux – Margaret n'en avait aucun – deux colliers – un en or avec un M majuscule et un autre en argent avec un cœur et des pierres qui le ornait – quatre bracelets – le premier en argent avec des turquoises, un autre en argent aussi avec des diamants, un autre en or avec des rubis et le dernier était une gourmette en argent – trois bagues – un bague en or avec un saphir, une bague en argent avec une pierre verte et une chevalière en argent – une montre en argent de marque italienne et deux paires de boucles d'oreilles – Margaret bavait devant les boucles d'oreille et Elena lui avait proposé de lui faire percer les oreilles pour qu'elle puisse en porter. La petite avait choisi des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en diamant et une autre paire en or blanc et saphir. Ce fut toute heureuse que la fillette partie choisir un cadeau pour son papa dans une parfumerie. La vendeuse leur avait montré les coffrets et les deux sœurs s'étaient amusées à sentir énormément de fragrance avant que Margaret ne choisisse celui qu'elle préférait pour son père. Et puis comme dans la bijouterie, l'ainée savait que sa cadette n'avait pas de parfum – et se doutait bien qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu – alors elle demanda à la vendeuse de leur montrer les parfums pour enfants. Margaret en avait choisi un pour elle et Elena lui avait demandé de l'aider à en choisir un pour Léa qui adorait le parfum.

«Elena tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de m'acheter plein de chose, lui dit simplement sa sœur.

- Je sais mais j'ai envie de te gâter. Je n'ai qu'une petite sœur et elle m'est précieuse! Lui répondit son ainée en lui faisant un câlin. Maintenant il faut qu'on aille rejoindre les autres mais tu sais, tu n'as pas fini d'être chouchoutée Margaret.»

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde s'était retrouvé dans un petit restaurant pour le déjeuner. C'était un restaurant italien et contrairement à son habitude de ne manger que des frites, Léa écouta Margaret qui lui proposait de partager un pizza évitant ainsi toutes les deux le menu enfant. La petite tête blonde était toute contente de partager une pizza avec sa _«tata Maggie»_ devenue sa meilleure amie. Les deux fillettes avaient choisi une pizza aux quatre fromages tandis que les adultes feuilletaient encore la carte. Et les pizzas de ce restaurant étaient énormes! Pourtant les deux enfants avaient épaté les quatre adultes en mangeant le tout. Après le repas – et après qu'Elena se soit occupée de nourrir ses petits jumeaux – tous étaient allés faire les magasins. Léa insistait pour faire les magasins de jouets – Elena et Damon avaient du l'y emmener – pendant que Margaret était dans un magasin de décoration avec Marie et son père après avoir acheté les cadeaux qu'elle voulait faire. La fillette était aussi perdue que dans la parfumerie et la bijouterie mais Alaric et Marie l'avaient rassuré et lui avait laissé choisir tout ce qu'elle voulait pour sa future chambre. Ils l'avaient d'abord amené au rayon peinture où Marie lui avait montré toute sorte de teinte en lui demandant laquelle elle préférait. Jamais personne n'avait demandé ce genre de choses à Margaret. À l'orphelinat, ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle voulait, comment elle voulait que sa chambre soit, personne ne s'en souciait et la fillette avait à quel point elle avait de la chance. Tout le monde s'occupait bien d'elle et se souciait d'elle. Son père prenait le temps de choisir avec elle la couleur de la peinture de sa chambre et Marie et bien Marie l'acceptait chez elle et continuait de faire le tour du rayon peinture pour lui proposer d'autres couleurs. Et puis après lui avoir ramené plusieurs couleurs pastel – il ne fallait pas des couleurs trop vives ou agressives pour un chambre – et Margaret fini par craquer pour du mauve. Après ça, Marie – en mode pile électrique – les entraina Ric et elle au rayon meubles où la fillette pu choisir sa chambre. Pour Margaret c'était autant difficile que de choisir la peinture. Il y avait tellement de choix. La taille des lits variait, la couleur des meubles aussi et au milieu de tout ça Margaret était complètement perdue.

«On a le temps Margaret, la rassura Marie alors que Léa courait en leur direction. Regarde qui arrive!

- Mamy Marie, tu sé t'avais dit que ze pourrais avoir des paillettes pour Noël, y fo aller lé zazeté, lui dit Léa.

- Je sais ma chérie et je n'ai pas oublié, la rassura sa grand-mère. C'est juste que pour le moment on s'occupe de Margaret. Elle doit choisir sa chambre.

- Prend un grand lit, lui conseilla la petite. C'est bien un grand lit, z'en ai un et z'aime bien pace que ze m'endors dans les bras de Maman. Et puis cette nuit c'été bien, on a pu dormir toutes les deux! Si tu as un grand lit ze pourrais dormir avec toi, z'aime bien dormir avec toi!

- Léa laisse Margaret choisir! La gronda Marie.

- Non elle a raison, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé dormir avec Léa, on s'amuse bien, raconta Margaret avant de demander si Léa pourrait venir dormir.

- Alors sur le principe Léa peut, le problème c'est que quand miss Léa n'est pas à la maison, elle pleure qu'elle veut sa maman et je suis obligé d'aller la chercher, expliqua Damon en fusillant sa fille du regard.

- Damon! Gronda sa fiancée. C'est mon bébé et moi aussi je suis perdue quand elle n'est pas à la maison. Mais oui Margaret on essayera de nouveau de faire dormir Léa ailleurs mais si ça ne marche pas tu sais tu pourras venir à la maison. On virera Damon comme ça on restera entre fille!

- Elena! Grogna le jeune homme.

- Je me venge, répondit Elena alors que Margaret avait choisit un lit.»

Le lit était un lit deux places, marron clair avec une table de nuit et une commode – pas besoin d'armoire puisqu'elle était intégrée dans le mur – assortis. En voyant le choix de sa fille, Ric alla chercher la peinture de la même couleur pour les portes coulissantes de l'armoire et la porte de la chambre avant que Marie n'entraine tout le monde au rayon décoration murale. Là bas, elle regarda les tableaux avec Margaret qui choisit ceux de Paris. En voyant le choix de l'enfant, Marie lui demanda pourquoi et la fillette lui répondit simplement qu'elle a toujours voulu voir la tour Eiffel. Évidemment _«sa belle-mère»_ était d'une nature tellement généreuse qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui promettre des vacances en France. Marie Salvatore était comme ça, elle aimait voir les enfants heureux et sourire et elle était prête à tout pour le bonheur de ses proches. La jeune femme avait vraiment été touchée par Margaret, elle se sentait le besoin de protéger cette enfant et Alaric l'observait au loin construire ce qui était une relation mère-fille avec sa fille. C'est vrai que depuis ce matin il était à côté de la plaque, il ne savait pas ce dont Margaret avait de besoin simplement parce qu'il réalisait petit à petit qu'il était père et tout ce que cela signifiait. Pourtant il était heureux et ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de sa fille, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer vivre sans elle. En voyant Margaret rigoler et faire du shopping avec Marie, il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait rêver meilleure maman pour sa fille que sa compagne.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Pas plu? Donnez moi votre avis. **

**Bises et à bientôt. La suite demain ou après demain.**

**Amandine. **


	38. Chapitre 37

**Voilà le chapitre 37 mais avant comme d'habitude séance réponses aux reviews.**

**Manon: Je crois que tout le monde aimerait être gâté comme Margaret (ou même Léa et les jumeaux). Margaret a avoué à Elena qu'elle aimait bien Marie et c'est vrai qu'il faut vraiment être bizarre pour ne pas aimer Marie. Oui Elena aime beaucoup sa sœur, c'est Elena je ne l'imaginais pas ne pas aimer Margaret. Margaret/Jeremy c'est pour bientôt. Katherine et Stefan eu sont déjà rentrés (chapitre 34 ils apparaissent). Voilà tout, je vais court, je suis pressée, désolée. En tout cas contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Tout le monde voudrait bien la place de Margaret (enfin être gâté comme elle). Mais bon elle est gâté parce qu'elle n'a rien eu, jamais et qu'elle a besoin de plein de chose. Et puis c'est une manière de lui montrer qu'elle compte mais ça va se calmer, ne t'inquiète pas comme tu l'as souligné c'est une enfant (et puis si Margaret est trop gâtée, Léa va râler, Lol!). Oui Marie et Elena jouent avec la farine, normale quoi! Comme je le disais Margaret/Jeremy c'est pour dans quelques chapitres. Patience. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Angel: Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu viens quand tu peux. Mais j'avoue que j'étais inquiète, je ne savais pas si tu avais abandonné la lecture (même si ce n'était pas ça le problème) je me suis dit elle est peut-être malade, à un bras ou une jambe dans le plâtre, bref j'étais inquiète (je m'inquiète facilement). Bref j'espère que tu as tout bien comprit tout mes chapitre parce qu'il s'en est passé des choses depuis ta dernière review. En tout cas contente que tout t'ait plu et merci pour cette review. Ah oui Margaret était une sacrée surprise mais j'avais envie de l'inclure dans l'histoire sachant que ce serait le jeu du «ça passe ou ça casse» et heureusement ça a passé. Il y a bien une rencontre Margaret/Jeremy mais pas dans l'immédiat, dans quelques chapitres. Je comprends ton point de vue sur Ric/Jenna et Ric/Marie, c'est souvent plus difficile d'aimer un couple avec un personnage fictif quand l'autre membre du couple a vécu une belle histoire avec quelqu'un comme c'est le cas pour Ric et Jenna. Isobel en a rendu Elena malade de cette histoire avec Margaret. Elena ne supporte vraiment pas que ça sœur ait vécu dans un orphelinat (elle sait la misère qu'il y a, elle a visité celui de Léa en Haïti). Katherine et Stefan, j'ai voulu leur laissé un peu de repos avant qu'ils ne recommencent à s'engueuler (dés ce chapitre). Croit moi ils font passé un super Noël! Tout le monde s'en souviendra… pas pour les bonnes raisons. Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre. Bises & à bientôt. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre 37 vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37<strong>

Il était vingt heures lorsqu'ils furent de retour à Mystic Falls. Damon – qui avait commencé à vider le coffre – courait après Léa qui jouait avec ses bombes à paillettes – Merci Mamy Marie! – pendant qu'Elena s'occupait des jumeaux, Ian ayant évidemment faim. Quand à Margaret, et bien elle découvrait la maison dans laquelle elle allait vivre. La fillette était vraiment impressionnée par la maison de Marie qui était aussi grande que celle de Damon et d'Elena. En effet Marie avait fait construire une maison en pensant avant tout à ses petits-enfants et au fait qu'elle allait forcément les garder et qu'ils auraient besoin d'une chambre pour dormir. Les jumeaux avaient chacun une chambre – Marie était restée dans le classique avec du rose pour Miranda et du bleu pour Ian – Léa avec une chambre de princesse – dans sa chambre il y avait une immense fresque des princesses de Disney et de leur château. Et puis il y avait aussi la chambre du bébé à naitre de Stefan, là encore Marie avait tout peint en rose quand elle avait apprit que c'était une fille. Il restait donc deux chambres et Margaret avait choisi celle qui donnerait sur le lac, Marie lui ayant expliqué à quoi ressemblerait le nouveau jardin. Pourtant, comme la peinture était à faire – Ric avait dit qu'il s'y mettrait dés le lendemain et sa compagne lui avait conseillé de le faire avec Margaret histoire qu'ils passent du temps ensemble – la fillette alla dormir dans la chambre d'à côté, la chambre de Léa. Après sa journée shopping, la fillette était vraiment épuisée et était partie se coucher sans manger, ses yeux se fermaient déjà tout seuls.

Stefan et Katherine avait passé une journée à tout ranger ce que Katherine avait acheté en Espagne. En effet quand ils n'étaient pas à la plage, le couple avait fait du shopping et la jeune femme s'était achetée une tonne de vêtements, chaussures et sacs à main – c'est facile, les valises n'étaient pas assez grandes pour tout contenir et Katherine avait du s'envoyer des colis – sans oublier qu'elle n'avait pas lésiné sur les bijoux. Bref après toute une journée à tout sortir, trier et ranger, Stefan n'en pouvait plus mais Katherine semblait encore avoir la forme puisqu'elle voulait aller manger au restaurant. La jeune femme avait fait des pieds et des mains pour sortir et comme d'habitude son mari lui céda. Qui plus est Stefan avait quelque chose à lui dire et comme il la connaissait par cœur, il savait qu'elle le prendrait mal. Pourtant il devait se jeter à l'eau et décida de le lui dire en attendant les entrées.

«Katherine, commença-t-il gravement avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois maire Stefan. Dis à ton frère t'arrêter de nous emmerder avec ça et d'aller se faire foutre! Gronda la jeune femme.

- Je ne veux pas être maire Kat! Rigola son mari. Et laisse Damon faire mumuse, c'est Damon. Son passe temps du moment c'est de vouloir faire de moi le maire de Mystic Falls et s'il trouve amusant de m'envoyer les dossiers de la ville, laisse le. De toute façon ça lui passera, dans quelques semaines il aura un nouveau passe temps et si ce n'est pas le cas, Elena le lui en trouvera un.

- Stefan on parle de Damon, il t'a harcelé une journée entière pour que tu ailles voir Bonnie.

- Pour ma bague Kat. C'était pour une bonne raison. Il voulait que j'aille voir Bonnie pour qu'elle ensorcèle ma bague pour qu'elle me protège du surnaturel, expliqua Stefan en souriant. Jalouse?

- Toujours. Tu es à moi! Répondit sa femme de manière possessive.

- Mais Damon est mon frère.

- Damon passe son temps à t'emmerder.

- Et je le laisse faire parce qu'au fond j'aime bien qu'il le fasse, lui confia Stefan. Mais ne le lui dit pas, il serait trop content!

- Ah les frères Salvatore! Vous êtes trop bizarres tous les deux, soupira Katherine. Sérieusement Stefan je ne veux pas que tu deviennes maire. Avec le bébé je ne m'en sortirais pas toute seule et tu le sais.

- C'est faux Kat, tu seras une super maman! La rassura le jeune homme.

- Tu es trop chou toi! Lui dit sa femme.

- Kat je vais te dire une chose mais s'il te plait ne t'énerves pas, la prévient-t-il avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de se jeter à l'eau. J'ai décidé de reprendre mes études.

- Quels études? S'inquiéta Katherine.

- Celles que je faisais en 1864, lui répondit-t-il en guettant sa réaction.

- Médecine? Tu veux reprendre tes études de médecine alors qu'on va avoir un bébé? Hurla sa femme.

- Oui mais je serais là pour vous deux, ne t'inquiète pas chérie, essayait-t-il de la rassurer.

- Si. Tu seras d'abord prit par la fac et ensuite ce sera ton internat à l'hôpital et ensuite… tu veux faire quoi?

- Chirurgie, lui confia Stefan prudemment. Neurochirurgie.

- QUOI! Je te signal que je regarde _Grey's Anatomy_, je sais le boulot qui t'attends Stefan! S'énerva sa femme. Pendant que toi tu te prendras pour l'as du bistouri, moi je serais à la maison avec notre fille comme une stupide femme au foyer sans aucun intérêt!

- Trouve toi un passe temps, un travail peut-être, lui suggéra-t-il simplement.

- Tu veux que je travail? Et ta fille tu y penses? Criait Katherine toujours en colère contre son mari.

- Je pense que notre bébé va grandir et que sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte elle ira à l'école alors que toi tu te morfondras à la maison, lui expliqua calmement le jeune homme. Katherine il faut que tu avances, tu n'es plus un vampire tu dois faire des choses d'humain, comme te trouver des occupations.

- Stefan à part me manucurer et faire du shopping, je ne sais rien faire, lui dit Katherine. Si je sais aussi manipuler les gens.

- Katherine tu sais faire bien plus que tout ça. Tu t'y connais en mode, en tendance, tout ça c'est ton truc. Tu es une femme passionnante, intelligente et pleine de vie. Bien plus que ça même!

- Stefan ce que je veux c'est m'occuper de notre bébé! Clarifia Katherine. Et je ne veux pas que toi tu sois prit par des études ou l'hôpital.

- Ma famille est ma priorité Katherine mais j'ai besoin de travailler, lui expliqua-t-il simplement. Je suis sérieux quand je te parle de mes études Kat et même si je t'aime plus que tout, je n'y renoncerais pas!

- Alors ne dit pas que ta famille est ta priorité! Gronda sa femme en quittant la table. Reste ici, part, je m'en fiche moi je rentre à la maison! Et toi tu dormiras sur ton copain le canapé!»

Comme la plupart du temps, Marie Salvatore se réveillait la nuit pour manger. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait depuis toujours, elle se levait la nuit prise par un creux nocturne. Elle avait beau mangé le soir, rien n'y faisait la nuit elle se réveillait pour manger. Comme Ric avait lui aussi souvent faim la nuit, elle faisait donc le plein avant de remonter à l'étage rejoindre son compagnon en veillant à ne pas trop faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Margaret. Seulement la fillette avait fait un cauchemar et s'était réveillée pour aller se faire consoler par son père. En la voyant dans le couloir, Marie l'avait invité à venir manger de la glace avec eux et à regarder un film. L'enfant avait fait un sacré cauchemar et pour la première fois, elle pouvait trouver du réconfort. Son père l'avait prit dans ses bras en lui faisant choisir un film et Marie lui montrait les glaces qu'elle avait monté en la laissant choisir le parfum qu'elle voulait. Finalement au bout d'une heure, la fillette s'était endormie tandis que Marie et Alaric discutaient.

«Elle est vraiment mignonne, dit Ric en caressant délicatement la joue de sa fille.

- Elle a de qui tenir, lui répondit sa compagne en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu crois que je devrais la ramener dans son lit ou la laisser ici? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant Margaret dormir paisiblement.

- Laisse la, sourit-t-elle compréhensive. C'est un vrai petit ange, et puis j'ai l'impression qu'elle est mieux, plus apaisée ici que dans la chambre de Léa. Tu sais les enfants se sentent parfois mieux avec leur parents après un cauchemar. Les miens passaient toujours la nuit avec moi quand ils faisaient des cauchemars. À chaque fois que Stefan faisait un cauchemar, il pleurait mais Damon venait me chercher et dés que Steffy voyait que son frère et moi étions là, il arrêtait de pleurer et venait dans mes bras. Et plus de cauchemar de toute la nuit. Quand à Damon, lui ne disait rien, il voulait être fort mais il parlait dans son sommeil et serrait très fort son doudou. Je savais tout de suite quand il faisait un mauvais rêve et je le prenais dans mes bras pour qu'il dorme avec moi. Ils étaient vraiment mignons! Bon ils le sont toujours mais maintenant Damon a des enfants à câliner quand ils ont des cauchemars et Stefan en aura bientôt un. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que ça ne me gène pas que ta fille dorme avec nous.

- Elle dort tellement paisiblement.

- Ça c'est parce qu'elle est bien.

- Tu crois que je vais y arriver avec elle? S'inquiéta Alaric.

- Bien sur, le rassura-t-elle.

- Pour toi ça a l'air tellement facile, je veux dire tu sais ce que tu fais avec elle, souligna son compagnon. Moi je n'avais pensé à rien, toi tu avais tout en tête, tu savais tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

- Mais moi je suis mère. Et grand-mère Ric. J'ai de l'expérience. Et plus et recul que toi. Tu viens t'apprendre que tu as une fille, laisse toi un peu de temps pour t'en remettre. Mais je t'assure tu as été super avec elle aujourd'hui. Tu as été compréhensif, tu l'as aidé dans ses choix, tu t'es soucié de ce qu'elle voulait, tu l'as fait rigoler, tu t'en es bien sorti. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter, tu y arriveras avec elle. Et puis Margaret à l'air facile. Elle est toute gentille ta fille! Vraiment ne t'inquiète pas. Et dors. Il est tard et n'oublie pas que demain on à Léa qui au plus tard huit heures, courra dans toute la maison!

- Tu es contente, hein? Tu reprends tes bonnes vieilles habitudes avec Léa.

- Elle m'a manqué. Léa, les jumeaux, Damon, Elena, Stefan, ils m'ont tous manqué.

- Je sais, dit-t-il en l'embrassant. Aller bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Ric, murmura-t-elle à s'allongeant à côté de Margaret.»

Quand il était rentré la veille, un quart d'heure après sa femme puisqu'il avait du prendre un taxi, Stefan avait trouvé une couverture au salon et la porte de sa chambre fermée à clé. Il détestait quand Katherine faisait ça. S'enfermer dans la chambre. Pour lui c'était complètement irresponsable et il angoissait toute la nuit en s'inquiétant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à sa femme. Sa femme caractérielle qu'il aimait plus que tout mais qui lui causait toujours du souci. Avec Katherine rien n'était simple et ils se disputaient toujours: soit à cause du mauvais caractère de la jeune femme, soit à cause de ses mauvaises actions du passé, soit à cause des ex de Stefan; bref il y avait toujours un sujet de disputes entre eux deux. Et le fait que Katherine soit enceinte n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle prenait vraiment tout trop à cœur et passait d'une émotion à l'autre sans prévenir, sans aucune rationalité. Déjà qu'en temps normal sa femme n'était pas facile mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Stefan devait mesurer ses paroles et faire attention à tous les mots qu'il disait de peur de la braquer contre lui. Il savait que déjà Katherine avait mal prit le fait qu'il voulait reprendre ses études, il savait qu'elle allait lui rentre la vie impossible pour qu'il y renonce et il devait l'avouer que ce que sa femme allait lui faire subir l'effrayait un peu. Après tout, Katherine Pierce était vraiment garce quand elle s'y mettait et n'avait aucune morale pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Le jeune homme était resté éveillé toute la nuit, inquiet que sa femme puisse avoir un malaise dans leur chambre ou un quelconque problème et le lendemain matin (vers cinq heures), alors qu'il commençait à somnoler et n'était pas loin de s'endormir, Katherine mit de la musique à un volume plus que déraisonnable.

«Putain Kat éteint cette foutue chaine! Hurla Stefan.

- Pas envie. J'ai envie de danser et je suis enceinte alors évite de me mettre en colère en m'empêchant de faire ce que je veux! Gronda sa femme par dessus la musique.

- Je te signal qu'il est possible que notre fille ressente toute les fibrations de cette musique de fou et elle n'est qu'un petit fœtus, tout ça doit l'effrayée.

- De un la sono n'est pas sur mon ventre, de deux n'insinue pas que je suis déjà une mauvaise mère, moi je ne veux pas l'abandonner parce que tu as le syndrome docteur Mamour! Cria Katherine en ouvrant la porte juste gifler son mari.

- Non mais tu deviens folle ou quoi? Grogna son époux.

- NE ME TRAITE PAS DE FOLLE! Dit-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. Je protège juste ma fille.

- Parce que tu crois que je ne veux pas la même chose? Tu crois que je ne l'aime pas ou que je ne t'aime pas? Katherine je te rappelle que c'est moi le premier qui ai voulu d'elle! Gronda Stefan qui tout de suite regretta cette phrase puisque sa femme se transforma en furie et jeta toutes ses affaires par la fenêtre. Calme toi Kat. Je suis désolé.

- Je te déteste. C'est clair? Lui demanda son épouse de manière rhétorique en continuant son manège. Maintenant tu dégages de chez moi!»

À huit heures en se levant pour s'occuper de ses enfants – les jumeaux pleuraient – Elena découvrit Damon endormi dans la chambre de Léa. Il était huit heures du matin, les fameuses huit heures qui était l'heure limite du réveille de Léa – qui courait déjà dans les couloirs! – et qui commençait à lui raconter le mauvais rêve qu'elle avait fait. La fillette racontait à sa mère qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar après avoir regardé un film avec son père – la petite s'était réveillée à cinq heures du matin et Damon avait eu la bonne idée d'allumer la télé pour regarder _Dracula_ (la version de Francis Ford Coppola précisément). Bref Damon avait eu l'intelligence de laissé à Léa regarder un film qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir du haut de ses deux ans. Alors que la petite lui racontait qu'en faisant son cauchemar, elle avait vu son papa au milieu qui chassait tout les méchants vampires, Elena ne l'écoutait déjà plus et fonçait réveiller brutalement Damon.

«Crétin! Hurla-t-elle folle de rage.

- Quoi? Grogna le jeune homme en se réveillant.

- _DRACULA_! _Dracula_ à Léa! Elle n'a que deux ans et son père qui est censé la protéger et protéger son innocence lui laisse regarder un film sur vampires qui n'a rien à voir avec la gentillesse de _Twilight_. Je sais que tu n'es pas pro Stephenie Meyer mais en attendant ce qu'elle fait ne fait pas faire des cauchemars à notre fille Damon. Non mais tu as quel âge?

- Elena j'ai réglé le problème, la rassura-t-il en bougonnant d'avoir été réveillé brutalement.

- Ah oui et comment? Ironisa la jeune femme. Par magie!

- Non je suis juste rentré dans sa tête et j'ai foutu une pâtée au comte Dracula et à tous les monstres qui effrayaient Léa. Maintenant elle croit qu'il n'y a pas plus fort que son papa et que je peux vaincre tous les méchants, se vanta Damon fier de lui. Elle ne va plus faire de cauchemars Elena.

- C'est un bébé Damon, elle n'avait pas à regarder ton idole Dracula!

- Hey elle s'était réveillée et moi j'étais debout à cause des jumeaux alors on a décidé de mater la télé et il y avait _Dracula_. Sinon j'aurais pu lui faire regarder du porno mais j'ai pensé que tu péterais un câble monumental si je le faisais.

- Un porno! Tu es entrain de parler de porno là! Hurla sa fiancée. Pour les enfants, les trois, à la télé c'est un chaine pour enfants ou un film Disney. Et toi espèce de gros con, tu ne mates PLUS AUCUN porno! Je ne veux pas que tu regardes ça! C'est… Beurk! Tu n'es qu'un porc!

- Elena calme toi. Le porno c'était une blague princesse! Je n'en regarde pas, j'ai un canon à la maison, crois moi tu me combles au plus haut point, dit-t-il avec sous-entendu et sur un ton séducteur. Tu sais Elena ta colère peut traduire ta frustration et si c'est ça, j'envois les gosses tout de suite chez ma mère, je vire la tienne et ta tante et je te fais l'amour toute la journée, toute la nuit, demain, après demain… bref jusqu'à l'épuisement. Enfin jusqu'à ce que toi _tu_ sois épuisée princesse.

- Damon Salvatore! Gronda Elena. Tu m'énerves!

- Je sais et après on évacue le tout sous la couette et c'est chouette.

- Waouh, tu es d'humeur poétique! C'est bien Damon mais le mois d'abstinence n'est pas terminé mon chou, le nargua Elena. En fait je sais très bien que le plus frustré c'est toi!

- Ouais bon d'accord mais tu t'es vue? Tu es super sexy princesse, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir pour ça!

- Damon j'ai des cernes sous les yeux, le teint livide parce que je suis épuisée et je crois malade et toi tu me trouves sexy? Tu as un problème tu sais.

- Non chérie, tu es super chaude et tu as toujours un beau p'tit cul! Sourit Damon. Quand à ta poitrine elle est… Waouh!

- Damon! Fit mine de s'offusquer Elena. Oh mon Damon un conseil, ne t'habitue pas trop à ma poitrine, elle est énorme parce que je viens d'accoucher mais elle va redevenir normale. Quand au p'tit cul, c'est toi le beau p'tit cul de la maison mon cœur!

- Elena Gilbert serait-t-elle d'humeur séductrice ce matin? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille heureux qu'elle flirt avec lui.

- Comment ne pas l'être quand mon mari se trimballe en boxer dans la maison? Ultra moulant de surplus!

- Donc c'est un oui.

- Je t'interdis de te moquer mais je suis en maque Damon et tu ne m'aides pas en étant dans cette tenue. Tes abdos, oh mon dieu, tes abdos sont… Whouh! Comment j'ai fait pour te résister pendant trois semaines?

- Là chérie je ne peux plus me retenir, tu as gagné, lui dit Damon en lui sautant dessus.

- Maman occupe toi des enfants! Cria Elena alors que Damon la plaquait contre le mur de leur chambre.

- J'adore quand tu deviens raisonnable, lui dit-t-il amoureusement.

- Ça ce n'est pas raisonnable. C'est fou! C'est fou mais je t'aime mon Damon. Même quand tu agis comme un con!»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Katherine ne changera jamais, toujours aussi égoïste. Pour elle Stefan ne va doit pas médecine. Alors selon vous qui des deux va gagner? Et Damon qui laisse regarder **_**Dracula**_** à Léa, Bravo! (Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu Dracula de Coppola mais ce n'est pas pour les enfants). Bon j'attends vous avis & théories avec impatience. À VOS REVIEWS.**

**Bises & bon weekend (la suite dimanche ou lundi).**

**Amandine.**


	39. Chapitre 38

**Je vais mieux (enfin juste encore quelques petites douleurs qui me rendent moins rapides dans l'écriture mais qui sont supportables sans les médicaments m'évitant ainsi de m'endormir) donc je publie le chapitre 38 en m'excusant du retard. **

**Manon: Stefan contre Katherine; c'est sur que c'est elle qui commande et son mari a plutôt intérêt à lui obéir sinon attention à lui! Mais… je n'en dis pas plus; que va-t-il se passer? Oui totalement Damon de laisser regarder **_**Dracula**_** à Léa, **_**Dracula**_** c'est assez impressionnant pour les enfants alors imagine pour une petite de deux ans comme Léa! Lui s'ennuyait et sa fille ne dormait pas, il tombe sur **_**Dracula**_** à la télé et il y regarde sans se soucier de Léa. Heureusement il a réglé les choses en allant dans sans esprits combattre les méchants comme l'expliquera Léa. Ric largué simplement parce qu'il lui faut un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'il est père, père d'une enfant de dix ans! Mais Margaret n'est pas comme Jeremy, elle est plus facile même si dans le chapitre 40 (si je me souviens bien) elle va faire une assez grosse bêtise. Stefan et Katherine, c'est très souvent la guerre entre eux même si au fond ils s'aiment. Elle a une tendance possessive et despotique et si ça ne tenait qu'à elle son Stefan resterait à la maison à s'occuper d'elle et à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil comme on dit. Et personne ne s'inquiète du fait de ne pas avoir de maire, les habitants sont plus sur les fêtes de Noël mais ils organiseront des élections après. J'espère que l'histoire te plaira toujours. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Une dernière chose, je change de sujet étant donné tu as lu **_**Back to Fell Church**_**, le chapitre 9 est en ligne et le 10 j'hésite à le mettre aujourd'hui ou demain/après demain mais le 10 arrive d'ici jeudi. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Helene: Merci pour tes reviews et ton soutien. Le mal de dos est vraiment chiant (désolé il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier), surtout que quand on commence à avoir des maux de dos ça le fragilise et on entre dans un cercle vicieux. Mais bon comme je l'ai dis plus de douleurs atroces (et un passage chez le kiné qui a aussi aidé) et plus d'antidouleurs donc plus d'endormissements. Je suis un peu bizarre en fait parce qu'à chaque fois qu'un médecin me donne un médicament qui à des risques de somnolence ou d'endormissement et ce même avec un dosage faible, hop Amandine s'endort comme un bébé ou somnole comme une petite vieille! L'anecdote la plus marrante c'était il y a quelques années. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir la nuit et le médecin me donne des cachets. Je prends les cachets, je dors la nuit et aussi le matin où je n'arrivais plus à me lever. Il me diminue la dose. Pareil. Il me passe au sirop avec un dosage de bébé, pareil. Résultat, arrêt du médicament je dormais 12 à 14 heures par jours. Bon bref là je m'arrête de raconter ma vie et j'en viens à ta review sur la fic. Katherine REFUSE catégoriquement que son Stefan fasse médecine, elle le veut avec elle à la maison mais… je ne dis pas ce qui va se passer mais ça va se passer. En tout cas oui la dominante c'est Katherine. Chez Damon et Elena, c'est différent, ça dépend des jours même si le plus souvent je dirais que c'est Elena. Personnellement je trouve que c'est bien que ce soit les femmes qui commandent, les mecs eux n'ont qu'à obéir c'est ma philosophie. Dans la vie je suis aussi autoritaire que Katherine, si on ne fait pas les choses comme on veut, je m'énerve et je m'arrange pour qu'on m'obéisse. Je suis une emmerdeuse. Mais je te rassure pas une garce manipulatrice. Bref tout ça pour dire que parfois certains traits que je ressors chez les personnages sont tirés autant d'eux que de moi. Revenons à l'histoire, oui Ric va s'adapter, laissons lui le temps quand même, le pauvre il a une fille de dix ans qui débarque dans sa vie du jour au lendemain. Ah Damon lui nous fait toujours du grand Damon et laisser regarder **_**Dracula**_** à Léa: tout à fait normal. Mais bon il a eu le bon sens d'aller dans l'esprit de Léa (Léa l'expliquera à son papy Grayson de manière typique Salvatore en sous entendant que si elle avait mal (il lui fait un vaccin) elle le dirait à son papa qui la défendrait comme il l'a fait avec les méchants de son cauchemar, et toc!). Katherine au poste de maire, elle mènerait la ville à la perte! Voilà je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour tes reviews (je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dis, il y a de fortes chances que je me répète). Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 38 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38<strong>

Les fêtes de fin d'années s'étaient bien passées… pour les enfants. En effet, tout d'abord la guerre chez les Gilbert était ouverte et déclarée. Miranda refusait de voir Grayson tant qu'il n'accepterait pas Jenna, John qui servait d'intermédiaire entre le couple s'est permit de prendre un verre au Mystic Grill avec Jenna et comme cette histoire est revenue aux oreilles de son ainé, ils se sont eux aussi disputés. En effet pour faire revenir sa femme à la maison et _«à la raison»_, Grayson envoyait son frère la voir pour lui parler – puisque Miranda refusait de parler directement avec son époux – et John – qui depuis son retour à moins de préjugés sur les vampires, allez savoir pourquoi? – avait simplement accepté le verre de lait de poule qu'offrait le Mystic Grill à tous ses habitués sans penser à mal et était allé le boire avec Jenna qui était toute seule et qui avait du mal à gérer ses envies de sang. En plus John savait qu'Elena et Miranda n'aimaient pas laisser seule Jenna quand elle était en manque de sang. Justement au sujet de Jenna, elle et Marie avaient toutes les deux passées les fêtes chez Elena et Damon et le jour de Noël elles s'étaient disputées au point de vouloir s'entre tuer. Ajoutons ça au fait que Léa – qui mêlait son grain de sel à tout – avait prit le parti de sa Mamy Marie en ordonnant sans ménagement à sa tante de partir de la maison car elle préférait avoir sa mamy plutôt qu'elle pour Noël. En plus à cause de la guerre entre les Gilbert, il n'y avait pas toute la famille pour le premier Noël des enfants – Miranda, Jenna et John étaient chez Elena, mais Jeremy – qui après Noël allait passé trois semaines en Amérique du Sud avec Bonnie – n'avait pas voulu laissé leur père seul et a donc passé les fêtes avec lui. Sans oublier qu'Elena avait invité Matt –Caroline et elle n'aimaient pas qu'il soit tout seul pour les fêtes et l'invitaient une pour un réveillon, l'autre le lendemain – et celui-ci était venu avec sa nouvelle copine: Callie. En la voyant Damon avait fait une drôle de tête mais Elena lui avait fait comprendre de ne pas faire de scandale, seulement c'est Katherine – toujours et encore une nouvelle fois en guerre avec Stefan – qui était devenue folle en voyant l'ex de son mari au repas de Noël qui avait fait un scandale. Bref, un repas de Noël animé où Elena – toujours autant épuisée – avait finie enfermée dans sa chambre en pleurant face à ses catastrophiques fêtes de fin d'années qui lui tenaient à cœur puisque c'était son premier avec ses enfants et toutes sa famille depuis très longtemps. C'était Damon qui l'avait consolée en lui faisant un gâteau au chocolat pour lui remonter le moral et en lui disant que tout n'avait pas été catastrophique, lui montrant les photos de Margaret et de Léa tout sourires. Et puis il souligna qu'en la voyant partir, Marie et Jenna s'étaient reprises et avaient fait preuve de civilité en s'excusant l'une auprès de l'autre – et dieu savait qu'elles étaient chacune rancunières mais elles l'avaient fait pour Elena. La semaine d'après, c'était Grayson qui voulait que sa fille vienne passé le réveillon de la saint Sylvestre avec lui – il savait qu'à cause des enfants elle et Damon ne ferraient pas la fête – mais Elena lui en voulait tellement à cause de cette situation qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler. Elle ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole quand il était venu à la baby shower que Caroline lui avait organisé au Mystic Grill! Ah le sale caractère des Gilbert! Pourtant aujourd'hui elle devait mettre sa rancœur de côté parce qu'elle devait emmener ses trois enfants en visite médical: les jumeaux pour une visite complète et Léa, et bien Léa parce qu'elle avait un vaccin à faire. Mais avant Elena avait décidé d'aller voir Christina. Contrairement à Damon – qui deviendrait fou s'il savait où Elena allait et de plus avec les enfants! – la jeune femme n'avait rien contre sa belle-sœur, au contraire elle lui était reconnaissante de les avoir protéger Damon et elle dans le cimetière, aidé même et d'avoir effacer ce qu'avait vu Léa à l'hôpital quand Giuseppe est mort. Et puis Elena s'entendait bien avec Christina. La demi-sœur de Damon était un peu folle mais elle était gentille envers les enfants, sans parler qu'elle était devenue grande copine avec Léa qui l'aidait à choisir ses vêtements pour un rendez-vous qu'elle avait le soir même. Et puis le sujet numéro un, le sujet dont tout Mystic Falls parlait arriva sur le tapis: la mairie de la ville. Il n'y avait toujours personne qui ne voulait du poste et en en parlant avec Christina, Elena eut une idée. Sa belle-sœur avait souligné le fait qu'elle voulait resté à Mystic Falls dans l'espoir que ses frères finissent par vouloir d'elle. Or, ils ne se voyaient pas. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, s'était après la mort de Giuseppe. Tout les trois étaient dans le couloir de l'hôpital après que Jonathan Gilbert leur ait parlé de la découverte qu'il avait fait – c'est à dire que leur géniteur tenait un bordel – et où Damon avait dit à Christina un merci – Elena avait insisté pour qu'il le fasse par rapport à ce qu'elle avait fait pour Léa – et de se démerder avec les conneries de son _«cher papa»_. Alors Elena pensait que si Christina reprenait le poste de maire, elle verrait ses frères plus souvent voir tout court, alors elle lui expliqua son idée, idée que sa belle-sœur accepta. De un, Christina allait pouvoir voir et parler à ses frères, de deux la vampire pensait que se serrait amusant puisqu'elle n'avait jamais travaillé. Et puis c'était un défi et Christina aimait les défis, alors elle accepta de se présenter aux élections municipales.

Au Mystic Grill, comme tout les jours, Stefan était assis au comptoir et ressemblait à un véritable zombie. Il s'apprêtait à commencer ses cours la semaine d'après et Katherine lui menait de plus en plus la vie dure. Elle le réveillait tôt, très tôt le matin avec de la musique et enchainait par des travaux qu'elle faisait faire. Évidemment leur maison était toute refaite mais sa femme voulait l'emmerder et avait payé un entrepreneur pour refaire toute les peintures de la maison et lui mettre une baignoire encore plus grande dans la salle de bain, sans oublier le jacuzzi qu'elle voulait sur leur balcon personnel. Pire, la jeune femme le refusait dans la chambre conjugale, elle le forçait à dormi toute les nuits sur le canapé. Stefan pouvait s'en accommoder pour quelques jours, mais là cela faisait une semaine et demi qu'il dormait – peu et mal – sur le canapé et le jeune homme commençait à être épuisé et à avoir des courbatures de partout. Bien sur la raison voudrait qu'il aille dormir ailleurs – chez sa mère ou chez son frère par exemple – mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre trop inquiet de laisser sa femme seule chez eux. Il s'en voulait terriblement de partir au Mystic Grill et de laisser sa femme seule – il détestait vraiment ça et s'inquiétait comme un fou – mais elle lui rendait la vie impossible et il savait que s'il restait chez eux elle allait le rendre complètement cinglé. Alors il venait au Mystic Grill, discutait avec sa mère, son frère, jouait avec sa nièce, bref se retrouvait avec sa famille. Il est vrai que Damon se moquait de lui à cause de la situation mais au moins il ne subissait pas la vendetta de sa femme. Et puis, voir Damon se débattre avec tout un tas d'arguments pour le forcer à se présenter aux élections était assez marrant et divertissant. Depuis une semaine tout les deux avaient un jeu qui amusait bien tout le monde. Damon essayait de convaincre son frère de se présenter aux élections et Stefan en faisait de même. Damon protestait argumentant pourquoi il ne serrait pas un bon maire et Stefan lui lui expliquait pourquoi il ne voulait pas de ce poste. Les frères Salvatore étaient encore dans un de leurs débats lorsque Katherine arriva en larmes. Évidemment en voyant sa femme entrée au Mystic Grill, le cadet des Salvatore – inquiet – s'était précipité à ses côtés pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

«Cet après midi il y avait une de ces émissions stupides où les gens racontent leur vie qu'on regarde juste pour se foutre de leur gueule. Il y avait cette fille, elle expliquait qu'elle était tombée enceinte à dix-neuf ans alors qu'elle et son copain – un footballeur à l'avenir prometteur – étaient encore à l'université. Tout leur projet d'avenir ont volé en éclat, ils ont quitté l'université se sont mariés et lui a renoncé à son rêve d'être joueur pro. Et il était malheureux. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte jusqu'au jour où il l'a quitté, lui raconta sa femme. Je ne veux pas que ça nous arrive alors si tu veux faire des études, vas-y. En revanche promets moi que si un jour tu oublies l'importance de notre famille, tu arrêteras. Je te laisse ta chance mais je ne veux pas que ce soit au détriment de notre fille ou au mien, c'est comprit?

- Je t'aime Kat dit-t-il ému en l'embrassant.

- Même si je te maltraite en te faisant dormir sur le canapé, que je fous la musique à fond et que je t'emmerde toute la journée?

- Oui. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours même si tu es une emmerdeuse professionnelle. D'ailleurs c'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi.

- Tu sais cette vie il n'y a qu'avec toi que je pouvais l'avoir. Et que je voulais l'avoir, lui dit-t-elle simplement en l'embrassant. Je t'aime Stefan. Je veux que tu sois heureux et si faire médecine t'y aide alors vas-y. Mais n'oublie pas, moi d'abord.»

Elena patientait dans la salle d'attente de son père avec les jumeaux qui dormaient et Léa qui rallait et ne tenait pas en place. La fillette n'aimait pas attendre et en arrivant elle avait tout droit foncé vers la porte du bureau de Grayson, sa mère l'avait heureusement retenue avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte et lui avait expliqué qu'elle devait attendre. Et puis curieuse, la fillette lui avait demandé pourquoi elle devait aller voir son papy quand il était docteur alors qu'elle n'était pas malade et Elena lui expliqua qu'elle devait avoir un vaccin, en lui expliquant ce qu'était un vaccin. Quand Léa avait comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une piqure elle avait crié en disant qu'elle ne voulait, qu'elle n'aimait pas ça obligeant son grand-père à sortir pour la calmer, lui expliquant qu'il avait un patient dans le cabinet; bon c'était Caroline accompagnée de Tyler qui était venu passé sa première échographie, mais bon c'était une patiente tout de même! Finalement dix minutes plus tard Caroline ressortie toute heureuse, racontant tout à Elena dans les moindres détails alors que Tyler essayait de la faire sortir du cabinet. Finalement et comme rien n'arrivait à calmer les filles surexcitées – Caroline avait entendu le cœur de son bébé qui allait bien et elle avait proposé à Elena d'en être la marraine – Grayson et Tyler allèrent prendre un verre en attendant qu'elles aient fini et que le père d'Elena puisse ausculter ses petits-enfants. Il avait commencé par les jumeaux avec l'espoir que Léa arrêterait de pleurer. Tout les deux allaient biens, ils avaient prit du poids (surtout Ian qui était tout le temps en train de téter) et n'avaient aucun problème que pouvaient rencontrer les prématurés. Rien d'étonnant quand on savait que la magie avait joué un rôle sur la santé de ces deux enfants. Une fois qu'il en eut terminé avec les nourrissons, il demanda calmement à Léa d'être gentille et de bien vouloir venir se faire vacciner chose que la petite ne voulait pas.

«Léa mon cœur ne pleure pas, ce n'est rien un vaccin, essayait de la rassurer sa mère.

- Z'aime pas les piqures, z'ai peur, pleurait à chaudes larmes la fillette.

- Léa c'est grand-père qui va te vacciner, il ne va te faire mal, tu es sa petite Léa adorée, continuait Elena en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Pouwoi Papy y te soigne pas toi, t'es touzours malade Maman, souligna simplement Léa.

- Elena? S'inquiéta son père.

- Je suis fatiguée papa. Les bébés, Léa, l'histoire avec ma sœur, tes problèmes avec Maman, énuméra sa fille. Et je déteste me disputer avec toi ou Maman! Papa tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller voir maman et faire un effort. Jenna fait un énorme travaille sur elle, elle va arriver à gérer sa nouvelle vie.

- Et si ta tante ne se contrôle pas? Si elle te fait du mal ou si elle en fait à ta mère? Ou aux enfants?

- Je comprends. Je comprends que tu sois inquiet mais c'est de Jenna dont on parle. S'il te plait Papa parle avec Maman, je déteste vous voir comme ça.

- J'irais la voir. Mais tu sais que ta mère est une femme têtue Elena, ce n'est pas dit qu'elle veuille me parler, souligna-t-il simplement.

- Si. Tu lui manques tu sais.

- Fatiguée comment Elena? Lui demanda son père en changeant de sujet. Et je t'interdis de minimiser les choses. Dis moi juste comment tu es fatiguée Elena?

- Fatiguée. Je dors tout le temps. Je crois que c'est nerveux parce que je suis épuisée constamment. Papa ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien.

- Tu vomis maman, rajouta Léa en mêlant de nouveau son grain de sel à la conversation.

- Et je vomis. Merci beaucoup Léa de me rappeler que je vomis tout le temps.

- Ok. Bon je vais te faire une prise de sang et je t'appellerai quand j'aurais les résultats, lui dit son père. Je veux juste vérifier que tu ne manques pas fer ou bien que tu n'es pas anémique. Regarde Léa, je fais une piqure à ta maman et elle n'a pas mal. Elena en attendant tu manges beaucoup de légumes et de fruits, en bref tout ce que ta fille déteste! Je vais porter ta prise de sang tout de suite après ton départ, je te téléphonerai quand l'hôpital m'aura envoyé tes résultats. Ce soir ou demain. Ne t'inquiète pas Elena, je…

- Je ne suis pas inquiète, je me sens bien.

- Moi mazerais pas comme Maman! Rajouta Léa. Z'aime pas tout ce que tu ve que Maman manze, alors ze manzerai pas comme Maman!

- Je m'en doutais, répondit sa mère avec sarcasme alors que Grayson s'apprêtait à vacciner la petite. Léa je t'assure ça ne va pas faire mal.

- T'es sûre? S'inquiéta la petite fille en cachant ses bras méfiante.

- Bien sûre. Regarde moi, je vais bien, la rassura Elena. Alors maintenant tu veux bien laisser ton grand-père te faire ton vaccin?

- Oui. Mais si tu me fé mal papy, ze l'dis à mon papa et y viendra te détruire comme il le fé avec mes cauzemars, l'averti sérieusement la fillette.

- Intéressant! Rigola Grayson.

- Tu ne dirais pas intéressant si tu savais, souffla Elena. L'autre nuit Damon a regardé _Dracula_… avec Léa.

- Et Léa a fait des cauchemars, comprit son père en vaccinant la petite qui ne pipait pas mot.

- Et Damon a réglé le problème en allant dans l'esprit de Léa! Renchérit Elena tandis que sa fille courait déjà dans le cabinet. À part ça Léa a vachement eu mal! (La fillette grimpait sur la table d'auscultation et jouait avec le stéthoscope de son grand-père). Léa descend de la tout de suite! Et lâche ce putain de stéthoscope!

- Dézolée mais ze m'ennuis moi!

- Je sais et tu vas aller te dépenser vers Mamy Marie! Lui dit joyeusement sa mère.

- Cool. En plus y'a de la mouze au zocolat au Grill! Se réjouit Léa.

- Tu vas être malade à force de manger n'importe quoi! L'avertit son grand-père.

- Na! Rigola Léa. Dis maman y'aura aussi tata Maggie?

- Si il y a Ric, oui. Il l'emmenait au club équestre parce qu'elle veut prendre des cours.

- De woi?

- Elle veut apprendre à monter à cheval. Et je sais, tu vas dire le vouloir toi aussi mais tu es trop petite ma puce.

- Pas zuste, bouda l'enfant en tapant du pied. Ze vé l'dire à papa et lui y me laissera faire du zeval! Ou du poney. Cé zolie un poney.

- Léa, ton père t'a rendu comme lui, soupira sa mère avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon courage Elena, s'amusa son père.

- Très drôle! Ma Léa est peut-être une terreur mais si mes jumeaux tiennent de leur père, alors je peux te certifier qu'ils seront bien pires!

- Alors espérons qu'ils tiennent de toi!

- Non. Enfin oui mais non. Mais… Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aimerai bien qu'ils soient comme Damon parce qu'il sait être adorable mais j'aimerai aussi qu'ils soient capables de modérer contrairement à leur père, lui expliqua sa fille. Et puis qu'importe leur caractère, c'est mes enfants…

- Et tu es bien obligée de les prendre comme ils sont!

- Non. Enfin oui mais j'allais dire que je les aimerai toujours mes bébés!

- Évidemment! Oh, parfois j'ai du mal à réaliser que ma petite fille adorée est maman! Avoua Grayson ému.

- Ah non papa pas de larmes, si tu pleures je vais pleurer et quand je pleure je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter! Le gronda sa fille. Et puis tu sais ce n'est pas parce que je suis Maman, que je suis presque mariée que je ne suis plus ta petite fille.

- Je sais mais c'est juste que c'est parfois difficile de te voir adulte. Je me souviens de toi adolescente et quand je te retrouve, tu as une fille et tu es enceinte.

- Crois moi ce que tu as loupé t'aurais tué, lui dit sa fille en pensant à tout le surnaturel qui était arrivé dans sa vie pendant que ses parents étaient morts.»

La résolution de Damon et Elena pour cette nouvelle année était d'organiser leur mariage et Damon y travaillait au Mystic Grill. Il avait trouvé une date – 14 février, Elena allait adorer – plusieurs repas à choisir – repas qui aurait lieu au Mystic Grill – un lieu – le parc de la ville – et attendait que sa compagne arrive pour choisir les faire-part et le menu. Damon Salvatore n'était pas vraiment du genre à organiser un mariage mais c'était le sien et celui d'Elena; c'était différent. Elena est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Avant qu'il ne devienne vampire, dans sa première vie d'humain, Elena était tout ce qu'il aurait voulu avoir mais aucune fille qu'il avait rencontré n'avait le _«quelque chose»_ qu'a sa femme, ce _«quelque chose»_ qui la rend unique et qui le fait l'aimer comme un fou. Et puis il était devenu vampire et ce qu'il voulait en tant qu'humain n'avait plus eu d'importance. Il était un monstre. Plus précisément il cédait à tous ses instincts et agissait en monstre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son humanité en rencontrant Elena. Elena une adolescente que le vie n'a pas épargné et qui représente le meilleur de l'humanité. Oui elle ressemblait à Katherine qui avait été son obsession durant cent quarante cinq ans mais Elena était l'opposée de son sosie et c'était ce qui avait attiré Damon qui en était tombé fou amoureux. Aujourd'hui il se demandait encore comment la femme formidable qu'est Elena a fait pour tomber amoureuse de lui? Avant Elena, Damon n'avait jamais aimé comme ça et sa plus grande peur était de faire une erreur, l'erreur de trop qui pousserait sa femme à le quitter. Il savait qu'il était un con et qu'il agissait en tant que tel et même s'il s'améliorait au contact d'Elena, il ne changerait jamais complètement et serait toujours capable de faire des conneries monumentales et ce même s'il essayait de faire attention pour ne pas faire de mal à sa femme. Sa femme qui justement arrivait avec leurs enfants.

«Damon c'est quoi tout ça? Demanda-t-elle en voyant tout le tas de papier sur la table à laquelle était le jeune homme.

- Regarde, lui répondit-t-il simplement en surveillant Léa qui courait de partout avant de voir la fillette vers sa mère. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- J'en pense que je sais déjà qu'elle menu je veux, sourit sa femme.

- Laisse-moi deviner, celui français, supposa Damon en l'embrassant.

- Tu me connais bien toi! Et pour le dessert je veux…

- Une pièce montée au chocolat. Je suis fort hein? Demanda le jeune homme avec son arrogance légendaire.

- Tu es le meilleur. Je t'aime toi, dit-t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément.

- J'adore quand tu es d'humeur câline princesse, sourit le jeune homme. Au fait devine la date que j'ai sélectionnée.

- Aucune idée.

- 14 février.

- La Saint Valentin! C'est super romantique Damon. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, l'embrassait-t-elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors que Damon l'entrainait dans leur chambre (Marie avait aménager des pièces en chambre pour ses fils et ses petits-enfants). Damon c'est super irresponsable et…

- Steffy baby-sitting, ordonna-t-il à son frère qui était au comptoir.

- Tu es complètement fou! Rigola sa femme.

- Tu me rends fou ma chérie.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? ENFIN! Enfin une date pour LE mariage! Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé du fait qu'Elena aille voir Christina? N'est-ce pas une raison pour de futurs conflits? Votre avis? Vos théories? Et Elena à votre avis que va donner sa prise de sang? **

**La suite de l'histoire demain ou après demain. LA SUITE DE **_**BACK TO FELL CHURCH**_** (le chapitre 9) EST EN LIGNE et il y a des sondages. N'hésitez pas à aller la lire et à la commenter.  
><strong>

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	40. Chapitre 39

_**Mention: INÉDIT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39<strong>

Une heure plus tard, Damon et Elena avaient du retourner au Mystic Grill pour plusieurs raisons: la première les jumeaux devaient manger, c'était l'heure et Ian hurlait déjà. La seconde, Damon devait voir les membres du Conseil à propos des élections – il n'y avait toujours personne qui se présentait et la troisième Marie avait envoyé un texto à son fils lui disant qu'elle ne tenait pas de bordel. La maman de Damon commençait à le disputer quand Margaret et Alaric arrivèrent et que la fillette venu lui raconté sa visite au centre équestre. Cela faisait près de deux semaines que Margaret était avec eux et elle s'entendait déjà très bien avec à peu près tout le monde. Elle adorait passé du temps avec son père, Ric commençait à gérer les choses avec elle. Il avait construit une complicité tous les deux, Margaret était assez curieuse et aimait quand son père lui parlait d'Histoire. La fillette disait qu'elle aimait savoir ce qui s'était passé avant et son père adorait lui faire des cours magistraux. Tous les deux passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et très vite Margaret avait dit à quel point elle aimait les animaux si bien qu'il lui proposa de lui payer des cours d'équitation. Quand à Marie, Margaret l'aimait beaucoup. Pour l'enfant la compagne de son père était un peu comme sa maman. Elle prenait soin d'elle, la consolait quand elle faisait un cauchemar et toutes les deux rigolaient bien ensemble – Marie était pleine d'humour et de fantaisie – et toutes les deux avaient profité d'un matinée folle avec Léa pour se déguiser. Léa avec qui Margaret était super copine. Les deux fillettes passaient énormément de temps ensemble. Tous les matins elles jouaient chez Marie avec Marie et parfois Ric – quand il n'avait pas cour – et l'après midi, soit Marie gardait encore Léa qui ne voulait pas se séparer de sa _«tata Maggie»_, soit Margaret allait chez Elena et c'est avec sa sœur et Damon – qui lui filait toujours des bonbons et des chocolats dans le dos d'Elena – qu'elle passait jouait et rigolait. Elena prenait vraiment soin d'elle et un après-midi où elles n'étaient qu'entre fille, la jeune femme avait maquillé les enfants parce qu'elles voulaient _«jouer au grande fille»_. Aujourd'hui Margaret pouvait le dire elle était heureuse et avait maintenant de la chance puisqu'elle avait retrouvé sa famille. Sa famille qu'elle aimait et surtout qui l'aimait.

«T'as vu des chevaux? Demanda Léa à sa _«tata Maggie»_. Y sont comment? Zolie?

- Oui ils sont trop beaux! S'exclama Margaret toute contente.

- T'as d'la chance toi, moi maman a dit que z'été trop p'tite pour en faire, ralla la petite en allant bouder dans les bras de son père.

- Non ta mère n'a pas du te dire que tu étais trop petite pour faire du cheval mais que tu n'avais pas l'âge pour en faire au centre équestre, lui expliqua Damon en regardant sa montre, se demandant quand Elena allait revenir – celle-ci était parti après avoir reçu un texto. Il y a une différence ma terreur et cette différence c'est que tu peux en faire ailleurs. Comme à la maison. Quand le nouveau jardin sera prêt je t'achèterai un poney et je t'apprendrai à monter. Aller arrête de faire cette tête, je déteste quand tu boudes ma puce.

- Trop cool! S'écria Léa en souriant et câlinant son _«papa adoré»_. Regarde y'a tata Tina! (Elle ne savait pas encore dire Christina). Tata Tina! Tata Tina!

- D'où tu la connais? Gronda Damon en voyant sa fille si familière avec celle qui lui servait de demi-sœur.»

Le jeune homme n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand il avait entendu sa fille parler de Christina et la désigner comme étant _«Tata Tina»_. C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait vu à l'hôpital mais personne ne l'avait présenté comme sa tante. Et là sa fille lui parlait de Christina, lui disant qu'elle était allée la voir avec sa maman et qu'ensemble elles jouaient à s'habiller et se déguiser. Sa tante lui apprenait les bases de la mode et la faisait rigoler avec toutes ses excentricités. Pour Christina, il y avait plusieurs règles en mode, la première toujours accordé sa tenue avec l'endroit où l'on allait et les fréquentations l'on avait. La seconde ne jamais porter une couleur qui n'allait pas au teint. La troisième toujours porter des grandes marques parce que c'est la classe! Bref Léa avait apprit sa leçon par cœur et l'expliquait à son père qui avait déjà décroché et ce depuis que la fillette avait dit qu'Elena l'emmenait voir Christina une ou deux fois par semaine. En ayant apprit cela, le jeune homme se sentait trahi. Bien sur sa femme avait le droit de fréquenter qui elle voulait et il la laissait libre de ses choix et de ses actes mais il refusait qu'elle passe du temps avec Christina. Christina n'était que la fille illégitime de Giuseppe, celle qui avait tout alors que Damon subissait les maltraitances de leur père et protégeait Stefan de tout cela en épargnant son cadet. Christina avait humilié la mémoire de Marie et l'humiliait en étant ici au Mystic Grill. Damon ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'avait jamais aimé et il détestait qu'Elena soit allée la voir dans son dos. De plus Christina est un vampire en qui Damon n'a aucune confiance. Et sa femme, sa femme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde va rendre visite à celle qui lui sert de demi-sœur, qui plus est avec leurs enfants. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Elena ferrait une chose pareille, elle l'avait trahi. Elena l'avait trahi. Damon ne savait pas comment gérer cela. Jamais il n'aurait cru capable Elena d'une telle chose. Son Elena en qui il avait toute confiance venait de le trahir. La confiance était quelque chose de très important pour Damon. En effet il ne l'accordait que très rarement mais quand il le faisait il était sur de ne pas être trahi. Beaucoup de personne l'avait trahi mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Elena, son Elena qui connaissait tout ses secrets et qui savait à quel point il pouvait être méfiant – voir paranoïaque – fasse une chose pareille. Il savait qu'il devrait peut-être raisonner autrement mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait trahi et cette trahison l'avait blessé au plus profond de son être. Ce sentiment se renforça quand il apprit que sa femme avait parlé de la situation en ville à sa batarde de demi sœur et que celle-ci se présentait aux élections.

Après avoir nourris les jumeaux, Elena avait reçut un texto de son père qui lui demandait de venir au cabinet ayant reçut les résultats de ses analyses médicales. Comme il n'avait aucun patient, il prit sa fille tout de suite et lui apprit le résultat de ses examens. Grayson était vraiment calme quand il le lui annonça mais Elena elle était en état de choc, son père venait de lui apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Elle en était à un mois d'aménorrhée et un mois d'aménorrhée signifiait que son bébé avait été conçu lorsqu'elle et Damon avaient eu leur petite expérience dans l'esprit d'Elena ce qui signifiait que ce bébé – qu'Elena aimait déjà – avait un lien avec le surnaturel. La jeune femme était complètement paniquée et l'idée d'en parler à Damon la paralysait. Elle savait pertinemment que quand elle apprendrait à son mari quand leur bébé avait été conçu il paniquerait et se ferait des crises de paranoïas. Alors elle luttait contre les larmes et écoutait son père parler.

«Le père qui est en moi est vraiment fou de joie en sachant que sa petite fille adoré est enceinte et qu'il va être de nouveau grand-père, mais le médecin… Elena ce bébé a été conçu juste après la naissance des jumeaux alors que mes confrères de l'hôpital t'ont prescrit un mois d'abstinence. L'abstinence signifie ne rien faire du tout, lui dit son père gêné de lui faire un cour d'éducation sexuelle.

- Papa, oh papa, pleurait Elena.

- Je sais ma puce, c'est un peu tôt sachant que tu viens d'avoir les jumeaux mais tu as toujours voulu avoir une famille nombreuse et tu as une famille et des amis qui vous aideront Damon et toi, la consolait son père. Aller c'est un bonne nouvelle Elena, calme toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon cœur, tu as peur de la réaction de Damon, c'est ça? Ne t'inquiète pas, il t'aime et il est fou de vos enfants. Aller ma fille clame toi.

- Papa, le bébé..., sanglotait la jeune femme. Damon et moi on l'a fait quand il est venu dans mon esprit. C'était pas naturel Papa! La conception du bébé n'était pas naturel et ma grossesse surement pas non plu. Oh mon dieu, comment je vais le dire à Damon?

- Calme toi ma puce, calme toi, essayait de la rassurer Grayson inquiet après ce que sa fille venait de lui apprendre. On va surveiller ta grossesse de très près Elena mais pour l'instant tout va bien. Ton bébé va bien et dans quelques semaines, tu pourras passer ta première échographie. Je te promets ma petite Elena que tout va bien se passer.»

Elena était restée un bon moment dans le bureau de son père à se faire consoler et à paniquer pour son bébé. Bien sur elle avait pensé à en parler à Bonnie mais elle ne voulait pas la déranger dans ses vacances alors elle s'était reprise avant d'aller au Mystic Grill retrouver sa famille. La jeune femme réfléchissait toujours à comment elle allait annoncer la nouvelle de sa grossesse à Damon. Elle savait qu'elle devait mesurer chacune de ses paroles, qu'un seul mot dit de travers et son mari lui ferait une crise de paranoïa monumentale. Seulement Elena n'avait aucune idée des mots qui seraient les plus appropriés pour annoncer à Damon qu'ils avaient conçu un bébé quand il était venu la rejoindre dans son esprit. Oh bien sur elle était heureuse d'être enceinte – et ce même si elle venait de mettre au monde les jumeaux – comme l'avait souligné Grayson, elle avait toujours voulu avoir une famille nombreuse; Elena adorait les enfants et avait l'impression d'être née pour être mère, n'imaginant pas sa vie sans enfant. Sa petite Léa était sa petite pierre précieuse qui avait déjà souffert et qu'Elena voulait protéger plus que tout et ses petits jumeaux étaient ses petits rois, ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout, les bébés qui étaient le fruit de son amour avec Damon. Ses enfants étaient sa raison de vivre et elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans l'un d'eux. Quand elle pensait à la naissance de ses jumeaux, elle repensait automatiquement à Miranda. Miranda était surement celle des trois que Damon et Elena choyait le plus pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils avaient failli la perdre. Ça ne signifiait pas, absolument pas, qu'il la préférait à Ian et Léa, qu'ils l'aimaient plus qu'eux, ça signifiait juste qu'ils avaient une attention particulière pour leur fille simplement parce qu'ils avaient failli la perdre. À chaque fois qu'Elena la prenait dans ses bras, l'entendait pleurer, s'en occupait, elle remerciait le ciel que sa petite fille soit en vie et qu'elle aille bien. La jeune femme n'imaginait pas sa vie sans sa fille, elle était une part importante, l'une des plus importante de son univers et n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie sans sa petite Miranda ou l'un de ses enfants. Ou encore sans l'enfant qu'elle portait. Enfin Elena espérait qu'elle n'en attendait qu'un parce qu'avec une autre paire de jumeaux ça lui ferait cinq enfants en bas âge à la maison et ça ferrait un peu beaucoup pour gérer à elle et Damon. Bien sur ils avaient des aides, Marie était toujours prête à s'occuper de ses petits-enfants tout comme Miranda et Grayson qui en étaient complètement gagas – Léa menait son grand-père par le bout du nez et sa grand-mère prenait toujours sa défense – mais Elena ne voulait pas _«abandonner» _ses enfants en les confiant constamment à ses parents ou à sa belle-mère. En poussant la porte du Mystic Grill, Elena fut ramenée à la réalité puisque Damon y faisait un scandale. Il se disputait avec Christina et Léa – effrayée par la violence de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux – pleurait à chaudes larmes. N'écoutant que ses instincts de mère, Elena alla prendre son bébé dans ses bras pour la consoler et commençait à disputer les deux Salvatore pour l'attitude immature dont ils faisaient preuve. Christina restait silencieuse, non pas qu'elle n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense ou qu'elle ne le voulait pas, la vampire ne souhaitait pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu contrairement à son frère qui explosa en s'en prenant violement à Elena:

«Non mais tu te fiches de moi Elena? C'est toi qui me parle d'immaturité alors que tu vas dans mon dos la voir elle!

- Damon tu refuses de parler avec Christina, tout ce que je veux c'est vous réconcilier, tu agis comme un gamin envers ta sœur, gronda Elena énervée par le comportement de son compagnon.

- Ton problème Elena c'est que tu es incapable de te mêler de TES affaires! Si je ne veux pas parler à cette batarde, j'ai mes raisons! Maintenant à cause de toi cette pétasse se présenté aux municipales, contente? Et je ne parle pas du fait que tu es allée la voir avec MES enfants!

- Damon…

- Non tu m'écoutes! Hurla-t-il hors de lui. Tu me dégoutes Elena, je ne plus jamais te voir. Tu n'es qu'une sale petite garce…

- Damon! Le gronda sa mère qui l'avait entendu de l'autre bout de la pièce.»

En entendant son fils traiter Elena de garce, Marie avait automatiquement réprimandé Damon avant d'aller vers eux et de gifler son ainé. Elle aimait Damon, elle l'aimait plus que tout mais elle n'appréciait pas quand il avait ce genre de comportement – comble de l'ironie elle aussi était capable de ce genre de scandale! – et surtout Marie ne tolérait pas qu'il parle de cette manière à Elena. Elena était comme sa fille et Madame Salvatore l'aimait énormément. De plus s'était elle qui encourageait Elena à réconcilier son fils ainé avec Christina et elle se sentait un peu responsable de cette situation au sein du couple. Elle avait essayé de faire entendre raison à Damon mais celui-ci était furieux, il prenait déjà les jumeaux – pas Léa qui avait vraiment eu peur – et insultait de plus belle Elena en la fichant à la porte de leur maison. Sa mère essayait d'intervenir mais en vain, son fils était vraiment parti remonté. Elena elle fondit en larmes – Damon l'avait traité comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, l'avait mise dehors et lui avait prit ses bébés – et Marie essayait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le morale.

La guerre était vraiment déclaré chez les Salvatore et ce depuis une semaine. Cette situation était vraiment insupportable pour Elena qui profitait de la nuit pour pleurer, se consolant en serrant contre elle ses bébés adorés. C'était l'heure du repas des jumeaux et fatiguée Elena se confiait à ses bébés qui l'écoutaient et lui procuraient le réconfort dont elle avait de besoin. Ce soir c'était au tour de Ian d'écouter sa maman parler et de la consoler en la regardant avec ses yeux bleus perçant et en lui faisant un sourire, un sourire typique Damon. Et oui si Miranda avait le sourire de sa Maman, Ian lui avait le sourire de son papa. Les deux bébés étaient plus Salvatore que Gilbert, ils avaient tous deux les yeux, le regard et les cheveux de leur père, seule Miranda avait le sourire de sa maman. Ian lui avait une sorte de compatissance maternelle sans oublier que quand il était avec Elena on sentait déjà qu'il adorait sa mère et ce sentiment que la jeune femme ressentait en provenance de ses enfants était bien plus fort chez Ian que chez Miranda. Non pas qu'elle ne ressentait pas d'avoir en provenance de sa fille, juste moins que chez Ian qui la regardait constamment avec adoration.

«Si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur, pleurait Elena en serrant son bébé dans ses bras. Ton papa est en colère contre moi et je sais que c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du vous emmener vers tata Christina dans son dos. Je l'ai blessé. Et puis il y ton petit-frère ou ta petite-sœur, je m'inquiète pour lui ou elle. Tu sais j'ai peur parce que ce bébé aura des pouvoirs et… Je m'inquiète et ton père me fait la guerre. Il fait la guerre à tout le monde. Sauf à toi petit bout. Toi tu as de la chance, il te parle, il te prend dans ses bras, il te donne de l'amour. (Le bébé s'endormait mais souriait à sa mère). Et toi et ta sœur me le rendez. Aller mon petit-garçon, il est tant de dormir. Au lieu de dormir avec ta sœur dans ta chambre, tu va venir avec ta sœur dans ma chambre comme ça avec ses bébés avec elle Maman ne ferra pas de cauchemar. (Et puis Elena prit ses jumeaux qu'elle déposa sur son lit). Je vous aime mes petits anges. Dormez bien mes bébés.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (celui d'avant n'avait pas de reviews, snif). **

**Je fais deux parenthèses: la première Un autre chapitre de Back To Fell Church en en ligne (Chapitre 10) et il y a une sondage sur le 9. Deuxième parenthèse qui concerne cette histoire: Elena attend un bébé, je vous demande vos théories. Fille? Garçon? Jumeaux? Et de me donner des prénoms pour que je puisse les mettre en vote prochainement. **

**Bises et à bientôt (ce weekend). En attendant demain matin nous allons enfin pouvoir retrouver notre série avec des scènes Delena, youpi! (J'ai vu la bande d'annonce canadienne et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: OMG! Vivement demain, je ne peux plus attendre! Et je l'avoue, je m'ennuie un peu de la série, j'ai vu et revu tout les épisode je crois).  
><strong>

**Amandine.**


	41. Chapitre 40

**Voilà le chapitre 40 avec le sondage que je propose à la fin. **

**Manon: Non ne t'excuse pas, tu écris une review quand tu peux, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusée avec tes amies. Damon est violent avec Elena parce qu'elle l'a blessé et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le blesse. Beaucoup de personnes lui ont fait du mal mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Elena lui fasse ça. Tu sauras si entre eux ça s'arrange ou pas dans ce chapitre. OUI le bébé aura des pouvoirs et tu verras qu'Elena est «capable» des les utiliser. Pour le bébé je ne dirais rien, je mets juste tes propositions, celle des lecteurs de fanfictions et celle des lecteurs skyrock en vote et ensuite dans les liste tu choisiras et ce sera ceux qui ont les plus de voix qui seront sélectionné. Tu sauras ensuite si c'est une fille ou un garçon plus tard. Voilà en tout cas merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Helene: Tu as un véritable emplois du temps de ministre, lol! Sérieusement ne t'excuse pas pour ça, tu laisses une review comme tu peux. Au fait bonne vacances! Le Noël était Salvatore: animée. Matt je trouve triste qu'il soit tout seul voilà pourquoi je l'ai mis avec Callie. Et puis comme ça Katherine arrêtera peut-être de croire que Callie en a après son Stefan! Elena et Damon ont conçut leur bébé quand Damon était dans l'esprit d'Elena soit juste après la naissance des jumeaux. Damon agresse Elena parce qu'il est blessé et qu'il pense aller mieux comme ça. C'est con mais c'est Damon. En tout cas merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre précédant t'ait plu. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Angel: Non tu viens quand tu peux, concentre toi en priorité sur tes études. En tout cas merci pour ta review et contente que l'histoire continue de te plaire. Oui Damon a agit comme ça parce qu'il a été blessé par Elena. Le pense qu'il est impossible de ne pas être sensible au discours de fin de chapitre fait par Elena. Elle est triste, malheureuse même et a des regrets. Elle n'a jamais voulu faire de mal à son Damon. Toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre. **

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 40 (waouh déjà!). Le sondage en fin de chapitre donc choisissez bien le prénom du bébé Salvatore. Bonne lecture à toutes et tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 40<strong>

Trois semaines que Damon traitait Elena comme une moins que rien. À cause des enfants il avait accepté de la garder à la maison parce que si la jeune femme partait elle emmènerait forcement les bébés avec elle et Damon voulait garder ses enfants avec lui. Seulement la nuit il refusait de se lever quand les jumeaux pleuraient, son compagne insistait sur le fait qu'elle était leur mère et qu'elle les allaitait si bien que le jeune homme dormait et la laissait se débrouiller toute seule malgré le fait qu'elle était plus qu'épuisée et effrayée par sa grossesse qu'elle taisait à tout le monde. Le seul point positif pour Elena était que ses parents s'étaient réconciliés et que Grayson avait accepté Jenna chez lui. Mais le rythme fou que lui faisait vivre Damon l'épuisait au plus haut point. Tout les jours s'était le même refrain: le matin lui se levait, lui partageait le moment de complicité avec Léa au petit déjeuner alors qu'elle dormait avant de se réveiller avec la nausée et d'aller vomir. Ensuite il fallait qu'elle s'occupe seule des jumeaux parce que Damon avait déjà déposé Léa chez Marie et partait – soit rejoindre Stefan – soit organisé tout seul sa campagne. Car oui comme il ne supportait pas l'idée que Christina reste en ville et n'en devienne la maire, le jeune homme avait décidé de se présenter aux élections avec pour seule aide celle de son cadet qui partageait son point de vu. Il avait essayé de rallier sa mère qui lui avait dit qu'elle lui parlerait quand il arrêterait d'être _«un p'tit con»_ avec Elena; Ric qui ne voulait rien avoir affaire à cette guerre fraternelle et Caroline qui lui avait rit au nez en interdisant à Tyler de se mêler de ces élections qui servait de terrain de bataille entre les Salvatore. La dernière personne à qui ils avaient demandé le soutien était Katherine en essayant de faire appel à son côté compétitrice, manipulatrice et à sa haine pour Christina mais celle-ci ne voulait pas les aider faisant de nouveau la guerre à Stefan qui la négligeait. Celle-ci recommençait à le faire dormir sur le canapé et à l'épuisé par tout les moyens possibles inimaginables. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait tout essayé pour forcer son mari à renoncer à la guéguerre qu'il livrait avec Damon contre Christina mais Stefan n'abandonnait pas. Même le fait d'être seuls dans leur lutte contre leur sœur n'effrayait en rien les Salvatore, au grand dam d'Elena qui pleurait – comme tous les jours – à chaudes larmes dans son canapé. Elle ne supportait vraiment plus tout ce que Damon lui faisait vivre. Il était froid et distant envers elle et ne souciait que des enfants, ne s'inquiétant même plus quand elle vomissait le matin. Sans parler qu'elle était plus qu'épuisée et qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à supporter Léa – Léa qu'elle avait par inadvertance hypnotisé (en hypnotisant Léa, Elena avait comprit que le bébé avait ce pouvoir). Elle avait comprit que sa fille était sous hypnose quand l'enfant, le regard inerte, ne prononçait plus aucune parole et refusait de bouger – Elena lui ayant dit _«La ferme et ne bouge plus»_. Paniquée elle avait été forcée de se tourner vers Katherine – Caroline était partie faire du shopping à Richmond, Stefan était en cour et si elle appelait Damon, elle lui fournissait un autre sujet de disputes. Bien qu'un peu confuse pas la situation, Katherine lui avait confié les bases de l'hypnose et au bout d'une heure – Elena était vraiment tendue et n'y arrivait pas – Léa était enfin de nouveau elle même. La première chose qu'avait fait sa tante avait été de lui donner de la verveine pour éviter que ce genre de choses ne se reproduise, et puis Katherine conseilla à Elena de faire appel à _«la fougue des Petrova»_ et d'en faire baver à Damon. Bien sur son sosie n'avait aucune envie d'avoir recourt à ce genre de manigance mais elle ne supportait plus cette situation et pour la régler elle mit avec l'aide de Katherine un plan machiavélique. Ainsi quand Damon rentra il trouva la maison vide, Elena avait envoyé les enfants chez leur grands-parents: Léa chez Marie puisqu'il y avait plus de chance qu'elle y dorme sachant qu'elle aimait énormément passer du temps avec Margaret, et les jumeaux chez ses parents. Bien sur quand il avait trouvé sa maison sans les enfants il avait fait une drôle de tête sachant qu'il se retrouverait seul avec Elena, Elena qui était en petite tenue. Seulement et malgré le regard empreint de luxure de son fiancé – enfin fiancé qui avait annulé leur mariage qu'elle continuait malgré tout à préparer – la jeune femme fit mine de ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Pire elle utilisa les méthodes de Katherine et lui installa une couette sur la canapé lui disant que tant qu'il jouera les petits cons, il dormirait ici. L'ancien vampire essayait de protester mais Elena avait reprit le pouvoir dans la maison et ne le laissa pas prononcer une seule parole préférant tourner des talons pour monter à l'étage laissant Damon seul en bas. Celui-ci regardait le canapé et la couette avec un air de dégout, lui voulait dormir dans son lit pas sur le canapé mais il savait très bien qu'Elena ne le laisserait pas avoir accès à l'étage, alors après plusieurs verres de Whisky il s'installa sur le canapé et essaya de dormir, en vain.

En rentrant chez lui, Stefan s'attendait à tout. Katherine lui en faisait baver comme pas possible depuis trois semaines, depuis le début de la campagne de Damon. Elle considérait qu'il partageait son temps entre ses cours et la guerre stupide qu'il menait avec son frère en la négligeant elle et ça s'était inacceptable pour Katherine. Katherine qui ce soir semblait calme quand il poussa la porte de leur maison. Elle l'invita simplement à s'installer à table en lui disant qu'elle allait lui raconter une histoire marrante. Ainsi la jeune femme lui raconta ce qui s'était passé chez Elena. Bien sur elle n'était pas du genre très amicale ou compatissant mais Katherine en avait plus que marre de cette guerre et pensait que ce n'était pas à elle ou à Elena de payer les conflits fraternels au sein de la famille Salvatore. Encore moins aux enfants. En plus si grâce à cette histoire elle arrivait à faire renoncer Stefan elle savait qu'il convaincrait Damon si Elena n'avait pas réussi avec leur petit plan qu'elles avaient concoctée.

«C'est marrant, non? Elena est tellement à bout à cause de ton frère qu'elle en a hypnotisé la pauvre Léa. Elle a hypnotisé sa fille!

- C'est très drôle parce qu'Elena n'est pas un vampire et qu'elle ne peut donc pas faire ça, répondit Stefan qui ne la prenait pas au sérieux.

- Mais ton crétin de frère s'est débloqué ses pouvoir psychique quand il est mort et en allant dans l'esprit d'Elena il l'a mise enceinte, lui apprit sa femme en utilisant un ton hautain.

- Comment?

- Comment on fait les bébés Stefan? Se moqua Katherine. Si tu ne sais pas, c'est grave parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué je suis enceinte moi aussi. Sérieusement le différence c'est que ton frère et Elena ont conçut leur bébé quand Damon était dans l'esprit d'Elena. Alors maintenant soit tu continues votre jeu de gamin en sachant que celles qui en paye les conséquences c'est Elena et moi, soit tu convaincs ton idiot de frère d'arrêter ses conneries et de s'occuper de sa famille. Sachant que ta décision aura un impacte sur mon humeur. Et ce serait dommage que tu fasses le mauvais choix parce que j'ai très envie d'un câlin, lui dit-t-elle en se déshabillant.

- Je parlerais à Damon, répondit automatiquement Stefan en regardant sa femme avec luxure. J'ai le droit au câlin?

- Hey tu l'auras quand tu auras parlé à Damon! Protesta sa femme en sentant les mains de son mari sur elle.

- Katherine, la supplia-t-il.

- Stefan c'est moi qui commande et même si j'ai très très envie de ce câlin; surtout que ça fait trois semaines depuis le dernier mais je n'abdique jamais avant l'ennemi mon chou.

- C'est moi l'ennemi? Se vexa son mari.

- Tu ne veux pas la même chose que moi donc oui, répondit Katherine en lui tapotant la joue. Je te l'ai dit, c'est moi qui commande mon doux Stefan. Bonne nuit mon cœur.»

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit blanche, Damon préparait le petit déjeuner. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et après avoir parlé toute la nuit avec Stefan – les canapés ne leur sont pas trop confortables – il avait comprit que sa femme n'avait pas agit ainsi pour lui du mal mai pour le rendre heureux, le vider de sa haine envers son père, haine qui n'avait plus lieu d'être. Le jeune homme avait vraiment détesté ces trois dernières semaines, ces trois semaines où blessé il avait cherché à faire souffrir Elena juste pour essayé de se sentir mieux. Il détestait quand il agissait ainsi, quand il faisait du mal à celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Surtout qu'en repoussant sa femme, en la forçant – malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait – à se lever toutes les nuits pour s'occuper des enfants il n'arrangeait pas l'état d'Elena et faisaient souffrir les jumeaux qui avaient l'habitude que ce soit leur père qui s'occupent d'eux la nuit. Il culpabilisait d'avoir délaissé ses enfants – enfin de les avoir délaissé la nuit - et il détestait voir Elena si mal à cause de lui et maintenant son seul et unique but était de se faire pardonner. Alors il était allé prévenir tout le monde en ville qu'il renonçait au poste de maire et qu'il soutenait Christina – après tout Elena était devenue amies avec sa demi-sœur et pour Elena il comptait faire des efforts – avant d'aller chez le fleuriste chercher des fleurs – de magnifiques Black Magic comme d'habitude – et d'enfin lui préparer un petit déjeuner digne de la princesse qu'elle était. Pourtant quand il entra dans la chambre il y découvrit Elena en larmes. Celle-ci pleurait et il ignorait pourquoi.

«Elena. Elena, lui dit-t-il doucement pour la ramener à la réalité. Princesse ça va?

- Je… Tu ne m'en veux plus, lui demanda-t-elle simplement en séchant ses larmes.

- Non. Je… je suis désolé de la manière dont j'ai agit. Je t'aime Elena et je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, lui confia sincèrement Damon en faisant profil bas. Et je veux t'épouser plus que tout au monde. Ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de moi que tu pleurais, s'il te plait Elena?

- Si. J'ai fait un cauchemar et tu partais, sanglotait la jeune femme en se jetant dans ses bras. Tu me laissais toute seule et… Ne me laisse pas Damon.

- Jamais. Jamais Elena. Jamais je ne te laisserai, la rassurait le jeune homme en la berçant contre lui. Elena je ne suis rien sans toi. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé du mal que je t'ai fait.

- Damon calme toi ça va, lui dit Elena en le sentant vraiment mal. Je t'aime Damon. Je t'aime et ça ne changera jamais mais ne me fais plus ça, j'ai besoin de toi. Je suis si mal quand tu me délaisses.

- Je sais, je ressens la même chose que toi quand je suis loin de toi princesse. Je n'aime pas quand on est loin l'un de l'autre. La preuve j'ai trouvé le moyen de te rejoindre dans ton esprit, plaisanta Damon alors qu'Elena pleurait de plus belle. Elena qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je… Tu sais quand tu… quand tu es venu dans mon esprit, tu… je… on… on a fait… un… un bébé, murmura Elena qui ne savait comment le lui dire.

- Quoi? S'étrangla son fiancé qui ne s'entait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise une chose pareille.

- J'ai dit qu'on a fait un bébé et oui je sais et j'ai peur Damon.

- Mais tu vas bien? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ça va. Tu sais les nausées et la fatigue mais c'est normal, lui assura-t-elle. Mon père m'a dit que tout allait bien.

- Tu en as parlé à Bonnie?

- Je l'ai eu au téléphone avant hier et je le lui ai dit. Elle m'a appelé hier pour me dire que tout devrait bien se passer. C'est juste un bébé… qui a des pouvoirs.

- Quels pouvoirs?

- Tes pouvoirs psychiques, chuchota-t-elle. Ils sont déjà actifs. J'ai… Hier j'ai… je ne voulais pas Damon, je te promets que je ne voulais pas! Sanglota Elena. Je ne voulais pas, c'est mon bébé mais… j'étais tellement fatiguée et tu connais Léa… elle parlait, chantait, hurlait, courait de partout et je lui ai dit de s'arrêter et je l'ai hypnotisé. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, j'étais seulement…

- Ça va Elena, ce n'est pas grave, lui assura Damon. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du vous délaisser, si j'avais été là je t'aurais aidé avec les gosses et jamais Léa ne t'aurais épuisée à ce point.

- Hey Damon, ta mère n'a pas téléphoné, Léa a dormi chez elle, souligna fièrement Elena.

- Léa adore être avec ta sœur et Margaret a une bonne influence sur elle.

- Et vice et versa. Margaret à la bonne influence et Léa la mauvaise, rigola Elena. En parlant des filles tu sais qu'aujourd'hui ta mère à rendez-vous avec ses fournisseurs et que c'est moi qui les garde.

- C'est nous. Je les garde avec toi, lui dit-t-il simplement. Elena tu organises toujours le mariage pour le 14?

- À moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment plus m'épouser?

- Si, je veux toujours t'épouser princesse. Je voulais juste vérifier la date et t'aider dans l'organisation, répondit Damon en l'embrassant. Oh et si jamais je redeviens con je t'autorise à me cogner!

- Avec plaisir! Rigola-t-elle. Ah Damon tu as vraiment de la chance que je sois en manque de toi sinon je te ferrais la tête.

- Mon Elena est incapable de me faire la tête! Se vanta le jeune homme. Même si je le mériterais! Mais il faut l'avouer je suis trop canon pour que tu me résistes!

- Tu es incroyable toi!»

Ce matin là Katherine était heureuse. Stefan lui avait obéit et apprit que lui et Damon renonçaient à leur bataille et laissait la mairie à Christina. Enfin apprit était un bien grand mot puisqu'il avait collé un post-it sur la porte de leur chambre avant de s'endormir comme une masse sur la canapé. En se levant, la jeune femme était ravie qu'une fois de plus son mari lui ait obéit et comptait le féliciter comme il se devait mais Stefan dormait comme un petit bébé. En le voyant si calme son épouse s'installa sur le fauteuil adjacent au canapé et l'observa en prenant quelques photos souvenir. Pas en souvenir de leur dispute, juste parce qu'elle voulait se souvenir de la manière dont il était mignon quand il dormait. Et puis parce qu'avec ses hormones elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle avait des moments – moment comme celui-ci – où elle voyait tout en rose.

«Kat arrête de faire ça, ronchonna Stefan qui savait que sa femme le prenait en photo.

- Faire quoi? Fit-t-elle mine de ne pas comprendre. Tu es trop mignon quand tu dors.

- Et je dors plus maintenant!

- Alors je me déshabille, répondit son épouse de manière séductrice en joignant le geste à la parole. Tu m'as vraiment manqué mon cœur. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

- Toi aussi. J'espère que tu as bien profiter du shopping pendant trois semaines parce qu'aujourd'hui je te garde dans la chambre toute le journée!

- Avec plaisir!»

Bonnie et Jeremy avaient passé un superbe séjour en Amérique du Sud. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils économisaient pour ce séjour qu'ils organisaient depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'y aller, et tous les deux étaient vraiment ravis de leur voyage. Le couple avait d'abord visité l'Argentine puis le brésil avant d'aller en Amérique centrale – au Mexique précisément. Leur seul regret était que le séjour soit terminé, aucun d'eux n'avait vu le temps passé. Après une nuit de sommeil, Bonnie et Jeremy décidèrent d'aller voir Elena – pour Jeremy sa grande sœur lui manquait et pour Bonnie elle avait trouvé de plantes anti-nausées parfaite pour les femmes enceintes. Bref quand ils arrivèrent à la pension, ils virent la petite Léa courir vers eux – son tonton Jeremy et sa tata Bonnie lui avaient manqué – et leur raconté tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué avant de voir une autre fillette – _«Probablement Margaret»_ Songèrent-t-ils. – sur le pas de la porte suivit d'Elena. Celle-ci tenait Miranda dans les bras tandis que Damon était à l'intérieur avec Ian qu'il berçait. Bien évidemment la jeune maman présenta sa meilleure amie et son frère à sa sœur qui au lieu de dire bonjour parti bouder chez elle (la maison de Marie). L'enfant n'aimait pas Jeremy et ce bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, il lui volait sa grande sœur et comme elle ne voulait pas le voir elle décida de partir seule et dans le dos des adultes au lycée retrouver son père. En la voyant Ric fut surprit – surtout qu'elle était seule – et puis elle pleurait. Pourtant elle n'échappa pas à la réprimande quand son père su ce qu'elle avait fait suite à un coup de fils affoler d'Elena lui disant qu'elle avait perdu sa sœur. La jeune femme l'avait réalisé à peine dix minutes après la bouderie de Margaret. Elle avait juste prit le temps de poser Miranda et de consoler Léa – Léa qui avait voulu escalader le canapé et qui était tombée – avant d'aller chez Marie voir sa sœur, sa petite-sœur qui avait disparu. Alors elle était partie en voiture la chercher mais la fillette n'avait pas du prendre la route principale et elle avait donc appelé Alaric complètement folle d'inquiétude pour le prévenir de ce qui venait de se passer. Evidemment il l'avait rassuré disant que Margaret était avec lui avant de se tourner vers sa fille qui pleurait déjà d'avoir fait peur à sa sœur.

«Plus jamais, JAMAIS ça Margaret! Lui disait son père d'un ton strict, ton qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'employer. Non mais tu te rends compte, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi! C'est dangereux Margaret, tu ne dois pas partir toute seule! JAMAIS! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de faire un truc pareil?

- Je… Y'a le frère d'Elena qui est venu et je l'aime pas! Criait la fillette en larmes. Il me vole ma grande-sœur!

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es partie? Souffla Ric qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Margaret, ta sœur t'aime, elle t'adore même! Et oui elle a aussi et frère mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'elle t'aime moins que lui. Bien sur ils ont grandi ensemble mais je t'assure qu'Elena t'aime.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne ma sœur, sanglotait l'enfant en venant se blottir dans les bras de son père.

- Mais personne ne va te la voler.»

Son père avait beau la rassuré, il y avait toujours cette partie irrationnelle qui poussait Margaret à douter et à ne pas aimer Jeremy. Ric essayait encore et toujours de la rassurer mais la sonnette du lycée avait retentit et ses élèves arrivaient le poussant à commencer son cour. C'était un cour sur la seconde guerre mondiale et un élève – celui qui croyait que la première guerre mondiale avait commencé en 1814 – croyait que la seconde avait commencé en 1929 ce qui avait fait rigolé Margaret. Elle savait que c'était mal de se moquer mais elle-même du haut de ses dix ans connaissait la réponse alors qu'un élève de seize ans ne l'avait pas. Alors que Margaret appréciait le cour de son père – bien sur il y avait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas et Ric faisait attention à ne pas parler de certaines chose devant sa fille pour ne pas la traumatiser – sa sœur arriva pour la récupéré et l'enfant du partir à contre cœur après que son père ait expliqué le pourquoi de ce comportement à Elena. Margaret adorait sa grande-sœur mais elle aurait aimé rester au lycée et écouter le cour d'Histoire alors son père lui promit qu'il la prendrait dans sa classe quand elle serait au lycée mais qu'en attendant elle devait partir avec Elena, une Elena qui l'emmena à la cafétéria et lui expliqua qu'elle l'aimait tout autant qu'elle aimait Jeremy.

«Oui j'ai un frère et j'ai aussi une sœur, insista l'ainée en larmes. Et je t'aime. Mais toi Margaret tu dois apprendre à me partager. Toutes les personnes que l'on aime on doit les partager, elles ont une vie et dans cette vie il y a toujours d'autres personnes. Je ne peux pas être que ta sœur comme tu ne peux pas être que la mienne, tu comprends?

- Oui et non.

- Je suis ta sœur mais je suis aussi celle de Jeremy. Je suis la fille de mes parents, la femme de Damon, la maman de Léa, Miranda et Ian, la belle-fille de Marie, l'amie de Caroline et j'en passe! Et toi tu es ma sœur, la fille de Ric, la belle-fille de Marie, la «tata Maggie» de ma Léa et de mes jumeaux, aussi la meilleure copine de Léa… tu vois on es plus que simple sœur, on a d'autre personne dans nos vies mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'on ne s'aime pas. Tu es ma sœur et je t'aimerais toujours Margaret. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi ma puce.

- Et on est aussi les petites-filles de Bob et Courtney Flemming, rajouta Margaret qui savait que leurs grands-parents venaient le weekend suivant.

- Aussi. Aller vient là sœurette! Lui dit-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs Margaret. Plus jamais tu ne refais ça! Si tu as un problème tu me le dis et on en parle, ok?

- Ok. Je t'aime Elena.

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime ma petite-sœur adorée! S'exclama Elena. Bon je t'avertie tu devrais faire profil bas à la maison, Damon n'était pas très content quand il a vu dans l'état que j'étais après que tu aies filé à l'anglaise alors tant qu'il est énervé tu évites de trop parler parce que sinon… Enfin c'est Damon tu sais avec lui c'est toujours moi qui passe en premier.

- Il t'aime, souligna simplement l'enfant. J'irais jouer avec Léa et je l'empêcherai de faire trop de bêtises comme ça on n'énervera pas trop Damon qui aura le temps de plus faire la tête.

- Oui ça c'est une bonne idée. Même si je suppose que Léa va être un peu plus calme pendant quelques heures. Elle a joué les cascadeuses et est du canapé qu'elle escaladait.

- Elle va bien?

- Oui mais elle a été secoué et s'est un peu fait mal au bras. Mais bon elle le bouge dont rien de cassé et comme rien n'enflait il ne doit pas y avoir d'entorse, la rassura Elena. Ma fille est terrible!

- Elle est trop gentille. Tu sais quand elle a vu que je n'avais pas de peluche quand j'ai dormi chez toi elle m'a donné une des siennes. Son chien en peluche.

- Ah elle aurait pu le dire, Damon et moi on l'a cherché de partout! Mais c'est bien, je suis fière d'elle! Sourit la jeune femme. Elle va avoir un gros câlin ma petite puce.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Margaret ça passe mal avec Jeremy, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Qu'en avez vous pensé? Les Petrova qui s'allient je vous promets je n'ai rien fumé! Elles ont chacune des intérêts de le faire. Qu'avez vous pensé de tout ça? Une info sur la suite: une intrigue sur Léa va commencer en rapport avec ses parents biologiques (et non personne ne va ou ne veut la reprendre à ses parents). J'attends vos avis et théories avec impatience. **

**Maintenant le sondage:**

**Proposition de prénom pour garçons **_**(proposer par vous, les lecteurs de skyrock et moi-même)**_**:**

**- Damon Junior «DJ»**

**- Aaron **

**- Nathan «Nate»**

**- Daniel**

**- Liam**

**- Anthony «Tony»**

**- Max**

**Proposition de prénom pour filles **_**(proposer par vous, les lecteurs de skyrock et moi-même)**_**:**

**- Nina**

**- Sofia ou Sophia (Helene a proposé le premier orthographe après comme il y a les deux je mets en vote les deux orthographes du prénom comme toujours quand il y a plusieurs orthographes possibles).**

**- Hanna ou Hannah (Helene a encore proposé le premier orthographe et je propose encore une fois les deux possibles).**

**- Jade**

**- Haley**

**- Emma**

**- Lily-Rose**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	42. Chapitre 41

**Voilà les résultats du sondage **_**"prénoms de bébé"**_**. Merci à Manon, Helene, Angel et AlanahMikaelson d'avoir voté. Merci aussi aux lecteurs de sky. **

**Résultats sur fanfiction:**

**3 voix pour Nathan 2 voix pour DJ**  
><strong>2 voix pour Nina<strong>  
><strong>1 voix pour Lily-Rose<strong>  
><strong>1 voix pour Sophia<strong>  
><strong>1 voix pour Jade<strong>  
><strong>1 voix pour Haley<strong>  
><strong>1 voix pour Anthony<strong>  
><strong>1 voix pour Emma<strong>

**Résultats sur Skyrock:**

**Résultats du Sondage Pixule:**

**3 voix pour Aaron**  
><strong>3 voix pour Nina<strong>  
><strong>2 voix pour DJ<strong>  
><strong>2 voix pour Haley<strong>  
><strong>1 voix pour Hanna<strong>

**Résultats commentaires:**

**2 voix pour Aaron**

**1 voix pour Hanna**

**1 voix pour Haley**

**1 voix pour Nina**

**Total des voix:**

**Classement garçons:**

**Aaron: 5 voix**

**Damon Junior "DJ": 4 voix**

**Nathan "Nate": 3 voix**

**Anthony "Tony": 1 voix**

**Classement filles:**

**Nina: 6 voix**

**Haley: 4 voix**

**Hanna: 2 voix**

_**Ex-Aequo:**_

**Lily-Rose: 1 voix **

**Sophia: 1 voix **

**Jade: 1 voix**

**Emma: 1 voix**

**Donc le bébé Salvatore s'appellera Aaron si c'est un garçon et Nina si c'est une fille. **

**Merci beaucoup pour votre participation.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Manon:<span> Ah les Petrova! On peut dire que Katherine et Elena ont la fameuse fougue des Petrova! Elena était vraiment épuisée et c'est pour ça qu'elle a hypnotisé la pauvre Léa. L'avoir fait et le dire à Damon l'a rendu complètement malade. La pauvre elle culpabilise d'avoir fait ça à son bébé. Damon était blessé par Elena et il voulait lui faire du mal, c'était sa manière à lui de gérer les choses même si ça rendait Elena malheureuse et que ça le rendait lui aussi malheureux. Margaret a besoin de temps mais elle a comprit que sa sœur l'aimait et que le fait qu'elle ait un frère ne changera rien. Margaret à juste besoin de constater ça mais elle le sait. Concernant l'intrigue sur Léa, aucune de tes théories n'est bonne. Désolée. En tout cas merci d'avoir voté et fait des propositions. Quand à ta proposition de lui donner comme deuxième prénom mon prénom, je mettrais la proposition en vote mais je suis gênée. Je trouve ça présomptueux d'appeler un personnage – même si c'est un deuxième prénom – comme soi-même. Mais bon je respecte ton choix et je le mettrais en vote ne t'inquiète pas. Oh et Thomas fait américain tu sais. Il y a des américains qui s'appellent Thomas. Mais tu sais sachant qu'Elena et Damon ont des origines bulgares, françaises et italiennes, le champs de prénoms est large. En tout cas contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Helene: Merci pour tes reviews et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Les Salvatore s'écrasent devant les Petrova, attention! Tu m'as fait peur quand j'ai lu ta phrase «**_**Par contre Damon aurai dut plus faire la tête à Elena»**_**, j'ai pensé **_**«Quoi? Il lui a mené le vie dure pendant 3 semaines et Helene veut plus!»**_** Et puis la suite de ta phrase m'a rassurée. Oui il a été rancunier parce qu'il était blessé et il risque de ne plus jamais vouloir se disputer avec Elena. Trois semaines c'est long et Elena se sentait mal par rapport au fait d'avoir fait du mal à Damon et en plus elle attend un bébé, un bébé qui a des pouvoirs! Et oui tu as été très clairvoyante au sujet de Margaret, bravo! Bravo à toi et à Manon qui elle aussi avait deviner que ce ne serait pas facile. Elle est partie vers son père parce que c'est son papa et elle avait un chagrin alors elle voulait se faire consoler. Léa c'est Léa, c'est une fillette de deux ans pleine de vie. En tout cas merci d'avoir proposé des noms pour le bébé et merci d'avoir répondu au sondage. Une petite remarque, Haley a eu pas mal de voix, le prénom est arrivé en deuxième position donc je pensais le mettre de côté pour quand j'aurais besoin de prénom d'enfants. Voilà pourquoi j'ai lancé un nouveau sondage, pour avoir d'autre prénom et pouvoir utilisé ceux qui ont obtenu le plus de voix au vote. Et non je ne suis pas vexé de ta remarque sur mon prénom associé à celui de Nina. J'ai mit mon prénom en vote mais je serais un peu mal à l'aise si c'était lui le gagnant, je n'aime pas trop me mettre en avant. Bon en attendant j'espère que tu profites de tes vacances. Amuse toi bien. Bise et à bientôt.**

**Angel: Merci d'avoir participé au sondage et merci pour ta review même si elle était rapide. Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Voilà je crois que jamais je ne t'ai laissé une réponse aussi courte, désolée. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 41 avec une surprise. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 41<strong>

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ses grands-parents biologiques, Elena ne les avait pas revus. Ils avaient préféré laisser du temps à leurs petites filles avant de venir les voir. À Elena parce qu'il lui fallait du temps pour se remettre de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en une seule journée et à Margaret parce qu'il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation à sa nouvelle vie. Alors ils avaient patienté quelques semaines avant de se décider à appeler Elena pour savoir si ils pouvaient venir. Rencontrer Elena et Margaret avait vraiment été un choc pour eux mais depuis qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient deux petites filles et trois petits-enfants un partie d'eux, la partie morte avec leur fille, revivait. Bien sur Isobel leur manquait mais les Flemming ne se sentaient plus seuls et ils espéraient vraiment que leurs petites-filles les accepteraient. Alors quand Elena leur avait dit qu'il pouvaient venir chez elle en les invitant même à venir manger – Courtney et Bob Flemming n'espérait qu'un après midi – le couple avait été plus qu'heureux et Madame Flemming avait fait tout les magasins pour acheter des cadeaux à ses petites-filles et à ses arrières-petits enfants. Margaret était un peu timide et _«sauvage»_ envers les étrangers mais elle était vraiment contente que ses grands-parents viennent la voir. Elle et Léa jouaient et s'habillaient pour l'occasion – Elena avait autorisé sa fille à mettre sa robe d'Espagne à la condition qu'elle n'aille pas dehors, au plus grand bonheur de l'enfant – tandis que Margaret portait un T-shirt à manches longues couleur rose et une jupe noire. Et puis les deux enfants voulaient se faire coiffer et maquiller, Léa voulait que sa mère lui mette des barrettes et des paillettes dans les cheveux et Margaret voulait une tresses et avait demandé à sa sœur si elle pouvait la maquiller – Elena l'ayant maquillé pour Noël. Mais bon finalement la séances beauté des fillettes avait été plus longue que prévue puisque comme Léa avait ouvert le gommage corporel de sa mère en disant que ça sentait bon, la jeune femme avait décidé de leur en faire un au plus grand bonheur des enfants et au grand dam de Damon qui une fois qu'elles furent de retour en bas ralla parce que sa femme en avait oublié de nourrir les jumeaux qui pleuraient – depuis à peine cinq minutes mais Damon chipotait. Tout en nourrissant les jumeaux, Elena s'installa à son ordinateur et à l'aide des enfants et de son fiancé choisissait la décoration pour son mariage. Léa voulait tout en rose, le rose était sa couleur préféré mais sa mère voulait jouer avec les couleurs et avait choisi des décorations dans les tons rose et blanc avec plein de paillettes ravissant sa fille. Concernant les fleurs, Elena avait choisit des roses, elle adorait les roses et voulait rester dans les couleurs choisis en commandant des roses de couleur roses – différentes roses rose – et des roses blanches. Et puis il fallait des ballons, Léa et Margaret voulaient des ballons alors Damon promit d'en acheter tellement qu'elles seraient incapables de les compter. Damon qui justement avait la folie des grandeurs. En effet il voulait faire venir un DJ célèbre animé la réception du mariage. Au début sa fiancée avait cru qu'il plaisantait mais il était sérieux, la preuve il l'avait déjà engagé pour un million de dollars. Et oui le jeune homme avait bien dépensé un million de dollars pour son mariage! Damon offrait à Elena un mariage à plus d'un million de dollars! De fou, voilà comment sa fiancée l'avait qualifié en pleurant de joie et en l'embrassant. Ah son Damon avait beau être parfois impossible à vivre il savait se montrer adorable et elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était avec tout ses défauts, car il faut bien l'avouer Damon Salvatore à un nombre incalculable de défauts tous plus pires les uns que les autres! Mais il l'aimait comme personne ne l'aimait et il était le seul qui ne la traitait pas comme une pauvre petite chose en la forçant même à se surpasser dans toutes les situations. Damon avec tout ses défauts et toutes ses excentricités la rendait meilleure!

«Maman, j'ai faim, ralla Léa en la tirant de ses pensées.

- Oh mon bébé c'est un peu tôt pour que tu manges ma Léa, lui dit Elena en la prenant dans ses bras.

- M'en fiche moi j'ai faim!

- Je vais te donner à manger ma puce, lui promit sa mère.

- Elena moi aussi…

- D'accord mais interdiction de dire à Ric que je t'ai donné à manger, le grignotage c'est mal Margaret! Ça vous dirait des frites les filles?

- Oui, crièrent les deux enfants en même temps.»

Après leur repas vraiment gastronomique, les deux fillettes allèrent ouvrir la porte d'entrée pendant que Damon et Elena flirtaient et faisaient la vaisselle. C'était les Flemming qui arrivaient et contre toute attente Margaret discuta avec eux sans faire sa timide et Léa restait sage et polie avant d'aller chercher son papa et sa maman. Quelques minutes plus tard ce furent Ric et Marie qui arrivèrent suivit de très prêt par Katherine et Stefan, Jeremy et Bonnie et Miranda et Grayson qui avaient acheté des bonbons et des chocolats pour Léa et Margaret (en fait c'était Miranda, Grayson lui était en mode _«médecin»_ et râlait). Justement en parlant de cadeaux, les Flemming avait fait des heureuses puisqu'ils avaient offert à Margaret un couple de lapin – un lapin blanc et un lapine noire – et à Léa une robe de princesse rose que le fillette avait déjà essayé. Quand aux jumeaux chacun avaient eu une immense peluche, un tigre blanc pour Ian – Ian qui était dans les bras de Bob – et un ours brun tenant un cœur pour la petite Miranda – qui était elle dans les bras de Courtney. Les deux bébés semblaient à l'aise dans les bras de leurs arrières grands-parents et ne pleuraient pas. Le repas et la journée s'étaient bien passés, Elena ne pouvaient pas ne pas s'entendre avec ses grands-parents ils étaient adorables et elle leur avait promit de venir les voir avant le mariage où évidemment elle les avait convié. Margaret et Léa elles s'étaient carrément invitées à passer des vacances dans la maison secondaire des Flemming à Miami. Elena elle avait pleuré quand ses grands-parents étaient partis; elle savait que c'était complètement irrationnel mais c'était ses hormones qui la titillaient et Damon l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler avant d'aller répondre au téléphone. C'était une jeune femme, une française, qui expliquait être bénévole dans un centre de rééducation et s'occuper d'un petit orphelin de cinq ans qui pleurait souvent en demandant sa petite sœur. Sa petite sœur Léa. La Léa de Damon et Elena. L'enfant n'était pas parti avec ses parents et sa sœur en Haïti pour les affaires de ses parents puisqu'il était malade en avion et était resté chez des amis de la famille. Quand ses parents ont eu l'accident de voiture qui leur a été mortel, Léa a été placé dans un orphelinat haïtien et son frère – Nicolas – a été placé dans un orphelinat français. Pourtant le petit garçon n'avait eu de cesse de demander après sa sœur mais personne ne savait où elle était exactement. Et puis il s'était cassé la jambe et était maintenant dans un centre de rééducation depuis deux mois. Dans ce centre il y a rencontré la bénévole que Damon a eut au téléphone qui lui avait promit de retrouver Léa. Bien sur en entendant cette histoire Damon avait été dérouté surtout qu'Elena lui avait dit que les responsables de l'orphelinat de Léa lui avaient dit qu'elle était fille unique et il ignorait comment annoncer à Elena que leur fille avait un frère. Il connaissait sa femme pour savoir qu'elle voudrait emmener Léa voir son frère mais qu'elle aurait du mal à séparer les deux enfants. Comment lui et Elena pourraient séparer un frère et une sœur? Et puis l'autre problème était qu'il fallait dire à Léa, Léa qui n'a que deux ans, qu'elle a été adoptée et Damon et Elena ne voulaient pas que leur fille de deux ans le sache. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle se sente rejeté ou moins aimé que les jumeaux ou le bébé qu'Elena attend, surtout qu'il aime leur Léa autant que leurs propres enfants. Pour eux Léa est leur fille qu'importe qu'ils n'aient pas de lien de sang avec elle. Le lien le plus important à leurs yeux et l'amour et de l'amour ils en ont pour leur petite terreur.

«C'était qui? Demanda la jeune femme qui jouait avec Léa.

- Viens princesse, lui répondit-t-il simplement.

- Marie, Maman vous pouvez vous occuper des enfants s'il vous plait? Demanda-t-elle alors que les deux grands-mères hochèrent la tête. Damon tu me fais peur qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

Ainsi et surtout en mesurant ses mots Damon lui expliqua la situation. En entendant cela, Elena du s'asseoir et regardait son fiancé avec inquiétude, tous deux savaient qu'ils devaient parler à Léa parce qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait garder Léa éloigner de son frère qui souffrait d'être séparé de sa petite-sœur. Avant d'aller parler à leur fille – qui jouait avec Margaret ignorant tout de la situation – la jeune femme avait soufflé un simple _«on doit y aller» _et Damon était déjà au téléphone avec l'aéroport de Richmond pour un vol pour Paris, le vol de vingt deux heures précisément. Pendant ce temps, Elena était allée chercher Léa en se demandant comment elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle n'était pas biologiquement sa maman. Elle avait fini par expliquer à sa fille qu'elle ne l'avait pas eu dans son ventre mais que c'était une autre dame. Elle lui avait expliqué que cette dame l'avait beaucoup aimé et qu'elle et son mari étaient partis au ciel mais qu'avant c'était avec eux qu'elle vivait. Léa avait demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas partie avec le monsieur et la madame et Elena avait pleuré en lui disant qu'elle avait pour mission d'illuminer ses journées à elle et à Damon. Ensuite Léa avait boudé parce qu'elle croyait ce qu'Elena et Damon redoutaient, elle croyait que ses parents l'aimaient moins que les jumeaux et ce fut autour du jeune homme de prendre la parole et trouver les mots pour rassurer sa fille qui pleurait:

«Léa tu es notre bébé. On a voulu de toi. On t'a choisi. Maman a tout de suite su que tu es spéciale et elle t'a tout de suite aimé. Et moi dés que je t'ai vu, je t'ai adoré. Tu es notre fille. Tu l'es devenu à l'instant où on t'as vu et on t'aime. C'est vrai que maman et moi on a les jumeaux, qu'on fait des bébés que ta maman a dans son ventre mais ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'as pas été dans le ventre de ta mère que tu n'es pas notre fille. On t'aime vraiment Léa. Elena aide moi je ne sais pas quoi lui dire d'autre!

- Tu as tout dit, pleurait sa femme émue par son discours. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux Damon. Je t'aime. Je vous aime tous les deux. Léa je t'aime. Tu es ma Léa a moi. Je suis ta maman et je me fiche que tu n'aies pas été dans mon ventre. Je t'aime autant que les bébés. Quand tu es malade mon cœur, je suis pleure. Quand tu es triste, je pleure. Et quand tu souris, que tu rigoles, Maman est heureuse. Quand tu fais une bêtise bien sur on te dispute mais on t'aime toujours. Si papa et moi on t'avais pas on serait triste. Il nous manquerait quelqu'un. Toi. Tu es unique ma Léa. Tu es notre bébé Léa. Je sais que ce qu'on va te dire va être difficile à comprendre mais la maman qui t'a eu dans son ventre a eu un autre bébé. C'est un petit garçon. Il est plus grand que toi mais il se souvient de toi. Il veut te voir et papa et moi on trouve que tu devrais aller le voir. Parce que ce petit garçon c'est ton grand-frère. Ma chérie je t'ai expliqué que moi aussi je n'avais pas été dans le ventre de ma maman et que c'est pour ça que Margaret est ma petite sœur parce qu'on a été toutes les deux dans le ventre de la même dame, tu te souviens?

- Oui.

- Et tu vois bien que je suis contente d'avoir une petite sœur. Je veux que toi tu rencontre ton grand-frère ma chérie. Et papa aussi, lui expliqua Elena en la prenant dans ses bras. Toi tu es mon bébé adoré ma Léa.

- Ze t'aime Maman, dit Léa en scrutant la réaction d'Elena. Ma Maman adorée à moi!

- Oh mais moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé adoré à moi! Lui répondit-t-elle en le câlinant et en lui faisant plein de bisous. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime mon petit bébé.

- Maintenant ma Léa tu vas prendre un bain et on va faire nos valises parce qu'on va prendre l'avion, lui dit son père en la prenant pour lui faire faire l'avion.

- Un navion! Rigola la fillette. Un navion pour où?

- La France. Paris. Maman a une super maison que papa lui a offert, tu vas voir elle est super belle! Oh ma Léa tu vas adorer la France. C'est ton pays tu sais?

- Oui. Maman et toi parlez en français souvent pace que moi ze suis un peu fançaise. Dis papa la maison elle é comment? Comme la maison d'ici?

- Comme la maison d'ici.»

Avant de partir ils avaient expliqué la situation à leur famille et Miranda avait insisté pour les accompagner sachant que la situation serait épouvante pour sa fille et sachant qu'Elena était enceinte. Bien sur qu'elle le savait, Grayson était incapable de lui cacher la vérité. Quand son mari essayait elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et le persuadait de lui dire ce que c'était que ce soit déontologique ou pas. Et puis Elena était leur fille, Miranda estimait avoir le droit de savoir que ce soit de la bouche de sa fille ou de celle de son époux. La voilà donc qui réservait son billet tout en ordonnant à son mari d'aller lui préparer un valise, elle préférait rester chez leur fille pour l'aider à faire les bagages des jumeaux et veiller à ne rien oublier – c'est dans la précipitation qu'on oublie toujours quelque chose. Marie elle aurait bien voulu partir mais elle devait rester à Mystic Falls pour plusieurs raisons. De un elle devait tout réceptionner pour le mariage de Damon et Elena: décorations, boissons, nourriture, les assiettes en porcelaine que le couple avait choisit… toutes ses choses qui arrivaient au compte goutte au Mystic Grill depuis déjà une semaine. De deux comme Ric travaillait, c'était elle qui certain soir récupérait Margaret à l'école et lui faisait faire ses devoirs et de trois Margaret justement avait besoin de stabilité et pas d'une belle-mère qui partait à sa guise comme si elle et Ric n'avaient pas d'importance. Bref Miranda paraît et Marie restait en faisant promettre à son fils de l'appeler pour lui dire comment ça se passait et en disant à Léa qu'elle était sa Léa adorée sachant que la petite avait peur qu'on l'aime moins que les jumeaux. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Katherine décida de s'amuser en lançant de paris:

«Mille dollars qu'ils reviennent avec le frère! Dit-t-elle sûre d'elle.

- Katherine ils ont déjà trois enfants, un qua… un quatrième serait de trop, répondit Stefan qui allait dire _«Un quatrième est en route»_ avant de se souvenir que sa mère n'était pas au courant, Damon et Elena voulait garder la surprise pour le mariage.

- Tu allais dire quoi? Gronda Marie qui savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

- Ce que j'ai dit, se défendit son fils.

- Margaret toi tu paries quoi? Demanda Katherine à l'enfant pour changer de sujet et sortir son mari du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré.

- Elena peut pas laisser le frère de Léa tout seul, elle est trop gentille, répondit la fillette. Et elle aime trop les enfants!

- Donc t'es avec moi!

- Ne pari pas Margaret, je ne suis qu'un pauvre prof, plaisanta son père.

- Et moi une riche bourge! S'amusa Marie. Je suis sure qu'ils font ramener le petit. Mille dollars aussi. Non deux milles! Mille pour moi et mille pour Margaret!

- Vous êtes complètement cinglé, rigola Jeremy. Ma sœur ne va pas recueillir tous les gosses!

- Donc tu crois qu'ils font le laisser en France? Demanda Bonnie.

- Oui. Je sais que c'est triste mais…

- Pari, lui conseilla son père.

- Je n'ai pas mille dollars! Grogna le jeune homme. Pari toi!

- Pari ce que tu veux crétin! Grogna Katherine. On s'en fiche que tu ne roules pas sur l'or, on s'amuse là!

- Dis rien, lui conseilla discrètement Stefan. Hormones. Ne l'a met pas en colère.

- Trois cent qu'ils ne ramèneront pas le frère de Léa, paria le jeune Gilbert.

- Comme Jer, dit Ric.

- Cinq cent qu'Elena ramène le petit, ma fille n'aura pas le cœur à le laisser.

- À moins que ce ne soit Maman! Plaisant son fils.

- Jeremy! Gronda son père.

- Je blaguais! Zen p'pa! Répliqua le jeune homme détendu. Bonnie tu paries quoi?

- Deux cent qu'ils le ramènent!

- Bonnie!

- Quoi? Je donne mon avis Jer! J'ai le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec toi!

- Stefan il ne reste plus que toi, souligna Katherine qui s'exaltait déjà à l'idée de le plumer.

- Mille que Damon ne voudra pas d'un autre gosse!

- Donc que le gamin reste en France? Demanda sa femme.

- Ouais.

- Ton frère n'est pas un monstre Stefan! Le disputa sa mère en lui tapant sur la tête. Ni lui, ni Elena n'auront le cœur de le laisser. Nicolas va rentrer avec eux! Je sais comment est mon fils et je connais Elena! Je vais avoir un autre petit fils!

- On va être plumés, comprit Ric.

- Ça mon chou fallait y penser avant de faire le mauvais choix! Se moqua sa compagne.»

Le vol avait été plutôt difficile. Il y avait eu quelques turbulences qui avaient déranger les jumeaux dans leur sommeil et effrayé Léa qui avait pleuré et trouvé refuge dans les bras de sa maman. Léa qui ne parlait pas trop anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer son frère qui n'avait pourtant que trois ans de plus qu'elle. La fillette était un peu perdue et fatiguée si bien que ses parents avaient décidé qu'il leur fallait un peu de repos avant d'aller au centre de rééducation. C'est ainsi qu'Elena découvrit sa maison parisienne que Damon lui avait offerte il y a deux ans et dans laquelle elle n'était jamais venue. La propriété était immense et la maison était typiquement française et semblait être faite sur plusieurs étages. Deux exactement, constat-t-elle en faisant le tour des lieux. La chambre principale – sa chambre quoi – était vraiment belle et grande. Elle avait un côté ancienne mais classe avec ses pierres dans le mur – la maison est en pierre – et à peine y était-t-elle rentré qu'Elena l'adorait déjà. Elle était donc grande avec une porte en bois qui donnait sur un immense dressing. A l'opposé il y avait la salle de bain qu'elle pouvait voir puisque qu'elle était séparée de la chambre par une baie vitrée. Une autre baie vitrée permettait d'aller sur le balcon qui offrait une magnifique vue sur le jardin. La chambre dans laquelle ils avaient installé Léa – la chambre en face de la leur – était plus petite mais il y avait une télévision ce qui enchanta la petite qui se voyait déjà regarder des films avec ses parents. Il ne restait plus que trois chambres mais Elena préférait mettre les jumeaux dans la même sachant que ça ne servait à rien de les séparer puisqu'ils dormaient mieux en ayant l'autre à côté (à Mystic Falls c'était un coup Ian allait dormir dans la chambre de sa sœur, un coup Miranda allait dans celle de son jumeau; les deux bébés détestaient être séparés!). Leur chambre était à côté de celle de leurs parents – enfin séparer par une salle de bain et le dressing d'Elena – et si Elena les avaient mit dans cette chambre c'était parce qu'il y avait une cheminée et qu'elle et Damon étaient sures que leurs bébés n'auraient pas froid. Miranda elle avait prit l'autre chambre avec salle de bain personnelle, plus petite que celle de Damon et Elena mais à côté de celle de Léa qui était toute contente d'avoir sa mamy à côté. Une fois les lieux découverts, un repos bien mérité, un bain interminable pour Léa, la petite partit avec ses parents voir son frère (Miranda gardait les jumeaux). C'était bizarre quand on lui disant qu'elle avait un frère. Enfin un autre frère. Pour elle son frère était Ian et ça lui avait fait aussi étrange quand ses parents lui avaient dit qu'elle avait une autre maman et un autre papa. Elena et Damon eux étaient anxieux, ils ignoraient comment Léa serait avec un autre enfant sortit de nulle part qu'elle savait être son frère. Bien sur elle avait très bien accepté les jumeaux, elle les adorait et ce dés qu'Elena lui avait parlé de sa grossesse et la fillette adorait sa tata Margaret mais serait-t-il de même? Ça commençait mal puisque l'enfant ne voulaient pas donner les bonbons que ses parents avaient acheté pour Nicolas. En effet Elena trouvait triste que le petit garçon soit enfermé vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et sept jours sur sept dans un centre de rééducation et avait demandé à Damon de s'arrêter dans un supermarché pour qu'elle puisse acheter deux ou trois choses pour l'enfant. Elle lui avait prit des bonbons – enfin avait prit deux paquets de bonbon parce que Léa en voulait un! – un camion de pompier de grande taille et des voiturettes ainsi qu'une peluche – la jeune femme ne savait pas si il avait un doudou et trouvait triste qu'un enfant n'ait même pas un doudou pour dormir. Elle se souvenait qu'en Haïti très peu d'enfants en avaient un et se souvenait à quel point ils étaient misérables et tristes. Elle se souvenait avoir pleuré la première fois qu'elle les avait vu et elle se souvient être très vite partie leur acheter des cadeaux – déjà un doudou chacun et énormément de jouets. Leurs sourires et leurs câlins avaient été le plus beau des remerciements pour elle et tout ses enfants avaient finit par se confier à elle et aujourd'hui elle connaissait leurs histoires par cœur. D'ailleurs elle avait fait un gros dons qui avaient permit à l'orphelinat d'acheter un ordinateur puisque les enfants voulaient continuer de voir Elena quand elle serait rentrée chez elle et très souvent quand elle allumait son MacBook elle voyait qu'un enfant de là-bas voulait lui parler. Elle aimait beaucoup discuter avec eux, ils étaient très gentils et ils échangeaient énormément ensemble. La jeune femme leur parlait de sa famille et leur avait aussi parlé de son livre qu'elle leur enverrait à sa sortie. Comme Damon la voyait souvent discuter avec eux, il avait lui commencé à s'y mettre. Bon il faisait le pitre mais les enfants l'aimaient bien. Pour en revenir à Léa, entre elle et son frère s'était mal parti! Tout avait bien commencé pourtant, la fillette parlait et lui avait présenté son papa et sa maman – Nicolas était distant avec eux parce qu'il avait failli être adopté jusqu'à ce que le couple qui allait devenir ses parents ne se rétracte parce qu'il allait avoir son propre enfant. Depuis le garçon n'aimait pas les parent adoptifs et rien ne s'était arrangé quand Léa lui parla des bébés. Nicolas avait dit à sa sœur qu'un jour ou l'autre elle serait jeté comme une vieille éponge parce qu'elle n'est pas la vraie fille des ses parents ou alors que ce serait comme un de ses copains qui dés qu'un bêtise était faite se faisait taper à la place des vrais enfants de ses faux parents. Léa pleurait et Elena l'avait sorti de la pièce tandis que Damon restait discuter avec le garçon. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une très bonne idée, son fiancé était doué avec leurs enfants mais les autres… surtout un enfant difficile comme Nicolas qui avait jeté tout leur cadeaux contre le mur. Mais bon il fallait sortir Léa et Elena avait du mal à encaisser la dureté – même légitime – du petit garçon. Alors c'était Damon qui essayait de discuter avec l'enfant.

«On va mettre les choses au clair toi et moi, lui dit-t-il simplement. Et tu vas bien gentiment m'écouter. Premièrement les cadeaux viennent du fond du cœur, ma femme est déjà allée dans des orphelinats et elle sait que les enfants là bas n'ont presque rien alors elle a voulu te faire plaisir. Elle est comme ça, elle se soucie des autres et même si elle ne te connaît pas tu es le frère de Léa et ça ça compte pour nous. Je vais te dire une chose sur Elena. Ses parents sont géniaux, il l'aime plus que tout elle et son frère. Parfois on voit que sa mère à un attachement particulier à elle, c'est difficile à expliquer et ça ne veut pas dire qu'Elena est la préférée juste que c'est particulier. Et pourtant Elena n'est pas sa fille biologique. Mais ça ne change rien. Je comprends que tu puisses avoir peur pour Léa, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir peur pour son frère ou sa sœur, j'ai une petit frère et je te comprends mais JAMAIS ni moi ni Elena ne feront de mal à Léa ou à une autre enfant.»

Quand Damon avait évoqué Stefan en repensant à leurs enfants son regard avait changé et sa voix s'était brisée. Il avait espéré que le garçon ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il l'avait. En plus il avait comprit pourquoi et lui demandait qui s'était. Alors Damon souffla simplement que c'était son père et Nicolas voulu savoir si Léa le connaissait.

«Non. Il est mort de toute façon. Mais si il avait été vivant jamais je ne l'aurais laissé s'approcher d'un de mes enfants. Ni d'un enfant tout court. Toi tu as grandi trop vite! Souligna-t-il simplement en constatant que le garçonnet était mature pour son âge. Tu ne devrais pas. Tu as une enfance à vivre, il a tellement de choses que tu ne devrais pas savoir. Tu sais quoi, j'ai la console de jeu de Léa dans le coffre de la voiture si tu veux je peux la monter et on peut jouer?

- Quelle console? Demanda le garçon intéressé.

- Xbox. Elle a aussi la Wii mais bon avec tout les accessoires ça fait un peu beaucoup pour prendre l'avion.

- Et t'as quel jeu?

- Un jeu de course de voiture. C'est le mien, Elena ne tuerait si je laissais Léa y jouer, elle trouve que c'est barbare et que ça apprend aux enfants l'irresponsabilité du volant. Mais toi t'es un mec alors je suppose que t'as pas la trouille. Sinon je monte ceux de Léa mais je te préviens c'est le bisounours en comparaison!

- Le voiture j'adore! Sourit l'enfant. C'est trop cool!

- Cool! Je reviens.»

Tandis qu'Elena s'occupait de Léa – qui ne voulait plus voir son frère qui était méchant puisqu'il avait cassé tout les jouets, fait pleurer sa maman et fait pleurer elle – Damon lui jouait avec Nicolas depuis près de deux heures. Tout les deux s'entendaient bien, ce n'était pas trop difficile pour le jeune homme de s'y prendre correctement avec l'enfant qui lui rappelait celui qu'il était. Méfiant aux premiers abords, adorable une fois qu'on a gagné sa confiance. L'heure de la fin des visites arriva vite et Elena venu chercher Damon pour rentrer à la maison quand un chose attira son attention, qu'une question se soulevait dans son esprit. Est-ce que Nicolas était tout seul la nuit? Si oui elle trouvait ça triste qu'un enfant de cinq ans dorme seul dans un centre de rééducation sans personne pour le consoler s'il faisait des cauchemars. Comme l'enfant avait répondu que personne ne venait le voir et qu'encore moins quelqu'un restait avec lui la nuit, Elena mit Léa dans les bras de Damon, lui dit que les jumeaux avaient de quoi manger pour la nuit et s'installa à côté du garçon surprit par ce geste. Personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour lui. Quelque chose de spontané qui venait du fond du cœur mais Elena ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire. Elle faisait ce que son cœur et sa conscience lui disait de faire et voulait donner un peu de bonheur à ce petit garçon qui finalement n'était pas si méchant que ça puisqu'il s'était excusé de son comportement et avait joué avec elle à la console. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait écrasé Elena qui n'était vraiment pas douée à ce jeu. Et puis il s'était endormi après qu'elle lui ait raconté une histoire. Le lendemain matin, Elena fut la première debout et décida d'aller chercher le petits déjeuners en dehors du centre. Elle était allé dans le _Starbucks_ d'en face et avait prit deux chocolats chauds, deux jus d'orange et des viennoiseries pour elle et Nicolas. Nicolas qui justement était déjà réveillé et la cherchait de partout. En voyant qu'elle avait disparu, l'enfant commença à pleurer car contre toute attente il s'était attaché à Elena et Damon qui étaient sincères et gentils envers lui et ce sans faire semblant.

«Bah bonhomme pourquoi tu pleures? S'inquiéta Elena en rentrant dans la pièce.

- Je… je… J'avais peur que tu sois partie, confia le garçon en baissant les yeux.

- Mais non je ne vais pas partir tout de suite. Damon et moi on a prévu de rester une semaine en France et on va venir te voir tous les jours. Lui et moi on en discutait au téléphone et pendant cette semaine toute les nuits on restera ici. Un coup lui, un coup moi comme ça pour une fois tu auras quelqu'un avec toi. Non bonhomme je ne suis pas partie, je suis juste aller chercher un bon petit déjeuner, regarde.

- C'est trop gentil, s'exclama l'enfant en lui faisant un câlin. Léa a de la chance de t'avoir toi et Damon, vous êtes trop gentils!»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Que pensez vous du fait que Léa ait un frère? Bonne ou mauvaise chose? Qu'avez vous pensé de la séance pari? Dingue non? Et vous que pariez vous? Pauvres Elena et Damon ils ont du expliquer à Léa qu'elle était adopté. J'espère bien avoir retranscrit la scène parce que je ne sais pas comment un enfant de deux ans peut réagir dans ce cas. Je pense qu'aucun enfant de deux ans qui a été adopté ne le sait. **

**Au fait une petite information, je crois na pas vous l'avoir dit, le mariage de Damon et Elena sera dans le chapitre 43. **

**Voilà donc un autre sondage concernant le second prénom du bébé. Voilà vos propositions. Merci à Elena67, Manon, Helene et aux lecteurs de skyrock pour leur propositions que je mets en vote (deux choix dans chaque catégorie):**

**Prénoms de garçons:**

**- Thomas**

**- Baptiste (proposé sur skyrock)**

**- Fabien (proposé sur skyrock)**

**Prénoms de filles:**

**- Aimée**

**- Amandine**

**- Haley (je sais il est remit en vote mais il a été de nouveau proposé).**

**- Sarah**

**- Laureen (proposé sur skyrock)**

**- Julia (proposé sur skyrock) comme il y a deux orthographe je propose aussi le second: Giulia comme ça vous avez le choix. Donc si vous choisissez ce prénom choisissez entre Julia et Giulia.**

**Merci d'avance pour votre participation.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

**_PS:_ Un nouveau chapitre de _Back To Fell Church_ est en ligne.**


	43. Chapitre 42

**Bon je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 42 (le 43 aura un peu de retard, j'avoue fatiguer un peu ces derniers temps donc prendre du retard dans mes histoires donc je ralentis les publications pour ne pas être coincée à un moment donné). Je vous préviendrais via twitter. Quand au vote pour les seconds prénoms je les comptabiliserais demain ou en début de semaine prochaine. MERCI pour vos reviews & MERCI À TOUS CEUX QUI ME METTE (moi ou mes histoires) DANS LEURS ALERTES ET/OU DANS LEURS FAVORIS. Je ne le dis pas souvent mais MERCI BEAUCOUP. Dernière choses LES PHOTOS DE NICOLAS (le frère de Léa) et de Margaret sont sur mon profil. **

**Helene: Merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre te plaise. Et oui Nicolas était la surprise du chapitre et un bonne. C'est vrai la femme aurait pu dire à Damon que Léa avait encore de la famille type cousins ou oncles éloignés. Non la petite a juste un grand frère. Pour la grossesse d'Elena oui seul ses parents sont au courant (son père bon il est médecin mais Miranda parce qu'elle fait cracher le morceau à son mari), Katherine puisqu'elle est venu aider Elena quand elle avait hypnotisé la petite Léa et Stefan parce que Katherine le lui a dit. Sinon non Marie n'est pas au courant. Toi tu imagines Katherine adopter? Hé ho c'est Katherine, Stefan le ferrait mais Katherine! Katherine adopter ça fait bizarre, ça c'est pas son style. Ce qui arrivera à Nicolas tu le sauras dans ce chapitre. Léa c'est sa petite sœur et il en a été séparé, il s'est accroché à elle parce qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'elle. Et oui j'ai vu et revu l'épisode 19 et vu le 20 aussi. Perso mon préféré c'est le 19 et je suis objective, lol! Les scènes Delena et surtout LA scène du baiser: OMG depuis le temps qu'on attendait. Bon d'accord ils se sont embrassés deux fois mais la première fois Elena l'a fait pour dire au revoir à Damon parce qu'elle croyait qu'il allait mourir et la seconde c'est lui qui l'a embrassé. Là c'est Elena qui le fait. C'est une première. Et puis c'était plus intense que les deux autres baisers. Une dernière chose, je ne sais plus si je te l'ai dit mais j'ai répondu à ta review sur **_**Back To Fell Church**_**. Bises et bon weekend. Bonne semaine de vacances aussi puisque tu as encore une semaine. À dans quelques jours. **

**Manon: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review et ta petite précision concernant la première. J'avoue avoir cherché sans comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. J'ai fait des suppositions mais vraiment je ne savais pas. Les paris, c'est Katherine qui les a lancé et ils n'ont pas tous parié 1000$! Je ne vais pas te dire ce qu'Elena & Damon font faire mais tous les deux se sont accrochés à Nicolas. Damon parce qu'il se reconnaît en lui et Elena elle a presque tout de suite joué à la maman avec lui. Elle l'aime beaucoup. Léa a eu de mal parce qu'il a été méchant avec sa maman et son papa. Elle a déjà pas bien comprit ce qu'est l'adoption (enfin toute les donnés) mais même si elle sait qu'elle a été dans le ventre d'une autre maman, ça n'a pas d'importance pour elle, sa maman c'est Elena et son papa c'est Damon. Elle ne comprend pas qu'elle a eu d'autres parents et elle ne comprend pas que son frère soit méchant avec sa maman et son papa et elle prend le parti de ceux qu'elle connaît et aime: ses parents. Le chapitre 43 arrive le plu vite possible. Un mariage à 1 millions de dollars, oui c'est très Damon. Bises et à bientôt. Profite bien de ta soirée et de ton dimanche. De ta semaine aussi si tu es encore en vacances. **

**oOobellaedwardcullenoOo: Comme je l'ai dit, les résultats des votes sont pour dans quelques jours. Mais merci d'y avoir participé. Il reste un peu de chapitre avant la fin. En gros les événements qui se passeront et qui ne sont pas une surprise sont le mariage d'abord, puis les naissances (donc dans l'ordre la fille de Katherine et Stefan, le bébé de Caroline et Tyler puis le bébé d'Elena et Damon). Donc ça fait quelque chapitres tout ça. Et puis des surprises comme toujours. Passe un bon dimanche. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 42 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 42<strong>

Voilà une semaine que Damon et Elena étaient en France et Léa avait fini par très bien s'entendre avec son frère auquel ses parents avaient fini par s'attacher plus qu'ils ne l'auraient du. Elena avait vraiment envie de protéger l'enfant, de lui donner l'amour qu'il méritait et dont il avait de besoin. Elle jouait donc à la maman avec lui, et sans s'en rendre compte elle considérait et traitait le petit garçon comme l'un de ses enfants refusant de l'idée de le laisser une fois son séjour en France terminé, c'est à dire dans vingt-quatre heures. Damon lui se reconnaissait un peu dans cet enfant qui avait grandi trop vite et essayait par tous les moyens de lui rendre son enfance. Aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de quitter la France, précisément de quitter Nicolas et en voyant sa femme observer le petit garçon et pleurer à cause de l'imminente séparation d'avec l'enfant, le jeune homme lui tendit une enveloppe dans laquelle il y avait des papiers d'adoptions. Il y avait pensé – tout comme Elena – mais ils n'en avaient pas parlé. C'était difficile parce qu'au fond Elena redoutait un rejet de la part de Nicolas et son fiancé le savait très bien. Alors il avait prit les devants en engageant un avocat qui avait rédigé des papiers d'adoption et hypnotisé les membres de l'administration pour qu'ils acceptent et signent les document afin que lui Elena puisent repartir aux Etats-Unis avec le petit garçon. Leur fils. L'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour l'enfant était le même qu'ils ressentaient pour Léa, les jumeaux et le bébé qu'attendait Elena, c'était l'amour de parents pour leur enfant. Aucun d'eux ne voulait adopter le garçon parce qu'il était le frère de Léa, bien sur ça jouait dans l'équation mais ce n'était LA raison. La raison est que Damon et Elena aiment Nicolas comme des parents aiment leurs enfants et qu'ils veulent qu'il fasse parti de leur famille. Bien qu'au début il avait été froid et méchant l'enfant s'était révélé plus qu'attachant et un lien très fort s'était crée entre lui, Damon, Elena, Léa, les jumeaux et Miranda. Bien sur qu'Elena voulait adopter le garçon, c'était son plus cher désir mais Nicolas était un petit garçon de cinq ans qui avait le droit de donner son avis, de dire si il voulait d'eux comme parents. Évidemment tous les deux savaient que si le garçon acceptait ce ne serait pas facile, qu'il devra s'adapter à une nouvelle vie, un nouveau pays, une nouvelle langue mais tous deux se sentaient capable de lui apporter l'attention dont il aurait de besoin et de l'aider du mieux qu'ils le pourraient. Cependant avant de faire des plans sur la comète, Elena et Damon devaient parler à Nicolas et lui demander si il était d'accord. C'est le cœur battant à cent à l'heure qu'Elena rentra dans la chambre de Nicolas suivit d'un Damon inquiet – qui pensait évidemment au pire et qui se demandait comment il s'y prendrait pour réconforter Elena qui s'effondrait à coup sur – pour proposer à l'enfant de l'adopter et lui demander son avis. Le petit garçon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais restait tout de même sur ces gardes, après tout on avait déjà failli l'adopter et abandonner avant même d'avoir signé les papiers. Nicolas voulait savoir si le tout était vrai, si Damon et Elena étaient sérieux au sujet de l'adoption et si ils voulaient vraiment l'adopter, si ils l'aimaient vraiment et s'ils ne faisaient pas ça parce qu'ils s'y sentaient obligés. Alors Elena eu ce geste, ce geste si naturel en le prenant dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Elle lui disait que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'obliger à l'aimer et à vouloir l'adopter. Elle rajouta qu'elle et Damon le faisaient parce qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'ils voulaient lui donner une vraie famille. Certes pas parfaite – elle et Damon pouvaient se disputer violement – mais une famille unis et aimante. Une famille qui voulaient vraiment de lui et qui l'aimait. La jeune femme lui confia vouloir vraiment être sa maman et souhaitait vraiment qu'il accepte. Elle ne lui faisait pas de chantage, jamais elle n'oserait et ce n'était pas son genre mais Elena voulait être franche avec l'enfant qu'elle espérait pouvoir adopter et qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Pour elle, dans son cœur, Nicolas était déjà son fils et elle l'aimait déjà autant qu'elle aimait ses autres enfants.

«C'est vraiment vrai, rajouta Damon. On veut vraiment être tes parents Nick (C'était l'un des surnoms – avec Nico – que Damon lui avait trouvé et ce dés le premier jour). Mais c'est à toi de décider.

- Ne croit pas qu'on t'aimera moins parce qu'on a nos enfants biologiques et qu'on va en avoir un autre, c'est faux. On t'aime autant qu'on aime nos jumeaux ou le bébé que j'attends. Et c'est pareil pour Léa. On t'aime tout pareil et on veut juste être tes parents. Nicolas laisse moi être ta maman, pleurait la jeune femme.

- Pleure pas, lui dit le petit garçon en venant dans ses bras. Je veux pas moi te faire pleurer Elena.

- Mais non je ne pleure pas à cause de toi mon cœur! Voulut-t-elle le rassurer. Tu sais quand une maman attend un bébé elle est un peu plus fragile, ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave.

- J'aime pas quand tu pleures, confia le garçon. Dit Elena j'ai le droit de t'appeler Maman? Et toi Damon je peux t'appeler Papa?

- Tu es entrain de nous dire que tu veux bien qu'on t'adopte? Lui demanda Damon ému alors qu'Elena pleurait et lui essuyait une larme qui avait fini par couler.

- Bah oui. Si vous voulez toujours?

- Bien sur! Regarde je signe les papiers tout de suite! Lui dit la jeune femme en prenant les documents et en les signant. Maintenant tu vois je suis ta Maman! Je suis ta Maman. Oh mon dieu je suis ta maman!

- Et moi ton papa! Dit joyeusement Damon en brandissant les papiers signés. Maintenant que c'est officiel, on a une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Quoi?

- Mon cœur tu peux sortir d'ici aujourd'hui! Lui annonça sa nouvelle Maman en lui faisant pleins de bisous.

- Et... demain on rentre aux Etats-Unis! Je sais que tu as peur en avion et que tu es malade mais on sera à côté de toi ta mère et moi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Jamais on ne te laissera tomber Nicolas.»

À Mystic Falls Stefan venait de recevoir un coup de fil de son frère. Celui-ci lui expliquait tout heureux qu'il avait un nouveau fils et lui en avait parlé pendant des heures avant de lui dire de ne pas en parler à leur mère, d'en parler en personne pour que ce soit une surprise. Le cadet des Salvatore avait rarement vu son frère comme ça, Damon faisait énormément de plans sur la comète, il parlait d'école bilingue pour Nicolas, son fils, d'agrandissement de la maison – avec cinq enfants même si la pension était grande elle commençait à devenir petite – et de fête d'adoption au Mystic Grill. Bref son ainé l'avait tenu des heures au téléphone pour lui parler de son fils. Stefan savait que l'enfant avait cinq ans et ne parlait que le français – normal il n'a vécu qu'en France. Il savait que le petit garçon ressemblait beaucoup à Léa – blond aux yeux bleus – qu'il était plus mature que les enfants de son âge – enfin selon Damon alors Stefan ne savait pas trop si c'était vrai ou pas car son frère avant tendance à exagérer et à être arrogant – et qu'il se renfermait sur lui même pour se protéger. Bref l'ainé des Salvatore avait raconté toute la vie du petit garçon à son cadet en insistant sur le fait que l'adoption devait rester secrète jusqu'à leur retour de France. Enfin quand Damon raccrocha, Stefan cru pouvoir être tranquille mais Katherine descendit en trombe de l'étage en criant _«J'ai gagné!»_ parlant du pari fait au sujet du petit garçon. Elle l'avait su car elle avait écouté la conversation des deux frères – Katherine le faisait souvent ça lui permettait de _«surveiller» _SON Stefan – et dansait toute triomphante sous le regard amusé de son mari. Bien sur il avait perdu son pari mais voir sa femme heureuse était la plus belle de récompenses. Elle souriait, dansait et l'embrassait. Evidemment c'était durant les cinq premières minutes, après elle le nargua puérilement mais même en le narguant elle était magnifique aux yeux de Stefan. Ensuite elle lui piqua sa carte bancaire en déclarant qu'elle se remboursait comme ça, c'est à dire en faisant du shopping. Il le savait, elle allait acheté compulsivement sans se soucier du crédit de la carte – bien sur le plafond de la carte était haut et il savait que sa femme ne l'exploserait pas, qu'elle était tout sauf bête – mais il était sur qu'elle dépenserait plus que les milles dollars qu'elle avait gagné. Cependant si se faire des cadeaux plaisait à Katherine, Stefan ne s'y opposait pas. Il ne s'opposait jamais Katherine, sur quoi que ce soit. S'il le faisait elle le lui faisait payer, et cher. Le jeune homme aimait la voir heureuse et si être heureuse signifiait pour Katherine dépenser de l'argent alors il la laissait faire de bon cœur. Oui dans leur couple c'était elle qui portait la culotte mais Stefan s'en fichait; au contraire, que sa femme dirige tout plaisait énormément au jeune homme. Il trouvait ça sexy, Katherine était sexy quoi qu'elle fasse mais quand elle lui donnait des ordres Stefan la trouvait encore plus sexy. Contre toute attente, sa femme acheta trois poupées de collection en lui disant que ce serait pour leur fille. Oh cette femme le surprenait tous les jours et le jeune homme savait qu'elle le surprendrait toujours. Et chaque jour il l'aimait de plus en plus.

«Quoi? Lui demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il l'observait intensément.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon Stefan! Rigola Katherine en venant l'embrasser. Je t'ai surpris hein?

- Tu me surprends tous les jours, lui répondit-t-il amoureusement.

- C'est le but, se moqua sa femme avant de sentir pour la première fois sa fille bouger. Stefan! Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, Stefan! Elle bouge! Notre fille bouge! Pose ta main sur mon ventre! Vite, vite, vite! Le pressa-t-elle surexcitée. Tu la sens? C'est super hein?

- C'est magnifique! Souffla le jeune homme ému. Kat c'est notre bébé!

- Ouais c'est notre bébé. Toi et moi. Un bébé! C'est…

- Incroyable! La vie rêvée!

- C'est la réalité. Et c'est parfait, pleurait Katherine. Elle n'arrête pas de bouger!

- Si elle est aussi active que sa mère…

- Ne parle pas de malheurs! Je veux dormir moi! J'adore la sentir bouger mais la nuit c'est dodo! Grogna la jeune femme. Et puis imagine les cheveux blancs que tu te prendrais en ayant une fille qui me ressemble. Elle te tiendrait tête, te plumerait sans aucun remord… Et les garçons! Tu m'en ferrais une attaque mon pauvre!

- Ne parle pas de malheurs! C'est de ma fille dont tu parles là!

- C'est aussi ma fille!

- On y arrivera Katherine. On sera de bons parents et notre fille sera parfaite. Même si elle a ton caractère! Et puis si notre fille te ressemble, ce serait pas mal. Tu es belle, intelligente, vive… Parfaite! J'aimerais que notre fille soit comme toi. Qu'elle ait tout de toi. Ta force, ton courage, ta beauté, ton esprit…

- Tes yeux et ta gentillesse. Ta générosité, le coupa sa femme. Moi je suis incapable de gentillesse et de générosité mais j'aimerais que mes enfants le soient. Et tes yeux… J'adore tes yeux émeraudes. Mais tu le sais. Tu l'as toujours su, je te le dis toujours et ce depuis notre rencontre.

- Tu étais la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vu, lui confia-t-il. À mes yeux tu étais un ange. Tu l'es toujours. Tu es toujours la femme la plus belle et tu es toujours mon ange.

- Monsieur Salvatore aurait-t-il envie de me mettre dans son lit? Plaisanta son épouse en lui jetant un regard séducteur.

- Toujours.

- Et je veux que toujours soit éternellement ta réponse, souffla Katherine en l'embrassant.

- Kat on n'a plus l'éternité! Mais mon amour pour toi est éternel, dit-t-il en touchant son alliance.

- Je t'aime.»

Le voyage en avion avait été difficile pour les enfants. Nicolas n'avait pas été malade – ses parents lui avaient donné des médicaments contre le mal de l'air – mais ils avaient traversé un nuage d'un dizaine de minutes et lui, Léa et les jumeaux avaient pleuré et si les bébés s'étaient calmés quand tout était redevenu calme, Léa et Nicolas avaient tellement eu peur qu'ils avaient pleuré dans les bras de leur parents jusqu'à ce que l'avion soit au sol. Ensuite la fillette s'était endormie et Nicolas avait serré fort son doudou en demandant à sa maman si il pouvait resté dans ses bras. Évidemment Elena l'avait prit, c'était son petit garçon qui avait eu une grosse frayeur et qui voulait se faire consoler par sa maman comme tout les enfants qui ont été effrayé un jour dans leur vie. En fait la petite famille n'était pas tout de suite partie de l'aéroport, Damon avait traversé la route pour aller chez les concessionnaires d'en face acheter une nouvelle voiture. Bien sur il ne renonçait pas à sa camaro – sa camaro est sacrée! – mais avec cinq enfants il leur fallait une plus grande voiture, une voiture d'au moins sept places. Et c'est avec ce nouveau véhicule familiale que le jeune homme était allé chercher sa famille pour la ramener à Mystic Falls. Comme Elena avait son petit Nicolas dans les bras, elle était montée derrière avec lui et Léa et encore derrière elle avait installé ses bébés qui dormaient calmement. Miranda elle était montée devant et comme Damon elle zieutait à l'arrière pour regarder si tout allait bien. Le trajet en voiture s'était bien passé, Léa dormait toujours, tout comme les jumeaux et Nicolas lui somnolait dans les bras de sa mère. Il était tard, tard pour les enfants qui avaient eu une dure voyage – vingt deux heures trente – et qui étaient fatigués. Léa n'avait même pas bougé un cil quand son père l'avait prise pour la mettre dans son lit et ne s'était pas réveillée pour demander son habituelle histoire du soir. Nicolas lui avait ronchonné en disant qu'il choisirait sa chambre demain, qu'il était fatigué et ses parents lui racontèrent une histoire avant d'aller installer les jumeaux dans la chambre de Ian. Ce ne fut que le lendemain que le petit garçon fut présenté à tout le monde. Marie avait crié toute heureuse qu'il soit là. Elle avait d'abord disputé Stefan qu'elle suspectait d'être au courant avant d'aller prendre son nouveau petit fils dans ses bras et de lui promettre pleins de cadeaux. Margaret elle avait d'abord fait un gros câlin à sa grande-sœur qui lui avait manqué avant de donner des bonbons à Léa et Nicolas (Marie lui achetait toujours – à elle et à Léa – des bonbons quand elles étaient au Mystic Grill avec elle et ce matin Margaret avait été au Mystic Grill avec sa belle-mère puisqu'il n'y avait école). Ensuite tout les trois étaient allés jouer comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. La journée présentation s'était bien passée, Nicolas semblait bien s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie et à Mystic Falls. Les enfants étaient couchés. Léa s'était endormie dans son lit et dans les bras de sa mère et Nicolas lui s'était endormi dans ceux de son père qui l'avait ensuite emmené dans sa chambre. Les jumeaux eux dormaient dans celle de leurs parents qui préparaient le placement des invités à leur mariage. Elena faisait une drôle de tête quand Damon en arriva à demander où placer sa cousine, l'infâme peste que tout le monde détestait et qu'Elena n'avait invité que par politesse.

«Je te préviens si cette garce fait une seule réflexion ou qu'elle critique notre famille ou nos enfants, je l'hypnotise pour qu'elle se ridiculise en nous dansant la danse de canards! Déclara la jeune femme très sérieusement.

- Tu parles comme moi, plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Pas de mal à parler comme toi quand on connait Melody Sommers. Elle est pire que Katherine quand elle était vampire!

- À ce point?

- À ce point.

- Elle touche à nous, à notre famille c'est moi qui lui fait danser la danse des canards, la rassura Damon.

- Ce n'est même pas sur qu'elle vienne, espérait Elena. Si jamais elle a mieux à faire, elle ne viendra pas.

- Alors qu'elle ait mieux à faire!

- Comme tu dis.

- Le plus important Elena c'est qu'on se marie toi et moi. C'est nous et nos enfants.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.»

Les deux dernières semaines s'étaient écoulées très vite. Damon et Elena avaient organisé leur mariage avec leurs enfants – pour eux c'était important que Léa et Nicolas y participent et donnent leurs avis. Bien sur la décoration était entièrement _«made in Léa»_ avec du rose et des paillettes mais le repas avait une touche de Nicolas qui voulait des pizzas au milieu des petits fours. C'était assez original pour un mariage mais ça faisait plaisir à leur fils alors Damon et Elena avaient accepté avec plaisir voyant à quel point ça tenait à cœur pour Nicolas. Tout se passait très bien avec les enfants, Léa restait la petite terreur qui escaladait de partout et qui malgré les travaux chez eux – Damon faisait agrandir la maison et ils avaient tous emménagé chez Marie pour un mois – la petite essayait d'y aller pour aller jouer du piano. Nicolas lui s'entendait très bien avec Margaret – les trois enfants avaient trouvé un moyen de communiquer ensemble. Mieux chacun s'apprenait sa langue maternelle. Ainsi Margaret et Léa apprenaient à Nicolas l'anglais et Nicolas leur apprenait le français. Bien sur il y avait des moments où le petit garçon était un peu perdu – comme quand Caroline essayait de lui parler en français! – mais dans ces moments là il n'avait qu'à se retourner et il trouvait toujours un de ses parents derrière lui qui était déjà entrain de l'aider. Pour Elena et Damon, l'adaptation de Nicolas se faisait plus facilement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru et leur fils leur semblait heureux. Il avait sa sœur – avec qui il se disputait de bon matin puisque Léa venait le réveillé le matin et qui le menait par le bout du nez en lui donnant des ordres toute la journée. Mais bon l'enfant s'en fichait. Il jouait avec sa sœur pendant plusieurs heures et quand Léa commençait à devenir trop despotique il allait vers l'un de ses parents réclamer un câlin ou vers un autre adultes type un de ses grands-parents et jouait avec. De plus il s'entendait vraiment très bien avec Damon et Elena qu'il n'avait pas tardé a appelé Papa et Maman. Son père était son confident, il lui racontait tout, absolument tout et puis tous les s'amusaient bien. Sans parler que Damon lui apprenait tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas! Avec Elena c'était différent. Bien sur qu'il aimait sa maman, elle lui donnait tout l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu et ce sans aucune condition mais ce n'était pas elle sa confidente. Pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas de considérer sa maman comme sacrée et quand elle sortait des toilettes après avoir vomi, lui et Léa allaient lui faire un gros câlin. Et quand Elena piquait une crise de nerf à cause des hormones et que Léa allait se cacher par peur, Nicolas lui allait vers sa maman lui faire un câlin. De plus il aidait ses parents avec les jumeaux qu'il adorait. Il était très protecteur envers eux surtout après su qu'ils avaient failli mourir et les surveillait toujours quand ils étaient seuls. Aussi il aidait souvent à les habiller. Comme aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui le jour du mariage de leurs parents!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Bien? Pas bien? Et oui Damon et Elena ont adopté Nicolas qu'en avez vous pensé? Et Katherine espionnant les conversations téléphoniques de son mari, un avis?**

**Le prochain chapitre est CELUI DU MARIAGE. **

**Autre info, UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE DE BACK TO FELL CHURCH EST EN LIGNE.**

**Amandine.**

**PS: Retrouvez moi sur twitter: ****https: / / twitter. com /#! / Amandine6938 (retirez juste les espaces)**


	44. Chapitre 43

**Comme vous étiez toutes super impatientes, j'ai décidé de vous mettre en ligne LE chapitre du mariage. Voilà j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Deux ou trois scènes sont des scènes qui je pense vous surprendrons. Je ne peux pas en dire grand chose mais dans un mariage la famille tient une place importante et vous verrez que c'est aussi le cas dans ce chapitre. **

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Elena et Damon ne pouvaient pas laisser Nicolas, ils l'aiment beaucoup, l'ont très vite considéré comme leur fils et Elena ne s'en serait pas remise si elle l'avait laissé. Quand à cinq enfants, c'est plutôt sur un an parce que Léa a été adopté par Elena en août et le bébé est prévu pour septembre. Donc en l'espace d'un an ils ont cinq enfants! Mais avoir une famille nombreuse ne leur fait pas peur. Au contraire ça amuse Damon! Concernant ta réflexion sur la série, je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est un peu trop qu'elle choisisse en deux épisodes avec qui elle veut être surtout après avoir passé une saison dans le doute. Comment elle peut choisir si vite? À moins qu'il ne se passe quelque chose qui la pousse à savoir ce qu'elle veut réellement. Voilà tout. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Manon: Damon et Elena ne pouvaient pas abandonner Nicolas. Pas parce qu'il est le frère de Léa mais parce qu'ils l'aiment. Léa et Nicolas s'entendent mais Léa est Léa c'est un **_**«petit chef» **_**comme dira Damon dans ce chapitre. Marie elle si elle pouvait elle les garderait à vie chez elle. Son poussin, sa belle-fille adorée, ses petits-enfants chéris, c'est le rêve pour elle. Katherine espionne Stefan grâce au double combiné, tu sais elle décroche l'autre téléphone fixe de la maison et entend la conversation. Aussi simple que ça. C'est très Katherine de faire ça! En tout cas ravie de constater ton enthousiasme pour le mariage & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Merci pour ta review. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Voilà maintenant je vous laisse au mariage de Damon et Elena en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 43<strong>

Le jour J était enfin là pour Elena. Certes il était cinq heures du matin mais c'était le quatorze février, le jour de son mariage et rien que l'idée de se marier la rendait insomniaque. Elle pensait à cette journée parfaite et à tout ce qu'elle devait encore faire pour rendre son mariage parfait. Et tout ça l'empêchait de dormir contrairement à Damon qui dormait comme un gros bébé! Il était vraiment mignon. Et calme! Elena aimait le regarder dormir, elle aimait le voir apaiser et se blottir contre lui pour entendre son cœur battre. Entendre le cœur de Damon, le sentir battre était le plus beaux des cadeaux. Si Damon n'avait pas été humain, ils n'auraient pas les jumeaux, la jeune femme ignorait quel serait sa situation personnelle mais elle se doutait bien que Damon et elle se ferraient la guerre. Bien sur même quasi mariés ils avaient leur moments de grandes batailles mais la plupart du temps ils se réconciliaient vite n'aimant pas être séparés l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme savait qu'elle pouvait rester des heures à observer Damon mais il lui fallait vérifier pas mal de chose pour le mariage et ce maintenant. Et puis elle entendait du bruit en bas et avait peur que Léa ne se soit réveillée et ne mange déjà. Parce que même si elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant Elena savait que sa fille était capable de se réveiller en pleine nuit et d'aller se servir dans le frigo. Après tout Léa était la reine des petites chipies. Mais heureusement pour la jeune femme ce n'était que Marie et Margaret qui faisaient la cuisine.

«Ok vous faites quoi toutes les deux? Demanda-t-elle confuse avant de s'adresser à sa cadette. Et toi sœurette c'est cinq heures du matin, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais être au lit?

- J'arrivais plus à dormir parce que je suis trop contente que tu te maries aujourd'hui et Marie était levée alors je suis venue l'aider! Se justifia la fillette. Et toi?

- Je me marie aujourd'hui et je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai tellement de chose…

- Tout est sous contrôle Elena! Lui assura sa belle-mère. Je gère et tu sais que je suis une maniaque de l'organisation. Un muffin?

- Heu… non merci. Marie tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter là les muffins? Les pâtisseries même! Lui fit remarquer Elena en voyant une cinquantaine de muffins sur la table.

- Cuisiner canalise mon énergie. Et ça m'évite de réveiller toute la maison parce que je suis folle de joie à l'idée que toi et mon fils vous mariez enfin, répondit Marie en continuant de cuisiner, entamant une nouvelle fournée. Maintenant Elena tu dois être parfaite tout à l'heure et pour être parfaite il te faut du sommeil. Sinon tu vas avoir des cernes et ça serait chiant à masquer. On devra te mettre une tonne de maquillage et ce ne serait pas naturel et…

- Stop tu as gagné! Margaret tu devrais toi aussi aller au lit. Tu sais si Léa se réveille elle risque de réveiller toute la maison en te cherchant.

- Elle dort.

- Comme tu veux mais si ma fille se lève tu t'en occupes, plaisanta sa sœur. Et n'oublie pas que je veux ma demoiselle d'honneur en pleine forme!

- T'inquiète, lui dit sa cadette en venant lui faire un câlin. Je t'aime Elena.

- Je t'aime aussi p'tite sœur.

- Repose toi bien, lui dit Marie en la voyant sortir. Bon Margaret quel parfum on n'a pas?

- Noix de coco?

- Non je n'aime pas la noix de coco et je ne cuisine pas ce que je n'aime pas ma puce! On va en refaire au chocolat! Tout le monde aime le chocolat et mes petites chipies en auront encore plus comme ça! (Ses petites chipies sont Margaret et Léa qui adorent le chocolat). Sans oublier mon petit Nico!

- Maman tu ne… heu désolée Marie. Marie tu ne crois pas qu'il y en a assez maintenant. Marie ça va? S'inquiéta l'enfant en voyant les yeux de sa belle mère briller. Marie?

- Je vais bien Margaret. Je… Tu m'as appelé Maman.

- Je sais c'est parce que t'es un peu comme ma maman et que j'aimerai bien avoir une maman. En fait toi tu fais tout comme un maman fait avec moi, j'aimerais bien que tu sois ma maman parce que t'es super gentille et toi tu m'aimes et tu veux de moi, lui expliqua la fillette toute triste. Tu sais tu pourrais m'adopter comme Damon à fait pour Léa. Elena m'a expliqué que Léa était d'abord son bébé qu'elle avait adopté toute seule et qu'ensuite Damon l'a adopté aussi. Pourquoi toi tu m'adopterais pas?

- Waouh si je m'attendais à ça, souffla sa belle mère surprise. Je t'aime Margaret. Je t'aime comme si tu étais ma propre fille mais je ne peux pas t'adopter sans que ton père soit d'accord. C'est à lui de décider, pas à toi ni à moi. Mais si un jour il me demande d'être ta maman et si tu es toujours d'accord alors je signerais tous les papiers qu'il faudra. En attendant ça ne m'empêche pas de te considérer comme ma fille et toi tu peux me considérer comme ta maman si tu veux.

- Mais c'est papa qui doit décider pour que ce soit vrai? Demanda Margaret alors que Marie hochait la tête.

- Attend tu vas où là? Demanda Madame Salvatore en voyant la fillette courir à l'étage.»

Quand Marie lui avait confirmé que celui qui devait décider d'une adoption était Alaric, la fillette avait couru à l'étage et secouait son père pour qu'il se réveille. Celui-ci était grognon et demandait à sa fille ce qui se passait avant de lui demander où était Marie puisque celle-ci n'était pas dans leur lit.

«Je suis descendue faire la cuisine, répondit la jeune femme sur le pas de la porte. Margaret tu en parleras à ton père plus tard, laisse le dormir. Et puis en mode furie tu risques de me réveiller la maison et les jumeaux seront aussi grognons que Damon quand il n'a pas sa dose de sommeil, Nico va se réveiller pour s'endormir deux heures plus tard sur le canapé et Léa… Léa comme d'habitude elle va péter la forme et être grognon en plein milieu de l'après midi. Et cet après midi ses parents se marient! Alors Margaret parles en à ton père au petit dej'.

- De quoi? Et pourquoi tu es debout? Demanda Alaric à sa fille. Et toi Marie? Non mais vous faites quoi toutes les deux? Margaret tu as vu l'heure?

- J'arrivais pas à dormir. Et je veux que Marie soit ma maman pour de vrai!

- Et vous venez toutes les deux me réveiller pour des papiers que j'ai depuis près d'un mois! Grogna Ric. Vous êtes chiantes toutes les deux!

- Hey mesure te paroles Alaric Saltzman! Le gronda fermement Marie. Je ne suis pas… Et attend les papiers tu les as depuis un mois? C'est quoi cette histoire? Tu peux m'expliquer Ric?

- Marie je savais que ma fille t'aimerait et Margaret a besoin d'une Maman. J'attendais de voir si vous vous entendiez bien pour vous en parler mais vous m'avez devancé!

- Papa les papiers sont où? Demanda l'enfant surexcitée.

- Commode. Premier tiroir. A droite. Maintenant Margaret? Demanda Ric qui voulait dormir. Sérieux?

- Margaret je vais signer les papiers, je te le promets mais j'ai mes fils à mettre au courant et je ne peux pas leur donner une petite sœur sans… (Et quand Marie avait parlé de Damon et Stefan la fillette courait en direction de la chambre d'Elena et Damon et rentra en trombe). Et ne réveille Damon! Souffla sa belle-mère. Surtout ne le réveille pas!

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous ici? Grogna l'ancien vampire alors qu'Elena lui donnait un coup de pied pour lui faire comprendre d'être plus civilisé. Foutez nous la paix, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais c'est l'heure de dormir!

- Margaret c'est quoi ces papiers? Demanda Elena en voyant sa sœur avec un dossier dans les mains.

- C'est Marie qui doit les signer mais avant elle veut savoir si Damon est d'accord.

- Ma mère signe ce qu'elle veut Margaret! Ronchonna le jeune homme qui voulait dormir. Je ne vais pas lui prendre la main pour qu'elle signe je-ne-sais quoi! Elle signe ce qu'elle veut, elle est majeure et vaccinée!

- Oui mais je pense que là tu voudrais être averti parce que par extension ça vous touche ton frère et toi, lui expliqua sa mère.

- Bon vous avez deux secondes pour m'expliquer ce que sont ces foutus papiers! Gronda Damon en se redressant brutalement.

- Des papiers d'adoption pour Margaret, expliqua simplement Alaric.

- C'est cool. Par contre je te préviens je suis un grand-frère chiant et si tu deviens ma petite-sœur je surveillerais tout les garçons qui s'approcheront de toi. Je vais les pourrir un max!

- C'est cool, rigola Margaret en venant faire un câlin à son nouveau grand-frère.

- Maintenant t'appelle Steffy, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à m'être fait réveiller! Dit Damon en tendant son téléphone à Margaret.

- Damon! Gronda Elena alors que Margaret était déjà entrain d'appeler. Katherine va l'engueuler si elle la réveille!»

Quand le portable de son mari sonna, Katherine qui faisait du shopping décrocha – elle n'arrivait pas à dormir puisque sa fille n'avait eu de cesse de bouger. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'à l'autre bout du fil c'était Margaret. Quand à la fillette elle lui demanda tout timidement si elle pouvait parler à Stefan ayant peur de se faire disputer. Cependant Katherine n'en fit rien et alla secouer son mari de toutes ses forces pour le réveiller tandis qu'Elena restait à côté de sa petite sœur parce qu'elle s'était aperçue que Margaret avait eut peur de se faire gronder par Katherine.

«Quoi Margaret? Grogna Stefan à moitié endormi.

- Je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour que ta maman soit aussi ma maman? Demanda innocemment et gentiment la petite fille tandis que sa sœur la mettait sur haut parleur.

- Bien sur Margaret! Vous parlez d'adoption à cinq heures du mat'? Tu m'appelles à cinq heures du mat pour ça?

- Heu oui je suis désolée, s'excusa l'enfant.

- C'est bon Margaret mais ne réveille pas Damon il serait capable de te bouffer! Plaisanta Stefan.

- Déjà fait frérot, cria son ainé.

- J'espère que tu ne dis pas que tu l'as bouffé Damon! Blagua son frère.

- La ferme crétin je ne vais pas bouffé la sœur de ma femme! Oh si on ne peut même plus plaisanter! Non mais t'es vraiment idiot! La petite a plus de caractère qu'on le croit. Elle est venue me réveiller à cinq heures pour savoir si je voulais bien qu'elle soit ma sœur. Cinq heures!

- Ah le sale caractère des Petrova! Souffla Stefan avant de se prendre un coup de la part de sa femme. Aïe! Ça fait mal Kat!

- Alors tu te la fermes sur le sale caractère des Petrova crétin! Gronda sa femme alors qu'à l'autre bout du fil Margaret avait un peu peur et donnait le téléphone à Damon qui se moquait de son _«Idiot»_ de frère alors qu'Elena le fusillait du regard d'empirer la situation de Stefan.

- Bon et bien on va vous laisser vous disputer et vous battre. Juste Stefan soit présentable à mon mariage sinon c'est toi que je bouffe si tu gâches les photos! Bonne nuit, ironisa l'ainé des Salvatore en raccrochant avant de s'adresser à Margaret. Maintenant que tu es quasi ma sœur, sache une chose quand je dors: JE DORS! La seule qui a le droit de me réveiller c'est Elena, comprit? Maintenant bonne nuit tout le monde! Grogna-t-il en se mettant la couette sur la tête tandis que sa mère, Ric et Margaret sortaient.

- Mon Damon est grognon! Constata Elena en allant se blottir dans ses bras et lui caresser le torse.

- Plus maintenant princesse. Plus maintenant.

- Fatigué? Demanda la jeune femme en continuant son petit jeu.

- Je me réveille en douceur, soupira-t-il de bien-être. J'adore quand tu es enceinte!

- Nymphomane!

- Mais je suis ton nymphomane préféré, se vanta Damon en inversant les positions, lui dessus et elle dessous. Je t'aime toi.

- Je t'aime aussi mais n'oublie pas que ma libido est influencée par ma grossesse et qu'après…

- Je te remettrai enceinte! Plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Crétin! Rigola sa fiancée. J'allais dire qu'après je serais plus calme.

- Non après tu seras enceinte Elena.

- Non mais tu es un vrai gosse toi ce matin! Le disputa la jeune femme. J'ai dit après plus de bébé. Plus pour un moment en tout cas. De toute façon je vais prendre la pilule Damon alors…

- Hors de question! Gronda l'ancien vampire.

- Ça Damon c'est moi qui décide, clarifia-t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau. Crétin de nympho qui adore me foutre en cloque!

- Et tu adores être en cloque, rigola le jeune homme en l'embrassant. Je t'aime Madame Salvatore.

- Bientôt. Dans quelques heures je serais Madame Salvatore.»

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir habillé les jumeaux avec l'aide de Nicolas, Elena retrouvait ses amies, sa maman, sa tante et sa belle-mère dans la chambre de Marie transformée en salon de coiffure, de maquillage et en cabine d'essayage. Léa et Margaret étaient elles aussi là et en profitaient pour se faire dorloter depuis que Léa était debout. Marie avait fait venir une esthéticienne – qui s'était occupée d'Elena toute la matinée en lui faisant une épilation complète, un soin du corps et un autre du visage – trois maquilleuses et neuf coiffeuses et les deux fillettes profitèrent des services de l'esthéticienne en se faisant faire des soins une fois que celle-ci en eu fini avec Elena. Bien sur la jeune femme voyait d'un mauvais œil que sa fille de deux ans et même sa sœur de dix ans profitent déjà des services d'une esthéticienne mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour et elle et Marie leur avaient bien fait comprendre que c'était une exception. Et puis Léa était calme et toute heureuse de se faire dorloter. Elle avait eut le droit à un soin du visage et un soin du corps avant d'aller se faire coiffer – et de demander des paillettes encore et toujours des paillettes avant que sa mère n'attrape du fard à paupière transparent pailleté et du gloss pailleté aussi et de la maquiller un peu avant de l'habiller et de partir dans une limousine rejoindre Damon dans le parc. Contrairement à la première fois qu'elle s'était mariée, la jeune femme était impatiente et se sentait excitée comme une puce à l'idée d'être bientôt Madame Damon Salvatore. Damon qui l'attendait déjà au pied de l'autel selon Caroline qui arrachait toutes les informations à Tyler. En arrivant prés du parc Elena constata que l'endroit était magnifiquement décoré – c'était Margaret aidé de Caroline et de tout les bras que la jeune femme avait embauché qui avait géré la décoration, voulant faire ça pour sa grande-sœur adorée. Elena pouvait apercevoir des bancs blancs décorés de fleurs roses – principalement des roses qui étaient repartis des deux côtés du tapis central – un long tapis blanc – sur lequel il y avait des pétales de roses et des paillettes. Tout était blanc et rose, tout était magnifique mais ce qu'Elena trouvait le plus magnifique fut Damon. Damon qu'elle apercevait au loin et qu'elle était plus que pressée d'aller rejoindre. À son grand soulagement ce fut le cas quelques minutes plus tard quand la marche nuptiale retentit et que ses amies, sa fille et sa sœur la précédèrent alors que son père venait la chercher pour la conduire à l'autel à contre cœur. C'était sa petite fille, son Elena qui allait se marier et il avait un peu de mal à la _«donner» _à quelqu'un. Bien sur ce quelqu'un était Damon, Damon avec qui elle avait déjà quatre enfants et avec qui elle allait en avoir un cinquième – à moins que… – mais c'était difficile pour Grayson de voir sa fifille adorée, sa seule et unique fille être une femme. Pourtant – et ce même si souvent il pestait contre son gendre – il savait que Damon était le meilleur choix pour Elena. Qu'il l'aimait et que jamais il ne lui briserait le cœur. Enfin que plus jamais il ne lui briserait le cœur. Pourtant c'était difficile pour lui de laisser Elena être une femme. Sa fille le savait et avant de partir rejoindre Damon à l'autel elle l'enlaça en lui disant _«Je serais toujours la petite fille qui venait pleurer dans tes bras ou dans ceux de Maman quand elle avait un cauchemar. Je serais toujours ta petite Elena, Papa.». _La jeune femme marchait sur le long tapis blanc couvert de pétales de roses rose en ne regardant que Damon. Damon qui se tenait debout et qui la dévorait déjà du regard. Son regard était perçant, plus perçant que d'habitude et en le voyant la jeune femme savait tout l'amour que son fiancé lui portait. En l'observant elle n'avait qu'une envie, en finir avec la marche et courir rejoindre _son_ Damon. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait accéléré et ce fut Grayson qui le lui fit remarquer en posant son autre main sur le bras de sa fille avant de la laisser quelque secondes plus tard au côté de Damon en lui disant qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à prendre soin de sa fille et de ses petits-enfants obligeant sa femme à aller le chercher. En voyant sa mère tirer son père d'une manière assez comique, Elena commença à éclater de rire et contamina tout d'abord son frère – qui avait rigolé presqu'en même temps qu'elle – puis plus généralement toute la salle. Et puis la jeune femme respira plusieurs fois de grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer et en constatant que plus personne ne rigolait elle fit signe au prêtre de commencer la cérémonie. Très vite le moment tant attendu des vœux arriva et ce fut elle qui commença en ne regardant que Damon et en se perdant dans les yeux de son futur mari.

«Je sais que très souvent tu te demandes ce que je fais avec toi, comment je peux être avec toi. Tu ne le dis pas, tu ne le diras jamais à voix haute mais je le sais. Je te connais par cœur Damon. Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler pour que je te comprenne, un simple regard me suffit pour savoir ce qui te tracasse. Et je sais que toi tu me connais tout autant. Tu trouves toujours les bons mots pour me rassurer ou me consoler. Si j'ai un problème, je sais que je peux compter sur toi. J'ai toujours pu. Tu as toujours été là pour moi que j'en sois consciente ou pas, tu es là pour moi depuis toujours. Tu m'as toujours forcé à me surpasser et tu me rends meilleure et plus forte. Tu sais comment me forcer à me surpasser. Tu crois en moi même quand moi je doute. Bien sur tu n'es pas parfait mais je m'en fiche. Aussi imparfait sois tu Damon Salvatore, je m'en fiche. Je t'aime. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es qu'importe ton nombre incalculable de défauts je sais que je peux compter sur toi qu'importe les circonstances et les situations. Tu as constamment des petits gestes adorables envers moi. Tu m'offres toutes les semaines des fleurs, parfois plus d'une fois mais c'est quand tu m'as mise hors de moi et que tu veux te faire pardonner. Et tu sais parfaitement te faire pardonner Damon Salvatore. Tu te lèves la nuit pour les enfants et j'en passe. Il y a tellement de choses que tu fais pour moi. Tous les jours tu trouves quelque chose pour me rendre la vie facile, et tous les jours je réalise à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir choisi, je ne regrette pas d'avoir des enfants avec toi. Je ne regrette rien. La chose la plus précieuse que j'ai c'est notre famille. Toi et les enfants. Je t'aime Damon Salvatore et quand tu te demanderas ce que je fais avec toi, souviens toi que je ne sais pas vivre sans toi et que je t'aime pour ce que tu es. Je t'aime malgré tes défauts et pour toutes les qualités que tu as et que tu caches. Il n'existe aucun mot pour dire à quel point je t'aime mon Damon. Je t'aime et je suis heureuse de pouvoir le dire devant tout le monde et devant nos enfants. Nos enfants, ceux qu'on a choisit et ceux qu'on a fait… Et qui dorment! Les jumeaux dorment et ils font bien. Tout ce que j'ai traversé durant ma grossesse, je l'ai traversé parce que je t'aimais et que je savais que tu m'aimais aussi. Je savais que j'étais celle avec qui tu voulais être et avec qui tu voulais des enfants. Les jumeaux nous ont tout fait traverser mais on s'en est sorti parce qu'on s'aime. Et Léa – grâce à qui tu es plein de paillettes! (Elle essuyait les paillettes) – Léa a beau avoir son petit caractère c'est notre Léa, il n'y a pas de mot pour la qualifier. Avec Léa dans les pires moments tu étais là. Encore et toujours. Quand on me l'a prise, tu étais là. J'étais terrorisée, on m'avait prit ma petite fille adorée et j'avais ces contractions qui menaçaient mes bébés. Et toi tu étais là. Tu as su me rassurer comme tu l'as toujours fait. Quand à Nicolas, tu es formidable avec lui et je t'aime. Je t'aime pour tout. Pour l'homme formidable que tu es, pour le mari incroyable que tu es et pour le père parfait que tu es. Que tu le veuilles ou non tu es le socle de notre famille, si tu n'étais pas je n'y arriverais pas. Tu es l'amour de ma vie et sans toi je ne respire plus Damon. Tu es ma vie Damon et être ta femme est un rêve absolu. Je t'aime.

- Waouh et moi je rivalise comment avec ce discours princesse? Rigola le jeune homme la larme à l'œil. Je pourrais te dire des milliards de fois _«Je t'aime»_ que ça ne suffirait pas à te montrer à quel point je t'aime Elena. Je pourrais et je l'ai fait t'offrir un mariage à un million de dollars que ça ne suffirait pas à te dire à quel point je t'aime. Et ça je l'ai fait! Je pourrais te décrocher la lune ou te l'acheter que ça ne suffirait pas à te montrer à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je te suis dévoué. Tu es bien plus que ma femme et que la mère de mes enfants, tu es ma vie et mon univers Elena Gilbert. Elena Gilbert que j'ai plus qu'hâte t'appeler Madame Salvatore! C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu m'as choisi puisque je ne suis pas digne de la femme parfaite que tu es. Tu m'as sauvé à bien des reprises. Tu m'as sauvé de mes obsessions et de moi-même. Tu m'as apprit à aimer de nouveau et tu m'as prouvé que l'on pouvait m'aimer sincèrement. Tu as fait de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Et en plus de m'avoir fait revivre tu m'as donné ton cœur, ton amour. Et des enfants. Tu as fait de moi Damon Salvatore, l'impossible et détestable Damon Salvatore quelqu'un de bien, un père de famille. Avec les jumeaux que je ne peux pas renier, tu me le répètes assez souvent. Avec Léa qui était ta fifille à toi, qui est toujours la fifille à sa maman et Nicolas, Nicolas qui est notre fils, celui que l'on a choisi d'avoir. Je t'aime. Tous les jours je tombe encore et encore amoureux de toi. Tu as des gestes, de simples gestes du quotidien que j'adore. J'aime quand l'air de rien tu viens te blottir dans mes bras pour me dire que tu m'aimes. J'aime quand tu me regardes, que tu lis en moi et que tu anticipes ce dont j'ai de besoin. Tu sais exactement comment je fonctionne et quoi faire et tu le fais d'instinct. C'est tellement naturel. Tout est naturel chez toi et tout semble facile même si je sais que ça ne l'est pas forcement. Tu es forte Elena, bien plus qu'on ne le croit. Tu es mon roc, celle de qui je dépends. Souvent ma mère plaisante en disant que sans toi je suis perdu, mais sans toi je ne suis rien Elena. Je t'aime et j'aime te voir heureuse entourée de nos enfants. Te voir être maman est la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donné de voir. Tu es une mère parfaite chérie, ne change jamais. J'aime que quand les jumeaux pleurent tu te précipites auprès d'eux en prenant _«tes petits-bébés»_ dans tes bras et en leur parlant tout en t'occupant d'eux. J'aime quand tu joues avec Léa, toutes les deux vous êtes complices comme pas possible et j'aime vous voir ensemble parce que vous voir ensemble est tellement magnifique que je ne peux que t'en aimer plus. Quand à Nicolas, j'aime te voir le matin le serrer dans tes bras pour lui dire bonjour ou le consoler quand il pleure parce qu'il est un peu perdu ou que Léa a été un peu trop _«petit chef»_ avec lui. Tu sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire avec eux, ce dont ils ont de besoin. Tu es une mère incroyable et te voir avec les enfants est le plus beau de tous les tableaux. J'aime cette facette maternelle que tu as, tu es une mère incroyable et je ne pouvais rêver meilleure mère pour mes enfants. Enfin t'es la seule avec qui je veux des enfants! J'aime aussi la femme que tu es. Je te l'ai dit, tu es une personne incroyable. Forte et courageuse. Ne change jamais ma princesse. Elena Gilbert tu es une perle rare. Ma perle rare que je compte bien dorloter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et au delà. Je t'aime mon Elena à moi et rien qu'à moi.

- À toi pour toujours, murmura la jeune femme en larmes. Toi et moi quoi qu'il arrive…

- C'est pour toujours Elena, compléta-t-il en l'embrassant alors que le prêtre les déclarait mari et femme.»

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, après les photos et l'apéritif Marie s'est installée au piano – chose qu'elle faisait rarement; non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas y jouer ou qu'elle y jouait mal, elle manquait de temps pour le faire – et joua une musique alors que les enfants chantaient. Les garder tous les matins chez elle aidait et elle avait passé quinze jours à les _«kidnapper»_ pour leur apprendre une chanson et les faire chanter dessus. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais les enfants lui avait dit ce qu'ils voulaient dire à Damon et Elena – Margaret avait écrit un texte et Léa et Nicolas avait dit à mamy Marie des phrases que leur grand-mère avait mit en musique et leur avait apprit en leur faisant promettre de ne rien révéler au couple. Tous les trois avaient été magnifiques et Elena s'était levée pour aller leur faire un gros câlin et remercier a belle-mère qui était dans les bras de Damon.

«Vous êtes trop mignons la mère et le fils là! Sourit Elena.

- Hey je suis toujours mignon! Protesta son mari.

- Toujours mon poussin. Depuis ta naissance, le rassura Marie.

- Sérieusement maman, les enfants merci, dit-t-il sincèrement.

- Les enfants voulaient faire quelque chose de spécial moi je n'ai fait que mettre le tout en place.

- Toi tu es la meilleure des belles-mères, dit Elena qui pleurait de joie.

- Ouais mais dans cinq minutes elle va nous zigouiller, plaisanta Damon en attrapant le micro. Salut tout le monde, avec Elena on a une petite annonce à faire.

- Hum oui. Tout d'abord merci à vous tous d'être ici, commença Elena. Certains sont déjà au courant, n'est-ce pas maman?

- Et Stefan, rajouta Damon en faisant plonger son frère avec lui pour être sur que Marie lui remonte à lui aussi les brettelles.

- Bon bref, certaines personnes sont déjà au courant mais on a quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Voilà Damon et moi on a déjà quatre enfants mais ça ne nous suffit pas vraiment puisqu'un autre Salvatore est déjà en route!

- Quoi? Et vous comptiez me le dire quand? Et depuis quand vous le savez? Et quand je vais avoir mon autre petit-enfant? Gronda Marie surexcitée d'être de nouveau grand-mère alors que le couple descendait de la scène. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il fallait impérativement agrandir la maison! Et pourquoi Elena est toujours malade! Oh Damon je n'ai t'ai pas élevé pour me cacher des choses mon fils. Et toi Stefan je vais te tuer! Criait-t-elle à son cadet qui était à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle. Non mais je suis ta mère quand tu sais un truc comme ça tu me le dis Steffy! Oh et puis merde JE VAIS ÊTRE GRAND-MÈRE, le reste je m'en fiche! Félicitations tous les deux. Sérieusement c'est pour quand?

- Début septembre, répondit simplement Elena. C'est… Marie le bébé il est spécial. Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas et le bébé aussi mais on l'a conçu dans mon esprit. C'est… il est spécial.

- Maman ne flippe pas, ils font bien. Elena et le bébé font bien, la rassura Damon en la voyant changer de couleurs et sur le point d'avoir un malaise.

- Oui mais c'est moi qui…

- Assied toi Marie! Lui ordonna sa belle-fille alors que Margaret venait voir ce qui se passait.

- Margaret, ma petite chérie, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Marie d'une petite voix inhabituelle chez elle.

- Non Maman ça va pas, avait comprit l'enfant.

- Je suis un peu chamboulée mais ça va, lui assura sa mère alors que Damon lui donnait un verre d'eau. Merci poussin. Ne t'inquiète pas ma Margaret, dit-t-elle en prenant la fillette dans ses bras. Oh Elena je veux tout savoir d'accord?

- Tu sauras tout Marie. Mais tout se passera bien, lui assura sa belle-fille.

- Je… Avec tes parents on vous a offert une semaine aux Baléares mais j'ai peur que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, Elena va bien, j'y veille. Et tu sais que ma femme c'est sacré! Souligna Damon.

- Vous m'appellerez tous les jours tout les deux, exigea Madame Salvatore.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Margaret.

- Maman flippe quand ses enfants sont loin d'elle, il va falloir t'y habituer sœurette! Dit Damon d'un ton détendu pour ne pas faire paniquer Margaret.

- Marie on t'appellera tous les jours. Comment on pourrait oublier de t'appeler. Et puis je suppose que Léa va vouloir dormir chez toi donc on devra t'appeler ne serait-ce que pour avoir des nouvelles de notre fille. En tout cas c'est un super cadeau merci Marie.

- De rien c'est ta maman qui a eu l'idée et on a pensé que ce serait bien de s'y mettre ensemble. Oh Elena tu me donnes du soucis tu sais?

- Ne flippes pas, je vais bien.

- Je sais. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de m'inquiéter.

- Je sais, je suis maman moi aussi.»

Pendant ce temps Jeremy discutaient avec ses cousins et cousines ou plutôt cassait la grande absente de la soirée l'insupportable Melody alors que ses parents rigolaient de le voir devenir une vraie petite commère. Amusé d'entendre son oncle casser du sucre sur le dos d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais que sa mère traitait d'infâme peste, Léa profita du _«malaise»_ de sa mamy Marie pour aller voler un micro et le mettre sous le nez de son oncle qui fut surprit et ne termina pas sa phrase. Et puis il attrapa la petite chipie et lui demanda pourquoi elle avait _«chipé»_ un micro. Celle-ci rigolait et disait que c'était marrant de parler dans le micro avant de parler dedans et d'amuser tout le monde. Léa était comme ça: spontanée. Une simple chose comme parler dans un micro l'amusait et la faisait faire des choses drôles. Et puis sur les conseils de Jeremy elle fit le tour de la salle pour aller _«interviewer»_ des invités. Elle avait commencé par ses grands-parents qui avaient fait un petit discours avant de courir vers sa _«Tata Tina» _qui n'osait pas parler sachant qu'elle n'était là que parce qu'elle est amie avec Elena et que Damon ne faisait que la tolérer. Pourtant ce fut son frère qui plus tard dans la soirée venu la voir. En effet il cherchait une cavalière – Elena était un peu fatiguée et lui avait conseillé d'aller faire danser Christina – Christina qui accepta surprise par la proposition de Damon.

«Merci, dit-t-elle simplement.

- De quoi? Demanda innocemment son ainé.

- De faire des efforts, répondit Christina. On dirait que Stefan va faire un attaque en nous voyant tous les deux!

- Ouais, je suis son grand-frère à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il est possessif! Rigola Damon.

- C'est de famille! Plaisanta sa sœur avant de reprendre sérieusement. Tu sais… Je n'ai jamais voulu être la fille illégitime de…

- Je sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu être son fils légitime alors je te comprends.

- Ma mère était impressionnable et elle croyait toutes ses belles paroles, lui confia sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à ta mère, ni à Stefan et toi mais elle a vécut dans l'attente. Elle a mit toute sa vie entre parenthèses pour ce salop. Elle n'a jamais vraiment vécut, elle n'a fait qu'attendre. Et tu crois qu'il n'était qu'une ordure avec toi, ta mère et ton frère? D'une certaine manière il a aussi tué ma mère. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de savoir ça mais tu dois. Il faut que tu comprennes Damon. C'était… quand j'étais petite je ne comprenais pas mais un jour, quand j'avais quinze ans je les ai entendu. Il demandait à ma mère de… Il lui disait que si elle voulait qu'il l'épouse elle devait encore le faire sous entendant que ma mère l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

- Fait quoi? Demanda Damon en voyant sa sœur en larmes et a s'entendant au pire.

- Il lui demandait d'aller voir un homme pour… tu sais. Elle faisait tout pour le satisfaire et lui signait un contrat avec cet homme, expliqua Christina. Ma mère n'aimait pas ça, elle se détestait pour faire ça mais elle aimait le vieux et croyait vraiment qu'il l'aimait. Alors elle acceptait parce qu'elle croyait qu'il allait l'épouser. Et puis un jour elle n'est pas rentrée.

- Elle avait été tué. Est-ce que…

- Oui elle était sortie pour lui et c'est un de ses associés qui… Enfin ce n'est pas officiel. Tu sais personne ne savait qui elle voyait et elle n'a jamais été retrouvé. Je l'ai entendu dire le nom de cet homme mais quand j'en ai parlé à la police il ne m'ont pas cru et le vieux a été furieux que je sous-entende qu'il prostituait ma mère et il…

- Il quoi?

- Il était en colère, tu sais comment c'était quand il était en colère, expliqua sa sœur en larmes et vulnérable. Après une fois dessaoulé il semblait regretté de m'avoir… battu et me traitait de nouveau comme sa fille adorée mais je ne voulais plus lui parlé. Les seules fois où je lui adressais la parole c'était pour vous défendre Stefan et toi… Je suis désolée de te raconter ça à ton mariage. Je n'aurais pas du.

- Non, murmura Damon la gorge serrée en regrettant la manière dont il avait traité sa sœur. Je suis désolé. Pour tout. Tu sais Stefan et moi on sait être très con quand on s'y met.

- Pas grave, sourit gentiment sa benjamine. Moi aussi j'ai un mauvais caractère.

- Aller vient à la table d'honneur, lui ordonna son frère. Les enfants t'aiment bien et…

- Et?

- Je n'ai que ça pour me faire pardonner.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée par rapport à ta maman, expliqua Christina.

- Elle est cool. Et puis même si elle veut oublier son passé et le mal que lui a fait Giuseppe, elle va t'apprécier malgré tout. Elle aime tout le monde. Et puis t'avoir à leur table va faire plaisir aux enfants!

- Ordure comment oses tu utiliser les enfants? Gronda sa sœur.

- Non mais comment tu me parles toi? S'écria Damon en faisant mine d'être vexé.

- Comme je veux! Rigola Christina.

- Je te boude! Déclara puérilement l'ainé.

- Bah moi aussi! Répondit sa sœur sur le même ton enfantin.

- Aller viens p'tite idiote, plaisanta Damon. Je vais dire à Stefan de ne pas être un p'tit con et de surveiller sa femme pour éviter…

- Que je ne la tue?

- Fais gaffe, Stefan va voir rouge si tu lui dis que tu veux tuer sa femme.

- Ouais je sais. Je serais gentille promit.

- C'est bien. Gentille fifille, dit Damon en arrivant à la table. Christina va s'installer à notre table.

- Je t'aime Damon, lui murmura Elena en l'oreille. Tu me raconteras ce qui ne va pas plus tard, je vois bien que ta conversation avec ta sœur t'a chamboulé.

- Evidemment mon p'tit cœur! Je t'aime ma princesse.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Qu'avez vous pensé de Marie/Margaret? Vous l'aviez vu venir cette adoption? Et le mariage? Les vœux? Ça vous a plu? Et Marie, encore et toujours mère poule, elle est complètement flippée en apprenant que le bébé est spéciale. Et évidemment la scène surprenante entre Damon et Christina, qu'en avez vous pensé?**

**Voilà j'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	45. Chapitre 44

**Voilà le 44****ème**** chapitre (jamais je n'ai écris une histoire si longue!). Il se passe sur plusieurs mois à certains moments de la vie des personnages. Et attention il y a une naissance! **

**Helene: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Même si ça paraissait logique que Margaret s'entende super bien avec Marie et la veuille pour Maman, pour moi il fallait une scène comme celle-là. Et puis réveiller Damon puis Stefan était plutôt marrant. L'un râle perturbé dans le cour de son sommeil sacré et l'autre semble épuisé par le caractère des Petrova. Damon réveillé, bah il faut que Margaret appelle Stefan juste par soucis d'égalité. Moi je suis réveillé, lui aussi doit l'être. C'est son frère, il adore l'emmerder mais c'est son frère. Ça ne changera jamais. Même le fait d'avoir Christina ne changera rien. Pour Damon il a un frère et c'est Stefan et pour Stefan il a un frère et c'est Damon point barre. C'est souvent ça quand il y a des demi-frères ou sœurs, c'est les frères et sœurs a cent pour cent qui comptent. Donc oui j'ai comprit ta phrase tordue sur les Salvatore! Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Manon: Oui Giuseppe était une véritable ordure et il a fait du mal à tout le monde. Le fait que Christina raconte son histoire à Damon les rapproche et aide Damon à réaliser que sa sœur n'a pas choisi à être la fille de leur père et que malgré les apparences, elle en a souffert et qu'il lui a fait à elle aussi du mal. Stefan acceptera, si Damon accepte, Stefan accepte. C'est le grand-frère qui montre la voie à suivre au cadet. Tu pleurais en regardant oui-oui? Je ne dirais rien. Sérieusement, je suis heureuse que les vœux et le mariage te plaisent. (Parenthèse puisque tu es sensible, si tu lis la suite de **_**Back To Fell Church**_**, attention il y a un chapitre assez difficile). Léa elle avec un micro elle amuse la galerie, c'est la petite chipie. Margaret, non seulement c'est la petite sœur mais c'est aussi celle d'Elena et Damon va être… Damon dans les grands jours avec elle. Prochainement il y aura une scène cinq ans plus tard (donc avec un Margaret de 15 ans) et un Damon en mode Damonesque. Je n'en dirais pas plus. Bises & à bientôt.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 44<strong>

Elena et Damon étaient mariés depuis un mois et la vie maritale leur plaisait au plus haut point. Bien sur Elena n'attendait qu'une chose: rentrer chez elle. Non pas que vivre chez Marie lui déplaisait, chez Marie elle avait constamment sa petite sœur avec elle et Marie Salvatore était la belle-mère parfaite s'occupant constamment des enfants leur permettant à Damon et elle d'avoir un peu de repos. Non Elena n'avait rien contre vivre temporairement chez la mère de son mari mais elle avait seulement besoin de sa maison, d'être dans sa maison et à cause de ses hormones avait fait passé un mauvais quart d'heure à l'entrepreneur qui s'occupait des travaux quand celui-ci leur à apprit que l'agrandissement prendra du retard – la maison sera habitable fin avril. Alors après cette annonce et pour la calmer, Damon lui avait offert des vacances, et avec les enfants ils étaient partis sous le soleil de Californie faire du shopping dans les quartiers chic de Los Angeles. Bien sur avec eux ils avaient embarqué Marie qui avait prit Margaret avec elle – elle avait poussé Damon a hypnotisé le directeur de l'école de la petite et lui faisait faire des devoirs tout les jours – et toute la famille semblait vraiment aimer la vie à la cité des anges. Léa adorait la plage et comme barboter dans l'eau était son passe temps préféré avec le Pacifique, elle était servie et son père pu lui apprendre à nager à elle et à Nicolas pendant qu'Elena et Marie bronzaient et s'occupaient des jumeaux tout en aidant Margaret dans ses devoirs. La fillette semblait se ne pas se soucier que son père ne soit pas avec elle, elle avait sa sœur et sa mère qui passaient au moins deux heures par jours à faire du shopping dans les boutiques les plus huppées de la ville et à lui offrir des cadeaux. Bien sur personne n'oubliait Mystic Falls et régulièrement un des trois adultes prenait de nouvelles. Ainsi plus la grossesse de Caroline avançait, plus Tyler paniquait et il l'emmenait au moins une fois par semaine en visite médical chez Grayson si bien que le père d'Elena avait l'impression d'être devenu un escroc et ne voulait plus qu'ils le payent – à chaque fois il leur disait: _«tout va bien, tout est normale»_. Christina elle gérait d'une main de fer la mairie et était de nouveau humaine - Katherine lui avait filé les coordonnés d'Alec – et Stefan lui gérait ses études, sa femme dont la grossesse se passait bien mais qui lui rendait la vie impossible et surveillait sa sœur. Non pas qu'il s'en méfiait, non il surveillait les hommes qui s'approchaient d'elle. Et oui depuis le mariage de Damon et Elena, les rapports entre les trois Salvatore ne sont plus du tout les même et le garçons jouent les grands-frères ultra protecteurs envers leur petite-sœur. Damon a passé tout son séjour à harceler sa sœur au téléphone et Stefan à passer tout ce temps à surveiller tout ceux qui se sont approchés d'elle. Bref même en vacances personne n'avait oublié Mystic Falls et tout le monde eut des cadeaux à leur retour. Ça allait d'un simple T-shirt _«I love L.A» _disponible à tout le coin de rue à une paire de chaussure de grande marque provenant d'une boutique de Beverly Hills. Et les amis et la famille n'avaient pas été les seuls puisque les enfants et Elena avaient eut eux aussi des cadeaux. En effet Damon était parti deux jours plus tôt pour acheter un chien à son fils – et oui Elena et Léa avait le leur, les jumeaux et le bébé aurait probablement le leur quand ils seront en âge d'en vouloir et Damon avait décidé d'en acheter un à son fils. Une chienne, une Golden Retriever, juste pour voir la tête de sa femme quand le Labrador de leur fille mettrait enceinte la Golden de leur fils. Ah l'esprit d'emmerdeur de Damon! Et puis il avait aussi acheté des poney à Léa, Nicolas et Margaret et plusieurs chevaux dont un pour Elena. Evidemment quand il le lui avait offert il lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait monter dessus quand elle ne serait pas enceinte mais sa femme – qui évidemment en était consciente – était trop émerveillée par son magnifique jardin pour prêter attention à ce qu'il lui disait. Le jardin était parfait. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour le décrire tellement il était sublime. C'était un océan de couleur, un océan de roses et la jeune femme voulait bien croire son époux quand il lui disait qu'il y avait toutes les variétés. Et puis outre son magnifique jardin et le lac qui était au loin (à 400-500 mètres de la maison) juste en face de leur demeure, Elena était heureuse cas elle avait une immense terrasse et une piscine qui ravissait la petite Léa qui voulait déjà aller se baigner. Ensuite tout le monde rentra pour découvrir la maison. Tout restait dans le style XIXème – Elena aimait sa maison pour son authenticité et Damon avait fait en sorte qu'avec les agrandissements il n'y ait pas une contraste ancien/moderne pour ne pas déplaire à sa femme – et peu de chose avaient changé. En bas il y avait juste une immense pièce dans laquelle il y avait une piscine intérieure – Léa pourrait s'y baigner quand il ferrait mauvais temps, froid ou frais dehors – et une autre pièce à côté qui était une salle de jeu. À l'étage, le couloir était facilement trois fois plus grand – car deux fois plus de chambres donnant un totale de seize chambres, huit dressings et dix salle de bains – mais ni Elena, ni les enfants n'était perdu. Léa avait tout de suite retrouvé sa chambre tout comme Nicolas qui avait aussi retrouvé la cuisiner avant que ses parents ne partent rejoindre papy Grayson pour la première échographie du bébé.

«On va entendre son cœur? Demanda joyeusement Damon.

- Oui, acquiesça Elena en souriant. Salut Papa, vite fait moi cette écho, mon mari me harcèle de questions. Ça va de _«Comment tu te sens?»_ à _«On va entendre le cœur du bébé»_ sans oublier le _«Quel taille il est censé avoir?»_ comme si je n'étais pas assez grosse!

- Tu n'es pas grosse, tu es même plus mince qu'à ta première grossesse, la rassura vainement son père. Mauvais jour. J'éviterais le _«Comment te sens-tu?»_ que le devrais te poser en tant que médecin, tu m'as l'air en pleine forme Elena!

- Je vais bien. Aller je veux voir mon bébé! Le pressa sa fille. Désolée si je suis un peu brute mais c'est mes hormones et puis c'est mon bébé, j'ai hâte de passé mon écho surtout qu'on la passe super en retard! C'est vrai j'aurais du la passer il y a deux mois! Alors dépêche toi Papa!

- Oui, oui, oui. Ne m'agresse pas Elena! S'activa son père. Attention, ça va être froid. (Et puis il appliqua le gel et au bout de quelques minutes à peine commença à faire une drôle de tête).

- Quoi? Gronda Elena inquiète.

- Rien. Tout va bien, tout est normal. Juste c'est encore des jumeaux, rigolait Grayson.

- Damon Salvatore! Criait la jeune femme. Tu ne sais pas me les faire par un, non il faut que tu me les fasses en double, c'est ça? Et ne répond pas je m'attends à un _«Je suis Damon Salvatore»_ ou un truc dans le genre tout aussi arrogant. Agrr Damon!

- Il faut encore que je change de voiture, répondit simplement son mari.

- Démerde toi avec ta bagnole, je m'en fiche!

- Tu ne devrais pas, c'est toi qui vas la conduire parce que le modèle au dessus c'est un mini bus et je ne vais pas conduire un mini bus! Grogna le jeune homme. C'est… Je suis Damon Salvatore et je ne vais pas conduire un mini bus.

- Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton mini bus? Hurla sa femme hystérique.

- Elena tu n'es pas à la maison et j'ai des patients dans la salle d'attente, lui rappela son père. Oh bien sur c'est Caroline et Tyler mais…

- Encore? Mais combien de fois par semaine ils viennent tous les deux? S'interloqua sa fille.

- Tous les deux jours. Tyler psychote.

- Pauvre Caro.

- Oh Caroline elle est toute contente, Tyler s'occupe d'elle et elle passe une écho à chaque fois! Elle voit son bébé, ça lui convient parfaitement! C'est moi qu'ils sont entrain de tuer.

- Blondie et son cabot son dingues, se moqua Damon.

- Toi, tu te la fermes, le disputa Elena. Des jumeaux! Faut te castrer Damon!»

Evidemment qu'Elena était contente que sa grossesse se passe bien mais avoir encore des jumeaux – et ce même si elle aimait ses bébés – la rendait anxieuse parce qu'avec les jumeaux qu'elle attendait ça lui faisait six enfants à la maison, six enfants presque tous en bas âge. Mais bon plus les semaines passaient, plus Damon lui faisait passé cette anxiété, lui étant vraiment aux anges à l'idée d'avoir une autre paire de jumeaux. Une autre fille et un autre fille comme l'avait révélé la seconde échographie.

…

Les derniers mois de la grossesse de Katherine s'étaient bien passés. Oh bien sur Katherine restait Katherine et avait été assez despotique envers Stefan qui avait parfois eu du mal à tout gérer mais sa femme et sa fille allaient bien. Évidement il avait fallu que son épouse ait ses premières contractions en plein milieu de la nuit et qu'elle accouche vingt heures plus tard, que les médecins lui fassent une césarienne mais maintenant elle dormait et son accouchement s'était bien passé, leur magnifique fille étant en bonne santé. Le bébé dormait dans les bras de son père et n'avait ouvert les yeux que pour les montrer et observer intensément son père. Quant à Katherine lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle demanda à Stefan fut son bébé, son bébé qu'elle voulait prendre dans ses bras et câliner, son bébé qu'elle n'avait pas vu et qu'elle aimait plus que tout, son bébé qui n'avait pas bronchée et qui était toujours aussi calme dans les bras de son père. Stefan le lui avait donné tout de suite, il savait l'importance que ça avait pour sa femme de tenir leur fille dans ses bras. Il savait à quel point elle avait souffert d'avoir été séparée de son premier enfant et à quel point tenir leur bébé dans ses bras rendrait pour elle les choses concrète et la rassurerait. Katherine serrait sa fille comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bien sur elle veillait à ne pas la blesser, jamais elle ne ferrait du mal à son bébé mais elle avait besoin d'un contact avec son bébé, de la sentir contre elle et de constater par elle même que son bébé allait bien. Et puis la jeune femme avait vraiment du mal à réaliser qu'elle était maman pour de vrai et que cette fois personne n'allait lui prendre son enfant. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'après avoir été vampire, elle était de nouveau humaine et avait une vie parfaite avec Stefan. Pourtant c'était la réalité, elle n'avait qu'à regarder sa fille pour le savoir. Sa petite était vraiment belle, une véritable fierté pour elle et Stefan. En la voyant Katherine qui n'était pas du genre à s'émouvoir et à verser des larmes pleura en la serrant de nouveau contre elle. Sa fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, tellement qu'au début la jeune femme avait eu peur qu'elle ne soit un double Petrova. Heureusement elle avait été rassurée en voyant que son bébé avait – pour son plus grand bonheur – les yeux verts émeraude de son père.

«Elle est vraiment belle, souffla la jeune maman en berçant son bébé dans ses bras.

- Elle est la fille à sa mère, plaisanta Stefan.

- Alors si c'est le cas ne me fait pas d'attaque mon cœur.

- Katherine arrête de t'inquiéter, ça va aller.

- J'étais sérieuse Stefan. Si elle est comme moi, ne me fait pas t'attaque. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre.

- Je t'aime aussi Kat', dit-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Et je pense que si notre fille est comme toi, tu sauras la recadrer. En tout cas mon ange tu as fait du bon boulot!

- Ouais, notre fille est parfaite! Au fait on l'appelle comment? Demanda simplement sa femme qui avait pensé à tout sauf au prénom du bébé.

- Elle te ressemble tellement que j'ai bien une idée mais…

- Quoi?

- Je pensais à Katerina. C'est ton vrai prénom et notre fille est une vraie mini toi.

- Katerina c'est parfait, dit-t-elle en ayant vu sa fille sourire en entendant son prénom. Regarde elle l'adore.

- Bonjour Katerina Salvatore, murmura son père plus qu'ému.

- Reprend là, lui sourit sa femme. Tu en meurs d'envie.

- Mais toi tu en as de besoin, souligna Stefan. Tu as besoin de ton bébé dans tes bras. Et puis il faut que j'appelle ma mère, pour lui dire qu'elle est enfin grand-mère alors une fois qu'elle sera là…

- Katerina profitera de sa grand-mère!

- Ouais ou plutôt l'inverse, rigola Stefan.

- Et alors? Ta mère est une super grand-mère, notre fille a de la chance.

- Oh que oui!»

A peine Stefan avait-t-il dit que la petite était née que Marie activa toute la propriété pour aller à la maternité. Elle était tout d'abord allée réveiller Alaric – Margaret était déjà debout et était partie jouer avec Léa et Nicolas – avant d'aller à côté prévenir Damon et Elena qui partirent avec elle. Bien sur Marie Salvatore n'avait pas quitté sa maison sans prendre des sacs, des jouets et des vêtements pour sa nouvelle petite fille faisant bouder Léa qui voulait elle aussi des cadeaux. Sa grand-mère le savait et lui sortit une jupette noire avec un T-Shirt tout rose que la petite voulu mettre tout de suite pour aller voir sa cousine. Dix minutes exactement après le coup de fil de son fils, Marie était dans la chambre d'hôpital et avait sa petite fille dans les bras tandis que Damon et Alaric emmenaient la tonne de shopping faite par l'heureuse grand-mère.

«Oh et j'oubliais le plus important, comment s'appelle cette petite merveille? Demanda soudainement la mère de Stefan.

- Katerina, répondirent Katherine et Stefan.

- À part ça ce n'est pas présomptueux de ta part Kat', se moqua Damon.

- Fous moi la paix! Grogna sa belle-sœur.

- En plus c'est moi qui ait choisi son prénom, lui apprit son frère.

- C'est bien Steffy, tu commences à reprendre le pouvoir chez toi, le taquina son frère. Quoique tu l'as appelé comme ta femme. En faite tu es trop dépendant d'elle, fais gaffe Kat' va te bouffer!

- C'est toi qui dis ça! S'offusqua son cadet.

- Toi qui es le gentil petit toutou de ta femme, se moqua Katherine.

- Je ne suis pas le toutou d'Elena! Se vexa le jeune homme avant d'ordonner à sa femme de faire la cuisine à midi.

- Non mais va te faire foutre toi! Grogna Elena.

- Sale garce, au lieu de m'aider tu m'enfonces! Plaisanta Damon qui n'évita pas un coup de la part de sa mère. Maman je blague, Elena est ma femme!

- Alors parle lui mieux que ça! Le disputa Marie. Katerina ne laisse jamais un homme te mener par le bout du nez, conseilla-t-elle au bébé.

- Ouais fais d'elle un emmerdeuse déjà que…

- Damon! Gronda sa femme. Je t'ai dit pas de conneries!

- Il allait dire que j'étais une emmerdeuse, comprit Katherine. Crétin!

- Kat' c'est mon frère! S'écria Stefan en la fusillant du regard, défendant Damon.

- Bon aller les enfants la récréation est fini! Déclara doucement mais fermement Marie. Même vos gosses sont plus matures que vous!

- Maman! S'écrièrent les deux frères.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche mes bébés!»

…

Trois jours plus tard, Katherine était de retour chez elle et Stefan était aux petits soins pour elle et Katerina. Sa femme avait beaucoup de mal à couper le cordon, alors il avait installé la chambre du bébé dans le leur, permettant à son épouse d'être près de leur bébé et de dormir. En effet loin de son nouveau né, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas fermer l'œil trop inquiète pour sa fille adorée. Cependant Katherine était Katherine et très vite elle avait reprit ses mauvaises habitudes. Elle avait recommencé à faire son shopping et à lui pourrir la vie. Elle l'avait fait quand un matin il s'était levé pour aller en cour, trouvant que son mari n'avait pas passé assez de temps avec elle et le bébé. Mais bon contrairement à avant Katherine semblait être parfois plus calme, la petite la calmait et canalisait toute son énergie. Depuis la naissance de Katerina, la jeune femme était une toute autre personne. Bien sur elle restait garce et manipulatrice mais elle était plus calme et plus sereine. Sauf ce soir là où Stefan l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il restait plus longtemps sur le campus. Folle de rage et sous l'emprise d'une jalousie incontrôlable – Katherine était persuadée que son mari voyait quelqu'un – elle avait prit son bébé et fait un scandale dans la bibliothèque de l'université.

«Non mais tu te calmes! S'écria son mari. Tu vois bien que je révise Kat'.

- Désolée de mettre ta parole en doute mais pendant que monsieur se la coule douce à la bibliothèque moi je suis seule avec notre bébé! Gronda la jeune femme réveillant son bébé.

- Katherine elle…

- Je sais, je suis désolée. Oh mon bébé je ne voulais pas t'effrayer et te réveiller.

- Et moi je…

- Révise à la maison. Je sais qu'avec Katerina ce n'est pas facile et je sais que tu as besoin de calme pour tes partielles mais nous on a besoin de toi Stefan, le supplia sa femme. Tu nous manques.

- Je sais. Mais tu me distrais et…

- Je serais gentille promit. Et je t'aiderai à réviser sans te faire du charme.

- Katherine…

- Je suis sérieuse Stefan. Tu me manques et surtout tu manques à Katerina, alors si je dois me contrôler pour que tu puisses réviser tout en étant à la maison pour notre fille, je suis prête à le faire.

- D'accord c'est quoi le deal?

- Le deal c'est qu'une fois tes exams finis, on ne quitte plus notre chambre, lui expliqua sensuellement sa femme en lui déposant leur fille dans les bras. Le deal c'est qu'on prend Katerina et qu'on file passer des vacances quelque part au soleil.

- J'adore ta manière de penser, dit-t-il en l'embrassant.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Et oui Damon et Elena font encore avoir des jumeaux, je trouvais marrant qu'ils aient encore des jumeaux. Votre avis? Et Katherine et Stefan sont parents! Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera Caroline et Tyler – d'ailleurs fille ou garçon? – puis Damon et Elena. (Bon pour les bébés Delena il faut que je comptabilise les votes pour les seconds prénoms). **

**Juste une question, comment imaginez vous la fin? Pour savoir, par curiosité. Réfléchissez-y. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	46. Chapitre 45

**Voilà le chapitre 45, avec des naissances et des moments familiale. Je réponds vite à vos reviews. Une dernière chose, je n'ai quasi pas eu de vote pour les seconds prénoms des bébés Salvatore donc je les ai choisi au pif dans les classements.**

**Manon: Plaindre Damon et Elena? Damon est tout heureux d'avoir bientôt de nouveau jumeaux et Elena même si elle est grognon contre Damon, elle est contente. Bon c'est sur que ça fait beaucoup d'enfants mais ils s'en fichent complètement. La réaction de Damon est modérée, il doit faire profil bas d'où le «il faut que j'achète un mini bus» juste parfaite pour Damon cette phrase. Tyler est inquiet à cause du gène loup garou des Lockwood. Christina n'est pas trop du genre mariage-bébés, ses relations de sont pas sérieuses. En tout cas contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Et oui encore des jumeaux, je trouvais marrant que ça se répète. Et puis Damon fait les choses avec excès. Et non ils ne s'arrêteront pas à six (tu vas voir jusqu'où Damon peut aller pour avoir un autre bébé dans le prochain chapitre). Stefan et Katherine, leur fille c'est sacrée! Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Merci pour ta review. Je ne peux pas dire grand chose sur la fin de la fic (qui approche!) mais Damon et Elena font bien avoir des jumeaux. Les pouvoirs des bébés sont hypnose, pénétration de l'esprit… bref les pouvoirs psychique d'un vampire. Tyler et Caroline tu saura si c'est une fille ou un garçon dans ce chapitre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 45<strong>

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'été à Mystic Falls était insupportable. Bien sur l'été en Virginie a toujours été chaud mais rarement à ce point. La plupart du temps il faisait quarante degrés voir au delà alors qu'en général la température maximale d'un été dans cette région était de trente trois degrés maximum. C'était insupportable! Damon gérait le mieux mais les enfants et Elena! Léa et Nicolas se plaignaient à longueur de journée et les jumeaux pleuraient souvent et étaient sous surveillance maximal de la part de tout le monde. Elena elle était fatiguée. Sa grossesse se passait bien, mais elle en était à sept mois de grossesse et la température n'arrangeait rien à sa fatigue. Pourtant elle trouvait la force de s'occuper de ses enfants et d'aller nager avec la petite Léa, Léa qui refusait de sortir de la piscine intérieure puisqu'il faisait vraiment trop chaud pour que quiconque se baigne dans la piscine extérieure. La chaleur était telle que la jeune femme avait fait installé la climatisation chez elle et la mettait à fond pour se soulager et surtout soulager ses enfants puisque cette température folle la rendait inquiète pour la santé de ses bébés. À cause de la canicule, personne chez Damon et Elena ne sortait, c'était les autres qui se déplaçaient au plus grand malheur des enfants qui voulaient aller jouer dehors. Nicolas rallait qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer au ballon avec son père et Léa faisait des pieds et de mains pour aller se baigner dans la piscine extérieure et jouer avec son poney, poney qu'elle allait voir quand la chaleur retombait, en soirée. Quand à Stefan et Katherine, pour ne pas rester isolés dans leur maison, ils avaient emménagé chez Marie – le temps de la canicule et parce que Katherine avait trouvé des cours d'été à Stefan, cours qui ont pour but d'accélérer sa formation et de lui faire gagner un an dans ses études, un an qui aux yeux de Katherine n'était pas négligeable. Pour Stefan savoir sa femme et sa fille chez sa mère le rassurait. Bien sur Katherine était une mère formidable qui se surpassait quand il s'agissait de Katerina et qui s'en occupait parfaitement bien mais Stefan ne voulait pas la laisser seule elle et leur bébé avec cette canicule dingue dans une maison non climatisée. Et puis en les sachant chez sa mère il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas isolées et que Marie veillait sur elle deux. Bien sur sa mère avait parfois du mal avec Katherine mais elle l'avait souligné elle même peu de temps après la naissance de Katerina: Katherine avait changé. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué et tout le monde l'avait dit. Marie était passée du statut où elle la tolérait au statut où elle l'acceptait et commençait à l'apprécier. Bien sur ça n'était rien et ne serait rien en comparaison d'Elena qui aux yeux de Marie Salvatore était la belle fille parfaite – Alaric la charriait en disant que c'était parce qu'Elena était toujours enceinte! D'ailleurs aujourd'hui était un jour particulier chez les Salvatore puisque Damon avait convié tout le monde à une petite fête – rien de particulier, un petit apéritif – parce que le roman de sa femme était best seller et qu'il en était pas peu fier.

…

Avec cette folle canicule, Tyler en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Caroline enceinte était vraiment un despote quand elle s'y mettait et elle lui avait mené la vie dure car elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter la chaleur – malgré la climatisation elle n'avait eu de cesse de crier qu'il faisait trop chaud – et le fait de ne pas pouvoir sortir de chez elle – enfin elle et Tyler avaient emménagé dans la demeure des Lockwood mais Caroline avait passé toutes ses journées à lui hurler dessus disant qu'elle voulait aller dehors pour faire des choses simples comme par exemple se promener. Pourtant quand elle sortit de chez elle se fut pour aller à la maternité mettre au monde son bébé. À l'instant où Caroline avait ressenti ses premières contractions, Tyler avait flippé comme pas possible et ne s'était calmé que quand il avait tenu son fils dans ses bras. Le bébé était le véritable portrait de sa mère – excepté qu'il était brun – et semblait avoir hérité du mauvais caractère de Caroline – au grand dam de Carol qui était venu dés le lendemain pour voir son petit fils et qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire quelques réflexions à sa belle-fille.

«Caroline tu devrais poser son bébé dans son berceau qu'il puisse dormir! Lui ordonna sa belle-mère. C'est mal pour un enfant d'être tout le temps dans les bras de sa mère. Après il va prendre de mauvaises habitudes et…

- Je sais ce que je fais avec mon fils! S'énerva Caroline alors que Tyler rentrait.

- Maman qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit à Caroline? Gronda-t-il en venant prendre son fils dans ses bras.

- Rien. Vous ne m'écoutez pas de toute façon! Souffla Carol exaspérée.

- Tu ne devrais pas tenir ton fils dans tes bras Tyler, ça lui donne le mauvaises habitudes, rapporta Caroline en jetant un regard noir à la mère de son compagnon.

- Maman tu nous emmerdes! Cria le jeune homme. Caroline et moi on sait comment on veut élever notre fils et on le fait comme on l'entend! Maintenant si tu n'es pas contente, dégages!

- Tyler!

- Heu, salut désolée de vous interrompre mais je suis venu voir mon neveu, sourit Elena – qui est la marraine du bébé – en entrant dans la chambre.

- Oh Elena tu n'avais pas à venir, j'ai twitté et mit sur facebook des photos, lui dit Caroline.

- Je sais mais j'avais envie, lui répondit son amie alors que Tyler lui mettait le bébé dans les bras et sortait dehors pour continuer sa dispute avec sa mère. Et puis Léa et Nicolas voulaient que je te donne les dessins qu'ils t'ont fait et ceux qu'ils ont fait pour le bébé. D'ailleurs ils te font plein de gros bisous et Léa a hâte de tenir ton fils dans ses bras.

- Ouais deux minutes, après elle va me le traiter de gros sac à patates! Grogna Caroline.

- Quel bébé elle a traité de sac à patates? S'alarma Elena.

- Alors le gros sac à patates c'est sa cousine. Mais les jumeaux ont leurs surnoms, rapporta Caroline. Elle a dit que sa sœur était une grosse vache et que son frère était un gros lard.

- Je vais la tuer. Surtout qu'elle est mal placé pour dire ça, elle flirt avec la ligne rouge!

- Calme toi miss hormones!

- Caroline pas de plaisanterie sur le fait que je sois encore enceinte! Et encore moins sur les jumeaux! L'avertie la jeune femme.

- Ton mari est un nympho!

- Mon mari est le meilleur coup que je connaisse! Sourit Elena. Il a le droit d'être nympho, il est plus que doué!

- Tu parles comme Damon, tu deviens trop Salvatore c'est… Beurk! Grimaçait Caroline en faisant de grands gestes.

- Changeons de sujet ça faut mieux, soupira Elena. Alors ton fils – qui soit dit en passant est un vrai Forbes – s'appelle comment?

- Taylor.

- Tu as donc Tyler et Taylor?

- Ouais. Tu sais Taylor comme Taylor Lautner le loup-garou de _Twilight_. Tu sais je suis l'ancienne vampire à loup-garou! Plaisanta Caroline.

- Tu regardes trop _Twilight_! Rigola Elena.

- Elena je peux te poser une question?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

- Je… Comment Damon et toi gérez le fait que vos bébés font être spéciaux? Parce que Ty et moi, enfin encore plus Tyler l'idée que notre fils devienne un loup-garou… Tu sais moi je serais là et Ty aussi mais on sait très bien ce que c'est de vivre avec le poids d'un meurtre et…

- Oui mais nos bébés ne deviendront pas loup-garou et n'auront pas à vivre avec le poids d'un meurtre. Je veux dire par rapport à leurs pouvoirs. Ce sera différent. On a peur mais la peur est le lot de tous les parents qu'importe la particularité de leurs enfants, les parents ont constamment peur, lui confia Elena. C'est la vie. Il n'y a pas de secret pour gérer notre inquiétude et cette inquiétude ne s'efface pas, elle ne s'effacera jamais. Le truc c'est de ne pas se laisser bouffer. J'ai tout le temps peur pour mes enfants mais je les laisse vivre, je ne suis pas sur leur dos à leur dire de ne pas faire ça parce qu'il y a un tout petit pourcent de chance que ça se passe mal. Et cette inquiétude je le partage avec Damon. Il me comprend et il me rassure et vice et versa. On peut s'inquiéter quand on trouve notre enfant entrain d'escalader le canapé et on peut s'inquiéter parce qu'on connaît le monde dans lequel on vit et qu'on angoisse qu'une créature leur fasse du mal. On vit en s'inquiétant à chaque étape de leur existence, on veut le meilleur pour eux et c'est normal mais on ne doit pas laisser notre inquiétude piétiner notre vie. C'est… Quand je suis avec mes enfants et mon mari, il n'y a qu'eux qui comptent, mes peurs je les oublie. Oui mes jumeaux auront des pouvoirs et oui c'est inquiétant, j'ai peur pour eux mais je sais que Damon saura les aider. Et puis quand je vois mes autres enfants, quand je vois que je réussi à être une bonne mère, deux enfants de plus – même si ils ont des pouvoirs – ne m'effrayent pas. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour ton fils, c'est ton fils, ton bébé, une des personnes que tu aimes le plus mais tu ne dois pas te laisser bouffer par ton inquiétude. Tu dois vivre. C'est valable pour toi et pour Tyler.»

Et puis après avoir rassurée Caroline, prit des photos de son neveu – Léa et Nicolas avaient demandé à leur Maman de leur ramener des photos du bébé – Elena rentra chez elle pour disputer sa fille. En effet elle n'avait pas oublié le _«Miranda est une grosse vache»_, _«Ian est un gros lard»_ et _«Katerina est un gros sac à patates»_. Ce genre de choses, Elena – ainsi que Damon – ne le tolérait pas. Une des valeurs les plus importante pour le couple était le respect – même si parfois Damon faisait preuve d'irrespect mais ça c'était une toute autre histoire – et Elena ne tolérait ni l'irrespect ni l'impolitesse. Non seulement elle était furieuse de ce que Léa avait dit mais encore plus sachant que c'était Miranda qu'elle avait traité de grosses vache et Ian qu'elle avait traité de gros lard. C'était ses bébés qui étaient les victimes de Léa et même si elle aimait Léa plus que tout au monde, elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants ait ce genre de comportement et ne s'insultent entre eux.

«Tu ne dis plus jamais ça de ton frère et de ta sœur! En plus ce n'est pas vrai! Criait Elena. Tu dis seulement ça parce que tu n'arrives pas à les garder longtemps dans les bras, parce que tu es trop petite. Léa ne dit pas ce que tu n'aimerais pas qu'on te dise, comprit? (La fillette hochait la tête et baissait les yeux, effrayée par sa mère). Et si jamais je réentends ce genre de choses, je te promets une punition dont tu te souviendras Léa Salvatore. Oh et une dernière chose, si ta cousine est de nouveau comparée à un sac à patate, tu t'expliques avec ta tante, dit-t-elle sachant que Katherine ferrait passer un sale quart d'heure à Léa.

- Désolée. Ze te promets que ze recomenzerais pas. Promit Maman, jurait Léa plus qu'effrayée.

- Léa je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais tu es un peu rondelette ma fille, dit Damon en arrivant avec les jumeaux et Nicolas.

- Damon! Gronda Elena en voyant Léa pleurer. Non mais ça ne va pas toi! D'accord elle a dit ça mais pas la peine d'aller lui dire qu'elle est grosse. En plus elle n'est pas grosse! C'est un bébé et elle n'est pas obèse Damon. Elle se porte bien mais elle est dans la moyenne. Elle n'est pas grosse! Léa ma puce, Papa est un gros con quand il s'y met. Mon bébé tu es très belle.

- Mais Papa…

- Je voulais seulement te faire comprendre que ton attitude était méchante Léa! Soupira son père. Je voulais juste que tu n'aies pas envie de recommencer à dire ça et… Elena.

- Tu es nul parfois Damon. Léa tu es la petite princesse à ton papa, il t'adore. Écoute parfois il dit des choses parce qu'il est énervé mais il ne voulait pas te faire pleurer. Tu es sa petite fille adorée, il déteste te voir mal et je te promets qu'il ne voulait pas te faire pleurer. Ton papa semble énervé aujourd'hui mais il ne voulait pas te faire pleurer ma petite chérie.

- Viens là ma Léa, lui dit son père en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis vraiment désolé mon cœur. J'étais énervé et je m'en suis pris à toi. Je n'aurais pas du Léa, tu es ma petite princesse et je t'adore. Tu es la plus belle ma fille!

- Alors pouwoi t'es en colère? S'inquiéta l'enfant.

- Parce que parfois… Tu sais avant de rencontrer Maman, Papa était vraiment méchant et parfois je repense à ça et je suis en colère, lui confia son père. J'étais méchant avec beaucoup de personnes Léa et quand j'y pense je suis en colère après moi.

- Nicolas, Léa allez jouer chez Mamy Marie, leur ordonna Elena. Damon on en a parlé et tu sais que je suis prête à t'écouter encore et encore.

- Je sais Elena. Mais tu n'as pas à supporter ça. Je ne veux pas!

- Moi je le veux. C'est mon rôle. N'oublie pas que je t'ai épousé pour le meilleur et pour le pire, lui rappela sa femme. Je t'aime Damon.

- Je t'aime aussi Elena et c'est parce que je t'aime que je veux que tu n'aies que le meilleur princesse.

- On a le meilleur. Le meilleur c'est nous et notre famille Damon. Mais ça arrive d'être parfois mal et quand c'est le cas tu m'as et je t'ai, lui expliqua calmement Elena. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne mon ange.

- J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, souffla le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras. Toi et nos bébés. Regarde les tous les deux, dit-t-il en désignant les jumeaux qui tapaient dans leur main. C'est Nick et Léa qui leur ont apprit.

- Ils sont trop mignons, pleurait de joie la jeune femme. Hein mes petits anges? Vous êtes les deux plus beaux mes bébés!

- Hey Elena c'est nous qui les avons fait, évidemment qu'ils sont beaux! Déclara Damon avec arrogance.

- Et qu'en plus ils sont ton portrait craché! Rigola sa femme. Regarde les! Plus ils grandissent, plus ils deviennent toi. Ils sont trop beaux!

- À part ça tu ne les adores pas nos bébés! Plaisanta le jeune homme. Tu sais tous les deux ils ont ta compassion. Miranda m'a fixé quand elle a vu que j'allais mal et Ian m'a tendu les bras. Tu sais j'avais l'impression que la petite voulais comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et que le petit voulait…

- Te consoler. Tous les deux se complètent. Tu sais il y a plein de truc qu'on dit sur les jumeaux mais quand on le voit…

- C'est incroyable. On dirait qu'ils sont…

- Perdu l'un sans l'autre, qu'ils…

- Dépendent l'un de l'autre. C'est vraiment incroyable. Et dire…

- Qu'on va en avoir encore une autre paire, rigola Elena. Damon j'adore nos enfants mais je n'en veux plus pendant quelques temps. Je sais qu'à la naissance des jumeaux on beaucoup parlé d'avoir une famille nombreuse mais là on a six enfants et j'ai besoin de…

- Travailler. Je sais Elena. Mais j'adore te voir enceinte et j'adore nos enfants, plaida Damon. Et puis il faut bien l'avouer, on fait de beaux bébés!

- Du temps! Je veux du temps entre deux grossesses Damon, soupira Elena. Surtout qu'il semblerait que tu ne saches pas me les faire par un. Ou que ne veuille pas! C'est fou mais je veux encore d'autres enfants. Je suis jeune, je n'ai que vingt deux ans! Damon on aura d'autres bébés mais j'ai besoin de temps, tu comprends? J'ai mon travail maintenant et j'ai envie de travailler. Notre famille est ma priorité, elle le sera toujours mais j'ai besoin de travailler.

- Elena je sais! Rigola Damon.»

…

Un mois et demi plus tard et toujours sous une folle chaleur, Elena mit au monde sa _«deuxième paire de jumeaux»_ comme elle disait. Ses bébés étaient comme Ian et Miranda _«beaux comme des dieux»._ Bon c'était Marie et Miranda qui disaient ça de leurs petits enfants mais Elena était d'accord: ses bébés étaient beaux comme des dieux, tout comme leur père auquel ils ressemblaient. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux bleus et les cheveux couleur corbeau et eux aussi semblaient avoir un sale caractère puisqu'ils pleuraient à chaque fois qu'on le mettait dans un berceau et à chaque fois que leur mère les éloignait de ses seins après leurs repas, repas sacré chez les gargantuas de Salvatore. Selon Marie c'était génétique, les Salvatore adoraient manger. Damon et Stefan étaient deux véritables goinfres, Miranda mangeait énormément mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de son jumeau. Quand à Nina et Aaron – car tel était le nom des bébés: Nina Haley Salvatore et Aaron Thomas Salvatore – ils étaient pareils. Même leur cousine était une gargantua et énervait Katherine qui avait peur qu'elle ne finisse obèse tellement elle mangeait. Bref dés qu'un enfant était Salvatore, il était un gros mangeur.

«Ils sont beaux mes enfants! Se vanta Damon en tenant sa fille dans ses bras une fois seul avec sa femme et leurs enfants.

- Aussi beau que leur père! Lui assura Elena en souriant alors que les jumeaux (Miranda & Ian) rampaient sur son lit et que Léa et Nicolas jouaient ensemble. Et surtout ils en ont vu du monde aujourd'hui!

- Ouais. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire ouf! Ouf parce que les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui. Maintenant je peux profiter de ma femme et de mes enfants!

- Et tu en as combien d'enfants Damon?

- Bah six pourquoi? S'interloqua le jeune homme.

- Parce que six pour le moment me suffisent mon ange, clarifia sa femme.

- Je t'en referais, lui promit sournoisement son époux.

- Je n'en ai aucun doute Damon. Juste plus maintenant. Laisse nos bébés grandir!»

Quelques jours plus tard, Damon était «en permission» au Mystic Grill avec son frère et sa sœur. Celle-ci essayait de le calmer lui et Stefan parce qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer les grands frères ultras protecteurs et lourds quand elle avait dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous galant qui n'était pas sérieux – aucun de ses rendez-vous ne le sont, Christina refuse les relations durables. Pourtant les garçons s'étaient calmés quand elle les avait sournoisement emmené sur le terrain bébé avant de le laisser discuter de leurs enfants tranquillement. Stefan parlait de Katerina et disait à quel point elle changeait et était épatante et Damon parlait de sa _«première paire de jumeaux»_ qui avait commencé à parler. Il racontait à son frère que Ian avait crié Papa en plein milieu de la nuit et que quelques jours avant la petite Miranda écoutait sa mère lui parler et avait dit Maman, insistant sur le fait que sa fille avait dit Maman et non pas Mama. Ensuite il raconta comment Léa, jalouse que les jumeaux ne disent pas son nom les harcelait en leur répétant Léa à longueur de journée.

«Celle là je me demande à quoi tu la nourris, plaisanta Stefan.

- Elle est moins pire que Ian, lui il voulait escalader le canapé, raconta Damon.

- Comment…

- Avec Elena on les met souvent à quatre pattes, tu sais elle a lu un truc comme quoi mettre les bébés parterre et les laisser se trainer à quatre pate facilitent leur apprentissage à la marche. Des conneries mais on s'amuse bien! Bref, Ian est arrivé face au canapé et avec ses petites mains on voyait qu'il essayait de monter dessus. Mais bon il n'est pas assez fort et grand pour le faire mais il essayait.

- Un tête de mule!

- Un Salvatore.

- Ouais. À nos gosses, déclara Stefan en buvant son verre de Whisky.

- Oh que oui! Renchérit son ainé. Sans eux on serait paumé maintenant. Et ne dit pas que je t'ai dit ça.

- Damon le fait que tu es paumé sans ta femme et tes enfants est de notoriété publique, se moqua son frère.

- La ferme crétino! Ronchonna le ténébreux Salvatore.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Je sais ça sent la fin mais la fin approche. Mais j'espère que ça ne vous dissuadera pas de me donner votre avis que j'attends avec impatience. **

**Le prochain chapitre se déroulera cinq ans plus tard (ce n'est pas le dernier). Alors que s'est-t-il en cinq ans? Des théories?**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	47. Chapitre 46

**Voilà le 46****ème**** chapitre et en vous signalant que dans ce chapitre – qui se déroule cinq ans plus tard – il y a des flashbacks. Il est très centré sur les Salvatore. Oh et BONNE NOUVELLE (enfin je l'espère!), j'ai décidé d'ALLONGER MA FIC DE QUELQUES CHAPITRES, le temps d'une dernière intrigue mais sur les enfants (certains Salvatore et les Lockwood précisément). Ça commence dés le chapitre suivant (qui était censé être l'épilogue) et qui se passe d'abord cinq and après ce chapitre puis la seconde partie six ans plus tard (je vous donne plus d'info dans ma note d'auteure après le chapitre). **

**Lokita-91: Pas de soucis, tu laisses une review quand tu veux, quand tu peux. Je suis contente de savoir que tu me lis et que l'histoire te plaise. Et comme je l'ai dit, je rallonge la fic mais de quelques chapitres. En fait je pensais en avoir fait beaucoup vivre aux personnages et en retravaillant l'épilogue, je me suis dit les enfants méritent une intrigue. J'espère que ça te plaira. Delena ont six enfants mais tu en découvriras qu'ils en ont plus dans ce chapitre (qui est cinq ans plus tard) et dans le suivant. Damon refuse de conduire un mini bus, il dit qu'il faut qu'il en achète un mais dit à sa femme qui c'est elle qui va devoir le conduire. Les enfants sont des minis Damon. Ils ressemblent à leur père (ont tous les yeux bleu et certain ont le même couleurs de cheveux que lui). Quand au caractère, ils sont plus proches de celui de Damon. Oh et ta review je l'ai reçue à 16H10 et lu à 16H12; je vis en France métropolitaine. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Caroline a un fils oui. Elle l'appelle Taylor parce que dès le début de la série on sait que Caroline est «a croc» à **_**Twilight**_** puisqu'elle lit les livres, Damon se moquant d'elle! Léa dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête et tacle les bébés. Hop ça c'est fait. Mais bon elle a l'excuse d'être un bébé. Contrairement à Damon qui lui dit qu'elle est grosse. C'est lui qui mérite de se faire disputer, Léa n'est qu'un bébé. Elle a deux ans la petite! Les deux frères jouent les grands-frères protecteurs avec leur sœur mais tu verras dans ce chapitre que Damon est pire avec Margaret (qui dans ce chapitre a quinze ans). Quand à ta théorie sur ce chapitre, je te laisse la vérifier. Quand à la série, il reste un épisode avant de savoir le choix d'Elena. En tout cas j'ai bien aimé cet épisode mais détesté le cliffhanger (comme tous les cliffhangers). Heureusement qu'il n'y a qu'une semaine à attendre! Et en plus je suis super impatiente et pour les raisons que tu as cité et pour avoir vu la bande d'annonce. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Manon: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Damon s'en vante, lui et Elena font de beaux bébés. Et bien oui Caroline appelle son fils Taylor à cause de Twilight puisqu'elle est une **_**Twilight**_** addict. Quand à ta théorie je te laisse la vérifier dans ce chapitre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà le chapitre 46. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 46<strong>

Comme tout le monde l'avait fait remarqué après la naissance de Katerina, Katherine avait beaucoup changé. Bien sur elle restait manipulatrice et égoïste mais elle s'était améliorée même si le fait que Stefan soit maintenant résident ne l'arrangeait pas et la rendait _«plus qu'emmerdante»_ dixit son époux. En effet si ne pas avoir Stefan la journée ne la dérangeait pas – puisqu'une fois que sa fille avait commencé l'écolé Katherine avait ouvert une boutique de vêtements, vêtements qu'elle créait elle-même! – elle était plus qu'agacée qu'il ne soit pas là le soir et elle et Katerina – qui avait le caractère des Petrova – le lui faisaient bien comprendre. La fillette était la réplique de sa mère, un véritable fashion victime pourrit gâtée par ses parents – comme Stefan était complètement accro et aux ordres de leur fille, sa femme disait que Katerina était _«la fifille à son papa»_ ce que son époux ne réfutait pas, bien au contraire puisqu'il était fou de sa fille. Sans parler que la fillette avait l'intelligence et la malice de sa mère, ce qui pouvait parfois la rendre difficile à vivre. En effet Katherine essayait d'apprendre à sa fille à écrire et celle-ci refusait préférant aller voir son père au travail chose qui était impossible puisque Stefan avait des consultations (il avait finalement choisit la pédiatrie au lieu de la chirurgie, il disait qu'avoir eu Katerina avait changé ses centres d'intérêts). Bref avoir eu un enfant les avait tout les deux changé et les avait rapproché même si les études de Stefan lui prenait pas mal de temps mettant entre parenthèse l'envie d'un second enfant qu'avait Katherine. Elle lui avait parlé d'un autre bébé au troisième anniversaire de leur fille et c'était il y a deux ans. Aujourd'hui elle n'en pouvait plus et comme cet autre enfant lui tenait à cœur, Katherine avait décidé de tomber enceinte sans en parler à son mari, préférant le mettre devant le fait accomplit. Et aujourd'hui allait être le jour où Stefan serait devant ce fameux fait accomplit. En effet Katherine venait de découvrir qu'elle était enceinte et en avait tout de suite parlé à sa fille – qui était toute contente que sa maman attende un bébé, bébé dont elles parlaient très souvent entre mère et fille – avant de dire à Katerina qu'elles allaient à l'hôpital le dire à Stefan. La jeune femme savait pertinemment que quand son mari était en colère il se maitrisait devant leur fille et c'est pour ça qu'elle emmenait Katerina avec elle. Pour éviter que Stefan ne s'énerve. Au cas où, on ne sait jamais; elle venait de lui faire un enfant dans le dos tout de même! Utiliser sa fille pour se couvrir ne gênait en aucun cas Katherine, au contraire elle et Katerina adorait jouer. Bien que surprit Stefan fut content de voir les deux femmes de sa vie venir le voir. Évidemment il changea un peu de couleur quand Katerina lui dit que sa maman allait avoir un bébé et jeta un regard noir à sa femme d'oser avoir manipuler leur fille pour éviter la dispute. _«On a déjà fait un beau bébé» _fut la seule chose que sa femme avait dit ce qui lui avait arraché un sourire. Un sourire qui enorgueilli Katherine qui savait qu'elle avait gagné.

Plus tard, comme tous les soirs après son boulot – quand il ne terminait pas trop tard – Stefan rejoignait son frère au Mystic Grill comme il en avait l'habitude. C'était leur moment entre frères, rien qu'entre eux et même leurs sœurs et leurs femmes n'avaient pas le droit de venir les interrompre. Tous les deux se racontaient leur journée et Damon parlait de tous les plans dingues qu'il mettait en place. Et questions plans dingues Damon en avait des idées folles! Évidemment ce soir là Stefan parla à son frère de Katherine et du fait qu'elle lui avait fait un enfant dans le dos.

«Et tu t'en étonnes crétin? Se moqua son ainé. Non mais ça fait deux ans qu'elle te dit qu'elle veut un autre gosse et ça fait deux ans que tu lui dis que ce n'est pas le moment. Elle a prit les choses en main et connaissant Katherine ça m'étonne qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt!

- C'est vrai que toi tu es bien placé pour ça, rétorqua Stefan en repensant à la dernière véritable grosse connerie de Damon dont tout Mystic Falls parlait encore.

- Et à cause de qui Elena et tout Mystic Falls l'ont su? Gronda l'ainé. P'tit con!»

_En effet Ian et Miranda venaient de fêter leurs trois ans et Damon les regardaient – eux, Nina, Aaron, Léa et Nicolas grandir – en se disant qu'ils grandissaient vraiment trop vite. Alors il avait parlé à Elena de faire un autre bébé mais elle était en pleine promotion de son cinquième livre – cinquième best-seller et voulait attendre quelques mois. Seulement la patience n'était pas une des vertus de Damon qui était allé trafiquer – aller savoir comment? – la plaquette de pilule de sa femme qui un mois plus tard était enceinte au plus grand bonheur de son époux. Seulement quelque jours plus tard elle croisa Stefan qui sans le faire exprès – sa femme et sa fille lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs parce qu'à cause de ses études ils ne pouvaient pas partir en vacances et Stefan était épuisé – il lui apprit ce que Damon avait fait. Alors Elena qui pensait que c'était un accident fut folle de rage contre son mari qui était vraiment aller trop loin fit un véritable scandale en plein Mystic Grill. Ce genre de chose n'était pas son style mais là le fait que Damon avait trafiqué sa plaquette de pilules, l'avait vraiment mise hors d'elle qu'elle fit passer un mauvais quart d'heure à son époux. _

_«Qui t'a dit ça? Demanda Damon. C'est…_

_- Ne va pas me dire que c'est faux Damon! Je suis enceinte! _

_- Je sais et c'est…_

_- J'avais dit six mois! Hurlait la jeune femme hystérique. Je t'avais dit que je voulais un bébé mais que je voulais six mois parce que je ne fais que voyager en ce moment! Et toi tu… Damon comment tu as pu faire ça? C'est… Tu n'as aucun respect pour moi! Je te dis ne pas vouloir de bébé maintenant et toi tu…_

_- ALORS VAS-Y, AVORTE! S'écria-t-il énervé de se faire engueuler pour une chose qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. MAIS TU LE FAIS JE DIVORCE ET…_

_- CONNARD! Balança son épouse en le giflant. Comment tu peux croire que… C'est moi qui ai le motif de divorce Damon, parce que c'est toi qui t'es permis de prendre une importante décision pour nous et… Dans une seule phrase tu parles d'avortement et de divorce, comment tu peux? C'est nous et c'est notre bébé, c'est un bébé qu'on aime, notre bébé, c'est… Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est important. Tu… Je te déteste. Je déteste pour avoir trafiquer mes pilules et je te hais pour ce que tu as dit. Tu me fais passer pour la méchante, celle qui ne veut pas de ce bébé alors que c'est faux et…_

_- Elena calme toi! _

_- NON! Tu vas aller chez ta mère ou chez ton frère et réfléchir à tes actes! Lui ordonna-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Ça me permettra de décolérer! Oh et je te préviens Damon, si c'est encore des jumeaux, je te jure que je castre moi-même!_

_- Maman! Maman! Criait Miranda en courant vers sa mère suivit d'évidemment son jumeau._

_- Quoi ma princesse? Lui demanda calmement sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras._

_- Pourquoi tu criais après Papa? S'inquiéta l'enfant._

_- Nous on aime pas quand vous vous disputez! Rajouta Ian alors que leurs frères et sœurs arrivaient._

_- T'as fait quelle bêtise? Demanda tout de suite Nina à son père._

_- Rien, se défendit Damon alors qu'Elena répondait «Une grosse!». Elena!_

_- Je ne leur dis que la vérité! Mais je ne dirais pas ce que Papa a fait! Dit-t-elle aux enfants qui étaient curieux et qui avaient tendance à faire toutes les bêtises de Damon. Aller Damon dit leur au revoir, je les ramène à la maison!_

_- Non! Grondèrent les deux paires de jumeaux alors que Léa et Nicolas ne disaient rien, habitués aux disputes parentale. Je veux Papa à la maison! Rajouta Nina en tapant du pied._

_- Papa t'es méchant! Le disputèrent Miranda et Ian_

_- Maman, Papa rentre avec nous, rajouta Aaron._

_- Papa rentre avec nous, répéta Elena sous hypnose. _

_- Aaron! Gronda Damon. On en a parlé tous les trois, ni toi, ni Nina ne devez forcer les gens à faire ce que vous voulez. Et ce même si vous le pouvez. Ce n'est pas juste tu comprends? Maman a le droit de choisir toute seule ce qu'elle veut._

_- Oui mais nous on sait faire mais pas défaire! Pleurèrent le deux enfants qui ne voulaient pas hypnotisé leur mère.»_

_ Alors après avoir consolé les enfants, Damon s'occupa d'Elena et la dés-hypnotisa. Cependant rien n'avait calmé leurs enfants qui détestaient vraiment leur dispute et qui allèrent pleurer vers leur Mamy Marie en disant qu'ils voulaient dormir chez elle si Papa et Maman se disputaient. Et c'est en voyant ses bébés pleurer qu'Elena autorisa Damon à rentrer avec eux sans pour autant décolérer. Pourtant ça ne lui avait pas prit longtemps pour pardonner à son imbécile de mari qui l'avait fait rigolé de bon matin. Oui il avait été un peu loin mais c'était Damon, elle savait de quoi il était capable et même quand il se comportait comme la pire des ordures, elle l'aimait._

«Katherine et Katerina m'épuisaient! Se défendit Stefan.

- Ça t'avais qu'à pas lui faire une gosse qui est comme elle!

- Dit celui qui a cinq gosses biologiques aussi emmerdants que lui et deux gosses adoptifs sur qui il déteint!

- Tu ne dis pas de mal des mes enfants! Gronda Damon.

- Alors pas touche à ma fille! Répliqua son frère. En plus tu devrais avoir honte Damon, Katerina est ta filleule!

- J'étais vraiment bourrée quand j'ai accepté! Soupira l'ainé des Salvatore. Sérieusement revenons à nos moutons et reparlons de l'enfant que ta femme t'a fait dans le dos, c'est quoi le problème? C'est vrai tu es complètement gaga de ta fille et tu as toujours dit que tu voulais un second gosse et…

- Et je bosse. En ce moment je passe plus de temps à l'hosto qu'avec les filles et Katherine… Enfin Katherine enceinte c'est…

- Infernal? Ça je t'avais dit que t'étais con de re signer avec elle mais bon tu fais…

- Damon! J'aime Katherine. Et même si elle m'a fait un enfant dans le dos, j'aime ce bébé, c'est juste que…

- Tu bosses. Tu sais que quand t'es blindé, tu te dores la pilule au soleil, tu ne vas pas travailler! Beurk, le travail c'est... Sérieux Stefan le terme Dolce Vita ne te dit rien?

- Non mais quand tu parles de pilule je pense automatiquement à ton fils! Rigola le cadet.

- Interdiction de dire du mal de mon DJ! Gronda méchamment Damon.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as pu laisser Elena l'appeler comme toi!

- Parce que tu crois que j'avais le choix!»

_ En effet Damon n'avait pas eu le choix. Elena – qui plaisantait sur la fait que Damon avait comprit que les bébés se faisaient par un – tenait leur fils dans les bras et discutait avec les enfants du futur prénom du bébé – enfin en discutait les deux paires de jumeaux puisque Léa et Nicolas avaient voulu aller en colonie – et son regard s'était arrêté sur Ian. En effet elle se souvenait qu'après avoir apprit qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, la jeune femme avait parlé prénoms de bébés et Damon et elle avaient choisit d'appeler leur fils Ian car c'était le second prénom de Damon qui refusait que son fils ne porte son premier prénom. Or là elle avait voulu taquiner son mari et avait déclaré que le bébé s'appelait Damon Junior. C'était une blague mais les enfants l'avait prise au sérieux et avaient commencé à appeler leur frère Damon avant d'appeler leurs ainés pour le raconter tout sur leur petit frère et que Nicolas n'abrège le prénom en disant DJ. Le prénom et son diminutif plaisait beaucoup aux enfants et en les entendant dire DJ à plusieurs reprises, Elena sourit à Damon l'air de dire: «Je crois que finalement le bébé s'appellera bien comme toi» et son mari l'accepta parce que leurs enfants étaient contents de dire qu'ils avaient un petit frère qui était «Tout comme Papa et qui s'appelle comme Papa» et surtout comme son épouse l'avait souligné leur fils aimait déjà son prénom. Évidemment quand sa femme avait dit ça, le jeune homme n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire que c'était normal puisque leur fils s'appelait Damon. Damon Junior mais Damon quand même! _

Les deux frères discutèrent encore un petit moment avant que leurs portables ne vibrent. Stefan recevait l'ordre de rentre à la maison – Katherine et Katerina avaient fait un gâteau et la petite refusait de manger si son Papa ne rentrait pas pour manger son gâteau au chocolat – et Damon recevait un message de sa femme qui lui disait qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide pour décharger la voiture, ne serrait-ce que le shopping de Margaret, signifiant que Damon devait sortir du Mystic Grill et attendre l'arrivée de sa femme. Celle-ci était déjà arrivée elle et Margaret triait les sacs – Margaret sortait _«avec des amis»_ et n'avait pas le temps de rentrer chez elle pour se changer et comptait le faire au Mystic Grill. Évidemment Damon ne serait pas Damon s'il ne regarda pas ce que les filles avaient acheté.

«Et ça c'est à qui? Demanda-t-il en voyant une mini-jupe dans un des sacs que Léa avait attribué à Margaret.

- À moi, répondit l'adolescente.

- Et tu mets ça pour…

- Damon ne l'embête pas! Gronda Elena.

- Margaret a un amoureux! Chantonnèrent Nina et Miranda.

- UN QUOI? Hurla Damon.

- Un copain si tu préfères! Se moqua sa femme. C'est de son âge.

- Mais elle n'a que quinze ans! S'offusqua Damon.

- C'est de son âge, répéta Elena en sortant encore des sac.

- Ric le sait?

- Non mais ta mère oui.

- Ouais bah...

- Damon! Sois gentil. Je te le répète c'est de son âge!

- Non c'est… Elle est trop jeune!

- Je suis toujours là! Souligna simplement Margaret. Et je suis une grande fille. Oh fait Nina et Aaron savent écrire quelques phrases, tu le savais?

- Je le savais, je les leur ai apprit, grogna Damon. Au fait bien essayé la petite diversion mais il n'y a qu'avec Christina que ça fonctionne!

- Damon…

- Non Elena ne prend pas son parti. C'est qui ton _«rencard»_?

- Un garçon qui est dans ma classe. Papa le connaît. Zen Damon!

- Non pas zen! Non mais! Je veux lui parler avant qu'il ne t'emmène et… vous allez où au fait?

- Damon! Gronda Elena.

- Cinéma et Mystic Grill, répondit Margaret. Maman me surveillera comme ça, souligna-t-elle en espérant que ça calmerait Damon.

- Non. Cinéma non. Margaret tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'un garçon peut faire dans un cinéma!

- Damon tous les garçons ne sont pas comme toi! Rigola sa femme en pensant à ce que Damon lui faisait dans les cinémas.»

En effet Elena n'allait que très rarement au cinéma parce dés que les lumières étaient éteintes, son mari laissait trainer ses mains sur ses cuisses, l'embrassait et très vite l'emmenait dans une pièce privée. Voilà pourquoi Elena n'allait pas souvent au cinéma avec Damon et voilà pourquoi elle soulignait que tous les garçons n'étaient pas comme lui. Parce que Damon dans un cinéma c'est particulier. Mais son époux n'était pas du tout d'accord, il disait que tous les ados sont comme lui, qu'ils ne pensent qu'à une chose et interdit à Margaret d'aller seule avec un garçon au cinéma. Margaret était sa petite sœur – bon biologiquement celle d'Elena mais il la considérait comme sa petite sœur et ce avant même qu'elle ne le devienne officiellement (c'était quand même la cadette d'Elena!) – et en bon grand-frère il veillait sur sa petite-sœur. Bien sur il était paranoïaque et comme Elena insistait sur le fait qu'il devait laisser Margaret aller au cinéma avec son copain, Damon hypnotisa l'adolescent pour qu'il se comporte en vrai gentleman avec sa sœur avant de les laisser partir tout en surveillant l'horloge et mettant en garde ses filles en leur disant sérieusement qu'elles n'auraient le droit de sortir avec des garçons que quand elles auraient quarante ans minimum.

«Tu ne crois pas que tu es méchant avec tes filles poussin? Demanda Marie qui venait faire des câlins à ses petits enfants.

- Tu ne crois pas que ton mari va faire une attaque quand il saura que tu laisses votre fille aller au cinéma avec un garçon de seize ans? Répliqua son fils avec sarcasme.

- Ric me fait confiance! Se défendit sa mère.

- Oh et bien il va être content quand il va rentrer de formation! Ronchonna l'ainé des Salvatore.

- Damon j'ai confiance en Margaret! Insista sa mère.

- Moi aussi mais pas en cette espèce de bidule obsédé sexuel! Grogna le jeune homme.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça! Rigola Elena.

- Damon tout va bien se passer. Et puis ils ne sont pas seuls au cinéma, ils ont un double rencard!

- Oh je suis rassuré! Ironisa Damon.»

…

Tous les matins la famille Forbes-Lockwood allait prendre le petit déjeuner au Mystic Grill, Caroline n'étant pas du genre à préparer le petit déjeuner. Les enfants – qu'elle aimait plus que tout – l'agaçaient le matin parce qu'il manquait toujours quelque chose à table et elle en avait eu très vite marre décrétant que les matin c'était petit déjeuner au Mystic Grill ou rien. Évidemment les garçons – un an après la naissance de Taylor, Caroline avait eu un autre garçon: Logan – étaient tout contents – le matin leur grand-mère venait prendre un café sans parler que très souvent il y avait les enfants de Damon et Elena avec qui ils adoraient jouer. Pour Caroline ce n'était pas négliger ses enfants que de ne pas leur préparer de petit déjeuner, c'était éviter des disputes matinales et puis les petits adoraient aller au Grill. Les deux enfants pouvaient se monter _«aussi chiants»_ que leur mère, dixit Tyler qui adorait ses fils et qui veillait sur eux comme pas possible. Bien sur il ne montrait pas ses craintes mais Caroline savait très bien que Tyler était surprotecteur avec leurs fils de peur qu'ils ne deviennent loups garous. De peur qu'ils ne vivent avec cette malédiction.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Qu'avez vous pensé de ce que Damon a fait pour avoir son fils? Je ne sais pas comment on trafique des pilules, ne me posez pas de question sur ce sujet, c'est juste que l'autre jour je regardais la saison 1 de Desperate Housewives (je regarde beaucoup trop de série!) et j'ai vu l'épisode où Carlos Solis trafique les pilule de sa femme Gabrielle (joué par Eva Longoria pour vous situer un peu si vous ne regardez pas la série). Bref je m'en suis inspirée. Et votre avis sur le comportement de Damon envers Margaret et son copain? Très grand-frère (moi je ne sais pas, je suis l'ainée mais mon frère est peut-être mon cadet mais il est tout de même protecteur envers moi alors un grand frère, j'imagine que c'est pire. Surtout un comme Damon Salvatore!). Quand à Katherine que pensez vous du fait qu'elle fasse un bébé dans le dos de Stefan? **

**Concernant donc le prochain chapitre: la première partie se passe cinq ans plus tard et la seconde six ans après la première. Il est centré sur certains enfants de Damon et Elena: Miranda & Ian qui auront 17 ans et Nina & Aaron qui auront 16 ans, Katerina 16 ans aussi et les frères Lockwood (Taylor 16 ans et Logan 15 ans) qui forment une petite bande soudée (Vous aurez une sorte de guide des âges des enfants dans la prochaine note d'auteure pour vous situer). On les verra être en quelque sorte les Rois du lycée. Alors des théories? Je vous rassure Damon et Elena auront leur moment dans le prochain chapitre mais l'intrigue est plus sur leurs enfants.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Bon weekend.**

**Amandine.**


	48. Chapitre 47

**Voilà le chapitre 47 avec beaucoup d'évolution dans l'histoire. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. **

**Helene: Oui c'était une très longue review et ne t'inquiète pas tu ne m'as pas spoilée sur Desperate Housewives. J'en suis à la saison 8 mais l'autre jour j'étais fatiguée mais n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai mis la saison 1 en DVD. Voilà pour l'explication. Et je te rassure tu n'es pas la seule accro aux séries. Si tu voyais ma collection de DVD ou de clé USB séries TV, tu n'en croirais pas tes yeux. Un jour il y a six-sept ans, j'ai calculé la valeur de ma collection de coffret de séries et j'en étais à plus de 3000€ (je m'ennuyais) alors aujourd'hui je n'imagine pas la valeur de ma collection. Et je connais toutes les séries que tu as cité, tu vois tu n'es pas la seule accro aux séries TV. Damon y est effectivement allé fort sur ce coup surtout qu'Elena voulait attendre six mois mais n'avait pas dit non mais Damon et la patience, ça fait deux. Bref ils ont eu leur petit DJ qu'ils adorent. Katherine c'est Katherine et c'est moins grave que Damon parce que c'est son corps à elle. Et puis je pense que plusieurs femme peuvent faire ça: mettre leur mari devant le fait accomplit. Damon est tellement parano qu'il a hypnotisé le copain de sa sœur. En tout cas merci pour tes review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Manon: Damon trafique les pilules d'Elena pour avoir un enfant, fille ou garçon, il s'en fiche. Et non Stefan ne s'ennuie pas mais sa fille, c'est sa fille et c'est sacré. Damon et Elena restent Damon et Elena et leurs disputes seront toujours comme ça, violentes mais passionnées. Voilà quand à l'intrigue elle se met en place petit à petit. Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour la review. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 47. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 47<strong>

Onze ans après leur mariage, Damon et Elena étaient les parents de neuf enfants. Nicolas qui aujourd'hui avait quinze ans mais qui heureusement était un adolescent facile à vivre, Léa qui avait douze ans et qui elle se montrait parfois petite peste mais se faisait recadrer par tout ses cadets qui avaient plus fort caractère qu'elle. Et puis il y avait les jumeaux, Miranda et Ian qui avait onze ans et qui comme tous les enfants biologiques de Damon et Elena étaient de vrais Salvatore. Tous les deux avaient les yeux bleus et les cheveux couleur corbeau de leur père et même s'ils avaient le sale caractère et l'orgueil paternel, ils avaient la compassion et la générosité maternelle. Nina et Aaron, qui eux allaient sur leurs onze ans – en septembre – avaient les yeux de Damon et les cheveux d'Elena – en grandissant leurs cheveux s'étaient éclaircis – et avaient le même caractère que leurs ainés. Quand à leurs pouvoirs, Damon avait réussi avec brio à leur apprendre à les contrôler et tous deux les maitrisaient parfaitement bien, rendant leurs parents – spécialement leur père – particulièrement fiers. Ils ne pénétraient l'esprit des autres que pour consoler leurs cadets en cas de cauchemars et n'hypnotisaient personne – sauf pour défendre un membre de leur famille – parce que pour tous les enfants Salvatore, pour toute la famille Salvatore la famille était sacrée! DJ lui portait bien son nom, il était en tout point le fils de Damon. Que ce soit au niveau physique qu'au niveau du caractère. Mais bon quand il était avec sa maman toutes les bêtises qu'il était capable de faire se faisaient oublier tellement il était adorable envers elle. Les neufs enfants étaient protecteurs envers Elena – même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée! – mais DJ; ainsi que Ian et Miranda étaient probablement les plus protecteurs envers elle. Et puis il y avait les jumelles, Elena ne les avaient pas prévu mais ni elle, ni Damon ne les regrettaient. Il y a trois ans, Elena avait eut une angine qui l'avait cloué au lit pendant plus d'une semaine et avait été sous antibiotiques, antibiotiques qui annulaient les effets de la pilule contraceptive. Et voilà qu'en décembre, en guise de cadeaux de Noël, la jeune femme avait annoncé à son époux qu'ils allaient être de nouveau parents. Oui elle n'avait pas prévu cette grossesse mais elle était heureuse, c'était une bonne surprise et puis Elena et Damon n'arrivaient pas à rester sans avoir de bébés, ils les aimaient trop pour ne pas en faire et Damon le soulignait constamment, ensemble ils faisaient de beaux bébés! Et la jeune femme avait mise au monde des jumelles, de véritables jumelles qui étaient tellement belles que toute la famille les surnommait _«les petites poupées»_. Les deux fillettes étaient une copie l'une de l'autre et il fallait bien les connaître pour faire la différence. Elles étaient toutes les deux brunes – brunes comme leur mère – et avaient comme tous leurs ainés les yeux bleus. Cependant Emma avait quelques centimètres – trois exactement – de plus qu'Giulia qui elle avait les cheveux légèrement plus foncés que sa sœur mais vraiment légèrement et il fallait bien regarder ou connaître les fillettes pour les différencier. Avoir une famille nombreuse n'était pas tous les jours facile mais ni Elena, ni Damon ne s'imaginait sans l'un de leurs enfants. Ils avaient tous un quelque chose qui les rendait unique et tous avaient une place spéciale dans le cœur de leur parent. Tous étaient spéciaux. Le couple adorait sa vie et Damon insistait sur le fait d'avoir un dixième enfant, disant que ce serait pair et que ce serait un chiffre rond, mais Elena soulignait que peut-être ils auraient encore des jumeaux – après tout sur quatre grossesses elle avait eux trois paires de jumeaux! Alors la jeune femme avait prit la décision que les jumelles seraient les dernières mais son mari ne désespérait pas et parlait encore d'avoir un petit dernier. Quand elle repensait à tout ses enfants elle en venait à la conclusion qu'aucun de ses enfants n'avaient été prévu mais que tous avaient été désiré. Léa était celle à qui Elena voulait donner le meilleur. Quand Damon et Elena avaient conçu Miranda et Ian, aucun d'eux ne pensaient que Damon était humain – donc qu'il pouvait avoir des enfants – et la découverte de sa grossesse avait été inespérée pour la jeune femme qui n'aurait jamais cru porter des enfants. Enfin porter les enfants de son Damon. Quant Elena repensait à sa _«première paire de jumeaux»_, qu'elle repensait à sa grossesse et à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant, la jeune femme pleurait. Cette grossesse avait en tout point été la plus difficile, celle qui lui avait le plus fait peur. Elle n'avait pas eu Damon durant les premiers mois et avait eu peur que ses bébés ne grandissent sans leur père et en soient malheureux. Elle avait eu des contractions de Braxton qui l'avait plus qu'effrayée et avait accouché plus que prématurément et avait failli perdre ses bébés; sa petite Miranda lui ayant causé énormément de soucis. Et puis peu de temps avant leur mariage Nicolas avait été adopté; l'enfant avait été le coup de cœur de ses parents qui en une semaine avaient prit la décision de faire de lui leur fils et ne l'avait jamais regretté. L'année de l'adoption de Nicolas avait aussi été l'année de la naissance de ses seconds jumeaux. Eux aussi avaient donné du souci à leur mère à cause de leurs pouvoirs mais finalement Damon avait épaté sa femme en inventant des tonnes de jeux pour apprendre aux enfants à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Ça n'avait pas été facile, les enfants avaient eu beaucoup de mal, c'était difficile pour des bébés – car les enfants avaient utilisé l'hypnose dés qu'ils avaient su parler forçant leur père à trouver un moyen de leur apprendre le contrôle de soi-même – d'arriver à contrôler leurs pouvoirs et à comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. La jeune femme avait parfois vu son mari dans des états d'inquiétude qu'elle n'imaginait pas mais jamais il n'avait désespéré, elle ne l'avait pas laisser faire, l'avait écouté, consolé, avait été là pour lui qu'importe l'état dans lequel il était. Et puis c'était leurs enfants, l'inquiétude de Damon était aussi la sienne. Peu de temps après le troisième anniversaire de Miranda et Ian, Damon s'était amusé – aujourd'hui c'était le terme qu'Elena employait sur un ton léger – à trafiquer ses plaquettes de pilules pour qu'elle tombe enceinte et elle avait eu Damon junior. DJ était le plus difficile, il était un vrai mini-Damon mais il avait ce côté _«petit bébé à sa maman»_ qui faisait craquer Elena. C'était le genre de petit-garçon qui après une journée de bêtise venait tout ensommeillé voir sa maman en serrant fort son doudou et en disant qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, voulant des câlins. Et puis même s'il était une terreur, il veillait sur les jumelles qui avaient été une bonne surprise et l'annonce de la grossesse surprise d'Elena avait été _«le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël»_ pour toute la famille. Les jumelles, Emma et Giulia étaient de vraies petites pipelettes mais de véritables petits anges. Elena Salvatore aurait pu penser à ses enfants durant des heures mais elle les entendait chahuter en bas avec leur grand-mère et connaissant Marie elle s'attendait au pire et n'avait aucune envie que sa maison florentine en soit détruite. Bon s'était exagéré mais elle connaissait ses terreurs de petits Salvatore, de vrais mini Damon! Damon qui justement empêchait les enfants de pousser sa mère dans la piscine.

«Stop! Ordonna la jeune femme à ses enfants qui s'arrêtèrent net. Qu'est-ce qu'on a déjà dit sur le fait de pousser quelqu'un dans la piscine?

- Premièrement qu'on n'est pas sure que ce quelqu'un sache nager, dit Nicolas qui venait d'arriver et qui venait serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Maman il y a une soirée et…

- Je sais tu m'en as parlé et j'ai mit l'argent sur ton bureau. Tu pars déjà?

- Oui je…

- Il a une copine, rigola Léa qui feuilletait des magasines avec Margaret.

- Quoi? C'est vrai? Lui demanda sa mère.

- C'est juste…

- Il a une copine mais ce n'est pas assez sérieux pour qu'il nous la présente, je me trompe? Comprit Damon.

- Non. Mais je promets que le jour où j'aurais une relation sérieuse avec une fille, je vous la présenterai.

- Heureusement! Allez file! Et amuse toi bien mon cœur, sourit Elena avant de se tourner vers les enfants. Donc on disait, de un on n'est pas sure que ce quelqu'un sache nager. De deux?

- On pourrait se blesser, répondit Nina.

- Ou on pourrait faire mal à quelqu'un, rajouta DJ.

- Un de nous ou la personne que l'on pousse dans l'eau, expliqua Aaron.

- La conclusion? Demanda Elena.

- ON NE POUSSE PERSONNE DANS L'EAU PARCE QUE ÇA PEUT ÊTRE DANGEREUX, dirent les enfants en cœur. Maman, c'est quand que Katerina arrive? Demanda Miranda qui était très proche de sa cousine.

- Demain ma puce.

- Moi j'ai bien envie d'une journée shopping entre filles, déclara Marie en embarquant toutes les filles avec elle. J'en profiterais pour gâter mes petites-filles adorées et ramener pleins de choses à mes petits-fils!

- Ce sera sans moi, déclara Margaret en se levant et en croisant les regards interrogateurs de sa sœur et de sa mère. Je sors.

- Avec qui? Demandèrent Ric et Damon.

- J'ai vingt ans, plus de comptes à vous rendre, les nargua-t-elle. Mais Maman et Elena en ont déjà entendu parlé.

- Et elle nous racontera tout! Nargua Marie. Amuse toi bien ma puce.

- Merci Maman. Demain je vous offre le petit déj' à Elena et toi, déclara la jeune femme en partant. Oh fait Elena tu es best-seller au États-Unis, en Europe, en Australie et en Russie. Encore! Félicitation!

- Merci, sourit Elena. Bon les filles en route! Déclara-t-elle en prenant les jumelles pour les mettre dans la poussette.

- Marie tu fais attention… commença Ric mais sa femme venu l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

- Bon et bien Ric comme on est tous seuls, Whisky? Proposa Damon une fois que les filles s'éloignaient.

- Évidemment!

- Vous avez les garçons! Gronda Elena.

- En parlant de garçons, je suis un peu inquiète pour les miens, avoua sa belle-mère.

- Damon et Stefan font bien, répondit sa belle-fille qui ne comprenait pas l'inquiétude de sa belle mère.

- Oui mais… je vais te dire un truc et j'espère que tu y prépareras Damon parce que… C'est mon fils je l'adore, je l'aimerais toujours et je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je ne l'aime plus ou moins.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Elena.

- Je suis enceinte.

- Félicitation! S'enthousiasma Elena. Damon le prendra bien, l'autre jour on parlait de ton mariage et Damon se demandait pourquoi tu n'avais pas d'enfants. Il semblait emballé à l'idée d'être grand-frère. Il le prendra bien. Il sait que tu adores les enfants et il veut que tu sois heureuse. C'est la même chose pour Stefan.

- Tu es sure que…

- Oui. Ils ne vont pas t'en vouloir t'avoir un autre enfant. Et ils ne vont pas se sentir délaisser, ils savent que tu les aimes. Crois moi tout va bien se passer Marie, lui assura Elena. Au fait tu en es à combien?

- Trois mois.

- Et ça se passe bien?

- Oui. Je pète la forme. Il n'y a qu'Alaric qui flippe un peu quand je suis loin de lui.

- C'est un homme!»

À Mystic Falls, Stefan chargeait le coffre de la voiture avec l'aide de son fils – qui s'appelait Stefan junior car il lui ressemblait en tout point – tandis que Katherine vérifiait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et que Katerina trainait encore au Mystic Grill avec les Lockwood. Katerina, Ian, Miranda, Nina, Aaron, Taylor et Logan étaient inséparables. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et faisaient tout ensemble. Comme Caroline et Elena étaient les meilleures amies du monde et avaient été mères quasi en même temps, leurs enfants se voyaient tous les jours et Katerina avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être avec ses cousins cousines avec qui elle s'entendait bien et avec qui elle jouait enfants, se sentant parfois seule. Bref les enfants avaient toujours eu l'habitude d'être ensemble et avaient formé une sorte de petite bande d'inséparables dés l'enfance. L'adolescente était donc au Grill avec les Lockwood qui regrattaient de ne pas aller en Italie cette année surtout sachant que leur mère enceinte leur faisait passer un été catastrophique et était obsédée par le bébé, folle de joie que ce soit une fille et en parlait toute la journée.

«Venez avec nous! Leur proposa Katerina.

- Ouais c'est clair que ce serait cool mais nos parents…, commença Taylor.

- Votre mère est en cloque, manipulez là! Grogna leur amie. Dites lui que Miranda, Ian, Nina et Aaron vous manquent. Dites lui qu'ici vous aller vous sentir seuls et que sans moi vous êtes paumés! Dites lui que vous voulez aller en Italie. Faites lui des yeux de biches!

- Et tes parents? Demanda Logan. T'es sure qu'ils font vouloir nous emmener?

- Mes parents font tout pour me faire plaisir, sourit Katerina. N'oubliez pas que je suis _«la fifille à son papa»_! Aller en piste les gars! Vous vous occupez de votre mère et moi je vais vers mon petit Papa adoré!»

Et évidemment les enfants avaient réussi. Les garçons Lockwood avaient fait pleurer leur mère – il détestait la voir pleurer – et Caroline avait cédé sans que Tyler dise ce qu'il en pensait. Evidemment avant de partir les garçons avaient eu le droit aux recommandations paternelles. Quand à Katerina et bien elle n'avait qu'à eu dire à son père qu'elle voudrait bien que Taylor et Logan viennent avec elle et Stefan avait dit que si Tyler et Caroline étaient d'accord, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. C'était comme ça depuis toujours, Katerina était la réplique de Katherine et obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle n'arrivait pas à manipuler sa mère – pas besoin, sa mère savait ce qu'elle avait en tête quand elle allait faire des numéros à Stefan – son père lui se laissait mener par le bout du nez. En fait il n'avait pas le cœur à dire non à sa fille qu'il n'aimait pas voir malheureuse. Son frère lui était le mini Stefan – d'où son prénom – et c'était lui qui défendait sa sœur quand elle blessait des personnes. Parce que sa sœur pouvait être une garce finie, c'était sa sœur et il l'aimait. Lui seul était celui qui pouvait trouver les mots pour défendre Katerina et dire qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal.

::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::

Le cour préféré des Salvatore et des Lockwood était incontestablement celui d'Histoire. Alaric les avaient tous en même temps. Quand les enfants étaient petits, Elena avait tenu à mettre ses deux paires de jumeaux à l'école en même temps si bien qu'aujourd'hui ils sont tous les quatre dans la classe avec leur cousine et les deux Lockwood puisque Caroline avait fait la même chose qu'Elena avec ses fils. Bref Ric avait toute la petite bande en cour et il fallait dire que comparé à Nicolas et Léa qu'il avait eu auparavant, le reste des Salvatore était chiant. Digne de leur père qui en était si fier. Quand à Katerina, elle tout se résumait en une phrase: elle est comme sa mère. Et les Lockwood et bien ils étaient aussi bavards que Caroline. Bref leur faire cour n'était pas toujours facile, surtout quand ils étaient déchainés. Et Alaric était coincé: vis-à-vis des autres élèves il devait les sanctionner pour ne pas être accusé de faire du favoritisme mais s'il le faisait il allait avoir des problèmes avec toute la famille. Stefan, Katherine, Elena et Damon allaient lui faire un scandale et Marie allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs d'avoir osé punir ses petits-enfants. Leurs petits enfants. Mais bon peut-être qu'ils étaient des turbulents qui profitaient du cours d'Histoire pour prolonger leur pause d'intercours cependant ils étaient des turbulents qui sont les meilleurs élèves de la classe. Heureusement! Et puis les voir mordre la vie à pleine dent de manière inconsciente rassurait Alaric qui se souvenait de leurs parents à leur âge. C'était surnaturel et compagnie. Elena était le double Petrova que beaucoup voulait tuer, Stefan et Caroline étaient des vampires, Tyler était – et est toujours – un loup-garou et Bonnie était la sorcière de service toujours entrain d'étudier les sorts. Quand à Damon c'était un emmerdeur psychopathe! Là les enfants Salvatore et Lockwood vivaient leur vie d'adolescents avec pour seuls problèmes ceux des adolescents ordinaires. Et en les voyant vivre tranquillement leur petite vie, en sachant ce que leurs parents avaient vécu, Ric n'avait aucune envie de les sanctionner d'être heureux. Il les voyait là, discuter comme s'il était n'existait pas et organisait une soirée dans les bois. Parce qu'au lycée de Mystic Falls les leaders étaient les Salvatore et les Lockwood. Miranda Salvatore était la présidente du comité des fêtes de l'établissement scolaire, sa sœur la secondait souvent et leur cousine était la capitaine des pom pom girls. Quand à Ian et Aaron avec les frères Lockwood, ils étaient les stars du lycée en excellant dans le sport. Bref tous les sept inséparables était ceux que tout le monde suivait et à qui tous les autres élèves obéissaient.

« Et pour l'alcool? Demanda un de leur camarade en les rattrapant dans le couloir.

- On en piquera au Grill, répondit Katerina.

- Non! Gronda Miranda. On ne va pas voler grand-mère! Et puis y'a un truc qu'on appelle inventaire. En le faisant Mamy le saura et nos parents aussi! Et je l'ai dit, on ne va pas voler grand-mère!

- Et on boit quoi? Du petit lait? Ironisa sa cousine.

- On fait comme si on n'avait pas de grand-mère patronne du Mystic Grill, répondit Ian en se positionnant à côté de sa sœur. On pique une ou deux bouteilles à nos parents!

- Ouais tu oublies juste que ton père contrôle son alcool!

- Mais tu oublies qu'on a un frère qui a vingt et un ans! Répliqua Nina qui sortait les griffes face à sa cousine qui avait sous-entendu que son père était alcoolique.

- Nico nous a déjà acheté de l'alcool, on l'a dans la voiture, renchérit Aaron.

- Alors c'est cool! Déclara Taylor qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a la sœurette à aller récupérer Logan!

- Ouais, heu… vas-y, bredouilla son cadet qui observait Katerina et qui semblait avoir passer un accord silencieux avec celle-ci.

- Non tu viens, je vais pas me coltiner Lizzie tous seul! C'est Lizzie, elle est chiante!»

Depuis toujours, Katerina Salvatore est la parfaite copie de sa mère. Elle se ressemble en tout point – excepté que Katherine a les yeux marron et que sa fille les as vert – et ont le même caractère. Cependant ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'avec les frères Lockwood elle était entrain de répéter les erreurs de sa mère et de faire du mal à beaucoup de personnes. Il y a quelques mois – depuis le début de l'année scolaire et après des vacances d'été qu'elle n'avait pas passé avec Taylor et Logan – Katerina s'était intéressée de près aux frères Lockwood et les avait séduit. Ce comportement de garce manipulatrice sans cœur et égocentrique déplaisait particulièrement à ses cousines. Miranda avait toujours été proche de Taylor. Petits il était le meilleur ami de Ian – et l'est toujours – et Ian ne quittaient jamais sa sœur. Dans leur bande il y avait une sous bande formée par eux trois. Et en grandissement son attachement envers Taylor s'était peu à peu transformé en amour mais Miranda avait beau être Miranda Salvatore, arrogante, têtue, question sentiment elle était effrayée. Effrayée par le rejet. Quand à sa sœur, elle était un peu pareille qu'elle et taisait ses sentiments pour Logan. Souvent leur père plaisantait en disant qu'heureusement seuls ses fils avaient hérité des gènes séducteurs des Salvatore et non pas ses filles qu'il refusait de voir grandir. Question amour elles n'étaient pas des séductrices comme leur père ou leurs frères. Voilà pourquoi les deux sœurs se contentèrent de tourner les talons agacées suivies de leurs frères qui connaissaient par cœur et savaient très bien ce qui n'allait pas. Les filles étaient immédiatement rentrée chez elle et avaient fait ce qu'elles faisaient à chaque fois qu'elles étaient tristes et allaient se blottir dans les bras de leur père qui n'avait pas trop comprit le pourquoi du comportement de ses filles – en plus elles ne voulaient rien dire et Damon ne chercha pas plus loin à en juger par le regard des ses fils qui signifiait _«quoi qu'il arrive on s'occupe de nos jumelles»_. Quand il s'agissait de ses filles, les seuls en qui Damon avait confiance étaient ses fils. Damon aimait tous ses enfants mais ses filles c'était ses fifilles et il ne voulait ni les voir grandir, ni les voir souffrir. Ses fifilles étaient sacrées et les seuls à qui il les confiait en toute confiance était ses fils qui comme lui tuerait pour leur sœur. Cependant Damon aurait aimé savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez ses filles. Nina était restée la tête sur son épaule sans dire un mot et Miranda – qui malgré son fort caractère était probablement la plus fragile de tous les enfants biologiques de Damon et Elena – avait laissé couler quelques larmes qui avaient encore plus inquiété son père.

«Miranda qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Rien Papa, juste je veux un câlin, pleurait sa fille.

- Mes petites princesses dites moi…

- On veut juste un câlin de notre papa, le coupa Nina.

- Papa ne t'inquiète pas, renchérit Miranda. On va bien, c'est juste que parfois…

- On était mieux quand on était tes petites filles.

- Vous serez toujours mes petites filles! Les rassura leur père.

- Non. Comme Giulia, Emma ou Stella, lui dit Miranda.»

Emma et Giulia les jumelles de neuf ans – qui étaient venues consoler leur grande sœur – et Stella leur petite sœur de deux ans – qui dormait dans son berceau. Damon voulait vraiment un dixième enfant et quand Elena avait été pour la huitième fois best-seller – avec son huitième livre – elle avait voulu faire une pause bébé et ils avaient eu Stella. Comme tous les autres Stella était une Salvatore et ressemblait beaucoup à ses ainés. Elle avait les yeux bleus de son père et les cheveux bruns de sa mère. Sans oublier qu'elle avait le mauvais caractère de Damon.

«Et nous on veut être grandes comme vous, répondit innocemment Giulia.

- Oui vous être trop belle et tout le monde vous aime. Et puis on vous laisse faire plein de choses que nous on n'a pas le droit de faire, rajouta Emma.

- Ouais bah ne grandissez pas trop vite! Grogna leur père.

- Ce que papa veut dire c'est qu'être grand ça craint parfois, leur dit Nina.

- Profitez d'être petites, rajouta Miranda.

- Les filles à quels garçons je dois casser la figure? Demanda sérieusement Damon qui avait comprit la situation.

- Personne Papa, sourit finalement Miranda de voir son père prêt à tout pour elle et sa sœur.

- On a des jumeaux qui assurent, rajouta Nina en câlinant son père et ses sœurs avant de dire qu'il fallait partir.

- Les enfants…

- On connaît les règles Papa, lui assurèrent ses quatre enfants. On t'adore, dit Miranda en lui faisant un câlin. Dis à maman qu'on lui fait de gros bisous et qu'on espère que son émission s'est bien passée.

- Oui je lui dirais. Mais votre mère assure toujours quand elle fait de la promo. Les garçons, je veux vous parler cinq minutes! Ordonna-t-il a ses fils. Vos sœurs, si il y a un problème, vous m'appelez ok? Et si des garçons…

- Papa si quelqu'un touche à nos sœurs où leur fait du mal: on le massacre! Lui assura Ian. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Miranda, c'est Miranda elle prend les choses à cœur mais elle nous a nous!

- Ouais et Nina… Si quelqu'un l'emmerde, elle utilise l'hypnose! Plaisanta Aaron avant de partir.»

Et Damon avait laissé ses enfants partir en tournant en rond, inquiet pour ses filles. Même les jumelles avaient essayé de la calmer mais n'y étaient pas arrivées. Damon était inquiet pour ses filles et n'était en aucun cas rassuré de savoir ses fifilles à une fête alors qu'elles avaient un gros chagrin. C'est tournant en rond et anxieux qu'Elena le trouva avec leurs filles et DJ – qui était arrivé entre temps – endormis sur le canapé. Sa femme revenait d'une émission télé et s'attendait à retrouver son mari comme toujours derrière les fourneaux ou devant la télévision à regarder une débilité ou à jouer à un jeu vidéo avec leurs enfants. Pas à tourner à rond comme un lion en cage. Automatiquement Elena s'était inquiétée, Damon ne faisait jamais ça à part quand il était inquiet. Inquiet pour les enfants. Alors son épouse s'installa sur le canapé et l'écouta parler de Miranda et de Nina. Il était fou d'inquiétude et plusieurs fois Elena dut l'empêcher de partir espionner leur enfants sachant que Damon ferrait une syncope en voyant se que les enfants faisaient. Contrairement à Damon qui gobait tout ce que leurs filles pouvaient dire, Elena n'était pas dupe et avait été dans ce genre de soirée. Elle savait très bien qu'il y aurait de l'alcool et que Damon ne s'en remettrait pas s'il voyait l'une de ses petites princesses adorées boire une bière. Lui avait le droit de boire mais les enfants c'était une autre histoire. Bien sur qu'Elena n'approuvait pas ce qu'elle savait que ses enfants faisaient mais elle n'en avait aucune preuve physique. Bien sur si elle trouvait des bouteilles d'alcool vides ou manquantes, si l'un de ses enfants rentrait ivre elle pourrait les punir mais rien de tout ça ne se produisait. Alors elle était coincée et devait faire semblant de croire les bobards de ses enfants.

«Damon ça va aller, lui assura-t-elle. Les filles ont leurs frères avec elle et ils sont hyper-protecteurs envers leurs sœurs.

- Miranda pleurait Elena.

- Je… J'irais lui parler, répondit sa femme inquiète elle aussi. Miranda me parlera, elle le fait toujours.

- Princesse elle n'avait pas un petit chagrin. C'était sérieux! J'aurais cru te revoir pleurer toi à cause de moi. C'est… je te jure que si je sais qui est le crétin qui…

- Tu ne feras rien Damon, le coupa son épouse. Ça ferrait du mal à Miranda. Et puis Ian s'en chargera bien avant toi!

- Ouais nos fils sont bien élevés! Plaisanta Damon.

- Ouais nos enfants ne sont pas les enfants les mieux éduqués de la terre Damon mais ce sont des anges. Ils sont… comme toi!

- Et alors? Et je te signal qu'ils sont aussi comme toi!

- De toute façon on n'aurait pas pu avoir des enfants ultras-disciplinés, on se serait ennuyé! Rigola Elena.

- On a fait des enfants à notre image.

- À ton image. Nos enfants sont des Salvatore Damon! Et ils grandissent trop vite!

- Ouais. Stella n'a que deux ans mais bientôt ce sera elle qui viendra pleurer dans mes bras et…

- Je sais! Tu ne regrettes pas? Lui demanda subitement sa femme. D'être redevenu humain? D'avoir eu des enfants? Un vie normale quoi.

- Non Elena. Bien sur que non! Répondit Damon interloqué par les questions d'Elena. Elena je t'aime, je t'aime depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Tu avais ce quelque chose de différent. Tu l'as toujours. Redevenir humain, avoir eu les enfants c'est la plus belle chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Avec toi. Elena cette vie, c'est la vie parfaite. Même si les filles causent du souci en ce moment.

- Parfois j'ai peur que tu n'aies choisi cette vie avec moi par dépit. Parce que tu avais perdu ton éternité.

- Non. Elena c'est toi! Pour toi j'aurais trouvé le moyen de redevenir humain! Je… Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais heureux quand j'ai su que tu étais enceinte. C'était… j'avais l'impression de rêver Elena. J'étais vraiment aux anges. Pour la première fois j'étais vraiment heureux.

- Alors aucun regret?

- Aucun. Si c'était à refaire, je re signe encore et encore, lui assura son époux en l'embrassant. Je t'aime Elena Salvatore.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Un petit onzième ça te tentes? Plaisanta Damon.

- Damon!

- Je m'en fiche je trafiquerais tes pilules! Fit mine de se vexer son mari.

- Damon!

- Aller tu l'aimes bien ton petit DJ!

- J'aime tous mes enfants. Et tu sais Damon tu es mon onzième tellement tu sais être immature.

- Méchante!

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Je t'aime.

- Comment?

- Comment, Comment?

- Tu m'aimes un peu, beaucoup…

- Passionnément. À la folie. Plus que tout. À en mourir. Tu es mon Elena.

- Et toi mon Damon, répondit sa femme en l'embrassant. Et ton petit onzième qui te tient à cœur, je l'attends Damon.

- Quoi? Tu es…

- Enceinte. Oui. J'avais envie de te faire tourner en bourrique mon cœur. Mais Damon, il faut vraiment que quand on décrété que c'est le dernier ça le soit!

- On s'en fiche Elena. Tu es enceinte. Je vais être encore papa!»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce long chapitre? Ils vous a plu? Vos théories sur la suite?**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	49. Chapitre 48

**Voilà le chapitre 48 avec les réponses à vos reviews. Et si vous n'avez pas vu le tableau récapitulatif des enfants et de leurs âges au fil de l'histoire, un résumé est à la fin du chapitre. **

**Manon: Et oui là j'avais vraiment envie de m'amuser et quoi de mieux que de crée une famille nombreuse? Miranda et Nina ne renteront pas bourrées. De un elles ont chacune un jumeau ultra protecteur et Damon les tueraient si elles rentraient bourrées. Pour t'aider dans les prénoms des enfants, j'avais publié le lien de mon blog où il y a le tableau récapitulatif les concernant. Sinon contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'enchaine sur la réponse à ta review sur **_**Back To Fell Church**_**. Et oui Elena ne quitte pas Fell Church et a choisi Damon. Bon ce n'est pas un scoop si je te dis qu'elle est enceinte et elle découvrira sa grossesse dans le prochain chapitre. Stefan lui sera de retour dans celui d'après. Pour la réponse à ta question, je ne peux rien dire, tu verras quand on sera de retour dans le futur. Je sais ça ne t'aide pas mais je ne peux rien te dire sinon je gâcherais l'histoire. En tout cas merci pour tes reviews et contente que les histoires te plaisent. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Virginie: Oui Marie est enceinte (et à eu un bébé puisque dans le chapitre il y a eu un saut dans le temps de six ans entre les deux parties). Katerina est une ado à recadrer mais elle n'est pas méchante. Quand au p'tit onzième de Damon et Elena, je ne dirais rien. En tout cas merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Et oui enfin Marie va avoir un bébé! Enfin un autre parce que ses autres bébés ils sont grands. Quand elle est enceinte, Damon à 31 ans, Stefan 27 ans et Margaret 20 ans donc oui il était temps! Je base mon calcule sur les données de toute l'histoire: dans la fic Stefan et Damon ont quatre ans d'écarts et dans la série on sait que Stefan a 17 ans donc Damon 21 ans. C'est à cet âge qu'il redevienne humain. Après j'ai rajouté le nombre d'années écoulées. Compliqué j'en ai la migraine. Maintenant ils ont six ans de plus puisque dans la seconde partie du chapitre 47 il y a un bon de six ans. J'espère que tu as réussi à me suivre. Pour Alaric, je dirais qu'en plus il ne peut pas punir **_**«ses petits enfants»**_** sinon Marie le pourrit à coup sur, les enfants de ses enfants c'est sacré! Et heureusement qu'ils travaillent sinon tu imagines leurs parents! Ils deviendraient dingues! Surtout Damon et Elena qui en ont dix (enfin Nicolas est grands et Léa aussi d'ailleurs ils ne vivent plus chez eux mais il y a les petits). Ils discutent d'une fête en cour et parlent de l'alcool dans les couloirs! Tranquille ils sont les rois du lycée après toi! Mais le surnaturel va les rattraper. Je n'en dis pas plus. Comme tu l'as souligné Mystic Falls est un Sunnydale 2.0. (Et oui je connais aussi Buffy et Angel, je te dis je suis comme toi, les séries j'en regarde énormément). Katerina oui il lui manque des baffes mais elle n'est pas vraiment méchante juste perdue. C'est un ado ne l'oublie pas. Mais elle a des parents et ils font s'occuper de la recadrer. Enfin quand ils sauront (si ils savent). Katherine ne laissera pas sa fille faire les même erreur qu'elle et Stefan a beau l'adorer sa fifille, il sait ce que c'est d'être prit pour un con. En tout cas contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce long chapitre 48 (avec le retour du surnaturel) en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 48<strong>

Contrairement à leur habitude, les deux paires de jumeaux Salvatore n'étaient pas restées longtemps à la petite fête qu'ils avaient organisée. En effet à peine arrivé, Nina et Miranda avaient vu leur cousine flirter avec Logan avant d'aller danser avec Taylor de manière provocante. Alors les filles étaient allées discuter avec d'autres de leurs amis en évitant de regarder ce qui se passait derrières elles disant à leurs frères d'aller profiter de leurs petites-amies qui les attendaient. Cependant les filles étaient curieuse et n'avaient pu s'empêcher de zieuter et de voir les frères Lockwood se battre. Si Nina restait interdite, comme effrayée de voir ses amis se battre – s'était la première fois que Taylor et Logan en venaient aux mains! – Miranda elle réagit et s'interposa entre les deux frères se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les journaux de sa mère. C'était il y a quatre ans. _Les enfants jouaient dans la maison pendant que leurs parents discutaient avec toute la famille et que leur mère en profitait pour jouer avec leur cousine Sheila dont elle était la marraine. Sheila était le bébé de leur oncle Jeremy et de leur tante Bonnie et allait bientôt avoir deux ans. Comme elle était dans un âge assez «chipie», elle et Liz – la petite sœur de Taylor et Logan qui a le même âge que Sheila – sont un peu le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde. Miranda pouvait entendre ses sœurs – Giulia et Emma – et son frère – Damon Junior – se plaindre que personne ne s'intéressait à eux. Leurs ainés n'avaient pas ce problème puisqu'ils avaient décidé de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Seulement Taylor avait voulu jouer au nouveau jeu de Ian qui avait décidé d'aller le chercher dans la chambre de ses parents – puisque le jeu lui avait été confisqué – avec l'aide de sa jumelle. Très vite une malle cadenassée attira l'intention des jumeaux qui décidèrent d'ouvrir la malle en forçant le cadenas à l'aide de la pince à cheveux de Miranda – leur père leur avait apprit à ouvrir toute sorte de chose à l'aide d'outils parfois fous disant que ça pourrait toujours leur servir en cas de problème. C'est ainsi que Ian et Miranda découvrirent tous les secrets de famille et de leur ville en lisant les journaux de leur mère. Tout avait été difficile à encaisser pour eux, le fait que leur Maman avait failli mourir plus d'une fois et que beaucoup de personne avait voulu la tuer – dont leur tante – le fait que leur père ait été un vampire – en même temps ça expliquait pourquoi leur père aimait les vampire – le fait que leur oncle, leur tante Katherine, leur tante Christina et leur marraine l'aient été, le fait que leur tante Jenna le soit, le fait que leur tante Bonnie soit une sorcière, le fait que beaucoup de leur proche soient des ressuscités et toute les choses qui allaient avec. Mais le plus dur avait été de lire les origines lycanthropes de leurs amis - et tout ce qui allaient avec – et pour Miranda de savoir que son papa était mort pour elle. En lisant la partie du journal où sa mère parlait de «la mort de Damon pour sauver leur bébé» Miranda en larme se promit de ne jamais se fâcher avec son père et de le laisser être le papa ultra protecteur qu'il était même s'il l'étouffait. Quand à son frère lui était à fond sur le sujet «malédiction des Lockwood» et lisait tout ce qui se rapportait à ça. Une fois leurs investigations terminées, les jumeaux remirent le tout en place et se promirent de n'en parler à personne et de faire les surpris lorsque leur parents leur parleraient du surnaturel quand ils auraient dix-huit ans – dans un des journaux de leur mère il y avait écrit comme quoi les enfants seraient au courant de tout ça quand ils seraient adultes. Il n'empêche que tout ça les avait légèrement effrayé et que les jumeaux n'en reparlèrent plus, mettant le tout de côté dans leurs esprits voulant reprendre leur vie normale._ C'est en repensant à ce que son frère avait lu, le passage sur les crises de colère et le meurtre que Miranda se jeta entre les deux frères pour éviter que l'un ne tue l'autre et n'active le gène loup-garou endormis en lui. Bien sur les séparer avaient été difficile mais Ian, Nina et Aaron étaient venus l'aider et il n'y avait finalement eu aucun problème. Suite à ça – et agacés par le fait que Katerina ne semblait pas se sentir responsable de la situation – les deux paires de jumeaux préfèrent quitter la fête et se réfugier au Mystic Grill surtout que Miranda était très énervée contre leur cousine avec qui elle avait failli en venir aux mains. Katerina avait toujours été proches de ses cousins et cousines qui la considérait comme leur sœur mais aujourd'hui aux yeux des jumeaux elle n'était que leur garce de cousine, l'équivalant de Melody, la détestable cousine de leur mère.

«Miranda tu ne t'interposes plus jamais entre les Lockwood, gronda Ian en s'asseyant dans _«leur coin» _du Mystic Grill.

- Ils ne m'auraient pas fait de mal! Protesta sa sœur.

- Miranda tu sais très bien qu'ils ne contrôlent pas leur colère!

- Taylor ne m'aurait pas fait de mal! Insistait sa jumelle.

- Miranda ne t'interpose plus jamais entre les Lockwood! Répéta Ian inquiet pour elle.

- Je ne pouvais pas les laissé réveillé leur gènes lycanthropes. En plus ce soir c'est la pleine lune!

- Raison de plus!

- C'est quoi cette histoire de lycanthropie? Demandèrent leurs cadets perdus.»

Miranda était allée trop loin en parlant de lycanthropie devant Nina et Aaron et elle et Ian devaient lui dire ce qu'ils avaient lu il y a quatre ans sachant que s'ils ne le faisaient pas, leur frère et leur sœur n'hésiteraient pas à les hypnotiser. En fait ils durent tout leur expliquer. L'histoire de leur famille, ce qu'ils savaient sur le pourquoi des pouvoirs de leurs cadets – la version officielle était _«C'est comme ça, on ne sait pas pourquoi on fait avec!»_ – avant de parler des Lockwood.

«C'est… Commença Aaron.

- Flippant, compléta sa jumelle. Papa et Maman… Je croyais que les livres de Maman était juste des livres pas son histoire! Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que des personnes ont voulu tuer Maman. C'est Maman, c'est…

- C'est Maman, c'est un ange, elle ne ferrait pas de mal à une mouche! Rajouta Ian. Je sais.

- Si Papa et oncle et Stefan n'avait pas été là…, commença Miranda sans terminer sa phrase laissant sous entendre la suite. C'est Maman, à chaque fois que je repense à tout ce qu'elle a vécu, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Et Papa…

- Je ne verrais plus Papa comme un emmerdeur surprotecteur, plaisanta Nina. On a toujours su que Papa nous adorait mais à ce point! Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que Papa est un ancien vampire, il est tellement… Papa, tellement… humain. Et qu'il ait donné sa vie pour toi! Sans sa bague il serait… Oh mon dieu!

- Une chose est sure on a de la chance d'avoir les parents qu'on a! Renchérit Ian.

- Ouais même quand on est des petits cons ils nous supportent! Plaisanta Aaron.

- On est des petits-con parce qu'on est les enfants de notre père, comme dirait Maman! Rigola Miranda.

- Oh fait et les originels? S'inquiéta Nina. Ils sont morts ou dagués?

- Morts. Bel et bien morts, lui assura Ian avant de se tourne vers sa jumelle et de changer de sujet. Miranda j'étais sérieux quand je te disais de ne pas t'interposer entre les Taylor et Logan. Tu sais que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, ça tuerait les parents!

- Ian je sais. Et je ne suis que l'exemple qui montre à quel point nos parents nous aiment. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'un de nous, ça les tuerait. Déjà qu'on vit à Mystic Falls!

- On doit faire attention. Toujours porter nos bijoux protecteurs et veiller à ce que les petits les portent, déclara sérieusement Nina.

- Et on doit faire attention à Taylor et Logan! Rajouta Aaron. Katerina n'en a pas conscience mais elle pourrait les faire s'entre tuer avec son sale petit jeu.

- Elle je vais la démonter, promit Miranda.

- Le jour où tu la démontes, appelle moi que je t'aide, rajouta sa sœur sur un ton complice.

- Les filles! Grondèrent leurs frères. Katerina est la fille tonton Stefan, si vous vous battez avec elle, Papa va se batte avec tonton Stefan et ils font en souffrir. Sans parler de mamy, rajouta Ian. Mamy Marie ne mérite pas ça, alors contrôlez vous. Même si Katerina mérite des baffes retenez vous!

- J'ai un certain contrôle de moi-même mais jusqu'à un certain point! Souligna Miranda alors que Nina disait que c'était pareil pour elle.»

Et puis les quatre Salvatore continuèrent à parler du surnaturel – en faisant attention à ce que personne ne les entende mais c'était impossible là où il était. Ils parlaient de leurs ainés se demandant s'ils étaient au courant et surtout si oui, se demandaient comment ils géraient la situation avant que le portable de Miranda ne sonne. C'était Taylor, il avait l'air saoul et mal, dans sa voix l'adolescente pouvait comprendre qu'il souffrait et qu'il était effrayé. Terrifié même. Il lui confiait avoir fait _«une énorme connerie»_ et _«avoir mal, avoir l'impression que tous ses os se brisaient»_. Alors son amie lui demanda où il était – sur la route principal, à quatre kilomètres de chez lui – et Miranda s'activa à le rejoindre avec son jumeau qui pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'il fallait mieux appeler Caroline et Tyler. À ça sa sœur lui répondit que c'était la pleine lune et que Tyler était enfermé dans une cellule pendant que Caroline veillait sur lui et que Liz s'occupait de Lizzie (La fillette s'appelait Elizabeth comme sa grand-mère mais on tout le monde l'appelait Lizzie). Et puis Miranda avait promit de n'appeler aucun adulte. Pourtant en arrivant la jeune fille eut envie d'être protéger et rassurer par ses parents. En effet en arrivant, elle voyait son ami se tordre de douleur à coté de sa voiture devant laquelle il y avait un cadavre. Pas besoin d'être un génie pou comprendre la situation: Taylor bourré à écraser quelqu'un -quelqu'un qui est mort et que Miranda reconnu comme un élève de l'école – et maintenant il est en pleine mutation. La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire mais elle savait que de un: la voiture ne devait pas rester à côté du cadavre et surtout Taylor devait être enfermé quelque part. Taylor qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans cet état et qu'elle voulait aider malgré les protestations de son frère.

«Miranda tu ne t'en approche pas! Il entrain de se transformer, Miranda éloigne toi de lui!

- NON! Gronda sa sœur en s'agenouillant à côté de son ami. Taylor ça va aller, on va t'aider.

- Miranda j'ai aaaaaah! Hurlait le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

- Ça va aller Taylor, essayait-t-elle de le rassurer en larmes. Et Logan, il est où?

- Rentré de son côté! J'm'en fiche de lui!

- C'est ton frère, ne dis pas ça, le gronda Miranda. Ian il faut…

- Tu sais où est la cave des Forbes? Lui demanda simplement son frère.

- Non! Il nous faut papa! Pleurait la jeune fille. Papa saura nous aider, il a l'habitude.

- Non pas… Miranda pas de parennnnnt! Hurlait Taylor accablé par la douleur de la transformation.

- Taylor réfléchis c'est important, ta grand-mère a une cave à Mystic Falls, tu sais où elle est? Lui demanda Miranda.

- Je… Aaaaaah! Non!

- Ok. Fell Church! S'écria Miranda. Le tombeau!

- Ok alors on y va, déclara son pressé. J'espère qu'il y a des chaines là bas pour…

- Ian on fait quoi du…, demanda l'adolescente en désignant le cadavre.

- On ne peut pas le toucher on laisserait des empruntes et… filons à Fell Church. Taylor s'il te plait attend un moment avant de te transformer mec!»

Et puis Ian demanda à sa sœur de prendre leur voiture pendant que lui montait dans la voiture de leur ami – avec leur ami – et conduisit le plus vite possible à l'Église de Fell Church alors que Miranda le suivait n'ayant pas eu le choix. Une fois dans le tombeau, la chance fut avec eu puisqu'ils trouvèrent des chaines et Ian dut attaché son ami sans l'aide de sa sœur qui avait du mal avec tout ce qui s'était passé mais qui faisait face et s'installa à côté de Taylor en disant à son frère qu'elle comptait rester ici toute la nuit malgré les protestations de son jumeau. Ian ne voulait pas que Miranda reste, il pensait et savait que c'était dangereux mais sa sœur n'était pas du genre à abandonner qui que ce soit dans la détresse. Alors il évita la dispute et écouta sa jumelle qui lui disait de rentrer et de dire à leurs parents qu'elle était trop fatiguée et qu'elle dormait dans sa chambre au Mystic Grill. Miranda savait qu'elle aurait des problèmes, que ses parents seraient suspicieux et lui ferraient passer un interrogatoire mais elle prenait le risque. Elle prenait ce risque pour Taylor, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul alors qu'il traversait l'enfer. Elle voulait l'aider, ou du moins l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait même si elle était tétanisée et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Et rien ne s'arrangeait quand elle voyait son ami s'agiter pour se libérer de ses chaines. Pourtant Miranda restait forte et ne montra en aucun cas sa peur, au contraire elle prit énormément sur elle pour se montrer forte et ordonna froidement, d'une voix détachée à Taylor de ne plus bouger. Pourtant ça n'eut pour effet que d'agiter encore plus le loup et la jeune fille changea de tactique et lui murmura simplement _«C'est moi, c'est Miranda, je ne te ferrais pas de mal»_ en y mettant toute sa sincérité et là une chose incroyable se produit puisque Taylor se baissa en guise de soumission. Miranda reconnaissait ce comportement son chien avait le même avec elle! Non pas qu'elle comparait son ami à un chien, en aucun cas elle ne ferrait ce genre de comparaison, Miranda était bien élevée et avait du cœur, c'est juste que les chiens étaient proches des loups niveau comportement. Et ça l'avait surprit parce les loups garous n'étaient pas réputés docile et que Taylor n'était pas du genre à se soumettre. Mais elle ne dit rien. Au contraire, elle s'approcha de son ami qui restait immobile et s'assied à côté de lui – bien qu'elle savait que c'était dangereux – et lui racontait tout ce qu'elle savait sans savoir si demain Taylor s'en souviendrais avant d'aller à l'autre bout de la pièce où elle pouvait dormir en toute sécurité. Et le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, elle découvrit son ami endormi et nu et décida d'aller chercher une couverture dans le coffre de Taylor – qui avait toujours une ou deux couvertures et le recouvrit avant d'attendre qu'il ne se réveille une demi-heure plus tard. Celui-ci était perdu et cherchait à savoir ce qui c'était passé. Alors Miranda – en larmes – lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails en ne cessant de s'excuser, angoissée à l'idée que Taylor ne lui en veuille. Pourtant il ne lui en voulait pas. Bien sur le jeune homme était en état de choc – qui ne le serait pas à sa place? – mais il n'en voulait pas à Miranda. Elle était sa meilleure amie et n'avait jamais jugé quiconque – et surtout pas lui, au contraire elle l'avait toujours écouté en lui donnait de bons conseils. C'était pour ça qu'hier il l'avait appelé elle, parce que s'il avait appelé Ian celui-ci lui aurait posé des questions et l'aurait jugé alors que sa sœur avait beau être parfois difficile à cause de son arrogance ou de son sale caractère, elle restait Miranda, elle restait douce et compréhensive. Elle restait la fille à qui on pouvait tout dire.

«Je suis désolé, murmura Taylor.

- De quoi?

- Si hier je ne t'avais pas appelé, tu ne serais pas ma complice. Et tu n'aurais pas été obligé de rester ici avec moi, expliqua-t-il s'en voulant énormément.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas pour ça! Le rassura la jeune fille. Tu as eu raison de m'appeler. Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour rester avec toi, pour t'aider. Et tu en auras de besoin tous les mois!

- J'ai tué quelqu'un, murmura Taylor honteux et pleins de remords.

- Tous le monde fait des erreurs. Je ne dis pas que c'est bien, ça ne l'est pas mais… C'était un accident Taylor. C'était un accident.

- Comment tu fais pour…

- Non. Ne pose pas cette question! Ne me demande pas comment je fais pour rester calme, comprit? Gronda Miranda qui ne voulait pas faire face à ses sentiments.

- Merci Miranda.

- De rien.

- Si. Je veux dire ce que tu as fait… peu de personnes l'auraient fait, souligna Taylor.

- Katerina ne l'aurait pas fait! Balança Miranda avec sarcasme. Oublie. J'ai juste fait ce que je pensais être juste. Mon frère va venir avec des vêtements et de la nourriture. Et s'il n'a pas envie que je l'éclate, du café.

- Ah le café c'est sacré chez les Salvatore! Se moqua son ami.

- On ne se moque pas! Gronda la jeune fille. Sinon je raconte à mon frère que cette nuit tu t'es soumis à moi! Et il va se moquer!

- N'importe quoi! Se défendit Taylor.

- C'est vrai! Tu t'es soumis à moi et tu m'as laissé t'approcher.

- Le fait que je t'ai laissé m'approcher je veux bien le croire, tu es la seule à qui je ne pourrais pas faire de mal.

- Normalement les loups garous ne se soumettent pas. Enfin pas à un humain. Ils se soumettent quand ils évoluent en meute et au male alpha. J'ai l'air d'un loup garou Taylor? Et j'ai l'air d'un mâle alpha? Et attention à ta réponse Lockwood! (Taylor la scrutait de la tête aux pieds sans dire un mot mais son regard parlait pour lui). Arrête de me mater! Grogna Miranda. Donc je disais quoi moi déjà?

- Tu parlais des loups et de la soumission.

- Ah oui et j'allais dire qu'ils ne se laissaient pas approcher par les humains. A vrai dire quand ils en croisent… ils… tu sais ils deviennent violents, lui expliqua-t-elle tout doucement.

- Jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal Miranda Salvatore. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu es comme ma sœur pour moi.

- Ouais, marmonna Miranda qui avait prit le _«Tu es comme une sœur pour moi.»_ de son ami comme un coup de poignard. Tiens mon frère arrive. Il faut que j'y aille sinon mon père va péter les plombs. Et ma mère va faire le ménage comme une folle! A tout à l'heure. Salut frérot! Maman et Papa…

- Sont réveillés et t'attendent. Papa devient digue. Il s'inquiète comme un fou, lui apprit son frère en lui tendant un gobelet de café et des croissants. Et Maman s'occupe de Stella qui est malade tout en essayant de calmer Papa. Alors Tay, ça va? Enfin par rapport à la situation?

- Ça craint! Mais ta sœur à été là et ça c'est cool!

- Ma sœur est cool mais ne profite pas trop de sa gentillesse! Lui dit simplement Ian mais en sous entendant une menace.»

En se réveillant Katerina Salvatore regarda l'heure avant de jeter Logan Lockwood en dehors de son lit de peur que ses parents ne découvrent qu'elle avait laissé un garçon dormir avec elle et plus. Ses parents avaient beau être cool, son papa adoré en ferrait une attaque et sa mère piquerait une crise de nerf monumentale. Et puis Katerina voulait les protéger. Elle savait que son amour pour les deux Lockwood était mal mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle les aimait vraiment tous les deux et n'avait aucune envie de les choisir ou de perdre l'un d'entre eux. Alors elle jonglait entre les deux frères sans s'inquiéter du fait qu'elle les séparait l'un de l'autre. Une fois son petit-ami dehors, elle fila dans son dressing choisir sa tenue pour aujourd'hui – elle cherchait une tenue qui la mettrait en valeur puisqu'aujourd'hui elle comptait passer la journée et la nuit avec Taylor et choisit une petite robe moulante noire – avant de filer dans sa salle de bain prendre un bain, se maquiller et se coiffer – elle avait relever ses long cheveux bruns – avant d'aller petit-déjeuner. Comme tous les matins, son père et son frère étaient déjà debout et préparait le petit déjeuner alors que sa mère venait de se lever et les embrasser avant d'aller dans les bras de son père. Aux yeux de Katerina ses parents étaient le couple parfait et c'est ça qu'elle voulait avoir plus tard. Ce que ses parents avaient. Ils étaient mariés depuis dix sept ans et s'aimaient comme au premier jour. C'est simple quand elle voyait ses parents, Katerina rêvait et devenait romantique.

«Katerina tu es vraiment belle aujourd'hui, souligna sa mère en souriant. C'est à cause d'un garçon?

- Maman! Gronda la jeune fille qui ne voulait pas et n'aimait pas mentir à ses parents.

- Je m'informe!

- Katherine, Katerina nous le dirait si elle avait un copain, assura Stefan.

- Ce que tu crois mon cœur, répondit sa femme en l'embrassant. Tu pars déjà Stefan?

- Ouais. Damon a appelé et Stella est malade. Sans parler qu'ils sont sur les nerfs parce que Miranda est allée dormir au Mystic Grill! Bref avant d'aller au boulot, je passe voir ma nièce.

- Grayson ne peut pas le faire? C'est sa petite fille!

- Grayson et Miranda sont chez Jenna. Elle les a invité à visiter sa nouvelle maison.

- Quelle idée d'emménager en Californie!

- Tu sais pourquoi elle est partie, lui dit Stefan en voulant dire que les gens commençait à se poser des questions sur le fait que Jenna ne vieillissait pas. Aller passer une bonne journée! Dit-t-il en embrassant une dernière fois sa femme et en allant câliner ses enfants.»

Après avoir quitté le tombeau, Miranda Salvatore fondit en larmes dans la voiture. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et pleurait. Elle voudrait et avait besoin de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'adulte qui ne la jugerait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir Taylor. Les seuls à qui elle pouvait parler – et qui allaient vouloir savoir s'ils n'étaient pas déjà au courant – étaient Nina et Aaron. Mais elle ne pouvait pas parler de tout ce qui venait se passer à qui que ce soit. Pourtant elle avait besoin d'en parler. C'était là. En une nuit il s'était passé plusieurs événements qui avaient tout changé et Miranda n'était pas sure de pouvoir y faire face. Elle ne se sentait pas aussi forte que sa mère mais elle le devait. Alors elle se ressaisit et rentra chez elle où ses parents discutaient avec leur oncle. Stella était malade, elle le savait et la première chose qu'elle demanda en allant dire bonjour à ses parents fut comment allait sa petite sœur alors que son père lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il n'aimait pas quand elle dormait au Mystic Grill avant que sa mère ne lui dise que sa sœur avait une angine et qu'elle se reposait. Et puis Miranda dut filer puisqu'elle devait aller en cours mais déposa tout de même les jumelles à l'école avant de rejoindre ses frères et sa sœur au lycée. Nina et Aaron étaient au courant et Nina se contenta d'aller prendre sa sœur dans ses bras en guise de soutient avant que les frères Lockwood et Katerina ne viennent les rejoindre. Katerina était insupportable et Miranda excédée après tout ce qui venait de se passer la nuit dernière, si bien que toutes les deux finirent par se disputer et en venir aux mains. C'était un tas de reproches qui sortaient et bien que tous le monde essayait de le séparer avant qu'un adulte n'arrive, Alaric les surprit et comme le directeur était avec lui, il n'eut d'autre choix que de sanctionner ses petites filles et d'appeler leurs parents. Katherine hurlait sur sa fille et sur sa nièce tandis que Stefan essayait de la calmer, Damon et Elena eux essayaient de comprendre le comportement de leur fille tandis que leurs trois autres enfants défendaient Miranda. Même Taylor prit la défense de sa meilleure amie et en le faisant se fit incendier par sa petite amie et déclencha la jalousie de son frère. En voyant les frères Lockwood se battre tout le monde comprit la situation et Katherine folle de rage gifla sa fille. C'était la première fois qu'elle levait la main sur l'un de ses enfants et le regretta tout de suite. Katherine Salvatore s'était promit de ne jamais lever la main sur un de ses enfants mais voir sa fille agir comme elle l'avait mise hors d'elle. Elle avait toujours été fière d'avoir une fille qui lui ressemble mais elle pensait que Katerina avait le sens moral de Stefan, pas qu'elle était réellement comme elle en tout point. Katherine avait toujours voulu le meilleur pour sa fille, qu'elle soit meilleure qu'elle hors se rendre compte que Katerina ne valait pas mieux l'avait anéantie sur place. De son côté Elena avait comprit la situation, elle avait comprit ce que Miranda avait voulu faire et pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Elle avait comprit que sa fille voulait juste protéger ses amis et qu'elle était amoureuse de Taylor mais n'en avait rien dit se contentant de demander à Miranda si elle voulait rentrer à la maison ou si elle préférait rester au lycée sachant très bien que sa fille était trop fière pour rentrer à la maison. Alors elle laissa Miranda et ses autres enfants repartir en cours et rassura Damon qui n'aurait jamais cru que leur fille se battrait à l'école qui plus est avec sa cousine. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait redouté, Damon et Stefan ne s'était pas battus ensemble mais ça aurait pu se passer étant donné que c'était leurs filles qui s'étaient battus ensemble. Mais il y a quelques années ils l'auraient fait!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Et oui les jumeaux sont comme Damon, ils fouillent et lisent des journaux y comprit ceux de leur mère où ils y ont découvert les secrets de leur famille et de leur ville. Il font piquer un jeu confisqué, crochètent des serrures, bref ce sont des Salvatore! Les dignes enfants de Damon! Qu'en pensez vous? Miranda qui s'interpose entre les Lockwood, elle ne vous rappelle personne? Elena peut-être? Malgré le danger, elle fait ce que son cœur et sa conscience lui dictent de faire. En tout cas Ian est très protecteur envers sa jumelle. Qu'en pensez vous? Et oui le surnaturel revient avec Taylor qui a activé le gène loup-garou alors qu'en pensez vous? Miranda veut l'aider et elle le ferra, elle est assez têtue même si elle est effrayée. Qu'avez pensé du fait que Taylor ne lui fasse pas de mal et qu'il ait se comportement de soumission face à elle? Des théories? Et oui Miranda est aussi emporté que son père et se bat avec sa cousine! Alors l'intrigue sur les enfants vous plait-t-elle? Comment imaginez vous la suite? **

**Récapitulatif des enfants: Alors pour les âges, il y en a quatre séparé par un slash comme celui ci: / (je sais vous savez ce qu'est un slash mais quand j'explique, j'explique à fond!) Le premier âge correspond à avant le chapitre 46, le second à l'âge qu'il ont au chapitre 46, le troisième à l'âge qu'ils ont dans la première partie du chapitre 47 et le quatrième à l'âge qu'ils ont à partir de la seconde partie du chapitre 47. Si il y a un tiret comme celui ci – ça veut dire que l'enfant n'est pas né à ce moment là de l'histoire. **

**Enfants d'Elena & Damon:**

**Nicolas****: ****5 ans **_(avant le chapitre 46)_**/10 ans **_(chapitre 46)/_**15 ans **_(chapitre 47 1__ère__ partie)_**/21 ans **_(à partir de la 2__nde__ partie du chapitre 47)_

**Léa****: ****2 ans/7 ans/13 ans/19 ans**

**Miranda & Ian: ****bébés/6 ans/11 ans/17 ans**

**Nina & Aaron: bébés/5 ans/10 ans/16 ans**

**Damon Junior «DJ»: –/–/6 ans/12 ans**

**Emma & Giulia: –/–/3 ans/9 ans**

**Stella****:****–/–/–/2 ans**

**Enfants de Katherine & Stefan: **

**Katerina****: ****bébé/5 ans/10 ans/16 ans**

**Stefan Junior «SJ»: ****–/–/5 ans****/****11 ans**

**Enfants de Caroline et Tyler:**

**Taylor****: ****bébé/5 ans/10 ans/16 ans**

**Logan: ****–/4 ans/9 ans/15 ans**

**Elizabeth «Lizzie»: –/–/–/6 ans**

**Enfants de Marie et Alaric:**

**Margaret: ****10 ans/15 ans/20 ans/26 ans**

**Amanda: –/–/–/5 ans**

**Enfant de Bonnie & Jeremy:**

**Sheila:****–/–/–/6 ans**

**Voilà tout pour les enfants. Vous vous y retrouvez? Des questions? N'hésitez pas, j'y répondrai avec plaisir.**

**La suite de l'histoire prochainement. **

**Une parenthèse, le season finale est dans deux jours que pensez vous qu'il va se passer?  
><strong>

**Bises et à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	50. Chapitre 49

**Voilà je poste le chapitre 49 en vitesse (oui le 48 était en double, c'était une erreur de ma part désolée). Quand à vos reviews j'y répondrais avec le plus grand plaisir la prochaine fois, là je n'ai pas le à tout. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 49<strong>

En arrivant chez eux, Katerina Salvatore vit ses parents comme elle ne les avait jamais vu. Son père était hors de lui et lui faisait une leçon de morale comme jamais elle n'en avait subit et sa mère était montée à l'étage et refusait de la voir. Au bout d'une bonne heure de sermon et en voyant sa fille en larmes, Stefan s'arrêta et réalisa que peut-être il devait essayé de comprendre le comportement Katerina. C'est ainsi qu'elle finit par lui dire ce qu'il avait jadis entendu de la bouche Katherine. Sa fille lui expliquait qu'elle aimait vraiment Taylor et Logan et qu'elle était incapable de choisir entre eux d'eux. Elle lui expliquait que c'était pour ça que ces derniers temps ses cousins et cousines ne lui parlaient plus ou presque plus. Parce qu'ils n'acceptaient pas son comportement. Et Katerina en souffrait. Elle voulait vraiment que les choses soient plus faciles et regrettait tout. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se battre avec sa cousine, Miranda était sa meilleure amie, c'était comme une sœur et elle ne comprenait pas comment elles avaient pu en arriver à te tels extrêmes. Et puis suivant les conseils de son père elle monta parler à sa mère et la trouva en larmes entrain de faire ses bagages.

«Tu fais quoi? Paniqua l'adolescente.

- Je… Katerina, ton père, ton frère et toi êtes la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, lui expliqua sa mère en sanglotant. Et je voulais vraiment réussir. Je voulais rendre ton père heureux et…

- Papa est heureux! La coupa Katerina.

- Et réussir à rendre heureux et à éduquer mes enfants. J'ai échoué. Avec toi j'ai échoué.

- Non maman c'est moi qui… Papa! Cria-t-elle en voulant que son père vienne parler à sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce que… Non Katherine! Gronda Stefan en voyant les bagages de sa femme. Non!

- Si Stefan… je… regarde ce que Katerina a fait, je n'ai pas su évité qu'elle soit comme moi, pleurait sa femme. Vraiment comme moi.

- Kat elle regrette!

- Mais ce qu'elle a fait, c'est… Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule et malheureuse comme je l'ai été pendant ce… longtemps.

- Katherine dis lui, lui conseilla Stefan. Qu'elle te comprenne. Qu'elle apprenne de tes erreurs. S'il te plaît.

- Me dire quoi? Demanda Katerina perdue.

- Stefan je ne lui dirais pas. Elle n'a pas à savoir ça. Je veux qu'elle ait une bonne image de moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle se souvienne de sa mère avec que les bons côtés. Toi tu réussiras mieux avec eux que moi. Tu as le sens moral Stefan. Moi j'ai été une catastrophe avec notre fille et je suis désolée. Je… Stefan si tu ne veux pas qu'elle fasse les mêmes choses que moi, laisse moi partir. Sinon les frères Lockwood font s'entre tuer et Katerina va finir sans cœur. Ou mère trop jeune. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit comme moi!

- MAMAN ARRÊTE! Hurlait sa fille paniquer de voir sa mère partir.

- Ça suffit maintenant! Gronda Stefan en prenant les choses en main. Katherine je ne t'ai jamais donné d'ordres. Et pour éviter les conflits et parce que tu as toujours prit les bonnes décisions. Mais là tu vas t'asseoir et tu va raconter à Katerina ce que tu as fait! Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferrais moi-même!

- Stefan tu sais très bien que…

- Raconte lui que la partie non interdite au moins de 18 ans, dit-t-il en parlant du surnaturel (puisqu'ils avaient tous décidé de parler de leur vie surnaturelle à leurs enfants une fois qu'ils seraient majeure).

- Je… Mon vrai nom est Katerina Petrova. À ta naissance tu me ressemblais tellement qu'on a voulu t'appeler comme moi. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet! J'ai grandi en Bulgarie. Tu le sais ça. Et j'étais comme toi. Mes parents ne supportaient plus mes excès. Ils ont fini par me bannir.

- Te bannir mais…

- Je sais c'est assez vieux jeu mais…

- Dit plutôt que c'est digne du moyen-âge! S'indigna Katerina.

- Plutôt une pratique qui se faisait au XVème siècle en Bulgarie! Sourit Katherine. C'était après mon dernier excès. J'ai eu un bébé. Je… mon… Stefan s'il te plait.

- Ta mère aimait vraiment ta sœur mais tes grands-parents, ton grand-père particulièrement s'en fichait, lui expliqua son père en calmant sa mère. Il a… Il a prit ta sœur dés qu'elle est née et l'a emmené dans un orphelinat sans que ta mère n'ait son mot à dire. Ensuite… ta mère à été bannie et…

- J'ai voyagé jusqu'à atterrir ici à Mystic Falls. Je n'étais plus Katerina Petrova, je ne voulais plus être Katerina Petrova. Je ne voulais plus être la fille d'un homme qui m'avait séparé de mon bébé. Et je n'en avait plus le droit. Alors je suis devenue Katherine Pierce et c'est sous ce nom que ton père m'a rencontré. J'avais besoin d'une maison alors j'ai fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais une pauvre orpheline d'Atlanta et Giuseppe m'a hébergé chez lui. Une fois à Véritas...

- Véritas?

- C'était le nom que Giuseppe avait donné à la propriété familiale mais on ne l'évoque que par Véritas quand on en parle au passé. Véritas c'était l'époque Giuseppe, aujourd'hui ce que ton oncle a fait de la propriété n'a rien a voir. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet!

- J'ai vraiment été comme toi Katerina. Enfin tu es vraiment comme moi! Quand je suis arrivée à Mystic Falls, je suis tombée amoureuse de ton père… et de ton oncle, lui avoua sa mère honteuse. Et comme toi j'ai refusé de choisir.

- QUOI? Toi et tonton Damon? C'est… Et tata Elena?

- Il ne la connaissait pas encore.

- Mais c'était à Mystic Falls et tante Elena est elle aussi née à Mystic Falls. Et c'est Mystic Falls, tout le monde se connaît.

- Katerina ne cherche pas dans les zones d'ombres, on t'expliquera le reste à tes dix-huit ans! Lui promit son père.

- Je leur ai vraiment fait du mal et entre eux c'était la guerre. J'aurais pu les détruire Katerina! Aimer deux personnes à la fois c'est mal! Ne pas choisir c'est les faire souffrir. Donner de l'amour à un homme et en donner aussi à un autre c'est encore les faire souffrir. Et quand c'est deux frères, tu peux les séparer pour de bon.

- Je ne voulais pas! Pleurait sa fille. Tout ce que je voulais c'était aimer et être aimer. Je ne voulais pas faire tout ça maman. Je ne pensais pas faire mal les choses! Je les aime. Tous les deux. Je sais que je ne dois pas mais je les aime. Je ne voulais pas les aimer tous les deux mais je ne contrôlais rien. Je suis complètement perdue! C'est trop difficile d'être une ado! Maman j'ai besoin de toi!

- Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi ma petite fille adorée, pleurait Katherine en la serrant contre elle. Tu es mon bébé Katerina et je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi. Je sais que ce que tu traverses est difficile ma chérie. L'amour parfois ça craint mais un jour tu tomberas amoureuse de quelqu'un et tout ça sera de l'histoire ancienne. Tu vas surmonter tout ça Katerina. Tu es forte, les femmes de la famille sont fortes Katerina, tu surmonteras ton chagrin. J'ai confiance en toi et je serais là pour toi. J'ai toujours été là pour toi et je le serais toujours. Je t'aime ma petite chérie.

- Katerina on t'aime ta mère et moi et même si on a du mal avec ce que tu as fait on est là. Tu peux tout nous dire! Lui dit son père en la prenant dans ses bras. Katherine tu penseras à défaire tes valises.

- La prochaine fois que tu les ferras ce sera pour partir en vacances avec nous, lui dit sa fille alors que Stefan les laissait toutes les deux entre mère et fille. Maman je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir papa et toi.

- Je sais ma puce. Je sais.

- Maman pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de retrouver ma sœur?

- Chérie, je… Elle est morte, lui apprit sa mère.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te rappeler…

- Je pense à elle tous les jours. Mais aujourd'hui je suis heureuse. Je t'ai toi, j'ai ton frère et ton père. Je ne l'oublie pas, je ne l'oublierais jamais mais j'ai une famille et c'est cette famille qui me rend heureuse.

- Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir épouser Papa et d'avoir eu d'autres enfants?

- Non! Bien sur que non! Ton père, ton frère et toi êtes ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux Katerina. Je ne regrette pas d'être mariée et d'être mère! Tu sais quand tu es née j'ai réalisé à quel point tu étais vraiment importante. Je t'aimais plus que tout, je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours plus que tout, et je t'ai toujours considéré comme une personne importante, comme l'une des personne les plus précieuses que j'ai et ce dés que j'ai accepté ma grossesse mais quand tu étais… tout ça était réel, lui expliqua sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras. Toi ma fille tu étais devenue réelle et j'ai comprit à quel point j'étais heureuse de t'avoir et à quel point un bébé nous aurait manqué à ton père et moi si on ne t'avais pas eu. Et je me suis promis de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse Katerina.

- Je t'aime aussi Maman!

- Oh mon bébé, je t'aime ma petite Katerina. Même si tu es aussi sotte que moi!»

Au Mystic Grill, les jumeaux Salvatore discutaient de leur journée et de leur soirée en attendant les frères Lockwood – qui avaient du rentrer chez eux à cause de leur triangle amoureux avec Katerina – n'arrivent. Quand ils les rejoignirent deux heures plus tard, on voyait qu'ils avaient passé un sale quart d'heure et Logan raconta comment ses parents leur avaient hurlé dessus. Tyler avait été à deux doigts de leur foutre un raclée et Caroline avait hurlé comme pas possible en les traitant de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête avant de briser un vase contre le mur. Et puis pour se calmer ils avaient foutus leurs fils dehors en les interdisant de voir Katerina – afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se battent à cause d'elle – et en leur promettant qu'ils allaient les fliquer comme pas possible! Et puis pour détendre l'atmosphère, Aaron proposa d'aller faire un billard et seuls Taylor, Ian et Miranda restèrent à table, silencieux avant que la jeune fille ne brise le silence et ne demande à son ami s'il était puni sachant que si c'était le cas ils devraient trouver un plan pour les deux prochaines nuits. Or Caroline et Tyler n'avaient pas puni leurs enfants, leurs ordonnant juste de ne pas sortir avec les mêmes filles au risque de finir dans un pensionnat ou pire chez leur grand-mère paternelle qu'ils n'aimaient pas parce qu'elle était trop moralisatrice. Bref le fait que Taylor ne soit pas puni était rassurant et leur évitèrent de réfléchir à un plan, leur permettant de partir sans avoir d'autre problème que de faire en sorte que la transformation de l'ainé des Lockwood se passe bien. Cependant avant d'aller au tombeau, il fallait que les enfants aillent acheter de nouvelles chaines – Taylor avait peur de les briser – et qu'ils passent incognito à la mairie prendre de l'aconit. Malheureusement Marie arriva et interpela sa petite fille inquiète pour Miranda. En effet elle avait su ce que c'était passé au lycée – Alaric le lui avait dit – et voulait savoir si sa petite fille adorée allait bien. Comme elle dirigeait le Mystic Grill, elle remarquait plein de choses comme par exemple le fait que Miranda aimait Taylor. Pourtant Marie ne dit rien, elle se contenta d'écouter sa petite fille lui raconter sa version des faits avant de la voir fondre en larmes sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle détestait voir un de ses petits enfants – ou ses enfants – dans cet état. Elle détestait quand un des enfants avait un gros chagrin et prit sa petite Miranda dans ses bras. Marie aimait tous ses petits-enfants mais ceux de Damon étaient ceux qu'elle protégeait le plus et ils le lui rendaient bien. En grand-mère qui connaissait parfaitement ses petits-enfants, Marie savait que Katerina était la responsable et elle détestait savoir que ses deux petites filles qui étaient si proches se soient battues. Mais elle comprenait Miranda. Ce n'était pas facile d'être adolescents et les adolescents ne cherchaient pas à comprendre le pourquoi des choses. Ainsi Marie pourrait essayé de défendre Katerina en disant qu'elle était perdue mais Miranda n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. En plus elle connaissait suffisamment sa petite fille pour savoir que tôt ou tard elle s'en rendrait compte et reparlerait à sa cousine. Alors Marie se contenta simplement de serrer sa petite Miranda dans les bras pour la consoler en essayant d'en savoir plus sur l'origine de ces larmes – elle ne pouvait s'avancer et braquer sa petite fille contre elle en donnant sa théorie – et ne dit rien quand Miranda refusait de lui confier ce qui la tracassait. Au lieu de parler avec sa grand-mère à qui elle accordait une confiance aveugle, Miranda se leva, sécha ses larmes, se remaquilla et alla rejoindre son frère et Taylor avec qui elle partie non sans avoir fait un gros câlin à sa grand-mère en lui disant qu'elle emmènerait les jumelles, DJ, Stella et Amanda (Amanda sa tante, la fille de Marie et Alaric âgée de 5 ans) à la fête foraine de Richmond un fois que Stella irait mieux. Les enfants de Damon étaient comme ça, ils s'occupaient énormément de leur cadet et de leur tante et Marie accordait une confiance aveugle en eux. Ils étaient de véritables petites terreurs c'est clair, ils fouillaient de partout, étaient curieux comme pas possible, têtues et arrogants comme il est impossible de l'être mais ils étaient serviables et adorables avec les personnes qu'ils aimaient. Et ils étaient soudés. Pour eux rien de plus important que la famille et Marie était à la fois fière de son poussin et d'Elena – qui avaient réussi à élever toute leur petite tribu avec brio – mais aussi de ses adorables petits enfants qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.

…

Un peu plus d'un mois après la bagarre entre Miranda et Katerina, Stefan trouvait sa fille différente. Katerina était triste, ne sortait plus, n'avait plus d'activités extra-scolaire ce qui les inquiétait lui et Katherine. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de parler avec sa fille, sa femme aussi, mais l'adolescente leur jurait que tout allait bien. Pourtant Katerina se renfermait sur elle, refusait de parler à ses cousins et cousines – qui faisaient des efforts pour se rapprocher d'elle puisqu'ils avaient eu aussi vu qu'elle allait mal (même Miranda et Nina!) – mais la jeune fille restait seule. Ce qui inquiétait vraiment tout le monde. Stefan détestait voir sa petite fille comme ça et depuis ce matin, il était plus qu'inquiet en ayant découvert un test de grossesse dans la poubelle de dehors. Et il avait peur qu'il ne soit à sa fille. Sa fille de seize ans! Il avait vraiment du mal avec l'idée que le test – positif – était peut-être à sa fille et noyait son inquiétude dans un verre de Whisky à onze heures du matin sous les moqueries qui traduisaient l'inquiétude de Damon. Celui-ci venait tous les jours déjeuner au Mystic Grill avec Elena et récupérer Stella qui comme ses ainés avant elle passait avec plaisir ses matinées avec sa mamy Marie. Pendant qu'Elena et Marie discutaient toutes les deux et jouaient avec Stella, Damon lui avait préféré allé embêter son petit frère qu'il avait vu entrain de boire. Alors accompagné de pleins sarcasmes, Damon s'était installé à côté de son frère pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Finalement le cadet des Salvatore parla de sa découverte et Damon commença par lui dire _«félicitation» _mais c'était arrêté en plein milieu du mot se disant que si son frère était au Mystic Grill entrain de boire c'est que le test n'était pas à Katherine mais à Katerina. Et même si Damon avait l'habitude de prendre les choses à la légère, il ne le ferrait pas dans une telle situation parce qu'il comprenait son frère. Lui aussi avait des filles et lui aussi vivait avec la peur que l'une d'elle soit dans ce genre de situation. Bien sur ses filles étaient plutôt matures pour leurs âges et avaient des jumeaux protecteurs et Elena lui disait que ce genre de choses n'arriverait pas à Miranda ou Nina mais Damon était du genre parano et surprotecteur avec ses fifilles adorées. Quand Léa avait dit qu'elle allait faire ses études en Californie, il avait hurlé comme pas possible en disant que jamais sa fille n'irait vivre à l'autre bout du pays mais il avait fini pas céder pour le bonheur de sa petite Léa – qu'il considérait encore comme la fillette de deux ans qui jouait avec le piano – et lui paya un appartement sur le hauteur de San Francisco. Cependant il avait laissé partir Léa mais l'appelait tout les jours et la faisait revenir dés que sa fille le pouvait. Et puis Damon n'aurait pas laissé sa Léa partir s'il n'avait pas confiance en elle. Oui tout le monde le disait, on pouvait avoir confiance en les filles de Damon et Elena… contrairement en leur cousine. Ah Katerina avait beau être aimé par sa famille, elle ne les épargnerait jamais et si son frère finissait dans un coma éthylique, Damon n'hésiterait pas à démonter sa nièce et ce même s'il était inquiet lui aussi. Katerina était sa nièce, c'était la fille de son petit frère, elle avait grandit avec ses enfants, ses enfants la considéraient comme une sœur, il était le parrain de Katerina, il ne pouvait pas ne pas être inquiet pour elle! Et pour son frère qui était dans un état pitoyable. Même quand il se désintoxiquait, Stefan était moins pitoyable que maintenant!

«Tu dois savoir, dit-t-il simplement à son cadet.

- Et tu me vois aller voir ma fille et le lui demander? Katerina est… comment dire, en ce moment elle est… tu sais elle est mal et elle ne nous parle presque plus à Kat et moi, désespérait le cadet des Salvatore. Je ne sais plus quoi faire! Il y a quelques mois c'était ma petite Katerina pleine de vie et là elle est éteinte!

- Je sais. Mais tu dois savoir. Et puis si ce test est à Katerina, elle doit être flippée et elle a besoin de toi. Tu l'as toujours protégé Stefan et si ce test est à elle, tu dois continuer. C'est encore un bébé et elle doit être dans un état!

- Pour une fois que tu as raison et que tu es raisonnable! Je déteste ça!

- Tu sais c'est peut-être le test de Kat' et dans ce cas on sort le champagne parce que tu vas être encore papa! Essayait de le rassurer Damon.

- Et si c'est Katerina?

- Alors t'es dans la merde! En conclue son ainé. Mais il faut que tu saches! Pour que t'arrêtes de picoler et que Katherine et toi vous occupiez de votre fille. Et que vous alliez prévenir Blondie et ça ça craint. C'est même la chose la plus pire de cette situation!

- Tu oublies Kat!

- Ouais, Kat et Blondie!»

Dans sa boutique, Katherine Salvatore jouait avec son fils. Normalement il aurait du être à l'école mais le petit garçon ne se sentait pas bien – il avait mal au ventre – et même si Stefan pensait qu'il pouvait aller, Katherine avait préféré le garder avec elle. Elle avait été très protectrice envers Katerina mais elle l'était encore plus envers son fils. Sa fille était comme elle et elle était forte, son fils était plus comme Stefan, son fils était son mini Stefan et Katherine le protégeait parce qu'elle avait peur que son petit garçon ne se fasse écraser par les autres parce qu'il est gentil. Elle le protégeait parce que son petit garçon était aussi pur que son mari. Son fils a peut-être onze ans mais Katherine Salvatore n'arrive pas à le laisser grandir et l'infantilise constamment au plus grand plaisir du garçon qui aime être protéger par sa maman adorée. Stefan junior à tout de son père ce qui fait que Katherine est plus protectrice envers lui qu'envers sa sœur mais qu'elle s'inquiète moins pour lui que pour Katerina qui elle a la fougue des Petrova en elle. D'ailleurs en ce moment Katerina est distante et triste, et Katherine est folle d'inquiétude pour sa fille qu'elle ne supporte pas de voir dans un tel état. Comme toutes les mères, Katherine Salvatore aime voir sa fille heureuse et pleine de vie et même si elle a essayé à plusieurs reprises d'avoir une discussion avec sa fille, celle-ci refusait de lui parler. Et depuis quarante cinq jours, depuis la bagarre entre Katerina et Miranda au lycée, Katherine Salvatore était folle d'inquiétude pour sa fille et ça se voyait sur son visage.

«Maman Katerina va bien, déclara son fils sur de lui en la tirant de ses pensées.

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose? S'inquiéta Katherine.

- Maman elle… Elle sait pas comment t'en parler parce que tu vas pleurer et tu ne la laissera pas faire. En fait c'est elle qui m'a dit de te dire que j'avais mal au ventre pour que tu me gardes avec toi et que je puisse te le dire.

- Quoi? SJ dit moi tout tout de suite! Exigea sa mère inquiète comme pas possible.

- Elle est triste parce qu'elle arrive pas à oublier qu'elle a fait du mal à plein de personnes, lui avoua son fils. Parce qu'elle vous a déçu papa et toi et qu'elle arrive pas à faire comme avant. Elle est triste à cause de ça et elle veut partir.

- Partir? Partir où? Loin de moi? NON!

- Maman elle veut faire mannequin. Aller à New-York.

- Non, déclara fermement Katherine. Cet univers c'est… Non!

- Maman ici elle est triste à New-York peut-être qu'elle sera heureuse. Et puis il y a Margaret à New York et…

- Margaret est journaliste, elle voyage souvent! Elle ne pourra pas veiller sur ta sœur. Et si ma petite Katerina a besoin de moi? Pleurait Katherine.

- Maman pleure pas, la consola Stefan junior. J'aime pas quand tu pleures.

- C'est mon bébé qui veut partir. C'est ta sœur SJ.

- Oui à moi aussi elle va manquer Maman mais je veux que ma grande sœur retrouve son sourire, lui confia son fils. Même si je vais m'ennuyer tout seul.

- Tu ne seras pas tout seul mon petit cœur.

- Maman tu dois la laisser partir sinon elle va rester triste.

- Je déteste quand mon fils de onze ans à raison. Je déteste que ma fille de seize ans veuille partir. Et je déteste ne pas contrôler mes émotions à cause de mes foutus hormones!

- Maman Katerina reviendra. Moi je sais qu'elle reviendra. Elle veut faire mannequin mais on va lui manquer et elle va rentrer et sera de nouveau la Katerina qu'on connaît.

- Toi tu es mon petit ange, SJ! Je ne veux pas que ta sœur parte. J'ai comprit ce que tu me dis, et je sais que tu as raison mais je ne veux pas que mon bébé soit loin de moi!

- Pleure pas Maman, la consolait son fils alors que Stefan frappait à la vitrine de la boutique.»

Celui-ci était anxieux, déjà à cause du test de grossesse – dont il devait parler à Katherine – et aussi à cause du fait que la boutique de sa femme était fermée. Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert son magasin, Katherine ne l'avait fermé que pour son congé maternité. Quand les enfants étaient malades, elle ouvrait tout de même la boutique les installant dans une pièce derrière qu'elle leur avait aménagé. Or là la boutique était fermée. Enfin Katherine lui avait dit ne pas encore l'avoir ouverte quand elle lui avait ouvert la porte en larmes. Face au comportement de sa femme Stefan s'inquiéta et chercha leur fille du regard mais il n'y avait que son fils qui était retourné serrer sa maman dans ses bras pour la consoler avant de raconter à son papa ce que Katerina lui avait dit. Comme Katherine, Stefan refusait de laisser Katerina partir mais comme Katherine il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa fille. Et pendant un bref instant, pendant le récit de son fils il en avait oublié ce test de grossesse qui l'angoissait. Ce n'est que quand SJ demanda à manger en réclamant du poison pané que l'air de dégout sur le visage de Katherine le rassura. En effet à chaque fois qu'elle était enceinte comme toutes les femmes enceinte, Katherine ne supportait pas le poisson. Que ce soit l'odeur, le gout ou même l'évocation du mot «poisson» ou d'un poisson lui faisait avoir cet air de dégout avant qu'elle ne courre jusqu'aux toilettes pour y vomir. Stefan était vraiment rassuré de constater que sa femme était enceinte et non pas sa fille. Et c'est euphorique, soulagé que ce ne soit pas sa fille enceinte mais sa femme que Stefan éclata de rire en disant à son fils: _«C'est ta mère pas ta sœur»_ alors que le pauvre enfant ne comprenait rien au comportement de son père.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Alors vous voyez que Katerina n'est pas si méchante que ça! Elle regrette ses actes et a du mal à se remettre de ce qu'elle a fait. Et elle va partir à New York. Pour combien de temps, c'est la question, sa famille risque de lui manquer à un moment donné, elle a l'habitude d'avoir ses parents, son petit frère, ses cousins et cousines… Va-t-elle rester à New-York c'est la question, qu'en pensez-vous? En tout cas Stefan a eu une belle trouille!  
><strong>

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	51. Chapitre 50

**Voilà le chapitre 50 qui résolu certains problèmes et en engendre d'autres. **

**Helene: Je réponds donc à tes deux reviews puisqu'au dernier chapitre je n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire. Contente que mes chapitre te plaisent & merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Ian et Miranda fouillent, tous les enfants sont fouineurs mais ce sont eux qui sont tombés sur les journaux de leur mère. C'est très Salvatore, c'est très Damon, les enfants sont beaucoup plus comme Damon (dans la généralité). Miranda gère le tout avec sarcasme mais elle en souffre de cette situation. Taylor ne s'en rend pas compte mais tout ça est difficile à gérer pour Miranda. Le fait de l'aimer et qu'il dise tenir à elle comme à une sœur, le fait qu'il se transforme en loup-garou… tout ça c'est vraiment difficile et ce même si elle est forte et débrouillarde. Pour l'instant personne à par Miranda, Ian, Nina et Aaron sont au courant des transformations de Taylor. Mais oui quelqu'un découvrira prochainement la vérité. Qui? Marie? Peut-être? Peut-être pas. Katerina est comme sa mère oui mais elle est humaine contrairement à Katherine avant. Et oui Stefan l'a échappé belle avec sa fille. Katerina part à New York mais reviendra à Mystic Falls. Oui sont histoire fait penser à **_**Desperate Housewives**_**, je sais mais Katerina n'est pas comme Anna, au fond elle est moins difficile qu'elle ne le paraît. Elle est juste capable du pire et même si elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère elle a tout de même de la compassion pour les autres. Elle est une véritable mini Kat mais en moins pire (en même temps elle n'est pas vampire et n'a pas vécu tout ce que sa mère a vécu). Quand à mon avis sur le dernier épisode, il est en fin de chapitre. MAIS JE VEUX DU DELENA, je n'ai rien contre Stefan mais le Stelena, je sature là! Et toi? Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Manon: Comme pour Helene, je réponds à tes deux reviews et je suis ravie que les chapitres t'aient plu. Et merci pour tes deux reviews. Et oui Miranda et Katerina se battent (comme leurs pères le faisaient avant mais en moins violent, elles ne sont pas vampires mais ont un sale caractère.). Taylor et Miranda, c'est Taylor et Miranda. La situation (globale) est difficile pour Miranda mais elle n'en perd pas son peps et a toujours l'ascendant sur lui. C'est elle qui le domine. La preuve, il se soumet à elle quand il est loup et elle lui donne constamment des ordres (comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre, la partie au sujet de Lizzie). Quelqu'un finira par savoir pour Taylor mais la question est qui? Elena? Damon? Caroline? Tyler? Marie? Alaric? Margaret? Léa? Nicolas? Grayson? Miranda? Liz? Bonnie? Quelqu'un d'autre? (Je ne vais pas faire tous les noms des personnages parce que la liste est longue). Katerina est partie mais reviendra. Quand? That is the question! SJ est tout mignon, c'est lui qui résonne sa mère et sa sœur quand elles font dans leurs excès de Petrova. Il est vraiment comme Stefan et même s'il est encore jeune (11 ans), il est mature pour son âge et a une bonne influence sur sa mère et sa sœur. Il est celui qui console Katherine et lui parle de tout, la conseille et il est le confident et le conseiller de Katerina qu'il défend toujours même quand elle fait des choses mal. Et non ton ordi ne beugait pas, j'avais accidentellement posté le chapitre en double. Voilà, voilà. Bises et à bientôt. **

**oOobellaedwardcullenoOo: Oui j'avais posté le chapitre en double, comme je l'avais fait vite, je ne savais plus si je l'avais posté et je l'ai reposter avant de me rendre compte qu'il était en double mais quand je m'en suis rendu compte (en regardant mon chapitre sur mon portable) j'étais chez mes grands parents où je n'avais pas internet. Et faire de modifications via mon téléphone, c'est long et ça bouffe tout mon forfait internet. En tout cas merci quand même de me l'avoir fait remarqué. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Voilà pour les reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 50<strong>

Chez les Salvatore, les enfants étaient tous seuls puisque leurs parents étaient partis en weekend. C'était les enfants qui toutes les années leur organisaient un voyage. Non pas pour se débarrasser d'eux mais parce qu'ils aimaient leurs parents et qu'ils estimaient que ceux-ci donnaient énormément de leur personne le reste de l'année et qu'ils méritaient bien qu'ils se cotisent tous pour leur offrir un weekend en amoureux au soleil. Ainsi cette année les enfants leur avait offert un weekend à Cabo et se débrouillaient tout seuls à la maison. Les grands gardaient les petits et en cas de problèmes ils allaient chez Mamy Marie mais il n'y avait jamais de problèmes, les ainés savaient parfaitement se faire respecter. Le petit DJ était le plus difficile mais ses frères et sœurs l'achetaient avec des bonbons et des chocolats. Les jumelles elles essayaient de faire tourner les grands en bourriques en échangeant leur place, Emma se faisait passer pour Giulia et Giulia pour Emma mais ça ne fonctionnait jamais. Quand à Stella elle était surveillée comme du lait sur le feu parce qu'elle était petite et qu'elle courait de partout. Mais bon tous étaient contents parce que Nicolas et Léa étaient venus passé le weekend avec eux. Il était rare que les dix frères et sœurs soient réunis ensemble mais ils étaient tous très proches. En effet, ils se voyaient moins depuis que Nicolas travaillait à Richmond où il était avocat et depuis que Léa vivait à San Francisco et étudiait l'enseignement à Berkley. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient la tribu se réunissait. Tous aimaient se retrouver entre frères et sœurs et tous aimaient passer du temps ensemble. Pour tous, la famille était une notion importante, elle était même fondamentale. La preuve il y a quelques années, Nicolas était venu les voir avec sa copine avec laquelle il sortait depuis un moment et comme il voulait une relation sérieuse avec elle, il l'avait emmené à Mystic Falls pour lui présenter sa famille. Or sa petite amie avait souligné en privé que la maison était une véritable garderie sous entendant que ses parents étaient fous d'avoir fait autant d'enfants et de continuer – Stella était en route – et sans crier garde, Nicolas l'avait mise dehors en plein milieu de la nuit. Quand à Léa, elle était sortie avec quelques garçons mais rien de sérieux. Cependant elle passait beaucoup de temps dans un orphelinat et s'était attachée à un petit garçon de six mois qu'elle voulait adopter avant de revenir vivre à Mystic Falls et continuer ses études à l'université de Richmond parce que la famille lui manquait. Elle savait que c'était fou et que ce serait difficile d'avoir un enfant et de le combiner à des études mais elle voulait donner à ce bébé ce que ses parents lui avaient donné et savait qu'elle trouverait un moyen de s'en sortir. Ses parents lui avaient apprit à être débrouillarde qu'importent les situations et Léa tout comme ses frères et sœurs savaient s'en sortir dans toutes les circonstances. Leur mère leur apprenait à être indépendants et leur père tout plein de petits coups sournois. Ainsi à dix ans, Léa savait pirater un ordinateur ou piquer discrètement des informations dans un téléphone portable. Oui Damon avait apprit des choses peu catholiques à ses enfants mais il les avait rendu capable de se débrouiller seuls, de faire face à toutes les situations et de s'en sortir par tous les moyens possibles inimaginables. Et puis être membre d'une famille nombreuse les unissait. Ils étaient tous comme les maillons d'une chaine, uni et soudé et passée les retrouvailles fraternelles les filles étaient montées à l'étage transformer deux des salles de bains en salons de beauté tout en se racontant leur vie. Pendant ce temps, les garçons jouaient à des jeux vidéo tout en parlant de filles. Nicolas était célibataire mais ses frères en avaient des bonnes à raconter. Ian en était à sa cinquième petite amie depuis le début de l'année scolaire et Aaron lui sortait avec deux filles à la fois simplement parce qu'elles étaient faciles. Et DJ lui avoua tout fier avoua avoir regarder sous la jupe de sa camarade de classe assisse à côté de lui en classe, amusant par là même ses ainés qui lui disaient qu'il était le pire d'entre eux et que si leur mère le savait il n'aurait plus de tête. Les garçons allaient continuer leur discussion de coureur de jupons quand Taylor arriva en demandant si Miranda était ici. Celle-ci dansait avec ses sœurs à l'étage où après avoir mit le bazar dans les salles de bains, mit sans dessous dessus leurs dressing pour improviser une sorte de défiler de mode – maintenant Stella, Giulia et Emma portaient des robes de princesses, Léa était en robe légère et Nina et Miranda étaient elles en sous vêtements – elles avaient transformé l'étage en boite de nuit et dansaient comme des petites folles. La petite Stella tournoyait comme une folle dans les bras de Léa – qu'elle était contente d'avoir retrouvé – et les jumelles dansaient avec Nina et Miranda, Miranda qui s'arrêta net quand elle vit Taylor face à elle. Celui-ci était surprit de la trouver en sous-vêtement et la scrutait de la tête aux pieds en la dévorant des yeux ce qui fit grogner Léa qui ordonna à sa sœur d'aller s'habiller tout de suite.

«Léa, Tay' passe ses vacances d'été avec nous, il m'a déjà vu en maillot de bain! Le défendit Miranda.

- Oui mais là ta tenue est plus sexy que tes maillots de bain sœurette! Répliqua sa grande sœur. Et magne avant que les garçons ne sachent ce qui se passe ici!

- Oui Maman! Se moqua Miranda en faisant rigoler ses cadettes.

- Ah ah, tu es drôle! Pouffa simplement Léa.

- Toi Lockwood ne me matte pas trop où je te colle une raclée! Grogna Miranda. Et je suis sérieuse!

- Hey, tu n'as qu'à pas te trimballer dans cette tenue! Protesta son ami.

- Je fais ce que je veux chez moi! Et arrête de me regarder comme ça sinon mes frères font te tuer!

- Je suis plus fort qu'eux.

- J'ai dit ne me reluque pas! Gronda Miranda qui se faisait toujours obéir par Taylor. C'est bien, décréta-t-elle en le voyant lui tourner le dos avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard habillée. Voilà je t'écoute.

- Je préférais ta précédente tenue, avoua Taylor.

- Nympho!

- Tu sais très bien qui c'est à cause de mon gène loup-garou!

- L'excuse! Bon qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Tay?

- Problème d'aconit.

- Et tu me le dis que maintenant! Taylor! La pleine lune c'est demain!

- Et bien je ne m'en suis rendu compte que maintenant Miranda! J'allais dans le bureau de ma mère pour en piquer et il n'y en restait pas beaucoup, si j'en avais prit…

- Tu te serais fait choper.

- En plus il y avait Lizzie la chieuse qui me pot de collait et je ne pouvais pas faire comme je voulais!

- Ne dis pas de mal de ta sœur, elle est adorable! Le disputa Miranda qui adorait les enfants.

- Comment tu fais pour…

- Tous les supporter? Je les adore. C'est mes frères et sœurs.

- Ouais bah moi deux ça me suffit amplement. Non mais Lizzie est une véritable emmerdeuse, elle n'arrête pas de me raconter sa petite vie, de me donner des ordres, de me suivre partout et elle me pique mes clés, mon portefeuille…

- Elle est adorable! Et tout ce qu'elle veut c'est que son grand-frère lui donne un peu d'attention Taylor!

- Tu es folle toi! C'est une emmerdeuse professionnelle!

- Retire ce que tu as dit! Crétin! Et occupe toi de Lizzie! Cria Miranda en lui tapant dessus. Demain tu l'emmènes au cinéma voir un dessin animé!

- Non Lizzie est une emmerdeuse, une vraie petite peste!

- Taylor!

- Tu ne lâcheras pas, je me trompe? Soupira son ami.

- Jamais.

- Alors viens et emmène tes sœurs et ta tante!

- Toutes mes sœurs? Demanda sournoisement Miranda.

- Les petites, juste les petites pour que Lizzie me fiche la paix.

- Ce n'était pas le but. Non! Mes sœurs n'iront pas tenir compagnies à la tienne! Ni Amanda!

- Miranda, supplia-t-il. Ne me laisse pas tout seul avec Lizzie.

- Démerde toi Lockwood!

- Tu as envie que la petite peste me tue, c'est ça?

- Oh mon pauvre Taylor, tu me fais vraiment pitié tu sais! Se moqua Miranda en lui sortant un flacon. Tiens ton aconit!

- Miranda demain tu ne voudrais pas venir? Lui demanda Taylor. Tu t'entends bien avec Lizzie et tu sauras la calmer.

- Je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter!

- Ce n'est pas…

- Je viens si tu payes tout!

- Tu ne perds pas le Nord toi!

- Mon père m'a toujours dit de faire payer les garçons! Le nargua son amie.

- Ton père fait de toi une vraie petite criminelle! Plaisanta Taylor. Et une sale arnaqueuse!

- Attention à ce que tu dis sur mon père! Gronda Miranda alors que son ami s'amusait à montrer qu'il ne piperait plus mot. Et sur moi aussi! Tu es vraiment un crétin quand tu t'y mets Lockwood!»

Quand Miranda Salvatore était partie pour chez les Lockwood, sa sœur Nina l'avait accompagné pout aider Logan dans un devoir de littérature. Celui-ci refusait de lire des livres, il disait qu'il perdait son temps et Nina était obligée de ruser pour lui faire faire ses devoirs de littérature. En effet son ami se contentait de lire des résumer sur internet ou de regarder les adaptations cinématographiques. Si ça ne le gavait pas. En ce moment ils étudiaient Jane Austen, _Orgueil et Préjugés_ et Nina savait très bien que Logan ne lirait pas le livre alors elle lui avait apporté le film (le version avec _Keira Knightley_) mais savait qu'il était probable que son ami ne regarde pas le film en entier sachant que s'il n'y avait pas de bagarre ou de sabre laser, Logan décrochait au bout de dix minutes. Et en effet Nina essayait tant bien que mal à le garder concentré devant le film en lui disant que l'histoire était magnifique mais Logan jouait déjà avec son portable. Alors elle s'était énervée, l'avait frappé, et lui avait confisqué son téléphone avant de le forcer à regarder le film de A à Z sous le regard amusé de Caroline qui plaisantait en disant que ses fils seraient perdus sans Nina et Miranda. Caroline Lockwood adorait vraiment les Salvatore, elles étaient parfaites pour ses fils et elle l'avait dit quand les enfants étaient nés. C'était Caroline elle avait déjà prévu les mariages depuis leurs naissances et était vraiment ravie que ses fils s'entendent si bien avec Miranda et Nina. Et puis les filles les remuaient et le forçaient à pour Logan travailler et pour Taylor s'occuper de Lizzie qu'il négligeait. Lizzie était une véritable mini Caroline, elle ressemblait à sa mère en tout point et ça la rendait parfois insupportable tellement elle était vive. La preuve depuis la veille, depuis que son frère était rentré en disant que le lendemain lui et Miranda l'emmenait au cinéma voir le film qu'elle voudrait, la petite était une véritable pile électrique et avait _«saoulé tout le monde»_ dixit Logan qui avait eu du mal à supporter ses babillages matinaux. Surtout que Caroline n'avait rien dit, sa fille était trop heureuse d'aller au cinéma avec son grand-frère et Miranda, Miranda qu'elle adorait et qui pour Caroline avait une bonne influence sur son fils ainé qu'elle avait convaincu d'emmener Lizzie au cinéma. Lizzie toute heureuse que les grands s'occupent d'elle. La fillette papotait avec Miranda et son frère ne disait rien, se contentait de les observer toutes les deux discutant de tous les petits hobbies de Lizzie.

«Bon Lizzie tu veux voir quoi? Demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

- _Destination Finale_! Répondit la fillette avec le sourire.

- Rêve toujours, je n'ai pas envie que les parents me tuent!

- Lizzie choisi un film pour ton âge. Regarde ils ont ressorti _La Petite Sirène_! Souligna Miranda en lui montrant l'affiche derrière eux.

- Alors on va voir Arielle! Déclara Lizzie toute heureuse. Miranda après on pourra aller manger une glace au Mystic Grill?

- Demande à ton frère, c'est lui qui paye!

- Pas si y'a Marie, Marie elle fait jamais payer! Rapporta l'enfant.

- On ira la manger ta glace Lizzie, dit son frère qui savait qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas céder.

- Et après on pourra aller nager dans la piscine de Miranda?

- Non. Après je dois t'emmener chez Mamy!

- NON! Je veux aller nager chez Miranda!

- Nous après ton frère et moi on part ma puce, lui dit Miranda en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Vous allez où?

- Ça ne te regarde pas! La congédia brutalement son frère.

- Taylor! Le disputa son amie. Parle lui correctement! Ma puce avec ton frère on fait des choses de grands tu comprends?

- Vous êtes amoureux? Demanda innocemment mais curieusement la petite. Parce que les amoureux ils veulent tout le temps rester ensemble!

- Non, répondit son frère mal à l'aise. Mais j'aime passer du temps avec Miranda. Comme toi tu adores passer du temps avec DJ, SJ, Amanda, Sheila, Giulia et Emma.

- Toi t'es bête de toute façon! Balança la fillette alors qu'ils passaient devant un vigile, vigile qui les dévisagea. Miranda elle est gentille et jolie et tu l'aimes bien et elle t'aime bien! Et toi tu la veux pas en amoureuse! T'es bête!

- Et toi une chieuse!

- Taylor!

- Il est bête! Insistait Lizzie en jouant avec une mèche de l'adolescente. T'es trop belle, en plus il le dit lui aussi tout le temps mais il sort pas avec toi! Il est trop bête! Et méchant! Il est trop méchant depuis quelques temps!

- Ma chérie, ton frère… tu sais nous les grands on n'a pas toujours la vie facile, on a un tas de problèmes et ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, essayait de lui expliquer Miranda avant de se tourner vers Taylor en abordant un sourire arrogant. Alors comme ça tu me trouves belle?

- Il disait que t'étais sexy pendant les vacances!

- Lizzie! Gronda Taylor gêné et sachant que Miranda ne le lâcherait plus avec ça.

- Sexy donc? C'est vrai ça?

- Ton maillot de bain t'allait bien, souffla difficilement le jeune homme. Et tu es tout les jours très belle!

- Waouh que de compliments. Fais gaffes je vais prendre la grosse tête!»

La plaisanterie et le sarcasme était le moyen qu'avait Miranda de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour Taylor. Cependant il n'y avait que deux seules personnes qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa petite imposture: son père qui refusait de la voir grandir et Taylor qui selon sa mère _«était aussi bête que l'adolescent qu'il était»_. Si Miranda racontait beaucoup de choses à ses sœurs, tout comme elle sa confidente principale était Elena à qui elle pouvait tout dire. C'était sa maman et elle la protégeait tout en lui donnant d'excellents conseils. Cependant depuis trois mois, depuis que Taylor a eu son accident – l'affaire à été classé sans suite faute de preuves – Miranda s'en voulait de devoir occulter certaines choses à sa mère. Parfois elle regardait sa maman et n'avait qu'une envie, tout lui raconter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Si elle le faisait, elle trahirait Taylor et elle l'aimait trop pour le faire. Elle garderait toujours tout les secret de Taylor Lockwood et ce sans rien demander en échange. Elle l'aiderait toujours sans rien attendre. Bien sur après ce que Lizzie venait de rapporter elle pourrait essayer de tenter quelque chose – surtout que maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la salle de cinéma, son ami l'avait prise dans ses bras – mais elle ne fit rien. Miranda n'était pas du genre à faire le premier pas en amour. En fait en amour Miranda n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Elle est amoureuse de Taylor depuis longtemps et n'a jamais eu de petit copain. Miranda n'est pas du genre séductrice comme ses frères, elle est du genre romantique. Comme sa mère. Mais elle n'est pas le genre romantique digne des romans. Miranda n'est pas une romantique héroïque, c'est une simple romantique qui attend que le garçon fasse le premier pas. Et ce même si en temps normal elle est débrouillarde! L'adolescente déteste être comme ça, elle déteste paraître ou se sentir gourde, en général elle fonçait tête baissée et obtenait ce qu'elle voulait comme ses parents le lui avaient apprit. Ce que sa mère lui avait dit de faire avec Taylor. Elena lui avait conseillé de se jeter à l'eau parce les adolescents n'étaient pas du genre à observer ou a réfléchir ni même à prendre le temps de savoir où ils en étaient dans leurs sentiments et ce qu'ils ressentaient. Elle lui avait dit de faire ou de dire quelque chose d'explicite qui ferraient comprendre à Taylor ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais Miranda n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser ou de se faire repousser. Alors elle taisait ses sentiments en espérant qu'un jour Taylor se dise qu'elle était belle et assez bien pour lui. Et évidemment qu'il ait des sentiments pour elle. Miranda Salvatore attendait désespérément Taylor Lockwood.

Contrairement à sa sœur, Nina était moins timide. Tous les enfants Salvatore ressemblaient à leur père mais les filles tenaient plus de leur mère niveau comportement et Miranda était celle qui ressemblait le plus à Elena. Nina elle ne supportait pas de souffrir à cause d'un garçon et se consolait dans les bras d'un de ses camarade de classe: Mark. Mark était un élève de sa classe et il s'intéressait à elle alors Nina avait accepté de sortir avec lui après la séance cinématographique chez les Lockwood où Mark était venu la chercher. Ce que la jeune fille n'avait pas prévu fut la réaction de Logan. Quand il avait vu Mark venir chercher Nina et lui donner un baiser sur la joue, il avait vu rouge et avait tiré son amie vers lui en disant à son camarade de classe que Nina n'avait pas terminé et qu'elle devait lui expliquer encore plein d'autres choses. Evidemment la jeune fille savait que c'était faux et s'était énervée demandant des comptes à Logan. Logan qui lui avait répondu par des excuses du genre: _«Il n'est pas fréquentable»_ ou _«Tu mérites mieux»_ avant qu'elle ne le pousse à dire ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, à dire: _«Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec lui. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec un garçon!»_. Evidemment Nina lui demanda des comptes, elle ne comptait pas être _«la fille bouche trou» _ou la fille que Logan pouvait avoir de côté et s'énerva:

«Et pourquoi? Pourquoi tu refuses que je sorte avec Mark? Il est beau, sportif… bon il n'est pas très futé mais il est beau et il m'aime bien! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui…, criait-t-elle avant que Logan ne l'interrompe et ne l'embrasse. M'aime bien. Waouh! Logan pourquoi…

- Je ne veux pas qu'un autre garçon s'approche de toi. Je crois que je t'aime Nina, avoua Logan perdu. T'es Nina. Sans toi je suis perdu.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es sorti avec ma cousine! Et tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que tu crois m'aimer parce que je suis Nina et que sans moi tu es perdu Logan, gronda la jeune fille. Si un jour tu dois me dire que tu m'aimes, c'est pour de vrai pas par jalousie! Tu es con quand tu t'y mets! Cria-t-elle en partant.

- Logan? Gronda Caroline en tapant du pied mécontente. Tu es con mon fils. Ton frère et toi êtes cons. Un jour Damon va vous tuer de faire du mal à ses filles!

- Pourquoi Damon…

- Elle t'aime. Nina t'aime imbécile et tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu crois l'aimer! Le gronda sa mère. Ou de lui dire l'aimer pour la garder. Si tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes mais si tu ne veux pas perdre ta meilleure amie et que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour elle, ne lui dit pas que tu l'aimes! C'est mal de dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime si ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec Nina et avec ses sentiments! C'est mal! C'est mal et tu le sais parce que Katerina a joué avec toi. Ne fais pas ça à Nina.

- Mais je l'aime. Je m'en suis rendu compte que maintenant. Que quand cet idiot est venu la chercher, avoua Logan paniqué à l'idée de perdre Nina. C'est Nina, c'est… Elle est belle, intelligente, drôle… Cette fille est capable de rester des heures et de ruser pour me faire étudier un bouquin et ce sans rien dire. Quand j'ai un problème je sais qu'elle est là. C'est ma Nina. Et moi je suis con! Maman qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

- Appelle le fleuriste! Je sais c'est vieux jeu mais Nina adore les fleurs alors commande le lui en et fais les lui livré avec un mot d'excuse. Du genre _«Je suis con mais je me soigne!»_, répondit Caroline avec sarcasme alors que Tyler rentait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait toi? Demanda-t-il à son fils après avoir embrasser sa furie de femme.

- Ce crétin a dit à Nina qu'il croyait l'aimer! Lui raconta sa femme avant de se tourner vers leur cadet. Ensuite demain tu vas la voir et tu vois comment elle est disposée. Si elle ne te fait plus la gueule, tu l'invites à sortir avec toi! Ça va ou c'est trop compliqué pour toi?

- Non. C'est bon.

- Ta mère est dure mais ça c'est parce qu'à ta naissance elle avait déjà prévu ton mariage! Plaisanta Tyler en prenant son fils dans les bras. Au fait où sont Taylor et Lizzie?

- Au cinéma avec Miranda, répondit Caroline en prenant son sac. Et oui il a emmené sa sœur, Miranda l'a poussé à le faire. Et non ce n'est pas un rencard. Avec Lizzie de toute façon c'est mission impossible! Aller maintenant tu te magnes Ty'! Logan il y a de la pizza dans le congélo sinon t'appelle le Grill et tu te fais livré. Pareil pour ton frère. Je t'aime mon cœur. Pas de bêtises!»

Après leur journée avec Lizzie, Miranda et Taylor l'avaient déposé chez Liz – qui adorait avoir sa petite fille chez elle et se rappelait de Caroline au même âge (Lizzie était la parfaite réplique de sa mère) – avant d'aller au tombeau de Fell Church pour la troisième transformations du jeune homme. Il détestait ça, il détestait se transformer. C'était douloureux et ça rendait Miranda inquiète. Celle-ci avait à chaque fois peur que ça se passe mal et pleurait en voyant qu'il souffrait. Mais elle restait là, elle l'aidait et l'écoutait lui parler de tout ce qu'il avait besoin de dire. De tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était difficile mais Miranda faisait face. Elle était la personne sur qui Taylor pouvait compter. Ian voulait venir, il était venu le mois dernier mais sa présence avait agité leur ami plus qu'autre chose et le jumeau de Miranda avait préféré repartir pour que Taylor puisse se calmer. Non la seule que le jeune homme supportait était Miranda à qui il obéissait. En général les loups étaient sauvages mais là Taylor se laissait approcher par Miranda et obéissait à la jeune fille qui en toute confiance dormait à côté de lui. Comme tous les soirs où ils se retrouvaient dans ce tombeau, Miranda posait le sac de vêtements et la glacière à l'entrée de la pièce et Taylor s'attachait avant que la jeune fille ne vienne s'installer à côté de lui et ne lui raconte tout un tas de choses. Seulement ce soir là quelqu'un pénétra dans l'endroit – un vampire – et évidemment Miranda eu ce mouvement de recul et se mit derrière le loup qui même enchainé défendit la jeune fille qui le détacha pour qu'il puisse mieux la défendre et sachant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ainsi Taylor courut après le vampire et le mordit avant de hurler dans les bois tandis que Miranda effrayée s'était réfugiée dans sa voiture. La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait peur de sortir de sa voiture et de recroiser le vampire mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Taylor. Elle devait le retrouver alors elle ouvrit la porte de la voiture et l'appela, l'entendant hurler encore et encore avant de le voir revenir vers elle. Comme d'habitude, elle le regarda et lui répéta plusieurs fois qui elle était avant de le voir baisser la tête face à elle et de réfléchir où ils pouvaient allés sachant que le vampire pourrait vouloir se venger. Alors Miranda fit grimper Taylor dans la voiture – après être aller chercher leurs affaires dans le tombeau – et roula toute la nuit avec lui à côté d'elle. Le lendemain matin, au crépuscule seulement Miranda s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, couvrit son ami et s'endormit enfin. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ce fut Taylor qui se réveilla et il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour se rassurer. Il avait été terrifié qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Miranda et avait besoin de l'avoir contre lui et de constater qu'elle allait bien pour se rassurer. Et il était resté comme ça pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que Miranda ne se réveille. Celle-ci était surprise de se réveiller dans les bras de Taylor mais elle ne dit rien et fondit en larmes en réalisant la nuit qu'ils venaient de vivre. En la voyant dans cet état, Taylor resserra automatiquement son emprise sur Miranda.

«Et si… Et si ce vampire voulait se venger avant de… tu sais? Demanda la jeune fille un moment plus tard.

- Je te protégerais Miranda. Toujours, lui promit Taylor. Tu es tellement… je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu m'es indispensable Miranda Salvatore!

- Ouais, murmura-t-elle simplement.

- Oh là pas de sarcasme ni de petites phrases arrogantes, ça ne va pas toi! Souligna simplement le jeune homme. Miranda je ne laisserais rien ni personne te faire du mal. Je suis sérieux. Tu es… Tu fais partie des personnes que je veux protéger.

- Tu m'aimes bien? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Et bien oui, répondit-t-il surprit. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

- Parce que… Parce que je t'aime bien mais vraiment bien. Et je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, dit-t-elle toute rouge.

- Non tu… heu… je… Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt?

- Parce que pour toi je suis Miranda, la fille que tu considères comme un sœur pas une fille que tu verrais comme… une fille. Parce que tu avais Katerina.

- Mais Katerina à côté de toi elle n'est rien. Je l'aimais bien, vraiment bien mais la fille la plus belle du lycée c'est toi Miranda. La fille qui compte le plus pour moi, c'est toi! Si je t'ai dis que je te voyais comme une sœur c'était parce qu'une fille comme toi n'a rien à faire avec un gars comme moi Miranda. Qu'est-ce que toi tu peux bien me trouver? Tu es la fille parfaite! Moi je suis… moi.

- Je ne suis pas la fille parfaite et toi tu es…, commença Miranda avant que Taylor ne l'embrasse passionnément. Waouh! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant? Ralla-t-elle en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Tu es trop belle! Avoua le jeune homme en jouant avec une mèche de la jeune fille. J'ai juste une question Miranda si je sors avec toi tes frères et ton père…

- Si tu te comportes bien, tu n'auras pas de problème! Sourit-t-elle. Bien sur mon Papa aura du mal mais c'est parce que je suis sa fifille adorée et qu'il a du mal à me voir grandir.

- Alors je serais une image! Promit-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau. Tu es vraiment très belle!

- Tu me l'as déjà dit!

- Parce que tu l'es! Répondit-t-il en ne cessant de l'embrasser. J'embrasse la plus belle fille du lycée!

- Tu as une de ces chances!

- Je t'aime Miranda. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire comme ça, pas maintenant mais je t'aime Miranda Salvatore.

- Ça tombe bien parce que je t'aime aussi, susurra-t-elle en l'embrassant une énième fois.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Et oui Léa va revenir vivre à Mystic Falls avec un bébé! Et Logan lui se rend compte qu'il aime Nina mais comme il est crétin, il l'a braqué contre lui! Quand à Taylor il avoue aimer Miranda, alors qu'en pensez vous de tout ça? En tout cas Caroline a prévu les mariages! Ah Caroline est et sera toujours Caroline! **

**Petite remarque sur la série À NE PAS LIRE SU VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU LE DERNIER ÉPISODE DE LA SAISON (et oui c'est long!):**

**J'ai eu envie de baffer Elena de choisir encore et toujours Stefan. Je n'ai rien contre lui mais je suis pro Delena. C'est vrai celui qui a été là pour elle c'est Damon, celui qui veut le meilleur pour elle c'est Damon, celui qui est prêt à mourir pour elle ET QUI NE S'EN CACHE PAS, c'est Damon! OUI Damon n'a pas été celui qui a été là quand elle traversait un moment difficile mais il a préféré lui laissé avoir une vie humaine sachant qu'à cette époque il aurait pu faire n'importe quel autre choix (il n'avait pas beaucoup de morale avant!). Mais non Damon a choisi de laisser Elena avoir sa vie d'humaine et ce même s'il était plus que troublé par elle. Et ça c'est un beau sacrifice! Alors OUI Damon lui laisse moins de choix quand il s'agit de la protéger, il ne la laisse pas se mettre en danger (contrairement à Stefan qui a tout de même sauvé Matt avant Elena ce que son frère n'aurait jamais fait) mais Damon est celui qui fait les plus gros sacrifices pour elle. Toujours même! Mais bon le fait qu'elle devienne vampire (enfin j'espère qu'elle choisira d'achever sa transformation) veut dire qu'elle se souviendra de sa vraie première rencontre avec Damon et de son aveux et sacrifice dans la saison 2 (l'épisode 8, souvenez vous où il lui dit qu'il l'aime mais qu'elle est mieux avec Stefan avant de l'hypnotisé pour qu'elle oublie et de lui remettre son collier).**

**Sérieusement j'en ai marre du Stelena, je veux du Delena, Elena s'accroche trop à Stefan et ça fini par saouler à la fin (Le Stelena me sort par les yeux!). Je n'ai rien contre Stefan mais Stefan et Elena ce n'est pas la passion folle, l'aventure que Damon décrit dans le flashback et son amour pour Stefan n'emporte pas Elena comme c'est le cas avec Damon. L'amour, le vrai, le GRAND, est indescriptible et justement ce qu'elle ressent pour Damon est indescriptible. Entre Damon et Elena il y a du dynamisme et de la passion ce qui n'est pas le cas avec le Stelena. Voilà pourquoi j'écris du Delena et du Steferine, pour le dynamisme et la passion.**

**Julie Plec souligne que la question que se posent les scénaristes est _«Qu'est-ce qui est mieux pour Elena?»_ Evidemment que Stefan est mieux pour Elena dans le sens qu'il est plus stable que son frère mais Damon à lui aussi le droit à sa chance, qu'en pensez vous? C'est vrai, ça faut le coup d'essayer quand même. Comment peut-on ne pas au moins essayer? Si ça marche c'est super, si ça ne marche pas, pas de regrets à avoir. C'est encore là mon opinion personnelle. Damon n'est pas parfait mais il aime vraiment Elena et est prêt à tout les sacrifices pour elle (en comparaison, sa vie à moins d'importance que celle d'Elena et même si Stefan penser ça de la sienne il ne le dit pas contrairement à son frère qui l'a dit clairement à plusieurs reprises et encore dans le dernier épisode).**

**Bref après le choix d'Elena, j'ai eu peur que Damon ne se laisse tuer parce qu'il faut l'avouer Damon est un passionné et Elena il l'aime bien plus qu'il n'a aimé qui que ce soit. Mais bon je pense qu'il est possible qu'Elena remette un jour son choix en question quand elle aura tous ses souvenirs de retour et qu'elle sera prête à faire face à ses sentiments pour Damon. (Enfin je le répète si elle choisit d'achever sa transition. Mais bon comme elle est l'héroïne de la série, je pense qu'elle va le faire même si ça risque d'être difficile de renoncer à son humanité et à tout ce qui va avec.).**

**La majorité des fans de la série veulent du Delena, j'entend là qu'ils soient en couple pour de vrai et tôt ou tard – que ça plaise ou non – ça devra se faire un jour ou l'autre parce que sinon les fans font décrocher (si ça n'a pas commencé suite à ce final). Et puis l'attirance, les sentiments la passion sont toujours là et ce n'est pas un choix qui va changer ça.**

**J'ai l'impression que si Elena se raccroche à Stefan c'est justement pour de mauvaises raisons, parce qu'il était là quand elle allait mal et qu'il l'a aidé. Peut-être qu'aussi elle a peur de ce qu'elle ressent pour Damon, parce que c'est trop fort?**

**J'ai toujours dit à ma meilleure amie (tout aussi accro que moi à la série) que Damon était celui qu'Elena avait rencontré le premier (à cause des livres où il arrive le premier à Fell Church mais ne se montre pas) et je voulais que ce soit aussi le cas dans la série. Bref je ne désespère pas même si à cinq heures du mat je connaissais le choix d'Elena et que ça m'a plombé ma journée (je ne pouvais pas attendre alors j'ai regardé sur internet et facebook. Je n'aurais pas du!).**

**Quand aux Originels, je suis trop habituée à Klaus (enfin Joseph Morgan dans le rôle de Klaus) et j'ai envie de le revoir. J'adore sa manière de dire «sweetheart» avec son accent anglais. Ce n'est qu'un détail mais il est parfait dans le rôle du Grand méchant hybride. Et puis j'aime bien qu'il tourne autour de Caroline. Ça dynamise la série. Le Méchant qui a un faible pour la gentille fille romantique. C'est chou quand même et ce même si je suis pour le couple Tyler/Caro. Et j'ai adoré les scènes Tyler/Caroline, Caroline qui risque de haïr Bonnie quand elle saura ce qu'elle a fait.**

**Pour Alaric, la question est est-t-il vraiment mort puisque Elena est morte et revenue en vampire? Bonne question, non? L'acteur Matt Davis va jouer dans un nouvelle série mais qui sera diffusée à la mi saison, donc il a le temps pour TVD en récurent. Bref la question est Alaric reviendra ou ne reviendra pas? D'ailleurs au sujet d'Alaric, j'ai adoré sa scène avec Jeremy, c'était super émouvant.**

**Quand à Matt, comment va-t-il? Est-t-il en vie? Avec tout ce qui c'est passé, on l'oublie un peu et malheureusement on s'en fiche un peu comparé aux personnages principaux. Enfin c'est mon avis. Mais bon Julie Plec à sous-entendu dans une interview qu'il allait bien (en même temps elle avait aussi dit que Katherine serait de retour pour le season final avant de dire qu'elle ne reviendrait pas tant que Klaus sera à Mystic Falls).**

**Une dernière chose sur le choix d'Elena (je sais j'y reviens), le producteurs ont probablement la trouille que la série subisse le même sort que les autres séries en mettant le couple tant désiré ensemble. En effet à chaque fois que ce genre de chose se passe (prenez par exemple quand Dr House est en couple avec Cuddy), les audiences flanchent, d'où probablement leur choix du Stelena pour garder le Delena pour la fin (j'espère qu'Elena finira avec Damon, c'était la volonté de L.J. Smith avant de se faire virer et j'espère qu'il ne feront pas comme sa maison d'édition et qu'ils respecteront son choix). Même si je pense qu'un jour ils devront céder à la pression des fans qui en majorité sont pro Delena. En plus Nina et Ian sont trop chou ensemble et leur complicité dans la vie se ressent à l'écran.**

**Autre question soulevée, par rapport aux livres, Elena ne reste pas vampire longtemps, qu'en sera-t-il dans la série?**

**Voilà tout, je sais c'est long mais j'en avais à dire! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop dure, parfois je suis sans langue de bois et on dit de moi que je suis la reine des critiques quand je m'y mets, une insatisfaite chronique et une chieuse de première. J'aime toujours autant la série mais le Stelena, je le dis et redit STOP, JE N'EN PEU PLUS DU TOUT! J'ai aimé l'épisode, j'ai pleuré tellement il était émouvant mais le choix d'Elena! Je ne suis pas d'accord.**

**Et vous QU'AVEZ VOUS PENSÉ DE L'ÉPISODE? DE LA SAISON? DONNEZ MOI VOTRE AVIS, IL EST LE BIENVENU.**

**À vos reviews, je pense qu'il y a pas mal de choses à dire entre mon chapitre et mon long, très long avis. Passez tout de même un bon weekend.**  
><strong>Bises &amp; à bientôt.<strong>  
><strong>Amandine.<strong>

**_PS: Si des pro Stelena me lisent (j'en doute, ma fic est Delena mais quand même on ne sait jamais), désolée MAIS CE N'EST QUE MON OPINION PERSONNELLE, RIEN DE PLUS! J'utilise ma liberté d'expression et je le répète: JE N'AI RIEN CONTRE STEFAN!_**


	52. Chapitre 51

**Voilà le chapitre 51 où vous verrez si Nina pardonne à Logan et où l'étau se resserre autour de Miranda et Taylor. Sans oublier qu'il y aura deux retours à Mystic Falls (et non, ce n'est pas Léa! Léa passe encore un peu de temps chez ses parents.).**

**Virginie: Merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Oui tout le monde veut du Delena dans la saison 4, hors ça semble mal barré puisque Julie Plec dit que Stefan et Elena seront ensemble un petit moment. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Helene: Waouh, deux longues reviews, la classe! Alors je divise ma réponse en deux, la première partie sur ma fic et la seconde sur la série. Ça me semble logique comme ça. Donc oui Taylor et Logan se rendent compte de ce qu'ils ressentent pour Miranda et Nina. Enfin Taylor dit qu'il aimait Miranda depuis longtemps en se disant qu'une fille comme elle n'avait rien à faire avec un gars comme lui. Quand à Logan, il se rend subitement compte qu'il aime Nina et foire un peu sa déclaration, la mettant en rogne. Pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'un couple et c'est Miranda et Taylor parce Logan et son **_**«Nina je crois que je t'aime» **_**a été une véritable CATASTROPHE. Bon concernant la série, Stelena j'en ai marre simplement parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on revient en arrière et qu'on avance pas. J'ai aussi l'impression que les scénaristes sont de parti prit. Et qu'Elena est trop dépendante à Stefan alors qu'avec Damon elle se laisse aller. C'est une tout autre relation Delena, c'est plus adulte et plus passionnée (pas de mal en même temps). Et oui c'était prévisible et énervant. JE NE SUPPORTE PLUS LE STELENA! J'attendais de l'évolution pas de la régression. Bonnie elle va probablement se mettre tout le monde à dos après ce qu'elle a fait (surtout Caroline). Et oui c'est vrai qu'on s'attendait à plus de flashbacks, Miranda et Grayson ont peut-être dit deux phrases en tout! J'exagère mais tu vois où je veux en venir. Pour Jenna, je crois que tout le monde à été heureux de la revoir. En théorie Matt n'est pas mort (en même temps ce crétin de Stefan l'a sorti avant Elena!) Elena qui est vampire, mais comme je l'ai dit la question est pour combien de temps, parce que dans les livres elle n'y reste pas longtemps. Que Damon et Elena se soit rencontré en premier ne m'étonne pas, j'ai lu les livres et dans les livres Damon arrivait à Fell Church avant Stefan et la suivait sous sa forme de corbeau. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi dans **_**Le drôle de Noël de Damo**_**n **_**& Elena**_**, j'avais écrit le passage où Damon lui donnait de son sang après l'accident avec ses parents. Et puis j'ai aussi un projet qui traine depuis plusieurs mois sur mon mac et qui parlait justement d'une histoire Delena sans Stelena où que ce soit. Il y aura Stefan mais pas de Stelena. Et maintenant j'ai le début puisque l'histoire commencera au flashback Delena. Je pense que ceux qui n'aiment pas que Damon et Elena se soient rencontré en premier sont les pros Stelena. Stefan qui garde une photo de Katherine, dans les livres c'est la bague de Kat qu'il conserve! Pourquoi? Bonne question. Oui la fin de l'épisode faisait pensé à la fin de **_**Twilight**_**, la série aime faire des clin d'œil à **_**Twilight**_**. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir le 51****ème**** chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 51<strong>

Durant la nuit, Caroline Lockwood avait été réveillée par un loup qui hurlait et ce n'était pas son mari qui ne s'était agité qu'après que le premier loup n'ait commencé à se faire entendre. Alors elle avait tourné en rond dans les sous sols de l'ancienne demeure des Lockwood en hurlant sur Tyler, en lui ordonnant de savoir qui était ce loup ayant peur pour ses fils. Elle avait peur que l'un d'entre eux n'ait activé le gène et qu'il soit seul pour gérer les transformations. En ayant les enfants, Tyler et Caroline avaient prit le risque qu'ils soient victimes de la malédiction des Lockwood mais ils avaient voulu des enfants. Caroline s'était accrochée à Taylor comme une folle au point de se disputer avec Tyler qui ne voulait pas d'enfant justement à cause de ça mais finalement il avait craqué et avait vécu la première grossesse de sa femme en étant paranoïaque. Mais Caroline avait mit au monde un bébé en pleine santé si bien que peut de temps après la naissance de Taylor, Tyler avait oublié toutes ses craintes et avait proposé à sa femme de mettre un deuxième en route. Logan. Logan qui est né un an après son frère et comme deux bébés à la maison était devenu ingérable pour Caroline qui se sentait sur-bouquée, voilà pourquoi elle et Tyler avait attendu si longtemps avoir d'avoir Lizzie. Lizzie était une véritable mini-Caroline et la fifille à sa maman. Caroline adorait ses fils, c'était ses fils, ses petits bébés mais sa fille c'était sa fille! Lizzie c'était particulier. Cependant ni Caroline, ni Tyler ne faisaient de favoritisme. Chacun de leurs trois enfants avaient une place bien à lui dans leurs cœurs et tous deux voulaient le meilleur pour chacun de leurs enfants. Et pour Caroline le meilleur était de parler à leurs fils et de leur confier le secret des Lockwood alors que Tyler n'était pas d'accord ne voulant pas _«leur pourrir la vie»_ et préférait être plus subtil en glissant de l'aconit dans leur jus d'orange chose que Caroline refusait. Le couple continuait de se disputer en rentrant chez lui pour y découvrir leur cadet seul. Evidemment la première question que posa Caroline fut où était Taylor et Logan la regarda l'air de dire aucune idée avant de confier à ses parents qu'il sortait voir Nina laissant derrière lui Caroline et Tyler inquiets. Au bout d'une demi heure d'attente dans l'angoisse, Caroline attrapa son téléphone et téléphona à son fils ainé qui était vraiment trop occupé pour répondre. En effet celui-ci était avec Miranda et depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments ils étaient collé l'un à l'autre. Plus précisément leurs lèvres étaient collées ensemble. Seulement voyant que le portable de son petit ami ne cessait de sonner, Miranda l'attrapa et décrocha en disant à Caroline que Taylor allait bien et qu'elle s'en occupait avant de raccrocher au nez de sa marraine.

«On aurait pu le laisser sonner, murmura-t-il simplement.

- Ça m'énervait, ralla la jeune fille. Je voulais t'embrasser en silence.

- Je m'en fiche de ça, je peux t'embrasser qu'importe les situations.

- Tu es trop mignon! Je t'aime toi.

- Je t'aime aussi Miranda, sourit-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa petite amie. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai Miranda Salvatore sur mes genoux et que je l'embrasse.

- Je suis vraiment _«la fille inaccessible»_ pour toi à ce que je vois!

- Tu es la fille de mes rêves! Je t'aime tellement!

- Et je suis sur tes genoux entrain de t'embrasser, répondit Miranda en l'embrassant de nouveau.»

Chez les Salvatore tout le monde s'activaient pour ranger la maison avant le retour de Damon et Elena dans l'après midi. Seules Miranda était dehors avec Taylor – elle avait envoyé un texto à son jumeau pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle restait un moment encore avec leur ami (Ian avait comprit que sa sœur sortait avec) – et Stella était comme d'habitude avec leur grand-mère paternelle. Ce qui était mieux comme ça ils pouvaient tous ranger leur maison sans avoir à surveiller leur petite sœur qui courait de partout. Les filles rangeaient l'étage, c'était l'étage qu'elles avaient investi en y improvisant un défilé de mode et en le transformant en boite de nuit tandis que les garçon rangeaient le salon où il y avait des tas de canettes, des cartons de pizzas… ce genre de choses. Chez eux il y avait peur de règles. Non leurs parents n'étaient pas laxistes, ils étaient compréhensifs. Il leurs laissaient certaines libertés ais attendaient un minimum en échange. Ainsi si Elena ou Damon leur demandait de garder les petits, les enfants le faisaient – en obéissant aux peu de règles qui correspondaient à rester seuls à la maison – du genre pas de fêtes à la maison, pas de nuits blanches et pas de petites amies ou petits amis qui dorment à la maison… Et bien sur la règle d'or, la maison devait être propre à leur retour. Et les enfants étaient d'accord avec tout ça. Ils comprenaient leurs parents et trouvaient ça normal de nettoyer le bordel qu'ils pouvaient faire. Et puis ils avaient été élevés comme ça, ils avaient été élevés pour assumer leurs actes. Tous les enfants étaient indépendants et assumaient tout ce qu'ils faisaient ce qui les rendaient matures et dignes de confiances… Enfin comme pouvait l'être leur père. Et oui ils étaient souvent instigateurs de coups foireux mais quand il s'agissait de soulager leurs parents – leur mère en particulier – ils étaient TOUS dignes de confiance à cent pour cent. Et efficaces. En bas DJ jetait tout ce qui trainait à la poubelle pendant qu'Aaron nettoyait les traces de boissons ou de nourriture sur le meuble, que Ian passait l'aspirateur pendant que Nicolas nettoyait parterre. À l'étage, Emma passait elle aussi l'aspirateur tandis que Giulia rangeait leur chambre alors que Nina nettoyait une salle de bain et que Léa s'occupait de l'autre. Seulement Logan arriva et demanda à parler à Nina – Nina qui avait reçu les fleurs qu'elle avait discrètement mis dans sa chambre sans pour autant pardonner à son ami à qui elle ne voulait pas parler mais à qui elle était obligée de parler pour ne pas subir un interrogatoire de la part de ses frères et sœurs. Quand elle descendit le rejoindre elle fixa Logan droit dans les yeux, c'était sa manière de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Ainsi elle savait toujours ce qui n'allait pas avec Logan et le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Là elle pouvait jurer qu'il était triste et désolé. Sincèrement désolé et qu'il regrettait ce qui s'était passé la veille. Pourtant Nina avait sale caractère et refusait de passer outre. Au contraire, elle le mit devant de fait accomplit et lui demanda ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Evidemment elle espérait qu'il lui dise qu'il était amoureux d'elle, elle l'aimait vraiment, il était le seul qu'elle aimait. Mais Nina ne comptait pas souffrir à cause de Logan, elle ne voulait pas souffrir. La jeune fille essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se protéger et de s'éviter de souffrir même si elle avait placé toutes ses espérances dans une seule question: _«Est-ce que tu m'aimes?»_. Et là elle avait eu ces deux ou trois secondes, juste ces quelques secondes de silence qui lui avaient parut une éternité, ces quelques secondes où le monde s'était arrêté en attendant la réponse de Logan Lockwood. _«Je t'aime»_, lui avait-t-il sincèrement répondu en attendant anxieux qu'elle dise quelque chose. En l'entendant lui faire une telle déclaration Nina le fixa et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que Logan Lockwood l'aimait pour de vrai. _«Je t'aime»_, fut la seule réponse de l'adolescente qui s'approchait délicatement de lui pour l'embrasser. C'était un baiser tendre mais qui traduisait tous les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était un baiser tendre et beau que tous deux savouraient avant que les jumelles n'arrivent et ne crient dans toute la maison que Nina avait un amoureux forçant les garçons à venir voir ce qui se passait. Aaron regardait sa sœur et fit demi tour en ayant vu que Nina allait bien et était heureuse. Il n'avait pas confiance aux garçons qui s'intéressaient à sa sœur – même pas en Logan qui était son meilleur ami – mais il avait confiance en sa jumelle. Il avait regardé Nina droit dans les yeux et elle criait qu'elle voulait être seule avec Logan alors Aaron avait fait demi tour sachant que ses frères en ferraient de même. Quand il s'agissait de Nina tous s'en remettaient à lui et quand il s'agissait de Miranda, il s'en remettait à Ian. Ian et lui se comprenaient, ils savent ce que c'est d'avoir une sœur jumelle. Tous les enfants Salvatore s'aiment, même quand ils se disputent ils s'aiment quand même, mais les liens les plus précieux et particuliers sont ceux qu'on les jumeaux entre eux. C'est particulier. C'était des jumeaux.

Il était deux heures de l'après midi lorsque Damon et Elena arrivèrent chez eux où tout le monde les attendait. Tout de suite en voyant Miranda et Nina assises à côté de Taylor et Logan, Elena avait comprit et surveillait Damon qui jouait déjà avec DJ pendant que les jumelles venaient dire bonjour aux bébés. Elles étaient toutes contente de savoir que bientôt il y aurait deux bébés de plus chez eux mais elles avaient été très claires sur le fait qu'elles voulaient rester les _«petites poupées»_ de la maison. Mais elles étaient folles de joie de devenir grandes-sœurs adorant aider leur maman à s'occuper d'un bébé. Mais passé les retrouvailles, elles allèrent raconter à Damon que leurs grandes sœurs avaient des amoureux – elles adoraient ragoter avec leur père – et celui-ci avait vu rouge en fichant les Lockwood dehors avant de faire une crise de parano monumentale forçant Elena a intervenir et à trouver les mots pour calmer son mari qui autorisa au bout d'une heure ses filles à aller rejoindre les frères Lockwood. Pourtant avant de partir, toutes les deux allèrent dans les bras de leur papa adoré et y restèrent un petit moment, le temps de faire comprendre à Damon qu'elles restaient ses fifilles d'amour à lui et que personne ne le remplacerait dans leurs cœurs. _«Je vous aime mes princesses»_, fut ce que Damon leur souffla quand elles partirent pour le Mystic Grill en lui disant qu'elles l'aimaient elles aussi. Pour Damon voir ses filles grandir était difficile, c'était ses filles! Pour Elena c'était différent. C'était difficile mais elle les comprenait, Damon lui ne voulait pas que ses filles se fassent manger par le grand méchant loup. Il voulait les garder près de lui où elles étaient en sécurité.

«C'est normale, souffla Elena en venant à côté de lui avec Stella – qu'ils étaient allés chercher de Mystic Grill avant de rentrer chez eux – dans les bras. Elles grandissent et…

- Je ne veux pas qu'elles partent! Décréta possessivement Damon. Ce sont mes petites filles, je ne veux pas les perdre!

- Je sais. Elles ont grandi très vite mais elles ont le droit à chercher ce que tout le monde veut: l'amour. Souviens toi la première fois que tu m'as rencontré, le soir… tu sais… Tu as su ce que je voulais sans même me connaître. Elles veulent la même chose, laisse les avoir la même chose! Laisse les trouvé ce qu'on a!

- Je ne veux pas qu'elles souffrent! Je veux le protéger et…

- Je sais Damon. Et elles le savent aussi.

- Tu crois que c'est sérieux? S'inquiéta son époux.

- Je crois… Pour Nina je ne sais pas. Tu sais elle et Logan sont… complexes et Logan est parfois immature alors que Nina est vraiment mature pour son âge. Mais Nina l'aime vraiment alors si Logan ne déconne pas, possible que Nina le garde un moment.

- Et Miranda?

- Tu le sais Damon, répondit simplement Elena. Miranda fait les choses passionnément mais sérieusement. Et elle a toujours aimé Taylor et tu les as vu ensemble…

- Je n'aime pas ça! Ils cachent un truc!

- Arrête d'être parano Damon! Ils sont amoureux, c'est tout!

- Non, il y a un truc! Lui soutenu son mari. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont…

- Non. Miranda serait venue me voir avant.

- Tu es sûre.

- Oui. Miranda est responsable et puis elle me confie tout, lui assura Elena. Et puis elle aurait demandé la pilule. Elle est responsable elle!

- Ça veut dire quoi ça? Fit mine de se vexer Damon.

- Que nous on est tout sauf responsable, rigola sa femme. Toi tu trafiques mes pilules je te rappelle!

- Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois! Et tu l'aimes ton fils!

- Je l'adore.

- N'empêche que Miranda et son… son… Taylor cachent quelque chose! Dit-t-il en revenant à la charge. Ce guignol avait un regard protecteur envers Miranda et elle semblait inquiète. Je connais ma fille et il y a un truc! Grogna-t-il en montant à l'étage.

- Je t'interdis d'aller faire ce que tu veux faire Damon! Gronda son épouse qui savait qu'il allait lire le journal de leur fille. Ils sont amoureux, rien de plus!

- Elena je te jure il y a un truc qui cloche. Ils sont ensembles d'accord mais ils ont un secret. Je sais quand les gens cachent des choses Elena, j'ai toujours su quand mes filles avaient des secrets.

- IAN! Cria Elena qui avait confiance en Damon. On va bien savoir. IAN GRAYSON JOHN SALVATORE, VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

- Quoi? Demanda leurs fils en arrivant au salon.

- Ta sœur…

- Va bien, se pressa de répondre l'adolescent pour noyer le poisson dans l'eau.

- Ok Ian au début c'était…

- C'est bon file, ta mère et moi on voulait juste savoir si Miranda allait bien, intervenu Damon. File Ian et désolé pour la crise parano.»

Elena n'avait pu s'empêcher de commencer à crier en comprenant que les inquiétudes de son époux étaient fondées – elle connaissaient ses enfants par cœur et savait quand ils mentaient – mais Damon l'avait coupé en entrant dans le jeu de leur fils pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il savait que quand il s'agissait de couvrir leur jumeaux, les enfants ne disaient rien. Non Damon comptait être bien plus subtil et entraina sa femme dans une mission d'espionnage. Le but était simple, découvrir se que Miranda cachait en la suivant elle et son frère. Si ça ne le gênait absolument pas, sa femme elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'en arriver à ces extrémités. Mais elle était inquiète pour Miranda alors elle suivit Damon dans sa folie.

Au Mystic Grill, Marie Salvatore avait sauté de joie en voyant sa fille et sa petite fille rentrer. Margaret venait très rarement – elle vivait à New York depuis trois ans et était toujours entrain de voyager pour son travail – et manquait énormément à toute la famille qui ne la voyait que pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Quant à Katerina elle était partie depuis un mois et demi et manquait à tout le monde. SJ venait tous les jours après l'école au Mystic Grill et tous les jours il disait à sa grand-mère que sa sœur allait bien mais qu'elle lui manquait. Il racontait que son père l'appelait tous les jours et qu'après sa mère pleurait en répétant que c'était de sa faute. Mais SJ insistait sur le fait que Katerina aimait New-York. Pourtant elle était là avec Margaret au plus grand bonheur de Marie qui courut les prendre dans ses bras et entendre les bonnes nouvelles qu'avaient à lui annoncer les filles. Katerina aimait New-York et aimait le mannequinat, seulement on lui avait donné un contrat à faire signer à ses parents, un contrat où elle ne ferrait que voyager et dans lequel sa famille ne semblait pas avoir sa place. Elle avait pensé à ses parents et son petit frère qui lui manquait et elle avait pensé au bébé, au fait qu'elle ne serait pas là à sa naissance et qu'elle ignorait quand est-ce qu'elle le rencontrerait si elle acceptait ce travail. L'adolescente avait pensé à ses parents qui lui manquait et avait décidé de ne pas accepter ce travail et de rentrer à Mystic Falls où elle voulait reprendre ses cours. Quand à Margaret – qui était en couple depuis trois ans – elle revenait vivre à Mystic Falls avec son compagnon – Eric – qui avait été muté à Richmond – il dirigeait une entreprise – tandis qu'elle avait trouvé un travail à la télévision, un travail où elle n'aurait plus à voyager ce qui l'arrangeait bien puisqu'elle attendait un bébé. A cette annonce, sa mère s'était évidemment agitée et l'avait prise dans ses bras avant de vouloir offrir le champagne mais se contenta d'offrir un verre de jus d'orange à sa fille et à sa petite fille. Sa petite fille qui avait aperçu ses cousines arriver et rejoindre les frères Lockwood qu'elle avait refusé d'aller voir se sentant encore mal à l'aise avec ce qu'elle leur avait fait. Ce fut Miranda qui venue vers elle et qui la serra dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'elle ne la détestait pas. Bien sur qu'elle lui en avait voulu mais Katerina était sa cousine et Miranda savait que l'erreur était humaine, d'ailleurs si sa mère avait haï son père au premier écart, Miranda savait qu'elle ne serait pas ici. Elena avait apprit à ses enfants à pardonner et Miranda avait cette capacité à pouvoir le faire. À le faire. Et puis l'adolescente avait envie de tout mettre à plat avec sa cousine, elle n'avait pas envie que Katerina apprenne de la bouche de quelque d'autre qu'elle sortait avec Taylor tout comme Nina qui suivit l'exemple de son ainée. Les deux sœurs ne savaient pas trop comment le lui dire, elles ne voulaient pas faire du mal à Katerina ni jeter le froid dans la famille. Ce fut Miranda qui se lança suivit de Nina et contrairement à ce qu'elles craignaient leur cousine leur avait sourit en leur disant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne leur en voulaient pas. Et puis toutes les trois commencèrent à discuter de New-York quand Miranda changea de couleurs en reconnaissant le vampire d'hier soir et en cherchant son petit ami du regard, Taylor qui venait déjà vers elle et qui la prit de manière possessive dans ses bras en resserrant sa prise quand il vit le vampire les observer. Celui-ci semblait mal en point et avait le regard dangereux, terrifiant Miranda, Miranda qui suivit Taylor dans les appartements privés avant de fondre en larmes et de faire une crise d'hystérie en entendant son petit ami dire qu'il allait aller planter un pieu dans le cœur du vampire.

«NON! Cria Miranda. Je ne veux pas! C'est trop dangereux et…

- Je suis un loup-garou, ça va aller Miranda.

- Non. Si jamais il… Il est dangereux. Et il va mourir Tay, oublie le, le supplia l'adolescente.

- En attendant il t'a reconnu Miranda et il peut te faire du mal. Je te l'ai dit, je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal! Lui assura son petit-ami. Et je te l'ai dit, je suis aussi fort que lui, je suis un loup-garou et ce même si ça ne me plait pas. J'y vais et…»

Taylor n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Marie était face à eux et tendit la main en direction du jeune homme pour lui ordonner de ne pas bouger avant de s'asseoir et t'attendre que les adolescents lui expliquent comment et quand ceci s'était produit et comment sa petite fille était au courant du surnaturel. Et comme sa grand-mère était coriace, Miranda n'eut d'autre choix que de tout lui raconter de A à Z en guettant la réaction de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci était inquiète et compatissante, elle avait prit sa petite fille – qui pleurait – dans ses bras pour la consoler avant de se tourner vers Taylor et de lui ordonner de ne rien faire, que les adultes s'en occuperaient. Elle avait rajouté qu'elle ne dirait à personne leur secret mais qu'ils devaient le faire parce qu'ils avaient des parents qui avaient le droit de savoir. Marie fit comprendre à Taylor qu'il avait besoin de ses parents et que ceux si avaient besoin de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Quand à sa petite fille, elle lui fit comprendre que ses parents avaient le droit de savoir ce qui arrivait à Taylor étant donné qu'elle sortait avec lui et qu'elle s'occupait de lui les soirs de pleine lune.

«Mais si on leur dit…, commença Miranda.

- Ils ne méritent pas de vivre ça, Renchérit Taylor. C'est trop…

- Ils doivent savoir. Vous êtes leurs enfants et ils doivent savoir. Vous avez besoin de vos parents. Aussi mature que tu sois Miranda, tu as besoin de tes parents. Et toi aussi Taylor. En plus ils savent très bien gérer ce genre de situations! Être parents c'est… C'est angoissant. On veut protéger nos enfants et on les aime quoi qu'ils fassent. Sans parler que s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, ça les tuerait. Vous ignorez ce que c'est d'avoir des enfants mais croyez moi si tout parents voudraient savoir la situation dans laquelle vous êtes. Non mais vous y avez pensé. Si ce vampire vous avait fait du mal…

- Mamy si on leur dit, Caroline va flipper, Tyler risque de hurler sur Taylor et mes parents… Papa va faire une crise de parano et Maman va s'inquiéter. Je ne veux pas que Maman s'inquiète, ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés!

- Et c'est un meurtre et des complicités de meurtres que l'on doit leur avouer, c'est grave! Rajouta simplement Taylor.

- Sans parler que si on avoue tout à mes parents, ils m'interdiront de m'occuper de Taylor et je ne peux pas le laisser, pleurait sa petite fille.

- Marie jamais je ne ferrais du mal à Miranda. Je te jure que…

- Je sais. Mais quand tu es sous ta forme…

- Mamy il se soumet à moi! Taylor m'obéit!

- C'est… Comment?

- On ne sait pas, lui avoua l'adolescente. Juste il m'obéit et s'est interposé entre moi et le vampire. J'ai détaché Taylor qui a courut après le vampire avant de revenir vers moi. On a roulé toute la nuit sans problème, Taylor ne me fait pas de mal et je peux avoir confiance en lui. J'ai confiance en lui.

- C'est… Dites le à vos parents. Miranda ton père est protecteur et un peu borné mais il t'a toujours écouté. Et ta mère est compréhensive, je suis sure que vous trouverez un arrangement.

- Je ne veux pas laisser Taylor seul quand il se transforme!

- Je sais ma chérie. Je sais Miranda mais tu n'as pas le droit de cacher ça à tes parents!

- Je sais mais j'ai peur.

- Je sais ma Mimi, je sais, la consolait sa grand-mère.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé Mimi! Sourit Miranda.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas consolé, répondit sa grand-mère. Tu grandis trop vite, vous grandissez tous trop vite! Bon fini la nostalgie, je vais au Grill voir si Liz est dans les parages et lui parler de ce vampire, vous pensez à ce que j'ai dit et ne bougez pas! Comprit?»

Et puis Marie laissa les deux adolescents seuls et retourna au Grill où son mari jouait avec leur cadette et discutait avec leur ainée qui lui apprenait sa grossesse et son emménagement à Richmond sans oublier son nouveau travail à la télévision. Marie les observait tous les deux et les voyait heureux. Margaret heureuse de retrouver sa famille et Ric heureux qu'elle revienne vivre en Virginie et qu'elle soit enceinte. Marie n'avait aucune envie d'interrompre ce moment mais son mari était le seul membre du conseil qu'elle voyait dans son établissement – à part elle mais elle détestait aller à la chasse au vampire – alors elle tendit un papier à Alaric après avoir fait signe à ses petits enfants de venir vers elle et d'aller dans les appartements privés, rassurée en les voyant y aller et en voyant Margaret les suivre. Ric avait lu le papier et avant discrètement zieuté en direction du vampire – qui plus tôt avait essayé de suivre Miranda et Taylor et qui maintenant était assis et semblait attendre. Alors Alaric avait envoyé un texto à Damon – qui justement arrivait avec Elena – et dit à sa femme de fermer l'établissement pour pousser le vampire à sortir et le coincer. Bien que curieux de savoir comment sa mère savait que l'inconnu était un vampire, Damon ne dit rien et suivit Alaric pour se débarrasser du vampire avant de voir que celui-ci avait été mordu par un loup-garou. Évidemment le premier auxquels les deux hommes pensèrent fut Tyler – qu'ils appelèrent – et qui ne savait rien de cette histoire qui rendit Caroline encore plus anxieuse pour ses fils.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Tout le monde est à deux doigts de découvrir le secret de Taylor et Marie l'a déjà fait. Alors que pensez vous qu'il va se passer? Les réactions? Et que pensez vous des retours de Margaret et de Katerina? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. **

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	53. Chapitre 52

**Voilà le cinquante deuxième chapitre où le temps de la vérité a sonné.**

**Virginie: Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre est le temps de la vérité mais qui la saura et quelles seront les réactions? Mystère. Quand à Damon et Elena, oui ils attendent encore des jumeaux. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Damon est parano mais observateur, sa fifille, il l'a connaît par cœur. Et puis comme c'est un pro des mensonges il sait reconnaître quand on lui cache des choses. Quand à la série, oui Damon restera (de toute façon sans un des Salvatore ou sans Elena la série ne fonctionnerait plus). J'ai un article sur mon blog: http: / / amandine6938. / 3090180297- Petits-spoilers-sur-la-saison-4. html (sans les espaces). Et oui Julie Plec parle beaucoup de Meredith comme compagne de beuverie pour Damon. Voilà je te laisse. Bises et à bientôt.**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 52<strong>

Dans leur coin, Miranda et Taylor avaient décidé de faire face à leurs responsabilités et de tout avouer à leurs parents. La jeune fille voulait couvrir son jumeau et ses cadets tandis que son petit ami redoutait la réaction de ses parents. Tous les deux ignoraient quoi dire, comment expliquer la situation sans faire paniquer leurs parents et sans que Damon ne fasse une crise de paranoïa. Et pourtant ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réfléchir à comment ils allaient leur annoncer les faits, Damon était revenu avec Ric, Caroline et Tyler étaient arrivés fous d'inquiétude sans oublier qu'Elena n'avait eu de cesse de fixer sa fille l'air de dire _«Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose Miranda»_. Et là ils n'avaient plus le choix, le temps des explications était arrivé. Miranda était partie dans sa chambre sachant que ses parents – et son jumeau la suivrait – alors que Taylor avait fait comprendre à ses parents qu'il voulait leur parler. Celui-ci leur expliqua tout de but en blanc, sans les regarder, juste il se libérait du poids de son énorme secret. Pour Caroline, entendre le récit de son fils l'avait fait paniqué et l'avait fait culpabilisé. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir fait de mauvais choix, qu'en quelque sorte c'était elle et Tyler les responsables de ce qui était arrivé à leur fils. En effet elle pensait que si elle avait dit la vérité à Taylor quand il avait eu la maturité pour comprendre, il aurait fait plus attention et ce stupide accident ne se serait pas produit. Quand à Tyler, il hurlait sur son fils. C'était son moyen de traduire sa culpabilité – la même que sa femme et pour les mêmes raisons – et d'évacuer sa colère. Tyler était en colère parce que premièrement leur fils ne leur avait rien dit et deuxièmement il avait embarqué Miranda dans ses problèmes. Miranda qui était en larmes après avoir tout avoué à ses parents. Elena les avait automatiquement prise dans ses bras elle et Ian tandis que Damon faisait les cents pas et était prêt à exploser. Sa femme le voyait sur son visage, elle voyait qu'il luttait contre l'envie de hurler sur leurs enfants mais elle savait aussi qu'il allait le faire. Parce que Miranda s'était mise en danger et que Ian – Ian qui était censé la protéger – ne l'en avait pas empêcher. Et deux secondes plus tard Damon éclata et gronda ses enfants comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. En général il était laxiste, beaucoup plus qu'Elena et soutenait les enfants en disant qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Mais là, là Miranda, sa petite princesse s'était mise en danger et il était horrifié à l'idée de penser à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer. À côté de ça le fait que ses jumeaux aient lu les journaux d'Elena et connaissent les secrets de famille et de la ville n'avait aucune importance. Le plus important était la sécurité de ses enfants. De sa fille.

«Damon calme toi, lui dit simplement sa femme en venant près de lui. Les enfants ont mal agit, ils le savent. Mais tu le dis tout le temps, ce ne sont que des enfants!

- Mais on leur a apprit à être responsables et à agir comme des personnes responsables et…

- Et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils se sont débrouillés tous seuls. Et ils devaient être terrifiés Damon. À leur âge j'étais terrifiée!

- Miranda Marie Léana Salvatore, ma Miranda Marie Léana Salvatore, félicitation tu es la digne fille de ta mère! Soupira Damon qui se calmait un peu après sa monumentale colère. Tous les deux vous… Ok. Restons calme. Elena on fait quoi?

- On discute avec les enfants. On leur demande comment ils veulent gérer la situation. Ils ont leur avis à donner. Enfin surtout Miranda.

- Maman je veux continuer d'aider Taylor…

- NON! Protestèrent ses deux parents. C'est trop dangereux, rajouta sa mère. On veut te protéger Miranda. On t'aime et même si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi on fait ça, que tu nous détestes, tu comprendras un jour à quel point on t'aime.

- Maman s'il te plaît, la supplia sa fille. Tu sais… Tu sais ce que c'est d'aimer et qu'est-ce que tu n'aurais pas fait pour Papa, hein?

- Elle t'a coincé, reconnu Damon en entendant sa femme soupirer vaincue. Miranda je ne t'ai jamais dit ça mais c'est NON! Non, non, non, non. Est-ce que j'ai mentionné, NON!

- Papa…

- Je mourrais pour ta mère, voilà de quoi je suis capable Miranda. Mais non tu ne te mettras pas en danger, décréta son père sur un ton sans appel.

- Papa Miranda ne risque…

- C'est un loup-garou Ian, elle est en danger!

- Il se soumet à moi, il me protège! Taylor ne me fait pas de mal Papa! Lui assura sa fille. J'ai confiance en lui!

- Tu es amoureuse Miranda, souligna sa mère. C'est normale que tu ait confiance en ton copain mais même si Taylor se soumet, même s'il ne te fait pas de mal, un accident peut toujours arrivé et…

- J'ai mon bracelet!

- Et alors? Si ton bracelet se casse? Répliqua Elena qui savait ses enfants dures en affaires.

- Je mets aussi mon collier!

- Miranda s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, ça nous tuerait ton père et moi. J'ai besoin de toi et je ne supporterai pas de te perdre Miranda, pleurait sa mère.

- Miranda peut-être que tu devrais…, s'avança prudemment son frère qui ne supportait pas les larmes de leur mère. Je veux dire que Caroline va vouloir s'en occuper alors peut-être que toi tu pourrais reconsidéré…

- NON! Je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas!

- Alors tu es…

- Ne le puni pas Damon! Caroline est sa marraine et si Caroline s'occupe de son fils je veut bien que Miranda y aille, céda à contre cœur Elena.

- Avec des conditions, rajouta sérieusement Damon sachant que s'ils refusaient Miranda serait malheureuse et que leur fille malheureuse aucun d'eux ne le supportaient. Tu ne t'en approches pas et il reste attaché toute la nuit! Tu nous appelles le matin. Sur nos portables! Ta mère ou moi. Si on dors tu laisses un message. Tu rentres après. Tout de suite. Le petit déj' tu le prends en famille. Et si tu as un problème, tu appelles. Tu appelles tout le monde jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décroche. Comprit?

- Oui Papa! Merci.

- On t'aime Miranda, lui dirent ses parents.»

Face aux évènements qui venait de se passer au Mystic Grill et avec la transformation de Taylor, Katherine avait décidé d'appeler Stefan et de le faire revenir de son travail pour qu'ils décident ensemble ce qu'ils devaient faire par rapport à leur fille qui était de retour au plus grand bonheur de sa mère à qui elle avait énormément manqué. Après que tout ce soit calmé et un peu perdue par la manière d'agir de ses proches, Katerina était allée à la boutique de sa mère – sa mère qui discutait avec le sheriff – pou la voir et lui dire qu'elle rentrait à la maison. Elle semblait et était vraiment heureuse. New York lui avait fait le plus grand bien, elle était rayonnante et sa mère la trouvait encore plus belle qu'avant son départ. Pour Katherine retrouver Katerina et savoir que celle-ci revenait pour de bon était une véritable bénédiction. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est enceinte que Katherine délaissait ses autres enfants ou les aimait moins. Au contraire quand elle était enceinte Katherine devenait très dépendante de sa famille. Elle cherchait constamment son mari pour des câlins et donnait toute son attention à ses enfants qu'elle chouchoutait. Elle s'en était rendu compte à sa seconde grossesse, elle avait pourrit gâté Katerina – enfin plus que d'habitude – et l'avait fait s'investir à fond dans la naissance de son petit-frère. Toutes les deux avaient dévoré la chambre de SJ, avait fait une tonne de shopping, bref Katherine avait fait s'investir sa fille pour que l'arrivé du bébé ne la perturbe pas trop et pour passer du temps avec elle. Et aujourd'hui elle faisait la même chose avec son fils qui était aux anges à l'idée de devenir grand-frère et qui était aux petits soins pour sa mère. Quand à Katerina, elle avait sorti de son sac une ours en peluche qui portait un T-Shirt _«I love New-York»_. Ce geste avait profondément touché sa mère qui du reprendre ses esprits avant d'appeler Stefan. Quand il arriva il passa une bonne dizaine de minutes avec Katerina avant de faire comprendre à sa femme qu'il était temps de dire la vérité à leur fille et même si elle ne le voulait pas, qu'elle refusait que sa fille sache comment elle a été dans le passé, Katherine Salvatore savait que son mari avait raison et prit la parole pour lui raconter son histoire avant de laisser Stefan prendre le relais. Katerina refusait de croire ses parents mais elle avait comprit que ce qu'ils disaient étaient vrai et la première chose à laquelle elle pensa – après quarante cinq minutes de silence! – fut si sa mère était en sécurité par rapport aux Originels.

«Katerina, ils sont morts! Lui assura sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé partir à New-York si des vampires pouvaient te faire du mal?

- Je… je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal maman, confia-t-elle en larmes. Tout ça c'est…

- Katerina on t'a dit la vérité mais tu sais ça ne change rien, lui assura son père.

- Si. Ça change que vous nous aimez vraiment SJ et moi et que vous vous aimez depuis toujours tous les deux, pleurait sa fille. Ça change que vous avez fait les bons choix et ce malgré tout ce que vous aviez vécu et malgré ce que Maman avait fait tu as su passer outre et tu l'as toujours aimé. Ça change que Maman était malheureuse, ça change que vous avez fait des choses horribles mais que vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde. Ça change que ma famille sont des revenants, des doubles Petrova, des anciens vampire, ça change que deux de mes cousins ont des pouvoirs, ça change que mon ex est un loup-garou, ça change que Mystic Falls est un ville de fous! Ça change que j'ai peur du monde dans lequel je vis, ça change que j'ai peur pour Maman et ce même si je sais qu'elle n'est plus en danger, ça change tout Papa!

- Non. On t'aime. On est une famille, lui assura son père. Certes bizarre mais on est une famille! Ça ne change pas le fait qu'on t'aime et qu'on est une famille Katerina.

- Non mais ça change ma vision du monde Papa!

- Ma petite chérie, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il ne nous arrivera rien, la rassura sa mère.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai peur.

- C'est normal. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur Katerina, dit Stefan en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Maman ce que tu as fait… je m'en fiche. Tu es ma maman et c'est tout ce qui compte. Pareil pour toi mon petit Papa! Je vous aime tous les deux. Et même encore plus maintenant que je connais la vérité.

- Je t'aime toi, dit Katherine en l'attirant vers elle. Ma petite fille adorée! Mon parfait bébé!»

De retour chez eux, Elena monta à l'étage dans la chambre de Miranda. Elle avait toujours anticipé les réactions de chacun de ses enfants, par exemple elle savait quand Stella allait avoir faim ou quand Miranda avait besoin d'un câlin. Elle faisait toujours la même chose, elle la regardait avec des yeux de biche et jouait nerveusement avec sa mèche. Là durant tout le trajet en voiture, elle avait regardé sa mère qui lui avait tendu la main ne pouvant faire mieux pour le moment avant de suivre sa fille à l'étage. Celle-ci commença à pleurer en disant à sa mère qu'elle regrettait de lui avoir menti avant qu'Elena ne la console et que la conversation ne dévie sur Damon et Elena. Miranda idolâtrait ses parents, ils formaient le couple parfait, le couple que Miranda enviait.

«J'ai toujours eu du mal à t'imaginer avec tonton Stefan, lui confia spontanément sa fille. Papa et toi c'est tellement évident!

- A l'époque c'était compliqué. Ton oncle est arrivé quand j'en avais de besoin.

- Oui mais quand papa et toi aviez commencé à sortir ensemble, il t'a dit qu'il t'avait rencontré avant et t'a fait t'en souvenir. Papa t'a parlé d'amour comme personne. Il te connaissait par cœur sans même te connaître. C'est trop romantique! Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre!

- Oui. Oui tu as raison mais j'ai mis longtemps avant d'être prête à aimer ton père, lui confia Elena. Tu sais aimer ton père…

- Tu avais peur qu'il te fasse souffrir, comprit Miranda. Papa ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il m'a parlé de votre rencontre, il a dit qu'à l'instant où il t'a vu il espérait que tu sois tante Katherine parce qu'elle lui manquait mais il savait que tu n'étais pas elle. Il voyait quelque chose de spéciale chez toi, de différent de meilleur et tu l'as touché. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait que le meilleur pour toi. Il est tombé sous ton charme immédiatement mais il s'est sacrifié parce qu'il ne voulait pas te faire de mal. Je crois qu'il voulait que tu aies une vie humaine. Papa t'aime plus que tout Maman.

- Ton père nous aime plus que tout! La corrigea Elena en la serrant contre elle. Tu sais Miranda même si entre lui et moi ça a été compliqué, je ne regrette pas. Je ne regrette rien. Sans ça je ne t'aurais pas eu. Ni toi ni tes frères et sœurs. Vous êtes les plus belles choses qui nous soient arrivées. Quand tu es née… Ton père… On ne voulait pas te perdre. Et ton père ne voulait ni me voir souffrir, me voir détruite si il t'arrivait malheur ni que je me sacrifie pour toi. Il pense que je suis la meilleure personne pour vous. Que lui n'est pas irremplaçable. Quand je l'ai perdu, j'ai cru mourir!

- Tu m'en a voulu? S'inquiéta Miranda.

- Non. Bien sur que non! Ma puce où tu es allée chercher ça? Tu es… Quand je me suis réveillée, ta grand-mère, ma maman était près de moi. Et tu étais là. Tu allais bien et tu étais parfaite. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'ai prise dans mes bras, je t'ai serré très fort contre moi parce que tu allais bien et c'était grâce à ton père. Tu es sa plus grande fierté. Tu es celle pour qui on a un faible. Tous parce que tu es la plus fragile. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté Miranda, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et à chaque fois que je te vois, je sais à quel point ton père nous aime.

- Je t'aime Maman, souffla Miranda en se blottissant dans les bras d'Elena.

- Miranda ce soir tu fais bien attention à toi. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Ni que ton père… qu'il recommence.

- Maman il ne m'arrivera rien! Lui promit l'adolescente. Maman tu m'en veux…

- Non. Tu l'aimes ton Taylor hein? Sourit sa mère.

- Oui. Je… J'ai l'impression que si je le perdais, plus rien n'aurait de sens. Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour lui.

- Tu es passionnée. Et tu es comme moi. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, mais tu es plus comme moi que ce qu'on peut croire. Tu veux ce que je voulais et ce que ton père m'a donné. Et tu sembles l'avoir trouvé. L'amour, le vrai, il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire. Tu ne peux que trouver des mots qui sont forts mais qui ne reflètent même pas le centième de ce que tu ressens. Aimer c'est tellement…

- Indescriptible! Compléta Miranda le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis fière d'être comme toi Maman. Je veux être comme toi, tu es mon modèle.

- Tu es trop mignonne!

- Je suis sérieuse. Je veux devenir auteure comme toi et je veux avoir une famille nombreuse comme toi. Et je veux adopter aussi. Tu es mon modèle et j'aimerais être comme toi plus tard parce que tu es… parfaite.

- Je sais ce que tu veux Miranda, sourit Elena. Mais tu sais je ne suis pas parfaite pour être un véritable modèle. Toi tu es parfaite. Et oui j'ai toujours su ce que tu voulais dans la vie Miranda.

- Comment tu peux…

- Je te connais. Tu es ma fille, je te connais mieux que quiconque. Avec ton père évidemment! Tu adores écrire, tu es constamment entrain d'écrire, de rêver. Et tu adores les enfants. Vous voulez tous avoir une famille nombreuse. Ton père et moi on le sait. On le voit tous les jours quand vous vous occupez de vos cadets, lui confia sa mère. Tu sais, on en plaisante, ton père dit qu'il a assez de terrain pour vous faire des maisons à chacun mais que nos résidences secondaires, il va falloir les agrandir si vous avez chacun douze enfants parce que douze multiplié par douze…

- Ça fait cent quarante quatre! Rigola Miranda. Ça fait beaucoup de petits enfants!

- Ouais.

- Hey Maman tu sais même ce que Stella veut? Demanda Miranda pour plaisanter.

- Stella? Facile c'est une Salvatore, manger évidemment! Et des chocolats! On est des fous de chocolat dans la famille!

- Comment tu fais pour savoir tout ça? Lui demanda Miranda impressionnée.

- Vous êtes mes enfants et je m'intéresse à vous. Je vous observe et je vous comprends. C'est… Je suis une maman Miranda. Tu comprendras quand toi tu le seras.

- Je ne serais jamais aussi douée que toi!

- Si. Tu sais comment je le sais? Parce que je t'ai donné toutes les clés pour ça et le jour où te le seras et le plus tard possible parce que ton père… enfin tu le connais. Bref le jour où tu le seras tu seras parfaite! Et ce discours je l'ai eu avec ma mère. J'avais peur d'être une mauvaise mère et ta grand-mère m'a dit m'avoir élevé pour prendre soins des autres, pour devenir responsable. Et je n'y croyais pas. Je pensais que je m'en sortais juste mais grâce à toi, aujourd'hui je sais que j'ai été une excellente maman. Merci Miranda.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- Si, tu m'as rappelé ce pourquoi j'ai été élevé. Tu m'as montré que j'ai su prendre soin de mon plus cher désir. Alors merci ma Miranda, dit sa mère en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Maman tu es la meilleure des mamans. Tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours, lui confia sa fille. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon bébé.

- Au fait tu te sens comment? S'inquiéta sincèrement sa fille. Tu sais avec les bébés et tout ce qui s'est passé…

- Bien. Très bien Miranda, lui assura sa mère en la gardant dans ses bras un petit moment.»

De leur côté, Caroline et Tyler avaient prit la décision de parler avec Logan. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils savaient pour Taylor – Caroline avait appelé sa mère pour lui expliquer la situation et lui dire de ne jamais rouvrir l'enquête – et le couple pensait qu'il était temps que leur cadet connaisse l'existence du surnaturel. Alors ils lui avaient raconté leur histoire et Logan les avaient d'abord prit pour des fous avant de voir la force de son frère et de son père et de partir rejoindre Nina à qui il avait envie de se confier. C'était sa Nina, elle l'écoutait, le conseillait et était présente pour lui qu'importe les circonstances. Nina Salvatore était la fille qu'il aimait et jamais Logan n'aurait cru qu'elle était au courant de tout. En s'en rendant compte – sa petite amie ne semblait ni effrayée, ni le prendre pour un fou – il s'était senti trahi et avait parlé à Nina comme si elle n'avait pas d'importance. Bien sur il ne voulait pas mais il ne savait pas comment gérer sa colère et sa peur de devenir un loup-garou. Son père lui avait décrit la transformation, l'impression des os qui se brisent et il n'avait aucune envie que ça lui arrive. Alors il s'était déchainé sur sa petite amie avant d'être viré par Aaron qui avait vu sa sœur en larmes – un comble pour Nina qui ne pleurait jamais! Et le jeune homme parti en essayant de s'excuser auprès de sa copine qui avait eu un mouvement de recul avant de pleurer de plus belle dans les bras de son frère. Logan était vraiment désolé de son comportement mais il se sentait tellement mal qu'il lui fallait un endroit à l'abris de tout ce surnaturel seulement à Mystic Falls il ne pouvait se réfugier qu'au Mystic Grill. Mais pour l'instant, le Mystic Grill lui convenait parfaitement bien. Il était donc allé digérer la nouvelle là-bas où il croisa Katerina qui donnait un coup de main à sa grand-mère. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour son ex mais discuta tout de même avec elle, et apprit que elle aussi avait eu le droit à des révélations.

«Et comment tu fait pour…

- Je n'ai pas le même problème de colère que toi Logan. Et je n'ai pas à être en colère contre mes parents. Ils veulent juste me protéger. Comme les tiens.

- Nina savait, confia-t-il.

- Nina te protégeait elle aussi et elle protégeait ses parents, sa famille, lui expliqua Katerina. Elle t'aime. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle te regarde pour savoir qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle est prête à tout pour te protéger. Elle n'a pas voulu te faire de mal, juste te protéger.

- J'ai été trop loin, elle ne me pardonnera pas! S'apitoya-t-il sur lui même. Je l'ai… C'est Nina.

- Tu l'aimes, tu peux le dire! Sourit-t-elle simplement. Je… je t'aimais. Et j'aimais Taylor. Et c'était mal. Je tiens à vous mais à New York j'ai grandi, je suis plus mature, lui confia la jeune fille. Je connais ma cousine, elle te pardonnera. Elle est… comme ça. Rancunière, signe qu'elle peut t'en faire baver mais elle t'aime. Et elle pardonne à ceux qu'elle aime. Et je te promets que j'utiliserais le peu d'influence que j'ai sur elle pour intervenir en ta faveur. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Je te dois ça! Tu sais quoi, c'est un romantique, va la voir avec des fleurs et si elle te laisse rentrer emmène là au cinéma. Pas voir un de tes films… beurk! Emmène la voir ce qu'elle veut. Un film romantique. Non! J'ai mieux. Laisse moi faire. Sois là à dix-huit heures! Dans l'appartement privé de mes parents! Viens avec des fleurs et des chocolats! Les chocolats ça fonctionne toujours!»

Ce n'était pas facile pour Katerina de voir ses ex qu'elle aimait avec ses cousines mais elle acceptait la situation et voulait les aider. Comme sa mère l'avait été au début de sa seconde humanité, elle aussi était en mode _«expier ses fautes»_ et comptait bien tout faire pour que Logan soit heureux avec la fille qu'il aimait. Avec Nina. Et puis Katerina adorait sa cousine, ses cousins et cousines étaient comme des frères et sœurs pour elle et elle les voulait heureux. Alors elle avait concocté un des ses plans Katherinesques dont seules elle et sa mère avaient le secret. Elle avait envoyé un texto pour proposé une soirée vidéo à Nina – elle savait qu'aucune de ses cousines ne résistaient à _Titanic_ – en lui donnant rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures trente avant de demander au chef de sa grand-mère de cuisiner un diner romantique et comme c'était l'une des petites filles de la patronne qui le lui demandait, il accepta et opta pour un diner français. Ainsi il avait fait une salade de crudités accompagner d'un magret de canard avec sa sauce confite et du gratin dauphinois. Pour le dessert, de la glace faite maison – Nina adorait la glace – avec des fraises à la chantilly – quand Katerina pensait à des fraises à la chantilly, elle avait des idées déplacées qui lui vaudrait des baffes de la part de sa mère qui avait les mêmes de toute façon. Mais bon Katerina chassa vite ses idées dévergondées de sa tête et prépara une atmosphère romantique avant que Logan n'arrive et qu'elle lui donne les directives de la soirée parfaite. Elle lui avait répéter au moins dix fois ses excuses, lui avait dit d'aller acheter le plus cher et le plus beau des bouquets avant de lui rappeler le déroulement de la soirée et d'aller chercher sa cousine – cousine à qui elle parlait de Logan et lui disait que le jeune homme était un con, mais un qui l'aimait – au Mystic Grill avant de l'enfermer dans l'appartement avec Logan. Logan à qui Nina ne voulait pas parler. Elle était en colère au point de lui balancer des objets à la figure et de vouloir passer par la fenêtre pour ne pas être enfermée dans la même pièce que lui. Cependant celui-ci l'empêcha de sortir de cette manière en la retenant avant de lui confier toutes ses peurs. Sa peur de devenir un loup et sa peur de la perdre.

«Tu es tellement belle, tellement intelligente Nina. Moi je suis un crétin incapable d'ouvrir un bouquin!

- Tu n'en es pas incapable, tu ne veux pas! Tu suis en cours, tu t'en sors parce que je t'aide. Je te donne des cours particuliers sans ça tu serais un crétin inculte parce que tu es un flemmard Lockwood! Grogna Nina.

- Tu es la fille parfaite et moi je suis un con. S'il te plait Nina, ne me fait pas la tête, la supplia Logan.

- Ne me parle plus comme tu l'as fait! Gronda sa petite amie. J'ai faim, je mange et ensuite je pars!

- Non ensuite c'est _Titanic_, sourit l'adolescent.

- Tu vas vraiment…

- Pour toi oui.

- Je t'aime, sourit Nina. Je t'aime Logan mais je te fais encore un peu la gueule.

- Je t'aime. Et je ne veux plus que tu me fasses la tête ma Nina.»

Miranda était partie rejoindre Taylor après sa discussion à cœur ouvert avec sa mère qu'elle savait inquiète au sujet de ses nuits de pleine lune. Mais l'adolescente avait confiance en son petit-ami, elle savait qu'elle lui faisait faire ce qu'elle voulait qu'importe la forme sous laquelle il était. Ce n'était pas l'amour qui la rendait aveugle, elle ne l'était pas, elle faisait confiance en son intuition, et son intuition lui a toujours dit qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Taylor. Taylor qui avait un mal fous à rester calme face à la cellule de son père. Les deux loups étaient enfermés à l'exacte opposé l'un de l'autre mais aucun des deux n'arrivaient à rester calme chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre et essayant de détruire leurs barreaux pour se battre, chacun adoptant une attitude de mâle dominant. Et au bout d'une heure de se traitement «made in Lockwood», Caroline n'en pouvait plus et voulait dormir. En plus de ça, son fils semblait avoir prit le dessus sur son mari et elle avait peur qu'il ne leur obéisse plus puisqu'il avait l'ascendant sur Tyler. Seulement elle avait beau leur hurler de se taire, les deux loups hurlaient à la mort. Alors Miranda s'était mise face à la cellule de Taylor et lui avait ordonné d'aller au fond et de s'asseoir sachant qu'avec elle à côté de lui il serait calme et obéirait à ses ordres. Au début Caroline n'avait pas comprit ce que l'adolescente faisait et avait tenté de l'en empêcher mais son fils s'était montré menaçant envers elle pour essayer de retenir Miranda alors elle avait reculé en espérant qu'il ne ferrait aucun mal à la fille de sa meilleure amie. Caroline et Tyler refusaient de croire à cette histoire de soumission pour la simple et bonne raison qu'après toutes leurs années de mariage, Caroline était obligée de rester loin de son mari quand il était sous sa forme de loup-garou. Alors impossible que Taylor, un jeune loup se laisse approcher ou dominer par qui que ce soit si Tyler lui n'en n'était pas capable. Pourtant le jeune loup-garou se laissait approcher et obéissait à tout ce que Miranda lui disait, s'allongeant à côté d'elle et la laissa s'endormir en toute sécurité, l'observant prêt à la protéger en cas de besoin. Quand à Caroline elle était vraiment stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait et ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Oui ça peut paraître surprenant que Damon et Elena cèdent à Miranda pour les nuits de pleine lune mais leur fille est têtue et agit similairement à Elena au même âge, donc ils cèdent fous d'inquiétude et à contre cœur. Que pensez-vous de cette décision? En peu de chapitre beaucoup de retours s'effectuent. Léa veut revenir à Mystic Falls avec le bébé qu'elle est sur le point d'adopter, Margaret revient vivre dans le coin avec son compagnon et avec un bébé en route. Sans oublier Katerina qui rentre à la maison parce que Papa et Maman lui manquent. Que pensez-vous de tout ça? Quand à la décision de Caroline et Tyler de tout dire à Logan, et à celle de Katherine et Stefan d'en faire de même avec Katerina qu'en pensez-vous? Katerina qui aide Logan avec Nina (Logan qui passe tout son temps à mettre Nina hors d'elle!). Et oui j'ai rajouté à certains passages des références au season finale! **

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine**


	54. Chapitre 53

**Voilà le chapitre 53 que je publie vite fait. Je répondrai aux reviews au prochain chapitre mais merci de les avoir laissé. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 53<strong>

Bien qu'ils avaient confiance en Caroline pour veiller sur leur fille, Damon et Elena n'avaient pas dormi de toute la nuit. Damon faisait une de ses habituelles crises de paranoïa alors qu'Elena était allée dans la chambre de son mini Damon pour y trouver du réconfort – DJ est tellement comme son père que sa mère se réfugie souvent vers lui – sans pour autant y trouver son sommeil. Alors pour ne pas déranger son fils qui s'était endormi, elle redescendit en bas et alla dans les bras de son mari pour essayer de le calmer et de se calmer. Et ils étaient restés anxieux dans leur salon toute la nuit avant qu'ils ne soient intrigués par Léa qui partait pour l'aéroport. En effet elle avait eu le feu vert pour récupérer son fils, Chris, et repartait par le premier vol pour San Francisco en disant à ses parents qu'elle ne faisait qu'un aller-retour et qu'elle revenait avec son bébé. Elena et Damon étaient vraiment fiers d'elle, Léa était altruiste et aimait aider les autres. Elle avait toujours aimé faire du caritatif et s'y investissait depuis toujours avec Miranda (sa grand-mère). Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps dans les orphelinats cherchant à donner un peu de l'amour qu'elle avait reçu aux enfants qui y était. Elle savait que si elle n'avait pas rencontré sa mère, elle y serait peut-être encore et que sans ses formidables parents, elle n'aurait jamais retrouvé son grand-frère. Entre elle et Nicolas, ça avait mal commencé – Léa avait deux ans et son frère s'en était violement prit à sa maman et son papa et ça Léa n'avait jamais tolérée que quelqu'un touche à l'un de ses parents. Même à deux ans! Mais depuis ils étaient tous les deux très proches l'un de l'autre et ce malgré la distance entre eux. Léa adorait ses parents et si elle avait choisi de particulièrement s'investir dans les orphelinats s'était grâce à eux. Grâce à l'amour et le bonheur qu'ils lui avaient apporté et qu'ils lui apportaient encore. Quand à sa décision d'adopter, elle lui était venue en voyant ce pauvre bébé arriver. _Léa venait toutes les semaines s'occuper des enfants de l'orphelinat de San Francisco et faire des activités et des sorties avec eux. Après une journée à faire de la poterie, la jeune femme allait repartir quand deux policiers arrivèrent avec un petit bébé qui venait de naître et qui avait été abandonné devant leurs locaux. Elle n'avait jamais comprit comment un mère pouvait abandonner son enfants – toutes les mères qu'elle connaissait étaient formidables – et suivant son instinct et son cœur, elle avait prit le bébé et s'en était occupé, passant toute la nuit à son chevet de peur qu'il soit mal ici. C'était même elle qui lui avait trouvé son prénom, Christopher – que tout le monde appelait par le diminutif, Chris – et au bout d'une semaine avec lui – et après de longues discutions avec son frère ainé et ses parents – elle décida d'entamer les démarches pour l'adoption. Elle n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle avait choisi Chris plutôt qu'un autre enfant, elle aimait tous les enfants de l'orphelinat mais elle avait eu une sorte de coup de cœur pour Chris qui l'avait poussé à vouloir l'adopter. Ce beau petit bébé – brun aux yeux vert avec des pommettes bien rose – qui pleurait comme un fou à son arrivée avait touché Léa qui avait suivit les conseils de sa mère. Elena lui avait toujours répété de suivre son cœur et de faire ce qu'elle jugeait juste. Et ce que le cœur de Léa lui criait de faire était adopter ce petit-garçon. _Chose qui serait concrète quand elle repartirait de San Francisco avec son fils. Mais avant de partir pour l'aéroport elle se retourna vers ses parents en leurs disant d'aller se coucher et que Miranda ne craignait rien, qu'elle le savait parce qu'elle avait fois en sa petite-sœur. Pourtant ni Damon, ni Elena ne l'écouta, tout deux préférant attendre le retour de leur fille. Celle-ci leur téléphona quelques heures plus tard en leur disant que tout c'était bien passé – Caroline avait acquiescé ne voulant pas parler du fait que Miranda avait eu pour oreiller son fils sous forme de loup – et qu'elle rentrait avec des croissants soulageant ses parents. Après le coup de fils de sa fille, Elena était rassurée et avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Damon, Damon qui cinq minutes après l'arrivée de sa fille fut appelé par le sheriff à cause d'un vampire qui était en ville.

«J'aimerai bien rester avec toi ma petite puce mais…

- Je sais Papa, dit Miranda en lui faisant un câlin. Tu fais bien attention à toi mon Papa adoré! Promets moi!

- Promis ma petite princesse, sourit Damon. Et toi tu prends soin de ta mère!

- Toujours.

- Elle vient juste de s'endormir alors quand les monstres se réveilleront…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas intérêt à réveiller Maman sinon je les démonte! Plaisanta sa fille.

- Tu me gères la maison comme une déesse ma puce, souligna Damon en prenant ses clés. Dit à ta mère que je l'aime, que je lui reviendrai comme d'habitude en entier. Et que je vous aime tous! Je t'aime ma petite Miranda, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça!

- Je ne suis pas…

- Si. Tu as les mêmes mimiques que ta mère quand elle est inquiète et à chaque fois que je lui dis de ne pas s'inquiéter quand je pars pour une mission du Conseil elle essaye de me rassurer comme toi en me disant _«Mais je ne suis pas inquiète Damon!»_ Vous ne me leurrez pas toutes les deux!

- J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter Papa! Tu es vraiment indispensable pour chacun d'entre nous, et on t'aime alors fait bien attention à toi Papa.

- J'ai promis Miranda.

- Mais je ne serais rassurée que quand tu seras rentrée.

- Je sais. Aller je file! A tout'! Lança son père en passant la porte de manière décontracté»

Et puis Miranda s'installa à côté de sa mère, et attrapa son journal – qu'elle avait toujours sur elle – attrapa son stylo préféré – un stylo de collection que ses parents lui avaient offert à ses dix ans – et écrivit ce qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer:

_Cher Journal,_

_ Comme tu le sais, ces derniers temps beaucoup de choses ce sont passés. Hier encore. Hier où Taylor et moi avons tout avouer à nos parents. J'étais terrifiée, je n'aime pas que Papa et Maman s'inquiètent à cause de moi. Et puis ce n'est pas bon pour Maman! _

_ Mes parents sont vraiment extraordinaires tu sais. Même s'ils sont morts d'inquiétude de me savoir avec Taylor les nuits de pleines lunes, ils ont accepté que je l'aide. Maman me comprend, elle ferrait n'importe quoi pour Papa. Et puis quand elle était jeune elle a fait n'importe quoi pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. C'est ma Maman, c'est la femme qui m'inspire. Ma mère est vraiment une femme épatante, j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne la cernerais totalement, elle est tellement… forte et surprenante. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien qu'elle ne ferrait pas pour sa famille. Comme Papa. Papa c'est Papa! Il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire. Il est tellement… épatant! Au premier abord, il parait être un vrai con – il adore dire qu'il est un petit con – mais c'est quelqu'un qui ferrait et qui a fait n'importe quoi pour nous. Et je l'aime pour tout ce qu'il a fait et tout ce qu'il ferra encore. Papa est bourré de défauts mais Maman dit que les gens qu'il aime, il les aime de tout son être. Et c'est vrai! Pour nous, pour sa famille, il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferrait pas. Quitte à se mettre en danger ou à foncer tête baissée dans des ennuis. J'ai peur pour lui. Tu sais, il vient de partir à la chasse au vampire et je déteste l'idée qu'on lui fasse du mal ou qu'il ne rentre pas à la maison. C'est mon Papa et même si j'ai dix-sept ans, j'ai besoin de lui! Je grandis mais j'aurais toujours besoin de mon papa. Papa et Maman me sont indispensables. Comme mes frères et sœurs. Je ne peux pas les oublier, Ian est mon jumeau et lui et moi avons notre univers rien qu'à nous. Tous les membres de ma famille me sont indispensables, c'est comme ça. Et puis l'autre personne indispensable est Taylor. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Il est ma vie. Je l'aime vraiment, il n'existe pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je l'aime. Je m'en fiche qu'il soit un loup-garou et qu'il soit spécial. Enfin c'est Caroline qui dit qu'il est un loup spécial parce qu'il me laisse l'approcher. Moi je dis qu'il me laisse l'approcher parce qu'il sait à quel point je l'aime et qu'il m'aime tout autant. Ou parce que j'adore lui donner des ordres et ce depuis toujours! Je l'aime c'est aussi simple que ça._

_ Tout en écrivant, je regarde Maman, elle est trop belle! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais elle est de plus en plus belle. J'aime penser que c'est Papa qui la rend si belle. Leur amour. Ce qu'ils ont, c'est tellement… indéfinissable. Pour moi ce sont des âmes-sœurs. Bon ça je ne peux que l'écrire, Maman ne se moquerait pas, elle y croit et elle le dit elle-même mais Papa lui me sortirait toute sa ribambelle de blagues et de sarcasme dont nous seuls les Salvatore avons le secret. Il n'empêche que Papa peut-bien se moquer que je dise que lui et Maman sont des âmes-sœurs, tous les deux sont vraiment parfaits l'un pour l'autre et je n'ai que le mot «âme-sœur» pour les qualifier. C'est Papa et Maman, il n'y a pas un plus beau couple qu'eux deux! _

_ Je sais, je suis super romantique mais c'est soit je me concentre sur la beauté des choses, soit je flippe comme une folle pour Papa. J'ai tellement peur pour lui. Je sais qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, qu'il a de l'expérience et qu'il porte sa bague mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur à un point inimaginable! Et me voilà de nouveau anxieuse, folle d'inquiétude. Et Maman se réveille. Je suppose qu'elle sait que j'ai besoin d'elle et qu'elle se réveille pour ça. C'est Maman elle anticipe toujours tout et elle sait toujours quand un de ses «bébés» à besoin d'elle. _

_Bon je te laisse, je vais dans les bras de ma Maman et on va partager notre inquiétude toutes les deux. _

_Miranda qui encore une fois est effrayée. _

Et puis l'adolescente posa son stylo et ferma son journal avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras de sa mère à qui elle raconta tout. Toutes les deux avaient peur pour Damon, c'était toujours le cas pour Elena quand son mari partait à la chasse aux vampires et même si elle aurait voulu préserver ses enfants, elle était soulagée de partager son angoisse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Avec sa fille. Si quelqu'un pouvait bien comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait c'était bien l'un de ses enfants. Pourtant et malgré la présence de sa fille, Elena fondit en larmes. Ses hormones n'arrangeaient pas les choses, au contraire elles accentuaient tout. À ça s'ajoutait la fatigue et Elena avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette anxiété qu'elle avait en elle. Miranda le savait puisqu'elle prit sa maman dans ses bras et la consola.

«Papa m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aime, qu'il nous aime tous et qu'il te reviendra en en entier comme d'habitude, lui murmura sa fille. Maman, ne pleure pas! Papa va revenir. J'ai peur, mais je crois en Papa! C'est Papa, il a connu pire.

- J'ai toujours peur, lui confia Elena. Je déteste le Conseil pour ça, parce qu'il peut me prendre ton père, et sans ton père…

- Je sais Maman.

- On ne dit rien. Tes frères et sœurs. On ne leur dit rien. Ian saura parce qu'il te connaît par cœur mais aux autres on ne dit rien.

- Je ne comptais rien dire Maman. Pleurs si ça te fais du bien ma petite Maman.»

En arrivant à l'orphelinat Léa était certes fatiguée – elle s'était occupée de Stella qui avait fait un cauchemar – avant de papoter avec sa sœur qui rentrait d'un rendez-vous avec Logan. Nina ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser avec lui, il était capable d'être un véritable con mais de faire tellement de choses pour elle qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui alors qu'en général Nina Salvatore savait toujours comment réagir qu'importent les situations. Alors elle était allée parler avec sa grande sœur – pour la même raison que Léa s'était occupée de Stella – et les deux sœurs avaient fini par passer une nuit blanche. Léa espérait récupérer dans la matinée mais son téléphone avait sonné pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait récupéré son fils dés aujourd'hui et elle avait décidé de prendre le premier vol pour San Francisco afin de na pas laisser Chris un jour de plus dans son orphelinat. La première chose qu'elle avait fait avait été d'aller chercher son bébé avant de signer tout les papiers qu'il fallait et de passer à son appartement dire aux déménageurs quoi prendre avant de rendre les clés à son propriétaire et de repartir pour l'aéroport. La jeune femme était vraiment soulagée, elle avait son bébé pour de vrai et celui-ci – bien qu'agacé par le bruit de l'aéroport – était heureux d'être avec elle. Le petit Chris adorait Léa qui était la seule personne qui se souciait vraiment de lui depuis le début et ça même si c'était un bébé, la jeune femme jurait qu'il le savait. Elle ne l'explique pas mais elle sait que les enfants savent quand ils sont aimés, réellement aimés et Léa sait que son fils à conscience qu'elle tient à lui plus que tout. Qu'importe qu'elle ne l'ait pas porté, Léa aime son fils plus que tout au monde! Chris est son fils! C'est aussi simple que ça. Qu'importe les liens du sang, entre eux ils y a de l'amour et Léa est bien placé pour savoir que les liens du sang ne font pas tout, que le plus important est l'amour.

Nicolas Salvatore était lui aussi parti tôt de chez ses parents puisqu'il avait un rendez-vous très important – mais il avait envoyé un texto à Miranda pour qu'elle lui dise si elle allait bien – et dit à ses parents qu'il reviendrait en fin de semaine leur présenter sa nouvelle petite amie qui était tout sauf une réplique de son ex. Il sortait avec Jenny depuis un an et demi – depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds dans son cabinet d'avocat – et son attention avait été attirée par la fille qui criait sur un homme en lui disant de ne pas s'approcher d'elle. Comme elle semblait effrayée, Nicolas n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller prendre la défense de la jeune femme en détresse et très vite Jenny s'était confiée à lui. Elle en avait de besoin. Cet homme qui l'effrayait était son père. C'était un toxico qui depuis sa sortie de prison venait constamment lui demander de l'argent pour se payer ses doses se fichant que Jenny ne veuille rien avoir à faire avec lui. Elle le considérait comme mort pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un soir où il était sous l'emprise de drogue et d'alcool il a tué sa femme. La mère de Jenny. Jenny qui a l'époque avait dix ans et qui a insisté à la scène. Le lendemain du drame c'est sa grand-mère maternelle qui est allée la récupérer chez les services sociaux de Richmond et c'est elle qui l'a élevé. Depuis ce jour où Jenny lui a raconté son histoire, Nicolas passait beaucoup de temps avec elle et de fil et aiguilles il est sorti avec elle. Jenny était tout ce qu'il cherchait. Elle était joyeuse, drôle, intelligente et elle aimait les enfants. Quand Nicolas lui avait dit qu'il venait d'une famille de dix enfants, Jenny avait sourit en disant qu'il avait du être heureux avec autant de frères et sœurs et qu'elle admirait ses parents d'avoir eu autant d'enfants, sachant qu'en parallèle Elena a une brillante carrière. Jenny était vraiment tout ce que Nicolas cherchait. Sans elle, Nicolas serait complètement perdu. En plus d'être sa compagne elle était aussi sa secrétaire et sans elle, il en oublierait ses clients! C'est simple Jenny gérait tout et lui rappelait constamment ses obligations professionnelles et le faisait sans s'y sentir obligée. Avec le sourire. Comme aujourd'hui où à midi elle lui avait rappelé qu'il devait être au tribunal à quatorze heures avant de revenir au bureau où il aurait plusieurs rendez-vous et une vidéo conférence à dix sept heures, une vidéo conférence avec les grands patrons à laquelle il avait intérêt d'être à l'heure.

Il était dix-huit heures quand Léa arriva à l'aéroport de Richmond et elle décida de profiter de l'avance de son vol pour aller présenter son petit bébé à son frère. Et puis ce serait l'excuse pour aller voir le bureau de Nicolas et surtout rencontrer Jenny dont il lui parlait si souvent et qui parfois décrochait au téléphone quand elle appelait son grand-frère à son domicile et avec qui elle discutait un peu. Alors la jeune femme avait prit un taxi en direction du centre ville et arriva au cabinet d'avocat de son frère. L'endroit était vraiment luxueux, elle comprenait pourquoi Nicolas avait à tout prix voulu travailler ici, l'endroit était magnifique. C'est simple si Léa avait choisi de faire un travail en bureau, elle aurait choisi ces locaux! Il lui avait fallut quelques minutes pour admirer l'endroit avant de s'avancer vers la réception et de demander à la jeune femme brune qui y faisait des photocopies si son frère était disponible.

«Tu es Léa, je me trompe? Sourit l'inconnue dont la voix rappelait quelque chose à Léa. Je suis Jenny. Ravie de te rencontrer. Désolée mais ton frère est en visio-conférence depuis une heure, il travaille sur une grosse affaire qui est suivit de très près par les big boss. C'est ton fils? Nick m'a parlé que tu voulais adopter un bébé mais je ne pensais pas…

- J'ai eu le feu vert ce matin et j'ai fait un aller-retour express pour le récupérer, sourit Léa. Je voulais présenter Chris à Nico mais…

- Il travail. Je suis désolée, ce serait un simple rendez-vous je le dérangerais mais là…

- Pas de soucis. C'est une affaire très importante pour lui, il en a parlé tout le weekend!

- Oui. Il en parle constamment! Renchérit Jenny. C'est une affaire qui tient vraiment à cœur à Nicolas. C'est peut-être du social mais c'est vraiment une grosse affaire.

- Et on ne parle pas des affaires du cabinet à des inconnus, c'est la politique de la maison Jenny! Plaisanta un jeune homme qui venait d'arriver.

- Très drôle Ethan! Je n'ai rien dit que je ne devais pas dire monsieur le patron!

- Je ne suis pas le patron, juste le fils du patron! Se défendit l'inconnu avant de se tourner vers Léa. Et je suis traité comme les autres employés des cabinets Cooper & associés!

- Je n'en doute pas. Mon frère n'aurait jamais accepté de travailler pour un cabinet qui fait du favoritisme! Sourit simplement Léa.

- Je sais. Nico est mon meilleur ami!

- Comment vous savez que Nicolas est mon…

- Trois choses. De un tu as un bébé dans les bras et Nick m'a parlé de ton projet d'adoption. De deux, Jenny et toi parliez du dossier en or qu'a ton frère et de trois tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Oh sans oublier les photos qu'il y a sur son bureau. Ravie de te connaître Léa.

- C'est très impoli de me parler d'une manière si familière sans vous être présenté! Fit mine de s'offusquer Léa.

- Voyons tu en as déjà déduit qui j'étais!

- Ça ne vous empêche pas de vous présenter Monsieur Ethan Cooper! S'énerva la jeune femme alors que Jenny réprimait un fou rire.

- Très bien. Ethan Cooper à qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Vous n'êtes qu'un... Vous êtes fou! Rigola Léa.

- Tutoie moi, le vouvoiement c'est tellement…

- Chiant? Supposa la jeune femme tout aussi amusée de la situation.

- Exactement! Et je connais autre chose de chiant!

- Quoi?

- Les gens qui veulent divorcer et plumer leurs ex! Répondit-t-il en désignant l'homme qui venait d'entrer. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Léa. Toi aussi bébé Chris!

- Il est toujours…

- Oh j'allais oublier, voilà mon numéro! Appelle moi! Lui dit Ethan qui avait fait demi tour pour lui tendre sa carte.

- Toujours comme ça? Supposa Jenny. Non. Ethan sait ce qu'il veut et apparemment tu lui plait. Mais il n'a jamais été comme ça!

- Je ne le connais pas! Comment il peut-être aussi…

- C'est la première fois qu'il te rencontre mais il a beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Et puis il est touché par les personnes qui s'investissent dans le caritatif! Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui l'a chamboulé chez toi.

- Je… Le cabinet traite donc des affaires sociales parce que le fils du patron à un faible pour ce genre de situation? Non parce qu'en général ce genre de cabinet s'en fiche complètement!

- Exactement! Rigola Jenny qui avait comprit que Léa noyait le poisson dans l'eau. Tiens ton frère arrive!

- Léa! S'écria Nicolas heureux de la voir ici. Alors c'est lui bébé Chris? Il est vraiment mignon!

- Papa te rétorquerait qu'on ne peut-être que mignon quand on est un Salvatore! Dit-t-elle en lui posant le bébé dans les bras. Sinon ta visio-conférence s'est bien passée?

- Oui super. Oh j'oubliais de faire les présenta…

- C'est fait! Dirent Jenny et Léa en cœur.

- Ok. Sinon Léa tu as trouvé un appartement à Richmond? Non parce que si tu n'as rien trouvé, il va falloir t'y mettre sœurette, ton prochain semestre commence dans un mois!

- Je vais vivre à Mystic Falls. Maman, Mamy Marie et Mamy Miranda vont m'aider avec Chris. Elles me le garderont quand je serais en cours. Quand au logement, Papa va me faire construire une maison.

- Chanceuse!

- Demande lui en une! Répondit Léa.

- Mystic Falls-Richmond, Richmond-Mystic Falls, tous les jours ça ferrait une trotte à la fin!

- Papa le faisait quand tu étais petit!

- Oui mais Papa et Maman eux c'est…

- Papa et Maman, compléta Léa en rigolant. Ils sont capables de tout pour nous. Bon justement en parlant des parents, il faut que je rentre à la maison! On se voit ce weekend! Jenny j'ai été vraiment ravie de te rencontrer et je suis sûre qu'ils font tous t'adorer.

- À samedi sœurette! Dit Nicolas en la prenant dans ses bras avant de la raccompagner.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Qu'en avez vous pensé? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	55. Chapitre 54

**Voilà le chapitre 54, je sais j'ai un peu tardé mais j'ai tout effacé parce que la première version de mes chapitres ne me plaisait pas alors j'ai tout récrit (enfin je réécris tout à partir de ce chapitre) donc je mettrais un peu plus de temps à publier. En plus j'ai eu du mal à réécrire ce chapitre, je n'étais pas chez moi le weekend dernier – enfin une bonne partie du weekend – donc ce chapitre a trainé, j'essayerais d'écrire la suite plus rapidement. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira mais avant réponses aux reviews des chapitre 52 et 53.**

**Virginie: Ravie que les deux chapitres te plaisent. Du Damon/Miranda il y en a eu dans le chapitre 53 (quand Damon est appelé par le Conseil), j'espère que ça t'a plu. Mais je compte écrire un autre passage père/fille prochainement mais avant il y aura une scène mère/fille. Quand à Damon, tu auras des nouvelles dans ce chapitre mais il ne va pas mourir. Il est déjà mort une fois dans cette fic et contrairement à **_**Back to Mystic Falls**_** où Elena mourrait, ressuscitait et tombait dans un coma qui allait lui être fatal, je ne compte pas répété la mort ou le flirt avec la mort pour Damon (Je te parle de cette fic mais je ne sais même pas si tu l'as lu alors ça se trouve tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis donc dans ce cas ne fais pas attention à ce que je viens d'écrire). En tout cas merci pour tes reviews. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Helene: Contente que les deux chapitres t'aient plu. Katerina a grandi oui et elle est plus mature qu'avant même si elle garde son côté fourbe et manipulateur en enfermant sa cousine dans son appartement par exemple. Miranda c'est une Salvatore (elle est arrogante et à un sale caractère) mais elle tient beaucoup d'Elena. En fait même si elle ressemble beaucoup à son père physiquement, c'est une véritable mini-Elena. Jenny est très gentille oui et elle se ferra très bien accepté chez les Salvatore ne t'inquiète pas (tu verras comment agiront les jumelles avec elle!). Elena aussi l'acceptera bien, elle n'est pas le genre à pourrit une belle-fille sauf si elle n'est pas faite pour l'un de ses fils mais Jenny est vraiment quelqu'un de bien donc ça passera avec Elena. C'est Damon qui pourrit les mecs de ses filles sans aucune raison! Quand à Léa oui elle se fait draguer par Ethan, je ne pense pas balancer de bombe après qui tu aies lu leur rencontre. Comme j'ai prolongé l'histoire avec les intrigues sur les enfants, je ne sais pas combien il reste de chapitres, donc tout peut arriver. Même si je pense que l'histoire arrive bientôt à sa fin. Mais je n'arrive pas à la terminer. Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire – enfin réécrire puisque la première version ne me plaisait pas, donc j'ai effacé ce chapitre et les chapitres qui suivaient donc j'ai tout à réécrire. Certains passages sont faciles, d'autres moins. Ça fait longtemps que je l'écris donc parfois il y a ce besoin de passer à autre chose, cette sensation d'avoir tout fait. Mais je m'attache à mes personnages, à mon histoire et j'ai du mal à m'en séparer. C'est un sacré paradoxe! Bon j'arrête de faire ma pipelette et je te laisse découvrir le chapitre. Merci pour tes reviews. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Voilà tout. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 54<strong>

Chez elle, Elena tournait en rond, inquiète comme pas possible pour Damon. Il était parti tôt le matin et il était maintenant près de vingt heures et depuis qu'il était parti ni sa femme, ni ses enfants, ni même sa mère n'avaient de nouvelles de lui ou de Stefan. À chaque fois qu'il y avait des vampires en ville, les deux frères partaient ensemble parce que Damon n'avait confiance qu'en Stefan et vice et versa – excepté Ric mais il était souvent en cour. Et puis parce qu'ensemble les deux frères fonctionnaient bien. Ils sont frères et ont une complicité qu'il n'existe qu'entre eux et anticipent les réactions et les actions de l'autre. Sans oublier l'essentiel, entre eux ils se protègent. Il n'empêche que ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son mari angoisse véritablement Elena. Surtout sachant que Damon n'était jamais parti aussi longtemps! La dernière fois que son mari avait été absent aussi longtemps, c'était il y a près de dix-huit ans, avant la naissance des jumeaux. Le fameux jour où Alaric avait ramené Damon blessé et où Elena avait cru mourir. Elle avait ses petits bébés, leurs petits bébés dans le ventre et devait gérer l'angoisse de le perdre, la douleur de le voir souffrir à ce point et Heather, la garce avec qui il jouait à l'époque! Et là Elena avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle sentait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son mari. Elle ne l'expliquait pas mais c'était ainsi. Et malheureusement elle avait raison. Dix minutes après avoir formulé ses craintes à sa petite-sœur qui essayait de la calmer, Elena vit Alaric et son père arriver chez elle avec les corps de Damon et Stefan. Elle savait qu'heureusement ils portaient leurs bagues mais elle savait qu'elle serait rassurée qu'une fois que son mari aurait reprit connaissance. Son mari qui s'était bêtement mit en danger et qui s'était fait brisé la nuque suivit de Stefan qui avait voulu le protéger. Mais bon son père l'avait rassurée en disant que les membres du Conseil avaient eu le vampire et que les enfants pouvaient se balader dans Mystic Falls sans courir aucun danger. Parce qu'en plus de perdre Damon, Elena avait peur que Mystic Falls ne lui prenne ses enfants. Ses enfants qui étaient grands, indépendants et qui sortaient; elle n'allait tout de même pas les empêcher de sortir sous prétexte qu'elle était trop mère poule et trop angoissée qu'une petite mouche ne les pique! Les enfants qui en voyant ce qui se passait s'était tut – un comble eux qui sont de véritables pipelettes – et qui s'étaient rués dans le salon paniqués et en larmes – inutile de préciser que c'était Miranda et Nina qui pleuraient – et qui attendait que leur père ne se réveille avec la même angoisse que toute la famille – leur grand-mère commençait à faire une crise d'hystérie sans se rendre compte que ses fils ouvraient les yeux.

«Damon! Damon! Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien! J'ai eu si peur! Pleurait-t-elle en courant dans les bras de son mari. Tu te sens comment?

- Damon! Stefan! Non mais vous voulez me tuer? Hurla Marie qui avait eu la peur de sa vie.

- Maman! La disputèrent les deux frères et Margaret.

- Plus jamais! Vous ne me faites plus jamais ça! Gronda leur mère en fondant en larmes. Comment vous allez mes bébés?

- Bien! Ralla Damon mécontent d'être traité de bébé.

- Aucun doute papa va bien! Rigola Ian. Il ralle!

- Et toi tu ne rallerais pas si je te traitai de bébé?

- Stop tous les deux! Les disputa Elena. Tu m'as fait peur Damon.

- Je sais princesse. Je vais bien, lui assura son époux. Et toi Steffy?

- Maintenant je vais bien, tout à l'heure…

- Elles font t'éclater. Ça je te l'avais dit de fuir Katherine mais toi tu as préféré lui faire des gosses! Des gosses comme elle!

- Fous la paix à mes gosses! Grogna Stefan.

- Aucun doute, ils font bien mes fifils, rigola Marie. Crétin de Stefan va!

- Maman! Fit mine de s'offusquer son fils.

- J'en rajoute une couche Stefan, tu devrais avoir l'habitude.»

…

Le weekend était vite arriver et même si ça faisait plusieurs jours que Léa avait ramener Chris, le bébé était toujours le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde. Elena et Damon en était gagas – même si Léa avait interdiction d'apprendre à son fils à les appeler Papy et Mamy! – les jumelles voulaient le balader de partout et Miranda et Nina donnait du souci à leur père puisqu'elles jouaient les secondes mamans avec le petit garçon. Quand à Marie, à l'instant où sa petite fille avait posé les pieds avec son bébé à Mystic Falls, toute la ville était au courant et Alaric avait eu beaucoup de mal à la calmer tellement elle avait été déchainé. Et là ce n'était plus le bébé de Léa qui l'excitait comme une puce mais le retour de Nicolas et la présentation de Jenny – Jenny dont toute la famille avait entendu parler et était impatiente de rencontrer. Damon et Elena étaient ravis que leur fils l'ait trouvé puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il leur parlait de Jenny ses parents pouvaient voir qu'il était heureux et c'était tout ce qui leur importait. En revanche le reste de la petite tribu voulait s'assurer que Jenny était une fille bien et avaient en tête de lui faire passer un interrogatoire version Salvatore. C'était leur moyen de savoir si elle était _«digne de leur grand-frère»_ surtout après le fiasco de la dernière petite amie de Nicolas contre laquelle tous les enfants étaient encore en colère. Les grands se souvenaient de la scène comme si c'était hier, Nicolas crachant un simple _«dégage»_ vraiment très froid et avec colère avant de balancer les affaires de sa copine par la fenêtre et les petits se souvenaient avoir entendu la fameuse copine traiter la famille de _«sauvages»_ et de _«babouins primates»_ avant de dire que leurs parents, leurs parents qu'ils adoraient étaient _«complètement fous et irresponsables»_. Alors les jumelles avaient suivies les ordres de DJ et étaient allées chercher des œufs dans le frigo avant que leur frère n'en balance sur la fameuse et détestable copine parce qu'après tout ils étaient des _«sauvages»_! Seulement Jenny ne semblait en rien les prendre pour des _«sauvages»_, des _«babouins primates»_, de parents _«complètement fous et irresponsables»_… En fait Jenny était tout le contraire de l'ex de Nicolas. Elle était vraiment très gentille – elle avait ramené des cadeaux pour toute la famille, des poupées pour _«les petites poupées»_ et _«la petite étoile»_, des jeux vidéos pour les garçons, un livre pas encore sorti pour Miranda, des chaussures pour Nina et un chèque cadeau pour Léa – sans oublier qu'elle avait emmené une peluche pour Chris, un bouquet de fleur à Elena, des chocolats pour les grands-mères et le grand-père de Nicolas, un livre d'Histoire rare pour Alaric, une Barbie pour Amanda et ironiquement un livre sur les pires conneries déjà faites pour Damon. Et en plus d'avoir gâté tout le monde, Jenny savait deux ou trois choses sur eux, comme leur surnom - _«petites poupées»_ pour les jumelles et _«petite étoile»_ pour Stella sans oublier _«le mini»_ ou _«minus»_ pour DJ ce qui impressionna les enfants. Sans parler que Jenny s'intéressait vraiment à eux et avait suivit Stella dans une séance de peinture avant d'aller se mettre à table pour déguster le repas préparé par Damon. Comme pour tout les repas familiale, les enfants voulaient tous manger des choses différentes et Damon cuisinait autant de plats que de volontés. Ainsi pour l'entrée il avait préparé trois plats: une salade César – pour Léa et Nina qui faisaient attention à leurs lignes! – une plateau de charcuteries pour les garçons et du foi gras pour sa femme qui enceinte avait des gouts de luxe. Quand aux plats chauds, il y en avait cinq. Des frites et du saumon à la demande des jumelles qui finalement avaient mangé des frites et du poulet – frites et poulet demandés par Stella – un plat d'escalopes à la milanaise à la demande des garçons, un osso buco et des lasagnes qui étaient les deux plats initialement prévu. En général il n'y en aurait eu qu'un mais les femmes enceintes – et elles étaient trois à table! – ne supportaient pas le poisson d'où les le plat lasagnes. Après ça il y avait le fromage – fromages secs et fromages blancs qui précédait le dessert où toutes sorte de gâteaux, mousses et glaces attendaient tout le monde.

«Ce repas était… Non mais sérieusement ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de moi tout ces plats! S'exclama Jenny impressionnée.

- Oh non! Les gosses m'en font faire autant qu'ils veulent! À Noël dernier j'ai cuisiné trente quatre plats! Lui apprit Damon. Y'en a qui m'emmerde avec du bio (il fusillait Miranda, Nina, Léa, les jumelles ainsi que sa femme et sa mère du regard), d'autre qui veulent des plats diététiques (il fusillait du regard Nina et Katerina), d'autre qui veulent des sucres lents (il fusillait du regard les garçons qui en demandait pour le sport), d'autre qui me gavent avec des frites (il fusillait du regard les petites qui comme toutes leurs ainés sont dans leur phases _«frites»_, phase qui persistait jusqu'à leur dix ans avec des hauts et des bas), d'autre qui m'ont fait une crise pour du végétarien (il fusillait du regard encore une fois Nina). Non sérieusement ce sont de véritables petits emmerdeurs! Se plaignit-t-il alors que Miranda lui balançait une serviette en pleine figure. Non mais où tu as apprit… le cabot évidemment!

- Papa! S'offusqua sa fille qui n'aimait pas quand il traitait Taylor de cabot. Oui c'est Taylor qui m'a apprit à visser!

- Damon ne fait pas de commentaires! Lui ordonna Elena.

- Moi je veux que Nicolas et Jenny se marient! Déclara subitement Emma.

- Ouais mariez vous! Rajouta Giulia en regardant le couple.

- Et voilà les wedding planners sont de retour! Ironisa leur père. Ces deux là sont pires que ma mère à vouloir marier tout le monde!

- Damon! Gronda Marie en lui balançant du pain en pleine figure.

- Quoi c'est la vérité! Se défendit le ténébreux Salvatore. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire d'épouser ma femme alors qu'on attendait qu'elle ait accouché pour le faire! Et tes petites filles sont comme toi! Elles veulent marier tout le monde!

- Bah quoi c'est bien les mariages! Se défendit Giulia.

- Ouais Nicolas va se marier avec Jenny, Léa va se trouver un amoureux et se marier, expliqua Emma. Ian et Aaron font se trouver des amoureuses et se marier, Miranda va se marier avec Taylor et Nina avec Logan.

- Pas Miranda et Nina! Gronda Damon protecteur envers ses _«fifilles adorées»_.

- Bah si parce qu'on a… aïe Giulia pourquoi… ah oui on doit rien dire. Désolée.

- Rien dire quoi? S'énerva leur père. Emma?

- Elle a dit une bêtise, la défendit Giulia.

- Les filles vous voulez aller à Disneyland? Demanda sournoisement Damon.

- OUI! S'écrièrent joyeusement les petites en cœur.

- Alors balancez les infos!

- En fait l'autre jour Taylor est venu à la maison et il nous a demandé de l'aider à choisir une bague pour Miranda et…, commença Emma qui se laissait facilement acheter avant que sa sœur ainée ne l'interrompe en voyant la tête de leur père.

- Elles parlent de cette bague papa, rigola Miranda en montrant la belle bague qu'elle portait à la main gauche. Elles sont bêtes parfois! C'est juste une promesse d'avenir pas une promesse de mariage! Je ne vais pas me marier à dix-sept ans!

- Mariage ou avenir c'est pareil Miranda! S'énerva son père. C'est quoi ça?

- Juste une promesse d'avenir. Si dans quelques années on est encore ensemble alors oui on se mariera mais pas maintenant. Déstresse Papa!

- J'ai bien entendu mariage? Dit Damon en se tournant vers sa femme.

- Calme toi Damon, c'est mignon comme geste. Il n'y a aucune raison d'en faire toute une histoire et…

- C'est Miranda qui porte une bague et qui est fiancée Elena!

- Ce n'est pas…

- Miran…

- Calme toi Damon! Lui ordonna Elena. Miranda ne va pas se marier ok! Elle est à la maison et elle n'est pas majeure. Dans quelques années… et bien dans quelques années tu pourras me faire ta crise!

- Non mais comment tu peux être si… calme? S'offusqua Damon en voyant que sa femme restait calme. C'est ta fille de dix-sept ans qui a la bague au doigt!

- De un, je relativise les choses. De deux, je connais Miranda et j'ai confiance en elle. De trois je te l'ai dit, Miranda ne va pas se marier, c'est juste une sorte de promesse pour plus tard. Un engagement de la part de Taylor. Lui au moins n'a pas la trouille de s'engager! Ralla Elena.

- Papa ne dis plus rien, lui conseilla Nina en voyant sa mère plus qu'agacée.

- Mais c'est…

- Ma sœur et je ne vais pas la laisser se marier, l'interrompit Ian pour couper court à la crise de paranoïa de son père.

- De toute façon je ne veux pas me marier maintenant! Rajouta sa jumelle.

- Ouais bon je vais chercher Elena, bougonna Damon.

- Je rêve où les parents se sont disputés à cause d'un truc aussi bête que ça? Rigola Nicolas.

- Non! Répondit Léa elle aussi prise de fou rire comme tout le monde à table.

- De toute façon Damon et Elena ont toujours besoin d'un sujet pour s'engueuler, ils ne savent pas ne pas se disputer, rajouta Stefan.

- Ouais bah moi j'ai faim! Se plaignit DJ.

- Oui moi je veux manger de la mousse au chocolat, rajouta Giulia.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Stella en mettant les doigts dedans. C'est trop bon!

- Papa! Maman! Stella a déjà mit les doigts dans la mousse au chocolat, elle va tout bouffer si vous venez pas et Maman tu ne gueuleras pas qu'il y en a plus et toi Papa pas de crise si elle est malade! Les avertis Miranda pour le faire descendre.»

Et la technique Miranda fonctionnait. Elle fonctionnait toujours. Elle fonctionnait toujours parce qu'Elena enceinte était encore plus gourmande que quand elle n'attendait pas d'enfant et que Damon détestait encore plus que sa femme voir l'un de leurs enfants malade. Alors Miranda utilisait cette technique pour faire revenir ses parents qui mettaient de côté leur chamailleries et qui descendaient raisonner les jumelles et Stella qui «_mangeraient tout sans aucune restriction»_ permettant au repas de reprendre son cour normal. Il semblerait qu'Elena ait raisonné Damon puisque celui-ci ne parlait plu de la bague de Miranda et semblait plus calme. Suffisamment pour ne pas tuer Ethan qui avait été invité l'après midi par Nicolas pour discuter de leur nouveau projet et qui a peine rentré avait rigolé et flirter avec Léa avant d'aller parler affaires avec son meilleur ami. En fait tout les deux avaient fini par démissionner du cabinet d'avocat du père d'Ethan. Ethan a cause d'un différent avec son père et Nicolas principalement pour soutenir son meilleur ami. Tout remonte à il y a deux jours.

_De temps en temps, Gregory Cooper appelait son fils pour petit-déjeuner, déjeuner ou diner avec lui et lui parler soit affaire, soit mariage. En fait Gregory Cooper avait une tendance à se marier constamment, il en était à son sixième mariage et il avait payé des études à sa nouvelle femme – enfin avait précisément permit à sa nouvelle femme de reprendre ses études de droit. Et maintenant que «la sale gare» - tel était le qualificatif qu'employait le jeune homme pour qualifier sa belle-mère – la sale garce donc avait réussi à se faire nommer à la tête du cabinet et ça Ethan l'avait très mal prit. Il était capable de supporter tous les patrons possibles inimaginables, sauf sa belle-mère. Elle ne l'appréciait pas et lui non plus. En plus elle n'avait aucune expérience et n'était arrivée à ce poste que parce qu'elle le voulait comme un enfant voudrait un jouet dans un magasin. Et ce genre de comportement révoltait Ethan qui avait balancé sa démission en plein restaurant avant d'aller prendre ses affaires au cabinet et d'expliquer la situation à Nicolas et Jenny, Nicolas et Jenny qui eux aussi avaient décidé d'emballer leurs affaires et qui remirent leur lettre de démissions à leur patron. Celui-ci avait bien essayé de les retenir, Jenny n'hésitait pas à faire des heures supplémentaires sans se plaindre et gérait l'emploi du temps d'une bonne moitié du cabinet, quand à Nicolas, il était un des avocats les plus prometteur que Gregory Cooper avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer et d'engager. Mais rien ne réussi à les retenir, Ethan était le meilleur ami de Nicolas et celui-ci le soutenait. Et puis la nouvelle patronne était la fameuse ex de Damon, Heather et Nicolas ne voulait pas travailler pour la femme qui avait failli séparer ses parents et traiter sa mère de tous les noms. Sans oublier et que lui et Jenny n'aimaient pas le favoritisme qu'avait fait leur patron. Pour avoir un poste comme celui-ci, il fallait le mérité et avoir de l'expérience. Alors ils avaient tous les trois démissionnés et était suivit par leurs clients qui avaient rendez-vous ce jour là et qui ne voulait pas d'autres avocats que les deux jeunes hommes. Et c'était là que Nicolas espérait que ses parents interviendraient. Lui et Ethan avaient pour projet de monter leur propre cabinet mais n'avait pas suffisamment d'argent pour le faire et ils pensaient que peut-être Damon et Elena pourraient investir. _

«Evidemment! S'exclama Damon. Combien?

- C'est… Vous savez on peut ne pas réussir et…, voulut expliquer Jenny.

- J'ai cru comprendre que plusieurs clients vous suivaient et que tu étais une reine de l'organisation donc je pense qu'il y a peu de chances que ce projet échoue, la coupa Elena. En plus on déteste vraiment Heather! Si on peut l'emmerder autant en profiter!

- Oui parfois je déteins sur ma femme! Se vanta Damon fier de ce que son épouse venait de dire. Sérieusement même si vous vous plantez – ce que je ne pense pas vu que vous avez déjà des clients! – ce n'est pas grave. On a de l'argent et puis quel genre de parents on serait si on voulait faire des bénéfices sur le dos de notre fils?

- Combien il vous faut? Demanda simplement Elena.

- On part sur cent-cinquante mille dollars et comme à nous trois on en à cinquante mille, cent mille, expliqua prudemment Nicolas.

- Non. Je ne pense pas que vider vos comptes vous aidera! Vous allez ramer pendant des mois de cette manière. Nous on a cent-cinquante mille dollars, on peut les sortir sans problème.

- Maman…

- Pas de mais Nico! Protestèrent ses deux parents. Mais si un jour on a des problèmes avec la justice, vous travaillerez à l'œil pour nous! Rajouta Damon.

- Evidemment! Rigola leur fils.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Il n'y aura pas d'intrigue avec Heather, je vous le dit tout de suite, je l'évoque pour expliquer les démissions d'Ethan, Nico et Jenny, pour les faire aller de l'avant mais pas parce qu'elle va venir refoutre le bordel à Mystic Falls, se venger ou venir insulter Elena. Damon est mort. Encore une fois, je n'aurais pas évoquer et insister sur cette chasse si il ne s'y passait rien. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave, je n'avais pas envie d'écrire encore des passages ultra dures comme quand Damon donne sa vie pour Miranda. Dans le prochain chapitre, on change d'enfants, je développe quelque chose autour de deux personnages dont un en particulier et ce sont les enfants qui seront de nouveau à l'honneur. Ce sera humain mais le surnaturel aura un lien. Je sais ce que je dis n'a aucun sens mais vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure du récit. En attendant, j'attends avec une très grande impatience vos reviews et vos théories (MÊME ET SURTOUT LES PLUS FARFELUS!). **

**J'espère poster vite la suite.  
><strong>

**Bises & à bientôt.  
><strong>

**Amandine.  
><strong>


	56. Chapitre 55

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 55. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Petit à petit une intrigue arrive. Mais c'est vraiment à tout petits pas et je ne sais pas si vous savez où elle arrive et autour de quels personnages elle se déroulera puisque je zigzague entre plusieurs personnages pour noyer le poisson dans l'eau. **

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Oui Damon était parti avec Stefan le matin, Alaric lui était au travail et les a **_**«récupéré»**_** plus tard quand ils **_**«étaient morts»**_** (Phrases trop bizarre je sais mais tu sais où je veux en venir. Oui Damon doit faire cinquante plats pour que tout le monde soit content et je trouvais marrant que Damon Salvatore obéisse à des ordres (en plus les enfants sont plutôt des despotes!). Pour Heather je l'ai dit, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour que Nicolas évolue (déjà que quand on retrouve le personnage, il a pas mal évoluer) et la seul point sur lequel il pouvait évoluer était professionnel. En ayant son cabinet à lui (associé à Ethan, c'est son meilleur ami!). D'ailleurs à mes yeux c'était bien qu'Ethan ne travaille plus pour le cabinet de son père, ça prouve qu'il est du genre à faire ses preuves tous seul. Mais bon il me fallait expliquer les démissions. D'où Heather. Mais elle n'a plus un rôle aussi important qu'avant, elle est juste le pourquoi des démissions. Elle est juste l'excuse pour que les personnages démissionnent et aillent de l'avant. Et concernant ta parenthèse sur la série, je ne dis plus rien moi sur le Delena, j'avoue que j'attends de voir la saison prochaine. Avec le final et le choix d'Elena je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre au niveau du triangle. Surement les deux frères font s'entre tuer parce que c'est sur Damon aurait sauvé Elena en premier et bien sur Elena vampire qui se souviendra de tout ce que Damon lui a fait oublié. Le reste, si (et par bonheur!) elle change d'avis et bien… je ne sais pas quoi en dire. Surtout sachant qu'il a été dit que Stefan et Elena serait ensemble pendant un moment malgré le fait que les **_**«nouveaux souvenirs»**_** d'Elena poseront problème. Après en plus il y aura un nouveau méchant donc je ne sais pas trop où va la future saison. Voilà tout, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées. Attendons les autres spoilers et le premier épisode (qui sera diffusé en octobre, c'est vraiment trop long!) Bises et à bientôt.**

**Manon: Pas de soucis, tu laisses des reviews comme tu peux. En tout cas contente que le chapitre t'ait plu merci pour ton commentaire. Donc Léa et Ethan je l'ai dit après leur rencontre c'est quasi une certitude qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux. Chris n'est pas sorcier, c'est un enfant normal. L'intrigue est une intrigue à la base **_**«humaine»**_**, c'est à dire sans surnaturel, qui mêlera du surnaturel plus tard car il y aura des choses à expliquer. D'ailleurs l'explication ira au delà de l'intrigue. Tu dois rien comprendre à ce que je dis, ce que je veux t'expliquer c'est que quand il y aura des explications après qu'un lien surnaturel soit établit, le pourquoi de l'intrigue sera expliquer et aussi autre chose. Je suis désolée je ne peux pas t'en dire plus que ça. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Damon parano, non ce n'est pas bizarre, il n'est pas un optimiste. IL voit tout en noir et ce fait des films. Saison 2, il donne de son sang à Elena parce qu'il ne croit pas en la fiabilité de la potion d'Elijah. Après il ne croit pas que le sort de Bonnie fonctionnera (le sort où John donne sa vie pour Elena) ça c'est plutôt du pessimisme et un brin paranoïa. Comment Damon, qui n'a confiance en personne (ou en très peu de personne), qui a été trahi, utilisé, manipulé, blessé à plusieurs reprises pourrait-t-il être optimiste et confiant? C'est un pessimiste et paranoïaque! Et puis là de toute façon c'est un père et les parents n'agissent pas forcément rationnellement quand il s'agit de leurs enfants! Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Marjo: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise (en trois jours et bien tu en as lu des chapitres!) et merci pour ta review. En tout cas je suis contente que tu ne t'embrouille pas entre tout les personnage (je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il y en a autant dans un des mes fic). J'essaye vraiment de faire en sorte que tout soit compréhensible mais si tu as des questions (maintenant ou plus tard) n'hésite pas. Pour la suite, je ne peux pas te dire grand chose qu'à part les couples enfin certains seront malmenés (par exemple Nina et Logan se disputent tout le temps même pour des broutilles) et qu'un intrigue **_**«humaine»**_** (qui se met en place tout doucement) aura du **_**«surnaturel»**_** pour explication. Léa en mode Maman, et bien elle a son bébé et se retrouve à gérer ce que toute mère célibataire doit gérer: bébé, vie personnelle (vie amoureuse en occurrence) et vie professionnelle (enfin étude dans le cas de Léa). Miranda et Taylor et bien pour le moment c'est assez calme. Ils n'ont plus de secret sur les épaules et Damon et Elena acceptent que leur fille aille s'occuper de Taylor les soirs de pleine lune. Donc tout va bien. Pour le moment? Avec l'intrigue qui se met en place, tout est possible! Je ne peux pas en dire plus. Quand à ma fic de Noël, je ne sais pas de laquelle tu parles, j'en ai écrite deux. J'ai écris **_**Le Drôle de Noël de Damon Elena**_** et **_**Le Miracle de Noël**_**. J'avoue que **_**Le Drôle de Noël de Damon Elena**_** a été la plus facile à écrire (moins d'une semaine) et est ma préférée des deux. **_**Le Miracle de Noël**_** a été plus dure (j'ai eu des syndromes de la page blanches sur cette histoire sans oublier que j'ai mit du temps à la publier pour des raisons matérielles). Mais en tout cas je suis super heureuse que tu aimes mes histoires. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il assez calme et plutôt centré sur les enfants. Vous découvriez le caractère de Stella (qui était un bébé peu mit en avant) et verrez que son nom et son surnom (Stella signifie étoile en latin d'où son surnom **_**«la petite étoile»**_**) lui vont très bien. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. On se retrouve en fin de chapitre.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 55<strong>

Elena en était maintenant à six mois de grossesse et même si avait l'impression d'être obèse ou même si elle se sentait fatiguée, elle avait suffisamment d'énergie pour jouer avec sa petite Stella; elle avait suffisamment d'énergie quand il s'agissait de ses enfants! La petite Stella avait deux ans et était vraiment pleine de vie. C'était une Salvatore et comme tout ses frères et sœurs elle avait son petit caractère. Comparé à elle et aux autres enfants biologiques de Damon et Elena, Léa à deux ans avec son obsession du piano avait été un véritable petit ange. Stella elle avait une tendance à grimper n'importe où ça allait du canapé aux escaliers en passant par le plan de travail de la cuisine et les pauvres chiens qui n'aimaient pas être prit pour des chevaux sans oublier que Stella répétait tout les gros mots qu'elle entendait et trouvait toujours une tas d'insulte à servir à ses ainés quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas d'accord avec elle. Mais bon elle savait tout de même être adorable! La fillette était constamment entrain de faire des câlins et voulait toujours aider sa Maman quoi qu'elle fasse. Et puis elle avait comme tout ses frères et sœurs une soif folle d'apprendre. Elle voulait jouer au piano alors Damon lui donnait des cours comme il l'avait fait avec tous les autres auparavant, sans oublier que la fillette voulait apprendre à compter et apprendre son alphabet alors Elena la transformait en mini pom-pom girl toute mignonne et le lui apprenait tout ça comme ses sœurs auparavant puisque les déguiser en pom-pom girl et les acheter avec des bonbons étaient les seuls moyens de leur faire apprendre quelque chose à cause de leur sale caractère. Oui Stella Salvatore était bien la fille de son père! Et elle s'en vantait la petite! La fillette se plantait devant sa mère, la fixait avec ses yeux bleus perçant et lui disait toute heureuse _«Je suis comme Papa!» _avant de rigoler toute fière de son caractère typiquement Salvatore. Et Elena rigolait avec elle en lui disant ne pas l'imaginer autrement que comme Damon et être fière d'elle. Pour Elena avoir eu, avoir autant d'enfants n'était pas fou, elle adorait chacun de ses bébés et ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans l'un d'eux. Chacun avait un quelque chose de particulier et lui apportait que du bonheur. Bien sur ses enfants lui causaient du souci, ça arrivait très souvent mais à chaque fois qu'elle regardait l'un d'eux, elle ne regrettait pas d'être mère. Bien sur elle avait son lot d'inquiétude et les enfants faisaient des bêtises mais ils lui apportaient tellement qu'Elena se fichait bien du reste. Quand elle les voyait elle n'y voyait que du bonheur et se rendait compte à quel point elle avait besoin d'être mère. À quel point elle aimait être mère! C'était son destin, ce pourquoi elle était née et sans ses enfants, elle aurait un vide à l'intérieur d'elle, un vide qu'elle ne saurait comment combler. Chacun de ses enfants avait sa personnalité mais Elena savait les cerner et savait très bien tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir sur eux. Ainsi quand Miranda venu la voir, Elena avait anticipé ce que sa fille allait lui demander. Elle connaissait vraiment ses enfants par cœur et savait parfois avant eux ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ainsi elle savait que sa fille ne tarderait pas à venir la voir pour lui parler de sa relation avec Taylor et lui dire qu'elle était prête à aller plus loin. Ça faisait quelque temps qu'Elena savait que sa fille était prête pour l'étape supérieure. Miranda était très mature et réfléchie pour son âge et depuis quelques temps elle n'était presque plus à la maison, toujours de sortie avec Taylor. Pour sa mère ça n'était pas étonnant qu'elle vienne lui parler de sexe et lui demander si elle pouvait prendre la pilule. _«Je le savais Miranda. Je savais que tu étais prête alors j'ai anticipé»_, lui confia simplement sa mère en lui tendant une ordonnance avant de lui rappeler deux ou trois choses. Non pas qu'Elena pensait que sa fille était ignorante ou quoi que ce soit, Miranda était intelligente, mature et responsable et Elena lui faisait confiance mais c'était son devoir de Maman de mettre les choses au clair sachant qu'en plus si elle ne le faisait pas et que Damon l'apprenant elle allait avoir des problèmes avec son mari. Déjà que s'il apprenait que Miranda en était à ce stade de sa vie Elena allait en entendre parler mais s'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait de leçon sur le sujet, Damon était capable de demander le divorce.

«Maman? L'interrogea Miranda en la tirant de ses pensées. Tu en penses quoi?

- Je savais que tu étais prête peut-être même avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte toi même, sourit simplement Elena. Et bien tu es responsable, tu agis en temps que personne responsable, tu es mature et tu es amoureuse. Et Taylor aussi t'aime. Et tu es prête!

- Mais…

- Tu veux savoir si j'approuve? Rigola sa mère. Sérieusement Miranda, c'est… tout est là! Tu es une grande fille maintenant et tu vis une relation sérieuse. C'est la suite logique des choses. Et je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour que j'approuve ou pas. Tu sais ce que tu fais Mimi et j'ai confiance en toi. Tu sais ce que tu fais et ce qui est bien pour toi. Ton père et moi on a fait de toi celle qu'on voulait que tu sois. On a réussi ton éducation.

- Tu as réussi avec tous tes enfants et tu réussiras avec les petits et les bébés. Papa et toi vous avez réussi avec nous et vous allez réussir avec les zouzous (Miranda employait le mot _«zouzous»_ qui amusait Stella qui n'arrêtait pas de le répéter). Vous avez peut-être dix enfants, bientôt douze mais jamais aucun de nous n'avons manqué de quoi que ce soit! Vous avez, vous êtes toujours là pour nous, la rassura sa fille.

- Tu es trop mignonne ma fifille à moi!

- Ma Maman à moi!

- Nah! Gronda Stella en courant vers Elena et en tapant du pied face à sa sœur. C'est ma Maman à moi!

- C'est aussi ma Maman! Répondit son ainée amusée par le caractère possessive de Stella.

- NON! Maman c'est ma Maman à moi! Déclara la fillette boudeuse à cause de la réflexion de sa sœur.

- Stella! La disputa Elena. Je suis ta maman mais je suis aussi celle de Miranda. De Miranda et de tout tes frères et sœurs! Tu es ma fille mais ta sœur est aussi ma fille! J'ai bientôt douze enfants, tu n'es pas toute seule! Et je suis la Maman de tous mes enfants!

- Non! T'es ma Maman à moi et rien qu'à moi parce que moi je suis ton petit bébé!

- Stella Salvatore!

- Stella, tu sais bientôt il y aura deux autres bébés et tu seras plus le petit bébé de la maison, souligna sa sœur en rigolant. Profite bien tu n'as plus que trois mois!

- Miranda pas la peine d'en rajouter, je ne veux pas revivre les caprices que m'ont fait les jumelles!»

En effet Giulia et Emma avaient eu du mal à accepter la nouvelle de l'arrivée de Stella. Les jumelles étaient devenues folles de jalousie quand leur mère leur avait dit qu'elle était enceinte tellement elles avaient l'habitude d'être le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde et qu'elles avaient peur de ne plus l'être avec l'arrivée d'un bébé. Alors contrairement à tout leurs ainés qui à chaque _«annonce bébé»_ étaient fous de joie d'apprendre que la famille s'agrandie, les jumelles avaient pleuré en disant qu'elles n'aimaient pas le bébé, qu'elles ne voulaient pas et en faisant des caprices pendant plusieurs mois sans que personne n'arrive à les raisonner. Tout le monde avait essayé de leur faire comprendre que le bébé ne les remplacerait pas, qu'ils les aimeraient tous tout autant qu'avant mais les fillettes ne voulaient rien entendre. Et puis elles avaient fini par se calmer quand elles avaient vu leur petite sœur. Les jumelles l'avaient trouvé belle et avaient voulu jouer à la poupée avec elle et s'étaient subitement mise à la cajoler et l'avaient très vite accepté. Mais contrairement à ses sœurs, Stella ne faisait pas de caprices. Elle aimait dire qu'elle était _«le bébé à sa Maman»_ et que sa Maman était sa Maman à elle et rien qu'à elle mais elle ne faisait pas de caprices et n'hurlait pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les bébés. Au contraire, Stella adorait les bébés et n'arrêtait pas de venir faire des bisous sur le ventre de sa maman et de dire aux bébés qu'elle les aimait. La fillette était la bébé câline de la famille et ce même quand par exemple elle remballait ses frères et sœurs dans la journée, il lui fallait son quota de câlins pour la journée et profitait que sa maman attende des bébés pour lui faire pleins de câlins. En plus Damon et Elena s'étaient rendus compte que leur fille aimait beaucoup les bébés. Elle pouvait rester des heures avec Léa à surveiller Chris et disputait ses frères et sœurs enfin DJ et les jumelles quand ils faisaient du bruit et manquaient de réveiller le petit garçon. Bébé Chris était le nouveau centre d'intérêt des Salvatore. Marie et Miranda étaient complètement folles de leur premier arrière petit enfant tout comme Grayson qui avait rajouté une photo du bébé sur son bureau et qui l'avait mit en fon d'écran sur son mac; c'est simple avec le petit garçon c'était encore pire qu'avec leurs petits-enfants! Quand à toute la tribu, le neveu était sacré, les garçons lui montraient tout un tas de sports à la télé et lui apprenait déjà à jouer au football tandis que Miranda et Nina lui lisaient un tas d'histoire et lui offrait un tas de cadeau pendant que les jumelles et Stella jouaient à longueur de journée avec lui et que _«la petite étoile»_ veillait sur lui comme du lait sur le feu. Sans oublier Damon et Elena qui même s'ils avaient bien souligné qu'il était hors de question que le petit garçon les appelle _«Papy»_ et _«Mamy»_ en étaient complètement fou. Avec Chris, Damon était pire qu'il ne l'était avec ses enfants. Son petit-fils c'était son petit-fils et il adorait se balader fièrement dans tout Mystic Falls avec le bébé dans les bras. Quand à Elena elle achetait compulsivement un tas de chose pour Chris le gâtant comme pas possible. Chris était Chris, le premier petit enfant et il était sacré!

Ce samedi soir, Stefan avait décidé de sortir sa femme en ville (puisque Katherine se plaignait d'être enfermée constamment à la maison ou dans son magasin), laissant Katerina et SJ seuls à la maison. Leur fils avait invité son cousin et Stefan s'attendait donc à des dégâts puisque son neveu était vraiment la réplique de son frère et avait la même influence néfaste que Damon pouvait avoir sur ses cadets. Damon junior et Stefan junior portaient bien leur nom, ils ressemblaient tous les deux à leurs pères respectifs, ils avaient tous les deux le même caractère que leurs pères et étaient tout aussi complices que Damon et Stefan. Quand à Katerina, elle organisait une soirée DVD avec ses cousins et cousines et les frères Lockwood. En fait en cour de littérature ils étudiaient _Autant en emporte le vent_ et avaient décidé de regarder le film. Ce qui ne dispensait pas de _«lire le livre», _chose que Logan n'avait pas fait et qui lui avait valut de se faire disputer violement par Nina. À cause de son désintérêt total pour l'histoire et de son manque d'attention pour le film, sa petite-amie s'était énervée et rusait pour le faire se concentrer sur le film. En effet, il préférait jouer sur son portable ce qui énervait Nina qui essayait de le faire se concentrer sur l'histoire et lui confisquant son portable. Cependant il avait reporté son attention sur son frère et Ian qui s'envoyaient des textos concernant Miranda apparemment Ian se montrait encore une fois ultra protecteur avec sa jumelle et Taylor semblait ne pas apprécier d'être considéré comme un potentiel briseur de cœur par son meilleur ami et ce même si Miranda faisait tampon entre les deux et qui grognait de ne pas pouvoir regarder le film calmement.

«Ian tu es mon jumeau, mon frère préféré et je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours mais j'aime Taylor, c'est mon petit-ami et tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma relation avec lui, le disputa sa sœur. Je sais ce que je fais Ian!

- J'ai confiance en toi mais pas en…

- C'est ton meilleur ami!

- C'est ton petit-ami et je n'ai pas confiance en lui quand il s'agit de toi! Grogna Ian.

- Taylor c'est différent et tu le sais! S'énerva sa sœur. Ne me traite pas en idiote irresponsable et ne traite pas Taylor comme un obsédé! Aller maintenant tais toi, arrête avec ton foutu portable (elle le lui confisque) et regarde ce film!

- En même temps il est bientôt fini, ralla Katerina. Entre Nina et Logan qui se battent parce que Logan et un débile accro aux jeux vidéo et vous trois qui vous disputez parce que Ian ne supporte pas que sa sœur ait une vie sexuelle, le film a continué de tourner et voilà la scène finale!

- Katerina! S'offusqua sa cousine alors que Ian protestait en disant que Miranda n'avait pas couché avec Taylor et qu'il espérait qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

- Oh mais c'est la vérité! Les congédièrent leur cousine. Miranda arrête de faire ta BCBG offusquée et toi Ian accepte d'avoir une sœur qui couche avec son petit-ami! Elle a dix sept ans pas deux! Arrête de la traiter comme si elle était irresponsable, Miranda est la plus responsable des filles que je connaisse. Et puis tu es très mal placé pour lui faire des leçons de morale, _«monsieur j'ai perdu ma virginité à quinze ans avec une fille de la fac!»_ Sérieusement parfois vous êtes chiants!

- Hey! Toi aussi tu es chiante!

- Moi je suis la fille à ma mère! Se défendit Katerina. Vous vous êtes les gosses à votre père! C'est pire!

- Notre père n'est pas pire que ta mère! Grogna Miranda. 1864 Katerina, n'oublie pas 1864!

- Ouais bon… ma mère est… a un sacré caractère je l'admets! Mais 1864 ou pas, c'est ma Maman et je l'aime. Comme tonton Damon est votre Papa et que vous l'aimez.

- Ouais. Quoi que nos parents aient fait ce sont nos parents, rajouta Nina.

- Et on les aime, rajouta Miranda.

- Même nous qui avons des parents qui nous ont fait une sœur qui est une emmerdeuse, ça roule, plaisanta Logan.

- Parle pour toi, j'ai la haine contre la malédiction des Lockwood! Ralla Taylor. En plus les parents ont été complètement irresponsables de nous avoir fait! Sérieusement comment ils ont pu faire des enfants alors qu'ils savaient qu'il y avait ce risque qu'on devienne… ce que je suis.

- Taylor c'est injuste ce que tu dis! Tes parents s'aimaient et ta mère s'est battue pour toi! Elle t'a aimé dés le début et toi tu la traites d'irresponsable? S'offusqua Miranda. Soit un peu respectueux envers eux, c'est tes parents et s'ils t'ont eu c'est parce qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'il t'aimaient! Tu es injuste envers eux et spécialement envers ta mère. Elle était vampire, elle avait du renoncé à être mère et en redevenant humaine, elle est tombée enceinte de toi. Je pense que ça signifiait beaucoup pour Caroline. Que tu signifies beaucoup pour ta mère!

- De quoi vous parlez? Demanda DJ qui ignorait les secrets de famille en descendant les escaliers.

- Rien d'important, lui assura Aaron.

- Disons que tata Caro a encore fait des siennes, que Tay ralle après elle et Miranda a été choquée par les paroles de son petit-ami. Tu connais Taylor, il a la tendance maternelle à en faire des tonnes et Mimi défends la veuve et l'orphelin comme Maman.

- Ouais Taylanda est un beau couple d'emmerdeur! Rigola leur petit-frère.

- Hey! Protestèrent les deux intéressés. C'est toi l'emmerdeur! Rajouta sa sœur. Et Taylanda?

- Bah oui, la contraction de vos deux prénoms, c'est les jumelles qui ont inventé ça. Vous c'est Taylanda, Logan et Nina c'est Lona. Oh et Nico et Jenny c'est Jennyla, et puis il y a Léa et son nouveau _«Dom Juan»_ que Papa veut castrer! Léa et Ethan c'est Léthan. Et tonton Stefan et tata Katherine c'est Steferine, Mamy Miranda et Papy Grayson c'est Grayranda, Mamy Marie et Papy Ric c'est Maric, tonton Jer et tata Bonnie c'est Jerenie, tata Maggie et Eric c'est Margaric et Papa et Maman c'est Delena!

- Delena c'est super mignon, sourit Miranda. Tu devrais le dire aux parents, ça les toucherait que tu les appelles Delena! C'est vraiment chou! Autant il y a des contractions chelou, autant Delena c'est super mignon!

- On dirait presque un prénom! Rajouta Nina. C'est trop mignon!

- Au fait vous foutiez quoi tous les deux? Demanda Ian aux juniors puisqu'ils avaient tendance à faire des bêtises.

- Rien, se défendirent les deux cousins en échangeant des regards complices.

- Et on vous croit bien sur! Ironisa Aaron. Sérieusement?

- On a trouvé la recette d'un bombe sur internet et…, commença SJ avant de se prendre un baffe de la part de sa sœur.

- Vous n'êtes que deux p'tits crétins, s'énerva Katerina. Rassurez moi il n'y a pas de bombe dans la maison ou je ne sais où?

- Non il nous manquait des trucs et… Mais tu sais elle est de courte portée, c'est un truc de bébé! Se défendit DJ.

- De courte portée ou pas, ce n'est pas un jeu DJ! Le gronda Miranda qui savait que l'idée ne pouvait venir que de lui. C'est dangereux! Non mais vous avez envie de tuer les parents c'est ça? S'il vous arrivait un truc…

- Sérieusement ce coup là vous allez avoir des problèmes, rajouta Nina.

- Vous êtes chiante, bouda Damon junior.

- Elles ont raison! Tu es un vrai p'tit con. Un p'tit con qui va avoir des problèmes avec Papa!

- On les a eu! Rigolèrent les deux garçons fiers d'eux.

- C'était une de vos stupides blagues? Hurla Katerina folle de rage.

- Oui.

- DJ qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit sur tes blagues? Gronda Ian mécontent.

- De ne pas les faire. Mais t'es chiant et je ne t'écoute pas! Le congédia son cadet.

- Et maman tu l'écouteras? Répliqua Nina agacée par l'insolence de son frère.

- Toujours, Maman c'est Maman.

- Alors Maman te dirait de ne pas faire ce genre de blague. DJ s'il t'arrivait un truc… Maman t'es son bébé et elle t'aime plus que tout, si tu te pointais devant elle et que tu lui disait ça même pour plaisanter, tu la ferrais paniquer. Tu imagines le choc pour elle t'entendre son mini Damon lui dire qu'il met sa vie en danger en fabriquant des bombes? Et à Papa? Tu es son mini lui, il est tout fier de toi, s'il t'arrivait un truc il deviendrait complètement fou et Papa fou c'est… quelque chose! Et à nous? Tu penses à nous? Tu as voulu nous faire une blague mais en t'entendant parler de bombe, tu ne peux pas savoir la peur que j'ai eu! DJ tu es mon petit frère, je t'adore, je… tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ce genre de blague! Tu dirais quoi si je te disais que là je vais prendre la voiture, rouler à deux cent et griller tout les feux rouges? Le réprimanda Miranda alors que Damon junior ne disait rien, fixait sa sœur en abordant un air désolé avant de s'excuser permettant à Katerina de faire une leçon à son frère.

- Et toi SJ, tu n'as pas pensé que cette blague était de mauvais gout? Et Maman? Maman te tuerait si tu parlais de bombe même pour rigoler! Non mais tu as quel âge? Je croyais que tu avais le bon sens de Papa pas _«la fougue des Petrova»_! D'ailleurs je crois que deux Petrova suffisent à Papa, le pauvre un autre comme Maman et moi, ça le tuerait!

- On voulait juste vous taquiner, on n'a pas pensé… Je suis désolé, s'excusa le petit frère de Katerina. Katy…

- Je sais chouchou, je sais. Tu es désolé. Mais tu es mon petit frère et toute ton histoire de bombe…

- Je suis désolé, s'excusait sincèrement Stefan junior en pleurant.

- Moi aussi. On trouvait l'idée marrante mais on n'a pas pensé… au reste, rajouta DJ mal à l'aise.

- C'est bon, soupira Nina. Mais plus jamais ça!

- Mais on en parlera quand même à Papa, on ne va pas laisser passer ça! Rajouta Aaron.

- Oh la prochaine fois que j'ai envie de faire une blague, je trafique les pilules de Miranda! Soupira le garçon en boudant sachant que même si son père l'adorait, il allait le punir.»

En entendant ça, Taylor avait fait un drôle de tête, il avait même fait tout une scène incroyable avec Ian alors que Miranda avait éclaté de rire en repensant à ce que son père avait fait pour que leur mère tombe enceinte de DJ.

«Miranda ce n'est pas drôle! La disputa son petit ami. En plus tu sais très bien que…

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est… Mes parents… Il est vraiment comme mon père!

- Oh oui le coup des pilules! Réalisa Nina en rigolant comme une folle avec sa sœur.

- C'est quoi cette histoire? S'interloquèrent les frères Lockwood, Katerina, SJ et DJ qui ne connaissaient pas l'histoire.

- Papa voulait un autre enfant et Maman était en pleine promo d'un de ses livres. Elle lui avait dit t'attendre mais tout le monde sait que Papa n'est pas très patient… et il a trafiqué la plaquette de pilules de Maman. Et voilà le résultat! Ce petit emmerdeur est né! Sourit Aaron qui adorait taquiner son frère.

- Sérieux DJ, tu ne fais pas ça! Le disputa Ian. Pas à Miranda!

- Ça serait cool mais je n'ai pas envie que Papa me tue! Répliqua sarcastiquement leur frère. Je rigolais. En plus je ne sais même pas où Mimi les planque! Elle planque trop bien les choses de toute façon! Avec elle et Maman, je ne trouve jamais rien.

- Ouais bah t'as intérêt parce que si ma copine tombe en cloque à cause de tes conneries, je te tue! Déclara sérieusement et dangereusement Taylor.

- Taylor! Gronda Miranda. C'est mon petit frère! Il est… Il dit beaucoup de bêtises mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le menacer de mort! Et il n'est pas débile, il sait qu'on est trop jeune pour être parents! Et il sait que mon père le tuerait s'il faisait une connerie pareille. Et puis même DJ, n'est pas débile au point de faire une connerie pareille! D'ailleurs si tu me mettais enceinte, DJ te tuerait! Je suis sa grande sœur et je ne pense pas que ça lui plairait de me partager avec un bébé, bébé qui serait à moi! Détresse maintenant, il blaguait!

- Il a intérêt Miranda. Tu sais ce que je pense de…

- Je sais! Le congédia sa petite amie avant de se tourner vers ses frères et sa sœur. Aller rentrez à la maison!

- Et toi? S'inquiéta DJ.

- Je vais danser minus, sourit Miranda. Maman est au courant! Je rentrais avec le p'tit déj'!

- Cool des pains au choc' Miranda! Exigea son petit-frère.

- Comme d'hab' DJ, tu m'as déjà vu oublier le chocolat ou tout aliment à base de chocolat. Sérieusement je ne serais pas une Salvatore si j'oubliais le chocolat!

- T'es trop cool, je t'adore! Dit DJ en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Je t'adore aussi même quand tu joues les p'tits cons! Rigola sa sœur. D'autres demandes?

- Mimi? Demanda Damon junior en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- SJ peut dormir à la maison si tata et tonton sont d'accord, que Papa et Maman le sont aussi et que Katy vient à la maison aussi. Hors de question que vous la laissez toute seule ici, vous n'êtes pas des sans-cœur!

- Évidemment! Répondit Nina. Ma chambre est toujours ouverte à Katy! On réveillera les jumelles et improvisera une nuit blanche entre filles! En plus ça fait un baille qu'on n'a pas fait ça!

- Bon et bien puisque vous gérez les choses, nous on files! S'exclama joyeusement Miranda en tirant Taylor par le bras. Bonne fin de soirée.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? **_**Autant en emporte le vent**_** est un film qui dure près de quatre heures donc pendant près de quatre heures, ils ont tous foutus le bordel dans chez Katerina. Nina et Logan avec leur dispute pour qu'il se concentre sur le film et Ian, Miranda et Taylor avec les textos que s'envoyaient les garçons. Tout est normal! Sinon qu'avez vous pensé de la blague des garçons? Vous savez le **_**«ont veut fabriquer une bombe»**_**? Quand à Damon junior, il est vraiment comme son père celui là, des conneries il ne sait faire que ça! La blague taquine sur le trafique des pilules de sa sœur ça c'est pensé comme son père! Mais DJ ne ferra jamais ça, il aurait trop peur de ce que Damon lui ferrait! Mais le petit pense comme Damon et dans quelques années ça risque de promettre! Qu'en pensez-vous? **

**Sinon pour l'intrigue qui arrive doucement mais surement des théories? **

**Les indices sont: L'intrigue est une intrigue à la base sans surnaturel, qui mêlera du surnaturel plus tard pour des explications. L'explication ira au delà de l'intrigue. Le pourquoi de ce qui se passera sera expliquer et autre chose aussi. Quelque chose qui est bizarre et qui a été glissé dans l'histoire l'air de rien. Elle concernera plusieurs personnages (parce qu'il faut le dire, c'est quelque chose qui touchera tout le monde (Salvatore, Gilbert, Lockwood…) mais évidemment il y aura des protagonistes (deux principaux). Les couples seront malmenés, voir plus (à cause l'intrigue principalement). Les personnages devront gérer une situation à laquelle ils n'auraient jamais cru faire face et auront des réactions toutes très différentes. Certains surprendront dans le bon sens comme dans le mauvais. Voilà donc j'ai donné pas mal d'indice, j'attends vos théories. Qui seront les héros de l'intrigue? Quelle est-t-elle? Qui auront des problèmes de couple à cause de cette histoire? Quel rôle jouera le surnaturel et qu'expliquera-t-il d'autre que l'intrigue?**

**Voilà tout. J'attends vos avis et vos théories (même farfelues!) avec une très grande impatience. La suite bientôt. **

**Bises.**

**Amandine.**

**_PS:_ Retrouvez pas mal de photos et de vidéos de Ian, Nina, Paul et Torrey (à la convention de Paris donc Ian, Paul et Torrey et dans les rues de la ville donc les couples) sur mon blog: http amandine 6938. skyrock. com/ **_**(sans les espaces)**_**.**


	57. Chapitre 56

**Voilà le chapitre 56 qui creuse un peu les choses sans révéler l'intrigue (ou très peu). On y arrive juste progressivement. **

**Manon: Contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. DJ n'a pas l'idée de contracter les prénoms, c'est les jumelles qui le font et comme il est proche des ses sœurs (il a 12 ans et elles ont 9 ans) il fait pas mal de choses comme elles. La bombe c'était une blague mais oui une blague folle donc Salvatore! Quand à l'intrigue elle arrive, petit à petit, mais elle arrive. Patience! Je ne peux pas donner plus d'indices. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Virginie: Contente que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Taylor? Par rapport à sa réaction envers la blague de DJ ou comme ça, parce que tu ne l'aimes pas? Je suis très curieuse. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Au moins Miranda est responsable, elle vient voir sa mère, sa mère qui l'avait vu venir. Mais oui si Damon l'apprend, crise en perspective! Stella a deux ans donc oui elle est possessive avec sa mère. C'est sa Maman! Non aucun garçon ne regarde ce genre de film. Même si c'est pour l'école. Et que les filles aimeraient qu'ils se concentrent dessus (surtout Nina pour Logan!). Le passage de la bombe était fait pour être drôle, je te rassure. Et les garçons n'ont fait que faire croire qu'ils avaient la recette d'une bombe, DJ n'irait jamais fabriquer une bombe même s'il est le roi des conneries comme son père! Non c'était juste une blague mais une blague qui a fallut une baffe à SJ! La contraction des prénoms oui il y en a des bizarres, mais c'est du **_**«made in Emma and Giulia Salvatore»**_** et elles sont assez chipies ces deux là (souviens toi qu'elles voulaient marier tout le monde quand Nico est venu avec Jenny). Et oui Nina a encore eu des problèmes en France, elle s'est fait persécutée par des fans hystériques près de son hôtel et paraît-t-il elle a été agressé juste parce qu'elle sort avec Ian. Ce genre de comportement est abject! Eux aussi ont le droit de vivre leur vie! Torrey et Paul eux n'ont pas eu de problèmes mais Nina et Ian, c'est constamment. L'an dernier des fans les ont suffit jusque dans un bureau de poste! Non mais les gens sont fous ou quoi? Bientôt ils font les suivre jusqu'au toilettes! En plus ça serait dommage qu'ils ne viennent plus en France (enfin Nina reviendra parce qu'elle a de la famille près d'Avignon mais je parle pour le travail) parce qu'en mai prochain (je sais c'est dans un an!) il y a une convention à Lyon et Lyon c'est chez moi! Donc je vais peut-être y aller et j'aimerais bien les voir. Bon je te lâche avec mes blablas et je te laisse découvrir le chapitre. Bises et bientôt. **

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Rendez-vous comme toujours en fin de chapitre.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 56<strong>

Après le départ de ses cousins, des ses cousines et des frères Lockwood, Katerina avait fait un peu de rangements avant d'aller à l'étage rejoindre son petit frère. Elle détestait devenir méchante avec lui, c'était son petit frère, elle et sa Maman avaient préparé sa venue avec une impatience folle et SJ était tellement doux, tellement gentil que sa sœur ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre lui. Et Katerina regrettait toujours de devoir être dure avec lui même si parfois – comme quand il faisait des bêtises ou des mauvaises blagues avec DJ – il le méritait car il n'était qu'un enfant. Mais Katerina détestait être dure avec son frère et le disputer, sans oublier qu'elle s'en voulait énormément de l'avoir baffé. Elle ne l'avait jamais frappé mais l'entendre parler d'une bombe l'avait fait paniquer et elle avait eut ce geste – ce geste si impulsif mais qui avait trahi toute son inquiétude en lui donnant cette baffe – elle avait giflé son petit frère et l'avait tout de suite regretté. Elle s'en voulait et comptait s'excuser. Heureusement pour elle, son frère ne lui ressemblait pas et n'était pas rancunier. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé, qui ne serrait pas blessé de se prendre une gifle? Mais Stefan junior n'était pas rancunier et Katerina savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné, après tout SJ lui pardonnait tout. Cependant ça ne l'empêchait pas de culpabiliser et elle était simplement allée prendre son cadet dans ses bras pour s'excuser sans prononcer les mots _«je suis désolée»_ ou _«je m'excuse»_; Katerina Salvatore ne prononçait jamais – ou très rarement – ces mots, elle était comme sa mère et ne s'excusait jamais, elle ne prononçait pas de mots d'excuses mais faisait un geste envers la personne à qui elle avait fait du mal. Et ce mode de fonctionnement SJ le connaissait par cœur! Alors il se contenta de s'excuser une dernière fois d'avoir fait si peur à sa sœur et lui sourit pour lui dire que tout allait bien et que tout était oublié et pardonné. Oui sa grade sœur lui avait donné une gifle mais il n'aurait jamais du lui faire peur avec cette histoire. Parfois lui et DJ avaient de ces idées! Ils voulaient plaisanter mais en plaisantant ils avaient plus qu'effrayé leurs ainés d'ou la réaction de Katerina. Stefan junior détestait faire peur à sa grande sœur et la mettre dans cet état. Katerina réagissait parfois bizarrement, comme leur mère mais et même si elle ne montrait pas souvent ses émotions, Stefan junior adorait sa sœur. Elle avait beau avoir beaucoup de défauts, Katerina était la seule personne – excepté Stefan et Katherine – en qui SJ avait confiance. Bien sur il avait ses cousins et cousines, sa grand-mère, son oncle et ses tantes mais Katerina était sa sœur et se qui le liait à elle était spéciale. Sa sœur serait toujours celle en qui il aurait le plus confiance au monde. Parce que Katerina le protégeait de tout et était celle à qui il pouvait tout dire et vice et versa. Ils avaient un lien fraternel et ce lien, comme tout les liens fraternels, ce lien était indescriptible.

…

Pour la énième fois depuis son retour en Virginie, c'est à dire pour la énième fois en un deux mois, Léa Salvatore passait sa soirée à Richmond et comme toujours c'était ses petites sœurs qui faisaient du baby-sitting avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Non pas les jumelles; bien qu'elles aient demandé, Léa n'allait pas leur laisser son bébé, Emma et Giulia étaient capables de tout et surtout d'énormément de bêtises. Non c'était Miranda et Nina qui faisaient du baby-sitting permettant à leur sœur de rejoindre Ethan avec qui Léa passait beaucoup de temps. C'était vraiment difficile de tout concilier, être étudiante, être une jeune femme et être Maman mais Léa avait trouvé le juste équilibre. Elle faisait passer son fils en priorité et ne sortait que quand elle était sûre que Chris était en sécurité et surveillé par des personnes de confiance. Elle ne négligeait pas pour autant ses études mais ne se négligeait pas pour autant elle-même et même si Chris était et resterait sa priorité, elle ne s'empêchait pas de sortir avec Ethan qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Le jeune homme pouvait se montrer sûr de lui mais ce n'était qu'une façade et Léa avait su voir au delà. En fait il était surprenant et pas du tout sur de lui. Il lui avait fait comprendre que l'assurance était un des secrets du métier d'avocat et que tout se jouait sur le paraître. Il devait paraître sûr de lui mais n'était pas obligé de l'être, il devait juste faire croire qu'il l'était. Or, Ethan était tout sauf sûr de lui! Et ça Léa s'en était très vite aperçue. En fait quand elle avait découvert ce trait de la personnalité du jeune homme, elle avait rigolé. En effet ce jour là elle était venue voir son frère dans son nouveau cabinet et elle avait vu Ethan discuter avec le décorateur d'intérieur et lui dire plus que perdu qu'il ne savait pas quels meubles prendre pour son bureau. En entendant cela, Léa avait automatiquement repensé à leur première rencontre et avait rigolé comme pas possible pour se ressaisir cinq minutes plus tard et l'aider dans la décoration de son bureau. Et elle avait du être patiente parce qu'Ethan s'était révélé être un grand indécis. Mais c'était un indécis qu'elle aimait bien. Il avait ce coté charmant et séduisant auquel peu de filles résistaient et auquel Léa ne résistait pas. Et puis la jeune femme aimait passer du temps avec lui et avec Ethan elle rigolait, elle se sentait en confiance ce qui était rare pour Léa. Elle était une Salvatore et comme tout ses frères et sœurs, Léa accordait rarement sa confiance – c'était un des enseignements de Damon; n'accorder sa confiance que très rarement et quand c'est le cas, ne jamais le faire de manière légère. Et puis surtout Léa ressentait le fameux _«quelque chose»_ et se sentait prête pour une relation durable avec Ethan. Alors elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui pour voir ce qui se passait et mettre des mots sur ce _«quelque chose»_ – ses frères et sœurs eux avaient déjà qualifié les choses en lui disant qu'elle était amoureuse mais Léa était du genre à n'admettre les choses que quand elle est prête à le faire – et aujourd'hui elle pouvait le dire, elle était amoureuse d'Ethan. Comment ne pas l'être? Ethan était vraiment mignon – grand, brun aux yeux bleus/verts, d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas été avocat, il aurait eu une carrière toute tracée dans le mannequinat! – drôle, intelligent et plein de surprises. Au premier rendez vous, Léa savait qu'il aimait cuisiner – chose pour laquelle Léa n'était pas très douée! – ainsi que l'art et la musique – pour l'art, Léa s'y connaissait beaucoup puisqu'elle passait toutes ses vacances d'été dans la maison toscane de ses parents, à Florence, Florence le berceau de la Renaissance! Quand à la musique et bien Léa aimait en écouter mais en jouer… comme son père le disait si bien dit durant toute son enfance, Léa n'a pas la fibre musicale! Contrairement à Ethan qui jouait de la guitare. Quand il le lui avait apprit – à leur second rendez-vous – la jeune femme l'avait forcé à l'emmener chez lui et à lui jouer quelque chose. En effet Léa ne résistait jamais à un musicien. Encore moins à une guitariste! Surtout qu'Ethan était un pro de la guitare. D'ailleurs souvent il allait en jouer dans un club et récoltait de l'argent pour des ouvres caritatives et c'était le genre de gestes altruistes et généreux que Léa aimait. Elle qui depuis toute petite s'investissait dans les associations avec sa grand-mère maternelle, elle n'aurait jamais pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui se contre fichait des autres. Bien sur elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne s'investissait pas mais le fait qu'Ethan s'engageait dans ce genre d'associations faisait que Léa ne l'en aimait qu'encore plus. Pour elle, Ethan était parfait. Bien sur il avait des défauts – il était entre autre bordélique, un peu emporté parfois et très têtu (bien plus que Léa!) – mais Léa se fichait complètement de ses défauts. Elle l'aimait et même quand il faisait une des ses crises de nerfs elle souriant en prenant les choses de manières légères. Elle l'aimait et ignorait complètement les défauts d'Ethan. Parce que c'était ça aimer quelqu'un, c'était ignoré les défauts de l'autre, ne pas y prêter attention. Et Léa ne se concentrait que sur le meilleur. Elle était avec Ethan dans un luxueux restaurant et l'écoutait lui raconter sa première plaidoirie. Et elle devait l'avouer il savait raconter les histoires. Il avait une sorte de don pour lui décrire un procès ennuyeux et le rendre joyeux. C'était hilarant et Léa avait peur qu'on finisse par la prendre pour une folle et qu'elle se fasse virer du restaurant tellement elle rigolait. Mais bon il semblait que même si elle n'avait eu de cesse de rigoler, elle ne se soit pas fait remarqué passant un agréable moment avec son petit-ami, agréable moment qui passa très vite, trop vite au gout de la jeune femme qui dut très vite rentré chez elle une fois le repas terminé. Bien sur elle aimerait rester avec Ethan, qu'importe ce qu'ils faisaient, elle aimerait rester avec Ethan mais elle avait un bébé qui l'attendait et elle devait rentrer. Elle n'avait pas vu son fils depuis près de cinq heures – avant le restaurant, Ethan l'avait emmené au cinéma – et Chris manquait à sa Maman. Sa Maman qui n'aimait pas le laisser à la maison. Bien sur elle avait confiance en ses grands-mères, ses parents et ses sœurs mais comme toute les mamans elle n'aimait pas être séparé de son bébé. Et Ethan le savait. Il l'avait ramené avec le sourire en lui disant de faire un gros bisou à _«bébé Chris»_ de sa part – Ethan adorait les enfants et surtout le fils de sa copine. Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'après avoir embrassé Léa pour lui dire bonsoir celle-ci l'invite à rester pour la nuit. Seulement le jeune femme n'aimait pas se séparer d'Ethan mais ne voulait pas choisir entre son petit ami et son fils, même si son bébé dormait elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, lui faire un câlin et être là si il faisait un cauchemar et qu'il pleurait durant la nuit. Mais elle voulait prolonger sa soirée avec Ethan alors elle lui avait proposé de rester en lui disant que son père ferrait juste la tête au petit déjeuner mais qu'il se calmerait. Damon était un peu protecteur et possessif avec ses filles mais tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'elles soient heureuses et Léa était heureuse avec Ethan. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour ses parents.

«Il est encore plus mignon que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu! Murmura Ethan en voyant Chris dormir paisiblement alors que Léa rentrait dans la chambre après avoir discuter quelques minutes avec Miranda (c'était Miranda qui gardait Chris puisque Nina était sortie).

- C'est mon fils évidemment qu'il est mignon! Rigola Léa. Sérieusement il est de plus en plus beau de jour en jour. Tu sais sa vie ici lui plait – en même temps il n'a pas trop de mal à aimer sa vie à Mystic Falls, il est traité comme un Roi! C'est vrai il est le chouchou de toute la famille. Chris est un bébé épanoui et… Tu sais pour moi c'est beaucoup. C'est mon fils et je suis tellement rassurée qu'il s'adapte à sa nouvelle vie, à sa famille. Pour moi c'est lui. C'est lui avant tout!

- Je sais, souffla son petit-ami en l'embrassant. Tu es une super Maman, Léa Salvatore.

- Je ne vise pas la place de super Maman tu sais! Sourit la jeune femme. La super Maman c'est ma mère, moi je me contenterais d'être une bonne Maman!

- Mais tu es une super Maman Léa! Crois moi, je te vois tous les jours être un Maman et je peux te dire que tu es géniale! C'est moi qui… on sort tellement et je ne réalise que maintenant qu'avec tes études et nos sorties, tu ne dois pas voir ton fils autant que tu veux!

- Oui mais j'aime être avec toi. Et tu le sais! Et puis si je m'écoutais mon fils je l'emmènerais de partout avec moi! Plaisantait à moitié Léa qui n'aimait pas se séparer de son fils.

- Demain je prends ma journée et on sort! Toi, moi et Chris. Ensuite demain soir je te cuisine ce que tu veux mais c'est repas tranquille chez moi. Je t'aime Léa et je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi tu t'éloignes de ton fils. En plus j'aime passer du temps avec lui aussi.

- Tu es trop mignon! S'exclama Léa en l'embrassant de nouveau. Et je t'aime aussi!

- J'ai dit que…

- Oui tu l'as dit! Tu as dit _«Je t'aime Léa et je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi tu t'éloignes de ton fils»_. Idiot si tu ne sais même plus ce que tu dit! Se moqua la jeune femme. Et tu l'avais dit une fois dans ton sommeil donc je sais que tu le penses pour de vrai, sourit la jeune femme. Et puis je sais quand tu mens. Si j'étais juge, ou juré dans un de tes procès, tu serais mal!

- Je t'aime Léa, murmura amoureusement Ethan.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-elle avant de voir son fils ouvrir les yeux et pleurer. Mais toi aussi je t'aime mon bébé, ne sois pas jaloux! Tu es mon bébé, je suis ta Maman, je t'aimerait toujours et ce même si tu suies ton oncle DJ sur le terrain des bêtises mon bébé. Aller maintenant il faut que tu te rendormes. Et dans ton berceau, cette nuit tu ne dors pas avec Maman!

- Léa il peut. Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire je l'adore et si être avec toi l'aide à mieux dormir, pas de soucis, lui assura Ethan.

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime! Souffla Léa en prenant son fils pour aller dans sa chambre. Il dort mieux avec moi, je sais que c'est une mauvaise habitude mais c'est une habitude signée Salvatore. Quand j'étais petite, je ne pouvais que m'endormir dans les bras de ma mère et Miranda et Ian se moquent encore de moi parce qu'après une dispute assez violente de nos parents, on était sensé dormir chez nos grands-parents maternels et moi j'ai pleuré pour rentrer chez moi.

- Et ton père est venu te chercher! Rajouta Ethan qui connaissait l'histoire par Nicolas. C'est super mignon! J'espère juste que maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de ta mère pour dormir, la taquina-t-il gentiment.

- Méchant! Cracha Léa qui faisait mine d'être vexée. Je n'avais que deux ans! Aller maintenant dors au lieu de dire des bêtises!»

Ce matin là, les enfants avaient tous prit un petit déjeuner express avant de partir vaincre à leurs occupations laissant leurs parents seuls à la maison. La première à s'être levé avait été Léa accompagnée d'Ethan – autant dire que quand il avait vu le jeune homme, Damon avait fait une drôle de tête mais n'avait rien dit (Elena lui avait signe de se comporter correctement) – avant qu'ils ne partent en disant qu'ils passaient la journée à Richmond avec Chris. Ensuite les jumelles étaient descendues avec DJ et Stella et tous les quatre étaient pressés. En effet c'était les vacances donc Giulia, Emma et DJ allaient eux aussi passé la matinée avec leur grand-mère qui gardait aussi leur cousin et évidemment leur tante. Les jumelles adoraient jouer avec Amanda et DJ, et bien DJ se faisait déjà un malin plaisir à l'idée de passer un matinée avec son cousin préféré et de faire les quatre cent coups avec celui-ci. Donc ni lui ni les jumelles n'avaient le temps de manger, trop pressés d'aller chez leur grand-mère. Ils avaient juste prit un pain au chocolat et avaient dit à leur mère qu'ils ne voulaient rien d'autre pour pouvoir manger en courant chez Marie sachant que leur grand-mère leur donnerait le reste de leur petit-déjeuner. Ainsi après le départ de Léa et des petits, il ne restait donc plus que les adolescents de la maison qui étaient tous pressés. Les garçons avaient dit à leur mère aller à Richmond voir des entrainements de base-ball, de football, et voir un combat de boxe, et les filles… Et bien Nina avait rendez-vous avec Logan – comme d'habitude – et Miranda était partie tel un éclair sans rien dire à personne. Elle semblait préoccupée, Elena l'avait remarqué mais n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec sa fille qui était partie avant qu'elle ne puisse la rattraper. Et puis, suite au départ des enfants, Damon commençait à s'agiter – il détestait se retrouver _«comme un pauvre con à la maison»_ et cherchait comment s'occuper sachant qu'Elena devait aller faire les brocantes avec sa mère et sa tante. Alors il décida de sortir dehors et de s'occuper du jardin. Non pas que Damon aimait jardiner, il engageait des gens pour entretenir son jardin mais il s'ennuyait et décida donc de tailler les rosiers de sa femme. Elena n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de dire au jardinier de le faire mais il ne venait qu'une semaine par mois alors Damon décida de s'y investir personnellement sachant que sa femme saurait le remercier dans les formes. Et quand Damon Salvatore s'investissait dans quelque chose, il le faisait à fond! Il avait ainsi passé toute la matinée dans le jardin et pensait aller faire les courses – les enfants avaient déjà vidé tout le frigo – l'après-midi mais en allant jeter les déchets et son T-shirt – Damon jetait son T-shirt qui était plein de terre et troué – il y fit une découverte qui le laissa figé sur place, fou de panique. Damon faisait très rarement des blocages de ce genre mais là ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait plus que perturbé et perturbé n'était qu'un euphémisme. Damon avait ne savait pas comment réagir, il n'aurait jamais cru être confronté à ce genre de situation. Il devait avoir des réponses à toutes ses questions mais ne pensait plus de manière cohérente. À vrai dire après avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu dans sa poubelle Damon ne pensait plus vraiment. Il savait qu'il lui fallait sa femme, c'était elle qui gérait les situations extrêmes et qui le calmait quand il était dans cet état. Damon était comme fou, fou d'inquiétude, complètement paniqué et il avait besoin de son Elena, son Elena qui qu'importe les circonstances arrivait à garder la tête froide et à le raisonner car contrairement à lui qui faisait une de ses habituelles crises de nerfs.

En réalité Ian et Aaron n'était pas partis à Richmond. Ian était inquiet pour sa sœur car depuis quelque temps il la trouvait bizarre. Depuis deux semaines exactement elle agissait plus que bizarrement et remballait tout le monde sans aucune raison apparente. Elle agissait différemment que d'habitude et c'est pour ça que Ian fou d'inquiétude pour sa sœur jumelle avait embarqué son frère dans une filature. Aaron se moquait bien de lui, il le trouvait un brin paranoïaque et névrosé même s'il comprenait le lien qu'avait Miranda et Ian. Lui aussi avait une sœur jumelle et comprenait Nina mieux que quiconque. Mais parfois il savait que les filles agissaient bizarrement et avaient leurs secrets. Nina lui en faisait parfois baver à lui aussi. Elle pouvait piquer des crises de colère sans aucune raison et il était vrai qu'elle aussi ces derniers temps elle lui en faisait baver. Au fond, il pensait que peut-être les filles avaient besoin de s'émanciper. Il est vrai que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, il ne voulait pas que Nina s'émancipe de lui, il avait déjà du mal à voir sa sœur avec Logan alors l'imaginer creuser une distance avec lui le rendait complètement malade et il savait que Ian ressentait la même chose. Les jumeaux étaient chacun enfermés dans leur bulle mais les garçons se comprenait tout comme les filles. En fait tous les quatre étaient proches de par leur peu d'écart évidemment mais surtout parce qu'ils savent ce que c'est d'avoir un jumeau.

«Je refuse de croire que Miranda veuille s'éloigner de moi, bougonna Ian. Je sais que parfois je suis… chiant mais Mimi me connaît, je suis son jumeau et…

- Mais regarde elle n'a pas mentit, elle fait du shopping, souligna simplement son frère. Tu sais que si elle nous choppe à l'espionner on se fait démonter Ian?

- Je sais mais… elle est toute seule. Elle ne fait jamais du shopping toute seule. Enfin si t'appelle ça du shopping! Regarde elle rentre dans un magasin et en ressort sans rien. En plus elle a l'air mal!

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Elle a l'air bien. Elle fait du shopping. Elle va finir par acheter un truc, tu sais que les filles sont compliquées!

- Je ne sais pas… Il faut que je lui parle.

- Pas maintenant Ian, lui conseilla son frère. Ça reviendrait à dire que tu l'espionnais et puis elle a peut-être besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. C'est peut-être aussi simple que ça!

- Ouais, souffla l'ainé peu sûr de lui.

- On fait quoi?

- Les nouvelles arrivées en ville sont plutôt canons, souligna Ian sans avoir trop envie d'aller draguer.

- Trop! Et en plus elles sont à l'université! Trop hot!»

Pendant ce temps, Nina Salvatore était au Mystic Grill avec Logan. Celui-ci était arrivé en retard – Lizzie refusait de le laisser partir – et s'était permit de mater une des serveuses devant Nina qui s'était énervée. Elle aimait Logan mais détestait quand il agissait en crétin. En plus contrairement à son frère (qui ne matait personne d'autre que Miranda), il n'avait pas l'excuse d'être un loup-garou. Non parfois Logan était influencé par ses hormones et ce comportait comme _«un crétin d'adolescent»_ ce qui déplaisait à sa petite-amie qui voudrait qu'il se comporte de manière plus mature et moins obsédé. La jeune fille avait besoin d'un petit-ami mature. Elle voulait tellement que Logan s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à _«des débilités»_. Elle avait besoin que Logan s'intéresse qu'à ces _«débilités»_ à autre chose et s'intéresse à elle. Parfois elle avait l'impression de passé en second plan, après le potes, les jeux vidéo et les autres filles sur qui Logan bavait. Non il ne la trompait pas mais il ne se gênait pas pour mater des filles parfois même devant elle et Nina en avait marre. Elle avait envie que son petit-ami s'occupe d'elle et rien que d'elle. Qu'il arrête de regarder les autres filles et qu'il se concentre sur elle. Elle et rien qu'elle. Tout ce que Nina Salvatore voulait c'était que son petit-ami fasse attention à elle. Mais non, Logan regardait constamment les autres filles et là le fait qu'il ait une nouvelle fois mater devant elle l'avait énervé. Cependant Nina n'avait aucune envie de faire un scandale au Mystic Grill, par respect pour sa grand-mère, alors la jeune fille se contenta de bouder Logan qui finit par s'en apercevoir et qui se prit une gifle monumentale avant que Nina lui explique en avoir marre d'être prise pour une conne et qu'elle partent en courant se refugier dans les bras de sa grand-mère qui une fois de plus la consolait. Marie avait l'habitude de voir Nina triste à cause de Logan. C'était souvent qu'il mettait sa petite fille hors d'elle alors Marie guettait sa petite Nina d'un œil et quand elle la voyait en colère elle savait que sa petite-fille viendrait vers elle chercher du réconfort et se faire câliner tout en se confiant à elle.

«Il t'aime, lui assura sa grand-mère. Et il semble très mal de t'avoir blessé. C'est un crétin mais c'est un ado; tous les ados sont des crétins, ils sont influencés par les hormones!

- Moi aussi j'ai des hormones, ça ne veut pas dire que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge! Bougonna l'adolescente.

- Pour les filles c'est différent. Et puis Logan ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge, il matte tout ce qui bouge, souligna sa grand-mère. Et toi heureusement que tu ne sautes pas sur tout ce qui bouge! Tu tuerais mon poussin et mon poussin il est sacré!

- Ouais Papa c'est Papa. Tu sais quand Papy Ric l'a ramené, tu sais après… enfin le jour de la chasse… bref la nuit j'ai fait un cauchemar et Papa redevenait un vampire. Enfin il avait été retransformé mais il ne voulait pas compléter sa transition. Et moi, moi je suppliais mon Papa de rester mais il disparaissait. J'avais beau lui dire de rester il partait. Je ne pouvais pas le retenir. C'était horrible Mamy!

- Oh ma puce, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ton père… Il n'arrivera rien à ton père, lui assura Marie.

- Mais si un jour quelqu'un le retransformait…

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Et si jamais cette probabilité qui n'est que de zéro virgule zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro… un pour cent se produisait, tu convoquerait ton père de compléter sa transition. Il t'aime et il ne ferrait rien qui ferrait du mal à sa famille. Vous lui faites tous faire n'importe quoi, et vous savez tous qu'il n'y à rien qu'il ne ferrait pas pour vous. Nina tout ça c'était un cauchemar! Un méchant cauchemar. C'est fini ma Nina.

- Oui mais j'avais eu peur. Je t'aime Mamy.

- Moi aussi ma petite chérie! Sourit Marie. Et pour Logan, laisse lui du temps. Il va grandir et il va réaliser à quel point tu es précieuse et va mieux se comporter envers toi.

- J'espère que tu as raison. J'ai besoin de lui. Tellement besoin de lui. Je l'aime.

- Je sais ma puce. Et j'ai toujours raison!

- Ouais. Tu es une des deux meilleures grands-mères que je connaisse!

- J'espère que l'autre c'est Miranda parce que sinon je vais me vexer que tu me mettes dans le même sac qu'une inconnue, plaisanta Marie.

- Evidemment que c'est Mamy Miranda! Rigola Nina.

- J'aime mieux te voir rigoler que te voir toute triste ma puce! Sourit sa grand-mère en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. Ah ma petite Nina!»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Qu'en pensez-vous? Il vous a plu? Je l'espère. Sinon qu'avez vous pensé du passage Katerina/SJ, c'est la première fois qu'on les voit tous les deux, j'avais envie de montrer que Katerina était plus que la réplique de sa mère et qu'elle tenait aussi à son frère. Vous saviez qu'ils étaient proche mais il n'y avait jamais eu de scène entre eux deux et je trouvais dommage qu'il n'en n'ait pas au moins une. Qu'en pensez vous? Léa et Ethan, et bien Ethan aime beaucoup Chris c'est déjà ça. Que pensez-vous de leur relation à ces deux là? Sinon qu'a pu trouver Damon dans la poubelle? Est-ce en rapport avec les comportements de ses filles? Miranda est bizarre mais Nina aussi selon Aaron. Alors des théories?**

**En tout cas j'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **

**Bises et à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	58. Chapitre 57

**Voilà le chapitre 57 où vous découvrirez l'intrigue. OUI ça a un lien avec ce que Damon a découvert dans la poubelle! **

**Manon: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Katerina s'attache à protéger son frère parce qu'il a moins de caractère qu'elle mais SJ on le sait, cherche lui aussi à la protéger. Ils sont tous les deux carrément différents, opposé même. Katy est comme sa mère et SJ est comme son père mais même s'ils ont un caractère tout à fait différent, ils se complètent bien. SJ a une bonne influence sur sa sœur et Katerina le surprotégé de tout. Ce que Damon a trouvé, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre mais il a trouvé une chose en plusieurs exemplaires. Miranda elle ne se soucie pas que ses frères la suivent ou pas, d'ailleurs si elle avait su qu'ils la suivaient, elle allaient leur faire un scandale. Parce qu'elle ressemble et à sa mère et à son père et agit impulsivement. Elle n'apprécierait pas de constater que ses frères l'espionnent. Pour être enceinte, Elena est bien enceinte. De huit mois! Donc elle est très enceinte. Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Evidemment que Nina a eut peur le jour où sont père a été **_**«tué»**_**. Ils ont tous eut peur – sauf les plus jeunes qui ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé. A travers Nina, c'est les angoisses de tous les enfants qui sont exprimées. Taylor est censé être comme Caroline. Mais il agit parfois comme Tyler. Enfin tu le constateras. Je dirais même qu'il agirait de manière pires que son père. Mais en faite même si il a Miranda, il déteste être un loup-garou. Mais bon je ne peux pas changer le fait que tu ne l'aimes pas, parfois on aime d'autre fois on n'aime pas. C'est comme ça. J'essaye jute d'expliquer le comportement de ce personnage. C'est tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Quand tu as parlé de **_**Charmed**_** au début je ne comprenais pas puisque tu parlais D'Ethan et Léa juste avant. Mais tu parlais de Chris. Oui en faite quand je cherchais un prénom pour le bébé, j'ai pensé à **_**Charmed**_** moi aussi. Voilà l'explication de l'origine de ce prénom. Katerina et SJ sont très soudés. Katerina peut-être dure mais elle ne sait pas l'être avec son petit-frère. Elle a tout de suite regretté son geste et SJ le sait. Ils se connaissent vraiment bien et sont vraiment soudés. Quand à Damon je veux bien admettre qu'il ait trouvé un test. Ton raisonnement est plausible, tout est plausible. Juste Logan n'est pas loup-garou, il a le gène mais il n'est pas actif. Mais peut-être que Damon a trouvé autre chose. Peut-être de la drogue, des cigarettes, de l'alcool avec ses enfants – ses fils spécialement – tout est possible. Pour une fois je fais court comme réponse, je suis fière de moi. Aller, bises & à bientôt. **

**Mélodie: Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise & merci pour ta review. Ce que Damon à trouvé est une grande question, la réponse est dans ce chapitre mais un chose est sure, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'apprécie pas d'avoir trouvé. Et au fait il est déjà grand-père puisque Léa a adopté. Mais interdiction de l'appeler Papy! Bises & à bientôt. **

**Voilà tout pour les réponses aux reviews. Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre et les réponses à vos questions en espérant que le texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 57<strong>

Chez lui, Damon Salvatore faisait les cent pas. Il avait eu un gros état de choc et était resté figé plusieurs minutes – enfin c'était son évaluation personnelle mais il n'en avait aucune idée précise et franchement il s'en contre fichait royalement – avant de ramener sa découverte à l'intérieur de la maison et de faire les cent pas tout en réfléchissant. Ce genre de choses, il n'y avait jamais pensé, enfin il n'avait jamais pensé que ça arriverait à une personne de sa famille et ne savait donc pas comment gérer la situation. Évidemment il avait pensé à appeler sa femme mais celle-ci était sur messagerie – à coup sur elle avait oublié de recharger son iphone! – et Damon se retrouvait donc seul à réfléchir à une situation qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer. Bien sur l'idée lui était venue d'appeler son frère ou sa mère mais il s'était dit que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qui devrait faire le tour de la famille sans qu'il n'ait eu une conversation avec ses filles. Enfin avec une de ses filles, restait à savoir laquelle était concernée. En effet, il avait découvert dix tests de grossesse tous positifs. De suite sa femme – enceinte de huit mois – était écartée. Et puis Elena n'aurait jamais fait dix tests de grossesse. Comme c'était sa poubelle, ça ne pouvait pas appartenir à sa mère – qui elle non plus n'aurait pas fait dix tests de grossesse – ni à sa sœur – qui était déjà enceinte et n'aurait pas fait dix tests de grossesse pour le découvrir. Non pour avoir fait dix tests de grossesse ça devait être une ado. Une ado complètement flippée. Miranda ou Nina. Damon pensait bien à Léa mais celle-ci n'aurait pas fait autant de test de grossesse et ne serait pas partie à Richmond comme si de rien était. Non pour Damon c'était soit Miranda soit Nina. Et il devait savoir laquelle c'était. Il ne pouvait pas avancer sa théorie à l'une si c'était l'autre qui était enceinte. Et puis surtout il ne savait pas laquelle des deux pouvait l'être. Nina n'était jamais à la maison et Miranda se comportait de manière bizarre. Damon n'avait aucune idée de laquelle de ses filles était enceinte – d'ailleurs savoir ne le calmerait pas, Nina et Miranda étaient ses bébés, ses petites filles adorées et il avait du mal avec l'idée que l'une d'entre elles soit enceinte. Il devait avoir des réponses mais savait qu'il devait y aller doucement ne voulant pas braquer sa fille qui devait être effrayée. Bien sur ses enfants savaient gérer beaucoup de choses et étaient responsables mais ça… Damon savait que ses petites filles n'en étaient pas capables. Aussi fortes soient-t-elles aucune d'elles n'en étaient capables. Et Damon devenait complètement fou avec cette histoire. Il devait savoir mais savait qu'il ne devait pas y aller avec ses sabots de cow-boy. Quand à savoir quoi faire, comment s'y prendre, tout ça était une autre histoire. Alors il continuait de faire les cent pas dans son hall d'entrée avant de s'arrêter net en voyant Miranda rentrer plus que préoccupée. Il devait savoir si c'était elle mais pour la première fois il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec elle. Avec Miranda tout avait toujours été facile mais là il avait peur que si c'était elle qui était enceinte de la braquer contre lui en s'y prenant mal. Alors il décida de simplement souligné qu'elle semblait perturbée – ce qui était vrai, Miranda était toute pâle et semblait angoissée – et de laisser sa petite fille lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

«Je vais bien Papa, lui assura Miranda sans y mettre de conviction.

- Mimi tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, souligna-t-il simplement mais en laissant transparaître toute son inquiétude.

- Non. Pas ça. Peut-être que quelque chose ne va pas, mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Parce que si je te le disais… Je ne peux pas Papa. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Tout va bien.

- Miranda. Miranda. Mimi, soupira Damon qui ne savait pas comment s'y prendre mais qui avait comprit que les tests étaient ceux de Miranda. Pourquoi ta mère n'est pas là! Elle elle sait gérer et trouver les mots… Miranda est-ce que tu as jeté _«des choses»_ (c'est ainsi que Damon avait choisi de qualifier les tests de grossesse) dans la poubelle de dehors?

- Je… Je… Papa je… pleurait sa fille sans finir sa phrase. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles pour ça… je ne sais même pas comment… enfin je sais mais je prends la pilule et ça n'aurait pas du se produire. Papa…

- Du calme Miranda, Pas de panique. Putain il nous faut ta mère! Moi je ne sais pas… Ok on se calme tout les deux. Te rassurer puis discuter avec toi, récapitula Damon. Ta mère me dit toujours de d'abord vous rassurer avant de discuter avec vous! Voilà ce que je dois faire. Ok.»

Puis il marqua une longue pause pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits avant de reprendre son discours:

«Mimi tu restes ma petite fille. Je veux dire d'accord c'est arrivé mais tu es ma fille. Je ne suis pas déçu ou en colère, ok? Je suis inquiet. Parce que je te regarde et tu es morte de peur mais… je suis ton Papa et depuis que j'ai su que tu existais je t'aime. Depuis ta naissance je te protège. Et je continuerais. Je continuerais de t'aimer et de te protéger. Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis inquiet. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas ce que ta mère et moi on n'avait espéré pour toi mais… ça ne change rien au fait que tu es notre fille et qu'on t'aime. Et là j'avoue que je ne sais plus trop quoi te dire pour te rassurer ma Mimi.

- J'ai peur.

- Je sais. Moi aussi. Ça craint. Merde je ne voulais pas dire ça! Ce que je veux dire c'est que moi je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne suis pas…

- Tu fais des efforts pour rester calme, comprit sa fille.

- Ouais. Ce genre de trucs, c'est ta mère qui gère. Elle elle sait parler. Et elle comprend. Je voulais juste dire que je ne sais pas gérer. Voilà pourquoi je dis que ça craint. Parce que je ne sais pas gérer. Je marche sur des œufs. Et je m'égare du sujet. Je crois… Maintenant je suppose que je dois te demander deux ou trois trucs. Comme de combien tu es… Tu sais…

- Enceinte? Papa tu devrais apprendre à le dire, c'est un truc qui va faire jaser en ville! Souligna simplement sa fille.

- Je m'en fiche des gens! Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent je les emmerde! Et si j'étais encore vampire, je les tuerais tous s'ils ouvraient leurs putains de grandes gueules! Gronda Damon.

- Papa!

- Ouais je m'égards! Donc de combien de temps tu es enceinte?

- Deux mois.

- Ok. Et tu vas le garder?

- Ouais. Je… C'est la seule chose dont je suis sure. Je sais qu'un bébé à mon âge…

- On est là Mimi. On t'aidera. Je posais juste la question pour les formes. Je connaissais la réponse. Je te connais ma fille. Et l'autre… enfin Taylor…

- Papa je ne peux pas lui dire, pleurait Miranda en allant se blottir dans les bras de son père. Je… il ne veut pas d'enfants. Jamais. À cause de son gène. Je l'aime et quand il saura il va me jeter comme si… Papa j'ai peur.

- Je sais ma puce mais tu devras lui dire. Tôt ou tard tu devras lui parler.

- Je sais. Mais quand je lui dirais… Il me forcera à choisir et je ne peux pas. Je l'aime mais le bébé c'est mon bébé et…

- J'ai envie de tuer ce petit con!

- Papa!

- Ouais tu l'aimes!

- Ouais.

- Le côté positif c'est que je vais être grand-père et j'adore être grand-père! Plaisanta Damon qui savait que sa fille avait besoin de rigoler.

- Je t'aime papa, sourit Miranda.

- Je t'aime aussi ma Mimi.

- Tu sais il va aussi falloir que je le dise à Maman et j'ai peur…

- Tu veux que je lui parle? Proposa Damon. Bon je ne suis pas très doué avec les bombes mais je sais ménager ta mère…

- C'est gentil mais c'est à moi de lui dire. Je dois assumer, je ne dois pas me cacher derrière toi pour parler à Maman même si ça m'arrangerait! Par contre je crois qu'elle aura besoin de toi alors si tu pouvais trainer dans les parages…

- J'adore trainer dans les parages! Et elle géra. Ta mère gère tout même quand c'est compliqué! Arrête de t'inquiéter Mimi. Ça ira. Dans cette famille on sait tout gérer. Au fait il faut que tu consultes! Réalisa subitement Damon. Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas fait et je veux être sur que tu ailles bien! Tu dois passer une échographie!

- Mais Papy…

- C'est ton grand-père Mimi, il t'aime. Tout va bien se passer. Tu veux qu'on attende Maman?

- Non. Quand je lui aurais dit, elle aura besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. Allons-y, je veux simplement... je ne sais même pas ce que je veux mais allons-y.»

Au Mystic Grill, Damon junior racontait ce qu'il avait vécut la veille à son cousin. Les deux garçons étaient partis discuter sur le toit – même si le toit leur était strictement défendu, DJ voulait être au calme pour parler à son SJ et éviter que quelqu'un n'entende leur conversation. En effet la nuit dernière, le jeune garçon avait eu faim – DJ mangeait souvent la nuit – et en se levant pour aller à la cuisine il avait assister à une scène bizarre. Il avait vu sa sœur, Miranda descendre avec les mains chargées et regarder autour d'elle comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un ne la voit. Alors il s'était caché et avait suivit sa sœur du regard avant d'attendre que Miranda ne remonte pour aller voir ce qu'elle avait jeté. DJ avait toujours été curieux et voulait savoir ce que sa grande-sœur lui cachait. Alors il était sorti et avait découvert les tests de grossesse. Comme il n'était pas préparer à découvrir une telle chose, il avait refermé la poubelle et était retourné dans sa chambre sans savoir quoi faire. Et puis ce matin, toujours préoccupé le garçon avait décidé d'en parler à son cousin. Parce que SJ et lui avait leur petit univers et se racontait tout. Ainsi les deux garçons cherchaient quoi faire, comment gérer ce que DJ avait découvert. Le fait est que Damon junior ne pouvait pas aller dire à sa sœur qu'il connaissait son secret – Miranda avait beau être cool, elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un se mêle de sa vie privée. Quand à ses parents, le garçon y avait pensé mais ne pensait pas que ce serait une bonne idée. Déjà ce n'était pas loyal envers sa sœur et puis il avait peur de la réaction de son père et voulait épargner sa maman. Bien sur il pourrait parler à son Ian, c'était le jumeau de Miranda mais ça reviendrait une nouvelle fois à être déloyale envers sa sœur. Si Damon junior Salvatore avait l'habitude de faire des coups bas, jamais il ne trahirait un membre de sa famille, s'efforçant même à le protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait beau être plus jeune que Miranda il voulait la protéger mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors au bout d'une heure de discussion avec son cousin il décida de parler à sa grand-mère. Parler à une de leur grand-mère n'était pas trahir. En fait leurs grands-mères les connaissait tellement qu'elles devinaient souvent les choses et quand ce n'était pas le cas, n'importe lequel des petits-enfants pouvaient venir leur parler et elle les écoutaient sans les juger, s'efforçant du mieux qu'elles pouvaient de les aider et de les conseiller. Alors DJ alla tirer sa grand-mère qui était entrain de discuter avec Liz pour l'entrainer dans les appartements privés et lui raconter ce qui le tracassait. En l'entendant Marie avait froncé les sourcils inquiète avant d'expliquer à DJ qu'il ne devait en parler à personne, attendre simplement que Miranda en parle elle-même. Miranda pour qui Marie était inquiète. Et quand Marie Salvatore était inquiète elle s'énervait avant de harceler tout le monde. Alors et ce même si elle savait qu'il faudrait mieux qu'elle attende que sa petite-fille ne vienne lui parler, elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya des textos à Miranda. Elle voulait juste savoir si sa petite-fille allait bien et attendant comme une folle une réponse.

Dans la salle d'attente de Grayson, Damon envoyait une tonne de texto à sa femme pou lui demander de rentrer. Il essayait vraiment de rester calme mais ce n'était décidément pas dans sa nature de prendre les choses sereinement. Dans sa tête il se faisait un tas de films, il avait peur pour sa fifille adorée et devenait un brin paranoïaque. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment gérer la situation, il suivait juste son intuition pour gérer les choses du mieux qu'il pouvait en mettant de côté ses envies de meurtres à l'encontre de Taylor préférant se concentrer sur sa petite fille adorée qui avait besoin de lui. Mais il avait peur de dire ou de faire le truc de trop, quelque chose qui blesserait Miranda ou qui la froisserait. Damon avait besoin d'urgence de sa femme pour gérer la situation. Elle saurait rassurer Miranda, la calmer, lui avait essayé mais avait l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi. Sa fille ne pipait aucun mot et était entrain d'envoyer des textos avec son portable. D'habitude Miranda était souriante, joyeuse et discutait toujours avec lui. La sa fifille ne lui disait rien et Damon était plus qu'inquiet. Il ne voulait pas que Miranda se renferme sur elle-même, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Enfin qu'elle le soit le plus possible malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Certes la situation n'était en rien facile, Damon ignorait comment la gérer mais tout ce qu'il voulait était savoir et voir sa fille heureuse, qu'importent les circonstances. Il lui fallait désespérément sa femme. Lui avait l'impression de ne pas savoir gérer les choses et savait que même si Elena serait plus que déroutée par la situation, elle saurait gérer la situation. Elle saurait remonter le moral de Miranda et trouver les mots pour la rassurer. Lui avait l'impression de n'avoir réussit à rien. Damon détestait vraiment, vraiment voir sa fille dans cet état. Et Miranda le savait. Elle avait levé les yeux de son portable et l'avait scruté avant de lui faire un sourire. Et là Damon n'y comprenait plus rien.

«Mamy Marie sait. DJ savait et il lui a dit, expliqua simplement Miranda. J'ai eu peur que ça fasse le tour de Mystic Falls. Tu sais si DJ l'avait dit à Ian…

- Ouais, rappelle moi de dire à ton frère de ne pas se battre avec l'au… Taylor quand il saura! Soupira Damon. Comment DJ le sait?

- Apparemment il m'a vu hier soir et est allé voir ce que je mettais à la poubelle.

- DJ ne dira rien. Il n'est pas con à ce point. Et puis ce qu'il cherche c'est à te protéger. Tu es sa grande sœur et il t'adore. Même quand il t'emmerde. DJ ne dira rien, lui assura son père. S'il en a parlé c'est probablement à SJ qui lui a dit d'en parler à ta grand-mère parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils ne diront rien. SJ est comme ton oncle et ma mère… c'est ta grand-mère, elle ne dira rien.

- Tu sais le plus dure ce n'est pas mon état. Ça ce n'est rien, je peux gérer. Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais mais je peux gérer. Ce n'est pas non plus le regard des autres, les autres je m'en fiche, le pire c'est Taylor! Quand je vais lui dire… Il a été clair. Tu sais quand on a décidé de… tu vois… il m'a dit de prendre la pilule. Il… Tout ça c'est à cause de son côté _«tu sais quoi»_. Ce n'est pas un truc qu'il voulait être et il ne veut pas être responsable d'autres _«tu sais quoi»_. Il ne veut pas vivre avec l'angoisse qu'on ses parents. Je comprends, je le comprends parfaitement vu mon état mais je suis là, le fait est que même si ce n'était pas prévu, je suis… enceinte et j'ai besoin de lui. Mais je sais qu'il ne sera pas là. Je le connais. La situation va le faire flipper, il partira. Pas parce qu'il m'aime pas, parce qu'il va avoir peur de ce stupide gène! Parce que si jamais ce bébé réveillait son gène lycanthrope, Taylor ne s'en remettrait pas. Et il le sait. Alors il va préférer fuir au lieu de faire face aux choses. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Caroline lui a toujours épargné les situations difficiles et quand il a des problèmes il se cache derrière les autres. Mais là j'aurais besoin qu'il se remue et qu'il fasse face à la situation. Chose qu'il ne ferra pas. Et c'est ça le plus dure. Savoir que la personne que tu aimes ne sera pas là pour toi et t'abandonnera toi et ton bébé.

- Je comprends. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Ah si ta mère était là, elle saurait quoi te répondre. Je comprends ce que tu dis Miranda mais moi je dois te répondre quelque chose et j'en suis incapable!

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Il n'y a rien qui changera les choses. Je sais ce qui va se passer, je connais Taylor par cœur et tout ce que tu pourrais dire ne changera rien Papa. En revanche ce qui compte c'est que tu sois avec moi maintenant. Que tu m'aies écouté même si tu avais envie de tout casser, que tu ne me juges pas et que tu sois mon Papa qui s'occupe de moi, c'est ça qui compte. Et ça m'aide. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

- Non c'est moi qui ai de la chance d'avoir une fille comme toi, la contredit Damon. Ma fifille adorée!»

Et puis ils discutèrent un petit moment, enfin quelques minutes avant que Grayson ne les fasse rentrer dans le cabinet, Miranda préférant avoir son père avec elle. Non pas qu'elle craignait son grand-père, son grand-père était une véritable bonne pâte prêt à tout pour elle. Non c'est juste que Miranda était nerveusement épuisée et qu'elle avait besoin d'un soutien solide. Elle se sentait de nouveau comme un petite fille qui courait chercher du réconfort auprès de son Papa sur qui elle pouvait se reposer en toute confiance. Elle aimerait aussi avoir sa Maman, sa Maman avait toujours un mot rassurant et la comprenait sans qu'elle parle. Son père c'était différent. Il canalisait toute ses frustrations pour faire bonne figure et paraître solide mais n'avait qu'une envie: exploser. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de lui, Damon faisait bonne figure et avait toujours un geste ou une plaisanterie qui la détendait. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il l'apaisait. D'une manière différente de sa mère, mais il l'apaisait. Quand à son Papy Grayson, il avait tout écoutait et abordait son masque de médecin, celui qui lui permettait de masquer son inquiétude mais Miranda pouvait lire dans le regard de son grand-père qu'il était inquiet. Evidemment il avait toutes les raisons de l'être, sa petite-fille de dix-sept ans était enceinte! Non Miranda ne l'avait pas déçue, jamais personne ne pourrait être déçue par Miranda, Miranda est trop extraordinaire, à toutes qualité de sa mère pour décevoir qui que ce soit. Non Grayson était juste inquiet et malheureux en voyant sa petite-fille si triste. Et puis il ignorait ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose à part les faits, et il ignorait si sa grossesse la rendait oui ou non heureuse. Si elle l'était alors il pouvait la pressée à passer son échographie sachant qu'en plus comme elle en était à deux mois, il y avait des chances pour qu'elle entende le cœur de son bébé mais si elle ne l'était pas… Il n'avait aucune envie de la faire paniquer ou de la choquer. Il ignorait comment Miranda pourrait réagir. Bien qu'il connaissait sa petite-fille il ignorait comment celle-ci pourrait réagir dans une telle situation. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans! Cependant elle devait passer une échographie. Pour dater précisément la date de conception et ainsi en déduire la date de l'accouchement et surtout vérifier que tout allait bien. Et Miranda le savait. Elle avait fini par lui sourire, d'un sourire sincère, en disant être impatiente de voir son bébé. Parce que malgré sa situation, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas prévue de tomber enceinte, elle était heureuse d'attendre un bébé. Parce qu'elle avait toujours voulu des enfants et qu'elle aimait Taylor. Qu'importe ce qui allait se passer avec son petit-ami, elle l'aimait.

«En plus à deux mois, tu peux entendre le cœur du bébé, lui dit joyeusement son père en la tirant de ses pensées.»

Bien sur il n'oubliait pas la situation – comment le pourrait-t-il? – mais le but que venait de se fixer Damon était de tout faire pour que sa fille soit heureuse, que sa grossesse se passe bien et qu'elle ait la vie facile. Et puis il préférait de loin voir Miranda sourire que de la voir malheureuse, triste ou maussade.

«A deux mois parfois c'est juste Damon, souligna simplement Grayson. On ne l'entend pas tout le temps. C'est parfois trop tôt! Mais si on ne l'entend pas, tu ne paniques pas Mimi, il n'y aura rien d'anormal, ok.

- Ok. Mais je serais plus rassurée si j'entendais son cœur Papy.

- Je sais. Ta mère dit toujours la même chose! Sourit son grand-père. Ah ma Mimi! Aller on y va?

- Oui, sourit la jeune fille alors que son grand-père lui apposait le gel sur le ventre. C'est froid ton truc!

- Je sais mais ça sert pour l'écho, désolé ils ne font pas encore du gel à température ambiante ou corporelle!

- Si jamais ils en commercialisent dans les sept prochains mois, pense à moi! Répliqua Miranda sur un ton léger.

- Oh ça c'est ma fifille adorée! Rigola Damon en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille.»

La seconde d'après, Grayson déposa l'appareil sur le ventre de Miranda et Damon et lui se regardèrent. Tout deux avaient entendu et vu la même chose, ils avaient l'habitude avec les échographies d'Elena, mais Miranda ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et commença à paniquer en leur demandant des explications. En effet son père et son grand-père avaient entendu deux battements de cœurs et ils avaient vu deux embryons. Miranda attendait des jumeaux!

«Mimi calme toi! Il n'y a rien d'anormal, la rassura son père. Que tu ne saches pas lire l'échographie, d'accord, c'est ta première mais écoute!

- J'entends le cœur du bébé! Pleurait Miranda. Tout va bien. J'entend son cœur et… comme un écho? Oh mon dieu, il y a un problème!

- Non! Rigola son grand-père. Regarde l'écran. Ça c'est un bébé à deux mois de grossesse. Et à côté…

- Des jumeaux! Souffla la jeune fille soulagée que tout aille bien. Aucun doute, je suis une Salvatore!

- Heureusement! Rajouta Damon. Heureusement que tu es une Salvatore Mimi.

- Deux bébés, répéta Miranda choquée.

- On a l'habitude Mimi! Et ne t'inquiète pas on va tous t'aider! N'est-ce pas Pépé Grayson?

- Bien sur Papy Damon!

- Ah non pas Papy! Protesta l'ancien vampire.

- Alors tu ne me traites pas de Pépé! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à apprendre ce mot à mes arrières petits-enfants!

- Ça risque d'être difficile, Papa adore apprendre aux jeunes enfants tout ce qu'il ne faut pas! Rigola Miranda.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir rigoler, souligna simplement Grayson avant de redevenir sérieux. Alors il te faut des vitamines prénatales. Et pour l'école… plus de sport. Vous faites des sports de combats et du rugby et tu ne peux pas en faire. Idem pour le cherleading! Désolé. En revanche le jogging, les sports doux… tu peux. Tu peux aller avec ta mère au yoga prénatal, ça te détendra et c'est prénatal! Sinon pour les nausées – tu as des nausées? – je te prescris un médicament à prendre tous les matins en même temps que tes vitamines. Normalement tu ne devrais plus en avoir au second trimestre.

- Normalement? Ça veut dire que je risque d'en avoir encore? Pendant toute ma grossesse?

- Non! Normalement dans le sens qu'elles peuvent persister encore durant le quatrième mois ou tu peux en avoir en sentant certaines odeurs ou en voyant certains plats! La rassura Grayson. Miranda tu dois te ménager, comprit?

- Je sais.

- Et on va tous prendre bien soin d'elle! Renchérit Damon. Papa s'occupe de toi Mimi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Damon a plutôt bien géré la situation, même s'il est fou d'inquiétude, qu'en pensez vous? Des théories sur la suite. **

**Passez toutes et tous un bon weekend. **

**Bises et à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**

**PS: Au fait c'est officiel, j'irai à la _Mystic Dreams Convention_, j'ai acheté mon billet. Bon maintenant il faut que j'attende mai 2013!  
><strong>


	59. Chapitre 58

**Voilà le chapitre 58, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (vous constaterez que la famille Salvatore sait vraiment faire que des jumeaux!).**

**Manon: Contente que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Damon de nouveau grand-père oui. Il est **_**«content»**_** dans le sens qu'il adore les enfants mais il est vraiment inquiet pour sa fille. La réaction de Taylor dans ce chapitre, je n'en dis pas plus. Et oui les juniors sont comme leurs pères et ont une relation similaire à celle de Damon et Stefan. Et oui avoir des jumeaux c'est génétique chez les Salvatore! Voilà tout, bises et à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Contente que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Damon s'occupe de sa fille, c'est sa fille, il prend sur lui pour éviter de péter les plombs mais il s'occupe bien de sa fille, c'est sa fille. Mais tu verras qu'il est très inquiet pour Mimi mais qu'il la cache bien. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Voilà pour les réponses aux reviews, je sais c'est assez rapides comme réponses mais je suis pressée donc désolée de ne pas être plus explicite. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira (au début il y a un flashback en italique). Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 58<strong>

Chez elle Katerina observait sa mère préparer les chambres de jumeaux. Et oui Katherine allait elle aussi avoir des jumeaux! Et ses enfants se souviendront toujours du retour de leurs parents après la première échographie de leur Maman. _En effet Katherine avait toujours dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de jumeaux et était folle de rage contre Stefan de lui en avoir fait. Elle ne détestait pas les jumeaux en général, juste elle n'en voulait pas à elle! Parce que c'était beaucoup trop de travail et parce qu'elle savait que quatre enfants seraient trop à gérer pour elle. Alors elle avait passé la porte de la maison en criant sur son époux sous les yeux de ses deux enfants qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Leur mère hurlait qu'elle voulait tuer leur père, puis le castrer, puis le castrer et le tuer avant de dire qu'elle allait le torturer, le castrer et le tuer. Et puis finalement les enfants avaient comprit que leur mère attendait des jumeaux et ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de sourire. Parce que contrairement à leur mère qui piquait une crise de nerf, ils se réjouissait de cette nouvelle. L'idée d'avoir un frère ou une sœur les avait enchanté alors l'idée d'en avoir deux! Pourtant Katherine ne semblait pas apprécier cette idée. Elle continuait de hurler sur leur pauvre père – qui la laissait faire sachant que se défendre face à Katherine revenait à l'énerver encore plus – avant que SJ et Katerina ne se regardent et ne se mettent d'accord. En un simple regard, ils se mettaient d'accord. SJ allait dans les bras de sa Maman – Katherine ne criait jamais avec son fils dans ses bras – et Katerina entraina son Papa à l'écart pour qu'il souffle un moment. La jeune fille lui servit un verre de Whisky avant de discuter avec lui et de lui assurer que sa mère se calmerait. Elle savait que le maximum d'enfants pour Katherine était trois – Katherine l'avait répété à plusieurs reprises – et elle savait que sa mère n'aimait pas quand les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens. Katerina savait aussi que si sa mère avait ce comportement c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas réussir avec deux bébés._

_«Mais ça c'est complètement…_

_- Débile. Je sais, sourit Katerina. Mais va lui dire! Maman est Maman, elle a toujours peur de ne pas réussir avec nous. Deux bébés ça l'effraye. Avoir quatre enfants l'effraye. C'est Maman elle veut toujours bien faire avec nous et panique à l'idée de mal faire. Mais elle se calmera Papa. Souviens toi quand j'ai… déconné, elle voulait partir. Elle croyait qu'elle était responsable de mes bêtises! Et puis elle s'est calmée. Elle se calmera là aussi. Elle va râler, te le faire payer mais elle pleura quand elle aura les bébés dans les bras. Tu sais j'avais cinq ans quand SJ est né mais je m'en souviens parfaitement bien. C'était la première fois que je voyais Maman pleurer. Au début j'ai eu peur, je croyais qu'elle n'aimait pas le bébé et puis elle m'a fixé et m'a dit que c'était des larmes de joie. Parce que SJ était l'autre plus beau bébé qu'elle ait vu. Et là je sais que je vais la voir pleurer de nouveau en disant que les jumeaux sont les deux autres plus beaux bébés qu'elle ait vu. _

_- Je suis fier de toi, souffla Stefan. Tu es… brillante. Tu as beaucoup grandi à New-York, je suis fier de toi ma fille!_

_- Il fallait bien que je m'améliore! Pour mon karma! Plaisanta la jeune fille. Aller Papa arrête de t'inquiéter, Maman va se calmer. Vous faites de trop beaux bébés pour qu'elle reste en colère contre toi ou qu'elle se braque contre les bébés!_

_- Tu étais la plus belle de toute la maternité, sourit son père en repensant au bébé qu'était sa fille. Tu étais, tu es toujours le portrait de ta mère. Je me souviens que quand tu étais à la nurserie de la maternité, tu étais entourée d'autres bébés mais les autres n'avaient pas ton quelque chose. Un bébé charismatique! Comme sa Maman! Ta grand-mère t'observait de l'autre côté de la vitre et une infirmière lui a demander quel bébé elle regardait et elle a répondu avec son air arrogant typiquement elle, ton oncle ou tes cousines et cousins en disant «La plus belle évidemment!». Et c'est vrai. Depuis ta naissance tu as le côté captivant de ta mère. _

_- A part ça, tu ne m'aimes pas mon Papa, rigola sa fille en venant lui faire un câlin. Moi aussi je t'aime. _

_- Evidemment que je t'aime ma petite fille!»_

_ Pendant que Katerina et Stefan avaient leur moment père/fille, SJ consolait sa Maman qui pleurait. Avec ses hormones, Katherine ne se contrôlait plus et détestait se donner en spectacle. Pourtant son fils ne disait rien, il se contentait de la garder dans ses bras et de lui caresser le dos pour l'apaiser avant d'attendre que la respiration de sa mère ne redevienne normale et de l'installer sur une chaise en lui donnant un verre d'eau. Le garçon faisait tout cela naturellement, il avait l'habitude de voir des personnes en larmes, il avait des cousines qui adoraient pleurer – les jumelles piquaient souvent des crises de nerfs et pleuraient – et une sœur qui avait passé plusieurs soirées en larmes dans son lit, n'acceptant que sa compagnie. Alors SJ savait comment réagir! En revanche sa mère ne s'attendait pas à le voir prendre les choses en mains de cette manière. Elle savait que son fils était attentif aux autres mais ne savait pas qu'il était capable de faire face à une crise de larmes. Parfois son petit-garçon la surprenait et la rendait encore plus fière de lui. SJ la surprenait de plus en plus et Katherine ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son fils lui tendre le verre d'eau et la prendre dans ses bras en lui disant des paroles apaisantes. Il savait les craintes qu'elle avait – Katherine faisait toujours tout pour le bonheur de ses enfants – et SJ lui assura qu'elle avait réussi avec lui et Katerina et qui rien ne l'empêcherait de réussir avec les jumeaux. Et puis le garçon souligna qu'avec son caractère d'obstinée elle ne pouvait que réussir si elle se fixait cet objectif avant de répéter qu'elle était une super Maman. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours tout donner à ses deux enfants et aujourd'hui son «parfait petit-garçon» - c'est ainsi qu'elle qualifiait son fils – lui avait assuré être prêt à l'aider. _

_«Mais je sais ça! Je sais que ta sœur et toi voulez m'aider, sourit Katherine. C'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à attendre des jumeaux. _

_- Mais tu es la meilleure des mamans. Arrête de penser que tu ne réussiras pas parce que c'est des jumeaux. Tu y arriveras. Parce que tu nous as nous et tu as Papa. Tu sais lui je crois qu'il est content d'avoir des jumeaux. Et Katy et moi on est contents aussi. En plus tu as crié sur Papa sans nous parler des bébés! _

_- Tu vas avoir une petite-sœur et un petit-frère, déclara simplement sa mère. Content?_

_- Oui. C'est cool!_

_- Des jumeaux c'est mignon! Sourit Katherine. En espérant qu'ils tiennent plus de ton père que de moi niveau caractère!_

_- Moi je l'aime bien ton caractère. Tu es la meilleure des Maman, sourit son fils en venant lui faire un câlin.»_

_ Et puis Katherine était restée un moment à rigoler et à chouchouter son «parfait petit-garçon» avant d'aller voir Stefan et de l'embrasser en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne lui disait jamais «Je suis désolée» qu'importe les années de mariages, qu'importe l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle ne disait jamais «Stefan, je suis désolée». La seule et unique fois où elle l'avait fait, c'était après les «bêtises» de Katerina. Elle avait soufflé à son mari une simple phrase, «désolé que Katy soit trop comme moi!» avant de lui demander ce qu'il voulait à manger. Typiquement Katherine. _Et là Katherine faisait encore du grand Katherine en décidant d'installer les chambres des bébés. Parce que les meubles étaient arrivés depuis plusieurs semaines – trois mois même! – et Stefan n'avait fait que peindre la chambre des enfants sans monter les meubles. Alors Katherine avait profité du fait qu'elle avait récupéré son fils et son neveu en début d'après midi et que les enfants avaient décidé de rester chez elle pour leur demander de l'aider. Les deux enfants étaient serviables et adoraient le bricolage chose pour laquelle elle n'était pas douée. Ça ne les gênaient absolument pas d'aider Katherine et de monter les meubles, ils adoraient faire ça et pendant qu'ils s'occupaient à monter les meubles, Katherine installaient progressivement tout ce qu'elle avait à installer – vêtements, couvertures… ce genre de chose – dans les chambres avec Katerina qui était venue les rejoindre, ne supportant pas d'observer sans rien faire.

«Et voilà c'est le dernier! Sourit fièrement SJ en montrant la commode debout et solide.

- Félicitation les garçons et encore merci pour l'aide! Si je devais compter sur monsieur le médecin pour le faire, j'aurais déjà accouché! Ralla Katherine.

- Papa allait le faire, lui assura Katerina.

- Oui. Le seul problème c'est que tu es trop impatiente Maman! Rajouta Stefan junior.

- Hey! Grogna-t-elle. Attention à ce que vous dites!

- C'est la vérité! Rigola Katy en prenant sa mère dans ses bras. Et j'ai le même défaut! Aller Maman file te reposer, ça fait deux heures que tu es debout, laisse moi terminer le rangement. Quand à vous les garçons, il y a des cookies en bas. Et oui DJ ils viennent du Mystic Grill! (Katerina et Katherine faisaient toujours de cookies carbonisés et Damon junior s'en plaignait à chaque fois qu'il venait voir son cousin, c'est à dire très souvent). Régalez vous!

- Et il y a quoi à boire? Demanda simplement SJ.

- Le coca est à la cave, répondit Katherine qui savait que c'était ce que son fils voulait. Eclatez-vous, vous le méritez bien! Mais pas de bêtises! Katy…

- Maman repose toi!

- Non. Je vais ranger tout ce que j'ai à ranger et toi tu devrais…

- Rester avec ma tête de mule de Maman que j'aime plus que tout! Je n'ai rien à faire et je vais t'aider puisque tu refuses de te reposer. Aller maintenant au boulot, plus vite on aura fini, plus vite tu seras en bas entrain de lire un bouquin ou de feuilleter un magasine!»

Elena avait passé une journée entière sur les brocantes et était rentrée chez elle aux alentours de dix-sept heures comme si de rien n'était. Effectivement elle n'avait pas reçu les textos et les messages de Damon pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait bel et bien une nouvelle fois oublier de recharger son iphone. C'était récurent chez elle, elle préférait passer du temps avec ses enfants, discuter ou faire une activité avec les plus grands et jouer avec les plus petits plutôt que de s'occuper à veiller sur l'état de la batterie de son téléphone même si il lui était indispensable en tant que Maman pour par exemple être prévenue si un de ses enfants avait un problème. Et ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez elle qu'elle comprit que peut-être elle aurait du penser à recharger son portable. En effet Damon tournait en rond dans le salon comme un lion en cage et Miranda semblait plus que soucieuse. Elle les connaissait très bien, quand son mari était comme ça, c'est qu'une situation ingérable le dérangeait au plus haut point et qu'il se retenait d'exploser. Quand à sa fille et bien elle était vraiment transparente pour Elena qui savait tout de suite ce que Miranda ressentait en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors Elena posa ses sacs et alla s'asseoir à côté de Miranda pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas tandis que Damon sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot et monta à l'étage pour permettre à Miranda de se confier tranquillement. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, Miranda Salvatore ne savait pas quoi dire. D'habitude elle avait de l'assurance et du bagout mais là, face à sa Maman, là pour dire à sa Maman qu'elle était enceinte, Miranda – qui avait toujours eu une facilité avec les mots n'en trouvait pas ce qui inquiétait réellement Elena qui s'attendait au pire. Surtout que sa fille abordait le même visage que son père quand il était fou d'inquiétude et ça ça n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Finalement l'adolescente finit par tout avouer à Elena qui restait silencieuse, sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel aveu et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser les faits avant de fondre en larmes. Pas parce qu'elle était déçue, comme Damon rien chez aucun de ses enfants ne pouvait un jour la décevoir, mais parce qu'elle était inquiète pour sa fille et qu'elle culpabilisait d'avoir laisser son mari gérer seul la situation et elle s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir laisser sa petite fille adorée affronter tout ça toute seule. Elle avait l'impression que si Miranda n'était pas venue se confier à elle c'est qu'il y avait un problème, que quelque part sa fille n'avait pas assez confiance en elle et ça, ça rendait Elena Salvatore complètement malade. Elle qui s'était efforcé à ce que tout ses enfants puissent tout lui dire et le fait que Miranda ne lui ait pas parlé de sa situation la faisait douté de la confiance qu'elle croyait que sa fille avait en elle. Franchement Elena n'avait jamais cru que sa fille se retrouverait un jour dans cette situation mais elle pensait que Miranda avait suffisamment confiance en elle pour tout, absolument tout lui dire. Mais non! Alors elle se demandait pourquoi? Pourquoi sa petite Miranda ne lui avait rien dit? Avait-t-elle peur de sa réaction? Comme si Elena pouvait lui en vouloir! Miranda était sa fille, il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse faire qui rendrait Elena folle de rage contre elle, il n'y a rien qu'elle pourrait faire qui ferrait qu'Elena ne la soutienne pas. Evidemment tout ceci n'était pas ce qu'elle avait espéré pour sa fille mais elle la soutiendrait. Parce que ces bébés étaient ce que Miranda voulait et parce que quelque part malgré la situation, en ce moment c'était la seule chose qui donnait le sourire à sa fille. Et pour Elena voir sa fille sourire était le plus beau des cadeaux. Cependant elle continuait de pleurer sans prononcer aucune parole. Parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Miranda ne lui avait rien, parce qu'elle était inquiète et qu'elle culpabilisait. Elle culpabilisait de ne rien avoir vu, d'avoir laissé sa fille affronter ça toute seule et du fait que son petit bébé ne soit pas venu lui parler. Alors elle pleurait. Elle pleurait et fit pleurer sa fille qui avait l'impression – cette impression qu'elle redoutait d'avoir, ce sentiment que Miranda ne voulait pas voir se concrétiser – cette impression d'avoir déçu sa Maman.

«Mimi ne pleure pas, lui dit doucement Elena en la prenant dans ses bras. Ne pleure pas. Ça va aller ma puce.

- Non. Tu… Je suis désolée Maman, pleurait à chaudes larmes l'adolescente. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

- Quoi? S'écria sa mère surprise par ce que la jeune fille venait de dire. Je ne suis pas déçue! Jamais tu ne pourras me décevoir. Je suis inquiète. Je suis inquiète à cause de tout ce que tu vas devoir affronter. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute. Que j'ai fait quelque chose ou que je t'ai donné l'impression que tu ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en moi pour venir tout me dire. J'ai le sentiment que j'aurais du voir les choses et que j'aurais du être présente pour toi dés le début. Mais je ne suis pas déçue par toi! Mimi où tu es allée chercher ça?

- J'ai peur. J'ai peur de tout. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, au contraire, c'est juste moi. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire un test parce que je ne voulais pas faire face à la réalité. Tout m'effraye et j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien gérer et ça je déteste. Je ne sais pas ne pas gérer les choses! Perdre le contrôle… Ce n'est pas moi. D'habitude, même dans les pires situations, je sais quoi faire, comment réagir! Même quand Taylor s'est transformé, même si j'avais peur, j'ai su quoi faire! Là j'avoue que…

- Tu sais quoi faire. Tu as toujours su quoi faire qu'importent les situations! C'est juste que tu as peur et je le comprends. Mais au fond de toi tu sais quoi faire. Seulement tu as peur et tu préfères mettre le tout de côté. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire quoi faire, je t'aiderai, je te conseillerai mais tu sais…

- Je sais que je dois le dire à Taylor, on en parlait avec Papa tout à l'heure, mais je ne peux pas. Ça c'est la seule chose dont je suis sûre, lui confia sa fille. Je dois le lui dire mais je ne peux pas. Le reste… tout est vague.

- Et bien pose toi cette question: que dois faire une femme enceinte? Souligna simplement Elena. Ton père t'a emmené vers ton grand-père, il a du te donner des conseils pour que tout se passe bien. Et tu sais beaucoup de choses sur la grossesse, tu en as vu défiler avec une poule pondeuse comme moi!

- Tu n'es pas une poule pondeuse Maman, lui assura sa fille. Pour moi tu es la meilleure Maman du monde et tu aimes les enfants. Tu les aimes et Papa et toi vous vous aimez tellement que vous voulez partager l'amour que vous avez l'un pour l'autre en ayant des enfants.

- C'est trop mignon. Tu es trop mignonne ma fille!

- Papy m'a dit de me ménager, lui confia subitement Miranda pour en revenir à la conversation précédente. Interdiction de cherleading et de sport au lycée. Le jogging est autorisé. Le yoga aussi. Je crois… Je dois le dire à la famille, bredouilla-t-elle effrayée par la réactions de ses frères et sœurs. Enfin ceux qui ne le savent pas. Je dois préparer l'arrivée des bébés et… je n'y arriverais pas Maman!

- Mais si. Tu sais déjà tout. Demain on ira au yoga, ça te détendra. Miranda Marie Léana Salvatore, ne t'inquiète pas, on en a vu des pires dans cette famille. On gère, lui assura Elena sur un ton assuré et très protecteur.

- Maman qu'est-ce qui te dérange? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose…

- La pilule. Tu prenais la pilule, et je te connais tu ne déconnais pas. La probabilité que ça n'arrive est de zéro virgule zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro… un pour cent d'inefficacité!

- Et je suis ce zéro virgule zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro, zéro… un pour cent d'inefficacité!»

Elena n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre, une partie de la tribu rentrait à la maison. Nina ramenait les jumelles et Stella qui allèrent tout de suite se jeter dans les bras de leur Maman – réclamer leurs habituels cadeaux qu'Elena leur rapportait à chaque fois qu'elle sortait sans eux – empêchant Elena de dire ce qu'elle pensait de ce taux d'inefficacité. Et même si elle avait pu, Elena n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle aurait dit. En fait elle pensait que ce n'était peut-être pas anodin, que c'était peut-être lié au fait que Taylor était un loup-garou un peu particulier – il obéissait à Miranda et en sa présence devenait inoffensif. Elena pensait alors que peut-être ça avait un lien et si c'était le cas elle devait savoir à quoi s'attendre. Parce que c'était sa fille qui était enceinte et qu'elle se devait de la protéger. Alors oui si elle avait pu aller au bout de son raisonnement elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle aurait dit à sa fille. Alors après avoir donner les cadeaux aux filles et les avoir toute câlinées elle monta à l'étage voir Damon. Celui-ci était mal, la situation le dépassait et comme Miranda il détestait ne pas gérer les choses, ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre. Autant Damon était impulsif, autant quand il s'agissait de sa famille, il aimait savoir où ils allaient. Alors il avait fait ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il ne gérait pas les choses: boire. Elena ignorait pourquoi son mari avait de l'alcool dans leur chambre mais Damon buvait et ne se stoppa qu'en se rendant compte de la présence de sa femme. Sa femme qui s'installa à côté de lui et qui entama un petit discours:

«Tu as vraiment bien gérer les choses avec Mimi. Et tu as pris sur toi pour éviter de l'effrayer encore plus en piquant une crise de nerf. Tu as bien fait les choses. Tu lui as parlé et tu l'as rassuré. Tu as tout bien fait, lui assura-t-elle gentiment.

- Pas suffisamment. Je veux dire si notre fille de dix-sept ans est enceinte c'est que j'ai foirée quelque part!

- Non. Elle prenait la pilule, la pilule est efficace Damon.

- Ok.

- Tu ne me hurles pas dessus pour l'avoir autorisé à…

- Je le savais. J'ai trouvé l'ordonnance au nom de Mimi, j'ai pété un câble mais je ma mère m'a recadré en me disant qu'au moins ma fille était responsable et en me foutant une baffe.

- Ta mère?

- Elle passait m'emmené des muffins, expliqua Damon.

- Ok. Je crois… J'ai besoin de temps pour faire des recherches mais le fait que Miranda soit tombée enceinte sous pilule mes dérange. Je veux dire elles sont de plus en plus efficaces et…

- Et quoi? Explique moi Elena! Paniqua son époux. À quoi tu penses?

- Je t'en parlerai. Je te dirais ce que je pense mais pas maintenant. Parce que ce n'est qu'une théorie complètement folle et je ne veux pas que tu paniques.

- C'est ma fille princesse!

- Ça tu ne peux pas la renier ta petite Mimi, sourit tendrement sa femme. Je t'aime Damon et ça on le surmontera. On y arrivera. Tout ira bien. On sera là pour Mimi et on l'aidera. Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien parce qu'on est une famille Damon. Parce que toi et moi on a un lien spécial qui fait qu'on peut tout surmonter. Et notre fille est forte, je le sais, on l'a élevé pour qu'elle soit forte, lui assura Elena.

- Comment tu te sens par rapport à ça? Lui demanda finalement son mari. Tu as pleuré je le vois et…

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Moi aussi j'ai culpabilisé et moi aussi je suis inquiète. Je crois que notre culpabilité est logique, normale. Mais infondée. Miranda est bien plus mature que les autres filles de dix-sept ans. Elle est capable de gérer ça, seulement elle n'aime pas ne pas avoir le contrôle sur les choses. Elle aime que tout soit comme elle le décide et c'est ça qui l'a fait perdre pied et qui l'a poussé à se renfermer sur elle-même et à taire sa grossesse. Enfin à ne pas vouloir y faire face!

- Ça va faire beaucoup de bébés en peu de temps pour la famille! Plaisanta Damon.

- Cinq dans cette maison et neuf sur toute la famille. Normal, dans la famille on se suit toujours toutes de toute façon!

- J'espère que les bébés de Mimi lui ressembleront, pas qu'ils ressembleront à…

- Damon! Tu crois que c'est bien de tailler Taylor? Sérieusement tu n'as pas plus intéressant à faire? Gronda Elena qui malgré elle souriait.

- Elena tu crois vraiment qu'on arrivera à faire en sorte que notre fille soit heureuse? Reprit son époux sérieusement.

- Oui.

- Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça Elena! Elle devait vivre sa vie avant. Voyager, étudier, découvrir le monde et la vie; avoir dix-sept ans. Pas tomber enceinte à dix-sept ans!

- Je sais. Mais on va faire en sorte de lui apporter tout ça Damon. Elle voyagera, elle découvrira des choses et étudiera tout ce qu'elle veut! Même si on sait quelles études elle va faire.

- Là elle est plutôt calme, rassurée parce qu'on est là, mais quand elle va le dire à l'autre con va savoir comment il va réagir et dans quel état je vais récupéré ma petite fille! Bougonna Damon plus qu'inquiet.

- Damon calme toi! On agira en fonction des événements, on ne fait pas de plan sur la comète et…

- Sérieusement vous allez faire quoi pour Miranda? Hurla Ian en entrant comme un fou dans la chambre de ses parents. Je rentre et ma sœur, ma sœur jumelle me dit qu'elle est enceinte! D'un loup-garou!»

En effet le jeune homme venait de rentrer avec son frère et contrairement aux autres qui n'avaient rien vu, il avait remarqué que Miranda semblait mal à l'aise et la sentait sur le point de dire quelque chose. Elle avait ce regard, le regard qu'avait leur mère quand elle cherchait à leur expliquer quelque chose de difficile ou à leur dire pourquoi ils ne devaient pas faire telle ou telle choses sachant que c'était très difficile de leur faire entendre raison. Et là Miranda avait ce regard. Ce regard qui ne présageait rien de bon quand Miranda l'abordait. Et puis elle s'était levée, avait lâché le morceau d'une traite avant de sortir de la maison sans un regard vers ses frères et sœur. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre à toutes leurs questions et Ian le savait. Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être fou d'inquiétude pour elle. C'était sa sœur, sa jumelle et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Sa sœur jumelle était enceinte – enceinte d'un loup-garou! – et Ian ne savait comment agir dans une telle situation. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il ne savait pas comment agir avec sa jumelle! Alors il s'était concentré sur les faits, sa sœur était enceinte. Enceinte d'un loup-garou! C'était tout ce qu'il avait en tête et il devait savoir comment ses parents, ceux qui devaient les protéger de tout et les soutenir dans n'importe quelle circonstance – comment ses parents comptaient gérer la situation. Parce que Miranda était sa jumelle. Alors il avait fait irruption tel un fou dans la chambre parentale en demandant à Damon et Elena ce qu'ils comptaient faire par rapport à Miranda. Il était vraiment fou d'inquiétude et en tremblait. C'était une première pour Ian, il tremblait d'inquiétude pour sa sœur. Il savait que Taylor ne voulait pas d'enfants, il l'avait entendu le dire. Il pensait que pour un loup-garou s'était irresponsable d'avoir des enfants et de risquer de leur faire subir le même sort. C'était irresponsable et pour lui des parents devaient être responsables. En connaissant le point de vue de son meilleur ami, Ian savait que sa sœur allait souffrir. Parce qu'il connaissait suffisamment Taylor pour savoir qu'il paniquerait. Il le connaissait depuis toujours, il savait qu'il paniquerait. Voilà pourquoi il devenait dingue, parce qu'il avait peur que son meilleur ami brise le cœur de sa sœur jumelle. Ce fut donc un Ian hystérique qu'Elena prit dans ses bras afin de calmer avec un Damon qui n'était que légèrement plus calme que leur fils. Il avait fallut beaucoup de patience et beaucoup de paroles d'apaisement à Elena pour calmer ses deux hystériques avant de répondre aux questions de tous ses autres enfants qui étaient inquiets ou curieux. DJ disait déjà à Aaron qu'il fallait «éclater la gueule de Taylor s'il déconne avec Mimi» tandis que les jumelles étaient toutes contentes que leur grande sœur ait un bébé même si elles ne voulaient pas que Miranda les néglige – elles ont tendance à vouloir le beurre et l'argent du beurre – tandis que Nina était assisse calmement et réfléchissait à la situation. Contrairement à tout les autres qui n'avaient cessé d'harceler leurs parents, Nina n'avait rien dit, tout ce qu'elle voulait était que sa grande-sœur aille bien et soit heureuse et elle était prête à tout pour la rendre heureuse.

Miranda s'était réfugiée au Mystic Grill. Parce qu'au Mystic Grill sa grand-mère était là pour elle si elle en avait de besoin et la protégerait. Alors quand l'adolescente s'était installée au volant de sa voiture, elle avait roulé jusqu'au centre ville sans se poser de question. Aller au Mystic Grill était parfaitement naturel pour elle. Là bas, Marie lui avait adressé un sincère sourire. Pas un sourire inquiet ou compatissant, un sourire sincère qui traduisait le fait qu'elle était heureuse de voir Miranda. Bien sur Marie la voyait tous les jours, mais elle était toujours heureuse de voir Miranda ou un autre de ses petits-enfants. Quand à Amanda, elle dessinait calmement au comptoir avant de courir dans les bras de sa nièce pour lui demander de venir jouer avec elle sachant que Miranda ne disait jamais non. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait lui dire non. La jeune fille aimait vraiment Amanda. Elle était comme sa grand-mère et son père. Très caractérielle mais adorable. Elle avait tendance à protéger et défendre tout ceux qu'elle aimait tout en étant très vive. Comme disait Margaret, Amanda _«est la fille à sa mère»_. Marie ne peut pas la renier, elle est exactement comme elle. Que ce soit au niveau du caractère qu'au niveau du physique – la fillette est brune aux yeux bleus. Amanda est en tout point la fille de Marie. Et même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi, la fillette sentait bien que sa nièce avait besoin de rigoler. Alors Amanda raconta tous les ragots possibles inimaginables pour divertir Miranda. Et ça fonctionnait! En effet Amanda Saltzman savait tout sur tout et était bavarde comme pas possible, si bien qu'elle racontait tout à tout le monde d'une manière tellement passionnée qui ne pouvait être que divertissante pour la personne à qui elle faisait le rapport. En voyant Miranda rigoler, la fillette était fière d'elle et décida de continuer d'amuser sa nièce qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer Amanda avait un frère préféré – Damon qui lui laissait tout faire – et des neveux préférés – les enfants de Damon desquels elle était plus proche de part la proximité à laquelle ils vivaient et parce que Miranda, Nina et Léa lui donnait toujours pleins de choses – et qu'elle voulait pouvoir se vanter devant son grand-frère qu'elle avait empêcher Mimi de pleurer, Mimi qu'elle n'aimait pas voir pleurer.

«Tu es bien la fille de Mamy toi! Rigola Miranda amusée par ce que venait de dire sa tante.

- Et toi Maman elle dit que t'es bien la fille de Damon et Elena, c'est normal d'être bien les enfants de ses parents. Ce qui serait bizarre c'est de dire que je suis pas la fille à ma Maman et mon Papa et de dire que toi t'es pas celle de ta Maman et ton Papa! Répondit innocemment Amanda avant de porter son attention sur l'entrée du Mystic Grill. Y'a ton amoureux qui rentre!

- Ouais, soupira Miranda en voyant Taylor arriver vers elle.

- Ça va pas Mimi? S'inquiéta la fillette.

- Si. Je vais bien. Je vais…

- Bien? Tu l'as déjà dit Miranda! Se moqua gentiment son petit-ami en venant l'embrasser. Tu m'as manqué, ça fait… trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu!

- Deux jours.

- C'est trop! Miranda Salvatore, tu sais que je ne peux pas me passer de toi alors évite de rester loin de moi aussi longtemps, ralla le jeune homme en l'embrassant de nouveau.»

La jeune fille savait très bien qu'elle devait lui parler de sa grossesse. Mais elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait le lui dire, comment elle pourrait faire en sorte qu'il le prenne bien sachant que qu'importe comment elle le dirait, il n'accepterait pas l'idée d'avoir des enfants. Parce qu'il était un loup-garou et qu'il ne voulait pas transmettre sa malédiction. Miranda était simplement terrifiée à l'idée de lui dire qu'elle attendait leurs bébés et voulait vraiment remettre les choses à plus tard – surtout que son petit ami était d'humeur plus que câline et qu'elle avait du mal à rester concentrée quand Taylor était comme ça – mais elle ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses bébés et à la réaction de Taylor quand il l'apprendrait. Parce que le poids de sa grossesse était trop lourd pour ses épaules et qu'elle avait besoin que le père de ses enfants soit au courant. Alors elle décida d'y aller en douceur mais de tout dire à Taylor qu'importe ce qui se passerait ensuite.

«Tu te souviens, tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi, que tu m'aimais, que jamais tu ne me ferrais souffrir et que jamais tu m'abandonnerais, lui rappela Miranda tremblante.

- Bah oui Miranda. Je t'aime Miranda et jamais je ne pourrais faire quoi que ce soit qui te fasse du mal. Tu es la meilleure choses qui me soit arrivée alors arrête de flipper comme ça Miranda. Je t'aime et j'ai très envie de te le prouver alors si on pouvait…

- Taylor! S'écria Miranda. Je… J'essaye de te parler, si j'avais voulu une partie de jambes en l'air on serait déjà derrière dans les apparts' privés! Ce que j'essaye de te dire… je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot Tay'… je suis enceinte!

- Tu… QUOI? Merde Miranda tu as dit que tu prenais la pilule et…

- Je l'ai prise. Seulement ce n'est pas efficace à cent pour cent et…

- Alors tu aurais du prendre autre chose! Hurla l'adolescent. Merde Miranda tu ne peux pas être enceinte!

- Je le suis! Répliqua-t-elle simplement.

- Tu ne peux pas le garder Miran…

- Comment tu oses! Hurla la jeune fille en le giflant en larmes.

- Je ne veux… je ne peux pas Miranda. On ne peut pas et tu es totalement irresponsable de…, commença-t-il sans terminer sa phrase préférant partir.»

C'était fini. Miranda le savait rien que de part la manière d'agir de Taylor. Il l'avait abandonné au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Il l'avait abandonné au moment où elle lui avait apprit sa grossesse. Il ne voulait pas de leurs enfants et lui avait demandé, enfin avait sous entendu qu'il voulait qu'elle avorte. Comme si la vie de leurs enfants n'avait aucune importance. Bien sur ni elle ni Taylor n'avaient prévus leurs bébés mais ils étaient, ils existaient et elle, elle les aimait. Miranda aimait ses bébés et voulait tout faire pour eux. Pour leur bonheur. Elle n'avait pas prévu ses enfants mais ils étaient là et elle les aimait. Contrairement à Taylor. Taylor n'aimait pas leurs bébés! C'était le constat qu'avait fait Miranda et ce constat l'avait anéantie. Elle s'était effondrée en plein Mystic Grill et c'était sa grand-mère qui la soutenait et qui la consolait. Sans sa Mamy Marie, Miranda serait encore en plein milieu du Mystic Grill entrain de livrer un beau spectacle aux commères de la ville. Mais sa grand-mère avait au loin vu la scène, elle l'avait vu s'effondrer et était allée la chercher pour l'emmener dans la partie privée de son établissement afin de la consoler avant d'appeler Damon et Elena pour qu'ils viennent récupérer Miranda une fois qu'elle fut calme. Ce fut Ian qui venu récupéré sa sœur. Parce que les jumelles continuaient d'harceler Damon avec toutes sortes de questions et qu'il voulait préserver sa mère qui était fatiguée après tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. En voyant sa sœur, il la prit dans ses bras sans rien dire, il ne comptait pas lui faire de reproche, c'était sa sœur, sa jumelle, qu'importe ce qui se passe dans leurs vie, ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre et Ian comptait bien protéger et prendre soin de sa sœur. Tout ce qu'il faisait était apaiser Miranda et lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il ferrait en sorte que tout aille bien.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Et oui Katherine aussi va avoir des jumeaux, alors qu'avez vous pensé de sa réaction? Quand à Katerina elle a bien grandi et elle prend soin de sa mère, que pensez vous de la nouvelle Katy? Qu'avez vous pensé de la réaction d'Elena quand sa fille lui apprend qu'elle est enceinte? De ses craintes à elle et Damon? De la théorie d'Elena concernant la grossesse de Miranda? De la réaction de Taylor? Des théories sur la suite? Taylor acceptera-t-il les bébés ou le contraire? Miranda et lui est-ce vraiment fini? En tout cas Ian s'occupe parfaitement bien de sa sœur, qu'en pensez vous?**

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, la suite très bientôt. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

**_PS:_ Le chapitre 15 de _Back To Fell Church_ est en ligne, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
><strong>


	60. Chapitre 59

**Voilà le chapitre 59. Décidemment cette fic n'en finie pas! J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas? Comme toujours avant de vous laisser découvrir le chapitre inédit, je réponds à vos reviews. **

**Manon: Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive de rentrer chez soit et d'être épuisée. Merci d'avoir quand même laissé un petit mot, ça me fait plaisir que le chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Virginie: Les jumeaux, Katherine a fini par s'y faire mais tu l'as vu au début c'était… elle était aussi hystérique que quand elle a apprit qu'elle était enceinte pour la première fois! Mais bon c'est Katherine, il faut toujours qu'elle réagisse de manière particulière, Stefan et ses enfants ont l'habitude. Oui Taylor quel con et oui Damon a très envie de le tuer. Normal en même temps! Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 59<strong>

À Richmond, Léa Salvatore passait une excellente soirée après une très bonne journée avec son fils et son petit-ami. Celui-ci s'occupait parfaitement bien de Chris, il était attentionné à tout ce qui concernait le bébé et très réactif pour le soigner. C'est simple Ethan avait passé sa journée à jouer les papas poule avec le fils de sa petite amie. Et il adorait ça! Ça se voyait et pour Léa voir son petit-ami s'occuper si bien de son fils était le plus beau des cadeaux et la rendait encore plus amoureuse d'Ethan qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ensemble ils passaient de très bons moments, comme une véritable famille – une vieille dame dans la rues avait vraiment cru qu'Ethan était le père de Chris – et ça c'était énorme pour la jeune femme. Voir son fils et son petit-ami s'entendre rassurait la mère qu'elle était. Chris aurait pu sentir qu'elle tenait à un homme et le repousser par peur de perdre sa Maman et Ethan aurait pu ne pas vouloir d'une fille qui a un bébé. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Ethan faisait tout pour que bébé Chris soit heureux et le petit l'aimait beaucoup – en même temps Ethan était aux petits-soins pour le bébé répondant à toutes ses attentes et n'avait de cesse de l'amuser. Sérieusement, en les voyant si complices, en voyant son petit-ami si bien s'occuper de son fils et en voyant son bébé tout heureux dans les bras d'Ethan, Léa était rassurée. Être mère l'avait rendu un brin angoissée – toutes les mères qu'elle connaissait lui avaient dit que c'était normal, qu'avoir un enfant faisait qu'il devenait votre principal centre d'intérêt et d'attention, que tout ce à quoi vous pensez dés lors est à son bonheur et à son bien-être. Que tout ce qu'une femme fait en devenant mère était de faire passer son enfant en priorité sur tous les points de vue. Que l'angoisse était naturelle, qu'une mère s'angoisserait pour son enfant pour la vie. Parce qu'un enfant était la chose la plus précieuse qu'avait une femme. Et Chris était la chose la plus précieuse que Léa avait. Alors Léa s'évertuait à tout faire pour que son bébé, son bébé qui avait passé les six premiers mois de sa vie dans un orphelinat, son bébé qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, soit heureux. C'était lui sa priorité. Il passait bien avant tout. Si Chris était malade, elle ne dormait pas de la nuit, le veillait et restait avec lui jusqu'à son rétablissement quitte à ne pas aller en cour. Si Chris faisait un cauchemar elle le prenait dans ses bras et le laissait dormir près d'elle. Qu'importe ce que Chris pouvait avoir, il était la priorité de sa mère. Il passait même devant Ethan, Ethan qui trouvait vraiment trop mignonne la façon dont Léa s'occupait de son fils. Ses parents l'avaient toujours négligés – son père pour sa carrière, sa mère par faiblesse et cupidité – et pour lui voir Léa être une maman, la voir si formidable avec son fils était magnifique. C'était aussi pour ça, parce qu'il a été négligé toute sa vie, qu'il encourageait sa petite-amie à faire passer son fils en priorité. Et puis parce qu'il adorait les enfants et particulièrement celui-ci. C'était le fils de Léa, c'était particulier parce que Léa avait une place particulière dans son cœur. Aimer quelqu'un c'est accepter ce qu'il est et Léa est Maman. Elle est Maman mais aux yeux d'Ethan elle est bien plus. C'est quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à donner de son temps pour ceux qui en ont de besoin, c'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas hésité à adopter un petit-garçon malgré son jeune âge et malgré le fait qu'elle n'est encore qu'étudiante. Léa est quelqu'un qui se soucie beaucoup de autres et qui est à l'écoute. Aux yeux d'Ethan elle est la femme parfaite. Elle l'était déjà quand Nicolas ne faisait que lui en parler et quand il l'a vu pour la première fois Ethan était plus que sous le charme. Il était comme hypnotisé par Léa. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'est comporté d'une manière si familière avec elle, parce qu'il était déjà amoureux d'elle sans même la connaître. Et tous les jours il remerciait le ciel pour que ce fameux dimanche où Elena et Damon ont investi dans le cabinet qu'ils ont monté Nicolas et lui, Léa ait accepté de sortir avec lui! Léa qui était la femme de sa vie. Il le savait. Elle était vraiment tout ce qu'il recherchait chez une femme et la seule chose qui l'avait freiné pour lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle avait été le fait qu'il savait qu'elle prenait son temps. Mais y aller doucement n'était pas trop le fort d'Ethan qui savait ce qu'il voulait et qui faisait tout pour l'obtenir et ce qu'il voulait était épousé Léa. Il y pensait depuis leur premier rendez-vous mais n'allait pas la demander en mariage au bout d'une semaine alors il avait simplement acheté une bague et attendait le bon moment. Et aujourd'hui était le bon moment. Il avait dit à Léa qu'il l'aimait et celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle l'aimait aussi, pour Ethan c'était le bon moment. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour demander Léa en mariage. Elle était la femme de sa vie et il ne voulait plus attendre pour la demander en mariage même si il avait peur que Léa refuse parce qu'il fallait l'avouer c'était un peu tôt pour une demande en mariage. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait plus attendre, alors ce fut nerveusement qu'il sorti une boite en écrin sous le regard interrogateur de sa petite-amie. Sa petite-amie qui ne s'attendait pas à une demande en mariage. Léa avait toujours été une raisonnable entourée de passionnés et sa raison lui disait que c'était trop tôt. Mais son cœur, son cœur que sa mère lui dit de suivre quand il s'agit d'amour sans se soucier de la raison – Elena disait que si elle avait suivie sa raison, son cœur aurait souffert parce qu'elle et Damon ne seraient jamais ensemble et qu'il fallait mieux suivre son cœur et le cœur de Léa lui disait de dire oui. Parce qu'elle aimait Ethan, parce que son cœur lui disait qu'il était l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle devait lui dire oui. Alors une fois que son petit-ami eut terminé la magnifique déclaration d'amour qu'il lui avait faite, la jeune femme murmura un oui toute émue et essuyant ses larmes avant d'embrasser son fiancé et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait.

Chez les Lockwood personne n'avait comprit le comportement de Taylor. Caroline était entrain de raller que son fils était en retard pour le repas quand celui-ci rentra à la maison en claquant la porte avant de monter dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Et ses parents savaient que quand il était comme ça c'était que quelque chose le dérangeait et qu'il voulait être seul mais Caroline voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas et fit passer un interrogatoire à Logan sachant qu'il était proche de son ainé. Seulement l'adolescent ne savait pas le pourquoi du comportement de son frère et ne pu rien répondre à ses parents qui étaient tout aussi inquiets que lui. Logan avait alors essayé d'avoir des réponses de part ses amis et sa petite amie mais aucun des Salvatore n'avaient répondu à ses textos, donc il n'était pas plus avancé que ça. Ni lui, ni ses parents.

Quand Ian avait ramené sa sœur celle-ci avait été surprise de trouver toute sa famille dans sa chambre. Les jumelles, DJ et Aaron avaient emmené des matelas et Elena avait emmené le berceau de Stella tandis que Damon avait déplié le canapé-lit. Ils avaient prévus une soirée et une nuit familiale. C'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient de temps en temps quand l'un d'eux était triste. On déplaçait quelques matelas dans une pièce, sélectionnait quelques films à regarder et tout le monde passait la nuit dans la même pièce. Et là ce soir Nina avait pensé que Miranda aurait besoin d'une soirée familiale. Alors elle en avait parlé à toute la famille et en moins de deux, tout le monde était installé dans la chambre de Mimi et l'attendait. Les jumelles s'était déplacées un matelas tandis qu'Aaron avait emmené le sien qu'il partagerait avec Ian, quand à DJ il en avait prit un plus petit parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour le sien. Mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait était être présent pour sa grande sœur et la soutenir. Miranda qui en rentrant pleurait et qui n'avait rien dormi de la nuit malgré tout les efforts de sa famille. Nina l'avait prise dans ses bras tout comme Elena qui avait dormi avec elle, les jumelles et Stella lui avaient fait pleins de câlins, les Damon et Aaron lui avaient raconté plein de blague et Ian avait essayé de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. En vain. Rien n'avait calmé Miranda qui avait pleuré toute la nuit et qui culpabilisait d'empêcher le reste de la famille de dormir. Elle leur avait dit à mainte reprise d'aller dans une autre pièce pour qu'ils puissent dormir mais aucun d'eux ne voulait la laisser. Tout le monde voulait lui montrer qu'ils étaient là pour elle. Et ça, ça la touchait énormément. Savoir que ses parents et ses frères et sœurs étaient d'un tel soutien était réconfortant pour Miranda qui était consciente de beaucoup s'appuyer sur eux. Mais elle se sentait vraiment faible et avait besoin de soutien. Au fond c'était ça être une famille, c'était se soutenir les uns et les autres. Enfin c'était l'image de la famille version Salvatore, c'était l'image qu'avaient Damon et Elena et c'était l'une des valeurs qu'ils avaient inculquées à leurs enfants. Leurs enfants qui les surprendraient toujours en étant si soudés les uns aux autres. Certes ils n'étaient pas parfaits, leurs enfants étaient très caractériels mais quand il s'agissait de se soutenir et de se protéger, les enfants étaient parfaits.

Comme tout les matins depuis que les garçons sont petits, les Lockwood allaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner au Mystic Grill. C'était leur routine et ça arrangeait Caroline sur tous les plans. Au début c'était parce qu'avec deux bambins qui n'ont qu'un an d'écart, elle n'avait pas le temps de préparer le petit-déjeuner et maintenant le prendre au Mystic Grill permettait à toute la famille de commencer la journée ensemble en petit-déjeunant ensemble. Le petit-déjeuner en famille était une notion très importante pour Caroline qui n'en avait que très rarement eu du temps où ses parents étaient mariés et qui n'en avait plus eu après le divorce de Liz et Bill. Et maintenant que ses fils étaient deux adolescents qui prônaient leur indépendance, Caroline était heureuse de pouvoir les coincer avec le petit-déjeuner familial au Mystic Grill. Parce que si le petit-déjeuner avait lieu chez eux, elle savait que Logan et Taylor ne prendraient pas le temps de s'asseoir à table ou de lui dire bonjour. Cependant ce matin là, si son cadet harcelait son frère de question sur la réaction qu'il avait eu la veille, son ainé ne disait rien. Taylor n'avait pas pipé un seul mot depuis qu'il était debout et il n'avait même pas crier sur Lizzie qui n'arrêtait pas de lui raconter sa vie. En plus de ça, en entrant au Mystic Grill, Caroline avait été surprise de voir tout le monde les dévisager et faire des messe-basses dans leur dos, chose qu'évidemment elle détestait. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, se contenta de s'asseoir et de discuter avec sa fille de la tenue qu'elle porterait au Carnaval – Lizzie voulait se déguiser en fée! – avant de s'énerver d'être l'objet de tout les regard et de se tourner vers Logan, sachant qu'elle n'avait rien fait digne que toute la ville le sache et en parle dans son dos, que Tyler n'avait rien qui entretiendrait les commérages, que Lizzie était trop petite pour en être l'objet et que Taylor était trop sache pour faire jaser la ville. En revanche Logan; avec Logan, Caroline s'attendait à tout. Elle adorait son fils mais parfois il était tellement comme l'ancien Tyler, il se comportait d'une manière tellement immature que Caroline en désespérait. Or cette fois-ci, son fils se défendit de n'avoir rien fait mais Caroline refusait de le croire surtout en voyant la note arriver. Marie – qui avait été plus que froide envers eux en leur apportant l'adition – ne leur avait jamais rien fait payer – ça les gênait mais personne ne pouvait dire non à Marie Saltzman! Les gens pouvaient essayer mais personne ne gagnait face à Marie! – et aujourd'hui elle leur amenait l'adition. Caroline et Tyler en conclurent donc que Logan avait encore fait des siennes et qu'il avait du faire quelque chose qui avait profondément blessé Nina pour que Marie soit si froide et leur fasse payer leur petit-déjeuner.

«Logan ne nous ment pas! Cria Caroline face à son fils qui se défendait d'être innocent. Je répète ma question: pourquoi tout le Mystic Grill nous dévisage et parle sur notre dos?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi! Tu fais vraiment chier ce matin! S'énerva son cadet. Et puis si tu veux savoir ce que les gens disent dans ton dos, demande leur au lieu de m'emmerder! En tout cas moi je n'ai rien fait, Nina et moi ça roule, ok!

- Logan parle à ta mère…

- Non Ty, il a raison, je vais demander aux gens ce qu'il y a de si intéressant. En revanche Logan, si l'on me dit que tu as fait je-ne-sais quoi, j'ai beau t'aimer mon fils, je vais t'éclater, déclara sérieusement Caroline en grimpant sur une table. ALORS TOUT LE MONDE, JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL Y A DE SI INTERRESSANT AVEC MA FAMILLE? C'EST QUOI TOUT CES PETITS COMMÉRAGES? FIGUREZ-VOUS QUE ÇA M'INTERRESSE! QUOI? PLUS PERSONNE NE PARLE! VOUS AVEZ PERDU VOTRE LANGUE? MÊME TOI TINA FELL? AU LYCÉE TU ADORAIS RAGOTTER, ALORS VAS-Y ACCOUCHE! C'EST QUOI TOUT CES COMMÉRAGES SUR MON DOS?

- Je rêve ou tu n'es même pas au courant? S'indigna son ancienne camarade.

- Au courant de quoi? S'énerva Caroline alors que Taylor faisait signe à son père d'essayer de calmer sa mère.

- Que tu vas être grand-mère.

- LOGAN! Hurla Caroline en le giflant. Putain t'as envie que Damon te défonce ou quoi?

- TAYLOR! Hurla le cadet en dévisageant son frère. C'était ça hein? C'est pour ça qu'hier tu étais comme fou? Parce que Miranda est enceinte.

- Taylor? Oh, souffla leur mère en s'asseyant sous le choc.

- C'est vrai? Demanda Tyler lui aussi choqué.

- Ouais mais ce n'est pas mon problème, ralla le jeune homme.

- Si, répondirent ses parents et son frère en même temps. C'est ton enfant, c'est ton problème, rajouta Logan. C'est ta copine et ton enfant, c'est…

- Moi je ne veux pas d'enfants. Après ce que fait Miranda, je m'en fiche on n'est plus ensemble.

- Tu n'es qu'un con, cria son frère en lui donnant un coup de poing. Tu te comportes comme un con!

- Stop tous les deux! Hurla Caroline en voyant Taylor se relever pour rendre le coup à son frère tandis que Tyler se levait pour les séparer. Logan ça va?

- Ouais, ralla l'adolescent qui après le coup de poing qu'il s'était prit saignait. J'ai juste… Ça va. Je me tire, lui ce n'est plus mon frère!

- Tu es con! Cria Lizzie à Taylor. Et méchant! C'est méchant de pas vouloir de ton bébé! Je t'aime plus! Je dis comme Logan, t'es plus mon frère!

- Lizzie n'en rajoute pas! La gronda son père.

- Et toi ne le défend pas! Cria sa femme. Lizzie à raison, c'est un con et j'ai honte qu'il soit mon fils! Taylor comment tu peux abandonner Miranda? Elle a besoin de toi! Comment tu peux l'abandonner alors qu'elle est enceinte?

- Elle savait que je ne voulais pas de gosses et elle…

- Comme si elle avait prévu d'avoir un enfant, répliqua sarcastiquement sa mère. Elle a dix-sept ans!

- Je ne veux pas d'enfants! Répliqua simplement mais froidement son fils.

- Ok. Donc tu ne comptes pas… assumer? Supposa Tyler qui essayait de rester calme.

- Damon, Ian, Nicolas, Aaron ou DJ ou même Stefan, SJ, Alaric ou je ne sais qui de la famille de Miranda peut te coller une droite, dix même, je ne dirais rien. Je m'en fiche royalement! Tu les mérites! Et je te préviens, si je me brouille avec Elena à cause de toi, je te promets que jamais je te le pardonnerais, clarifia Caroline.

- Caro!

- Mais vas-y défend le Tyler! Tu as raison! C'est vrai que tu aurais pu être lui! Avant qu'on sorte ensemble tu étais un vrai con alors vas-y défend ton connard de fils! Moi je me tire. Lizzie et moi on se tire. Viens ma puce on va faire les magasins pour le bébé que ton connard de frère ne veut pas assumer! En espérant que Miranda nous laisse le voir un jour!

- Bah oui nous on a rien fait, répondit Lizzie en venant faire un câlin à sa Maman. Dis Maman le bébé de Miranda c'est quoi pour moi?

- Ton neveu ou ta nièce, sourit Caroline en cachant son inquiétude et son état de choc alors qu'elle et Lizzie sortaient du Mystic Grill. Tu seras sa tata.

- Comme Amanda!

- Comme Amanda.

- Là on va acheter des cadeaux pour le bébé de Miranda mais après on pourra aller la voir? Demanda la fillette. Je veux lui faire un câlin parce qu'elle doit être triste à cause de Taylor et Miranda elle est trop gentille, je ne veux pas la laisser triste.

- Toi, toi tu es ma plus grande fierté, lui confia simplement sa Maman. Je t'aime ma Lizzie.»

Léa était rentrée à neuf heures du matin chez elle. Parce qu'Ethan devait plaider au tribunal à huit heure et parce qu'elle était impatiente de parler de son mariage à sa mère. Bon à son père aussi mais elle savait que celui-ci aurait plus de mal qu'Elena a se faire à cette idée. Damon était très protecteur envers elle et ses sœurs et même si jamais elle ne le lui reprocherait, Léa avait peur de blesser son père en lui parlant de son mariage. Elle voulait le lui dire, c'était son Papa, elle voulait partager la bonne nouvelle avec lui mais elle avait peur qu'il ne se sente rejeter. C'était quelque chose que Léa détestait, faire souffrir une personne, en particulier si cette personne est une personne à laquelle elle tient. Alors elle avait prévu d'y aller en douceur avec ses parents et de leur annoncer le tout tranquillement. Ainsi quand ses parents descendirent, elle avait préparé le petit déjeuner et commença à leur parler avant de voir le reste de la tribu descendre et lui sauter dans les bras. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait été forcée de dire qu'elle était fiancée, parce que les jumelles avaient vu sa bague et avaient commencé à poser pleins de questions. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, son père ne fit aucune crise de panique, il se contenta de se servir un verre de Whisky et lui demanda juste si elle était enceinte. Parce que pour Damon si Léa se mariait si vite, c'était forcément qu'elle était enceinte et entre Miranda et Léa il savait qu'il ne saurait plus où donner de la tête. C'était ses petites fille et il avait un mal fou à les voir grandir alors marier sa Léa s'était… En fait il était en état de choc parce qu'après avoir demandé à Léa si elle était enceinte et après qu'elle lui ait assuré ne pas l'être, Damon avait dit _«tant mieux, après ça ferait trop de bébés d'un coup»_ avant de lui dire de ne pas se marier et d'aller boire un autre verre avant de faire les cents pas. Il était en état de choc, Léa le savait et regardait sa mère, sa mère qui l'avait chaleureusement félicité, pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Parce que la réaction de son père était… particulièrement surprenante. Léa s'attendait à ce qu'il lui tienne le discours très paternaliste et très protecteur qu'il avait constamment quand il s'agissait d'elle et de ses sœurs, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il se comportait comme une personne qui avait eu un énorme choc et Léa ne savait pas trop comment gérer les choses. En plus elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose quand Miranda commença à pleurer en disant que tout était de sa faute.

«Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta fautes Mimi, lui assura Elena qui était près de Damon. Ni de la tienne Léa. Votre père est juste en état de choc, vous grandissez trop vite les filles et il a beaucoup de mal avec. Damon, ça va aller. Léa habitera à deux pas de chez nous, tu le sais très bien, c'est toi qui lui fais construire sa maison. Ethan est parfait pour elle. C'est quelqu'un de bien et il aime notre fille et notre petit-fils. Je sais que c'est difficile, en vingt-quatre heures il s'en est passé mais le choix de Léa est le bon Damon. Elle mérite d'avoir ce qu'on a nous. Même si les voir grandir, les voir partir, c'est difficile. Mais tu sais elles resteront toujours nos filles et tu seras toujours leur Papa. Quand à Mimi, elle est toujours à la maison. Damon je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je nage complètement, pleurait-t-elle.

- Non ne pleure pas princesse, tu es trop belle pour pleurer, déclara Damon en lui caressant la joue.

- Papa, je sais que je te donne du souci, mais tout ira bien. Je sais que j'irais bien parce que je t'ai toi. Et Léa, tout ira bien pour Léa parce que quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours son Papa et elle sait qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur toi. Quoi qu'on fasse, toutes on sait qu'on peut compter sur toi Papa, le rassura Miranda.

- Ma Mimi, sourit Damon.

- Papa ça va? Demanda Nina inquiète.

- Oui. Mais s'il te plait Nina attend un peu avant de suivre l'exemple des tes sœurs, ok?

- Bien sur Papa, rigola sa fille.

- Ah mes petites fifilles adorées! Sourit leur père en les prenant dans ses bras. Ma Léa, j'ai vraiment du mal avec ton mariage, je te revois à deux ans et aujourd'hui… tu en as dix neuf! Attention si ton Ethan te fait du mal…

- Je sais, sourit Léa.

- Et toi ma Mimi…

- Je sais, pleurait sa fille. C'est trop d'émotions pour moi. Ma grande sœur va se marier et mon Papa est tellement protecteur que ça me rend toute… je ne sais pas trop c'est… trop émouvant pour moi.

- C'est tes hormones! Sourit Elena. Comment tu te sens ce matin?

- Comme tous les matins. Nausée, répondit Miranda. Mais ce n'est pas ingérable. Oui Léa je suis enceinte, rajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête de sa sœur. De deux mois et de jumeaux.

- Et bien félicitation, répondit sa grande-sœur qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire et qui voulait pas poser trop de questions.»

Et puis le calme était revenu. Damon s'était ressaisit grâce à sa femme et à ses filles et s'était occupé de Miranda pendant que Léa et Elena s'occupaient de Chris et avaient une discussion mère/fille. Bien sur avant Elena avait expliqué à son ainée la situation de Miranda avant de changer de sujet et de parler mariage. Nicolas se mariait le mois prochain et c'était Damon et Elena qui lui offraient son mariage et Elena expliquait à sa fille que depuis toujours Damon et elle s'étaient promis qu'ils payeraient les mariages de tous leurs enfants. Ainsi elle demanda à sa fille quand elle comptait se marier – chose que Léa ignorait mais elle espérait que ce serait très vite – avant de lui demander comment elle voyait son mariage. Toutes les deux avaient fait quelques plans sur la comète avant que Léa ne prenne un air grave et ne demande à sa mère comment elle avait su qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en son père pour l'adopter. Evidemment que cette question tracassait Léa, Chris était tout pour elle, et Ethan s'en occupait tellement bien qu'elle avait d'en l'idée d'en faire le père de son fils. Parce que tout enfant avait besoin d'un père et parce qu'elle n'imaginait pas meilleur père pour son fils que son futur mari. Mais elle voulait savoir si sa mère, sa mère une femme perspicace et très intuitive, en pensait. Elle voulait savoir comment savoir si elle prenait la bonne décision. Alors Elena sourit et lui confia que pour être un bon parent, il fallait aimer son enfant. Elle rajouta les quelques anecdotes des premiers jours de Léa à Mystic Falls. Elle lui raconta que le bébé qu'elle était s'était très vite attaché à Damon, Damon qui sans le dire à personne se levait la nuit pour prendre soin d'elle. Elle lui confia qu'elle n'avait pas hésité parce que Damon et elle était une famille et que dans cette famille il y avait les enfants qu'ils allaient avoir et la merveilleuse petite fille qu'elle avait adoptée.

«Ethan se comporte déjà en père avec Chris. Il l'adore. Ce n'est plus qu'une histoire de formalité. Le reste, toutes tes questions n'ont pas lieux de se poser, lui assura sa mère. C'est ta famille. Et je le répète, Ethan est parfait. Il saura vous rendre heureux Chris et toi.

- Merci Maman, dit Léa en venant faire un câlin à sa mère. Je t'aime ma Maman.

- Je t'aime aussi ma petite Léa. Arrête de t'inquiéter, tout va bien ma puce.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Léa va elle aussi se marier qu'en pensez vous? Bonne ou mauvaise idée? **D'ailleurs que pensez vous de Léa en mode Maman? Et d'Ethan, il s'occupe bien de Chris qu'en pensez vous?**Que pensez vous de la soirée camping dans la chambre de Miranda? Que pensez vous de la réaction des Lockwood quand ils apprennent que Miranda est enceinte? Logan se bat avec son frère, Lizzie l'insulte et Caroline… reste fidèle à elle-même! Ça vous a plu? Quand à la réaction de Damon, le mariage de Léa c'est la goute d'eau qui fait déborder le vase comme on dit. Qu'en pensez vous? Et la scène finale entre Léa et Elena qu'en pensez vous? Elle vous a plu?**

**Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	61. Chapitre 60

**Voilà le chapitre 60 (et j'espère des commentaires parce que je pense qu'il en suscite). Justement en parlant de commentaires, je réponds à celui de Virginie: Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Et ne t'inquiète pas, parfois on n'a pas l'énergie ou le temps pour laissé un long commentaire développé, je comprends. Bises et à bientôt.**

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira, il m'a été difficile à écrire et il répond à beaucoup de questions – pas forcément des questions que vous vous serez posées – et soulève d'autres questions sur les personnages, précisément sur comment font-t-ils agir suite aux révélations de ce chapitre. Bref, j'espère que mon chapitre vous plaira et que les révélations vous marqueront. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 60<strong>

Après avoir quitté le Mystic Grill, Logan était allé sonner à la porte des Salvatore. Il espérait vraiment qu'on le laisse rentrer et qu'il n'était pas sur la liste noire de Damon à cause des stupidités de son frère. Et puis il avait besoin de se soigner un tant soit peu, son frère ne l'ayant pas raté. Mais ça c'était secondaire, il voulait dire à Miranda qu'il la soutenait et qu'il serait là pour elle en cas de besoin et il voulait Nina. Nina prenait soin de lui, elle saurait l'écouter, l'apaiser et le réconforter. Nina était son ange gardien. Elle s'occupait de lui qu'importent les circonstances et Logan savait qu'il était très dépendant de sa petite-amie. Mais ça ne le gênait pas et ça ne gênait pas Nina qu'il soupçonnait d'adorer le dorloter. Nina était vraiment tout pour le jeune homme, si il devait choisir entre cette fille et la terre entière ce serait toujours elle. Dieu seul savait à quel point il est amoureux de Nina Salvatore. C'est simple sa petite-amie était parfaite! Belle, intelligente, caractérielle certes mais c'était ce qui lui plaisait. Qu'elle ait du caractère et qu'elle sache ce qu'elle veut. Logan était conscient de très souvent dépasser les limites avec sa petite-amie mais heureusement Nina – après lui en avoir fait baver pendant quelques jours – lui pardonnait toujours son immaturité. Heureusement parce que sans Nina, Logan était complètement perdu. Alors il espérait vraiment que les Salvatore ne le mettraient pas dans le même sac que son frère parce qu'il ne supporterait pas que Nina prenne ses distances avec lui ou ne lui reproche le comportement de son frère. Et puis il voulait aussi parler avec Miranda, s'excuser du comportement de Taylor et lui dire que lui était prêt à l'aider si elle en avait de besoin. Parce que Miranda était son amie d'enfance et qu'elle était la sœur de Nina. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas comment son frère pouvait être aussi monstrueux envers Miranda. Parce que Miranda avait toujours été présente pour lui, elle l'avait protégé et protégé son secret, elle avait menti pour lui, elle s'occupait de lui les soirs de pleine lune, Miranda avait toujours soutenu Taylor qu'importent les circonstances. La jeune fille avait toujours été présente pour son frère et Logan ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement de Taylor. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère repoussait Miranda et leur bébé. Bien sur ils étaient jeunes, bien sur ils n'avaient pas prévus ça mais Miranda était enceinte et Logan avait toujours vu Taylor assumer ses responsabilités malgré le fait que leur mère les couvait. En général celui qui passait son temps à déconner, celui qui se faisait traiter de _«débile»_, de _«petit con immature»_ c'était lui, pas Taylor.

Elena était partie sans expliquer où elle allait et avait laissé ses enfants avec Damon. Tous avaient décidé de regarder un film – les jumelles avaient réussi à convaincre leur père de regarder _Twilight_! – tandis que Léa et Nina essayaient de convaincre Miranda d'aller faire du shopping. Les deux sœurs avaient le même but que le reste de la famille: divertir Miranda pour éviter que celle-ci ne déprime à cause de Taylor. Et tout commençait par un film en famille et une séance shopping avec les cartes bancaires alimentés par leur père! Pour rendre les filles Salvatore, rien de plus facile que de leur donner une carte visa ou une MasterCard et de les lâcher dans un centre commerciale! Rien de mieux que du shopping pour les consoler. Voilà pourquoi l'ainée avait sous-entendu à Nina qu'elles devraient se faire une séance shopping et peut-être même aller au spa dans l'après midi pour que Miranda se change les idées et toutes les deux essayaient maintenant de convaincre leur sœur – avec l'aide des jumelles qui voulaient venir avec elles – quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ce fut Damon qui alla ouvrir et en voyant le cadet des Lockwood, il hésita mais décida de le laisser rentrer en voyant que celui-ci saignait et appela sa fille pour qu'elle s'en occupe. Et puis il savait très bien que s'il virait Logan, Nina allait lui faire un scandale. De plus, peut-être que le cadet des Lockwood fallait mieux que son frère, qui sait? Alors Damon avait décidé de lui laisser sa chance tout en le surveillant de près pour éviter que celui-ci ne brise le cœur de sa petite Nina. Sa petite Nina qui jouait déjà les infirmières en emmenant son petit-ami à l'étage. Celle-ci avait laissé échappé un petit cris de panique en voyant le visage de Logan ensanglanté avant de prendre les choses en mains et de décider de le soigner en lui faisant passer un interrogatoire pour savoir pourquoi il était dans cet état. C'est ainsi qu'il lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer et que Nina fini par lui sauter dans les bras heureuse que son petit-ami devienne responsable et ait prit le parti de sa sœur. _«Je t'aime»_ murmura la jeune fille en l'embrassant passionnément. Parce qu'elle était folle amoureuse de son petit-ami qui avait eu le courage et surtout la maturité d'analyser la situation et de faire quelque chose. Certes il s'était battu avec son frère mais il avait dit qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec la manière d'agir de Taylor. Il avait prit le parti de Miranda et par extension son parti. Il avait osé dire se dresser contre son loup-garou de frère et ce malgré le fait que Taylor était le plus fort des deux. Et tout ça montrait à Nina que son petit-ami avait gagné en maturité. Et elle en était fière. Fière et encore plus amoureuse. Ils étaient restés plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser avant de descendre en bas – Damon allait s'inquiéter si sa fifille restait trop longtemps en haut – et puis Logan voulait parler à Miranda et lui assurer que lui la soutiendrait. Et Miranda lui en était reconnaissante. Bien sur elle aimerait que le Lockwood qui passe la porte soit Taylor, c'était de Taylor dont elle avait besoin, c'était Taylor qu'elle voulait avoir auprès d'elle. Parce que même si elle essayait d'être forte et de gérer un tant soit peu les choses, elle était paniquée. Elle avait peur de tout et avait besoin de s'appuyer sur celui qui hier encore était son petit-ami et qui restait le père de ses bébés. Elle avait besoin de Taylor et si celui-ci débarquait et passait le pas de la porte, elle était prête à tout oublier et à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Parce que son Taylor elle l'aimait et elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. C'était horrible de penser ça à dix-sept ans, de penser que son premier amour était celui de sa vie et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais aimer après – enfin toute les filles devaient le penser après leur première rupture – mais de le penser de la manière dont Miranda le pensait c'était horrible. Parce qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle que Taylor était son grand amour, c'était une intuition et elle savait que jamais plus elle ne pourrait aimer de cette façon. Il la consumait, il était la drogue de Miranda et la jeune fille abandonnait toute rationalité, toute responsabilité, se contre-fichait des gens qui l'entouraient quand elle était avec lui. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Taylor était plus fort que tout, elle le savait. Ce qu'elle savait aussi c'est que malgré l'amour qu'elle lui portait, s'il ne changeait pas d'avis, s'il ne faisait pas face à ses responsabilités, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Parce qu'elle avait beau l'aimer plus que tout, elle ne ferrait jamais rien qui pourrait faire souffrir ses enfants. Oui elle aimait Taylor, elle l'aimait passionnément, d'un amour plus fort que la raison mais elle aimait tout autant ses enfants. Ses enfants qui méritaient d'avoir un père oui mais un père qui les aime. Un vrai père. Pas quelqu'un d'irresponsable qui l'aime juste elle. Elle voulait que Taylor aime leurs enfants. C'était aussi simple que ça et ce n'était pas trop demandé.

Il était midi quand Caroline Lockwood frappa à la porte des Salvatore. Bien sur elle aurait pu quitter le Mystic Grill et aller directement voir Miranda mais elle était plus qu'énervée et avait besoin de se calmer les nerfs en faisant du shopping. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas aller chez Elena les mains vides. Pas en sachant que Miranda était enceinte de son idiot de fils! Pas en sachant la manière dont Taylor avait traité Miranda! Sans oublier qu'elle ignorait si elle était la bienvenue et qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait faire profil bas face à Damon qui était surprotecteur envers ses filles et qui n'apprécierait certainement pas de voir la mère du crétin qui a mit sa Mimi enceinte et qui n'assume pas chez lui. Alors Caroline faisait tout pour mettre tout les Salvatore en disposition afin qu'elle puisse rentrer et s'excuser auprès de sa nièce d'avoir élevé une salopard. Et puis Lizzie n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle voulait faire un câlin à Mimi alors Caroline avait décidé d'aller la voir et de lui apporter tout ce qu'elle avait acheté pour lui montrer qu'elle serait là pour elle. Contre toute attente, Damon l'avait facilement laissé entrer. Il avait ouvert la porte, constater que c'était elle et lui avait fait signe de rentrer dans la maison en disant que Miranda était dans le salon. Elle rigolait. Ses frères la taquinaient comme toujours et ils semblaient tous s'envoyer des fleurs. Comme d'habitude quoi. Et Caroline était heureuse de constater que Miranda allait bien. Enfin ce n'était peut-être qu'en apparence mais sa marraine – qui était entrain de vérifier que Logan allait bien! – avait envie de croire que c'était sincère. Quand à Lizzie, dés qu'elle avait vu Miranda, elle avait couru se jeter dans les bras de l'adolescente en lui disant qu'elle n'aimait plus son grand-frère parce qu'il était méchant. Et elle n'en démoderait pas. Miranda avait essayé de la convaincre que quoi que Taylor ait fait, quoi qu'il ferra, il restera toujours son grand-frère et qu'elle ne devait pas dire ça. Mais Lizzie avait un sale caractère et elle refusait de démordre ce qu'elle venait de dire alors Miranda n'insistait pas.

«Je suis contente que les Lockwood aient encore le droit de venir dans cette maison, déclara Caroline. Oh Mimi si tu savais à quel point j'ai honte de mon fils!

- Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici. Tu n'y es pour rien dans le fait que… Je crois… Je ne sais pas quoi penser! Avoua Miranda confuse. J'ai envie de croire qu'il a peur et qu'il reviendra quand il aura réalisé que c'est de nos enfants dont il est sujet.

- Vos…

- Je suis une Salvatore tata Caro, les Salvatore font des jumeaux! Répondit simplement la jeune fille.

- Des jumeaux, c'est super! S'écria Caroline folle de joie. Et comment ils font?

- Bien.

- Dis Miranda c'est quand que je pourrais voir les bébés? Demanda Lizzie. Je veux dire c'est quand qui font naître?

- En décembre. Pour Noël.

- C'est cool, sourit la fillette.

- Ouais mais nous on veut pas que ce soit des jumelles comme Emma et moi, répliqua Giulia.

- Ouais parce que nous on aime bien être nous. Tout le monde dit qu'on est des poupées parce qu'on se ressemble, si y'a d'autres enfants qui sont jumelles comme nous, on sera plus les poupées et on veut pas plus être les poupées! Renchérit Emma.

- Les petites morveuses! Grogna Damon qui rentrait dans la pièce et qui les avait entendu. Le repas est prêt. Mais avant je ne veux plus vous entendre dire ce genre de choses. C'est égoïste. Cette famille est assez grande pour avoir autant de jumeaux qu'elle le veut. Vrai ou faux! Et si Miranda avait des jumelles et bien ça ne changerait rien au fait que vous êtes mes poupées. Mes petites-filles seront mes anges. Comme ma Mimi. Aller filez à table mes terreurs de jumelles. Désolé Mimi pour tes sœurs.

- C'est mes sœurs, je les connais. Et puis je me souviens du chapitre Stella, elles ont toujours du mal avec l'arrivée de bébés, sourit sa fille avant d'inviter Caroline et Lizzie à rester manger (Logan restait aussi mais il était déjà invité depuis qu'il avait passer le pas de la porte parce que Nina n'était pas disposée à le laisser partir. D'ailleurs le jeune homme ignorait si un jour sa petite-amie le laisserait repartir mais à dire vrai il adorait être _«l'hottage»_ de Nina). Au fait Papa, tu nous as fait quoi de bon?

- Salade de concombre ou salade de riz pour l'entrée, poulet, gratin de courgettes ou frites pour tes chieuses de sœurs (évidemment les jumelles qui n'aimaient pas le gratin) et un gâteau au chocolat. Ça te va?

- Le gâteau au chocolat oui. J'ai une envie folle de chocolat!

- La fille de ta mère! Tu es comme elle quand elle est enceinte. Sur toutes ses grossesses – sauf pour DJ – elle ne mangeait que des sucreries. Ou des fraises! Dis moi si je dois faire le plein de fraises, entre toi et ta mère, je crois que je devrais même en planter dans le jardin!

- Maman elle dit que quand une Maman attend un bébé et qu'elle mange que des gâteaux et des fraises c'est que le bébé est un fille et que si la Maman mange de la viande ou boit du lait c'est que le bébé est un garçon. Miranda moi je crois que tes bébés sont des filles! Dit simplement Lizzie.

- Alors évite de parler de ta théorie à mes sœurs, sinon elles font devenir folles, rigola Miranda qui voyait son père et ses frères lever les yeux au ciel.

- En attendant les jumelles dévorent le plat de frites! Rapporta Léa qui revenait au salon pour prendre son portable. Et Nico vient cet après midi, annonça-t-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- Avec Jenny? S'excitèrent les jumelles.

- Oui.

- Et elle va nous emmener des cadeaux? Demanda Emma.

- Non mais! Gronda Damon. De un Nico et Jenny viennent pour Miranda – enfin je suppose – et de deux, Jenny n'est pas le père Noël. De plus ce que vous faites est super malpoli! Sales petites rapiats! Vous redites un truc comme ça et c'est punies pendant deux semaines! Et je tiendrai!

- Ouais c'est ça! Narguèrent les jumelles avant de baisser la tête en voyant leur père fou de colère. Désolées, rajouta Giulia en s'asseyant calmement à table et en attendant que tout le monde s'installe pour continuer de manger ce qu'elle et Emma s'étaient mises dans leurs assiettes.»

Suite à sa discussion à cœur ouvert post petit-déjeuner avec Léa – sa Léa dont elle était si fière – Elena était partie chez Bonnie pour lui expliquer la situation de Miranda et lui demander si la grossesse de sa fille était d'origine naturelle ou surnaturelle. C'était plus fort qu'elle, Elena était morte d'inquiétude pour sa Mimi. Une grossesse était censée ne rien avoir à faire avec le surnaturel mais plusieurs éléments dérangeaient Elena. Premièrement Miranda prenait la pilule (qui est fiable à plus de 99%!), deuxièmement Taylor était un loup-garou un peu particulier (il se laisse approcher par Miranda et lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil!) et troisièmement Elena ne pouvait pas ne pas prendre en compte que Caroline était une ancienne vampire, que Damon était un ancien vampire et qu'elle était un double Petrova. Tout ça faisait beaucoup de surnaturel autour dans les origines des bébés qu'attendait Miranda et Elena était bien décidé à savoir si la grossesse de sa fille était naturelle ou pas. La peur au ventre mais elle était plus que décidé d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Parce que c'était son bébé, Miranda était sa petite fille qu'elle s'efforçait de protéger depuis la naissance. Elena passait son existence à protéger les personnes qu'elle aime, à protéger sa famille. Elle protégeait constamment Damon parce que son mari avait une tendance à toujours s'attirer des ennuis. Et puis ses enfants. Ses enfants étaient vraiment sa plus belle réussite. La plus belle chose que Damon et elle avaient faite. Ensemble Damon et elle accomplissaient des choses extraordinaires mais la plus merveilleuse des choses qu'ils avaient faites et Elena était prête à tout pour protéger les plus beaux cadeaux que la vie lui avait offerte. Elle était prête à tout pour protéger chacun de ses enfants. Elle était prête à tout pour Miranda. Miranda qu'elle avait toujours surprotégé. Avec sa Mimi c'était pire qu'avec ses autres enfants, parce que Miranda était l'enfant qui avait failli mourir à la naissance. L'enfant qu'elle avait failli perdre. C'était plus fort qu'elle, Elena ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être ultra-protectrice envers sa fille. Protéger ses proches avait toujours été dans la nature d'Elena mais depuis qu'elle était mère, c'était presque une obsession. Faire en sorte que ses enfants soient heureux et en sécurité. C'était le plus important pour elle, l'essentiel et elle était prête à tout accepter de la part de ses bambins si ça pouvait les rendre heureux. À contre cœur elle avait laissé Nicolas emménager à Richmond, à contre cœur elle avait laissé Léa partir vivre en Californie, à contre cœur elle avait récemment laissé Aaron et Ian partir quinze jours dans un road trip à travers l'Arizona; bref à contre cœur elle autorisait ses enfants à faire des choses qui les rendaient heureux mais qui la rendaient folle d'inquiétude. Parce qu'Elena faisait tout pour rendre ses trésors heureux en les sachant en sécurité. Elle était capable de tous les sacrifices pour ses petits bébés adorés et prête à n'importe quoi pour les protéger et les savoir en sécurité. C'est simple Elena Salvatore ne pouvait pas vivre en sachant qu'un de ses enfants était potentiellement en danger. Voilà pourquoi elle s'efforçait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de les protéger, sans les empêcher de vivre, et voilà pourquoi elle était allée voir sa sorcière de belle-sœur. Pour avoir des réponses sur la grossesse de sa petite Miranda. Soit elle était une mère trop angoissée et se faisait des films, soit la grossesse de sa fille était d'origine surnaturelle et elle avait des raisons d'être inquiète pour sa Mimi adorée. Et en voyant la tête de Bonnie, elle comprit que peut-être elle n'était pas si paranoïaque que ça. En effet son amie avait hoché la tête en abordant un air grave avant de sortir une tonne de livres avant d'inviter Elena à s'installer au salon pour faire des recherches. Evidemment «la Maman ultra-protectrice» lui avait posé des questions mais Bonnie n'avait rien répondu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Aux yeux de la sorcière soit c'était une grossesse naturelle et dans ce cas tout irait bien, soit c'était une grossesse surnaturelle et dans ce cas tout était possible. Pour le savoir, il fallait faire des recherches. Comme au bon vieux temps. Seulement pour Elena tout était moins angoissant au bon vieux temps. Les recherches qu'elle faisait n'étaient pas pour sa fille mais pour elle, c'était plus facile. A l'époque elle pensait que ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt si sa famille et ses amis étaient en sécurité, or aujourd'hui qu'elle était de l'autre côté, du côté duquel s'étaient trouvé Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Stefan et Damon, elle comprenait qu'elle avait eu tord. Bien sur elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne risquait pas de perdre sa fille, ce serait un peu gros, mais elle comprenait que ses proches avaient eu peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle comprenait pourquoi son mari avait prit des décisions pour elle sans se soucier de son avis. Parce que Damon ne pouvait pas cautionné le monde sans elle. Parce que quand on aime quelqu'un on est prêt à tout pour cette personne. En tant que parents, en tant que frère ou sœur, en tant qu'enfant, en tant qu'ami, qu'importe le statut, quand on tient à quelqu'un on peut se permettre de prendre des décision pour cette personne parce que parfois on a la tête plus froide. Elle le comprenait parfaitement. D'autant plus qu'elle était venu ici sans en parler à qui que ce soit. Bien sur elle avait évoqué avoir une théorie à Damon sans entrer dans les détails mais personne ne savait qu'elle était chez Bonnie et surtout personne ne savait pourquoi elle y était. Elle voulait préserver Damon qui avait eu pas mal d'émotion en vingt-quatre heures et elle refusait de faire paniquer Miranda pour peut-être rien. Alors elle était allée chez sa belle-sœur sans en parler à qui que ce soit et avait passé toute la journée dans les bouquins avant que son amie ne l'interpelle ayant trouvé quelque chose. En effet Bonnie avait regroupé plusieurs livres et comptait expliquer les choses une à une à Elena. Elle avait trouvé deux choses assez intéressantes. D'une part au sujet des loups garous et d'autre part au sujet de la potion qui avait rendu leur humanité à Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Caroline et Christina. Concernant les loups garous, il était écrit que ceux qui activent leurs gènes les soirs de pleine lune – c'était le cas de Taylor – sont bien plus puissants et que les autres. De plus ils restent fidèles à leur cœur et sont incapables de faire du mal – physiquement – à la personne qu'ils aiment. Mieux ils ont une sorte de dépendance envers cette personne. Ils y sont soumis. Le bémol c'est que rien ne peut empêcher un loup aussi puissant de se reproduire. Bien sur l'enfant obéira aux mêmes règles d'activation du gène, là rien ne change à ce sujet ce qui rassurait Elena qui n'aurait pas à dire à sa fille que ses bébés avaient beaucoup plus de chances de se transformer que quiconque d'autre ayant le gène lycanthrope. Le second point dont avait parlé Bonne était celui concernant la potion et touchait tout le monde. On savait que Damon, en mourant pour sauver la vie de Miranda avait réactivé ses pouvoirs psychiques les ayant transmit actifs à Nina et Aaron – qui avaient été conçus dans des circonstances particulières – mais ce qu'on ne savait pas c'est que l'ADN vampire était transmit de génération en génération endormi comme l'est le gène lycanthrope et activable. La partie concernant les pouvoirs psychiques est activable en cas de gros choc physique et émotionnel mais la partie physique, correspondant à la transformation physique – la transition quoi! – est activable par absorption de sang – peut de chance donc qu'une chose se produise de cette manière à moins que la personne soit cannibale! – ou par transfusion sanguine – là c'est un peu plus courant que le cannibalisme! En fait si la personne ayant l'ADN de vampire endormi à l'intérieur d'elle se retrouve un jour avec le sang d'une autre personne dans son organisme, cette personne deviendra vampire.

«Ok, souffla Elena sous le choc. Donc mes enfants peuvent un jour débloquer leur pouvoirs psychique ou pire devenir vampires. Et mon mari peut le redevenir. Bonnie comment je peux dire ça à Damon? Comment je peux lui dire que nos enfants… je ne peux pas!

- Ça va aller? S'inquiéta son amie en la voyant toute pâle. Tiens bois un peu d'eau, rajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un verre). Ça va?

- Oui, sauf si tu as d'autres nouvelles de ce type, répondit Elena en regardant le visage de son amie se décomposer. Tu as d'autres nouvelles de ce type à m'annoncer. Vas y!

- Et bien, certains ont deux gènes Elena.

- Tu es en train de parler… Les bébés de ma fille, mes petits-enfants peuvent… Comment je peux dire un truc pareil à Miranda? Ou a Damon? Et Caroline?

- Caroline je m'en charge. Toi tu t'occupes juste de ta famille, la sorcière c'est moi. C'est à moi de gérer la crise de nerf de Katherine et la crise d'hystérie de Caroline. Toi tu fais ce que tu sais si bien faire et tu protèges tes enfants.

- Miranda est vraiment mal, comment je peux lui dire… Merci Bonnie. Pour les renseignements.

- Attends Elena. Ce que je viens de dire, il y a peu de chance que ça se produise. En revanche Miranda ne risque rien. Sa grossesse est peut-être liée au fait que Taylor soit un loup mais elle et ses bébés ne risquent rien.

- Oui mais je dois dire à mon mari que nos enfants peuvent se débloquer le gène vampire à plus ou grande échelle et à ma fille qu'en plus de ça, ses enfants peuvent devenir hybrides et que sa grossesse est liée au fait que son ex est un loup garou! Alors j'ai de quoi paniquer!

- Mais ce n'est pas bon pour toi et…

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je prends sur moi pour rester calme, répondit Elena en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Merci Bonnie pour tes infos.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Logan plus mature que son frère, c'est assez étrange mais j'avais prévenu que certains personnages surprendront dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. Que pensez-vous du nouveau Logan Lockwood? Et Nina qui aime prendre soin de Logan, qu'en pensez-vous? Très fidèle au personnage, quand il s'agit de Logan, Nina est toujours présente, citez moi une fois ou elle l'a laissé dans la M****? Aucune c'est bien ça. La réaction de Caroline quand elle apprend que Mimi attend des jumeaux? Et celle de Lizzie? Et la théorie de la petite sur les jumeaux, qu'en pensez-vous? Et surtout que pensez vous des révélations sur les lycanthropes et les vampires? Des théories sur les réactions des personnages? Là je crois que ce chapitre vous donne de quoi cogiter, il soulève pas mal de choses sur l'avenir de presque tout le monde, qu'en pensez vous?**

**En attendant le prochain chapitre, j'attends vos commentaires avec une TRÈS, TRÈS GRANDE IMPATIENCE, DONC À VOS COMS'!**

**Passez un bon weekend. **

**La suite prochainement.**

**Bises et à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	62. Chapitre 61

**Voilà le chapitre 61 avec les révélations d'Elena. **

**Virginie: Un truc pareil est possible parce qu'avoir été vampire laisse des trace. Et puis cette histoire complique un peu l'histoire. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Mais il y a peu de chance que les gènes vampires se réactivent, rassurent toi. Elena ne dit rien à Damon (juste qu'elle pense à quelque chose mais que c'est abstrait) pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle veut le protéger et qu'elle sait qu'il a du mal à accepter que Léa se marie (parce que c'est sa petite fille) et que Miranda enceinte souffre à cause de Taylor. Elena veut juste protéger son mari et éviter qu'il ne s'inquiète peut-être pour rien. En tout cas merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Mélodie: Ravie que le chapitre te plaise et ravie par ton enthousiasme. Miranda aura ce qu'elle aura, je ne peux rien de dire sur le sujet juste prendre tes pronostiques. Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui, merci pour ta review. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Helene: Tout d'abord Bonne anniversaire. Bon je suis en retard mais mieux faut tard que jamais comme on dit. Damon est un peu surpassé et énervé par la situation. Il est très possessif envers ses fifilles et pour lui savoir que sa Léa va se marier c'est difficile. Quand à Miranda, c'est sa Mimi, c'est catastrophique. En plus le fait qu'elle soit malheureuse n'arrange rien. Taylor était censé être celui qui est le plus responsable, Logan est celui qui est censé être plus comme le Tyler du début de la série «con sur les bords» or là la situation c'est inversée. C'est bien pour Logan, il grandit, il a gagné en maturité mais Taylor, Taylor fait souffrir tout le monde. Ses parents, son frère et sa sœur qui lui ont dit «tu n'es plus mon frère» et Lizzie, «tu es méchant, je ne t'aime plus» et bien évidemment Miranda. Maintenant la question qui se soulève est comment il va évoluer. Oui ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon mais être loup-garou l'a beaucoup chamboulé, c'est pour cette principale raison, pour cette seule raison qu'il a repoussé Miranda. Pas parce qu'il est effrayé d'être père à seize ans, ça c'est gérable, ce qu'il a peur c'est d'avoir des enfants qui se retrouvent dans sa situation. Maintenant avec ce que Bonnie et Elena viennent de découvrir, tout est possible. L'intervention de Caroline au MG, était tout à fait en raccord avec son personnage (ce n'est que mon point de vu) et je trouve cet scène assez sympa. Dans mon esprit, Caroline ne pouvait que s'énerver d'être observée à ce point et faire quelque chose de ce style. Tyler n'approuve pas forcément ce que fait son fils (tu sauras su c'est le cas dans ce chapitre), en revanche il comprend ce qu'il ressent. Voilà pourquoi lui est resté et s'est disputé avec Caro. Caroline qui est vraiment furieuse contre son fils et elle va vraiment le pourrir, tu verras. Les jumelles ont forcé Damon à regarder **_**Twilight**_**, les jumelles ont un sale caractère et elles peuvent être pires que leurs ainés. Regarde pour le repas qu'a fait Damon quand Nico leur a présenté Jenny, elles n'ont pas mangé ce qu'elles ont réclamé à leur père mais ce que Stella avait réclamé. Stella qui même pas née était détestée de ses sœurs. Les jumelles ne veulent pas non plus que leur sœur ait de vraies jumelles et tout ça ne sont que des exemples. Les gènes vampires sont endormies et si tu as bien comprit, il a très peu de chance qu'une chose pareille se produise. En plus comme tout le monde est ou va être avertis, tout le monde ferra attention. Il leur faut une transfusion sanguine pour activer les gènes, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu en subis. C'est plutôt rare, il faut avoir un grave accident et personne n'a de grave accident tous les jours. Pour l'instant le mot d'ordre est RELATIVISÉ. Voilà, merci pour ton commentaire et contente que mes chapitres te plaisent. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 61<strong>

Après avoir déjeuner chez les Salvatore et y avoir laisser Logan – qui restait collé à Nina – et Lizzie – qui jouait avec les jumelles avant de partir avec Miranda, Nina et Léa faire du shopping (juste en début d'après-midi, après Nicolas et Jenny venaient à la maison) – Caroline était rentrée chez elle pour y trouver son mari assit sur le canapé, l'air complétement… elle n'arrivait pas à décrire l'expression qu'abordait Tyler. Il semblait vraiment fatigué, déçu, abattu, désespéré, honteux. _«L'effet Taylor»_ supposa son épouse en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Elle savait très bien ce que Tyler ressentait vis-à-vis de leur fils, elle ressentait la même chose. Elle avait plus que honte d'avoir élevé une personne capable d'une telle froideur envers celle qui l'aime et qui porte ses enfants, enfants qui ne semblent lui faire ni chaud ni froid; et honte aussi du comportement de son fils. Elle était désespérée parce que rien ne semblait faire changer Taylor d'avis, abattue et déçue parce que jamais elle n'aurait cru son fils capable d'une chose pareille et fatiguée par le comportement de Taylor. Elle avait envie de crier sur son fils, de le baffer, de le ramener dans la réalité. De lui faire faire ce qui était juste et de lui faire faire ce qui le rendrait heureux. Caroline était peut-être une incurable romantique mais parfois elle savait être plus que ça, elle savait se montrer profonde et analyser la situation. Bien sur elle avait toujours voulu voir son fils avec Miranda, elle ne l'avait jamais caché mais là n'était pas le sujet, le fait était qu'elle savait, qu'elle voyait, qu'elle avait constaté que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle avait toujours vu qu'ils avaient une relation forte, depuis l'enfance et ensuite elle les avait vu en couple avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient plus que ça. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle s'en était rendue compte à la première pleine lune que son fils avait passé avec elle. Taylor était plus qu'agité et Miranda était rentrée dans la cage du jeune loup pour le calmer. En la voyant venir vers lui, Taylor n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Au contraire, il l'avait écouté ce qu'elle lui disait et l'avait laissé dormir près de lui. Mieux, il l'avait veillé d'une manière plus que protectrice. Il avait passé toute la nuit à fixer sa belle endormie et grognait à chaque fois que Tyler ou Caroline faisait le moindre bruit. Ce soir là Caroline avait comprit l'évidence: son fils était incapable de vivre sans Miranda. Voilà pourquoi Caroline Lockwood était bien décidée à remonter les bretelles de son fils et à lui faire entendre raison. Alors elle s'était levée d'un pas décidé avant que son époux ne la retienne et ne lui dise que ça ne servirait à rien. Tyler avait essayé de faire assumer ses responsabilités à Taylor mais celui-ci refusait l'idée d'être père. Après le départ de son frère, de sa mère et de sa sœur, l'adolescent s'était retrouvé seul avec son père qui lui expliquait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Le but de Tyler était de lui faire réaliser que malgré le gène lycanthrope, malgré la peur des parents pour leurs enfants, avoir un bébé apportait que du bonheur qu'on soit prêt ou non. Parce que les enfants étaient surprenants. Il avait aussi ajouté que Miranda avait besoin de lui mais Taylor ne voulait pas faire face à la réalité, la seule chose sur laquelle il boguait était le fait qu'avoir un enfant était irresponsable et fou quand on lui transmettait une malédiction. Ça avait été le terme exacte: _«avoir un enfant est fou et irresponsable quand on leur transmet une malédiction»_ et ça c'était blessant pour Tyler t'entendre son fils dire ça. Mais que pouvait-t-il répondre? Il a dix-sept ans, il avait tenu le même discours à Caroline – dans des termes différents, lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec cette responsabilité et cette constante inquiétude – alors il était mal placé pour dire quelque chose à son fils. À part lui parler d'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. La première fois qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. À ce moment là pour Tyler, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Il tenait son fils dans ses bras! Ce petit bébé si beau, si innocent – qui avait les cordes vocales de Caroline! – était le sien et à ce moment là, toutes ses craintes s'étaient envolées, la seule chose qui comptait était le petit bébé qui était dans ses bras et qui était le sien. Ce moment là était un des moments le plus beau et le plus indescriptible pour Tyler mais il avait constaté que le fait de l'avoir partagé avec son fils n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid à Taylor. Non, son fils était bloqué sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas être père, qu'il ne pouvait pas. Oui Tyler avait vraiment essayé de lui faire entendre raison, de faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux mais Taylor n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait laissé son père plus que désemparer, honteux, déçu et désespéré. Cependant Caroline elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et même en ayant entendu le récit de Tyler sur le fait que leur fils campait sur ses positions et était bien décidé à ne pas en changer – selon elle Tyler n'avait pas essayé assez fort ou alors ça l'arrangeait de ne pas avoir à assumer des petits-enfants – elle était bien décidé à intervenir. Après sa dispute avec son mari. Elle avait mit de l'huile sur le feu avec sa dernière remarque et Tyler avait fini par exploser en lui demandant comment elle pouvait dire des horreurs pareilles et lui avait montré le chèque qu'il avait fait au nom de Miranda. Parce que leur fils de seize ans refusait d'assumer ses responsabilités, lui se sentait obligé de faire quelque chose et la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit fut d'aider financièrement la mère de ses petits enfants. En voyant le chèque Caroline avait haussé les épaules en disant qu'il n'y avait pas que l'argent dans la vie et que ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Le plus important pour elle était que son idiot de fils rastérise sur terre. Et elle était bien décidée à le faire atterrir de force ou de gré. Jamais elle n'avait secoué ses enfants, au contraire elle les avait toujours enfermé dans un cocon parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne leur arrive quoi que ce soit mais aujourd'hui elle avait comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur et elle était bien décidée à remettre son fils dans le droit chemin. Alors elle était montée à l'étage pour parler à son fils mais évidemment sa discussion avait été infructueuse. Taylor campait sur ses positions alors Caroline folle de rage ordonna à Tyler de monter, de mettre la télévision, la chaine Hi-fi, le lecteur DVD et l'IMac de leur fils dans le coffre en disant qu'elle allait les vendre pour pouvoir ouvrir un compte pour les jumeaux et qu'elle le privait d'argent de poche. Elle le privait de tout – la seule chose qu'elle lui laissait fut son MacAir pour qu'il puisse faire ses devoirs en précisant qu'elle comptait mettre un contrôle parental béton et contrôler le temps qu'il passerait dessus et l'empêcher de se divertir avec. Oui Caroline était dure mais elle avait décidé que son fils devait apprendre que la vie elle-même l'était.

Margaret Saltzman s'ennuyait déjà seule chez elle. Son mari – enfin compagnon puisqu'ils n'étaient pas mariés – Eric était au travail et elle se retrouvait seule dans leur appartement – une maison était en construction sur la propriété de Damon mais en attendant ils vivaient dans un appartement que la jeune femme détestait. Il était trop triste, les couleurs des murs étaient lugubres et comme elle et Eric louaient, elle n'avait pas le droit de refaire la peinture. Alors elle essayait par tous les moyens de mettre un peu de couleur dans ce triste endroit. Elle avait monté des meubles, mit des peintures, peint des tableaux… mais rien ne comblait son ennui. Deux jours, deux jours qu'elle était en congé maternité, deux jours qu'elle essayait vainement de mettre un peu de vie dans cet appartement qu'elle détestait. Et là, elle en avait marre. Elle en avait marre et avait décidé de sortir. D'aller voir sa Maman et de rigoler comme elles l'avaient toujours fait toute les deux. Marie n'était peut-être pas sa mère biologique mais pour Margaret ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle était sa maman, la femme qui s'était levé la nuit quand elle faisait des cauchemars, la femme qui dormait avec elle quand elle avait peur ou qu'elle était malade, la femme qui lui avait apprit à cuisiner, la femme qui l'avait consolé de tout ses chagrins, la femme à qui elle pouvait tout dire et qui l'avait tout simplement aimé comme si elle était sa propre fille sans jamais faire de différence entre elle, ses frères et sa sœur. Quand elle y repensait, quand elle repensait au jour où elle avait _«choisi»_ sa Maman, elle ne le regrettait pas, Marie avait été et était la mère la plus formidable, la Maman dont elle avait toujours rêvé et le fait qu'elle le soit pas sa mère biologique n'avait aucune importance. C'était sa Maman, point barre. Sa Maman avec qui elle adorait passer du temps et qui aujourd'hui semblait plus que contrariée. Alors comme toujours Maggie chercha à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Parce que sa Maman était contrariée et inquiète. Pourquoi? Miranda évidemment. Marie était folle d'inquiétude pour sa Mimi et contrariée était un bien gentil mot pour qualifier ce qu'elle ressentait de savoir sa petite-fille abandonnée.

«Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenue? Demanda Margaret avant de réaliser que c'était par manque de temps. Comment va-t-elle?

- Elle est forte, elle l'a toujours été mais… j'ai peur pour elle. On a tous peur pour elle parce qu'elle est forte mais elle est fragile… tu sais, elle a toujours été la plus fragile.

- Oui mais elle nous a nous. Nous tous. On va tous s'occuper de notre Mimi, arrête de t'inquiéter Maman.

- Ma chérie, je suis une Maman et une grand-mère. Une arrière grand-mère même! Je m'inquiète tous les jours.

- Je sais mais essaye de…

- Je ne peux pas! C'est plus fort que moi. Et tu es pareil. Tu ne sais pas rester calme! Souligna Marie en rigolant. Sérieusement on parle de Mimi, de sa situation et j'en ai oublié de te demander comment tu allais toi!

- Je vais bien. Le bébé aussi. Il n'arrête pas de bouger! Sourit sa fille.

- Il? Tu as dit _«il»_ pour ne pas répété le mot _«bébé»_ ou tu as dit _«il»_ parce que…

- C'est un garçon.

- Hey, c'est une super nouvelle! Je suis super contente!

- Maman tu aurais été tout aussi contente si je t'avais annoncé que c'était une fille!

- Oui. Et tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Après le petit gars…

- Oui. Une petite fille! Je sais. Le bébé n'est même pas encore né qu'Eric prévoit déjà le second et toi… Tu restes fidèle à toi-même!

- On ne se refait pas comme on dit! Souligna simplement sa mère. Donc Eric prévoit le second?

- Oui.

- Et?

- Et quoi? Tu attends que je dise quoi?

- Plus de choses sur vos projets!

- Avoir notre fils. Déjà. Ensuite, et bien oui Eric veut un second bébé et on en parle. Tu sais on voudrait qu'il n'ait pas trop d'écart entre nos enfants et ma carrière est un peu secondaire alors… En fait on cherche le bon moment. On veut aussi profiter de notre fils et puis on a le temps, notre petit gars n'est même pas encore né. Deux ans d'écart ce serait bien.

- Deux ans ce n'est rien. On y sera vite, crois moi. Regarde ta sœur, hier encore elle était dans mon ventre et aujourd'hui elle essaye d'arnaquer Grayson!

- Ça c'est signer Damon.

- Plus Damon second du nom! Ton frère lui apprend d'autres types d'arnaques! Comment arnaquer ton père par exemple! Rigola Marie avant d'aller vers sa benjamine. Dis moi toi tu n'es pas entrain d'extorquer de l'argent à Grayson pour qu'il puisse aller voir Stella? (Stella qui dormait dans les appartements privés).

- Non! Eut le culot de répondre la petite Amanda.

- Amanda ce n'est pas bien de mentir! Gronda gentiment Margaret en lui tendant les bras. Tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour fripouille!

- Désolée. Bonjour Maggie, sourit sa petite sœur en lui faisant un bisou avant de parler au bébé. Bonjour bébé de Maggie. Margaret le bébé arrête pas de bouger!

- Oui. Ton neveu à la pêche aujourd'hui.

- Bah moi aussi, répondit sa sœur avant de changer de sujet et de parler de l'école à son ainée.»

La petite était comme ça, pleine de vie. Elle pouvait passer du coq à l'âne et revenir au coq quand elle y repenserait. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait parlé de l'école, enfin de l'activité dessin qu'elle avait fait en groupe avec Lizzie et Sheila (Sheila, la fille de Bonnie et Jeremy), le fait que toutes les trois avaient mit de la peinture de partout avant de revenir sur le bébé de sa sœur en soulignant que Margaret avait parlé de son neveu, rallant sur le fait que c'est un garçon et qu'elle aurait préféré une nièce pour pouvoir jouer à la poupée avec. C'était tout Amanda ça, pleine de vie, franche et directe. Mais adorable en même temps. C'était Amanda tout simplement.

Katherine Salvatore fermait sa boutique une fois par semaine – hors vacances – pouvant ainsi passer une journée tranquille avec ses enfants et parfois son mari. Ainsi aujourd'hui, elle avait emmené ses enfants à un festival de musique à Richmond tandis que Stefan – qui aurait du les accompagner – leur avait fait faux bon et avait du partir travailler. Évidemment qu'elle lui en voulait, il avait lui avait promit à elle et aux enfants qu'il se libérait et ce matin, il leur avait annoncé qu'il ne pouvait pas venir parce qu'il devait travailler. Comme d'habitude. Et Katherine était furieuse. Furieuse parce qu'il la négligeait et furieuse parce que Katerina et SJ se faisaient une joie de passer un moment en famille. À cause du travail de Stefan, une journée en famille était vraiment rare et Katherine n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait marre que son mari travail autant. Elle le voulait avec elle quand elle sortait avec les enfants, elle le voulait à l'heure aux anniversaires et en formes. Pas épuisé parce qu'il revenait d'une longue garde. Quand aux enfants à chaque fois qu'il leur promettait quelque chose et qu'il faisait faux bon, c'était eux qui en souffraient. SJ abordait une mine déçue et Katerina n'avait rien dit, elle s'efforçait de remonter le moral de son petit-frère mais elle avait jeté un regard noir à son père après avoir essayé de l'amadouer en abordant sa mine triste de petite fille malheureuse. Nada. Stefan l'avait prise dans ses bras en s'excusant de devoir aller travailler. Et sa fille se sentait comme abandonnée. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être la fifille à son Papa qui lui passait tout, elle se sentait rejeté par son père qui avait refusé de rester. Alors elle avait décidé de faire bonne figure, pour sa mère, mais au fond elle était triste. Et elle n'avait pas réussi à donner un sourire sincère à qui que ce soit. Elle pensait à pourquoi son père lui avait dit non. Jamais Stefan ne lui disait non! Alors évidemment elle pensa au pire, si son père ne voulait pas passer la journée avec eux, c'est qu'il avait mieux à faire et mieux signifiait dans l'esprit de Katerina qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Voilà pourquoi elle était si silencieuse, elle réfléchissait et avait prit la décision de découvrir la vérité.

Les sœurs Salvatore – Léa, Nina, Miranda, Emma et Giulia – et Lizzie avaient passé deux bonnes heures au centre commerciale de Richmond avant de rentrer à Mystic Falls et de montrer aux garçons ce qu'elles avaient acheté. Léa avait une nouvelle fois acheté de nouveau vêtements à son fils – qui grandissait vite – et avait acheté deux ou trois choses pour ses sœurs, ses frères – y comprit pour les jumeaux qu'attendait Elena – et quelques peluches pour les bébés de Miranda. Les bébés de Miranda qui étaient gâté puisque Nina et bien sur Miranda avaient fait quelques folie. Les jumelles elles avaient eu des vêtements et Miranda et Nina avaient acheté deux poupées, un bracelet et un collier à Lizzie pour ne pas qu'elle soit la seule à ne rien avoir. Et puis Lizzie était tellement adorable que les filles ne pouvaient pas ne pas la gâter. Bien sur les sœurs Salvatore avaient dépensé beaucoup d'argent mais en voyant ses fifilles heureuses, Damon avait sourit. Il se fichait que ses filles dépensent de l'argent, ce qu'il voulait était qu'elles soient heureuse et si être heureuse signifiait dépenser de l'argent, et bien qu'elles le fassent! Le bonheur de ses fifilles d'amour était le plus important.

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée riche en révélation pour Nicolas Salvatore. À neuf heures son meilleur ami et associé revenait du tribunal en lui disant qu'il allait se marier avec sa petite-sœur avant de recevoir un appel de celle-ci qui lui expliquait la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Miranda. En l'espace d'une heure, ça faisait beaucoup de révélations. Bien sur concernant Ethan et Léa il n'était pas inquiet, il avait confiance en son meilleur ami pour rendre sa sœur et son neveu heureux même si il devait bien avouer que ces soudaines fiançailles l'avaient surprit. Sa petite-sœur était du genre à toujours réfléchir et quand il s'agissait des ses histoires de cœur, Léa mettait dix ans à se décider. Or là elle allait se marier alors qu'elle ne connaissait Ethan que depuis quelques mois. En même temps il devait bien avouer qu'au contact de son meilleur ami, sa petite sœur avait changé et était devenue plus impulsive. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour Léa de devenir un peu plus détendue. Quand à son autre sœur, que dire… il était fou d'inquiétude pour elle. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait déjà dans sa voiture en route pour Mystic Falls mais il avait des rendez-vous jusqu'à quinze heures et Ethan passait une bonne partie de sa journée au tribunal, il ne pouvait pas le remplacer. Alors lui et Jenny – qui essayait de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait – avaient décidé d'y aller après ses rendez-vous pour s'assurer que sa petite-sœur allait bien. Lui et Jenny étaient inquiets. Il est vrai que la jeune femme n'avait vu Miranda que lors du _«weekend présentations»_ mais elle aimait beaucoup sa belle-sœur. À vrai dire, la fiancée de Nicolas s'était beaucoup attachée à sa belle famille. À ses yeux, les Salvatore étaient la famille parfaite. Bien sur elle savait tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé – Nicolas lui avait tout dit, y comprit le passage sur le surnaturel et même si au début elle avait eu du mal avec ça, elle s'était faite à l'idée de la réalité du monde dans lequel elle vivait. Donc elle savait tout ce que les Salvatore ont traversé par le passé mais le fait de savoir le lien qu'à cette famille avec le surnaturel ne l'avait pas effrayée. Elle aimait trop Nicolas pour se laisser impressionner par le surnaturel. Pour Jenny ce qui avait le plus d'importance dans sa vie était Nicolas et pour lui il n'y a rien qu'elle ne ferrait pas. Voilà pourquoi elle le soutenait en toutes occasion et l'accompagnait à Mystic Falls l'après-midi. Par amour.

Depuis qu'elle savait que leur grand-frère et leur belle-sœur venaient, les jumelles étaient complètement ingérables. Elles avaient voulu faire un gâteau et avaient mit la cuisine dans un état pitoyable avant de raller que le couple était en retard ce qui n'était pas le cas mais elles étaient trop impatientes pour attendre calmement. Elles adoraient véritablement Jenny. En même temps celle-ci était tout bonnement adorable avec tout le monde, il faudrait vraiment que les Salvatore soient compliqués pour ne pas aimer Jenny. Jenny qui venait enfin d'arriver avec Nicolas. Evidemment les jumelles s'accaparèrent leur future belle-sœur tandis que Nicolas alla s'asseoir à côté de Miranda pour savoir comment elle allait avant de parler avec Ian. Ian était celui qui comprenait le mieux leur sœur – en même temps Ian et Miranda sont jumeaux – et Nicolas voulait s'assurer que leur sœur allait vraiment bien. Pour Ian, Miranda faisait face. C'était très difficile pour elle – ce matin encore elle se confiait à cœur ouvert et en larmes à son jumeau – mais elle faisait face aux choses. En fait ce matin, enfin très tôt ce matin, Miranda avait de nouveau été prise par une irrationnelle crise de larmes et était allée se blottir dans les bras de son frère. Parce que Ian était son jumeau et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il l'a comprenne. Alors oui le jeune homme disait que sœur gérait les choses mais elle vivait très mal la situation. Elle disait bien aller et elle savait faire face et même si elle allait bien en apparence, au fond elle avait le cœur brisé. Mais Miranda était bien trop têtue, bien trop arrogante pour dire qu'elle souffrait, voilà pourquoi Ian était allé dans son sens en disant à Nicolas qu'elle allait bien.

En rentrant chez elle, Elena ignorait quoi dire à sa famille. Elle était anéantie. Folle d'inquiétude. C'était de son mari, son mari qui avait une tendance à constamment se mettre en danger, et de ses bébés dont il s'agissait. Ses bébés qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde et des bébés de sa Mimi dont il était question. C'était sa famille. Sa plus belle réussite et la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle avait. Elle savait qu'elle deviendrait folle s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à l'un d'eux. Elle se souvenait très bien quand les médecins sont venus la voir pour lui dire que sa fille, sa Miranda née prématurément, sa Miranda qu'elle n'avait même pas pu tenir dans ses bras ou même voir, son bébé dont elle avait tellement rêvé sans oser croire ni même espérer un jour l'avoir, son bébé qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, devait subir une opération qui pourrait la tuer. Qui allait certainement la tuer. Mais ils avaient ajouté que si ils ne le faisaient pas, elle allait mourir. À cet instant là, il y a dix-sept ans, Elena avait cru mourir. C'était de son bébé dont il était question. Elle n'arrivait pas à vivre sans un de ses enfants ou sans son mari. Ils étaient tous son univers. Souvent lors des promos de ses livres, on lui posait cette question: _«Quelle est votre plus belle réussite?»_ et elle répondait sans aucune hésitation avec le sourire aux lèvres: _«Ma famille_». Sans eux, Elena avait l'impression de manquer d'air, elle suffoquait. Depuis près de dix-huit ans, Elena Salvatore protégeait sa famille. Elle faisait tout pour les protéger et les garder en sécurité. Et voilà que maintenant elle apprenait qu'ils avaient un gène vampire endormi et qu'ils risquaient de devenir vampire s'ils subissaient une transfusion sanguine. Ou le redevenir dans le cas de Damon. Sans oublier ses petits-enfants, les enfants de Miranda qui risquaient en plus de devenir un jour vampire, de devenir loup-garou ou hybride s'ils activaient leurs deux gènes. Et s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'un d'eux, Elena ne le supporterait pas. Toute cette histoire la rendait vraiment malade. Cette journée et toutes ces révélations l'avaient chamboulée. Elle se sentait vraiment mal et n'avait qu'une envie: pleurer. Et elle pleurait. Ce fut même en larmes qu'elle rentra dans sa maison en allant directement se blottir dans les bras de son mari. Parce que même si elle ignorait comment réagirait Damon – mal c'était sur mais la question était _«À quel point?»_ - elle avait besoin de lui. Il est vrai qu'en cas de situation particulièrement difficile, c'était elle qui gérait les choses mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait pas. C'était au delà de ses forces et comme Damon et elle s'étaient dit pour le meilleur et pour le pire, elle s'appuya donc sur lui et lui expliqua toute la situation dans les moindres détails à l'étage, à l'abri des oreilles des enfants. Evidemment son époux eut une réaction typiquement Damon. Il avait tout cassé dans leur chambre avant de s'effondrer dans les bras d'Elena. Damon était capable de faire attention à lui et si par malheur il redevenait vampire… et bien il avait été vampire pendant cent-cinquante ans, ça le dérangerait mais avec sa femme dans sa vie, ça ne lui serait pas ingérable. En revanche ce qui lui était insupportable était que l'un de ses enfants, un jour devienne vampire. Ou alors ses petits-enfants! Sa famille était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait. Pour lui, devenir père était une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais songé. Parce que durant sa première vie d'humain, il n'y avait jamais rencontrer une femme qui lui donne envie de se marier et d'avoir une famille. Aucune femme qu'il avait rencontré n'avait la douceur, la tendresse, la compassion, la beauté, le charisme, l'intelligence de sa femme. Aucune femme qu'il avait rencontré n'avait été capable de lui donner l'amour qu'Elena lui donnait et de lui faire ressentir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ensuite, et bien ensuite il était devenu vampire et tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne humain et qu'il apprenne que son Elena portait leurs enfants. Ce jour là Damon Salvatore était devenu un autre homme. Un homme qui s'efforçait d'être digne de sa famille. Un homme qui la protégeait parce que cette famille était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait avec sa femme. Or aujourd'hui, cette famille qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, cette famille qui lui était si chère et si précieuse, cette famille était en danger. Et il ne savait pas comment gérer les sentiments qu'il ressentait alors il commença à tout briser sur son passage.

«On doit leur dire, murmura simplement Elena sans faire attention au bordel que mettait son mari. Miranda doit savoir, c'est ses bébés.

- Et tu crois qu'elle saura…

- Je ne sais pas Damon, pleurait sa femme. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis Maman et qu'en temps que Maman, je sais que ma fille veut savoir!

- Je déteste quand tu as raison, soupira Damon sur un ton monotone. Je voudrais tellement que Mimi n'ait pas à vivre ça! Aucun d'eux. Je voudrais qu'ils aient…

- Une vie normale. Je ne veux pas leur dire. Je ne veux pas mais on doit.»

En bas aucun des enfants n'avaient comprit le comportement de leur mère. Elle pleurait mais ils ignoraient pourquoi et c'était ça qui les inquiétait. Ils en parlaient entre eux et avec leur invités – Logan et Lizzie étaient toujours là et après que Damon et Elena soient montés dans leur chambre, Ethan était arrivé suivit de Margaret qui dorlotait Miranda – et personne ne savait ce qui suscitait le comportement d'Elena et la discussion privée entre elle et Damon. DJ avait été tenté d'espionner mais ses frères le lui avait interdit en lui disant que si c'était quelque chose de grave, leurs parents leur diraient ce qui se passe mais qu'en attendant ils avaient le droit d'avoir des discutions privées. Et DJ avait obéit parce que Miranda avait rajouté que leur mère serait déçue de ce comportement sachant que son petit-frère était celui qui aimait le moins mettre Elena en colère ou la décevoir. Et deux heures plus tard, leurs parents demandèrent discrètement à Margaret d'emmener les jumelles et DJ au Mystic Grill, à Logan de rentrer chez lui avec sa petite-sœur avant d'aller parler à leurs grands. Ils avaient laissé Nicolas et Léa être présents, parce qu'ils s'agissait de leurs frères et sœurs et Elena scruta chacun de ses bébés avant que Damon ne comprenne qu'il était temps qu'il prenne la parole. Tous les enfants étaient inquiets, jamais ils n'avaient vu leurs parents aussi inquiets, aussi démunis. Leurs parents qui avaient bien du mal à leur expliquer la situation. Pourtant Damon leur avait tout raconté et chacun avait eu une réaction différente. Aaron et Ian avaient plaisanté sur le fait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils subissent une transfusion sanguine et que maintenant qu'ils étaient avertis, ils ferraient tout pour éviter les situations qui pourrait les conduire à être transfusé mais leurs sœurs avaient eu une toute autre réaction. Instinctivement Miranda, en larmes, avait posé sa main sur son ventre, paniquée à l'idée que ses bébés ne deviennent vampires, loups garous ou hybrides. Pourtant elle ne changeait pas d'avis sur sa grossesse. Il y avait une chose que la jeune fille avait apprit de ses parents: rien n'est impossible. Et elle se savait capable de tout pour ses enfants et se savait capable de tout affronter. Bien sur ce serait plus facile si ses enfants n'activaient aucun de leurs gènes mais si c'était le cas, qu'importe que ce soit le gène lycanthrope, vampire ou les deux, Miranda savait que son amour pour ses bébés était plus fort que tout et qu'avec l'aide de la famille, tout ceci serait surmontable. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être sous le choc. Quand à sa sœur, elle rejoignait son idée et restait muette. Nina pensait à elle et à Logan, au fait que peut-être le cadet des Lockwood serait – dans un lointain futur – celui qu'elle épouserait et avec qui elle aurait des enfants. Et là ce que ses parents lui avaient dit l'avait effrayée et pourtant Nina n'était pas du genre à avoir peur. Cependant savoir ça ne l'empêchait pas de persister et de se dire que ça ne changerait rien à ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie. Ce n'était pas des stupides gènes qui l'empêcheraient d'être mère le jour où elle le voudrait. Alors elle murmura simplement un _«quoi qu'il arrive ce sera surmontable»_, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Léa. Léa qui comme Nicolas était sous le choc et inquiète pour sa famille. Pourtant elle ne laissa rien voir et se contenta de garder Nina dans ses bras tandis que Nicolas était allé prés de leur mère qui pleurait et tentait de la rassurer elle et Damon.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Caro a vraiment pourrit son fils, la belle vie pour Taylor c'est finie! Qu'en pensez vous? Sinon que pensez vous de la scène Marie/Margaret? Et Katerina qui pense que son père à une maitresse, un avis? Des théories? Nicolas qui vient à Mystic Falls? Les jumelles folles de Jenny? Sinon la partie révélations, qu'en avez vous pensé? **

**La suite dans quelques jours. **

**Passez une bonne fin d'après midi et une bonne soirée. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	63. Chapitre 62

**Salut tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre (vous saurez enfin ce que cache Stefan) mais avant réponses aux reviews.**

**Virginie: Stefan a un secret, à t-il une maitresse? C'est ce que Katy pense mais Kat et Katy sont parfois un peu irrationnelle donc… tu sauras dans ce chapitre si Katerina est vraiment irrationnelle ou si elle a raison. Oui je comprends que tu aies des envies de meurtres à l'encontre de Taylor et même s'il a des circonstances atténuantes, il agit vraiment comme un con. Mais la question est agira-t-il toujours ainsi? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant et il aime Miranda même s'il la fait souffrir. C'est un question qu'il faut se poser, les choses seront-t-elles toujours ainsi ou évolueront-t-elle. Ensuite si elles évoluent, JE DIS BIEN SI ET J'INSISTE SUR LE **_**SI**_**, ça soulèvera d'autre questions bien évidemment. En tout cas merci pour ta review et ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Passe un bon mercredi après midi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Heureuse que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Caroline agit de manière dure mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire et comme tu le dis c'est bien, ça force Taylor à se remuer, à grandir. Il apprend la vie. Bien sur elle aurait du être **_**«moins cool»**_** avant dans le sens qu'elle aurait du moins le protéger de tout pour qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller (un peu comme les Salvatore, eux ils gèrent tout ou presque. Comme Miranda et Ian qui ont prit en mains Tay' quand il s'est transformé ou Nina qui s'occupe constamment de Logan). Amanda apprend beaucoup de mauvaises choses au contact de DJ, c'est un peu le terrible de la bande. Il est vrai que les jumelles (et Stella, tu constateras que la petite de deux ans, à un sale caractère elle aussi) ne sont pas très loin mais DJ c'est le fils de son père. Il a apprit à Amanda comment arnaquer Grayson en utilisant Stella, et Amanda est la fille de Marie donc assez vive, elle aussi n'en loupe pas une comme on dit. Margaret est relativement plus calme, bon c'est vrai qu'elle est adulte mais elle est moins vive que les Salvatore, elle a du caractère, elle est assez active mais elle n'est pas vive comme sa mère ou sa petite sœur. Elle est plus comme Elena, toutes les deux sont proches. Katerina elle est comme sa mère, elle pense comme sa mère donc il y a de forte chance pour que Kat le pense aussi. Telle mère, telle fille. En tout cas Stefan cache quelque chose et la réponse à la question est dans ce chapitre. Concernant le parallélisme que tu as fait avec **_**Le Miracle de Noël**_**, oui et non, dans Le Miracle de Noël la grossesse d'Elena se passait de manière surnaturelle et risquait surtout de la tuer, l'a tué même, là c'est différent, le problème ne vient que de Taylor, de ce qu'il est pas de la situation en elle-même. Mais oui d'un certain point de vue c'est similaire. Bon j'ai fini de t'écrire un roman, je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Passe un bon mercredi, bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 62<strong>

À Richmond, Katherine et Stefan junior profitaient encore de festival. Katerina elle était rentrée à Mystic Falls parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien mais elle avait refusé que sa mère et son frère ne l'accompagne préférant qu'ils profitent du festival. Alors Katherine avait cédé et cajolait son fils en lui passant tout ses caprices. En même temps, SJ n'était pas capricieux comme enfant. Il se contentait de ce qu'on lui donnait et stoppait sa mère quand celle-ci allait dans les excès dont elle était coutumière. Non, Stefan junior était tout sauf chiant, et Katherine ne pouvait qu'être fière de son fils. Parce qu'il était son petit ange, son petit ange qui est la copie de son mari. Mari qu'elle aime plus que tout mais contre qui elle n'a toujours pas décolérée. Il leur a annoncé être obligé d'aller au travail mais Katerina l'a supplié de rester avec eux et quand Katerina le supplie de quoi que ce soit, Stefan se démène pour offrir à leur fille ce qu'elle veut. Or là il s'était excusé et était parti. Et ça Katherine l'avait en travers de la gorge. Sans oublier que ce comportement soulève énormément de questions dans la tête de Katherine qui abordait une expression préoccupée. Elle pensait évidemment au pire et croyait que son mari avait une maitresse. Et ça, ça la mettait dans un de ces états! Alors en rentrant chez elle, elle comptait dire à SJ de prendre ses affaires pour la nuit et l'emmener dormir chez Damon et Elena et dire à sa fille d'en faire de même pour pouvoir faire passer un interrogatoire corsé à son époux. Pour savoir s'il avait une maitresse et si oui qui s'était. Elle savait comment faire cracher le morceau à Stefan, elle savait parfaitement le manipuler et elle savait quand il mentait. Et si jamais elle découvrait qu'elle avait raison, elle le tuerait. Enfin pas physiquement – même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas de le faire – mais elle ferrait tout pour l'éloigner d'elle et de leurs enfants. Parce que jamais elle ne supporterait de le voir et ne supporterait pas que ses enfants soient en contact avec lui. Rien qui l'idée de penser que son mari avait peut-être une liaison la rendait complètement malade. SJ s'était aperçu que sa mère allait mal et lui avait fait un câlin en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Bien évidemment Katherine ne pouvait pas le lui dire et elle lui avait menti en lui disant qu'elle était inquiète pour Katy et qu'il fallait peut-être mieux rentrer à la maison voir si elle allait bien.

Katerina Salvatore était rentrée plus tôt de Richmond. Elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle était malade et lui avait demandé la permission de rentrer à la maison en lui disant de rester avec SJ et de profiter du festival. Bien sur il avait fallu convaincre Katherine mais elle avait fini par trouver les arguments et sa mère lui avait laissé la voiture pour qu'elle puisse rentrer en toute sécurité – Katherine refusait que sa fille prenne le taxi jugeant que c'était dangereux. Alors la jeune fille était rentrée en voiture et s'était rendue à l'hôpital. Car si Katerina avait voulu rentrer plus tôt ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était malade, c'était parce qu'elle était persuadée que son père avait une maitresse et elle comptait bien en avoir le cœur net. Bien sur sa raison lui disait que son Papa était incapable d'une chose pareille mais elle laissait parler sa part irrationnelle et sa part irrationnelle lui faisait penser à tout, y comprit au pire qui était inenvisageable aux yeux d'une personne rationnelle. Mais Katerina n'était plus rationnelle, elle avait cette idée en tête et voulait protéger sa Maman en évitant qu'elle ne découvre _«la vérité»_. Et puis elle refusait de voir ses parents divorcer, elle pensait à sa mère qui serait trop blessée et en colère pour accepter qu'elle, SJ et les bébés voient leur père ne serait-ce qu'un weekend sur deux. Elle ne voulait pas ne plus voir son père qu'importe ce qu'il avait fait, il restait son Papa. Bien sur elle lui en voulait mais Stefan restait son père et elle s'efforcerait de tout faire pour qu'il reste auprès d'elle, de son frère et de sa mère. Voilà pourquoi Katerina Salvatore commençait ses investigations et était allée à l'hôpital afin de savoir si son Papa y était. Or une infirmière lui avait apprit qu'aujourd'hui son père ne travaillait pas. Et cette information ne faisait que renforcer la plus grande peur de Katerina. Pourtant malgré son angoisse, la jeune fille ne se démonta pas et rentra chez elle, chercha les papiers de la ligne téléphonique de son père pour y trouver le code et le numéro de contrat avant d'appeler l'opérateur en demandant une localisation. C'était manipulateur comme pas possible mais c'était exactement ce que Katherine ou Katerina étaient capables de faire. Telle mère telle fille comme on dit. Et la fille avait obtenu les renseignements qu'elle voulait et décida d'aller sur les lieux que lui avait indiqué l'opérateur pour savoir qui était la maitresse de son père avec l'idée de remettre son Papa dans le droit chemin. L'opérateur lui avait indiqué que son père était dans un appartement à Richmond, or Katerina – en y rentrant comme une furie – avait été surprise de le trouver seul entouré d'une tonne de documents. Son père la dévisageait surprit de la voir ici et le jeune fille ne savait pas quoi dire ni trop quoi penser. Aucune femme ne se trouvait avec son Papa et celui-ci semblait faire des recherches d'après tout ce qui se trouvait dans le studio. Katerina était confuse, tout ce qu'elle voulait était savoir ce que son Papa lui cachait. Parce qu'il était clair que Stefan n'avait pas de maitresse mais il était tout aussi clair qu'il avait un secret et sa fille voulait le connaître.

«Tu nous as menti, l'accusa-t-elle le regard noir. Je croyais… je croyais que tu avais une maitresse et j'avais peur que Maman et toi…

- C'est stupide ma Katy, rigola Stefan. Ta mère je l'aime trop pour faire quoi que ce sot qui la rende malheureuse. Et puis si je faisais un truc pareil, ta Maman, aussi charmante soit-t-elle me tuerait! Plaisanta-t-il. Sérieusement Katerina, ta mère est peut-être parfois difficile mais je l'aime, je suis heureux avec elle et jamais je ne mettrait ce que j'ai avec elle en danger. Je suis incapable d'une chose pareille! Ah parfois ma Katy tu es aussi irrationnelle que ta Maman!

- Tu fais quoi ici? Gronda Katerina. Je veux savoir! Je n'aime pas les secrets Papa et je veux savoir!

- Tu te souviens du jour où ta mère et moi on a parlé de son passé. Son passé a toujours été difficile pour elle et parler du bébé qu'elle a eu… Elle y pense tous les jours Katy et même si elle est heureuse aujourd'hui, le fait est que le passé est toujours là! Et toi, j'ai bien vu à quel point ça t'a perturbé alors je voulais vous faire une surprise et j'ai mit du temps mais voilà tout ce que j'ai pu trouvé. (Il tendit les documents à sa fille). En fait j'ai engagé un détective pour qu'il aille faire des recherches en Bulgarie et si je n'ai pas pu venir avec vous c'est parce que je devais le voir. Et pour ta rassurer le détective est gros, chauve, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas comprit, c'est un homme!

- Ça va, j'ai comprit, je me suis faite des films toute seule! Sourit la jeune fille. Désolée Papa. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu croire… Maman tu l'aimes plus que tout, c'est stupide d'avoir pensé que tu pouvais la tromper! Je crois que j'avais tellement peur que je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma puce, sourit son père en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu es comme ta mère! Et c'est bien. Je ne pouvais pas t'imaginer autrement que comme ta Maman. Tant que tu ne répètes pas ses énormes erreurs.

- Crois moi j'ai comprit la leçon, les triangles amoureux, fini pour moi, déclara sa fille vaccinée.

- C'est bien.

- Le portrait c'est ma sœur, c'est ça? Demanda Katerina en voyant un dessin dans le dossier.

- Apparemment oui. Elle s'appelait Irina.

- On se ressemble, je veux dire on ressemble toutes les deux à Maman. Sauf qu'elle a les yeux bleus mais sinon on à le même nez, la même couleur de cheveux et la peau couleur olive. Elle était belle. J'aurais aimé la connaître.

- Je sais.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais nous il faut qu'on ramène tout ça à Maman! S'enthousiasma la jeune fille pour changer de sujet. Merci Papa.»

Chez elle, Caroline était toujours aussi en colère. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester calme quand elle voyait son fils ne prendre que des mauvaises décisions les unes sur les autres. Pour elle Taylor devait être avec Miranda, auprès d'elle et assumer ses responsabilités. Elle voulait bien croire que c'était difficile pour lui, il était jeune et n'avait probablement jamais imaginer se retrouver père si tôt mais Miranda était enceinte et aujourd'hui il fallait qu'il soit auprès d'elle parce qu'elle en avait de besoin. Elle aussi était effrayée et ne demandait qu'une chose, que Taylor revienne vers elle. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, Miranda était trop fière pour le dire mais Caroline le savait. Parce qu'elle avait été dans la même situation que sa nièce. Caroline Lockwood pouvait comprendre que son fils soit effrayé par sa jeunesse et surtout par le fait qu'il ait des gènes lycanthropes qu'il transmettait à sa descendance mais elle ne supportait pas de voir son fils si inhumain et qu'il rende la mère de ses enfants malheureuse. Miranda était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Taylor. Bien sur Miranda était une véritable constante dans la vie du jeune homme, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, la jeune fille l'avait protégé de tout, avait été présente pour lui dés qu'il en avait de besoin mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, en couple, Caroline voyait son fils épanoui comme jamais. Et quand elle les avait vu ensemble, Caroline les avait vu véritablement heureux. Miranda était faite pour Taylor et Caro était bien décidée à ce que son fils ne brise pas tout. Voilà pourquoi elle se montrait dure, pour lui faire comprendre que la vie l'était, que les choses ne se passaient pas toujours comme on le souhaite et qu'on devait assumer la responsabilité de ses actes. Taylor avait couché avec Miranda et l'avait mise enceinte, aujourd'hui il devait assumer et être présent pour elle. Il devait… Caroline voulait que son fils écoute son cœur. Elle refusait de croire qu'elle avait élevé un enfant sans cœur, elle refusait de croire que son fils s'en fichait de Miranda et des bébés. Voilà pourquoi elle tentait de le responsabiliser et de lui ouvrir les yeux même si ses méthodes pouvaient être jugées dures. Étaient jugées dures par Tyler avec qui elle se disputait une nouvelle fois. Celui-ci voulait être plus conciliant et pensait que ce n'était pas de cette manière que leur fils se ressaisira et ferra les bons choix. Ils auraient continué de se disputer si Logan et Lizzie n'étaient pas rentrés suivis de près par Bonnie. La sorcière affichait une mine inquiète et leur annonça avoir quelque chose d'important à leur dire. En privé. Alors Caroline avait dit à son cadet de s'occuper de Lizzie et de rester avec elle à l'étage sans qu'ils se battent avec Taylor et avait invité son amie dans le salon. Et Bonnie leur avait tout raconté sans que personne ne se rende compte que Logan et Taylor écoutaient aux portes. Les deux garçons avaient senti le coup fourré et avaient mit leur sœur devant la télévision en lui promettant des sucettes si elle était sage et qu'elle ne quittait pas sa chambre. Et la petite avait obtempéré, il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne ferrait pas pour avoir des bonbons! En entendant tout ça, Taylor était sorti de la maison tel une furie tandis que Logan restait silencieux et regardait les trois adultes les dévisager. Le bruit du claquement de la porte d'entrée les avaient fait allé dans le hall, hall dans lequel était figé le cadet des Lockwood. Il était sous le choc, il pensait à sa famille, à ses amis, à la famille de ses amis. Tout ça, ça faisait beaucoup pour lui alors il avait besoin de réaliser les faits. Il pensait particulièrement à Nina et à ce qu'une famille représentait pour elle. Il savait que plus tard sa copine voudrait se marier et avoir des enfants et il avait peur de ce qu'ils pourraient vivre. Parce que Logan était peut-être jeune mais il savait que Nina était l'amour de sa vie à qui il donnerait tout. Il savait qu'un jour, il épouserait cette fille et qu'ils auraient des enfants ensemble, parce que Nina – la fille qu'il a toujours qualifié de _«spéciale_» – était la seule qui lui fasse ressentir quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir différent, extraordinaire et qui le rendait vraiment heureux. Bien sur elle le secouait, elle le disputait mais une seule de ses paroles, un seul de ses sourires, sa présence tout simplement rendait Logan heureux et apaisé.

«Où est parti ton frère, hurlait Caroline hystérique et en larmes tandis que Bonnie lui faisait signe qu'elle partait (elle devait aller chez Stefan et Katherine) et de l'appeler en cas de soucis. Logan?

- Caroline, laisse lui le temps… il a tout entendu, vas y doucement avec lui, murmura simplement Tyler. Logan? Logan ça va?

- Je… Je… Je crois, souffla le jeune homme. Je dois voir Nina, je…

- LOGAN OÙ EST TON FRÈRE? Cria Caroline folle de rage.

- Caro il ne sait rien, souffla son époux. Ce que Logan veut c'est sa copine. Il veut Nina parce que… Nina s'occupe des lui et qu'ils sont dans le même barque tous les deux. Et puis il flippe pour elle aussi. Laisse le partir, il ne va pas bien loin, il sera chez Elena et Damon.

- Et si Tay' était parti… parti? Loin de nous, pleurait sa femme sans écouter ce que Tyler venait de dire. Pour de bon. Quelque part mais loin d'ici. Et si il ne revenait plus jamais à la maison?

- Non, murmura désespérément Tyler. Non Caro, il va revenir.

- TU N'EN SAIS RIEN! Hurla son épouse en brisant un vase. Je veux que mon bébé rentre. Je veux retrouver mon petit bébé!

- Il va rentrer Caro. Jamais il ne nous ferrait ça! Il va revenir, lui assura Tyler qui se demandait _quand_. Calme toi chérie.»

Katherine paniqua lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle et qu'il n'y trouva pas sa fille. Celle-ci n'était pas dans la maison et sa mère s'imaginait le pire. Katerina avait dit avoir mal au ventre et qu'elle avait envie de se reposer, or comme elle n'était pas dans la maison, Katherine Salvatore pensa au pire et commença à s'agiter, inquiète et en colère contre elle. Inquiète parce que sa fille n'était pas à la maison et comme elle dans sa tête circulait les pires scénarii – elle pensait que sa fille avait peut-être eu un accident de voiture, elle pensait aussi qu'elle avait trop mal au ventre et qu'elle était allée à l'hôpital, qu'elle avait l'appendicite… toutes sortes de théories mélodramatiques – elle s'inquiétait et culpabilisait en se disant qu'elle aurait du rentrer avec elle pour s'occuper de son bébé malade. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Parce que sa fille avait peut-être seize ans mais Katherine pouvait la couver comme si elle en avait deux. Parce qu'elle était sa fille et parce que ses enfants était la seule chose qu'elle avait faite de bien de toute son existence et qu'elle savait la douleur qu'était d'être séparée d'un enfant et qu'elle ne supporterait pas que ça se reproduise. Voilà pourquoi Katherine était si inquiète et commençait à paniquer. Parce qu'elle avait peur pour son bébé. Elle allait prendre son téléphone pour demander au sheriff de lui retrouver sa fille quand Bonnie sonna chez elle. Elle fut bien évidemment surprise de voir «la petite sorcière» sonner chez elle – de un elles ne s'entendaient pas très bien et de deux, il était vingt et une heure passée – mais en voyant la tête de Bonnie, elle la laissa rentrer et lui demanda tout de suite s'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa fille. Et évidemment la sorcière n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Katherine lui posait cette question mais la voir si paniquée lui rendait ses révélations encore plus difficiles. Déjà que savoir devoir dire tout ça à Katherine la rendait nerveuse, voir une Katherine déchainée empirait la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Bonnie aurait voulu que Stefan soit là, il était plus calme que sa femme et savait relativiser. Parce que le mot d'ordre était _«relativiser»_. Oui la situation était délicate mais il y avait peut de chance qu'un transformation se produise. Surtout maintenant que tout le monde était au courant. Pourtant quand Katherine fut au courant elle paniqua et Bonnie ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il fallait relativiser et qu'il n'arriverait rien à ses enfants, Katherine paniquait et commençait à casser deux ou trois choses pour essayer de se calmer avant d'aller sur internet pour chercher des réponses – comme il n'y avait rien, elle brisa la tablette sur lesquelles elle avait fait ses investigations – avant de sauter à la gorge de Stefan qui arrivait et de l'accuser d'avoir une maitresse. Et puis elle avait vu sa fille et l'avait serrée très fort dans ses bras, inspectée sous tous les angles avant de fondre en larmes. Comme elle pleurait que très rarement, ce comportement avait intrigué tout le monde et Stefan avait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais Katherine ne l'avait pas laissé s'approcher et ce fut Katy qui consola sa Maman en lui disant que son père n'avait pas de maitresse mais un beau cadeau pour elle. Cependant bien qu'elle adorait les cadeaux, Katherine ne semblait pas disposée à le recevoir trop inquiète pour ses enfants et ce fut Bonnie qui expliqua une dernière fois la situation.

- Ok. Katherine regarde moi, ordonna Stefan en prenant Katerina dans ses bras parce que sa fille était terrifiée tandis que Bonnie sortait discrètement. Tout ira bien. Je vais… Je mettrais une note dans les dossiers médicaux des enfants disant qu'ils ne supportent pas les transfusions, ça arrive chez certains patients, il faudra juste que je bidouille leurs dossiers en disant qu'ils en ont déjà eu et que je falsifie des résultats pour prouver me dire, ça risque de me prendre toute la matinée entre nos enfants, ceux de mon frère et ceux de Caro et Ty mais tout ira bien. Une fois les infos dans leurs dossiers, tout ira bien. Vous m'avez comprises toutes les deux?

- Tu… Tu risques ta carrière pour…

- Katy ma carrière n'a pas d'importance quand il s'agit de ma famille, clarifia Stefan. Aller ne pleure pas ma puce. Toi non plus Kat. En plus tu es toute pâle, tu es sûre d'aller bien? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant sa femme fébrile.

- Oui c'est juste…, commença Katherine qui du se raccrocher à sa fille parce qu'elle était prise de vertiges.

- Maman? Paniqua Katerina. Papa qu'est-ce que…

- Katy va chercher ma valise s'il te plait. Kat, tu as mal quelque part dis moi…

- Tu étais où? Katy dit que tu n'as pas de maitresse mais tu as un secret, je veux savoir, exigea sa femme faible.

- Kat pas maintenant. Mon secret c'est une surprise pour toi ma chérie. Pour toi et Katy mais elle l'a découvert. Elle pensait comme toi parce que vous êtes toutes les deux paranoïaques! Plaisanta Stefan en masquant l'inquiétude qu'il avait après qu'il sache que ses enfants pouvaient devenir vampires et qu'il avait pour sa femme. Je te donnerais ta surprise mais avant je veux juste vérifier que toi et les bébés allez bien. Maintenant s'il te plait laisse moi t'ausculter et dit moi si tu as quelque chose.

- Juste des vertiges Stefan. Et je suis fatiguée.

- Tu as mangé?

- Oui. Demande à SJ si tu veux.

- SJ est où? S'inquiéta Katerina qui ne voulait pas que son petit-frère apprenne pour le surnaturel.

- Dans sa chambre, je lui ai dit que je l'appellerais pour qu'il descende. Katy tu peux t'en occuper, il n'a mangé qu'un sandwich et un sandwich ne lui suffit jamais, fais lui quelques chose à manger.

- Ouais mais avant je veux savoir si tu vas bien et…

- Ta mère va bien, elle a juste eu une chute de tension mais ça c'est parce qu'elle à eu beaucoup d'émotions. Maintenant je vais la monter à l'étage et elle va dormir. Et pas de mais Kat, Katy s'occupe de son frère et s'ils ont un problème, je suis là.

- Non. Avant d'aller me reposer, je veux savoir ce que vous me cachez! Exigea Katherine.

- Maman, Papa il… Il a fait un truc géniale pour nous, lui dit sa fille en venant près d'elle et en lui montrant le dossier. C'est pour ça qu'il passait du temps loin de nous. Regarde.

- C'est… Oh Stefan, c'est… Je t'aime! Sourit-t-elle. Quand je pense que j'ai cru…

- Oh j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où tu me fais des crises Kat', plaisanta son époux.

- Elle était… vraiment très belle. Je… C'est ma fille! Enfin mon autre fille.

- Et c'est ma sœur! Rajouta Katy en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

- Oui. Donc ma puce tu m'as dit que tu étais malade pour aller retrouver ton père? Ne me fais plus jamais ça! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait peur! Et toi Stefan, toi je sais pourquoi je t'ai épousé! Tu es parfait. Katerina, je veux que tu nous promettes quelque chose, reprit-t-elle gravement. Je le ferrais promettre à ton frère et aux jumeaux quand ils seront en âge de comprendre mais je veux…

- Je veillerais sur eux et je ferrais attention à moi. Papa va régler le problème de tout façon mais je te promets que je prendrais soin de chouchou et des jumeaux, promit la jeune fille qui savait très bien que cette histoire de vampirisation tracassait sa mère. Maman je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça!

- Je sais mais…

- Pas de mais, aller maintenant file te reposer, moi je m'occupe de SJ. Papa, toi reste avec Maman, je gère la maison.»

Et puis ses parents l'avaient prise dans leur bras et lui avaient dit qu'ils l'aimaient avant de monter à l'étage. Inutile de discuter avec Katerina, elle était aussi têtue que sa mère et puis Kat et Stefan avaient confiance en leur fille, ils savaient que quand elle disait qu'elle gérait la maison, elle le ferrait consciencieusement. Et puis, Katherine était encore toute pâle, en état de choc et sa tension n'allait pas remonté comme par magie, elle avait besoin de repos, tout le monde le savait. C'était aussi pour cette raison que Katerina prenait tout en charge, pour que sa mère se repose et que son père veille sur elle. L'adolescente avait donc dit à son frère qu'il pouvait descendre – en lui disant seulement de ne pas faire trop de bruit parce que leur mère se reposait – avant de lui faire un plat de pâte. Ensuite elle était restée un moment au salon avec son cadet – celui-ci avait entendu leur mère crier après leur père et voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé, Katy avait répondu que leur mère avait cru que leur père la trompait (SJ avait rigolé parce qu'il savait son Papa incapable d'une chose pareille) – et après avoir répondu à toutes les questions de son petit-frère et après l'avoir une énième fois rassuré sur l'état de leur mère, Katerina prit son téléphone et appela sa cousine. Parce que Bonnie leur avait apprit que Miranda était enceinte mais qu'avec toutes les révélations qu'il y avait eu durant la soirée et après le malaise de Katherine, Katerina avait préféré rester chez elle plutôt que d'aller voir Miranda sachant que sa cousine comprendrait cette décision. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle l'abandonnait – jamais elle ne pourrait abandonner Mimi – elle allait lui téléphoner en attendant le lendemain pour aller la voir. En attendant toutes les deux étaient au téléphone et discutaient entres cousines.

Depuis les révélations de Bonnie, Nina Salvatore ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son petit ami. Celui-ci allait savoir. Sa tante avait dit qu'elle passerait et chez Caroline et chez son oncle et sa tante – elle avait envoyé un texto à Katy pour savoir si elle avait déjà vu Bonnie et si oui comment elle allait, mais pas de réponse, Katerina devait être occupée à faire dieu seul sait quoi. – et depuis qu'elle savait qu'en plus de devenir loup-garou, son petit ami pouvait devenir vampire, Nina s'inquiétait pour lui. Parfois Logan prenait les choses… difficilement. Elle avait peur qu'il ne soit effrayé par la situation et qu'il ait une réaction irréfléchie. Parfois Logan régissait avec excès, tout le monde disait qu'il était comme son père et même s'il agissait souvent en _«petit con»_, au fond il était comme sa mère au même âge. Il manquait de confiance en lui et parfois il réagissait de manière excessive à certaines choses. Et Nina voulait le protéger. Parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il aille noyer sa peur dans de l'alcool ou qu'il se mette inconsciemment en danger. Parce que parfois Logan agissait en _«petit con» _pour cacher le fait qu'il manquait de confiance en lui et qu'il était effrayé. Alors Nina s'inquiétait. D'autant plus maintenant qu'elle savait ce que Logan encourait en cas d'accident. Elle savait qu'il aurait vraiment du mal s'il devenait loup-garou – comme tout le monde qui l'a été avant lui – mais elle savait que ce serait catastrophique s'il devenait vampire. Elle avait peur pour lui, elle voulait le savoir dans ses bras en sécurité. Elle voulait le protéger et le rassurer. Faire ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Et elle le fit quand elle vit son petit-ami rentrer chez elle. C'était Aaron qui lui avait ouvert la porte et Nina avait sauté de son fauteuil en entendant son jumeau lui dire, _«Nina tu peux jouer le psy, ton mec est là!»_. Cependant Logan semblait relativement calme. Mais il savait. Nina pouvait le voir dans son regard. Elle connaissait Logan Lockwood par cœur et elle savait qu'il connaissait la vérité. Tous les deux étaient montés à l'étage pour plus de tranquillité – bien sur Damon avait commencé à protester, à dire à sa fille de rester en bas mais Elena était intervenue et leur avait donné le feu vert parce qu'elle avait confiance – et la jeune fille s'était occupée de lui. Elle lui avait demandé comment il allait en lui disant qu'elle le protégerait, qu'elle ferrait en sorte que rien ne lui arrive. Elle était comme ça, elle avait toujours protégé Logan et elle savait que jamais ça ne changerait même si son petit-ami devenait mature et lui disait que c'était lui qui la protégerait.

«Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle simplement en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Je t'aime aussi et je t'aimerais toujours, lui promit son petit ami en lui rendant son baiser.

- Menteur! Dans dix ans je te verrais à une réunion des anciens du lycée et tu seras avec une sculptureuse blonde toute refaite et sans cervelle qui tu aimeras en te demandant comment tu as pu sortir avec une fille comme moi, répondit Nina pessimiste. Enfin une blonde refaite ou une autre fille, c'est sans importance. Tu en aimeras une autre.

- Oui j'aimerai une autre fille mais cette fille t'appellera _«Maman»_! Et elle aura des sœurs et des frères que j'aimerai tout autant.

- Tu… Tout ce qu'on vient d'apprendre…

- J'ai peur oui mais on sait toi et moi que tu es faite pour avoir des enfants, que tu en veux et comment je pourrais te refuser des enfants? Je serais un monstre si je faisais ça! Quoi qu'il arrive, on est ensemble, le jour où on aura des enfants, on géra, lui promit amoureusement Logan. Mais les enfants, dans quelques années. Après la fac. Aaron est mon meilleur ami et je n'ai pas envie que lui, tes autres frères et ton père me tuent!

- Je t'aime, lui susurra-t-elle simplement à l'oreille. Et je te rassure, je ne veux pas d'enfants maintenant, je suis trop jeune et tu sais mon autre rêve c'est Broadway et Hollywood et si je veux y arriver, il me faut quelques années pour m'y consacrer, après, une fois que j'aurais un nom, je pourrais être une Maman sans avoir peur de ne pas réussir à mener ma carrière à bien.»

En effet, Nina rêvait d'être une star depuis ses cinq ans. Cette année là, ses parents l'avaient emmené à Los Angeles et en se baladant sur le _Walk Of Fame_, la fillette qu'elle était avait demandée à son Papa pourquoi il y avait plein d'étoiles avant de demander qui était tout ces gens qui avaient leurs étoiles. Damon lui avait répondu que c'était principalement des stars d'Hollywood et de Broadway avant de lui expliquer le métier de ces stars. Les yeux de la fillette brillaient et elle avait fixé son Papa droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire que plus tard elle aurait son étoile ici et qu'il serait fier d'elle. Damon avait rigolé mais comme toujours qu'importe ce à quoi ses enfants rêve, lui et Elena les encourageaient. Ainsi ils avaient inscrit leur fille à des cours de théâtre, de chant, de danse pour lui donner toutes ses chances. Et Nina savait que si un jour elle réussissait son pari, elle ne le devrait qu'à ses parents. Ses parents qui étaient prêts à la laisser partir étudier à Julliard après son diplôme. Ses parents qui étaient ses plus grands fans et qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elena et Damon croyaient en elle, et pour lui montrer ce à quoi ressemblerait sa vie, ils l'avaient déjà emmené à une tonne de remise de prix et à certains festivals dont celui de Cannes. Quand elle pensait à tout ce que ses parents faisaient pour elle, Nina ne pouvait que dire qu'elle avait les meilleurs parents du monde. Quand à Logan, il avait toujours su ce à quoi Nina rêvait et il l'encourageait. Mieux, il lui avait dit qu'il la suivrait à New-York pour vivre avec elle et l'aider du mieux qu'il pourrait le faire. Parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il croyait en elle.

Dans sa chambre, Nicolas travaillait sur un dossier sous le regard amusé de Jenny. Celle-ci l'observait et ne pouvait que constater qu'il commençait à tomber de fatigue. Certes il n'était pas tard – vingt deux heures! – mais aujourd'hui Nicolas n'avait fait que courir et comme le cabinet venait d'ouvrir il travaillait d'arrache pied et dormait très peu. Bien que la jeune femme admirait le côté _«hardworker»_ de son fiancé, elle finissait pas s'en inquiéter. En fait ses deux _«patrons»_ bossaient trop et elle et Léa avaient décidé que ça en était trop et s'étaient mise d'accord pour les stopper un, après tout le monde n'allait pas s'arrêter de tourner si les deux jeunes hommes freinaient un peu. Bien sur ils arrivaient à se libérer du temps mais ils travaillaient beaucoup trop quand même. Et Jenny refusait de voir Nicolas se ruiner la santé pour le travail. Alors elle lui avait confisqué ses dossiers et lui avaient demandé de venir se mettre au lit avec elle. En plus elle voulait lui parler, et voulait avoir toute son attention. En fait la jeune femme adorait la propriété de ses beaux parents et comme elle savait que Nicolas pouvait y avoir une maison, elle pensait lui proposer de faire construire – enfin que Damon fasse construire pour eux, parce que c'était comme ça que ça se passait, Damon faisait construire pour ses enfants. Jenny adorait la magnifique et immense propriété des Salvatore, elle s'entendait bien avec toute la famille et aimait beaucoup Mystic Falls. Sans oublier qu'elle pensait à l'avenir. Elle pensait au jour où elle et Nicolas auraient des enfants. La propriété étaient parfaite pour que des enfants y jouent et y vivent pleinement leur vie – Nicolas avait toujours dit qu'il avait vécu un rêve dans cet endroit et les jumelles, DJ, Stella et Amanda s'y amusaient comme des fous – et en plus en cas de problème, tous les deux pourraient trouvé quelqu'un pour les dépanner. Que ce soit Damon et Elena, les frères ou les sœurs de Nicolas, Marie et Ric, Miranda et Grayson, Margaret… bref à Mystic Falls il y aurait toujours quelqu'un en cas de problème. Et puis Jenny devait bien l'avouer elle en avait marre de vivre dans un appartement à Richmond. Elle voulait avoir sa propre maison. Alors tous ces pours pesaient plus lourd que le seul contre qui lui venait à l'esprit, les voyages Mystic Falls-Richmond/Richmond- Mystic Falls.

«Jenny tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu… Pas le bon moment. On vient de monter le cabinet et Mystic Falls-Richmond/Richmond- Mystic Falls ça en fait des kilomètres! Souligna Nicolas pour lui faire prendre conscient des faits.

- Je sais mais cet endroit… C'est le paradis! Et puis les dimanches on serait avec ta famille, ils sont supers et tu ne les vois pas assez souvent. Et puis je les aime bien, ils sont ma famille tu sais. Je les ai adopté. Demain les jumelles m'ont promit une surprise.

- Demain? Et le boulot?

- Chéri je n'ai pas prit une journée depuis longtemps et demain est une journée calme au cabinet. Vos emplois du temps sont mémorisés et sur vos ordinateurs, et sur vos portables et sur tablettes. Quand aux coups de fils, pour une fois vous répondrez au téléphone! Ne t'inquiète pas, Ethan et toi vous gérez très bien les choses. Ce n'est qu'une journée de travail de toute façon, je ne vous abandonne pas! Le rassura sa fiancée. En plus je me voyais mal dire non à tes petites-sœurs!

- On allait en entendre parler. En tout cas tu t'amuseras bien avec elles, lui dit-t-il en l'embrassant. Tu les aimes bien mes petites-sœurs, hein?

- Oui. Toutes. Et tes frères aussi.

- Oui mais les petites… j'ai bien vu comment tu es avec les jumelles et Stella, tu ressembles à une fille prête à pouponner, souligna-t-il simplement.

- J'aime bien les enfants et oui j'y pense. La preuve je t'ai parlé d'une maison. Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment, je sais. Avec le cabinet…

- Et si on engageait une intérim'? Dit-t-il subitement. C'est vrai ça ne coute pas des cent et des mille les intérimaires et je pense pas qu'Ethan n'y verra aucune objection.

- Tu es entrain de me proposer de faire un bébé ou je me trompe? Sourit Jenny.

- Je te propose bien de faire un bébé, effectivement! On remet tout à plus tard à cause du boulot et j'en ai marre. En plus tu es prête et moi je le suis aussi donc faisons un bébé! Sourit Nicolas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- Je n'en pense que du bien! Oui! Faisons un bébé! Pleurait-t-elle de joie. Je t'aime toi! Mais j'espère que tu es conscient qu'une intérimaire sera moins efficace que moi?

- Je sais et je m'en fiche! J'éviterais d'être tête en l'air! Et puis je veux faire un bébé à ma femme, j'ai le droit?

- Je t'aime, répéta Jenny en l'embrassant de nouveau.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre, qu'en pensez vous? Il vous a plu? Que pensez vous de Katy qui s'improvise inspecteur? Rusée la minie Kat'? Que pensez vous du cadeau de Stefan? Adorable, n'est-ce pas? Les réactions des filles quand elles voient ce qu'il a fait pour elles? Et les réactions chez Stefan après le passage de Bonnie? Que pensez vous de ce que Stefan veut faire pour protéger toute sa famille et celle de Caroline? La réaction des frères Lockwood quand ils apprennent qu'ils peuvent devenir hybrides? Où est parti Taylor selon vous? Est-t-il parti pour de bon comme le craint Caroline? J'attends vos théories sur le sujet. Que pensez vous de la phrase de Logan «Oui j'aimerai une autre fille mais cette fille t'appellera **_**«Maman»**_**!», mignon n'est-ce pas? Des rêves de Nina? Des projets de Nico et Jenny?**

**J'attends toutes vos théories sur ce chapitre avec une très grande impatience. **

**Bises et à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	64. Chapitre 63

**Voilà la suite de l'histoire (désolée j'ai mit du temps mais je dors peu et je ne suis pas très productive en ce moment). Je réponds juste à vos reviews avant de vous laisser avec ce 63****ème**** chapitre.**

**Virginie: Contente que le chapitre te plaise. Damon et Elena s'occupent de leurs enfants, ils les connaissent tous par cœur, ils savent ce que chacun d'eux veulent et ils savent quand l'un d'eux va mal. Elena le disait à Miranda, **_**«je connais mes enfants par cœur»**_**. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Kawaily: Contente que mon histoire te plaise. Je trouve marrant de voir Damon et Elena entourés d'enfants, surtout qu'ils ont tous une fichu caractère. Voilà tout. Après dans la réalité, autant d'enfants… AU SECOURS! Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre te plaise. Bonnie n'a pas eu un chapitre facile, c'est vrai. Surtout qu'elle a du aller le dire à Katherine et Katherine n'est pas du genre calme comme tu as pu le voir. Heureusement Stefan va arranger les choses. Oui ça fait beaucoup de travail mais personne ne va regarder les dossiers médicaux si vite, ce sera quand l'un des enfants sera malade, donc Stefan sera tranquille. Il sait tricher il a tricher pendant longtemps, durant toute sa vie de vampire. Il devait faire semblant d'être un autre. Et Damon et Elena ont huit enfants biologiques (Miranda, Ian, Nina, Aaron, DJ, Emma, Giulia & Stella), bientôt dix avec les jumeaux. Mais non Stefan ne se ferra pas prendre, je ne vais pas développer d'intrigue autour de ça. J'y ai pensé mais je pense qu'il est temps d'aller vers la fin et je vais terminer les intrigues en cour et terminer la fic (donc il reste quand même des chapitres de l'histoire). Taylor est parti. OÙ? C'est une bonne question. Réponse dans ce chapitre. Et oui je savais que la saison 2 sera diffusé le 30 sur NT1, même si je l'ai déjà vue (en VO/VOSTFR et en VF sur Canal+Family) je vais la regarder quand même. Mais oui il était temps que le groupe TF1 se décide à la diffuser sur une de leur chaine! Bises & à bientôt.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 63<strong>

Léa et Ethan étaient très vite montés à l'étage. Parce que Chris était fatigué, parce que Léa voulait regarder deux ou trois choses pour son mariage – dont elle n'avait pas encore arrêté la date – tandis qu'Ethan jonglait entre le mariage et le boulot – il travaillait sur un gros dossier. Mais bon le jeune homme n'avait pas trop la tête à travailler. Pas quand Léa était allongée sur le lit en nuisette rouge et noire plutôt courte et sexy et pas quand elle lui parlait du mariage. La jeune femme une technique typiquement Salvatore pour forcer son fiancé à décrocher de son dossier. Elle savait que son fiancé était capable d'y rester toute la nuit alors elle le séduisait pour le lui faire fermer et l'avoir près d'elle pour qu'ensemble ils trouvent une date pour leur mariage et l'organise un peu. Parce que Léa ne comptait pas être la seule à s'investir dans l'organisation. Et puis Ethan ne voulait pas la laisser s'y investir toute seule. Il voulait le préparer avec Léa qu'il comptait épouser le plus vite possible. Bien sur vite ne voulait pas dire organiser un mariage à la va vite, Ethan voulait que Léa ait le mariage de ses rêves et s'évertuerait à le lui offrir. Parce que rien n'était trop pour sa fiancé ou même pour Chris. Chris qui dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre qui adjacente à celle de sa mère. Tout était calme et c'était de ce calme dont le couple profitait en peaufinant quelques détails pour leur mariage. Léa et Ethan étaient vraiment en parfaite symbiose. Tout les deux avaient vraiment les mêmes gouts et s'entendaient sur tout. La musique, le repas, les décorations…, tout était si simple à organiser. Léa savait exactement où elle allait et chacune de ses propositions correspondait à ses gouts et/ou à ceux d'Ethan. C'était comme si elle lisait en lui et le jeune homme en était plus qu'impressionné. Léa venait d'organiser un mariage en quelques heures maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à fixer une date.

«Voilà on peut se marier n'importe quel weekend, s'enthousiasma Léa. Le repas c'est le Mystic Grill qui s'en charge; les fleurs, tu as vu le jardin de mes parents, on a l'embarras du choix et le reste des commandes ainsi que ma robe je m'en occupe dés demain.

- Le plus vite possible, j'ai hâte que tu sois ma femme, répondit amoureusement Ethan en l'embrassant passionnément et en lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait aller plus loin. Je t'aime Léa!

- Ethan, on n'a pas de…, commença-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou en lui arrachant des gémissements. De préservatifs et je ne prends pas la…

- Je m'en fiche! Et puis c'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à pas t'habiller comme ça. Tu me rends dingue Léa!

- Tu es complètement fou! Rigola Léa. Pourquoi les femmes cette famille cèdent toujours à leurs hommes! Si Chris à un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur, c'est toi qui…

- Je pouponnerais promit! J'adore pouponner! J'adore les enfants et je pouponnerai c'est promis!

- Justement à propos de pouponner, Chris est mon fils et on va se marier, il va faire parti de ta vie…

- Quoi? Tu veux savoir si j'aime le petit? Je l'adore! Lui assura Ethan. C'est comme mon fils ton petit bonhomme! Je t'aime Léa et j'adore vraiment Chris.

- Je t'aime, murmura Léa en l'embrassant. Et je ne veux pas que Chris soit comme ton fils, je veux qu'il soit ton fils.

- Tu veux… waouh, c'est waouh! S'exclama Ethan fou de joie. Je t'aime toi!

- Je t'aime aussi, sourit la jeune femme en l'embrassant de nouveau.»

Miranda Salvatore avait passé une soirée tranquille avec ses frères et sœurs – Ian en particulier qui veillait sur elle comme l'on veille du lait sur le feu – et était maintenant au téléphone avec sa cousine. Celle-ci l'avait appelé pour savoir comment elle allait – Katerina avait apprit la nouvelle de sa grossesse – et toutes deux avaient fini par parler de la découverte de Bonnie et d'Elena parce que Miranda ne voulait pas parler de Taylor. Katerina avait essayé de savoir où ils en étaient parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa cousine mais celle-ci ne voulait aborder le sujet. Miranda aimait Taylor, elle l'aimerait toujours, elle serait toujours liée à lui de part les jumeaux mais elle ne voulait plus penser à son amour irrationnel qui la consumait pour Taylor. Parce que parler de lui la faisait souffrir et Miranda avait envie de dire stop. _«Stop je ne veux plus souffrir!»_. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était ses bébés. C'était devenu son centre d'intérêt, sa source de joie et Miranda voulait s'y consacrer pleinement. Et ne plus penser à Taylor même si son cœur brisé, son cœur ensanglanté, ne l'écoutait pas et ne cessait de penser à lui. Elle l'aimait et même si elle avait prit des résolutions pour essayer d'aller de l'avant, pour aller de l'avant pour ses bébés, elle n'y arrivait pas. Son cœur la rappelait à l'ordre et lui rappelait sans cesse son amour pour son loup-garou adoré. Tout ça n'était pas bon pour elle, rester et aimer quelqu'un qui vous a clairement jeté de sa vie n'est pas bon mais Miranda ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, ils sont irrationnels, et puis la jeune fille est une Salvatore et comme tous les Salvatore, Miranda est une passionnée. Quand elle aime, elle n'aime jamais à moitié et Taylor, son premier amour, son seul et unique amour, son grand amour avec un grand A, la consumait entièrement. Quand elle était avec lui, le monde n'avait plus d'importance, elle se sentait pousser des ailes et se sentait heureuse comme jamais. Parce qu'elle était aimée. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, elle oubliait tout, seul restait Taylor. Son Taylor. Elle le connaissait depuis toujours, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert mais ça ne la gênait pas. Ça ne les gênait pas, ça poussait le jeune homme à se montrer plus inventif et à vouloir la surprendre. Et il la surprenait. Tout le temps. Avec Taylor chaque jour était une aventure, une aventure qui avait prit fin quand Miranda avait dit _«Je suis enceinte»_. Si les choses avaient été différentes, si Taylor n'avait pas été un loup, n'avait pas le gène lycanthrope… tout serait différent. La jeune fille en avait la conviction mais elle ne pouvait pas changer les choses tout comme elle ne pouvait pas enfermer l'amour qu'elle portait au jeune homme dans un coin de son cœur. La vie n'était pas facile. Elle était merveilleuse mais elle était difficile. Miranda le savait, elle l'avait apprit de part son éducation – ses parents le lui avaient dit et redit un million de fois – et en lisant les journaux de sa mère. Sa mère qui lui avait apprit à être forte et aujourd'hui Miranda devait être plus que forte. Parce qu'elle serait bientôt mère à son tour et devra gérer ses deux nourrissons seule. Enfin elle aurait sa famille pour l'aider – sa cousine lui proposait de jouer les baby-sitter – mais celui qu'elle voulait était Taylor. Elle voulait Taylor. Tout son être réclamait Taylor. Son cœur, son corps, son esprit, tout en elle réclamait l'amour de sa vie. Tout était fait pour que jamais Miranda ne l'oublie. La nuit elle rêvait de lui. Quand elle posait sa main sur son ventre, elle pensait à lui. Toute la journée et toute la nuit, Miranda avait ce besoin fou de son petit-ami. Enfin ex petit-ami. C'était fini. Mais ses sentiments, son besoin irrationnel, vital même, de Taylor ne pouvait pas s'effacer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser comme Taylor s'était débarrassé de leur relation. L'amour était plus complexe que ça. La jeune fille n'avait peut être pas une grande expérience de la vie mais elle savait des choses, elle savait ce qu'était le grand amour, ses parents le vivait et elle savait très bien qu'elle l'avait vécu. Ian, Ian son merveilleux jumeau qui était – avec ses parents – son roc, son protecteur, une des personnes sur qui elle se reposait en toute confiance, Ian la traitait de pessimiste, il disait que ses hormones lui faisaient dire n'importe quoi mais Miranda savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle connaissait son cœur, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait plus aimer correctement. Il était comme en survit. C'est ça, il survivait. Miranda survivait. Avant, quand Taylor venait la voir dés le matin avec un bouquet de fleur, des chocolats ou un autre petit cadeau mignon et qu'il l'embrassait, qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, Miranda vivait. Elle avait son oxygène, sa dose de bonheur quotidienne, maintenant que tout était fini elle se battait pour survivre. Pour ses enfants. Parce que ses innocents bébés méritaient d'avoir une Maman qui leur donne un sourire et beaucoup d'amour. D'une certaine façon, c'était eux qui la maintenaient la tête hors de l'eau, elle savait que pour eux elle devait rechercher le plus de bonheur possible – auprès de sa famille par exemple – et c'était ses petits bébés qui l'empêchaient de se renfermer sur elle-même. Ils étaient devenus sa force. Elle comprenait sa mère quand celle-ci lui avait parlé de la période où elle s'était éloigné de Damon pour lui éviter d'avoir à choisir entre elle et Heather. Enfin entre l'enfant d'Heather et ceux qu'elle attendait. Elle comprenait sa mère quand elle lui disait que sans elle, sans Ian et sans Léa, elle aurait perdu son cœur. Parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Si elle n'avait pas ses enfants à naitre, Miranda en aurait perdu son cœur. Il se serait brisé en tellement de petits morceaux que rien ne serait récupérable. C'était complètement fou à quel point elle voulait Taylor! À chaque fois qu'elle faisait un pas, elle avait l'impression que tout son être criait «Je veux Taylor» et que tout le monde le savait. Et le pire, c'est que tout le monde le savait c'était un fait avéré. Taylor la rendait folle. Entre ses hormones et tout ce qu'elle vivait, Taylor la rendait folle. Taylor qu'elle fut plus que surprise, choquée même de trouver dans sa chambre. Celui-ci était assit sur son lit et était passé par la fenêtre – elle était ouverte et s'il était passé par en bas, quelqu'un l'aurait vu – et l'observait l'air… Il abordait un air plus que pitoyable, on dirait un petit chien tout malheureux parce qu'il s'est perdu. En le voyant Miranda se répétait de rester de marbre quoi qu'il arrive. Elle devait avant tout se protéger. Et puis elle était bien trop fière pour lui pardonner si facilement.

En quittant comme un fou la maison de ses parents, Taylor avait foncé chez Miranda – il avait juste fait un détour par la boutique pour enfants de la ville pour y acheter deux peluches, pensant que s'il venait avec quelque chose pour les bébés (il avait entendu sa mère dire que c'était des jumeaux) Miranda serait peut-être plus disposée à ne serait-ce que l'écouter. Il connaissait suffisamment le mauvais caractère de la jeune fille. Ce mauvais caractère qui lui plaisait tant mais qui, quand Miranda lui en voulait lui cassait les pieds. Parce qu'elle avait peut-être cette faculté de pardonner, mais la jeune fille ne le faisait pas facilement. Surtout quand elle avait été blessée. Comme sa mère, elle était compatissante et savait pardonner mais comme son père, Miranda se cachait derrière de masque. Pour se protéger. Alors Taylor essayait de la mettre dans de bonnes dispositions pour qu'elle l'écoute. S'il venait la voir c'était pour plusieurs raisons. Il avait entendu la conversation entre Bonnie et ses parents; Logan avait eu l'intuition qu'il y allait avoir de nouveaux secrets dans leur famille et était venu le chercher – invoquant une trêve – pour qu'ils écoutent aux portes afin de savoir si ça les concernait. Et c'était le cas. En entendant ce qu'il risquait Taylor avait paniqué et pensé à le première personne à qui il pensait en cas de problème: Miranda. Miranda qui justement pouvait se retrouver vampire. Et puis Bonnie avait parlé des bébés et tout ça avait glacé le jeune homme sur place. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement mais une chose était sure, il voulait être auprès de Miranda. Quand il avait comprit ce que la fille qu'il aime et leurs enfants risquaient – même si ce risque était infime – Taylor avait eu cette révélation. Celle qui lui ouvrit les yeux sur son comportement et qui le mit face à ses responsabilités et ses sentiments. Oui il avait peur, encore plus maintenant, mais il aimait Miranda, il l'aimait plus que tout, elle était son rayon de soleil, son ange gardien, la fille de ses rêves. Son univers. Il l'aimait plus que tout et il aimait aussi leurs enfants. C'était Miranda. Les bébés c'était ce que Miranda avait toujours voulu – bien sur pas à dix-sept ans, pas comme ça, mais être mère était son rêve – et ces bébés étaient la chose la plus précieuse que la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout, celle qu'il avait toujours aimé sans osé le lui dire, cette fille si parfaite pouvait lui donner. C'était de leurs enfants dont il était question et en réalisant son comportement, Taylor eut honte et peur que Miranda ne veuille plus de lui. Parce que même si elle l'aimait, il s'était comporté comme la pire des ordures et il serait compréhensible qu'elle ne le veuille plus dans sa vie. Pourtant il devait la voir. Lui parler. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas sonner à la porte des Salvatore, là-bas il devait être la bête noire et Damon avait un stock d'aconit qu'il se ferrait un plaisir d'utiliser, alors Taylor décida que le mieux était de passer par le fenêtre de Miranda sachant qu'elle la laissait souvent ouverte. Et puis il s'était installé et réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire quand elle viendrait. À comment il pourrait se faire pardonner? Parce qu'il voulait se faire pardonner. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Miranda. Ni sans ses enfants.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Cracha la jeune fille qui masquait ses sentiments.

- Je… je… bredouilla le jeune homme distrait par la poitrine plus généreuse que d'ordinaire de Miranda.

- Mes yeux sont plus haut crétin! Grogna-t-elle.

- Oui… C'est juste… J'ai l'impression…

- Ma poitrine a prit du volume, c'est de ta faute, je suis enceinte! Lui expliqua-t-elle froidement. Arrête de me mater ou je te cogne! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- J'ai réfléchis à ce que je pourrais te dire, comment je m'y prendrais, les mots que j'utiliserais mais il n'y en a pas, se reprit Taylor sur un ton humble. Ce que j'ai fait, ce que je t'ai fait à toi alors que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi est inqualifiable. Impardonnable! Dit-t-il avant de marquer une pause. Alors je vais faire court parce que ça se trouve tu n'as qu'une envie que je sorte vite d'ici. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Pour ma manière d'agir et tout… Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je… J'aime les bébés. Je… Tiens, dit-t-il en lui tendant les peluches. J'ai pensé que si je venais avec quelque chose pour eux, ça montrerait ma bonne foi et…

- Aujourd'hui tu les aimes mais demain? Tu ne peux pas être père par intérim'! C'est soit tu l'es, soit tu ne l'es pas, pas les deux! Et ce n'est pas quand ils seront nés que tu devras te décider, c'est maintenant!

- Mon choix il est fait. C'est toi! C'est les bébés! Je t'aime Miranda!

- Tu en…

- Toute à l'heure Bonnie est venue dire à mes parents…

- Je sais, je suis au courant, le coupa-t-elle.

- Et j'ai paniqué. Encore plus quand ta tante a parlé de toi et des enfants! J'ai réalisé que s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit… Miranda je ne peux pas te perdre. Ni toi ni nos bébés. J'ai comprit ce que tu voulais que je comprenne et même si j'ai peur qu'il le arrive quelque chose, je sais qu'ensemble on peut tout surmonter et qu'on réussira à les protéger. Et je te protégerais. Ce truc de vampirisation, je te protégerai Miranda. Je t'ai promit de toujours te protéger et je le ferais. Je te protégerais toi et nos bébés, lui promit-t-il sincèrement. J'ai été con, égoïste, froid alors que tout ce que je veux c'est toi. Mon bonheur il est là. C'est toi, ce sont nos enfants, c'est…

- Tais toi! Pleurait la jeune fille. Je… Le cœur et la raison, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même sans que Taylor ne comprenne le sens de ses paroles.»

Miranda savait que son cœur lui disait de pardonner à Taylor. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il était sincère, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert mais sa raison lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Ou alors peut-être que ce qu'elle qualifiait de raison était sa fierté. Elle avait été blessée au plus profond d'elle même, peut-être que sa fierté l'empêchait de passer outre. Ou alors c'était son instinct maternel. Son envie de préserver ses enfants si Taylor les abandonnait de nouveau. Elle ignorait pourquoi cette _«raison» _l'empêchait de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie et elle essayait tant bien que mal de décrypter les choses mais tout était embrouillé dans son esprit. Alors elle était restée plus d'une heure à pleurer et à essayer de se comprendre alors que Taylor était fou d'inquiétude mais n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle de peur de faire un faux pas. Finalement il décida de tout de même rompre le silence. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il détestait voir Miranda pleurer, c'était son crève cœur personnel, et puis en plus de ça la voir dans cet était l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Alors il s'approcha d'elle calmement et lui demanda de lui parler.

«Je… j'ai tellement peur. Peur de tout, lui confia-t-elle après une longue hésitation. Toute cette histoire… toi… Je ne veux pas que mes… nos enfants vivent ce que tu m'as fait vivre!

- Je ne leur ferrais pas ça. Je n'aurais pas du te le faire subir et je ne referais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça. Pas à toi. Pas aux enfants, dit le jeune homme en y mettant toute sa conviction et toute sa sincérité.»

C'était la seule chose que Taylor pouvait dire pour rassurer Miranda. Il ne pouvait que promettre qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Il n'avait que sa parole à donner et parfois il fallait des actes, seulement que pouvait-t-il faire pour que Miranda ait de nouveau confiance en lui? Rien. Il savait que la jeune fille avait besoin de temps, Miranda avait besoin de réapprendre à avoir confiance en lui mais Taylor détestait devoir rester distant avec elle. Il avait besoin d'elle. D'elle de toutes les manières possibles. Il avait besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, de la voir rigoler, qu'elle le taquine, qu'elle lui donne des ordres, qu'elle le traite comme avant. Que tout soit comme avant. Il avait besoin que Miranda lui pardonne et ait confiance en lui. Il voulait retrouver sa Miranda, il pensait qu'en retrouvant sa Miranda, sa culpabilité deviendrait gérable parce qu'il serait heureux dans les bras de sa petite-amie. Enfin petite-amie était un terme, le terme qu'il voulait employer pour qualifier la jeune fille mais il ignorait quel était le bon terme pour qualifier leur relation actuelle. Miranda était bien plus que la mère de ses enfants, elle était bien plus que sa meilleure amie, elle était sa petite-amie même si petite-amie n'était pas un mot assez fort aux yeux du jeune homme. Pour lui elle était sa vie, sa raison de vivre, son univers; elle était bien plus que sa petite-amie mère de ses enfants!

Des promesses. Taylor ne pouvait que lui faire des promesses tout sachant qu'il ignorait de quoi l'avenir serait fait. Il lui promettait de ne plus lui refaire subir ça sans savoir si un jour il re-paniquera à ce point face à une situation quelconque et recommencerait. Il ne le savait pas tout comme elle et il était pourtant face à la jeune fille pour lui demander d'excuser son comportement, pour lui demandait d'oublier toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versé, toute sa peine et sa douleur dont il était à l'origine; il lui demandait de tout oublier comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'avait pas souffert à cause de lui. Miranda aussi ignorait de quoi demain serait fait et même si elle aimait Taylor de tout son cœur, même si elle avait pour seule envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de tout lui pardonner, elle ne pouvait pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était fière, orgueilleuse, elle ne pouvait pas pardonner à Taylor si facilement. Même s'il avait des circonstances atténuantes, Miranda ne pouvait pas. Elle était fière, orgueilleuse… et blessée. Qu'elle soit blessée était le pire. Elle cherchait à se protéger mais savait très bien qu'elle souffrirait de ne pas pardonner. Mais la douleur était là, les larmes, la peur étaient encore gravés dans son esprit, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Pas comme ça. Pas si facilement. Mais Miranda était enceinte et ne contrôlait pas ses émotions, ses instincts primaires, ainsi même si elle était blessée au plus profond d'elle, la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller embrasser passionnément Taylor. Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner si facilement, pour elle c'était comme dire au jeune homme qu'il pouvait recommencer, que ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'elle lui pardonnerait, cependant ses hormones l'influençaient et ses hormones voulaient Taylor. Elles le voulaient tellement. Le corps entier de la jeune fille le réclamait, elle avait besoin de lui, elle avait besoin de l'embrasser et bien plus même si elle ne le voulait pas. Alors ce qui devait arriver arriva. Quand le jeune homme commença à la déshabiller, la jeune fille fondit en larmes et alla frapper à la porte de ses parents. Parce que sa Maman était la seule qui pouvait la comprendre. Parce que Miranda avait besoin de sa mère pour la consoler et la conseiller. Pour l'aider à y voir clair et l'écouter. Parce que qu'importent l'âge que l'on a, on a toujours besoin de ses parents. C'était un fait, Miranda savait qu'elle aurait toujours besoin de ses parents. De son Papa pour la consoler et la protéger, de sa Maman pour la consoler, la protéger et la conseiller. Et de ses deux merveilleux parents pour l'aimer.

Damon et Elena étaient dans leur chambre. Tout était calme en apparence. Stella – qui adorait être le gros bébé de la maison – dormait dans leur lit sous le regard protecteur et aimant de sa mère qui se coiffait tandis que son père faisait les cent pas nerveux. Pour Damon, il y avait beaucoup de choses à gérer depuis quelques jours. Premièrement sa petite Miranda, sa fifille qu'il avait toujours surprotéger et qui était la plus fragile de tous, sa fifille adorée pour qui il avait donné sa vie, sa fifille était enceinte et malheureuse à cause _«d'un crétin de Lockwood»_. Ensuite sa Léa, sa petite Léa qu'il aimait tout autant, sa petite Léa qui grandissait trop vite et qui venait tout juste de devenir Maman allait se marier sans oublier le surnaturel qui revenait en force. Ses enfants qu'il aimait par dessus pourraient un jour devenir vampire et ses petits-enfants, les bébés de sa Mimi pourraient eux devenir hybrides. Ça faisait beaucoup à gérer pour Damon qui était fou d'inquiétude. Elena l'était tout autant mais elle savait relativiser. Elle devait relativiser. Il fallait que l'un d'eux reste clame – enfin un peu plus clame que l'autre – et puis Elena était enceinte, elle se devait de rester le plus clame possible pour ses enfants. Et puis c'était toujours elle qui gérait le mieux les situations de crises. Au début en tout cas. Elle gérait les choses le temps que Damon accepte les faits et ensuite elle craquait quand son mari était de nouveau solide et en capacité de prendre les choses en main. Même si elle n'avait qu'une envie: pleurer. Pleurer parce qu'elle est inquiète pour sa Mimi qui est malheureuse. Pleurer parce qu'elle est inquiète pour sa famille. Pleurer parce que tout ça c'est trop à gérer pour elle. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait calmer Damon – agiter comme il l'était, il pouvait réveiller leur petite Stella qui serait tellement grognon qu'elle n'arriverait plus à se rendormir et qui voudrait jouer avec eux toute la nuit – seulement en trouvant les mots pour calmer son mari c'est elle qui paniqua et qui fondit en larmes. Ses hormones ne l'aidaient pas, et la fatigue qu'elle ressentait après la journée folle qu'elle venait de vivre non plus. Ce soir Elena ne voulait pas être forte, elle n'avait pas l'énergie et la volonté de l'être, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était pleurer. Pleurer était ce dont elle avait besoin. Et elle avait pleuré pendant deux heures – Damon la tenait serrer contre lui et la laissait se vider de toutes ses émotions tout en lui caressant le dos. Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de parler, les larmes d'Elena étaient celles de Damon et celles de Damon étaient celles d'Elena. L'inquiétude d'Elena était celle de Damon et celle de Damon était celle d'Elena. Ce que ressentait l'un, l'autre le ressentait exactement de la même manière. Parce qu'ils sont mari et femme et parce qu'il s'agit de leur famille. Leurs bébés. Leur vie.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous plait? Que pensez vous d'Ethan et Léa? On dirait que Léa vient de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux en lui demandant d'adopter Chris, qu'en pensez vous? Taylor qui va chez Miranda, va-t-elle lui pardonner? Et que pensez vous du Delena? Ça vous a plu?**

**La suite… je ne sais pas quand. Demain, jeudi ou samedi, je ne sais vraiment pas. En attendant, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. **

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

**_PS:_ Le chapitre 16 de _Back To Fell Church_ est enfiin en ligne. N'HÉSITEZ PAS À LE COMMENTER.  
><strong>


	65. Chapitre 64

**Tout d'abord je ne sais plus si je l'ai dis mais le chapitre 16 de Back To Fell Church est publié. Voilà c'est dit au risque de peut-être me répéter mais je ne sais plus si je vous l'avais dit. Maintenant je peux en toute tranquillité répondre à vos review qui comme toujours me font plaisir. J'en profite pour VOUS REMERCIER DE VOTRE FIDÉLITÉ. OH ET BONNE CHANCE À CELLES (ET CEUX) QUI PASSENT LE BAC OU L'ÉPREUVE ANTICIPÉE. ET BONNE RÉVISIONS À CEUX QUI PRÉPARENT LE BREVET DES COLLÈGES!**

**Virginie: Miranda est très partagée, elle se retrouve dans une situation similaire à celle de sa mère avant sa naissance. En faite elle aime Taylor, elle veut être avec lui mais elle ne veut pas souffrir. Maintenant les questions sont finira-t-elle par lui pardonner un jour lui pardonner? Prendra-t-elle le risque de nouveau? Si oui quand? Si non, répètera-t-elle les mêmes erreurs que sa mère? Donc beaucoup de questions autour de Mimi. En tout cas ce chapitre n'y répond pas vraiment. Sinon merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Helene: Miranda ne gèrent pas du tout ses hormones. Ce qui donne une Miranda qui se jette sur Taylor avant de faire une crise de larmes, et dans ce chapitre une Mimi un brin ronchon à cause des antis-nauséeux qui ne fonctionnent pas. Sérieusement Miranda n'est pas dans une situation facile mais tout le monde est la pour elle. Tu verras dans ce chapitre elle part passer une journée tranquille avec sa grand-mère et sa cousine. Personne ne la laisse tomber, tout le monde s'occupe d'elle. D'ailleurs je pense que si quelqu'un laisse tomber Mimi, Damon… Damon piquerait une crise monumentale et ferrait du grand Damon. Parce que tu le sais, ses filles, c'est ses filles, c'est sacré! Léa elle est dans la situation où elle aime Ethan, elle va se marier avec lui. Et elle est Maman, elle a un bébé, elle veut le meilleur pour ce bébé. Elle veut que son fils grandisse dans une véritable famille, elle veut qu'il ait un père. Et puis Ethan passe beaucoup de temps avec, il s'en occupe (il dit lui même **_**"adorer pouponner"**_**), il était normal qu'elle lui propose d'adopter son fils. Ils font se marier, ils font donc élever Chris ensemble et Chris a besoin de stabilité. La stabilité, c'est une mère et un père. Et puis en faisant ça, Léa prouve à Ethan qu'elle a vraiment confiance en lui. C'est la plus belle preuve de confiance et d'amour. Pour moi, j'en arrivais au moment où il fallait que Léa fasse ça. C'était logique. En tout cas contente que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Kawaily: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review et tes compliments. J'essaye vraiment d'écrire les choses de manière fluide, que tout le monde suive le plus facilement possible. En fait j'écris comme ça me vient mais je pense au lecteur et j'essaye à faire en sorte qu'il comprenne ce que j'imagine. C'est assez difficile à décrire. Mais bon contente que mon écriture te plaise. Je ne pense pas que la majorité des lecteurs se doutaient que Taylor était parti vers Mimi, je pense que c'était ta théorie, ton sentiment mais il n'y avait aucun indice dans le texte, j'y ai veillé. Je pense que c'est toi qui est perspicace. Quand à ma fic en série TV, c'est une jolie compliment mais les droits des personnages et de **_**TVD **_**ne m'appartiennent pas. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 64<strong>

Comme par instinct, les larmes d'Elena s'étaient calmées quelques minutes avant que Miranda ne frappe à la porte de la chambre parentale. C'était comme si au fond d'elle, Elena savait que sa fille allait venir. Elle ne l'expliquait pas, parfois elle savait qu'un de ses enfants auraient besoin d'elle, parfois même avant que celui-ci ne le sache. C'était une sorte d'instinct, un sixième sens. Damon dit que c'est parce qu'elle est attentive aux autres et qu'elle est une maman formidable mais Elena lui répondait qu'il dit seulement cela parce qu'il l'aimait. Et ce même si cette théorie plaisait à tout le monde. Son instinct donc lui avait soufflé que sa fille avait besoin d'elle – Miranda avait passé une journée difficile et Elena savait que tôt ou tard son bébé viendrait chercher des câlins et des conseils dans ses bras. Et ce fut le cas. Seulement la jeune fille pleurait à cause de Taylor… Taylor qui était dans sa chambre! En entendant cela, Damon se relava d'un bon et se dirigea tout droit dans la chambre de sa fille pour y filer une droite au jeune homme. Elena et Miranda avaient essayé de le retenir mais il avait été plus rapide qu'elles. Evidemment en voyant son père faire preuve de violence, la jeune fille avait pleuré de plus belle. Tout ça ne l'aidait pas, déjà qu'elle était perdue, voir son père frapper Taylor n'arrangeait rien. Au contraire. Elle avait l'impression que tout ça était de sa faute et culpabilisait. La jeune fille était fatiguée et perdue, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sa Maman, que sa Maman la console et la conseille parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire vis-à-vis de Taylor. Miranda l'aimait, elle le savait mais de là à lui pardonner! La douleur était toujours présente et même si elle l'aimait, quelque chose la bloquait et l'empêchait de lui pardonner. La douleur était toujours présente et en plus de ça, la jeune fille était fière et refusait de passer outre. Elle souffrait de ne pas être avec Taylor mais ne pouvait pas lui pardonner parce qu'il la faisait souffrir. Parce que ce qu'il lui avait fait la faisait toujours souffrir. Dans les deux cas Miranda ne savait pas quoi faire et espérait que sa mère – qui hurlait sur son père en le réprimandant pour son comportement – pourrait l'aider. Seulement Elena ne connaissait que trop bien la situation, elle savait qu'au fond si sa fille n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Taylor c'était pour se protéger mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas dire à Miranda quoi faire. Que c'était à sa fille de prendre sa décision, en fonction de ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était à Miranda de savoir si elle voulait prendre le risque d'aimer sachant que prendre le risque d'aimer était aussi prendre celui de souffrir en passant outre la douleur qu'elle ressentait actuellement ou de simplement souffrir et vivre avec cette douleur. Bien sur Elena était une Maman et elle n'acceptait pas que Taylor ait fait souffrir sa fille seulement elle savait que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir, elle savait que les gens faisaient des faux pas et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas prendre de décisions pour sa fille. Sa fille qui comprendrait tôt ou tard ce qu'elle devait faire. Qui serait prête à faire le grand saut. Alors elle murmura à Miranda de prendre le temps pour prendre un décision, d'écouter son cœur et de suivre son intuition. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire mieux. Elena aurait aimé resté un petit moment avec sa fille mais elle entendait Damon crier et du intervenir. En effet son époux criait sur Nina et Logan – parce que leur fille avait voulu que son petit-copain dorme à la maison et qu'elle les avait autorisé à dormir dans la même chambre sans en parler à Damon, Damon qui ne voulait pas de garçon dans la chambre de ses filles. Quand il s'agissait de ses filles Damon devenait ultra-protecteur et n'autorisait aucun garçon autour de l'une d'entre elle. C'était Elena qui se montrait plus raisonnable de deux et qui autorisait ses filles à faire des choses que Damon leur aurait refusé par simple peur qu'il ne leur arrive quelques choses. Comme si leurs filles n'avaient aucun caractère et étaient irresponsables! Damon les couvait, c'était mignon mais Elena savait que ses filles avaient besoin qu'on leur fasse confiance. Et puis elle les connaissait par cœur, elle savait qu'elles étaient responsables. Elle avait confiance en Nina, voilà pourquoi quand sa fille était venue la voir et lui avait demandé si Logan pouvait dormir avec elle, elle avait accepté: parce qu'elle savait que Nina ne ferrait rien de mal et dormirait juste avec son petit-ami. Mais ça Damon ne voulait pas le comprendre, pour lui Logan voulait profiter de sa fille et Elena avait du intervenir parce qu'il faisait un scandale et parce qu'il allait réveiller toute la maison. Il allait réveillé Chris et Léa mettrait deux heures à le rendormir, il allait réveiller les jumelles qui allaient être grognons le lendemain matin et il allait réveillé Stella qui allait ne plus vouloir se rendormir demandant de jouer avec eux. Parce que Stella réveillée dans la nuit et entourée de ses parents, c'est une Stella qui leur casse les pieds pour jouer. Autant Elena aimait jouer avec sa fille, autant la nuit elle voulait dormir. Alors elle avait disputé son mari et l'avait tiré dans leur chambre en souhaitant _"Bonne nuit" _à tous les enfants avant de prendre Stella – qui dormait comme le bébé qu'elle est sans sourcilier à cause du bruit – et de l'emmener dans sa chambre puis retourna dans la sienne continuer de disputer son époux en lui disant que leur fille était responsable et digne de confiance.

«Tu es complètement irresponsable de la laisser dans la même chambre que l'autre! Non mais regarde son con de frère ce qu'il a fait à Mimi, tu veux que Nina se retrouve dans la même situation que sa sœur? Gronda Damon fou d'inquiétude.

- Damon, Nina et Logan c'est différent de Miranda et Taylor. Si Mimi est tombée enceinte c'est à cause du fait que Taylor est un loup-garou qui a débloqué son gène un soir de pleine lune, Logan lui n'est pas un loup et… Écoute je vais te dire un truc pour te calmer, mais c'est un truc que je te dirais qu'une seule fois et qui restera dans cette chambre, interdiction d'en parler, comprit? Nina est vierge! Balança de but en blanc Elena.

- Sérieusement? S'étonna son époux qui pensait que sa fille avait déjà vu le loup.

- Oui sérieusement. Nina peut te paraître… comme toi dans sa manière d'être mais elle est responsable et… pas prête. Je suis sa Maman, je la connais par cœur et si j'ai autorisé Logan à dormir avec notre fille, c'est parce que j'ai confiance et que je sais qu'il ne se passera rien. Si j'avais des doutes crois moi, ta fille aurait de tonne de boite de capote et serait sous pilule! Lui assura sa femme. Aller maintenant que tu sais que ta petite-fille est toujours une petite-fille, on peut dormir Damon?

- Non, répondit Damon. Pas avant de savoir où est l'autre con? Demanda-t-il subitement en parlant bien sur de Taylor.

- Avec Mimi mon cœur. Et ne l'appelle pas _"l'autre con"_, quoi qu'il ait fait, c'est le père de nos petits enfants, soit plus… calme. Pour les bébés et pour Mimi! Écoute Damon, il a mal agit mais il est désolé. Je ne tolère pas le mal qu'il a fait à notre bébé mais il a le droit à une seconde chance, si Miranda la lui donne – et je crois qu'un jour elle le ferra parce qu'elle est comme moi – tu devras l'accepter et faire un effort. Pour ta fille! Le raisonna sa femme. Miranda l'aime, il l'a fait souffrir; ce soir je ne pense pas qu'elle lui pardonnera mais elle le ferra un jour ou l'autre parce que Taylor l'a peut-être fait souffrir mais elle l'aime, son amour pour lui ne va pas s'éteindre comme ça, elle l'aime trop et puis il y a les bébés et ça les liera toujours l'un à l'autre. Toi et moi on sait ce que c'est. S'il te plait Damon, je ne te demande pas d'oublier ce que Taylor a fait à Mimi mais je te demande d'être un peu moins dure avec lui pour ta fille que tu aime plus que tout et pour les bébés parce qu'ils méritent d'avoir un père. On se souviendra toujours de ce que notre fille a vécu, quelque part on en voudra toujours à Taylor pour ça mais… Miranda a le droit d'être heureuse Damon, et son bonheur est avec Taylor. On le sait tous. Alors mon amour s'il te plait soit un peu plus gentil avec Tay'. Pour Miranda. Pour ses bébés.

- Comment tu peux…

- Je veux que ma fille ait ce que j'ai. Je veux qu'elle aime comme je t'aime. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse comme je le suis. Et elle n'aura tout ça que si elle pardonne à Taylor. Il est son grand amour. Tu le sais. Je le sais. On le sait. Le problème c'est que c'est à Mimi de prendre un décision et j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop fière et entêtée et que le jour où elle sera prête elle ne sera pas butée comme tu peux l'être parce que sinon…

- Miranda prend toujours les bonnes décisions, lui assura Damon en lui caressant le ventre. Elle est comme toi! Je te préviens princesse, si ce con a une seconde chance, s'il la gâche, si ma petite fille se retrouve le cœur brisé et que mes petits-enfants souffrent, promesse ou pas promesse, je sors mon aconit et je torture et tue ce connard en lui réservant le même sort qu'à son con de grand-oncle!

- Arrête de l'insulter Damon! Souffla sa femme. Et puis je lui ai dit que si ma Mimi était malheureuse à cause de lui, c'est moi qui lui réglerais son compte. Et attention pour mes bébés, je deviens violente!

- Je te fais confiance! Rigola son époux. Je t'aime mon Elena.

- Je t'aime aussi mon Damon, dit-t-elle en l'embrassant. Tu sais maintenant les bébés bougent et je ne vais pas réussir à dormir et…

- Madame Salvatore voudrait un câlin? Sourit malicieusement son époux.

- Oui. Toujours même, répondit-t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément.»

Dans la chambre de Miranda celle-ci était seule avec Taylor. Elle l'aimait c'était un fait elle le savait mais ne l'admettrait jamais publiquement. Elle préférait dure qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'aimer parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas retourner avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de souffrir de nouveau et puis elle ne pouvait pas pardonner. La jeune fille avait toujours eu cette capacité à pardonner mais là elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait trop souffert à cause de Taylor, elle ne pouvait pas oublier les larmes qu'elle avait versée à cause de lui. Et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que cela se reproduise. Parce que son cœur ne le supporterait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas priver ses enfants de leur père. Ni Taylor de ses enfants. Si elle faisait ça, elle deviendrait un monstre sa cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas. Taylor voulait être père, qu'il le soit. Seulement qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à ses bébés parce Miranda n'hésiterait pas à le tuer si un jour un de ses enfants revenait en larmes à cause de lui. Elle voulait lui donner la chance d'être père mais expliquait au jeune homme qu'il le payerait très cher s'il faisait souffrir un de leurs enfants. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, Miranda avait vu sur le visage de Taylor qu'il était déçu parce qu'il espérait plus. Il espérait qu'elle lui pardonne et l'adolescente lui jeta un regard désolé pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Mais elle lui avait donné le DVD de son échographie en lui disant que s'il voulait devenir père il devait commencé par là – chose qu'il avait fait en visionnant la vidéo dans une des chambres d'amis des Salvatore dans laquelle Miranda l'avait installé. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas lui pardonner mais elle ne le priverait pas des moments qu'il devait vivre en temps que père. Parce que Taylor voulait être père. Enfin disait le vouloir, la jeune fille lisait dans ses yeux qu'il le voulait et elle voulait croire qu'il s'y tiendrait, qu'il prendrait son rôle à cœur. Qu'il serait un bon père. Parce qu'elle voulait un père pour ses enfants; elle voulait un bon père pour ses enfants.

Le lendemain matin, Damon et Elena furent les premiers debout, Stella les ayant réveillé à sept heures en venant sauter sur leur lit. Tous leurs enfants les avaient réveillé un jour ou l'autre de cette manière – d'ailleurs les jumelles continuaient – et même s'ils étaient heureux de ce réveille très câlin de la part de leurs bambins, il y avait des matins où Elena et Damon étaient gênés. Parce qu'ils avaient eu une soirée assez… _"hot"_ et que leurs vêtements étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins du lit. Le problème selon Damon était que _"tous les gosses pouvaient rentrer dans la chambre parce que tout les gosses étaient des bébés à Elena et qu'ils adorent avoir des câlins de la part de leur mère"_. À ça son épouse – qui cherchait leurs vêtements – rajouta que leurs enfants étaient les petits Rois et qu'elle n'était pas la seule fautive, que lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilités. Que celui qui pourrissait leurs filles c'était lui et que celui qui avait donné cette habitude de _"réveils câlin"_ à Léa était lui et qu'ensuite la petite – à l'époque Léa avait deux ans – l'avait tout d'abord refiler à Nicolas avant de la refiler aux deux paires de jumeaux qui l'ont refilé à DJ, qui la refiler aux jumelles, qui l'ont refiler à Stella qui refilerait très certainement l'habitude aux jumeaux à naitre. En effet tout avait commencé un matin où Léa avait fait un gros cauchemar. Damon l'avait entendu et était allé s'en occuper avant de la ramener dans la chambre conjugale. La petite se sentait tellement bien au milieu de Papa et Maman qu'elle était revenue le lendemain puis le surlendemain, puis le lendemain d'après et ainsi de suite. Et Léa en avait fait une habitude. Une habitude familiale. Le premier matin de Nicolas à Mystic Falls – et ce même s'ils étaient à l'époque chez _"Mamy Marie"_ parce que la maison s'agrandissait – Léa avait entrainé son frère dans la chambre de ses parents avant d'aller chercher quelques mois plus tard Miranda et Ian puis après Nina et Aaron. Ça c'était tout Léa enfant, pourris gâtée avec toute les mauvaises habitudes du monde. Tous leurs enfants avaient de mauvaises habitudes seulement ce n'était que chez Léa et Nicolas qu'elles étaient passées. Chez les autres… les jumelles étaient un brin égoïstes, Stella était possessive, Aaron et Ian étaient deux véritables _"Bad-boys"_ dépensier pour leur conquêtes avec tout les défauts qui allaient avec, Nina et Miranda étaient toutes les deux très indépendantes et parfois personne ne pouvaient leur dire _"non"_, elles prenaient leurs propres décisions ce qui agaçait Damon qui ne voulait pas repêcher leurs filles à la petite cuillère. Quand à DJ, lui était irrécupérable! C'était un véritable mini Damon, il était comme son père en tout point. Pire Elena remarquait que plus son fils grandissait plus il devenait comme son époux. Mais bon même si ses enfants avaient des défauts, ils étaient les plus adorables aux yeux d'Elena. Dés qu'elle avait besoin d'eux, ils étaient là pour elle. Que ce soit ses enfants biologiques ou ses enfants adoptifs, qu'importent les défauts qu'ils ont, pour Elena ils sont parfaits. Ils sont les enfants qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir. Ainsi avec sa parfaite petite Stella dans les bras, Elena était descendue en bas dans la cuisine étant d'humeur à cuisiner pour tout ce beau petit monde. Parce que ce qu'elle cuisinait depuis quelques années était _"pas mal"_ (bon mais pas aussi bon que ce que Damon faisait) et qu'elle voulait faire plaisir à ses enfants sachant que pour une fois ils étaient tous à la maison. Ça lui manquait les matins où elle se trouvait dans la cuisine avec un ou deux bébés dans les bras et où elle voyait ses enfants descendre les uns après les autres en venant la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle était belle. Ça lui manquait de voir Léa taquiner Nicolas et les jumeaux (Ian & Miranda ou Aaron & Nina ou bien les quatre ensemble) se moquer d'eux. Ça lui manquait de les voir débattre les uns avec les autres et de se disputer pour des stupidités. Avoir tout ses enfants à la maison lui manquait. Et aujourd'hui ils étaient tous là. Il y avait même plus de monde que la dernière fois: il y aurait Chris – qui ne mangerait pas les pancakes mais qui serait là tout de même – il y aurait Ethan – qui était vraiment apprécier et ce même par Damon qui aimait le fait que sa fille et son petit-fils soit traités comme une Reine et un Prince – il y aurait Jenny – qui était adorée de tout le monde, particulièrement des jumelles qui étaient ses fanes numéro une – et il y aurait Logan et Taylor (même s'il n'était pas trop le bienvenu). Taylor qui s'était prit une pomme en pleine figure. C'était Stella assise dans sa chaise haute qui avait attrapé une pomme et qui la lui avait balancé en disant qu'il était _"mézant"_ parce qu'il a fait pleurer Mimi! La petite n'avait pas comprit le pourquoi de tout ça mais elle savait que sa grande-sœur avait pleuré à cause de Taylor et pour Stella personne n'avait le droit de faire pleurer sa sœur. C'était Stella, elle n'était peut-être qu'un bébé mais elle était intelligente et avait déjà un sale petit caractère. C'était une Salvatore! Il était donc normal que la petite soit caractérielle et réponde à sa mère qui la disputait. Elena lui disait que c'était mal _"d'envoyer des objets dans la tête de qui que ce soit"_ mais Stella n'en avait rien à faire, elle disait à sa mère que ce qui était mal était de _"faire pleurer Mimi" _en rajoutant fièrement que son papa serait fier d'elle. Et puis la fillette avait noyé le poisson dans l'eau en voyant son père rentrer et en tendant les bras innocemment à Damon. Celui-ci avait bien remarqué que sa femme était énervée mais préférait d'abord mettre Taylor dehors – il en avait marre de le voir chez lui – et souligna joyeusement à sa femme que tous les enfants étaient à la maison (et non il n'avait pas disputé Stella pour ce qu'elle avait fait au contraire il la félicitait!). Et avec sa remarque sur le fait que tous leurs enfants étaient chez eux, Damon avait arraché un sourire à son épouse. Elena était plus qu'heureuse de savoir que tout ce beau monde serait présent au petit-déjeuner. Et en voyant Nicolas venir la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle était belle, elle avait fondu en larmes parce que ce moment lui manquait, son fils lui manquait mais elle s'était ressaisit quand Ian avait dit que Miranda ne descendrait pas parce qu'elle avait la nausée. Elena savait ce que c'était et alla s'occuper de sa fille en lui montant un tasse de thé aux plantes que Bonnie lui ramenait à chaque fois qu'elle allait en Amérique du Sud (depuis son premier voyage, Bonnie y retournait très souvent pour les plantes qu'il y avait là-bas) et qui étaient anti-nauséeuse.

«Pourquoi les foutus médoc que Papy m'a donné ne fonctionnent pas? Ralla Miranda.

- Ma puce, aucun de ces médicaments ne fonctionnent. Les médecins nous donne ça pour entretenir l'illusion que ça fonctionnera mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu le sais très bien, tu venais dans ma chambre me tenir les cheveux et tu me disais que tout irait bien. Ensuite ton père me montait mon thé – je sais c'est dégueulasse mais ça fonctionne, je n'avais plus aucune nausée.

- Pwouah, c'est vraiment…

- Je sais, dans cette famille on est café pas thé ou tisane! Aller ça va aller mon bébé, la rassura Elena. Tout le monde est déjà en bas et le petit déj' est un petit dej' familiale, descend. Même si tu ne manges pas descend ma puce.

- J'arrive. Pour toi, sourit la jeune fille. Parce que nous avoir tous te fait plaisir. Je me trompe?

- Non, tous mes petits bébés à la maison, c'est le paradis! Je t'adore ma fille, lui dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras. Et je suis fière de toi!»

Quelques minutes plus tard, la mère et la fille étaient en bas où elles constatèrent que Miranda (la mère d'Elena) était là. En effet Miranda Gilbert avait tout de suite su que son mari lui cachait quelque chose il y a deux jours et comme il n'avait rien voulu lui dire, elle s'était offerte deux nuits dans un hôtel de luxe de Richmond avant de rentrer tout aussi furieuse à Mystic Falls où elle avait découvert la vérité. Tout le monde en parlait et quand elle avait su ce qui se passait, elle était tout de suite allée chez sa fille pour soutenir sa Mimi. Sa petite Mimi qui semblait bien aller. Mais ça n'empêchait pas sa grand-mère de la prendre dans ses bras et de vérifier qu'elle allait bien ce qui agaçait les jumelles qui étaient jalouses. Mais bon, elles avaient Jenny! En les voyant devenir vertes de jalousie, leur future belle-sœur les avaient prises dans ses bras et avait commencé à jouer avec elles tandis que Nicolas parlait à ses parents pour la maison. En entendant que son fils allait revenir vivre à Mystic Falls, Elena avait explosé de joie et Damon avait tout de suite appelé son architecte pour qu'il dessine au plus vite la maison parfaite pour Nicolas et Jenny.

«Maman, Papa, je pars avec Mamy, leur annonça Miranda. On va faire les magasins! On passe chercher Katy parce qu'elle voulait venir me voir et on file à Richmond.

- On plume ton père, lui expliqua sa mère. Je me venge de ses cachoteries, il n'avait pas le droit de ne pas me dire que ma Mimi est enceinte. Il est médecin mais je suis sa femme et Mimi est notre petite-fille! Il n'a pas le droit de me mentir quand il s'agit de notre famille! Bref on va faire du shopping!

- Pas de soucis, sourit Elena. Amusez vous bien. Et pas de bêtises!

- Mimi tu as budget illimité, lui dit son père. Amuse toi bien ma fifille!

- Et Logan et moi on part, déclara Nina en venant dans les bras de sa mère. On va passer la journée… on ne sait pas trop mais on garde avec Lizzie alors zoo, glace cinéma, un truc dans le genre. Caroline vient d'appeler Logan et elle est folle de joie à l'idée que Taylor assume ses responsabilités. Elle veut des chambres chez elle et elle a embarqué Tay' dans uns journée shopping. Tyler lui travaille et Lizzie est avec sa grand-mère mais Liz ne peut la garder que jusqu'à dix heures parce qu'après elle part travailler.

- Amuse toi bien toi aussi, sourit Elena.

- Oui, tant qu'il y a la petite, je suis rassuré, je lui file un ou deux bonbons et elle me dit si son frère à eu des geste déplacé envers ma fille! Rigola Damon. La petite Lizzie est la seule de cette famille que j'aime bien. Sauf quand elle devient aussi bavarde que Blondie!

- Papa! Gronda sa fille. Logan se comporte toujours bien avec moi, je l'ai bien élevé! Quand à Caroline et Lizzie… elles sont comme elles sont, on les aime telles qu'elles sont.

- Ouais, bon moi il faut que je file voir Steffy, annonça Damon. Je t'expliquerais princesse mais disons que mon frère à le syndrome du super-héro et que moi je vais veiller à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas choper! Vous les filles amusez vous bien. Et mes poupées si Maman dit non pour quoique ce soit, c'est non, comprit?»

Damon avait lancé un avertissement aux jumelles parce qu'aujourd'hui les petites avaient réussit à les convaincre Elena et lui de faire revenir les coiffeuses, maquilleuses, masseuses et esthéticiennes du spa (elles se déplaçaient à domicile) et la dernière fois qu'elles étaient venues, les petites poupées avaient tout voulu et avaient été les pires des capricieuses. C'est simple elles avaient fait honte à leur mère et avaient été punies pendant trois semaines. Et c'était rare que Damon et Elena punissent leurs enfants mais autant les jumelles étaient mignonnes, autant elles étaient de véritables terreurs quand elles s'y mettaient. Alors Elena ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout se passerait bien en se disant que la journée allait être longue.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous plait? Damon qui casse la figure de Taylor? Elena qui console et comprend parfaitement bien sa fille? Ses filles même puisque qu'en plus de comprendre parfaitement ce que Mimi ressent, elle connaît Nina par cœur et sait qu'elle ne fait rien de mal avec Logan. Et en plus elle est obligée d'expliquer à son mari que leur fille est vierge parce que Damon est dans un état… Damonesque! Que pensez vous donc de tout ça? En tout cas vous savez ce que Damon cultive particulièrement. L'aconit bien sur. Attention, si Taylor fait du mal à Mimi ou aux bébés, il passera un sale quart d'heure! Sinon que pensez vous de la décision de Mimi? Réversible? Irréversible? Sinon que pensez vous de la tradition Salvatore d'aller réveiller Damon & Elena le matin? Stella petit bout d'un peu plus de deux ans qui balance une pomme sur Taylor qui est un loup-garou parce qu'il a fait pleurer sa grande-sœur? Mignonne mais caractérielle la puce, ne trouvez-vous pas? Sinon la journée **_**"séance de beauté" **_**avec les jumelles sera-t-elle une longue journée ou au contraire les petites poupées seront-t-elle se tenir? Des théories? **

**La suite bientôt. Ce weekend ou semaine prochaine, en attendant vous pouvez vous consoler avec **_**Back To Fell Church**_** ou d'autres de mes fics que vous n'avez peut-être pas lues. Ou bien d'autres fics qui ne sont pas de moi mais qui sont très bien aussi. Bon je ne les lis pas toutes, je n'ai pas trop le temps pour mais celle que j'ai lu, sont très bien. Bref je m'éloigne du sujet: La suite soit ce weekend soit en début de semaine prochaine. En attendant j'attends avec une TRÈS, TRÈS grande impatience vos commentaires.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	66. Chapitre 65

**Désolée de mettre du temps à poster, je fonctionne plus lentement, j'ai besoin de vacances mais je n'arrive pas à ne rien faire et ne pas écrire. Donc voilà le chapitre 65 (je suis entrain d'écrire le 67 en parallèle d'un OS qui pourrait être une mimi-fic, je ne sais pas encore).**

**Virginie06: Damon a taper. Plus fort? Connaissant Damon il a du y aller fort quand même. Même s'il n'est plus vampire on sait qu'humain il était bagarreur et qu'il savait se battre (Stefan le dit et redit dans les livres) donc Taylor a quand même dut s'en prendre une bonne. Damon n'est pas si vieux que ça fait le calcule. Les frères Salvatore ont quatre ans d'écart dont quand ils sont redevenus humains ils avaient 17 ans (pour Stefan) et Damon en avait donc 21. Et c'était il y a dix huit ans (puisque Mimi et Ian ont 17 ans). Donc 21+18=39. Damon a 39 ans. Donc il n'est pas vraiment vieux. Voilà pour le petit cour de Maths (je déteste royalement faire de Maths, à part pour les soldes!). En tout cas contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene08: Oui j'avais comprit ton erreur **_**«Damon qui tarte Damon»**_** j'avais comprit que tu voulais dire **_**«Damon qui tarte Taylor»**_**. Et oui Tay' l'avait bien mérité! Quand à la journée shopping, je pense que tout le monde avait pensé à Marie mais bon je trouvais que ça faisait un moment qu'on avait eu de nouvelles de Miranda. Et puis elle est comme Marie, ses petits-enfants c'est sacré, tôt ou tard il fallait qu'elle vienne s'occuper de sa petite Mimi. Marie elle travaille et garde Stella! Chaque grand-mère à une de ses petites-filles avec elle, pas de jalouse! Voilà tout. Heureuse que mon chapitre te plaise & merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Crystal: Je ne sais pas si tu en es arrivé à ce chapitre mais merci pour ta review. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur la suite de l'histoire. Oui Damon est très touchant envers sa mère, c'est la seule autre femme pour qui il tuerait (inutile de préciser qui est l'autre!). Bises et j'espère à bientôt. **

**Et voilà. Je vous laisse découvrir ce 65****ème**** chapitre. J'espère comme toujours qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT. <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 65<strong>

La journée allait être longue, ça oui! Les jumelles étaient parties expliquer le programme à Jenny – Jenny qui est plus que gênée de se faire offrir des soins et qui refusait catégoriquement de profiter ainsi de la générosité de sa belle famille entrainant une discussion animée avec les fillettes qui voulaient que Jenny soit chouchoutée – obligeant une nouvelle fois leur mère – qui revenait de chez Marie avec Margaret après avoir déposé Stella chez sa Mamy où elle avait croisé sa sœur qu'elle avait invité à venir à intervenir – et à les calmer en insistant après de Jenny sur le fait que ça lui faisait plaisir de lui offrir cette journée. Jenny faisait parti de la famille et Elena la traitait comme tel. En plus ce serait l'occasion pour la jeune femme de rencontrer Margaret qu'elle ne connaissait pas – enfin à peine puisque la cadette d'Elena passait elle aussi la journée avec eux. Les deux sœurs étaient très proches, leur relation était fusionnelle. Toutes les deux se comprenaient parfaitement bien, Elena s'était toujours évertuer à être présente pour Margaret et à la comprendre, à tout faire pour ne jamais qu'elle se sente délaisser et aujourd'hui tout cela se ressentait sur leur relation. Toute les deux avaient toujours été proche mais plus Margaret avait grandi plus elles s'étaient rapprocher au point d'avoir cette relation fraternelle fusionnelle et d'être complice comme pas possible. Elena donnait depuis toujours un tas de conseils à sa cadette – ça allait des conseils sur les garçons à comment ne pas faire _"cramer" _un gâteau – et Margaret elle avait toujours tout confier à sa sœur, ses joies comme ses peines et vice-et-versa. Toutes les deux avaient leur petit univers, c'était assez difficile à décrire mais toutes les deux étaient plus que soudées. Ce qui les amusaient bien aujourd'hui quand elles repensaient à la jalousie maladive dont avait fait preuve Maggie envers Jeremy! Les deux sœurs rigolaient lorsqu'elles rentrèrent chez Elena et trouvèrent les jumelles entrain de faire un caprice à Jenny. Elena avait donc été obligée de leur remonter les bretelles en leur disant d'aller ouvrir la porte – c'était certainement les employées du spa – avant de s'adresser à sa belle-fille et de lui assurer qu'elle était heureuse de lui faire ce cadeau. Elena Salvatore avait toujours été généreuse et elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Jenny. Elle connaissait l'histoire de la jeune femme – son fils n'avait aucun secret pour elle et lui avait raconter l'histoire de sa fiancée. Et sa mère s'était promit de traiter sa belle-fille comme l'un de ses enfants. Parce que Jenny méritait une vraie famille! Et qu'en étant avec Nicolas elle faisait partie de la famille. Alors honnêtement quand Elena disait que payer une journée de séances de beauté pour Jenny ne la gênait pas, ça ne la gênait absolument pas. Au contraire, quand il s'agit de sa famille, elle ne regardait jamais à la dépense. Elena rassura donc Jenny et la força à accepter avant de rejoindre les jumelles au salon, les jumelles qui faisaient déjà de grands projets. Ainsi les petites voulaient un soin du visage et un gommage corporel – jusque là pas de soucis, elles avaient le droit – et se faire maquiller – Elena voulait bien tolérer une exception – mais là où ça s'était corsé ce fut quand les fillettes voulurent des mèches. Hors de question! Elena trouvait qu'elles étaient trop jeunes et puis Damon piquerait une crise monumentale si les jumelles se retrouvaient avec des mèches. Il adorait les cheveux de ses filles, ils étaient exactement comme ceux d'Elena et si les jumelles se retrouvaient avec des mèches… Houlà, Elena n'osait même pas y penser, Damon ne s'en remettrait pas! Sans aucune exagération, si ses petites poupées se retrouvaient avec des mèches dans les cheveux, Damon ne s'en remettrait vraiment pas et Elena aurait le droit à une crise de nerf monumentale. Alors elle devait convaincre ses têtes de mules de filles de renoncer à leur grande idée. Cependant elle avait beau essayé de leur expliquer cela, les petites ne voulaient rien entendre; elles n'étaient pas les filles de Damon et d'Elena pour rien ces deux là! Alors en voyant Elena désespérer mais pas céder juste s'énerver et commencer à perdre son calme – signe que les jumelles allaient se faire punir – Léa et Margaret avaient elles aussi essayé de les raisonner mais en vain. Et puis Jenny essaya! Parce qu'après tout les jumelles l'aimaient bien. Et peut-être que les petites céderaient ne voulant pas montrer leur côté _"sottes"_ à leur future belle-sœur. Jenny donc leur expliqua qu'elles ne pouvaient pas avoir des mèches en donnant les mêmes arguments qu'Elena et en leur disant qu'elles étaient trop jolies pour changer de couleur de cheveux, en ajoutant qu'en plus leur Papa serait triste si elles le faisaient et qu'elles étaient trop gentilles pour rendre leur Papa triste. Et miraculeusement les petites posèrent les nuanciers et ouvrirent le book de coiffures choisissant des tresses, tresses qu'elles auraient une fois leurs soins terminés.

«Merci, souffla Elena une fois que les fillettes furent à l'étage. Parfois elles sont… Ce sont mes filles mais elles ont du caractère! Trop pour leur âge! Tous ont trop de caractère pour leurs âges! Enfin ce sont des Salvatore-Gilbert, Damon et moi on ne pouvait pas espérer des enfants calmes! Et puis honnêtement comme le dit si bien mon mari, on s'ennuierait avec des gosses clames. Ni lui, ni moi ne sommes du genre à rester calmes, si on n'a pas de quoi nous occuper, on devient complètement barge et si nos enfants étaient clames… ils seraient chiants! En tout cas tu es vraiment douée avec elles, il est rare qu'elles écoutent d'autres personnes que Damon et moi. Et encore Emma et Giulia ne nous écoutent que tout les trente six du mois!

- Oui mais elles sont adorables, sourit Jenny. Et puis elles vous aiment, c'est juste qu'elles savent très bien comment vous êtes, elles connaissent vos caractères et elles savent vous manipuler. Comme la plupart des enfants, elles savent manipuler Papa et Maman. Avec moi c'est différent, je ne pense pas qu'elles voulaient que je vois qu'elles sont terribles, elles préfèrent que je les vois comme deux adorables petites poupées toutes belles et gentilles parce qu'elles m'aiment bien.

- Oui mais avec les jumelles… Tu sais mes sœurs sont parfois… difficiles et elles se fichent de tout, souligna Léa. Non vraiment chapeau Jenny! Elles auraient très bien pu d'incendier sur place de ne pas partir dans leur sens.

- Je confirme, rajouta Margaret. Mais on les adore tous. Ce sont nos poupées! Aussi chiantes puissent-t-elles être!

- Mes poupées! Grogna Elena possessive envers ses filles. Et ne me les traite pas de chieuses! Ce sont mes fifilles à moi, je les aime comme elles sont! Sérieusement mes petites jumelles sont les poupées de toute la famille. Au fait Jenny, juste une question comme ça parce qu'elle me traverse l'esprit, Nicolas connaît ton côté maternel?

- On non! Railla sa cadette. Tu te transformes en ma mère! C'est… c'est trop… bizarre. Et inquiétant!

- Je posais une question par curiosité! Se défendit sa sœur. Marie elle rentre dans une pièce et exige des petits-enfants! Moi je pose juste une question, histoire d'en fonction de la réponse préparer l'air de rien mon mari au fait d'être grand-père. Non parce qu'il adore Chris mais Damon tient le discours _"Je suis trop jeune pour être grand-père!"_. Quand je pense que dans deux ans, il aura quarante ans! Je m'attends au pire!

- Qui sait dans deux ans se sera peut-être toi qui nous ferra la crise de la quarantaine! Rigola sa fille.

- Léa! Je suis… je ne suis pas vieille, c'est Mimi et toi qui êtes précoces! S'agaça sa mère.

- Maman tu es et seras toujours la plus belle de toute!

- Ça c'est gentil ma Léa! Sourit Elena en marquant une pose avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Jenny pour revenir au précédent sujet.

- Oui Nicolas connaît mon côté maternel et hier soir… on a décidé de faire un bébé! Annonça joyeusement la jeune femme folle de joie. Je vous le dis, mais si Nico demande…

- On ne sait rien; tu n'as rien dit, la coupa Elena. Je suis contente pour vous deux. Tu es parfaite pour mon petit-garçon adorée!

- Merci. Je… ça c'est vraiment gentil comme compliment. Surtout venant de toi. Tu es sa Maman et parfois les Maman ont du mal à lâcher leurs enfants. Leurs fils en particulier.

- Non moi j'ai plus de mal avec mes filles. Enfin avec Mimi spécialement. Mais ça c'est parce que ma Mimi j'ai failli la perdre! Je ne devrais pas reparler de ça, je…

- Maman, ça va aller, lui assura Léa. On sait que la naissance de Mimi et Ian a été particulière et qu'elle a été la plus difficile pour toi, tu as le droit d'être dans cet état quand tu y repenses. Et tu as le droit de surprotéger Miranda. Je vais la même chose avec Chris mais pour d'autres raisons.

- Je sais, j'ai fais la même chose avec toi et Nico, lui répondit sa mère. Pour les mêmes raisons que toi pour Chris. Parce que je voulais vous apporter le bonheur que vous méritiez et je voulais effacer toute les traces de l'orphelinat. Et tu verras quand tu auras d'autres enfants, que l'on protège chacun d'entre eux de manière différente, lui expliqua sa mère. Chris restera le petit garçon que tu ne supporteras pas de voir malheureux mais chaque enfant que tu auras sera particulier, aura une place particulière dans ton cœur et tu les protégeras chacun différemment. Selon le besoin. C'est valable aussi pour vous deux, dit-t-elle en s'adressant à sa sœur et sa belle-fille.

- Oui bah justement tu parles d'autres enfants, avec Ethan ça ne devrait pas tarder, soupira sa fille. Il est assez… En fait il me fait penser à Papa. Tu sais le côté _"j'adore pouponner"_.

- Oh là, alors un conseil ma Léa, fait gaffe à ta plaquette de pilules! Rigola sa mère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que la slave de bébés ne va pas se terminer de si tôt!

- Maman va devenir folle! Rigola Margaret.

- Oh avec elle et Damon, on va bien rigoler! Rajouta Elena en rigolant elle aussi.»

Pendant que les filles se faisaient soit chouchouter soit faisaient du shopping, les frères Salvatore étaient à l'hôpital. En début de matinée, Stefan avait appelé son frère pour lui dire ce qu'il comptait faire et comme toujours Damon avait voulu protéger son frère. C'est ainsi que l'ainé avait dit à sa famille qu'il partait faire quelque chose de bien mystérieux avec son cadet sans en dire plus parce que moins de personnes le savait, moins il y avait de risques que ça se passe mal. Et puis comme ça si les choses tournaient mal, le seul complice de Stefan serait Damon et pas toute la famille! Ensemble ils avaient trafiqué les dossiers et falsifier des résultats d'examens. Stefan notait les termes techniques et Damon cherchaient de vagues choses comme les dates – il fallait des dates différentes et le jour devait être précisé – ou les dossiers dans l'ordinateur de son frère… ce genre de choses. Ensemble ils avaient passé la matinée à commettre actes illégaux sur actes illégaux avant d'aller déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de l'hôpital comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait de particulier, comme s'ils venaient de passer une journée ordinaire. Alors les deux Salvatore adoptèrent l'attitude qu'ils adoptaient jadis du temps où ils étaient vampires. Ils firent semblant d'être deux autres. Ce ne fut qu'une fois au Mystic Grill que les deux frères laissèrent tomber les masques et ressentirent le soulagement que tout ce soit bien passé et purent reprendre leur vie comme si de rien n'était.

Ce soir là quand Stefan rentra chez lui, il était épuisé. Cependant il ne montra rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Katherine – qui en ce moment était fatiguée en plus d'être stressée, angoissées pour leurs enfants – avait besoin de lui pour prendre le relais, SJ allait lui raconter toute sa journée et tous les deux allaient jouer un petit moment à la console, quand à Katerina… Et bien Katerina était arrivée en même temps que lui et Stefan avait pu remarqué que sa fille avait plusieurs sacs dans les bras, donc il allait avoir le droit à un défiler. Parce que sa petite Katy adorait montrer tout ce qu'elle achetait. Dans ces moments là, Stefan se rendait compte que sa petite fille avait bien grandit et était une véritable jeune femme. Une jeune femme aussi belle et aussi forte que Katherine. Katherine qui était affalée sur le canapé et qui s'était précipitée dans ses bras quand elle l'avait vu rentrer et lui avait tout de suite demandé si tout c'était bien passé. Alors Stefan répéta tout ce qu'il venait de dire à sa fille – parce Katy avait bien évidemment posé la même question – et voulut aller dans la cuisine pour faire à manger mais Katherine lui apprit qu'elle avait déjà commandé à manger et qu'il pouvait se reposer. Il semblait que ce soir, Katherine ne se montre pas égoïste et ait décidé de lui faciliter la vie. Quand à leur fille, c'était sa facette égocentrique qui était de retour avec son petit défilé de mode improvisé. Aucun doute Katerina Salvatore était bien la fille de sa mère.

«Tu es magnifique! S'exclama Katherine en voyant sa fille descendre les escaliers dans une magnifique robe de soirée bleue (robe que Katy avait prévu de porter pour le mariage de son cousin).

- Sublime même! Souffla Stefan impressionné par la beauté de sa petite fille.

- Ils sont beaux nos enfants! Sourit sa femme. Et oui Katy grandi mais Katy est ta mini moi, quoi qui lui arrivera, je ne m'inquiète pas, elle s'en sortira!

- Toi tu es de bonne humeur ce soir, remarqua-t-il simplement.

- Disons que je suis apaisée de savoir que ce que tu as fait s'est bien passé… et puis j'ai lut quelques bouquins de philosophie, sur le bonheur précisément et toi et moi on a tout pour être heureux, alors j'arrête d'être pessimiste!

- Waouh! Souffla son époux impressionné. Katherine parfois tu es…

- Épatante? Je sais. Avoue, c'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé?

- Je t'ai épousé parce que tu m'as manipulé Kat'!

- De toute façon tu m'aurais épousé! Répondit sa femme sûre d'elle. Et puis je ne t'ai pas manipulé, je voulais être ta femme, c'est juste que tout est tombé un peu en même temps mais je ne t'ai pas manipulé!

- Bien sur! Sourit Stefan en l'embrassant. Tu as réponse à tout toi! Je vous aime madame Salvatore.

- Je vous aime aussi monsieur Salvatore! Rigola Katherine. C'est vraiment un honneur pour moi d'être votre épouse vous savez!

- Hey tous les deux arrêtez de vous parler comme en 1864! Ralla Katerina qui s'installa sur le canapé à côté de son frère. Vous êtes grave parfois!

- Attention à ton vocabulaire! Gronda Katherine. À cette époque… Les hommes avaient de bonnes manières et savaient faire la court aux dames!

- Tu parles comme si tu avais connu cette époque, souligna simplement SJ qui ne savait rien du passé de ses parents. C'est bizarre!

- J'ai lu des livres! Se défendit sa mère. Et j'ai vu _Autant en Emporte le Vent_!

- À cette époque ta mère aurait été traité comme une Reine, rajouta Stefan en faisant un clin d'œil à son épouse qui signifiait _"souviens toi du bon vieux temps"_. Et franchement j'aimerai que Katy rencontre un garçon capable d'être aussi courtois et gentleman comme l'étaient ceux de l'époque!

- Tu parles, Katy les mène à la baguette les garçons qui en pincent pour elle! Pouffa le jeune garçon.

- Traduction? Demandèrent Stefan et Katherine simultanément et inquiets.

- Rien, se défendit leur fille.

- Menteuse, répliqua SJ. Au lycée, il y a une nouveau prof et…

- Oh non, soupira Katherine qui savait où la conversation allait aller. Katy non! Putain tu vas vraiment passer pour une…

- Je n'ai rien fait avec lui. Et puis il n'est pas vieux, il n'a que vingt-trois ans!

- Vingt-trois ans? Et c'est un prof? S'écria Stefan qui avait mit du temps à réagir tellement tout cela l'avait chamboulé. Putain Katy…

- Je n'ai rien fait avec lui, ok, répliqua l'adolescente agacée. D'accord il me plait, mais je ne suis même pas sortie avec lui! A part un café, mais un café ce n'est rien! Et c'était seulement pour parler d'un devoir! Je lui plais ok. Il ne serait pas contre… mais je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas eu de comportement… J'ai été clean, comprit? Contents maintenant, j'ai tout dit, je n'ai plus aucun secret!

- Katy je…

- Laisse Stefan, je gère, soupira Katherine en suivant sa fille à l'étage.»

Katerina était du genre très secrète sur sa vie privée, la seule à qui elle se confiait – à part ses cousines et sa grand-mère – était sa Maman. Bien sur elle racontait beaucoup de choses à son frère et à son père mais elle ne leur parlait pas de ses amours. Parce qu'aux yeux de son Papa elle était une parfaite petite fille et qu'elle aimait être la _"fifille à son Papa"_ parce que son père la surprotégeait et qu'elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours se tourner vers lui en cas de problème. Sa mère… sa mère c'était différent. Katherine la connaissait par cœur, toutes les deux fonctionnaient pareil et sa mère la comprenait mieux que quiconque. C'est simple Katerina Salvatore avait une relation particulière avec chacun de ses parents et la jeune fille savait très bien que sa mère viendrait lui parler. Parce qu'elle savait que le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de son professeur inquiétait ses parents et que son père n'oserait jamais venir lui parler de ça. Il était trop… C'était un homme, s'il devait parler histoire de cœur avec un de ses enfants, se serait avec SJ pas avec elle. Et ça l'arrangeait. Pour elle c'était plus facile de parler de ça avec sa Maman et ça lui évitait d'avoir l'impression de blesser son père parce que pour son Papa la voir grandir était très difficile. Katerina avait conscience que son père ne voulait pas la voir s'éloigner de lui, elle sa petite fille adorée. Avec Katherine c'était différent. Katherine la comprenait. La difficulté de la voir grandir était différente, Katy savait que sa Maman avait conscience que jamais elle ne s'éloignerait définitivement, qu'elle s'envolerait juste un jour ou l'autre pour faire sa vie mais que son nid ne sera pas très loin d'ici, parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, loin de ses parents, Katerina était complètement perdue. Vraiment, la jeune fille entretenait deux relations totalement différentes avec chacun de ses parents. Ainsi quand Katherine rentra dans sa chambre, la jeune fille alla se blottir dans les bras de sa Maman et lui confia tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Oui elle était amoureuse de son professeur et oui il n'était pas insensible à son charme mais Katerina ne voulait pas retomber dans uns spirale infernale. Elle ne voulait pas de nouveau être traitée de tous les noms et alimenter tous les ragots de Mystic Falls. Seulement son cœur, son cœur lui disait de vivre ce qui était à sa porter. De vivre ce qui semblait être un début d'histoire d'amour. Alors l'adolescente était déchirée entre morale et désir. Entre la raison et le cœur.

«Fonce, lui dit spontanément sa mère. Tu emmerdes royalement tout ces cons qui adorent juger et commérer. Tu l'aimes ce… je ne sais même pas son nom! Bref tu as le droit d'être heureuse et de vivre une belle histoire d'amour. Selon un stupide règlement c'est mal. C'est vraiment débile! Tu sais ce que je te dis d'en faire moi de ce stupide règlement? Fais le bouffer à ce connard de proviseur, lui je l'ai aimé de toute façon, trop moralisateur et donneur de leçon. Comme si je ne savais pas élever mes enfants! Tu as le droit d'aimer. Crois moi, tu mérites d'aimer et d'être aimé alors fonce. Qu'importe ce qui arrivera, vis cette histoire à fond, je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu aies des regrets. Mais Katy quoi que tu fasses tu n'oublies pas: préservatifs et pilules!

- Je sais Maman, sourit sa fille. Sérieusement je sais que je lui plais, je sais quand je plais mais… Tu sais je n'ai que seize ans et…

- Et tu as grandi, tu es plus mature qu'avant et je suppose que c'est ça qui lui plait chez toi. Mais attention, si c'est le genre qui profite de ses élèves… tu le lui fais payer cher. Il n'a pas le droit de faire souffrir mon bébé! Gonda Katherine. Katy je sais que tes dernières histoires étaient… _"Particulières"_ mais lance toi. N'aies pas peur, tu es forte et si jamais tu as besoin de nous, Papa et moi on est là pour toi. Bon ton père est un peu chamboulé par tout ça mais c'est parce que tu es sa petite fille, qu'il te voit encore comme la petite fille cinq ans qui lui sautait dans les bras en lui disant qu'il était le meilleur des papas ou qui très sérieusement et très concernée lui demandait comment c'était passé sa journée à l'hôpital. Tu étais une enfant tellement adorable! Et pour ton père c'est difficile de voir que tu es une extraordinaire et sublime jeune femme. Certes un peu comme moi, qui se mets un peu dans toutes sortes de situations mais tu es extraordinaire ma fille! Papa et moi on est vraiment fiers de toi! Quand à ton frère, je sais qu'il t'a _"agacé"_ de t'avoir forcer à tout nous avouer mais ton frère veut te protéger. Il est… comme ton père est avec ton oncle. SJ est inquiet pour toi, il ne veut pas que tu retombes dans le même état que tu as été… tu sais après les Lockwood. Tu es sa grande sœur et il t'aime, il a voulu te protéger.

- Je sais Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui en veux pas, sourit Katy. Je t'aime Maman.

- Je t'aime aussi ma fifille!»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous plait? Que pensez vous de la relation entre Elena et Maggie? Et du sale caractère des jumelles? Celles-là elles ont de qui tenir comme on dit! Votre avis sur le Steferine? Et Katy qui semble de nouveau être proche des problèmes? En plus cette fois sa mère l'encourage! Que pensez vous de tout ça? En tout cas on sent que Katerina a gagné en maturité, qu'en pensez-vous?**

**La suite sera en ligne bientôt (dans la semaine) en attendant j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. **

**Bises.**

**Amandine.**


	67. Chapitre 66

**Voilà le 66****ème**** chapitre, le 67 pas avant la semaine prochaine. Désolée je ne suis pas chez moi ce weekend et je n'aurais pas accès à internet. À moins d'aller à McDo mais il faut consommer et je ne suis pas très fane des fast-food. Bon je m'éloigne du sujet, donc pas de chapitres ce weekend. Merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité à ma/mes fic. **

**Virginie06: Ravie que l'histoire continue de te plaire & merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre. Bises, bon weekend & à bientôt. **

**Helene08: Heureuse que le chapitre te plaise & merci pour ta review. Contente que la relation Elena/Maggie te plaise. Oui je regarde **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**, possible que ça m'ait inspiré, j'ai écris certains passages de l'histoire le lundi soir devant la télé. Et le lundi soir sur June c'était **_**PLL**_**! En fait sur le coup je n'ai pas fait le lien entre puis c'est en relisant le chapitre que j'ai pensé à Aria et Ezra. Je pensais que pour Katy, il lui fallait une relation un peu différente et que sortir avec un prof lui correspondait bien. Enfin pour le moment elle ne sort pas avec, en plus elle ne le voit pas en ce moment, elle est en vacances. Voilà, voilà. Bises, bon weekend & à bientôt.**

**Voilà, j'espère comme toujours que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 66<strong>

Trois semaines plus tard, beaucoup de choses avaient changé chez les Salvatore. Léa avait déménagé de chez ses parents… pour emménager dans sa maison avec Chris et Ethan. La maison était grande et magnifique, moins imposante que celle de ses parents mais parfaite pour y vivre avec sa famille. Bien sur elle avait vu les plans, mais les plans et elle ça faisait deux; en les voyant elle n'avait jamais réussi à imaginer sa maison. Bref Léa et Ethan avaient emménagé ensemble dans la maison de la jeune femme, leur maison avec leur bébé – l'adoption de Chris était officielle et Ethan était _"enfin"_ son Papa. La maison parfaite. Il y avait un sublime salon avec d'immenses baies vitrées adjacent à une immense et magnifique cuisine, un bureau qu'amoureusement la jeune femme avait meublé et décoré pour son fiancé, une belle et grande chambre avec des frises enfantines pour Chris, une gigantesque chambre avec salle de bain et immense dressing qui serait le chambre conjugale et évidemment d'autres chambres. La maison n'avait rien d'extravagante mais elle était vraiment parfaite, Damon avait toujours su ce que ses fifilles voulaient et il avait saisi ce que voulait exactement sa petite Léa. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était une maison simple où elle pourrait vivre avec son bébé et son fiancé. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait.

Le déménagement et emménagement de Léa dans sa maison avait donc été le premier changement qu'avait eu lieu chez les Salvatore. Le second avait été l'emménagement de Nicolas et Jenny chez Damon et Elena. Parce que leur maison était déjà en construction – Damon avait fait construire leur maison puis s'était dit qu'il pouvait en faire construire plus sachant que malheureusement très vite ce serait Ian, Aaron, Miranda et Nina qui viendrait lui en réclamer une – et le baille de leur appartement arrivait à terme. La question qui s'était alors posée pour Jenny et Nicolas avait été s'il devait les renouveler pour trois-quatre mois. Ça ne servait à rien! Alors le jeune homme avait demandé à ses parents s'ils pouvaient passer ce laps de temps chez eux et ça avait été les infernales jumelles qui avaient répondu à leur place en hurlant un très bruyant _"oui"_ qui aurait forcément été la réponse d'Elena et Damon. Enfin le troisième changement et pas des moindres était la naissance des jumeaux d'Elena. Ils étaient nés avec de l'avance, prématurément mais beaucoup moins que Miranda et Ian – qui avait été des petits miraculés – et même s'ils avaient passé plusieurs jours dans des couveuses, les deux enfants allaient très bien. Ils étaient rentrés depuis quelques jours et tout le monde veillait sur eux comme du lait sur le feu. Stella criait sur quiconque faisait pleurer son petit-frère et sa petite-sœur, les jumelles elles n'étaient miraculeusement pas jalouses et voulaient donner le biberon et le bain aux jumeaux, les jumelles qui étaient toutes heureuses d'en être les marraines. En effet leurs parents avaient voulu leur faire plaisir et leur avaient proposé _"le job"_ à leur plus grand bonheur. _"Job" _que les fillettes prenaient à cœur puisqu'elle chouchoutaient les nouveaux nés comme pas possible. Quand aux autres enfants, ils aidaient leur mère dés que celle-ci en avait besoin. Les nouveau-nés – prénommés Melinda et Nathan – étaient vraiment le nouveau centre d'intérêt de tout les Salvatore et leur présence était comme apaisante pour Miranda. Bien sur la jeune fille était toujours en conflit interne: elle aimait toujours Taylor – Taylor qui venait la voir tous les jours, qui faisait lui rapportait des cadeaux pour leurs enfants et _qui "s'investissait comme jamais il ne s'était investi dans quoi que ce soit de toute sa vie"_, dixit Caroline – mais malgré tous les efforts du jeune homme elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lui pardonner. Miranda l'aimait mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la douleur qui lui avait infligé. Cependant l'adolescente était plus détendue. Elena avait remarqué que depuis qu'elle avait ramené ses jumeaux à la maison – c'est à dire depuis cinq jours – sa fille semblait plus calme, plus sereine. Toutes les deux passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, Miranda aidait sa mère et ensemble elles partageait beaucoup de moments complices et Elena avait remarqué que sa fille appréhendait moins le fait d'être prochainement mère. La jeune fille avait toujours vu sa mère pouponner mais cette fois c'était différent, elle l'observait pour apprendre, Elena le savait et lui laissait beaucoup plus de responsabilité qu'auparavant. Ainsi elle avait demandé à sa fille de garder les jumeaux une soirée pendant qu'elle et Damon étaient sortis. Jamais Elena n'avait confié ses bébés si jeunes à qui que ce soit en soirée mais là elle voulait montrer à Miranda qu'elle saurait gérer ce qui l'attendait. Elle et Damon avaient une confiance aveugle en leur fille qui ne les avait, comme à la coutume, pas déçus. La jeune fille avait parfaitement prit soin de son frère et de sa sœur et tout c'était absolument bien passé. Les bébés avaient mangés et dormaient et Miranda était sereine. Tous les bébés d'Elena allaient bien quand elle et Damon étaient rentrés de leur soirée.

…

Le vendredi était le soir préféré de Léa. Parce qu'Ethan rentrait du travail et n'y retournerait pas avant le lundi. Elle avait donc son fiancé – futur mari, ils se mariaient dans trois semaines – rien qu'à elle tout le weekend. Enfin elle voyait d'autres personnes dans un weekend – le couple allait manger les samedis soir et les dimanches midi et soir chez les parents de la jeune femme – et elle partageait Ethan avec Chris mais Chris était son bébé, c'était différent. Ce que Léa entendait par _"avoir Ethan rien qu'à elle"_ était qu'elle l'avait à la maison le weekend et qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui. En fait la semaine celle qui faisait tourner la maison c'était elle parce que son fiancé travaillait, rentrait parfois tard le soir mais le weekend le jeune homme se rattrapait et prenait soin d'elle et de leur enfant. C'était quelque chose qu'il détestait, Léa le savait, elle savait qu'Ethan détestait se reposer sur elle et la laisser tout gérer mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu et si elle devait faire tourner la maison la semaine, elle le faisait. Et puis elle aimait ça. Elle aimait s'occuper de son fiancé et lui facilité la vie. Ainsi ce soir, elle était dans la cuisine et cuisinait pour lui tout en jouant avec son petit garçon à qui elle apprenait à faire un gâteau au chocolat pour son Papa. Bien sur Chris ne faisait pas grand chose, il observait et jouait avec les ingrédients – Léa faisait attention qu'il n'avale rien, après tout son bébé à maintenant dix mois et est dans la phase de découverte des choses et mettait tout et n'importe quoi dans la bouche – mais tous les deux rigolaient et le bébé adorait partager les moments _"cuisine pour Papa"_ avec sa Maman. Tous les deux discutaient – enfin surtout sa mère, Chris lui parlait bébé et ne disait que _"Mama"_ et _"Papa"_, mais entendre sa mère parler, parler de son Papa incitait le petit garçon à parler; en effet Chris essayait de répéter tout ce que Léa disait sur Ethan et ça l'aidait à apprendre à parler. Ainsi quand sa Maman lui parlait de son Papa, l'enfant voulait lui aussi parler de son Papa. Léa trouvait incroyable la manière dont son bébé s'était attaché à Ethan. Il l'adorait. Dés qu'il le voyait, l'enfant lui tendait les bras et rigolait comme pas possible quand don Papa jouait avec lui. C'était fou à quel point ils s'adoraient. Ethan était complètement fou de l'enfant, quoi qu'on en dise Chris était son fils et le petit garçon adorait son Papa. Tous les deux étaient vraiment père et fils. C'était incroyable combien leur lien était solide! Combien leur lien était devenu solide en si peu de temps! Léa n'en revenait pas! D'ailleurs elle le constatait elle même avec la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ethan venait de passer le pas de la porte d'entrée en disant simplement _"C'est moi" _et Chris commençait déjà à crier tout heureux _"Papa! Papa! Papa" _avant de tendre les bras à Ethan qui arrivait dans la cuisine. Evidemment le jeune homme l'avait prit tout de suite, c'était son bébé et il lui avait manqué. Tout comme Léa qu'il alla embrasser dans la foulée.

«Tu lui as manqué, souffla la jeune femme en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il a été impatient de te voir depuis que je suis allée le récupérer au Mystic Grill. Tu l'aurais vu, il te cherchait de partout et n'arrêtait pas de te demander!

- Et bien maintenant je suis là mon bonhomme! S'exclama Ethan en le berçant contre lui. Je t'aime mon bébé! Dis moi Chris, est-ce que j'ai manqué à Maman?

- Mama, répéta l'enfant en désignant Léa.

- Oui Mama, elle est belle hein?

- Flatteur! Evidement que tu m'as manqué! Je t'aime idiot!

- Je t'aime aussi ma Léa, répondit-t-il en l'embrassant. Sinon ta journée? Tes cours?

- Tranquille. Les cours se sont bien passés, Chris et moi on a fait les courses, cuisiné, joué… Oh et je suis enceinte!

- Tu… Quoi? Sérieusement? C'est… Oh mon dieu c'est…, bredouilla Ethan fou de joie en reposant son fils dans sa chaise haute.

- Tu en perds ton latin. Toi l'avocat, tu apprends que tu vas être Papa une deuxième fois et tu en perds ton latin? Rigola la jeune femme en venant l'embrasser. Tu es trop mignon!

- Je t'aime Léa. Oh mon dieu je vais être Papa! Tu vas être Maman, Chris va avoir un frère ou une sœur, c'est merveilleux!

- Oui, sourit Léa en caressant son ventre. C'est tout nouveau et c'est bizarre de me dire que j'ai un petit être à l'intérieur de moi mais c'est merveilleux. C'est notre bébé!

- Ouais. C'est différent d'avec Chris. Enfin je ne veux pas dire que j'en aime moins Chris ou que je préfère ce bébé, c'est faux, Chris est mon fils, je l'aime plus que tout, ce que je veux dire…

- C'est qu'on va vivre une nouvelle expérience. Avec Chris… et bien je l'ai adopté et tu l'as adopté. Je m'en suis occupé depuis sa naissance et toi tu t'en occupes depuis que tu me connais. Là ce qu'on va vivre c'est totalement différent. Totalement nouveau. Ma grossesse, mon accouchement, c'est de l'inédit. Ça ne change rien à nos sentiments pour notre fils ou à notre manière de le traiter, c'est juste qu'on va vivre autre chose, avoir un autre lien fort avec un autre enfant. J'ai comprit Ethan, détend toi!

- Tu es vraiment belle! Souffla son fiancé. Tu es la femme la plus belle et la plus épatante que je connaisse Léa Salvatore!

- Flatteur!

- Non je ne dis pas ça… je te dis ça parce que je sais qu'avec tes études et mon travail…

- On s'en sortira. Mes grands-mères et mes parents seront ravis de garder un bébé de plus et puis mes cours ne me prennent que quelques heures par semaines. Quand à toi, oui tu travailles beaucoup mais quand Christopher et moi on a besoin de toi, tu es là. Tu es toujours là! Et je sais que ce sera pareil pour ce bébé. Tu seras là pour lui ou elle. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement!»

…

Le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient. C'était un samedi parfait. Et c'était le jour du mariage de Nicolas et Jenny! Tous les deux voulaient un mariage simple – se serait la famille qui ferrait tout, le Mystic Grill s'occupait des menus, Ian ferrait les photos avec Taylor (tous les deux étaient encore un peu en froid mais Miranda avait demandé à Nico et Jenny de leur proposer le _"job"_ tous les deux, afin qu'ils se réconcilient grâce à leur passion de la photo – où seuls la famille et les amis des Salvatore seront conviés. Mais simple ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait rien à faire! La future mariée était une pro de l'organisation et voulait vérifier que tout était parfait pour l'heure H. Alors elle était passée après tout le monde avant de se faire coiffer, de se maquiller et d'enfiler sa robe. Jenny n'avait pas voulu de coiffeuse professionnelle pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle voulait une préparation sans aucun étranger, elle voulait que tout soit intime et authentique ainsi elle avait demandé à Elena – qui faisait de très belles tresses – de la coiffer. Et puis comme ça elle avait l'impression d'avoir une maman qui s'occupait d'elle. Sa belle-mère la traitait vraiment comme une de ses filles et malheureusement Jenny ne connaissait pas ça. Sa Maman est morte et tous les jours elle lui manque tellement! Spécialement ces derniers temps. Parce qu'elle allait se marier et fonder une famille. Elle aurait aimé avoir sa Maman auprès d'elle comme toutes les femmes le jour de leur mariage. Et même si sa relation avec sa belle-mère l'apaisait, personne ne pouvait combler le manque qu'elle ressentait. Pas même Elena. Parce qu'elle ne serait jamais sa Maman. Elle pouvait s'apparenter à une deuxième Maman, une Maman de substitution, mais elle ne serait jamais sa Maman. Sa Maman serait toujours sa Maman et aurait toujours une place importante et spéciale dans son cœur. Quand à Elena… Sa belle-mère était tellement gentille, tellement généreuse que Jenny n'avait pu que s'y attacher et que vouloir construire une relation avec. Pour plusieurs raisons. Pour Nicolas, pour les enfants qu'ils auraient ensemble et pour elle. Parce qu'elle avait besoin d'une image maternelle et malheureusement elle n'avait plus sa Maman pour tenir ce rôle. Et puis sa belle-mère l'avait adopté, elle lui disait qu'elle était sa treizième, juste pour lui faire comprendre l'importance qu'elle avait et que toute la famille l'aimait. En apprenant à connaître la mère de son fiancé, la jeune femme avait apprit à la considérer comme plus que sa belle-mère et la considérait comme sa seconde Maman. Ainsi Jenny avait demandé à Elena de l'aider dans l'organisation du mariage et d'avoir la gentillesse de la coiffer. Et puis comme la famille était importante à ses yeux – c'était la première fois depuis la mort de la mère qu'elle en avait une! – elle avait demandé à toutes ses belles-sœurs d'être ses demoiselles d'honneurs. Evidemment les jumelles avaient été folles de joie, c'était la seconde fois qu'on leur demandait de faire quelque chose d'intéressant – la première était le fait qu'elles étaient les marraines de leurs benjamins. Enfin troisième précisément, puisque les fillettes avaient aussi beaucoup aimé s'investir dans les mariages de leurs ainés – Léa et Jenny les avaient faites s'y investir. Ainsi pour le mariage de leur grand-frère les jumelles avaient pu aider Jenny et Nico à choisir le menu et avaient choisi elle-même leur robe. Des robes roses évidemment! Ce qui avait agacé leurs grandes-sœurs qui devaient donc porter aussi du rose pour ne pas être désassorties. Nina n'aimait pas porter du rose _"bonbon" _– couleur précise des robes de fillettes – et avait donc décrété qu'elle porterait du rose _"saumon"_. Quand à Miranda, elle rallait que tout rose la rendait grosse mais avait finalement choisit un rose saumon avec l'aide de Katy qui lui en avait trouvé une _"sexy qui ne grossit pas"_ selon son experte et perspicace cousine.

«Et voilà! S'exclama Elena en terminant la coiffure de Jenny. Tu es prête pour…

- Maman! Maman! Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé! Crièrent les jumelles en arrivant surexcitées.»

Les deux enfants s'étaient promenées toute la matinée à travers l'immense propriété familiale – vu leur état elles étaient aller trainer n'importe où – et montrèrent à leur mère et à leur belle-sœur quatre chats. Il y avait le Papa et la Maman et deux chatons. Et Giulia et Emma étaient toutes heureuses de leur découverte. Les jumelles – comme tous les Salvatore qui avaient chacun un chien (inutile de préciser que c'est Damon qui a acheté un chien à chacun de ses enfants perpétuant même la tradition avec les petits-enfants) – adoraient les animaux et très tôt avoir chacune un chien ne leur suffisait plus. Elle adoraient leurs toutous – Emma avait un Golden Retriever marron et Giulia un bichon maltais blanc – mais à trois ans elles ont réclamé une souris – aller savoir pourquoi! En tout cas Elena avait hurlé qu'elle ne voulait aucune de ces _"ignobles bêtes"_ chez elle et Damon avait prononcé un non ferme et catégorique, chose qui était rare chez lui quand il s'adressait à ses enfants – à cinq ans les jumelles avaient réclamé un éléphant – là tout le monde s'était moqué d'elles! – l'année d'après un chimpanzé – leur mère leur avait dit qu'elle avait une maison pas un zoo – et puis très régulièrement les deux enfants demandait un chat. Or Elena était toujours enceinte et les chats ne sont pas très recommandés pour les femmes enceintes. D'ailleurs en voyant les chats Elena avait fait une drôle de tête surtout que ses filles en étaient déjà à leur choisir des prénoms.

«Les filles, pas de chats dans cette maison!

- T'es plus enceinte on peut les garder, répliquèrent les jumelles.

- Peut-être mais j'ai des bébés et ce n'est pas bon non plus pour eux. Pour Melinda et Nate comme pour Stella. Ce n'est pas bon non plus pour votre neveu et je vous rappelle que Mimi est enceinte! De plus mes petites chéries on ne sait même pas d'où sortent ces animaux! Et s'ils sont malades? Ou sauvages et qu'ils vous font du mal? J'aime les animaux, si vous voulez votre père se ferra un plaisir de vous acheter des lapins, des poissons ou d'autres chiens, au point ou en est, mais pas de chats dans cette maison! Déclara fermement Elena. Pas avec des bébés et ma fille enceinte!

- Jenny dis à Maman qu'ils sont trop mignons! Supplia Emma.

- C'est parce qu'il y en quatre? Demanda Giulia. C'est vrai que quatre c'est beaucoup mais la Maman on peut pas la séparer de ses bébés! Le Papa on le donne à Jenny. Tiens Jenny cadeau!

- Non merci… Je… Il est vraiment mignons mais je ne sais pas d'où il sort et je… j'attends aussi un bébé alors…

- Félicitation! S'écria Elena en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est une super nouvelle ça!

- Nico n'est pas encore au courant, je voulais le lui dire aujourd'hui alors si…

- On ne dira rien. N'est-ce pas les filles? Je vous achèterais des lapins si vous tenez votre langue!

- Nous c'est nos chats…

- Emma, aujourd'hui on mari ton frère et Jenny. Les chats… Allez le mettre dans le garage de votre grand-mère. Demain on les emmène chez le véto et on leur trouvera une famille. On demandera à vos grands-mères ou à Tata Tina de les adopter, ok? Déclara leur mère. Les filles j'aime beaucoup les chats mais on ne peut pas en avoir dans cette maison. À cause des bébés et de Mimi qui est enceinte.

- Quand plus personne aura de bébés on pourra…

- Giulia, il y aura toujours des bébés. Regarde c'est tes grands-frères et tes grandes-sœurs qui prennent le relais! Miranda va avoir des bébés, Nicolas et Jenny aussi. Léa et Ethan, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'eux en aient bientôt un autre et après… Et bien dans quelques années, ce sera Ian, Aaron et Nina qui en auront, Miranda, Nico et Léa eux en feront d'autres… On ne peut pas prendre de risques mes poupées.

- Ouais bah moi je ne ferrais pas de bébés! Décréta Emma boudeuse.

- Si. Parce que tous les animaux du monde ne faillent pas le fait d'être Maman. Avoir un bébé c'est vraiment merveilleux et un jour ma chérie tu voudras ça toi aussi. Mais dans très longtemps, ne me tue pas ton père en disant que tu veux déjà faire des bébés! Plaisanta Elena. Aller donnez-moi les bébés chats, qu'on les emmène chez Mamy Marie avec leur Maman et leur Papa!

- Maman on peut acheter des amoureuses à nos chiens pour qu'ils fassent des bébés? Demanda joyeusement Giulia.

- Celle-là je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la voyais venir à deux cent! Qu'est-ce que je dis sur les chiens?

- Tout ce qui les concerne faut voir avec Papa! Répondit sa fille.

- C'est cool, il va dire oui! S'excita Emma.

- Un élevage, ce n'est plus une maison que j'ai, c'est un élevage! Soupira Elena.»

Devant l'autel installé dans le jardin des Salvatore, Nicolas attendait Jenny. Aujourd'hui il allait l'épouser, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment! Cette femme était vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait, elle était la femme de ses rêves. Elle était parfaite. Jenny était d'une incroyable douceur et d'une extrême gentillesse, elle savait quoi dire ou quoi faire dans toutes les situations. D'apparence elle paraissait fragile, elle se méfiait des autres à cause de son passé mais un fois qu'on la connaît… Elle est forte. Elle est l'ancre de Nicolas, la personne sur qui il peut s'appuyer. Aux yeux de Nicolas, la jeune femme est déjà son épouse. Elle agit en temps que tel depuis le début de leur relation. Lors de leur rencontre, le jeune homme avait un peu renoncé aux femmes à cause de sa dernière copine qui avait insulté sa famille. Mais Jenny avait un quelque chose qui l'avait intrigué. Bien sur il avait voulu la protéger, quand il avait su ce qu'elle vivait, Nicolas n'avait pu faire autrement que de vouloir la protéger. Et il était tombé sous son charme. Parce que Jenny représentait le meilleur de l'humanité. Dans son métier il en voyait des choses et quand il sortait de son bureau ou qu'il revenait du palais il voyait sa femme lui sourire et venir l'embrasser parce qu'elle lisait dans son regard que le rendez-vous, l'audience ou la journée avait été difficile. Elle le comprenait comme personne et elle avait le mêmes désir que lui. Jenny était parfaite. Oh Nicolas voulait vraiment lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il la trouvait parfaite mais aucun discours ne serait à la hauteur! Portant il continuait à chercher et ne se stoppa que quand sa fiancée remonta l'allée principale pour venir le rejoindre. Elle était vraiment sublime. Nicolas n'avait pas de mots pour la décrire! Seulement il devait le lui dire, il devait lui dire à quel point il la trouvait sublime et à quel point il l'aimait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit au moment de se vœux. Il dit à sa future femme à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il la trouvait parfaite. Jenny était du genre à vous écouter, à vous conseiller et à vous réconforter. Pour Nicolas elle était son sublime ange. Elle était là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive et elle le comprenait mieux que personne. Elle avait ce _"quelque chose" _qui faisait qu'auprès d'elle le jeune homme se sentait bien. Elle était son Eden. Tout comme lui était le sien. Dans ses vœux, Jenny avait souligné à quel point Nicolas l'avait sauvé. À l'époque elle était tétanisée par son père qui venait de sortir de prison et se sentait vraiment seule. Et puis tel un chevalier servant dans les livres, Nicolas était apparut et il était tout ce qu'elle recherchait. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Jenny n'avait jamais demandé la lune, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était vivre heureuse et en sécurité avec celui qu'elle aime. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que quelqu'un l'aime et la protège. Tout ce qu'elle voulait aujourd'hui elle était heureuse et émue de l'admettre: elle l'avait. C'était Nicolas. C'était son mari. Officiellement puisqu'une fois qu'elle eu dit qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré, Christina – c'était Christina qui mariait son neveux – les déclara mari et femme. Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'ils dansèrent la première danse, leur première danse en tant que mari et femme, Jenny murmura l'heureuse nouvelle à l'oreille de Nicolas et quand celui-ci entendit qu'il allait être Papa, il explosa de joie, joie qu'il fit partager à tous les invités.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous plait? Alors que pensez vous des nouveaux petits chouchous, Melinda et Nathan? Sinon que pensez vous du passage Léa/Ethan? Il vous a plu? Que pensez vous aussi du mariage de Nico et Jenny? Et des jumelles? Avec leurs chats elles n'en loupent pas une! Alors qui va les récupérer selon vous?**

**La suite comme je l'ai dit la semaine prochaine. En attendant passez un bon weekend. Celles qui ont passé des exams' j'espère que tout c'est bien passé. Celles qui vont en passer la semaine prochaine et bien BONNE CHANCE et celles qui sont en vacances et bien BONNE VACANCES!**

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	68. Chapitre 67

**Voilà le très long 67****ème**** chapitre avec deux longs dialogues. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ce chapitre est plutôt orienté sur Miranda et Katerina. Mais avant je réponds à Virginie06: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Les jumelles sont chiantes, c'est un fait. Mais elles savent aussi être adorables. Ce sont des enfants vives. Les jumeaux sont nés, et bien oui il fallait bien que tôt ou tard ils naissent! Quand à Damon, tu le retrouveras bientôt. Il y a tellement de personnages dans cette fic (un de plus dans ce chapitre!) que je ne peux pas tous les mettre dans un chapitre. Bref contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 67<strong>

Le matin de son mariage, Léa Salvatore se retrouva dans une situation plutôt délicate. En enfilant sa robe de mariée elle avait constaté qu'elle n'arrivait plus à la fermer. En effet à cause de sa grossesse elle avait prit de la poitrine et sa robe ne fermait plus. Il lui fallait des retouches! Heureusement pour elle quand elle avait essayé d'enfiler sa robe, sa grand-mère était avec elle – sa grand-mère maternelle puisque Marie était dehors et supervisait les derniers détails du repas tel un dictateur – et reprit la robe sans faire aucun commentaires contrairement aux jumelles qui étaient surexcitées. Et les petites n'arrêtaient pas de crier que Léa attendait un bébé bien que leur sœur n'en ait parlé à personne. Même si la grossesse de la jeune femme n'était pas officielle, personne chez les Salvatore n'était dupe. Ainsi dans la chambre de Léa – enfin ancienne chambre puisque la jeune femme se trouvait chez ses parents avec sa mère, sa grand-mère, Jenny, les jumelles et Stella – tout le monde savait sans que cela ne soit confirmé par Léa. Elle n'avait pas annoncé officiellement sa grossesse – elle et Ethan comptaient le faire à leur réception de mariage – mais tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde avait remarqué les signes, chez les Salvatore, les grossesses étaient une habitude! Elena était tout le temps enceinte, elle savait reconnaître les symptômes et ses enfants qui avaient été témoins de toutes ses grossesses aussi. Ainsi tous les jours, les garçons n'arrêtaient pas de charrier leur aînée sur le fait qu'elle avait prit des formes et les filles ne disaient rien mais elles étaient revenues avec une peluche géante qu'elle lui avait donné en lui disant que c'était pour le _"petit deuxième"_ sans faire plus de commentaires. Et puis il y avait les grands-mères! Marie et Miranda en étaient au stade où elles passaient énormément de temps dans les boutiques pour bébés et avait acheté une tonne de layettes pour leurs petites-filles et Jenny. Léa n'avait rien dit mais tout le monde savait. Même Damon savait. Bon c'était Elena qui le lui avait dit après l'avoir bien préparé et curieusement il le prenait mieux que pour Miranda. En même temps Damon était vraiment très possessif et protecteur envers sa petite Mimi. Pour des raisons évidentes et compréhensibles. Avec Léa, c'était différent. Bien sur il était très protecteur et possessif envers sa fille aînée mais supportait plus facilement de la voir s'envoler. Et puis il fallait dire que Léa n'avait pas le même caractère que ses sœurs. Elle était moins indépendante, moins forte. Damon savait que Léa ne pourrait jamais resté loin de Mystic Falls. Qu'elle s'y sentirait trop seule. Contrairement aux autres de ses filles qui même si elles adoraient la famille pourraient malheureusement très bien s'en sortir loin de la maison parce qu'elles étaient débrouillardes et sans peur. Léa avait moins de caractère. Cependant elle s'en sortait très bien dans sa vie d'adulte, seulement elle était moins dure que ses sœurs. Ses sœurs savaient rebondir, Léa elle rebondissait en venant voir ses parents. La preuve elle avait demandé l'avis de Damon et Elena concernant l'adoption de Chris. Contrairement à ses sœurs qui se débrouillaient seules en prenant leurs propres décisions, sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit. Non Damon était rassuré parce que même si sa Léa se mariait, même si elle avait un autre enfant, il savait qu'elle serait toujours là contrairement à ses autres filles. Tout ce qu'il demandait était que sa fille soit heureuse et épanouie. Et c'était le cas! Alors il avait prit la grossesse non-officielle, non-confirmée de Léa plutôt bien. Sereinement. Calmement. Avec le sourire. Et avec joie. À la surprise de sa femme qui s'attendait plus à une crise de nerf monumentale. Mais bon même si elle ne comprenait plus trop le comportement de Damon depuis quelque temps, Elena était rassurée de savoir qu'il prendrait bien le fait que leur fille aînée soit enceinte.

Comme il manquait du champagne pour la réception de Léa et Ethan – c'était Marie qui l'avait décrété en faisant l'inventaire – Katerina s'était proposé d'y aller. Elle s'ennuyait. Miranda était partie chercher ses arrières grands-parents avec DJ et SJ qui s'ennuyaient, Nina et Logan étaient tous les deux aller s'enfermer dans la chambre de Nina, Aaron draguait et Ian et Taylor discutaient – miraculeusement tranquillement – des photos qu'ils comptaient faire. Alors oui bien sur Katerina aurait pu aller aider Léa mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais les mariées, le jour de leur mariage, la stressait. Elles devenaient exigeantes, énervantes, méchantes, étaient de véritables boules de nerfs et Katy avait beau prendre sur elle, elle finissait pas péter un plomb. Alors elle évitait l'air de rien sa cousine jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ait dit oui, histoire ne pas se fâcher avec. Et aller au Mystic Grill était un très bon moyen de le faire. _Un excellant moyen même!_ Songea la jeune fille en voyant son fameux professeur de littérature. Il était assied à une table et prenait un petit déjeuner tout en, semblait-t-il, corrigeant des devoirs. En le voyant Katerina Salvatore songea que sa journée serait excellente – à part le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas voir une mariée avant le mariage, elle adorait ce genre de cérémonie et adorait passer du temps avec toute la famille – mais ne bougea pas non plus pour aller à la rencontre du professeur Hamilton. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille ne savait pas comment agir! Elle était amoureuse pour la toute première fois – auparavant elle avait entretenue l'illusion d'être amoureuse sans jamais l'avoir été – et perdait tous ses moyens. Ce fut son professeur – Katerina savait qu'il s'appelait Sean, qu'il venait de Californie, que sa famille est une riche famille de Beverly Hills, des producteurs d'après les rumeurs – qui fit le premier pas vers elle. Il lui souriait et lui demandait de manière légère ce qu'elle faisait avec un carton de champagne dans les bras soulignant qu'à son âge ce serait grave si elle buvait autant que ça.

«Ma cousine se marie, rigola-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une alcoolique, ma cousine se marie, c'est aussi simple que ça!

- Miranda? S'interloqua son professeur qui savait comme tout Mystic Falls que la jeune fille était enceinte.

- Oh non! Jamais mon oncle n'accepterait que sa Mimi se marie si jeune. C'est sa fifille adorée, pour mon oncle, Miranda c'est particulier! Et puis Miranda et Taylor… Il faut que je pense à noter dans mon agenda de m'en mêler, ces deux là sont trop têtus pour se remuer! Prit conscience l'adolescente. Non en fait c'est sa sœur aînée qui se marie. Vous savez avant Miranda et Ian, il y a Nicolas et Léa. Mais ce ne sont pas des jumeaux eux, ils ont trois ans d'écart. C'est Léa qui se marie! Et l'alcool, ma grand-mère a décrété qu'il n'y avait pas assez de champagne. Il semblerait qu'elle ait oublié qu'à ce mariage il y a cinq femmes enceintes et que ma tante allaite ses jumeaux. Sans parler que mon père ne boira pas parce que si ma mère le choppe avec un verre de champagne alors qu'elle ne peut pas boire… Oh là autant vous dire qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure! Mais ne croyez pas que ma mère est un tyran, elle est gentille, il suffit de la connaître et de ne pas l'embêter. En fait elle est comme moi! On se ressemble beaucoup! Moi c'est de ma mère dont je suis la copie et mon frère lui c'est la copie de mon père. Mais je parle trop, souligna finalement Katerina qui venait de lui raconter toute sa vie en parlant très vite, déstabilisée de se retrouver face à lui. Parfois je suis une véritable pipelette et…

- Je sais. Je suis ton professeur je te rappelle, s'amusa Sean. À notre dernier cour, tu parlais de vêtements si je me souviens bien.

- Oui, avoua Katerina d'une petite voix. En même temps vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais j'ai été top model. Pas longtemps mais ce qui compte c'est que je l'ai été. Et la super boutique de vêtement de Mystic Falls, c'est celle de ma mère!

- Je sais et je sais. Dans cette ville les trois quarts des rumeurs concernent les Salvatore! Remarqua simplement le jeune professeur.

- Ouais, les gens adorent parler sur nous. Mais les rumeurs ne sont pas toutes vraies! Par exemple mon frère et mon cousin n'ont jamais fabriqué de bombes, c'est juste une de leurs stupides blagues mais les mégères de cette ville l'ont prise au sérieux et maintenant on les regarde comme des terroristes! S'énerva Katy. Désolée de m'énerver comme ça mais on ne touche pas à mon petit-frère!

- J'avais comprit. C'est plutôt mignon que tu le défendes comme ça! Sourit le jeune homme.

- C'est mon petit frère. Avec DJ il est capable de faire une tonne de bêtises, des blagues stupides mais il ne ferrait pas de mal à une mouche. Ni mon cousin. Et SJ est vraiment très différent de moi. Et en plus c'est lui qui répare mes erreurs. Mais quand on touche à lui alors je sors les griffes pour le défendre parce que ça, remettre les gens à leur place, les petites histoires de vendetta, je sais faire. Je suppose que quand vous êtes arrivé ici, les commères de Mystic Falls vous ont peint le portrait de tous les habitants et je suppose que le mien était…; quoiqu'elles aient dit… c'est vrai. Elles en ont peut-être rajouté parce qu'ici on ne m'aime pas trop, mais quoi qu'elles aient pu vous dire sur moi, c'est vrai. Je… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, soupira Katerina sincère dans son monologue. Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas mon style de…

- Je me fiche complètement des rumeurs et des ragots! Et du passé.

- Aller à vous de me raconter un truc sur votre vie! Déclara Katy en prenant un ton léger pour changer de sujet.

- Je suppose que ce sera un juste équilibre, concéda le jeune professeur. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien te confier? Voyons…

- Aller lâchez vous! Racontez moi n'importe quoi! Ce que vous voulez. Oublier donc cinq minutes que je suis une de vos élèves et racontez moi un truc perso! S'impatienta la jeune fille. D'ailleurs là je suis Katerina, la fille que vous venez de rencontrer au bar et vous vous êtes Sean, le gars que je viens de rencontrer!

- Dans ce cas enchanté Katerina, moi c'est Sean, s'amusa le professeur en entrant dans le jeu de l'adolescente.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et mes amis m'appellent Katy. Et ils me tutoient!

- Très bien Katy! Mais si je te tutoie, tu dois me tutoyer toi aussi. Logique?

- Ce sera avec plaisir! S'exclama Katy fière d'elle. Alors Sean parle moi donc un peu de toi!

- Très bien. Heu… Je viens de Californie. Ma famille est riche. Xe sont des producteurs de films… enfin mon père, ma mère elle est productrice de séries télévisées. J'ai une sœur et elle aussi est dans le métier. Sauf qu'elle, elle bosse à Broadway. Bref, le monde d'Hollywood ou de Broadway ce n'est pas trop mon truc alors j'ai fais des études littéraires et aujourd'hui je me plaît à être un simple professeur de lycée.

- Pourquoi? Je veux dire la vie que tes parents t'avaient tracée étaient… je veux dire là tu as choisi une vie simple, modeste alors que tu aurais pu tout avoir. La plupart des gens auraient choisi l'option qui rapportent un max, pas celle qui…

- Qui ne rapporte pas un copeck! Comprit Sean amusé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. J'aime les films mais je ne me vois pas bosser dans cet univers. Mes parents étaient toujours absents, ils faisaient passer leur travail avant leur famille et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'en ai souffert, je ne veux pas que mes futurs enfants souffrent de ça. Enfin le jour où j'en aurais! Et puis j'aime l'enseignement tout simplement. Les élèves sont surprenant et qu'importe ce qu'être prof me rapporte, l'argent n'a pas d'importance pour moi. J'aime mon métier!

- C'est…

- Ça te choque?

- Non. Je ne peux pas être choquée de ce choix! Mais moi j'en serais incapable. Je veux dire de renoncer à ma carte bancaire! Avoua Katy sans aucune honte mais admirative du choix de vie de son professeur. J'aime trop les vêtements!

- Mais tu crois qu'avoir de l'argent apporte tout dans la vie? Tu crois que seul l'argent suffit au bonheur. Tu dis ça parce que tes parents ont de l'argent mais s'ils étaient pauvres qu'est-ce…

- Je les aurais eux. Je me fiche que mes parents, ma famille soit riche ou pauvre, tant que je les ai, c'est l'essentiel. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je vis avec l'argent, je ne le cache pas mes parents sont riches, ma famille est riche et j'aime le confort que j'ai. Mais si je n'avais pas d'argent et bien je m'adapterais. Tout ce qui compte c'est ma famille finalement, confia très sincèrement la jeune fille. Mais avoir de l'argent me rassure. Parce que… En fait à part ma famille, les gens ne m'aiment pas! Il n'y a qu'à entendre les commères de la ville pour savoir que ma mère et moi on est de véritables bêtes noires. Avoir de l'argent… et bien avec l'argent on a le pouvoir sur eux et d'une certaine manière c'est apaisant.

- C'est stupide! S'exclama son professeur. Tu es belle, intelligente, pleine d'esprit et d'entrain… Tu es formidable et tu vaux vraiment mieux que ce que les gens pensent. Tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser l'argent pour avoir une sorte de pouvoir… Oublie ce que les gens pensent de toi, toutes ces commères sont stupides et elles ne méritent pas que tu te soucies de ce qu'elles pensent. Vie ta vie, soit heureuse. Avec ou sans argent, choisi d'être heureuse Katerina. Avoir de l'argent c'est secondaire, le bonheur est le principal.

- Tu as raison mais…

- Mais quoi?

- J'aime Mystic Falls, c'est ma ville, il y a toute ma famille, je ne verrais pas vivre définitivement loin. J'ai essayé et je n'ai pas réussi. Mais les gens me regardent comme si j'étais une fille de joie qui n'avait aucun amour propre. Tout ça parce que j'ai fait une erreur avec mes meilleurs amis. Les seuls qui ne me regardent pas comme ça, ce sont les membres de ma famille. Mais croiser tous les jours les gens de Mystic Falls, les entendre parler sur mon compte, sentir leurs regards inquisiteurs sur moi… ce n'est pas tout les jours facile.

- Je comprends, compatit Sean. Et il n'y a pas que ta famille, il y a moi. Je me fiche de ton passé, je sais ce que tu vaux. Je t'observe pendant les cours, on a déjà parler ensemble plusieurs fois… tu n'es pas celle qu'ils croient que tu es Katerina.

- C'est gentil, sourit sincèrement la jeune fille avant de reprendre du poil de la bête en changeant de sujet. Hey, on n'était pas censé parler de moi mais de toi!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Je ne sais pas moi, réfléchissait la jeune fille. Hum… Parle moi de… heu… de… j'en sais rien moi… de tes ex, tient!

- Houlà! Alors la première fille avec qui je suis sorti était une véritable peste. C'était la reine du lycée et elle était superficielle à un point. J'adore les animaux, et j'ai toujours vécu avec des chiens et quand elle est venue chez moi, elle a hurlé en voyant mon caniche. Mon caniche toy!

- Sérieusement? Pouffait Katy. Je suis superficielle mais j'adore les animaux. D'ailleurs j'ai aussi un chien mais on en parlera après. Comment ça s'est fini?

- Et bien mon chien à aboyer en l'entendant hurlé et le pauvre a eu la trouille de sa vie. Moi je ne peux pas aimer une fille qui n'aime pas les animaux alors elle est sortie de chez moi. Elle et moi c'était fini, lui apprit Sean.

- Les autres?

- L'autre, il n'y en a qu'une autre. J'étais en première année à l'université. Elle était étudiante en psychologie et on avait beaucoup de points communs. On s'entendait bien, je pensais que c'était la bonne et elle, elle s'est barrée avec mon meilleur ami alors qu'on s'apprêtait à emménager ensemble.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je m'en suis remis, regarde! Sourit joyeusement Sean.

- Un jour, un jour tu trouveras la bonne, dit subitement Katy avec conviction et profondeur. Une qui sera humaine et incapable de te faire du mal. Un jour tu rencontras une fille, _LA_ fille qui t'aimera plus que tout, plus qu'elle même et tu oublieras celles qui t'ont fait du mal. D'ailleurs elles n'en valent pas la peine ces poufs'!

- Tu es épatante comme fille toi, bredouilla le professeur dérouté par la profondeur des paroles et les expressions de l'adolescence.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle fièrement. Je suis une Salvatore-Petrova, les Salvatore-Petrova sont épatants!

- Donc tu as un chien? Reprit Sean sur un ton plus léger.

- Une chienne. Une caniche toy. Elle n'a que quelques mois, c'est encore un bébé mais je suis fière de moi, j'ai déjà réussi à lui apprendre la propreté et quelques tours. J'adore ces petits chiens. Avant j'avais un labrador mais il est mort de vieillesse. Je l'avais depuis quasi toujours. Je me souviens, j'avais deux-trois ans et j'étais folle de jalousie parce que mes cousins et mes cousines avaient chacun leur chien et un jour ma mère me dépose au Mystic Grill en me disant _"Katy, je reviens dans deux-trois heures et je te rapporterais un beau cadeau"_. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait me ramener et je devenais complètement folle de ne pas savoir. Deux heures plus tard, ma Maman, qui refusait d'avoir un chien chez elle, m'a ramené un beau petit labrador sablé tout mignon. Ça manque d'avoir un gros chien mais quand je suis allée à la foire aux chiots, j'ai vu cette petite chose qui me regardait et je n'y ai pas résisté. Ma mère et moi on n'a pas résisté à ce petit chien! Alors mon père nous l'a acheté. J'aurais bien prit un autre labrador mais ma mère ne veut qu'un chien chez elle alors… Mais je ne regrette pas, j'adore ma chienne!

- C'est petit mais c'est mignon comme on dit.

- Oui.

- Tu veux que je confie un secret? Un énorme secret? Demanda-t-il de manière amusée alors que la jeune fille hochait la tête. J'ai six chiens. Dés que j'ai eu mon indépendance, j'ai acheté des chiens.

- Sérieusement?

- Oui.

- Parle moi d'eux, moi aussi je suis folle des animaux et j'adore les chiens! S'enthousiasma Katy qui l'exigeait.

- Alors j'ai un caniche toy, abricot qui s'appelle Lucky. C'est de ce fameux chien dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure! Il a dix ans et est en pleine forme. J'ai un Cavalier King Charles, Kingkou qui a 2 ans. Il est marron et noir. Une femelle bichon maltais de trois ans, Ely qui est blanche. Deux cockers. La première est une cocker anglaise couleur noir qui s'appelle Sally et qui a deux ans et demi. Comme l'autre qui est une cocker américaine marron qui s'appelle Lady comme dans _La Belle et le Clochard_. Et puis j'ai justement un labrador sablé de deux ans. Speedy.

- Et bien, au moins tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer!

- Ah ça non. Je n'ai pas le temps. Promenade le matin, promenade le soir… Autant te dire que je connais par cœur le parc de Mystic Falls! Rigola Sean.

- Je te ferrais visiter les alentours, tu verras qu'il y a autre chose que le parc, déclara Katy amusée. Et tu verras un peu d'autres personnes que tes chiens. Tu fais quoi après les cours, rentrer chez toi pour retrouver tes chiens?

- Non mais je rêve tu es entrain de te foutre de moi! Fit-t-il mine de s'excuser.

- Non pas du tout! Sourit Katy. En faite si. Mais je…

- J'ai six chiens mais je ne suis pas un ermite!

- Très bien. Alors au lieu que tu fasses une énième promenade dans le parc, rendez-vous demain…

- Ce sera avec plaisir mais…

- Oublions les _"mais"_, ordonna l'adolescente. À vrai dire je ne suis pas amie avec eux. Donc je disais rendez vous demain, huit heures au parc. Ensuite je t'emmènerais visiter Mystic Falls. Tu verras la ville comme tu ne l'as jamais vu. Mais ce sera long. Une longue promenade. La journée.

- Tu sais que tu es mon élève Katy… hum Katerina. Tu sais que ce qu'on fait c'est dangereux et… jamais je n'aurais du te céder pour ce jeu, je suis désolé et…

- Non. Heu… c'est moi. Je suis désolée, je joue toujours à des jeux dangereux, j'ai toujours aimé ça mais… Désolée, murmura La jeune fille déçue. Je… je dois y aller. Au revoir Monsieur Hamilton.

- Attend! L'interpela finalement Sean qui avait détesté la rendre triste et qui avait un gros faible pour elle. Demain, huit heures au parc. Je t'y attendrais Katy.

- Sur?

- Oui. Je devrais te dire non mais je ne peux pas, lui avoua le professeur.

- Je ne devrais pas avoir eu envie de jouer à ce jeu, de te tutoyer mais je l'ai fais, répliqua Katerina. Je suis autant responsable que toi quoi qu'il arrive.

- Non tu…

- Si. Je suis une grande fille, je sais ce que je fais même si je ne suis pas majeure, souligna-t-elle simplement. À demain. Passe une bonne journée.

- Et toi amuse toi bien au mariage de ta cousine!

- Oui. À demain.

- À demain Katy.»

A Groove Hill, Miranda tournait dans l'allée de ses arrières grands-parents. Normalement c'était à Ian de venir les chercher mais Ian préparait les derniers détails des photos qu'il allait faire et Miranda s'était donc proposé d'y aller. En plus ça lui permettait de fuir Taylor. Ça l'arrangeait. La jeune fille savait très bien que son comportement était immature mais quand elle se retrouvait dans la même pièce que Taylor soit elle avait envie de le tuer, soit elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser et plus. Tout ça à cause de ses hormones qui l'empêchait de raisonner normalement! À cause d'elles, soit Miranda ressassait la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit quand Taylor l'avait abandonné, soit elle oubliait tout et voulait le mettre dans son lit. Pour une fille forte et indépendante comme Miranda Salvatore, être aussi vulnérable que ça était insupportable. Ainsi la jeune fille avait sauté sur la première occasion pour fuir celui qu'elle aimait. Pour pouvoir contrôler ses émotions plus facilement. La voilà donc attendant patiemment Bob et Courtney qui finissaient de se préparer. Elle adorait ses arrières grands-parents mais elle redoutait le moment où ils découvriraient qu'elle est enceinte. Non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas adorables mais ils étaient très fondamentaliste. Assez rétrogrades sur certains sujets. Comme les grossesses prématurées. Ainsi quand ils apprendraient qu'à dix-sept ans elle est enceinte… Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'ils avaient dit quand ils lui avaient parlé d'Isobel. Bob et Courtney n'avaient rien dit de mal sur leur fille, ils en parlaient très peu et quand ils en parlaient à leurs arrières-petits enfants c'était pour leur enseigner de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Ainsi Bob avait souligné que s'il avait su que sa fille de seize ans était enceinte, il l'aurait poussé à garder l'enfant et à épouser le père. Ils avaient des idées assez peu modernes – et c'est un euphémisme! – mais tout le monde les prenait tels qu'ils sont. En plus ce n'était pas à leurs âges qu'ils allaient changé. À la limite Courtney serait plus tolérante que Bob envers ceux qu'elle aime mais son arrière grand-père était un ancien marin haut gradé qui avait connu plusieurs guerres (seconde guerre mondiale, Vietnam entre autre) et Miranda savait qu'il ne changerait jamais. Donc la jeune fille – qui était venue avec son frère (DJ) et son cousin –attendait ses arrières grands-parents la boule au ventre. Ce qui n'échappa pas à son petit frère qui ne dit rien mais qui surveillait sa sœur du regard et qui se préparait à la défendre comme il défendait toutes ses sœurs. Le garçon adorait ses sœurs. Bon ses petites-sœurs l'embêtaient et même s'il se fâchait souvent avec, personne n'avait le droit de leur faire du mal. Si quelqu'un embêtait les jumelles… et bien lorsque c'était arrivé, Damon junior s'était battu pour défendre ses petites sœurs qui n'étaient pourtant pas sans défense. Quand à ses grandes-sœurs… et bien le garçon les adorait encore plus. Toutes les trois l'avaient toujours chouchouté, défendu… c'était ses grandes-sœurs, il adorait les taquiner et avec Nina et Miranda et bien il s'amusait bien puisqu'elles ont énormément de répondant. Damon junior adore ses sœurs, c'est un fait connu de tous et l'enfant est prêt à tout pour les protéger. Bien sur ça fait parti de son éducation – son père lui a toujours apprit à protéger ses sœurs – et puis c'est aussi dans son ADN puisque Damon junior est véritablement comme son père et agit comme lui, sans oublier qu'il adore ses sœurs et est prêt à tout pour elles. Ainsi le garçon sentait très bien la peur de son ainée et savait de quoi elle avait peur. Alors tout en discutant avec son cousin, il la surveillait. Il semblait que Miranda soit entrain de parler avec le jardinier et l'enfant pourrait jurer que le jeune homme draguait sa grande-sœur. Ce qui était le cas. Miranda était entrain d'attendre Bob et Courtney tout en jouant sur son iphone quand un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus s'approcha d'elle. C'était le jardiner, la jeune fille pouvait le jurer. Il était torse nu – la tenue du jardiner comme disait Damon quand Elena lui demandait de s'habiller quand il entretenait leur jardin – et tenait une cisailler dans la main droite. C'était le jardinier! Qui très vite la draguait. La jeune fille avait toujours su qu'elle était belle et avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement… mais elle ne le supportait pas. Ainsi très vite elle s'agaça et gifla le jardinier au moment ou malheureusement ses arrières grands-parents sortaient confus et troublés par le comportement de la jeune fille. Et un brin choqués de découvrir les formes qu'avaient prises Miranda. La jeune fille en était à trois mois de grossesse et attendait des jumeaux, évidemment que sa grossesse commençait à se voir et à ce confirmer. Ce fut à se moment là que Damon junior intervenu en disant que sa sœur était fiancée – en plus Miranda portait toujours la bague que lui avait offerte Taylor. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en séparer – en disant ce que ses parents lui avaient expliqué, c'est à dire que sa sœur n'était pas irresponsable mais que la pilule n'avait pas fonctionné. Ce qui avait apaisé ses arrières grands-parents. Bob n'avait rien dit de tout le trajet mais Courtney avait fait un sourire à Miranda en signe de soutien. Miranda qui était reconnaissante envers son frère d'avoir menti pour elle mais anxieuse de devoir jouer au parfait petit couple avec Taylor pour assurer à Bob et Courtney que tout allait bien et qu'elle était belle et bien fiancée au père de son bébé. Ainsi pour faire plus vrai et renforcé le mensonge de DJ, lorsqu'elle fut de retour chez elle, elle se jeta dans les bras et sur la bouche de Taylor sous le regard choqué et confus du reste de la famille – enfin ceux qui était dans le jardin. Mais Ian connaissait sa sœur par cœur et savait qu'il se passait quelque chose alors il fit comme si de rien était avant que DJ et SJ ne fasse discrètement du bouche à oreille pour expliquer la situation. Et ça semblait amuser toute la famille de faire croire à des mensonges. _"Ça pimente le mariage"_ comme a dit Katy en revenant du Mystic Grill avant d'aller rejoindre sa cousine et de la taquiner.

«Alors ça fait quoi de retrouver la bouche de ton Taylor? Rigola la jeune fille. Ses lèvres contre les tiennes, vos corps…

- La ferme Katy! Grogna Miranda.

- Tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux! Continua sa cousine.

- Katerina j'ai des hormones qui me rendent digues et… Je l'aime oui mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis capable d'oublier ce qu'il m'a fait! S'agaça Mimi.

- Tu ne _veux_ pas oublier. Parce que tu as la trouille de souffrir de nouveau, souligna calmement mais fermement Katy. Mais il ne recommencera pas. Il a comprit et il t'aime. Il t'aime et il aime ses enfants. Ça crève les yeux. La manière dont il te regarde, dont ses gestes sont délicats envers toi… Enfin ce mec est resté avec toi deux heures dans les toilettes et te tenait les cheveux quand tu vomissais! Il n'y a qu'un mec amoureux qui peut faire ça! Et puis il n'arrête pas te t'emmener des cadeaux. Pour toi, pour les enfants! Il t'aime! Et il a comprit le mal qu'il t'a fait, il ne recommencera pas! Sans oublier qu'il a monté les chambres des enfants chez lui et chez toi!

- Je sais tout ça. Je sais tous les efforts que Taylor fait!

- Oui et toi tu ne fais rien pour lui faire comprendre que tu le vois. Tu restes froide et…

- Katy, un coup j'ai envie de le tuer quand je repense au mal qu'il m'a fait et le coup d'après j'ai envie de le mettre dans mon lit! Je ne me contrôle pas, je ne pense pas qu'agir soit la bonne solution. Je ne veux pas nous faire souffrir en faisant une erreur. Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je pense aux bébés et…

- Mimi, je vais te dire ce que je vois moi d'un point de vu extérieur, la coupa sa cousine. Je vois que tu es amoureuse de Taylor. Et je te connais, je sais que tu arriveras à passer outre sa _"crise de panique"_. D'ailleurs j'ai une question, tu as plus envie de le mettre dans ton lit ou de le tuer?

- Katy!

- Répond!

- J'ai de moins en moins envie de le tuer, confia sa cousine.

- J'adore ta manière de répondre quand on arrive sur ce genre de sujet. Ce n'est jamais direct, toujours contourné. J'adore! Ça fait prude et… C'est tout à fait toi! J'adore!

- Au fait pourquoi grand-mère te demandait si tu t'étais perdue? Demanda Miranda pour changer de sujet en évoquant la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté en arrivant.

- Et bien… Je suis allé cherché le champagne au Mystic Grill et…

- Quelque chose me dit que c'est encore une histoire abracadabrante à la Katerina ça! Rigola Miranda. Et?

- Et il y avait Sean!

- Monsieur Hamilton? Tu l'appelles Sean? Raconte je veux savoir comment tu en es arrivé là! S'enthousiasma Miranda.

- Il était assied à une table, je n'osais pas bouger quand je l'ai vu et c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas, on a parlé et on a un truc demain, répondit Katy euphorique.

- _"Un truc"_?

- Je ne vais pas mettre de mots parce que c'est compliqué et… Il est génial et il me trouve épatante, il ne me voit pas comme la plupart des gens de cette ville, lui expliqua sa cousine. Je me sens bien avec lui, vraiment bien. Et c'est quelqu'un de bien, je ne vois pas ce qu'un type comme lui peut me trouver. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille de moi comme je veux de lui. Et puis même si c'était le cas, je suis son élève. Demain je l'emmène visiter la forêt, reprit sa cousine après une pause. Tu sais je vais l'emmener sur les hauteurs en passant par la fontaine.

- C'est sympa. Ton _"truc"_.

- Ouais.

- Katy tu observes les autres mais quand il s'agit de toi, tu es nulle! Souligna franchement Miranda. Monsieur Hamilton en pince pour toi! Arrête de te sous-estimée, tu vaux plus que ce que tu ne le crois. On le sait tous ici et lui aussi le sait!

- Imagine dans le meilleur des cas je sors avec lui… Je vais lui briser le cœur. Regarde ce que j'ai fait à Taylor et Logan. Et par extension à toi et Nina! Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal! Je veux qu'il soit heureux et je ne devrais pas aller à ce truc mais quand je pense à lui… Oh mon dieu si tu savais à quel point je… l'aime. Je l'aime, lui confia Katerina.

- Katy qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Demanda Miranda.

- Que j'aime Sean.

- Non avant!

- Que je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, répéta sa cousine.

- Oui. La plupart du temps tu es égoïste et là tu ne veux pas l'être. Tu ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Avec Tay' et Logan tu l'étais, tu ne pensais qu'à toi et là tu ne veux pas l'être. C'est une grande différence. Et puis tu as changé Katy, tu es une meilleure personne. Plus mature. Jette toi à l'eau et arrête d'être effrayé. Tu l'aimes et je crois que lui aussi. La manière dont il te regarde… Tu es la seule qu'il regarde comme ça.

- En plus d'être ma cousine, tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie, sourit Katerina.

- On est bien plus que ça, on est comme des sœurs. Je t'aime autant que j'aime mes sœurs!

- Oui. On est tous plus que des cousins-cousines. Je t'adore Mimi. Et c'est justement parce que je t'adore que je veux que tu sois heureuse. Taylor a fait une grosse connerie mais crois moi quand je te dis qu'il est désolé et qu'il regrette. Après tout je suis une véritable experte dans l'art des conneries!

- Katy on en a parlé! Grogna Miranda en se levant. Aller on doit assister au mariage de ma sœur!»

Et puis les deux jeunes filles partirent à l'autre bout du jardin là où se déroulait la cérémonie, Katy alla s'installer à côté de son père et Miranda attendait à l'écart les autres demoiselles d'honneurs – c'est à dire Nina et Jenny – avant d'aller vers l'autel pour tenir son rôle durant la cérémonie. Cependant même si le mariage avait été magnifique, la jeune fille était inquiète. Pas à cause des mensonges qu'elle faisait avalé à ses arrières grands-parents mais à cause de son père et de sa mère. Elle et ses frères et sœurs avaient remarqué qu'ils étaient un peu tristes et Miranda s'inquiétait pour ses parents se demandant ce qui pouvait les inquiéter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Qu'en pensez vous? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène Katy/Sean? Que pensez vous du prof de littérature? Votre avis sur Miranda? Sur DJ qui protège sa grande-sœur? Le mensonge? Des théories sur la suite?**

**En tout cas j'attends avec une très grande impatience vos commentaires. **

**Passez un bon weekend.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

**PS:**** La suite de **_**The Fury**_** la semaine prochaine. Désolée de ne pas écrire plus vite, j'ai peu de chapitre d'avance sur toutes mes histoires. **


	69. Chapitre 68

**Voilà le chapitre 68 un peu en avance. C'est parce qu'il devenait vraiment très très long avec mes modifications, dont je n'ai rien changé sur ce chapitre et j'ai commencé mes changement sur le 69. Merci à toi Virginie06 pour ton com'. DJ est géniale comme tu dis mais aussi génialement terrible (tu verras de quelle stupidité il est capable dans le chapitre 69). Katy n'est pas la seule à se mêler des affaires de Mimi tu verras dans ce chapitre. Mais tous le monde le fait pour le bonheur de Miranda. Damon & Elena triste, tu sauras pourquoi dans quelques lignes. En tout cas merci pour ton com'. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 68<strong>

Depuis quelques temps, beaucoup trop de choses se succédaient chez les Salvatore et ça faisait beaucoup pour Elena et Damon. Pour Elena c'était difficile de voir ses enfants grandir si vite. Elle aimerait les garder à la maison éternellement mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les empêcher de vivre leur vie et que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de les aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à construire leurs vies d'adulte. Même si ça voulait dire que très bientôt Ian, Miranda, Nina et Aaron quitteraient la maison pour découvrir le monde et poursuivre leurs études. En revanche si Elena relativisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, pour Damon c'était catastrophique! Nicolas était indépendant, marié et bientôt père de famille. Léa avait elle aussi prit son indépendance, elle avait adopté un magnifique bébé et venait de se marier. Sa petite Miranda, qu'il voyait encore comme l'adorable fillette qui venait pleurer dans ses bras quand les choses n'allaient pas comme elle le voulait dans le simple but qu'il prenne son parti avait le cœur brisé et était enceinte. Sa petite Nina semblait être plus qu'amoureuse et avait de grands projets. Et ses fils… Et bien Ian et Aaron étaient de plus en plus indépendants. Ces quelques mois, Damon avait réalisé que ses enfants grandissaient et que bientôt ses deux premières paires de jumeaux quitteraient la maison pour voler de leur propre ailes. Nina partirait vivre à New-York – elle était déjà préinscrite à la _Julliard Academy _- avec probablement son petit-ami et très certainement Aaron – les jumeaux étaient inséparables – Ian accompagnerait Miranda en France et tous les deux poursuivraient leurs études dans des domaines artistiques. Ils iront à _La Sorbonne_, Mimi pour étudier l'art des lettres et Ian pour étudier la photographie. Et aucun d'eux n'aura besoin de lui et d'Elena. Damon savait qu'après le départ de ses enfants, il se retrouverait _"comme un pauvre con"_, seul dans son immense maison avec pour seule compagnie celle de sa femme. Et même s'ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour, les enfants leurs manqueraient trop. Ils étaient leur vie. Rien n'aurait pu prédire que Damon Salvatore et Elena Gilbert finiraient ensemble tellement ils étaient opposés l'un de l'autre et rien n'aurait pu prédire qu'ils auraient des enfants. Des enfants qui malgré le danger qui planait sur leur tête – devenir vampire – qui à la seconde où ils sont nés ou se sont retrouvés dans leur bras sont devenus leur vie. Leur univers. Elena avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants et finalement, miraculeusement, pour son plus grand bonheur et après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle était tombée enceinte. Sa grossesse avait été difficile et elle avait accouché prématurément, Miranda avait été une véritable miraculée grâce au sacrifice de Damon, mais elle avait des enfants. Elena avait eu la chance de porter ses enfants et de donner l'amour qu'elle avait reçu des ses parents à ses enfants adoptifs. Elena avait eu bien plus que sa vie rêvée, elle avait eu une vie parfaite et ce malgré les difficultés auxquelles elle pouvait être confrontée. Elle avait ses enfants et son mari. Sa famille. Sa vie. Son univers. Ils étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Quand à Damon, il était probablement pire que sa femme pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'aurait jamais songé être père. Et ses enfants étaient la plus belle chose qu'il avait d'Elena. Ils étaient la plus précieuse des choses que sa femme et lui avaient et jamais il ne laisserait quoi que ce soit leur arriver. Et l'idée que leurs enfants allaient voler de leurs propres ailes leur était difficile. Voilà pourquoi Elena était maussade et pourquoi Damon déprimait sous le regard inquiet et curieux des enfants qui essayaient de comprendre le pourquoi des comportements étranges de leurs parents. Ce fut Miranda qui fini par comprendre en croisant le regard de son père. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard mais elle avait l'impression que son père la regardait comme pour graver à jamais ce moment dans sa mémoire. Alors la jeune fille avait comprit. Elle avait comprit en analysant tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers mois. Sa grossesse, l'adoption de Chris, le mariage de Nicolas, le mariage de Léa, sans oublier le fait que dans un an et demi ils seront tous diplômés et quitteront TEMPORAIREMENT Mystic Falls; et elle comprit que cela faisait beaucoup de changement pour ses parents. D'une certaine manière elle les comprenait, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que ses parents pouvaient ressentir parce qu'elle savait que si elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner à Taylor, elle devrait _"partager" _ses bébés, qu'elle ne les aurait pas tous les jours avec elle et rien que l'idée la rendait déjà malade. Alors imaginer ce que ses parents pouvaient ressentir en songeant qu'ils seront quatre à quitter la maison était impossible pour la jeune fille qui expliquait vaguement ce qu'elle venait de réaliser avant de courir vers son père pendant que Ian allait vers leur mère et la prit dans ses bras. Ce geste avait évidemment surprit Elena. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des câlins de la part de ses enfants, ils lui en faisaient tous tout les jours. Ce qui l'avait surprit c'était le regard de son fils. Triste et rassurant en même temps. Ian était triste de peiné ses parents qu'il aime plus que tout et triste à l'idée de les quitter dans un an et demi. En même temps le jeune homme se voulait rassurant. Il voulait rassurer sa mère et lui faire comprendre qu'elle sera toujours l'une des personnes les plus importante de sa vie, que jamais il ne pourrait vivre loin de la maison. Il voulait qu'Elena sache que quoi qu'il arrive sa maison sera toujours l'endroit où se trouve la famille. Alors il murmurait des mots rassurants à sa maman afin de calmer toutes les craintes d'Elena. Et ça fonctionnait. Les enfants savaient toujours comment s'y prendre avec leurs parents pour en faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils savaient très bien manipuler leurs parents, appuyer sur les cordes sensibles ou trouver les mots pour les réconforter quand ils allaient mal. Tous les enfants de Damon et Elena savaient comment s'y prendre avec eux. Les filles savaient qu'elles avaient l'ascendant plus facilement que leurs frères sur leur père – Damon pouvait être dure avec ses fils parce qu'ils étaient comme lui et qu'il avait peur des débordements, cependant il restait juste et était tout de même laxiste avec eux mais moins qu'avec ses filles à qui il passait vraiment tout – et tous savaient qu'ils arrivaient à tout avec leur mère. Bien sur Elena pouvait les punir, elle les punissait même plus facilement que Damon mais comme leur père elle était toujours là pour eux et les faisait passer en priorité. Leur mère était très empathique, elle se souciait d'eux et de leur bonheur. Elle les comprenait et si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle essayait jusqu'à les comprendre. Elle était attentive à eux et s'efforçait de leur donner le meilleur. Leur parents iraient chercher la lune pour eux, ils ferraient n'importe quoi pour eux, tous le savait et les ainés en avait la preuve avec Miranda, et ça les enfants Salvatore le rendaient bien. Tout l'amour, tous les sacrifices fait par leurs parents pour eux, les enfants en étaient conscients et rendaient à Elena et Damon tout ce qu'ils leur avaient donné. Et bien plus.

Miranda avait littéralement couru vers son père et s'était jetée dans ses bras en pleurant. Damon n'avait absolument pas comprit le comportement de sa fille – parfois il ne suivait pas trop Miranda mais sa fille faisait souvent ça. Soit c'était parce qu'elle était malheureuse ou inquiète et qu'elle se confiait à lui, soit elle sentait que quelque chose le tracassait et venait lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Et ce soir Damon Salvatore penchait pour la seconde option. Parce qu'il n'allait pas très bien depuis quelque temps et qu'il n'en parlait à personne. À qui pouvait-t-il se confier? S'il parlait à sa femme – qui déjà semblait un peu maussade à certains moments – il mettrait Elena dans le même état que lui et ça lui était insupportable. S'il parlait à Stefan, il savait que son frère comprendrait mais qu'il ressentirait la même chose vis-à-vis de Katy et s'il en parlait à sa mère… Et bien Marie comprendrait mais il savait qu'elle s'accrocherait de toutes ses forces à Amanda juste parce qu'elle était la petite dernière qu'elle voudrait éternellement gardé auprès d'elle. Alors Damon ne disait rien. Et se contentait d'écouter sa fille parler et lui assurer que même si elle comptait partir faire ses études supérieures en France, elle n'oublierait jamais le chemin de la maison. Pas Mystic Falls, de là où se trouvera la famille. La jeune fille lui assura que jamais ni elle ni ses frères et sœurs ne seraient capables de les laisser derrière eux. Qu'importe qu'ils grandissent, qu'importe qu'ils construisent leurs vies, lui et Elena resteraient toujours leurs parents et jamais ils ne pourraient vivre loin d'eux. Parce que l'une de valeurs qu'ils avaient apprise était l'importance de la famille. Et Damon avait sourit. Miranda avait gagné son pari, elle avait rassuré son papa. En même temps Damon n'était jamais insensible à ses filles. Ses filles pouvaient tout lui faire faire, elles étaient ses filles, son lien avec elles était particulier. Encore plus quand la fille en question était Miranda. La jeune fille était le faible de son père. Pour des raisons tout à fait compréhensibles. Bien sur Damon aimait chacun de ses enfants de la même manière, mais avec Miranda c'était particulier. La jeune fille était l'enfant qu'il avait failli perdre, l'enfant pour qui il avait donné sa vie pour éviter d'avoir à vivre avec la douleur de l'avoir perdu et avec la douleur de sa femme. L'enfant pour qui il avait eu le plus peur et envers lequel il était le plus protecteur. En plus de cela, même si elle lui ressemblait physiquement, elle était comme Elena. Elle était celle qui ressemblait le plus à Elena. Alors pour toutes ces raisons, le faible de Damon allait à Miranda. D'ailleurs lui-même le reconnaissait; pas devant ses autres enfants, il faisait de son mieux pour que ses autres enfants ne s'en rendent pas compte – et ce n'est pas un scoop, Damon sait ne rien montrer – Elena le savait, elle l'avait toujours su – elle-même avait un faible pour Miranda (parce qu'elle avait failli la perdre) et pour DJ (parce qu'il était la parfaite copie de Damon), et Miranda l'avait très tôt senti et parfois elle en profitait (quand elle était petite elle courait dans les bras de son père quand elle n'arrivait pas à faire aller quiconque dans son sens dans le simple but que Damon prenne son parti). Et Ian aussi le savait, il savait tout ce qui concernait sa sœur mais les autres enfants l'ignoraient. Et même si Damon et Elena avaient de petits faibles pour certains de leurs enfants, ils les aimaient tous de la même manière. Tous autant les uns que les autre. Mais comme Miranda était le faible de son père, ça lui était plus facile à elle d'apaiser Damon. Elle savait parfaitement bien jouer sur cela et arrivait toujours à ses fins. Elle arrivait toujours à faire ce qu'elle voulait de son Papa. Et elle savait toujours ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. C'était son côté empathique, son côté _"Je me soucie des autres"_. Son côté _"Comme Elena"_.

«Je suis fier de toi ma Mimi. Tellement fier de toi, souffla Damon. Je t'aime ma fifille adorée!

- Je t'aime aussi mon Papa à moi! Rigola l'adolescente. Ce n'est pas tout mais tu ne m'as toujours pas invité à danser et d'habitude j'ai toujours le droit à une danse avec toi et j'y tiens!

- Alors en piste ma fille! Que je profite de t'avoir encore.

- Tu m'auras toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Je serais toujours ta petite Mimi, lui assura sa fille avec conviction. J'aurais toujours besoin de toi et de Maman! Et pas pour jouer les baby-sitters mais parce que vois êtes mes parents et que j'aurais toujours besoin de vous. De votre amour, de vos conseils… de vous deux simplement. Et c'est pareil pour mes frères et sœurs. Même si les jumelles te taquinent en essayant de te faire croire qu'elles n'ont pas besoin de toi, c'est faux. C'est juste qu'elles sont deux petites pestes mais des petites pestes qu'on adore! Elles ont besoin de toi elles aussi. La preuve quand elles font une connerie…

- C'est vers moi qu'elles rappliquent. Vous le faite toutes! Ou quand vous avez des chagrins, que vous êtes tristes…

- Tu es notre Papa, vers toi on se sent en sécurité, lui confia sa fille. On sait qu'avec toi il ne nous arrivera jamais rien. On sait que tu seras toujours là pour nous protéger. Avec toi on se sent en sécurité.

- Et moi c'est avec mes fifilles prés de moi que je suis rassuré!

- Je sais Papa, acquiesça-t-elle simplement. Mais tu sais Nina va partir à New-York avec Aaron et avec Logan. Aaron ne lui laissera rien arriver et la protégera de tout comme toi tu l'aurais fait. Quant à Logan, il l'aime comme un fou. Et moi je vais partir à Paris avec Ian alors… Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis ce n'est que dans un an et demi et je te promets que je reviendrais le plus possible à la maison. Mais s'il te plait Papa, ne soit pas triste ou inquiet, jamais on ne vous laissera Maman et toi. On vous aime trop!

- Toi tu réussi toujours à m'avoir! Soupira Damon ému par le discours de sa fille et rassuré. Tu es bien la digne fille de ta mère! Tu es parfaite!

- C'est faux mais c'est gentil de le dire. Surtout que tu le penses! Rigola la jeune fille. Papa tu te rends compte que si on vous abandonnait Maman et toi ça ferrait de nous ne véritable petits ingrats, irrespectueux et sans cœur. On serait l'opposé de ce que vous avez fait de nous. On est incapables de faire ça! Toi et Maman êtes des parents géniaux! Vous avez toujours été là pour nous, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'on fasse… Et ce depuis le début. On a tous un lien très fort avec vous et ce n'est pas grandir qui va l'abimer ou le rendre moins solide. Je veux vraiment que tu comprennes ça! Que JAMAIS AUCUN DE NOUS NE POURRA VIVRE SANS MAMAN ET TOI!

- Je sais mais… ça fait beaucoup de changements en peu de temps. Je crois qu'il faut que je m'adapte.

- Adapte toi mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

- Promit, sourit-t-il. Maintenant c'est moi qui vais profiter de ce moment pour te parler, déclara son père en changeant de sujet. Depuis que Bob et Courtney sont arrivés, et grâce à l'intervention de génie de ton petit frère (là Damon était super fier de son petit DJ) on les baratines. J'adore faire ça, c'est super amusant mais… Je t'ai vu Miranda. Avec Taylor et…

- Papa on est vraiment obligé d'avoir cette conversation? Grogna sa fille.

- C'est soit de ce petit con dont on parle, soit de tes enfants! Clarifia Damon.

- Des enfants alors!

- Très bien, souffla son père. Quand tu avais seulement quelques semaines, ta mère et moi avions eu une dispute. Pourquoi… à vrai dire je ne m'en souviens pas. J'avais du faire quelque chose mais quoi? Ce n'est le sujet de toute façon! Suite à cette dispute, vous avez atterri chez vos grands-parents. Bien sur en pleine nuit j'ai du aller chercher ta sœur parce qu'elle pleurait qu'elle voulait sa Maman. Mais là non plus ce n'est pas le sujet. Ta mère a passé sa nuit à remuer dans le lit et je l'entendais murmuré vos prénoms à ton frère et toi. Je ne lui ai jamais dit mais cette nuit là, elle a peut-être dormi mais vous lui manquiez. Et moi, et bien si j'entendais ta mère parler dans son sommeil, c'est que je ne dormais pas. Tu vois où je veux en venir?

- Du tout!

- Tes enfants, tu ne les auras pas toutes les nuits ni tous les jours. Taylor voudra les avoir et il en a le droit. En plus, même si j'ai encore envie de le tuer je dois admettre qu'il fait des efforts pour se faire pardonner et que jusque là ce petit con assure. Et puis tes enfants ont besoin de leur père. Je veux que tu comprennes que…

- Je sais! Cria Miranda avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de reprendre plus calmement. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ça. Que je n'y ai pas pensé! C'est juste que je n'y arrive pas! Je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner!

- Qu'est-ce qui te bloque Mimi? Demanda simplement son père.

- J'ai peur. J'ai peur d'une autre crise de panique de sa part et que mes enfants souffrent autant que moi. J'aimerais pouvoir lui pardonner parce que je l'aime mais je suis toujours en colère après lui et…

- Si tu attends d'être sûre qu'un truc pareil ne se reproduira pas, tu ne le sauras jamais Mimi. Rien ne peut te garantir que tout ira bien. Vous vous disputerez, c'est sur! Tu auras l'ascendant sur lui, ça c'est évident! Tu as du caractère et tu es ma fille et celle de ta mère! Il te ferra souffrir… ça tu n'en sais rien. Il n'y a rien qui te garanti cela. Mais tu l'aimes et il t'aime. Même si ça ne me plait pas, je dois l'admettre. Et j'en ai marre de te voir triste! C'est ce petit con qui te rend heureuse, c'est de lui dont tu as besoin pour retrouver ton sourire! Prend le risque d'être heureuse Miranda! Ne cherche pas à savoir s'il mérite que tu lui pardonnes, fais le parce que c'est ça qui te rendra heureuse. Si ta mère ne m'avait pas pardonné et reprit… Et bien déjà tu n'aurais pas autant de frères et sœurs et tu t'emmerderais sans eux! Tu n'aurais que Ian et Léa. Les autorités françaises n'auraient jamais autorisées l'adoption de Nico et tes cadets n'existeraient pas!

- Papa, si Maman ne t'avait pas pardonné et bien moi c'est sur je ne serais pas là, souffla-t-elle la gorge serrée. Où alors Maman aurait… tu sais… elle m'aurait sauvé, et elle, elle ne serait pas… pas revenue. Sans oublier que Giuseppe voulait… voulait la tuer et te tuer et si il avait réussi il nous aurait prit, c'était ce qu'il voulait et…, pleurait Miranda qui pensait à tous ce qui aurait pu se passer à l'époque.

- Chut! Arrête ça tout de suite! Gronda Damon. Calme toi Mimi. Ta Maman est incapable de ne pas me pardonner mes conneries, tu as beaucoup trop d'imagination, tu ne suis pas ses traces pour rien! Aller calme toi ma Mimi, je déteste te voir pleurer. Encore plus quand c'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te parler de tout ça, tu n'es pas en mesure d'y faire face. Je suis vraiment désolé Mimi…

- Tu n'y es pour rien, tu l'as dit, j'ai trop d'imagination! Pleurait sa fille. Tu sais parfois je pense à ce qui aurait pu être et…

- Non Miranda! Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Le vieux avait des idées folles mais Stefan et moi on a toujours été plus fort que lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu te faire du mal. Ni a toi, ni a ton frère. Sans oublier que ta grand-mère l'aurait littéralement tué. Tu l'imagines si quelqu'un touche à l'un de vous. Encore plus si ce quelqu'un est Giuseppe! Et moi de toute façon jamais je n'aurais laissé le vieux vous faire du mal à ton frère et toi. Ni à ta mère! Et ta tante Bonnie n'aurait jamais tué ta mère, elle aurait trouvé une autre solution pour te sauver. Crois moi, aucune des tes hypothèses n'auraient été une possibilité, lui assura Damon. Aller maintenant sèche tes larmes! Et pour ta colère contre l'autre con, extériorise là! Trouve le moyen de l'extérioriser Mimi. C'est la seule chose qui t'apaisera. Soit directement, face à lui; tape lui une crise ou balance lui des objets à la figure, shoote le à l'aconit… ou alors indirectement en hurlant un bon coup, en tapant dans un punching-ball, j'en sais rien moi mais FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE MIMI! Tu veux que je t'apprenne la boxe.

- Ce serait une bonne idée mais je suis enceinte Papa! Rigola Miranda. En plus tu m'as déjà apprit à me battre.

- Non, je t'ai apprit le karaté! Et le judo! La contredit son père. Des sports de défenses pas des sports d'attaques!

- De toute façon même si je n'étais pas enceinte, Tay' est un loup-garou je te rappelle!

- Et alors? Tu es une Salvatore, joue là à la déloyale! Shoote ce petit-con à l'aconit et boxe le!

- Papa!

- Hey, ce n'est pas à mon âge que je vais me refaire!

- Ne change surtout pas. Jamais! Insista sa fille. Je t'aime comme tu es. On t'aime tous comme tu es. Tu es un super Papa et j'ai de la chance de t'avoir! Je t'aime Papa! Oh, et Papa arrête d'appeler Tay _"l'autre con"_, _"le petit con" _ou des noms dans le genre!

- Je vais faire un effort, promit Damon alors que la danse se terminait. Et je t'aime aussi ma Mimi.»

Et puis la jeune fille était retournée vers ses frères et sœurs tandis que Damon était allé rejoindre sa femme qui essayait de ramener Stella à la maison. La petite était épuisée mais elle refusait obstinément de quitter le mariage. Elle voulait manger du gâteau et continuer de jouer avec Chris même si celui-ci était tout aussi épuisé qu'elle mais veillait pour les mêmes raisons. Alors Elena et Damon devait ruser pour convaincre Stella d'aller se coucher. En vain. La petite s'était jetée dans les bras de son père et lui avait fait ses yeux de chien battu pour le faire céder. Et sa mère avait très bien comprit que Damon allait céder. Quand elle avait vu le visage d'ange que faisait son bébé, elle avait comprit que son mari n'y résisterait pas. Damon ne résistait jamais à ses filles. Toutes en étaient conscientes et toutes lui faisaient faire n'importe quoi. Alors Elena avait soufflé un simple _"laisse là"_ pour que Damon pose leur fille et la laisse faire sa petite vie en pensant qu'elle la récupéra quand celle-ci s'endormira sur un banc, sur une chaise ou même dans l'herbe. Parce que Stella fatiguée n'allait pas chercher ses parents pour qu'ils aillent la mettre au lit mais se posait là où elle était, sans se soucier d'autre chose que son sommeil. Ainsi la petite s'était déjà endormie à table lors de l'anniversaire de Margaret, elle s'était endormie sur la terrasse de sa grand-mère au mariage de son frère… Bref Stella Salvatore s'endormait n'importe où! Alors ses parents la surveillaient d'un œil afin de ne pas la perdre tout en profitant de la piste de danse et discuter. Ainsi Damon souligna à quel point leurs enfants étaient formidables en repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Miranda. Et Elena acquiesça en repensant à ce que venait de lui dire Ian. Et finalement sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte, la conversation avait dévié sur ce qui les avait chacun mit dans cet état. Et le couple rigola bien en constatant que chacun avait tut à l'autre la même crainte. Et Damon et Elena rigoleraient encore si les jumelles n'étaient pas arrivées vers eux paniquées, hystériques et en larmes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Que pensez vous de Damon et Elena tristes de savoir que bientôt quatre de leurs enfants font partir? Du passage Ian/Elena? Du passage Mimi/Damon? Des conseils de Damon à sa fille? Surprenant, n'est-ce pas? Stella qui s'endort de partout? Les jumelles, mais qu'on bien pu faire les jumelles? Des théories? Allez-y toutes les hypothèses sont les bienvenues!**

**J'ÉSPÈRE QUE LE CHAPITRE VOUS A PLU & J'ATTENDS AVEC UNE TRÈS GRANDE IMPATIENCE NON CACHÉE VOS AVIS ET VOS THÉORIES. La suite CE WEEKEND OU DÉBUT DE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE.**

**Bises.**

**Amandine.**

**_PS:_ Le chapitre 18 de **_**Back To Fell Church**_** est en ligne, n'hésitez pas à aller le commenter, il est très… je l'aime bien moi ce chapitre. Et je dis ça avec modestie, je n'aime pas me vanter et il est vraiment rare que je dise ça. **


	70. Chapitre 69

**Virginie: Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review, surtout que tu commentes chaque chapitre, ça me fait plaisir que l'histoire te plaise encore autant. Oui je sais que tu n'es pas pro Taylor et je suis désolée mais il y a du Mimi/Tay' dans ce chapitre. Les jumelles font pleurer vers leurs parents, c'est mauvais signe. Elles ont fait quelque chose. Quoi? Réponse dans quelques lignes. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce 69****ème**** chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 69<strong>

Après avoir quitter son père, Miranda Salvatore était retournée vers ses frères et sœurs avant de décider d'aller parler avec Taylor. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait lui dire, elle ignorait comment la conversation allait se dérouler mais elle savait qu'elle devait lui parler. Parce que quand son père lui disait qu'elle avait peur de souffrir de nouveau, il avait totalement raison. Damon avait eu raison sur toute la ligne et même si elle ne savait pas quoi faire, Miranda savait qu'elle devait parler à Taylor. Ainsi elle se dirigea calment vers lui et accepta de se promener à ses cotés dans le jardin. Même si elle était nerveuse. Tous les deux étaient seuls et s'éloignait du mariage qui se passait dans la partie _"près du lac"_ – ils partaient en direction de la maison principale (la maison familiale, celle d'Elena et de Damon) – et restèrent silencieux. La jeune fille ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle réfléchissait et Taylor lui ignorait ce qu'elle voulait alors lui parler dans ces conditions lui était un peu difficile sachant que Miranda – qui était très susceptible depuis le début de sa grossesse – s'emporterait au moindre un mot de travers. Alors tout les deux restèrent un petit moment à marcher silencieusement avant que l'adolescente ne rompe le silence en lui demandant comment se passaient les nuits transformations depuis qu'elle ne venait plus. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle avait bien essayé de parler d'eux mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose la bloquait. Elle avait peur. Peur de souffrir de nouveau et peur d'où tout cela pouvait les mener. Elle savait que son père et sa cousine avaient raison, qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait toujours Taylor mais elle était tellement terrifiée par ses sentiments qu'elle préféra parler surnaturel plutôt que de parler d'eux. Parce que le surnaturel elle pouvait gérer contrairement à ses sentiments qui l'effrayaient.

«C'est difficile sans toi, confia-t-il sincèrement après avoir essayé de lui faire croire que tout allait bien. Toi tu m'apaises, avec toi auprès de moi je suis bien. Tout est facile. Tu me manques Miranda.

- Même si tout allait bien entre nous, que je passais la pleine lune, avec ma grossesse…, commença la jeune fille en faisant mine de ne pas avoir saisit le _"Tu me manques Miranda"_ de Taylor, Taylor qui l'interrompit.

- Je suis un loup très confortable! Plaisanta Taylor. Sérieusement je sais. Il te faudrait un lit!

- Oui.

- Sinon Miranda comment tu te sens? S'inquiéta-t-il de manière sincère et concernée.

- Bien. Je vais bien. Les bébés Salvatore font bien!

- Salvatore?

- Oui. Je m'appelle Salvatore aux dernières nouvelles! Répondit simplement la jeune fille qui ne voyait pas où était le problème.

- Oui mais moi je suis leur père, c'est… ils doivent porté mon nom! Gronda Taylor énervé et blessé par l'attitude détachée de son amie.»

Miranda aurait pu lui dire que tout ce qu'elle voulait était que ses enfants portent son nom de famille sans pour autant ne pas s'appeler Lockwood mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle sur le ton qu'avait prit Taylor. Alors elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas justifiée ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, qu'elle voulait que ses enfants s'appellent Salvatore-Lockwood ne serait-ce que par rapport à ses parents. Parce que Damon et Elena avaient tout fait, tout donner pour elle et ses frères et sœurs alors Miranda voulait transmettre les valeurs et le nom des Salvatore à ses enfants. Sans oublier l'histoire assez peu atypique de sa famille. Mais elle n'expliqua rien de tout ça au jeune homme à qui elle préféra balancer un froid et méchant _"Ce sont mes enfants, je fais ce que je veux" _entamant une dispute violente avec lui avant de partir énervée comme pas possible. En fait depuis quelques temps et ce même si Taylor faisait des efforts, depuis qu'il avait blessé Miranda chacun d'eux, inconsciemment faisaient tout pour se disputer. Miranda gardait rancune et n'arrivait pas à pardonner trop terrifiée à l'idée de souffrir de nouveau et Taylor ne savait plus quoi faire avec elle. Il faisait plein d'efforts pour elle mais le Miranda ne réagissait pas et le jeune homme était frustré. Ainsi c'était soit ils discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps, soit ils trouvaient un prétexte idiot pour se disputer. Parce qu'en se disputant d'une certaine manière ils communiquaient. Ils communiquaient passionnément.

_Bien que le mariage était parfait, que la fête battait à son comble, que l'ambiance était bonne et que tous le monde s'amusait, DJ et SJ Salvatore s'ennuyèrent très vite; "s'ennuyèrent des conneries" comme disaient leurs parents à chaque fois que l'un deux râlait en disant "je m'ennuie". Comme les deux garçons s'ennuyaient très vite ils décidèrent de s'amuser et n'eurent d'autre idée que d'aller chercher un de leur vieux jeu au grenier. En discutant les deux enfants s'étaient souvenus que DJ avait une console bon marché que ses parents lui avaient acheté parce que "tout le monde à l'école maternelle y jouait". Alors si tout le monde y jouait à l'école maternelle, Elena ne pouvait qu'acheter la console à son fils déjà très pourri gâté. Parce que DJ comme tous ses frères et sœurs trouvait toujours les arguments et les mines à aborder pour faire céder ses parents et obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Sa console dont il se contre-fichait jusqu'à ce soir là. SJ et lui s'ennuyaient et en reparlant de leur enfance tout en se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour passer le temps, ils avaient repensé à ce jeu vidéo et décidèrent d'aller au grenier plus qu'en bazar le chercher. Or aucun des deux enfants ne savait par où commencé. Alors ils décidèrent de faire un tour des lieux avant d'ouvrir les grosses malles qui s'y trouvaient en finissant par oublier ce pourquoi ils étaient venus en découvrant de la lecture intéressante. En effet les deux enfants étaient tombés sur les journaux d'Elena et aussi curieux que ne l'est son père, Damon junior décida de le lire contre l'avis de son cousin qui pensait que mieux fallait tout remettre en place et respecter l'intimité d'Elena. Or DJ n'était pas d'accord et son argument était très recherché puisqu'ils disait que tout ce que se mère écrivait devait être lu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était écrivain. Du grand DJ quoi! Et ce fut sur cet argument imparable que le garçon ouvrit le premier journal et commença à le lire à voix haute avant d'enchainer sur tout les autres tellement le récit était fascinant. Une fois avoir tout lu, pour le garçon il n'y avait plus aucun doute: tout cela était vrai. Pour son cousin… Et bien SJ partait du principe que ce n'était que la première version de la saga mondialement connue qu'Elena avait écrite sur les vampires. Et sur ce les deux enfants décidèrent de vérifier si tout ce qu'Elena écrivait était vrai ou juste sortie de son imagination débordante. Et le moyen qu'avait trouvé les deux garçons avait été de "tester" les Lockwood en volant de l'aconit dans le jardin – DJ avait chercher sur Google à quoi ressemblait cette plante. Ainsi pour le faire, les deux garçons appelèrent les jumelles et leur dirent que si elles apportaient des verres à Tyler – qu'ils étaient surs qu'il soit un loup – Taylor et Logan – pas à Lizzie, elle était tellement menue qu'ils craignait que si l'aconit se prenait comme un médicament, ça soir trop fort pour elle – elles se ferraient un peu d'argent de poche. Et elles acceptèrent. Parce que même si elles avaient tout ce qu'elles voulaient, elles adoraient se faire de l'argent en un seul claquement de doigt. Ce fut ainsi que les deux fillettes posèrent gentiment un verre devant Tyler, allèrent tout sourire en donner un à Logan avant d'aller froidement en donner un à Taylor parce qu'elles étaient obligées de le faire – c'était dans leur pacte avec les juniors – et ce même si elles le prenaient encore de haut pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à leur grande-sœur. Et puis alors qu'elles allaient partir, elles virent le jeune homme s'effondre et vomir après avoir bu le verre qu'elles venaient de lui donner. Alors elles furent effrayées et même si elles étaient encore en colère contre Taylor pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Miranda, elles ne voulaient en aucun cas lui faire du mal. Alors elles eurent la réaction que tout enfant a; elles coururent pleurer vers leurs parents et leur expliquer complètement paniquées ce qu'elles venaient de faire. _

«Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dedans? Gronda Elena.

- Bah… heu… En fait on sait pas, avoua Emma en baissant la tête honteuse et en pleurant de plus belle alors que tout le monde était alerté par les jumelles qui se faisaient grondées.

- C'est DJ et SJ qui…

- Ok, comprit Damon. Stefan ton fils et mon fils on encore fait une connerie! Je crois qu'ils ont jouer avec l'aconit! Cria-t-il à l'intention de son frère avant de se retourner vers les jumelles. Bon je m'occuperais de mon débile de fils après, la priorité c'est l'autre con. Il est où?

- Bah pas loin, il est sur le chemin de la maison… il s'est disputé avec Mimi! Dirent les jumelles.

- Alors je le laisse crever! Grogna Damon.

- Damon! Gronda Elena. Les filles on aura une discussion plus tard. Damon on file voir Taylor!

- Elena, c'est quoi…, commença Caroline qui ne avait juste entendu que DJ et SJ avaient joué avec de l'aconit sans savoir ce qui se passait et qui était paniquée puisque ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils ainé.

- Viens, lui répondit simplement son amie.»

Miranda détestait vraiment les conflits qui blessait les autres ou qui la blessait elle. Et là Taylor était blessé. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui répondre _"Ce sont mes enfants, je fais ce que je veux" _mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Un côté d'elle voulait le blessé autant qu'il l'avait fait et un autre côté d'elle trouvait les disputes avec lui excitantes, dangereuses et passionnées. Et elle aimait ça. Elle aimait poussé Taylor à bout et le laisser montrer sa facette menaçante. Même si Taylor n'était jamais violent envers elle. Non c'était juste que quand elle l'avait bien poussé à bout le jeune homme laissait transparaitre toute sa colère sur son visage et c'est là qu'on pourrait croire qu'il est dangereux. Or Miranda savait très bien que Taylor ne l'était pas. Il pouvait se battre – comme quand il s'était battu avec Logan – mais il était incapable de la frapper elle. En plus d'eux deux, c'était elle qui avait l'ascendant. Elle le dominait de loin dans tout les domaines. C'était elle qui avait le plus fort caractère. Elle était la dominante. Il était le soumis. Elle avait un plus fort caractère que lui et encaissait les coups mieux que lui. Et comme elle le savait pertinemment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter ses paroles et de vouloir se faire pardonner. Elle voulait lui expliquer son choix et lui dire qu'elle regrettait leur dispute et ce même si elle avait été excitante. Miranda détestait être en conflit avec les gens. Alors elle avait fait demi-tour et trouva Taylor allongé parterre, tordu de douleur et vomissant comme pas possible. Empoisonné par l'aconit. À cet instant, plus rien d'autre que Taylor ne comptait pour l'adolescente. En le voyant ainsi, Miranda était terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. Oui Taylor l'avait fait souffrir, oui elle n'arrivait pas à oublier sa douleur mais elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait passionnément et ne supporterait pas de le perdre. À côté du mal qu'il lui avait fait, la douleur qu'elle ressentait en le voyant ainsi était mille fois pire. Parce qu'il était vraiment mal et qu'elle avait peur de le perdre. Même si elle savait que l'aconit ne pouvait pas le tuer, quand elle le voyait ainsi, elle n'en était plus certaine. Parce que Taylor était vraiment, vraiment très, très mal. Et Miranda ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Et pour couronner le tout son petit frère arriva vers elle en larmes pour s'excuser de la faire paniquer et lui dire qu'il ne voulait rien faire de mal, juste vérifier si les loups garous existaient. Et là Miranda aurait du le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer et lui demander ce qu'il savait sur le surnaturel mais la jeune fille était trop horrifiée par l'état de Taylor qu'elle gifla DJ en le traitant de _"sale petit con irresponsable"_ au moment où ses parents, son oncle et sa tante, Caroline et Tyler arrivèrent. En mère poule, Caroline courut vers son fils et le soutenu pour qu'il vomisse plus facilement – car en vomissant il évacuait l'aconit – tandis que DJ qui avait été effrayé par le comportement de sa sœur et qui était effrayé de savoir que le surnaturel existait, alla pleurer dans les bras de sa mère qui souligna simplement qu'il aurait des problèmes. Comme d'habitude. Seulement le ton léger qu'avait prit Elena n'avait pas plu à Caroline qui avait eu la peur de sa vie et qui s'en prit violemment à son amie. Elle lui avait du que son fils était mal élevé et qu'il était aussi con que Damon, qu'il deviendrait aussi psychopathe que ne l'avait été son époux et avait poussé son amie d'enfance à bout. Ainsi au lieu que tout s'arrête à la crise folle qu'avait fait Caroline mais Caroline avait plus que titiller les sujets sensibles chez Elena qui avait sortie les griffes pour défendre sa famille. Ainsi personne n'arriva à les calmer et toutes les deux s'insultèrent comme pas possible, attaquèrent l'autre de manière plus que violente sans que qui que ce soit n'arrive à les calmer. Ainsi à bout et s'en ayant pris plein la figure, Caroline attrapa son fils par le bras pour qu'il se relève en disant _"on rentre à la maison"_ avant de dire à son autre fils la même chose en rajoutant "avant que tu foutes l'autre en cloque". Chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du. Là ce fut Damon qui s'attaqua à elle – parce qu'attention avec Damon, pas touche à ses filles – et comme il s'était tus quand _"Blondie"_ en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Elena en disant une tonne de choses blessantes à sa femme, l'ainé des Salvatore se déchaina sur elle en la traitant de trainé, de garce… bref de tout les noms avait d'ajouter une seule et dernière chose, un prénom tout simplement, un prénom qui fit froid dans le dos à Caroline qui fusilla Elena du regard parce qu'elle ne pensait pas que Damon savait ça, Damon qui prononça le plus simplement et le plus calmement: _"Klaus"_. À part lui, Elena et Caroline personne n'avait comprit pourquoi il parlait de l'hybride mais Damon savait que c'était une sujet taboo pour Caroline. Caroline qui prit sa fille dans ses bras et tira Tyler vers la sortie en laissant ses fils chez les Salvatore. Ses fils qui ne voulaient pas rentrer. Taylor n'était pas vraiment en état – l'empoisonnement à l'aconit l'avait sonné – et Logan qui voulait rester avec Nina – en plus il avait prévu de le faire. Il adorait dormir avec sa petite-amie. Elle était vraiment belle quand dans la nuit il se réveillait et qu'il la voyait poser sa tête sur son torse et s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendant. Logan Lockwood adorait l'avoir dans ses bras. Il adorait se réveiller le matin et sentir Nina bouger contre lui. La sentir dans ses bras, à lui et rien qu'à lui. Dans ces moments là, le jeune homme se sentait vraiment proche de sa petite-amie et voudrait que le temps s'arrête afin de profiter d'elle éternellement. Oh oui Logan Lockwood était vraiment fou amoureux de Nina Salvatore c'était indéniable!

Pendant que Caroline et Elena se disputaient, Stefan – encore sous le choc d'entendre DJ parler à Nina des découvertes qu'il avait fait avec SJ – fit comprendre à sa femme – plus paniquée et inquiète que lui – qu'ils devaient parler à leur fils. Leur fils qui était dans les bras de Katy et qui pleurait à chaude larmes. Le petit SJ avait vraiment eu peur d'avoir tuer Taylor et expliquait tout à sa sœur qui le rassurait tout en répondant à ses questions. Et il y en avait. Mais Katy y répondait qu'importe le sujet. De toute façon à quoi on mentir? Puisque SJ avait lu les journaux d'Elena, il savait. Il savait et son rôle de grande-sœur, ce rôle qu'elle s'évertuait à tenir et qu'elle prenait plus qu'à cœur, son rôle de grande-sœur était de protéger et de rassurer son frère. Et même si le sujet aborder était difficile, compliqué et effrayant, Katerina le gérait avec sang-froid. Et délicatesse. Elle n'avait rien édulcoré mais avait fait très attention à ce qu'elle disait pour que ses mots effrayent le moins possible son petit-frère de onze ans. Parce que même si SJ pouvait comprendre certaines choses, il n'était qu'un enfant. Il était son petit-frère qu'elle devait protéger. Et qu'elle protégeait sous le regard inquiet mais attendrit de leurs parents. Stefan avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal quand il avait fallu aborder ce sujet avec Katy parce qu'il savait que sa fille perdrait de son innocence en découvrant l'existence du surnaturel et savoir qu'il allait avoir cette conversation avec SJ était peut-être pire. Parce que SJ était plus jeune et moins dure que Katy. Quand à Katherine, elle était folle. Son fils c'était son fils, c'était son bébé et pour elle son bébé ne devait rien savoir _"des méchants monstres qui pouvaient se balader à Mystic Falls"_. Elle l'infantilisait c'était indéniable mais pas parce qu'elle le préférait mais parce que son fils était gentil. Il était vraiment gentil, le genre d'enfant dont on pouvait facilement profiter parce qu'il était d'un gentillesse sans borne, d'une rare pureté. Son fils était doux, innocent; pour sa mère il représentait ce qu'il existait de meilleur sur cette terre, rares étaient les personnes comme ses Stefan et son Stefan junior, elle le surprotégeait pour éviter qu'il ne souffre en découvrant que tout n'était pas blanc dans ce monde. Pour le préserver de la violence du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Pour qu'il garde le plus longtemps possible son innocence qu'elle affectionnait tant. Katherine adore son fils et avoir cette conversation avec lui était bien plus pire pour elle que de l'avoir avec sa fille. Et l'avoir avec sa fille avait été catastrophique! Alors avec son petit garçon… Ça la rendant déjà malade. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait parler à son fils. Enfin prendre la conversation où elle était puisque Katy avait commencé.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir mon cœur? Demanda-t-elle la voix étranglée ce qui était rare avec Katherine.

- Tu as vraiment fait…

- Oui, le coupa sa mère. Tout ce que ta tante à écrit, tout ce que Katy t'a peut-être dit, c'était moi. Je suis désolée que tu me vois comme ça! Pleurait-t-elle.

- Maman ne pleura pas! Murmura SJ.

- Tu as fait des choses, Papa aussi mais aujourd'hui vous êtes là, vous êtes nos parents, vous nous aimez et c'est tout ce qui compte pour nous, déclara Katy. Qui vous avez été n'a pas d'importance, c'est qui vous êtes qui en as. Tout le monde change et vous avez changé en bien. Vous êtes des parents géniaux, des personnes géniales… C'est ça qui compte. Qui vous êtes aujourd'hui, pas qui vous avez été.

- Katy a raison, rajouta le garçon. Je vous aime tous les deux même si vous avez été vampire. Et puis les vampire c'est cool.

- À la télé ou dans les livres oui, sourit Stefan face à la plaisanterie de son fils. Sacré bonhomme! Dit-t-il en constatant que son fils prenait les choses calmement.»

Et puis ils avaient parlé de surnaturel pendant une demi-heure en faisant promettre à SJ de prendre le sujet au sérieux – ce que l'enfant faisait – avant de rentrer chez eux. Évidemment que l'enfant était un peu, même beaucoup effrayé par toute cette histoire mais Katy lui avait promit qu'elle et leur parents le protégerait toujours et qu'il ne risquait rien et SJ avait une confiance aveugle en sa sœur. Elle ne lui avait jamais menti et il savait qu'elle ferrait n'importe quoi pour lui. Il avait confiance en sa sœur et si elle lui disait qu'elle le protégerait alors il était rassuré. Parce qu'il avait foi en sa sœur et qu'il savait à quel point elle l'aimait.

Miranda Salvatore avait du se battre pour obtenir la permission de garder Taylor dans sa chambre. En effet son père et ses frères étaient vraiment protecteurs mais l'adolescente avait les arguments pour faire plier son _"Papa adoré"_. Elle lui avait dit que premièrement ce n'était pas juste qu'il laisse Nina, plus jeune qu'elle, dormir avec son petit-ami et pas elle (Damon voulait de l'égalité entre ses enfants), que deuxièmement il ne se passerait rien et que même si il se serait passer quelque chose, il ne pourrait rien arriver puisqu'elle était déjà enceinte et que troisièmement elle ne dormirait pas si elle n'était pas auprès de Taylor; elle serait trop inquiète. Alors Damon avait cédé; ses filles pourraient tout lui faire accepter. Et Taylor passa donc la nuit dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui s'était endormie dans ses bras après avoir longuement pleuré. Elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle avait eu peur de le perdre, peur de se retrouver seule avec leurs deux enfants, peur de vivre sans lui. Dans leur idiote bêtise, son frère et son cousin l'avaient aidé à réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Taylor. Quoiqu'il ait pu faire, qu'importent les proportions prises par sa crise de panique monumentale, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait et la peur qu'elle avait eu quand elle l'avait vu dans le jardin avait effacé toute la rancœur qu'elle avait pu conserver et toutes les traces de la peur qu'elle ressentait. Oui tout ça l'avait aidé à pardonner à Taylor et à retrouver une certaine paix intérieure. Sa rancune avait disparu, sa peur de souffrir n'était rien en comparaison du fait qu'elle savait que son loup-garou adoré allait bien. Miranda Salvatore se sentait vraiment légère. Plus qu'apaisée. Elle était heureuse! Enfin heureuse mais elle avait tellement eu peur de le perdre, qu'en allant se coucher dans son lit King-size, elle commença à pleurer dans les bras de Taylor qui dormait déjà. Et le lendemain matin quand elle se réveilla, Taylor était déjà réveillé et l'observait avec admiration sans osé bouger. Miranda était dans ses bras, il avait du mal à le réaliser. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait senti un corps contre le sien et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était Miranda. Il la reconnaissait à son parfum si envoutant. Pourtant le jeune homme avait eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour la voir. Pour la voir et réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il ignorait si elle lui avait pardonné, il ignorait si il était là parce que Miranda était inquiète pour lui ou qu'elle lui avait pardonné mais il savourait ce moment. Il profitait d'avoir Miranda contre lui et dans ses bras.

«Bonjour la belle au bois dormant, murmura-t-il en la voyant se réveiller.

- Hey, salut toi, sourit-t-elle simplement. Tu vas mieux?

- Je vais très bien.

- Parce que je suis dans tes bras? Minauda Miranda tout sourire.

- Oh oui! Rigola Taylor en la taquinant avec des chatouilles comme il l'avait toujours fait; comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre eux parce que Miranda semblait détendue.

- Ah! Arrête. Taylor, arrête! Rigolait la jeune fille alors qu'il continuait. Tay' je suis plus sensible que d'ordinaire alors arrête!

- Comment ça? S'inquiéta-t-il en arrêtant tout.

- Certaines zones de mon corps sont plus sensibles avec ma grossesse. Mais c'est tout à fait normal idiot, lui expliqua Miranda amusée. Alors quand tu me chatouilles… Peut-être que tu pourrais me tester de manière beaucoup plus intéressante, proposa-t-elle sensuellement.

- Miranda tu es sûre de…, commença Taylor prudemment alors que la jeune fille l'interrompait en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Oui, oui et re oui! S'écria-t-elle. Tu m'as manqué! Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai eu envie de te sauter dessus. Mais vraiment. Au sens propre du terme!

- Je t'aime, sourit Taylor en l'embrassant tout en commençant à délicatement la déshabiller. Tu es vraiment belle! Mimi tu es vraiment sûre?

- Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, s'amusa la jeune fille en continuant de l'embrasser. Je n'ai aucun doute. N'oublie pas que je suis le genre de fille qui sait ce qu'elle veut!

- Tu es la fille parfaite, souffla-t-il en admiration devant elle.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Qu'en pensez vous? Votre avis sur la relation Taylor/Miranda? Que pensez-vous du fait qu'elle lui donne une seconde chance? Votre avis sur la bêtises des jumelles et des juniors? La réaction de Mimi? La dispute entre Elena et Caroline? Selon vous pourquoi Damon a-t-il parlé de Klaus à Caro? J'attends vos théories ET vos commentaires avec IMPATIENCE. **

**La suite de la fic la semaine prochaine. En attendant, il y a le chapitre 18 de **_**Back To Fell Church**_** est en ligne et la 4****ème**** partie de **_**The Fury**_** est en ligne, la cinquième sera en ligne dans quelques jours. **

**Bon je vous laisse à vos reviews, vous souhaite un bon weekend (avec du soleil, l'été est triste sans soleil!).**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	71. Chapitre 70

**70****ème**** Chapitre! Waouh cette histoire n'en fini décidément pas. Enfin moi je suis toujours aussi heureuse de l'écrire, j'espère qu'elle vous plait autant qu'auparavant. **

**Virginie: Oui Mimi & Tay sont de nouveau ensemble. Je sais que tu n'es pas fane de Taylor mais il est pour Miranda ce que Damon est pour Elena, ce que Stefan est pour Katherine… Il est LE grand amour de Miranda. Même s'il a agit comme un con. Oui il a fait une très grosse connerie avec Mimi mais l'erreur est humaine et Miranda est le genre de personne qui sait pardonner. Même si ça lui a été difficile. Elle a réalisé qu'elle devait lui pardonner parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. La bêtise de DJ & SJ lui a été bénéfique. C'est sur que Taylor a eu une réaction… il a traiter Miranda comme si elle n'était rien mais d'un autre côté il n'a pas pensé à mal. Il faut faire preuve de beaucoup de psychologie avec lui. C'est un personnage qui a commencé à déconner avant l'annonce de la grossesse de Miranda. Il a commencé à faire des erreurs et à déconner dans sa relation avec Miranda au moment où il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants alors que Miranda en a toujours rêvé – bien sur elle aurait voulu avoir des enfants plus tard mais ça c'est un autre débat. Et puis ensuite Mimi est tombé enceinte, Taylor l'a mal prit – c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire! C'est juste qu'en fait en plusieurs chapitres il en a pas mal vécu, il est devenu un loup-garou et il déteste ce qu'il est. Il ne voulait surtout pas se sentir responsable de transmettre sa malédiction. Il se retrouve dans la même situation que ne l'a été son père. Seulement comme il est plus jeune et très surprotéger par sa mère, il a agit comme un petit con. Il n'a pas su gérer la situation. Ça ne fait pas de lui un mauvais gars, juste il voulait préserver sa conscience et épargner à Miranda des angoisses sans se rendre compte qu'il se comportait comme un égoïste et qu'il faisait souffrir sa copine en disant qu'il ne voudrait jamais d'enfants. Et faire souffrir Mimi était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Parce qu'il l'aime. Et il aime ses enfants. C'est indéniable; par exemple il s'investi dans la grossesse de Miranda. C'est juste que si tu mets de côté la partie surnaturelle, pour faire court c'est l'histoire d'un garçon de 16 ans, infantilisé par sa mère, qui met sa copine enceinte et qui ne sait pas comment gérer la situation. Parce qu'il n'a jamais eut à être responsable. Dés qu'il a eu un problème, Caroline était là pour les gérer. Elle ne l'a jamais laissé se débrouiller. Ni lui, ni Logan, ni Lizzie. (Bon Logan a gagné en maturité mais c'est grâce à Nina. Nina le protège oui mais elle ne le surprotège pas, elle l'a aidé à grandir). La situation des enfants Lockwood est très courante. Beaucoup de mères sont comme ça. C'est vraiment une situation courante. Bref je ne le défends pas, j'explique juste le comportement de ce personnage. D'ailleurs maintenant je challenge c'est de savoir si il est plus mature, si il est capable de s'occuper d'enfants et de Miranda. Enfin d'être là pour elle et pour leurs enfants. C'est la question, est-t-il devenu différent? A-t-il apprit des ses erreurs? Gâchera-t-il sa relation avec Miranda parce qu'il est encore le bébé à sa Maman ou saura-t-il se débrouiller tout seul? C'est tout le challenge du personnage. Je peux juste te dire que des choses font se passer. Dans sa vie, dans sa famille et qu'il sera confronté à des choix difficile. Pour lui, pour Miranda, pour les bébés. Il devra prendre des décisions. Prendra-t-il les bonnes? Quand à SJ & DJ, oui ils n'ont rien voulu faire de mal. Ce sont des enfants qui sont tombés sur des écrits captivants et qui ont innocemment voulu savoir si c'était vrai. Ils n'ont pas pensé à mal. Ils ne seront pas punis au contraire. Mais bon le pauvre DJ c'est prit une baffe de la part de sa sœur – connaissant Miranda qui est assez douce envers ses cadets ou les enfants en général (souviens toi de son comportement envers Lizzie ou de la scène où elle se retrouve avec Amanda au Mystic Grill), ça doit être une première qu'elle gifle un de ses frères. Mais bon elle a eu peur, elle a des hormones qui la font réagir excessivement… DJ a fait une bêtise mais sa sœur va se calmer. Cependant SJ et DJ ont fait une autre bêtise surnaturelle, encore une fois sans penser à mal. Je ne peux pas trop dire quoi mais c'est une bêtise qui a été faites accidentellement par deux personnes et sciemment par une troisième personne. Il y aura des conséquences que tu découvriras dans le prochain chapitre. Damon a parlé de Klaus à Caroline pour une raison. Il sait des choses que Caroline n'aurait pas pensé et s'il a prononcé le nom de l'hybride c'est pour une raison et parce qu'il sait qu'il a frapper au bon endroit. Je ne peux pas dire grand chose mais Caroline a un passé avec Klaus. En même temps ce n'est pas forcément… Je peux te dire que Caroline n'a pas trompé Tyler. Nina a une théorie… c'était pour rigoler qu'elle dira ça mais elle n'aura ni tord, ni raison. C'est plus compliqué que ce que tout le monde pense. C'est quelque chose dont Caroline a honte. Enfin tu verras plus tard. En tout cas après cette dispute Caro et Elena font restées fâchées, chacune a vraiment blessé l'autre. Et Bonnie elle se retrouvera au milieu. Comme les enfants alors qu'ils n'ont rien demandé. En tout cas merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Désolée de t'avoir écrit un roman (presque deux pages quand même!). Bises & à bientôt. **

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 70. Plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 70<strong>

Nina Salvatore était vraiment toujours autant épatée par la capacité de sommeil de son petit-ami. Celui-ci dormait malgré le soleil qui brillait dehors et malgré le fait qu'en se réveillant la jeune femme avait bougé. Il dormait comme un bébé! Un bébé qui attendrissait sa petite-amie. Quand il était comme ça, Nina le trouvait vraiment très mignon, tellement adorable qu'elle ne l'en aimait qu'encore plus. De plus, quand il dormait, Logan ne disait pas de bêtises qui le qualifiaient d'ordinaire! Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les idioties que son petit-ami disait, juste que parfois avoir du repos faisait du bien. Sérieusement quand elle le voyait dormir comme un bébé, Nina réalisait véritablement à quel point elle aimait son petit-ami. Il était parfait! Bien sur parfois était un peu… C'était un garçon! L'adolescente devait batailler pour lui expliquer un cour qu'il n'avait pas comprit ou encore se battre avec lui quand _"un stupide match, d'un stupide sport"_ avait lieu à la télévision ou à Richmond. Non pas que Nina n'aimait pas le sport, elle encourageait l'équipe sportive de son lycée, mais elle ne l'aimait plus quand le sport accaparait Logan. Oui Nina Salvatore était du genre possessive, tout le monde le savait et quand il s'agissait de Logan ça devenait parfois excessive. En fait elle était du genre à se disputer avec Caroline pour que son petit-ami reste à Mystic Falls avec elle. En effet tous les ans, les enfants Lockwood font passer une semaine dans le Texas chez la mère de Tyler, et Nina avait été contrariée de constater que Logan allait partir la semaine où ils avaient fait pleins de projets ensemble. Ainsi elle avait eu le culot d'aller sonner à la porte de Caroline et de lui demander si le jeune homme pouvait rester à Mystic Falls. Seulement comme Caroline ne voulait pas subir les foudres de sa belle-mère, elle avait à contre cœur répondu non et toutes les deux s'étaient disputés. Bon finalement Logan avait appelé sa grand-mère et lui avait demandé si il pouvait venir au début de l'été lui présenter sa petite-amie et Carol avait gentiment accepté qu'il décale ses vacances chez elle et qu'il vienne avec l'une des filles de Damon et Elena. En fait sa grand-mère n'était jamais revenue à Mystic Falls, elle avait essayé de se faire pardonner ses erreurs du passé – elle avait fait son mea culpa comme on dit – mais Caroline avait la rancune tenace et Carol avait comprit que le mieux pour son fils et ses petits-enfants était de restée bien tranquillement chez elle. Même si elle ne voyait pas aussi souvent ses petits-enfants qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Mais bon elle les voyait quand même, c'était l'essentiel. Ainsi Logan avait obtenu de décaler ses vacances à fin juin et viendrait en compagnie de Nina. Et le jeune homme était vraiment heureux de présenter sa parfaite et adorable petite-amie à sa grand-mère. Ça rendait leur relation encore plus officielle! Ça la rendait sérieuse et Logan adorait le fait qu'entre lui et Nina ce soit du sérieux. Il l'aimait tellement et Nina était le genre de fille avec qui ça ne pouvait être que du sérieux. Elle était belle, intelligente, pleine d'esprit, drôle, caractérielle (dans le bon sens!), d'une patience infinie avec lui et d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur sans borne. Elle était parfait. Elle était sa Nina, il l'aimait plus que tout et du haut de ses quinze ans et demi – bon il allait sur ses seize ans en septembre – il savait que Nina était la bonne. Au fond il l'avait toujours su, Nina avait toujours agit envers lui de manière particulière, elle avait toujours été très attentive à ses besoins et à ce qu'il ressentait. Nina avait toujours été présente pour lui. Elle était son ange-gardien. Sa protectrice. Nina Salvatore était la seule et unique personne en qui Logan Lockwood avait une confiance aveugle. Bien sur il faisait confiance à d'autres personnes mais avec sa petite-amie s'était particulier. Il ne le décrivait pas, l'expliquait très simplement en disant: _"C'est Nina!"_.

«Tu es vraiment trop belle! Souffla-t-il en émergeant peu à peu.

- Tu es trop mignon… quand tu dors! Plaisanta-t-elle en rigolant. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Ma Nina à moi! Murmura Logan en la serrant fort contre lui. Tu es vraiment belle!

- Tu es trop chou! Et je suis belle tous les jours! Tout le temps! Répliqua-t-elle avec la légendaire arrogance des Salvatore.

- Oh oui! Rigola Logan en l'embrassant.

- Au fait j'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai parlé avec mes parents et ma mère à convaincu mon père de nous laisser aller à New-York passer une semaine pendant les prochaines vacances. Tu sais, histoire qu'on se familiarise avec la ville dans laquelle on va vivre, lui annonça Nina toute heureuse. Je voulais t'en parler hier mais… On va passer une semaine en amoureux à New-York!

- Sérieusement? Demanda le jeune homme hébété alors que la jeune fille hochait la tête pour approuver. Oh c'est trop cool!

- Et attend, tu n'as pas encore vu l'appartement de mes parents! En plein Upper East Side! En fait on a tout l'immeuble. Mon père à tout fait retaper pour qu'il soit divisé en trois immenses et magnifiques appartements.

- Waouh!

- Ouais.

- Nina je peux te demander un truc? S'enquit prudemment son petit-ami. Mais tu ne cries pas, promit?

- Je ne crie jamais Logan. Dans quelle matière je dois t'aider? Soupira simplement Nina. En fait si, je crierais si tu me dis que durant toutes les vacances, tu n'as fait aucun de tes devoirs, mais sinon je ne crierais pas. Donc quelle matière?

- Italien. Tu sais le devoir. En fait j'ai comprit la première partie mais la seconde…

- Je suis d'origine italienne je te signal. Enfin entre autre! Et je parle couramment toutes les langues des pays dans lesquelles j'ai des origines plus l'espagnol. Et récemment j'ai commencé le portugais! La deuxième partie est simple, je t'expliquerais tout ça après mon café! Andiamo mi amor, je suis sûre que mon Papa est déjà en bas entrain de préparer le petit déj'! J'ai faim! Déclara-t-elle en le trainant en bas.

- Ok, répondit Logan en s'habillant. Tout à l'heure pas de soucis. Merci mon petit cœur de t'occuper de moi!

- Oh tu n'es pas un cas totalement désespéré! Rigola la jeune fille. Et je t'aime Logan Lockwood.

- Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément. Sérieusement Nina, tu as une idée de pourquoi nos mères ce sont fâchées à ce point. C'est vrai regarde le nombre de sms que ma mère m'a envoyé! Et tous pour que je rentre à la maison! Parce qu'elle ne veut pas savoir ses fils dans - et je la cite – _"Une maison de psychopathes"_. Elle devient folle! Comme si elle croit que je vais annuler mes projets avec toi tout ça parce qu'elle est rancunière, fâchée avec ta mère ou je ne sais pas trop quoi! Non mais c'est vrai qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'un seul coup?

- Je ne sais pas. Nos mères ne se seraient pas fâchées si ta mère ne s'en était pas prise à mon petit frère et à mon père. D'accord mon père a fait des conneries dans le passé et DJ… n'a pas trop réfléchit hier mais ta mère… oui elle a eut peur et ça ma Maman peut le comprendre, elle aussi est une Maman et panique facilement quand il s'agit de nous mais en revanche là où ça a coincé c'est quand Caro à toucher à Papa et DJ et les a traiter de tout ce qui est possible inimaginable. Maman a sorti les griffes pour les protéger et quand ta mère s'en est prise à ma sœur et moi, c'est mon père… Enfin tu connais mon père, tu sais comment il est quand il s'agit de ses filles! Sérieusement ta mère sur ce coup elle a abusé. Si elle ne vient pas s'excuser… Ce n'est pas ma mère qui va le faire! Même si elle n'aime pas les conflits, ma mère aime encore moins qu'on touche à sa famille!

- Oui je sais que ma mère… C'est ma mère elle est comme elle est! Je reconnais le premier que sur ce coup elle est allée loin mais ce que je n'ai pas comprit c'est sa réaction quand ton père à parler de Klaus. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre au milieu de tout ça lui?

- Apparemment quand Klaus est devenu hybride, il a commencé à menacer tout les loups garous et ton père a du quitter Mystic Falls. Ta mère s'est retrouvé seule ici et Klaus a commencé à la draguer, lui expliqua Nina. Tes parents n'avaient pas abordé ce chapitre avec toi? Si tu lisais les bouquins de ma mère ou ses journaux tu saurais! Si ça se trouve ta mère à eu une aventure torride et passionnante avec et à honte de l'avouer! Après tout tes parents ont eu rompu à un certain moment et on sait tous que Caroline Forbes avait un faible pour les mauvais gars!

- Très drôle Nina! Répliqua son petit ami avec sarcasme.

- Oh ça va, si je n'ai plus le droit de plaisanter!»

Dans la cuisine Damon ne disait rien. Il était un peu agacé. Inquiet. En mode _"Papa super-ultra-méga-giga-protecteur"_ comme avaient dit les jumelles en entendant leur mère dire qu'il devait arrêter de _"surprotéger leurs fifilles adorées"_. En effet Damon était contrarié simplement parce que ses filles, enfin Nina et Miranda n'étaient toujours pas descendues et étaient dans leurs chambres avec des garçons. Contrairement à Elena qui elle était sereine et lui assurait que ses filles étaient responsables. Sa femme ne s'inquiétait nullement mais lui devenait complètement fou, il n'aimait pas savoir ses fifilles avec des garçons autres que leurs frères. D'ailleurs les jumeaux des deux adolescentes étaient dans le même état que leur père. Ils tournaient en rond dans la cuisine – Damon lui se déchainait sur la cuisine et faisait une montagne de pancakes – et Elena avait beau tout faire pour les rassurer, les garçons tournaient en rond. Pire, DJ s'y mettait lui aussi. En se réveillant, le garçon s'était installé devant sa console de jeu au salon et ne vint à la cuisine qu'en entendant que ses sœurs étaient toujours à l'étage avec les Lockwood. Alors il s'installa à côté de son père et l'aida à battre et rebattre la pâte des pancakes. En les voyant, Elena éclata de rire. Ils étaient l'exacte copie l'un de l'autre et faisaient la même chose en abordant les mêmes expressions faciales. En les voyant ainsi, Elena n'avait pu que rigoler. Tout comme Nina qui venait d'arriver au plus grand soulagement de son jumeau qui fusillait son meilleur ami du regard. Parce qu'Aaron était un Salvatore et que les Salvatore sont très protecteurs envers les filles de la famille. Et spécialement un jumeau envers sa jumelle. Cependant la réaction d'Aaron ne plu pas du tout à sa sœur qui en allant prendre à boire dans le frigo lui donna un coup de pied pour le remettre à sa place. Oui elle avait un peu trainé ce matin et alors? Oui elle avait trainé avec son petit ami et alors? Aaron lui récupérait tous les weekend des filles différentes qu'il faisait venir à la maison et qu'il faisait sortir au crépuscule. Inutile de dire qu'avec ces filles il ne faisait pas de la pâte à modeler! Et sa jumelle ne le jugeait pas. Elle ne jugeait pas non plus ces filles qu'elle qualifiait de _"faciles"_. Non elle respectait son frère et la vie qu'il menait, elle s'attendait donc à ce qu'il en fasse de même. En plus elle elle ne sortait pas avec n'importe qui! Son petit-ami était Logan. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours et Logan est le meilleur ami d'Aaron, ce n'est pas comme si son petit-ami était un étranger qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui risquait de lui faire du mal. C'était Logan, Nina faisait ce qu'elle voulait de Logan! Quand au fait qui contrariait encore Damon, Ian et DJ, l'adolescente avait aussi son avis et avait déclaré que _"Mimi est l'ado la plus calme et responsable qu'elle connaissait et qu'ils devraient tous arrêter de 'psychoter'. Après tout Mimi a elle aussi le droit d'avoir sa vie!"_ Et la dernière phrase prononcé par Nina – qui l'avait dit sur un ton léger empreint de plaisanterie – n'avait fait qu'agacé un peu plus Damon. Damon qui encore une fois se faisait rappeler à l'ordre par son épouse! Elena se permit de lui rappeler que c'était lui qui la veille avait donné des conseils à Miranda et que si leur fille les suivaient – ce qui vu le fait qu'elle était encore en haut était tout à fait plausible – il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Mais ça n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet sur Damon qui continua sa cuisine à un rythme démentiel. Oui c'était lui qui encourageait sa fille à être heureuse mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Enfin se douter de ce qui se passait! Pour lui Miranda était encore son bébé, pas une jeune fille qui avait un petit-ami avec qui elle _"dormait"_. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Elena prenait les choses si calmement. Ce que sa femme savait. Il la _"fusillait"_ du regard et son épouse savait lire au travers. Ainsi elle répondit simplement qu'elle avait été à la place de Miranda et que contrairement à elle au même âge leur fille avait la chance de ne pas être perdue entre deux vampires – enfin elle n'avait pas prononcé le mot mais Damon avait comprit ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu – et avait la chance de les avoir eux. En rappelant au passage que leur rôle de parents était de l'aider à grandir, pas de l'en empêcher. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire bougonner Damon qui savait très bien qu'Elena avait encore une fois raison. Sa femme avait toujours raison! Alors il laissa les fourneaux à DJ et s'installa à table pour jouer avec Stella et les jumelles qui le divertirent.

«Maintenant ça suffit! S'énerva Elena en voyant DJ continuer les pancakes, Aaron taper du pied impatient et Ian ne plus du tout tenir en place, prêt à exploser. Toi les pancakes fini! À moins que tu veuilles nourrir tous les clients du Mystic Grill mais dans ce cas file les faire là-bas! En plus ta grand-mère sera ravie de cuisiner avec toi! Et vous deux! (Là elle s'était tournée vers Ian et Aaron et s'adressait à eux). STOP! Aaron arrête de taper du pied et toi Ian, ta sœur va bien ok! Elle est avec Taylor et votre père et moi on est d'accord. Elle a notre accord! En revanche vous deux quand vous ramenez des copines à la maison, des copines à chaque fois différentes, vous pourriez déjà demandé la permission et éviter de nous prendre pour des cons!

- Quoi? Firent mine de ne rien comprendre les deux adolescents.

- Et continuez de me prendre pour une conne, c'est ça! Répondit Elena sarcastique. Je ne tiens pas un bordel! Rajouta-t-elle alors que Damon éclata de rire. Quoi?

- C'est juste que j'ai déjà entendu ça, répondit simplement son époux. Tu te souviens quand les gosses étaient petits et qu'on faisaient _"le baby-sitting alterné"_ au Mystic Grill?

- Oui. Il faut croire que tes fils sont de vrais Salvatore!

- Ça on le savait déjà, rigola Damon.

- C'est quoi _"le baby-sitting alterné"_? Demanda DJ curieux.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua sa mère alors que Miranda rentrait l'air de rien.

- _"Le baby-sitting alterné"_ s'était quand Maman et Papa nous laissait à garder au Mystic Grill à tonton Steffy et tata Kat pour aller dans les apparts' privés ou alors quand ils gardaient Katy pour que tonton et tata fasse la même chose, faut te faire un dessin DJ? Demanda sarcastiquement sa sœur en allant le prendre dans ses bras pour s'excuser de la gifle de la veille.

- Comment tu sais ça toi? S'estomaqua son père.

- Katherine l'a dit à Katy qui me l'a dit! Répondit simplement la jeune fille. J'ai faim!

- Ouais tu as brulé des calories, répondit DJ taquin.

- Damon! Grondèrent ses deux parents. DJ ne dit pas ce genre de choses! Rajouta sa mère.

- Quoi Papa l'aurait dit si ça avait été Tata Christina ou Tata Margaret! Se justifia leur fils alors que les jumelles avaient cru que leur sœur faisait du sport et semblaient perdues.

- Évidemment! Soupira simplement Elena. Tout ce que Damon senior fait, Damon junior le fait!

- Elena ne m'appelle pas _"Damon senior"_! Grogna son époux. Je ne suis pas vieux! Et même quand je le serais, je t'interdis de le faire.

- D'accord alors Damon premier, rigola son épouse. Ça te va Damon premier? Et DJ c'est Damon second!

- Damon premier ça me va, ça fait très noble. J'aime bien! Rigolait-t-il à son tour avant de reprendre un air sérieux et de se tourner vers DJ. Et toi minus, fait pas ce que je fais!

- D'accord Papa, répondit DJ amusé avant de se tourner vers Miranda. Hey Mimi, pense à demander à Nico et Léa s'ils sont intéressés par le concept _"du baby-sitting alterné"_ au Mystic Grill!

- DJ! Grondèrent de nouveau ses parents. Je te préviens si tes frères et sœurs font ça, quand ta grand-mère hurlera qu'elle ne tient pas un bordel, je lui dirais d'aller régler ses comptes avec toi! Lui assura son père. Non mais tu ne connais pas l'expression _"Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais!"_? P'tit crétin va! Arrête de dire des trucs que je pourrais dire, dans ta bouche ça fait vulgaire!

- La journée va être longue. La journée va être très, très longue, se désespérait Elena en constatant que son Damon et DJ étaient en pleine forme, en voyant Stella balancer une poire en pleine figure de DJ et les jumelles combiner quelque chose. Longue et épuisante!»

Katy elle s'était levée très tôt le matin. À cinq heure du matin. Elle avait plein de choses à faire. Elle devait prendre un douche, se choisir des vêtements, des chaussures – elle devait porter quelque chose qui lui permettait d'être à l'aise dans la forêt mais qui devait être aussi sexy, autant dire que la jeune fille avait prévu de passer une heure dans son dressing – elle devait se coiffer; sans oublier qu'avant de partir la jeune fille voulait vérifié que son cadet allait bien. Il semblait que SJ gère bien ce qu'il venait de découvrir mais Katy ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était son petit-frère, jamais elle ne cesserait de s'inquiéter pour SJ! Et tout ce que Katy voulait était d'être sure qu'il gérait bien la situation et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler avant de quitter la maison en toute tranquillité. Mais de toute façon pour le moment la jeune fille n'en était pas à partir à son rendez-vous! Elle devait aller prendre son petit déjeuner avant de se doucher. Ce qu'elle fit avant d'aller mettre son dressing sans dessus-dessous. Katerina Salvatore avait toujours eu tout un tas de vêtements mais aujourd'hui malgré la quantité folle d'habits qu'elle avait, l'adolescente ne trouvait rien à se mettre sur le dos. Elle allait commencer par vraiment s'énerver lorsque sa mère arriva et lui tendit un paquet. Katherine lui avait commandé la tenue parfaite. Un short en jean très court et un haut bleu pâle. C'était la tenue parfaite! Sexy et pratique. Exactement ce que Katy voulait. Katherine Salvatore avait une sorte de don pour savoir ce que Katy voulait! Depuis toujours. En plus comme elles avaient les mêmes gouts, ce n'était pas trop difficile. Sans oublier que comme toute les mamans, Katherine aimait voir ses enfants sourire. Alors quand elle avait vu Katy toute heureuse de son cadeau, Katherine était heureuse et décida donc de continuer de s'occuper de sa fille en la coiffant. La mère et la fille adoraient toutes les deux ce moment. C'était l'un de leur moment de confidences, l'un de leur moment de complicité mère-fille; l'un des moments qu'elles affectionnaient toutes les deux mais qui trop vite au gout de l'adolescente s'acheva puisque Katherine eu fini de la coiffer et de la maquiller. Katerina adorait parler avec sa mère, Katherine ne lui cachait rien – ou peu de chose – elle l'écoutait et ne la jugeait pas. Elle lui donnait des conseil et lui disait des choses qu'aucune autre mère ne lui dirait. À vrai dire, Katy avait très vite su qu'elle avait une Maman peu atypique. La preuve, Katherine l'encourageait à s'habiller sexy pour aller à un rendez-vous avec un homme légèrement plus âgée qu'elle et qui accessoirement était son professeur. Aucun parents normal, traditionnel, n'encouragerait son enfant à sortir avec un de ses professeur mais sa mère le faisait. Mieux, Katy savait que sa Maman avait apaisé les crainte de son père qui était très protecteur envers elle. Ainsi, après ce moment complice avec sa Maman, Katy était fin prête pour son rendez-vous… mais avait de l'avance. Ce qui lui permit d'aller rejoindre son petit-frère et voir comment celui-ci allait. Son petit-frère adoré qui _"s'abrutissait déjà devant un jeu vidéo"_ – dixit leur mère – donc qui semblait bien aller. Bien sur, à onze ans apprendre le passé peu commun de sa famille et apprendre l'existence du surnaturel était plus que déroutant et effectivement très effrayant, mais le garçon avait une grande-sœur qui veillait sur lui et des parents qui le surveillait de très près. Des parents qui l'entouraient et qui seraient là en cas de problème tel qu'ils pourront être. La preuve, Stefan avait prévu de ne pas aller travailler aujourd'hui et Katherine ne comptait pas ouvrir la boutique afin qu'ils puissent passer la journée avec leur fils et se conforter dans le fait qu'il allait bien. Parce que SJ allait bien. L'enfant le disait, Katy en avait la conviction – elle était très proche de son frère et savait quand il allait mal – et ses parents le voyaient. Stefan second du nom allait très bien. Il gérait bien tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Parce que le garçon avait peut-être onze ans mais il était mature pour son âge. Oui il faisait des bêtises, quand il était avec son cousin mais lui et DJ étaient tous sauf bêtes ou immatures. Vraiment il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire. Même Marie l'avait souligné la veille avec toute son objectivité de grand-mère! Ses petits-fils géreraient bien les choses! Cependant même s'ils savaient qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'ils aient des problèmes avec leur fils, Katherine et Stefan comptaient bien faire attention à leur SJ. Tout comme Damon et Elena veillaient sur DJ l'air de rien.

La journée était décidément longue comme Elena l'avait prédit. Stella, Melinda et Nate étaient heureusement au Mystic Grill mais les jumelles n'avaient pas voulu y aller. Elles avaient en projet de refaire la peinture de leurs chambres et ce même si Damon leur avait expliqué que ils faisaient de la peinture, elles devraient dormir dans une autre chambre pour la nuit, le temps que le peu d'odeurs s'estompent. Mais les poupées à leur Papa étaient têtues et ne voulaient pas en démordre. Elles voulaient tout repeindre en rose bonbon – alors que leurs murs étaient déjà roses mais dans un ton pastel. Et puis elle voulaient aussi mettre des posters d'animaux si bien que Damon – qui inutile de préciser leur avait cédé – était parti depuis prés de trois heures faire les magasins de décorations avec les jumelles qui savaient ce qu'elles voulaient et jouaient les mini dictateurs. Pendant qu'à Mystic Falls, DJ avait entrainé sa mère dans un jeu vidéo auquel Elena ne comprenait rien et où semblait-t-il elle n'était pas très doué. A chaque fin de partie, son personnage était mort et celui de DJ se dandinait parce qu'il avait gagné. Décidément il n'y avait que pour un de ses enfants qu'Elena pouvait accepter de jouer à un jeu auquel elle ne comprenait rien du tout! Mais même si elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le but et les règles de ce jeu, elle devait avouer qu'avec DJ ils rigolaient bien. Son fils était tellement comme Damon! Il prenait tout à la légère, avait tout un lot de petites réflexions très sarcastiques ou empreintes de sous-entendu que seul un Damon pouvait dire sans oublier qu'il avait les mêmes expressions que son père. C'était DJ, son fils qui ressemblait tant à son époux. À chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur son garçon, Elena réalisait à quel point il ressemblait à son époux et à quel point elle avait de la chance d'avoir son petit DJ. Parce que même si son fils avait autant de défaut que son époux, il était à ses yeux parfait. Parce que comme chez Damon, ses qualités surpassaient de loin ses défauts. La preuve était là. Son fils venait d'éteindre la console et s'installa à côté de lui, lui tendit les bras pour lui faire un câlin avant d'aborder une mine sérieuse et inquiète. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire, Elena le savait. Quelque chose de grave sinon DJ ne serait pas aussi sérieux. Et encore une fois, elle avait raison! Son petit garçon lui reparla de sa découverte de la veille et lui confia que SJ et lui avaient découvert et ses journaux et ceux de Jonathan Gilbert. Ainsi dans l'un de son vieil oncle, il avait vu un poème que son cousin avait lu. Parce que SJ ne pensait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un sort. En fait il s'agissait du même sort qu'Elena, Jeremy et Miranda avaient lu. Les garçons avaient lu la version qui se trouvait dans le journal du vieux Gilbert. Parce que même si Miranda avait détruit le carton où la formule était écrite, l'ancêtre de la famille avait quelque toc et recopiait tout ce qu'il jugeait intéressant dans ses journaux. Voilà comment les deux garçons avaient pu tomber sur la formule d'Emily Bennett! Parce que Jonathan Gilbert recopiait tout dans ses journaux.

«Maman dis quelque chose, la supplia Damon junior inquiet.

- Je… DJ c'est… Une grosse bêtise mon cœur. C'est de la magie, vous ne devez pas faire n'importe quoi avec la magie! Vous ne devez pas toucher à la magie! Paniquait Elena en essayant de se montrer forte. Il faut qu'on aille voir Bonnie!

- Maman je suis désolé! Vraiment, vraiment désolé.

- Je sais mon petit cœur, je sais. Mais on doit aller voir Bonnie pour savoir qui ton cousin a pu ramener.

- Je sais, murmura DJ honteux. Tu crois qu'il a ramené des personnes dangereuses? Tu sais il ne voulait pas jeter un sort, il voulait comprendre le poème. On ne savait pas que c'était un sort. Je suis vraiment désolé Maman! Pleure pas Maman, j'aime pas quand tu pleures. Pleure pas, s'il te plait, pleure pas. Je t'aime Maman et j'aime pas quand tu pleures. Aller viens, on va voir Tata Bonnie mais pleure pas ma petite Maman adorée, s'il te plait pleure pas. J'ai fait une bêtise mais je ne veux pas que tu pleures à cause de moi. J'aime pas quand tu pleures à cause de moi! Plaida le garçon très _"fifils à sa Maman"_.»

Katerina Salvatore était vraiment pressée d'être à son rendez-vous. C'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un. En même temps, d'un côté ça l'était puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un qui lui faisait ressentir _ça_. Ce sentiment d'être spéciale et qu'on pouvait réellement s'intéresser à elle pour autre chose que son physique. Cette attirance irrationnelle… de l'amour. La jeune fille en était certaine, elle était amoureuse. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en être certaine. Elle était amoureuse. Elle le savait parce que l'amour lui avait souvent été décrit et que ce qu'elle ressentait était mille fois plus fort que ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Katerina était amoureuse de Monsieur Hamilton. Enfin Sean puisqu'elle avait le privilège de l'appeler par son prénom (et de le tutoyer). La première fois qu'elle l'a vu – c'est à dire au lycée, pour le premier cour qu'il avait donné (Sean est arrivé en court d'année) – elle s'est senti attirée par lui – comme la plupart des filles qui l'ont en cours; il faut dire que leur professeur est plutôt _"bien bâtit" _comme on dit. Seulement contrairement aux autres filles qui ont quitté le cour en gloussant comme les adolescentes immatures qu'elles sont, Katerina est allée le voir. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle s'était dirigée vers le professeur, ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à le faire mais elle l'avait fait. Ainsi quand elle se retrouva face à Sean, elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et lui posa une ou deux questions. C'était des questions d'usage, rien de bien extravagant. Elle lui avait demandé s'il était du coin et comme il avait répondu _"non"_, elle lui avait demandé si Mystic Falls lui plaisait et s'il avait visité la région tout en se permettant de lui donner une ou deux adresses intéressantes aux alentours de Mystic Falls. Ainsi comme il était professeur de littérature, elle lui avait donné l'adresse d'une librairie où on pouvait trouvé des livres très rares ou des éditions originales, elle lui avait indiqué ou se trouvait l'épicerie ouvertes sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, lui parla de la boutique de vêtements de sa mère et du Mystic Grill même si elle savait pertinemment que tout Mystic Falls se rendait au moins une fois par jour au Mystic Grill! Ce qu'il fit. Elle l'avait vu dès le lendemain prendre son petit déjeuner et d'ailleurs pour la première fois de sa vie, Katerina avait imposé son aide à sa grand-mère (en général c'était Marie qui demandait à Katy de l'aider, pas Katy qui disait à Marie _"Je vais t'aider grand-mère!"_). Ainsi la jeune fille le servit, discuta avec lui d'un devoir – elle avait fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir comprit et lui semblant de ne pas s'être rendu compte de son petit manège – et tous les deux rigolèrent autour d'un café pendant plus d'une heure. Oui Katerina Salvatore était tombée amoureuse de son professeur! Et aujourd'hui elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir un rendez-vous avec. Alors elle était partie en avance – en manquant d'oublier sa chienne – et avait du attendre Sean pendant dix minutes. Mais même si elle n'était pas patiente, Katy restait plutôt calme, elle n'avait pas envie de paraître folle furieuse parce qu'elle était d'un incroyable impatience. Elle devait se contrôler. Paraître calme même si ça lui avait été difficile. Mais bon Sean était arrivé, ils étaient partis dans la forêt et Katerina lui avait raconté un tas d'anecdotes sur la ville depuis 1864 (ça sert d'avoir des parents qui ont été vampires!). Ainsi Katy aborda le surnaturel, en disant qu'en 1864 les familles Fondatrices avaient cru en l'existences des vampires et avaient brulés vingt-sept personnes à Fell Church. Elle ajouta que l'un des ancêtres Gilbert (c'était Jonathan mais elle n'avait pas préciser) avait étudié les vampires et les lycanthropes et que c'était ses journaux qui avaient inspiré sa Tante pour ses romans. Les journaux des son ancêtre, sa vie (La jeune fille expliqua que son père, son oncle et sa Tante avaient formé un triangle amoureux) et l'histoire des Salvatore (Katy précisa qu'en 1864 il y avait eu deux frères s'appelant aussi Stefan et Damon Salvatore). Bref elle racontait l'histoire officielle des Salvatore!

«Donc en plus des vampires, la superstition locale est aussi les loups garous, résuma Sean amusé par tout ça.

- Et les sorcières! S'exclama l'adolescente. Bonnie, la meilleure amie de ma Tante à des ancêtres qui ont vécu à Salem. Salem la chasse aux sorcières… Et en 1864, Emily Bennett, un ancêtre de Bonnie, a été brulé dans une petite maison pas loin d'ici d'ailleurs. Parce que les Fondateurs pensaient qu'elle était une sorcière! Non vraiment je te jure, cette ville est folle! C'est une ville de fous mais je l'adore. Avec toutes ses superstitions et tout!

- Je ne connaissais pas ce côté là de Mystic Falls. J'avais lu les livres de ta Tante, la preuve je vous le fait étudier mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si riche en histoire! Finalement je crois que c'est toi et tes cousins et cousines qui devraient faire le cour, moi je suis un peu… à la ramasse sur le sujet.

- Mais non! Pour savoir ça, il faut être un Salvatore, c'est tout, rigola Katy. Sinon tu es un très bon prof! Bon d'accord la plupart des filles ne s'intéressent qu'à la littérature parce qu'elles bavent sur toi mais… sérieusement tu es un très bon prof. C'est vrai tu me laisse papoter avec mes cousines!

- Waouh si c'est ça qui fait de moi un bon prof!

- Je rigolais, ça personne ne peut m'empêcher d'être une pipelette! Déclara simplement la jeune fille. Sérieusement tu es patient, attentif, à l'écoute de tes élèves, toujours prêt à leur venir en aide… Tu es un bon prof!

- Ça c'est gentil! Sauf si c'est de la flatterie et que ce n'est pas sincère! La taquina Sean.

- Non! Ce n'est pas mon genre! Je dis ce que je pense c'est tout. Toi tu n'as pas vu mon dossier. Le proviseur ne t'a pas parlé des insolents Salvatore? Mon grand-père dit que quand il parle de nous, il dit qu'on est de bons élèves mais insolent. Et il a osé le dire à une soirée pédagogique devant ma grand-mère!

- Houlà! Je ne connais pas trop ta grand-mère mais je l'ai déjà vu avec sa famille et… Le professeur à du passer un sale-quart d'heure!

- Oh que oui! Elle l'a menacé d'utiliser ses fils et le fait que le maire soit leur demi-sœur pour le faire virer! Ensuite elle l'a incendié sur place. D'après ce qui a été dit, c'était mémorable! Bref dans ma famille on a de qui tenir! Rigola l'adolescente en l'emmenant à la _"maison des sorcières"_.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du réveil Nina/Logan? Du fait qu'ils aient un programme chargé pour les prochaines vacances (aller chez Carol, aller à New-York)? De la théorie de Nina sur Caroline et sur pourquoi Damon lui a parlé de Klaus? Que pensez vous de Damon et ses fils qui s'impatientent parce que les filles sont à l'étage avec leurs petits-amis? Du fait qu'Elena n'est pas dupe et qu'elle sait que ses fils ramènent des filles chez elle les weekend? Que pensez-vous de Katy qui se prépare pour son rendez-vous mais qui s'inquiète aussi pour son frère? Du rendez-vous? De la complicité Kat/Katy? Que pensez-vous du passage entre DJ et Elena? De la bêtise avoué par le garçon? Qui a pu revenir? Des théories?**

**Voilà j'attends avec une très grande impatience vos avis et vos théories. **

**La suite ce weekend ou la semaine prochaine.**

**J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances (pour celles et ceux qui le sont).**

**Bises et à bientôt. **

**Amandine. **


	72. Chapitre 71

**Voilà ce chapitre est aussi un long chapitre. LA partie la plus importante, celle où Elena est chez Bonnie je dirais. Vous en saurez donc un peu plus sur qui les enfants ont ramené. En tout cas merci pour vos reviews. Le chapitre arrive plus vite que prévu parce que j'ignore quand je mettrais en ligne la suite que je réécris. **

**Virginie: Il y aura un passage DJ/Damon. Parce qu'Elena va encore une fois faire sa tête de mule et DJ ne va pas vouloir laisser faire sa Maman. Mais le passage ne sera pas dans le chapitre suivant. Il se situera après les flashbacks du 72****ème**** chapitre. (Peut-être qu'il y en aura dans le 73****ème**** parce que comme je vais réécrire le 72****ème****, je vais devoir tout redécouper). Bref passons. En tout cas pas de Giuseppe. Il a fait déjà assez de dégâts, ce n'est pas lui qui reviendra. Tu auras des éléments de réponses dans ce chapitre. Pour certaines personnes et bien les théories seront les bienvenues, pour d'autres la déduction et pour une personne, la réponse ira de soit. En tout cas ravie que Logan te plaise. Damon passe tout à ses enfants… Il y a une sorte d'explication dans ce chapitre. Ce sont ses enfants, c'est particulier. Avec eux il est différent. En tout cas les jumelles et leur peinture, c'est plus complexe que ça n'y parait et Nina qui part à N-Y avec Logan aux prochaines vacances, elle n'y va pas qu'avec Logan. Et oui c'est vrai que la fic est longue et honnêtement je ne sais pas quand elle va s'arrêter. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de cette histoire et je n'arrête pas d'avoir des idées. En tout cas merci pour ton soutien. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Helene: Ravie que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Damon et les garçons protecteurs envers les filles oui ça donne des scènes drôles, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ian est protecteur particulièrement envers Mimi, Aaron lui plus envers Nina et DJ lui envers toutes ses sœurs. DJ fait tout comme Damon. C'est la version miniature de son Papa! Caroline a quelque chose avec Klaus. C'est complexe et la période où ça c'est produit était particulière. Ses relations avec Tyler étaient assez tendues, ils en sont arrivés à rompre et Caroline se sentait seule. Tout était tendu. Ce qui est arrivé… Et bien j'y reviendrais dans le prochain chapitre. Mais tu dois savoir qu'importe ce qui a pu se passer, Caroline a la vie qu'elle voulait aujourd'hui. Elle a l'homme de sa vie et elle adore ses enfants. Elle a juste un passé dont elle a honte. Elle a vécu une période horrible et s'est perdue. Ce qui c'est passé entre elle et Klaus… et bien ça reste vague. Je peux juste te dire qu'Elena ne savait pas tout. Ce qu'elle a dit à Damon, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui c'est vraiment passé. La seule qui sait tout c'est Bonnie. Et elle ne dira rien. Tu verras dans le chapitre d'après. Katy sera de retour bientôt. De retour de son rendez-vous. Et ferra une découverte. Le genre de découverte qui ne plaira pas (particulièrement à quelqu'un qui lui est proche). Giuseppe ne reviendra pas. Klaus, c'est possible. Je n'en dis pas plus. Merci pour tes commentaires qui sont assez réguliers (je sais que tu commentes dés que tu peux). Bises et à bientôt. **

**Voilà je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 71<strong>

Taylor et Miranda savouraient le bonheur retrouvé… au Mystic Grill. Le jeune couple aurait très bien pu prendre la voiture et rouler quelque part, aller faire une promenade, du shopping, bref sortir de la routine de Mystic Falls mais Miranda n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Elle était fatiguée et préférait aller au Mystic Grill où elle était traitée comme une princesse. Si elle avait faim, elle avait à manger, si elle avait soif, elle avait à boire et si elle avait envie de dormir ses parents y avaient un appartement. Vraiment le Mystic Grill était parfait pour la jeune fille. Ainsi quand Taylor lui avait demandé où elle voulait aller, Miranda n'avait cherché trop longtemps et avait automatiquement répondu qu'elle voulait aller au restaurant de sa grand-mère. Tous les deux s'étaient installés à leur table habituelle – ils savaient qu'en plus ils seraient seuls, les frères de Miranda étaient partis emmener des filles faire du shopping à Richmond, Katy était avec leur professeur de Littérature et Nina et Logan étaient ensemble au centre commercial de Richmond – et discutaient avec Amanda. En voyant sa nièce rentrer main dans la main avec Taylor la petite leur avait foncé dessus et les avait harcelé de questions. Quand elle avait comprit qu'ils étaient _"de nouveau amoureux"_, Amanda fixa le loup-garou droit dans les yeux et lui fit une leçon de morale. Une fillette de six ans faisait une leçon de morale à un adolescent de seize ans! Un adolescent de seize ans qui était un loup-garou! C'était assez ironique et ça avait fait rigoler Miranda sans pour autant déconcentrer sa _"petite tante"_ qui pointait du doigt Taylor en lui disant sur un ton plus que sérieux qu'elle _"le taperait" _s'il faisait encore pleurer Mimi. Alors le jeune homme rentra dans le jeu de la fillette et fit mine de la prendre très au sérieux en faisant semblant d'avoir peur pour qu'Amanda soit contente. Et ce fut le cas. L'enfant était euphorique de lui avoir fait peur et ce fut toute fière qu'elle alla s'en venter auprès de Damon qui venait d'entrer avec les jumelles laissant le couple seul pour leur plus grand bonheur. Parce que même si Miranda adorait sa famille, même si elle adorait Amanda, aujourd'hui elle n'avait envie d'être qu'avec Taylor. Elle savourait leur bonheur retrouver et voulait rester dans ses bras pour y faire plein de projets d'avenir. Tous les deux avaient retrouvé leur complicité; Miranda n'oubliait pas les agissements de Taylor, Taylor n'oubliait pas le mal qu'il avait fait à Miranda; juste chacun vivait avec, la jeune fille avait surpassé sa colère et sa peur de souffrir et leur relation se portait bien. Bien sur le jeune homme n'oublierait jamais le mal qu'il avait fait à Miranda et Miranda n'oublierait jamais le mal qu'il lui avait fait, mais ensemble ils étaient heureux. Ils rigolaient, s'amusaient, faisaient tout un tas de projets… Ainsi comme l'adolescente partirait vivre en France une fois diplômée, le jeune homme décida qu'il la suivrait. Parce qu'il aimait Miranda, qu'il ne la laisserait pas renoncer à ses rêves et à ses projets de toujours et parce que tout ce qu'il voulait pour elle était qu'elle s'accomplisse dans la vie. Lui, et bien lui pourrait vivre n'importe où du moment qu'il était avec elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait était être avec elle, où il s'en fichait tant qu'il était avec Miranda et leurs enfants c'était l'essentiel pour lui. Le jeune homme comptait calmer la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas lui forcer la main pour la suivre à Paris lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était Lizzie qui pleurait. La fillette lui expliqua qu'elle avait prit le téléphone de leur père pour l'appeler parce que leurs parents n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Ils se hurlaient dessus et s'insultaient comme si elle n'était pas là et la petite était terrifiée. Alors Taylor la rassura en lui disant de sortir l'attendre dehors et qu'il venait la chercher avant de raccrocher et de dire à Miranda qu'il revenait dans dix minutes en lui expliquant sommairement la situation.

Alors que Taylor sortait du Mystic Grill, les jumelles elles racontaient tout ce qu'elles avaient acheté – enfin fait acheter – pour leurs chambres – chacune avait sa propre chambre mais elles dormaient dans la même parce qu'elles n'aimaient pas être séparées – et elles étaient toutes contentes de ce qu'elles allaient entreprendre avec leur Papa. Parce qu'avec leur Papa elles s'amusaient bien et puis parce qu'elles aimaient faire des choses avec lui. Damon leur laissait tout faire! En même temps il ne fallait pas lui en tenir rigueur; comme disait Elena, son époux a vécu pendant un siècle et demi en sachant qu'avoir cette vie lui serait impossible, s'il était foi de ses enfants et qui leur laissait tout faire c'était parce qu'il les aime plus que tout. Pour Elena c'était une preuve d'amour et ce même si leurs enfants en profitaient, ça restait touchant. Ça l'était depuis dix-sept ans et demi et ça le serait toujours. Elena Salvatore aimait cette facette de la personnalité de son époux, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Et sa théorie était la bonne. Damon passait tout – ou presque tout – à ses enfants parce qu'il était plus qu'heureux de les avoir. C'étaient ses trésors, il les aimait autant qu'il aimait son épouse. Ainsi quand les jumelles avaient exigé de refaire leurs chambres aujourd'hui, il avait cédé. Il avait cédé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas leur dire non mais il n'avait aucune intention de faire de la peinture. À cause de Miranda. Parce que même si la peinture n'était pas très odorante, elle l'était tout de même et que c'était nocif pour sa fille enceinte. Alors même s'il avait dit oui, il attendait que ses terreurs de jumelles le réalisent. Parce qu'Emma et Giulia savaient ça. Elena le leur avait expliqué quand elle était enceinte. Les fillettes avaient déjà eu cette idée de refaire la peinture de leurs chambres il y a six mois et leur mère avait réussi à leur faire repousser l'échéance en leur expliquant que la peinture n'était pas bon pour _"les bébés dans le ventre de leurs mamans"_. Alors Damon attendait simplement que ses filles – qui étaient entrain de parler de leurs _"grands travaux"_ à leur grand-mère – s'en souviennent pendant qu'Amanda elle se vantait d'avoir fait peur à Taylor. Pour se faire bien voir de son grand-frère! Et la petite ne semblait pas prête à oublier cela, puisque Damon avait eu l'excellant idée de la féliciter et de lui dire qu'il était fier d'elle, alors il y avait peu de chance que la fillette n'arrête d'en parler. Parce qu'Amanda accordait beaucoup d'importance à ce que Damon disait ou pensait. Autant elle se fichait de ce que Stefan disait (sauf quand il la complimentait ou lui offrait des cadeaux), autant Damon… Tout ce qu'il disait était paroles d'évangile. Et puis c'était son grand-frère préféré. Bien sur elle adore Stefan. Elle le défend même tout le temps. Une fois elle a grondé Katherine parce que son grand-frère avait mal au dos suite à une de leurs disputes. Mais bon le passe temps préféré d'Amanda reste le même que Damon: embêter _"Steffy"_. Parce que quand elle embête son frère, elle se fait bien voir par Damon qui lui donne des bonbons, des chocolats ou qui lui achète des jouets. Et parce que c'est amusant. Stefan fait toujours une drôle de tête quand elle l'embête, sa Maman rigole et son Papa essaye de la gronder sans y arriver. Et puis après elle peu s'en moquer avec Damon. Sans oublier que de ses deux grands-frères, celui qui la laisse tout faire c'est l'ainé, alors le choix d'Amanda est vite fait! Quand on lui demande lequel de ses grands-frères elle préfère, elle répond Damon sans aucune hésitation.

«Sérieusement Amanda tu mérites un cadeau, sourit son frère. Que dirais-tu d'une poupée? Tu adores les poupées et je suis sur mes jumelles peuvent en trouver une que tu n'as pas. Je les emmènerais surfer sur internet pour en trouver une qui te plaira, ça te va sœurette?

- Ouais, une poupée c'est cool! C'est trop cool! Mais je veux qu'elle ait une robe rose! Exigea la petite.

- Bah de toute façon on allait pas en acheter une qui portait un vêtement d'une autre couleur! Répondit Giulia en levant les yeux au ciel tout comme sa sœur.

- Bon Papa on y va? Rajouta Emma pressée.

- Je croyais que vous aviez soif? Demanda Damon déjà épuisé par ses filles.

- Ah oui! Rigola Giulia qui avait oublié. Mamy Marie est-ce que je peux avoir un coca s'il te plait?

- Et moi aussi s'il te plait, rajouta sa jumelle. Merci Mamy, dirent les deux sœurs en même temps avec le même sourire lorsque Marie les servit.

- Donc tes filles ont réussi à te faire faire de la peinture? Dit Marie en se tournant vers Damon.

- Oui enfin ça fait des mois qu'elles ont demandés et des mois qu'on reporte. Ce matin elles ont décrété qu'elles en avaient marre d'attendre. Elles sont chiantes!

- Damon! Le gronda sa mère. Ce sont tes filles! Et elles sont adorables! Les filles vous êtes adorables, n'écoutez pas votre père, il dit ça parce qu'il aurait préféré glander devant un jeu vidéo ou dans les jupons de votre mère! J'aurais tendance à dire dans les jupons de votre mère!

- Damon a raison, les jumelles sont chiantes! Contredit Amanda en mêlant son grain de sel à la conversation et en défendant son frère.

- Amanda! La gronda sa mère. Attention à ce que tu dis toi. Non mais si ton père sait que tu dis ça…

- T'es dans la merde Maman parce que ce vocabulaire c'est signé Salvatore pas Saltzman! Se moqua Damon.

- Toi la ferme! Bougonna Marie avant de taquiner son fils: Je te signal que toi tu es incapable de dire non à ta femme ou à tes gosses!

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça! Se moqua Damon. Et bien Maman c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité là!

- Ouais, répondirent les jumelles et Amanda. Tu dis jamais non Maman, rajouta sa fille en passant derrière la bar pour lui faire un bisou. Mais moi je t'aime comme tu es ma Maman adorée.

- Dis la peinture ça sent? Demanda subitement Giulia.

- Bah oui! Rigola Marie alors que Damon était plié de rire, incapable de leur répondre.

- Non mais je sais que ça sent, c'est pas ce que voulait dire! Grogna la fillette vexée qu'on se moque d'elle.

- Alors tu voulais dire quoi? Demanda sa grand-mère amusée.

- Bah en fait je pensais à Mimi, avoua la fillette. Tu sais Maman elle dit que les Maman quand elles attendent un bébé elles sont plus sensibles aux odeurs. Notre peinture ça va déranger Mimi.

- Oui Giulia a raison! Parfois on est égoïstes! Reconnut Emma. On veut pas rendre notre grande-sœur malade ou faire du mal à ses bébés. Mimi elle est contente d'avoir des bébés dans le ventre alors nous on est contente pour elle.

- On est trop égoïstes! Répéta Giulia désolée.

- Et bien c'est bien de le reconnaître! Répliqua leur père avec sarcasme. Enfin vous pensez à votre sœur! Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous le réaliseriez.

- Tu aurais pu le leur faire remarquer. Maintenant tu as de la peinture sur les bras et…

- C'était leur leçon du jour Maman, j'attendais qu'elles le réalisent toutes seules et je n'allais certainement pas leur mâcher le travail!

- Tu es horrible mon fils! Fit mine de s'offusquer Marie.

- Je sais, répondit Damon sur un ton léger avec un de ses sourires familiers. Je suis un monstre comme père. La preuve ma femme a réussit à me convaincre de laisser ma petite fille aller à New-York avec son petit-ami. Et chez Carol! Deux semaines sans Nina! C'est trop, ça va me tuer! En rajouta-t-il pour se plaindre.

- Oh mon pauvre poussin! Fit mine de le plaindre Marie. Sérieusement mon fils, ta fille est vraiment très responsable. Et puis à New-York il y aura Aaron qui va les accompagner et chez Carol, il y a Carol, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe? Et surtout ne répond pas, tu es tellement parano quand il s'agit de tes filles que j'ai peur de la réponse.

- Oui je sais qu'à New-York il y aura Aaron et que chez Carol il y aura Carol, c'est juste que… Non mais regarde ces deux là, hier encore Elena le mettait dans la poussette et les promenaient dans les rues de Florence! Et aujourd'hui elles m'ont emmerdé pour faire de la peinture alors que leur sœur est enceinte! Leur sœur est enceinte! C'est… Mes fils sortent avec des filles différentes toutes les semaines, Nico et Léa sont mariés et font être parents, Mimi est enceinte, Nina commence déjà a préparé ses auditions pour valider sa préinscription à Julliard et commence déjà a préparé son emménagement à New-York. Ils grandissent trop vites!

- Je te signal que je suis bien placée pour la savoir Damon, sourit tendrement sa mère. Mais ce sont de bons gosses, comme ton frère et toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, tout ira bien. Et tu sais à moi ils parlent… Enfin ils me disent des choses qu'ils ne vous disent pas forcément à Elena et toi, ou des choses qu'ils vous disent mais que vous ne prenez pas au sérieux. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je sais que tes enfants, malgré le fait qu'ils soient supers-débrouillards et supers-matures, sont incapables de rester loin de toi et d'Elena. Tu peux être fier d'eux autant que je suis fière de toi poussin.»

Caroline Forbes Lockwood était incapable de répondre aux questions de son époux. En effet depuis que Damon avait eu la brillante idée de parler de Klaus, Tyler voulait des explications. Il voulait savoir pourquoi leur ami avait prononcé le nom de l'hybride et pourquoi ça avait eu autant d'impacte sur son épouse. Bien sur il savait que Klaus avait dragué son épouse durant la période où il avait quitté la ville et où lui et Caroline avaient rompu – c'était écrit dans les livres d'Elena – mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Caroline avait prit les choses autant à cœur. Et elle refusait de lui répondre. Au contraire, elle essayait de changer du sujet. Et son petit jeu ne fonctionnait pas. Caroline s'évertuait à noyer le poison dans l'eau mais Tyler la connaissait par cœur et refusait d'entrer dans son jeu. Il voulait connaître la vérité mais elle refusait de parler de Klaus. Alors tous les deux se disputaient depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux et tous les noms d'oiseaux fusaient sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se soucient de la présence de Lizzie. Lizzie qui était terrifiée mais qui ne faisait aucun bruit s'étant faite oublier par ses parents. Enfin heureusement pour l'enfant, elle avait réussit à trouver un téléphone – celui de Tyler – et avait appelé son grand-frère pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Alors elle l'attendait sur le pas de la porte et couru vers la voiture lorsqu'elle le vit arriver.

«Ça va Lizzie? S'inquiéta Taylor en la voyant pleurer.

- J'aime pas quand Maman et Papa se disputent! Sanglota l'enfant. Et puis j'étais toute seule, toi et Logan vous étiez pas là! Et j'ai faim, j'ai pas mangé! Maman a dit que je devais attendre et elle et Papa on continuer de se crier dessus sans faire attention à moi!

- Désolé de t'avoir laissé toute seule Lizzie, je te promets je vais m'occuper de toi. On va aller prendre un petit déjeuner et Miranda et moi on va s'occuper de toi, promit. Aller pleure plus, tu es trop mignonne pour pleurer!

- Miranda? Vous êtes de nouveau amoureux? S'enthousiasma soudainement l'enfant.

- Oui.

- C'est cool! Miranda elle est belle et elle est gentille. Et elle t'aime! Et puis y'a les bébés. Tu vas la marier avec toi? Demanda soudainement Lizzie.

- Tu veux dire _"Est-ce que je vais me marier avec Miranda?"_, rigola son frère amusé par les mots qu'elle avait employé pour poser la question. Ce n'est pas prévu mais un jour je vais lui demander. Parce que Miranda est trop belle et trop gentille comme tu dis.

- Mais Mimi elle dira quoi?

- Je ne sais pas, lui confia sincèrement on frère. Soit oui, soit non.

- Mais t'aimerais bien qu'elle dise oui, comprit Lizzie.

- Bah oui, je l'aime Miranda! Evidemment que j'aimerai qu'elle dise oui.

- Et Logan, tu crois qu'il va se marier avec Nina? Continua sa sœur. Parce que Nina aussi elle est belle et gentille. Et Logan l'aime et Nina aussi.

- Je crois qu'un jour il lui demander. Et non je ne sais pas ce que Nina répondra! S'exclama Taylor amusé par les questions de sa sœur en prévoyant la prochaine question de la petite.

- Donc si toi tu te maries avec Miranda et que Logan se marie avec Nina ça veut dire que moi je vais me marier avec DJ? S'inquiéta Lizzie. Parce que moi DJ je l'aime pas!

- Non, rigola son frère. Ah Lizzie! Si un jour je me marie avec Mimi et que Logan se marie avec Nina ça ne veut pas dire que toi tu vas te marier avec DJ! Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Et puis DJ à six ans de plus que toi, vous n'avez pas les mêmes intérêts. Et puis tu es trop petite pour penser à te marier!

- Et toi tu devrais y penser, répliqua sa sœur. Parce que Mimi elle est belle, gentille, que tu l'aimes et qu'elle t'aime. Et t'es parfois tellement con que tu devrais lui demander maintenant parce qu'après c'est pas sur qu'elle t'aime encore!

- Sympa, ironisa Taylor.

- Et puis y'a les bébés, tu peux pas être leur Papa si t'es pas marié à leur Maman!

- Si Lizzie. Je suis leur Papa parce que… Oh putain pourquoi j'ai cette conversation avec toi! S'exclama son frère.

- Quoi?

- Je… Mimi c'est mon amoureuse et sans le faire exprès je lui ai mit deux graines dans le ventre, lui expliquait Taylor. Et ces graines c'est les bébés. Ce sont mes graines qui sont allées dans le ventre de Miranda, c'est mes bébés. Tu comprends? Je veux dire ce n'est pas parce que Mimi et moi on n'est pas mariés que je ne suis pas le Papa de mes bébés!

- Oui. Mais alors c'est quoi le mariage? Si c'est pas pour avoir des bébés c'est…

- On est arrivé! Lui dit son frère.

- Mimi est à l'intérieur? Demanda Lizzie alors que son frère lui ouvrait la porte en acquiesçant.»

Et la petite courue dans le Mystic Grill et sauta sur les genoux de Miranda avant de lui dire que son frère voulait se marier avec elle. Evidemment la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à une chose pareille et scuta son petit-ami sans que celui-ci ne comprenne pourquoi puisqu'il ignorait ce que Lizzie avait dit. Ainsi l'enfant avait mal expliqué ce qu'elle avait retenu de sa conversation avec son frère, Taylor lui ne savait pas pourquoi sa petite-amie le regardait comme si elle voulait savoir quelque chose et Miranda elle avait peur qu'il la demande en mariage parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête pour ça. En fait avec le jeune homme ils avaient un pacte; Miranda portait même une bague qui scellait leur marché. Ainsi Taylor lui avait promit qu'un jour il l'épouserait, la bague était leur promesse d'avenir, pas une véritable bague de fiançailles! La promesse qu'un jour il lui en offrirait une de fiançailles, la promesse qu'un jour ils auraient un avenir ensemble, la promesse qu'un jour il allait l'épouser. Pas la promesse qu'il allait l'épouser maintenant. Ils ne pouvaient pas se marier maintenant! Miranda se sentait être encore un bébé (façon de parler), elle ne se sentait pas prête pour le mariage. D'accord elle et Taylor allaient être parents mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se marier. Ce n'était pas une bonne raison. Un jour oui, un jour elle serait prête mais pas maintenant. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle voulait était finir ses études et être une bonne Maman. Maintenant elle devait finir ses études et se concentrer sur ses bébés. Elle ne pouvait pas se marier maintenant. Ce serait une véritable catastrophe s'ils se mariaient maintenant. Miranda savait pertinemment qu'elle était prête pour devenir mère – en même temps elle n'avait pas trop le choix! – et elle savait très bien que Taylor n'était pas prêt pour ça. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal avec la paternité alors le mariage! Non Miranda était consciente que Taylor et elle n'étaient pas prêt. Un jour oui ils le serraient mais pas maintenant. Mais un jour oui. Un jour ils pourraient en parler, un jour ils pourraient peut-être franchir le cap. Oui Miranda comptait un jour épouser Taylor mais pas maintenant. Elle n'était pas prête. Ainsi les paroles de Lizzie l'avaient un brin effrayées mais une fois que la fillette avait expliqué à son frère ce qu'elle avait dit, Taylor rassura Miranda sur le fait qu'il ne la demanderait en mariage que le jour où ils seront prêts. Et surement pas parce qu'ils font être parents! Ensuite tous les deux avaient du expliquer à l'enfant ce que le mariage signifiaient. Ils avaient souligné que oui ils s'aimaient mais qu'il fallait bien plus pour se marier. Il fallait être prêt – ils ne l'étaient pas – et puis il fallait être adultes et ils ne l'étaient pas. Et Lizzie semblait avoir comprit. Mais la fillette était déçue, elle voulait marier ses grands-frères! Les jumelles, marieuses professionnel, avaient déteint sur elle comme le souligna Miranda en rigolant. Et puis une fois que l'enfant eu dévoré son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Amanda – Sheila, Amanda et Lizzie étaient _"meilleures amies pour la vie"_, donc quand Amanda avait vu Lizzie elle s'était de nouveau installé à la table de Miranda et Taylor – les deux fillettes voulurent aller au cinéma. Et les adolescents les emmenèrent donc au cinéma voir un dessin animé en 3D.

Il avait fallut quelques minutes à Elena pour se lever et aller chercher ses clés de voiture. Elle était sous le choc de ce que son fils et son neveu avaient fait. Elle avait peur pour eux, peur pour toute sa famille. Elena savait à quel point ce sort pouvait être dangereux et elle savait qu'un bon nombre de personnes en avait après elle ou après Damon. Son mari n'avait pas toujours été posé et elle était un double Petrova. Beaucoup de personnes voulaient les tuer et Elena était paniquée à l'idée qu'une de ces personnes soit de retour. Entre Giuseppe qui voulaient les tuer Damon et elle et enlever les enfants, Klaus qui en avait après elle et qui serait prêt à tout pour créer son armée d'hybrides et une flopée d'autres vampires, elle était servie question _"dangers"._ Alors il lui avait fallut plusieurs minutes pour se poser, réaliser la potentielle gravité de la situation et se lever pour aller chez Bonnie. La sorcière ne pensait pas qu'Elena viendrait lui parler de ce sort qu'elle avait presque oublié. Elle pensait plutôt qu'Elena lui parlerait de Caroline. De leur dispute de la veille. Mais non, il semblait que _"les minus" _aient encore fait une bêtise, cette fois avec la magie. Alors Bonnie sortie vite ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire un sort, le sort qui lui permettrait de savoir qui avait été ramené – humains, vampires, loups garous… - et pour se faire en plus de tout ce qu'elle avait sorti, la sorcière avait besoin de sang. Celui de DJ puisqu'il avait les mêmes origines que SJ qui avait lu la formule. Cependant Elena refusait que sa belle-sœur ouvre la main de son fils; elle voulait donner de son sang, elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on fasse mal à son bébé. Or Bonnie lui expliqua que si les résurrections avaient un lien avec les Salvatore, elle ne pourrait pas le savoir avec le sien, elle saurait juste si ces résurrections avaient un lien avec les Petrova. Alors le petit garçon se tourna vers sa mère en lui disant que ça irait et tendit sa main à sa Tante. Un fois que Bonnie eu le sang, DJ – dont la plaie de l'enfant se referma puisqu'il portait sa bague – monta à l'étage jouer avec sa cousine et veiller sur son cousin.

«Alors? S'impatienta Elena en voyant son amie faire une drôle de tête. Bonnie?

- Deux humains, répondit la sorcière. Et… des créatures surnaturelles.

- Qui? Cria Elena.

- C'est puissant Elena. Il y a quatre créatures surnaturelles et elles sont puissantes! Confia Bonne inquiété, paniquée, horrifiée même. Il y a en une, c'est une sorcière. Une Bennett, je sens un lien puissant entre elle et moi. Mais les autres… L'un je peux te certifier que c'est un vampire, un puissant vampire. Les deux autres… Le premier, je ne sais pas trop, c'est surnaturel mais c'est le brouillard. L'autre… c'est un mélange… c'est puissant… C'est Klaus! Souffla-t-elle en essayant de masquer ses émotions. Elena ça va aller? S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant son amie toute pâle.

- C'est impossible. Ce sont des enfants, ils n'ont pas pu faire ça!

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait? S'inquiéta DJ.

- Rien, murmura sa mère anxieuse. Tu n'y es pour rien mon bébé. Il faut… Je dois rentrer à la maison. Dire aux enfants de rentrer et parler à Damon. Oh mon dieu il va devenir dingue! Je vais rien lui dire! DJ tu ne dis pas à Papa ce que tu as fait comme bêtise. Bonnie, toi et moi on gère la situation, Damon ne doit rien savoir! Sinon… Il va s'énerver, il va se croire inutile et il est capable de vouloir redevenir vampire et de faire un truc dingue!

- On a ramené des Originels, comprit DJ effrayé. Je suis désolé Maman, je voulais pas…

- Je sais mon cœur, tu n'y es pour rien, lui assura Elena en le prenant dans ses bras. Aller arrête de pleurer, tout ira bien mon poussin.

- Elena tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de ne rien dire à Damon? Quand il le saura…

- Il ne saura rien. Et je t'interdis de le dire à qui que ce soit! Gronda Elena. Je ne veux pas que mon mari se mette en danger, je ne veux pas le perdre. Je vais retrouver les humains qui sont revenus, savoir qui ils sont, je vais retrouver ton ancêtre, l'installer quelque part, je te dirais où. Je vais savoir qui est _"ce brouillard"_ et je vais découvrir quel Originel est revenu. De toute façon ils en veulent tous à Klaus alors…

- Non tu ne vas pas faire de marché avec eux Elena!

- Si!

- Elena!

- Je vais tout faire pour protéger ma famille Bonnie! Tu peux comprendre ça! J'ai perdu des personnes auxquelles je tenais, je ne veux pas que ça recommence! Je ne le supporterais pas. Maintenant Bonnie tu as le choix, soit tu m'aides, soit je me débrouille toute seule.

- Je t'aide mais…

- Pas de mais! Je t'appelle quand j'ai du nouveau! Cria Elena en sortant de la maison.»

Au cimetière de Mystic Falls, là même où des siècles plus tôt elle avait été tué, un femme se réveilla. Il lui avait fallut plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre qu'elle avait ressuscité et de chercher à en savoir plus. Ainsi elle utilisa la magie pour savoir qui l'avait ramené – il semblait que cette personne ait un lien avec les Petrova mais le sort qu'elle avait lancé ne lui permettait pas d'en savoir plus – mais elle pu en découvrir plus sur sa résurrection et savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule revenante. Alors elle lança un autre sort tout aussi puissant pour savoir qui était de retour et quand elle le découvrit, elle chercha le moyen d'éliminer Niklaus avant que celui-ci ne décide de faire un massacre. S'il n'avait pas déjà commencé.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous d'Amanda qui fait une leçon de morale à Taylor? Et du fait qu'elle aime se faire bien voir par Damon? Et Lizzie qui appelle son frère parce que ses parents se disputent violement? Et votre avis sur le petit interrogatoire qu'elle fait passer à son frère? Que pensez-vous aussi de la leçon du jour des jumelles? Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Elena et du fait qu'elle veut gérer la situation seule? Sinon des théories sur les retours? Quelle Bennett peut-être de retour? Qui est la/le puissant vampire? Qui est la créature surnaturelle que Bonnie n'arrive pas à identifier (= le brouillard)? Qui peut-être la mystérieuse personne du dernier paragraphe? Et qui sont les deux humains? N'oubliez pas que c'est SJ qui a lu la formule pas DJ, ça peut vous aider dans vos théories. Parce que je les attends avec une très grande impatience et même si ces théories sont farfelues! **

**Voilà la suite le plus vite possible, je la réécris. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	73. Chapitre 72

**Désolée, je poste le 72****ème**** chapitre tout vrai et réécrit mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, je le ferrais la semaine prochaine quand je publierai la suite qui elle aussi sera composé de flashbacks (qui comme toujours sont en italique) mais plus orientés sur Caroline. Dans ce chapitre on replonge dans le passé, avant le début de la fic mais il n'y a pas toutes les réponses sur la question des retours. En tout cas merci à Virginie & Helene pour vos reviews.**

**Maintenant je vous laisse toutes & tous découvrir ce long 72****ème**** chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 72<strong>

En conduisant jusqu'à chez elle, Elena réfléchissait tandis que Bonnie lui envoyait un texto pour la prévenir que le sort de détection avait remarqué qu'un autre vampire – moins puissant que le premier (qui semblait être un Originel) – avait été ramené (et lui expliqua que si le sort avait mit longtemps à le détecter c'est parce que ce vampire n'est pas à Mystic Falls mais aux environs de New-York). Seulement les vampires Elena s'en fichait, elle n'en avait pas vraiment peur. Celui qui la terrorisait était Klaus. Avec le retour de l'hybride, elle savait qu'elle devait mettre ses enfants en sécurité mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir avec eux. Elle était Elena Salvatore, des personnes la connaissaient, elle était le double Petrova, des créatures surnaturelles la reconnaitraient. Si elle partait avec ses enfants, elle les mettrait en danger. Idem si par miracle elle convainquait son époux de partir avec eux sans faire d'histoire. Elle et Damon mettraient leurs enfants en danger! Cependant Elena avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas laissé ses enfants partir seuls. Ce serait de la folie! Alors elle conduisit jusqu'à la sortie de la ville et alla chez John. Parce qu'il la comprendrait. Parce qu'il était la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider. Il la comprendrait. De plus c'était probablement le seul Gilbert qui l'écouterait sans rien dire. Et il était le seul en qui elle avait suffisamment confiance pour confier ses enfants. Sans oublier qu'elle savait qu'il accepterait de faire des choses plus ou moins légales pour les protéger. Elena savait qu'il accepterait de partir avec les enfants et d'utiliser des fausses identités pour que Klaus ne les retrouve pas. Parce que John était le seul Gilbert qui était capable de s'accommoder des choses et qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à commettre des actes immoraux s'ils étaient justes. Et il était juste que les enfants d'Elena soient en sécurité. Alors évidemment quand sa fille lui expliqua la situation en lui demandant d'emmener ses enfants loin de Mystic Falls, John accepta même si l'idée de laisser Elena seule à Mystic Falls ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait accepté parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait et que de toute façon s'il refusait ça ne la ferrait pas changer d'avis. Alors il avait dit oui. Avec le temps, il avait apprit à ne pas discuter avec elle et à accepter ses décisions. Alors John Gilbert fit ce qu'Elena lui avait demandé et récupéra tous les enfants - qui avaient tous posé un tas de questions quand leur oncle était venu les cherché plus que tendu – et prit la route direction le sud sans savoir où il allait exactement. Il lui avait fallut une heure pour trouver les enfants. Les jumelles étaient avec Stella et les jumeaux au Mystic Grill, Miranda était au cinéma avec Taylor, Lizzie et Amanda – John avait sommairement expliqué la situation à Marie qui avait exigé que sa fille parte avec eux et quand il ordonna à Miranda de monter dans la voiture, l'instinct de la jeune fille lui indiqua que quelque chose de grave se passait et elle imposa son petit-ami et la sœur de celui-ci. Nina et Logan eux se baladaient dans les ries de Richmond – la jeune fille fit comme sa sœur et imposa aussi son petit-ami – tandis que ses frères étaient au centre commerciale de la ville. Quand à Nicolas, Jenny, Léa, Ethan et Chris et bien ils partiraient de leur côté avec DJ qui refusait de quitter Mystic Falls sans avoir vu son cousin. Tous les enfants allaient partir. Elena le réalisait. Il ne lui restait plus que DJ à la maison et DJ attendait que son cousin passe puis que ses ainés viennent le récupérer et ensuite il ne lui resterait plus aucun enfant dans son immense maison qui deviendrait tristement vide et sans vie. Quand à expliquer à Damon le départ de leurs douze enfants… Elena cogitait encore. Elle ignorait comment dire à son époux que leurs douze enfants ont quitté la maison sans le rendre soupçonneux. S'il ne les voyait pas, Damon poserait des questions jusqu'à obtenir des réponses. Il deviendrait complètement fou de ne pas savoir où sont leurs enfants. Pourtant Elena n'avait pas pu faire autrement, elle devait mettre ses enfants en sécurité. Même si ses bébés lui manquaient déjà énormément. D'instinct Elena était allée dans la chambre de ses derniers nés et y pleura en serrant très fort une des peluches de Melinda. Elle était terrifiée par ce qui allait se passer. Elle n'avait plus eu peur comme ça depuis des années. Depuis la dernière fois où Klaus se baladait en ville et était tout puissant. Cette période avait été la pire qu'elle avait vécu. La pire que Mystic Falls avait vécue. Cette période sombre était un chaos sans nom!

_Six mois. Six mois que Stefan avait fait ce stupide pacte avec Klaus et depuis six mois à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les journaux ou regardait les informations, Elena découvrait les massacres orchestrés par son ancien petit-ami. C'était insupportable. La situation était insupportable! En six mois tout avait changé. Stefan n'était plus "l'ami des animaux" comme disait Damon, il était "le Ripper", un vampire fou, capable des pires atrocités, un vampire qui n'a plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même. Et il était avec Klaus, l'hybride surpuissant et sans cœur encore plus incontrôlable que lui. L'hybride surpuissant et incontrôlable qui semait le chaos à Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls qui était le terrain de bataille des Originels. En effet quelques semaines après le sacrifice, l'hybride avait eu besoin de sa sœur, Rebekah, et l'avait donc fait sortir de son cercueil. Cependant la jeune femme était du genre à avoir la rancune tenace, elle avait donc libéré ses frères dans le dos de son frère et maintenant Klaus, Rebekah, Kol et Finn se livraient à leur règlement de comptes au milieu du square de la ville. Seul Elijah ne semblait pas se prêter aux enfantillages des ses frères et de sa sœur et essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de les calmer. En vain. Tous voulaient se venger de Klaus – surtout qu'entre-temps ils avaient découvert qu'il avait tué leur mère – et tous les coups étaient permis, qu'importent les dégâts occasionnés. Elijah lui aussi voulait se venger mais n'avait pas envie d'attirer l'attention, voilà pourquoi il essayait de raisonner les deux parties, mais tout le monde sait qu'on ne peut raisonner Nicklaus Mikaelson! Quand aux autres… Et bien leur mère avait été tué par leur frère qui les avaient "dagué", ils n'avaient aucune envie de lâcher l'affaire. Alors les Originels transformaient chaque jour de pauvres innocents en vampires, Klaus créait de plus en plus d'hybrides faisant de Mystic Falls un chaos dans nom. Et cette guerre fraternelle prenait de l'ampleur puisque certains membres du Conseil des Fondateurs n'écoutaient plus ce que Damon disait – Damon leur répétait chaque jours "barrez-vous et surtout ne provoquez aucun Originels" – et avait depuis quelques semaines décidé de se débarrasser eux mêmes des vampires n'obtenant que de se faire tuer. Oui depuis six mois Mystic Falls était en guerre. Une guerre qui ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur chaque jour. Et au milieu de tout ce sang et de toute cette violence, les pauvres habitants fuyaient un peu plus chaque jours. Seuls certains, les plus courageux ou les plus stupides, tout dépendait du point de vu, restaient. Parmi eux, Bonnie Bennett qui essayait tant bien que mal de protéger la ville, Matthew Donovan qui refusait de quitter ses amis et les aidaient du mieux qu'il pouvait, Alaric Saltzman qui veillait sur les Gilbert et qui faisait partager ses connaissances de chasseur, Jeremy Gilbert dont les pouvoirs de médium étaient devenus précieux, Caroline Forbes qui était déprimée par sa rupture avec Tyler Lockwood – Tyler qui a été forcé de quitté la ville à cause de Klaus qui le menaçait – et Elena Gilbert et Damon Salvatore qui dans leur petite bulle essayent de ramener Stefan Salvatore à la raison. Mais plus le temps passait, plus tout le monde désespérait. Damon se fichait de sauver oui ou non Mystic Falls, ce qui l'intéressait était de garder Elena à l'écart de Klaus qui avait récemment découvert qu'elle n'était pas morte; tout ce qui l'intéressait était de la garder en vie et de ramener son frère à la raison. Les dommages collatéraux… le vampire le reconnaissait lui-même sans aucun scrupule, il s'en fichait royalement. Mais la jeune femme elle voulait sauver sa ville natale, voilà pourquoi ils n'étaient toujours pas partis. Parce qu'Elena ne désespérait pas de retrouver SON Mystic Falls. Et tout le monde savait qu'Elena Gilbert était têtue. Plusieurs fois Damon lui avait dit de partir, il lui avait promit qu'il reviendrait parler avec Stefan, qu'il le raisonnerait. Il lui répétait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de rester à Mystic Falls mais la jeune femme ne voulait rien entendre. Bien sur il avait été tenté de l'emmener de force mais il prévoyait déjà la crise! Qui sait comment Elena réagirait dans ces circonstances? Le vampire le savait, s'il faisait ça, Elena serait capable de tout. Alors Damon préférait jouer la carte prudence. Même si une nouvelle fois il essayait de lui faire entendre raison se disputant un énième fois avec elle. _

_«Damon j'ai dit non! Cria Elena catégorique. Maintenant on s'entraine oui ou non? _

_- Oui, bougonna le ténébreux vampire. À moins que tu ne veux plus apprendre à tuer mes semblables?_

_- Tu sais très bien que si! Grogna la jeune femme. _

_- Mais promets moi de ne pas me tuer! Plaisanta Damon pour la détendre en souriant avec son sourire familier qui faisait chavirer le cœur d'Elena. _

_- J'ai envie de te tuer tous les jours!_

_- C'est méchant ça! Fit mine de se vexer le vampire. Je vais pleurer._

_- Désolée mais tu ne m'apitoies pas du tout Salvatore! _

_- Attention à ce que tu dis Gilbert! Fit-t-il mine de la menacer avant de prendre un air sérieux. Elena, tu devrais penser à…_

_- Non. Je ne veux pas partir! Mes amis sont ici. Ma famille. Même si je partais… Bonnie doit rester ici. Jeremy, mon petit frère qui est la seule famille qu'il me reste, restera avec elle. Et toute ma famille est enterrée ici Damon. Mes parents, Jenna, John. Tout me rattache à Mystic Falls Damon. Toi aussi. Si je partais… Tu reviendrais pour Stefan et moi j'aurais peur que tu ne me reviennes pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, je reste ici. Je protégerai ma ville, ma famille, mes amis. Toi._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé Elena._

_- Si, le contredit la jeune femme. De toi-même. Je sais que cette situation te rend dingue et… je sais que tu es là parce que… Parce que j'y suis. Je sais que tu voudrais être loin mais que tu es ici à cause de moi. Et je sais aussi que ça te fait souffrir._

_- Tu n'es pas mon psy! Grogna le vampire. _

_- Tu n'as pas de psy Damon! Lui rappela-t-elle sur un ton léger. Mais tu as des amis._

_- Je n'ai pas d'amis!_

_- Et moi? S'indigna Elena. _

_- Toi tu es… Tu n'es pas une amie Elena… Toi et moi on le sait.»_

_ Ses derniers temps, Elena Gilbert et Damon Salvatore s'étaient rapprochés. Dangereusement rapprochés. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Bien sur ils se disputaient – avec eux c'était devenue une habitude – mais il avait une complicité… un quelque chose qui de jour en jour prenait de l'ampleur. Le vampire était fou amoureux de la jeune humaine, ce n'était pas un secret, tout le monde le savait, en revanche Elena… Elena était attirée par Damon. Et attirée est un faible mot! La jeune femme était amoureuse de lui. Pourtant elle se retenait de franchir le cap et tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se contrôler. Pour plusieurs raisons. Par rapport à Stefan, parce qu'il n'était pas lui-même et qu'il ne méritait pas de découvrir son ex dans les bras de son frère. Pour ne pas être une nouvelle Katherine et faire souffrir les deux frères, raviver leurs vieilles rancunes. Et pour ne pas souffrir dans les bras du Bad-boy de la ville. Pourtant chaque jour c'était de plus en plus difficile. Damon et elle passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble; Elena avait l'impression de le redécouvrir un peu plus chaque jour. Tous les jours il lui montrait à quel point il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas intentionnel mais dans chacune des paroles du vampire, dans chacun de ses gestes, la jeune femme le voyait. Et elle tombait encore plus amoureuse de lui. Ce qui était assez délicat quand elle s'entrainait au combat avec lui et qu'il la mettait K.O parterre comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Elena était coincée sous le vampire qui semblait apprécier la proximité de leurs corps et voir les lèvres de Damon si près des siennes était une véritable tentation pour la jeune femme. Elle avait beau y résister, Damon le savait. Il l'avait vu, son expression l'avait trahi toute seule. Elena fixait les lèvres du vampire avec luxure et se pinça les siennes en guise d'envie. Damon Salvatore avait de l'expérience avec les femmes et il savait qu'Elena le voulait. Et comme il était du genre impulsif, il ne se contrôla pas et l'embrassa passionnément. Et la jeune femme répondit à son baiser._

…

_ La situation était devenue plus qu'apocalyptique à Mystic Falls. Cependant malgré la noirceur des rues de la petite ville de Virginie, l'amour égaillait la vie du peu d'habitants qui y étaient restés. Bonnie aimait tellement Jeremy qu'elle avait trouvé la force de mettre sa jalousie de côté – le jeune homme voyait les fantômes de ses ex! – Caroline était "partie chercher Tyler" et Elena et Damon étaient secrètement ensemble et vivaient la grande passion. Cependant aucun d'eux n'en oubliait la mission principale: éliminer les Originels. Spécialement Klaus. Et la sorcière cherchait toujours un moyen de le faire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment éliminer une personne invincible comme Klaus mais elle savait qu'elle devait le découvrir. Pour ses amis et par respect pour Jenna et toutes les victimes de l'hybride. Alors la sorcière ne dormait plus beaucoup et passait tout son temps à faire des recherches dans ses grimoires. En vain. Tout le monde commençait à désespérer, ça faisait un an que tout cela durait et personne ne trouvait le moyen de régler le problème. Finalement à la plus grande surprise de tous et sous la méfiance de Damon, tout venu d'Elijah. L'Originel était venu les voir et leur expliqua qu'il n'arrivait pas et n'arriverait jamais à calmer ses frères et sœurs, qu'ils étaient tous incontrôlables. Tous pensaient à se venger et à tuer et Elijah savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Ainsi il était prêt à se sacrifier et surtout à les sacrifier. Parce que son sens moral l'avait emporté sur tout le reste. Ainsi Bonnie utilisa le lien de sang qu'on les frères et sœurs et du attendre plus de trois mois pour que les cendres de chênes blanc forment un pieu à l'aide du sang du double Petrova. C'étaient deux très puissants et anciens sorts que l'Originel avait apportés avec lui et qui devaient être jeté par une sorcière suffisamment puissante. Au début la jeune Bennett n'était pas sûre d'elle mais ça avait fonctionné. Les Originels avaient bien été liés entre eux et le pieu était solide. Le pieu qui les avait tous tué quand Bonnie l'avait planté dans le cœur d'Elijah. _

Elena Salvatore se souvenait très bien de cette période. Elle découvrait l'amour tel que tout le monde devrait le connaître au milieu de l'apocalypse. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier cette période. Durant _"La guerre des Originels"_, elle était passé par toutes les émotions possibles inimaginables. Joie, tristesse, inquiétude, désespoir, espoir et bien d'autres. Et entre ce qu'elle avait vécu personnellement et ce qu'elle avait vécu avec ses amis, elle ne savait pas ce qui avait été le plus fort. Avec ses amis, elle avait vaincu les Originels. Elle avait survécu à leur guerre fraternelle! Côté personnel, elle était tombée amoureuse de Damon. À cette époque tout était sombre et tout ce qu'Elena voulait était le bonheur. Le bonheur avec son vampire. Et elle était prête à tout pour cela. Quitte à mettre sa vie en danger pour réaliser ses rêves.

_ Ça faisait trois mois qu'Elena était officieusement avec Damon et la jeune femme savait qu'il était l'amour de sa vie. Elle en était sûre et certaine. Elle n'avait jamais aimé et été aimé de cette manière. Elle n'avait jamais été emportée ainsi par l'amour. Elle n'avait jamais connu un tel bonheur et tout ce qu'elle voulait était le faire perdurer. Elle voulait que Damon sache à quel point elle l'aimait et elle voulait réaliser ses rêves. Avec Damon. C'est ainsi qu'un matin où elle aidait Bonnie dans ses recherches, Elena s'était laissée distraire par un grimoire sur les vampires et avait découvert un sort. Un sort qu'elle força son amie à lancer qu'importent les conséquences. Elena se fichait bien que le sort soit inconnu, n'ait jamais été utilisé, soit ancien et d'une puissance assez importante, elle voulait juste que son amie le lance. Ce mystérieux et puissant sort qui tenait tant à cœur à la jeune femme était un sortilège qui permettait à un vampire d'avoir un enfant. Et avoir un enfant était le rêve de la jeune femme. Enfin avoir un enfant avec Damon. En découvrant ce sort, Elena savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance. C'était comme si le destin lui donnait la permission d'être mère. Qui plus est dans ce moment de noirceur indescriptible, Elena savait que ce bébé ne pourrait apporter que bonheur. Et la jeune femme en avait désespérément de besoin. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose qui lui apporte du bonheur, qui représente de l'espoir. Quelque chose qui la lierait éternellement à l'amour de sa vie. Elle voulait du bonheur dans sa vie et elle voulait montrer à son vampire bien aimé à quel point elle l'aimait en lui donnant l'impossible. Un bébé. Leur bébé. Ainsi elle avait harcelé Bonnie et avait fini par la faire céder. Cependant elle n'avait parlé de son projet à personne d'autre. Parce que la sorcière lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était qu'humaine et que si jamais par miracle elle tombait enceinte, le bébé serait à moitié vampire. Bonnie n'était pas sûre que le corps d'Elena puisse supporter une telle grossesse. Voilà pourquoi Elena avait tue son projet: parce que s'il se concrétisait elle savait que ce serait dangereux. Et ce projet s'était concrétisé. Le sort avait fonctionné. Elena avait été enceinte… dix jours. À l'instant où elle l'avait comprit, elle avait voulu appeler Damon et tout lui dire mais celui-ci était coincé à Atlanta à la recherche informations. Alors elle avait décidé d'attendre qu'il revienne. Et quand elle avait perdu son bébé, elle était soulagée que Damon n'ait pas su. Parce que si ça l'avait dévastée elle, alors Damon… Elena savait très bien que Damon culpabiliserait, qu'il penserait que c'était de sa faute parce qu'il était vampire et la jeune femme était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il la quitte pour qu'elle puisse avoir un enfant. Mais Elena Gilbert ne voulait pas d'un quelconque enfant, elle voulait celui de Damon Salvatore. Cependant après sa fausse-couche, la jeune femme avait tellement été éprouvée émotionnellement qu'elle avait forcé Bonnie – et Jeremy puisque celui-ci l'avait découvert avec l'aide de ses fantômes – à ne plus jamais en reparler. Elle avait tellement été bouleversée, qu'elle ne croyait plus en ses chances. Si un puissant sort ne lui avait pas permis d'avoir un enfant alors jamais elle ne pourrait en avoir. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'Elena tira un trait sur son désir de maternité._

C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'Elena repensait à sa fausse-couche. Depuis tant d'années elle s'était évertuée à ne plus jamais ne serait-ce qu'y songer. Ça avait été trop douloureux. Bien sur d'une certaine manière ça l'avait encore plus rapprochée de Damon; après ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle avait cherché de l'amour et du réconfort dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime mais ça avait tout rendu plus difficile. Ça avait rendu difficile sa rupture avec lui, ça avait rendu difficile de lui pardonner et ça rendait encore plus difficile de se séparer des ses enfants comme elle venait de le faire. Sa fausse-couche était son secret à elle – les deux seules personnes qui étaient au courant ne diraient jamais rien – et jamais Elena n'aurait la force d'en parler. C'était sa blessure secrète. À l'époque ça a été vraiment douloureux; c'est une des expériences les plus douloureuses qu'elle ait vécu. Et vu le traumatisme que ça a été pour elle, elle n'avait nullement envie qu'une de ses filles ou sa belle-fille passe par là à cause du surnaturel. À Mystic Falls, ses enfants étaient en danger et Elena ne le supportait pas. Elle voulait les savoir en sécurité, elle ne voulait les mettre en danger et prendre le risque que Léa, Miranda ou Jenny ne vive ce qu'elle avait vécu. Bien sur son cas était particulier, son corps n'avait pas été assez fort pour supporter cette grossesse mais même si son cas était différent, le traumatisme serait le même. Elena se souvenait de l'état dans lequel elle était quand Bonnie l'a ramené chez elle.

_La sorcière avait géré du mieux qu'elle pouvait la fausse-couche qu'avait faite Elena. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, Bonnie était avait elle quand les douleurs l'ont prise. Evidemment Elena avait paniqué; les deux amies savaient très bien ce qui se passaient et la jeune Bennett avait préféré endormir son amie le temps que "ça se passe". Ensuite elle l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Jusqu'au petit matin où Elena s'est réveillée et a pleuré pendant trois jours. C'était vraiment horrible pour Elena qui suite à ça pensait qu'elle n'aurait jamais de chance d'être mère – après tout si un puissant sortilège ne fonctionnait pas alors rien ne fonctionnerait – et qui tira un trait sur son désir inaccessible de maternité. Cependant sa "résolution" si l'on peut qualifier les choses ainsi, ne rendait pas les choses plus facile à accepter et ne l'empêchait pas de pleurer encore et encore sans que son amie ne sache quoi faire. La sorcière ne savait vraiment mais alors vraiment plus quoi faire du tout pour la consoler. Surtout qu'Alaric commençait à s'inquiéter de la disparition d'Elena et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Si Bonnie disait que la jeune femme était chez elle, Ric poserait des questions et elle serait obligée de lui parler de ce qui c'était passé. Or Bonnie savait très bien qu'Elena ne voulait pas en parler. Alors elle faisait l'ignorante. Jusqu'au quatrième jour où Elena, la mine horrible et complètement abattue, décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Parce que Jeremy et Alaric devaient s'inquiéter et parce que Damon rentrerait dans quelques jours et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé. Alors elle se maquilla, souria à son amie qui la raccompagna chez elle en ayant pour mission de ne plus jamais en reparler. Or Jeremy était au courant. Bonnie n'avait rien dit à son petit ami mais celui-ci voyait les fantômes et son ex petite-amie – inutile de décrire la tête qu'a faite Bonnie quand elle en entendu le jeune homme prononcé le non d'Anna – qui le lui avait dit. Ainsi le cadet des Gilbert avait hurlé sur sa petite-amie qu'elle avait été irresponsable d'avoir lancé ce sort et de faire subir tout ça à sa sœur avant de lui claquer la porte au nez pour monter s'occuper d'Elena qui pleurait de nouveau. Elena qui fit promettre à son petit-frère de ne parler de ça à personne et de ne plus jamais lui en parler à elle. Et chez les Gilbert une promesse était une promesse. _

Repenser à des choses douloureuses, savoir ses enfants presque tous loin d'elle était vraiment déchirant pour elle qui serrait le doudou de sa petite dernière fort contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses bébés lui manquaient. Avec ce qu'elle avait vécu, Elena appréciait encore plus la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir ses enfants. Et avec ce qu'elle avait vécu à la naissance de Miranda – ce qu'elle qualifiait de pire cauchemar – elle savait très bien qu'il lui serait insupportable de perdre un de ses enfants ou qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Alors elle les avait éloigné de Mystic Falls, même si les éloigner de Mystic Falls signifiait les éloigner d'elle. D'elle et de Damon. Elena savait que même si sa décision était douloureuse, elle avait prise la bonne. Elle avait besoin de savoir ses bébés en sécurité. Cependant ils lui manquaient déjà terriblement. Ce sont ses bébés, les personnes les plus précieuses qu'elle avait dans sa vie, s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, Elena en était consciente, elle en mourrait. Elle mourrait pour eux. Il était sa vie, son univers et sans eux, elle était brisé. Elle devenait morte. Alors elle les avait éloigné de Mystic Falls où ils étaient en danger. Elle protégeait ses enfants qu'importe le prix à payer pour elle. Sans oublier qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants connaissent la période sinistre qu'elle avait connue lorsque les Originels se battaient entre eux dans les rues de la ville. Non Elena savait que même si sa décision était douloureuse elle avait prise la bonne. Loin de Mystic Falls, ses bébés étaient en sécurité. Cependant ça ne rendait pas les choses faciles et ça ne l'empêchait pas de pleurer. Elena pleurait toute les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce que son fils ne vienne la rejoindre et ne la console en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Évidemment Elena n'allait pas lui parler de son passé ou d'à quel point le chaos régnait quand les Originels étaient parmi eux – Bonnie était sûre que le vampire puissant était l'un d'eux, elle avait affiné ses recherches et l'avait certifié à son amie – elle se contenta de dire à son fils que ses autres enfants lui manquait et qu'elle ignorait comment aborder le sujet de leur départ avec Damon qui poserait des questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Parce qu'elle s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir que Damon soit au courant de la bêtise de leur fils et de leur neveu. Seulement DJ avait peur pour sa mère. Il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se mettre en danger et sa Maman s'était sacrée, alors après avoir réconforté sa mère et l'avoir calmée du mieux qu'il pouvait, le garçon descendit au rez-de-chaussée quand il entendit son père arriver. Ce n'était pas parce que sa mère voulait avoir des secrets si graves pour son père que lui le voulait. DJ n'avait jamais prévu de mentir ou de _"taire ce qui se passe" _à Damon. Il avait dés le début voulu tout dire à son père et il comptait bien le faire. Voilà pourquoi le garçon n'avait pas voulu partir avec John et avait prétexté vouloir voir SJ. Parce qu'en réalité il voulait tout dire à son père. Parce qu'il avait peur pour sa mère. Ainsi le garçon descendit en bas et se jeta dans les bras de Damon en lui disant que lui et SJ avaient fait une grosse bêtise devant un Damon qui commença à tout brisé une fois que le garçon ait avoué qu'à cause de lui et de son cousin, Klaus était de retour.

Katerina Salvatore avait passé une excellente journée avec son professeur de Littérature. Elle lui avait raconté toutes les histoires locales, l'avait emmené à _"la maison des sorcières"_, aux ruines de Fell Church, aux chutes en dehors de la ville… Bref tout en faisant un peu plus connaissance elle lui avait découvrir un autre Mystic Falls. Le Mystic Falls des natifs. Et tous les deux avaient plutôt bien rigolé, il fallait l'avouer. Katy trouvait cet homme passionnant et Sean la trouvait épatante. Elle était différente. La vision des choses qu'avait Katerina était très surprenante. Tout à fait unique. Comme elle. Et c'est cela qui plaisait au professeur. Katy avait une personnalité forte et peu atypique. Sans oublier qu'elle était plus mature et plus réfléchis que les autres filles de son âge. Que certaines femmes adultes. Ainsi le professeur se laissait de plus en plus séduire par la jeune fille qui l'avait convaincu de venir prendre un verre chez elle puisqu'ils étaient rentrés plus tôt que prévu – il n'était que seize heures – et que ses parents et son frère ne rentreraient pas avant les environ minuit. Seulement quand ils arrivèrent et entrèrent dans la maison ils se trouvèrent face à deux inconnus. Des inconnus qui portaient des vêtements d'une autre époque – Katy ne saurait dire de quand ils dataient – et qui ne parlaient pas anglais. Ils parlaient bulgare. La femme s'était exclamée _"Oh mon dieu!"_ en dévisageant Katy, Katy qui avait reconnu la langue maternelle de sa mère et qui leur avait dés lors demandé qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient chez elle. Et ce qu'ils répondirent glacèrent l'adolescente sur place. Elle avait comprit qu'il s'agissait de ses grands-parents maternels! Enfin c'était ce qu'elle en avait déduit. L'homme avait dit qu'ils s'appelaient Petrova et la femme avait répété plusieurs fois _"Oh mon dieu!"_ avant de murmuré à son époux _"Oh mon dieu! Elle ressemble tellement à Katerina"_ qui est le véritable prénom de Katherine. Katy en avait donc déduit qu'il s'agissait de ses grands-parents maternels et n'avait pas du tout envie d'avoir à faire avec eux – enfin spécialement à son grand-père, sa grand-mère elle n'était qu'une _"bonne femme bien obéissante" _et rien d'autre. Mais son grand-père, Katerina lui en voulait vraiment pour la manière dont il avait traité sa mère. Alors sans hésiter elle appela son père pour qu'il gère la situation. Parce que Stefan savait magner les bombes et parce qu'elle… elle ne garantissait pas de garder son calme. D'ailleurs elle avait laissé le couple dans le salon et était partie dans la cuisine afin d'être sure de se contrôler.

«Qui sont ces gens? Demanda simplement Sean un peu surprit par l'accoutrement des Petrova en suivant la jeune femme à la cuisine.

- Apparemment ce sont mes enfoirés de grands-parents maternels!

- Tes enfoirés… Ok, soupira le professeur qui avait comprit que le sujet était sensible.

- Oui c'est… Ils ont fait beaucoup de mal à mère et… aujourd'hui ils sont là et moi je ne veux pas le voir. Mon père va arriver, il va gérer les choses, moi je ne peux pas. J'ai trop vu le regard triste de ma mère quand j'étais petite sans le comprendre et maintenant que je sais ce qui s'est passé, je ne peux pas! Je t'expliquerai mais pas maintenant. Tu… En attendant que mon père arrive, tu peux rester avec moi? Lui demanda simplement et humblement Katy qui ne se sentait pas de rester seule avec ces inconnus qui avaient souffrir sa Maman. Et oui ça doit être Carnaval en Bulgarie! Plaisanta-t-elle pour "justifié" l'accoutrement du XVème siècle que portaient les Petrova. Alors tu restes?

- Evidemment, sourit Sean. Alors comme ça tu parles bulgare toi? Tu sais que tu es plus que surprenante?

- Ouais je sais. Le Bulgare c'est ma Maman qui me l'a apprit. Et je l'ai apprit à mes cousins et mes cousines! Mon père et mon oncle m'ont apprit l'italien et avec ma grand-mère ils m'ont apprit le français. Oh et je parle aussi l'espagnol! Ma famille parle plusieurs langues et moi je les apprends.

- C'est… waouh!

- Ouais. C'est waouh comme tu dis! Et toi?

- Juste l'anglais et le français. Mais je sais que si je veux apprendre l'italien ou l'espagnol, je t'ai toi! Rigola le jeune homme.

- Ce sera avec plaisir! D'ailleurs tes cours peuvent commencer dés que tu le souhaites. Dés maintenant même! Flirtait la jeune fille.

- Alors toi tu es vraiment… S'interrompit Sean en l'observant avec admiration tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui pour s'y coller.

- Je suis? Minauda-t-elle sensuellement.

- Complètement épatante! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi! Tu es vraiment... Commença-t-il alors qu'elle avait prit le devant et l'embrassait. Incroyable comme fille!

- Je sais, se vanta l'adolescente. Tu sais un côté de moi est ravie de reprendre les cours, je vais pouvoir te mater tous les jours mais… Je vais aussi entendre les autres filles glousser en te voyant et devoir bien me tenir et je déteste bien me tenir!

- Oh Katy! Tu es la seule qui m'intéresse. Les autres filles du lycée ne sont que des lycéennes qui n'ont aucun intérêt pour moi. Enfin aucun intérêt personnel pour moi. Toi tu es une pierre précieuse, une pierre d'exception qui mérite le meilleur. Tu brilles de mille feux et une force dingue se dégage de toi. Tu es vraiment exceptionnelle Katerina Salvatore! Dit-t-il alors qu'elle l'embrassait passionnément touchée par ses paroles. Tu sais que tu me rends complètement fou?

- Je sais, rigola la jeune fille amusée. Et je te tuerais le jour où je me rendrais compte que je te fais plus cet effet!

- Ça je te fais confiance!»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre, il vous plait? Elena qui fait partir ses enfants, bonne ou mauvaise idée? Pensez-vous que les enfants font rester où ils sont ou font en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à John? Sinon que pensez vous de la discussion Damon/Elena et leur **_**"vrai" **_**premier baiser? De la guerre à laquelle se sont livrés les Originel? D'Elijah? Du secret d'Elena? De la décision de DJ de tout dire à Damon? Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour l'instant Damon casse tout mais j'ai parlé de la scène père/fils et elle aura bel et bien lieu, juste avec ce chapitre faisait très très long. Sinon qu'avez vous pensé de Katy? De sa relation avec Sean? De la découverte qu'elle a faite en rentrant chez elle? D'ailleurs comment Katherine réagira quand elle découvrira que ses parents sont de retour?**

**Bref J'ATTENDS VOS AVIS ET VOS THÉORIES AVEC UNE TRÈS, TRÈS GRANDE IMPATIENCE.**

**Bises & à la semaine prochaine.**

**Passez un bon weekend.**

**Amandine.**


	74. Chapitre 73

**Enfin le 73****ème**** chapitre est en ligne! Je réponds aux reviews des deux derniers chapitres avant de vous laisser le découvrir. **

**Virginie: Merci pour tes reviews et je suis ravie que les chapitres t'aient plus. Damon sait la vérité. DJ est allé tout lui dire et Damon s'est énervé et commence à massacrer le rez-de-chaussée de sa maison. Concernant les retours, il reste à découvrir quelle est la sorcière Bennett, qui est "le brouillard", qui est le vampire puissant et qui est l'autre vampire. Mais bon les retours sont éclipsés par ce chapitre orienté sur Caroline. Tu sauras ce qu'elle cache au sujet de Klaus. Voilà tout. Bises & passe un bon weekend. **

**Helene: merci pour ton com' et je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Et oui, pour la Bennett de retour, c'est une de tes hypothèses qui est la bonne. Alors Emily ou Sheila? Sachant qu'Emily a un passé avec Katherine (et aussi Stefan) et Sheila avec Stefan, c'est logique que ce soit une des deux. Mais ce n'est pas une Bennett à la fin du chapitre 71, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Le vampire puissant n'est pas Lexi mais aurait plus un rapport avec les Petrova qu'avec les Salvatore. Et il y a aussi un autre vampire qui a ressuscité mais qui n'est pas à Mystic Falls. Les deux humains ce sont les parents de Kat comme tu l'as constaté dans le chapitre 72. Et Elena veut préserver Damon mais bon DJ a tout dit. Je te donne juste un indice sur la suite, après ce chapitre Klaus va un peu mettre ses doubles au second rang. Cependant ça ne veut pas dire que les Salvatore sont à l'abri. Voilà tout. A bientôt. Bises & passe un bon weekend. **

**Maintenant je vous laisse avec le chapitre Caroline. Il y a des flashbacks et vous découvrirez une autre Caroline, une Caroline plus sombre. Voilà pour la mise en garde. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 73<strong>

Finalement Tyler en avait eu marre de se disputer avec sa femme – tous les deux s'étaient disputés toute la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi – et était parti travailler laissant Caroline aller organiser la journée des Fondateurs – qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. Et autant dire qu'aujourd'hui Caroline Forbes-Lockwood n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Elle avait envoyé bouler la moitié des bénévoles parce qu'elle les trouvait soit trop mous, soit incompétents et avait jeté les trois quart des décorations trouvant que c'était du _"déjà-vu"_ ou trop _"has been"_. Oui Caroline Lockwood était d'une humeur plus que massacrante. Tout ça à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Parce que la _"réflexion"_ de Damon avait rendu Tyler soupçonneux et que Caroline refusait de revenir sur ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Klaus. Parce que c'était il y a longtemps et que c'était probablement la chose la plus honteuse qu'elle ait fait. Et puis parce que c'était pire que ce que tout le monde croyait. La seule qui connaissait la vérité était Bonnie et parce que Caroline n'avait pas eu le choix. Elena elle n'avait su que ce qu'elle avait vu et en avait parler à Damon – avec qui elle sortait à l'époque – mais personne d'autre ne savait la vérité. Enfin si Klaus mais il avait emporté leur secret avec lui. Non à part Bonnie personne ne connaissait l'honteux secret de Caroline. Pas même Stefan qui était le sbire de Klaus! Personne. Et ça arrangeait bien Caroline. Personne ne risquait de la regarder d'un mauvais œil et son mari ne la détesterait pas. Parce que ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était quelque chose qu'aujourd'hui encore elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu la pousser à faire ce qu'elle avait fait! En fait Caroline avait toujours du mal à comprendre son comportement à cette époque. Et elle n'avait pas d'excuses, on ne l'avait forcé à rien du tout, elle avait eu son libre arbitre! Elle avait toujours eu son libre arbitre. Mais il y avait bien pire, une partie d'elle ne l'avait pas regretté! À cette époque elle se sentait tellement seule, tellement mal… Elle et Tyler avaient rompu et Caroline se sentait vraiment mal… Alors ce qui c'était passé avec Klaus… Ça avait été une bouffée d'air frai. Certes une dangereuse bouffée d'air frai mais ça l'a été. Mais aujourd'hui son passé menaçait sa famille et Caroline – qui avait toujours eu du mal avec, qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment assumé – en avait encore plus honte. Mais jamais elle n'oublierait, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. C'était son passé, son secret, sa honte à elle. Personne ne devait savoir mais elle, elle n'oublierait jamais ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Ce qu'elle avait vécu et ce qu'elle avait fait. Seulement Caroline voulait mettre tout ça de côté, elle voulait se concentrer sur la journée de Fondateurs qu'elle organisait et ne plus penser à Klaus. Alors elle se concentra sur l'organisation et donna des ordres à tout le monde. Ça faisait une heure qu'elle donnait des directives à tout le monde lorsqu'une personne apparut devant elle. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien, qui lui avait valut des disputes avec Tyler. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas envie de revoir, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir et devant qui elle eut un mouvement de recul. Klaus. Klaus se trouvait tout sourire face à elle.

«Ne me touche pas! Hurla Caroline en voyant que l'Originel allait poser sa main sur son épaule. Comment tu as fait pour…

- Je ne sais pas mon cœur mais je suis heureux de te revoir! Répondit sournoisement Klaus. Tu as changé. Tu es… humaine. Comment tu as fait?

- Je me suis débrouillée. Je me suis toujours débrouillée, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Toi mon ange.

- Alors dégage!

- Tu ne devrais pas me parler comme ça Caroline, la menaça _"gentiment" _Klaus.

- Aussi non quoi? Tu vas me faire quoi? Me tuer? J'ai déjà été morte, je n'ai pas peur! Aller maintenant dégage! Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu fiches ici, comment c'est possible que tu sois là ou quel est ton plan, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me fiches la paix, comprit? Cria Caroline.

- Tu as vraiment changé. Je te trouve encore plus sexy qu'avant mon petit cœur!

- Arrête avec les _"mon petit cœur"_! Normalement les surnoms c'est mignon et tout doux mais dans ta bouche ça sonne dangereux! C'est menaçant, c'est tout sauf mignon!

- Avant tu adorais les surnoms que je te donnais!

- Avant j'étais déprimée, j'étais perdue. Avant j'étais… monstrueuse! Et avant c'est le passé! Aujourd'hui j'ai un événement à organiser! Dégage Klaus et oublie moi!

- Ça fait trois fois que tu me le dis et je suis toujours là, s'amusa l'hybride. Et tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier Caroline. Toi et moi on a…

- Rien du tout! Le coupa-t-elle violement. Maintenant dégage ou je hurle au vampire.

- Tu comprendras qu'en vingt ans j'ai du temps à rattraper mais je reviendrais te voir mon cœur. De toute façon on est liés toi et moi!

- Ça veut dire quoi _"rattraper le temps"_? S'inquiéta Caroline.

- Si tu étais morte pendant près de vingt ans qui irait tu voir? Répliqua-t-il sur un ton rhétorique. Je parle de Kayla évidemment! Pourquoi tu comptes m'interdire de la voir?

- Laisse là tranquille! Elle ne sait même pas qui tu es! Cria Caroline qui avait encore une fois été trop bavarde. Laisse là avoir sa vie! Laisse là avoir une vie normale!

- Caroline qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Gronda dangereusement Klaus en se rapprochant d'elle menaçant.

- J'ai… J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux.

- Pour toi! Hurla-t-il fou de rage en lui serrant les bras. Tu as fait ce qui était le mieux pour toi!

- Pour elle! J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour elle! Le contredit Caroline. Et si tu avais une once d'humanité, tu ferrais la même chose; tu la laisserais où elle est. Tu la laisserais vivre sa vie!

- Tu me le payeras! Hurla l'hybride en la jetant violement parterre. Tu me le payeras cher, crois moi. Je vais d'abord la trouver, je la monterai contre toi et je tuerai toutes les personnes que tu aimes. Alors il te plait mon plan mon petit cœur?

- Non! Je t'interdis…

- Tu ne m'interdis rien. Tu ne peux pas!

- Je te tuerais avant! Cria Caroline plus qu'effrayée. Je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher d'elle! Je ne te laisserais pas… Je ne te laisserais pas!»

Et il parti laissant Caroline derrière lui complètement seule et horrifiée par son passé auquel elle était confrontée. Elle qui avait toujours tout fait pour ne pas y être confrontée, aujourd'hui elle y était et ne l'assumait pas. Elle n'assumait pas ce qu'elle avait fait durant _"la période sombre"_ et ne voulait pas y être confronté. Seulement avec le retour de Klaus, elle n'avait plus le choix. Et elle savait que dans peu de temps ses amis et sa famille allaient le découvrir. Ses fils et son mari la haïraient, sa mère aurait vraiment honte d'elle. Quand à Elena, elle perdrait l'amitié d'Elena, Caroline le savait.

_Aujourd'hui Caroline Forbes avait été confronté à Stefan Salvatore qui était de retour en ville avec son nouvel acolyte: Klaus. Klaus qui depuis quelques semaines était tout puissant et qui semblait – d'après ce que Stefan lui avait fait comprendre – avoir décidé d'élire domicile à Mystic Falls et d'y créer "une armée d'hybride". Alors la jeune femme avait couru jusqu'au manoir Lockwood mettre en garde Tyler – son petit-ami depuis deux mois – qui décida de quitter la ville sachant qu'il lui serait impossible de se défendre face à l'Originel. Evidemment Caroline voulu l'accompagner mais Tyler refusa catégoriquement. Parce qu'il ignorait où il allait et qu'il était possible que durant son "voyage" il rencontre d'autres loups garous. Et rares sont les loups garous amis avec les vampires. Alors pour convaincre Caroline de ne pas venir avec lui – la jeune femme était têtue et ne démordait pas du fait de partir avec lui – il rompit avec elle après une longue et horrible dispute avant de partir laissant derrière lui une Caroline anéantie. Une Caroline qui au fil des semaines dépérissait dans une Mystic Falls qui suite au retour des Originels était devenu un champ de bataille qui la déprimait de plus en plus. Caroline Forbes était le genre de personne à avoir besoin de gaieté dans sa vie; elle était un esprit libre, elle aimait aller et venir sans se soucier de qui que ce soit. Or en ce moment tout était contrôlé. Le moindre déplacement était étudié afin de ne pas se retrouver au milieu d'une bagarre fraternelle où les Originels s'empresseraient de la contraindre à prendre parti et la jeune femme ne pouvait nullement se distraire avec l'organisation de quoique ce soit puisque la municipalité avait tout annulé et le lycée leur envoyait leurs cours par email. Alors entre cette vie déprimante et sa rupture avec Tyler, Caroline allait mal. Et elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Les Gilbert et Alaric se remettaient peu à peu de la mort de Jenna; Bonnie elle était complètement obsédée par le moyen de se débarrasser des Originels et folle de jalousie que depuis sa résurrection Jeremy puisse entrer en contacte avec les morts, précisément ses ex petites-amies mortes. Quand à Matt et bien il essayait de soutenir un peu tout le monde et se négligeait et Damon lui n'était pas attentif aux problèmes des autres et ne se souciait que de garder Elena en vie. Alors Caroline se retrouvait seule et avait fini par se tourner vers la seule consolation que connaissaient les vampires: le sang. Ainsi elle buvait énormément de sang et se retrouvait souvent à devoir aller faire le plein à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. Un matin où elle allait remplir son stock, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était suivie. Par Klaus. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, il se montra plutôt gentil – enfin c'est de Klaus qu'il s'agissait, disons plutôt qu'il ne s'était pas montré méchant – et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait noué cette étrange relation avec l'hybride. Une relation qui au fil de leurs rencontres se transforma en une fascination ressentie par une Caroline qui avait un peu perdue de vue la réalité et qui au contacte de Klaus devenait de plus en plus dépendante du sang. _

…

_ Au bout de quatre mois au milieu du chaos semé par la famille d'Originels, tout le monde était épuisé. Découragé même! Ainsi Damon avait décidé d'emmener Elena danser à Richmond. Pour lui changer les idées. Et très vite tout le monde décida d'y aller. Et ils entrainèrent donc Caroline – plus que bougonne – avec eux pour qu'elle aussi ait le droit à son moment de détente. Seulement au début la vampire s'ennuyait, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller en boite de nuit, la seule chose dont elle avait envie était rester chez elle et se vider des poches de sang. Cependant il y eu très vite de l'animation; Stefan était jaloux de savoir Elena allant danser avec Damon et de savoir que tous les deux étaient proches, qu'ils se rapprochaient de jour en jour. Et Klaus lui déboula comme un fou pour récupérer son compère qui avait osé lui faussé compagnie. Ainsi en voyant l'hybride, Damon entraina Elena loin de la discothèque et Stefan les suivit et se bagarra avec son frère tandis que Klaus en oublia ce pourquoi il était venu en apercevant Caroline en compagnie de qui il décida de profiter un peu de la soirée. Depuis quelques temps tout les deux passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Depuis que Caroline était prisonnière de ses instincts primaires. La jeune femme ne se contrôlait plus vraiment et Klaus le savait très bien. Contrairement à ses amis qui la blâmeraient, l'Originel ne disait rien. Au contraire, il soulignait que ce comportement était normal. Pire il poussait Caroline à aller toujours plus loin. Ainsi ce soir là, il la poussa à tuer et la jeune femme le fit sans aucun remord. Et plus elle poussait dans les excès, plus elle dévoilait sa part sombre, plus elle était attirée par l'hybride. La Caroline "normal" n'aurait rien à faire de Klaus mais la Caroline "sombre" était tout à fait fasciner par ce personnage. Ainsi ce soir là, la Caroline sombre avait plus que prit le dessus sur l'autre Caroline et sur le parking de la boite de nuit, elle l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa sous les yeux médusés d'Elena qui attendait dans la voiture de Damon que les deux Salvatore aient fini de se battre. Justement des deux frères Salvatore, Stefan avait vu la scène et se stoppa de sa bagarre fraternelle d'avec un Damon qui avait tout loupé puisque son cadet l'avait envoyé valser dans les poubelles. Stefan qui sur le chemin de Mystic Falls essayait vainement de savoir à quoi Klaus jouait avec Caroline pendant que sur le parking de la discothèque Elena faisait une monumentale leçon de morale à une Caroline Forbes qui pour une fois – et c'était rare! – ne pipait pas mot. _

…

_ Depuis le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Klaus, Caroline avait des relations tendues avec ses deux meilleures amies. Elena n'était pas du genre à haïr facilement les gens mais elle haïssait véritablement l'hybride qui avait tué presque toute sa famille et qui avait fait de Stefan le Ripper qu'il avait autrefois été. Sans oublier qu'à cause de Klaus, Mystic Falls était le théâtre d'une guerre entre vampires et hybrides, alors Elena avait de bonnes raisons de le détester. Tout comme Bonnie qui lui reprochait principalement l'actuelle situation et bien entendu la mort de Jenna et celle de John. Depuis ce jour où la vampire avait embrassé l'Originel, ses amies la regardait autrement et Damon la surveillait de près. Il n'avait aucune preuve mais Caroline savait qu'il la suspectait de certains meurtres – qu'elle avait commis avec Klaus (qu'elle voyait encore en cachette) – et d'être un peu trop dépendante du sang. Et ces tensions et cette méfiance lui étaient devenues insupportables. Alors elle expliqua à ses amis qu'elle partait essayer de retrouver Tyler – qu'elle avait appelé avant de totalement sombrer et qui lui avait dit qu'il voyageait beaucoup et qu'elle pouvait rester à Mystic Falls parce qu'il était impossible à trouver – et s'installa chez Klaus au plus grand bonheur de l'hybride qui la cachait de tout le monde y comprit de Stefan qui poserait trop de question. Mais avec Klaus, Caroline ne se sentait pas prisonnière, elle se sentait libre d'être qui elle voulait. Libre de laisser parler ses instincts les plus primaires qui désormais la dominait entièrement. _

…

_ Plus les semaines passaient, plus Caroline se sentait heureuse chez Klaus. Et avec lui. D'une certaine manière ils étaient ensemble. D'une certaine manière parce que Caroline avait du mal à qualifier sa relation avec l'hybride. Elle aimait – et aimerait – toujours Tyler. Cependant Tyler avait rompu avec elle; il y a trois mois elle a essayé de prendre des nouvelles mais le loup-garou l'a congédié. Aujourd'hui il y a Klaus et Caroline ne peut pas le nier elle est très attirée par lui et aime passer du temps avec. Avec lui, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, être qui elle veut sans se soucier de morale ou autre. Si elle a envie de tuer quelqu'un, elle le fait. Si elle a envie de se nourrir d'un inconnu qu'elle croise dans la rue puis de lui effacer la mémoire, elle le fait. Elle le fait et personne n'est là pour lui dire que c'est mal. Elle aime ça. Elle aime être avec Klaus. Elle aime les baisers qu'ils échangent et elle aime l'intimité qu'ils ont même si l'hybride n'est pas Tyler à qui elle ne cesse de penser malgré tout. Mais qu'elle veut oublier. Parce que lui l'a oublié. Sinon pourquoi aurait-t-il rompu avec elle en lui disant de ne jamais venir le rejoindre? Tyler l'avait oublié. Tyler l'avait oublié et elle se consolait dans les bras de Klaus. Malgré le fait que Klaus soit colérique, impulsif, sans cœur, leur cohabitation et leur liaison se passaient bien. Jusqu'au jour où Caroline tomba "malade"._

Caroline se remémorait très bien la pire période de sa vie. Et à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à celle qu'elle avait été, elle avait honte d'elle. Elle avait cédé à la soif de sang et en surconsommait, elle abandonné ses amis, ses amis qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, elle avait douté de Tyler qui avait seulement cherché à la protéger, elle était allée rejoindre un monstre qui n'en fallait pas la peine. Un monstre avec qui elle avait eu un enfant!

_ Klaus ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié des autres pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Mais quand sa maitresse, Caroline Forbes a commencé à être malade, il… En fait inquiéter serait un bien grand-mot – Caroline n'avait aucune morsure de loups et si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait guérit – disons qu'il était intriguée par le fait qu'elle soit malade. Parce qu'elle était un vampire et que les vampires ne sont jamais malades. Alors il était allé cherché la seule sorcière qui accepterait d'aider Caroline: Bonnie. Bonnie qui avait cru devenir folle quand elle avait su ou et surtout avec qui son amie était. Mais bon elle n'avait le temps de s'énerver ou de réfléchir, Caroline avait des problèmes – Bonnie l'avait appelé pour vérifier – et elle partie donc dans la maison de l'ennemi. Et comme elle ne pouvait rien faire pour Caroline, elle ignorait quoi faire, elle était plus que surprise et inquiète de savoir son amie malade alors qu'elle était vampire, qu'elle conseilla froidement à Caroline d'hypnotiser le personnel de l'hôpital pour qu'ils lui fassent passer des examens. Et comme il n'y avait que ça à faire, Klaus emmena Caroline à l'hôpital où les médecins découvrirent qu'elle était enceinte. Et quand elle l'apprit, la jeune femme fut terrorisée et quitta précipitamment l'hôpital pour aller expliquer la situation à Bonnie – même si elle savait que son amie deviendrait folle, elle savait que la sorcière était la seule vers qui elle pouvait se tourner. Or Bonnie – choquée, horrifiée même par ce que la vampire venait de lui apprendre – n'expliquait pas cette grossesse. Plus tard dans la soirée, bien après le départ de Caroline qui était repartie faire face à Klaus, la vampire reçu un texto de son amie qui formula l'hypothèse que ça venait de Klaus. Du fait qu'il était hybride. C'était la seule explication. C'était à cause de Klaus. Klaus qui semblait prendre les choses avec humanité. Il avait surprit Caroline en montrant qu'il semblait tenir à cet enfant. Caroline elle… Et bien c'était différent. Elle regrettait tout. Sa grossesse était un déclencheur qui lui avait fait réaliser à quel point elle s'était égarée ces derniers temps. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était que tout redevienne comme avant et se réveiller dans les bras de Tyler. Que cet enfant n'existe pas. Elle ne voulait pas d'un enfant avec Klaus. Cependant elle était prise au piège. Les sorcières qu'avaient fait venir Klaus avait confirmé l'hypothèse de Bonnie en disant que Caroline devait se ménager car elle devait mener sa grossesse a terme. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle mourrait. _

…

_ Un matin, Caroline se réveilla et découvrit Klaus mort dans le salon et Bonnie qui sonnait à la porte. La sorcière était toujours aussi froide envers elle mais elle s'était tout de même déplacée pour lui apprendre ce qu'elle avait déjà constaté par elle-même avant de lui dire que Matt avait prévenu Tyler de la mort de l'hybride et que le jeune homme serait à Mystic Falls dans vingt-quatre. Et qu'il avait confié être impatient de la retrouver. Ainsi Caroline paniqua. Comment pourrait-t-elle lui avouer tout ce qu'elle avait fait? Elle était dans une situation impossible. Sans oublier ses amis! Comment réagiraient-t-ils quand ils sauront pour elle et Klaus? Et pour le bébé? Avec ses bêtises, Caroline savait qu'elle perdrait tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers. Elle perdrait Tyler qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle perdrait ses amis et Elena en particulier la haïrait. Comment avait-t-elle pu être aussi irréfléchie? Aussi stupide! Elle était censée avoir grandit, pas avoir régressé! Finalement la réponse venue de Bonnie qui décida d'utiliser un sort pour accélérer la grossesse de Caroline et qu'elle accouche dans quelques heures. Chose que Caroline fit. Elle avait mit au monde une petite fille. Kayla. Elle l'avait appelé ainsi parce qu'en feuilletant un magasine, elle avait fait la remarque que le prénom était jolie et Klaus avait lancé un remarque disant qu'ils pourraient appeler leur fille ainsi – l'hybride n'était pas mort sans savoir qu'il allait avoir une fille. Kayla. Kayla Caroline Forbes, Kayla Caroline Mikaelson, Kayla Caroline Forbes Mikaelson; Caroline ne savait pas trop quel nom de famille sa fille devait porter. _

_«Tu vas la tuer? Demanda prudemment Caroline en gardant le bébé contre elle._

_- Caroline c'est un bébé, je ne vais pas tuer un bébé! Même si ce bébé est celui de Klaus._

_- Les sorcières qui sont venues ont dit qu'elle était plus vampire que lycanthrope mais qu'elle était immunisée contre les morsures de loup-garou. Mais pas contre l'aconit et la verveine, confia la vampire d'une voix monotone. Et puis que n'importe quel pieu… tu sais. Et qu'elle grandirait jusqu'à devenir adulte, ensuite elle sera immortelle et ce sera à ce moment que ses pouvoirs de loups se déclencheront. Elle pourra avoir une enfance normal, elle ne sera pas folle de sang mais elle sera plus puissante et… Bonnie qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un bébé?_

_- Ça Caro fallait que tu y penses avant!_

_- Bonnie!_

_- C'est la vérité Caroline, lui fit remarquer son amie._

_- Je… Bonnie, je… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Pleurait désespérément Caroline._

_- Tu as deux solutions Caroline. Soit tu la gardes, soit tu la mets à l'adoption, lui répondit froidement Bonnie. Mais attention si tu la gardes, tu pars loin de Mystic Falls et tu n'y remets plus les pieds! Elena ne supportera pas de savoir que tu as eu un enfant avec Klaus. Et puis elle se remet tout juste de…_

_- De quoi? Demanda Caroline après que la sorcière se soit interrompue. Damon a rompu avec elle? Et ne me dit pas qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, ça crève les yeux que ces deux là sortent ensemble!_

_- Caroline… Non Elena et Damon sont toujours officieusement ensemble. Il n'y a que moi qui sais qu'ils sont ensemble, les autres le savent mais n'ont pas de preuves. Ecoute Caro je vais te dire quelque chose sur Elena mais ça reste entre nous ok?_

_- Promis._

_- Si jamais tu gardes ta fille… Ne viens pas à Mystic Falls. Si Elena te voit avec un bébé, le bébé du monstre qui est responsable de la mort de sa tante et par extension de celle de John, elle ne le supportera pas. Elle a… On cherchait un moyen de tuer les Originel et Elena est tombée sur une formule… J'aurais du vérifié avant! Cette formule avait été écrite par un sorcier qui essayait de tout comprendre et de repousser les limites! Ce sort c'était juste un test. Si j'avais vérifié, je lui aurais épargné ça!_

_- Épargné quoi? Elena va bien? S'inquiéta Caroline._

_- Elle m'a forcé à jeter un sort pour qu'elle tombe enceinte et… Elle a perdu le bébé, lui apprit Bonnie qui culpabilisait. Elle est restée enceinte seulement dix jours Caro! Et sa fausse-couche ça l'a… ça lui a fait beaucoup de mal alors Caroline ce que je t'ai dis, tu ne le dis à personne. Jamais! Damon n'est même pas au courant, Elena a tout fait dans son dos pour le préserver au cas ou un truc comme ça se produise et… Ecoute, elle est restée dans au lit, en larmes pendant trois jours entiers. Et quand elle en est sortie c'est pour les autres. Pour Jeremy, pour Alaric. Pour Damon. Pas pour elle. Elle ça l'a… ça a été un vrai choc, ça l'a traumatisé; elle voulait vraiment de cet enfant. Elle avait même ressortie une de ses peluches. Tu sais le petit éléphant qu'elle trimbalait partout quand elle était petite! Et quand elle parlait de ce bébé… elle avait les yeux qui brillaient. Elle était heureuse. Et elle méritait ce bébé. Même Damon. Il a… Il l'a vraiment protégé de tout et il a prouvé qu'il n'était pas aussi con qu'on le pensait. _

_- Tu deviens pro-Damon? S'interloqua Caroline amusée._

_- Je ne deviens pas… Je dis juste qu'Elena est heureuse avec et que lui s'occupe bien d'elle. Je dis qu'ils méritaient cet enfant! Elena… Tu sais qu'elle a toujours voulu un enfant et… De toute façon on a assez parlé de ça, j'avais promis à Elena de n'en parler à personne et je te l'ai dit! _

_- Elena méritait d'avoir son bébé! Si quelqu'un mérite que ses rêves se réalisent, c'est Elena!_

_- Oui._

_- Elle aimait son bébé. Elle l'aimait déjà alors qu'elle ne l'a porté que pendant dix jours! Moi j'ai eu Kayla pendant plusieurs mois et… je l'aime, c'est ma fille mais… Je ne l'aime pas assez. Aujourd'hui ce que je veux c'est Tyler. C'est de Tyler que j'aurais aimé avoir le bébé, pas avoir celui de Klaus! Et puis je ne veux pas perdre mes amis pour ça. Je ne veux pas perdre mes amis parce que j'ai cédé à ma part d'ombres! Je ne veux pas perdre Tyler! Je veux le retrouver, je l'aime!_

_- Tu veux…_

_- Et c'est mieux pour elle. Je suis incapable de m'en occuper correctement et puis à Mystic Falls elle est en danger. C'est sa fille et… À Mystic Falls elle ne pourra pas vivre. Je veux qu'elle vive et qu'elle ait une vie normale. Je veux juste oublier tout ça! Je veux retrouver Tyler. Bonnie emmène la loin de moi! Si elle reste je ne pourrais plus… C'est mieux pour nous deux. S'il te plait, pleurait son amie. Emmène là avant que je ne change d'avis.»_

Pour Kayla et oui pour elle aussi, Caroline Forbes avait prit la pire décision de toute sa vie. Elle aimait sa fille. Cependant, oui elle l'avouait sans aucune honte, elle aimait mille fois plus ses trois autres enfants. Ils étaient ceux dont elle n'avait jamais osé rêver, ceux qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir. Ceux qu'elle avait eut avec Tyler l'amour de sa vie. Caroline regrettait ce chapitre de sa vie où elle avait été une tueuse sanguinaire stupide qui s'était par désespoir laissé séduire par ce monstre de Klaus. Elle regrattait ce passage de sa vie dont elle avait horriblement honte. Et aujourd'hui elle devait l'assumer, chose qui pour Caroline était très difficile. Elle était terrorisée par la réaction que pourraient avoir son époux et ses enfants. Cependant elle savait qu'elle devait leur dire. Pour les protéger. Et elle savait qu'elle devait aussi protéger Kayla de Klaus. Alors elle conduisit comme une folle jusqu'à chez Bonnie – qui avait une idée de ce qu'elles pourraient faire et qui lui demanda d'écrire une lettre à sa fille afin de la lui envoyé à l'aide de la magie (en utilisant le sang de Caroline) – avant de lui dire comment Klaus avait fait pour revenir. Ce qui eu pour effet de monter encore plus Caroline contre les Salvatore.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Je vous ais décollé la mâchoire avec les révélations sur le passé de Caroline avec Klaus? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déroutées? Qu'avez vous pensé de tout ça? Du fait que Caro ait eu un enfant avec Klaus? Pensez vous que Klaus retrouvera Kayla? Kayla qui recevra la lettre de Caroline. Et de quel côté pensez vous qu'elle se rangera si Klaus la retrouve? Arrivera-t-il à la monter contre Caroline? J'attends vos théories. **

**J'attends vos avis et vos théories avec une très grande impatience donc À VOS COMMENTAIRES! **

**Bises et à bientôt (aller demain la suite de The Fury).**

**Amandine.**


	75. Chapitre 74

**Voilà le 74****ème**** chapitre. Fini les flashbacks, retour dans le présent et recentrons nous sur les Salvatore. **

**Virginie: Oui c'est de la faute de Caro mais c'est toujours plus facile de blâmer les autres. C'est une réaction humaine. Caroline blâme les enfants pour avoir ramener Klaus. Parce qu'avec le retour de Klaus, elle a des problèmes. Elle est confrontée à son passé et elle ne l'assume pas. Ou alors très mal. Alors c'est plus facile de blâmer les Salvatore. Voilà tout. En tout cas contente que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Helene: Oui ils ont une fille. Tu la découvriras dans le prochain chapitre. Et quand l'existence de Kayla sera découverte – parce que je ne spoile pas en disant que l'existence de Kayla sera découverte, tu t'en doute connaissant Klaus dés qu'il peut foutre la merde il le fait – ça va faire beaucoup de dégâts. Et oui les frères Salvatore tu as raison quand tu dis, et je te cite **_**"**__**Si Damon reste pour régler tout les retour Stefan va forcément rester pour le protéger!**__**"**_**. Surtout que Damon prend les choses moins calmement que son frère et risque d'agir impulsivement. Enfin bref, je ne dis pas ce qui va se passer mais Stefan restera tant que son frère restera. Ils sont frères. Même s'ils sont très différents, ils sont frères. Stefan ne peut pas laisser Damon se débrouiller seul, ni Damon laisser Stefan se débrouiller seul. En plus ce sont leurs fils qui sont **_**"responsables"**_** de ces retours. Bref je n'en dis pas plus. Merci pour ta review et ravie que le chapitre te plaise. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Voilà tout. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 74<strong>

Dans la voiture, les enfants ne semblaient pas ravis de partir. Les jumelles n'arrêtaient pas de poser des questions: c'était des questions d'enfants inquiets du genre _"Pourquoi on part avec toi et pas avec Papa et Maman?"_, _"Et où ils sont?"_, _"Pourquoi ils ne viennent pas avec nous?"_, _"Et nous on va où?"_, _"Et pourquoi DJ il est pas là?"_, _"Et on part pour combien de temps?"_, _"Et puis pourquoi Papa et Maman nous font loupé l'école alors qu'ils nous disent que c'est interdit et que c'est important qu'on y aille?"_, _"Et puis pourquoi Amanda, Lizzie, Logan et Taylor viennent avec nous?"_; bref les jumelles faisaient passer un véritable interrogatoire à John qui ne savait que répondre. Giulia et Emma posaient des questions parce qu'elles étaient perdues et inquiètes et il était normal qu'elles en posent mais que devait leur répondre John? Ce ne sont que deux fillettes de neuf ans qui vivent une enfance normale. Alors il leur répondit simplement qu'ils allaient apprendre des choses en vacances. Que c'était leur Maman qui avait décidé qu'ils partaient tous en vacances pour apprendre des choses. Mais ça n'avait pas calmé les fillettes qui continuaient de plus belle leur interrogatoire. Emma et Giulia ignoraient ce qui se passait mais comme tous les enfants, elles avaient cet instinct, ce sixième sens que tous les garnements ont et qui leur fait ressentir quand il se passe quelque chose de grave. Les fillettes sentaient que les adultes avaient des secrets et que c'était grave et elles voulaient des réponses à leurs questions. Alors elles harcelaient leur oncle pour avoir des réponses alors que leurs ainés magouillaient et s'envoyaient des sms. Les ainés étaient vraiment calmes. En apparences. Parce qu'au fond ils étaient fous d'inquiétude. Ils avaient très bien comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave et voulaient rentrer à Mystic Falls auprès de leurs parents. Les Lockwood essayaient bien de les calmer et de leur dire qu'il y avait un raison si Elena leur avait fait quitté la ville – Taylor et Logan cherchaient à protéger Miranda et Nina – mais tout le monde le sait, on ne raisonne pas les Salvatore. Quand ils ont une idée en tête, ils ne l'ont pas ailleurs! Ainsi quand les jumelles demandèrent leur habituelle pause pipi – avec les petites c'était une pause pipi toutes les heures – Aaron alla hypnotisé son oncle pour qu'il fasse demi-tour. Parce que même si John Gilbert était du genre à boire de la verveine tous les jours, les jumeaux eux étaient immunisés et leur pouvoir d'hypnose fonctionnait même sur des personnes ayant de la verveine sur eux et/ou dans leur système. Les enfants étaient conscients que si leur mère avait demandé à son père biologique des les emmener loin de la maison c'était pour une raison. Pour une bonne raison. Que c'était parce que quelque chose de grave – surement en lien avec le surnaturel, c'était la seule explication que les adolescents avaient – se passait à Mystic Falls mais qu'importe, les Salvatore ne voulaient pas être séparés de leurs parents. Ils voulaient être avec eux quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'importent les dangers et qu'importe qu'ils soient punis ensuite. Aucun ne voulaient abandonner leurs parents. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Miranda avait peut-être imposé les Lockwood mais quand elle avait comprit que le reste – à part ses frères et sœurs – restaient à Mystic Falls, elle avait commencé à pleurer. Ses hormones ne lui rendaient pas la vie facile! Quand à sa sœur, et bien Nina avait protesté en montant dans la voiture et avait regardé son jumeau l'air de dire _"Je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas abandonner la famille! Et toi?"_. Quand à Ian et Aaron, ils se textotaient déjà et invitèrent leurs sœurs à _"leur conversation"_ tandis que les jumelles faisaient passé un interrogatoire à leur oncle et que Stella et les jumeaux dormaient tranquillement sans se faire de soucis. Enfin jusqu'à ce que sur le retour, Stella se réveille et commence à réclamer sa Maman. Là ça avait été le gros caprice – la petite était toujours grognon quand elle se réveillait! – parce qu'elle voulait sa Maman et son Papa et bien évidemment elle réveilla les jumeaux qui se mirent à pleurer et qu'il fallut bientôt changer et nourrir. Alors il avait fallut que John fasse une pause sur l'air de repos la plus proche – Richmond Sud – pour soigner les jumeaux. C'étaient Miranda et Nina qui s'en étaient occupés. Les filles adoraient prendre soin de leur cadets et puis comme avait blagué leurs frères _"ça faisait de l'entrainement à Miranda!"_. Bref une fois que les filles eurent finis de s'occuper des bébés, Stella – qui jusque là jouait tranquillement avec Lizzie et Amanda dans l'herbes – bouda qu'elle aussi voulait mangé en voyant les jumelles et John revenir avec des tonnes de gâteaux et des chocolats chauds. Et ce fut Miranda, qui elle aussi avait un petit creux – en même temps avec sa grossesse Miranda avait toujours un petit creux et ne résistait à rien de sucré! - qui l'emmena choisir ce qu'elle voulait tout en subissant les taquineries de ses frères à propos du café. En effet dans toutes les stations services, il y a des distributeurs de boisson et Miranda est un peu une accro à la caféine – comme tout les Salvatore, comme dit Damon pour les embêter: _"Ils n'ont pas des origines italiennes pour rien!"_ – et la caféine est une chose à laquelle la jeune fille a du à contre cœur renoncé par rapport à sa grossesse. Alors quand elle revenue, elle montra deux gros gobelets de café à ses _"crétins"_ de frères et les leurs jeta en pleine figure devant une Nina, un Logan, une Stella, une Amanda, une Lizzie et des jumelles morts de rire – en plus Stella applaudissait! – Seul Taylor ne rigolait pas trop, il préférait se _"tenir à carreau"_ face à la susceptibilité de sa petite-amie enceinte et au poussé d'hormones irrationnelles et dangereuses.

Marie Saltzman n'avait jamais été du genre clame. C'était le genre de femme à ne jamais rester sans rien faire, à ne jamais aimer rester à ne rien faire. Et surtout elle était le genre de femme pour qui la famille passait en priorité. Pour ses enfants elle était prête à tout et avait tout fait. Tout accepté. Elle avait apprit à accepter, à tolérer puis à apprécier Katherine pour Stefan, elle a soutenu Damon même quand celui-ci a enchainer _"conneries sur conneries" et _s'est même occupée de lui comme d'un bébé lorsque _"cet idiot" _s'est planté un couteau dans le ventre _"pour vérifier s'il était humain ou vampire"_. Elle avait aidé Margaret à s'installer à New-York – bon dans l'immeuble de Damon, mais elle c'était toujours New-York – et même si ça ne lui plaisait pas de savoir sa fille ainée loin d'elle. Et la plupart du temps elle encourageait sa petite dernière à être une véritable petite chipie. Surtout quand Amanda taquinait Stefan ou Alaric. Quand Amanda taquinait son frère, Damon – s'il était là – en rajoutait une couche et l'encourageait face à un Stefan qui prenait un air désespéré et soupirait d'épuisement. Quand à Alaric, il discutait toujours avec Amanda poussant la fillette à continuer et à vouloir à tout prix lui _"clouer le bec"_. Ce qui était assez comique! Oui Marie Saltzman était avant tout une mère! Un mère possessive certes, mais protectrice et toujours présente pour ses enfants quand ils en avaient de besoin. Et bien sur elle était aussi une grand-mère et une arrière grand-mère. Une grand-mère et arrière grand-mère qui adoraient ses petits-enfants et son arrière petit-fils – sans oublier qu'elle adorait déjà ceux à venir – et qui tuerait pour eux comme elle tuerait pour ses enfants ou son mari. Parce que sa famille était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux! Ainsi quand elle pensait que Klaus était de nouveau en vie et se baladait en ville menaçant tout ceux qu'elle aimait, Marie était encore moins calme que d'ordinaire et s'inquiétait pour tout le monde. Elle passait son temps à essayer de joindre ses enfants, en vain. Ce qui avait pour effet de la rendre encore plus dingue. Et c'est dans un état de folle furieuse que son époux la trouva. Marie criait sur des employés du Mystic Grill – qui étaient terrifiés parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient ainsi – et quand elle le vit, elle lui déboula tout ce qui s'était passé d'une traite et bien sur Alaric n'avait rien comprit et du lui faire tout reprendre du début plus calmement après lui avoir dit qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de on après-midi à l'hôpital puisqu'ils étaient les heureux grands-parents d'un petit-garçon prénommé comme lui Alaric – Margaret était très proche de son père et ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur d'appeler son fils comme son père. Évidemment avant de tout lui expliquer, Marie reprocha à son époux de ne pas l'avoir prévenue – ce qui était faux, Ric avait essayé de l'appeler mais elle était trop préoccupée à essayer de joindre ses enfants pour faire attention à autre chose. Mais bon Marie avait très vite enchainé sur ce qui c'était passé avant d'ordonner à Alaric de faire sortir leur fille et leur petit-fils de l'hôpital. Alaric qui était, il faut l'avouer pétrifié sur place. Parce que contrairement à son épouse, Ric avait connu la période Klaus et il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde la revivre. Parce qu'elle avait été plus que sanguinaire et que chaque jour était un combat pour rester en vie. Chaque jour durant cette période sombre, Ric s'était inquiété pour ses protégés et avait eu peur de perdre Elena et Jeremy qu'il considérait – et qu'il considère aujourd'hui encore – comme ses propres enfants. Chaque jour avait été un combat pour rester en vie et pour retrouver la liberté. Chaque jour avait été l'enfer et pour rien au monde Alaric Saltzman ne voulait revivre ces moments là. Ou bien que sa famille – au sens large du terme – n'ait à vivre ou revivre tout cela. Parce que cette période avait vraiment été l'enfer. Littéralement l'enfer.

Quand DJ lui avait avoué ce qu'il avait fait et surtout les conséquences, Damon avait légèrement vu rouge et avait perdu son sang-froid. Il s'énervait très rarement devant les enfants parce que quand il s'énervait… il les effrayait. Quand Damon Salvatore s'énervait, c'était violent et tout objet qui se trouvait sur son chemin finissait en mille morceaux. C'était son moyen d'évacuer ses émotions. Ses émotions qu'il gérait certes mieux que quand il était vampire mais que même humain il avait du mal à gérer. Bref en apprenant que le vampire qui avait tant fait de mal à son épouse et qui avait voulu la tuer était de retour, il était inévitable qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même et qu'il explose. Parce que si avant il se sentait en mesure de protéger Elena, aujourd'hui il savait qu'il ne ferrait pas le poids face à Klaus. Parce que sa femme, ses enfants, son petit-fils, sa mère… toute sa famille était en danger. Parce que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Elena… Damon ne pouvait pas envisager cet hypothèse tellement c'était douloureux. Elena est sa femme, il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. À elle, à leurs enfants. Aux personnes qu'il aime. Alors il évacuait toutes ses émotions en brisant tout ce qui était dans son salon et devant un DJ qui était plus qu'effrayé. L'enfant n'était pas idiot, il savait que lui et SJ avaient fait une grosse bêtise mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de son père. Cette violence… DJ en avait peur. Il n'avait jamais vu son père ainsi et semblait comprendre à ce moment là pourquoi sa mère ne voulait pas que son père soit au courant de ce qui se passait. Parce que cette histoire rendait Damon complètement fou et capable de tout sans se soucier des conséquences. Là Damon cassait tout mais la prochaine étape une fois qu'il aurait évacuer toutes ses émotions serait celle où il mettrait en place un plan. Et c'est ce plan qui faisait tant peur à Elena. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il était capable de tout s'il jugeait qu'elle et les enfants seront en sécurité. Il serait capable de tout sans se soucier de lui. Et Elena ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à son époux. Elle savait la douleur qu'était de le perdre et elle ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu après la naissance de Miranda et de Ian. Elena qui pleurait encore mais qui était descendue en en entendant le grabuge occasionné par son mari. En voyant la tête de Damon et celle DJ – qui en la voyant baissa les yeux l'air coupable – elle comprit que son petit garçon avait tout raconté à Damon. Damon qui évidemment lui reprocha d'avoir encore une fois tout voulue gérer seule. L'ancien vampire s'en fichait quand sa femme prenait des décisions pour la famille… sauf quand il s'agissait du surnaturel. Parce qu'il faut bien le reconnaître, Elena à cette tendance presque compulsive de se mettre en danger pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Et évidemment avec les reproches vient la dispute. Une très violente dispute, comme d'habitude. Et d'autres objets volèrent. Seulement cette fois c'était Elena qui les jetait en direction de Damon. Parce qu'elle était terrifiée de savoir ce que son mari avait en tête. Damon n'avait rien dit mais elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle savait très bien les options que son époux explorait et ça la rendait complètement dingue. Elle savait qu'il pensait à redevenir vampire pour la protéger et protéger les enfants, et elle savait à quel point Damon détestait en être un. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le redevienne. Encore moins pour elle. Alors elle se disputait avec Damon. Elle n'avait que ça à faire. Jusqu'à ce que les enfants déboulent dans la maison en criant qu'ils ne voulaient pas quitter Mystic Falls et les laisser derrière eux.

«Vous foutez quoi ici? Gronda Damon.

- Et vous avez fait quoi à John? Rajouta Elena.

- On a décidé de rester avec vous, leur apprit Miranda.

- On s'en fiche de ce qui se passe, on reste avec vous, rajouta Nina.

- Et j'ai hypnotisé John pour rentré à la maison, leur apprit l'air de rien Aaron.

- Punis, leur apprit froidement leur père.

- Les garçons dès demain vos cartes bancaires sont coupés, les disputa leur mère. Plus d'argent pendant un mois. Les clés de voitures confisquées. Vous ne les aurez que pour l'école. Et pas de sorties pendant quinze jours pour toi Ian et pendant un mois pour toi, le Roi de l'hypnose! Et bien sur pas de portables. Vous me les donnez maintenant. Ian je te le rends dans quinze jours et toi Aaron dans un mois!

- Les filles… Bah comme votre mère a dit. Les portables, les cartes bancaires, les voiture, les sorties… quinze jours sans, soupira Damon qui n'aimait pas punir ses enfants.

- Quinze jours ça veut dire deux jours! Rigola Ian. Cool!

- Ce n'est pas cool Ian, c'est une punition! Hurla Elena hystérique. Et croit moi, je le dis peut-être tout le temps, mais cette fois je ne reviendrai pas dessus; ni ton père, ni moi n'allons la lever! Vous n'êtes que… Qu'une bande d'irresponsables! Putain je suis votre mère, si je vous fais partir c'est pour une bonne réponse!

- Elena calme toi! Calme toi, souffla Damon en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. Ils sont… comme on les a élevé. On n'a pas le droit de…

- Voilà! Tu prends leur parti et tu dis qu'on a eu tord de les punir! Dans une heure, les filles font te faire les yeux doux et tu vas tout leur rendre en leur offrant même des cadeaux! Cria sa femme. Damon ils doivent comprendre qu'ils ne doivent pas faire ce genre de choses! Ils ne doivent pas aller à l'encontre des décisions qu'on prend pour eux!

- Elena…

- Non pas de mais!

- Je te signal que celui qui a drogué le crétin de Lockwood et qui a trouvé la formule, il n'est pas puni!

- DJ n'est qu'un bébé! Hurla son épouse plus qu'en colère. Il a fait une bêtise mais il ne pensait pas à mal. Il ne savait pas ce que lui et SJ étaient entrain de faire. Il n'a pas à être puni de ne pas avoir su! Et puis il est effrayé, on ne va pas punir un enfant effrayé!

- Ouais, céda Damon. Mais eux aussi sont effrayés!

- Ouais mais… Bon aller dans vos chambres tous! Les vira Elena avant de voir les Lockwood et Amanda. Emma, Giulia…

- On n'a rien fait nous! S'empressèrent de se justifier les fillettes.

- Je sais, soupira leur mère. J'aillais vous demandé d'installer Amanda et Lizzie dans un chambre d'ami. Installer signifie leur faire leur lit et leur sortir de quoi prendre leurs bains, de quoi s'essuyer, de quoi se laver les dents et se brosser les cheveux. Enfin tout ce que vous vous auriez besoin! Je vous fais confiance les filles?

- Bah oui tu peux! Répondirent les jumelles en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et Taylor et Logan avant de monter dans les chambres de mes filles, vous appelez vos parents. Je n'ai pas envie que Caroline débarque ici comme une folle.

- Mais non Elena, Blondie doit être trop occupée à rouler des pelles à…

- Damon! Gronda Elena en lui faisant les gros yeux sachant qu'il allait parler de Klaus devant les enfants.

- Ouais bon tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire! Grogna son époux.»

À New-York Alexia Branson ne savait pas trop ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle se souvenait être morte, Damon l'avait tué parce que c'était une étapes de _"son plan diabolique"_; elle se souvenait de d'avoir été fantôme à Mystic Falls mais aujourd'hui elle avait apparu en plein New-York et il semblait qu'elle soit en vie. Elle formulait cette hypothèse puisqu'elle était visible aux yeux de tous – bon elle l'avait été pour Halloween il y a longtemps mais depuis ce temps là, plus aucun contacte avec les vivants– mais en plus de ça, elle ressentait le besoin de se nourrir et avait pu le faire. Lexi était en vie. Enfin vampire mais elle était un vampire qui est revenu d'entre les morts. Et son instinct lui disait que tout ça avait à voir avec Mystic Falls où elle avait vu ce genre de chose s'y produire. En fantôme Lexi avait été témoin de beaucoup de choses. Des résurrections, des naissances, des mariages… D'ailleurs au sujet des mariages, Stefan allait avoir des problèmes quand elle irait à Mystic Falls – pour l'instant Lexi voulait se re-familiariser avec le monde des vivants mais après elle comptait filer tout droit en Virginie botter les fesses de son meilleur ami. Lexi ne comprenait pas du tout Stefan! Il avait passé un siècle et demi à rabâcher qu'il détestait Katherine et au final il l'a épousé. Sérieusement pour elle, Stefan Salvatore avait un sérieux problème! Épouser Katherine Pierce après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait… Il était complètement fou!

Le coup de fil de Katerina avait inquiété Stefan. Sa fille était du genre à gérer les choses quoi qu'il se passe mais n'appelait jamais à l'aide. Si elle l'avait fait, c'était qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Quelque chose qui l'effrayait et qui la dépassait. C'était rare que Katy ait peur, elle était plutôt du genre à ne pas avoir froid aux yeux alors Stefan savait que si sa fille l'avait appelé c'est que c'était sérieux et qu'il devait aller la rejoindre. Alors il prétexta une urgence à l'hôpital – Katherine avait commencé à raller et à le menacer de dormir sur le canapé – et prit un taxi pour rentrer chez lui où sa fille l'attendait assisse sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine avec derrière elle un homme – Stefan en déduisit qu'il s'agissait du fameux professeur de qui sa fille était tombée amoureuse – et s'empressa d'aller vers Katy qui lui conseilla d'aller faire un tour dans le salon. La jeune fille n'avait pas dit grand chose – alors qu'en général Katy parlait sans pouvoir s'arrêter – et sur son visage on pouvait lire énormément d'inquiétude. Elle était tendue, ça se sentait, Stefan l'avait vu tout de suite. Restait à savoir ce qui mettait sa petite Katy dans un tel état! Et la réponse se trouvait au salon. Le salon dans lequel il y avait deux étrangers. Stefan ne connaissait pas ces gens mais quelque chose lui disait que leur présence ne présageait rien de bon. Ils étaient étrangement vêtus, enfin vêtus comme s'ils venaient d'une autre époque. En effet leurs habits n'étaient en rien modernes et leurs couleurs étaient un peu passées. De plus, ces étrangers n'étaient pas américains; Stefan les avait entendu parlé avant d'arriver dans son salon et ils semblaient être bulgares. Tous ses indices ne présageaient rien de bon. Et toutes les craintes du cadet des Salvatore se confirmèrent quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait des parents de sa femme. Stefan Salvatore savait que Katherine prendrait mal ces résurrections – d'ailleurs rien que le fait que des morts aient ressuscités était inquiétant, aller savoir qui d'autre est revenu! – il savait qu'il était possible à la limite que Katherine finisse au bout d'un moment à accepter sa mère mais son père… c'était lui qui l'avait séparé de sa fille ainée et qui l'avait bannie de Bulgarie la mettant sur le chemin des Originels alors il n'avait aucune chance que Kat reste calme en voyant son père chez elle. Elle le haïssait. La seule et unique fois où SJ lui a demandé de lui parler de ses grands-parents, Katherine avait froidement rétorqué _"Ton grand père est mort et s'il ne l'était pas je le considérais comme tel!"_ avant de demandé à leur fils qui à l'époque avait six ans ce qu'il voulait pour le petit déjeuner. Bref tout ceci ne présageait rien de bon et Stefan redoutait de dire à sa femme enceinte qui était chez eux. Il pensait avoir du temps pour réfléchir à comment il annoncerait la couleur à Katherine, il pensait que sa femme resterait à faire les magasins et irait au restaurant avec leur fils mais non, Kat' avait choisi de rentrer plus tôt! En même temps la connaissant c'était prévisible. Elle détestait quand son mari lui faisait des coups comme ça. Elle détestait quand Stefan la laissait en plan pour aller travailler. Et elle avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'énervait et finissait très souvent par rentrer à la maison et préparer sa vengeance. Quand elle avait vu Stefan chez eux, elle l'avait regarder méchamment – elle avait comprit qu'il lui avait menti et Katherine détestait qu'on lui mente – avant de s'arrêter net en voyant ses parents dans son salon avant d'insulter son père et de lui balancer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Ce fut Stefan qui du la retenir et dans les bras de son mari, elle réalisa que ses parents n'avait pu ressusciter que d'une seule manière et que les conséquences pouvaient être dangereuse. Et tant qu'elle ne serait pas rassurer sur le fait que sa famille et elle ne couraient aucun danger, elle penserait au pire. Comme son mari, elle se demandait qui d'autre avait pu revenir et qui avait lu le sort. Car elle et Stefan avaient très bien comprit que les résurrections étaient l'œuvre du sort qu'avait accidentellement utilisé Elena et qui avait été qualifié de dangereux par Bonnie. Et savoir que ce sort avait de nouveau été utilisé angoissait Katherine qui allait hurlé qu'elle allait _"tuer le crétin qui avait osé le jeter" _mais aperçu la tête de son fils – SJ avait comprit que c'était sa bêtise – et se rendit compte que c'était son petit garçon qui était responsable. Et Katherine ne pouvait pas crier devant et sur son fils. Parce que son fils… C'était son fils! Oui SJ a fait une bêtise mais c'est un enfant tellement gentil, tellement doux, tellement pur et innocent que Katherine se refusait à le réprimander pour une chose qu'il avait peut-être fait mais sans savoir quelles en étaient les conséquences. Non, l'ancienne vampire ne disputa pas son fils, au contraire elle monta à l'étage avec lui et le rassura (en plus monter avec SJ lui permettait de ne pas faire face à ses parents!). Son petit garçon était terrifié et Katherine détestait savoir son fils dans cet état. Elle était donc restée un long moment avec, jusqu'à ce que son bébé ne s'endorme. SJ avait tellement eu peur, qu'il avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère même si le soleil brillait encore dehors. Katherine l'avait observé quelques minutes afin de s'assurer qu'il dormait profondément avant de descendre en bas et de dire à Katy – qui venait de raccompagner Sean à la porte – de monter veiller sur son cadet. Elle voulait parler avec Stefan. Elle partageait la même inquiétude que lui. Forcement en étant l'enfant de Katherine Pierce et de Stefan Salvatore et en utilisant cette formule on pouvait ramener n'importe qui. Et n'importe qui signifiait des vampires. Des Originels même! Et cette idée était vraiment angoissante. Katherine voulait donc parler de tout ça avec son mari mais ses parents étaient toujours dans le salon et si sa mère ne disait rien, se contentant simplement de l'observer en pleurant des larmes de joie; son père lui commençait à lui hurler dessus en Bulgare. Il la traitait de trainer, de sale petite garce, de honte de la famille… de tout les noms possibles inimaginables parce que dans son esprit Katherine était la même que lorsqu'il l'avait bannie. Une fille bannie pour la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait été, n'était plus respectable du fait qu'elle n'était plus vierge et ne pouvait donc plus être _"bonne à marier"_. De plus dans l'esprit de son père – qui est un homme du XVème siècle et qui avait donc les mœurs de cette époque! – pour qu'une fille soit donnée en mariage, le père de celle-ci devait donner son accord. Alors le Patriarche des Petrova en conclue que sa fille n'avait pas changé et qu'elle continuait de mener sa vie de _"fille de petite vertu"_ et continuait donc à apporter la honte sur le nom des Petrova. Et toutes ces insultes en étaient trop pour Katherine qui remit froidement son père à sa place en lui disant à quel point elle avait renié ce nom et à quel point elle l'avait renié lui, avant de montrer son alliance et de l'insulter pour avoir osé traiter ses enfants de bâtard avant de le virer de chez elle alors que sa mère bien entendu le suivait sans vraiment le vouloir. Katherine ne semblait pas vouloir que sa mère parte. Elle n'avait rien dit quand celle-ci était sortie mais Stefan s'en était rendu compte. D'ailleurs si Kat' ne voulait pas que sa mère parte, sa mère non plus ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. En voyant sa fille, la femme avait pleuré de joie. Son mari lui avait interdit de prononcer un seul mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient _"réveillés"_ dans la maison, mais quand elle avait vu cette jeune fille qui ressemblait tellement à sa fille, elle avait commencé à la suivre jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente ne ferme la porte de la cuisine derrière elle et son ami, et avait alors aperçu la photo de mariage de Katherine. Elle avait donc comprit que cette magnifique et grande maison était celle de sa fille et qu'elle avait réussi à avoir une vie respectable. Que malgré tout, Katerina s'en était sortie. Et Madame Petrova avait tenté de le dire à son mari. En vain. Celui-ci lui avait jeté un regard noir lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la bouche pour le faire. Alors elle s'était tue et n'avait pas non plus ouvert la bouche quand elle avait vu sa fille. D'ailleurs même si elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, aucun mot n'auraient pu sortir de sa bouche tellement elle était émue de revoir sa fille qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir.

«Katherine, tu crois que c'est… commença Stefan quand les Petrova furent dehors.

- Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne dans ma vie! Je ne veux pas de lui Stefan! Je le déteste! Pleurait sa femme en venant dans ses bras.

- Oui mais ta Maman…

- Je sais. Mais elle le suit, elle le suivrait partout. Tout ce qu'il dit, tout ce qu'il fait… Elle lui est soumise, elle est sa femme. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'être une femme signifie. Elle vit dans l'idée que la femme doit servir et respecter son époux. Elle ne conçoit pas qu'on peut s'affirmer et s'épanouir.

- Elle vit avec les mœurs de son époque!

- Ta mère aussi venait d'une époque où la femme n'était que le faire-valoir de l'homme et ça ne l'a pas empêcher de très bien s'adapter, souligna Katherine.

- Oui mais ma mère est une anticonformiste! C'est une rebelle qui a toujours prêché pour l'égalité des sexes. Alors s'être réveillée dans un monde où elle pouvait être indépendant d'un homme et considéré autrement que comme un faire valoir bonne qu'à mettre au monde des enfants, l'a plutôt arrangé plus qu'autre chose, lui expliqua son époux. Mais ta Maman... elle a besoin de toi. Elle ignore tout de ce monde et… Écoute que tu ne veuilles pas aider ton père, je le comprends mais ta Maman… toi et moi on sait très bien que si elle avait pu s'affirmer face à ton père… ton histoire aurait été différente. Tu pourrais l'aider à devenir autre chose que la femme de ton père. Et puis… tu sais je crois qu'elle aurait voulu passer du temps avec toi. Retrouver sa fille. Elle avait le même regard que tu avais quand Katy est rentrée de New-York.

- Mais je ne le veux pas lui! Si je fais revenir ma mère, mon père revient lui aussi Stefan! Je ne le veux pas. En plus je le connais, il va traiter Katy de tout les noms simplement parce qu'il l'a vu avec un homme! Et puis il va bourrer le crâne à SJ sur le rôle des hommes! Je ne veux pas… Notre fils est pur Stefan, il est comme toi et je ne veux pas qu'à cause de mon père, il commence à avoir des idées rétrogrades. Quand à Katy… Tu sais qu'elle a pas mal été fragilisée avec ses conneries avec les Lockwood et s'entendre traiter de tous les noms ne risque pas de l'aider. Elle ne le montre pas mais notre fille est terrorisée à l'idée de faire de nouveau souffrir quelqu'un. Et elle a un peu perdue confiance en elle. Stefan, Katy vient tout juste de commencer quelque chose et ça à l'air sérieux, je ne veux pas qu'elle doute et qu'elle fiche tout en l'air. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et croit moi avec mon père dans les parages, c'est impossible! Insista Katherine. Et puis moi je ne le supporte pas! Je lui en veux trop pour Irina. Je ne le veux pas chez moi. Évidemment que j'aimerais que ma mère reste Stefan, mais je ne le veux pas lui donc…

- Kat' tu es enceinte de jumeaux, tu travailles, la maison est grande et…

- Tu veux manipuler ma mère en faisant appel à son instinct maternel? Comprit son épouse. Je rêve ou c'est toi qui proposes d'aller mentir à ma mère pour la forcer à venir s'installer à la maison?

- Non. Je vais lui expliquer que mon adorable épouse attend des jumeaux et qu'entre s'occuper des enfants, de la maison et tout, tu es fatiguée et que de l'aide serait appréciable. Je demande à ta Maman si elle veut rester à la maison et j'installe ton père au centre ville.

- J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi, rigola Katherine en l'embrassant. Je t'aime Stefan.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Qu'en pensez vous? Que pensez vous du fait que les enfants forcent John à faire demi-tour? Que pensez vous de la scène entre Marie et Alaric? Que pensez vous aussi de la dispute de Damon et Elena? Des idées de Damon pour protéger sa famille?** **Des punitions (qui ont finies par être annulées)? Du retour de Lexi?** **De la réaction de Katherine face à ses parents?**

**J'attends vos avis et vos théories sur la suite avec impatience. **

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	76. Chapitre 75

**Désolée d'avoir trainer. Mon chien à la collerette et ça le rend plutôt énervé. Et moi je suis obligée de le surveiller comme pas possible parce qu'il est capable de l'arracher (et qu'en plus il l'a déjà enlevé auparavant). Bref tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas trop le temps pour m'avancer dans l'écriture et pour peaufiner les chapitres (que se soit d'**_**Un Mariage Ordinaire à Mystic Falls – version 2**_** ou **_**The Fury**_**).**

**Virginie: En fait Elena est tombée enceinte avant Katherine mais Katherine ne devrait pas tarder à accoucher. Pour l'instant Klaus est un peu bloqué sur Caroline, il veut d'abord se venger d'elle, les Petrova ça passe au second plan. Mais il est évident qu'il veut se venger de Katherine et d'Elena. Mais la priorité c'est de se venger de Caroline. Et évidemment son plan pour se venger de son ex touchera les Petrova. J'avais très bien comprit le sens de ton **_**"ça craint"**_** ne t'inquiète pas; je dirais juste que personne n'est à l'abri de Klaus. Pas même les enfants. Surtout pas les enfants. Que ce soit les Lockwood ou les Salvatore, Klaus n'hésitera pas à les menacer et à s'en prendre à eux pour se venger de leurs parents. Aaron lui est… le fils de Damon. Les enfants de Damon et Elena ont parfois tendance à être très têtus – le fruit ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre comme on dit! – et à faire un peu se qu'ils veulent sans se soucier des figures d'autorités. Là Aaron a hypnotisé John parce que lui et ses frères et sœurs voulaient rentrés chez eux. Aucun ne voulait abandonner Damon et Elena. Et puis c'est peut-être Aaron qui a fait le sale travail mais Nina aurait très bien pu le faire. Mais c'est vrai, c'était une bêtise, ils se mettent en danger. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Ma1603: Contente que cette version te plaise et merci pour ta review. Désolée du retard dans la publication. L'intervalle entre deux chapitres est d'une semaine maximum. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur la suite. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Voilà je vous laisse enfin découvrir le 75****ème**** chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore désolée pour l'attente. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 75<strong>

L'inquiétude était toujours à son comble chez Damon et Elena. Face à leurs parents tendus, aucun des enfants ne s'était fait remarqué. Miranda était montée dans sa chambre avec Taylor, Nina en avait de même avec Logan, Ian et Aaron étaient partis discuter dans la chambre de Ian, les jumelles avaient magnifiquement bien installé Amanda et Lizzie – Emma et Giulia avaient peur de se faire disputer tellement elles sentaient leurs parents tendus – et maintenant avec les deux fillettes elles regardaient des dessins animés. Quand à Stella elle profitait des bras de sa Maman pendant que DJ était assis sur le canapé vraiment très inquiet de ce que son cousin et lui ont fait. Aucun des Damon ne pipait mot. DJ observait simplement son père avec un air de chien battu et Damon lui faisait les sens pas dans le salon. Ce n'est qu'en croisant le regard de son fils, qu'il s'arrêta et s'installa à côté de sa _"Petite Terreur Adorée"_. Damon détestait voir un de ses enfants comme ça. Il détestait quand l'un d'eux était triste, inquiet; mal quoi. Et là DJ allait vraiment mal. S'il avait bien un de ses enfants qu'il comprenait parfaitement c'était bien Damon Junior. Ce petit était tellement comme lui! C'est simple le garçon fonctionnait en tout point comme lui. Il était sa parfaite copie. Tous les deux agissaient et réagissaient pareil. Ainsi Damon n'avait pas beaucoup de mal à savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit DJ adoré. Il savait que son fils culpabilisait. Bien sur ce n'était pas lui qui avait lu la formule mais depuis toujours, DJ prenait sous sa responsabilité son cousin comme son père le faisait avec Stefan. Alors en Papa protecteur, Damon Salvatore prit son fils dans ses bras et chercha les bons mots pour le rassurer. Il n'était pas du genre à s'exprimer facilement mais il savait que son fils avait besoin d'être rassuré et déculpabilisé. Il savait qu'avec sa réaction de fou furieux il l'avait effrayé et il savait que c'était à lui de parler avec DJ. Parce qu'Elena était en haut avec les bébés et parce que c'était lui le responsable de tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de son fils. Parce qu'au lieu de le rassurer quand DJ lui a apprit le retour de Klaus, il a terrifié son fils déjà très effrayé en réagissant comme un fou. Damon savait que son petit garçon n'avait rien voulu faire de mal. Qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Elena avait eu raison quand elle lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas punir un enfant qui n'avait pas su dans quoi il mettait les pieds. DJ n'avait pas su à quel point ce que lui et SJ faisaient était grave. Sinon il ne l'aurait pas fait. Le garçon avait beau collectionner les bêtises, il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose qui le mettrait lui, ses frères et sœurs, toute sa famille en danger. Ni même SJ. Encore moins SJ! Les deux enfants fonctionnaient comme leurs pères. Leur relation était similaire à celle de Damon et Stefan. Enfin plus simple même puisqu'il n'y avait jamais eu de rivalités entre les deux enfants qui étaient aussi complices que ne le sont leurs pères. Ainsi Damon savait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait voulu faire quelque chose de mal. Il savait que les deux enfants avaient juste été un peu trop curieux et qu'ils n'avaient en aucun cas réalisé à quel point ce qu'ils faisaient pouvait être grave. Alors il rassura son petit garçon qui pleurait et ne cessait de s'excuser en lui disant que tout irait bien et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il expliquait à DJ qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et lui assura qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il lui expliqua qu'en partant du principe qu'il ignorait ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas être considéré comme coupable. Et ce principe sembla amuser son fils qui sourit en disant qu'il ressortirait cette excuse à sa mère lorsqu'il ferrait une bêtise. En entendant DJ lui dire ça, Damon lui aussi sourit amusé de retrouver son petit garçon heureux et de nouveau fripouille et de constater qu'il n'avait pas perdu le nord. Cependant il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre un air comploteur et de faire promettre à son garçon de ne pas dire que cette excuse venait de lui. Sinon il allait lui aussi avoir des problèmes avec Elena. Et avoir des problèmes avec sa femme signifiait qu'il allait devoir dormir sur le canapé qui n'était pas confortable et qu'en plus de ça, Elena lui ferrait la grève du sexe et ça c'était quelque chose que Damon détestait. Alors s'il pouvait éviter de se mettre sa femme à dos en donnant de bonnes idées à leur fils, le ténébreux Salvatore était preneur. Le père et le fils auraient pu continuer à magouiller tous les deux et à se donner de bonnes idées mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte et DJ couru l'ouvrir pensant qu'il s'agissait de son cousin. Or il se stoppa net en constatant que la personne qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte lui était inconnue. Alors il appela son père qui appela Elena en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Lexi. Parce que lui et Lexi… c'est simple tous les deux ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer! Et puis il y avait un petit détail, juste un petit détail vraiment insignifiant, Damon était celui qui avait planté un pieu dans le cœur de Lexi. Alors il préférait se planquer derrière sa femme qui était son meilleur avocat et qui avait de bons rapports avec la vampire. Elena qui descendit toujours avec Stella dans les bras – Stella qui refusait de quitter sa Maman maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé – et fut vraiment surprise de constater que le vampire qui avait ressuscité et qu'elle cherchait était Lexi. Et ça la rassurait de savoir que Lexi était une alliée. Bien sur c'était angoissant de savoir qu'un autre vampire – très certainement un Originel – avait lui aussi ressuscité mais savoir que l'autre vampire revenu d'entre les morts était Lexi était rassurant pour Elena. Cependant bien qu'avec le retour de Klaus, la situation soit plus que grave, l'urgence était d'apaiser les tensions entre Damon et Lexi. Tout les deux commençaient déjà avec leurs familiarités et Elena devait donc jouer les négociateurs, apaiser les deux parties. Parce que tout les deux s'en envoyaient des bonnes devant un DJ qui semblait apprécier d'apprendre de nouvelles grossièretés et insultes!

«Stop tous les deux! Gronda Elena. Damon ton fils est entrain de prendre exemple et Stella va tout répéter! Après tu te demanderas où les jumelles auront apprit des trucs du genre… que tu viens de dire! Et puis n'oublie pas que tu n'es plus vampire et que Lexi l'est, tu as envie de te faire tuer?

- Et toi tu étais obligée de dire que je ne suis plus…

- Je le savais crétin! J'étais fantôme je te rappelle, grogna Lexi avant d'être fusillée du regard par Elena pour avoir dit crétin, mot que Stella répétait déjà. Désolée Elena.

- Oh ce n'est pas le pire mot qui soit sorti de la bouche des enfants! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que Stella doit l'employer, souligna Elena. Bon Damon tu appelles ton frère, tu lui dis que Lexi est à la maison. Je ne pense pas que Katherine apprécierait de l'avoir chez elle. Mais avant je veux que tu promettes d'être gentil avec Lexi. Pas de provocations!

- Ouais, grogna son époux mécontent.

- Maintenant appelle Stefan! Lui ordonna Elena qui invitait Lexi à rentrer.

- Tonton P'tit con, rigola Stella.

- Et voilà, elle aussi a apprit à insulter son oncle! Soupira Elena.

- Elle le disait depuis longtemps Maman, lui assura DJ. Et attend de savoir comment elle appelle qu'elle Tonton Jer! Rigola-t-il en se faisant disputer par son père qui était l'auteur de leur enseignement peu recommandable. Oups j'ai rien dit moi.

- Stella comment tu appelles Tonton Jeremy? S'inquiéta Elena.

- Tonton Toxico Maboule! Applaudit la fillette toute contente. Et Tata Bonnie c'est la petite peste de sorcière! Tonton Tyler et Taylor c'est les cabots, Tata Caroline c'est Blondie et Barbie et Tata Tina c'est Tata Nympho!

- Damon Salvatore tu es un homme mort! Le prévenu sérieusement son épouse. Stella toi et moi on aura une petite discussion à propos de ces surnoms.

- Et bien ton mari n'a pas changé! Soupira Lexi qui était déjà installée.

- Si mais il reste Damon. Cependant l'humanité, le mariage et la paternité l'on changé, souligna Elena en s'asseyant à côté de la vampire. Attends comment tu sais que Damon et moi on est mariés?

- J'étais fantôme je te rappelle! Et puis vous portez vos alliances! D'ailleurs ce con ne s'est pas foutu de ta figure! Dit Lexi en prenant la main d'Elena pour observer de plus près l'alliance et la bague de fiançailles.

- La bague était celle de la grand-mère maternelle de Damon et les alliances viennent de ma famille. Mon père et ma mère nous les ont offert. Tu sais je suis la seule fille de mes parents alors depuis qu'ils ont ressuscité, ils sont vraiment… Comment dire, ils rattrapent le temps perdu et nous gâtent mon frère et moi. Quand je leur ai montré ma bague, ma mère a trouvé qu'elle allait bien avec les alliances et a dit à mon père d'en acheter de nouvelles pour eux et nous a donné les leur. En fait ce sont des bijoux qui se transmettent de générations en générations chez les Gilbert. Pour mes parents c'était normal de les transmettre. Et puis ma mère était vraiment aux anges quand je lui ai dit que j'allais me marier! Tu sais elle était prête à tout me donner! Même sa maison si je n'en avais pas déjà une!»

Toute les deux avaient continué quelques minutes leur discussion sur la vie qu'avait Elena avant que celle-ci n'explique à Lexi ce qui se passait en ville pendant que Damon ordonnait à son frère de _"se ramener illico presto"_ parce qu'il avait _"une chieuse" _chez lui. Stefan n'avait pas trop comprit ce qui mettait son frère dans cette état – Damon était grognon et tendu, Stefan l'entendait à la voix de son ainé – et n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter sa maison; les enfants étaient à l'étage – apparemment Katy racontait sa journée à son frère qui voulait s'assurer que Sean avait bien traité sa grande-sœur – et Katherine était au salon avec sa mère. Il semblait que les deux femmes aient une conversation calme et que Kat' explique à sa mère ce qu'est la vie au XXIème siècle tout en lui montrant des photos de famille. Cependant même si tout semblait calme, Stefan ne voulait pas quitter sa maison. Parce qu'avec le sale caractère de Katherine, le calme pouvait l'instant d'après se transformer en chaos. Alors Stefan aurait préféré rester à la maison mais comme il sentait son frère tendu, il laissa donc sa femme seule à la maison – en espérant que le calme de Katherine perdure – et alla chez son frère. Damon ne lui avait rien dit d'autre que _"Ramène toi illico presto, j'ai une chieuse à la maison et c'est ton problème!"_ mais l'ainé des Salvatore l'avait dit certes sur le ton sarcastique qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer mais avec le même fond empreint de tensions et d'inquiétude. En entendant son frère, Stefan se cru de retour dans le passé. Comme si ils avaient un nouveau problème surnaturel et qu'il fallait encore sauver Elena d'une quelconque menace. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme s'ils étaient encore vampires. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas une nouvelle vie. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Stefan et Damon étaient frères, les problèmes de l'un sont ceux de l'autre et le cadet préférait de loin quand son ainé l'appelait à l'aide plutôt qu'il essaye seul de régler ses problèmes. Parce que Damon avait cette tendance à agir impulsivement, cette tendance qui se mettait en danger. Tandis que quand les deux frères étaient ensemble, Stefan complétait son frère et l'empêchait de faire n'importe quoi. L'un agissait mais l'autre réfléchissait et empêchait le premier d'agir en faisant n'importe quoi. Et encore une fois, Stefan comptait bien empêcher son frère d'agir impulsivement qu'importe la situation. Si ça se trouve, Damon avait trouvé un revenant chez lui et perdait légèrement son calme. Parce que Damon et les revenants… sur certain cas ça faisait deux. Le cas Jenna était le meilleur exemple; suite à son retour, Damon et Elena se sont disputés et fait la guerre. Elle voulait aidé sa Tante, l'avait même hébergé tandis que lui ne voulait pas de vampire chez lui, près des enfants qui à l'époque étaient des bébés. Bref Stefan connaissait son frère pour savoir que parfois il réagissait mal face aux événements qui se présentaient à lui et avait décidé d'aller voir ce qui perturbait à ce point son ainé. Et quand il vit Lexi, il comprit pourquoi Damon était tendu et inquiet. Surtout que passé les retrouvailles avec sa meilleure amie – meilleure amie qui lui avait déjà reproché d'avoir épouser Katherine – Stefan apprit que Klaus était de retour. Elena avait expliqué – à son beau-frère et à ses deux ainés qui venait d'arriver – ce que Bonnie lui avait dit, que Klaus était de retour en rajoutant qu'il semblait y avoir un autre Originel de retour – si ce n'était pas Elijah, Mystic Falls allait de nouveau devenir le champ de bataille de Klaus et de l'Originel de retour – une sorcière Bennett semblait elle aussi avoir ressuscité – mais là pas d'inquiétude, la sorcière serait dans le camp de Bonnie qui était dans le leur – et une autre créature surnaturelle qualifié de _"brouillard"_ puisqu'elle était inidentifiable avait ressuscité et pour l'instant personne ne savait qui ça pouvait-être. Bref en plus du retour de l'hybride le plus détester et détestable qu'ils connaissaient, ils avaient le soucis de savoir qui était de retour. Sans oublier qu'ils avaient le soucis de savoir quoi faire. Stefan pensait déjà à comment l'annoncer à Katherine qui allait très, très mal prendre le fait que celui qui voulait sa mort se baladait tranquillement dans les rues de Mystic Falls, représentant par là même un danger quasi-invincible. Sans oublier que sa femme prendrait tout aussi mal le retour de Lexi. Parce que Katherine était du genre possessive et ne supportait pas les amies _"IES"_ de Stefan. Elle était folle de jalousie quand il s'agissait des femmes que son époux côtoyait. Ça en devenait maladif et Stefan était conscient que quand il dirait à son épouse que sa meilleure amie depuis 1864 était de retour parmi les vivants, Katherine avec ses réactions tordues se sentirait menacée par Lexi. C'est simple elle ne supporte pas que son mari soit un temps soit peu proche d'une femme. Alors Lexi… Oh ça oui Stefan savait que son épouse allait mal prendre le retour de sa meilleure amie! Ajouter au retour de Klaus, Katherine allait littéralement devenir folle! Elle allait paniquer, crier, chercher des plans tous plus tordus les yeux que les autres et très certainement le forcer lui et les enfants à plier bagage. Et si Stefan préférait que sa femme et ses enfants quittent Mystic Falls, lui ne pouvait pas. À cause de Damon. Son frère avait le regard d'un fou et même si Elena essayait de le calmer, Stefan savait que Damon allait faire quelque chose. Il connaissait suffisamment son ainé pour savoir que Damon ferrait quelque chose d'impulsif juste pour dire de faire quelque chose. Parce qu'il n'était tout simplement pas du genre à ne rien faire. Et dans ces circonstances, Damon était capable de tout et surtout d'énormément de stupidités. Alors quand il était parti à la cuisine, Elena avait laissé Lexi s'occuper de Stefan et avait suivit son époux dans leur cuisine afin de lui demander ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Elena connaissait Damon par cœur. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Parce qu'il voulait les protéger les enfants et elle sans se soucier de lui ou des conséquences. Elle le savait parce que lorsque Miranda et Ian sont nés et lorsque les médecin en sont arrivés à dire que leur fille ne survivrait pas, Damon lui avait clairement dit _"Je mourrais pour toi et les enfants!"_, alors dans cette situation elle savait pertinemment que son mari était capable de tout sans réfléchir à autre chose qu'à protéger sa famille. Et Elena avait raison d'être inquiète; Damon lui expliquait qu'il comptait redevenir vampire. Il lui expliquait qu'il n'avait qu'à réactiver son gène en buvant ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sang – Elena lui avait hurlé _"Ne compte pas sur moi pour te nourrir ou t'aider dans ton projet complètement fou!"_ – et tous les deux commençait à se disputer. Damon ne démordait pas du fait que le meilleur moyen de protéger sa famille était de redevenir vampire et Elena refusait de le voir redevenir ce qu'elle savait qu'il détestait être. Elle ne voulait pas que Damon se sacrifie pour les protéger elle et les enfants et surtout elle considérait que redevenir vampire pour le faire n'était en rien la meilleure des solutions. Ce n'était même pas une bonne solution! Mais elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sacrifie, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et que ça servirait à rien à part à faire souffrir leur famille, Damon ne changeait pas de position sur le sujet et comptait toujours redevenir ce qu'il avait détesté être. Alors elle le menaça. Elle détestait en venir à ce genre de chose, elle détestait menacer son mari mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sacrifie pour elle. Elle voulait continuer de le voir heureux. Et puis égoïstement elle voulait le garder humain. Non pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas aimé quand il était vampire, elle était tombée folle amoureuse de lui alors qu'il était vampire; Elena voulait garder son époux humain parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir et le laisser seul. Elle savait que si Damon redevenait vampire, le jour où il la perdrait, il deviendrait fou et ne supporterait pas la douleur de l'avoir perdu; elle savait qu'en la perdant, il réprimerait ses émotions et commettrait les pires actes possibles inimaginables pour l'éternité. Parce que ce serait la seule manière qu'aurait Damon de supporter la vie sans elle. Alors Elena refusait de laisser son mari prendre une décision qui le damnerait pour l'éternité juste par amour pour elle. Tous les deux avait fait un serment et Elena ne comptait pas laisser son époux faire cavalier seul. Même si celui-ci était têtu, elle l'était plus. Alors puisqu'il s'entêtait dans son idée de redevenir un vampire, elle le menaça en lui disant que s'il faisait ça, elle le quitterait. Elle prendrait les enfants avec elle et partirait loin de lui. Elle le menaça donc de partir avec leurs enfants en lui disant que jamais plus il ne les verra. Ce qui avait eu pour effet d'empirer leur dispute! Tous les deux essayaient de se disputer sans hurlements – par rapport aux bébés qu'ils ne voulaient pas réveiller et aux enfants qu'ils ne voulaient pas effrayer en parlant divorce, départ, séparation… - mais malheureusement Nina et Miranda qui venait à la cuisine prendre à manger les avait entendu et étaient vraiment toutes pâles. Elles étaient terrifiées à l'idée que leur père redevienne vampire, elles ne voulaient pas que leur Papa redevienne ce qu'il avait détesté être, elles ne voulaient pas qu'il change. Les filles ne voulaient simplement pas perdre leur Papa. Et elles ne voulaient pas non plus que leurs parents se séparent. Elles ne voulaient pas être déchirées entre leur mère et leur père. Alors en entendant les propos qu'échangeaient Damon et Elena, les deux adolescentes prirent peur et changèrent de couleur. Miranda s'était simplement assisse et Nina restait debout, pétrifié sur place. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle était trop terrorisée pour parler ou bouger. Comme sa sœur. Et bien entendu quand Elena hurla ironiquement _"Vas y, puisque tu te fiches de ta famille, vas y, trouve le moyen de redevenir vampire! Si c'est la seule chose qui compte pour toi, vas y!" _en ouvrant la porte, les deux sœurs se retrouvèrent face à leurs parents qui s'arrêtèrent net. Ni Damon, ni Elena n'aimaient se disputer quand les enfants pouvaient les entendre. Parce que leurs disputes étaient violentes, qu'ils échangeaient des paroles qu'ils regrettaient par la suite et que les enfants finissaient terrorisés par leur violence et leurs paroles. Alors en voyant leurs filles horrifiées et en larmes, tous les deux s'arrêtèrent net et s'occupèrent d'elles. Ils les avaient fait rentrer dans la cuisine, leur avait donné un verre d'eau et Elena les avait prise dans ses bras en leur assurant que ce n'était qu'un dispute et que ni elle, ni Damon ne pensaient ce qu'ils avaient pu dire. Elena consolait donc ses filles et les rassurait pendant que Damon leur amenait un plaid puisqu'il les avait senti frigorifiées.

«Ça va aller, ça va aller, leur dit leur mère d'une voix apaisante en les gardant près d'elle.

- Aller les filles, arrêtez de pleurer, les supplia leur père qui détestait les voir en larmes en les prenant dans ses bras pour les rassurer et les calmer.

- Non c'est…, commença Miranda qui était trop mal pour aligner plus de deux mots.

- On ne veut pas…, continua Nina qui était dans le même état que sa sœur.

- J'aime trop votre idiot de père pour divorcer. Et cet imbécile vous aime trop pour redevenir vampire! Leur assura Elena qui avait comprit ce qui perturbait ses filles. Les filles, votre père et moi on se dispute mais on s'aime. Je l'aime comme au premier jour, et croyez moi à peine je le connaissais qu'on se disputait déjà. Se disputer c'est notre fonctionnement. À chaque fois qu'on se dispute, on se prouve que l'on s'aime.

- Et si on ne se disputait pas, on s'emmerderait! Plaisanta Damon en souriant d'une manière complice à son épouse. Aller mes petites pupuces, calmez-vous.

- Promet que tu ne ferras pas de bêtises? Lui demanda Miranda. Promet que tu ne ferras pas de bêtises et que tu ne redeviendras pas vampire?

- Mimi…

- Promet Papa!

- D'accord!

- D'accord quoi? Insista sa fille.

- Je te promets que je ne ferrais pas de bêtises et que je ne redeviendrais pas vampire, lui assura Damon qui quand il promettait quelque chose à ses filles tenait sa parole. Rassurées?

- Nous tout ce qu'on veut c'est nos parents, pleurait Nina. On ne veut pas vous perdre.

- Mais on le sait, leur assura Elena. On le sait et il ne nous arrivera rien. On sait qu'on ne doit pas faire n'importe quoi les filles. On sait que c'est différent de la dernière fois, ton père et moi on sait qu'on est parents et qu'on doit faire les choses en fonction de vous et non de nous. Et on sait ce que c'est d'avoir perdu nos parents et croyez moi quand je vous dis que votre père et moi on ne veut pas que vous viviez ce qu'on a vécu. On sait parfaitement que nos enfants ne veulent pas nous perdre. Et on ne compte pas vous lâcher! Jamais, jamais, jamais.

- Alors toi Maman tu sais que tu ne dois pas essayer de nous protéger en te livrant à des pactes qui te mettent en danger, souligna Miranda.

- Tu vois même ta fille s'inquiète de ce que tu es capable de faire! Triompha Damon.

- Toi c'est bon, ne te la ramène pas trop, le rembarra son épouse sur un ton léger et complice. Mimi, Nina, je ne ferrais rien qui pourrait vous faire souffrir, leur promit tendrement Elena. Promit mes chéries. Je suis incapable de vous faire souffrir. Je suis tellement… Je suis une maman. J'ai tellement désiré être mère… je… Vous m'êtes tellement précieux mes bébés, jamais je ne pourrais faire quelque chose qui pourrait blesser l'un de vous. Alors arrêtez de vous inquiéter mes fifilles adorées à moi. Oh je vous aime tellement!»

À Miami comme tous les jours, Kayla rentrait chez elle après avoir suivit ses cours à l'université locale. La jeune fille avait toujours su qu'elle était spéciale. Petite, un jour où elle jouait dans la cour de l'école, elle a senti une odeur – plus tard elle comprit que cette odeur était celle du sang – et c'était rendue compte qu'elle avait des crocs. À l'époque elle n'avait pas comprit ce qui lui arrivait; quand elle avait tenté de comprendre, elle avait effrayé son assistante sociale. Ce n'est qu'une fois adolescente qu'elle a comprit qu'elle était vampire. Et elle avait lu beaucoup de choses sur le sujet mais il semblait qu'aucune des légendes sur le sujet ne lui corresponde. Et rien ne s'arrangea lorsqu'un jour elle se transforma en loup-garou. Alors pour tenter de découvrir qui elle était, ce qu'elle était, Kayla avait – dés son diplôme du secondaire en poche – déménagé en Floride – là bas personne ne la connaissait et personne n'avait peur d'elle _"la fille bizarre"_ – où elle suivait des cours en rapport avec le surnaturel. Et elle en était venue à étudier les Originels. Si bien qu'étrangement en en découvrant plus sur ces vampires, elle fit un parallélisme avec une saga littéraire et en était venue à supposer qui étaient ses parents. Parce qu'elle était hybride et qu'en admettant que les romans qu'elle lit soient basés sur des faits réels, la meilleure amie de l'héroïne a flirté avec l'hybride de la famille Originel avant de disparaître. Mais surtout, surtout son nom complet est Kayla Caroline Forbes Mikaelson. Comme Caroline Forbes – devenue Lockwood – et Klaus Mikaelson. Alors très vite Kayla en était venue à supposer très fortement que ses parents sont Caroline Forbes et Klaus Mikaelson. Et de ce qu'elle avait lu sur son père, ce n'était pas jolie, jolie. Alors elle pouvait comprendre sa mère. Elle pouvait comprendre que Caroline n'ait pas voulu de l'enfant de l'homme qui a détruit la vie de ses plus proches amis, l'homme qui a menacer tout le monde y comprit et surtout celui qu'elle aimait. Elle comprenait que sa mère ait choisi ses amis et celui qui était devenu son mari. Elle comprenait même si un part d'elle lui en voulait. Parce qu'elle avait été malheureuse et seule durant toute sa vie. À cause de la décision de sa mère. Quand à son père… Et bien Kayla était soulagé de savoir qu'il était mort. Elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il avait fait tellement de mal! Kayla avait bien du mal à imaginer qu'une personne soit capable de faire tout ce que Klaus a fait. Et la jeune fille était soulagée de semble-t-il ressembler à sa mère. Enfin d'après les descriptions des romans d'Elena Salvatore. Toutes les deux étaient blondes aux yeux verts et semblaient avoir se penchant pour les mauvais garçons. Sans parler qu'elles avaient cette manie de manquer parfois de tact et d'être des maniaques de l'organisation. Mais tout n'était que supposition, Kayla n'avait jamais taper le nom de sa mère sur Google et était encore moins aller à Mystic Falls. Elle était bien trop terrorisée de rencontrer la femme qui l'avait mise au monde. Et puis elle savait que Caroline avait un mari, des enfants… Elle ne voulait pas débarquer et dire _"Bonjour Maman, je suis la fille que tu as eu avec le monstre qui a menacé toutes les personnes que tu aimes. Tu sais l'enfant que tu as abandonné? Au fait comment ça va?"_, non Kayla ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas provoquer des disputes entre sa mère et ses amis, elle ne pouvait pas arriver et détruire le mariage de Caroline et perturber ses frères et sa sœur. Bien sur qu'une partie d'elle aimerait rencontrer ses frères et sa sœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Si sa mère l'avait abandonné c'était pour une raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de débarquer de quelques manières que ce soit dans sa vie. Directement ou indirectement, Kayla était consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Alors très vite, la jeune femme avait tiré un trait sur ses origines; elle était ce qu'elle était. Elle savait – enfin était presque certaine – de qui étaient ses parents et ça lui suffisait. Les zones d'ombres, et bien les zones d'ombres elle les oubliait. Elle s'accommode de ce qu'elle a. Point barre! Mais il semblait que le destin aime jouer des tours et ne force la jeune femme à faire face à ses origines. En effet alors qu'elle rentrait dans son immeuble, une lettre lui tomba littéralement du ciel. Comme par magie! Alors quand Kayla vit cette lettre et qu'elle constata que sur l'enveloppe son nom était écrit, elle su d'instinct que ses origines la rattrapait. Et elle ne pu que le constater. Sa mère lui avait envoyé une adorable lettre où elle lui expliquait pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné et lui disait qu'elle l'aimait avant de la mettre en garde et de l'avertir que Klaus avait ressuscité – là la lettre tournait en cauchemar à l'instant où Caroline commença à parler de Klaus et à dépeindre un peu le personnage – et qu'il voulait la retrouver. La jeune fille ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer son père, pas en sachant comment il était et tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle n'arrivait pas trop à réfléchir. Elle lisait et relisait le début de la lettre de Caroline. La partie où sa Maman lui disait que l'abandonner avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ait faite mais qu'elle l'avait fait par amour. Pour lui donner une meilleure vie sachant qu'à Mystic Falls elle ne pourrait pas vivre une vie normale. Caroline lui expliquait que bien sur elle avait eu des raisons égoïstes de le faire mais que la principale raison, la raison essentielle était qu'elle avait voulu le meilleur pour sa fille et que la vérité était que le meilleur pour Kayla n'était pas elle. Et cette sincérité, cette douleur qu'avait pu ressentir sa mère avait vraiment touché Kayla qui était restée un long moment à lire et relire la lettre de Caroline. Jusqu'au moment où la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit sur un inconnu qui ne tardait pas à se présenter et à rentrer. Comme elle était vampire – enfin à 75% vampire – les autres créatures de la nuit pouvaient entrer chez elle sans avoir à être invitées. Klaus en l'occurrence, son père, Klaus venait de rentrer chez elle comme s'il était chez lui. Il semblait plutôt calme et en rien inhumain cependant Kayla elle était terrorisée. Klaus était chez elle, Klaus qui était capable de tout et qui n'accordait aucune véritable importance à la famille, ce Klaus qui était son géniteur était dans son appartement. Et apparemment il voulait qu'elle se retrouve au milieu de sa vendetta contre sa mère. Il voulait qu'elle choisisse entre lui et Caroline. Or la jeune femme ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Sa mère avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait pour la protéger, quand à son père… Et bien il lui faisait peur. Kayla avait peur de Klaus même si une partie d'elle – la partie irrationnelle, celle qui pousse un enfant à faire confiance et à aimer ses parents qu'importent les circonstances – voulait le connaître. Parce que quoi qu'il ait fait, qu'importe comment il est, il reste son père. Elle avait le droit de le connaître. Même si son père était du genre horrible et effrayant, Kayla voulait le connaitre. Elle voulait aussi connaître sa mère, mais voir Caroline l'effrayait. La jeune femme préférait de loin l'imaginer quitte à l'idéaliser mais était terrorisée à l'idée d'aller voir sa Maman. Pour Klaus… Et bien Klaus lui était chez elle. Alors même si il l'effrayait, Kayla voulait apprendre à le connaître. Même si après qu'il lui ait raconté deux ou trois choses et fait passé un sacré interrogatoire, il lui parle de vengeance et lui explique comment il comptait ruiner la vie de Caroline. La jeune femme ne voulait pas participer à tout ça, elle voulait seulement connaître son père, pas détruire sa mère! Mais Klaus était effrayant; surtout quand il parlait de certains habitants de Mystic Falls ou bien de Caroline. Alors face à lui, la jeune femme n'osait pas dire non. Elle n'osait même pas ouvrir la bouche! Elle était tétanisée sur place et horrifiée en écoutant le plan de son père. Celui-ci voulait atteindre Caroline en faisant souffrir ses enfants, notamment Taylor et Logan en s'en prenant à Miranda et Nina – apparemment Klaus s'était bien renseigné. Qui plus est, il rajouta qu'en s'en prenant aux filles de l'un de _"ses"_ doubles, il vengerait sa mort et se vengerait d'Elena et de Katherine. Ensuite il parlait de continuer les tueries et de menacer ouvertement l'autre double Petrova, puis de nouveau Elena, puis Katherine, puis Elena… bref il semblait qu'il voulait s'amuser un peu et qu'il avait sa propre définition du mot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Qu'en pensez vous? Qu'avez vous pensé du retour de Lexi? De la dispute d'Elena et Damon à cause de ce que Damon veut faire? De Nina et Miranda qui ont eu peur à cause des paroles de leurs parents? Que pensez vous de Kayla? Dans quel camp ira-t-elle? Elle ne semble pas vouloir blessé qui que ce soit mais elle a peur de Klaus. **

**En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. **

**Pour celle qui lisent **_**The Fury**_**, la suite en début de semaine prochaine. Je suis entrain de la peaufiner mais je n'ai pas autant de temps pour travailler parce que mon chien est un convalescent qui me demande beaucoup d'attention. C'est simple chercher la définition de **_**"toutou à sa mèmère"**_** vous trouvez la photo de mes chiens. Ma chienne c'est fusionnel, elle pleure quand je ne suis pas avec elle et mon chien est possessif, il lui faut toujours attirer l'attention de sa maitresse. C'est pire maintenant avec la collerette! Bref là vous devez me prendre pour une folle aux chiens! Bon je crois qu'il faut mieux que je me taise! Enfin que j'arrête d'écrire sur le sujet. Tout ça pour dire que **_**The Fury**_** sera en ligne entre lundi et mercredi au plus tard.**

**Voilà. Passez tous un bon weekend. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	77. Chapitre 76

**Voilà le 76****ème**** chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vous y découvrirez enfin qui sont les autres revenants. **

**Virginie: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Tu t'inquiétais des bébés de Katherine et Stefan, ils font naitre dans ce chapitres. Les circonstances, je te laisse les découvrir. Merci pour ta review, bises et à bientôt.**

**Helene: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ton commentaire. Kayla est dans une affreuse situation, est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir? Que va-t-il se passer? Toutes ces questions trouveront prochainement des réponses. Patience. Lexi est tout sauf heureuse que Stefan soit avec Katherine et Katherine ne va pas apprécier le retour de Lexi non plus. Ça risque d'être électrique. Damon et Elena se disputent… c'est Damon et Elena. Mais non Damon ne va rien faire de stupide. Parce qu'il l'a promit à ses filles et que ses filles lui font tout faire. Il ne ferrait rien qui pourrait faire souffrir ses filles. Et puis Elena l'a menacé de le quitter! Aller bises et à bientôt. **

**Ma1603: Damon veut redevenir vampire parce qu'il sait sa famille en danger, Elena ne le veut pas en vampire. Elle est consciente qu'il a détesté être un vampire et elle égoïstement elle veut qu'il vieillisse avec elle. Klaus lui veut se venger de beaucoup de personnes. Mais Caroline occupe la première place. Il va être prêt à tout pour la détruire. Seulement d'autres personnes qui sont de retour (tu découvriras qui) pourraient lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Merci pour ton com'. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Je rappelle juste que la fic est post saison 2 (elle a commencé 4 ans après) mais j'utilise parfois certains personnages découvert dans la saison 3. En revanche ces personnages n'ont pas forcément le même caractère que dans la série. Je dis ça vous comprendrez à la fin de ce chapitre. Sur ce comme toujours j'espère sincèrement que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 76<strong>

Caroline Forbes savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait annoncer à Tyler ce qui c'était passé entre elle et Klaus il y a dix neuf ans. Elle ne pouvait plus lui cacher la vérité. Pas quand l'hybride se baladait en ville et menaçait à tout moment de faire éclater son secret. Elle ne voulait pas que son époux apprenne ses _"écarts de conduites"_ autrement que de sa bouche à elle. Parce que la vérité allait faire du mal à Tyler et Caroline pensait que s'il l'apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, ce serait bien pire. Et puis elle voulait pouvoir lui expliquer comment elle en était arrivée là. Lui dire à quel point cette période avait été horrible et lui dire qu'elle regrettait ses actes. Elle voulait se justifier même si elle savait que son époux n'en aurait rien à faire de ses excuses. Parce qu'elle l'avait trahi de la pire des manières qui existait. Avec la pire des personnes qui existait. Caroline avait conscience qu'elle ne méritait pas le pardon de son mari – ni celui de ses fils (Lizzie elle était trop petite pour comprendre et lui en vouloir) – mais elle devait expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et ressenti à Tyler. Elle devait le faire elle-même pour essayer de lui faire comprendre dans quelle détresse elle se trouvait il y a dix neuf ans. Sans oublier que son mari méritait que la vérité sorte de sa bouche. Pas qu'elle soit déformée par les commères sadiques de Mystic Falls. Tyler est depuis toujours l'amour de sa vie. Caroline l'aime plus que tout et elle ne supporte pas l'idée de savoir qu'elle va le faire souffrir. Tous les deux ont probablement tout vécu et tout surmonter. Quand Caroline a du choisir entre rester vampire et redevenir humaine, Tyler était là pour elle. Il était là pour la soutenir et lui dire qu'il l'aimerait toujours autant qu'importe le choix qu'elle pouvait faire. Il lui avait assuré qu'il serait là pour elle et qu'il respecterait sa décision quelle qu'elle soit. Alors sachant que son mari était celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance Caroline Forbes-Lockwood était allée le voir et l'avait forcé à l'écouter. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais finalement elle avait réussi à lui avouer ce qui s'était passé il y a près de vingt ans. Elle lui avait avoué à quel point elle s'était sentie seule et comment cette solitude l'avait entrainé à se consoler avec le sang et à s'enfoncer un peu plus au contact de Klaus. Mais le pire à avouer pour Caroline fut la relation qu'elle avait entretenu avec l'Originel et le fait qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec lui. Et bien entendu Tyler avait plus que mal prit ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il n'avait rien dit mais tout se lisait sur son visage. La trahison de Caroline, tous les mensonges ou les non-dits… Tout ça était un véritable coup de massue pour Tyler. Oui il avait voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Klaus mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle vérité. Il pensait que Caroline avait peut-être été contrainte de faire du sale boulot pour l'hybride ou quelque chose dans le genre mais surement pas que Caroline était devenue folle au point d'avoir une liaison avec lui! Pas qu'elle était devenue folle, insensée et irresponsable! Pour Tyler ce que son épouse venait de lui dire avait été un coup dur, c'était même pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer et c'est sans dire un mot à une Caroline abattue qui l'avait déçu, trahi et menti que Tyler sorti de son bureau et alla à sa voiture. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et surtout il ne pouvait pas rester avec sa femme. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir confiance en elle ni même à la supporter. Elle lui avait caché trop de choses. Alors il roula un bon moment avant d'aller sonner chez Elena et Damon pour leur demander l'hospitalité sachant que ses enfants – les seuls avec qui Tyler voulait être – se trouvaient là bas.

Tout ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui avait profondément énervé Katherine. Et même si elle avait passé du temps avec sa mère, le retour de ses parents l'énervait vraiment. Et l'inquiétait. Parce que si ses parents étaient de retour ça signifiait que _"le sort interdit"_ avait été utilisé et qu'avec ce sortilège n'importe qui pouvait être de retour. Et ça c'était ce qui inquiétait Katherine. Parce que les Petrova et les Salvatore ont des liens avec des personnes peut recommandables et dangereuses. Des personnes qui représentaient un danger pour ses enfants. Aujourd'hui dans la vie de Katherine Pierce-Salvatore, il y avait bien plus important que sa petite personne. Il y avait ses enfants. C'était eux avant elle et Stefan! Peut-être que Katherine était égoïste, égocentrique même mais depuis qu'elle avait ses enfants; et bien elle les faisaient passer avant elle. C'était ses enfants, c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle et Stefan avaient! Katherine avait déjà fait l'expérience de perdre un enfant; enfin son père lui avait prit sa fille et l'avait forcé à l'abandonner et même si elle était plutôt froide et dure, Katherine avait souffert d'avoir été contrainte à abandonner son bébé. Même si après elle était devenue vampire, ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'en souffrir. D'être toujours hantée par l'abandon de sa fille! C'était à cause de cette douleur avec laquelle elle vivait depuis le jour où elle a mit son bébé au monde, que Katherine avait eu du mal à accepter sa grossesse. Elle venait de redevenir humaine, elle avait libéré Stefan d'elle parce qu'elle jugeait qu'elle lui avait fait tellement de mal, qu'il méritait mieux qu'elle et était rentrée en Bulgarie pour essayer de se construire une nouvelle vie. Seulement son amour pour Stefan l'avait rattrapé et elle réalisa qu'elle était enceinte. Et Katherine refusait de revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle refusait qu'un jour quelqu'un lui prenne d'une quelque façon que ce soit son enfant. Alors elle avait mit toute son énergie à ne pas aimer le bébé qu'elle portait. En vain évidemment. Cet enfant était celui de Stefan; elle aimait Stefan plus que tout, elle ne pouvait qu'aimer ce que son amant lui donnait. Elle ne pouvait qu'aimer cet enfant autant qu'elle aimait le père même si elle était terrorisée que quelqu'un ne s'en prenne à son enfant pour se venger d'elle ou de Stefan. Stefan qui venait de la retrouver! Le cadet des Salvatore était de loin le seul homme qu'elle ait réellement aimé, le seul pour qui elle était prête à tout. Alors l'avoir vu si heureux qu'elle soit enceinte avait vraiment touché Katherine. Elle l'avait vu devenir fou de cet enfant qu'elle refusait obstinément d'aimer alors qu'au fond d'elle elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde son bébé. C'est en tombant enceinte de Katerina que Katherine était devenue une autre femme. Elle restait la même mais ses priorités avaient changé. C'était sa famille sa priorité. Ses enfants et son mari. Ses enfants pour qui elle tuerait et qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre. Alors oui savoir que son fils a lu une formule qui peut ramener des personnes qui pourraient la menacer elle et sa famille rendait Katherine complètement dingue. Ce soir là Katherine Salvatore était vraiment tendue et elle le serait tant que Bonnie n'aurait pas jeté son sort pour découvrir si d'autres personnes étaient revenues. Si des personnes dangereuses étaient revenues. En attendant donc d'avoir des réponses Katherine était plus que tendues. Surtout que son mari était parti chez Damon et qu'il n'était pas toujours pas rentrée à la maison! Alors elle commençait à devenir vraiment folle d'angoisse et tournait en rond seule dans son salon. Katy et SJ jouaient à un jeu vidéo – elle les entendait chahuter d'en bas. Apparemment ils avaient décidé de changer de jeu et n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre sur le prochain qu'ils allaient mettre! – et sa mère était tranquillement installée dans une chambre d'amis. Katherine se retrouvait donc seule dans son salon en attendant impatiente et terrorisée le retour de Stefan. Et en plus de ça, comme si la situation n'était pas assez grave, lorsqu'elle voulu rattraper le papier qu'elle avait laissé tomber, elle perdit les eaux. Ce qui eut pour effet de la faire paniquer encore plus. Parce que Katherine n'en était qu'à huit mois et demi de grossesse et qu'elle ne voulait pas accoucher avant terme. Et pour couronner le tout, la petite cerise sur l'immense gâteau, les enfants avaient entendu du bruit en bas et étaient descendus voir ce qui s'y passait. Et Katherine n'avait pas envie de mettre ses enfants dans une telle situation! SJ allait avoir peur même s'il allait essayé de la calmer, de la rassurer et Katy allait géré les choses tout en étant terrorisée en appelant son Papa à l'aide comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle perdait le contrôle des choses et qu'elle paniquait. Stefan qui cinq minutes plus tard était de retour… avec Lexi. Katherine l'avait reconnu; après tout elle avait passé près d'un siècle et demi à suivre son mari et elle n'avait pas pu ignorer la meilleure amie de celui-ci. Meilleure amie qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle détestait toutes les femmes qui pouvaient être proches de Stefan. C'était maladif chez elle. Katherine était possessive envers son époux. En plus Lexi était une vampire. Lexi la meilleure amie vampire de son mari était chez elle! Dans sa maison! Et bien que Stefan lui disait de se calmer et que Lexi ne représentait aucun danger, Katherine paniquait encore plus. Parce que si Lexi était de retour, il était possible que d'autres vampires le soient, et si oui, la question en or était qui? Qui était de retour? Il était possible que ce soit des personnes dangereuses! Et cette idée horrifiait Katherine qui paniquait encore plus lorsque son mari lui dit qu'il ne l'emmenait pas à l'hôpital mais qu'il allait l'accoucher à la maison. En effet depuis qu'il savait que Klaus était de retour – et bien sur un autre Originel et d'autres personnes inidentifiées – Stefan ne voulait pas que sa famille courre le moindre danger. Ainsi il ne comptait pas emmener sa femme à l'hôpital qui était un lieu public dans lequel tous le monde pouvait circuler à son bon vouloir. Alors Stefan comptait accoucher son épouse à domicile avant de la mettre elle et leurs enfants dans la voiture en direction de quelque part loin de Mystic Falls. Quelque part où tous les cinq seraient en sécurité. Mais en attendant Katherine refusait d'accoucher chez eux! Elle voulait aller à l'hôpital et comme elle avait deviné que son époux lui cachait quelque chose, elle exigeait de connaître la vérité. Vérité que Stefan ne comptait pas lui dire alors qu'elle était en plein travail. Inutile que son épouse ne panique d'avantage. En admettant qu'il soit possible que Katherine soit encore plus paniquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

«SJ, file à l'étage et apprend à Lexi à jouer à un de tes jeux vidéo! Ordonna Stefan à son fils. Katy…

- Moi je reste! Déclara sa fille sur un ton sans appel. Je ne laisse pas Maman comme ça!

- Alors essaye de la calmer! Lui répondit son père qui avait essayé en vain d'apaiser son épouse. Katherine quand tu as une contraction, tu pousses!

- NON! Hurla sa femme. Pas tant que tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe et pas tant que je ne suis pas à l'hôpital!

- Katherine! Gronda son époux.

- Stefan! Lui fit-t-elle face malgré ses contractions.

- Maman écoute Papa. Fais lui confiance, essayait de la calmer Katy. S'il te dit d'accoucher à la maison, fais le. C'est Papa, il ne fait rien contre nous, tout ce qu'il fait c'est pour nous. Alors s'il te dis que tu dois accoucher à la maison, fais le sans poser de questions. Pense aux bébés. Si tu refuses de pousser quand Papa te dit de le faire, ce n'est pas bon pour eux. C'est… Tu peux leur faire du mal et je sais que tu ne veux pas leur en faire.

- Comment tu sais ça? S'interloqua son père quand il entendit sa fille parler de médecine.

- Papa tu m'as apprit deux ou trois trucs et tu as pleins de livres! Je ne lis pas que des magasines de mode! Parfois j'ouvre des livres qui se trouvent dans la bibliothèque! Répliqua Katy fière d'elle. Maman pense aux bébés. Oublie tout le reste et concentre toi juste sur eux. Tu es une maman géniale, prouve le pour les jumeaux. Prouve que tu es capable de laisser le fait que Papa est tendu et semble nous cacher quelque chose de côté et occupe toi des jumeaux. Occupe toi de les mettre au monde. D'accord?

- Mais c'est…

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt Kat! C'est avant terme mais pas prématurément! Tout ira bien, lui assura Stefan. Aller maintenant pousse! Dit-t-il alors que sa femme obtempérait _"pour le bien des jumeaux!" _et rien d'autre.»

Là même où elle était morte, Emily Bennett venait de ressusciter. Contrairement aux autres personnes revenues d'entre les morts, l'ancêtre de Bonnie savait très bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle savait très bien comment elle avait ressuscité pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle savait à chaque fois que son sort était utilisé. C'était elle qui avait crée le sortilège, elle savait donc qui et quand il était utilisé. Ainsi elle savait qu'il avait été lu par un petit garçon au cœur pur. Un enfant qui en aucun cas n'avait voulu faire de mal mais qui avait utilisé un sort puisant et potentiellement dangereux. Elle savait même que cet enfant était celui de Stefan Salvatore et Katherine Pierce. En revanche elle ignorait qui d'autre avait pu être ramené à la vie. Et avec les liens qu'à Katherine, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. La servante de Katherine savait que son ancienne maîtresse est une Petrova et comme toute les sorcières, Emily a entendu parler des Petrova. Elle connaît les histoires concernant la première Petrova et elle sait que Katherine en est le sosie. Elle sait que Katherine a des liens avec les Originels et c'est cela qui l'inquiétait. Parce que même morte, Emily Bennett savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle savait ce que les Originels ont fait et une chose était sûre: cela ne devait pas se reproduire. Les Originels avaient assez fait des dégâts et suffisamment causé de souffrance. Alors la sorcière était bien décidée à éviter les catastrophes et à éviter que le sang ne coule de nouveau à Mystic Falls. Alors elle avait lancé un sort de localisation – il lui fallait trouver Bonnie; Emily se voyait mal aller sonner à la porte de la seule maison qu'elle connaissait, maison qui était celle de Damon Salvatore avec qui elle entretenait des relations froides et tendues – et une fois qu'elle su où sa descendante vivait, elle alla sonner à sa porte. Et passer la rencontre en chair et en os des deux sorcières, celles-ci créèrent un sort – Emily était plutôt doué dans ce domaine – et arrivèrent à découvrirent précisément qui étaient de retour. Ainsi l'Originel ressuscité était découvert, le brouillard ne l'était plus, les humains revenus d'entres les morts n'était plus inconnus et le vampire de retour était identifié comme non dangereux. Restait plus qu'à passer au plan B: trouver un nouveau moyen de tuer Klaus et ça ce serait tout sauf du gâteau!

Dans la forêt de Mystic Falls se trouvait une petite grotte connue de peu de personne. Connu que de ceux qui connaissaient les lieux depuis bien avant que l'endroit ne s'appelle Mystic Falls. Cette grotte n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à première vue. Une grotte est sensée être banale. Une grotte c'est une grotte après tout. Et en apparence cette grotte l'est. Elle semble parfaitement banale, seulement pour ceux qui connaissent bien les lieux, cette grotte est particulière. Cette grotte est un passage! Un passage qui permet d'aller dans le village qui était bâtie ici il y a mille ans. Le village des Originels. Seuls eux – excepté Klaus – et les sorcières connaissaient cette entrée. Et seule une créature surnaturelle pouvait s'y rendre. Parce qu'en dessous c'était peut-être un village mort qui s'y trouvait mais c'était avant tout un village d'où il émanait une énorme puissance. Beaucoup de sang avait coulé sur ces terres et ce sang avait rendu les lieux dangereusement puissants. Tatia Petrova a été tuée dans ce village afin de permettre aux Mikaelson de devenir vampires, Mikael a tué plusieurs loups pour se venger quand il avait apprit la liaison que sa femme avait entretenue avec l'un d'eux et Klaus y a tué sa mère une puissante sorcière. Beaucoup de sang a donc coulé sur les terres de ce village Viking et pour les personnes ordinaires, ce lieu est dangereux à cause de la puissance qu'il abrite. Seules les personnes puissantes peuvent y venir sans y être en danger. Et à vrai dire il est rare que quelqu'un y vienne. Quand les Originels étaient tous à Mystic Falls, seul Elijah y allait. Rebekah ne voulait pas y revenir parce que ça lui rappelait sa mère, Kol avait tiré un trait sur la vie qu'il avait jadis eu et Finn ne trouvait pas d'utilité à se remémorer la vie qu'ils avaient un jour eu. Et comme Klaus ne connaissait pas cet endroit – et même dans l'optique où il aurait su l'existence de ce lieu, l'entrée lui en aurait été bloquée pour éviter qu'il n'utilise la puissance qui émanait du village à des fins sanguinaires – seul restait Elijah. Elijah qui y venait… Pour Tatia. Parce que là-bas il sentait la présence de la femme qu'il avait aimé. C'était comme si la jeune femme était à côté de lui et qu'elle lui parlait. Comme si elle n'était pas morte! C'était dut à la puissance du lieu. La terre était tellement puissante que Tatia pouvait en quelque sorte réapparaitre. Ainsi quand Elijah venait la voir, la première Petrova pointait le bout de son nez même si elle savait que son amant ne pouvait pas la voir. Et même si aucun des deux n'avaient de contact avec l'autre, chacun profitaient du moment où il sentait la présence de l'autre. Voilà pourquoi Elijah venait. Pour retrouver Tatia. Et voilà pourquoi, après s'être réveillé près de cette grotte, il y était venu. Parce qu'en ressuscitant, la première personne à qui il a pensé fut Tatia. Alors il s'était rendu dans son ancien village. Et comme toujours son ancienne maitresse était là. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que la terre commence a trembler et que Tatia apparu réellement devant lui. Et ni elle, ni Elijah ne savait ce qui se passait, Tatia sentait juste quelque chose de bizarre. Et il lui avait fallut plusieurs minutes – minutes où elle et Elijah étaient restés silencieux, surpris mais heureux de se retrouver – pour réaliser que quelqu'un utilisait la puissance de la terre pour la changer. Elle ignorait ce qu'on lui faisait, elle sentait seulement que la puissance quittait la terre pour venir en elle. Ainsi elle comprit que toute la puissance de ce village fantôme allait être utilisé et força Elijah à partir. Parce que lui aussi était puissant et Tatia ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Certes elle était morte pour lui, enfin Esther l'avait tué pour permettre à sa famille de devenir vampire mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'aujourd'hui Tatia voulait la mort d'Elijah. Surtout qu'il était le seul à être venu la voir. Klaus, et bien il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs sur Klaus parmi les non-vivants et Tatia ignorait si elle devait oui ou non y prêter attention. Cependant une chose était sûre pour elle, Klaus l'avait abandonné. Elle était morte et Klaus n'était jamais venu la voir. Elijah lui n'avait jamais cessé de lui rendre visite. En mille ans, il était le seul qui pensait encore à elle.

«Vas t'en! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

- Tatia c'est…, bredouilla l'Originel toujours sur le choc de voir la femme qu'il a aimé mille ans auparavant en chair et en os face à lui.

- Il se passe quelque chose Elijah! J'ignore quoi mais il se passe quelque chose alors ne reste pas là! Cria la première Petrova alors que des images faisaient leur apparition dans sa tête et qu'une multitude d'émotions l'assaillaient.»

En effet, Tatia Petrova avait d'abord commencé par voir tout les meurtres et à ressentir tout les malheurs qu'a pu causer Klaus avant de ressentir tout le mal qu'ont pu ressentir ses doubles à cause de Klaus tout en voyant les horribles choses que son ancien amant avait pu leur faire subir. Et pendant qu'elle ressentait une immense douleur en voyant tout le mal que Klaus avait fait, Elijah était de l'autre côté, dans la grotte. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais discuter avec Tatia. Elle était une Petrova, quand elle disait quelque chose, il fallait forcément lui obéir sinon elle s'arrangeait pour qu'on le fasse quand même. En fait Tatia était un peu un juste milieu entre Katherine et Elena. Elle était douce et affectueuse mais pouvait se montrer dure. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et l'obtenait. Mais jamais en faisait souffrir des personnes, toujours avec honnête. Cependant Tatia était bien plus fragile que ses doubles. Ce qui la rendait moins forte que Katherine et Elena était que contrairement à ses doubles elle s'était retrouvée dans un triangle amoureux et qu'elle n'avait pas su gérer. Elle n'avait pas voulu choisir. Elle n'avait pas su où était sa préférence. Contrairement à ses doubles. Katherine avait toujours su que c'était Stefan qu'elle aimait plus que tout et au bout du premier baiser avec Damon, Elena a su que son cœur appartenait au ténébreux Salvatore. Tatia elle n'avait jamais été capable de trancher entre Elijah et Klaus. Seulement aujourd'hui il fallait avouer qu'en ayant vu ce dont Klaus était capable, la première Petrova avait du mal à encore l'aimer. Elle avait aimé l'humain, le Klaus qui était doux et attentionné envers elle mais elle n'aimait pas le Klaus capable de tuer des centaines de personnes sans rien éprouver. Elle n'aimait pas le Klaus qui avait si violement fait souffrir sa descendance. Ce Klaus là Tatia ne l'aimait pas, elle le détestait.

Toujours dans le cimetière de Mystic Falls, l'inconnue continuait à faire de la magie. Elle avait exactement découvert qui venait comme elle de ressusciter et après avoir réfléchi au moyen de tuer Niklaus, elle avait trouvé une solution. Elle comptait utiliser l'énergie qui émanait de l'ancien village dans lequel elle avait vécu avec sa famille quand ils étaient tous encore humain. Avant qu'elle ne décide de les transformer en vampire. L'inconnue était effectivement Esther Mikaelson et elle comptait bien éliminer son fils. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'aurait pas du le transformer en vampire. Pas en sachant qu'il était possible qu'il ne soit pas l'enfant de Mikael et qu'il devienne le monstre qu'il était. Cependant la sorcière Originelle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le tuer elle-même. Elle devait maintenir une connexion avec la terre et elle ne pouvait pas maintenir cette connexion surpuissante et l'utiliser en même temps. Alors elle avait décidé d'utiliser Tatia. Certes la première Petrova était morte mais le village dans lequel ils avaient tous vécu avait tellement vu de sang coulé que toutes les personnes qui y avaient violement été tuées y erraient. C'était une sorte de village fantôme et Esther savait que si elle utilisait la puissance qui émanait de ce lieu, elle ramènerait Tatia à qui elle donnerait tous les pouvoirs non sans lui avoir montré et fait ressentir tout le mal que Klaus avait pu faire. Après elle espérait que ça suffirait à convaincre la jeune femme de l'aider. Mais bon comme Tatia Petrova avait toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance à la famille, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de mal à la rallier à sa cause. Sinon, et bien Elijah le ferrait. Esther savait que son fils était du genre à avoir une morale, un code d'honneur et elle savait que Tatia avait cette tendance à prendre des conseils auprès d'Elijah. La sorcière était donc convaincue que la première Petrova se rallierait à sa cause. Restait maintenant à en avoir confirmation. Alors elle était allée à la grotte où elle avait retrouvé Elijah qui fut bien entendu très surprit et ému de la retrouver – ils avaient passé plusieurs minutes silencieuse à ne rien dire, juste à savourer les retrouvailles mère/fils avant qu'Esther n'explique son plan à son fils et qu'elle n'aille faire face à la personne qu'elle a tué. Tatia qui eu peur quand elle la vit. En même temps la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Esther celle-ci l'avait tué, elle avait de quoi avoir peur. Cependant Elijah senti cette peur et se mit entre les deux femmes pendant qu'Esther expliquait à la jeune femme ce qui lui arrivait et ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais c'était au delà des forces des forces de Tatia. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle était incapable de tuer Niklaus. Elle disait qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir ses doubles, qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus celui qu'elle avait aimé mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas le tuer. Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle le devait. Alors elle murmura un petit oui permettant à Esther de retourner à son autel improvisé dans le cimetière pour continuer de puiser dans la puissance qui émanait du village et de la donner à la jeune femme qui discutait tranquillement avec Elijah.

«Elles sont bien plus fortes que moi, murmura-t-elle en parlant de ses doubles.

- Elena est du genre téméraire, elle se débrouille. C'est peut-être du à ce qu'elle a vécu, je ne sais pas, confia Elijah. Elle est celle qui te ressemble le plus. C'est quelqu'un d'honnête et de juste. Katerina elle est une garce finie. Quand elle était humaine, elle était douce et innocente mais ce n'était qu'une facette. Elle jouait double jeu et dés qu'elle a pu s'enfuir, elle l'a fait et…

- Tu n'as pas cherché à comprendre hein? Le coupa Tatia. Enfin elle a apprit que Klaus comptait la tuer!

- Et moi j'avais un moyen de la sauver!

- Et elle était sensée de faire confiance? Elle ignorait si elle pouvait avoir confiance en toi! Et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que tu la trahisses! Tu ne t'es pas demandé comment elle en est arrivée à devenir une manipulatrice, égoïste qui n'a confiance en quasi personne? Tu ne t'aies pas demandé pourquoi elle a voulu prendre son destin en main et éviter que Klaus ne la tue? Souleva simplement sa maitresse. Elle avait un bébé Elijah! Une fille qui lui a été prise quand elle l'a mise au monde mais Katerina ne vivait que dans le but de retrouver son enfant. Et pour ça elle devait vivre. Qu'importe si elle devait devenir vampire pour échapper à Klaus. Elle voulait vivre dans l'espoir de retrouver son bébé. Mais à cause de ton frère et toi qui vouliez vous venger d'elle, elle a du renoncer à l'idée de récupérer sa fille par peur de la mettre en danger. À cause de vous deux elle n'a jamais connu sa fille! Ne dis pas qu'elle est une garce sans cœur parce que tu ignores à quel point elle était malheureuse et seule. Tu ignores à quel point ne pas avoir pu retrouver son bébé l'a fait souffrir. Tu ignores tout ce qu'elle a pu ressentir alors ne dis rien. Laisse là. Oublie ce qui a pu se passer et ne cherche plus à te venger d'elle. Aujourd'hui elle est heureuse. Elena aussi l'est. Toutes les deux méritent d'être heureuses! C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de… tuer Nik. Pour elles. Parce que leurs souffrances, leurs peurs, tout ce qu'elles ont pu ressentir à cause de Niklaus, je l'ai ressenti. Parce que je sais le mal qu'il leurs a fait. Et je sais qu'aujourd'hui tout ce qui compte pour elles est de protéger leurs familles. Et je sais qu'elles sont terrorisées, horrifiées même à l'idée que Nik fasse du mal à leurs enfants.

- Leurs… Elena tu veux dire, Katherine ne peut pas…

- Katherine a des enfants elle aussi! Elle a trouvé un moyen de redevenir humaine.

- Comment? Aucun vampire…

- Il semblerait que si. Elle est redevenue humaine, son mari aussi et le mari d'Elena aussi. Puis sa belle-sœur et une amie d'Elena.

- Tatia ça n'a pas de sens ce que tu dis, répondit simplement Elijah. Enfin si des vampires pouvaient redevenir humains, je le saurais!

- Katherine est humaine. Son mari, Stefan l'es aussi et…

- Quoi. Stefan Salvatore?

- Oui.

- Marié à Katherine? Stefan et Katherine? Sérieusement?

- Oui.

- Alors ça! Souffla l'Originel bouche bée. Et Elena? Elle a épousé Damon?

- Oui!

- Et quand tu parlais de l'amie d'Elena, tu parlais de Caroline? Continua Elijah qui essayait de comprendre tout ce qu'il avait loupé.

- Oui Caroline! Et la dernière personne a avoir être redevenue humaine, c'est Christina, la sœur des Salvatore! Quand j'ai vu des évènements des vies de Katherine et d'Elena, j'ai vu cette potion qui rendait leur humanité aux vampires et j'ai vu ceux qui le sont redevenus et qui sont ces personnes pour elles.

- Les Salvatore ont une sœur? S'étonna Elijah qui n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'une Salvatore.

- Bah oui! Répondit Tatia l'air de rien. Bon tu as fini ton interrogatoire? S'agaça-t-elle.

- Oui madame!

- Sérieusement Elijah, oublie ta rancœur envers Katherine. Si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, fait le pour moi, minauda la jeune femme. Tu sais avoir vu leurs vies… je ne sais pas, je crois qu'en ayant vu et ressentie leurs souffrances j'ai une sorte de lien avec elles. Et je me suis attachée à Katherine et Elena. S'il te plait? Pour moi.

- Pour toi, souffla Elijah. Tu m'as manqué Tatia.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, sourit la jeune femme. Tu venais me voir mais… là c'est différent. On peut parler, on peut se toucher, on est ensemble. C'est différent de quand tu venais. Moi je te voyais, je t'entendais mais je ne pouvais pas te répondre et tu ne me voyais pas.

- Je sentais ta présence.

- Je sais. Mais c'était tout. Tu savais juste que j'étais là mais rien d'autre. Et quand tu n'étais pas là, je me sentais seule. Je sentais la présence des autres, mais pareil, je n'ai pas de contact avec eux. Ils sont peut-être morts comme moi… enfin comme je l'étais mais ici on est seuls. Et puis toi tu es toi. Pour moi tu es spéciale alors te voir, t'entendre me parler… Je me sentais moins seule, lui confia-t-elle sincèrement. Merci. Merci de ne pas m'avoir oublier.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Qu'en pensez vous? Des avis, des théories sur la suite? Qu'avez vous pensé des aveux de Caro à Ty? Kat' qui accouche? Katy qui semble avoir lu un bouquin de médecine? D'ailleurs après le lycée, KATERINA DEVRAIT-T-ELLE SUIVRE LES TRACES DE SON PÈRE OU BIEN DE SA MÈRE? Que pensez vous des retours? De Tatia? De l'histoire de la grotte?**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	78. Chapitre 77

**Virginie, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Oui Tatia DEVRAIT les aider! Devrait ça reste du conditionnel. Mais tu ne sauras rien dans ce chapitre, il est centré sur Elena/Damon, Nina/Logan et Miranda/Taylor. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 77<strong>

Suite au départ de son époux, Caroline était restée dans le bureau de celui-ci et avait pleuré jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes à verser. Quand elle fut épuisée, elle se leva et décida d'aller récupérer ses enfants. Inutile pour elle d'être devin pour savoir où ils étaient. Les garçons avaient avec eux leurs sœurs et passaient toutes leurs journées chez les Salvatore. Chez les Salvatore où Caroline alla toujours autant en colère. C'était complètement irrationnel, elle le savait; elle savait qu'elle faisait payer à Elena et Damon ses erreurs. Elle savait très bien que DJ n'y était pour rien dans le retour de Klaus, elle savait que personne n'était responsable. Caroline était consciente que SJ et DJ n'avaient pas pensé à mal, qu'ils n'avaient pas mesuré les conséquences de ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais même si elle était consciente de tout ça, la partie irrationnelle de Caroline avait prit le dessus sur sa partie rationnelle et son comportement lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte de son amie était celui de la Caroline paranoïaque, méchante et complètement irrationnelle. La Caroline qui tapait sur le système de tout le monde. La Caroline qui en se retrouvant face à Elena, ne lui adressa ni un _"Bonjour"_ et encore moins un _"Comment ça va?_". Elle cracha un froid _"Je viens chercher mes enfants! Où sont mes enfants?"_ alors que par simple politesse son amie la laissa entrer sans prononcer un mot. Elle laissa Caroline au salon et monta à l'étage dire aux frères Lockwood que leur mère était en bas – inutile de dire que les garçons comptaient élire domicile chez les Salvatore! – avant d'aller porter le même message à Lizzie qui jouait avec Tyler. Lizzie qui très vite se retrouva au milieu de la dispute de ses parents sans comprendre ce qui se passait. En effet en entendant que sa femme était en bas, Tyler était descendu en disant que les enfants étaient avec lui et même s'il n'avait rien dit de mal, une dispute avait éclaté puisque Caroline voulait ramener ses enfants chez elle. Lizzie était donc au milieu de ses parents qui la forçaient presque à choisir et remonta à l'étage pleurer vers ses grands-frères. Tous les deux étaient dans la chambre de Miranda avec la jeune fille, Nina, Ian, Aaron et Elena et en voyant leur sœur pleurer, ils décidèrent de descendre calmer leurs parents et leur faire une petite leçon de morale. C'est assez ironique quand ce sont les enfants qui font la morale à leurs parents, d'autant plus que les Lockwood étaient quelques mois plus tôt assez peu mature mais aujourd'hui en comparaison de leurs parents qui se disputaient Lizzie, les deux frères étaient bien plus murs que leurs parents. Caroline voulait sa fille à tout prix et Tyler refusait que Lizzie ne parte avec elle et n'ayant pas fait attention au fait que ses fils étaient dans à la porte du salon, il balança à sa femme_ "Si tu veux tant t'occuper de ta fille, occupe toi donc de l'autre, celle de Klaus"_. Et cette révélation fut vraiment un choc pour les deux adolescents qui n'en revenaient pas. Leur mère avait un enfant avec Klaus. Ils avaient une sœur! Enfin une autre sœur. Et c'était vraiment difficile à avaler. Pourtant les deux frères entrèrent dans le salon afin de calmer leurs parents et finirent par leur balancer leurs quatre vérités. Surtout quand Caroline s'attaqua de nouveau à Nina et Miranda. Les Lockwood se disputaient tellement fort que tout le monde étaient descendus et que Damon – qui était avec Christina dans le jardin – était rentré voir ce qu'était _"Tout ce raffuts"_ avant de mettre les choses au point et de foutre Blondie – complètement hystérique – dehors. Caroline qui refusait obstinément de partir sans Lizzie.

«Maman arrête de faire des histoires! Gronda Taylor. Lizzie elle n'est pas perdue, elle est avec nous! Tu peux t'en aller. Papa… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement entre toi et Papa mais il a besoin de temps et… Lizzie est bien ici. Elle s'amuse comme une petite folle avec ses copines et Miranda et Nina la chouchoutent comme pas possible. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour Lizzie, elle va parfaitement bien! On s'occupe d'elle.

- Et tu crois que j'ai envie qu'elle reste dans cette maison de fous où les gosses peuvent tomber sur tout et n'importe quoi? Cria Caroline.

- Maman! Attention à ce que tu dis! La prévenu Logan en grinçant des dents.

- Vous rentrez à la maison! Leur ordonna leur mère. Et sans histoires!

- Les histoires c'est toi qui les fais! Lui rappela Tyler. Laisse les enfants faire ce qu'ils veulent!

- Quand ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ils font des conneries! Ils se tapent la salope de la ville fille de la garce de la ville ou alors ils se soûlent au point de tuer quelqu'un et activent leur gène lycanthrope ou encore ils engrossent leur copine! Ah c'est bien quand tes fils font ce qu'ils veulent Tyler! À chaque fois on a un million de problèmes!

- Dégage! Cria Taylor qui n'arrivait plus vraiment à contrôler sa colère quand sa mère avait mêlé Miranda à la conversation. Les problèmes là c'est toi qui les crées! Comment tu peux… C'est Miranda tu n'as pas le droit de…

- Tu l'as bien mise enceinte? Donc ne viens pas me reprocher de le souligner. Tu as seize ans, c'est une connerie! Tu as seize ans, tu as gâché ton avenir! Balança froidement sa mère alors que plus loin Miranda commençait à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère qui elle faisait signe à Damon de ne rien faire (Damon qui inutile de le préciser était complètement fou après que Barbie ait fait pleurer sa fille). Ton frère et toi ne faites que des conneries!

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont de qui tenir question conneries? Lança Tyler. Eux en revanche on l'excuse d'être ados et puis ils assument. Et Taylor n'a pas gâché son avenir Caroline. Il a peut être seize ans mais Miranda et lui c'est bien plus solide que la plupart des autres couples. Bien plus solide que nous deux en tout cas. Entre eux il n'y a pas de secrets. Elle n'a pas coucher avec le mec le plus détester de la ville! Encore moins eu un gosse avec! Au lieu de critiquer ton fils, pense à ta petite aventure avec Klaus et à votre fille!

- Et voilà, encore un fois tu me le rappelles! S'écria Caroline. Tu crois que je n'en ai pas honte? Tu crois qu'avoir tuer tout ces gens et avoir couché avec Klaus ne me fait pas honte?

- En tout cas moi je ne veux plus jamais te voir, cracha Taylor à l'attention de sa mère avant d'aller près de Miranda. En t'attaquant à Miranda, tu es allée trop loin!

- Je crois que tu as tout gagné avec tes crises Caro! Soupira simplement Tyler.

- Tu es content hein? Hurla son épouse.

- Maman! Papa! Stop! Les disputa Logan. Arrêtez de…

- Et toi ça fait un moment que tu nous as pas fait de connerie, remarqua Caroline. C'est quoi la prochaine? Tu comptes gâcher ta vie comme ton frère? Non toi tu vas faire pire, tu fais toujours pire! Alors voyons ton frère a engrossé sa copine, toi tu vas… je ne sais pas! Fabrique donc des fausses cartes d'identité, file te saouler la gueule avec Nina et ensuite tu seras tellement soule que tu auras un accident qui enclenchera ta malédiction et le même soir tu la foutras en cloque. Et mature comme tu es, tu prendras la poudre d'escampette sans jamais revenir!

- Tu es vraiment cinglée! Cria Logan. J'en ai marre que… File donc retrouver ta batarde, au final il n'y a qu'elle qui voudra peut-être de toi! Moi je ne refous plus les pieds à la maison!

- Tu as quinze ans, tu es sous ma responsabilité, je ne vais pas te laisser… Tu veux rester ici? S'estomaqua Caroline. Tu as quinze ans, je ne vais pas te laisser te mettre en ménage! Tu as quinze ans, tu en as cinq d'âge mental et tu veux que je te laisse vivre avec ta copine? Tu vois quand je dis que tu fais plus de conneries que ton frère! Tu vas gâcher tes études en emménageant avec ta copine. Déjà que tu n'es pas brillant, brillant! Sérieusement Logan tu sais ce qui va se passer? Tu vas vivre ici et tu vas finir par faire comme ton frère. Elle va tomber enceinte et Nina n'est pas Miranda, elle est carriériste, elle va te le reprocher et tu vas finir malheureux! Cette famille est toxique Logan et…

- Bon maintenant ça suffit, Blondie ou pas, je la fiche dehors! Hurla Damon hors de lui avant d'aller attraper Caroline par le bras et de la tirer vers la sortie. Tu t'attaques à ma nièce, tu fais pleurer ma fille, tu sous-entends qu'elle et sa sœur sont des filles faciles, tu dis que notre famille est ton mari nous a dit ça te plaisait de _"trainer" _avec!

- Ouais moi je couchais avec Klaus et pendant ce temps ta femme forçait Bonnie à lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle tombe enceinte! Balança Caroline alors qu'Elena changeait de couleur et monta à l'étage refusant de faire face à Damon à qui elle ne voulait pas donner d'explication. Comme quoi je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des secrets! Elena passe son temps à faire plein de choses dans le dos de tout le monde et à elle on ne reproche rien!

- La porte est ouverte, tu dégages Caroline, balança froidement Nina. Papa file vers Maman, elle est… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais…

- Oui j'ai vu, souffla Damon qui se posait des questions sur ce que Caroline venait de dire. Ça va…

- T'inquiète. Ian et Taylor s'occupent de Mimi et moi je m'occupe de Logan.

- Et qui s'occupe de…

- Mais nous on est là, dit Nicolas qui était avec Léa. On s'occupe de Nina pendant que toi tu t'occupes de Maman.

- Vous n'êtes toujours pas partis? S'inquiéta leur père sachant que les deux ainés allaient partir en emmenant les jumeaux, Stella et les jumelles pour un endroit où ils seraient tous en sécurité.

- Les jumelles…

- Ouais bah elles ont intérêt à se remuer ces deux là! Grogna Damon en montant à l'étage. Emma, Giulia! Vous foutez quoi? On vous a dit de prendre le minimum, pas votre chambre!

- Oui mais il faut prendre les animaux et de quoi les nourrir puis…, commença Emma alors que Damon lui précisait qu'elle et Giulia partaient sans aucun animal avant de les forcer à descendre.»

Une fois le problème des jumelles réglé, toutes les deux – ainsi que Stella – partirent avec Nicolas. Les jumeaux étaient avec Léa – il avait fallut répartir les enfants sur deux voitures. Nicolas voulait prendre les jumeaux avec lui et Jenny histoire que Léa et Ethan ne se retrouvent pas avec trois bébés mais les jumelles voulaient partir avec Jenny alors leur sœur se retrouvait finalement avec Chris, Melinda et Nathan. Parce qu'il était évident que les jumelles n'allaient pas céder et il était inutile de faire tout une histoire. Surtout qu'avoir les jumeaux dans leur voiture ne gênait pas Léa et Ethan. Après tout, les petits passaient la plupart de leur temps à dormir! Inutile de faire toute une histoire de tout ça. Surtout que si on n'allait pas dans leur sens, les jumelles allaient aller pleurer vers Damon et Elena et leurs parents n'avaient pas besoin de les avoir dans les pattes. Personne n'avait vraiment comprit ce qui se passait; leur mère était subitement partie sans donner d'explications, tout le monde avait seulement senti qu'elle était blessée et après le problème Emma et Giulia réglé, Damon était donc allé s'occuper d'Elena et voir ce qui n'allait pas. Damon qui était vraiment inquiet pour sa femme. Il n'avait pas comprit les paroles de Caroline, en revanche il était sur que son épouse en avait saisi le sens complet. Il connaissait chacune des réactions d'Elena par cœur. Il savait quand elle était en colère, soucieuse, triste… Bref il savait interpréter les expressions de son épouse. Elena avait beau le surprendre constamment, il savait lire en elle. C'était sa femme, il la connaissait par cœur. Elena était probablement une des seules personnes envers qui Damon était vraiment attentif. Il faisait attention à tout ce qui pouvait concerner son épouse. Voilà pourquoi il savait que les paroles de Caroline avaient blessé son épouse. Elle était montée à l'étage sans le regarder, sans regarder qui que ce soit. Elena montait se réfugier à l'étage que quand elle était contrariée, inquiète ou triste. Quand elle était contrariée, elle faisait les cent pas, quand elle était inquiète, elle essayait de se calmer en allant soit s'installer dans leur chambre, soit dans la chambre de l'un des enfants. Et quand elle était triste, elle allait pleurer allongée sur leur lit. Ce qui était le cas. Elena pleurait cependant Damon ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Elena pleurait. Il n'avait pas comprit les paroles de Caroline et encore moins pourquoi le _"Charabia de Barbie" _avait eu de l'impacte sut sa femme. Parce qu'à l'époque il était vampire et qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'Elena lui aurait cacher une envie d'enfants. Bien sur il savait que sa femme était faite pour être mère mais à l'époque, Elena n'avait que dix-neuf ans! Elle se battait pour survivre, elle menait un combat contre Klaus tout en essayant tant bien que mal de gérer et ses études et une maison et son frère cadet. Alors non Elena n'aurait pas pu vouloir d'un bébé à cette époque. Et puis lui était vampire, il n'aurait pas pu lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Et qu'est-ce que Bonnie avait à voir dans cette histoire? Non sérieusement Damon ne comprenait pas les paroles de Blondie. Elena était transparente, elle était incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Elle essayait, mais à chaque fois Damon découvrait ce qu'elle lui cachait. Il posait des questions et si elle n'y répondait pas, il fouillait dans ses affaires pour découvrir ce qu'elle lui cachait. Mais c'était rare. En général dés qu'il posait des questions, Elena crachait le morceau. Elle détestait lui cacher des choses. Non sérieusement Damon ne comprenait rien à l'actuel comportement de son épouse. Mais il détestait la voir pleurer. Alors il la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda tendrement ce qui n'allait pas. Cependant Elena ne semblait pas disposée à lui répondre alors Damon répéta plusieurs fois sa question en commençant par s'agacer du silence de son épouse. Son épouse qui en le voyant s'énerver fini par lui bredouiller deux ou trois mots avant de pleurer de plus belle puis de tout lui dire la peur au ventre de la réaction que pourrait avoir son époux.

«Et pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé? Demanda simplement Damon sous le choc.

- Tu aurais fait quoi? Répliqua son épouse d'une petite voix. Tu m'aurais quitté Damon. À l'instant même où je t'aurais dit vouloir un enfant, tu m'aurais quitté! Tu m'aurais dit que c'était de ta faute si je n'en avais pas, que sans toi je rencontrerais quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais en avoir. Tu m'aurais tenu un discours dans ce genre et je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je voulais juste _ton_ bébé. Le tien! Et j'étais prête à tout pour l'avoir. Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me tiennes ton discours comme quoi sans toi j'aurais pu avoir un enfant. Ensuite si je t'avais parlé de ma fausse couche, non seulement tu m'aurais tenu ce discours mais tu aurais souffert avec moi. Et je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, pleurait-t-elle après avoir perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Je t'aime tellement Damon, j'ai voulu te protéger de cette douleur. C'est trop… Tu ne pouvais pas ressentir ça. Et je ne voulais pas.

- Mais c'est à moi de te protéger Elena! C'est… Elena tu aurais du me le dire. Tu es heureuse, je suis heureux, tu souffres, je souffre… Tu es ma femme! Tu n'aurais jamais du vivre ça toute seule. Même si à l'époque tu n'étais que ma petite-amie, tu n'avais pas à vivre tout ça toute seule princesse! Elena je ne supporte pas que tu souffres! Quand tu vas mal, je veux savoir!

- Je… Ce bébé j'en avais besoin Damon. Tout était tellement dure et toi et moi… Je savais que tu étais, que tu es l'amour de ma vie, je voulais te donner la plus belle preuve d'amour. Je voulais de la vie autour de nous. Et quand j'ai eu cette opportunité, j'ai sauté dessus. Ensuite, et bien je voulais te parler de ma grossesse mais j'ai perdu le bébé et j'ai tout vécu toute seule. Parce que je ne voulais pas mettre en péril ce que toi et moi on avait.

- Tu n'avais pas à vivre tout ça toute seule! Souffla Damon en embrassant le front de son épouse.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa son épouse. Pour tout. Et surtout pour se que Caroline… Je ne sais même pas comment elle l'a su! Mais tu n'avais pas à l'apprendre comme ça.

- Ta copine je vais la tuer!

- Damon! Elle est… Elle a certes vraiment dépassé les limites mais je pense qu'elle doit aller mal! C'est Caroline et avec le retour de Klaus et ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, elle doit être complètement folle d'angoisse. Alors… Laissons là réaliser toute seule qu'elle a plus que dépasser les bornes. Même si après ce qu'elle a dit sur mes enfants, elle a plutôt intérêt à faire profil bas! Personne n'insulte mes bébés!

- Je sais, sourit tendrement son époux Aller s'il te plait princesse sèche tes larmes!

- Oui c'est juste… J'ai du mal quand je repense à tout ça, lui confia Elena. Ce bébé… ça m'a vraiment marqué!

- Mon amour je… J'avoue ce coup là, je ne sais pas quoi dire!

- Ne dis rien. Juste que tu m'aimes, quémanda sa femme. Et évite les remarques du genre _"Maintenant tu vas arrêter de me reprocher de t'avoir fait DJ sans ton consentement parce que toi tu as failli me faire un enfant dans le dos toi aussi"_!

- Jamais princesse. Je veux bien plaisanter mais pas sur ça! C'est trop douloureux pour toi. Et pour moi aussi. Quand je pense tout ce que tu as vécu…, se coupa Damon. Elena Salvatore, mon Elena, ma princesse, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé et je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

- J'aime vraiment la vie qu'on a. Je l'aime tellement. Toi, les enfants… Je vous aime tellement! Et j'ai vraiment peur que…, s'interrompit-t-elle en pensant à ce que Klaus pourrait faire. Damon, il ne doit rien arriver à nos enfants!

- Il ne leur arrivera rien, lui promit son époux avec conviction. Je te jure qu'il n'arrivera rien à nos bébés!

- J'ai peur, confia Elena.

- Je sais, souffla Damon en la serrant fort contre lui.»

Nina et Logan étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de la jeune fille et bizarrement ils étaient tous les deux silencieux. Le passage de Caroline les avait chamboulé. La jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce que la mère de son petit-ami avait dit. Était-ce ainsi qu'on la voyait? Comme étant une personne qui faisait passer ses ambitions avant une vie de famille? Comme étant une personne capable de faire souffrir Logan? Était-ce ainsi que son petit-ami la voyait? Logan pensait-t-il réellement ça d'elle? Certes elle voulait réussir dans la vie, il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir réussir tout de même! Depuis sa plus tendre enfance elle était fascinée par Hollywood et Broadway et depuis tout ce temps ses parents avaient tout fait pour qu'elle réalise ses rêves. Alors oui elle se devait de réussir professionnellement mais faire carrière n'était pas son plus grand rêve. Son plus grand rêve était l'amour! Elle vivre le grand-amour. Et elle le vivait avec Logan. Logan passait de loin avant ses ambitions. Nina voulait faire sa vie avec lui, elle voulait avoir une famille avec lui et passer le restant de sa vie avec lui. C'était sa son plus grand-rêve. Et elle espérait vraiment que son petit-ami le savait. Alors elle rompit le silence pour le lui dire. Et Logan lui sourit en venant se lover contre elle et en lui murmurant à l'oreille _"Je le savais déjà"_.

«Je t'aime, murmura la jeune fille en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser. J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

- C'est moi qui ai de la chance de t'avoir ma Nina, répondit son petit-ami avant de lui donner un second baiser. Et je sais que ma carriériste de petite-amie me préfère à sa réussite professionnelle!

- Tu es adorable! Sourit sa petite-amie. Logan tu vaux mieux que ce que ta mère a décrit, lui assura-t-elle sûre d'elle. Tu vas obtenir ton diplôme, aller dans une école d'art à New-York. Tu deviendras un grand-artiste! Et toi et moi, quand on aura atteint nos objectifs professionnels, c'est à dire d'ici environs sept ans, on se ferra un bébé!

- Hey je dois peut-être t'épouser avant! S'écria Logan. Et puis… Attends tu as vraiment tout planifier?

- Bah oui et j'espère que tu m'auras épousé depuis quelques années déjà! Répliqua Nina. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre sept ans pour être ta femme!

- Sept ans c'est trop long!

- Exactement! Sourit l'adolescente.

- Je t'aime toi, souffla Logan en embrassant de nouveau sa petite-amie avec passion. Et je te promets que je n'attendrais pas sept ans pour t'épouser!»

Dans la chambre de Miranda celle-ci restait silencieuse. Elle avait été vraiment atteinte par les paroles de Caroline. En ce moment chaque petite parole entrainait des réactions démesurées chez la jeune fille. Alors avoir entendu sa marraine dire qu'elle avait gâché la vie de Taylor l'avait vraiment perturbé. Elle aimait Taylor plus que tout, elle ferrait – et avait fait – n'importe quoi pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était le bonheur du jeune homme, pas lui gâcher la vie. Oui bien sur son petit-ami avait prit sa défense mais ça n'empêchait pas Miranda d'être perturbée. En effet elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'un jour Taylor lui fasse un jour ce reproche. Après tout leur relation était peut-être forte mais Miranda était une Salvatore, elle était caractérielle. Même si elle était d'une douceur et d'une tendresse infinie, elle était parfois difficile à vivre. Quand aux jumeaux, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils soient difficiles. Après tout elle avait sale caractère et Taylor avait aussi un sacré tempérament. Les fruits ne tombent jamais loin de l'arbre comme on dit et Miranda en avait conscience. Ainsi elle savait que si les enfants étaient aussi vifs qu'elle et Taylor avait pu l'être en étant enfant, son petit-ami pourrait voir rouge et lui reprocher d'être tomber enceinte trop jeune. Miranda savait que ses paroles pourraient sortir sur le coup de la colère, que Taylor aimait leurs enfants – il le lui avait prouvé – mais elle avait peur qu'il ait du mal en étant père si jeune. Tout ce que la jeune fille voulait était qu'il soit heureux – et bien entendu qu'il soit à la hauteur pour leurs enfants! Et même si elle savait que son petit-ami était fou de joie à l'idée de devenir père, Miranda avait peur qu'un jour des reproches sortent. Et Taylor le savait. Il la connaissait très bien et lui aussi n'avait pas été insensible aux paroles de sa mère. Comment avait-t-elle pu traiter Miranda ainsi? Miranda était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé, les bébés étaient la plus belle chose qu'il pourrait avoir avec sa petite amie. Alors les paroles de Caroline… Taylor avait prit la défense de sa petite-amie mais il savait que ça n'empêchait pas celle-ci de tergiverser sur ce qui avait été dit. Alors il s'était simplement allongé à côté d'elle et avait posé a tête sur le ventre de Miranda qui malgré le fait qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, lui sourit tendrement avant que tous les deux sursautent en sentant les bébés bouger.

«Tu as senti? Pleurait Miranda.

- Oui, souffla Taylor le sourire aux lèvres. C'est trop… Waouh!

- Ce sont nos bébés! C'est… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils bougent!

- Ça ne te fait pas bizarre? Tu n'as pas mal? S'inquiéta Taylor.

- Non et non, sourit l'adolescente. C'est surprenant mais c'est merveilleux!

- Je t'aime, lui murmura le jeune homme. Ma mère est stupide de croire que les bébés me gâchent la vie. Au contraire, eux et toi me l'embellissez! Arrête de t'inquiéter à cause de ça Miranda parce que tu me rends plus qu'heureux. Et les bébés… Tu ignores à quel point je suis aux anges qu'ils soient là. Et j'ai vraiment hâte que les petits monstres naissent!

- N'appelle pas mes enfants _"les petits monstres"_! Sourit Miranda. Mais tu es conscient que deux bébés c'est assez contraignant? Ça va nous demander du temps et de l'énergie.

- Je sais. Je sais et je suis prêt. Tu verras je serais parfait!

- Je ne te demande pas d'être parfait, je te demande juste d'être présent pour les enfants et pour moi! Rigola la jeune fille.

- Et je le serais!

- Je sais. Et puis tu sais que je te tue si tu foires tout? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oh ça je n'en doute pas! Sourit Taylor. Je t'aime toi.

- Je t'aime aussi! Même si parfois tu es un idiot, tu es mon idiot à moi!

- Et totalement à tes ordres ma belle! Répliqua le loup-garou. Tu sais à quoi je pense?

- Dis moi.

- À quel point tout ça c'est génial! Je veux dire de t'avoir, que tu sois enceinte, tout quoi!

- Oui, sourit Miranda en s'allongeant fatiguée. Je crois qu'après cette journée, j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil!

- Alors repose toi, moi je te garde collé à moi.

- Et comme tu en profites pour sentir nos enfants bouger, comprit Miranda.

- Et pour t'embrasser, sentir ton odeur…

- Je t'aime, le coupa-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Moi aussi.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous plait? Qu'avez vous pensé des passages Delena, Nina/Logan, Miranda/Taylor? J'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Bises et bon weekend.**

**À bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	79. Chapitre 78

**Je sais, je traine un peu pour publier mais voilà le 78****ème**** chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Juste avant je réponds rapidement à vos reviews.**

**Virginie: Contente que l'histoire continue de te plaire et merci pour ton com'. Oui Caroline est allée loin, elle est vraiment à cran et en fait profiter tout le monde. En tout cas elle ne peut pas s'attendre à être pardonnée facilement. Logique. En tout cas je suis ravie de ton enthousiasme envers mon histoire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Oui Caroline a dépassé toutes les limites, c'est indéniable! À cause d'elle tout le monde était mal. Je ne peux pas te dire grand chose sur la suite, si ce n'est que ce chapitre est relativement calme. En tout cas je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise encore. Merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre (qui n'est surement pas le meilleur que j'ai écris) vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 78<strong>

Katherine n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se reposer. En fait dés qu'elle eu mit au monde ses jumeaux, elle s'empressa de demander des explications à son époux sur ce qu'il lui cachait. Et ce que Stefan lui répondit la glaça sur place. Stefan qui tendrement la rassura avant de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle parte avec leurs enfants. Mais il semblait qu'encore une fois son épouse fasse sa forte tête et refuse de partir sans lui. Or Stefan était vraiment coincé, il ne pouvait pas laisser le reste de sa famille se débrouiller. Il ne pouvait pas partir la conscience tranquille en sachant que sa mère, son frère, ses sœurs, ses neveux et nièces, ses amis, qu'eux tous restaient à Mystic Falls et affrontaient Klaus. Non Stefan ne pouvait pas partir avec son épouse. Pas en sachant que Damon avait cette tendance à souvent faire n'importe quoi dans ce genre de circonstances! Alors à contrecœur il rusa et donna un sédatif à sa femme avant de dire à Katerina d'aller chercher son frère, de prendre deux ou trois affaires – il insista sur le fait de ne prendre que le MINIMUM – avant de prendre la voiture et de rouler droit devant sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Et bien sur en entendant les ordres de son père, Katy paniqua. Elle savait très bien que quand sa mère allait se réveiller, elle allait faire une crise d'hystérie. Et puis la jeune fille ne voulait pas abandonner le reste de sa famille. Seulement Stefan ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Il avait trouvé les bons arguments pour la convaincre de partir en lui disant de rappeler à Katherine qu'il lui a promit de toujours les protéger qu'importent les circonstances.

«Papa tu…

- Je sais Katy, arrête de t'inquiéter, la rassura son père.

- J'ai peur et…, continua Katerina paniquée.

- Oui ta mère risque de crier mais elle se calmera bien vite. Parce qu'elle ne voudra pas réveiller les jumeaux et les faire pleurer. Et puis tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas crier devant ton frère! Répondit simplement Stefan en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Et toi… Toi tu es ma petite fille, enfin tu es grande maintenant mais pour moi tu resteras toujours ma petite Katy. Tu es magnifique, forte, intelligente… Je sais que tu as peur mais tu es capable de prendre soin de tes frères et de ta sœur et tu es capable de calmer ta mère. Tu es capable de faire ce que je te demande de faire Katy! Tu es tellement extraordinaire! Je sais très bien que tu as peur, je te comprends, tu ne penses pas être prête à gérer une telle situation mais moi je sais que tu le peux. Je crois en toi ma puce!

- Et toi tu…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'en ai vu d'autre! La tranquillisa son père.

- Tu ferras attention à toi hein? S'inquiéta l'adolescente.

- Oui, sourit Stefan. Aller maintenant file! Je t'aime ma puce.

- Moi aussi mon Papa. Et dés que toute cette histoire est terminée, tu viens nous rejoindre.

- Oui, Bonnie vous localisera et je viendrais le plus vite possible Katy, la rassura son père en la serrant fort contre lui. Mais toi… Tu conduis mais quand tu te sens fatiguée tu t'arrêtes dans un motel ok? Et si tu as peur, n'oublie pas que tu es extraordinaire et que je crois en toi. Tu es forte, même si tu as peur, même si tu doutes, tu es forte Katy! Et ta mère et moi on t'adore! La rassura Stefan. Mais ne t'entête pas, si tu te sens fatiguée, tu t'arrêtes compris?

- Promis Papa, sourit sa fille. Toi aussi tu ferras attention à toi. Tu te rends compte que les jumeaux viennent de naître et qu'ils n'ont même pas de prénoms! Et puis on est perdus sans toi alors reste en un seul morceau!

- Oui. Quand aux jumeaux, ta Maman, ton frère et toi n'aurez qu'à leur trouver des prénoms. Après tout ta mère et toi adorez tout diriger! Plaisanta Stefan.

- Ce n'est pas… Oui d'accord mais ce sont tes enfants Papa! Tu ne peux pas… déléguer le choix des prénoms! C'est… Maman et toi qui avez choisi nos prénoms à SJ et moi et là! Non tu dois le faire avec Maman! Et puis tu sais elle a beau adorer tout diriger et avoir le dernier mot, au fond elle voudrait le faire avec toi! Tu es son mari, c'est ton job! Répliqua Katerina sur un ton léger.

- Oh tu as vraiment grandi! Soupira son père impressionné par le discours profond de Katerina (et il faut avouer que ces derniers temps, Katerina tient souvent ce genre de discours).

- Je suis toujours ta petite fille! Répondit simplement l'adolescente.

- Oui, souffla Stefan.

- Et pour toujours! Rajouta-t-elle simplement en prenant son père dans ses bras.

- Heureusement! Tu es ma fille Katy, ma petite-fille adorée et pour moi tu resteras toujours le petit bébé que j'ai tenu dans mes bras et dont je suis littéralement tombé sous le charme. Tu sais quand ta mère m'a dit qu'elle t'attendait j'étais vraiment fou de joie mais quand je t'ai tenu dans mes bras c'était magique! Tu étais mon bébé, ma petite fille… c'était… indescriptible! Enfin ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je t'aime plus que tout ma Katy! Et qu'à chaque fois que je te regarde, j'ai toujours le même sentiment que la première fois que je t'ai tenu dans mes bras.

- Pourquoi tu… Tout ira bien! Déclara fermement l'adolescente. Ne me parle pas comme si tu n'étais pas sûr de nous revoir. Tout le monde ira bien. On est une famille Papa, on est les Salvatore, on surmonte tout! Tout ira bien alors ne me parle pas comme si tu avais peur que ce soit la dernière fois qu'on se voit. Tout ira bien Papa! Maintenant je vais y aller, je vais prendre mes clés de voiture, conduire jusqu'à trouver un endroit loin d'ici ou un motel dans lequel dormir et une fois que tu auras fait ce que tu dois faire – parce qu'il est normal que tu veuilles rester ici pour ton frère et tes sœurs! – donc une fois que tu auras fait ce que tu dois faire, tu viendras nous rejoindre et on oubliera toute cette histoire! Cependant ça ne t'empêche pas de ne pas faire attention à toi! Fais attention à toi Papa!»

Chez Damon et Elena seuls les adultes veillaient encore. Marie et Alaric se disputaient – il semblerait qu'Alaric demande à sa femme de partir avec leurs filles mais que Marie refuse d'abandonner ses fils et ses petits-enfants (enfin ceux qui s'entêtent à vouloir rester!) – tandis que Damon se disputait de son côté avec Christina – Christina qui avait dit être prête à redevenir vampire si sa signifiait protéger ses frères et ses neveux et nièces. Seuls Elena, Margaret et Eric discutaient calmement autour du nouveau né. Les deux sœurs discutaient layettes avant qu'Elena rassure sa sœur au sujet du surnaturel en lui disant qu'elle elle ne pouvait pas partir parce qu'où qu'elle aille elle serait toujours un double Petrova, donc un danger pour ses proches mais que ces proches en question eux n'étaient pas obligés de rester. Au contraire, ils devaient partir. Elena encourageait donc sa petite-sœur à partir. Parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison que Margaret reste et soit en danger! Et elle semblait avoir convaincu sa sœur – en faisant appel à ses instincts maternels! – qui fini par convaincre Marie de partir, encouragée par Damon à l'autre bout de la pièce, Damon qui se chamaillait avec Christina. Il faut bien reconnaître que les deux Salvatore reviennent de loin! Damon a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter Christina, il l'a détesté durant toute sa première vie d'humain et pensait s'en être débarrasser en devant vampire. Mais non, Christina était un jour réapparu et ce fut grâce à Elena qu'il avait réussi à nouer une relation avec sa petite-sœur même si au début c'était très mal parti. Mais le passé appartient au passé, et aujourd'hui tous les deux s'entendent bien. Bien sur Damon est plus proches de ses deux autres sœurs – avec Elena il s'est beaucoup investi dans le bien-être de Margaret quand celle-ci _"a été retrouvé"_. Quand à Amanda c'était une enfant, un enfant pas du tout sauvage avec qui il n'était pas difficile de nouer des liens – cependant malgré le fait qu'il soit plus proche de ses deux autres sœurs, il l'était aussi de Christina et ne voulait pas que celle-ci se sacrifie. Il connaissait sa sœur pour savoir qu'elle faisait les choses d'instinct; selon un code de conscience. Il savait que Christina culpabilisait d'avoir eu l'attention de Giuseppe durant leur enfance – attention dont elle ne voulait mais qu'elle avait eu malgré elle au dépend de ses frères de qui elle avait toujours voulu être proche – et que maintenant elle était prête à tout pour éviter que ses grands-frères ne souffrent à nouveau. À vrai dire à cause de Giuseppe et de tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire, Christina avait énormément de problèmes relationnels. Elle avait une sorte d'incapacité à entretenir une relation sérieuse avec un homme de peur de tomber sur quelqu'un qui la fasse souffrir comme son père a pu faire souffrir sa mère et sur les conseils de Stefan – et sarcasmes de Damon! – elle suivait une thérapie pour essayer de régler tout cela.

«Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que tu nous dois quelque chose Christina. Tu ne dois rien à Stefan ni à moi! Tu n'y es pour rien dans le comportement qu'a pu avoir le vieux!

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec…

- Christina! Stefan a eu des problèmes à cause de lui et moi… n'en parlons pas! La seule chose qu'il nous a apporté c'est des problèmes! Mais aujourd'hui… Christina tu dois arrêter de vouloir réparer le passé. Et puis ce n'est pas en redevenant vampire que tu vas nous aider! Ça va te rendre malheureuse, rien d'autre.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça? Alors que tu étais prêt à le redevenir? S'offusqua sa benjamine.

- Oui mais moi je suis con! Gronda son ainé. Je suis un con qui a la chance d'avoir une femme et des filles en or qui savent me rappeler à l'ordre.

- Alors on fait quoi Damon? Demanda simplement sa sœur.

- Franchement? Aucune idée. On mise sur la petite sorcière, je ne vois pas d'autre solution, lui confia son ainé qui détestait ce genre de situation.

- Les Bennett sont des sorcières douées et Bonnie est puissante, souligna Christina optimiste. Emily était douée et Bonnie me rappelle souvent son ancêtre. Avec Bonnie de notre côté, tout ira bien Damon!

- Ouais, soupira son frère qui serait convaincu que quand Klaus serait six pieds sous terre. N'empêche, toi une fois que tout ça sera fini, j'espère que tu va rappeler le type de l'autre jour!»

_En effet, comme tous les jours Damon était allé au Mystic Grill boire un verre avec son frère et Alaric et récupérer ses enfants – enfin les petits, les ainés il les espionnait. Cependant ce jour là son attention avait été attirée par sa sœur qui flirtait avec un homme. Et pour la première fois il semblait que Christina soit vraiment détendue. Elle qui mettait toujours des barrières entre elle et les hommes semblait être plutôt apaisée. Alors après le départ de l'homme, Damon était allé taquiner sa sœur pour savoir qui était ce mystérieux inconnu et depuis combien de temps elle le connaissait. Et comme elle était consciente que son ainé ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, Christina avait répondu à ses questions. Elle lui expliquait l'avoir rencontré dans le cadre de l'opération de sensibilisation aux sujets écologiques que la ville organise chaque année – les Salvatore font dans le caritatif et dans l'écologie! – et l'avoir vu déjà plusieurs fois dans le cadre privé. Mais rien de plus. Et Damon était conscient que sa sœur allait une nouvelle se débrouiller pour que cette histoire se finissent mal. Christina finissait toujours par tout faire exploser dés qu'une des ses relations devenait sérieuse!_

«Mêle toi de tes affaires! Le congédia sa benjamine.

- J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre que ce type t'aime idiote! Répliqua Damon.

- Ce que mon charmant mari sans tact veut dire, c'est soit heureuse et saisi ta chance! Sourit Elena en venant les rejoindre. Mes parents font aussi les rejoindre, les jumelles ont tendance à piétiner Léa, Nico et Jenny et Ethan ne pourra pas les gérer seul. Entre elles, Stella et Chris, ça fait un peu beaucoup. Oh et j'ai prêté la sept places à ta mère, elle part avec Margaret, Eric, bébé Ric, Amanda et Lizzie. Elle a envoyé un texto aux enfants et je pense qu'ils font tous se retrouver au même endroit.

- Ouais de toute façon ma mère et Ric ont des bagnoles cinq places alors on n'avait pas trop le choix!

- Et elles ont quoi mes voitures Damon? Gronda Ric qui arrivait avec des verres de Whisky. Et puis tu parles bagnoles alors que ta femme parle de vos enfants!

- Et bien ne pas savoir où sont la moitié de mes gosses, où partent ma mère et mes sœurs, ça m'énerve, alors oui je préfère parler bagnole Ric! Répliqua sarcastiquement l'ainé des Salvatore avant de repartir sur le sujet _"voiture"._ Donc Elena et moi n'avons pas trop le choix et étions obligés de prêter la sept place étant donné que six personnes voyagent en voiture! Parce que tes bagnoles mon pote elles sont trop petites pour six personnes! Moi au moins j'ai le choix dans toutes les situations!

- Oui on a un peu trop de voitures! Reconnu Elena.

- Dit mon épouse qui a eu une Jaguar pour son dernier anniversaire et qui l'adore! La taquina Damon.

- Touché.»

Chez Bonnie, elle et Emily cherchaient à développer un sort pour tuer Klaus et autant dire que ce n'était pas facile puisque l'hybride n'a aucun point faible et qu'aucune des idées avancées ne permettait de construire un sort suffisamment puissant. À vrai dire les sorcières Bennett avaient de quoi faire des sorts puissants mais pas assez pour anéantir l'hybride. Cependant ça ne les empêchait pas de continuer. Bonnie ne comptait pas abandonner ses amis et sa famille et Emily était peut-être moins concernée – dans le sens qu'elle ne s'implique pas émotionnellement – mais n'en restait pas moins appliquée et volontaire pour tuer Klaus. Parce qu'il était un danger pour l'humanité! Alors oui chacune des Bennett avaient de bonnes raisons et une volonté de fer pour en finir avec l'hybride! L'une par amour pour ses proches et l'autre par devoir. Cependant, et malgré le fait que les deux femmes sont puissantes, elles n'arrivaient pas à créer un sort suffisamment puissant pour parvenir à leur fin.

Tatia était maintenant dans la grotte avec Elijah – pendant qu'Esther continuait à maintenir une connexion avec la terre pour rendre la jeune femme encore plus forte qu'elle ne l'était – et commençait vraiment à paniquer quand elle eu saisi ce qu'elle devait faire et l'ampleur de la puissance qui émanait d'elle. Elle avait fini par sentir qu'elle avait une puissance immesurable en elle et qu'elle devait l'utiliser pour tuer Klaus. Klaus qu'elle avait aimé, Klaus a qui aujourd'hui elle en voulait pour le mal qu'il avait pu causé en mille ans à des milliers de personnes, Klaus a qui aujourd'hui elle en voulait pour le mal qu'il avait pu causé aux Petrova mais Klaus qu'elle redoutait tout de même. Elle ignorait comment elle réagirait face à lui. Elle l'avait vraiment aimé, elle le haïssait à présent mais elle savait que malgré la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour l'hybride et malgré la puissance qui coulait dans ses veines, elle n'était pas forte. Elle était faible et très bien capable de se laisser charmer par les belles paroles de son ex amant. Elle était une Petrova, elle était une passionnée; Tatia avait conscience que face à Klaus ce serait soit sa haine soit son amour qui l'emporterait. Et elle était terrorisée à l'idée que ce soit les sentiment qu'elle a pu un jour avoir pour lui qui l'emportent. Alors elle paniquait. Elle paniquait parce qu'elle savait où était son devoir mais elle savait qu'elle était son propre point faible. Parce qu'elle avait aimé passionnément Nicklaus!

Le lendemain matin chez les Salvatore Damon essayait de convaincre ses enfants de partir. En vain. DJ se confrontait directement à son père et restait campé sur ses positions, les garçons faisaient du sarcasme et prenaient les choses à la légère et les filles argumentaient avec passion et intelligence. Bref de bon matin chez les Salvatore c'était déjà animé et rien ne se calma quand Elena rentra dans la cuisine. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait peu dormie et était très inquiète pour ses enfants, pour leur sécurité; sans oublier que ses autres enfants, ceux qui sont partis lui manquaient énormément et cette situation la rendait vraiment malade. Elle était une mère poule alors savoir ses enfants en danger et certains loin d'elle la rendait vraiment malade. Et les voir se disputer avec Damon l'énervait! Entre argumentations, sarcasmes, ironie et rébellions, Elena était servie! Alors quand elle en eu marre, c'est à dire deux minutes après s'être installée – comme elle était fatiguée Elena n'était absolument pas patiente! – elle les calma tous avant d'utiliser ses arguments de Maman pour se ranger dans le camp de son époux. Elena était d'accord avec Damon; même si ça lui brisait le cœur, elle voulait que ses enfants soient en sécurité et elle avait conscience qu'ils ne le seraient pas à Mystic Falls. Alors elle décida de les convaincre de partir. Elle savait comment s'y prendre avec eux. Elle savait que DJ n'aimait pas lui tenir tête à elle; elle savait que son petit garçon le faisait mais qu'il arrêtait vite quand il voyait que ça la blessait. Quand à ses autres garçons, quand elle élevait le ton – ce qui était vraiment extrêmement rare – ils se taisaient d'office et faisaient ce qu'elle lui disait de faire. Et ses filles elles... Et bien ses filles étaient plus difficiles. Contrairement à leurs frères qui étaient des _"fifils à leur Maman"_, les filles étaient vraiment indépendantes et protectrices envers leur famille. Elles agissaient comme leur mère quand elle était plus jeune, alors quand il s'agissait de les raisonner contre leur gré ça devenait vraiment impossible. Surtout qu'en plus du sale caractère d'Elena, les filles avaient celui de leur père et elles étaient capables d'une tonne de petites magouilles dignes de Damon. Cependant Elena savait s'y prendre avec Miranda et Nina. En fait il suffisait de convaincre Miranda pour que Nina suive. Parce que même si sa fille était très proche de son jumeau, Nina avait cette tendance à chercher des réponses auprès de son ainée. Parce que Miranda avait ce côté ultra-protectrice qui faisait que tout les Salvatore avaient une confiance aveugle en elle et l'écoutait toujours. Parce qu'ils savaient que quoi qu'il arrive Miranda prenait les bonnes décisions et qu'elle les protégerait toujours. Alors il fallait convaincre Miranda et Nina suivrait. Et pour convaincre Miranda, Elena comptait faire appel aux instincts maternels de sa fille. Ainsi rappeler à sa fille qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle devait protéger ses enfants avait suffit à Elena pour convaincre Miranda de partir. Et par extension Nina. Ainsi maintenant que les enfants étaient de nouveaux raisonnables, ils montèrent dans une voiture de leurs parents – une autres sept places puisque les Lockwood suivaient le mouvements – et prirent la route sous le regard inquiet de Damon et Elena.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous plait? Que pensez-vous de la scène entre Stefan et Katy? De Christina et Damon? Ces deux là ils ont progressé dans leurs rapports par rapport au moment où Christina a été introduite dans l'histoire, qu'en pensez-vous? Que pensez-vous des enfants qui veulent rester et d'Elena qui les convainc de partir? Et que pensez-vous de Tatia qui panique?**

**J'attends vos avis et vos théories avec impatience. **

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	80. Chapitre 79

**Voilà enfin le 79****ème**** chapitre. Je sais j'ai mis du temps mais c'est septembre, j'ai un peu moins le temps d'écrire donc je tarde un peu dans les publications. VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE! Pour me faire pardonner j'ai redécouper le chapitre pour qu'il soit un peu plus long que prévu, maintenant il a plus de 5000 mots (en moyenne je tourne dans les 4000)!**

**Virginie: Merci pour ton commentaire et désolée pour l'attente. J'espère néanmoins que la suite te plaira. Oh et malheureusement Klaus est toujours en vie. Enfin pour le moment, dans la suite de l'histoire qui sait? Aller j'arrête t'entretenir le mystère et je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Comme je n'ai pas publié depuis le 29 août, je laisse un petit résumé du 78****ème****. Alors Katherine a accouché des jumeaux et Stefan l'a sédaté en forçant à Katy à emmener sa mère et ses cadets loin de Mystic Falls. Marie a elle aussi fini par partir à contre cœur avec ses filles, son petit-fils (le fils de Margaret), Eric et Lizzie. Tout comme Ian, Aaron, Miranda, Nina, DJ et les Lockwood qui ont fini par être convaincu. Quand à Tatia elle commence à paniquer à l'idée de tuer Klaus. Bon le résumé est sommaire mais c'est juste pour vous resituer. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 79<strong>

Dans un motel au sud du Connecticut, Margaret Saltzman n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait été sur les routes depuis trente deux heures et après des tours de rôle pour conduire, il avait vraiment été temps de s'arrêter histoire de ne serait-ce que de dormir dans un vrai lit! Cependant elle n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit était resté à Mystic Falls. À chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle imaginait le pire. Elle imaginait ce qui pouvait se passer à Mystic Falls, elle imaginait le danger que courraient sa sœur, ses frères, ses neveux, ses nièces, son père et ses amis et n'arrivait pas à rester dans ce motel à faire comme si de rien était. Elle n'avait jamais aimé rester à ne rien faire. Depuis le jour où Elena l'a sorti de son orphelinat, Margaret s'est épanouie et quelques semaines seulement après son arrivée, la fillette était une enfant vive et très active. En même temps au contact de Marie, personne ne pouvait rester passif! Très vite donc Margaret était passée du statut d'enfant ultra-renfermée à celui de personne vive et active qui la qualifiait aujourd'hui. Alors avec ce caractère, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de fuir et d'abandonner ses proches face à un danger. Face à Klaus! Non, Margaret ne pouvait pas rester dans ce motel et dormir comme si de rien n'était! Elle devait rentrer chez elle! Elle devait aller retrouver le reste de sa famille! Alors elle sorti de son lit, s'habilla – le tout en évitant de faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son fils ou même Eric (qui a coup sur l'empêcherait de partir) – avant d'aller sortir de sa chambre et de retrouver Nicolas et Léa qui se disputaient sur le parking.

En effet comme tous avaient prévu de se rejoindre, Nicolas, Léa, Jenny, Ethan et les enfants s'étaient arrêtés dans ce motel et avaient attendu que Marie, Margaret, Eric, Amanda, Lizzie et Alaric ne les rejoignent. Cependant ça n'empêchait pas Léa et Nicolas de se sentir mal. Mal vis-à-vis de leurs parents! Parce qu'ils avaient cette sensation de les abandonner. Léa se souvenait que jusqu'à ses sept ans, sa mère restait dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et ce même si Elena était épuisée par tous les enfants qui n'avaient que quelques années d'écarts. Quand à Damon, lui avait permis à sa fille de _"jouer au piano"_. Et Léa devait bien le reconnaître, son père avait preuve de patience et de gentillesse envers elle. Petite elle se prenait pour Mozart alors qu'elle jouait du piano comme un pied! Oui, Léa le reconnaissait volontiers, ses parents sont des parents géniaux, formidables et elle sait la chance qu'elle a de les avoir. Alors les savoir à Mystic Falls en danger était impensable pour elle. Plus elle roulait en direction du Nord, plus elle se sentait mal. Alors ce soir là, après une discussion avec son mari, elle avait décidé de rentrer à Mystic Falls. Bien sur elle savait qu'Ethan serait complètement fou d'inquiétude, qu'il voudrait venir avec elle mais elle avait souligné qu'il fallait que Chris soit en sécurité et que si elle rentrait chez eux, il fallait qu'Ethan reste pour protéger leur fils. Elle savait que son époux n'approuvait pas ce choix mais elle savait aussi qu'il le comprenait. Elle savait qu'Ethan avait conscience du lien fort qu'elle a avec ses parents. Léa agissait comme sa conscience le lui dictait et sa conscience lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses parents. Alors après un dernier câlin à son fils et après avoir promis à Ethan de ne pas se mettre en danger, Léa prit la direction du parking où elle s'était retrouvée face à son frère ainé qui avait eu la même idée que lui.

Nicolas avait été poussé par les mêmes raisons que Léa; lui non plus n'arrivait pas à songer continuer la route alors que ses parents étaient à Mystic Falls et y affrontaient Klaus. Alors après avoir convaincu Jenny de continuer la route – il fallait que son épouse reste pour gérer les enfants – il prit les clés de sa voiture et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il vit sa sœur arriver et n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait pour savoir que Léa avait eu la même idée que lui. Cependant si lui rentrait, il n'était pas d'accord pour que sa sœur en fasse de même et très vite tous les deux se disputèrent. C'était vraiment une grande première! Enfin le frère et la sœur s'étaient déjà disputés mais jamais à ce point! Leurs disputes avaient toujours été de petites disputes; par le passé ils s'étaient disputés pour des broutilles, or là ils se disputaient plutôt violement. Nicolas essayait de convaincre sa sœur de rester en sécurité et même elle n'était pas têtue, Léa ne démordait pas et restait sur ses positions aimant trop ses parents pour partir comme si de rien n'était, comme si Klaus ne représentait aucun danger. Alors elle maintenait ses positions face à son grand-frère protecteur qui voulait la savoir en sécurité. Tous les deux se disputaient avant de s'arrêter net en voyant leur Tante arriver.

«Toi aussi, soupira Nicolas. Maggie comment tu peux vouloir…

- Pour la même raison que toi, le coupa sa Tante. Et puis… Je ne suis peut-être pas un ancien vampire, je ne suis peut-être pas un double mais je suis quand même une Petrova, je suis concernée aussi bordel de merde!

- Mais...

- Arrête avec tes _"mais" _Nico, on y va point barre! Intima Léa.

- Léa…

- Évite de m'énerver, n'oublie pas que j'ai des poussées d'hormones! L'averti sa cadette avec exaspération.

- Léa tu ne devrais pas venir, tu es enceinte et tu as un bébé! Imagine s'il t'arrivait quelque chose? Souligna Nicolas. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi Maggie! Tu viens d'avoir un bébé, tu devrais être entrain de t'en occuper et…

- Et toi tu as une femme enceinte! Répliqua sa Tante. Si on suit ton résonnement…

- Tu devrais être auprès d'elle, compléta Léa en montant dans la voiture. Si tu crois que ça nous fait plaisir à Maggie et moi de laisser nos fils…

- Crois moi si je n'étais pas morte d'angoisse pour mon père, ma sœur, mes frères et mes neveux et nièces, je serais avec mon bébé!

- Pareil. Quand je suis partie, j'ai serré Chris dans mes bras avec la peur panique que ce soit la dernière fois. Mais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Papa ou Maman ou à Ian, Mimi DJ, Nina, Aaron, Mamy Miranda, Papy Grayson, Tonton Stefan, Tata Katherine, Katy ou SJ ou qui que ce soit… Imagine! Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire Nico! Je ne veux pas rester là sans rien faire!

- Dans quelques mois tu comprendras que le choix qu'on a fait Léa et moi est horrible! On a choisi de laissé nos bébés derrière nous et même si c'est pour une bonne cause, c'est horrible ce sentiment qu'on ressent. Alors t'entendre nous faire une leçon de morale ne nous aide absolument pas Nicolas! Le disputa Margaret.

- Désolé. C'est juste que… Vous avez conscience que Papa et Mamy font me tuer de vous ramener à Mystic Falls? Souligna simplement le jeune homme.

- De toute façon c'est soit on vient avec toi, soit on viendra par nos propres moyens! Répliqua sa cadette.

- Bon d'accord mais vous l'expliquerez à…

- Oui. Je l'expliquerais à Papa! Soupira sa sœur.

- Et moi à ma mère si elle fait une crise de panique, renchérit Maggie. Bon aller rentrons à la maison.»

Tout était confus dans l'esprit de Katerina Salvatore. Elle se souvenait avoir à contre cœur quitter sa maison en laissant son père derrière elle, elle se souvenait aussi avoir conduit – certes très peu mais elle avait tout de même conduit avant que sa voiture ne se retrouve immobilisée sans qu'elle comprenne ce qui s'était passé. Tout était allée très vire, une seconde plus tôt elle roulait tranquillement puis la seconde d'après sa voiture ne bougeait plus. Ensuite tout c'était passé très vite, elle avait vu un homme – elle supposait qu'il s'agissait de Klaus, qui d'autre stopperait sa voiture? – s'approcher de la voiture, ouvrir la porte arrière, attraper son petit-frère et le menacer afin de la forcer à sortir de la voiture, sortir les jumeaux alors que sa mère dormait encore sous l'effet du sédatif. En général Katerina Salvatore était une tête brulée, manipulatrice et capable d'être froide et sans cœur; si elle avait été seule elle aurait cherché un moyen de se sauver mais elle avait ses frères, sa sœur et sa mère sous sa responsabilité et face à elle un hybride à la réputation plus que dangereuse, la jeune fille n'était pas idiote, elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. En effet si elle agissait, elle mettait sa famille en danger et Katy les aimait trop pour risquer de les perdre. En plus de ça le sentiment de culpabilité et le sentiment de peur l'avait envahi, Katerina était totalement paralysée. Face à l'hybride elle était terrorisée, elle ignorait quoi faire pour se sortir de ses griffes et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire tout en culpabilisant de n'avoir été assez douée pour disparaître comme son père le lui avait demandé. Et puis une fois que l'instinct de préservation eu reprit le dessus sur sa peur, la jeune fille tenta quelque chose en essayant d'envoyé un sms à son père. Mais malheureusement pour elle Klaus s'en était rendu compte et lui avait brisé son téléphone avant de froidement et sans aucun état d'âme lui planter un couteau dans le ventre. La jeune fille se souvenait que d'avoir vu le sang coulé avant de devenir inconsciente alors que son petit-frère pleurait et essayait tant bien que mal à compresser la plaie. Et là maintenant qu'elle reprenait conscience petit à petit et en se sentant très faible, comme fiévreuse, la jeune fille remarqua qu'à côté d'elle se tenaient Miranda qui cachait sa peur – Katy le voyait dans ses yeux - mais qui avec l'aide de Ian et de Logan s'occupaient d'elle, de Taylor, d'Aaron et de Nina qui semblaient eux aussi être blessés tout en jetant un œil sur Katherine et les jumeaux tandis que SJ et DJ s'étaient endormis.

«Qu'est-ce que…, bredouilla-t-elle plus que confuse.

- Il nous a trouvé alors qu'on s'était arrêtés faire le plein dans une petite station après Richmond, lui expliqua Nina toute pâle en se tenant la tête tout en re-visualisant ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils soient tous ici prisonniers de celui qui avait fait de la vie de leurs parents un enfer.»

_ Les enfants Salvatore et les fils Lockwood avaient roulé_ _pendant plus d'une heure et comme la voiture semblait avoir besoin d'un plein, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une petite station service. À vrai dire ils avaient débattu pendant près de vingt minutes pour savoir s'ils devaient aller dans une petite station service ou dans une station service normale. Les garçons pensaient que c'était mieux d'aller dans une station normale puisqu'elles étaient constamment fréquentées et sous vidéo surveillance tandis que les filles pensaient qu'une petite station leur permettrait de passer plus facilement inaperçus; bref ils avaient débattu pendant vingt minutes avant de décider que quoi qu'ils choisissent, rien n'était sécurisé à cent pour cent. Alors ils s'étaient arrêtés dans la station service la plus proche et pendant que les garçons discutaient en faisant le plein de la voiture, les filles étaient allées faire quelques courses histoire d'avoir de quoi manger et de quoi boire. Et ce fut en sortant de la superette de la station que Nina, Miranda et leur petit frère se retrouvèrent face à Klaus. Celui-ci abordait un sourire sadique et ne tarda pas à menacer les enfants les forçant à les suivre en cassant le bras et en déboitant l'épaule d'Aaron simplement pour montrer un aperçu de ce qu'il était capable si l'un d'eux lui désobéissait. Bien sur quand elle avait vu que son jumeau était blessé, Nina avait voulu courir vers lui pour le secourir et Klaus l'avait assommé croyant surement qu'elle cherchait à fuir. Et là en voyant son frère blessé et sa sœur assommée, ce fut Miranda avait réagit au quart de tours et malgré sa peur elle s'était dressée face à l'hybride forçant Ian et Taylor à prendre sa défense alors que Logan lui portait secours à sa petite amie inconsciente. Et ce fut là que le loup-garou fut blessé. Klaus avait trouvé amusant de lui injecter une seringue d'aconit. Ensuite un fois que tout le monde était trop terrifié pour faire quoi que ce soit, il les emmena dans une clairière où Kayla l'attendait tout en surveillant leurs autres prisonniers. Katherine, Katy, SJ et les jumeaux. _

«Ça va? S'inquiéta la jeune fille qui malgré sa faiblesse s'était rendu compte que sa cousine allait mal.

- Nina s'est prit un coup et est restée sonnée pendant quelques minutes. D'ailleurs Nina doit restée éveillée! Cria Miranda à l'attention de sa petite-sœur craignant que celle-ci n'ait un traumatisme crânien.

- Sans blague! Pas besoin de sept ans d'études en médecine pour savoir que j'ai un traumatisme crânien, je regarde la télévision, je connais les symptômes! Grogna la jeune fille. Maux de tête, nausée, fatigue… J'ai tout ça!

- Faut que tu reste réveillée, lui dit Katy. Vingt-quatre heures. Comment c'est arrivé?

- En fait pour nous faire peur Klaus à casser le bras droit et démonter l'épaule gauche d'Aaron et Nina a juste voulu aller le secourir mais Klaus l'a jeté contre la voiture et elle s'est cognée, lui expliqua Logan qui s'occupait de Nina et essayait de la maintenir réveiller.

- Ensuite Miranda a un peu vu rouge et… Commença Ian avant d'être interrompu par Taylor qui venait d'émerger de sa surdose d'aconit.

- Je me suis pris une seringue d'aconit! Dit-t-il en prenant Miranda dans ses bras. Ça va Mimi? Tu te sens bien?

- Je vais bien mais… Je suis vraiment désolée, pleurait sa petite-amie. Je ne voulais pas…

- Aller Mimi arrête de pleurer, tout ira bien, lui assura Taylor en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ian, tu dois remettre l'épaule d'Aaron en place, murmura Katy.

- Je veux bien mais comment? J'suis pas toubib aux dernières nouvelles! Répliqua sarcastiquement son cousin.

- Oh! Tu vas lui donner un bâton parce qu'aussi machos que vous êtes Aaron et toi, il ne supportera pas la douleur. Ensuite Aaron doit poser sa main sur ton épaule et toi Ian tu poses la tienne sur la sienne en poussant jusqu'à ce que ça craque. Ton bras et son bras doivent être alignés Ian.

- Oh rien de plus facile Katy! Ironisa son cousin qui au fond était terrorisé à l'idée de faire encore plus mal à son frère.

- Fait le! Lui ordonna simplement Aaron.

- Et Maman? Demanda Katy inquiète pour Katherine tandis que son cousin serrait vraiment les dents quand Ian lui remettait l'épaule en place.

- Elle dort. Ton frère nous a dit que ton père l'avait sédaté et il a du y aller plutôt fort! Souligna simplement Miranda. Les jumeaux dorment aussi et SJ est avec DJ et ils sont endormis. Ne t'inquiéta pas Katy tout ira…

- Ne dis pas que tout ira bien Miranda! Gronda faiblement sa cousine. Mon père m'a demandé d'emmener ma mère, mon frère et les bébés dans un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité et… on est là! Dans un champs où je vais passer l'arme à gauche!

- Arrête de dire des bêtises! La gronda Miranda. Tu ne vas pas mourir! Tu ne dois pas Katy. Tout ira bien parce que nos parents font venir. Ton père ne va pas te laisser ici, comprit? Tout ira bien Katy!

- Mimi c'est… Regarde ma mère est là et même si elle était réveillée, elle ne pourrait rien faire! On ne peut rien faire! S'énerva Katy qui bougea et qui réveilla ses douleurs.

- Arrête de t'agiter! Essayait de la calmer sa cousine. SJ a réussi à arrêter ton hémorragie alors évite que ça ressaigne! Tiens un peu d'eau, lui dit Miranda en lui donnant à boire. Tout ira bien Katy.

- J'ai voulu envoyer un texto à Papa mais Klaus m'a vu et je n'avais écris qu' _"Au sec"_ et j'ai voulu appuyer sur envoyer mais je ne sais pas si ça à fonctionner, lui avoua sa cousine. Et puis il a brisé mon téléphone alors…

- Arrête de t'inquiéter Katy, répétait Nina. Repose toi.

- Katy juste un détail à propos de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, ton père ne t'a pas demandé d'emmener ta mère, SJ et les jumeaux en sécurité mais d'aller dans un endroit où Tata Katherine, SJ, les jumeaux _ET TOI_ dans un endroit où vous serez tous les cinq en sécurité, souligna Miranda qui comme tout le monde masquait son inquiétude.

- Ouais mais j'ai pas réussi, se désola sa cousine en larmes. Au fond les gens on raison sur moi, je suis qu'une petite garce égocentrique incapable de faire autre chose que de me pavaner avec des vêtements hors de prix!

- Tu as de la fièvre et tu délires, répliqua Miranda. On se fiche de ton sale caractère, on a tous un sale caractère, on t'aime comme tu es Katy. Et tu n'as rien d'une _"petite garce égocentrique incapable de faire autre chose que de se pavaner avec des vêtements hors de prix"_! Katy tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, Klaus est… diabolique. Tu ne pouvais rien faire face à lui. Tu… S'interrompit m'adolescente en voyant Kayla arriver près d'eux.»

_Quelques minutes plus tôt Kayla observait les Salvatore. Elle avait vu Katy se réveiller et avait entendu toute leur conversation (qu'ils avaient vainement essayé de rendre discrète). Bien qu'elle était vue comme la méchante, la fille de Klaus qui aidait son père à mettre un plan – probablement extrêmement tordu – en place, la jeune femme détestait faire du mal aux autres. Et là, simplement parce qu'elle a peur de son père, elle doit faire du mal à ses frères. Certes elle ne les connaît pas mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle veut leur faire du mal ou les voir souffrir. Mais par peur de Klaus elle n'a pas le choix. Elle doit voir et sentir leur peur sans rien pouvoir faire. Oui Kayla déteste vraiment la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve! En plus elle sait parfaitement qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour y remédier. Elle a trop peur de Klaus pour essayer de faire quelque chose qui lui déplairait! Klaus qui justement venait de revenir permettant même à sa fille d'aller faire un tour. La jeune femme le lui avait demandé l'air de rien, elle avait juste dit qu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle avait envie d'aller se chercher de quoi se nourrir, utilisant se prétexte pour aller voler des médicaments dans une pharmacie. Quand elle fut de retour, elle posa son sac dans lequel se trouvaient les antibiotiques et antidouleurs avant de l'air de rien s'installer sur une chaise attendant de se retrouver seule pour aller porter nourriture, eau et médicament aux prisonniers de son père. Et la jeune femme se sentie impatiente que son Klaus parte. Parce qu'elle était inquiète pour les personnes qu'ils retenaient prisonniers. Après tout certains étaient blessés, Kayla redoutait qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose; elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être, d'une manière ou d'une autre, responsable de la mort de qui que ce soit. La jeune femme fut donc vraiment soulagée quand son père décida de partir. Cependant avant de partir, Klaus décida de lui résumé sommairement son plan sachant que Kayla voulait savoir (elle lui avait posé plusieurs fois des questions). Et quand elle entendit ce que son père comptait faire, la jeune femme ne fut absolument pas rassurée. En effet l'hybride était vraiment fier d'avoir fait prisonnier les frères Lockwood, les Salvatore et Katherine et comptait forcer Caroline à venir assister à une bagarre entre ses fils – juste pour voir ce qui allait se passer si les deux Lockwood se battaient – tout en attirant Elena ici afin d'obtenir par la même occasion vengeance sur les Petrova sans expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire avec la descendance de Tatia. L'hybride avait résumé son plan de manière grossière mais la manière froide et sadique dont il avait fait preuve pour le dévoiler avait glacé Kayla sur place. Kayla qui dés qu'il fut parti se ressaisit et ouvrit son sac à main pour y sortir les médicaments qu'elle glissa dans le sac de nourriture acheté par Miranda, Nina et DJ puis ouvrit le sac à main d'une des filles – Klaus avaient forcé les enfants à mettre tous les téléphones portables dans les sacs des filles – et d'attraper un des iPhone qu'elle glissa l'air de rien dans le sac de nourriture avant d'aller le porter aux prisonniers. _

En voyant Kayla s'approcher d'eux tout le monde s'était tu et l'observait déposer le sac près d'eux avant de repartir. Elle ne leur avait rien dit, pas un mot, elle s'était seulement contentée de poser le sac avant de repartir et de laisser les prisonniers seuls pour découvrir ce que leur _"ravisseur"_ leur avait apporté. Et tous furent surprit de découvrir de la nourriture, de l'eau – DJ n'avait réussi qu'à en cacher une de cinquante centilitres donc les bouteilles achetés par Miranda et Nina à la station service étaient les bienvenues – sans oublier des médicaments pour les blessés. Il y avait des antidouleurs pour Aaron et Nina et d'autres antidouleurs encore plus forts que les ceux des jumeaux ainsi des antibiotiques pour Katy. Et même si aucun des Salvatore et des Lockwood ne comprenait le geste de Kayla, aucun ne fit de commentaires, Miranda se contenta simplement de prendre soin de sa sœur, son frère et de sa cousine en leur donnant leurs médicaments. C'était typiquement Miranda de s'occuper des autres; comme ses sœurs, elle avait hérité de ce côté ultra-protecteur qu'avait sa mère: le jeune fille était prête à tout pour protéger sa famille et comme trois de ses proches étaient blessés, l'adolescente allait prendre soin d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent mieux. Elle comptait veiller sur ses cadets et vérifier qu'ils prennent bien leurs médicaments – pour ce faire elle avait lu la posologie des antidouleurs – et donner la quantité nécessaire d'antibiotiques et d'antidouleurs à Katy. En effet Miranda ne comptait en aucun cas négliger les blessés; elle leur avait donné leurs médicaments en les obligeant à se reposer et en ordonnant à sa sœur de rester éveillée tout en s'évertuant à cacher son inquiétude. Et après avoir prit soin des accidentés, elle avait donné des bouteilles d'eau à tout le monde – elle en avait mis une sous le sweet de DJ et sous la veste de SJ, en avait déposer une autre dans le berceau de sa cousine afin que sa Tante la trouve quand elle serait réveillée – avant de retourner au sac et de calculer comment écouler la nourriture. Ce fut en sortant la nourriture que la jeune fille découvrit un téléphone portable – celui de Ian précisément – et d'instinct elle appela la maison. Miranda ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un piège ou pourquoi l'iPhone de son frère était dans le sac, elle ne savait pas si c'était fait exprès ou non, ce dont elle était sure était qu'elle devait appeler ses parents. Elle devait appeler au secours son père! Alors elle s'était pressée à trouver un numéro, fixe ou portables, ça n'avait aucune importance, tout ce qu'elle devait faire était appeler à l'aide. Alors elle appela le premier numéro sur lequel elle était tombée – c'est à dire le fixe de ses parents – et tomba sur sa mère.

Elena Salvatore avait tout de suite comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle l'avait entendu au son de la voix de Miranda et quand sa fille lui avait assez rapidement la situation dans laquelle elle, ses frères, sa sœur, ses cousins, ses cousines, les Lockwood et sa Tante se trouvaient, Elena s'était précipitée dehors après avoir attrapé les première clés de voiture qu'elle avait trouvé bien décidée à ne rien laisser arriver à ses enfants. C'était ses bébés et les savoir en danger… Elena Salvatore ne pouvait simplement pas! Elle ne supportait pas de les savoir courir le moindre risque et ne supporterait pas qu'il leur arrive quoique ce soit. En quittant comme une furie sa maison, elle était rentré dans Stefan qui arrivait et avait alerté son époux qui se demandait bien qu'elle coup de fils avait pu la mettre dans un tel état et qui au fond de lui savait que quelque chose de grave se passait. Damon Salvatore connaissait trop bien sa femme, il savait quand elle avait peur, qu'elle était inquiète, paniquée même. Il connaissait Elena par cœur et lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il savait que la panique avait envahi son épouse mais redoutait de savoir pourquoi. En effet en dix-huit ans de mariage, vingt-six ans qu'il connaissait sa femme, jamais Damon ne l'avait vu aussi terrifiée, toute tremblante et incapable de maitriser le moindre de ses gestes tellement elle tremblait. Non son époux ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi! À part quand Elena avait eu peur de perdre les jumeaux avec ses contractions de Braxton ou quand elle avait cru qu'ils allaient perdre Miranda. Et là l'ancien vampire comprit; il comprit que le mystérieux coup de fil concernait les enfants, était même peut-être de l'un d'eux. Alors il rattrapa sa femme – qui ne savait même pas quelles clés de voiture elle avait prise tellement elle était paniquée! – et la prit dans ses bras en lui demandant de se calmer et de lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas, ce même si il redoutait ce qu'elle allait lui dire. D'ailleurs pour toute réponse, sa femme fondit en larme en disant _"Il a les enfants!"_. Et son mari savait très bien qui signifiait le _"il"_: Klaus. Et cette phrase ne fit que raviver l'ancien comportement de Damon, ce comportement qui parfois refaisait surface et effrayait sa femme qui le savait alors capable de tout et surtout du pire. Quand il avait apprit que ses enfants étaient quelque part retenus prisonniers par Klaus, l'ainé des Salvatore brisa une fenêtre à sa voiture avant d'entendre sa femme dire à Stefan – Stefan qui était venu voir ce qui se passait et qui semblait inquiet puisqu'il venait de trouver un texto plus qu'étrange de sa fille – que Katherine et les enfants étaient eux aussi prisonniers. Et là en plus d'une Elena qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds tétanisée à l'idée qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit à ses enfants chéris, en plus d'un Damon qui était fou de rage et d'inquiétude et qui brisait tout sur son passage et en plus de Stefan qui restait figé en sachant pertinemment et ce mieux que quiconque ce dont l'hybride était capable, il y avait une Christina qui avait entendu la conversation qui tentait tant bien que mal de gérer la situation. Seulement si avec le temps Christina Salvatore était devenue une experte pour gérer les situations de crises à Mystic Falls, elle ne gérait plus grand chose quand ça touchait sa famille. Elle adorait littéralement ses neveux et nièces, tous sans exception et redoutait qu'il ne leur arrive quoique ce soit. Cependant la benjamine des Salvatore était consciente qu'elle était celle qui était le plus à même de gérer les choses: en effet, Elena était une Maman paniquée qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à ses bébés et Damon et Stefan étaient deux père qui craignaient pour la vie de leurs enfants. Tout comme Tyler quand il saurait ce qui était arrivé. Non Christina était consciente que c'était elle qui malgré tout avait la tête la plus froide, c'était donc à elle de prendre les choses en mains. Et en réfléchissant à vitesse grand V, comme jamais elle n'avait réfléchit auparavant elle décida de proposer d'aller voir Bonnie. Parce que Bonnie était une alliée de taille. Elle saurait retrouver les enfants et avec ses sorts elle serait faire face à Klaus et protéger tout le monde. Ainsi après avoir apprit la situation à Tyler, tout les cinq partirent en direction de chez leur amie sorcière.

Quand il avait quitté la clairière, Klaus s'était directement dirigé chez les Lockwood. Bien sur il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez Caroline mais il s'en fichait. Il savait que son ex le suivrait simplement parce qu'il savait qu'elle adorait ses fils et qu'elle ne les laisserait pas avec lui. Il suffisait juste qu'il attende le temps qu'il fallait pour que Caroline ouvre la porte d'entrée et qu'il puisse faire son numéro. Or son ancienne maitresse était trop occupée à pleurer – il l'entendait – pour daigner venir ouvrir la porte. Alors au bout de cinq minutes à poiroter l'hybride s'énerva et hurla à son ex de sortir de chez elle. Chose que Caroline ne fit pas. Elle se contenta seulement d'ouvrir une fenêtre à l'étage et de menacer Klaus en lui disant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à appeler Bonnie pour le faire dégager s'il persistait à rester sous ses fenêtres. Chose qui n'impressionna pas l'Originel qui éclata de rire en apprenant sadiquement à Caroline qui il retenait prisonnier la forçant à sortir de sa maison et à la suivre. En effet Caroline Forbes ne pouvait pas laisser ses fils ou les Salvatore avec Klaus, donc en danger à cause d'elle. La blonde avait conscience qu'elle n'avait aucune carte en main, que toutes les cartes étaient dans celle de Klaus mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses fils même s'ils avaient eux des mots. D'ailleurs tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, Caroline ne le pensait pas. Elle s'en voulait tellement pour ce qu'elle avait dit mais en aucun cas elle ne cherchait à se racheter en suivant Klaus. Si elle le suivait c'était pour protéger ses fils et les Salvatore.

Chez elle Bonnie Bennett ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite aussi tardive. Avec l'aide d'Emily elle travaillait d'arrache pied pour trouver un moyen de vaincre Klaus au détriment de Jeremy et des enfants qui eux se plaignaient de ne pas avoir leur Maman pour s'occuper d'eux. Depuis le retour de l'hybride la sorcière était le nez dans ses grimoires et cherchaient vainement des réponses négligeant tout le monde. Ainsi elle fut véritablement surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva face aux Salvatore et à Tyler. En plus de ça quelque chose lui disait que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et en effet elle n'avait pas tord. Cependant comme à son habitude, Bonnie se concentra sur ce qu'elle devait faire et avec l'aide d'Emily, elle localisa très facilement les enfants et Katherine dans la clairière près des chutes de Mystic Falls. Et même si la logique voulait qu'ils attendent avant d'agir, qu'ils attendent d'avoir un plan pour agir, la sorcière savait pertinemment que ça ne se passerait pas ainsi. Parce qu'en face d'elle elle avait des parents angoissés, tétanisés pour leurs enfants et un homme fous d'inquiétude pour sa femme qui avait une tendance à faire n'importe quoi pour se sauver la vie et qui était retenue prisonnière par un homme qui la haïssait profondément et qui rêvait de la voir morte. Alors Bonnie Bennett-Gilbert était sure que personne n'allait rester chez elle calmement à attendre qu'elle trouve la solution pour tuer Klaus. Et elle avait raison. Quand il avait su où se trouvaient leur famille le clan Salvatore et Tyler étaient sortis comme des fous et les deux sorcières n'avaient pu que suivre en sachant qu'elles devraient improvisés.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Qu'avez vous pensé du fait que Nicolas, Léa et Maggie rentrent à Mystic Falls? De Nico qui ne semble pas ravi que les filles aient eu la même idée que lui? Et sinon les dégâts qu'à fait Klaus, que pensez vous qu'il va se passer? Comment Katherine va réagir quand elle se réveillera, qu'elle découvrira où elle est et surtout que sa fille est blessée? Pensez vous que les Salvatore arriveront à temps?**

**J'attends avec une très grande impatience vos avis et vos théories. **

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous avez eu une bonne rentrée.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **

**_PS:_ Question qui n'a rien a voir avec l'histoire mais avec la série; est-ce que certains font à la convention **_**B*te Me I'm Famous**_** à Paris les 18&19 mai 2013? Juste pour savoir par curiosité et parce que j'y vais. **


	81. Chapitre 80

**Voilà, voilà le chapitre 80. Beaucoup de choses s'y passent et il fini par un cliffhanger (je sais vous allez me détester) mais il fallait bien couper à un moment et j'en étais déjà à dix pages. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il y a un flashback centré sur… Christina. À mon avis vous serez surprises, je ne peux dire que ça. **

**Helene: Kayla est dans une situation difficile et dois faire des choix; elle doit faire les bons choix. Elle déjà fait un bon choix en aidant les Salvatore et ses frères et il faut espérer qu'elle continue dans cette voix (tu auras la réponse dans le chapitre suivant). Klaus est sadique, je dirais de plus en plus, tu comprendras dans ce chapitre. En général Nicolas et Léa sont calmes, ce sont les plus obéissants du clan Salvatore, d'ailleurs ils se font souvent piétiner par leurs cadets qui eux ont le caractère Gilbert-Salvatore. Concernant Paris, je posais la question par curiosité. Et puis si jamais des mineurs ont besoin de quelqu'un pour se charger d'eux durant la convention (ou pour aller retirer leurs pass), je veux bien me porter volontaire (moi-même si j'étais mineure et que j'y allais en étant obligée d'être sous la responsabilité d'un adulte – et sachant que bien sur ma mère ne m'accompagnerait pas – j'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un se porte volontaire). Bon pas cinquante mineures sous ma responsabilité mais une ou deux ça va. Voilà pourquoi je posais la question. Et bien sur je raconterais toute la Convention ici et sur mon blog où je mettrais des photos. Pour l'histoire je devais aller à celle de Lyon mais ils l'ont annulé mais je m'en fiche, vu les guests je suis bien contente d'aller à celle de Paris. Ce qui me gêne le plus dans le fait que celle de Lyon est annulée c'est que je devais y aller avec ma meilleure amie et qu'à B**_***te Me I'm Famous**_** j'y vais toute seule puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas venir (financièrement elle ne pouvait pas). Donc je suis dégoutée à cause de ça. En tout cas si tu décides de venir et que tu es mineure, que tu dois être sous la responsabilité d'un adule tu sais que tu peux me demander, il n'y a pas de soucis. Enfin bref j'arrête de blablater et je te laisse découvrir la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Contente que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Oui il y a beaucoup de blocs c'est parce que les paragraphes sont riches et puis il y avait peu de dialogue dans le chapitre précédent. Enfin bon c'est l'histoire qui compte. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises & à bientôt.**

**DelenaFan12: Pourquoi j'en aurais marre de ma fiction? J'ai des idées, je les développe, je n'en ai pas marre. J'en aurais marre si je la continuais et que je n'avais rien à raconter, or ce n'est pas le cas donc je n'en ai pas marre. Pourquoi toi en aurais-tu marre? Plus sérieusement j'aime beaucoup cette histoire. J'aime toutes mes histoires mais celle là est une de mes préférées, que ce soit la version originale ou celle-ci. Et oui j'ai beaucoup d'imagination! D'où ça vient? Bonne question, je n'en sais absolument pas, c'est là c'est tout. Pour ce qui en est de l'histoire, elle n'est pas prête d'être terminée. Là on est dans l'intrigue surnaturelle ensuite je pense développer deux ou trois petites intrigues **_**"humaines"**_**, non surnaturelles si tu préfères. Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes interrogations. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur le chapitre. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 80<strong>

Petit à petit Katherine Salvatore émergeait et au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits elle essayait de tout remettre en place dans sa tête, bref tout doucement Katherine se réveillait et semblait être de mauvaise humeur. Elle se souvenait avoir accouché et s'être disputée avec Stefan qui avait finit par lui avouer que son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité et que Klaus était de nouveau vivant. Ensuite c'était le trou noir, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Et maintenant elle avait cette impression de dormir dans un lieu plus qu'inconfortable. Et cinq minutes plus tard elle réalisa avec effroi qu'elle dormait dans l'herbe! Elle Katherine Salvatore dormait dans l'herbe, c'était tout simplement horrible! Cependant ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle vit en tournant la tête: sa fille allongée parterre et blessée. À cet instant Katherine avait tout occulté, le lieu où elle se trouvait, le pourquoi elle se trouvait là où elle était, ses jumeaux, son fils, ses neveux et nièces, les Lockwood; Katherine avait littéralement tout occulté pour ne se concentrer que sur sa fille adorée qui était inconsciente et blessée. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qui c'était passé et elle était terrifiée de savoir ce qui c'était passé. En effet elle connaissait trop bien Klaus pour savoir que si elle et sa famille étaient dans cette clairière, si sa fille était blessée c'était à cause de lui. Et pour la première fois de toute sa longue existence, Katherine Salvatore ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle n'était pas seule, elle avait des enfants qu'elle devait protéger. Et le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait pour les protéger était de redevenir vampire. Mais elle était consciente que si elle se retransformait, elle perdrait tout. Cependant elle devait considérer le fait que face à Klaus elle risquait aussi de tout perdre; l'hybride était capable de tuer ses enfants juste pour la faire souffrir elle. Et Katherine ne savait pas quoi faire. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle refusait de perdre sa famille qu'elle adorait plus que tout au monde et dans ces deux hypothèses elle risquait de tout perdre. Alors elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire: rester humaine et prendre le risque que Klaus ne tue ses bébés ou redevenir vampire en sachant qu'elle perdrait son mari et ses enfants? Et puis Katherine savait qu'elle ne devait pas oublier que Katy était blessée et ses enfants étaient retenus prisonniers sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour les protéger. Alors redevenir vampire était clairement une sérieuse option; en étant vampire elle serait capable de protéger ses enfants.

Cependant après elle les perdrait. C'était sur, si elle redevenait vampire, elle allait perdre sa famille! Stefan, son incroyable mari qui était capable de supporter presque tout d'elle ne la laisserait pas s'approcher des enfants parce qu'il savait mieux que quiconque quel genre de vampire elle est et à quel point elle est sans cœur. Pour la première fois de sa vie Katherine Salvatore se retrouvait complètement impuissante et autant dire qu'elle détestait ça. Elle était partagée entre ne rien faire en espérant que tout finirait bien et se protéger elle et ses enfants et risquer de les perdre si elle choisissait de redevenir celle qu'elle avait été pendant plus de cinq cent ans. Et puis une autre question se posait à elle. Katy était blessée, que devait-t-elle faire pour sa fille? Katherine savait ce qu'était perdre un enfant; oh bien sur sa fille ainée n'était pas morte, on les avait séparer mais la douleur était quasi similaire et une chose était sure, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre enfant. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre Katerina! Katherine adorait sa fille, c'est simple elle n'aurait jamais cru aimer un enfant comme elle aimait sa fille. Elle n'aurait jamais cru aimer de nouveau un enfant comme elle avait aimé sa première fille et aujourd'hui elle en aimait quatre plus que sa propre vie! Quatre enfants qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir et qui faisait chaque jours d'elle une meilleure personne! Alors aujourd'hui face à cette situation, face à l'état critique dans lequel se trouvait sa fille, la seule chose qui terrorisait l'ancienne vampire sans cœur était que sa fille ne meurt. Parce que Katherine était tout sauf idiote, elle savait très bien que la blessure de Katy était mortelle et avait conscience que sa fille avait besoin de soins d'urgence; si jamais Katerina mourrait, elle ne le supporterait pas. La douleur serait trop immense et Katherine savait pertinemment que s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa fille elle en mourait! Et quand elle eut pleinement réalisé à quel point ce serait douloureux et invivable de perdre sa fille adorée, l'enfant qui l'avait lié pour toujours à Stefan, elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire pour Katy? Devait-t-elle prendre le risque de perdre Katy en espérant peut-être vainement que Stefan viendrait les sauver ou devait-t-elle lui donner du sang afin d'activer les gènes vampires et de la sauver en sachant qu'elle ferrait de sa fille une vampire, une vampire qui serait probablement comme celle qu'elle avait pu être étant donné que Katy lui ressemblait énormément? En tout cas une chose était sûre pour Katherine, elle voulait que sa fille vive mais la question était à quel prix?

C'était tellement difficile de prendre une telle décision! Pour elle ça avait été simple, en 1492 elle n'avait personne, elle n'avait rien à perdre, et elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se sauver de Klaus. À l'époque son seul but était de vivre qu'importe le prix parce qu'elle nourrissait l'espoir fou qu'elle pourrait retrouver son bébé. À l'époque et pour elle la décision avait été simple. Mais Katy… Katy c'était totalement différent! Katy avait la vie devant elle, Katy devait vivre! Il y avait tellement de choses que Katherine voulait que sa fille fasse, tellement de choses qu'elle voulait pour sa fille qui ne méritait que le meilleur. Et ce n'était certainement pas devenir vampire. Cependant aujourd'hui Katherine était forcée de tout remettre en question: Katy était blessée et en la voyant dans cet état, elle se demandait quel décision prendre sachant que si elle prenait la mauvaise, elle perdrait sa fille adorée. Katherine était une Maman, comme toutes les mamans elle voulait le meilleur pour sa fille et ce n'était certainement pas devenir vampire mais Katherine ne voulait pas non plus que Katy meurt. Elle voulait que sa fille vive mais la question était à quel prix? Pour la première fois Katherine Salvatore ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire? Devait-t-elle croire et espérer que Katy serait sauver, que Stefan viendrait et sauverait leur fille adorée ou prendre les choses en main sachant que si elle le faisait, si elle transformait sa fille en vampire, tout le monde la haïrait et elle perdrait tout ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur? Katherine n'arrêtait pas de se demander: _"QUE DOIS-JE FAIRE?"_ Et prendre la mauvaise décision la terrorisait littéralement. Pour la première fois de toute son existence Katherine Pierce-Salvatore ne savait pas quoi faire et ne pas savoir quoi faire l'énervait au plus haut point!

«Maman, murmura faiblement Katy qui venait de se réveiller. Je suis désolée, tellement déso…

- Chut mon bébé ne dis rien, la tranquillisa sa mère. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, je t'interdis de t'excuser ma Katy!

- Papa il…

- Il n'est pas là Katy, répondit simplement Katherine.

- Il viendra, il a toujours été là pour nous Maman, il viendra, déclara faiblement sa fille mais avec conviction. Mais toi ne fais pas de bêtises. Quoi qu'il arrive promet! Promet moi que tu ne ferras pas de bêtises!

- Promis ma Katy, promis. Mais tout ira bien!

- Oui, soupira l'adolescente. Maman j'ai froid.

- Alors tiens ma veste, lui dit sa mère en la couvrant avec. Ça va aller mon bébé, tout ira bien!

- J'y ai pensé, lui confia Katy.

- Penser à quoi?

- À devenir vampire, répondit sa fille. Mais je ne veux pas Maman. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne le deviendras pas, répliqua automatiquement Katherine. Aller repose toi mon bébé. Économise tes forces jusqu'à ce que ton père arrive et s'occupe de toi.»

La mère et la fille n'étaient absolument pas sûres que Stefan viendrait les secourir, même si elle savait que son père ne l'avait jamais abandonné, Katerina avait dit qu'il viendrait pour rassurer sa mère qui l'avait répété à son tour pour la même raison. Toutes les deux se mentaient l'une à l'autre pour se protéger. Cependant ça n'empêchait pas l'adolescente de croire, même si c'était complètement irrationnel, de croire que son père viendra. Parce que depuis toute petite Katy avait une confiance aveugle en Stefan. Quand à Katherine, elle savait de quoi son mari était capable pour leur famille mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Stefan les retrouverait. Parce qu'en face de lui il y avait plus fort; il y avait Klaus. Sans oublier que même si par miracle son époux venait les secourir, ça n'effacerait rien à la rage que Katherine ressentait à son égard. Après tout c'était lui qui l'avait droguée et c'était lui qui avait poussé Katy à partir arrangeant involontairement les affaires de Klaus. Alors oui cette fois Katherine ne décolérait pas facilement et en voudrait un bon moment à son mari. Enfin si tout se finissait bien! Si tout finissait mal, et bien elle reviendrait le hanté jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et si Katy ne survivait pas, c'est simple elle tuerait Stefan! Et le pire quand elle pensait ça, c'est qu'elle était sérieuse! Elle aimait son époux certes mais elle le considérait comme responsable de leur situation; ainsi si la pire des hypothèses devenait réalité – Katherine n'arrivait pas à penser positif quand elle voyait sa fille si mal en point – elle n'hésiterait pas à tuer Stefan; la douleur de la perte d'un autre enfant la rendrait complètement folle.

Un peu plus loin de Katherine et Katerina se trouvait Nina. La jeune fille était silencieuse dans les bras de son petit-ami, son mal de crâne ne passait pas mais même si elle restait faible, qu'elle se sentait faible elle s'en fichait, son état n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux, ce qui lui importait était sa famille qu'elle observait plus qu'inquiète. Et son regard s'arrêtait plusieurs minutes sur ses frères. Parce que si elle savait pertinemment que Miranda réfléchirait avant d'agir, que sa sœur penserait à la sécurité des enfants qu'elle attend et qu'elle éviterait de trop se mettre en danger par rapport à eux, elle savait que ses frères eux agiraient totalement différemment. Les garçons étaient plus machos et ultra-protecteurs envers leurs sœurs; Nina savait qu'ils ferraient tout pour les protéger. Tout et surtout n'importe quoi. Que ce soit Ian, Aaron ou bien DJ, la jeune fille savait que ses frères ne réfléchiraient pas et sauteraient sur la moindre occasion qui pourrait se présenter à eux sans prendre le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences. Et savoir ce dont ses frères étaient capables ne l'aidait absolument pas. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier Logan, Logan qui était capable de tout rien que pour la protéger. Nina ne se voilait pas la face, elle savait que son petit-ami ferrait n'importe quoi pour la protéger et elle savait que ses frères ferraient tout pour les protéger sa sœur et elle. Alors cette inquiétude qu'elle ressentait n'arrangeait rien et la menait même au bord la crise de nerfs! Elle était paniquée à l'idée qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à sa famille, à son petit-ami ou au frère de celui-ci; elle avait peur de ne plus revoir ses parents adorés, elle avait peur de ce qu'ils deviendraient s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à l'un d'eux, et puis elle était terrorisée par Klaus. Elle ignorait les plans de celui-ci – d'ailleurs elle ne savait pas si elle préférait les connaître ou non! – tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il n'avait aucun cœur et qu'il était capable de tout et surtout du pire. Après tout elle avait lu les livres de sa mère et depuis qu'elle connaissait l'existence du surnaturel, ses parents lui avaient raconté deux ou trois petites histoires. Et tout ça ne la rassurait absolument pas.

Miranda Salvatore était à peu près dans le même état que sa sœur. Elle se posait les mêmes questions, avait les mêmes craintes que Nina et à cause de ses hormones, elle n'arrivait plus à arrêter de pleurer. Tout avait commencé au réveil de DJ: d'instinct le garçon était allé se réfugier près d'elle – DJ avait cette tendance à aller vers ses sœurs chercher du réconfort et comme Nina était avec Logan, l'enfant était allé vers Miranda. De plus, il voulait être rassuré mais aussi rassurer sa grande-sœur. Bref l'enfant était allé auprès de sa sœur, et en le voyant celle-ci avait commencé à pleurer sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. En fait son cadet ressemblait tellement à son père qu'elle avait pensé à Damon et par extension à sa mère et quand elle avait pensé à ses parents, elle avait fondu en larmes. Elle se sentait comme une petite-fille qui avait peur du noir et voulait son Papa et sa Maman pour la rassurer. Seulement là tout était pire qu'une angoisse de fillette, elle se retrouvait prisonnière, prisonnière de Klaus! Et elle était vraiment terrifiée parce qu'on lui avait dit de quoi l'hybride était capable. Alors pétrifiée par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et incapable de contrôler la moindre de ses émotions, l'adolescente pleurait encore et encore, toujours et toujours sans que personne ne puisse la consoler. DJ avait essayé, Taylor et Ian – qui discutaient un peu plus loin – avaient eux aussi essayé, Nina et Logan étaient venus et avaient eux aussi tenté leur chance et même sa Tante avait essayé de trouver les bons mots pour la calmer, en vain. Miranda continuait de pleurer.

Elena Salvatore ne cessait de trembler. Dans sa vie elle avait tout connu: des peines de cœurs, de trahisons, des pertes et des chagrins, mais Damon et leurs enfants étaient à part. Ils étaient vraiment les personnes indispensables à son bonheur. Bien sur elle mourait pour protéger les autres membres de sa famille et ses amis qu'elle adorait mais son mari et ses enfants… ce qu'elle ressentait pour eux était bien plus puissant, inqualifiable. L'amour qu'elle portait à son époux et à ses enfants était vraiment inquantifiable. Damon est son autre moitié et ensemble ils avaient construit une famille, une famille qui pour tous les deux représentait tout. Chacun d'eux avait une histoire qui les poussait à adorer leurs enfants encore plus que s'ils avaient été des parents _'ordinaires'_. Elena avait frôlé la mort à bien des reprises, aujourd'hui elle savait apprécier la vie, elle savait à quel point ses enfants étaient précieux et elle savait savourer les moments qu'elle passait en famille sachant très bien à quel point ils étaient miraculeux étant donné que les vampires ne redeviennent pas humains tous les jours et que ça avait été une véritable bénédiction que Damon ait eu cette chance. Damon qui comme son épouse savourait la vie qu'ils avaient. Elena était de loin la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé et même s'il avait aimé sa femme plus que tout, il n'aurait jamais cru que lui et Elena pourraient être aussi heureux. Il n'aurait jamais cru redevenir humain et pouvoir profiter de cette vie. Jamais Damon n'aurait osé espérer être père mais maintenant qu'ils avaient ses enfants il n'imaginait pas vivre sans eux. Il n'imaginait pas qu'ils puissent leur arriver quelque chose. Alors l'idée de les savoir avec Klaus le rendait complètement fou. Dans la voiture, l'ancien vampire ne disait rien, serrait seulement son épouse dans ses bras en essayant de calmer les tremblements d'Elena, mais au fond de lui il bouillonnait de colère. Il était fou d'inquiétude et cette inquiétude se transformait en colère. Damon était en colère contre la terre entière et il était clair qu'il allait exploser et faire quelque chose de dingue. Comme l'aurait fait le Damon vampire. Elena en avait conscience mais ne disait rien. Christina elle s'était promis de faire attention à ses frères sachant que Damon voudrait le tuer sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait lui arriver à lui-même ne se préoccupant que de faire payer à l'hybride le fait qu'il ait enlevé ses enfants. Quand à Stefan, Christina savait très bien comment était son frère en présence de l'hybride, elle l'avait vu faire les pires folies avec.

_Chicago dans les années vingt. Christina Salvatore avait entendu parlé du 'Ripper'; en fait elle avait entendu parlé de tout au sujet de ses frères. Bien sur dans ce tout il y avait du n'importe quoi mais elle avait eu confirmation de source sûre de ce que Stefan était capable de faire. Elle avait entendu parlé de ses exploits et savait que quand il était sous l'emprise du sang humain, il devenait fou. Et comme actuellement selon des rumeurs il serait à Chicago où il ne cesserait de semer la mort, sa benjamine avait décidé d'aller le retrouver et d'essayer de l'aider. Parce qu'apparemment elle était la seule Salvatore à se soucier de Stefan; Damon – toujours d'après les rumeurs – était venu voir leur frère mais était reparti trop occuper avec une jolie et mystérieuse rouquine. Et bizarrement Christina voulait bien croire que Stefan était livré à lui même sans aucune aide. Parce que même si il était de notoriété publique que Damon Salvatore avait une préférence pour les brunes, tout le monde savait l'importance qu'ont les femmes dans la vie du vampire et Christina savait très bien qu'avec son ainé, les femmes passaient toujours avant la famille. Alors quand les rumeurs disaient que l'ainé de Salvatore avait vu son cadet mais était trop occupé à courtiser une femme pour aider son frère, Christina voulait bien le croire. Parce qu'en plus de préférer les femmes à sa famille, Damon détestait Stefan. Tout ça à cause de Katherine. À cause de Katherine et de ses manipulations, les deux frères qui avaient toujours été proches se haïssaient maintenant. Alors leur benjamine voulaient bien croire que Damon soit occupé avec une femme et qu'il se fiche de l'état dans lequel était Stefan. Leur frère qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche quand il était humain et qui, Christina en était sûre et certaine, devait être vraiment malheureux d'être de nouveau 'le Ripper' avait besoin d'aide. Si Damon ne lui en apportait pas, Christina était bien décidée à le faire, que ça plaise ou non! Parce que Stefan était complètement incontrôlable et devait être vraiment malheureux. _

_En général les vampires se nourrissent de sang humain mais ils savent se contrôler; certains – comme Christina – se nourrissent sans tuer et d'autres – comme Damon – s'amusent sans se soucier de quoique ce soit, sans remords et tuent sciemment simplement par ennuis, par lassitude. Stefan lui n'entrait pas dans les normes! Quand il goutait à une seule goute de sang humain, il devenait complètement incontrôlable et en buvait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de sang dans le corps de sa victime. Pire le sang humain le rend sadique et paraît-t-il – toujours selon les rumeurs – il jouerait à de drôle de jeu, torturant ses victimes juste pour s'amuser. Alors savoir son frère dans cet état de Ripper fou et incontrôlable poussait Christina à aller lui porter secours même si elle savait que celui-ci la haïssait et n'apprécierait pas de la savoir vampire. Parce que Stefan avait besoin que quelqu'un le ramène dans le droit chemin et le sauve de son addiction. Christina était vraiment résolue à sauver son frère et partie donc pour Chicago, Chicago où dés son arrivée elle aperçu son frère au côté d'un homme avec qui Stefan semblait prendre un malin plaisir à torturer avec sadisme une innocente famille. L'homme, le père de famille était déjà mort; c'est tellement cliché: tuer la figure paternelle, la personne censée être la plus forte, celle qui est le protecteur de la famille, tout ça pour terroriser la mère et les enfants en montrant une certaine supériorité; oui c'est tellement cliché! Mais ça fonctionne. À chaque fois ce pathétique cliché fonctionnait. La famille était terrorisée! La mère hurlait de terreur et de douleur d'avoir perdu son époux; les enfants horrifiés pleuraient tandis que Stefan, qui voulait impressionner son nouvel ami – ami qui s'appelait Klaus et qui venait de demander à Stefan de le surprendre en torturant cette famille d'une manière inédite – décida de forcer les enfants – par la terreur et non par l'hypnose – à boire le sang de leur père en menaçant leur mère qui hurlait encore et encore devant deux vampires plus qu'hilares et moqueurs face à cette situation. De tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur Stefan, Christina ne s'attendait pas à de telles horreurs. Encore moins à assister à de telles horreurs! Mais même si elle aurait pu intervenir, elle ne l'avait pas fait. D'instinct elle s'était dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Quelque chose dans l'attitude du nouvel ami de son frère l'en avait dissuadé. Alors à contre cœur elle avait du laisser son frère commettre cet acte plus que monstrueux, inqualifiable sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Et une fois la torture et la tuerie terminée, la benjamine des Salvatore avait vu tous les regrets dans le regard émeraude de son frère tandis que ce mystérieux et dangereux Klaus prenait un malin plaisir à prévoir leur prochain jeu. Et à cet instant une chose avait sûre pour Christina Salvatore, elle ne devait pas laisser son frère avec ce vampire! Celui-ci avait une très mauvaise influence sur Stefan et plus son frère passerait du temps avec ce Klaus, plus il se détruirait. Alors la jeune femme décida de faire des recherches et sur Stefan – elle avait constaté que jamais auparavant son frère n'avait commis de tels actes et en déduisit vite que ce mystérieux Klaus n'y était pas étranger – avant de faire des recherche sur le nouveau compagnon de torture de son frère et de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un Originel. Et là Christina ne savait pas trop comment elle pourrait éloigner son frère d'un Originel. Elle savait beaucoup de choses sur les Originels et savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de les tuer. Enfin elle savait qu'un pieu ne pourrait pas tuer l'ami de son frère et elle savait que cet 'ami' ne craignait pas la verveine, donc Christina ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour débarrasser Stefan de ce Klaus. Oh bien sur Christina savait qu'elle pouvait trouver des réponses en appelant une de ses 'connaissances' mais elle s'y refusait. Alors la jeune femme s'était débrouillée par elle-même et avait finie par rencontrer Mikael. Mikael avec qui elle avait passé un marché: elle lui disait où Klaus et Rebekah se trouvaient en échange de quoi le père des Originels devait laisser Stefan tranquille. _

Klaus savourait ce moment. Caroline était sa prisonnière et enfin il allait obtenir vengeance. L'hybride avait tout prévu dans les moindres détails. Il avait convié le peu d'hybrides qui étaient en vie à venir surveiller ses prisonniers connaissant que trop bien le caractère des Salvatore et des Petrova pour savoir que s'ils n'étaient pas sous-surveillances, ils ferraient quelque chose. Alors les hybrides, en bons petits toutous étaient venus et obéissait à Klaus, Klaus qui lâcha froidement son ancienne maitresse sous le regard de leur fille – Kayla avait tout de suite reconnu sa mère, pas parce que Klaus lui avait dit qu'il la ferrait venir mais parce qu'elles se ressemblaient énormément – leur fille qui ne bougeait pas et observait Caroline sans dire un mot, ne sachant simplement que dire et essayant de masquer son émotion de rencontrer enfin celle qui l'avait mise au monde tandis que sa mère elle restait figé, l'observait avec émotion, tendresse et inquiétude avant de jeter un œil vers ses fils et d'apercevoir Katerina blessée et Katherine se ruer telle une furie sur Klaus sans se soucier des hybrides ou du fait qu'elle n'était plus vampire.

À l'instant où elle avait accepté sa première grossesse, Katherine Salvatore s'était promis de protéger coute que coute l'enfant qu'elle attendait et les enfants qu'elle pourrait avoir un jour. Elle s'était promis de protéger Katerina, de faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien et aujourd'hui la voilà blessée à cause de Klaus. À cause d'un vampire qu'elle s'était mise à dos. Sa fille elle n'avait rien fait, sa fille ne méritait pas de se retrouver au milieu de ce combat. Ce n'était pas celui de Katy. D'ailleurs comme Klaus avait clairement fait comprendre aux enfants qu'il cherchait à se venger de Caroline, elle-même n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Mais Klaus était tel qu'il est, évidemment les Salvatore –Petrova se retrouvaient embarqués dans l'histoire. Son but était probablement d'obtenir vengeance sur son ancienne maitresse en utilisant tout les pions à sa disposition tout en en profitant pour au passage se venger d'elle et d'Elena à travers leurs enfants. Bref du grand Klaus. Seulement même si elle était redevenue humaine, Katherine n'avait plus peur de l'hybride et comme elle s'était promis de protéger ses enfants, dés qu'elle l'avait vu venir vers eux, le premier double Petrova s'était ruée sur lui comme une sauvage bien décidé à le tuer. C'était complètement fou étant donné qu'elle était cernée par des hybrides et que surtout Klaus ne pouvait pas être tué si facilement. Mais l'instinct maternel de Katherine avait prit le dessus sur toute rationalité et voilà comment elle en était arrivée à se battre avec Klaus, Klaus qui malgré le fait que la fureur de Katherine l'amusait la maitrisa très vite – il avait balancé Katherine contre un arbre et celle-ci était maintenant inconsciente – avant de demander _"gentiment"_ – c'est à dire sans aucune menace; Klaus pensait que vu la terreur qui émanait de Caroline il n'avait pas besoin d'être méchant – aux frères Lockwood de se battre à mort. Or les deux frères refusaient de se battre. Taylor, inquiet pour Caroline était allé auprès de sa mère vérifier qu'elle allait bien tandis que Logan, qui avait vu le regard désespéré de sa mère tremblante de terreur, commençait à rager et c'était brutalement retourner pour faire face à Klaus à qui il fila une bonne mais néanmoins pas assez violente droite. Et l'hybride n'avait vraiment pas apprécier de se prendre un coup de point de la part d'un _"crétin d'ado colérique"_ et décida d'employer la manière forte pour forcer les frères Lockwood à se plier à ses règles en attrapant par surprise Miranda et en la menaçant. Ainsi maintenant c'était soit les deux frères se battaient soit il n'hésiterait pas à briser la nuque de l'adolescente. Et là les deux frères ne savaient plus du tout quoi faire. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient se battre mais ils ne voulaient pas que Klaus tue Miranda. Les deux frères était complétement paniqués et avaient tous les deux jeté un regard vers leur mère qui ne bougeait pas toujours autant terrorisée avant de regarder Miranda qui était véritablement tétanisée mais qui suppliait Taylor de ne pas se battre avec son frère. Et voyant que personne ne réagissait Klaus changea légèrement de tactique en se rappelant le sacrifice et en mettant Nina dans une situation similaire à celle de sa mère.

«Ta Maman n'a jamais voulu choisir mais de toute façon j'avais déjà choisi pour elle, ton oncle était… intéressant. Enfin sa facette _Ripper_ était intéressante, je n'allais pas le sacrifier! Vois tu, cette chère Elena était vraiment la petite protégée de tous le monde et Stefan ne voulait pas qu'elle perde sa Tante adorée alors il m'a proposé un petit marché: lui à la place de Jenna. Et j'ai cru bon de prendre l'avis de mon double. Juste pour m'amuser. Mais ta chère petite Maman n'a rien dit, elle n'a pas choisi, expliqua Klaus en s'adressant à Nina. Seulement toi tu n'as pas le choix, si tu ne choisi pas, ta grande-sœur adorée… tu tires un trait dessus! Et je n'hésiterais pas. Maintenant jolie poupée choisi, est-ce que ton très cher petit ami doit se battre à mort avec son grand-frère ou bien est-ce qu'on leur épargne la bagarre au prix de la vie de cette chère Miranda? Pour faire simple qui préfères tu: ta grande-sœur ou ton petit ami?

- TU LÂCHES IMMÉDIATEMENT MA FILLE! Hurla Elena qui venait d'arriver et qui avait vu Klaus menacer Miranda tandis que DJ – complètement terrorisé – avait eu pour reflexe d'aller vers ses parents et était maintenant prés de son père à qui il racontait tout ce qui s'était passé pendant que Stefan courait auprès de sa femme et de sa fille.

- Elena ravi de te revoir! En même temps je ne suis pas surpris, tes enfants sont là, je me doutais bien que la petite sorcière nous trouverait et que tu rappliquerais avec la cavalerie et maintenant que est là la situation va devenir encore plus intéressante. Regarde comme ta copine Caroline est terrorisée; un conseil tu devrais avoir aussi peur qu'elle parce que crois moi toi aussi tu vas souffrir! Lui promit sadiquement l'Originel. Je suis mort à cause de toi, je n'ai pas oublié!

- TU LÂCHES MA FILLE! Répéta autoritairement Elena. Regarde tu n'as que cinq hybrides, c'est loin d'être l'armée dont tu rêves! Et toi et moi on sait très bien que je suis la seule Petrova à qui tu peux te fier. On sait tous que Katherine trouvera un moyen de te fausser compagnie, moi je ne prendrais aucun risque et tu le sais. Alors maintenant si tu veux des hybrides, lâche ma fille!

- Hum… Attend que je réfléchisse… Pas envie, décréta l'hybride avec amusement. Figure toi que ma priorité est de faire pleurer Caroline comme jamais elle n'a pleuré et ta fille à la malchance d'être la petite-amie d'un des fils de ta copine donc désolé Elena, je ne la lâcherai pas. D'ailleurs on jouait à un petit jeu et j'attends toujours la réponse de Nina?

- LÂCHES LÀ! Hurla Elena qui avait attrapé un morceau de bois parterre et était prête à l'utiliser contre elle. TU LÂCHES MA FILLE OU JE TE JURE QUE TU N'AURAS PLUS AUCUN AUTRE HYBRIDE!

- Toujours aussi suicidaire toi? Se moqua Klaus qui abordait son expression la plus dangereuse et qui à vitesse vampirique était devant Elena après avoir jeté violement Miranda parterre, Miranda qui était maintenant inconsciente. Et bien cette fois tu as gagné, prépare toi à faire le saut de l'ange! Rigola-t-il en attrapant Elena et en l'entrainant aux chutes dans lesquelles il la jeta sans scrupule sous les hurlements de tous le monde.»

Aux yeux de Damon junior tout s'était passé vite. Il résumait à son Papa ce qui s'était passé tandis que sa Maman menaçait Klaus pour sauver Miranda. Jusque là rien d'anormal, il avait l'habitude que sa mère crie pour les défendre ou même qu'elle se batte pour eux, pour les défendre, les protéger. Qu'Elena soit protectrice n'avait surprit personne. Alors le petit-garçon n'avait pas été dérouté d'entendre sa Maman exiger de la part de l'hybride qu'il lâche sa grande-sœur. En revanche il avait été impressionné quand il avait vu Klaus venir à vitesse vampirique près de sa mère et avait eu peur en voyant le regard de l'hybride, en voyant Miranda inconsciente, en voyant Klaus jetant sa mère dans les chutes et en voyant son père – qui avait perdu tout le self-control qu'il avait acquit depuis qu'il était redevenu humain – se ruer comme un fou sur Klaus. L'enfant était terrifié, cependant d'instinct il avait couru prés des chutes et sans réfléchir avait sauté suivit par Ian sous les hurlements de tous le monde excepté de leur père qui malgré le fait qu'il était bon bagarreur n'était pas assez fort face à Klaus qui lui brisa froidement la nuque.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Que pensez vous de Katherine et de toutes ses interrogations, ses peurs? Que pensez-vous de la discussion mère-fille Kat/Katy? De l'état de Katy? Pensez-vous qu'elle va s'en sortir? De Damon qui redevient comme celui qu'il était avant puisqu'il devient une vraie boule de nerfs? De Christina, de ce qu'elle a fait pour aidé Stefan dans les années 20? Que pensez vous des jeux sadiques de Klaus? D'Elena qui fait face à Klaus? De DJ et Ian qui sautent pour sauver leur mère? QUE PENSEZ-VOUS QU'IL VA SE PASSER PAR LA SUITE? PENSEZ-VOUS QU'ELENA, DJ, IAN, DAMON ET KATY FONT S'EN SORTIR? PENSEZ-VOUS QUE KLAUS POURRAIT SE RETROUVER BLESSER?**

**J'attends vos avis et vos théories avec l'habituelle impatience.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	82. Chapitre 81

**Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre. Juste avant je remercie Virginie pour son commentaire auquel je réponds de suite. **

**Virginie: Oui beaucoup de personnages sont blessés – oui ce sont ceux qui sont probablement les plus aimés, en tout cas ce sont les plus mit en avant. Ce qui leur arrivera… réponse dans ce chapitre et celui d'après. Bises. **

**Voilà je ne blablate pas trop, je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture en espérant comme d'habitude que mon histoire continuera de vous plaire – même si ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré ni le meilleur que j'ai pu écrire, j'en suis désolée – et je vous laisse découvrir la suite de ma fic.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 81<strong>

À cet instant il n'y avait plus d'espoir chez personne. Seul la terreur et le désespoir résignaient. Elena, DJ et Ian étaient dans l'eau, peut-être même morts; Damon lui était temporairement décédé – il portait sa bague – et tous le monde était figé dans la terreur, la douleur, le désespoir. Nina s'était ruée vers son père et pleurait, hurlait, les nerfs à vif, la peur au ventre terrorisée par Klaus et terrorisée à l'idée de perdre ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur; Aaron pleurait mais essayait de calmer sa jumelle qui perdait vraiment le contrôle d'elle-même; Stefan soutenait Katherine qui venait de reprendre conscience et qui l'interrogeait du regard déjà horrifiée en voyant tous le monde complètement abattus et désespérés tandis que leur fils venait se blottir dans leur bras tremblant de peur. Quand à Taylor s'occupait de Miranda qui elle était toujours inconsciente alors que Logan – qui ne supportait pas de voir Nina si mal – commença à se battre avec des hybrides pendant que Christina hurlait aux sorcières de faire quelque chose. Or à ce moment là les seules personnes que les Bennett pouvaient aider étaient les blessés; Klaus et ses hybrides étaient en position de forces et les encerclaient au cas où elles tentent quelque chose. Quand à Tyler, il avait vu sa femme tellement horrifiée, tellement paniquée qu'il en avait littéralement oublié leurs disputes, les mensonges de son épouse et avait accouru auprès de Caroline. Caroline qui dans un premier temps avait d'abord été pétrifiée d'horreur, morte de honte, de culpabilité, terrorisée, horrifiée par la situation, paniquée pour ses fils, pour les Salvatore mais elle avait croisé le regard de Kayla et avait vu sa fille tout aussi horrifiée qu'elle avant de la voir se faufiler et partir en direction des chutes. À cet instant seul chez Caroline Lockwood l'espoir venait de renaitre. Parce que son instinct maternel lui disait que Kayla n'était pas mauvaise et qu'elle allait sauvé Elena et les garçons. Et Caroline était vraiment fière de sa fille et soulagée. Soulagée car malgré les stupides disputes qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Elena, malgré le tas d'insultes qu'elle avait pu formuler, elle adorait Elena, elle adorait les enfants de son amie et n'aurait pas supporter qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Seulement si elle avait reprit espoir tous les autres restaient désespérés, malheureux et inquiets. Jusqu'à ce qu'Elijah apparaisse et ne maitrise son frère – qui se bagarrait avec les Lockwood qui refusaient de lui obéir – le forçant à regarder qui était _"son invitée"_.

«Crois moi Niklaus tu vas adorer, c'est un cadeau de notre mère! Se moqua Elijah.

- Esther, ne me dis pas qu'Esther… Putain ce n'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? Hurla Klaus inquiet.

- Rien de mal, répondit simplement son frère en souriant quand il vit Tatia arriver.

- Ta… Tatia? Bredouilla bêtement l'hybride en voyant son premier amour face à lui.»

Klaus était complètement dérouté face à Tatia. En revanche la jeune femme elle était furieuse, folle de rage même. Jamais la première Petrova n'avait été dans cet état! Le regard de Klaus ne l'avait même pas attendrit. Celui-ci l'observait d'une manière qui avait surprit tous ses prisonniers, il observait Tatia d'une manière humaine, d'une manière tendre; il l'observait amoureusement. Il la regardait comme quand il était humain mais contrairement à cette période, il ne réussit pas à faire fondre Tatia qui savait ce qu'il avait fait et qui avait eu un flash quand elle venait et l'avait vu balancé Katherine contre un arbre avant d'en avoir un second où elle vit Klaus jeter froidement Elena dans les chutes. Alors si au début elle avait été très remontée contre Klaus maintenant elle le haïssait à un point indéfinissable, à un point qui la rendait bien plus puissante que lui. D'ailleurs tout c'était vérifié quand elle lui avait donné une monumentale gifle: l'hybride avait la trace de la main de son ancienne maitresse brulée sur la joue. Tatia avait brulé le visage de Klaus.

«Mais comment…

- Ta mère Nik, ta mère m'a donné toute la puissance de la terre. Suffisamment pour que je fasse ça, se venta Tatia en envoyant Klaus à l'autre bout de la clairière tout en tuant en un seul regard les hybrides. Ou ça. (Là elle lui faisait ressentir l'effet d'un million de pieux qui lui transperçait le corps). Ou encore ça, dit-t-elle en enflammant petit à petit l'hybride qui la suppliait d'arrêter, en vain.

- Il manquait plus que ça! Se plaignit Katherine énervée. Une autre Petrova, youpi! Comme si y'en avait pas assez à Mystic Falls!

- Kat! La gronda Stefan qui s'occupait de Katy tout en étant plus qu'anxieux, inquiet pour sa fille, son frère, ses neveux, sa nièce – toujours inconsciente – et Elena.

- Toi c'est de ta faute, tu te tais! Répliqua méchamment sa femme. Et toi… ma très chère ancêtre ressuscitée magne toi à faire cramer cette abomination de la nature! En général je suis pour faire durer le plaisir mais là j'en ai ma claque!

- Katerina tu devrais… Commença à la menacer Elijah.

- Elijah on en a parlé, tu as promis! Gronda Tatia en rappelant l'Originel à l'ordre. Et oui Katherine je me dépêche, j'en ai marre de Nik. Crève pauvre con! Cracha froidement l'originelle Petrova en direction de son ancien amant qui se consumait entièrement avant de devenir poussière.»

Tatia était plutôt fière d'elle. Non pas qu'elle était fière d'avoir tué Klaus et les hybrides, non, elle était fière d'avoir sauvé sa descendance de la folie de l'hybride. Seulement toute la puissance qu'Esther – qui venait d'arriver – lui avait donnée y était passée et même si la première Petrova aurait voulu aider les blessés mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle avait utilisé toute la puissance qui lui avait été donné pour tuer Klaus et maintenant elle se sentait vraiment faible. Vraiment très très faible, faible au point de s'évanouir sans qu'Elijah n'ait le temps de réagir. Ce fut Esther qui s'en était aperçue et qui porta secours à celle qu'il y a un millénaire elle avait tué en utilisant deux ou trois sorts qui allait aider Tatia à reprendre des forces.

Un peu plus loin, alors que Stefan portait sa fille et faisait signe à Taylor de prendre Miranda pour aller à l'hôpital, Damon reprenait ses esprits face à une Nina soulagée de le voir vivant et terrifiée pour sa mère et ses frères dont elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles. D'ailleurs la première chose qu'avait dit Damon, la première personne qu'il avait demandé fut son épouse. Damon voulait Elena; la seule à qui il pensait à cet instant était sa femme. Sa femme qu'il avait vu tomber dans le vide et pour qui il était fou d'inquiétude. Alors l'ancien vampire voulait voir sa femme, savoir qu'elle allait bien et la serrer dans ses bras. Cependant quand il avait prononcé le nom d'Elena, leur fille s'était remise à pleurer de plus belle et s'accrochait à lui de peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de fou. Elle ne voulait pas que son père fasse comme ses frères, qu'il saute dans les chutes mais avec le comportement qu'elle avait, elle avait totalement fait paniqué Damon qui s'énerva – c'était la première fois que son père s'énervait à ce point contre elle – et qui n'obtenu que pour effet de continuer à faire pleurer sa fille encore et encore, toujours plus fort sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter. Nina avait peur que son père ne décide d'aller récupérer sa mère et ses frères dans les chutes, elle avait peur de lui dire que Ian et DJ avaient sauté et elle avait peur de perdre sa Maman et ses frères. Sans oublier que sa sœur et sa cousine étaient parties pour l'hôpital. L'adolescente était complètement terrorisée et refusait de faire face à la réalité. Elle refusait d'admettre que sa mère ou ses frères ou même tous les trois pouvaient être morts.

«NINA! Gronda Damon. Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir et que tu refuses de me dire? Ne mens pas, je sais que tu me caches un truc, tu as la même expression faciale que ta mère! Dis moi où elle est? Comment elle va?

- Je veux pas que tu fasses de bêtises, pleurait sa fille en s'accrochant encore plus à lui, l'empêchant un peu plus de bouger.

- Nina Haley Salvatore! S'énerva son père. Tu vas…

- DJ et Ian ont sauté pour aller récupérer Maman! Cria sa fille. Personne n'est remonté.

- Ok je vais les chercher! Décréta Damon fou d'inquiétude. Nina lâche moi!

- Non je ne veux pas…

- NINA!

- Alors je viens avec toi! Exigea sa fille.

- Nina non! La disputa Logan qui jusque là était resté silencieux. Je te rappelle que tu as probablement un traumatisme crânien, tu dois aller à l'hôpital!

- C'est quoi cette histoire? Gronda Damon soucieux pour sa fille mais surtout complètement fou de colère et d'angoisse. Qu'est-ce que ce foutus hybride t'a fait?

- Juste… Il m'a poussé contre la voiture, lui apprit sa fille. C'est quand il s'en est prit à Aaron, j'ai voulu aller vers mon frère et il m'a envoyé valser contre la voiture surement parce qu'il croyait que j'allais m'enfuir. Mais je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je viens.

- Non. Tu vas à l'hôpital avec ton frère, exigea son père très tendu, impatient d'aller au secours de sa femme et de ses fils et inquiet pour ses enfants blessés. Tu prends ton petit-ami, tu lui dis de t'emmener à l'hôpital. Les clés sont déjà dans la voiture!

- Non! Gronda Nina. En plus si on prend la voiture, tu ne pourras pas emmener Maman et les garçons à l'hôpital!

- On est venu à trois voitures. Ta mère… Tu sais qu'elle pense toujours à tout, elle a pensé qu'il fallait mieux prendre plusieurs voitures pour vous ramener, répondit simplement Damon en partant vers les chutes alors que l'adolescente le suivait.

- Nina non! La disputa Christina. Va à l'hôpital, ton père serait complètement fou s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Déjà qu'il fait de son mieux pour ne pas péter les plombs avec ta mère et tes frère… Bref va à l'hôpital avec ton frère, Bonnie et moi on reste. Pas de discutions ma tête de mule de nièce adorée!

- On va les emmener, dit Tyler en se levant et en soutenant Caroline qui était encore secouée et qui pour une fois était calme.

- Oui, murmura simplement Caroline. Taylor doit être dans un de ces états avec Miranda qui… Bonnie dit à Kayla… heu… dis lui…

- De venir nous rejoindre, déclara Tyler qui savait que c'était ce que Caroline voulait au plus profond d'elle et qui savait par Logan que Kayla les avait aidé.

- Oui, sourit simplement la sorcière en partant en direction des chutes.»

Bonnie était la seule sorcière présente. Esther avait disparu avec Elijah et Tatia et Emily avait accompagné le premier convoi de blessés. À vrai dire Bonnie n'avait pas été rassurée quand elle avait réalisé qu'une sorcière devrait partir avec Stefan et Katherine et qu'une autre devait rester pour Elena, Ian et DJ (et Nina et Aaron qui eux aussi étaient blessés et qui à première vu). Tout simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'Emily n'aimait pas Katherine. Mais bon comme son ancêtre n'aimait pas non plus Damon, elle ne pouvait pas se proposer de partir à sa place. De plus Bonnie ne pouvait pas partir, elle devait rester! Parce que c'était Elena qui était tombée dans les chutes. Elena, Ian et DJ, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme si de rien était. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Elena était sa meilleure amie, la sœur de son mari, sa famille, elle ne pouvait pas partir en la sachant dans l'eau, blessée… peut-être pire. Alors elle avait choisi de rester en espérant que son ancêtre et Katherine arrivent à se comporter de manière civilisée pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'aller porter secours à Elena, DJ et Ian. Et bien sur éviter que Damon ne fasse un truc dingue! Parce que si l'ancien vampire faisait quelque chose de fou, ce serait Elena qui en souffrirait.

_Lexi avait été un peu "laissé de côté" par Stefan. Après le départ de sa famille son ami avait la tête complètement ailleurs et était machinalement parti pour chez Damon, l'oubliant complètement. Et quand il s'était souvenu d'elle, c'était pour lui dire qu'il s'apprêtait à faire face à Klaus et lui demander si elle voulait venir l'aider. Évidemment qu'elle allait l'aider, Lexi aidait toujours Stefan! Cependant elle aurait voulu être prévenue avant, savoir avant ce que son meilleur ami comptait faire. Mais elle avait comprit pourquoi Stefan avait oublié de la prévenir en arrivant sur les lieux: au loin elle avait vu Katherine et les enfants prisonniers de Klaus et Katerina blessée. Et bien qu'elle voulu aller aider son meilleur ami, elle avait vu l'hybride poussé Elena dans les chutes et deux des fils d'Elena sauter pour la récupéré. Alors elle était allée porter secours à d'autres Salvatore en allant les récupérer dans l'eau rejointe très vite par une inconnue qui l'avait aidé à les sauver. _

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en bas, Christina et Damon furent surprit de trouver Lexi et Kayla auprès d'Elena et des garçons. L'ancien vampire avait été près à bondir sur la fille illégitime de Blondie – il n'aimait pas Kayla parce qu'elle était la fille de Klaus et qu'elle avait aidé son père dans sa vendetta – mais Bonnie l'avait retenu en lui pointant sa famille du doigt soulignant simplement qu'Elena et les garçons avaient besoin de lui. Elena et les garçons qui étaient bien mal en point. Ian était le moins blessé, il avait juste le bras gauche ouvert et semblait avoir une entorse à la cheville mais son état n'était rien en comparaison de celui de sa mère et de son frère. Son petit frère avait mal calculé son plongeon et était tombé contre une pierre qui l'avait blessé au ventre – maintenant il hurlait de douleur – et à cause de cette mauvaise réception il avait failli se noyer forçant son grand-frère à le sortir avant leur mère qui elle se noyait. Elena n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réagir quand Klaus l'avait jeté dans les chutes et elle avait été tétanisée par la peur, si bien qu'elle avait été incapable du moindre mouvement. C'était Lexi qui l'avait sorti de l'eau et qui l'avait réanimé. Seulement Elena avait bu beaucoup d'eau et s'était cognée la tête et était donc vraiment endormie. Bien sur grâce au bouche à bouche elle avait recraché l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgité mais elle n'avait pas vraiment reprit conscience, elle avait ouvert les yeux, dit qu'elle avait mal au crâne et avait de nouveau perdu conscience. Face à ce tableau, Bonnie Bennett fut la première à réagir. Elle avait jeté des sorts pour savoir ce qu'avait exactement Elena et DJ: Elena avait une commotion et DJ une hémorragie interne, il fallait que tous les deux aillent immédiatement à l'hôpital. Quand à Ian, et bien Ian avec son bras ouvert attisait les regards assoiffés des deux vampires présentes qui luttaient contre leur désir de sang.

Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Damon Salvatore était tétanisé d'horreur. Il entendait son petit DJ hurler, voyait Ian lutter contre la douleur tout en voyant sa femme inconsciente. Et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Son corps exprimait tout son désespoir, Damon s'était laissé tombé auprès d'Elena et murmurait désespérément le prénom de sa femme. Il voulait qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle se moque de lui en lui disant que tout ceci était seulement une blague. Il voulait qu'Elena l'embrasse et lui promette que jamais elle ne le quitterait. Il voulait seulement que son Elena et leurs fantastiques enfants aillent bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ian était blessé, DJ avait une hémorragie interne et hurlait de douleur et Elena elle avait failli se noyer et avait une commotion cérébrale. Sans parler de Nina qui avait un traumatisme crânien, d'Aaron qui avait un bras cassé et une épaule démise et de Miranda qui était partie inconsciente. Personne n'allait bien et tous devaient voir des médecins. Damon devait les confier à des médecins et l'idée de confier ceux qu'il aimait le plus à des étranger rendait Damon fou d'inquiétude. Il détestait qu'ils aillent mal, il détestait devoir faire confiance à des inconnus pour les sauver. Il ne pouvait rien faire, juste espérer que tout irait bien. Seulement l'optimiste et lui ça faisait deux. C'est Elena l'optimiste de leur couple, lui il est le pessimiste. Il n'avait confiance qu'en peu de personnes et aujourd'hui il devait confier ses enfants à des médecins. Ses enfants et sa femme. Sa femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, sa femme pour qui il était prêt à mourir, sa femme qui l'avait sauvé, qui l'avait rendu meilleur, sa femme qu'il était plus que terrorisé de perdre. Sans Elena, Damon ne savait pas vivre. Elena était sa vie, sans elle la vie n'avait pas d'importance. Tout les deux s'appartenaient, ni lui ni Elena ne savait vivre l'un sans l'autre. Alors en voyant son épouse inconsciente, en sachant qu'elle pouvait mourir, Damon était horrifié. Le monde sans Elena n'avait aucune signification. Le monde sans sa famille n'avait aucune signification. L'ancien vampire avait conscience que s'il perdait sa femme ou l'un de ses enfants il ne s'en remettrait pas. Ils sont sa vie et sa raison de vivre. Alors à contre cœur il s'éloigna d'Elena pour aller auprès de son fils qui le réclamait en pleurant de douleur avant de le prendre et de l'emmener à la voiture – accompagné de Christina qui comptait resté avec son neveu le temps que Damon aille chercher Elena – tandis que Ian les suivait avec difficulté – et avec l'aide de Kayla qui l'avait vu en difficulté pour marcher et qui l'avait de suite aidé – laissant Elena seule avec Bonnie et Lexi. Bonnie qui réalisa que son amie n'était pas une ancienne vampire, qui ne risquait rien en étant sauvée par le sang de Lexi. Lexi qui dés lors s'empressa de donner de son sang à Elena qui avait très vite reprit ses esprits et qui courait déjà vers la voiture. Vers sa famille.

Jeremy détestait être mit à l'écart. En effet sa femme et sa sœur étaient parties faire face à Klaus et lui se retrouvait à la maison avec ses enfants – et oui comme ses parents étaient partis rejoindre ses neveux et nièces, il ne pouvait pas leur confier Sheila et Steven et partir aux chutes – fou d'inquiétude. Il se souvenait de la dernière fois que Klaus avait été en ville, il se souvenait de la terreur qui régnait à Mystic Falls et des menaces qui planaient principalement sur la tête d'Elena. Alors Jeremy était fou d'inquiétude. Encore plus sachant que sa famille était partie aux chutes sans aucun plan, juste poussé par l'instinct de protection envers les enfants. Oh oui Jeremy Gilbert détestait vraiment cette situation. Alors comme il n'avait rien à faire, il tournait en rond dans son salon – histoire de faire quelque chose – en étant plus que tendu et ne s'arrêta que lorsque que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. C'était Alaric. Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il avait un peu été laissé en plan chez Damon et Elena – tous étaient partis comme des fous sans penser à lui dire où ils allaient et se qui se passaient – et était tout aussi inquiet que Jeremy. Alors il était venu voir si tout le clan Salvatore était ici et tenter de savoir ce qui se passait. Et une fois que Jeremy lui eut expliqué la situation, Alaric décida d'aller les rejoindre. Après tout il était chasseur de vampires, il devait aller affronter Klaus. Cependant lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison de Bonnie et Jeremy il se retrouva face à sa fille, Nicolas et Léa.

«Mais enfin vous foutez quoi ici tous les trois? Gronda-t-il.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai! Soupira simplement Jeremy en les voyant.

- Ah ton avis Ric, on est venu emmerder notre oncle! Répliqua Nicolas avec le sarcasme paternel.

- Damon déteint trop sur toi. Et il va vous tuer! Et toi Margaret tu…

- Papa je ne pouvais pas filer me planquer comme une froussarde et vous laisser toi, Elena, Damon, Stefan et les autres faire face à Klaus!

- Trois inconscients! Souffla Ric vaincu.

- On est des Salvatore et Maggie est une Petrova, répliqua Léa en entrant chez son oncle. Au fait bonjour Papy, bonjour Tonton. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on est censé faire quoi?

- Ouais de vrais Salvatore, soupira de nouveau Alaric.

- Au fait pourquoi la maison est vide? S'inquiéta Nicolas qui parlait de la maison de ses parents.

- Parce que…, commença Jeremy avant d'aller répondre au téléphone qui sonnait.

- D'accord je vous explique mais avant asseyez vous, les averti Ric en leur expliquant la situation.

- Alors tu es entrain de nous dire que nos frères et sœurs, nos parents, nos cousins-cousines et notre oncle et nos tantes sont face à Klaus? Hurla Léa qui paniquait. Maman qui est le double Petrova est là bas?»

La jeune femme aurait continuer ses questions rhétoriques si elle n'avait pas entendu son oncle plus qu'inquiet demandé _"Mais elle va bien?"_. Elle s'était arrêtée net en se demandant qui était ce elle? Que c'était-t-il passé? Léa avait suivit son instinct et avait – sans ménagement – arraché le téléphone des mains de Jeremy et hurler _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_ sans savoir qui était son interlocuteur. C'était Stefan et en entendant sa nièce celui-ci s'était tu. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Léa ce qui venait de se passer. Parce que sa nièce, sa nièce qui était enceinte paniquerait inévitablement et parce que ça avait été suffisamment difficile de dire à Jeremy, Jeremy le frère d'Elena ce qu'il était arrivé à cette dernière alors le dire à la fille d'Elena. Qu'était-t-il censé dire à Léa? Ta Maman a voulu sauver tes frères et sœurs, Klaus l'a jeté dans les chutes et maintenant j'ignore si elle est encore vivante. Était-t-il censé dire ça à Léa? Était-t-il censé dire ça à Léa ou à un autre des enfants d'Elena? Il ne pouvait pas, c'est horrible de dire à un enfant que sa mère est peut-être morte! Encore plus quand cet enfant est l'un des membres de votre famille. Et Katherine sembla avoir comprit la détresse de son époux puisque même si elle refusait de parler à Stefan – elle lui en voulait toujours de lui avoir administré un sédatif et d'avoir convaincu Katerina de quitter la maison où elle était en sécurité – elle prit la parole pour répondre à sa nièce. L'ancienne Katherine aurait prit un malin plaisir à dire qu'Elena était peut-être morte, elle l'aurait dit d'une manière sadique et avec fierté mais la nouvelle Katherine, la Katherine humaine appréciait son double. En dix-sept ans toutes les deux avaient fait du chemin et avaient – avec le temps – fini par s'apprécier. Alors lorsque Katherine prit la parole, elle occulta ce qui s'était passé avec Elena – elle préférait ne rien dire tant que personne ne savait à quoi s'en tenir – et parla de Miranda.

«Ta petite-sœur, Miranda est inconsciente. Rien de grave. Enfin d'après cette chère Emily! (Elle avait dit ça avec sarcasme et la sorcière l'avait fusillé du regard).

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, lui dit son oncle pour la rassurer et sur que Miranda ira bien et qu'elle c'est évanouie à cause de la peur et du manque de sucre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? S'inquiéta Léa en faisant signe à son frère de venir.

- Juste… Klaus l'a menacé et malmené, elle a eu un choc émotionnel, lui expliqua son oncle. On est en route pour l'hôpital et je te promets qu'elle va passer tous les examens possibles inimaginables mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait lieu de t'inquiéter pour Miranda. Et puis si Emily nous dit qu'elle va bien alors elle va bien.

- On se retrouve à l'hôpital, intervenu Nicolas en raccrochant le téléphone et en attrapant sa sœur pour prendre la direction de la sortie.»

Dans la voiture conduite par Stefan, alors qu'Emily stabilisait l'état de Katerina sous la surveillance exagéré de Katherine qui n'accordait aucune confiance en la sorcière – elle l'avait prouvé lors de sa conversation avec son neveu et sa nièce – Miranda reprenait peu à peu conscience et remettait petit à petit les évènements en place. Elle se souvenait que ses parents étaient arrivés et que sa mère avait sortie les griffes pour les protéger. Elle se souvenait qu'Elena s'était menacée avec un morceau de bois et puis plus rien. Klaus l'avait violement lâché et elle avait perdu conscience. Et maintenant elle se trouvait dans une voiture avec son Oncle Stefan et sa Tante Katherine et avec une femme – qui si elle se souvenait bien s'appelait Emily (Miranda supposa qu'il s'agissait d'Emily Bennett, l'ancêtre de sa Tante Bonnie) – s'occupait de Katerina tandis que SJ veillait sur les jumeaux et les berçait du mieux qu'il pouvait puisqu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de pleurer. Quand à Taylor, Miranda n'avait pas besoin de bouger pour savoir qu'elle était dans ses bras. Cependant comme elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé, elle se redressa légèrement, indiquant dés lors qu'elle venait de se réveiller et demanda où étaient ses parents et ses frères et sœurs. Et bien sur on lui résuma sommairement la situation – en évitant de parler d'Elena – avant de lui apprendre que Léa et Nicolas étaient rentrés à Mystic Falls et qu'ils les rejoindraient à l'hôpital.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? J'attends vos avis avec une très grande impatience.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

_**PS: Désolée pas de long discours aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le temps.**_


	83. Chapitre 82

**Voilà enfin la suite. Désolée les suites de mes histoires arrivent moins vite, j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire, plus trop le temps de poster. MAIS JE N'ABANDONNE AUCUNE DE MES HISTOIRES, rassurez vous. **

**J'en profite pour remercier toutes celles et peut-être ceux qui me suivent (sur cette histoire ou sur les autres). J'ai l'impression de ne pas vous le dire assez souvent mais un immense MERCI. **

**Virginie: Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas de répondre à ta review. Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour l'instant l'avenir des personnages est incertain. Bien sur Elena va bien mais ses enfants et Katy… pour l'instant tu ne sauras rien sur leur état, tu ne sauras pas si ils font s'en sortir. La fic pourrait finir sur cette intrigue, ça ne voudrait pas dire que l'histoire se terminerait bien puisque certains personnages sont en un état critique. Mais – et je crois l'avoir dit – cette intrigue n'est pas la dernière. J'ai d'autres idées et j'ai envie de les explorer donc je vais continuer l'histoire. Ces intrigues seront plus réalistes, pas de surnaturel. J'espère que la suite de cette très longue histoire te plaira. J'avoue m'être énormément attachée à ces personnages, à cette histoire et ne pas avoir envie de l'abandonner. Et puis tant que j'ai des idées, je les exploite. Je ne peux pas dire grand chose sur ces intrigues mais dés que je pourrais, je donnerais des spoilers, histoire de mettre l'eau à la bouche du lecteur. Voilà tout. Bises & bon weekend. **

**Voilà je vous laisse avec ce 82****ème**** chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mention: INÉDIT.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 82<strong>

Il était extrêmement rare que Damon Salvatore se retrouve bouche bée comme il l'était en ce moment. En général il avait toujours quelque chose à dire; la plupart du temps il faisait du sarcasme et de l'ironie et avait toujours un avis à donner n'en déplaise à ses proches. Cependant quand il avait vu son épouse en face de lui, son épouse qui était blessée et qui maintenant allait bien, Damon ne prononça pas un seul mot, il se contentait d'observer Elena de la tête aux pieds juste pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas et que son Elena allait réellement bien. Ainsi à l'instant où il avait vu son épouse en pleine forme, son épouse qui tentait déjà de le rassurer avec un des ses habituels sourires – un sourire qui, même s'il laissant transparaitre toute son inquiétude, restait optimiste – à l'instant où Damon avait vu son Elena en pleine forme, plusieurs nouvelles émotions l'avaient de suite assaillit. Il était soulagé et fou de bonheur de voir sa femme sans aucune égratignure mais en parallèle il était terrorisé par l'avenir. La plupart de leurs enfants avaient besoin de soins médicaux et rien que l'état de DJ était plus qu'alarmant. Sans parler de Ian qui avait le bras ouvert, d'Aaron qui aurait une épaule en atèle et un bras dans le plâtre, de Nina qui a un traumatisme crânien et de Mimi qui était tombée dans les pommes après avoir été malmenée par un originel complètement fou! Alors face à ces faits, Damon ne pouvait pas prendre les choses avec optimisme. Lui de nature pessimiste ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire. Le pire qu'ils avaient déjà failli vivre lui et Elena il y a dix-sept ans avec Miranda. En effet Damon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher à repenser à la naissance des jumeaux, à la terreur qui l'avait envahi à l'instant où il avait comprit que sa petite fille était dans un état critique. Il se rappelait sa propre terreur, sa douleur et surtout il se rappelait parfaitement bien l'état dans lequel se trouvait son épouse. Il se souvenait du regard d'Elena, de la manière dont elle avait réagit. Il se souvenait à quel point sa femme avait été terrorisée à l'idée de perdre leur fille, il se souvenait parfaitement bien de la manière dont Elena s'était accrochée à Ian comme pour se rassurer, comme si à travers Ian elle transmettait tous son amour à Miranda. Il se souvenait tout autant de la détermination qu'avait fait preuve son épouse. Il se rappelait qu'elle n'avait eu aucune hésitation, qu'elle était prête à se sacrifier pour leur bébé. Comme lui. D'ailleurs c'était lui qui s'était sacrifié pour Miranda. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première était évidente, il ne voulait pas perdre sa fille. La seconde était qu'il aimait trop Elena pour la perdre ou pour la voir supporter la douleur de la perte d'un enfant.

Damon se rappelait de ce que lui avait pu ressentir quand les médecins lui avaient apprit que sa fille ne survivrait pas. Il se rappelait s'être vraiment senti impuissant – chose qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde! – il se souvenait avoir été horrifié comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il se rappelait avoir été terrorisé de perdre sa fille qu'il avait aimé dés qu'il avait su qu'Elena était enceinte, il se rappelait avoir eu peur de la vie s'il arrivait quelque chose à son bébé. Il se souvenait avoir su, d'instinct, que lui et Elena ne pourraient plus jamais vivre sans leur fille. Il se rappelait ne pas avoir supporter l'idée de voir la détresse d'Elena et de ne pas supporter l'idée de vivre avec leur anéantissement. Damon Salvatore se rappelait très bien de cette détresse, de cette peur et il se souvenait qu'il s'était promit que plus jamais Elena ne ressentirait ça. Il s'était promis que plus jamais un de leurs enfants ne se retrouveraient dans un état critique, que plus jamais Elena ne serait terrorisée à l'idée de perdre un enfant. Et aujourd'hui avec ce qui venait de se passer, l'ancien vampire avait failli à cette promesse et rien que de savoir ça, il était au bord de l'explosion! Et son épouse le savait. Elena connaissait Damon par cœur. Malgré le fait qu'il soit complexe, elle le connaissait comme personne, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ainsi elle savait qu'il était soulagé de la savoir en pleine forme, mais elle le savait complètement terrorisé par l'état de leurs enfants et en colère contre la terre entière pour ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Elena Salvatore sentait son époux prêt à craquer et savait que c'était à elle de faire bonne figure, de prendre sur elle, d'être forte et de masquer sa peur pour rassurer ses bébés et calmer Damon. Damon qu'elle sentait vraiment à deux doigts d'exploser! Elle le sentait tendu, énervé, inquiet, fou de rage et elle connaissait suffisamment son époux pour savoir que quand il était dans cet état, il fallait s'attendre au pire. Quand il avait été vampire il avait fait des choses affreuses motivées par son incapacité à gérer ses émotions et humain, il se renfermait sur lui-même jusqu'à ne plus être capable de gérer les choses et de blesser ses proches. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher; quand Damon était blessé, il avait cette manie de vouloir faire du mal aux autres sans le vouloir réellement. Damon Salvatore ne voulait pas faire souffrir son épouse mais pourtant quand il était blessé, en colère, bref quand une émotion était trop difficile pour lui à supporter, il blessait son épouse malgré lui. Elena le savait. Elle lui pardonnait toujours, elle savait très bien qu'en la blessant elle, c'était Damon qui souffrait le plus. Elle savait que la voir en larmes, blessée ou en colère faisait encore plus de mal à son mari que ça ne lui en faisait à elle. Alors même si dans certaines situations, Elena restait en colère contre son époux pendant plusieurs jours, elle finissait toujours par lui pardonner et par le consoler. Elle le connaissait vraiment par cœur et détestait le voir souffrir; le voir souffrir et remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour se faire encore plus de mal. Alors dans un geste tendre, elle prit son époux dans ses bras, juste pour lui témoigner sa présence, pour le rassurer et le consoler tout en espérant que Damon lui parlerait au lieu de faire n'importe quoi. Parce que Damon était en colère, fou de rage, fou d'inquiétude; parce qu'il souffrait de voir leurs enfants blessés, d'entendre leur fils de douze ans pleurer de douleurs, de ne pas savoir à quoi s'en tenir avec trois autres de leurs enfants... Bref sachant Damon dans cet état, Elena savait qu'il pouvait faire n'importe quoi. Qu'aux vues des circonstances, il y avait de fortes chances que Damon fasse n'importe quoi. Et elle ne voulait pas. Elle était complètement terrorisée par ce que son époux serait capable de faire! Alors elle masquait ses propres émotions, prenait vraiment sur elle pour sa famille. Pour son époux qu'elle devait rassurer et calmer et pour ses enfants terrorisés qui avaient besoin de leur Maman pour leur dire que tout ira bien et prendre soin d'eux. D'ailleurs très vite la réalité les rattrapa puisque Bonnie venait d'arriver avec Lexi qui s'installait déjà derrière le volant pendant que la sorcière jetait des sorts pour calmer les douleurs de DJ.

Bonnie s'était installée entre les deux frères et voulait jeter un sort pour apaiser les douleurs des deux garçons, mais Ian avait toujours été du genre _"fouineur"_ et qui avait lu quelques grimoires appartenant à sa Tante, il savait donc que si Bonnie jetait un sort pour lui et son frère, le sort serait moins efficace que si elle le jetait juste pour l'un d'entre eux. En l'occurrence elle devait le jeter pour DJ. Ian ne voulait pas que son petit-frère souffre et il ne voulait pas le perdre. C'est vrai que Damon junior est la plupart du temps agaçant mais il était son petit-frère. Il l'aimait. Il aimait son cadet et le voir si mal le faisait encore plus souffrir que son bras ouvert. Tout ce que Ian voulait était que son petit-frère aille bien et si lui devait souffrir pour que DJ ne souffre pas, qu'à cela ne tienne, qu'il ait mal peu lui importait, s'il devait souffrir pour épargner son petit-frère, alors qu'il souffre. Ian préférait de loin souffrir que de voir souffrir son cadet ou pire de le perdre. Il préférait de loin que Bonnie concentre sa magie sur DJ et sauve son frère plutôt que de prendre soin de lui. Alors sans aucune hésitation Ian avait décliné les soins de Bonnie, souriant d'un sourire forcé mais qui se voulait sincère en disant qu'il aillait bien, qu'il n'avait pas mal. Et si sa Tante parut le croire – Ian était le digne fils de ses parents, il était très convainquant – Damon et Elena n'en crurent pas un traitre mot. Ils connaissaient leurs enfants par cœur, ils savaient quand ils mentaient même s'ils mentaient très bien. Ainsi Elena et Damon savait que Ian mentait et ils savaient aussi pourquoi. Pour DJ. Pour que son frère. Pour que Bonnie ne se concentre que sur son petit-frère qui pleurait encore et malgré le fait qu'Elena le rassurait et lui tenait la main. Elena qui dans un simple geste, attrapa la main de Ian, regarda intensément son fils et lui adressa un petit sourire qui signifiait tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, toute la fierté qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Et puis elle voulait le rassurer parce qu'au fond elle savait très bien que son fils était terrorisé.

Quand ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, Stefan donna des directives à ses confrères au sujet de sa nièce qu'il avait laissé auprès de Léa et Nicolas déjà sur place avant de retourner auprès de sa fille qui allait au bloc opératoire. Katy dormait – avec Katherine hystérique, il avait été préférable d'endormir l'adolescente: si Stefan avait laissé sa fille consciente, enfin semi-consciente, sa femme l'aurait fait paniquer. Katherine qui était maintenant assise dans le couloir et qui refusait tout contact avec lui. Que ce soit un simple contact tactile ou un simple regard, Katherine était très remonté contre son époux et refusait de lui adresser la parole bien que SJ essayait d'entretenir une conversation. Le garçon était terrorisé et avait besoin d'être rassuré. Autant sur l'état de sa sœur et du reste de sa famille que sur la relation de ses parents. SJ avait peur que sa mère déteste son père, il l'avait entendu dire _"Je te hais Stefan" _et était paniqué à l'idée que ses parents divorce. Après tout sa mère ne revenait jamais sur ce qu'elle disait et elle avait dit à son père _"Je te hais"_; cette phrase était plutôt forte et ne faisait qu'effrayer encore plus leur fils qui finit par pleurer dans les bras de sa mère.

Au début Katherine avait cru que SJ pleurait parce qu'il avait eu peur, parce qu'il avait peur. Elle croyait qu'il réalisait petit à petit ce qu'il venait de vivre, dans quel état était sa sœur et commença par lui promettre que Klaus ne reviendra pas, que maintenant ils étaient tous en sécurité mais très vite elle comprit que ce n'était pas se qui tracassait son fils puisque celui-ci avait répondu un simple et timide _"Je sais Maman"_. Ce fut Stefan qui fini par comprendre – SJ n'arrêtait pas de les observer Katherine et lui de manière inquiète – et qui força son épouse à comprendre en la prenant presque de force dans ses bras. Bien sur au début, Katherine avait essayé de se dégager de son étreinte, mais premièrement Stefan la tenait vraiment bien et l'empêchait de s'en sortir et deuxièmement au fond d'elle, elle avait besoin de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Oui Katherine Salvatore en voulait à son époux de les avoir éloigné de la maison mais elle était terrifiée, elle avait vraiment peur pour sa fille et avait besoin de Stefan. Et puis quand elle avait vu son fils sourire face au geste tendre de son époux, elle avait comprit ce qui tracassait SJ et avait murmuré à l'oreille de l'enfant _"Je l'aime ton Papa mais ne lui dit pas, c'est un secret!"_ pour le rassurer sur le fait que de ce côté là tout ira bien.

«Tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas Stefan? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse une fois que leur fils – qui tombait de sommeil, épuisé par tout ce qu'il avait vécu – fut endormi.

- Oui, bien sur que oui. Katy ira bien!

- C'est le père qui est en toi qui parle, pas le médecin!

- Tu veux que le médecin te parle? Répliqua son époux. Parce que le médecin te dirait que la blessure de Katy est superficielle. Enfin grâce à Emily elle est devenue superficielle. Tout ce que les médecins font faire c'est peaufiner le travail: Katy aura plusieurs semaines de convalescence mais elle ira bien. Elle est en parfaite santé et les médecins qui s'occupent d'elle sont les meilleurs de l'hôpital. Tu ne crois pas que je laisserais n'importe qui opérer ma fifille adorée?

- Non. Le meilleur pour Katy c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, répondit Katherine qui se souvenait d'une conversation qu'elle et Stefan avait eu des années plus tôt. Tu avais raison.

- À propos? S'enquit Stefan qui ignorait de quoi Katherine parlait sachant simplement qu'elle ne parlait pas du fait de les avoir fait quitter la maison.»

Katherine repensait au moment où Stefan avait apprit qu'elle était le vampire qui avait transformé Christina. Elle se souvenait bien sur de la réaction de son époux, de sa colère mais surtout elle se souvenait parfaitement des paroles qu'il avait eut. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'apporterait rien de bon à leur fille et aujourd'hui elle devait l'admettre, son mari avait eu raison. Après tout elle était l'un des doubles Petrova, elle était celle que Klaus voulait le plus voir souffrir, si elle n'avait pas été dans la vie de Katy, sa fille ne se serait jamais retrouver face à l'hybride et ne serait pas en ce moment en salle d'opération.

«Katherine? Insista Stefan qui n'avait pas obtenu de réponse. J'avais raison à propos de quoi?

- De moi, souffla-t-elle. Tu sais à propos de ma capacité à être une bonne mère.

- Tu es une bonne mère, je n'en ai jamais douté. Tu es la meilleure Kat'.

- Non. Je ne leur apporte rien de bon, je ne sais pas les protéger.

- Katherine tu t'es battue avec Klaus pour protéger nos enfants! Arrête de dire que tu ne leur apportes rien de bon, tu es super avec eux, lui assura sincèrement Stefan.

- Non. Tu avais raison. J'aurais du t'écouter. Tu étais en colère mais tu avais raison.

- Mais de quoi tu parles? Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais une mauvaise mère…

- Quand tu as su que j'étais celle qui avait transformé Christina…

- Ok. Oui j'ai dit des trucs horribles mais c'était par colère, je n'en pensais pas un mot et je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. Katherine tu es vraiment une mère géniale! Lui assura-t-il. La meilleure même! Souviens toi… quand Katy avait un peu plus d'un an et qu'elle a enjambé son parc avant de vouloir aller à l'étage…

- Elle avait quinze mois Stefan! Nous on était dans la cuisine entrain de lui préparer son petit déjeuner et on a entendu un grand bruit suivit de notre fille qui pleurait. Elle était tombée dans les escaliers, se souvenait Katherine. Elle m'a fait une de ces peurs!

- Oui à moi aussi! Renchérit Stefan. Mais heureusement elle n'avait rien! Ça ne nous a pas empêcher à l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures, de l'emmener à l'hôpital faire une tonne d'examens qui ne servaient à rien et toi à passer tout ton temps près d'elle pour lui éviter d'autres accidents et lui montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur des escaliers. Elle avait peur des escaliers et tu lui as redonné confiance; tu lui as fait vaincre sa peur!

- J'avais peur pour elle! J'ai constamment peur pour eux. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Katy effrayée par les escaliers. Ma fille était plus forte que ces escaliers; elle avait toute la force pour vaincre sa peur!

- Elle l'est toujours autant, Katy est toujours aussi forte. Elle est comme toi, sourit Stefan. Quand elle décide quelque chose, rien ne l'empêche d'avoir ce qu'elle veut! Mais ce que je voulais te dire en te rappelant cette histoire, c'est que tu es une bonne mère, tu as toujours su comment t'y prendre avec Katy. Et tu l'as toujours protégé du mieux que tu le pouvais. Mais Katerina est comme toi, une vraie petite tête de mule: ce n'est pas tous les jours facile de la protéger mais on s'en sort pas mal. Elle est belle, intelligente, pleine de vie, forte, indépendante… Et oui elle est ici à l'hôpital mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est à cause de Klaus!

- Et Klaus s'en est prit à elle à cause de moi! S'écria son épouse inquiète pour leur fille.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à qui Klaus en voulait! Il haïssait autant les Petrova que les Salvatore. Il me haïssait autant qu'il te haïssait toi!

- Moi je suis un double et je l'ai fuit l'empêchant pendant prés de cinq ans de faire des hybrides. S'il avait un sentiment plus fort que la haine, il qualifierait parfaitement ce que Klaus ressentait à mon égard. Entre toi et moi, c'est moi qu'il détestait le plus! Tout ça c'est à cause de moi!

- Non. Tu n'y es pour rien!

- Si. Notre fille est ici à cause de moi! À cause des choix que j'ai fait! Parce que Klaus voulait me détruire. Bien sur sa première vendetta était dirigée contre Caroline mais il voulait aussi se venger des Petrova. Katy, SJ et les jumeaux ne se seraient pas retrouvés dans une telle situation si je n'avais pas trahi Klaus. Nos enfants n'auraient pas été en danger et Katy ne serait pas dans un bloc opératoire si je n'avais pas fait partie de leurs vies!

- Si tu n'avais pas trahi Klaus, tu ne serais jamais devenue vampire, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, je n'aurais jamais su ce qu'est le véritable amour et les enfants n'existeraient pas. Si tu n'étais devenue vampire, tu n'aurais pas transformé Damon, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Elena et je n'imagine pas mon frère sans sa femme. Et puis si tu n'étais pas devenue vampire, tu ne nous aurais jamais transformé et Damon et moi on n'aurait jamais pu retrouver notre mère! Et puis sans toi on aurait été condamné à vivre avec notre père!

- Oh mon dieu alors j'ai fait une bonne action! S'amusa Katherine avec cynisme et froideur.

- Oui, répondit sérieusement son époux. En fait avec toi quoique tu fasses, ça finit bien. Tu fais des trucs dingues et je continue de t'aimer.

- Tu m'as dans la peau Stefan Salvatore, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi, tu continueras de m'aimer! Se vanta son épouse fière d'elle.

- Oui.

- Je veux que notre fille aille bien Stefan! Lui confia-t-elle modestement mais avec tous son amour maternelle. J'ai peut-être fait une tonne de crasse dans ma vie, mais ce n'est pas à notre de payer pour mes erreurs. Elle elle n'a rien fait de mal Stefan! Ce n'est pas pour moi que je demande qu'elle aille bien, c'est parce qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être ici. Elle est tellement… Elle doit aller bien! Elle ne doit pas payer pour mes erreurs Stefan! Katy n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu faire; elle ne doit pas payer pour ce que j'ai pu faire ou ne pas faire!

- Je sais Kat'. Et elle ira bien, lui assura son mari. J'ai confiance parce qu'elle est aussi forte que toi. Tu surmontes tout Kat' et Katy est comme toi! Et rien que pour t'en convaincre, souviens toi de Katy après que tu l'aies convaincu qu'elle ne risquait rien dans les escaliers…

- Elle les montait, montait et remontait, encore et encore, sourit Katherine. Je n'arrivais plus en l'en empêcher. On passait nos journées à monter et descendre les escaliers!

- Moi j'étais complètement paniqué de la savoir dans les escaliers, j'avais peur qu'elle ne retombe mais toi tu m'as secoué, tu as prit ton air le plus sérieux et sévère, tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as dit…

- _"Notre fille est forte, ce ne sont pas des escaliers qui font lui faire peur!" _Se cita son épouse.

- Et tu as rajouté: "_Et puis elle n'aura jamais à avoir peur de quoique ce soit, je serais toujours là pour la protéger, il ne lui arrivera rien!"_

- Oui. Mais…

- Pas de _"mais",_ tu l'as toujours bien protégé Katherine et tu continueras.

- Promets moi qu'elle s'en sortira Stefan? Parce qu'elle doit aller bien. Je ne peux pas la perdre. Je ne peux pas perdre un autre enfant! Dit-elle en luttant contre ses larmes.

- Elle s'en sortira. Katy s'en sortira! Lui répétait Stefan confiant.

- Les bébés n'ont même pas de prénoms, réalisa son épouse honteuse.

- Comment tu veux les appeler?

- Je n'ai vraiment la tête à leur trouver un prénom! Pas tant que je n'aurais pas Katy dans mes bras et pas tant que je ne serais pas sûre qu'elle aille bien.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Stefan c'est toujours comme je veux! Lui rappela son épouse avec autorité et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas reprendre le genre de décisions qu'il avait prit en demandant à Katy de quitter Mystic Falls alors que Klaus rodait. Plus jamais tu ne prends le genre de décisions que tu as prise! Gronda-t-elle avant de changer de sujet. Je crois que tu devrais parler à Katy quand elle se réveillera. Je crois… j'ai senti qu'elle culpabilisait. Stefan ta fille t'adore, elle déteste me décevoir mais elle hait te décevoir.

- Elle ne m'a jamais déçu, où est-ce qu'elle est allée chercher ça? S'indigna Stefan.

- Katy était terrifiée et elle avait ce sentiment de ne pas avoir réussi à faire ce que tu attendais d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué dans la _"mission"_ que tu lui avais donné.

- C'est faux. Elle est tellement… Je lui parlerai!

- Oui.»

À l'hôpital, Léa et Nicolas Salvatore s'occupaient de Miranda. Celle-ci était encore en état de choc et avait malheureusement eu Nina au téléphone – en fait Logan avait appelé Taylor pour lui expliquer la situation, Taylor qui avait fait une drôle de tête en apprenant les nouvelles et avait alerté sa petite-amie qui lui avait prit le téléphone des mains et avait exigé de parler à sa sœur sachant que Nina lui dirait la vérité. Toutes les deux s'étaient fait pour serments de ne jamais se mentir. En fait tous les enfants Salvatore avaient fait ce serment avec leur cousine et leur cousin. Ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se mentir et de toujours s'entre aider. Ainsi, et malgré ces circonstances, Miranda savait que sa sœur ne lui mentirait pas. Elle savait que Nina lui dirait la vérité, qu'importe ce qu'était cette vérité. Ainsi la jeune fille avait su que sa mère avait été poussée dans les chutes et que ses frères avaient plongé pour la récupérer et depuis elle était dans un état inqualifiable. Elle pleurait, elle tremblait, elle réclamait désespérément ses frères et sa mère et hurlait à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle ou essayait de lui faire passer un examen. Ce qui rendait son frère et sa sœur complètement perdus. Taylor n'avait pas osé leur dire ce qui mettait Miranda dans un tel état et la principale concernée n'arrivait pas à le leur dire. Ce fut Caroline et Tyler qui à leur arrivée expliquèrent les derniers événements aux deux ainés de Damon et Elena qui restèrent bouche bée. Léa s'était assise en état de choc et son frère lui avait simplement attrapé la main sans savoir quoi dire, une grande première pour Nicolas Salvatore! En effet enfant l'une des premières choses que lui avait apprit son père avait été de toujours dire quelque chose qu'importent les circonstances. Quand à sa mère, elle lui avait toujours à tous ses enfants de veiller les uns sur les autres et de toujours avoir les mots pour se remonter le moral, pour se rassurer; bref Elena avait enseigné à ses enfants à s'entre aider quoiqu'il arrive. Et là il ne savait pas quoi dire pour calmer Léa qui était terrorisée simplement parce que lui était dans le même état que sa cadette alors comment pouvait-t-il la rassurer si lui-même était incapable d'être calme et confiant? Il ne pouvait pas! En revanche il savait que lui et Léa devaient s'occuper de leurs cadets. En effet aucun ne semblait vouloir se faire soigner. Aaron refusait d'aller en radiologie, Nina refusait d'aller passer un scanner et Miranda ne laissait personne s'approcher d'elle. Pas même Taylor qui ne savait pas comment la gérer. Miranda était une véritable sauvage. À chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle, elle hurlait, les seuls qu'elle réclamait étaient ses parents, Ian et DJ; à croire qu'elle comptait refuser que les médecins s'occupent d'elle sans être assurée sur l'état de ses proches.

En fait Miranda Salvatore était terrifiée. Elle était complètement paniquée: elle avait peur pour sa famille, peur en pensant au pire et peur pour ses bébés. La jeune femme avait peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à l'un de ses frères ou à sa mère – ou même au trois! – et même si elle était la plupart du temps optimiste, dans les cas extrême – comme celui-ci – l'adolescente devenait pessimiste. Ainsi elle ne pouvait que penser à la possibilité que sa Maman, son jumeau et son petit-frère soient peut-être morts et elle n'acceptait absolument pas cette hypothèse. Cette possibilité lui apparaissait comme un cauchemar et elle refusait d'y penser. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde où elle n'aurait pas de jumeau, un monde où elle n'aurait pas Ian pour la comprendre d'un simple regard, d'un simple geste; elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde où elle n'aurait pas un petit-frère ultra-possessif et ultra-protecteur qu'elle adore et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde sans sa Maman. Sa Maman qui depuis toujours est son modèle, sa conseillère, sa confidente. Non, Miranda Salvatore n'imaginait pas un monde sans ses frères et sa Maman. Elle refusait cette éventualité qui pourtant persistait à vouloir faire du chemin dans ses pensées. Et en plus de cette hypothèse qui la terrorisait, elle était inquiète pour ses bébés. Bien sur elle les sentait bouger mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au pire. Son enlèvement, le fait qu'elle ignorait si sa mère et ses frères étaient encore en vie, tout ça l'avait rendu pessimiste. Alors même si elle avait senti ses enfants bouger, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire en imaginant la possibilité qu'un seul des bébés ne bouge et qu'un autre ne soit plus en vie. C'était insensé mais Miranda était terrorisée. Son enlèvement, ce qu'elle a vécu face à Klaus, tout ça l'avait profondément chamboulé, ça l'avait horrifié et Miranda ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le cauchemar continuerait.

«Miranda putain! S'énervait Taylor. Arrête de faire fuir les médecins!

- Arrête de crier! S'énerva la jeune fille horrifiée par la situation.

- Alors accepte que les médecins te fassent une putain d'échographie!

- Non!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que… Je ne peux pas!

- Miranda!

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, souffla-t-elle pour toute réponse.

- Alors explique moi! Hurla-t-il en ne décolérant pas. De toi et moi, c'est toi qui est celle qui est responsable, celle qui prend les bonnes décisions. Tu es censée vouloir savoir que nos bébés sont en pleine forme, qu'ils font bien!

- Tu es entrain de me traiter de mauvaise mère là! S'énerva-t-elle subitement. Non mais tu fiches de moi! C'est toi qui dis ça? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui ne voulais pas des bébés, c'est toi qui nous a abandonné!

- Et voilà, tu comptes me re-balancer ça tout le temps? Miranda…

- Arrête! Tu me fais des reproches mais tu ne cherches même pas à comprendre! J'ai peur d'accord! J'ai peur de tout et tu ne m'aides pas avec tes leçons de morales! S'énervait-t-elle de plus belle.

- D'accord on marque un point là! Soupira Taylor qui essayait de tenter quelque chose. De quoi tu as peur? Dis moi!

- Tu ne comprendrais pas! Hurla-t-elle.

- Tu crois? Répliqua-t-il de manière rhétorique. Voyons? Alors mon père est fou furieux contre ma mère parce qu'elle a eu un enfant avec ce taré d'hybride! Mais ça ce n'est pas le pire puisqu'on a été enlevé par Klaus. Il t'a brutalisé pour me forcer à me battre avec mon petit-frère et il a poussé ta mère dans les chutes. Sans parler que mes meilleurs amis sont blessés. Je suis fou de rage et j'ai peur. J'ai peur que mes parents divorcent, j'ai peur de perdre mes proches, j'ai peur pour toi, pour nos bébés! Alors s'il te plait facilite nous les choses et accepte qu'on s'occupe de toi _"Miranda tête-de-mule Salvatore"_!

- Ma mère et mes frères…

- Je sais, acquiesça Taylor qui comprenait la peur de sa petite-amie.

- Va chercher Léa. Va chercher ma sœur! Exigea simplement Miranda.

- D'accord mais… Tu vas accepter que les médecins s'occupent de toi? S'inquiéta le loup-garou.

- Oui mais va chercher ma sœur. Je veux qu'elle reste avec moi! Va chercher ma grande-sœur! Pleurait Miranda.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plus? Je sais qu'il est un peu… tendu, que vous devez être inquiet pour certains personnages mais bon ça fait partie de l'intrigue, je ne peux pas aller directement au passage où l'on sait si tout le monde va bien ou non. Ce serait trop facile! Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Du Delena? Que pensez-vous qu'il arrivera aux enfants? Que pensez-vous de la culpabilité de Katherine? Surprenant ou normale? Que pensez-vous de Miranda qui refuse que les médecins s'occupent d'elle? De Nina qui a tout dit à sa sœur? De Taylor qui face au comportement de Mimi s'énerve? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre? Des théories? Des avis? Des idées?**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec une très grande impatience. **

**Passez toutes et tous un très bon weekend (en plus je ne sais pas chez vous mais chez moi il fait soleil!). Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **

**PS: J'ai deux chapitres d'une nouvelle fiction (en fait c'est la version longue et nouvelle de l'os Nouvelle vie), vous voulez que je poste ces chapitres pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche et sachant que la suite se ferra attendre ou que j'attende d'avoir bien avancer l'histoire pour les poster? Dites moi, c'est vous qui décidez!  
><strong>


End file.
